The Lazy Death God
by makoto x chelia
Summary: For young Fusanosuke, life as a Shinigami is exhausting. Between fighting Hollows, crazy captains who wish to either kill him, experiment on him, or downright dislike him, he has to survive in this crazy world with the few friends he does have, and face the darkness that haunts his past.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is! The winner of the poll was Shinigami, so here is the story! For those who voted for the others, then in the future, I will most likely do a story with those types of people as well, but for now it is the Shinigami route. I'd like to thank everyone who voted in the poll, and I hope everyone enjoys the story, so without wasting time, lets get too it!**

* * *

 **Prologue!**

"*Snore* Mmmmmm...mmmmmm...munya...eyaaa...hehe...don't...that's not for you...*Snore*..."

"Geez, you're always like this, sleeping like this. You're definitely going to get behind if you keep sleeping on the job like this. You need to have to wake up now, you know? It isn't good to sleep like this."

Two people were outside on a patio like area. One was sat, with the other fast asleep, laying on the firsts lap, their head on the lap, snuggling in quite sweetly, making small noises every now and again.

The first that was asleep was a handsome fair skinned boy that could be classed as a Bishounen, that appeared to be around the age of 15-17 with unkempt blonde hair that reached his shoulders though had two antenna like strands of hair sticking out of the top of his head, bangs framing his face, and some covering his eyes as well. He was around the average height, being 5 ft 5 inches, and he was wearing a standard Shihakusho and sandals as well that Shinigami wear, having a bracelet around his wrist as well as a bowl laying next to him that seemed to have had some food in it before, though was now empty.

The second was a girl that appeared to be around the same age with fair skin, though she was short for her age, being under five foot. She is a pretty girl, having hair pulled back into a bun held in a tied cloth and has two long bangs framing her face that goes to chin level. She is wearing the the same outfit as the boy, only difference is that she has an armband that shows she is a squad five.

"Hey, it's time to wake up, we have things to do for Aizen-taichou. We've got to get some work done now. You can't sleep anymore. Aizen-taichou wont cut you anymore slack, you know? Even I wont either."

The young girl gently expressed to the male, but since he was asleep, all he did was turn his head to the side, and snuggled even deeper into her thighs, causing the young girl to blush a little bit, his face being near a certain area that he shouldn't be near.

The young girl then bent her neck, and patted the boy on the face softly, but it didn't gain a reaction from him, which made the young girl pout a little bit, though it didn't make a single bit of difference.

"Third Seat Fusanosuke-san, it is time to wake up. Your Fuku-taichou is ordering this..." The girl said with authority, but then that dropped when he didn't wake up, and she adopted a cute pout. "Uuuuuu, please wake up...don't be a meanie Fusa-chan, wake up already..."

The boy, Fusanosuke, or Fusa to the girl as a nickname, stirred in his sleep, and then cracked open his gray eye upwards, and saw the girl smiling down at him, though he could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Uuuu, what's wrong Momo-chan...rather, Fuku-taichou. Has something happened all of a sudden...?"

He lazily asked, rubbing his eyes gently.

"You know what's wrong...Fusa-chan. We're supposed to be doing a mission together today, and you've been asleep for like three hours now. Taichou surely will become upset if you sleep like this. Even if it is Aizen-taichou, he still has to uphold the squad and-"

"Yeah yeah." He yawned and sat up from her lap, smiling towards her. "I know Momo-chan...or is it Fuku-taichou when we're like this? Or is Momo-chan still acceptable Momo-chan? Fuku-taichou is also cute though, on Momo-chan. Since Momo-chan is such a diligent girl, she is bound to be able to pull off the rank of Fuku-taichou...unlike myself, right Momo-chan?"

The newly named Momo bit her bottom lip, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Around others, members of the squad, it is...call me Fuku-taichou, but alone like this, it is Momo-chan, Fusa-chan." Momo confirmed, and then stood up. "Please follow me, we've got only an hour before we have to head off."

Fusa nodded his head and stood up with a yawn, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, Momo-chan. But what are we doing anyway? I thought that today was our day off."

"You know what." Momo glared, causing him to take a few steps back, slightly afraid of her. "It was supposed to be our day off, but sudden orders came in a few hours ago. We've got Hollows to deal with, you know that. There has been an increasing number of them appearing at the furthest area, one of at least. Aizen-taichou has already been deployed with some squad members, and as his Fuku-taichou, and yourself, we've been deployed as well, though we've been deployed to a different area. But don't worry, we'll be fine!"

She said with a chipper smile on her face, hiding her nervousness of not wanting to let down this Aizen, while Fusa merely regarded her with a small smile, and gave her head a small pet.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, you're going to do great. You're an amazing Fuku-taichou after all. Believe in your own ability, and move forward with that kind of mentality. Besides, I will be with you, so you can also rely on me as well."

Momo blushed at the words, before shaking her head once to get rid of the thoughts.

"Y-Yes, I suppose, and you're right about that... But I'm glad Fusa-chan is coming with me as well. These Hollows sound to be quite dangerous. But I got assurance that they shouldn't be stronger than mid level Hollows. You, me, and a few other members of Squad Five are going to be deployed within the hour, I expect you to be ready."

Momo said with a stern expression which Fusa thought was adorable, and gave a hearty chuckle.

"Okay Momo-chan, I will be ready...but like, why are we being deployed anyway? I thought that with a Hollow threat of at least mid level threat level, the Eleventh Squad would be deployed, they are the ones that love fighting so much...baah, I can't even think about it..."

"Taichou's order. And even it came from Soutaichou as well." She admitted, ignoring the troubled look he had on his face, then went into further detail. "Most of the other squads are busy, and it is our squad that deals with the particular area that needs to be dealt with this time. Taichou said that we should be enough, you and me plus some other members. They aren't hard Hollows or anything, it should be quite easy if we do it together."

"I see...so that's the case, is it? Aizen-taichou ordered us to go, huh...even Soutaichou as well..."

He didn't know why, but each time Aizen's name was mentioned, he got a sinking feeling within his chest. He didn't know what it was exactly, but whatever it was, it was something that he didn't like. But for the sake of the squad, he pushed his personal worries out of the window, so he wouldn't effect anything around him.

"Yes, that's right. Aizen-taichou has placed great trust in us to get this job done. Taichou also said that even though you've caused some trouble in the past...though not much as a big deal as certain people...you would be allowed to come..."

"Ooh yippe for me...can't I just stay here? Since I'm such a trouble maker, which I don't think I am, I must be a reliability, right Momo-chan?"

He pleaded with a yawn, stretching his body all over the place.

Momo shook her neck once in defiance to what he had just said.

"No, you can't lazy bones. You've got to come as well. You're a Shinigami, it is about time that you start acting like one, you know?"

"Baaah, I know I know. And I do act like one...I'm Third Seat, aren't I? I'm not that for nothing, you know? Even if I'm not Fuku-taichou like you, Third Seat is good enough for someone like me."

He reminded her, but she furrowed her eyebrows right back at him.

"Yes...but with your skill level, you could make Fuku-taichou like myself, yet you seem to never have any motivation to do anything like that...why don't you aim for higher if you can do such things."

"Because I don't see the point." He explained, shaking his upper body. "I mean, if I did, I would have to leave this squad, wouldn't I? And I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I competed for Fuku-taichou in this squad. Naaah, I'm happy where I am. I get to have an easy life, and I get to see Momo-chan on a daily basis, so it isn't so bad, is it?"

Momo didn't like the answer he gave her, only seeing it as him being lazy and not wanting to do things.

"That's just being lazy, it hasn't gotten anything to do with seeing me everyday and I suspect that it is to do with paper work and other things like that, am I wrong?"

Momo quickly corrected him, though that was soon stopped when Fusa shook his head once at her.

"H-Hey, don't say such things." He quickly defended, and inched closer. "You are my important friend, and I cannot simply leave the squad, can I? I like being in Squad Five. Can you imagine if I went to Squad Eleven? I would be dead within the week. You know how much that person scares me."

"Yes yes, Kenpachi-taichou is scary..."

Momo shuddered, but Fusa shook his head to her confusion.

"Not him, the little girl Fuku-taichou. That chick scares me more than life itself. And I hate the nickname she gave me as well...and she sometimes jumps at me and yells things that are weird...uuuugh, I don't know if I like this or not..."

"Uuu, poor Fusa-chan, he's scared and being bullied by a little girl hehehehe~"

Momo giggled as tears formed at the base of his eyes, threatening to escape any second.

"You'd be scared too if she did what she does to me happened to you." He shuddered slightly, and saw that Momo was still laughing at him, so he cocked his head away from her. "A-Anyway, since we have an hour, that means I have some free time as well..."

He smirked and looked at the ground with a happy gaze, which Momo caught, shaking her head as she reprimanded him.

"Before you even say such things. You cannot sneak off to meet Rangiku-san or fall asleep again. I know that you've been drinking with her lately, and even Shiro-chan has become upset with it as it distracts Rangiku-san from her work...I forbid you from sneaking off again to meet her and causing problems."

"Hey, in my defence, she offers me different cookies with nice ice cold cow juices...milk I believe it is called."

He said with an innocent smile, putting his hands behind his back to complete the innocent facade he was trying to build around himself, though it wasn't working that well, with what Momo's face told.

"That's your defence?" She questioned with a wide eyed expression, a soft shrug of his shoulders came back at her, causing Momo to slap herself in the face. "Ugh, you know...Rangiku-san is my friend and all but you two together is a disaster like no other. I swear, you're going to drive Shiro-chan up the walls with what you two did last time with Squad Tens Barracks."

"What did I do Momo-chan? I don't remember doing anything to that place."

Fusa questioned with an innocent smile, earning a scowl in return from the female lieutenant.

"You know what you did. You almost destroyed it with Rangiku-san, called Shiro-chan a Hollow and said you'd exterminate Shiro-chan for being evil, and you both also said that you'd rule the Soul Society together under your drunken fists and make all of the Hollows be controlled under your power while the Shinigami's were all sat on top of the universe."

As Momo explained to him, he scratched his cheek softly with embarrassment on his face.

"Ooh...that was so long ago that it isn't even in livid memory, you really hold onto things, don't you?"

"That was three days ago!"

Momo snapped, reminding him at the same time as she cracked her neck to the side, showing a displeased face. Fusa raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Was it?"

"Yes." Momo began with an uneven look in her eyes, shaking her head in slight disappointment. "Don't you even remember it Fusa-chan? You said these things then Aizen-taichou had to restrain you both with Shiro-chan and Gin-taichou as well before you did anymore damage. I spent days apologizing to Aizen-taichou and the others, and only today have they accepted it...though I can't say much for Rangiku-san. She seems to be in trouble with Shiro-chan for what happened on her part. I had hard enough time apologizing for you...Rangiku-san can go on her own."

Fusanosuke bowed his head apologetically towards Momo, while yawning.

"Sorry Momo-chan, I will make it up to you somehow...but you know what I'm like when Rangiku-san lures me for a drink. She has powers Momo-chan, she really does. And I'm not talking about the Shinigami powers she possess'. I'm talking about her powers of persuasion. She's really good at manipulating situations and makes it seem like it was my idea, when it was hers. She hates me, most likely. She wants me to feel real fear, you know?"

He adopted fake teary eyes, and put a hand to his face, showing those eyes towards Momo who bit her bottom lip, unable to control the inner thoughts that she had, and slowly turned her eyes away...until she took a glance back, and saw that he had a small pout on his face, making begging noises like a dog, which broke down her walls, almost giving into him instantly.

"Th-That's not fair, Fusa-chan. You know how I like such a look..."

"Th-That's why I do it though...to appeal to Momo-chan's kind side..."

He said in the voice of a child and wriggled around, Momo giving in and sighed, pushing a bang from her face as she addressed Fusa with her pained face, an equally pained voice coming from her.

"Y-You know, this isn't fair...I hate that you do this to me...it isn't nice to make me feel like this...uuuuu, I think that I might have to cry hard tears...you know? That's how much I feel like crying upon seeing your face..."

Momo had a troubled expression on her face, as Fusa looked right, towards the gates of the Squad Five Barracks, and saw that some members of the fifth squad, their squad, were all looking towards Momo with worried faces.

His eyes then went back towards Momo, and he adopted a grin on his face, crossing the distance, and pointed towards the gates at the same time as he spoke with her in a calm and semi professional manner.

"Ah, Fuku-taichou, if you show such eyes, the other members of the squad will surely think that something is wrong, you know? It would set distress within the squad or something like that, Fuku-taichou."

Momo paused her sad face, and looked towards where Fusa pointed. When she saw the people looking towards Momo with worried faces, Momo straightened her own face, and had her usual composed face on.

"A-Ah, I see...in an hour, Third Seat Fusanosuke-san, be at the gates towards the northern area...that is all."

With that, Momo took off with a hurried walk and kept mumbling to herself that was inaudible to most, Fusa tipping his head to the side, a content smile on his face.

"Ooh Momo-chan, you're so adorable sometimes. She surely needs to have some more confidence in her own abilities as a Fuku-taichou."

With a happy smile on his face, he walked away from the Barracks and headed towards the gates of the Seireitei.

* * *

About an hour later, Fusa found himself at the gates of the Seireitei that went towards the Rukongai with Momo standing at the front, with some more Shinigami from the Fifth Squad being around them as well.

"Okay, with everyone here, I can begin. We've been sent on a mission to Inuzuri today, together." Momo began explaining. "Since our squad Taichou is currently busy with another investigation, he has expressed myself, and a few choice people to lead the investigation, and extermination of some Hollows. Since it is focused on two main areas, teams will be deployed to both areas simultaneously. I will be leading the group 1 and Fusanosuke-san will be leading the second group." Fusa groaned at that, but a quick look from Momo silenced him, as she continued. "Yes, these two groups will be going to different areas of the district and will be exterminating the Hollows, and seeing if there is any evidence as to why they were there in the first place."

Momo explained to all of the members presence, most of them nodding in acknowledgement, while Fusa himself hung his head downwards in sadness, fake that is.

Momo's eyes then went towards Fusanosuke and cocked her head backwards.

"Now, Fusa-chan...Fusanosuke-san, you'll be taking the area that is north of the Inuzuri with the second squad, and I will be heading to the east of the area, and searching the forests there. Now, are there any questions?"

The girl gently asked, knowing that there was going to be someone who was going to ask a question.

"Question."

Fusa raised his hand at the same time he spoke that word, Momo looking at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Momo asked with a sigh, almost expecting the answer she thought of in her head to what he was going to say.

"Can I go home now?"

Momo sent him a dark glare, which made him cry internally.

"No, you cannot do that."

Momo denied it with a shake of her head.

"Oh...then another question is..."

"No, you cannot appeal the order I gave either. The ruling is final."

He turned away from Momo, but then stiffened when he felt something pressing against his neck, only realizing the large power had been behind him for so long and looked towards Momo again.

"A-Ah...one more question...please...let me ask it..."

"What is..." She began, and froze on the spot when she saw who was standing behind Fusa, and shook her body the next second. "K-K-Kenpachi-taichou...h-how long have you been standing there...?"

She asked, and cursed herself for not even realizing that he was there, wondering how she didn't sense him, but chucked it up to being focused on something else, the task at hand.

The man behind Fusa, the very large man that made Fusa, and pretty much everyone else around, look like an ant compared to the others, his hair spiked upwards into points and had a chiseled sword pointed at his neck.

" _Why does he always find me...? Why does he always want to fight me...there are stronger people out there...go and fight one of them...even if he's supposed to be a Taichou and I should follow orders...I'm too frightened to fight him...he's too strong for me...he's too insane for someone like me..._ "

Inside of himself, Fusa was crying a river, but on the outside, his guard was stiff, his hand on the blade on his hip, ready to draw at any time should Kenpachi want to have a fight.

On Kenpachi's left broad shoulder, a small girl that had pink hair appeared, and instantly jumped onto Fusa's shoulder, and smiled like a child towards the young boy, said boys eyes leaking heavy tears.

"Heya! Ken-chan wants to play, play with Ken-chan! Time to play with Ken-chan~ He wants to play with you Blondie Bear~"

Fusanosuke's eyes leaked even more heavy tears, shaking his neck...or would've done if the sword wasn't pointed there, fear setting within his eyes as Momo herself looked quite sick, while the remaining squad members all but passed out by the immense power Kenpachi radiated, Fusa on the vetge of passing out from being this close to him.

"I-I...eeh...Fuku-taichou of Squad Eleven...I-I'm kinda busy at the moment to fight anyone...for a change..."

He was troubled at best, on how to respond. He wasn't sure which one he was more afraid of. The Fuku-taichou, or the Taichou...but either one was the worst one on his list...but those two definitely shared the top title of people who frightened the shit out of him.

"Yo, Fusanosuke. It is time to take up arms and raise your Zanpakuto. Today, I will definitely cut you down and taste your blood for myself. Don't die so quickly, alright?"

Kenpachi said with a slasher smile on his face, Fusa crying and defiantly shook his body, while Momo was having a hard time standing up.

" _G-Geez...how can Fusa-chan stand to be near such Reiatsu...Kenpachi-taichou's is too much for someone like me...but Fusa-chan seems like he can stand near such pressure without having trouble breathing like I am right now..._ "

Though Momo thought that Fusa was handling it better...he was just better at hiding it. Inside, he was literally being crushed by Kenpachi's Reiatsu but chose to not show it like Momo did.

"N-No...please don't cut me down...I like the blood inside of me...I like the blood to stay there as well..."

He said weakly as the pink haired girl patted him on the top of the head.

"Don't worry, Ken-chan wont kill you. Ken-chan likes fighting you, so he definitely wont kill you, or Ken-chan will lose someone to fight against in the future, you know? Ken-chan would become unhappy and dissatisfied if that happened. So no fear, Ken-chan is here for fighting fun and wont kill you, probably~"

That didn't reassure him in the slightest, and only made him more frightened than beforehand, as she had said that he'll come after him again and again, no matter what happens in the future.

"B-But that's..."

"No more talking, and now it is time to fight."

Kenpachi declared, pulled his hand backwards with the sword there and swung for Fusa's neck, ignoring the fact that his lieutenant was there. Momo opened her eyes wide as the pink haired girl jumped away from his shoulder, while Fusa withdrew his katana and parried Kenpachi's attack with his blade, being forced backwards due to Kenpachi's overwhelming strength.

"K-Kenpachi-taichou...I-I must protest to this fight..."

"Shut up." Kenpachi rudely hushed Momo, who backed away with the killing intent that was leaking off him, as his lone eye fell upon Fusa's body, his other eye covered by a patch as his lieutenant fell beside Momo herself. "You managed to react in time. Good move, but this next move isn't going to be as wimpy as that last one."

"Please calm down the killing intent, you're going to kill the others around. Y-You don't want to kill everyone else around, do you? With your immense power, you could kill with just releasing it, you know...? Your Reiatsu is enough to extinguish people around here..."

Fusa noted, seeing the less than strong Shinigami all sweating, feeling like death at just being near Kenpachi, Momo herself not fairing much better than the others, while Fusa had a semi calm expression, though sweat did fall from his forehead.

"If they cannot stand being near me, then they do not deserve it. They are weak, not Squad Eleven material, unlike yourself. That's why, if I win, you're going to take...fourth seat in my squad. Since third and fifth are a fixed position at the moment, and Fuku-taichou is also filled, fourth will have to do."

"B-But you can't suddenly decide that, can you...?"

Kenpachi nodded his head, and raised his blade, placing it on his shoulder.

"That damn Aizen also said the same. It is fine, I will just have to beat you and make you a member of my squad. You're a strong fighter, I like that. You don't back down, I like that. Also, another challenge is another challenge. You'll be enough for now."

" _I don't think that's true with Aizen-taichou...I'm sure Aizen-taichou wouldn't make such a brash movement like this..._ "

Momo sweatdropped within her mind, shaking her body as the mini girl beside her looked on with keen eyes.

"W-Well...if that's the case then...it seems that I have no choice but to fight you, is that right Kenpachi-taichou?"

Kenpachi's face turned into a gleefully sickening smile, sending shivers down everyone's spines that weren't the pink haired girl, Momo wondering where everyone was, and why no one was stopping it...though she couldn't do much herself against such a foe.

"That's right, now it is time to fight."

With those small words that carried a lot of weight behind them, Kenpachi went forward, and dragged his sword behind him, cutting into the earth deeply, leaving behind a trail behind him.

Fusa cried and gripped his sword tightly, knowing whatever was going to happen, he was going to have to face the elder captain in a sword fight, one way or another, which he didn't want.

Making it towards Fusa, Kenpachi smirked dangerously and swung from the left, Fusa barely having enough time to parry the strike with his sword, sending it away from his body, but sent Fusa skidding away with the strong power that Kenpachi held within himself.

Recovering from the skidding, Fusa raised his head to see that Kenpachi hadn't stopped the assault, and slashed from up above, swinging his blade downwards for Fusa's body.

"Iyaaa!"

He cried and jumped away, the sword impaling the ground and cut it up when he brought the sword out of the ground, sending debris all over the place, some nearing Momo and the pink haired girl, that was until Fusa used Flash Step to cross the distance, and cut up the debris so Momo wouldn't be hurt, Kenpachi taking note of that and smirked wildly.

"O-Oh, Fusa-chan...eeh, Fusanosuke-san...thank you."

Momo gave her thanks in a stunned expression, slightly frightened to even move due to Kenpachi and his Reiatsu.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan is my Fuku-taichou, I wont let her get hurt because of this."

He said and defiantly raised his blade in defence of her, Kenpachi smirking at the sight and had his own blade at the ready, both blades steel reflecting the sun in the sky, shining the area with its brilliant light.

"Hehe, Blondie Bear seems to like Momo-chan a lot!"

"Fuku-taichou..."

Fusa breathed out with a luminescent blush to what the girl had implied, unable to take the pink haired girl that seriously when she said his nickname like that, not liking it in the slightest.

"Baaah, call me Yachiru!"

The newly named Yachiru advised Fusa who cried and faced back to Kenpachi, a wild distorted grin on his face.

"K-Kenpachi-taichou...c-can we not settle this...whatever the hell it is...another time?"

"No, now go into Shikai, and show me the power you have. I know you've attained that much, so show it me. Do not hold back, because even the slightest hesitation will get you killed."

In his own way, Kenpachi was advising Fusanosuke, giving him advice about it which Fusanosuke was thankful for, but also frightened to take it in if he was honest with himself.

"Y-Yeah...thanks...but I can't release it here...it would be bad if I did...and besides, Momo-chaaaaaaa...I mean, Fuku-taichou of Squad Five and I need to leave on a mission with the others, so can't we just do this another time?"

"No, lets do it now!"

Kenpachi yelled and rushed towards him at breakneck speeds, slashing wildly.

"That sounds really suggestive with such body movements!"

Fusa yelled back, jumping away as Kenpachi swung down, his blade stopping inches from the ground, and quickly whizzed around, swinging outwards in time to block a strike from Fusa who appeared behind him and slashed, the steel blades producing sparks as they hit one another's blades, Fusa jumping away as Kenpachi clearly overpowered him when it came to fighting with blades.

Fusa recovered a few feet away with his body intact, and swung his blade outwards and he put his hand forward, a small twist of red appeared as Fusa performed some Kido.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

A bright red ball of energy appeared in front of him, that took up the side of Kenpachi's head, and he fired it towards Kenpachi himself, who was incoming with his massive blade.

"This wont be enough! Kido without the incantation isn't so bad, but it will never be enough against me!"

Kenpachi roared, and cleaved through the energy ball as if it was nothing, dispelling it easily, and continued onwards with a happy spring in his step, his face slowly becoming more and more excited which showed in his movements.

Fusa sobbed slightly to himself as Kenpachi appeared before him, the massive power that Kenpachi held within him made Fusa feel slightly sick due to how much there was, but something within him allowed him to move, to jump away, to the annoyance of Kenpachi himself.

"Stop running away and face me like a man! Don't be a mouse!"

"I'd rather be an alive mouse than a dead man, you know!?"

Fusa replied with a cry, avoiding the heavy blade of Kenpachi's, his eyes flooding with massive tears, but somehow held them together as Momo looked on with worried eyes, hoping that this would end soon.

"That's no way to act, you've got to give it your all in a fight...or it would be meaningless."

Kenpachi growled, slashing at him.

"B-But you're not giving your all!"

Fusa countered both verbally, and physically, using his blade to intercept the attack and force Kenpachi away ever so slightly, something that he was proud of, but that was soon replaced when Kenpachi did a fist strike for his face.

Quickly reacting, Fusa ducked the attack, and put his hand forward, gathering his energy into a single spot.

"Hado 1 Sho!"

A burst of energy came from his hand, and pushed away Kenpachi, but not enough so Fusa fired more shots at him, Kenpachi taking them head on, but slowly he was being pushed back enough by Fusa.

"Heh, these aren't half bad, are they?"

Kenpachi praised Fusanosuke as he began moving forward, despite the Kido that was being shot at him, and it didn't bother him more than simple air that would hit his body, being nothing to him, tanking it all.

Fusanosuke took note of that, and rubbed his hands together as he prepared another Kido spell.

"Hado 58, Tenran!"

Announcing that, winds danced around his body as Momo looked on in surprise.

" _He knows how to do a level 50's spell without the incantation! I didn't know that he could do something like that...though he's always been good in Kido...but then again, he doesn't really show much of anything to anyone. Even I don't know what he can really do..._ "

Momo gasped in shock, watching as a small twister formed in Fusa's hands, aimed solely towards Kenpachi who raised a curious eyebrow towards the twister that was being made.

"Oh, such a level Kido without the incantation. I suppose that's noteworthy. Then again, I don't use that stuff so I wouldn't know much about it."

Kenpachi praised as the twister was shot forward, and hit him in the chest, with just enough power to send him backwards several feet from the incredible winds, allowing some distance to be made by him, Fusa going backwards with a skip in his step, keeping his narrowed eyes on Kenpachi.

Kenpachi raised his power, the yellow aura surrounding his being as the Kido was broken apart with the simple flare of his power, shocking Fusa and Momo while Yachiru was simply happy for Kenpachi, noticing the look on his face.

Once the winds had disappeared, Kenpachi swung his blade to the left, a yellow energy being released that cleaved the ground, leaving a fissure in the ground, Fusanosuke grimacing at the sight.

" _Is this even allowed? Wont we get done for this? W-Well, he is attacking me so...I don't see how I would get done for this...then again, I am fighting back...maybe that would show my approval of the fight maybe...aah, I just want to fall asleep on Momo-chan's lap again...even Rukia-chan's would be nice...Rangiku-san...Momo-chan forbade me from seeing her, didn't she...?_ "

As he was thinking about it, Kenpachi himself had a wide smile on his face.

"Heh, using Kido to level the playing field. Though I think it is a tactic I wouldn't use, it seems to be working. Though this isn't the sword fight I had been expecting, it will do for now. I will just have to slash through your Kido, and force you to go Shikai."

"I wish that you wouldn't..."

Said Fusa with slight fear, but Kenpachi didn't care and went for Fusa again, the yellow aura of his power surrounding him, telling Yachiru that Kenpachi was getting more and more excited as time went on.

"Sorry, but you're too valuable to not come at. I have to test you, to see where you stand. That's also apart of my task today."

"W-Who tasked you with this Kenpachi-taichou?"

"Myself!"

Hearing that wasn't exactly the best for him, but Fusa didn't even have time to think about it as Kenpachi didn't waste anytime in standing around, coming straight at him with the blade that looked like death to Fusanosuke.

Kenpachi came at him again and again, having a face of pure bliss on his face as he slashed. Fusa on the other hand had the exact opposite face on, attempting to stay away from Kenpachi, using his own blade to deflect the incoming attacks the best that he could without releasing his Zanpakuto.

" _If I go into Shikai, it might help...but I'm also worried that...no, I might have to release my Shikai after all...even if I do, I wont be able to defeat Kenpachi-taichou, I'm not that skilled as to fight against Kenpachi-taichou in sword fighting alone, he's simply too skilled for such things..._ "

As Fusa thought, he continued to ward off Kenpachi the best that he could, each strike of his blade feeling like a truck was coming for him, Kenpachi being clearly superior in fighting like this than he was, which he admitted wasn't the best style for him, though he wasn't a slouch in fighting with his blade either.

Kenpachi on the other hand was having a fantastic time. Each strike to him only renewed his happiness at fighting Fusa, his blade carrying his happiness through it, which Fusa didn't like in the slightest.

"Take this!"

Kenpachi put extra power into his swing, clashing his chipped blade with Fusa's own blade, the clashing of blades resulted in Fusa losing his blade, unable to hold onto it, and was blown back by the pressure that Kenpachi gave.

"Yay! Ken-chan is amazing!"

Yachiru cheered from the side, Momo scowling at the sight, but also had worry in her eyes for the boy that she liked a lot, wanting him to be safe from Kenpachi, not quite understanding why Kenpachi had such a fascination on him.

"This is where you lose...you disappoint me."

Kenpachi sighed as he brought his blade down on the floored Fusanosuke, the air bending around the sword it was that strong.

"Fusa-chan!"

Momo cried for Fusanosuke who, not wanting to give up, put his hands forward and made his power dance around him, his hands glowing as he flashed her a smile, which sent immense relief into her body.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!"

From his palms, a shield of condensed Reiatsu was made, and it seemingly blocked Kenpachi's strike, leaving Fusanosuke safe from the attack, Momo breathing out in relief for his confirmed safety, and was surprised that Fusanosuke was able to form such a strong shield, as the sword struggled against the shield that Fusa made.

"Not bad, not bad. Though as I have said before about Kido not being my thing, you've worked it to suit your style of fighting. However, as I said before, I want to see your sword fighting, not your Kido skills. Show me your will as a warrior."

"Isn't this like last level boss stuff? I'm pretty sure I'm not up to last level boss stuff! I'm not that powerful! Please don't hurt me anymore, I just want to sleep on Momo-chan's lap, not this menacing crap!"

Cried Fusa as the shield broke, the sword being retracted from the shield, allowing Fusanosuke to stand up, although he wasn't sure exactly why Kenpachi was giving him such a chance.

Kenpachi snickered as he walked over to the area that Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto, Fusa himself wondering what Kenpachi was going to do until it became clear, Kenpachi picking up the blade, and tossed it towards Fusa, it embedding itself into the ground right near Fusanosuke.

"Pick it up, and face me again. I'll give you a few seconds before I come at you."

Fusanosuke blinked a few times before standing tall, walking over to the blade, and dislodged it from the ground, putting it in front of him.

" _Despite him being a murdering psychopath that wishes to slice me up on many occasions, even Kenpachi-taichou has some pride as a warrior. That's why in some way, I do respect Kenpachi-taichou quite a lot. At least he's honest with his desires in life...unlike myself._ " His eyes briefly went towards Momo, before he shook his head and faced Kenpachi again. "N-Now, Kenpachi-taichou..."

"Ooh Blondie Bear!" Called Yachiru from the side, giving a thumbs up towards the boy. "Ken-chan is having so much fun! Don't break Ken-chan's heart now and fight with your Shikai, okay!?"

Hearing such a request made what Fusanosuke was thinking of even harder, not wanting to upset the girl, having developed a fear of her, and of Kenpachi now as well, since both seemed to be interested in doing things with him.

"O-Oh...Yachiru...Fuku-taichou..."

He was struggling in what he should say, but Yachiru had other plans for him.

"Nope!" Yachiru defiantly said, shaking her head from side to side. "Call me Yachiru-chan! Since Blondie Bear is giving Ken-chan a good time, I also want Blondie Bear to join Eleventh Squad as well!"

"E-Even you Fuku...eeh, Yachiru-chan?" He corrected himself when he saw the glare that she sent, which he admittedly thought that it was cute and when he saw her nod, that only made him more confused. "W-Why is it you two want me in your squad all of a sudden!? I'm quite lazy, you know!? Just ask Momo-chan...eeeh, my Fuku-taichou..."

Momo, who had been watching for sometime, was nervous, and couldn't move in the slightest, her eyes slowly showing and displaying her sadness and fear for the situation, not wanting to hurt him in the slightest.

"I said it before." Kenpachi butted in, and swung his blade around, drawing the attention of Fusanosuke. "It is rare, finding someone other than Eleventh Squad members with such fiery passion for battle."

" _I think he's reading the wrong signs...I don't have such a passion for battle...I prefer taking naps on girls laps..._ "

Fusanosuke sweatdropped, crying at the same time at the fear that he slowly overtaking him. But Kenpachi didn't care, and waved his sword at the shorter Shinigami with the blonde hair.

"Now show me why you want to join Squad Eleven."

"I never said that I wanted to join!"

Fusanosuke quickly got out, but Kenpachi didn't listen to him.

"As I was saying. Show me the reason why you want to join my squad, and I might just accept you."

Kenpachi showed a 'nice guy' smile, which made Momo convulse on the spot, Fusanosuke not having much more of any kind of luck on his end.

"Th-This doesn't make sense to my ears...you're making it sound like that this is my idea all of a sudden...I didn't say anything like this in the first place, I just want to go home now...this is why I don't like things like this...I don't wanna do anything anymore because you're killing me..."

"Hush now, fighting time!"

Saying that with the mirth smirk, Kenpachi went forward with cracking the ground below him with the powerful push off.

Biting his bottom lip, Fusanosuke placed his hands on the ground and gathered his Reiatsu.

"Bakudo 21, Sekienton!"

A large blast of red smoke came from his hands, dousing the area around him in the smoke, covering his location from being seen by Kenpachi, Kenpachi's eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Don't run away!"

Kenpachi yelled, not fearing anything, and slashed the smoke without a worry in the world, cleaving through the smoke, only to reveal that he wasn't there anymore, shocking the others greatly, even Momo was slightly surprised that he wasn't there.

"Eeeh, where did Blondie Bear go?"

Yachiru looked around, but couldn't see him in the slightest, the same being the case for Kenpachi who growled in discontent. His eyes went to look for him, not catching that above him, a triangle of yellow energy was being formed.

"I don't know where he is but..."

"Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!"

As Kenpachi was thinking aloud, three beams of light shot out of the areas where the points of the triangle would be, and headed for Kenpachi at dashing speeds.

"D-Damn!"

Kenpachi twisted his body and saw the attack coming, but before he could do anything, the beams slammed against Kenpachi in three places, one on his right hand side, the other on the left hand side, and finally the last one slamming against the torso of Kenpachi, and due to the shock that he suffered, Kenpachi was slammed into the ground with a cracking coming from behind.

"Ne ne, I used Bakudo 26 to hide my location, Kenpachi-taichou. Kido isn't useless after all, right?" He smiled and then put his hands forward. "Bakudo 1, Sai!" Using the Kido, Kenpachi's arms went behind his back restraining him, but kept the light beams restraining him, though even then, Fusanosuke wasn't done. "Bakudo 9, Geki!"

A red light appeared all around Kenpachi, engulfing him in said light, paralyzing him for a brief instance, as Momo looked on with shocked eyes.

" _A-A triple layered binding spell...that's pretty impressive...yet he still is lazy and doesn't want to become a Fuku-taichou...such wasted potential..._ "

Momo sighed within herself, but still held pride within her eyes for what he accomplished, but he could see that Kenpachi wasn't going to be held for long, the spells already breaking from the massive power he used, using the sheer force of power he held to remove the spells from him.

Upon seeing that his spells were quickly being abolished, he quickly used Flash Step to rush Momo.

"Lets get out of here Momo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Using his impressive speed, he grabbed a number of Shinigami that were knocked out by Kenpachi for the mission, then grabbing Momo, disappearing from the open gates as Yachiru called after him.

"Blondie Bear! Ken-chan still wants to play! Don't run away like that all of a sudden!"

As Yachiru called with a pout on her face, Kenpachi destroyed the spells around himself, and stood up, watching the fleeting form of the boy and girl, releasing a breath from his nose in slight annoyance.

"Tch, seems like he's run away."

"Ooh Ken-chan, you're dissatisfied with the results?"

Yachiru wondered as she hopped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"A little. But...it was also thrilling as well. When he comes back, I will definitely get my match again."

"Yay Ken-chan! Lets fight Blondie Bear when he gets back!"

"Yes...and it seems that he likes that girl...hmph, maybe that could be a catalyst to fight in the future. Who knows...either way, I'll get him to fight me with his sword, even if it kills him."

With a dangerous smile from Kenpachi, the pair of them walked back into the Seireitei together, ignoring the incoming people coming into investigate what happened at the gates.

* * *

"Pheeeeeeeee! That was awful!"

Fusa exclaimed with a pant, hiding behind a wall with Momo, and some of the others of the squad, who slowly but surely woke up due to being away from Kenpachi now, the Reiatsu being something that didn't effect them.

"You aren't kidding...Kenpachi-taichou surely wants to fight with you, doesn't he? That was a scary fight...he has too much Reiatsu for a Shinigami...it is too much for me...I could barely even breathe at the end of it."

Momo mumbled that out, slowly returning to normal as well, being away from Kenpachi being something good for her.

"I don't even know why...and yeah, breathing is difficult when Kenpachi-taichou is around, isn't it? I could even die when Kenpachi-taichou is around, it is a wonder how I'm able to survive when he assaults me..."

"Hehe, maybe Fusa-chan...I mean, maybe you're special to Taichou or something. Whatever the case, you were able to face off against Kenpachi-taichou, you were able to survive such a thing."

"Yeah...but it was too much work. He would surely kill me if he goes full force, Momo-chan...rather, Fuku-taichou."

Momo nodded at that, agreeing with him reluctantly.

"Though I think Fusanosuke-san is strong, Kenpachi-taichou is...as you said, last level boss level. He's too much for one Shinigami to fight...he's kinda scary, isn't he?" Fusa smiled towards Momo, who did the same, but then adopted a serious face. "So, can you continue fighting Fusanosuke? We've got Hollows...and answer truthfully, not attempting to escape by saying something like "Yes, I am exhausted!" or something like that."

Momo added at the end, seeing his cheery face, knowing that it meant he was going to try to get out of work again. Seeing that he couldn't really lie to Momo, being his superior and all, he inclined his neck.

"I'm fine, a little tired maybe, but that's the normal, isn't it? Don't worry about me, and let us go and fight whatever Hollows that need to be exterminated by us Shinigami. Shall we go Momo-fuku-taichou?"

Momo gave her consent with a nod of her head.

"Yes, let us head out now. Team one with me, and team two with Fusanosuke-san. Once the Hollow battles are over with, and you've recovered anything that can give a reason why Inuzuri have been experiencing recent Hollow attacks, meet at the entrance of Inuzuri, then we'll present our information to Aizen-taichou, understood?"

[Yes Momo-fuku-taichou!]

While all of the squad members beside Fusanosuke exclaimed that with glee, he merely nodded, and patted Momo on the head, earning a small pout from the young girl, which soon was dissolved when Fusa leaned closer.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, leave the group to me, and keep yourself safe, okay?"

"G-Geez, don't say such things in a deep voice..." She mumbled as a small smile crept onto her face. "But don't worry about me, Fusa-chan, leave it to me. I also believe in Fusa-chan."

With those parting words, the groups went towards Inuzuri together, only to split off when they got there, and headed to the areas that they needed to get to, in order to begin the investigation.

* * *

"Well, that didn't turn up much, did it Momo-chan?"

Fusanosuke sighed as he entered the Seireitei with Momo and some of the squad, having a disappointed sigh, Momo having the same look on her face, brushing a hand over his hair.

"No, it didn't...though we defeated some Hollows, that's a plus, isn't it?"

"Well, that's always a good thing. Hollows are like...really bad, hehe~ But even then, it didn't turn up anything decent. I thought that we'd find some kind of clue as to why they attacked that area, but the souls there don't have much Reiryoku or anything like that to draw in Hollows. Meeh, maybe it is another reason entirely?"

Momo nodded in agreement, sighing slightly.

"Maybe we'll never know what the Hollows are thinking about when concerning such things. However, it isn't our problem anymore. I forgot to mention it, but I got a report from Aizen-taichou that said that Squad Seven are going to be taking over from us, and having some patrol over there as well."

"Seems like a serious matter to send such Shinigami for some Hollows. Even a Fuku-taichou like yourself, and even seated officers as well. I wonder what Soutaichou is thinking about by sending so many Shinigami for such a problem."

Momo shrugged her shoulders softly, but then turned towards him seriously.

"It isn't our place to say anything about it though, you know?"

"I guess you're right about that. But you know, aren't you at least a little curious."

Momo paused and thought about it for a few seconds, then continued while rounding a corner.

"I am curious, but as I said, I don't know much about it and we most likely wont either. As long as the Taichou's are on the ball with it, we'll just follow the orders, and place our trust in Aizen-taichou and the other Taichou's as well."

Nodding at her, he followed up by turning towards the Shinigami and adopting a small smile onto his face.

"You are all dismissed now, Momo-chan and I can take care of the rest from here."

"Aah yes. Like Fusanosuke-san said, you are all dismissed. Thank you for your efforts."

The Shinigami bowed their heads respectfully, then left the area, leaving Momo and Fusanosuke.

"Anyway, Momo-chan, you've got this haven't you?"

He said with a sly smile, Momo developing a tick mark by her forehead.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

While keeping his sly smile, he moved backwards inch by agonizing inch, hoping that Momo wouldn't see what he was about to do until it was too late.

"I'm just saying, you're better at reporting than I am. I suck at such things. So maybe it would be best if I left it to you..."

Slowly, he moved backwards, that was until Momo snapped her neck towards him with a glint in her eyes that halted his progression.

"You aren't thinking about leaving me to go and sleep somewhere, are you Fusa-chan?"

"N-No...I was going to...eeeh, pay a visit to...Ukitake-taichou..."

He quickly lied, Momo seeing through it instantly as her body fully faced his own.

"Oh? I didn't know that you had such an appointment."

"W-Well...it's just that Ukitake-taichou and I are like super best friends...we sometimes hang out together...best buds and all..."

He said with a weak willed face, an equally weak willed voice.

"You are super best friends? Since when did this happen?"

Momo said with a cold look in her eyes, earning a sheepish smile in return from Fusanosuke.

"W-We've always been super best friends...I sometimes bring him medicine and other things like that...h-he and I are more like parent and child than best friends really...he guides me..."

"In what ways does he guide you?"

Momo questioned with a icy touch to her tone, Fusanosuke flinching at said tone, wishing that Momo wasn't so inquisitive all of the time, though he had to accept a certain amount of it, eventually.

"Eeh...he's kinda...like you know...he teaches me..."

"Teaches you? What does he teach you?"

Momo pressed on even more, Fusanosuke feeling more out of place than he was before, turning his body to the right, which Momo intercepted, gaining the advantage by getting in front of him so he couldn't escape, causing the Shinigami blonde to grimace at the sight..

"He teaches me many things, that I possibly couldn't get into."

"Oh he does? Then you could tell me about it, couldn't you? I mean, even one little detail would be enough for me, you know? I'd be happy if that happened, Fusanosuke-san."

"Y-You used my full name instead of Fusa-chan..."

Fusanosuke pointed out, Momo bobbing her head along while inching closer.

"I know that I did, I did it for a reason. Now Fusanosuke-san, you wouldn't be making it up because you want to sneak off and go to sleep somewhere, do you? I mean, you wouldn't want to do something like that, would you?"

He sobbed inside of himself, shaking his head again and again, Momo clearly not convinced.

"N-No, of course I wouldn't be doing such things."

"But...I think you're lying to me. You don't do that, do you?"

He adamantly shook his head from side to side, taking a step back.

"N-No, please calm down a little bit..."

Momo adopted a cute smile, though from the smile, Fusanosuke cringed a little bit.

"I am completely calm." She said while radiating a beautiful colour from her Reiatsu, which told Fusanosuke that everything wasn't okay in the world. "Now, are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way? Either is personally fine with me, but for you...well, it could be difficult."

He didn't like the way she put that, and went to put his hands on the ground to activate a Kido, but she gave a stern look, so he stopped his actions and put his hands together.

"Take me too our leader then."

"I'm glad you made the right choice. Please come with me."

She expressed with a sincere smile on her face, and took him by the arm, forgoing from actually holding his hand, and dragged him towards the meeting area with the one called Aizen.

* * *

At night, Fusanosuke was sleeping soundly in his bed after the events of the day wearing nothing but a yukata, allowing him too have a break for a chance, from fighting Kenpachi, to fighting Hollows, and reporting to Aizen himself.

All of that was too much for someone like him, though most would argue that he hadn't done much...besides the fight with Kenpachi which most would praise him for, being able to handle someone of that mans caliber was an achievement in of itself.

He'd toss and turn every once in awhile, but nothing too much of a movement. Noises would escape his lips, almost as if they were muffled by something, but nothing was by his mouth to muffle said noises.

His room was deadly silent, the area of his residence being the same. Not even a mouse could be heard at this late at night, being nothing but the sound of the wind brushing against the windows, giving a slight sound, but besides that, nothing could be heard...

That was until his door opened, and two people came in at night.

One tall, and one very small on the tall ones shoulder.

The tall one had a blood thirsty smile on his face, and the smaller one had a gleeful smile on her face, both directed towards the young boy on the futon on the floor, sleeping soundly.

The pair reveled themselves to be Yachiru and Kenpachi from before, having come back to do what they said they'd be doing.

"Ken-chan, is it okay to challenge him now?"

"Yes, that's right. It's fine if it is this late at night. Less people would be around to get in the way. Besides, a true warrior knows that sleeping without his guard up is a weak one."

Kenpachi explained to the pink haired girl who smiled mischievously.

"Ken-chan, when you're done with him, can I draw on his face?"

"Do what you want with him afterwards."

Yachiru's smile became that of peace and happiness as she got out a book from her Shihakusho that had 'Yachiru fun drawings' written on the front of it, a badly drawn picture of Kenpachi and Yachiru on the front, no doubt drawn by the Fuku-taichou of Squad Eleven.

"Yay! Then I'm gonna make him my Shinigami doodle!"

Exclaimed Yachiru as she hopped of Kenpachi's shoulder, and landed right on Fusanosuke's lap, alerting him to the new intruders in his residence, his eyes shooting open instantly, looking towards Yachiru first as he felt pressure on his lap.

"Ah...Yachiru-chan, what a surprise...I wasn't expecting you..."

He yawned in his sleep mode, his mind not fully comprehending the situation.

"Heya Blondie Bear! Ken-chan wants to play now! It's okay, isn't it?"

"Ken-chan play with me...a game...?"

He yawned, rubbing his eyes, attempting to wake up.

"Yup, Ken-chan wants to fight you now. He wants to have fun, and said that he wont accept anything less than your best, okay Blondie Bear? Please don't die either, as I want Blondie Bear to stick around as well!"

"Ooh fighting would be nice I...huh!?" He began in a daze, then fully realized his situation, waking up straight away and adopted a fearful face. "Y-Y-You and Ken-Kenpachi-taichou wa-want to fight against me all of a sudden!? S-Since when did this happen!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? W-Why do you wanna fight me at this time of night!? W-Why are you even in my room to begin with!? How did you find me!?"

He roared and sobbed at the same time, Kenpachi placing his sword near Fusanosuke's neck, increasing the fear that he had just before a thousand times, ignoring the little girl still on his lap for the moment.

"Hey, Fusanosuke. Seems like you've fully woken up. Good man."

"Y-Yeah..." He answered while shaking. " _I don't get it...why is that these people have a hard time with directions, yet seem to find me wherever I go? I'm sure that this is borderline stalking by now...if not stalking itself...I even changed rooms...I changed...but they found me again...it's as if they have radars that only are able to find me...waaah...Momo-chan...and I didn't even sense their presences either...must've been more out of it than I thought..._ "

Kenpachi retracted his blade from Fusanosuke's neck, and put his tongue to the cold steel, licking it, Fusanosuke resisting the urge to cry and run at the same time, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away, no matter what.

"Now, since the time is night, take up your blade and raise it against me."

"B-But fighting in these areas are..."

He went to explain himself, but that was stopped when Kenpachi cut off his bedsheet, freeing his body from said sheets, as Yachiru jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder again, smiling happily towards Fusanosuke.

"It doesn't matter what the rules are. The only rule I have is fight the best you can, and do even better than that. Fight until you're dead, so pick up your Zanpakuto, and point the blade towards me."

Kenpachi demanded from the boy, who quickly scurried to his feet, and despite not being dressed for it, picked up his Zanpakuto, pointing it after unsheathing it from his sheath, fear and other negative emotions filling his eyes and mind as his hands shook.

"Ke-Kenpachi-taichou...I'm just erm...a little...frightened of this...b-but since Kenpachi-taichou is saying it...ooh my God, what's that outside of the door!? It is a strong Shinigami that wants to fight and has already gone into Bankai and is saying "Come and get me Kenpachi-taichou, I bet you wont win!" in an excited voice! He's even showing the will of a warrior that you so desperately want to fight against for the longest of times!"

He pointed out of the door exuberating eyes, Kenpachi sweatdropping at the sight, the same with Yachiru.

"That doesn't fool me, Fusanosuke."

"Yeah, even I'm not fooled!"

Kenpachi deadpanned and Yachiru did the same though with a more cheerful attitude towards the boy, said boy releasing a breath out of his mouth in pure sadness, accepting that his little ploy didn't work.

"Y-Yeah...I guess so...but you know, I heard that one of you took the others favourite item, and wont give it back under any circumstances, threatening to burn it as well because you've been mean to said person."

Though he didn't think it would work, that was the only thing he could think of at that moment in time, so he said it anyway in a desperate attempt to keep himself alive for the moment.

"Huh? My bells have disappeared by theft?"

"Ken-chan took my sweets away?"

Surprising himself, Kenpachi and Yachiru turned to one another with angry faces on, Fusanosuke blinking in surprise, though wasn't going to complain if this was going to get him off the hook from fighting.

"Yachiru, what is this about? You haven't misplaced my bells again, have you? They have been misplaced before, and if you've done it again, then you're going to be told off."

"H-Huuuh? Y-You are blaming me all of a sudden? Wh-Whats happening to my sweets as we speak? Have you got baldy taking them away? If so, baldy is going to be getting punished~!"

"He doesn't have anything to do with this, and you're the one who has taken my bells again. I couldn't find them this morning, and now you're going to burn them? What about giving my opponents the 'fighting' chance that they think that they have huh? This will ruin my image."

"D-Don't say such things Ken-chan! I'm o-only trying to get my sweets back! Give me back my sweets Ken-chan!"

Like that, Yachiru and Kenpachi got into an argument that Fusanosuke couldn't really follow all that well, but took the opportunity to slide behind them on the wall, his back to said wall, sliding towards the door, unnoticed as the fighting escalated quickly.

" _To think that a simple ploy like that would work is beyond my expectations..._ " He thought to himself, smiling and sweating at the same time. " _...But if it works, and I don't have to die this night, then I'm all for it. Sorry Kenpachi-taichou, but I cannot fight you, you're too strong for the current me...you're in a different dimension when it comes to fighting with blades._ "

His thoughts continued briefly, before they stopped, and he continued towards the door, not moving fast in case that the pair noticed fast moving bodies, and would click onto what was really going on.

"To begin with, Ken-chan! You shouldn't touch a ladies sweets!"

"What lady? All I see is a little girl that stole my hair bells."

"Take that back! Ken-chan is a meanie that loves taking away my sweets because you're a meanie sweet thief!"

"I haven't touched your sweets, you're the one who has stolen my bells again, something which I cannot allow to be let go of again!"

As the childish fight continued, Fusanosuke finally made it to the door, and went to leave...but as fate liked being a bitch to him, the floor made a loud creaking sound, a sound that echoed throughout the room, stopping the pairs fighting.

"Ooh shit..."

He cursed himself and turned around with eyes of fear, seeing the pair looking towards him again, and gulped once seeing Kenpachi's evil sadistic smile, and Yachiru's too sweet to be real smile, both pointed towards him.

Outside in the hall, a pyjama wearing Momo was walking towards Fusanosuke's room with a glass of milk in her hand and cookies in the other one, a tired expression on her face.

"Fusa-chan, I can't sleep so maybe we could spend some time-"

She went to say as she made it to his room, but...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fusa screamed as he lunged out of the room as tears escaped his eyes like a waterfall, frightening Momo who let out an "Iyaa!" as the air changed around her, blowing her off her feet and falling onto her butt, the milk slashing all over her, the cookies crumbling on the ground at the same time from the sheer speed he was using.

"GET BACK HERE FUSANOSUKE!"

"KEN-CHAN WANTS TO PLAY BLONDIE BEAR!"

Shortly after Fusanosuke came out of the room, Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder also came out, lunging towards Fusanosuke who jumped across the buildings of the Seireitei, crying for dear life as Kenpachi laughed with a sadistic glee, chasing after him with Yachiru.

Momo blinked a number of times, trying to take in everything that was happening, before she cast her eyes towards the fleeting forms of Fusanosuke, Kenpachi and Yachiru, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Ooh no...Fusa-chan is going to end up dead if Kenpachi-taichou keeps coming at him like that...though if it gives him a push to work harder for Aizen-taichou and myself as well...as long as he doesn't die, then that's a good thing, isn't it? But I didn't sense Kenpachi-taichou's Reiatsu again...how is that possible?"

As she wondered aloud, cries on anguish and despair came from a certain blonde haired Shinigami's mouth filling the usually calm Seireitei with loud noises that most couldn't stop, even if they wanted too.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen!**

 **So, my Oc Fusanosuke (last name held back for plot reasons) is Third Seat of Squad Five, Aizen's squad, and we all know how evil that guy is, so how that's gonna work in the future with my Oc, you'll have to see~**

 **As for time placement...eeh, this is about couple of months before Rukia goes to the human world, so before the series began. For how Fusanosuke ended up being in squad five, and other things like being acquainted with Momo among others will be explained in flashbacks and just conversing with one another, gotta leave some mystery to him, right?**

 **As for his Zanpakuto, I have it down in my head for the most part, just need a cool name, which I hope to come up with soon. As for pairing...I've got a few ideas, but I'd like to hear your thoughts as well. Shinigami, Qunicy, heck even Arrancar or human, I've got ideas for how any race could be with him. Let the people speak!**

 **Eeh, not much to add upon that so, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! I am glad that you did! Yeah, it is going to be quite interesting as it is quite different to the ones in the series. Yeah, I have some good ideas with the Quincy girls, and when you put Giselle, I had forgotten that little fact about her, but I always see Giselle as a girl anyway, hehe~ And thanks!**

 **Linkonpark100; Heh, imagine that, he'd have lots of sex, huh. Well, I've always loved Bleach, and only recently got round to doing it, but it wont effect the other stories I have.**

 **Shirone; Thanks!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. I will try and make it good, as I do with my other stories. Yeah, it is quite interesting and has some unique characters as well.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, Kenpachi is quite intent with doing many things with Fusanosuke, as for why will be revealed in the future fully. Yes, it is going to be that, and awesome suggestions!**

 **DocSlendy; Thank you! Yeah, there is actually a reason why he is like what he is like, and why he seems similar to Shunsui, though maybe not in the way most would expect. Yeah, the backstory to that will be revealed as the chapters go, and why Kenpachi is quite obsessed with it. Those girls are awesome ones, and have little development in the main story besides recent chapters for Nanao and little for Isane at all, so I could make interesting ones for them girls. I can imagine one of those doing it, Soi Fon most likely, but Nanao could do something like that as well.**

 **Naroku; Huh, I didn't even realize you had been waiting for it, but I'm glad that you like it. I looked it up before writing it, and it said Fuku-taichou was Japanese for lieutenant, even confirming that when I typed in Bleach Fuku-taichou, so it is Fuku. I know Fuka is a name, but I don't think it has any connections with Bleach as far as I am aware. Rukia is pretty popular, as is surprisingly Tatsuki as well.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Well, it was three weeks since I put the poll so, that's how it turned out to be. Yeah, there is several reasons why that is, which will be revealed as the chapters go on. Heh, Kenpachi surely is someone who will never give up if he finds someone worthy of fighting him. It is a harem, people seemed to get confused on that, and those suggestions are awesome~**

 **Ragna; Those are cool, and unique ones. Didn't expect to see Bambietta but she is quite cute, even if quite nuts, so I would work with that.**

 **Soul; It is one, don't worry. And love the suggestions, they are pretty cool~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks, glad that you do! And it is, love the suggestions!**

 **Coldblue; Those two are quite popular, which surprised me abit. Yeah, trust me, he will have some quite borderline dangerous, yet unique relationships with some females, one being shown with Soi Fon in this chapter alone. Yeah, he's quite strong. He couldn't defeat someone like Yamamoto, but in the future, it will be shown what strength level he's on, it has to be high for Kenpachi's interest in him, right?**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I didn't expect the first one, honestly. The rest are cool, Nemu is actually a fav of mine as well.**

 **Guest 2; Awesome!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, I thought why not. Eeh, maybe in the far future, but I haven't watched/read One Piece in quite sometime, so I am behind on such things. Yeah, he's quite laid back, but can become very serious when the situation demands for it. Yeah, the same is something I found to be cool, long, yet having cool nicknames as well, so I thought it fit perfectly. Yeah, those two captains have certain...something's for him, both having different yet equally frightening reasons why they want to do things to him. Hehe, it seems both Yachiru and Kenpachi have a Fusa sense and are able to locate him anywhere, which is shown in this chapter. Yeah, there is a reason why he doesn't like using his Zanpakuto, I wont reveal why just yet, it could be one of those ideas you proposed, or it could be something else entirely. Basically, yeah I need a name, but I've got the abilities down. Just need a good name. Actually, that's kinda a mistake on my part, I thought it was clear, but some seem to have thought that it isn't while some did, but I can confirm that it is a harem fic. And thank you!**

 **Hellspam; An older Karin could be interesting. I've always liked Karin as a character, and her being a focus in the story would be good. Heck, even Yuzu as well. And yeah, those things are going to be cool to see.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, Nemu is quite the cutie, isn't she? And I really like her as well.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he pretty much is, but also does have a serious side, which is shown this chapter slightly, and you aren't wrong, them together is...something alright. There is a deeper reason for why he doesn't want to become lieutenant which will be explored later on in the story. That's a cool sounding name. Sado...would be scary, no fooling. And yeah, those suggestions are pretty cool.**

 **Guest 4; Ah, maybe in the future~**

 **Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **The strangeness of life**

"Eeeh, why do I have to do this again?"

"Because I'm Third Seat, and you're not. Even though I'm like this, I actually have some pull sometimes, you know? You might not be apart of Squad Five, but I'm also someone important, or at least that's what people tell me sometimes, so you have to do as I say hehe~"

Fusanosuke replied with a playful tone as he looked upwards at the face that was looking down at him.

Before his eyes was a girl, that looked around the same age as he was. This girl was petite, he guessed even more so than Momo though he never really bothered to check. Purple eyes gazed back at him as she moved some strands of her beautiful black hair out of her eyes, addressing Fusanosuke with a tired expression on her face, clearly not amused by the current situation.

"But that's totally unfair. You cannot pull rank like that, Fusa...eeh, I suppose I should say Third Seat, but you'll always be that fool I know so I'm not going to refer to you as something like 'Third Seat' now, am I?"

"Yeah...right now, your lap is Heaven, I wont deny these things. Since Momo-chan has denied me and abandoned me for the day as she doesn't want to give me a lap pillow, I have to use your lap right now, Rukia-chan. Rangiku-sans has been taken away from me, and you're the only girl that will do this...hmmmm, maybe Ise-fuku-taichou would do it if I begged...but besides her...ooh, Isane-san might do it as well and Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou could be a possibility as well if her messed up Taichou isn't around...but I couldn't really ask them, as they are Fuku-taichou's and I'm not sure on some of them...aah well, you will have to do, Rukia-chan. Even if you're kinda small, you're adorable, and have nice thighs. You've got the best lap in Soul Society, on par with Momo-chan!"

That was his reply as he snuggled against her lap, looking at the vastness of the courtyard of the Thirteenth Squad, praising Ukitake for the beauty of the courtyard in question.

Since it was a typical day in the Soul Society, he was pretty much ducking some of his responsibilities, while ducking a certain blood thirsty captain as well. Since he didn't feel like getting butchered by Kenpachi, he thought it would be best to go somewhere else, somewhere that he wouldn't think of going, and that was th Squad Thirteen's barracks, where he is right now, laying on Rukia's lap, but that was after the assignment he had before, which was now over, thankfully in his eyes.

"Why are you using my lap anyway? What about Hinamori-fuku-taichou's lap? You said something about her denying you?"

Rukia wore astonished eyes as his own eyes became slightly wet.

"Yeah...Momo-chan kinda got angry before, and I think she might've banned me from using her lap. We had our first fight in like years. We almost never fight, yet she's suddenly yelled at me, it made me feel upset."

"Geez, that's too sensitive for someone like you."

Rukia noted with a sly grin on her face, but couldn't help but wonder what the fight they had was about.

"I know, it just shows how depressed I really am, so I could use lap time with Rukia-chan, who's thighs are amazing. Even if you've got small breasts and you've got a naturally small body-"

"Are you trying to piss me off by stating my shortcoming's? If so, you can remove your head right now."

Rukia was stern about this, she wasn't going to let it go, as to her, it sounded as if he was insulting her, when that wasn't the case in the slightest, as he naturally is blunt, something that he shouldn't be...as it does get him into trouble from time to time.

"Not at all, Rukia-chan. I like those qualities about you. It makes you unique, and cute as well."

Rukia smiled, and innocently tapped him on the top of the head, just hard enough for him to release an "Ow!" which made Rukia giggle slightly.

"Don't bother flirting with me, it isn't going to work with me."

"Hmph, if that's how you think of me, then you don't know me. I would flirt better than that."

Rukia wasn't sure if he was being truthful or not, as even she didn't know when he was flirting, or just being a genuine guy...but she always had to wonder how he got her to allow him to rest his head on her thighs.

"You know, the only reason I'm not kicking you in the head right now is because of what happened before. If that didn't happen, you wouldn't be getting something like this from me."

It was as if she was trying to convince herself at this moment in time, placing the blame on him, rather than anything else, convincing herself that it was his fault that she was the one that allowed him to rest his head on her lap.

"Hehe, that's why I am kind and awesome, in the respect that I happen to come and kick butt when people need it then go back into the shadows and rest my sleepy eyes. I saved you from that dangerous Hollow before, didn't I? That was something good, wasn't it Rukia-chan?"

Rukia couldn't rebuke what he was saying, accepting it as a fact instantly.

"That's right...I guess. I could've handled it myself, but it caught me by surprise...speaking of, why were you even in that part of the Soul Society anyway? I thought Squad Five had some big mission today. Or, was I mistaken?"

"It isn't like you are, but I finished my work early, and went for a walk, that's all. I mean, I don't make it a habit to walk around the Soul Society, but ever since Kenpachi-taichou's declaration that I've now got to join Squad Eleven or he's going to end my life when we have our 'deciding battle', I am trying my best to avoid him, though it is difficult...he seems to always know where I am...even now, I can sense his Reiatsu that is slowly coming this way, bending and turning into directions along with Fuku-taichou Yachiru-chan."

Rukia allowed a smirk to appear on her face as she flicked him in the forehead.

"Yeah, you've got a male stalker, and a Taichou at that. That must be the best, right?"

Sending a small joke his way, Fusa wasn't amused, and patted her on the lap, igniting a small flush on her cheeks as his fingers unintentionally patted a certain...area that she'd like to keep private.

"That's not the half of it, trust me. I've also got a Taichou that wants to dissect me because he is a massive freak. And don't even get me started on that Gin guy...ugh, he gives me massive amounts of creeps. I really don't like him...there's something off about him, and I can't put my finger on it."

He forgone saying anything about Aizen for various reasons, and the fact he didn't have any real reason, but did have a bad feeling when looking at the guy. He knew that saying bad things about his own captain would warrant some kind of punishment, at least that's how he saw it.

Though Rukia wouldn't say it out loud, she would have to agree with him on that, believing the same, but due to the fact that she wasn't even a seated officer at this point, if she said anything, then she would be in massive amounts of trouble. Fusanosuke on the other hand was a seated officer, with slightly, very slightly, more freedoms than she had.

"Don't say such things, fool. They'll hear you, and you'll end up getting disciplined...and could you also not pat me right there again and could you move now? If you do, I will have to hit you right there as well. I've heard males are weak there, can I test it out?"

Unusual for the Shinigami girl, she showed a smile that made Fusa think of Kenpachi for a few seconds, before he complied, removing his hand from the area, putting it on his stomach, but gave a refusal shake of his head at moving.

"No...I wont move...but like Rukia-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?"

Rukia didn't know what he was talking about, so he sat up, and faced her with a semi serious (for him) look on his face, something that went against everything he had said, with his moving from her lap, drawing a blank confused face from the female Shinigami.

"You're going to the human world, aren't you, Rukia-chan?"

"Human world? What are you talking about? I'm not going to the human world, as far as I know anyway."

Appearing to be genuinely confused by the sentence, Rukia begged for an answer which he happily gave, all the while pouring tea which seemingly appeared there as if by magic, both for him and Rukia.

Rukia looked at the tea, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?"

Changing the subject quickly, she asked this as a curious brow was raised.

"Ugh, didn't you put it there?"

He expressed his thoughts, with his eyes turning to questioning.

"No, I didn't put it there..."

Rukia shook her head as she said this, drawing a blank look from Fusanosuke.

"Wow, thats magical...anyway. Back to what we were talking about. Yeah, I happened to catch a glimpse of the Shinigami being sent to the human world when Aizen-taichou was looking at it with another Taichou, and saw that your name was on it. I assumed that you were in on this idea, plan, whatever it is called, was I wrong in assuming this?"

Rukia nodded once to what he said, as she accepted the tea he gave her, giving a small "Thank you." as gratitude, something Fusanosuke waved his hand at as she continued the conversation.

"I had no idea. Am I being transferred to the human world now? I thought that I would..."

Rukia trailed off, unsure if she liked the idea of going to the human world, and leaving behind what she knew, her friends and other aspects included as well. Seeing the face she wore, Fusanosuke smiled softly, not liking the look that appeared on her face, believing that it shouldn't be there at all.

"From what I read, it wasn't a permanent thing." He explained, taking a sip to Rukia's hope. "From what I remember, it said...eeeh, for a month, in some town called...Karakura town in that country of Japan. I think I've been there before, it isn't that bad."

"Really? You've been to this place?"

He confirmed it with a single nod of his head, and continued on after her.

"Yes...eeh, I can't remember when, maybe a few years ago now, but I remember going to that place and meeting someone there as well who could see me despite being a human, some girl that names escaped me. Karakura sounds to be familiar at least, so I know I've been there before...but don't worry Rukia-chan, you get a month away from this place, and fighting what, small Hollows. For someone like you, I'm sure that it would be interesting to say the least. It wont be difficult. You're very strong for someone unseated. Actually, I wager you're Fuku-taichou level, but that's my personal opinion and that doesn't seem to account to much around here hehe~"

"I suppose...hmmm, do you know when I'm going, exactly?"

She proded for more information, so she could prepare herself.

Fusanosuke shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip of tea.

"In the next few months I suppose. It was an advanced list, so it could be a few months into the future. I wouldn't worry about it for now, I'm sure your Taichou will give you the details when you need it."

"I see, so that's the case. Yes...I'm sure Taichou will inform me when it is known publicly. Though I'm glad, for you telling me, it is a nice thing that you did for me, so thanks for that."

Rukia bowed her head respectfully, giving her sincere smile as a thank you for what he had said to her, giving her this information ahead of time.

While he was someone she could call friend, she couldn't forget the fact that he was also someone high up in Squad Five. Though he wasn't a lieutenant, most that didn't know just assumed that to be the case, and for Rukia, she held him on the same level as a lieutenant level Shinigami.

"It's not a problem really. But...are you going to tell your..."

"That person wouldn't want me to waste time in conversing such trivial information anyway, so there is no point in saying anything, though I am sure that the person is aware of such things if you're aware."

Rukia stated coldly, almost no hint of emotions within her voice, making Fusanosuke wince slightly at the tone she used.

"I see, so you're still on those kind of terms, huh."

"We've never been on speaking terms, and I highly doubt we will be either. It is complicated, and I am unsure if it is ever going to be anything more than that. Sometimes it baffles me why I was accepted into the Kuchiki clan...though I suppose it is due to..."

Rukia's coldness could even be felt by Fusanosuke as she trailed off, who decided to lighten the mood a little bit, and adopted a teasing face.

"Geez, Rukia-chan. This isn't your Shikai at work, is it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, all of a sudden?"

He chuckled deeply, folding his arms as he inched closer once placing the cup down onto the patio, drawing confusion from the raven haired Shinigami.

"The cold waves you're emitting from your body. It is like your Shikai...speaking of..." Faster than Rukia could notice, Fusa took her Zanpakuto and unsheathed it, standing up as he did a pose. "Dance for me you sexy sword, Sode no Shirayuki! Come out baby, and lets freeze everybody with your beautiful whiteness that's awesome and amazing and so beautiful that I could weep from seeing you!"

Though he was joking, Rukia looked offended and went to reach for her sword, exclaiming "Give it back!" in a gravelly voice, but Fusa danced away from her, spinning around, attempting to 'release' her Zanpakuto.

"I'm not joking Fusa! Give me back Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Hmmmm, no."

He replied with a deadpan tone, irking Rukia quite abit, a tick mark by her forehead as she was tempted to use Kido right there and then, but knew that she had to hold herself back for the moment, least of all to make sure that she wasn't told off for destroying things.

"What do you mean no!?"

Rukia's rage was becoming higher and higher, barely able to contain it any longer.

"I mean, Sode no Shirayuki and I have developed a relationship." He chuckled out, then patted the blade sensually. "Whats that Sode no Shirayuki-chan? I know, our love is amazing. But we can't be together, it would be wrong. I mean, you're a sword, and I'm a soul. Even if you're a very beautiful Zanpakuto, our love cannot flourish. No no, please don't ask me to marry you Sode no Shirayuki...it can't happen...even though I would of course say yes...you can become my Zanpakuto wifey for lifey...after lifey at that..."

Rukia, watching all of this raised very questioning eyebrows, not quite believing what was happening.

"You're very insane."

Rukia deadpanned as some tears filled his orbs.

"This is what I'm like when I've not had twenty hours of sleep! I've been awake for...six hours now, and this is me..."

Rukia stepped back slightly, seeing the bags under his eyes, indicating that he was in fact exhausted.

"D-Damn...so, this is you without twenty hours of sleep...so that's how it is, is it? Aah, it doesn't matter, I find it quite funny how you're coming onto my Zanpakuto...speaking of, give it me back!"

"Hehe, you'll have to catch me~"

He chuckled as Rukia lunged forward, but Fusanosuke dodged the Shinigami girl, avoiding the lunge and took off around the courtyard, with Rukia giving chase with flailing her arms around.

He ran around for a minute or so, Rukia chasing after him when suddenly he stopped, Rukia doing the same and faced the shorter Shinigami with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Say, Rukia-chan? Why don't you activate your Shikai right now? I think Sode no Shirayuki is very beautiful. It is regarded as one of the most, if not the most, beautiful blades in the Soul Society. So I think it could be cool, no pun intended, if you released your Zanpakuto."

"No, I'm not releasing my blade. Now give it back."

She ordered sternly, her cold expression showing such a scary face, something Fusanosuke chuckled at deeply, slightly liking the face that she had on, seeing it as quite a funny thing.

"You know, you're very cute when you're angry. If you keep up such an angry face, I might seriously fall in love."

Rukia blushed a little bit, yet wore a stern face, shaking her head from side to side, denying what he had just said.

"D-Don't be foolish all of a sudden and give me my blade back! I'm only asking this one before I start using Kido on you! Powerful Kido at that! Maybe even level 70's Kido! It will be a Hado as well so you know how destructive that is! A Hado with incantation will be what you're met with if you do not relinquish my blade!"

Threatening him with a dangerous Kenpachi like smirk on her face, Fusa curled his body in a fake frightened look.

"Ara ara, you're being quite aggressive right now, Rukia-chan. Could it be that you're really going to attack one of your super best friends who is also something of a confidant to you, Rukia-chan?"

"You know, it is kind of annoying when you say such things."

Rukia stated with a coldness in her tone that most would know that she wasn't messing around now, and she was going to go forward with a mentality that she was ready to attack.

"It's okay to be annoying if you get what you want. And I want Sode no Shirayuki to dance for me! So now, Dance Sode no Shirayuki!" He did a little spin, and for a second, Rukia thought that he had succeeded as a thin whitish ribbon appeared on the hilt, but it was seemed to be that Fusa placed it on their with his speed. "Gosh darn, seems like Sode no Shirayuki hasn't danced for me. It is the same with Momo-chan's Tobiume...it didn't Snap for me."

"You tried to use Hinamori-fuku-taichou's Zanpakuto?"

Rukia with astonishment, went to question, Fusanosuke nodding as if it the most simplest things in the world.

"Yeah, that's right. I thought that it would be fine if I did something like that. But it didn't Snap for me...hehe, funny. Snap...that's her release command, yet Momo-chan is the most lovely girl ever that she wouldn't ever snap like that...unless something devastating ever happened to her, which it wont, because I simply wont allow such things to happen."

"Heh...that's because you're in love with Hinamori-fuku-taichou~"

Rukia teased, using a singsong voice, which drew a small blush onto Fusanosuke's face, becoming flustered at Rukia's provocative words.

"N-No I don't, idiot! Don't ever say such things again! I'm not in love with her at all!"

Hearing his reply, Rukia couldn't help but adopt a teasing smirk on her face, enjoying the fact that she had made him flustered like he was, something that rarely happened, but when it did, was something good in her eyes.

"Fueee, it seems you're getting riled up a little bit, Fusa. Could it be that you're trying to deny that huge crush you have on her?"

"I-I don't even have a crush on her." He denied, though there was still a small flush on his cheeks. "S-She's just my Fuku-taichou, after all. That's all she is to me, a friend, a commander, whatever you wanna call her, but that's what she is. N-Now shut up...and make your Zanpakuto dance for me..."

"N-No! Just give it me back, Fusanosuke!"

Fusanosuke chuckled a little bit, and swung around the blade, before chucking it back to Rukia.

"Have it then, Rukia-chan."

"D-Don't throw it like that!" Exclaimed Rukia as she caught the sword by the handle, barely missing the blade. "Geez, you could've cut me then, do you want to cut me? That's something you shouldn't do!"

Fusanosuke rolled his eyes at her yell, and yawned a little bit as his eyes briefly went towards a wall, then back to Rukia after lingering on the wall for a few seconds, something Rukia didn't notice as she was still seething.

"Well, that's my activities for the day. I'm gonna go and find somewhere to go and sleep. See ya Rukia-chan."

"H-Huh? It isn't even time for night yet...then again, I shouldn't expect anything different, should I?"

Fusanosuke shook his head, and dashed behind her so fast that she didn't see his movements, only feeling a hand on the top of her head, petting her head softly on the head, while ruffling her hair.

"See you later, Rukia-chan. Gotta go because he's right behind me, he's coming! Kenpachi-taichou is coming!"

"F-Fool!"

Rukia quickly went to hit Fusanosuke behind her, but he Flashed Stepped out of there, leaving Rukia with her thoughts, thoughts of annoyance on her face, something that she usually had when it was Fusanosuke, but at the same time, she couldn't really hate him, even if he did something amazingly stupid, due to their past.

However, she wasn't alone for very long, as within a minute, Kenpachi around with a heavy stomp onto the ground, Yachiru appearing on his shoulder as the pair looked around, completely disregarding the cowering Rukia, who was completely taken over by the mass of power that eradicated from Kenpachi's body.

"Ken-chan! Blondie Bear was here, I know he was!" Yachiru informed, taking in big whiffs with her nose. "I can smell the scent of chocolate chip cookies and sake! Blonde Bear was here!"

"You're right, I can smell the same. He was here, but he escaped my clutches. Damn that Fusanosuke, he keeps running away when he should accept that we're going to cross blades. Even if I have to follow him forever, he's going to submit and face me."

"Yay! That's the best Ken-chan! Lets force Blondie Bear to fight then become apart of Squad Eleven!"

"Kekekekeke, that's the plan, Yachiru. We'll get him into the squad, even if I have to cut off some limbs so he can't run away."

As Yachiru and Kenpachi discussed this, scaring Rukia from just hearing it and how Kenpachi sounded as if he was going to amputate some limbs from Fusanosuke, Rukia's mind was able to allow some thoughts to come to her.

" _Fuku-taichou and Zaraki-taichou...are able to detect Fusa by scent alone...I don't know if that's genius on their part, or the fact that they've been following after him for so long that they can now detect him by scent...how scary, for Fusa to have to deal with these people...being this close is enough to nearly crush my soul...but from what I have heard, Fusa can fight this behemoth without having to show signs of being crushed with Reiatsu alone..._ "

Rukia's eyes flickered open and closed as her body tried to get used to the immense Reiatsu that Kenpachi was leaking, but she didn't even have much time to get used to it either as Yachiru noticed that she was standing there, and went to question her.

"Hey Ru-chan! Do you know where Blondie Bear is right now?"

"O-Oh...eeh...I erm..."

She didn't want to sell out her friend, even if she was frightened to her core. She knew or at least suspected that if Kenpachi did find him, he was going to do something that while he wouldn't regret, something that most would consider inhumane and downright sadistic.

"You, Kuchiki."

Kenpachi called to the fear of Rukia.

"Y-Yes Zaraki-taichou...?"

She whimpered out, unsure if this was where she was going to meet her end.

"Where did he go?"

More than asking, Kenpachi was downright ordering Rukia.

Her nervous hand pointed in a direction that wasn't far off where Fusanosuke had disappeared, if her senses didn't play tricks on her.

"Th-That way..."

Even though she hated doing it, she felt like she had too. Kenpachi wasn't the forgiving type, and if he found out that she was lying, then he could split her in half with his sword, something he wouldn't even care about doing, even if she is apart of the Kuchiki clan, it didn't matter to Kenpachi as a opponent was an opponent, even 'weak' ones like Rukia.

Kenpachi looked towards the area she had pointed, and sniffed the air, Yachiru doing the same.

"It smells like he went that way to me Ken-chan. Ru-chan wouldn't like about such things, since she's scared of you hehehehehehe~"

Giggling like a child, it made Rukia feel afraid, very afraid indeed of the smaller girl. Even though she appeared as a little girl, she wasn't the lieutenant for nothing, and there had to be a reason, which Rukia suspected to be because she is a Master fighter, something he didn't want to find out.

Kenpachi also confirmed it with a nod.

"She was telling the truth after all. Okay, let us go Yachiru."

"Yes yes! Lets get Blondie Bear!"

Nodding at one another, Yachiru gripped Kenpachi's haori tightly as Kenpachi's large body was lifted from the ground, jumping away with a maniacal grin on his face, at the thought of facing off against Fusanosuke.

Rukia was left alone within the courtyard, her eyes trembling, with the rest of her body. She couldn't even begin to think about it, and how she had come close to dying, in her opinion that is.

"Sorry Fusa..." She apologized, feeling crappier and crappier. "...I couldn't stand up to Taichou...he's too powerful for someone like me...that's too much for someone of my standing..."

Rukia couldn't help but feel bad at this moment in time. Of course she didn't want to get Fusanosuke dead, but she also didn't want to die either. She tossed it up in her mind, and thought that since he's always running from Kenpachi, Kenpachi was going to find him somehow anyway and he would be able to escape like he usually did.

Unknown to Rukia, behind the wall that Fusanosuke was looking at before he left, there was a single person there, shrouded in darkness. Without conveying words to themselves, or even thinking about it, the figure disappeared after witnessing the confrontation (if it could be called that) with Rukia and Kenpachi plus Yachiru.

* * *

Along the streets of the Seireitei, Fusanosuke walked along, greeting some lower classed Shinigami. Unlike some who thought there would be no point, he always greeted people, even if he didn't know them, something that had stuck with him since he was young.

Along the way, he caught sight of someone that he knew personally, so he went to go and greet that person.

"Ara ara, Renji-kun, it has been awhile."

Before him was a young man of slightly bigger than average height, being slightly taller than Fusa himself with fiery crimson hair that was tied back into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple. Decorating most of his body was tribal like tattoos, including that of his forehead.

The young man cast his brown eyes towards Fusanosuke, a small smirk appearing on his face as he also greeted.

"Damn, it's been awhile, Fusa."

"Yeah, I suppose it has. Just come back from a mission."

Fusanosuke agreed and asked at the same time, rubbing his eyes and a yawn escaped his lips at the same time as he saw that Renji looked to be slightly messed up, not the usual look to him, noticing some dirt marks on his clothes.

"Yeah, just came back from the human world, actually. There was some Hollows there causing a messy business, but my Zabimaru and I were able to cut them down without a hitch."

"Ah, I see. Zabimaru is a good blade to have. It is good at mowing down the enemy, isn't it? I vaguely remember a time where we worked together, and you used your Shikai in doing such things."

Renji smiled at the praise his blade, and he also, got from Fusanosuke.

"Aye, it is good for doing such things. Though I couldn't hold a candle in Kido to you. You can mix spells together in weird yet explosive combinations that it is hard to understand how you do these things."

Renji thought it be best to be polite, since Fusanosuke was being polite, and complimented him on his Kido skills. Since Renji hadn't really ever seen Fusanosuke fight seriously with his blade before, it remained a mystery to him what Fusanosuke could really do with his sword, or what kind of ability his Shikai had.

"Well, I did use it to become Third Seat, after all. Mostly, my rank is due to my expertise in Kido, though compared to Momo-chan's overall level of Kido, I would say my own is lacking a little bit."

"Hah, I can believe that. Hinamori has always been the best Kido user among our generation, though Rukia isn't a slouch...A-Anyway, you've always been quite the mystery with your Zanpakuto. I know you have Shikai, as Zaraki-taichou told me once...by the way, why did you show him and not me, one of your dear friends?"

Renji faked a hurt face, which earned a chuckle in response by Fusanosuke.

"Kenpachi-taichou has seen my Shikai yes, but he doesn't know what it can do. The only reason he saw it was because there was a mission we were on where I had to release it when we were separated, and when he came back, he saw it, and became interested...though he was interested beforehand in me...I would accuse him of being...a stalker, but I think it is more than and less than that."

"Hmm? What are you saying? I don't get it."

Renji didn't exactly know what Fusanosuke was talking about, so the blonde went to explain.

"You see, Kenpachi-taichou only cares about two things that I know of. One is Yachiru-chan...rather, his Fuku-taichou, and the other is fighting. Honestly, he's the most simple, yet most honest Taichou in the Seireitei. He does what he wants, says "Fuck the consequences!" and goes forth with a simple yet blood thirsty mentality. I respect that about him. Though it is an odd thing to respect, it is something that I quite like about Kenpachi-taichou. If he wasn't trying to attack or kill me all the time, not sure which honestly, he'd actually be someone I would want to call a war buddy, a fighting friend...but when he tries to split me in half with his giant sword, that's when I become frightened."

"Hehe...split you in half...with his giant sword..."

Renji, being in a rare moment of childishness, snickered at what could be classed as an innuendo.

Fusanosuke also caught what he said, and how it could be misconstrued, so he pointed at Renji with a sly grin on his face.

"Mark my words Renji-kun, he'll come after you with his giant sword and shove it right inside of you from the back, going very far, deep inside of you, even to the base of the blade, thrusting inside of you again and again in an attempt to give him massive pleasure...of killing of course."

Renji blinked a few times, before making gargling noises, coughing a few times as well, as Fusanosuke giggled to himself, loving the 'achievement' that he had caused, glad that he could make Renji cough like that.

"D-Don't say such things! It will affect my health!"

"Kukuku, that's something I like doing, you know? Making Renji-kun cry is something that I love doing~"

Fusanosuke chuckled, briefly glancing behind him, seeing something there, but then looked back to Renji, who seemingly recovered in the brief instance that he had looked behind him, and in that time, had adopted a teasing smirk on his face.

"Been catching that damn sheep to sleep, then?"

The chuckling Renji joked as Fusanosuke shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a legit medical condition. If I don't sleep for twenty hours a day, I will die. I even have a doctors note about it."

Fusanosuke withdrew a very badly drawn picture of a doctor handing a note to a badly drawn picture of Fusanosuke, with them both appearing to have rabbit ears and features of a rabbit as well. On the bottom, the name Rukia was written there, indicating that it was Rukia who had drawn it for him.

The pineapple shaped haired man chuckled a deep one, rolling his eyes at the image, knowing full well that it was from Rukia, even if he didn't see the name, able to tell by the rabbit motif.

"Yeah, like it is also a medical condition to not confess to Hinamori, right?"

"What is it about people commenting on Momo-chan's and my nonexistent relationship exactly? There's nothing between me and Momo-chan. It isn't anything that you should be commenting on."

"If that's what you say."

"Tch, you don't get it...but like, I heard a small rumour that you've started going for the Fuku-taichou's seat of Squad Six, is that true?"

Renji was shocked that Fusanosuke knew something like that, when he hadn't told anyone about it.

"You're...how did you even know about that?"

Renji's shocked question didn't escape Fusanosuke's ears as he smirked.

"That's something I can't reveal." He cryptically stated, stretching his limbs outwards. "But, I wouldn't worry. You'll be able to pass them no problem. I saw Momo-chan do it, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to do it, though being the Fuku-taichou of Squad Sixes Taichou must be something difficult, huh. You're already Fuku-taichou level."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Though I have already resolved myself to best Taichou in the future."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke couldn't see it as a bad dream. Everyone needed to have something to strive for, after all, so he could see why Renji wanted to defeat his captain in a fight. Even he, had something that he wanted to strive for, though no one knows what that thing is, besides a few people.

"No supposing about it, you're strong, and that's a cool goal. Personally, my goal is to find like the best sleeping place in the world, and kill a certain someone. Though, you're not as strong as Momo-chan~"

Renji's eye twitched at that, resting a hand on his swords grip, missing when he said he'd kill someone, in favour of hearing something that he didn't want to hear in the first place.

"What are you saying? I'm just as strong, if not stronger than Hinamori! Are you saying she's got something I haven't?"

"Yes, Momo-chan is the best Fuku-taichou ever...at least, she's the smartest at least, in my humble opinion. She's like a Kido mistress, she's amazing, and oh so adorable. I could melt with her adorable face when it is near my own. I become happy when Momo-chan is around."

"Grrrr! I am stronger than Hinamori!"

Renji couldn't take it, losing control of his temper, something Fusanosuke giggled at, finding it quite funny.

"Hehe, you're really getting frustrated, aren't you? Don't become so unsightly like that, Renji-kun. You'll surely show your true jealous colours if you become angry like that."

"Hmph, just because some of us can't become a Fuku-taichou..."

Renji went to annoy Fusanosuke who waved a hand at him, silencing him.

"It isn't like I can't, it is because I do not want to. I like Squad Five, becoming a Fuku-taichou would mean one of two things. Either leaving the squad itself, or taking it away from Momo-chan, and I don't want to do that, though I'm not sure Aizen-taichou would want me to do something like that anyway."

Rebuking Renji like that, he scrunched up his eyebrows, unable to accept anything about it, and angrily gritting his teeth together, grinding them together at the same time, tempted to get out his Zanpakuto.

"You know, for someone who is friend, you kinda piss me off sometimes."

"Yeah...I get that a lot..." He slowly cast his eyes backwards, seeing something, before nodding to himself, and cast his eyes towards Renji. "Well, if I don't see you before you become Fuku-taichou, congratulations. Gotta go, and do something amazing, probably. I dunno if it is, but that's how it is."

Fusanosuke said it as if Renji was a sure thing, and while being laid back, Fusanosuke had a good grasp on what was happening around him, and could understand most things if he was given a little time to think about it.

"Tch, you damn Bishounen. You should confident that I'll do it."

"Ooh, I think that it is a long time coming, Renji-kun, you damn Bishounen if you're a Bishounen, which I am unsure of but it would make kinda sense why you have some fangirls."

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. You're saying I have fangirls?"

Renji was quite taken by surprise with the new information that came to him, not expecting such things, only to become more confused as Fusanosuke nodded his head a single time.

"Yes, I am surprised that you didn't know, honestly. Some girls in Squad Five go all gaga over you, and I've heard the same in Squad Seven as well. Maybe even some in Squad Six. You're quite popular, you know?"

"Well, if it is some beautiful women, then I can't refuse having some fangirls, can I?"

Saying that with a smirk on his face, Fusanosuke also had a smile on his face.

"While sleeping is more important to me, and finding the perfect lap, but having some fangirls must be nice. I know that I have some, but they are kinda scary, especially that one girl who keeps sending me her panties, moist panties at that..."

"Heh...that would be scary...uugh, that's downright horrifying...I don't want fangirls like that."

Renji agreed with him instantly, seeing how that would've been scary, and was glad that he didn't have a fangirl like that, as far as he was aware.

"Anyway, goodbye Renji-kun. When you become Fuku-taichou, you should definitely tell Rukia-chan. She's missing you, you know?"

Renji held his head down, merely nodding a single time before leaving without saying anything.

As he left, Fusanosuke tipped his head to the side, and then shrugged his shoulders softly, walking in the opposite direction to what Renji walked.

While walking away, Fusanosuke took note of the walls around the Seireitei, seeing many shadows around at the same time, and felt something behind him, which made him feel frightened, so he ran away at top speeds while crying "He's found me again!" in a desperate voice that didn't sound like it belonged to him, being so full of fear.

Once disappearing from sight, it was at that time Kenpachi and Yachiru appeared where Fusanosuke had been standing only a minute ago.

"Damn, again. He's disappeared again."

Kenpachi wore a bitter expression as he had eaten a bug, punching the wall beside him to vent his frustrations, which made the wall, and all subsequent surround walls crumble down to the ground.

"Ooh, Ken-chan, you seem to be displeased right now?"

"Ya damn right I am. He's a fascinating Shinigami. Usually, the qualities he has aren't to my taste. Yet those eyes, the killer instinct he has inside as well. I know it, he's like I am. The laziness he has might seem to be the dominating personality, but I've seen glimpses of the killer inside of him, and I want to face it. Yet he keeps denying the hunger he has for destruction, when he doesn't want to face me. That pisses me off."

"Yeah but Ken-chan, you do threaten to kill him constantly, so maybe that's the reason he doesn't want to fight you..."

Yachiru offered for a rare burst of maturity, something Kenpachi was slightly surprised about, but other than being surprised at her, he still had an annoyed expression on his face.

"That's got nothing to do with this. Real men don't care if they die on the battlefield if they have a good death. By my hands, I would make the death honourable."

In Kenpachi's eyes, that was the best you could hope for, a death of that level. And to Yachiru, it seemed that she shared her captains thoughts on the matter, looking from left to right as she smelled the air for him.

"Uuuuu, this isn't good, Ken-chan. I can't smell him anymore, there is some smoke covering the scent! What if we never find Blondie Bear and he doesn't become Fourth Seat of the squad!? We only have baldy and the other one who has eyelashes like feathers! The others are useless! We need Blondie Bear for the balance!"

"Yeah, I remember Yachiru. I have to find out what that damn Shikai can do. It looked strong, I want to test its strength. We'll just have to follow our instincts, they'll lead the way towards Fusanosuke."

"Yes! Let us speed ahead!"

With a stern nod from Kenpachi, the pair took off in a direction that they thought Fusanosuke was in...and they were right. Even though he was far ahead by now, he was in the direction that they were travelling in.

* * *

Up ahead, Fusanosuke was fast moving his body, knowing that he was being followed and knew who it was as well, all the while smiling to himself with a cheery grin that was always on his face.

" _Gosh...I wonder what's going to happen when I meet up with...her again...knowing her, she's going to get all mad at me and start yelling at me...damn it, I can see it happening...she's going to yell at me..._ "

He couldn't help but wince at the thoughts.

He was quite not the confrontational person, but he knew that as soon as this girl was going to appear, something was going to happen. If it was a fight, or something else then it was unknown.

From the shadows, someone followed after him. Hopping from one shadow to another, this person stayed out of sight of most people, but Fusanosuke was able to tell instantly that he was being followed, having known for awhile.

Once going around a certain corner, into a darkened area, Fusanosuke leaned against the wall, cast his eyes upwards as a small simper escaped his parted lips, looking at the skies colour, happily smiling to himself.

"You can come out now, Soi Fon-taichou. I know you're there, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, it wasn't my intention, so please come out now so I can converse with you, I presume that's what you want, isn't it?"

Asking with a hint of a teasing tone, he awaited the person known as Soi Fon to come out of hiding.

He waited for a few seconds, before a figure appeared in front of him, dashing from the nearby wall, into the shadows, obscuring this person from view. Fusanosuke rolling his eyes at the secretive nature of the being in front of him.

"How perspective of you." The figure said, an annoyed grunt coming from her. "You didn't report in. You've been back for hours, what do you think you're doing? Going off like that, and handling the situation yourself. Don't you realize that I have other things to do, besides chase after you all of the time."

As the figure said that, Fusanosuke rolled his eyes again, something he knew that he would be doing a lot.

"Sorry, but you wanted the mission done, and I did it. What's so wrong if I take my time in getting back? Can't I relax every once in awhile?"

He countered the figure as it stepped out of the shadows.

The person who came was revealed to be a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair that came down to about chin length, however the back of her hair, is worn with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist.

This girls name is Soi Fon, and right now, she didn't have a pleasant look on her face.

"If it jeopardizes the mission, then yes it is wrong to go back on your own and, not stay by my side which was the mission! If I have to take you with me on Soutaichou's orders, then I expect you to stand beside me while I deal with it, not go off and do your own thing. Don't you understand how teamwork works to begin with?"

Soi Fon's harshness came through to Fusanosuke. Her eyes blazed with annoyance, her posture showing the discomfort that she was feeling right now, and how she seemed to be unloading a lot on Fusanosuke, when he couldn't see the problem she had.

"That's something that couldn't be helped." Fusanosuke explained, folding his arms. "He was getting away, he had priceless artifacts with him, and he attempted an assassination, and was ordered by the Central 46 to be dealt with, and he was, so I don't see what the problem is, Soi Fon-taichou."

"The problem is, I was the leader of that mission, and you did what you always do, and go forth without my consent. I seriously expect you to reflect on your behaviour during a mission. It could lead to complications in the future, complications that are unnecessary. I don't even see the point in telling Soutaichou anymore, as...well, you know."

"Well, I'm sorry that I did the mission, and have to lie to my friends about being in this unit, rather a former member. I even had to lie to Rukia-chan before, saying that I just happened to be in the area. Don't you know how hard it is to not tell my friends that I was on this unit and continue from time to time doing missions with them that does something unspoken within Soul Society? Killing really isn't something I feel comfortable with, and lying is even more so something I do not like to do, just like that thing from long ago."

Hinting at something darker, Soi Fon for a second completely understood what he was talking about, but she couldn't let it go, about what she was talking about from before.

"If that's the case, why bother with being a Shinigami? Killing, is being apart of being a Shinigami, whether apart of that unit or not. Even normal Shinigami have to kill to survive battles. If that isn't for you, then quit."

Soi Fon countered, Fusanosuke unfolding his arms as he explained.

"It isn't like that. Killing Hollows is different to Shinigami and whatever else. At least with Hollows, I know that their souls are going to be purified from the actions they've done as a Hollow, and protection of the future victims of said Hollows. Shinigami on the other hand..."

"They chose the life for themselves, it isn't any different than dealing with a Hollow, if they go that far." Soi Fon stated with coldness, her icy demeanour falling. "If you can't handle something like that then you're in the wrong business. A crime is a crime like no other. If you commit an act of sin, then you're going to be punished for it, and the Shinigami that committed the unholy act got what he deserved. I presume you used Kido to make it less painful?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

He questioned with a raised eyebrow, seeing what he did as something merciful, rather than anything else.

"It's a little softhearted for my tastes, but it seems that you would do something like that. I shouldn't have expected anything different."

Soi Fon admitted as she walked over, and leaned on the wall next to him, careful that they weren't heard by anyone that was around.

"Even if committed a sin, I would still like the death to be something that wasn't on the level of torture. I'm not a sadist, but my Zanpakuto is on a level like that. Even your one is a two hit sure kill, isn't it? Is that something that you're proud of?"

"Actually..." Soi Fon went to explain, but Fusanosuke took out a ancient looking medal and passed it to Soi Fon. "This is what we were looking for. So you did find it after all. With this, I can say the mission is successful."

"I might hate killing, but if I'm given a mission, then I will do it to the best of my ability, unlike those traitors."

"Tch, traitors are banished for a reason, after all."

On some level they could understand this simple fact. While neither wanted to admit it, they both could feel resentment for something within their pasts, and both knew about it.

"You're exactly right, Taichou. Now, if that is all."

He spoke in a dismissive tone, something that was quite unusual for him.

"For now at least, it seems to be a case like that." Soi Fon then looked towards Fusanosuke with stern eyes. "Next time we happened to be partnered together, I expect you to be on the ball, on my side, not against me and doing your own thing."

"Yet, you're the one who hates me, and wished it wasn't me who you were partnered with." Soi Fon didn't refute what he said, only keeping her stern eyes on him, which made him crack a smile. "Well, if you hate me or not makes little difference to me. If it is for the sake of the Soul Society, I will work with you."

"And while I hate to admit it, you're good to have as a partner, when you can be bothered."

"My, was that a small joke Taichou?"

Soi Fon didn't respond to that questioned, and swiftly crossed the small alleyway they were in, making it to the exit, cocking her head back towards Fusanosuke with a mirth smirk on her face.

"Next time, you'll have to follow my orders. Just this once, I can allow it to go, since you finished the mission with zero injuries, and managed to protect one Rukia Kuchiki from a Hollow that could've extinguished her life if she wasn't careful, and could've caused an uproar in the noble house of Kuchiki."

"Isn't that one of my redeeming qualities, Soi Fon-taichou?"

Asking with a sly grin on his face, Soi Fon's eyes narrowed slightly, appearing as slits to Fusanosuke.

"Is there anything redeeming about you?"

Soi Fon shot back with fake mirth, Fusanosuke chuckling deeply at the words.

"Possibly. Either way, stalking me before was-"

"Don't say I was stalking you!" Soi Fon yelled, a small pink dust on her cheeks at the accusation, becoming something Soi Fon doesn't usually become, flushed and embarrassed. "Don't you ever say something as disgusting as that. I WOULDN'T stalk someone like YOU!"

Soi Fon's face continued to become redder as it was apparent that she didn't like being referred to as a stalker, especially if it was for Fusanosuke.

"Geez, there is no need to yell, and yelling really only solidifies it exponentially. But you cannot deny you were following me before."

"That's because I was attempting to find out something's."

She carefully said, attempting to control her anger, and something else as well.

"Like if I was dating Rukia-chan? Don't worry, Rukia-chan and I are currently not in a relationship."

"Shut up. Like I care if you're in a relationship with anyone or not."

Soi Fon said it with harshness, but even she couldn't deny (even if only to herself) her face had gotten slightly more red than it usually was, Fusanosuke looking at her reddened face, smiling like a child at the same time.

"Hehe, you're really cute when you're so flustered. Even cuter than Rukia-chan and Momo-chan when like this because it is so different to your usual stony face, yet it works on you, Soi Fon-chan~"

"Don't refer to me as that ever again or I will lop off your head."

Soi Fon's dangerous threat was met with a smile from Fusanosuke, and a wink as well, which drew a tick mark from the Second Sqaud's captain.

"Alright, calm down Soi Fon-chan. It isn't like I asked you to do something perverted or anything. I was just saying your name with chan on the end. Isn't that something close friends do together?"

"But, the fact remains that we aren't close friends."

Soi Fon expressed to Fusanosuke what she thought of their relationship, which didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Hehehe...I hate being this serious. I'm gonna go and get some sleep now. Wanna join me?"

"Tch, I would rather have someone skewer my eyes than sleep anywhere near you."

She answered while folding her arms, the most coldest of looks being on her face, even more so than ice, it was hard to look at without feeling like you've been frozen by her icy stare.

"How cruel, and we used to be so darn close as well. What happened with that Soi Fon-chan?"

"A lot. And stop speaking as if we're friends. It irritates me to no end."

She replied as she walked away, turning the corner, out of sight of Fusanosuke, who turned the other way, having sensed some Reiatsu close by, recognizing it instantly to be Momo's one, and she was alone.

"Aah well, I'm gonna go and find Momo-chan! Wait for me Momo-chan!"

With a happy face, completely different to how he was with Soi Fon, he jumped upwards, and hopped along the buildings of the Seireitei, heading straight for his lieutenant.

What he wasn't aware of however was Soi Fon. As he was jumping away, she had peered around the corner, and watched his fleeting form. For a few seconds, it appeared as if she wanted to say something, but she held it back, muttered "I hate that guy." and Flash Stepped out of the area...or was about to when Kenpachi showed up right at that time, stopping her from going as she became curious as to why he was there with Yachiru.

"We're close now Ken-chan! I can feel him close by!"

Yachiru announced as Soi Fon curiously looked at the pair of them.

"You're right. I can smell him nearby. I know he came through here not long ago. Maybe even only minutes ago."

Kenpachi was the one to confirm it to the smaller Shinigami, who rose an eyebrow upwards in some confusion.

"But where did he go...? Where could Blondie Bear be now?"

"I don't know..." He paused his musing's as he looked to the side, seeing Soi Fon there. "Oi, you, whatever your name is. Where is Fusanosuke at. He was here before, so where has he gone to now?"

Soi Fon blinked a number of times, not caring about the killing intent directed towards her, which would effect most.

" _So, he's after the idiot huh...well, that's also fine with me. If he has Zaraki after him, that would be beneficial as well. At least, it would be amusing to see what's going to happen._ " With a sinister smile on her face, she had decided something within herself, and faced Kenpachi as she pointed to the side. "Oh, he's gone that way. He's really wanting to face you, Zaraki. He told me as much. I'm sure that he'll be waiting with open arms."

Kenpachi showed a slasher smile which sent some chills down Soi Fon's spine, but she composed herself enough to make it appear that she was okay with such a smile, not wanting to anger Kenpachi in the slightest.

"At first, I thought you were an annoying bitch with a squeaky voice, but you're alright after all." He turned to Yachiru, ignoring Soi Fon's twitching eyebrows and disbelieving face, her mouth hung open as well. "Lets go, if he is waiting, then we're willing."

"Yes, let us get him Ken-chan! Blondie Bear is in reach! We can't let him get away!"

With a synchronized nod between the two, they took off and left Soi Fon behind, her body radiating a killing intent like no other...unless you're Kenpachi Zaraki of course, even then it was pretty good for the female captain.

"I-I'm...an annoying bitch with a squeaky voice...? At least I have a fucking brain, unlike your's which is made up of muscle only! Your intelligence is less than that of an infant! Do you hear me Zaraki you imbecile!?"

Soi Fon ranted and raged about it, but since no one was around, it was difficult for her to calm herself down, and as a result, she had managed to punch holes into walls as a result.

* * *

Fusanosuke travelled the Seireitei for a few minutes, before he spotted Momo walking with some papers in her hand, looking tired. Seeing that, Fusanosuke immediately Flash Stepped in front of her, and took the papers off her before she could realize what was going on.

"Hey, who's the one that..." She stopped when she saw Fusa, blinking a few times. "O-Oh, Fusa-chan. It's just you. Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hehe, sorry about that, Momo-chan. Didn't mean to make you feel like that. But like...eeh...what happened before...I'm sorry for being a shit!"

That apology caught Momo by surprise, who was troubled on how to respond to the blonde haired boy.

"O-Oh..." Momo's eyes fluttered a little bit as she struggled to find the words the reply, which thankfully came to her. "R-Right...before, I kinda stepped over the bounds as well. I'm sorry, Fusa-chan. I yelled, and I shouldn't have threatened to take away lap time. I know how much it effects you if you don't sleep on a girls lap."

She joked at the end, as he worked his way to her left hand side, giving her a cheeky smile as they began walking.

"Exactly, I was worried that I would've lost Momo-chan's lap. I went to Rukia-chan's lap, and it was good, but she became all sad when I mentioned that she was going to the human world. She still hasn't even attempted to fix the relationship with her sibling."

"Yes...that's regrettable, but it is something we can't get involved...wait, you went to Kuchiki-san to have lap time with?"

To Fusanosuke, it sounded as Momo was slightly jealous, though she would deny such things, even if it is painfully obvious that it is the case in such things.

"Ooh my, are you a little jealous that I went to Rukia-chan for lap time?"

"N-No, not at all."

She denied it with a shake of her neck, something Fusanosuke saw through right away.

"Ara, it seems that you are, but I can't say such things, can I? But Momo-chan, if you're jealous, you can make it up to me by giving me three hours of uninterrupted lap time~"

"Hehe...you're a very easy going person, aren't you?"

"If lap time was threatened to be taken away, I might have to become upset. Remember last time that happened? Remember what I did to that person who said he'd take your lap away from me?"

"Where you knocked out Squad Sevens Fuku-taichou with a single punch?"

She said it as if it was the most simplest things in the world. Even though most would be worried, Momo simply accepted it, and knew what would happen if 'lap time' was threatened. In certain regards, Fusanosuke could become as frightening as Kenpachi if 'lap time' was taken away by someone else.

"Exactly. That's how it is, after all. I'm a simple person. I only have a few pleasures in life. That's girls laps, sake, cookies, and few other things. Everyone else is like shooting for the stars...ooh, speaking off shooting for the stars, did you hear about Renji-kun?"

"Renji-kun...ooh, you mean about him becoming Fuku-taichou? At least, applying for the position?"

Fusanosuke nodded as both he and Momo casually strolled away together.

"Yeah, I saw him before, and he seemed to be excited. Though I did hear a hint of jealousy when I mentioned about you being a Fuku-taichou. I think that he might be feeling bitter about such things."

Momo inclined her neck in agreement, unaware that in some distance, Kenpachi and Yachiru were slowly incoming, their location being wherever Fusanosuke was, and that was right beside Momo.

"Yes, Renji-kun has always been like that, though. But I'm glad for him, he's doing what he wants, and is going to achieve it. Though I do feel sorry for him, not speaking with Kuchiki-san."

"That's regrettable. I also mentioned Rukia-chan, and he seemed to...for a lack of a better word, shut down at the mention of it. I know that they sort of...became distant, but Rukia-chan is lonely sometimes, I could see it in her eyes."

Fusanosuke didn't like that about the situation. He couldn't really understand what was going on in the minds of the pair, but he did try his best to make amends between the two, even if he was unaware what was going on exactly, and neither really ever wanted to converse with him about it.

"Is that so? I don't know much about Kuchiki-san like you, but when I speak with her on rare occasions, she seems to be quite sad about it. Even when Renji-kun's name is spoken, it is as if it is a taboo. Then there's the whole fact that she's not really close to her sibling. I wonder why the Kuchiki clan adopted Kuchiki-san if they...ignore her like this?"

Momo couldn't figure it out, but like Fusanosuke, she didn't know the full story either, only hearing tiny bits of it, not enough to make a concrete conclusion on the matter, though part of her didn't want to get involved either, since it was a clan like the Kuchiki.

"Unless we're members of the Kuchiki clan, we couldn't possibly understand what's going on with the minds of those people. It is something difficult to think about, don't you agree with me?"

"You're right...we aren't like the Kuchiki, so we can't understand about it. Either way, Fusa-chan. Did you have a good day at least?"

"Aah, well. I've been having a strange day, to put it mildly."

He couldn't say what really happened, for the most part. He couldn't speak about what went on with Soi Fon, as officially, it didn't happen. It was something that he couldn't speak about with others.

"Oh? Did something happen after the mission we had?"

"Yeah...well, it has been interesting. Oh, I saved Rukia-chan from a Hollow, my good deed for the day."

"Hehe, is that the case? Then that deserves three hours of lap time."

"Yay! Lets go Momo-"

At that moment, he had his heart taken by the sudden increase of Reiatsu behind him, and he knew what it was instantly. Momo was so taken by it that she was brought down to her knees, or she would've if Fusanosuke didn't catch her with one arm, keeping the papers held tightly with the other arm.

"Fusa-chan..." Momo panted, under the heavy Reiatsu. "...This is Kenpachi-taichou...isn't it?"

She didn't even have to turn around. She just knew it by now, the Reiatsu that she could feel. And she could feel that she was ready to get extinguished by the powerful Reiatsu was crushing her.

Fortunately, Fusanosuke was right on hand beside her, protecting her with his own Reiatsu, attempting to counterbalance what Kenpachi's was doing, and somehow, he was able to make her feel slightly better, more so than the crushing feeling that she felt.

"Yes, that's right, Momo-chan. Don't worry, I'm gonna deal with this now." She nodded with a strained smile as he faced the other way, holding Momo close to his body, facing Kenpachi with Yachiru. "Kenpachi-taichou...aah, Yachiru-chan..."

"Ah, Fusanosuke. You're quite the slippery guy. I've been searching all day."

"Eeh...this isn't meant to be rude, but don't you have anything else to do? Something more pressing than chasing me around?"

Fusa found it quite strange, that Kenpachi seemed to have all of this free time, and how he was able to follow after him.

"No, I don't have anything else to do."

Fusa, even Momo to an extent, sweatdropped at that, furrowing their eyebrows, wondering what they should do next.

"Uugh...Kenpachi-taichou...you want to fight me, don't you?"

"Yes, have you finally resigned yourself?"

Kenpachi asked while the corners of his lips rose excitedly, Yachiru jumping off Kenpachi's shoulder, and landed on Fusanosuke's head, sitting down on his head, showing his impressive neck strength at keeping her body there without worry.

"Blondie Bear, we've been searching for ages now. So don't run away again, Ken-chan is getting too excited. He even showed it by breaking apart a wall before. It was awesome, you should've seen it!"

Fusa's eyes went to Yachiru (at least the part he could see due to her position) for a few seconds, before turning his gaze back to Kenpachi, noticing that Momo was clinging to him tightly, fear within her eyes.

"Kenpachi-taichou...I've got an idea. Could you please listen to it?"

"Hmmm? A proposition perhaps? Is it to do with fighting?"

Kenpachi with interest, wondered this question, earning a nod in return from Fusanosuke who moved closer. Momo went behind him, and gripped his shihakusho tightly.

"It is actually. It's more of a...bet than a proposition...actually, is that the same...eeh, I can't think right now...but yes, a bet. That's what I want to do with you, if you'll please listen to me for a minute."

"A bet?" Kenpachi's interest peaked at this. "What is it you wish to bet exactly?"

Fusanosuke pointed towards himself, as even Yachiru looked on with confusion, matching that of her captain. Momo was having a hard enough time breathing, but she did hear what he said, and wondered what the heck he was talking about all of a sudden.

"Me, I wish to bet me."

"Bet you? Heh, I want to fight you, not date you."

Kenpachi said it with straight eyes, misjudging what Fusanosuke was talking about, with Momo gaining a scarlet face for a few seconds, before she shook her head from left to right, not wanting to imagine something that she knew she shouldn't...even if she really wanted too.

"Yeah...I don't feel like going out with a man, ever. I prefer girls softness and cuddliness, especially when it is about their soft and lovely thighs, than men's...ugh, freaky factors. No, when I said me...I mean, you expressed a wish for me to join Squad Eleven, yes?"

"Yes, that's right."

Kenpachi didn't refute what he was saying, as that what he did want.

"Then, I propose a fight...with someone from your squad."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why not fight me?"

Kenpachi was mildly pissed at this, as he didn't want anyone but him to fight Fusanosuke, or it would take out the enjoyment, but Fusanosuke attempted his best to give Kenpachi a good deal.

"Because...you're a Taichou. I don't think I'm ready for such things, but...Kenpachi-taichou, think about this. If I fight someone from your squad...not Yachiru-chan as she frightens me...then, we can make a bet on it."

"What would we bet exactly?"

Kenpachi's interest was going up by the second. While it wasn't a fight with him per-say, he couldn't deny that Fusanosuke was speaking his language, even if only a little bit, and found it to be quite ecstatic.

"Well, as I said, you want me to join Squad Eleven, so...why not? If I fight one of your people and lose, then I will join Squad Eleven without a worry, though you'll have to clear it with my Taichou but I don't think that will be so difficult. And if I become your squad member, you can fight me whenever you want, because I would be in your squad, wouldn't I?"

"Fusa-chan, what are you..."

Momo couldn't believe her ears. Hearing that he was willing to bet something so insane like he did, she was quite shocked, and wasn't sure if he was in the right frame of mind right now.

As Momo was saying this, Kenpachi looked to be quite happy...no, he was insanely happy at that.

"Kekekeke, so that's the bet, is it? That's fine with me. Once you're apart of my Squad, I will be able to fight you whenever. Of course, you'll take Fourth Seat, a slightly less rank than you are now, though that wont effect anything."

"Yes...but if I win...you have to not attack me for...a month."

"A week is what I suggest."

Kenpachi quickly got out, more like ordering than actual suggesting, seeing the slight downside to the bet between them, though compared to the reward, he was willing to go for a week without trying to fight him, though it would be difficult.

"Hmmmmm, three weeks?"

"A week."

Kenpachi stated again with a stern looking face, Fusanosuke wasn't sure if he was able to get him to go higher than that.

"How about two weeks? That's not so bad, is it?"

Fusanosuke tried to persuade, something that Kenpachi got deep into thought about.

"Hmmmmm, two weeks...a week and a half, is what I can muster. That's the highest I am willing to go."

That's what Kenpachi's final offer was. Usually, he wouldn't be the bargaining type, but in this instant, it was actually intriguing for him, since he hadn't ever done it, and knew that Fusanosuke was a man of his word, even if he was quite lazy, he would follow through with a promise.

"I see, so that's it...a week and a half...yeah, that will do me. A week and a half will do me."

"Wait!" Yachiru suddenly called. "Ken-chan! I wanna get in on the bet as well!"

Kenpachi looked towards Yachiru who jumped off Fusanosuke's head, and landed on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"What is it you want?"

Yachiru got close to his ear, and whispered. As she did, Fusa and Momo shared a look between the two of them, wondering what she would want with the bet, though Fusanosuke was having a sinking feeling.

At the end of it, Kenpachi didn't see what was wrong with what Yachiru wanted, so agreed with her.

"Fusanosuke, Yachiru also wants something from you."

"Ooh no...what is it?"

He answered Kenpachi, following it with a scared question, hoping that it isn't something weird, that's something he didn't want in the slightest.

"Yes...it seems that Yachiru, regardless of if our bet succeeds or not, wants to give you a challenger to fight as well. From what I understand, it seems that she wants to have you as her...Shinigami personal attendant for a month."

"A personal attendant?"

Fusanosuke echoed, unsure of what Yachiru was talking about, Momo being in the same boat.

"Yup! It means you become my slave, basically!"

Yachiru answered before Kenpachi got out, Momo opening her mouth wide.

"W-Wait, you can't make Fusa-chan your..."

As she went to protest, Fusanosuke patted her on the head, silencing her.

"Fueee, Yachiru-chan wasn't thinking of making me do dangerous things, right?"

"Nope! Fun games everyday for a month! They will be awesome! And if you win...eeh, I will give you cookies for a week and a half, like how Ken-chan promised to leave you alone for a week and a half!"

Yachiru's offer baffled Momo's mind, and couldn't understand why Fusanosuke was so willing to do something like that, when it seemed to her that they were getting the better end of the deal, rather than him getting the better end of the deal.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome...but, I'm not fighting you, am I?"

That was a slight worry, as he didn't feel right about hitting a little girl, even if it was for his freedom. But thankfully, Yachiru shook her head strongly.

"Nope! I have the best fighter for you! It's that pretty boy, not baldy!"

"Then that's fine. Kenpachi-taichou. Is tomorrow okay...eeh, Momo-chan, are we free tomorrow?"

Momo's mind thought about it, and then she shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't have any missions or anything, but are you sure that this is the best way...?"

"Don't worry about it, it will be fine. I will just use-"

"No Kido."

Kenpachi cut off Fusanosuke, the boy himself giving a small pout, but sighed in resignation and reluctantly accepted it, due to this being something of an order on Kenpachi's part, feeling like he was already pressing his luck, and not wanting to go any further than that.

"Okay, I suppose that's fair since your squad frowns upon such things, and you've given me this chance, which is very generous of you by the way. So fighting with Zanjutsu, and Hakuda, then?"

"Yes, those things are acceptable. Kido, is something Squad Eleven do not use, so when you become apart of my squad, you'll have to get used to that."

Speaking as if he had already won, Kenpachi wore a confident face.

He was so confident that he was going to achieve victory, that he was already planning out battle scenarios in his mind, while Fusanosuke was planning his 'vacation' away from certain death.

"Then, tomorrow is the day we decide, then? Nine o'clock at Squad Elevens barracks."

Kenpachi ordered with a gleeful face, his expression scaring Momo a little bit, while Fusanosuke seemed to be okay with it, becoming accustomed to it.

"Eeh, nine in the morning is..." Fusanosuke went to complain, not like doing things in the morning, but once seeing the resolute eyes that Kenpachi had, he couldn't dispute him. "Then it is nine in the morning...I will be there, no Kido...promise."

He stuck out his hand, looking for the 'deal handshake' something Kenpachi returned, using his large hand that encased Fusanosuke's normal sized hand, a madly insane expression on his face.

"Then, tomorrow we'll be having our bout after you become apart of my squad."

With an insane smile, Kenpachi and Yachiru took off, but not before Yachiru gave him a big thumbs up, Fusanosuke returning it with a childish glee in his eyes, so happy that Momo was actually kind of scared of his whole attitude to the situation.

* * *

Once they had gone, Momo turned to him with disbelieving eyes.

"Fusa-chan, why make such a bet? You could end up in his squad, and leave Squad Five? Not to mention that you could also become her slave for a month, and all you're getting is a week and a half away from him, and some cookies as well. To be honest, I don't think that this is a fair deal."

"But to Kenpachi-taichou, it is, and that's all that matters." He said with straight eyes, then turned towards her. "Don't worry about me, I'm pretty confident that I can take them, and if I get into a hairy situation, I will just release my Zanpakuto, wont I? I don't like doing it, only using it as a last resort, but I will do it for freedom. He only mentioned Kido, not my released Zanpakuto. If I am right, then I am pretty sure I know who I'm going to fight, and I know how to best them without Kido, so I think I have a good chance of winning."

"But even then, do you think that Kenpachi-taichou is going to keep his end of the deal?"

Fusanosuke nodded, as he took her hand, walking away with her.

"Yes, I believe Kenpachi-taichou is a man of his word. Even if only a week and a half, I think this is worth it. It would give me one less worry to worry about, besides that mad scientist who keeps trying to dissect me. But if I am to prepare, I would need to sleep for a little while, and I can't do that without some lap time..."

He leered towards her thigh area, Momo noticing instantly, and rolled her eyes a single time.

"Geez, you just agreed to get into a fight that could potentially change your life, and you want to go to sleep? You're really strange."

"Strange is fine with me, so are you willing to do something like that for me? It would be a big help for me~ I couldn't do it without Momo-chan's lap time~"

Momo giggled slightly, petting the top of his head as she consented.

"Okay okay, if it is for Fusa-chan and victory, giving you my lap isn't such a bad deal. But make sure to win Fusa-chan, don't join that squad, I would become lonely without Fusa-chan by my side."

Speaking with a serious tone, Fusanosuke nodded his head in the same serious.

"Don't worry Momo-chan. Once this is done, I have a week and a half without Kenpachi-taichou trying to kill me...and some cookies. We could share the cookies together~"

"Ooh, that sounds appealing. Now I really want you to win."

To her playful words, he wore a stunned face.

"E-Eh, does that mean you weren't that bothered about me winning before I mentioned the cookies?"

Momo walked a few paces forward, having recovered from Kenpachi's Reiatsu and winked towards Fusanosuke.

"I cannot confirm or deny that. Now, lets get going, Fusa-chan~"

With a titter, Momo took off running, while Fusanosuke remembered that he was carrying her papers. Glancing at them, he made sure that they were secure, before he ran after Momo, calling "Wait for me Momo-chan!" in a childlike voice, which she returned with a small giggle.

Unknown to them (from her perspective on the situation), Soi Fon had watched the entire ordeal from a distance, upon a large building which she used a wall to hide behind, and didn't seem to be pleased in the slightest. Her expressionless face didn't portray what she held within her, and her eyes didn't show anything either.

All she did was watch on with stone eyes, but then she opened them slightly when Fusanosuke's form disappeared from sight, something that thoroughly confused her to no end, not even picking up his Reiatsu.

"Stalker!"

"Iyaaaaa!"

Popping behind her, Fusanosuke gave a joking accusation, which made her scream and withdraw her sword immediate, stabbing behind her with the intent to kill within her eyes.

But before the blade could touch him, he parried it with his own blade that he withdrew quite quickly if Soi Fon does say herself, and Flashed Step away from her, her blade crossing over her body as she watched him appear on a different building all together.

"Geez Soi Fon-chan, you didn't have to try and kill me. I was only having a little joke with you."

"Don't ever call me a stalker again. And don't think you won then, I wasn't prepared."

She ordered sternly, but he wagged a finger at her, and gave a little wink.

"Aren't Taichou's always supposed to be prepared?"

He questioned while curling his body, Soi Fon's eyes dangerously sharpening on the boys face.

"Wait until we have a fight, then we'll show you who is faster."

"Oh, I already know you're faster than I am, but that doesn't always mean victory, you know?"

Soi Fon didn't say anything as a reply as he disappeared, going towards Momo again, leaving Soi Fon alone again with her thoughts.

"I hate that guy."

With those words, Soi Fon disappeared with an annoyed huff.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, seems like there was a little confusion last chapter, huh. I thought it was clear, but I guess not. So I will say it is a harem fic with anyone free to suggest who they want (any race is fine, Shinigami, Quincy and so forth as I have ideas for all of them), though I have already had some great suggestions already, so thank you, and keep at it if you want to have someone in the harem, which I will put a list starting next chapter.**

 **This chapter was basically setting out some relationships, not just with girls as in the case of Renji and a good way to introduce some characters as well. These first chapters will set some relationships up, and give a slight view into Fusanosuke's true self, though his core personality is that he is quite lazy, but as Kenpachi has hinted at, there might be something more to him than just what appears, plus Soi Fon has some kind of past with him and hates him...or does she? But yeah, these first chapters will establish some relationships, then we'll get to the main story line, obviously with some twists to it, due to Fusanosuke being involved but I will try and make these first chapters entertaining while giving some ideas onto Fusanosuke and other details as well.**

 **Not much else to add, so until next time where the craziness of Kenpachi and others ensues!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; I see. If I get the chance (which I rarely do in my life) I will check it out. You're right about that, it is kind of weird why there aren't many when they are quite attractive.**

 **Hellspam; That would be interesting, to see Karin with powers. The other suggestions are cool as well. Momo is definitely in the harem, I mean she has to be with all the tension between them. Heh, that's a pretty good idea, I was thinking about having someone like that in the Gotei Thirteen being someone like that to him, which will coincide with his backstory as well. Rukia, I haven't decided on yet. Ichihime is quite popular, huh. Though so is Ichiruki but I digress.**

 **Guest 1; That's something I was planning, as it will go along with the plot I have for him later on as well. Hehe, that would be quite funny, Orihime and Fusanosuke living together, I can only imagine the hilarity that would ensue. Then again, the same could be said for Tatsuki as well. That seems quite the popular coupling, huh.**

 **DocSlendy; Heh, well he's that kinda guy, alright. He will even say he loves a sword and wishes to marry it. You never know, that could be something that happens. Yup, he's an unofficial one yeah, and will be gone into detail as the story progresses. Hmmm, he could've been, but that would be spoilers, huh. You never know, that could exactly be it.**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehe, their history is...quite unique alright.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; I will consider it, like I do with any request, don't worry~**

 **Naroku; Thanks! I will try, and those are quite awesome suggestions, even girls I didn't think I would see were on there, so awesome for surprising me hehe~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah basically. Most of the time, he's laid back, carefree, and so forth. But there is a darker, more mysterious side to him. If you mean if that's how the name is written, well there are different ways to writing it, so I just picked that one, but yeah he has some past with her. You can assume that he was yeah. Hmmm, that does seem like something Nemu would be doing, doesn't it? Urahara, really? I suppose in away he does. Yeah, I've got it down basically, but a good name is something that escapes me. But those suggestions sound pretty cool, the Dragon of Bones one is pretty cool, and the others don't bother me at all, I have some dark tastes as well. Yup, you read right, it does have a sadistic nature. Their relationship will be shown throughout the series, and hinted at a few times before the sword spirit appears. I haven't decided if I am going to do that arc or not, though if I can think of some good twists and turns, I might. Heh, maybe he can, maybe he can't. That's also a mystery. Those suggestions are awesome, I had to look some up to remember who they were, hehe. At least a few of them are going to make it. And thanks! I will try! And yeah, maybe in the future, when I get chance to catch up with what's going on with it.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, and yeah, he's friends with a few of them, more showing up this chapter. I like the suggestions, they are unique. Eeh, Hanataro, I dunno who I would pair him up with, besides Isane maybe. And yeah, you're right about that, he doesn't. Hmmm, maybe I could do that. Yachiru with a childish crush, would be hilarious. It would be like a little sister loves a big brother and doesn't want anyone else to have him but her.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he has quite the interesting history with Soi Fon which will be explained as the chapters go on. Hmmm, the reason she does will be revealed around the Soul Society arc, maybe a little before that. Well, he has to give himself a bet somehow, doesn't he? Actually...a few people have seen it, besides Kenpachi. The exact amount of people is...will be revealed in time. Yup, Kenpachi knows about that side alright, which will become apparent in the future.**

 **Coldblue; Well, I'm glad that Soi Fon was liked by you! Yeah, there will be romance in this story, and all the girls in the harem will get as people call it, screen time. Yeah, those two made a deal alright, so Fusanosuke cannot use Kido during the fight. I've read One Piece, Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho, and heard of the other two, though don't know much about them. I like those ideas, if I get a chance to do a story based off them, then I will definitely do it.**

 **Guest 2; That would be something interesting.**

 **Guest 3; I dunno about that, possibly.**

 **Guest 4; I always imagined them as elder brother younger sister kind of relationship, but it isn't off the table.**

 **Shogun hero; Thanks! And yeah, those suggestions are okay with me.**

 **Guest 5; Maybe in the future, I could do a story like that. I haven't played the games in awhile, but I do like the series, so one day, I will do a story like that.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, I'm glad that you do. Yeah, he'll show some skill this chapter, and how he compares to others. Hehe, that would be so funny, I could totally see something like that happen.**

 **Guest 6; I don't really know Gintama, so I couldn't really do a fic like that. Possibly if I get chance to read it sometime.**

 **Castor115; Yeah, she's in. And the others are awesome as well!**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, maybe he is kinda like that, though it wasn't my intention as I didn't even know about the series until you put it.**

 **Sunny1234; I will think about it~ And yeah, maybe it would.**

 **FallenAngel231312; Thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he stays in touch with them on occasion, when he can, or wants to. Hehe, he's able to slip away from Kenpachi alright, and what he senses in him...will be revealed in time. His relationship with Soi Fon is quite complicated, yet not so at the same time.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! No worries, you did now and that's enough for me~ Thanks, and yeah there is a reason as to why that is. Hmmm, it's somewhere between those two. He mostly works with Soi Fon than anyone else, besides Squad Five of course. Yeah, he's friends with them as well, which will be shown in the future. Well, Fusanosuke is quite insane sometimes, and does things that seem extreme to finally have someone not try and kill him. Hmmm, it is going to be quite...interesting on how he does it. Those girls are all cool, Momo is a definite, the others are people I haven't decided, besides Nemu that is, ansd yeah, while still has moments, he generally isn't a pervert or anything like that. And no, I haven't forgotten.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The big 'fight'!**

"Welcome to the hall of unity, Shinigami girls, or should I say Shinigami women." Fusa slowly walked up and down a row of females, giving smiles to each of them. "Now, I am sure you're all curious as to why I have called this meeting, my female Shinigami girls, who I might add are the cutest girls in the entire Seireitei~"

"Yes, I would like to know this as well."

A female Shinigami who said this, was met with a kind smile from Fusanosuke.

"Well, Ise-fuku-taichou, I will explain now, please do not worry. This is a good thing."

Fusanosuke looked upon this girl, a wondering look within his eyes.

The female Shinigami in question is a slim and youthful girl with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She also wears a standard Shinigami outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them.

This girl was Nanao Ise, and she is the Fuku-taichou of the Squad Eight.

"Eeh, I would also like to know as well...eeh, I hope that's okay..."

Another Shinigami raised her hand, and said this with a timid expression.

The Shinigami in question is a tall, taller than Fusanosuke and all of the other females around, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

This girls name is Isane Kotetsu, and a member of Squad Four, it's Fuku-taichou at that.

"Ara ara, at least allow the boy to explain, Isane-chan~ You don't have to rush this, since this is Fusa-kun after all, my bestest drinking buddy~"

A slightly drunk Shinigami added while yawning.

This girl has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back.

This girl was Rangiku Matsumoto, and like the other females present, besides Rukia that is, she is also a Fuku-taichou, but she is the Fuku-taichou of Squad Ten, and also Fusanosuke's drinking buddy.

"Ah, of course. I should allow such things to happen."

Isane said quickly, shifting from side to side with a nervous expression on her face.

Fusanosuke regarded the females present, which included that of Momo and Rukia, sitting beside Rangiku, Nanao and Isane, then looked towards the last one on the end, the quietest member of the ground.

"Aah, Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou, could you please get out the board for me?"

Fusanosuke looked towards the person he saw, and eyed her up.

Slender and youthful, this girl is a well-endowed woman with green eyes. Her dark purple hair is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono, which extends to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami, and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker.

This girl is called Nemu Kurotsuchi, the Fuku-taichou of Squad Eleven, and right now, Fusanosuke's personal assistant.

Nemu, merely nodded without a word, stood up, and walked to the end of the hall they were in. As she walked, the others wondered why Nemu listened to him, but that soon was stopped when she came back with a board, having two peoples faces on their.

One was a man that looked to be slightly like a girl with feathers attached to his eyelashes, one going up, and one going to the side, and the other was a bald man who looked really manly, the opposite of the first one.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were the names written under these images, showing their names for everyone to see.

"Aah, thank you Fuku-taichou for aiding me."

Nemu didn't say anything, and sat back down at the end of the line, Isane giving her a curious look, still trying to work out why she followed Fusanosuke's orders as if they were a captains orders, which they weren't.

Before anyone could speak, Fusanosuke looked towards the door, and adopted a smile.

"Soi Fon-chan, if you want to enter, it is okay~"

"Taichou of Squad Two is here?"

Nanao didn't quite understand what he meant, as she didn't sense anything. But within seconds, the door cracked open, revealed Soi Fon's face, who mumbled "Don't add chan to my name." and then the door swiftly closed, but it was apparent to Fusanosuke that she was still there.

"Eeh, maybe this is the most obvious question, but why is she stood, or sat, outside?"

The one to ask was Isane herself, with Rangiku also looking like she wanted to know. The other females didn't know the answer either, but Fusanosuke had an idea, giggling to himself.

"Hehe, you see, Soi Fon-chan wants to see me crash and burn today, during the fight, and most likely, she's going to pass on information towards the other group...either that, or she's curious as to why I have so many females as friends and could possibly think heinous things, when it is apparent that even if I tried, you all outnumber me so I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted too. Though I think that she is stalking me and just wont admit it~"

Outside of the room, Soi Fon's eyebrows twitched at that, tempted to punch the wall and pretend that it was Fusanosuke's head, but for the moment, she refrained from doing that, intending to listen in instead.

Back inside, Rukia looked towards the door, then towards Fusa with a soft hearted smile on her face, slightly playful as well.

"If we weren't your friends, you'd pretty much have no one, right?"

Rukia spoke her thoughts, Fusanosuke slowly nodding his head, but then shook it.

"I have a few other friends, like Renji-kun, Izuru-kun as well...though they can't drink like we can, right Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku winked with an "You know it baby~" coming from her lips, something that drew a pout from Momo, Rangiku noticing it, but decided to not say anything for the moment, deciding to save that for later.

Fusanosuke then cleared his throat.

"Now, let us discuss the real reason why we are all here."

A deadly silence soon filled the air after he said these words, no one not muttering a word. Even Fusanosuke, who appeared to fall asleep with his eyes open, something Rangiku snorted at, though secretly wished she could do the same.

"Aah...eeh, Fusa-chan? What's this about?"

"Yes, I would also like to know the reason."

Momo was the first to speak, Rukia following after her, which drew the attention of Fusanosuke, who winked at the girls who spoke, and addressed the crowd of females.

"You see, I've been doing some research. As you are all aware, I am going to be fighting for my freedom today."

"Because you made a bet with Zaraki-taichou, correct?"

Nanao was the one to speak, pushing her glasses up her face, earning a nod in return from Fusanosuke.

"Exactly. As knowledgeable as always my glasses wearing Fuku-taichou. Freedom, has been out of my reach for awhile now, and if I can get away from him, all I have to really worry about is Kurotsuchi-taichou's insane methods of trying to cut up my body, no offense Fuku-taichou of the Twelfth Squad."

Nemu didn't express any acknowledgment to what he said, but to Fusa, it appeared as if she didn't seem to care about what his words described her captain as, so he took that as a good sign.

"Hmmmmm, I don't get it though..." Rangiku began, stretching. "Why are we here anyway? I was just gonna watch it later on anyway, you didn't have to tell me...unless, you wanna have some lap time with me~"

Rangiku teased, patting her lap.

All of the females looked towards her lap, then towards Fusanosuke who looked ready to jump and pounce, so to speak, but with stern looks from all the girls besides Nemu who didn't seem to care either way, he stopped those line of thoughts, and continued the conversation.

"Right...the main reason is because, I need your assistance in this upcoming battle."

That shocked everyone around, even Nemu's face changed slightly at the admission that Fusanosuke gave, with Nanao being the first one to answer what he had said, bringing up a good point.

"Why would you need us? With your Shikai, you would be able to win, right?"

"How do you know about my Shikai?"

Fusanosuke countered back, with Nanao's face lifting up slightly.

"I have my ways and means, Fusanosuke-san. I have my ways and means."

She said cryptically, folding her arms in mystery as the girls looked on with expecting eyes, finally able to get to know what was going on with Fusanosuke and his Shikai's ability.

"You asked your Taichou about it, didn't you?"

Fusa deadpanned, Nanao sighing, agreeing with a fatal look in her eyes.

"Yes, I asked my Taichou about it, and he told me. Though he told me to not tell anyone else due to Fusanosuke-san liking to leave that aspect a mystery, like most would do to surprise their opponents, even friends, so sorry ladies."

She added at the end, seeing the other females wanting to know about it. Momo, who was his lieutenant looked on with annoyed eyes, a childish face working its way onto her features, not happy that Nanao knew something that she didn't know about Fusanosuke.

"Anyway...if I have to, I will use that, but no. I need your lovely powers of cuteness and sexiness on my side during this battle. All of you have amazing qualities. Ise-fuku-taichou, you've got brains, and beauty to match your high intelligence. You're unrivalled in the glasses wearing department and could steal the hearts of most guys who see you."

"W-Well...thank you, I suppose..."

She muttered out, pink dusting her cheeks.

He then looked towards Isane, who smiled nervously.

"Isane-san, she's tall. It's a marvelous thing. She's even taller than I am, which is quite attractive, I believe anyway. Your hair is cute, and your ability to heal even the most broken of hearts is astounding."

"D-Don't be embarrassing all of a sudden Fusanosuke-san..."

Isane held hands to her flushing cheeks, liking that someone commented on her height, which she didn't usually like but in this instance, she quite liked the fact that she got such a comment.

"Now Rangiku-san...do I even need to comment on your...huge personality?"

While saying huge personality, he really was commenting on her large chest but did it the polite way (the best he could do anyway), which was the largest of the females around, even more so than Nemu's chest, though she came second in such things.

With a sly smile, Rangiku shook her head.

"No baby, I already know what my best traits are~"

Fusanosuke's eyes lingered on her bosom for a few seconds, giggling perversely, but then quickly shifted his attention to Nemu, who cocked her head to the side at the gaze he gave her.

"And Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou...well, what can I say about you? For one, you're a cool beauty. Quiet, calm, collected, and mysterious. You've got a...not to sound like a pig or anything, but your body is amazing, and you've got a cute personality. Very quiet to the point where you rarely talk. Yet when you do, it is really, beautiful, the voice that you have."

Nemu didn't say anything, nor did her face change. But if one looked close enough at her cheeks, it was slightly apparent that there was some pink on her cheeks, but no one could see it, besides who sat next to her, who raised an eyebrow in questioning, wanting some answers as to what was happening.

He then looked towards Momo who blushed under the burning gaze that he gave her.

"Next, is the beautiful Momo-chan. How to put it...she's sweet to a fault. Innocent eyes, beautiful face, cute body, and that oh so sweet personality that could make even the most stony of people snap out of their evilness and fall for her. Plus, she's got a kick ass Zanpakuto Spirit. Tobiume is so adorable~ We often have chats...ohh, hey Tobiume-chan!"

Momo's face turned even more red than before, facing away, acting all shy about what he said, and couldn't even say anything to him as a response, as Rangiku knew exactly what Momo wanted to say, but was too shy to say anything about it, all the while that Fusanosuke waved to the spot beside her.

Momo looked towards where he was waving, but she couldn't see anything, but apparently Fusanosuke could and he was waving to something, or someone, that was there, and no one could figure out if he was messing with them or being serious.

His eyes then went to Rukia, who expected him to talk about some good qualities she had...boy, was she wrong.

"As for you...I don't like anything about you besides your Zanpakuto."

"Gwah!" Rukia face faulted as some of the girls snickered. "W-What are you saying!? I'm just as attractive as they are! Maybe even more so! I have great traits as well...I might not have a large chest like Matsumoto-fuku-taichou...but that doesn't mean I don't have some good traits..."

"I kid, I kid. I wasn't serious." He confirmed to her relief, and he went to explain. "Now, how to put it...well, Rukia-chan is like ice. She's beautiful, like the snow that falls to the ground from Heaven itself...though we're in Heaven, technically, aren't we?"

"I rarely think about it, but we are, aren't we? To the humans at least, this is Heaven."

Nanao commented, seeing how the place they call home could be called Heaven, and wasn't sure if it deserved the name of Heaven, though she didn't have time to think about it much as Fusanosuke continued.

"As I was saying, Rukia-chan is like the ice. Though she acts cold, she's got an inner shining beauty that cannot be compared. It is true, she is the least endowed girl here, but that isn't a bad thing, really. I mean, some guys prefer small girls with small chests than tall girls with large chest and some prefer vise versa. It really is all about preference."

"Which are you exactly? What preference do you have?"

Isane quickly got that out, drawing the eyes of the female Shinigami towards Isane.

"Kotetsu-san, what are you saying all of a sudden?"

Nanao asked it in disbelief, with Isane holding her head down in shame.

"I-I didn't mean to ask that...it just came out, I'm sorry."

She apologized, feeling more and more embarrassed by the eyes that are currently on her form.

"Actually...she has a point." Rangiku commented, shooting a look towards Fusanosuke. "So, which are you exactly? We've got a range of girls here. From small like Rukia-san to big like me. So, which does Fusanosuke-kun like huh~?"

Momo's, Rukia's, Isane's and Nanao's questioning eyes went towards him. Even Nemu's eyes lingered on his form more than usual, burning a hole into him with a mere look.

From the door, no one besides Fusa knew that Soi Fon was looking in as well, her eyes solely on the male Shinigami, as if she wanted to know as well, though would deny if asked about it.

Fusa looked at all of the girls present from Rukia to Rangiku, and answered as honestly as he could.

"This is gonna sound cliche, but it doesn't really matter to me. Yeah, okay. A guy usually likes the feminine charms of someone like Rangiku-san. I can't help it, as I am a male. Even females have things that draw them to guys, right?" The girls couldn't refute what he said, as they all looked at his body, going to different areas on his body as he continued. "So, to answer your question, it really doesn't matter that much, if at all. Now let us get onto the reason, you're here."

The girls nodded at that, developing serious faces...besides Rangiku who took a swig of a bottle...where she pulled it from, was anyone's guess.

* * *

Fusanosuke then tapped the board, and pointed towards Yumichika's face.

"Now, we have this guy...girl...whatever. Anyway, we have Yumichika-san. This one is most likely going to be the one that Yachiru-chan is going to send after me. Now, the strengths of this guy/girl thing is his/her Shikai. It turns into a four bladed thing that resembles a scythe with the curved blades, giving it a good cutting power, and this is unconfirmed, but it has the ability to suck away power...at least in it's state that he, or she, will be using. He, or she, is also quite fast, though some would argue that he or she wasn't as fast as me, but we'll leave that to the battle later on. Now weaknesses, include his/her vanity, and obsessed with the word 'ugly' and him being possibly gay if he is a guy."

All of the girls besides Nemu did a spit take at the last weakness that was explained, Momo being the one to ask.

"F-Fusa-chan! Wh-What's with that all of a sudden!? How is being gay a weakness...? And he is a man, even if he very effeminate, he is a male, and is vane as well..."

Though not one to slander someone else, even she couldn't deny the vanity of Yumichika, but didn't quite understand how being gay, if he was, was a weakness to a battle.

"Right...don't you see? If he's fighting me, then he might get distracted, if he is gay that is."

"But...why exactly?"

Rukia was the one who decided to question it, not understanding why Fusanosuke would be able to distract Yumichika, earning a upset face from Fusa.

"You saying I can't pull a guy?"

"Do you want to pull a guy?"

Rukia's query was met with a emotionless face.

"No."

"Then why are you talking about it!?"

Rukia snapped as Fusanosuke shook his head in mild frustration, having to explain himself.

"Because, it is a weakness. He might find me attractive, and it could make him want to hit me less. I don't know know females and gay males think, do I? I don't know what makes a man sexy. Say, while on the subject, does anyone here think I'm attractive?"

"Why would we have to answer this exactly?"

The more level headed Nanao was the one to ask this question, so Fusanosuke answered her with a smile.

"Well, if I am at least a little bit attractive to the female race, I might be able to pull gay guys as well. Of course, I would never want to date a guy, but I'm not above using my body for casual teasing if it wins me the fight. So, the same question...am I? So please raise your hand if this is the case."

Immediately, Nemu's hand was raised, to the shock of the others, while Momo's own hand was tempted to go up. Rangiku chuckled and did it for funs sake, so it was unknown what she really thought on the mater. Rukia looked at her hand, then at Fusanosuke and her hand again, unsure of what to do. Isane's trembling hand slowly rose, then fell down to her lap, then rose again, and finally fell down to her lap again. Finally, Nanao casually rose her hand as if it wasn't a bother, giving the others a shock for a lifetime.

From outside of the door, Soi Fon's eyes washed over the forms of Nemu, Rangiku and finally Nanao, a small glare there.

Back inside, Fusanosuke looked at Nemu, Rangiku and Nanao, and was quite shocked.

" _Damn, who knew that three beauties like them actually thought I was attractive. I expected no one to put their hand up, but to think I got three beauties like those three...well, maybe fighting this day isn't so bad after all._ "

His thoughts were happy ones, which stopped when he saw Isane look towards Nemu, questioning feelings in her eyes.

"I'm quite shocked, that you'd also say yes, Nemu-san. I didn't think that you were into things like this."

Isane commented on the strangeness of why Nemu's hand was raised.

Nemu looked towards Isane, then answered, speaking for the first time since she had come here.

"He is, as what is called, easy on the eyes from the research I have conducted. Mayuri-sama also wishes to study Fusanosuke-sama. I, am interested why. Mayuri-sama hasn't explained his reasoning to study Fusanosuke-sama, so I have decided to figure it out by myself."

"And the way you do this is..."

Rukia trailed off, hoping she didn't offend as she knew who her captain was and didn't want to get involved with that mad scientist.

"Yes, I have memorized several details regarding Fusanosuke-sama."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Fuku-taichou...I'm not above you..."

Nemu chose to ignore the sigh escaping his lips, and continued on.

"As I was saying, regarding Fusanosuke-sama, I have memorized aspects of his life, and am currently trying to work out why Mayuri-sama wishes to experiment on him. My findings are as include. He is lazy, yet hardworking when pushed. Intelligent, like Mayuri-sama, yet also different to Mayuri-sama. He has the ability to increase the size of his penis when looking at naked females. The picture I also gave him on one occasion when I was naked was used for this penis enlargement."

[PFT!]

Everyone, including that of Soi Fon outside, did a large spit take at that, as Fusanosuke covered his manhood, slightly frightened of Nemu now, who may or may not be, stalking him.

"So that's why she gave me that picture...she was studying me..."

He mumbled to himself, as Momo looked towards Fusanosuke with an angry face.

"Fusa-chan, you better not have that photo anymore..."

"I-I don't, believe me! I wouldn't keep such a thing, who do you think I am?"

He told the truth, not wanting to incur the wrath of Momo.

Momo looked on with accusing eyes.

"Hmmmm, I dunno...I might have to look in your room later on..."

"Fine, do. There isn't anything there anyway."

He was confident that she wouldn't find it, and Momo was confident that he still had it, though neither seemed to be aware of the exact reason as to why Momo was really bother...though it was so painfully obvious to the others as to why, but they found it more fun to watch them be awkward, than say anything about it.

Nemu then continued to the others horror.

"Then, there is his stamina. It is quite large, considering he is usually what is called lazy. From what I have witnessed, he can fight for quite along time without tiring, and I have discovered that being naked during sleep allows him to move freely inside of his bed. But usually, he prefers to sleep on females laps, of which I have noted that he usually occupies the lap of Hinamori-san. Though he has known to occupy the laps of the entire females within this room, but Hinamori-sans lap is the main lap his head is occupied by. I also discovered that behind his right earlobe, there is a sensitive spot. While I allowed him to rest on my lap, I found it. I used my fingers to brush over the area, and it ignited a moaning sound which I believe is called...sexual. It sounded like a purring sound that a kitten makes, yet also different from the purring sound as well."

As she was explaining, Nanao could be seen writing something's down, but they were obscure from everyone's views, so it was unknown what she was truly writing down, but no one was even looking at her, due to what Nemu was talking about.

Once she had finished, Nemu bowed her head.

"That is all I have to currently report on Fusanosuke-sama."

"A-Ah, that's a lot of information...even where he hides his sweets huh..."

Rangiku was quite astonished, and wasn't sure if she should've said this or not, but Nemu didn't care either way, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I know of this location. I also know that he is wearing his red boxer shorts today that have the picture of pillows going in a diagonal direction."

Fusanosuke opened his eyes wide, and quickly checked, as even he didn't know what he wore as he didn't pay attention to such things, but when he saw that he had on exactly what Nemu had said, his eyes gained tears.

"K-Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou..."

"Nemu, is my name, Fusanosuke-sama. Please refer to me as that from now on. Nemu-san would also suffice."

Nemu corrected him, something that only added more questions to everyone's mind.

"A-Ah...Nemu-san then...eeh, how did you know that I had those on?"

"So you actually do!?"

Rangiku rasped out, then held herself back from getting too giddy, a state of total disbelief was written on her face at this moment in time.

"Y-Yeah...but how Nemu-san...?"

He couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. From the sounds of it, it appeared that Nemu knew quite a lot about him, even things that would consider mundane things.

"I had observed your morning routine, for my research. This morning, I watched as you peeked through your eyes, looked at Hinamori-san fondly, I believe the word is, then-"

"Wait wait wait." Rukia interjected, turning to Momo, who was blushing. "S-So, you and Fusa actually sleep in the same bed together?"

Momo's face turned a bright pink colour, as Fusa's cheeks also dusted red, though he was more confident looking than Momo was at this moment in time.

"...W-We sometimes share a bed..."

She mumbled, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

"Knew it, freaking knew there was something romantic here~ I called it~! I should really do a 'I called that shit' dance~"

Rangiku announced as she took a drink of her sake, glad that she was able to 'call it' and did a mini upper body dance, shaking her assets from side to side in a gleeful way, which drew Fusanosuke's attention for a brief period, before going back to Momo.

"Th-This is just...we s-sometimes share a bed yes...b-but it isn't anything sexual or anything...we just sometimes happen to wind up in bed together...c-clothed! I-I can't stress this enough! We a-are...c-close friends and all...s-sometimes, Fusa-chan and I sometimes have a hard day...a-and fall asleep next to one another o-once we've d-done something t-to unwind...sometimes it is my room, and then sometimes it is his...s-since we live right next to one another...this is to be expected, isn't it...? W-We aren't in a...re-relationship or anything...we a-are just really close..."

Momo was too nervous. Her speech was broken apart, and her heart was fluttering in her chest. Some part of her was...okay with the accusation. And the other was freaking out at the same time. She didn't know what to think about it, confusion setting in on her mind.

Rangiku went to question it, but surprisingly Nemu didn't want to stop speaking.

"Yes, after he had finished staring at Hinamori-san, he got up from the bed, stroked Hinamori-sans face softly, then took off his clothes, to reveal his penis which was standing upwards, hence the ability to increase the size of the penis. I believe I have heard Matsumoto-san refer to it as 'morning wood'."

Rangiku cracked up a little at that, finding it funny how stoic Nemu was speaking about a male sexual organ, as the girls looked towards her, besides Momo that is who looked towards Fusanosuke with wide eyes.

"Fusa-chan! Y-You got naked while I was there!?"

Momo blushed out, hearing these things were getting too much for someone like her, and she was kind of annoyed that Nemu had seen him naked, even if he didn't know about it, until right now.

"You were asleep and I needed to change my clothes for the day, underwear included!" He countered, folding his arms. "I'm not the one who should be getting yelled at here! Nemu-san is admitting to watching me, stalking me, you know!? She even knows what I did this very morning! D-Don't you find this a little odd!?"

Momo couldn't refute what he was saying, as even she did find it odd what Nemu was saying, and how she said it...as if she was speaking about something mundane. That was the most frightening aspect of this conversation.

"You've got a point, but still...to think that you did it..."

"But you were asleep, if you had woken up, I would've used my speed to get out of there before you saw anything. It isn't like I'm an exhibitionist, you know?"

Momo accepted this, seeing that he wasn't lying about it, as she knew (for the most part) when he was lying, and when he was telling the truth, and right now, he was telling the truth, so that is why she accepted it.

"But for now, there is something that strikes me as odd." Rangiku began, turning towards Momo. "During that little segment, yes I'm calling it a segment, why didn't you raise your hand?"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

Momo wanted to escape this line of conversation, but Rangiku couldn't stop, and prodded more.

"I'm saying, since you're the one who has that huge-"

"Rangiku-san!" Momo chastised with an upset face. "Y-You can't mention something like that now! D-Don't say anything difficult Rangiku-san! A-And, did you really forget that Ise-san also raised her hand! S-Stop focusing on me all of a sudden! I can't take it!"

Mono was understandably flustered, shaking her head side to side again and again, the conversation being too much for Momo.

"Aah, I forgot about that little detail, thanks for the reminder Hinamori." Rangiku's eyes went towards the glasses wearing girl. "Really, Nanao-chan? You think Fusa-kun is handsome, cute, whatever?"

Rangiku unexpectedly was quite shocked, with the others as well, all turning towards her for answers.

Nanao looked at all of the girls around the room, then back towards Fusanosuke.

"Yes, he is aesthetically pleasing. I am not going to deny this. Though if I can understand what you're saying, wanting to date, and finding someone attractive is two completely different things. And if this is indeed a question of if I want to date him, then I couldn't possibly comment such things. Dating an officer of a lower ranking than mine isn't something I should be doing, even if that was the case."

"Ooh, come on~ It's just us girls, and Fusa-kun, you can tell us~ And if you don't want to say with him around, I can get him out of the room~"

Rangiku didn't let it go, but unlike how flustered Momo got, Nanao remained to be the stoic girl, pushing up her glasses up the bridge of her nose, allowing a small humming noise to come from her mouth.

"Hmmm, if I said yes, then it would upset a certain someone." Her eyes briefly went to Momo, then returned to Rangiku. "And if I said no, it could offend the male in question. So, I have decided to keep my personal thoughts to myself."

"Baah, you're no fun. You can't even say anything about it at all? How cruel."

Nanao's lips rose ever so slightly at this, seeing how she managed to keep the secret. She wasn't sure why she liked doing this, but she did, and that's how it was going to be.

Fusanosuke then cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Now, ladies. Yumichika-san aside, Ikkaku-san is going to be something annoying. Unlike Yumichika-san who has some easy flaws to destroy, Ikkaku-san is more difficult, but he does have some. First his strengths. His Shikai, it goes into a spear or something like that. It has reach, and is quite sharp. If wanted, and used effectively, then he could keep me at a distance. And Ikkaku-san himself has a good deal of strength. But now for weaknesses...well, for one, he relies on pure strength, and rarely relies on his mind. Because of that, he only goes forward without a plan, and if you have the power to back that up, then you're golden. But unfortunately for Ikkaku-san, he's not monster level strength like Kenpachi-taichou, therefore can be outwitted. And, he is also afraid of Yachiru-chan. That's also a fear. Plus he is bald, that's something of a glaring weakness as well."

All of the girls looked at him with a strange look in their eyes, quite confused on what they are going to be doing.

"Eeh...how is being bald a weakness?"

As if the most obvious thing in the world, the question came from Rukia, earning a scowl in return.

"Because, he gets agitated when mentioned. I remember a time where I called him bald, and he went ape-shit on me. That's something that is considered a weakness. If he flies off the handle, then he wont be able to fight as well, would he?"

Rukia couldn't refute what he said, and it did sound like a good plan...but there was something that wasn't right with the female Shinigami, and she decided to voice it for the rest of the girls around.

"Right...I don't get, if you know these things, then why did you ask us to come here? It couldn't to just tell us these things."

"You're right, Rukia-chan. The reason you're here, is because, I need help from you females. If you ever cared about me at all, then you'll help me in doing what I'm about to ask...which Ise-fuku-taichou seems to have already figured out."

He looked towards Nanao, who nodded her head a single time.

"I figured it out while you were talking. You want us to...for a like of a better word, berate them while you're fighting, correct?"

"I also came to this conclusion while you were speaking."

Nemu imputed into the conversation, drawing a nod from Fusanosuke.

"Yes, you both are right in away. If it came from me, it most likely wouldn't matter that much to them. But if it came from beautiful females, it would certainly hurt them a lot. Usually, I'm not a sadist, and rarely like hurting people..." He heard Soi Fon from outside scoff at that, wanting to say something, but held it together for the time being. "...but this is what it is now. I need the help of you lovely girls. And y-you don't want to see someone l-like me be th-the victim of...Kenpachi-taichou...right...?"

At the end, he adopted a shy looking face, and an equally shy voice...but none of the girls even batted an eyelid at that. Even Momo, who usually fell for such things, seemed to be unaffected by it.

"Sorry, but we aren't going to do it for free."

Rangiku said with cold eyes, something that was quite unlike her.

"She's right, Fusanosuke-san. We aren't going to do this for you, unless there is something that we get in return."

The girls nodded at what Nanao said, the boy giving a slight sigh in defeat.

"Okay okay, I get it. I suppose...then again, I guessed this would be happening. So, Nemu-san, please would you fetch the boxes...eeh, more like crates that are in the corner please?"

"Of course Fusanosuke-sama."

"Thank you Nemu-san."

Being a good assistant, something most were still stunned at, Nemu walked towards the corner, and fetched some boxes, names of the girls were all on the boxes, one for each girl.

Once Nemu fetched the boxes, Fusanosuke regarded the girls with a large smile.

"I had anticipated that you girls would do this, and I have come prepared. Despite being a lazy bastard like me, I do sometimes think ahead, when I have to. So, if you would all open your boxes please. Oh, Nemu-san, here. I thought that this would be the best, since your Taichou is always after me, my...dna would suffice."

As he said that, he went into his clothes, and brought out a vial of his blood. Nemu casually took the blood, placing it somewhere on her person to keep it safe, nodding in thanks and returned to sit down.

The girls grabbed their boxes and opened them one after the other without a worry.

"Ooh my God! Chappy! You got me Chappy!"

Rukia exclaimed, holding up a large rabbit doll, with more stuff like that inside of the box. There was many of these Chappy memorabilia within the box, so much that Rukia foamed at the mouth.

"Ooh wow...so much booze...this will last a week...at least...ooh God, I'm literally in Heaven right now...and this is the good quality shit...this isn't cheap stuff either...ooh Fusa-kun, you really do know about me..."

Rangiku blissfully grabbed a bottle of sake, with plenty more inside, putting a hand to her cheek, happy that she got something like this.

"M-My...I didn't expect you to have gotten me these. Well, they certainly are generous."

Nanao shifted through the books that laid within the box, all looking to be new, besides some that looked old, yet Nanao could tell that they were something of a first or second edition.

"Ooh Fusa-chan, you didn't have to get me these..."

Momo's box contained stuff animals. Fusanosuke knew for a fact that she loved stuffed animals, even if it wasn't a known fact for the others. Momo picked one up, and casually cuddled it, seeing some books as well on Kido, which Momo always loved to read about.

"M-My, you remembered Fusanosuke-san...I didn't expect you to remember such things..."

Inside of Isane's one, was different arrangement of flowers. It was a simple, yet effective gift for someone like Isane. She couldn't say that she didn't like them, and even saw that there was a flower crown, which she put on straight away.

Fusanosuke looked on at all of the females with satisfied eyes, then looked towards Soi Fon and saw that she was glaring into the room, adopting a smirk on his face, then clapped his hands together as he faced the majority of the girls within the room.

"Now, ladies. Would it be unreasonable to ask for your assistance now? Kinda like 'I scratch your back and you scratch mine' kind of deal? It wouldn't be so bad to offer assistance, would you?"

The girls all hummed in thought, and each gave their answer.

"Well, since Chappy is on the table, I have no choice but to comply."

"Fusa-chan got me cute animals to play with, that's okay with me~ I will help Fusa-chan with his struggles~"

"Yes, I don't see a negative effect for this. My help will also be offered."

"Hey hey hey, you got me booze, I can't refuse the hand that feeds, in this case drinks, right?"

"W-Well, since Fusanosuke-san did get me those flowers, I suppose it would be okay..."

"Mayuri-sama would be most pleased to have a blood sample from you, Fusanosuke-sama. I will lend my assistance to you."

Hearing the answers of Rukia, Momo, Nanao, Rangiku, Isane, and Nemu, Fusanosuke was ecstatic, clapping his hands together like an excited child, something that made most of the females smile at, even Nemu could be seen having a somewhat of a lighthearted smile on her face.

"Thank you, lovely girls. This is going to help me win now, without having to reveal my Zanpakuto, which I don't like doing, it freaking frightens me with how much it can...no, I wont say anymore. Now, this is what I want you all to do..."

Fusanosuke then went to explain to the girls what he wanted them to do. As they listened, they all had smiles on their faces, listening intently to what he wanted them to do for him, which seemed to be a reasonable thing in their eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, around nine in the morning, Fusanosuke found himself at the Squad Eleven barrack's. Before him, was a field of battle. It had many cuts on the ground, indicating that many fights had taken on the ground.

To the end of the arena, so to speak, sat most of Squad Eleven. Sat there with them was Kenpachi, with Yachiru on his shoulder, looking happy (as sane as they could be while looking happy) and he also saw that the girls he had spoke with before where there as well, with Ikkaku sat in wait, with a large building behind them.

Since this was a semi private event, most of the captains and lieutenants (bar the female ones that is) weren't in attendance, not that it made a difference to either Fusanosuke or Kenpachi. Though it was clear that Soi Fon was around, Fusanosuke could literally pinpoint her location with his senses.

Fusanosuke stood in the middle, having his Zanpakuto in his right hand, his fist balled in the other. Before him, was the flamboyant Yumichika, having his sword out in front of him, wearing a confident smile.

"Ara, Fusanosuke. It seems that you've come for a fight, yes?"

Yumichika showed him a small smile, causing Fusa to cringe slightly.

"Yeah...seems like I'm gonna have to beat you, Yumichika-san."

The flamboyant male merely tutted as a response.

"It is a good thing that you aren't ugly, or I wouldn't be able to look at you."

"Oh, so that's the reason I can't look upon you..."

He muttered as a response with cheeky smile on his face, drawing a tick mark from Yumichika.

"What did you just say?"

Mild irritation made itself known by the girly looking male, Fusanosuke merely shaking his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry so much about it."

Yumichika kept his eyes solely on Fusanosuke's form, slightly mad by what he thought that he heard. However, in the midst of that, Kenpachi rose his blade upwards, and slammed it into the ground, frightening most of the people around, bar Nemu and some Squad Eleven people, even Soi Fon wasn't that much effected...though she couldn't say that she wasn't totally not frightened by Kenpachi as he was a very daunting man.

"Ah, Fusanosuke. You've come. I thought that you might've hid, but you kept your word. Good man."

"Yay, Blondie Bear is here! Yum-Yum, don't lose or I will kill you!"

Yumichika shook his body slightly at the threat that came from Yachiru, believing her instantly, and despite using a happy tone, it was too scary, adding to the fear factor quite abit.

"Now, Fusanosuke. Remember the deal from yesterday?"

Fusa nodded at Kenpachi, surprised that he was being quite civil with him.

"I remember the deal. I can't use Kido, and if I lose to Ikkaku-san then I become a member of Squad Eleven, and if I lose to Yumichika-san, then I become Yachiru-chan's slave for a month. But if I win, then you leave me alone for a week and a half, and she gives me some cookies or something."

Kenpachi's eye lit up at the tale he spoke, then continued the conversation.

"Yes, that's correct. Now since Yumichika is the weaker member between the pair, I have decided that he goes first, if that is fine with you?"

"Yes, that is fine with me, Kenpachi-taichou. I don't mind which goes first."

"Then, begin right now!"

As soon as he said that, Yumichika immediately withdrew his sword, and swung it towards Fusanosuke's midsection. At the last second it was going to touch his body, Fusanosuke withdrew his own blade, parrying it and jumped back a fair distance, creating space between them.

"My, you really do like to end things quickly, don't you?"

Fusa smirked, taking a stance with his blade.

Yumichika waved a hand at him in dismissal, tightening the grip on his sword.

"That's nothing to be concerned about. I have my pride to keep, after all."

As he said that, he lunged at Fusanosuke, swinging his sword like a professional. Rather than dodge, Fusa intercepted the blade with his own, producing sparks from its clashing.

"Wow, what an attack. It is as if you're trying to kill me."

Fusa noted, the girls behind him agreeing with it, as it appeared to be a killing shot in their eyes. To Kenpachi though, it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, while Yachiru looked on with excited eyes.

"That's the point of a fight, isn't it?"

Yumichika pushed against Fusanosuke's blade, but Fusanosuke held his ground quite easily, pushing right back against Yumichika, sending him back a tiny bit, his feet digging into the ground from the sheer force he used.

"Sorry, but that's not what I think a fight should be like, unless it has to be." He casually looked towards Soi Fon, who frowned, then he looked back at Yumichika. "So, you're fighting for Yachiru-chan right now, aren't you?"

"What of it?"

He spat out, attempting to push back Fusanosuke, but he couldn't. Something about his strength seemed to increase, Kenpachi noticing the same thing, and concluded something within his mind.

" _Seems like, his Reiatsu is smothering that of Yumichika. Not unexpected._ "

Kenpachi, even not the most technical minded, could tell that the Reiatsu rolling off Fusanosuke was easily above that of Yumichika's own, comparing it to an ant and a cat, the difference being great. Even Yumichika noticed this, and pushed more Reiatsu out of his body, but it didn't help with Fusanosuke's next movement.

"Then, you have to try harder for a girl!"

Fusanosuke pushed with his might, winning the clash of the swords, and ducked down. Yumichika was caught in momentum as Fusanosuke swiped at his feet with a single leg, knocking off his feet, only to send a kick to his torso, sending him back across the ground, halting to a stop just in front of Kenpachi, just inside of the ring.

"Yum-Yum! If you lose, I will have to punish you!"

Yachiru growled out, something that made Momo jump along with Rukia, who moved away within an instant, fear overtaking them.

"Y-Yes, I will do my best!"

He announced and got to his feet. On his feet, he simply charged for Fusanosuke, without releasing his sword which the boy found to be odd, but didn't question it as he neared.

Once close enough, Yumichika came from the left, going down in a diagonal like. Crossing the blade over his body, Fusanosuke blocked the hit, parrying it away from his body, and sent a punch towards his face.

"Not the face!"

Yumichika jumped away, protecting the face as Fusanosuke giggled softly.

"Geez, if your looks are more important, do you want to give up? I'm sure Kenpachi-taichou would be dissatisfied if something like that was to happen."

"Y-You just shut up!"

Yumichika didn't want to hear anything of it, and rushed forward with the mentality of striking down Fusanosuke, wanting to do it for his captain...and especially Yachiru as he didn't want to die by her hands.

Fusa readied himself for Yumichika, bringing up his blade, attempting to read the opponents movements.

"Take this!"

Yumichika made it to Fusanosuke, swiping from the left with his sword. Fusanosuke blocked the strike, and slashed himself towards the right. Narrowly avoiding the strike, Yumichika's eyes narrowed, bringing up his blade.

"Oh, it seems that Fusanosuke-san has the upper hand."

Nanao noted, looking at Yumichika's attack miss Fusanosuke's body, only for Fusanosuke to push back the man with his blade, swinging it to the right which brought his arm that way, then deliver a palm strike to Yumichika's body, blowing him backwards with his sheer strength.

"You think that's the case?"

Rangiku wasn't quite as optimistic as she was, and took a drink as she listened to Nanao's reply.

"Look, at his face." She noted. "He's completely calm. It is as if he isn't fighting at all. He's simply moving around Yumichika-sans attacks, as if they weren't anything at all. Of course, it must be slightly difficult to avoid an attack like that, but for Fusanosuke-san, it seems that he doesn't need our help."

The girls, and Kenpachi looked on as each strike Yumichika attempted to give Fusanosuke was thwarted by Fusa's speed. In terms of speed, he was faster than Yumichika, and was able to avoid all of the strikes without a worry in the world.

"This speed might be good, but it isn't on a level where I can't keep up!"

Using his sheer force of will, Yumichika increased his speed to a new level. Seeing that, Fusanosuke mentally chuckled, and did the same, matching him blow for blow, using his sword to parry each of his attacks.

"Yumichika-san, is this the fastest you can go?"

"If it is or isn't, isn't something you can talk about so carelessly!"

Yumichika cried with an annoyed grunt escaping his lips, tempted to use some Kido on Fusanosuke...but refrained from doing anything like that, due to Kenpachi's watchful eye being on them.

Speaking of, Kenpachi right now had an annoyed face on. Not because of Fusanosuke, or Yumichika, but because he knew something that some suspected as well, but didn't decide to voice it, only looking on with his lone eye, replacing himself with Yumichika right now.

Back with Yumichika and Fusanosuke. Yumichika slowly, but surely was getting pushed back. Each strike with his blade wasn't making it past his guard, and each parry Fusanosuke did with his blade, he forced Yumichika to take a step back.

"Don't think you can win!"

Suddenly, Yumichika jumped up in the air, and slashed downwards. Fusanosuke fell to the ground, the blade missing his head by a few centimetres, then quickly turned around to the airborne opponent.

"Hah!"

Like lightning, Fusanosuke crossed the distance and went to strike the airborne Yumichika with his blade, making a stabbing motion. Yumichika saw this comming, and blocked the strike with his blade.

"Heh, did you really think that you'd get me like that?"

Yumichika boasted, unaware that Fusanosuke's hand was coming for him.

"Sometimes, opponents are quite deceptive, you know?"

Yumichika's face turned to confusion, only for clarity to come over him when he, at the last second, saw the fist that came for him, embedding into his stomach, just before his feet could reach the ground, and sent him skidding across the ground, landing to the floor with a noticeable thudding sound.

"Heh, that's how Fusa does it, after all."

Rukia commented, as Isane gave a nod of her head.

"Ah, yes. I once witnessed Fusanosuke-san fight against someone who was supposed to be a Fuku-taichou level opponent, and even without releasing his Zanpakuto, he was good at using his Hakuda techniques."

Nemu looked between him and Yumichika for a split second, before mumbling "Fusanosuke-sama is going to win." but since she did it so quietly, no one heard what she had said, not that Nemu was bothered in the slightest.

Yumichika gave a short chuckle to this, and rested a hand on his hip.

"Sorry, but only the beautiful can stand on the battlefield with me, and I don't accept you as beautiful." Said Yumichika as he ran a hand over his blade, Fusanosuke raising an eyebrow and hoped that Yumichika didn't find him beautiful, which is something that he didn't want to happen. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

Yumichika's blade turned into something akin to a sickle, having four blades on it, something Fusanosuke looked at with an eye roll.

"So, hiding your true..."

"Shut up!" Yumichika spat out, swinging his new blade to the left. "I'm going to end this match within five seconds! You best start counting down to your demise! I wont lose to someone who doesn't even use their Shikai."

"That's because I have my reasons. My Zanpakuto is really sadistic, you know?"

Fusanosuke counted, as Yumichika rose his sickle like blade, coming at Fusanosuke. Making it, he swung the blade, it being four times the usual blade, so rather than take it, Fusa dodged out of the way, Yumichika chasing in pursuit.

Whilst running, Yumichika dragged his blade across the ground, cutting it up from the intensity that he used. Seeing that, Fusanosuke stopped and turned to face the man in question, bringing up his blade.

"Time to see if this works!" He snickered and sliced to the left. Yumichika brought up his blade to intercept, but found that Fusanosuke's blade at entered the middle of the sickle, and he twisted it, keeping it there. "These types of blades have weaknesses and strengths like this. I can think of away for you to turn this around on me, and I have thought of several ways to turn this around on you. So, what's it going to be?"

Yumichika winced at the question, instantly wanting to pull away, but he did something that Yumichika didn't expect, and was to simply allow the blade be returned to Yumichika again, only to receive a devastating blow to the chest.

Because of the impact from the man in question, Yumichika spat out some blood, causing the girls to grimace at the sight, while Kenpachi was ecstatic, seeing that Fusanosuke was finally doing his best to fight.

"Ooh, sorry, Yumichika-san. Did I hurt you?"

In concern, Fusanosuke questioned the flamboyant male, only to earn a scowl in return.

Yumichika stood up again, this time taking a hand full of dirt on the ground.

"That's it, I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Eeh, not to be someone who brings down the fun...but if you're going to kill me, I wont be able to rest my head on females laps anymore...an eternal slumber sounds appealing, but I would prefer to stay alive, you know?"

The girls besides Nemu face faulted, even Yachiru did a small face fault while Kenpachi allowed a hearty laugh to escape his lips, the same being with Ikkaku, the man slowly looking towards the ring, and saw Yumichika's angry face.

"For that ugly comment, I'm going to have to really stain my blade in your blood."

"Now, that's an ugly thought."

Fusanosuke countered with a Cheshire cat smile. Hearing that, Yumichika flew into a blind rage, and went onto the offensive. Even though he wasn't near Fusanosuke, he swung his blade around as he ran, something most found to be odd.

"Take this!"

Yumichika made it to Fusanosuke, and went to slash with his blade, Fusa raising his own in defence, when that turned out to be a ploy, as Yumichika released his hand, and threw the dirt towards Fusanosuke's eyes.

As they were about to touch, Fusanosuke Flash Stepped out of the way, avoiding the dirt all together, appearing behind him.

"Damn it!"

As if sensing him Yumichika instantly pivoted on his feet, swinging his blade, which made Fusanosuke raise his own blade, deflecting the mans strike, creating sparks between the two blades from the intensity of the strikes.

Pushing away from Yumichika, he balled his hand into a fist, sending it towards Yumichika's face. Since the last time he got hit wasn't a good thing, he did the smart thing, avoiding the fist by using Flash Step, disappearing from sight.

Fusanosuke looked towards the left, sensing the shift in air, which was exactly where Yumichika appeared, and with a balling of his own fist, he sent the punch towards Fusanosuke's left hand side.

"Missed~"

Acting childlike, Fusanosuke danced around the fist, and as if he had slipped, his body suddenly went to the ground. But as he was about to hit the ground, he placed his hands out, lifted his body with his arms, kicking out at Yumichika's face, which was only avoided by the narrowest of margins, jumping back a few paces.

"You fool!"

Yumichika, seeing the opportunity of Fusanosuke not being on his feet, took a step forward, swung his sickle towards the hand leaning Fusanosuke. Rather than move, Fusanosuke threw his sword up with one hand, and caught it behind is right leg. With a twist of his body, his sword parried Yumichika's own, using the twist of his body to force the blade away from himself, and with doing a flip, he returned to the upright position, standing on his feet.

"W-Wow, I didn't know Fusa-chan could do such a movement, to use it behind his leg like that...I didn't know anyone could do such a sword style. It's quite amazing, after all...I didn't know Fusa-chan was like this."

Completely mesmerized by Fusanosuke's elegant use of swordplay, she was intently as he unlocked the sword from the back of his knee, the sword falling to the ground, only to be kicked by his foot, kicking the blade upwards, behind him, catching it in his free hand, and then brought it back to the front of his body.

"Well, what do you expect, Hinamori-san?" Nanao began, not allowing Momo to answer the question as she continued on. "Even though the word lazy is thrown around a lot, when Fusanosuke-san becomes serious, he is capable of doing quite amazing things."

Nanao said it with a serious gaze in her eyes, eying up the floor, rather than looking at anyone else, unable to meet a certain someone's gaze.

"You speak as if you've had experience with his abilities first hand. Could it be so?"

Rangiku noted, Nanao lowering her head slightly, then lifted it up to meet the gaze of Fusanosuke briefly, before turning away with an unreadable expression on her face, something the girls found to be odd.

"That's a story for another time, Rangiku-san."

Saying that only made more questions enter her, and the other girls minds, wondering what Nanao was talking about.

Their eyes soon returned towards Yumichika and Fusanosuke, and saw them having a stare off. While Yumichika looked ready to explode, due to what was happening, Fusanosuke merely looked to be quite tired, not in a physical way, but a mental way.

* * *

But before he could say anything, Fusanosuke turned towards Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi-taichou, if I may make a request."

The sudden announcement was enough to make most of the people around become confused.

"What request? You're not getting out of the fight."

Kenpachi was adamant about that, but Fusanosuke waved a hand at him.

"I know, I know. But...I've been thinking, and thinking. And I've thought that...why don't I just take both of them on?" The girls, and the rest of Squad Eleven that wasn't Kenpachi or Yachiru opened their eyes in disbelief. "I thought that, you might want to see a good fight, and fighting against both of them would be good."

"You sound confident."

Kenpachi noted, as Fusanosuke waved his hand in a relaxed manner.

"Meh, I merely have a plan, that's all. And I thought that it would be more exciting for you."

"In Squad Eleven, only one person fights another person. There are no such things as tag battles."

Kenpachi countered, something Fusanosuke slapped himself in the head about, then thought of something that appealed to Kenpachi directly.

"Eeh...if I'm fighting two opponents, then the chances I need to go Shikai increase exponentially. And if that happens, then you'll see what my Shikai can really do. Isn't that what you wanted, Kenpachi-taichou?"

Kenpachi hummed in thought for a few seconds, and liked what he heard, so his blood thirsty smile went towards Ikkaku.

"Get in there, now."

Kenpachi ordered, changing his attitude from what he said before, catching Ikkaku by surprise.

"Taichou? What about..."

"Clearly, he accepts that fighting two is more dangerous. Don't you see how blood thirsty he is? He wishes to face more death defying situations. He wishes to fight my third and fourth strongest in the squad. That's the signs on a real man, Ikkaku. Fighting against the odds. Now get into that arena, and make sure you win. If you don't...Yachiru will play with you."

The darkness laced within his tone made most of the girls shriek in surprise, and fear as well, not wanting to be caught up in something so dangerous. But Ikkaku however looked on with a sadistic smile, not unlike Kenpachi's own, but paled compared to his captains own.

"If that's how he wishes to play it, then I don't have a choice." He causally walked to the arena, and stood next to Yumichika, unsheathing his blade, and held his sheath and sword together. "Grow Hozukimaru!" As he said that, his sword and sheath seemed to combine, and make a spear with a semi long blade on the head, the rest made of what appeared to be wood. "Unlike Yumichika, I wont be going easy on you! I know what you can do if pushed, and I'm not waiting for that to come out!"

Yumichika looked towards Ikkaku, wearing a smirk.

"Fighting with someone else is against the usual rules, but it seems that Taichou likes having this boy around. We should do all we can to make him bow down before us, Ikkaku."

"You're right, lets get this guy done and dusted already for Taichou!"

With that settled, Yumichika and Ikkaku rushed towards Fusanosuke, while the others watched on with different eyes.

The lieutenant females minus Yachiru looked to be shocked that he seemed to have accepted this, Rukia being in the same boat. Kenpachi on the other hand was thrilled. By the fact that Fusanosuke had asked for a harder challenge, it unknown to the boy, made Kenpachi become more interested.

"Try this!"

Yumichika was the first to make it to Fusanosuke, and came from the right. His four bladed sickle slashed at his midsection. Like a cats reflexes, his blade shot to the direction that the sickle came from, intercepting it, and pushed it away from his body.

"Don't forget me!"

Ikkaku came from the other side, making a jab with his spear weapon, going for his face. The boys eyes narrowed, pushing his neck to the other side, allowing the blade to go past his face.

"You're going to have to try better than that."

Fusanosuke told, pushing Yumichika away with his strength, only for Ikkaku to have a dirty smirk on his face.

"Split!"

With that command, Ikkaku's blade split apart into sections, and the spear end turned in a new direction. It went around the back of Fusanosuke's head, and was heading for the other side of his face.

Fusanosuke was about to use his blade to intercept, when Yumichika came at him with a swiping motion.

"You've made a mistake, fighting against the both of us! You're going to pay for such things! Either block me, or Ikkaku! Which is the worst one Fusanosuke!?"

Seeing the rage on his face, made him mentally chuckle, but he followed through with a smile on his face.

"You of course." As he said that, he clashed his blade against Yumichika's own. "It is of course you that I'm going to stop. Your blade is like a sickle, it could rip my insides apart if I'm not careful."

"Then it is your funeral!"

That's what Ikkaku announced, when his spear head was about to impale Fusanosuke's face...but it didn't.

At the last second, he used his free hand to grab the blade, which cut deep into his hand, and some blood dripped out of his hand, but he held the blade firmly in his hand, mere inches from his eye.

"F-Fusa-chan!"

"A-Are you mental!?"

"Damn, you've done insane shit, but this takes the cake!"

"F-Fusanosuke-san...you'll really end up in hospital if you do such things."

Momo, Rukia, Rangiku and Isane were of course worried. Nemu didn't seem like she felt much of anything for the new realization of his impalement. Nanao just blinked, and wiped her eyes without a worried face. It was the same for Soi Fon, who merely looked at the wound with unworried eyes.

Most of Squad Eleven seemed to be shocked that he willingly caught the blade within his hand, knowing it would cause him injury, as Kenpachi himself leaned forward with a wide smile on his face, looking directly at his eyes.

" _For a moment, I saw the hint of the killer inside. Seems like for a moment, he wished to kill..._ "

Kenpachi couldn't be more happy with seeing that. By just seeing that, it seemed that everything else that happened didn't matter that much. Though he still did want to see his Shikai, and wished to know what it did.

"Ken-chan, did you see it?"

Yachiru wondered, earning a nod from Kenpachi.

"I saw it. This is why I want him on Squad Eleven."

Momo wondered what he was talking about, and what Yachiru saw, but she didn't have much time to worry as she saw that Fusanosuke, despite having a deep cut to his hand, didn't seem as if he was bothered in the slightest.

"Ara, this sharp blade almost stabbed out my eyes. How cruel and sadistic of you, Ikkaku-san."

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes, and attempted to pull his spear away...but it didn't move. He held it tightly within his hand, and wouldn't let go of the spears head, therefore Ikkaku couldn't do anything with it either, while Yumichika was still in a struggle of blades with him, not budging an inch, which Kenpachi really liked.

"L-Let go!"

Ikkaku ordered, but Fusanosuke didn't let go, and did something that Ikkaku didn't expect.

"Nice spear, mind if I borrow it?"

With a slight hint of malice, he yanked the spear straight out of Ikkaku's hands, going up into the air.

"What!?"

As Ikkaku was stunned and began a chase to get it back, Fusanosuke let go of the bladed area, pushed Yumichika away, and grasped the wooden spear. He narrowed his eyes towards Yumichika, and bent down, and with a single swipe of the spears wooden frame, he knocked Yumichika off his feet then he stood up, balling his hand into a powerful fist, aiming for his midsection.

"Hyaa!"

BANG!

"Gwah!"

Yumichika, completely caught by surprise, was hit away towards Ikkaku, who grabbed him and threw him out of the way, engaging Fusanosuke without his weapon, only with his hands.

"I wont lose this easily! Give me by my Zanpakuto!"

Ikkaku ordered, sending a multitude of fists for every part of Fusanosuke's upper body. As expected, he wove his way through the punches, then gave Ikkaku a kind hearted smile.

"Have it back then."

As he threw the spear upwards, Ikkaku's eyes naturally went up as well, only to see that it was a fatal mistake as while Ikkaku had his eyes on the spear, he neglected to watch Fusanosuke's form, and didn't see the fist that was sent at him, until it was too late.

From the heavy impact punch, Ikkaku was sent back. Though not enough to defeat him, it was enough to cause him to feel slightly sick, wondering how he was able to muster up such a strength, all the while seeing that Fusanosuke gave back the spear to Ikkaku.

"D-Damn, that was cool."

Rangiku, having not experienced such a thing from Fusanosuke before, was understandably shocked. Isane was pretty much in the same boat. But for people like Rukia, and the others, they seemed to understand this aspect of his ability, and weren't shocked that he could do something like that.

While striking an epic pose...it was instantly destroyed when he yawned.

"Ooh, I'm tired now...I wanna go to sleep, so can we end this soon?"

That brought frowns to Yumichika and Ikkaku, the pair standing up with their weapons.

"You got lucky once, don't expect your luck to last again and again."

"He's right, we've got to win this for our Taichou."

Both Yumichika and Ikkaku looked to be resolute about this, showing no signs of giving up, ever. Fusanosuke on the other hand looked ready to pass out. Not because they had exhausted him...but because it was early in the morning, and he didn't function well in the mornings.

"I see...it's the same for me. I'd rather not leave Squad Five, so let us end this."

With that, the three of them got back into a battle of swords and fists.

* * *

Five minutes into the renewed battle, and the two Squad Eleven members seemed to be getting annoyed, and tired as well. While not showing it, Fusanosuke could also feel that he was beginning to have his stamina zapped.

During those five minutes, the pair hadn't managed to land a cut on him, though they did managed to rip his clothing slightly, and it was the same for the other two. His speed simply was too much for them to handle, and the only person who wasn't surprised by this was Soi Fon herself, who knew of his speed, and admitted that if he wanted, he could keep up with her, but couldn't surpass her.

"Wow, Fusa-chan is quite good, isn't he? Fighting off these people for as long as he has."

Momo noted, looking between the three having a stare off now.

"It's to be expected when he was a member of..."

At that, Nanao didn't finish, merely keeping her calm and collected thoughts together.

But the girls had heard it, even Nemu had heard it, wondering what was going on with Nanao all of a sudden. From their perspectives, it seemed as if she was holding something back, but they couldn't figure it out, what that thing exactly was.

At the same time that happened, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Fusanosuke all looked at one another.

"You're really beginning to annoy..."

"Tch, this is becoming a problem..."

"Then do something about it."

He confidently said, withdrawing his smug expression, replacing it with a confident one. Seeing that Yumichika flew into a berserk mode, and lashed out, crossing the distance, and swinging the blade around as if it was going out of fashion. At the same time, Fusanosuke saw that Ikkaku was coming at him, more calm than his friend is.

But...since Yumichika had lost control, Fusanosuke could easily evade the strikes of Yumichika. However, Ikkaku wasn't as easy. His quick and sharp jabbing was quite difficult to avoid, his blade barely about to block the stabbing that he gave, while he had to fend off Yumichika.

"Does your hand not hurt at all!?"

Yumichika growled, swiping his sickle at Fusanosuke's face. He gave a nod as he dodged it, parrying Ikkaku's blade.

"That's something that happens, sometimes, is all. Sure, I've been cut, but it doesn't really bother me that all. I've had far worst injuries inflicted on me than a single cut before. My hand isn't even that sensitive either, so I am okay."

He said it so simply that he didn't even seem to be bothered that he had suffered quite a number of injuries in the past, seeing them as something in his past, and helped him build...a somewhat immunity to the pain of most attacks, unless they were serious.

In the midst of fighting, he added something that sent Yumichika even angrier than before.

"Eeh, Yumichika-san, are you gay?"

A round of face faults came from most of the people here, Soi Fon included but she also added a head slap, while Yachiru burst out laughing, the same with Kenpachi and Ikkaku, with Rangiku getting in on that action.

"I've often wondered that myself~"

Yachiru sang out, an unpleasant face appearing on Yumichika's one, clearly not happy with what was being said about him at this moment in time.

"I mean, it is cool if you are, I just wondered, is all. Sorry if I offended you."

Fusanosuke added to the ire of Yumichika.

"N-No, I'm not gay!"

"Then, why are you so obsessed with your looks, and how you act so flamboyant then?"

Fusanosuke countered, drawing dark thoughts from Yumichika, but before he could express them, Ikkaku could be hears snickering.

"That's actually a good question, Yumichika."

Ikkaku added, a vein popping in Yumichika's head, growling at his friend while addressing Fusanosuke with an angry look on his face, his eyes furrowed to the point that they seemed to be slits.

"J-Just shut up and die! I'm more beautiful than you! Ugly people shouldn't be allowed to speak with me!"

Yumichika came at him as fast as he could.

He was going so fast that sweat rolled off him, his arm ached. But even then, Fusanosuke merely dodged it with the slightest of movements. Soi Fon understood how he could be moving so fast, and why he seemed to be calm as well.

"Don't forget me!"

Ikkkau came into the battle as well, renewed and quickly swung his spear at Fusanosuke. While parrying Yumichika, Fusa ducked his head to his chest, the spear harmlessly going over his head then sent a timed kick at Ikkaku's midsection, but he avoided that by jumping backwards.

"Why aren't my attacks hitting you?"

Yumichika complained, not liking this in the slightest while Ikkaku continued with his attack, Yumichika following through with his attack as well.

"Keeping calm in a battle is what is necessary to win in a fight. Your friend agrees with me." He replied calmly as he jumped, avoiding the blades of the pair and did a spin. "You have to make sure that you don't get riled up!"

Bringing down his foot, it collided with Yumichika's and Ikkaku's heads, causing their eyes to bulge and be sent down to the ground. Fusa fell to the ground, swinging his blade to the left, as he watched Yumichika carefully, while Ikkaku was busy .

Even though he had managed to put them on the ground, he wasn't going to take any chances. By far no means, was he a cocky fighter. He treated all of his enemies as if they were at least captain class, even if that wasn't the case. He wouldn't ever underestimate his enemies, even if he managed to get the upper hand like this.

"Hey! You get them Fusa-chan! Beat them!"

Momo cheered from the side, drawing a smirk from Rangiku.

"Cheering for your boyfriend then?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

She quickly got out, Rangiku shaking her head, patting Momo on the head at the same time.

"Oh please don't kid yourself."

"I-I'm not kidding myself at all! We aren't in a romantic relationship! We aren't doing anything like that at all! I-It's just everyone being...s-silly! S-Stop saying such things or Fusa-chan will get the wrong idea about it all..."

Momo denied it while shaking her head. Nemu popped up from behind her, and interjected, adding her thoughts into the conversation.

"Whenever Hinamori-san is in the presence of Fusanosuke-sama, her cheeks redness increases by a staggering 58 percent, before he even speaks. Once he does, and usually if it is a compliment, it increases even more."

"K-Kurotsuchi-san..."

Momo went to say, but Nanao placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe that you should accept it. Currently, Fusanosuke-san is single, you could attempt a relationship."

"Why say it like that?"

Momo was confused, as she said attempt, rather than pursue, or something like that.

"I didn't mean anything rude. I was merely saying that you should. When I say attempt, I don't mean it in a negative light. It was more...positive than anything. You should take it as a positive sign."

The calm and collected lieutenant said while pushing up her glasses, Momo wearing a confused expression and didn't know how to respond, so looked back at the fight, and saw that Yumichika was getting up, his face dirty slightly, a small bump forming at the back of his head from the impact Fusa's foot gave.

"Ow, you jerk! What do you think you're doing hitting me in the back of the head!? What if my face gets messed up because of this huh!? I'll kill you if you've done something to my face!"

Yumichika was understandably angry (for his understanding at least) at the fact that Fusanosuke was able to do something like that so effortlessly.

But the boy merely wagged a finger as Ikkaku didn't say anything like Yumichika did, not bothered about getting his face messed up, despite that, there was a cut on the top of his head from the impact that he received.

"Hey hey now. Complaining about a hit to the face isn't something that you should be doing, you know? Your looks aren't what are important on a battlefield. If they are, then they're a distraction. I'm surprised Kenpachi-taichou hasn't told you."

"I have, he just doesn't listen to me."

Kenpachi sighed from the side, Fusanosuke adopting an understanding face.

"It must be difficult for you, Kenpachi-taichou."

Yumichika growled at the little back and forth that they were having, returning to his feet, placing the blade out in front of him dangerously giving off Reiatsu in an attempt to frighten Fusanosuke...but compared to Kenpachi, Yumichika was lacking the ability to frighten him.

"That's it, I've had enough now!"

With that, Yumichika lunged forward, or, was about to when Fusanosuke looked towards the girls.

"Okay, now it's time girls to shine brightly!"

Hearing that, the more bashful girls blushed while Rangiku, Nemu, and surprisingly Nanao seemed to be okay with it, and instantly, they dropped their ropes...to reveal that they were wearing cheerleading outfits.

The outfits appeared to be the same as high school girl cheerleading outfits, but these were white for a top, and black for the skirts. The top only covered their chest, and stopped at the naval area, exposing it. The shortness of the skirts depended on the girl in question.

Rangiku's was of course, the shortest, along with Nemu's own who didn't have a sense of modesty at all, really. Momo's and Rukia's were the longest, which came to just above the knee, while Nanao and Isane's were in between those lengths.

"Heh, now this is what I call an attack~"

"Yes, since Fusanosuke-sama wished this to happen, we should go full force."

"Uuuuuu, this is embarrassing."

"Even for Chappy, I'm having a difficult time in not...blushing."

"I don't see the problem, it is an outfit like any other. It shows off leg, but that's all...oh, the naval as well."

"I-I think I might have a nightmare about this...b-but this is so Fusanosuke-san doesn't die by Zaraki-taichou's hands!"

Rangiku was as expected, having the time of her life. Nemu was as she always was, and didn't seem bothered. However, Momo and Rukia were both blushing brightly while tugging the skirts down. Nanao though, didn't seem to mind in the slightest, while Isane was in the middle of being embarrassed, and determined as well.

All of the male members of the squad, minus Kenpachi that was, all ogled the females. While most were drawn towards Nemu and Rangiku, some had gazes on Nanao and Isane, with some even on Momo and Rukia as well. Even Ikkaku, and Yumichika had forgotten the battle, and began staring at the females dressed as they were.

"Okay ladies, lets do this!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, they all produced pompoms, red in colour and all lifted their arms up, following after Rangiku who stood up towards the front, showing off her...assets, without a care in the world.

Soi Fon, from afar, looked on with narrowed, and stunned eyes, then shot a dark glare towards Fusanosuke...who appeared to be shocked as well.

"You little pervert! You made them dress up like this!"

Soi Fon accusingly pointed at him, as he threw his hands up in defence.

"I-I didn't, I swear! I-I asked for their help, but I didn't think that they'd do something like this...though it isn't a bad thing...b-but I didn't ask them to be like this, at all!"

Soi Fon looked unconvinced, merely staring at him with narrowed eyes.

As for the girls however, they all struck poses, all of them showing their certain sex appeal.

"Right, lets go girls!"

The girls behind Rangiku nodded, and all began dancing around, shaking their hips from side to side, drawing nose bleeds from male members of the Squad Eleven, including that of Fusanosuke's opponents. But Fusanosuke himself didn't nose bleed, though he was blushing as they danced around.

[U.G.L.Y, Yumichika's got no alibi, he's ugly! Hey hey, he's ugly! U.G.L.Y, Yumichika's got no alibi, he's ugly! Hey hey, he's ugly!]

Yumichika's face dropped, as did his weapon with tears forming beside his eyes, completely forgetting the fight.

"I-I'm not ugly! D-Don't say such things! E-Even if it is all of you beautiful women, I wont allow you to speak like that...stop shaking your hips! I-I can't take it anymore! S-Stop it now!"

Though he wanted to yell at them, he couldn't take his eyes off their hips, and how provocatively they moved. He couldn't contain the nose bleed he had, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when Rangiku's shirt was lifted up by the jumping she did, sneaking a peak under said skirt which exposed her panties.

Nanao looked towards Fusanosuke, who nodded, so she took Nemu and Rukia with her, as she began a different version of the song, but doing it for someone else...someone who didn't have any hair.

[B.A.L.D, you've got no hair Ikki, you're bald yeah! Yeah, yeah, you're bald yeah! B.A.L.D, you've got no hair Ikki, you're bald yeah! Yeah, yeah, you're bald yeah!]

As soon as the girls began that, the others continuing to antagonizing Yumichika, Ikkaku's weapon fell to the floor as well, gritting his teeth together sharply, sternly looking at the females in question...though kept his eyes on the females bouncing assets.

"H-Hey! Don't say that I'm bald like that and call me Ikki either! The names Ikkaku, not Ikki! That's something you cannot do you sexy vixens!"

Like Yumichika, Ikkaku was finding it hard to yell at them. He had every intention of yelling at them, but something about their appeal, about their top halves seemed to be clouding his mind, his stare being transfixed on their chests.

Seeing how they didn't pay attention anymore, Kenpachi could only slap himself in the face, and watched with angry eyes for his subordinates as Fusanosuke moved from behind them, opening his palms wide.

"Take this!"

Grabbing both of their heads, they were unexpectedly caught by surprise when he conked their heads together, sending them into a daze.

"Gwaaa...what's going..."

Ikkaku didn't even have time to think about it as Fusanosuke did a combo of punches and kicks to their bodies, sending him towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, allowing Ikkaku to go past him and hit the building behind him, knocking him out.

Fusanosuke then turned towards Yumichika, who still was disoriented, not only from the hit that he received to his head, but also due to the fact that he was subjugated to the dancing females.

"Now to take care of you!"

Fusa announced, and inched closer to the flamboyant male, who right now didn't want anything to happen to him.

"D-Don't, please!"

Even though he pleaded, Fusanosuke repeated the process, and beat up Yumichika until he was unconscious, and sent him flying towards Kenpachi again, landing at his feet.

* * *

Once seeing that his members were taken out, Kenpachi couldn't help but release a low grumbling sound, not liking the idea of losing like that, while Soi Fon was upset for...various reasons.

"Oh, you won Fusa-chan!"

Momo excitedly said as Fusanosuke crossed the distance between him and the girls, looking excitedly happy at each and everyone of them. But before they could do anything, Isane took Fusanosuke's damaged hand, quickly using healing Kido.

"Here, Fusanosuke-san. Allow me to heal your hand."

Isane wore a kind smile on her face, earning one in return from Fusa.

"Thanks, Isane-san. It's a big help. Seems like I went overboard, huh~"

Isane wore a big smile on her face as he did the same, a goofy one at that, continuing to heal his hand.

As she did that, Rukia folded her arms with an impressed face.

"Wow, so this is the side of Fusa, is it? I've never seen you move so seriously, and quickly before. Could it be that the laziness is a facade for a hard worker?"

As Fusanosuke was about to answer, Momo defiantly shook her head.

"It isn't, Kuchiki-san. Fusa-chan is quite lazy...but he can be pushed to do amazing things when he needs to do them. Though it was amazing how you did that without Kido."

"Hey, I know how to fight without Kido, you know?"

Momo couldn't say anything in return as she slowly thumbed her skirt, feeling embarrassed from the outfit, which Rangiku then spoke about.

"Say, Fusa-kun~ Did you enjoy the outfits~?"

"Eeeh, your idea, right?"

Rangiku nodded with a childlike smile on her face.

"It was meant for a distraction, and it worked, didn't it? I just improved the plan, and besides some girls which were forced into wearing them, we all changed into these to add to the sex appeal. Since we're doing a cheer, we dressed as those cheerleaders I've heard about!"

Rangiku seemed to be quite excited by her accomplishment, which made a sweatdrop appear on Fusanosuke's forehead.

"Anyway...thank you girls! Because of you, I was able to land a victory! I thought that I would've had to use my Shikai on them if it lasted any longer! Since you all helped me, and dressed...like that, in addition to the things I gave you before, I'm going to treat you all to breakfast...lunch, whatever! I will treat you to a meal!"

[Yay!]

The girls were excited. Even Nemu, who didn't really cheer along with Nanao, seemed to be pleased with the results of gaining a meal out of this cheering, and the girls even forgot that they were wearing skimpy outfits.

"Ooooh, Fusa-kun, does this mean that we get booze?"

Rangiku begged for an answer, as Nanao looked at her with a shocked expression.

"It is not even midday."

Nanao deadpanned, Rangiku however sharing an uncaring look with her.

"So? It doesn't mean a thing, you know?"

Nanao's sweatdropping continued at the announcement as Fusanosuke looked towards Kenpachi and Yachiru, seeing how they had a dejected look on their faces as if something bad had happened. Seeing that, he nodded to himself, and looked at all of the girls.

"You go on ahead, I have things to deal with."

"Alright, we'll meet you there then, Fusa-chan. You know where, right?"

He nodded at Momo, so all of the girls took off together, happy. Isane finished the healing, then went to join the others. Nanao looked back towards Fusanosuke, and saw that he was going towards Kenpachi, and Yachiru, then she followed the others.

Making it to Kenpachi and Yachiru, he saw the fire within the young girls eyes, looking at the unconscious Yumichika with such eyes, tightening her fist tightly.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

She expressed her rage, and went for Yumichika with the intent of murder within her eyes.

"Yachiru."

"Please calm down!"

Kenpachi and Fusanosuke had to restrain Yachiru from killing Yumichika, both males holding one of her arms. She thrashed around, attempting to get Yumichika, to hurt him, to kill him even. But the guys wouldn't allow it to happen.

As they did that, Kenpachi also felt like he wished to express his rage on Ikkaku losing the fight as well, though was glad to have seen Fusanosuke serious, even for a brief instance.

"N-No! I have to take him out! Get off me! H-He made it so that Blondie Bear doesn't join our squad! I hate him! I'm gonna make him pay for losing to Blondie Bear! He's gonna get punished!"

Yachiru made one last attempt to get free from the guys, but due to their strength, she couldn't get free, so she decided to drop it, and adopted teary eyes, something Fusanosuke couldn't handle, seeing a girl looking so depressed as she was.

"Ooh Yachiru-chan. What's with the tears? There's no need for such things." He soothed, brushing her eyes with his finger. "You don't need to cry, Yachiru-chan."

"B-But he failed, and Blondie Bear will never play fun games with me..."

Fusanosuke let go of her arm, and got in front of her, giving her head a small pat while speaking with a kind voice.

"Now now, don't be silly. I will definitely play with Yachiru-chan anytime she wants."

That brought hope to the young girls eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Yachiru-chan is one of my favourite, if not my favourite person in Squad Eleven even if you frighten me..." He noticed the look on Kenpachi's face, and quickly added. "...O-Of course, Kenpachi-taichou is also tied for my favourite person in Squad Eleven." Kenpachi's smile turned wicked, nodding his head while Fusanosuke turned back to Yachiru. "So, no more tears now, Yachiru-chan."

"O-Okay..."

Yachiru mumbled, having a small pink dusting her cheeks and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. Fusanosuke smiled softly, and wrapped his own arms around her, to support the young looking girl.

Fusanosuke then turned back to Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi-taichou...I won the fight."

Kenpachi showed a dissatisfied face, inclining his neck a single time in agreement.

"Yes...while regrettable, it seems to be the case. You've got a week and a half away before I come back at you, this time having more of a challenge on your hands. I will definitely make you release your Zanpakuto."

"I see...I'm surprised, you aren't bothered by the fact that the girls helped me win the fight."

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"If they allowed themselves to get distracted by a tactic like that, then they deserve to lose. Being distracted by girls such as them, is beyond my imagination. Though when we fight, it isn't going to be like that, you understand?"

Fusanosuke chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, I understand. Since I have a week and a half off, I'm gonna go and enjoy it. See you soon Kenpachi-taichou, Yachiru-chan. Don't be too bored without me to...do whatever it is that you do. When we do have our fight, I will be ready...maybe one day, I will be able to use my Shikai against you as well. Though she is a sadistic mistress, so please don't be too shocked by her."

Kenpachi and Yachiru nodded, the latter letting go of his body so he could leave them alone, which he did by walking away to go and join the others for a good meal, without the threat of Kenpachi trying to kill him.

"Hmmm, Ken-chan...who was the sadistic girl he was talking about?"

Kenpachi went to speak, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"I, have no idea."

He furrowed his eyebrows, watching Fusanosuke walk away.

As he walked, he had a bright smile on his face...that was until Soi Fon appeared before him, having some papers in her hand. As soon as he saw that, he knew instantly that something was going to happen.

"Oi, you."

"I have a name~"

Fusanosuke chuckled back, Soi Fon adopting annoyed eyes, crossing the distance with her speed, appearing before him while grunting in annoyance.

She then thrusted the documents towards his chest as he gauged her reactions.

"Whats this exactly?"

"Our new orders."

She flatly replied, holding her arms as she regarded him with a stern expression in her eyes.

Fusanosuke read the document that she had given him, grazing over it with his eyes, then releasing a sigh through his mouth, twitching his shoulder in slight annoyance to what he had read.

"Darn, seems like I don't even get a decent day off, do I?"

"If you don't want to accept them I will go and tell Soutaichou that-"

"No no." He cut her off, shaking his head. "It's alright. Since it starts tomorrow, it is fine, isn't it? I at least get this time to myself, don't I?"

"Yes, that's fine. Tomorrow, bright and early."

Soi Fon wore a victory smirk, in the sense that she knew he didn't like getting up early, and this assignment was an early one, a very early one at that, and when she drew a grunt from him in frustration, her sense of victory grew even more than beforehand.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I really am."

She didn't rebuke what he said, almost as if she loved seeing him like this.

"Ugh...okay. Then tomorrow it is, unless I see you following me, stalker-chan."

Soi Fon's eyes twitched as she threw a punch at him, announcing "I'm not a stalker! And don't add chan!" with her rage, but her fist missed him as he used Flash Step to get out of the way, and appear a few feet away from her.

Fusanosuke then saluted Soi Fon who couldn't look more annoyed, even if she tried.

"I'll catch you later, Soi Fon-chan!"

Before she could say anything, he disappeared from the area. Soi Fon let out a breath.

"I hate that guy."

With those words, Soi Fon disappeared as well, unsatisfied with...many things.

* * *

 **End of the chapter!**

 **So, some more character introductions, and showing their relationship with Fusanosuke and such, plus even some hints are deeper connections, if you can see it hehe. And Fusanosuke showed what he can do, his speed, and even his intelligence in the end, by using an outside source to, while not conventional, win the fight.**

 **And as promised, the harem list at the bottom! And yeah, I know Giselle is what she is in canon, but in this she's a girl, a...Zombie girl lol. And the Quincy girls will be introduced way before they were in canon, as I've got plans for them as well, not just harem wise either. So, here's the list of girls so far, and until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; You never know, it could be something like that. Rangiku and Fusanosuke could be doing something like that when drunk, who knows, but them, right? Yeah, a cute little moment between the two, huh. Eeh, it wasn't really a meeting with them, though most of them where there, plus Fusanosuke knew that he couldn't convince someone like Unohana to do something like that anyway, which he wouldn't even attempt to do anyway, for various reasons. Nemu surely is quite fun to write as a character, and I will have fun with her in the future, and some serious stuff as well.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. I know, I fixed it about five minutes just before you posted a review. I know that I do, though they never speak the words lieutenant or captain, using Fuku-taichou and Taichou instead. I just like using variety, that's all. Heh, I can imagine something like that as well. Soi Fon would seem the type to do something like that. Eeh, I haven't really decided, and yeah, she most likely would be. Awesome suggests!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, Karin is a fav of mine as well, and personally I think she should've been given some kind of more involvement in the story. Hehe, I've got funny interactions with both of them in the future. Hehe, well Fusanosuke and Unohana have a...unique relationship between the two of them. Hehe, Nemu is kinda awesome like that, isn't she? Hmmm, maybe. Though if I was going to include Karin, or Yuz, in the harem, then I would age them up a little bit, to maybe have them as 15 and Ichigo being 16/17 or something like that.**

 **Linkonpark100; Hehe, she surely is quite difficult to read, huh. And awesome!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! And yeah, he has some unique people after him, doesn't he? And damn, Giselle hasn't even been introduced yet...anyway! Thanks, I'm glad that my fight scenes are enjoyable, I do put a lot of effort into them to make them unique and interesting. Those suggestions are awesome, and yeah, I am thinking of doing something like that.**

 **Skull Flame; He does have a few female contacts, and how he does will be explained as the story goes on. All of them have, some kind of history with him, ranging from minimal, to huge levels of impacting. Hehe, Nemu in one way or another, is something like that, and could be that person. As Nanao said, there's a difference in finding someone attractive, and actually wanting to date them. I just figured Rukia would be agreeable with rare Chappy stuff. Yeah, he's quite perceptive, as even Soi Fon can't hide from him, though Nemu seems to be able to do such things. And yeah, he's quite good at reading situations, and does prepare for such things as well, which will be shown more in the future. His spirit is indeed a girl, he does have a female Zanpakuto, he pretty much confirmed it himself to Yachiru and Kenpachi. Yeah, as a playmate. Don't worry, it will be revealed soon, and yeah, they were good. It seems that most like me to do that arc, so maybe I can do something about it in the future, though I haven't decided where I can fit it into the story. Like those suggestions, and you're right, Aizen could have his eye on Fusanosuke alright. And the Zanpakuto girls, I forgot all about them. That sounds pretty good, with Nel and all. And lol about Orihime. The Arrancar girls do need some form of love, don't they? And thanks, I will try!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he's sort of someone who wont rush in and just wing it. He'll usually analyse his opponents if he can, and if he can't if he's just met them, then he will do his best to locate weak points, and whatnot. Eeh, if he didn't have the girls, he could've been forced to go Shikai, which he doesn't like to do. Hmmm, that pesky dark side, what is it about exactly? Glad that you liked the fight, hope it was something good. Hmmm, Momo better pick up the pace, huh.**

 **Bayblade King; Thanks! And yeah, those are cool.**

 **Saiyan man; Thanks, and awesome suggestions!**

 **Coldblue; Yeah, it surely is. Eeh, yeah...I haven't decided yet. Yup, by using his mind, he was able to win against them. Hmmm, something surely dangerous is hidden within him. Yeah, he's pretty decent in those aspects, though he isn't a Master of any, yet skilled in all, so a Jack of all trades, I suppose he could be called. Hmmm, you never know, he could be in the future, though it wouldn't be his first choice. Hehe, Soi Fon is just a tiny little bit jealous, you know? Eeh, I answered the first question at the beginning, and if I get a chance to, I will check it out. Don't worry, I understand, and I can promise the romances are all going to be different, interesting, and genuine as well. Cool sounds good. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Not a worry, I answer all reviews. Yeah, you're right about that, from what I can remember. Heh, now that you mention it, it does sound like that, doesn't it? I can only imagine what it is like hehe~**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, seems like I was too quick, huh. I'm glad that you liked it. I suppose that he doesn't always play by the rules, or bends them a little bit so it can suit his needs. Well, he does have some friends, and is on good terms with him, though some people on the other hand...well, the idea is something like that. Even if he did give her something like that, I doubt that Soi Fon would do something like that for him, but I can totally see Yoruichi doing something like that. Heh, Unohana and Fusanosuke have quite the interesting relationship. Hehe, that would be funny. Everyone becomes frightened of it, yet he just doesn't seem to be that bothered by it. I don't know much about Zatch Bell, so I wouldn't really be able to do a story about it. It's on my lists to watch, as friends have recommended it to me, but right now, I haven't had a chance to watch/read it, though reading the ideas sound cool to me. I'm actually in the middle of reading that, so possibly in the future, I will do something like that. That would be cool as well.**

 **Guest 2; Yachiru in the harem huh...uugh, I thought more brother sister relationship than romantic, though possible. The other suggest is somewhat popular as well.**

 **Freakshock; I'm glad that you liked it. You're right about that, they are quite beautiful women. Eeh, I haven't decided yet, but I will do eventually.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I know who Hiyori is, she's one of the Visored's and she's pretty cool, though I don't get why she calls everyone baldy, but I guess that's her thing, huh.**

 **DStarBoy; Hehe, strictly female, though you could see it as something like that, though it is more bloodlust than actual lust hehe. And thanks! Glad that you like it!**

 **Ragna; Those are cool suggests, I can imagine Fusanosuke playing with the kitten Yoruichi, it would be a funny scene.**

 **Neonlight01; He certainly does know the way to certain girls hearts, at least. Well, he did break some sweat, and did get a wound from Ikkaku with his hand and all, though he isn't really that bothered about it. It is a hollow victory, but thats the best for Fusanosuke. Heh, maybe Ichigo can do something like that for him. Eeh, the mission isn't really that important, just a usual one.**

 **AlphaOmega; You aren't wrong. Since he's known the girls for along time, he of course is going to know what the girls like. Just a week and a half is amazing for Fusanosuke. It literally compares to a year, if it means he isn't assaulted by Kenpachi. And of course I haven't.**

 **Guest 4; Thanks, I'm glad that you do! Hehe, living with Tatsuki would give for some pretty interesting interactions, wouldn't it? And those are some cool ideas!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Glad that you liked it! Hehe, that's how Fusanosuke rolls after all, he'll use what he needs in his arsenal. His Zanpakuto will have some unique functions alright. It wont be like theirs, and to me at least, I think it is pretty cool. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 5; Thank you, I am glad that you do. And cool suggestions! There seems to be a lot of Meninas fans, huh.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The 'hard' work**

"You. What are you doing here?"

This was the first thing that Soi Fon had said as she walked into a certain room, a room where the captains gather, though only two captains appeared to be within the room.

Inside of the room itself was Fusanosuke, who had a cool smile on his face, and a cookie hanging from his mouth, a chocolate chip cookie at that, a carton of milk being in one of his hands.

At the end of the room, more like a hall, there was an old man.

He has a long beard, and long eyebrows as well, both which are white in colour. His wrinkled face was furrowed together, wearing serious eyes, an equally He is wearing the standard captains attire, and has a walking stick within his hand. An aura of power and authority held around his being.

This man was Genryusai Yamamoto, the captain of captains. The head captain at that. His old eyes cast upon Soi Fon, and Fusanosuke, and even he could sense that there was a certain feeling between the two.

"Hello to you as well, Soi Fon-taichou."

Fusanosuke greeted, taking some milk into his mouth, swallowing it as Soi Fon curiously crossed the distance, standing beside him.

"Same question, what are you doing here? And why are you drinking milk and eating cookies?"

She folded her arms, awaiting the answer from Fusanosuke.

"Eeh, I presume it is the same as you, as to why I am here. And drinking milk is good for your bones or something. Cookies are just freaking amazing, and I got these from Yachiru-chan. Would you like one?"

He answered, not stopping eating the cookies that he had and presented one to her. She narrowed her eyes, then took a single cookie, biting into it and liked the taste, though she didn't show it on her face.

"So, you were called here as well by Soutaichou then?"

He nodded, casting his eyes towards Yamamoto, having a smile on his face.

"Pretty much, I was called here, and you were as well. So, I presume that we have a mission."

He released a half hearted sigh, not liking that he might have to go on another mission, considering that they were just on a mission not long ago, and didn't care to have another experience.

"Seems to be the most logical conclusion." Soi Fon surprisingly agreed, not showing her usual hostility as she looked towards Yamamoto. "Soutaichou, I, Soi Fon have come at your request."

Soi Fon got on one knee, bowing to Yamamoto, showing respect, which Fusanosuke didnt do, eating another cookie, which make a loud crunching sound, the sound reverberating around the hall, drawing the attention of both of the people within the room.

Soi Fon looked towards Fusanosuke, and saw that unlike her, he wasnt bowing, annoying her.

"Oi, bow to Soutaichou you disrespectful idiot."

She ordered, which he didn't listen to, taking another bite of his cookie.

"Huh? Did you say something Soi Fon-taichou?"

Feigning ignorance, his somewhat joke was met with harsh eyes from Soi Fon.

"You damn well did hear me. Show some respect! This is why people don't like you!"

"Heh, I'm sure that people don't hate me because I don't show much respect. And for your information, I've already greeted Soutaichou anyway, you know?" Soi Fon's face reddened with embarrassment, as she saw Yamamoto give her a soild nod in recognition. "Now, we should listen to why we've been called here, yes Taichou?"

Soi Fon, unable to speak due to the embarrassment that she felt at this moment in time, inclined her neck in agreement, looking towards the head captain, ready to listen to what he was going to say, the same as Fusanosuke.

Yamamoto, once sure that he had gained their attention, began speaking.

"Now, Soi Fon-taichou, Fusanosuke. I've called you here, for your certain...expertise." Both Soi Fon and Fusa looked between the other, then back at Yamamoto. "Lately, we've had reports that certain Shinigami are going, missing."

"Going missing, sir?"

Fusanosuke's question was met with a sharp nod.

"A unit of yours, Soi Fon, has disappeared. They were supposed to report in a few days ago, residing near Zaraki."

"Zaraki...the location at the edge huh..."

Fusanosuke mumbled, remembering that there was a place within Soul Society called that, a dangerous place at that.

"But that team was sent to merely dispatch low level Hollows with a 25 percent chance that there was a single Hollow being stronger than average, though. Those people shouldn't be in any danger. They were personally trained by myself, they shouldn't lose to mere low level Hollows."

Soi Fon reminded, pointing out what Yamamoto was saying and believing it to be a mistake...but Soi Fon was wrong.

"Yes, on a normal Hollow hunt, they should've been able to defeat such Hollows. However, unconfirmed reports say that there are a number of Shinigami attacking, killing and kidnapping residents of Zaraki, and surrounding areas. While the area has always been known for being highly dangerous, reports of Shinigami doing such acts is against the laws of Soul Society and need to be swiftly dealt with."

The news stunned both Fusanosuke and Soi Fon, the pair sharing a look between them again, only this time, they didn't show their usual childish bickering, and wore eyes of concern, worry and even confusion.

"Kidnapping, sir? You couldn't be suggesting that the team sent were people who have gone, traitor?"

Fusanosuke's concerns were met with a sharp nod.

"That is the most likely conclusion. While troubling, these reports are unconfirmed as of right now. And the fact remains that the Hollows are still within the area. We cannot take the chance that these Hollows has powers that can control."

"I see...so that's how it is, then."

Soi Fon's eyes held conviction within them, while Fusanosuke looked between her, and Yamamoto, hoping that these people were being controlled by a Hollow, or a group of them, and not something else.

"Yes, if this Hollow is more sentient than the usual brand of Hollow, then something disastrous could happen. There are such things that happen, sometimes. Hollows can evolve as well, though as I had said, reports are...not what I expect them to be."

"Soutaichou...eeh, maybe this sounds rude...but are you asking Soi Fon-taichou and I to go and fight these Hollows and or Shinigami?"

"Right now, no." That set confusion within both Fusanosuke and Soi Fon, so Yamamoto explained. "Right now, I've sent a recognisance team to get a detailed report so we know what we're dealing with. When they return, and we know more, then Soi Fon-taichou."

"Yes sir."

Soi Fon answered as the old mans eyes went towards Fusa.

"And Fusanosuke."

"Yes Soutaichou."

The boy did the same as Soi Fon, adopting a serious face as to what he usually wore, which wasn't usually serious, but right now, he did have a serious face on his features.

"Once they return with the appropriate information, you two will be sent to deal with the problem. If it is a mission on assassination, then you two are the best for this type of mission. Your teamwork is excellent, one of the best within the Seireitei, and despite personal problems, I can entrust this mission to the two of you. No, since this requires a certain, finesse, then you two are the most suited to this mission."

Soi Fon looked towards Fusanosuke who did a peace sign to her, which made her roll her eyes and face the man again, the elder man.

"Of course sir. Personal feelings aside, the best person I can work with to the most effective is Fusanosuke. Our teamwork, and our personal skills compliment one another."

Fusa was shocked that she actually admitted that, when she usually said that he was a hindrance to her, and how she wished that they'd never be partnered together again, so to hear that she admitted that he was someone she worked with best, was astounding.

"Y-Yeah, as she said. While it is something that is hard to admit, the best person I work with is Soi Fon-taichou, but that's because we've been partners for along time now." Soi Fon's face turned a little red at being called 'partners' but that was soon dispelled when Fusa smiled. "Whatever is happening Soutaichou, we will do whatever is needed to accomplish this mission. If it is the Hollow, or if they've really turned traitor, then we'll see to it that the mission is sorted."

Hearing that, Yamamoto had a satisfied face on.

"Then, you two are dismissed. We expect the information gathering squad to return within a few days. Use this time to prepare anyway you see fit." The pair of them nodded seriously. "Then, dismissed. We'll converge in a few days, and take it from there."

Nodding and bowing their heads, Fusanosuke and Soi Fon left the elderly man within the room.

Outside of the room, Fusanosuke and Soi Fon walked away together, conversing somewhat civilly.

"Since we're going against an unknown group of Hollows, and possibly also some strong Shinigami, we should go over some combat scenarios."

Soi Fon seriously, earning a nod from Fusanosuke.

"Yes, we should fight together and go over some battle scenarios, and even some combos as well."

"Right..."

Soi Fon trailed off, holding a finger to her lip, something Fusanosuke noted, finding it abnormal, deciding to question it.

"Something wrong, Soi Fon-chan?"

"A little bit...and don't call me 'chan'!"

She snapped at the end, earning a chuckle from Fusanosuke as a response.

"Kekeke, sorry~ So, what's going on inside of your mind right now, Soi Fon-taichou?"

"It's just...the members of that squad wouldn't turn traitor. It's something that they wouldn't do...yet, Soutaichou thinks that's the case. Or it could be some Hollow...but the Hollows were confirmed to be a low level ones, but it shouldn't be enough to defeat them."

Soi Fon was unsure right now. She didn't know what to believe, and even though she didn't ask him directly, it was obvious that she wanted his opinion on the matter, at least.

"Well, I don't know about the Hollow one, but you can never be sure what's really going on inside someone's mind, can you? Someone that seems to be one your side, someone who is supposed to be there for you, could turn their back on you at the first moment. Maybe, just maybe, these Shinigami wanted to turn their backs on the Soul Society, wanting to gain power different ways. And used this chance to do it. It has happened before, after all."

Soi Fon wore a bitter expression as she had just eaten a bug.

"I suppose you aren't wrong...but it just seems to be abnormal to me, for them to turn like this now...hmmmmm, unless another Hollow has come into play, a stronger one that we aren't aware of."

"Until the unit comes back, the investigation unit at that, we aren't any the wiser. We will have to wait till something happens. Until then, all we can do is prepare for what's going to happen next."

Soi Fon inclined her neck, and turned towards the right.

"Then, I am going home."

"Good..." He began, but Soi Fon disappeared. "...night. Uhhh, Soi Fon-chan, you're surely still such a prude...no, she's such a tsundere. I don't know why she's being like that...well, you've always been kind of like that, haven't you, Soi Fon-chan? Aah well...maybe I should get some training in."

Fusanosuke smiled, seeing that the darkness was slowly creeping into the Seireitei. Seeing that, a small smile appeared on his face, placing his cookies and milk away, disappearing in the Flash Step.

* * *

Soi Fon hoped along the rooftops of the houses, buildings of the Seireitei, until she made it to her home.

Quickly, she went into her room by using her amazing speed, and sat down on her bed. To the left of her, there was a small cupboard, which her eyes kept going to. Something about the small cupboard fascinated her, or rather, what was inside of the cupboard, fascinated her.

Eventually, she went into the cupboard, and pulled something out.

A frame, a photo frame.

Within the photo frame, was of course a photo.

The photo itself was a picture of a younger looking Soi Fon and Fusanosuke. Soi Fon herself would argue that she looked annoyed in the photo, but it was easy to see that it wasn't the case.

Fusanosuke in the photo had his arms wrapped around a clearly embarrassed looking Soi Fon, smiling at the camera, winking with his left eye. So Fon herself had a bright blush on her face, and a small smile as well, her eyes solely on Fusanosuke, rather than the camera, both of them dressed in attire that made them look like traditional Ninja's.

Soi Fon herself put a finger to the picture, running it across the image of the two together.

"...I...miss...you...jerk..."

She smiled fondly at the photo for a single moment. In that moment, it expressed her emotions clearly. But since it disappeared so fast, it was difficult to judge what Soi Fon was really feeling at this moment in time.

She then shook her head, and placed the photo back into the cupboard, slealing it away with a Kido so no one but her could access it then returned to her best, laying down and cast her eyes to the roof, many thoughts running around in her mind.

* * *

"Hah!"

Within a desolate area of the Seireitei, was Fusanosuke.

With his sword, he was swinging it around. Using the blade, he cut down many Hollows, that weren't real Hollows. These were called Dummy Hollows, which he used to train himself.

However, rather than these being weaker than usual Hollows, he made it so that they'd have the same strength, even higher levels of strength, so he could actually become better, than swatting away weaklings.

Since it was night time, there wasn't anyone around. Not Momo, not anyone. Sometimes, when he was free, he would come to this place, and train himself, so he could keep his skills sharp and since no one was around, he allowed the top part of his outfit to come loose, revealing his toned chest to the world around which he personally thought would be best to move around in.

Despite being lazy, when he needed to do something, and practice, he would. He, after all did take his life seriously, when he had too. And that was what he was doing right now, taking his training seriously.

While fighting wasn't up there in places he liked to be at, he also didn't allow his skills to dull, incase he would need them for missions, fighting off crazy captains, and the likes of those situations.

As he was training, he felt a pulse come from his sword, which travelled up his arm, making it tingle. He looked at his sealed blade, released a breath, lightly running a gentle finger up and down his blade.

" _I know, you want to come out and play, don't you...? Sorry, but if I let you play, someone will get hurt, and...I can't do that to someone again, that's something that cannot happen..._ "

He once again felt another pulse come from the sword, as if it was trying to tell him something, and he knew what it was, instantly. He knew what his sword wanted, he could hear the screams of wanting to be used by the blade...but he didn't allow it to happen.

He then got back to slaying the Dummy Hollows that were around. Each time he swung his blade, it was almost agonizing. The blade itself was emitting annoyance, pain and suffering as well...but Fusanosuke kept it at bay, keeping it quiet with his own Reiatsu.

But suddenly, he paused when he felt something on him...no, as he felt eyes on him. He quickly looked towards the end of the area, but all he saw was the darkness around.

"Hello...is someone there...?"

He called out, but he didn't get an answer, something he found odd.

Shrugging his shoulders, he got back to dispatching the Dummy Hollows that were around, his own personal playthings, it could be called.

What he didn't notice was a head peaked around a corner, their hair getting in their face as a creepy smile made its way onto the face. Though it was too dark to see who this person was, it was painfully obvious that they were observing Fusanosuke train his body and sharpen his skills as well.

Minutes went by, and Fusanosuke kept getting this uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't quite understand why, as each time he looked, nothing was there, and when he attempted to sense for any Reiatsu, he couldn't feel any either. It was as if he was being watched, by a ghost.

"Hello! Is someone there!? Soi Fon-chan, it isn't you, is it!?"

He yelled out, getting worried that someone was watching him. But even though he called, he didn't get an answer at all. Even when he sliced a Dummy Hollow in two, there was no reaction at all from anyone that could be around.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and got back to dispatching the Dummy Hollows around. While they were easily enough defeated, his mind kept wondering why he was feeling as he was, and why he thought that he was being watched by something, or someone.

While continuing the destruction of the Dummy Hollows, the persons head once again peaked around the corner, the shadows covering their features from view, but even in the darkness, it was easy to see that a smile, a creepy smile at that, graced this persons face, and more so when this person looked at the naked upper half of Fusanosuke's body.

A few more minutes passed on by, and still, Fusanosuke felt like he was being watched by someone. He was sure by now that it wasn't Soi Fon, and he didn't think it was Nemu as she would've answered him. But if it wasn't them...he wasn't sure who it could be.

Eventually, while having a slightly fearful face, and heart, he finished off all of the Dummy Hollows.

"Phew, seems that I've wiped them out in record timing."

He breathed out, smiling at his accomplishment.

"Yes, you certainly did, Fusanosuke-san. It was a good, display."

A deep male voice could be heard coming from the other side of the training area.

His eyes naturally dragged towards the area the voice came from, and what he saw gave him a slight shock.

Standing there, was his captain. Aizen. He was stood there, his chocolate brown hair being visible to Fusanosuke. The glasses he wore hung down to the middle of his nose, giving him a relaxed expression.

"Ah, Aizen-taichou, what a surprise!" He exclaimed, and Flash Stepped to beside him, putting on the top part of his outfit. "I wasn't expecting you, Aizen-taichou. I thought that you were busy with doing something with Ichimaru-taichou."

"I just finished, and found myself on the walk back to the barracks, when I noticed you were training. I decided to see what you were up to, that's all. That's okay, isn't it?"

Aizen's kind smile was directed towards Fusanosuke who for some reason froze inside.

Each time Aizen flashed him that kind of smile, it was...different to what Momo saw. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that there was something different with Aizen, not right. Though the man himself was kind enough, and treated his squad with such a kindness that not many other captains did the same thing, but something about him was...off. And he didn't know exactly what that thing was.

"A-Ah, I see. So that's how it is, huh."

"Exactly. That's how it is, Fusanosuke-san."

Aizen agreed with him, as the boys eyes furrowed in thought.

"Eeh, Taichou...this might sound weird, but where you watching this entire time?"

Aizen's eyebrows curiously raised at the question Fusanosuke asked him, perplexed as to why he would ask such a thing.

"No, I only came now, why do you ask?"

Even someone like Aizen was confused, and didn't quite understand what Fusanosuke was implying.

"No...it's nothing really. I just felt like I was being watched, that's all. Eeh, I suppose that it doesn't matter that much, after all."

"I see. Then, if you're not busy, come with me, let us chat for a bit. I'd like to discuss something's with you."

As soon as he said that, Fusanosuke bowed his head, allowing a "Yes Taichou." to escape his lips, and followed him without a concern.

Though he always felt something wasn't right with Aizen, he couldn't refuse his captains orders, therefore he would always attempt to make a conscious effort in being nice with him.

Unknown to the pair however, a single person stepped slightly out of the shadows, giggling softly, which appeared to be a girly sounding giggle, as this persons eyes focused in on Fusanosuke.

" _Ooh...even if it wrong...I wanna become closer...I'm sure that...it would be so bad if I did...it's okay...I will make it...so...I wont let it happen..._ "

While having such passionate eyes, the person stepped back into the shadows, and disappeared, leaving the area as quiet as it should be, no sound coming from the area whatsoever.

* * *

Fusanosuke followed Aizen towards a lit area of light, dousing it. The area they ended up at was Aizen's own room, which he allowed Fusanosuke inside without a worry in the world.

"Please, take a seat Fusanosuke-san."

Aizen offered, pointing towards the table on the ground as he sat on the opposite side.

"A-Ah, it's an honour, sir. Thank you very much for the opportunity."

Like a good boy, he followed the suggestion, sitting down opposite Aizen. Aizen regarded the boy with a soft smile, then looked towards the kitchen area of his room, which he got due to being a captain.

"Tea? Would you like some?"

Aizen's offer to make some tea was rejected with a shake of his head.

"A-Ah, that's kind, but I'm okay for now, Taichou. But thank you for the offer. It was generous."

"I see." Aizen spoke with a smile, then continued while looking at Fusanosuke. "Now, I heard of a little competition between yourself, and some of Zaraki-taichou's higher seated officers, is that right?"

Fusanosuke stiffened his position, giving a single nod in return.

"Yes, that's right. You know how it is...after all. Kenpachi-taichou wishing to have a fight with me, and all..."

"Yes, it seems Zaraki-taichou, and you share a special relationship that I didn't think would happen, honestly."

"That's putting it mildly, Taichou. And I didn't think it would happen either, nor do I want it to happen. Fueee, I just want a quiet life."

He mumbled, Aizen catching it, and giving a certain chuckle as well.

"Hehe, that's something you'd say. But you should consider it an honour. Zaraki-taichou is someone who only chooses opponents of high battle quality, and he has selected you as someone to fight against. That honour alone is more than enough to make most battled minded people crazy with jealousy. Both his Third and Fifth Seats are also jealousy of your talents, because of the simple fact that Zaraki-taichou is someone who is also a picky person, when it concerns his...rivals, as a lack of a better word."

"Well...I wish he would pick someone else as a rival. I don't think my heart can take much more. That business the other day was enough to make me feel like I am going to die at any second."

Aizen's face turned upwards, then he turned slightly serious.

"While we are like this, may I be frank with you?"

The sudden question caught Fusanosuke off guard, the boy blinking a few times, before inclining his head.

"Eeh, sure, Taichou. You can always speak like that with me."

He spoke honestly, seeing no reason why his captain would say such things, when they should be able to speak like that the whole time with their subordinates.

"Then...to be honest with you, I have been getting requests lately, to ask for your transfer to a different squad."

"It isn't Kenpachi-taichou is it?"

Fusanosuke at that moment was quite afraid. He didn't want to be subjugated to more than he needed from Kenpachi.

"Yes, and others as well." He confirmed, leading with a small grin on his face. "It seems, I am having a hard time in keeping my Third Seat where he is. From Ukitake-taichou, I often get requests on asking to be transferred to that Squad. Also, Unohana-taichou also requests your transferal to that Squad as well as Squad Eight. Kurotsuchi-taichou often makes these requests as well as Zaraki-taichou."

"O-Oh, wow...that's quite a few. Though Unohana-taichou's is, something I didn't expect. Yeah, I used to hang out there in the past and picked up a few healing techniques and all, but to think that she'd want me in the squad...heh, maybe it is something to do with keeping idiots from bothering the other members..."

Fusanosuke was speechless to say the least.

He never expected such things to happen to him. He expected the last two, but not the other ones either. One was so he could fight against Fusanosuke, and the other one would be so he could dissect him or something like that, which he didn't want to happen to him.

He didn't have a clue as to what the others would want from him.

"Indeed, that's something that caught me by surprise, yet didn't at the same time." Aizen brought confusion to Fusanosuke, so he explained. "You see, I've always been aware of your abilities, and what you can do, even before you realized it yourself. If you so desired, you could take a Fuku-taichou position without a worry."

Aizen spoke what he believed to be true, and how he perceived Fusanosuke's abilities as well.

"I suppose I could, but that's..."

"You don't want to abandon Momo-san, is that right?" Fusanosuke nodded his head, Aizen gaining an understanding face. "You've always been protective of Momo-san, ever since I first saw you two together. And if you did want to become a Fuku-taichou, then you'd have to leave this squad, as you also do not wish to take the position from Momo-san, despite the fact that you could."

"Even if I could, Momo-chan has talents that I simply do not possess. She's more suited for such things, than I am."

That's what he honestly believed. While he could most likely best Momo in a fight, Momo simply had talents that he didn't possess, which made her more suited to roles of lieutenant, than he did.

"Yes, I do not doubt Momo-sans abilities as a Fuku-taichou. She is immensely helpful towards me, and this Squad. I would be lost without Momo-san, she is a huge asset to the Squad, and to me personally as well."

Aizen's words brought a smile to Fusanosuke's face, who always loved to hear things to do with Momo.

"It's something Momo-chan takes very seriously." Fusanosuke spoke with a soft tone in his voice, then continued. "It is something that Momo-chan does, after all. For as long as I have known her, she's always been hard working. More so than myself anyway."

That's how he honestly felt. He felt like that, because he did honestly like Momo, and did like that hardworking aspect she had. While it wasn't for him, he could appreciate Momo and her various talents, in and off the battlefield.

"It is strange, why you would befriend her then." Aizen pointed out. "I remember the rumours, from before, and how you were. It was different to how you are today. It is...fascinating to say the least."

"Well, I learned from a great man to control those kind of things. He was...is one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I am eternally grateful for him. If he didn't decide to take a chance on me...then I wouldn't be here right now..."

His face lifted up, as he remembered someone important to him, then frowned and thought about what could've happened if certain events didn't happen the way that they did.

"Yes, that's also a marvelous thing as well. Though, that's a reason you choose to not use your Zanpakuto, yes?"

"The kind of pain it inflicts on people is horrible. No one should ever feel something like that. Not even my enemies deserve to feel anything like that."

He said with straight eyes, showing not his usual side that most see.

"However...I think your Zanpakuto is very beautiful, Fusanosuke-san." Aizen's words again brought some confusion to the young mans mind, so Aizen explained. "Your power is both beautiful, and terrifying at the same time. Depending on how it is used, it can be something beautiful, or destructive. It is up to you to see how you choose to view your Zanpakuto. If you view it with disdain, only the darkness will come through to your mind. However, if you view it with beauty, the good will shine through, the kindness that it holds, is immense, just like its wielder. It is all dependant on how it is used."

"Aizen-taichou, that's...no one has ever said such things about my Zanpakuto before."

Aizen released a soft chuckle in return, brushing a hand over his face.

"It is also one of the reasons I would prefer you stay with Squad Five. I, like having you around, even if only to boost my Squads abilities even further. Not to say that I want to use you in such a manner, but if something ever happened to myself, I know that I could leave the Squad, and Momo-san in your capable hands. I have that much faith in your abilities."

Something about that didn't sit right with him. The words he used weren't something that he would've liked to hear, from his captain, as to him, it was implying that Aizen was going somewhere, in his mind that seemed to be the case.

"I see...even if you say things like that, I can't accept that you ever disappear. Momo-chan respects you, looks up to you. If you disappeared, I'm unsure of what would happen to her mentality. But...if you're asking me to take care of her, then that's what I am going to do."

He affirmed this to Aizen, the man smiling as a response.

"That's something I am glad to hear about. But, while on the subject, so to speak, your opinion is something I regard as high. And I would like to ask your opinion on a certain Taichou, if I may?"

"Of course, who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Fusanosuke carefully questioned, wondering what the man was going to be talking about now. Aizen lifted his eyebrows, as he explained.

"Ichimaru-taichou, what are your thoughts on him?"

"My thoughts on him...I presume I can speak candidly about this person?"

Aizen's head bobbed up and down as an indication that it would be okay.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask, if I didn't want your honest opinion. Of course, this isn't going to go any further, and wont effect anything...but, I would also like to have your opinion on this person."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke scrambled his thoughts together, and expressed them to his captain.

"I see...then frankly, I do not trust him. Something about him is...different to what I usually see within the Taichou's. While Kurotsuchi-taichou is someone who is...not sane, at least he doesn't hid it and you can expect certain things from him. But Ichimaru-taichou is someone that I do not trust in the slightest. Something about his attitude, his aura, and...well, just something is off about him. But the question remains is...why did you want to ask something like that, Taichou? Is there something that you don't like about him?"

Fusanosuke's question was met with a dejected looking face, and an equally dejected sigh.

"Yes, and no. While I do not wish to spread gossip, my feelings are somewhat similar to yours as well. I...do not trust Gin either. He is someone who I cannot readily place my life in their hands without a worry in the world."

"Really? But it always seemed to me that you two were close. I mean, wasn't he at one point your Fuku-taichou?"

Fusanosuke noted, remembering the times that he had seen them together and also the past as well, which Aizen didn't deny, humming along in deep thought.

"Hmmmm...what people show, and who they are, are two completely different things. You can also relate to this as well, can you not, Fusanosuke-san? Deep inside, isn't that what you believe as well?"

"It's...complicated, Taichou."

With a forlorn expression, Fusanosuke cast his eyes downwards, as Aizen did the same.

"For now, let us forget such things." Aizen cast his eyes upwards, as did Fusanosuke, meeting each others gazes. "But Fusanosuke-san, as I said before, I like you, and your abilities. If possible, I would allow you to stay in my group for life. You're, someone who understands."

"Understands...what exactly?"

Fusanosuke's unsure feelings came through, as he didn't quite understand what Aizen wanted him to understand. Aizen though allowed a somewhat playful smile to appear on his face.

"It isn't important right now, but you and I, are people who understand. We're similar, yet also different. We've got qualities that understand. You can also understand many things, about many things. You've got the capacity to go far in life, Fusanosuke-san. Do not limit yourself to being what you are."

"But if I went further, then it would mean that Momo-chan and I would be separated."

"Yes, that is true. Though Fusanosuke-san...I will say now, there is always a place beside me, for you."

Those words struck a deep sinking feeling within him.

He couldn't understand why, but those words alone were powerful. They contained a power he didn't quite understand, and didn't want to accept either. It was something that he didn't want to think about.

"Aizen-taichou..."

Fusanosuke was stuck for words, which didn't happen a lot, but right now, he didn't know what to say. Aizen however couldn't help but allow a smile on his face at this moment in time.

"Fusanosuke-san...as I said, by my side, is a place for you. You, can always find solace beside me."

"Aizen-taichou, I don't quite understand..."

Aizen's face lit up slightly as he inched closer.

"Just think about it...I am always going to want you by my side, Fusanosuke-san. Your abilities, are quite useful, and your...intelligence is something I appreciate as well. On intelligence alone, I believe you could run this entire Squad, and possibly replace Soutaichou with your intelligence. Of course, comparing yourself in power wise to Soutaichou, then that's different. Even I'm not on a place where I can compare in power to Soutaichou, but at the same time, you are one of the people who understands, like myself."

"Heh...you must be joking, right?"

That's how Fusanosuke could see it, Aizen being a jokester, which he thought was quite funny in his mind, considering how he usually was, and didn't really joke around, but was still a kind man.

Aizen, to his shock, shook his head in refusal.

"No, I'm not joking. Think about it, Fusanosuke-san. One day, if you honestly wanted, you could run a Squad with ease. If it comes from someone like me, it doesn't hold much water with you, does it?" Fusanosuke stayed quiet, so Aizen chuckled deeply. "Don't worry, Fusanosuke-san, about the complicated stuff. For now, just know that beside me, is a place for you, and what we discussed about Gin as well will stay between you and I, whatever happens in the future."

"Whatever happens..."

"Yes, whatever happens."

Aizen confirmed it with a nod, Fusanosuke then furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Aizen-taichou...the way you speak, it is as if you're afraid of Ichimaru-taichou, or possibly afraid of something that he is capable of doing, it couldn't be so, could it?"

Aizen lowered his eyes, looking down at the ground.

"Lets just say that Gin is a complicated man. I wouldn't put it past him to do something suspicious, and potentially dangerous to the Soul Society. Whatever happens in the future Fusanosuke-san, happens."

Fusanosuke understood the hidden meaning behind his words, solemnly holding his head down.

"Oooh...I see..."

Aizen shook his head and stretched his limbs, glancing at the door.

"It seems, that our time together has come to an end." Fusanosuke, due to being deep into the conversation, didn't quite understand what was going on. Aizen however explained. "It seems that a certain girl is looking for you. Fufu, it must be fun, being popular with the girls. Though, Momo-san would become depressed if you did find a girlfriend."

"Hehe, a girlfriend huh..."

He muttered as a knock on the door was heard.

"A-Ah, Aizen-taichou...sorry to bother you late at night...but do you know where Fusa-chan...eeh, Fusanosuke-san is?"

The voice of Momo came through the door, with both of the men recognizing it instantly, Aizen giving the reply.

"Yes, he's in here, Momo-san. Please come inside."

Aizen's invitation was accepted immediately, Momo opening the door, and found that Fusanosuke and Aizen were face to face, one having a serious look, and the other having a semi serious look on their faces.

"O-Oh...am I interrupting something? And good evening Aizen-taichou."

Momo felt out of place, and didn't know what else to say. But Aizen waved his hand at her, dispelling her worries instantly.

"No, do not concern yourself Momo-san, and good evening to you as well. We were just discussing about the squad, and other details."

"Like your chain smoking that fills the barracks with harmful smoke."

With mirth, Fusanosuke expressed it to Momo who held a hand to her face, adopting teary eyes.

"M-My what!? C-Chain smoking!? Smoking as in always smoking one after the other!? I don't even smoke! And I don't want to smoke either!"

Fusanosuke got up from his feet, and walked towards Momo, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay Momo-chan, I found the..."

"I don't do drugs!"

She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, then mentally berated herself for saying such things. Fusanosuke's face turned upwards as Aizen cracked his eyebrow up as well.

"Ara ara, it seems that innocent Momo-chan isn't as innocent as I thought. I was only talking about the normal cigarettes. But if you're into drugs then that's something completely different."

"N-No! Th-This is...uuuuu! Baka Fusa-chan! Y-You made me say it!"

She exploded, her lips pursing into a small pout, her eyes leaking some tears as well.

"How the heck am I going to be the one who gets done for this? I didn't mention drugs. I only said you smoke...unless you thought I meant drugs not normal cigarettes that is..."

Momo's face dropped into a frown, some tears rolling down her face.

"I-I...waaaah! Fusa-chan is mean!"

With that, Momo belted out of the room as fast as she could, embarrassed by what had transpired within the room.

Fusanosuke slapped himself in the face at the events that had transpired, then bowed his head towards Aizen.

"So sorry Aizen-taichou. Thank you for the conversation." Aizen waved his hand with a kind smile which was returned by Fusanosuke who then turned towards the door. "Wait Momo-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to accuse you of being a drug addict! At least that's what you thought when I was talking about something completely different like you being a chain smoker! I am sorry for accusing you! I was only having a joke! I'm sorry for being a shit!"

With that, Fusanosuke rushed out of the room, shouting after Momo, leaving Aizen alone with his thoughts.

Aizen himself merely allowed a smile that didn't fit his usual kind face to appear, his eyes brimming with desire and despair as well, then he looked towards his bed, mumbling "It's only a matter of time." before he stood up as well, listening to the cries of his second and third seated members of his squad, and their antics.

* * *

It was the next day, and Fusanosuke found himself to be on the rooftop of his barracks. Of course, since it was a lazy day for him, it allowed him to relax, watch the sky, sleep. Do many different things.

Since he had freedom from Kenpachi, and knew that Mayuri wasn't around as far as he could sense, he could have some time to himself. However, he also knew that it wouldn't be long before his time was interrupted.

"Geez, Fusa-chan. What are you doing up there?"

From down below, Momo called upwards towards Fusanosuke, who right now was on the rooftop of Squad Fives Barracks, having his hands behind his head as he looks up towards the sky.

But when he heard his name being called, he casually glanced downwards, and saw that Momo was looking up at him. He adopted a smile, yawned, which irked Momo slightly as it wasn't even passed noon yet, and waved her off.

"I'm just enjoying my vacation from certain death from Kenpachi-taichou. Can you believe that he kept his word, and left me alone for a few days? It's amazing, I've never felt so relaxed before, I cannot express how happy I am right now. This is the best in the world, I've never been so happy before."

Momo shook her head, and joined him on the roof. As she was making it to the roof, he rest his hand back down on his hands, looking towards the sky with a happy look within his eyes, mumbling "This is the best." as right now, he was content with his life. He was happy that he didn't have to worry about anything like fighting, and since he had done his mission with Soi Fon and his other one wasn't going to happen for a bit yet, everything was looking up for him.

Once Momo got to the roof, she sat beside him, casually gazing into his eyes.

"You know, just because you've escaped Kenpachi-taichou, it doesn't mean anything about your other work. You've got other duties to attend too, as well. What about them, Fusa-chan?"

Momo's frustration was met with a wave of his head, as he enjoyed the skies view from where he could see. Shining down on him was the sun, the sun that rained down it's brilliant light, which lit up the roof that they were on.

"Baah, I will make time for them, later on." He dismissed his work, returning his eyes towards the sky. "Gosh, isn't the sky a lovely thing to observe, Momo-chan? It is always a nice colour...and up there, the Soul Palace...I wonder what it would be like to go up there, and look down at the Seireitei and other places as well. I wonder if everything could be seen from up there. Maybe even nothing could be seen at all. It would be interesting to find out."

Momo breezily shook her head to what he said.

"Maybe so. But here in the Seireitei, we have things to do, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I will do it later. But this chance, I just want to have a little fun. You know, I might be banging on about it, but I've not been free like this in, quite sometime. I've been able to finally catch up on some sleep that I've missed for the past...God, how long was he chasing me for? Years was it Momo-chan?"

Momo hung her head down, nodding as an indication that was the case.

"Fusa-chan, it was...and will be something difficult, but you're going to have to put that aside for now. Even if you're not chanced by Kenpachi-taichou, then you've got some paper work to do, my paper work at that. Because you're the Third Seat, even if you get time off from the killing intent from Kenpachi-taichou, you still have regular duties to attend to as well."

As soon as she said that, it caught some of his interest, so he briefly stopped looking at the sky, and turned his attention back to the girl.

"Your paper work?" He parroted, suddenly becoming interested. "What do you mean by that? Why aren't you doing it...ooh I see, I've rubbed off on you, and you've done something like me, trying to push your paper work onto someone else...well, it isn't going to work with me, Momo-chan! I wont let you do something like that! I am the one who invented such things! I wont allow you to be the one who does things to me! That's not something that you can do! I wont allow it, Momo-chan! I'm not someone you can use and abuse like that!"

The distorted fear on his face was only amplified when he saw that Momo seemed to be serious as to what she was saying, which devastated him more than she thought that she would.

As he 'freaked' at the prospect of having to actually have to do some work for a change which he didn't want to do, Momo gave a hearty giggle.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything like that. If I did something like that, then it would be bad. No, I'm just doing something important for Aizen-taichou, is all. It's something that he asked of me personally, somewhat at least."

Once the words left her lips, his ears perked quite abit.

"Oh? What do you have to do for him exactly?"

He questioned with mild interest, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

Momo wagged her finger at him, poking him in the nose.

"Nosy keep your nose out~" The small giggle that came from her made him smile, as she continued. "It isn't anything really. It's something that Aizen-taichou is a little busy for, is all. I actually volunteered to do it as well."

"So you could push your work onto me, right?"

Momo leaned forward, patting his face.

"Yes, that's the real reason~" She joked as the colour drained from his face. Seeing that was enough for her, so she retracted what she had said. "Don't worry, I was only kidding. I wouldn't make Fusa-chan upset like that. I wouldn't want to worry Fusa-chan like that. But since you're the Third Seat and all, I have to rely on you for the time being. That's how it is, after all."

Fusanosuke gave a small sigh, cocking his head to the side.

"And this is why I didn't want to become apart of...the Fuku-taichou place. That's something I didn't want, and now I have to fill in for Momo-chan while she goes to do whatever she wants to do..."

"Geez, you make it sound like it is the end of the world."

Momo deadpanned, with Fusanosuke shrugging his shoulders.

"To me, at least that seems to be the case. But I don't know what's supposed to happen with these kind of things, do I? It's confusing for someone like me. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

Since he hasn't ever really paid attention to what she has done, it was quite confusing for him to even think about.

"Well, you're supposed to do what I usually do in a day. Some paper work, some orders and whatnot. I've left a detailed manual on Aizen-taichou's desk so you know what you have to do. I wouldn't ask, but I'm desperate."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke sighed in resignation, hearing the literal desperation within his voice.

"Since I can't bare to see you in such a desperate situation...I suppose for a day, I will have to take up your position, and become acting Fuku-taichou...yes? That's...what you want, isn't it?"

Momo nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"Also Aizen-taichou will be gone as well so fill in for him as well! Thanks, bye!"

"W-Wait-"

Before he could say anything, Momo took off, and left him alone on the rooftop.

As he sat on the rooftop, he was deadly still. It was as if he was dead. He turned a hollowly white colour, his eyes glazing over in fear, his mind unable to comprehend what was going on in the world.

" _S-So...I have to become...Taichou for a day...is that right...? T-This can't be, can it...? Even Momo-chan has left me alone...to do this shit...and Aizen-taichou has disappeared...as well...where the hell have they even gone too...why do I have to do this shit...? I've gone from Third Seat, to freaking Taichou of the Squad...eeh, this is going to end me, I can see it happening._ "

As he contemplated it, his eyes leaked some tears, spilling down his face and hit the roof that he was on.

* * *

Later, he found himself inside of Momo's office, if it was called that. He didn't know, nor did he care. What he did care about was the massive amounts of papers that littered themselves around the area.

Some were labeled 'Fuku-taichou' and some were labeled 'Taichou' as well. Fusanosuke strolled through the papers that easily towered his own height, and could even rival Kenpachi's own height.

"So, where's the manual Momo-chan?"

He mumbled to himself, looking at the desk, but unable to see it.

His eyes casually looked over the desk, but he couldn't find the manual that Momo was talking about, until he saw a small piece of paper with his name on the front of it written in big letters.

He picked it up, and read it to himself in his mind.

[Good luck Fusa-chan! I know you can do!]

After reading it, his face fell into a deep frown, and he threw the piece of paper against the wall.

"That's not a manual Momo-chan! That's barely a prompting Momo-chan! Ugh! You better be having fun, wherever you are! Because this isn't what I call fun Momo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

As his cries rang out throughout the Squad Five Barracks, most of the Shinigami stationed their all became frightened from the monstrous roar that was coming from Fusanosuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the Seireitei, Momo, Rangiku, Nanao and Yachiru all sat together, having a drink within their hands. Momo's and Nanao's weren't alcoholic while the other twos were, though Yachiru's was a very low percentage of alcohol.

All four of the girls were dressed for sun bathing. Since the sun was beating down on them, and though still within the Seireitei, they were hidden away so no one could see them dressed as they were.

"Do you think this was okay, taking time off like this?"

Momo worriedly asked her fellow lieutenants, with all three of them shaking their heads.

"I wouldn't worry." Rangiku cheered, taking another sip of her drink. "We've got other people to do our stuff for today. We planned this, and I will be damned if it is taken away until I'm satisfied."

"Yes, we deserve this time, after all."

Nanao added, taking a small sip of her fruity drink through a straw.

"You've got that right, Nanao-chan. We've got some time to ourselves, which is the best."

Rangiku was in bliss right now. She couldn't be happier. She had a drink, she didn't have any work to do, and she could relax with her fellow friends. Momo however furrowed her eyebrows.

"Say, Rangiku-san...you do have permission to be here, right?"

She was in doubt that this would be the case. But Rangiku waved off her worries with a wave of her hand.

"Do not concern yourself, Hinamori. This is something that I can do, because I've done my work. Speaking of, how are you getting your work done today anyway? You couldn't of done it yet, could you?"

All of the females took interest in Momo at that moment in time, which made Momo blush a little bit.

"Truthfully...I got Fusa-chan to cover for me today...and it so happened that Aizen-taichou has gone away and left Fusa-chan in charge as well...hehehe, I kind of lied and said that Aizen-taichou said that I had to do something for him today..."

Rangiku gave a fake gasp, looking at Momo who held down her head in shame.

"So, to think that you'd leave Fusa-kun in charge of the entire squad for an entire day. That's amazing, that really is."

"I-I don't feel good about it or anything..."

Momo's eyes cast downwards in even more shame than she was feeling before, sad for Fusanosuke and what was happening with him.

"Even then, to think that you'd make Fusa-kun do something like this. I wouldn't wish Fuku-taichou and Taichou work on anyone...and at the same time as well. Damn, that boy is going to be dead by the time you get back."

Saying that with a smirk from Rangiku, Momo couldn't feel more guilty.

She hadn't expected Aizen to take a day off today, and she didn't want to cancel her own, as she wouldn't have another time where she would be able to do something like this with her friends. Though, it didn't make her feel any better than she thought that she would.

"Speaking of Blondie Bear. Ken-chan has been down lately, since Blondie Bear can't be attacked for a few more days yet, so I thought that this would be fun as well! Poor Ken-chan, he's even more depressed than I am!"

As the pink haired girl said this, all of the women looked towards the smallest Shinigami, cocking their eyebrows upwards in slight confusion.

"So, Zaraki-taichou is really depressed?"

Nanao was the one to ask, the others leaning in curiously.

"Yes, Ken-chan has surely become depressed. Since there aren't any strong opponents that Ken-chan can fight without causing a huge problem like the other Taichou's, and he is keeping to his word about not fighting Blondie Bear, Ken-chan is just sat at the barracks, staring at the ground and keeps mumbling about it."

Yachiru explained to the females who all wore surprised faces.

"Wow, to think that Zaraki-taichou has become so depressed that it is something like this. So, does this mean that Zaraki-taichou is someone who does things like this because Fusanosuke-san fulfils his boredom?"

Nanao couldn't help but think about it. Thinking about Kenpachi, and how he seemed to be, almost happier when he could challenge Fusanosuke to a challenge, while Fusanosuke himself didn't seem exactly thrilled about it.

"That's about it, Nana!"

Yachiru cheered from her side, which made Nanao furrow her eyebrows in deep thought. But before Nanao could say anything, Rangiku leaned over to the glasses wearing girl.

"While on the subject of Fusa-kun...you know what his Shikai does, don't you?"

"Yes, I know what it does."

She answered plainly, pushing her glasses up which grabbed the others attention.

"So, why don't you tell us then?"

"Because I was sworn to secrecy."

She retorted towards the long haired buxom Shinigami, which didn't set well with Rangiku.

"Ooh come on. What's the secret with it huh?"

"It's something I cannot comment on, at all."

She responded without looking at the girls, wishing that they would drop the conversation. But Rangiku wasn't having any of it, and turned towards Momo herself.

"Say, Hinamori? Do you know what it does? I mean, you spend the most time with him, so he must've shown off his Shikai to you at some point in the past, right? He must've shown you."

Momo scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed face on.

"Eeh...to be honest, I've only ever caught a glimpse of it. We went on a mission together once, and were ambushed by many, many Hollows. Of course, we attempted to fight them off, but it was difficult. As I was hit by a Menos Grade, with their special attack, eeh, Cero I believe it is called, which Fusa-chan bravely took the most of the attack for, I got dizzy and passed out. But before I lost consciousness, I heard him say something and then I saw his sword change form. From what I remember, just seeing the blade made me feel cold inside, something that I wouldn't associated with Fusa-chan. Later, when I commented on it as he was healing me, I asked about it, but he avoided it all together, and wouldn't speak about it. Respecting the decision, I didn't ask anymore about it."

As she said that, Nanao held her head down, which went unnoticed by the others.

"Wow, so Blondie Bear has a sword that made you feel like that huh...weird, Blondie Bear is always kind to me and gives me many cuddles though...but his sword is the opposite of kindness? Does that mean it is a bad sword?"

"No Zanpakuto is good or bad, on its own." Nanao butted into the conversation. "It is depending on how it is used. Fusanosuke-san probably thinks the same as myself, and just chooses not to use it for personal reasons."

Rangiku and Momo furrowed their eyebrows at Nanao, but chose to not say anything else, while Yachiru lifted the mood a considerably distance to what it was right now, which wasn't a pleasant one.

"Anyway! Lets enjoy our time together, everyone! Lets have more and more fun!"

"Hey, I'll drink to that~"

Rangiku raised her glass, the same with Momo and Nanao, along with the smallest Shinigami, Yachiru.

[Cheers!]

Clinking the glasses together, they all enjoyed one another's company as they talked about trivial things.

* * *

In another part of the Seireitei...Fusanosuke wasn't happy.

It had been quite a number of minutes since he had found all of the papers around. During that time, he had gone through a range of emotions. Sadness, fear, anxiety and other negative emotions as well.

" _I'm sure that Momo-chan is loving this. Even Taichou must be loving this as well. They're abusing me, they really are. This can't be normal, can it? This is something that confuses me...is this really a days work? It looks like a months work, honestly._ "

He openly sighed as he wrote on some papers, giving approval or denial. Since he was so focused on getting it done, he had forgotten to sit down and preferred to just stand up.

His eyes glazed over one sheet of paper, and saw that it was addressed to Aizen, so he quickly opened it, and saw that it was a request from a Seated Officer of a lower rank than he was. He read the request, opened his eyes wide, and threw it at the wall, yelling "Damn it! I didn't know we could do that!" in a destructive voice that startled most of the Shinigami around the area.

His narrowed eyes then went towards the window, anger within them.

"S-So...Momo-chan lied to me, and said that we couldn't apply for time off when we wanted to have some leave or vacation time, only when we were designated time off by Aizen-taichou...heh, I bet that she thought that I would apply for it all of the time...damn you Momo-chan. Well, I'm just gonna have to catch up to it."

He cursed her under his breath, then sat down at the desk, stretching and going into the table, the draw and found that there was some sake. Seeing that, he licked his lips and poured himself a cup he found on the desk, taking a swig.

As he did that, he smiled to himself.

" _Ooh, this is amazing stuff. I can get so used to things like this. No wonder Aizen-taichou spends so much time in here. I can see why Aizen-taichou wishes to stay in here often. Aah, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind me taking a little sip of this delicious nectar~_ "

He chuckled deeply to himself, resting his feet on the table as he took more and more sips of the of the drink that Aizen hid away.

His eyes looked at the papers on the desk, and he picked up the first one that he saw. What he held was a request from the Shinigami Women's Association, which Fusanosuke read to himself.

[Dear Aizen-taichou. We, the Shinigami Women are in need of your assistance. For your high stature, we would like to offer you a place within our tasteful Shinigami male calendar, to help raise funds for our Association, where mild nudity might occur and various outfits, which is called Cosplay, will also occur. If you would like this chance to appear in the calendar, then please send your response within three days of receiving this. Also, please force Fusanosuke-san to do the photo shoot as well. Thank you for taking your time in reading this. From Nanao Ise.]

After briefly glancing over it, Fusanosuke put down the letter, chuckling to himself.

"Wait...what's this? Kuku...they want to do a photo shoot of the males of a high class authority...that means that they want to have some photos of Aizen-taichou...hehehe, if it is them girls, I can see that it is going to be a revealing...eeh? W-Wait, why is my name written here!? And what's this about forcing me to do it!? N-No, I'm not going to be doing something like that! N-Naked...n-no! Perv's! I'm not doing something like that! Aizen-taichou can get naked for them, I'm not doing something like that! And you can't force me to do it either! There's no-" As he ranted, something suddenly flew from the window, and impaled the spot right next to his arm, causing alarm. "-Iyaaaaa! W-Whats going on all of a sudden!?"

He looked towards the right hand side, and saw that there was a knife there, with a note on the handle. Curiously, Fusanosuke unwrapped the note, and read it to himself.

[Do it, or die. From Soi Fon.]

At that, Fusanosuke shed some soft tears and looked out of the window. Though her form was covered by a building in the distance, he knew for a fact that Soi Fon was there, and most likely was stalking him again.

" _They are going to make me do things for them...perverted girls, they really need to stop making me do things...if it isn't from Kenpachi-taichou, and Kurotsuchi-taichou, then it is these Shinigami women...I'm going to be eaten alive if I go there...they'll do things to me...I can't do it again! Last time was awful! This time...they'll get me and make me do things...scary things...waaaaaaaaah...please don't make me feel such fear..._ "

As tears slipped from his eyes, another message came threw the window, which he took in his hand and read to himself.

[Don't cry, the Shinigami Women's Association will allow you to get better acquainted with the females. From Nemu.]

As soon as he read it, he placed it on the table, looking out of the window in search for Nemu, but unlike Soi Fon, he couldn't see any sight of her, and couldn't even feel her power either.

" _W-Why is she out there...? I can get Soi Fon-chan, but Nemu-san is...why is she watching me...? D-Don't these people have anything better to do than something like this...? I don't even think that this is something that should be done...I just want to go home...and to sleep, this isn't right...I don't even know what this is. I'm so scared right now...these girls are spying on me, who else is going to be spying on me, huh? I don't think this is right...they aren't normal, are they?_ "

The tears in his eyes grew larger and larger, fearing for his very life. Having one stalker was okay, he could deal with something like that. However, having Nemu, someone he cannot see, or even sense, he was getting more and more frightened, something that he didn't like.

Slowly, he placed down the piece of paper and was tempted to collapse on the floor. He was exhausted already...and he hadn't done anything yet. It was getting too much for someone like him.

But somehow, he managed to pick himself up, and went towards a set of piles that had his name on the front, naturally, he was curious so he decided to look at these things, and found out something that surprised him immensely.

" _Wow...so Taichou wasn't lying...all of these are official as well, requesting me to go into their squad huh...uugh, why is Kenpachi-taichou's and Kurotsuchi-taichou's the one that's got the most, tied at that...? Can't they just leave me alone...I'm not becoming an experiment, and I'm not becoming someone's personal rival, both are too much for someone like me._ "

He was by now, worrying for his life.

The overwhelming amount of transferal into their squads was something Fusanosuke couldn't even contemplate. Fusanosuke suspected that Aizen must get at least one a day, from the amount he was seeing.

As he did that however, contemplating many things within his life, there was a knock on the door.

"E-Excuse me, sir. May I enter?"

A sheepish voice came from the other side of the door, so Fusanosuke sighed, and rested his face on his hands, his elbows on the table as he spoke to the other side of the door.

"Yes, please enter."

As soon as he said that, the door opened to reveal a small girl. She entered the room and bowed towards Fusanosuke.

"A-Ah, Third Seat...eeh, acting Taichou, there's a visitor here."

"Oh, who is it?" He sighed out, unable to take much more than this. But then his mind got to working. " _Wait, did she just call me acting Taichou? So...the squad knew of this, before even I did? That's...so, I was going to be roped into this no matter what I did, huh._ "

His mind turned to wonder, asking himself why he ended up in this situation, even contemplating just going to go and fight Kenpachi, which seemed to be something that would be easier, as it was only swinging around a sword and fighting for his life, not having to make massive amounts of decisions like he had to right now.

He also thought about what work he had to dl right now. He knew that being a captain would be difficult, but to see all of the different things that laid before him, all of the papers, all of the stalkers, and now something else he had to deal with as well.

"Yes, the person is, Kuchiki-san from Squad Thirteen. She said that she had some important business, directly from the Taichou of Squad Thirteen."

That seemed to peak his interests a little bit, his eyes slowly opening.

"Rukia-chan is it?" The female nodded, bringing a smile to his face, formulating a plan. "Then, please come inside. Allow her to come here, if you would...eeeh, I don't know your name...sorry..."

He didn't want to appear rude, but he didn't really interact with many people within Squad Five, or any Squad really. But the female didn't take offense to it, and allowed Fusanosuke to address her as such.

"O-Of course sir. A-And that's not a worry. Now, if you'll excuse me."

With a nod from the male, the female disappeared as Fusanosuke linked his hands together.

" _Kukuku, if Rukia-chan is here then maybe she can help me with this...yeah, that's going to be awesome. I've got to make Rukia-chan do it all...no, she would run if I said something like that. Gotta make sure that she stays around and helps me with this. I can't do it alone, I can't. It is too much for someone like me._ "

His eyes lit up, and he waited for Rukia to come.

He didn't have to wait long, as Rukia came inside, looking around curiously.

"Aah, Fusa...eeh, why are you in here?"

Rukia thought it was suspicious, as she knew that this room was for someone of a captains level, and as far as she was aware, Fusanosuke wasn't a captain in any sense of the word.

Fusanosuke sighed, putting a hand to his forehead for dramatic effect.

"It's because Momo-chan and Aizen-taichou abandoned me to do all of their work, while they go and do whatever it is that they do. It isn't fair, I'm always being abused like this by these people."

Rukia's eyes turned up curiously, walking into the room.

"So, they left you in charge then."

She was surprised to say the least, drawing a small pout from Fusanosuke himself.

"Hey, is that some kind of insult against my person?"

Rukia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Not really. I just came by to drop off something's from Ukitake-taichou for Aizen-taichou...eeh, for you I guess if you're filling in." Rukia walked to the desk, and presented him with some papers. "Here, it's from Ukitake-taichou. He said that it was important, so please make it your top priority."

"Yeah..."

He mumbled, sorting out a space for the papers Rukia gave him.

"Oh, I also finally heard the news, about me going to the human world."

Rukia brought up, taking a seat while Fusanosuke went over the papers in his hand that he got from Rukia, which seemed to be a general report about some squad members that weren't, exactly doing as they were told.

"I see. So, when are you leaving then, Rukia-chan?"

He asked with some interest, though had a good idea.

"A few weeks." She replied with a sigh, catching him off guard. "I tried telling Renji, that fool before, but before I could really speak, it was as if we were strangers and didn't really seem that interested. Seems like it is going to be awhile before we get onto speaking terms again."

Fusanosuke inclined his neck, writing some replies for Ukitake.

"I see, so you're going to that town...eeh, Karakura town, then?"

Rukia nodded, mildly impressed that he remembered something like that.

"That's right, it seems I will be gone for a month. It seems to be a pretty easy job. I've heard that there is minimal Hollow activity, so that's how it is. I'm sure that it will be fine."

"If it is Rukia-chan, then she'll be fine. Just unleash your Shikai abilities. Make Sode no Shirayuki dance for you. That's what she is, after all. She's a beautiful sword that needs to dance. She tells me as much."

Rukia's violet eyes curiously fell upon Fusanosuke as he finished writing something on what she handed him originally, then placed it to the side, slightly impressed that he finished that so quickly, when it was quite a hefty document.

"Uugh, how in the heck does she tell you?"

"Because I can see her right now, duh."

He reported, looking to the side of her. Rukia followed his gaze, but she couldn't see anything in the slightest, only seeing empty space beside her. Cocking an eyebrow up, she turned back to Fusanosuke.

"But how in the heck can you see something that I can't? Are you having me on here?"

"No, I can see her. She's very beautiful, having white all around her, ribbon and pretty much reminds me of a pure white version of you actually...maybe she has bigger breasts, but I don't notice such things. She often talks to me about things, and tells me to tell you to get over it. I don't really get what that means, but she said that you'd know what that means. So, get over it Rukia-chan, whatever it is."

Rukia shot open her eyes, as there is only one thing that she could be referring too, which she didn't think Fusanosuke would even notice, but at the same time, she was still skeptical about it all.

"Eeh...really? Do you even know what that means?"

"I haven't a clue, though I can take a guess. She's telling me right now that you shouldn't feel guilty, about whatever it is you're feeling guilty about. Seems like she really cares about you, Rukia-chan."

Rukia didn't quite understand it, but somehow, he was able to at least know things that she hadn't told anyone. She wasn't sure if it was because Fusanosuke just knew her well, or had found out somehow, but she was sure that even if he was just masking his words with his 'lie' then she was glad that she had a friend like him.

"I suppose...now, I have to go..."

Rukia went to stand up, only to see that Fusanosuke placed his hand outwards.

"Rukia-chan, hold on a second please."

She stopped, and sat down, curious as to what he was going to do.

"Eeh, what is it?"

She looked on with apprehensive eyes, pondering what he could want with her, suspecting that something was going to happen, but she wasn't sure which one of these things would happen to her, having some ideas within her mind.

"Are you busy today, Rukia-chan? Maybe doing something else for your Taichou?"

"I am..." She was about to say no, when she got suspicious eyes. "Eeh, before I answer, I want to know why you are asking something like that?"

"Because I'm curious."

He responded with a kind hearted smile, something Rukia could see through straight away.

"No it isn't. You want something, and I'm sure that it has to do with these papers, am I right about it?" Fusanosuke didn't answer, only showing a cute smile, which made Rukia's bottom lip tremble. "D-Don't do that to me! Y-You can't fool me with such a smile! I-I know it works on Hinamori-fuku-taichou, but it isn't going to work on me! E-Even if it is my day off...oops."

She knew that the instant she said that, she would regret it.

And she was right, as within a literal second, she found that Fusanosuke had disappeared from his seat, and ended up brushing his face against her body, latching around her waist.

"F-Fool! G-Get off me!"

Rukia struggled, desperately trying to break free, but Fusanosuke's skills of keeping hold of her was enough to keep her steady, on the chair, but unable to move in the slightest.

"Noooooooooo~! Rukia-chan, please help me~! I need your cute assistance~!"

"Don't call my assistance cute!"

She barked back, struggling from the tight hold Fusanosuke had, and attempted to ignore the childlike desperation that was on his face, his eyes displaying such a sight was more than enough to make her feel afraid.

"Rukia-chan~ Please don't be difficult~"

"I'm not being difficult! I'm being practical! Please let me go now!"

Once again, she attempted to break free, but Fusanosuke's ability to latch onto her, without hurting her, yet keep her still was something astonishing. She hadn't met such a foe before.

"I can't let you go, Rukia-chan~! Please, we're super best friends~!"

"Since when did we become that!?"

She roared, which made Fusanosuke adopt teary eyes.

"B-But, we've been friends for years upon years now Rukia-chan~! Please help me!"

"No! I wont!" She rejected it instantly, managing to break free from his grip somehow. "Freedom!"

She announced, lunging herself towards the door.

"Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

TACKLE!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" She exclaimed, having been tackled to the ground, his insistence, if it could be called that, being something that she couldn't stand. "L-Let go of me already! I want to go now!"

"B-But~! Rukia-chan is adorable, and could help me with these things! She always complains that she doesn't get to become a Seated Officer...well, here's a chance to try and show your skills~! If you do it, Aizen-taichou will put in a good word for you, I'm sure of it~! And I will as well as Momo-chan~! I know my input wont be much of a persuader, but this is something that needs to be done~! Please help me Rukia-chan~! I will do anything that you want~!"

That...caught Rukia's attention.

Those words alone were enough to catch her attention, so she faced the boy that clung to her.

"Really? Anything?"

He nodded with a sly grin on his face, knowing that he was winning now.

"Yes, anything you want. This is too difficult for someone like me. Please help me, and I will do anything you want, get you anything that you want, and be anything that you want me to be."

Rukia's face turned happy, so happy that she had forgotten that she was currently being held in an embrace by Fusanosuke himself.

"I see...so, this means anything, right?"

"Yes, anything."

He replied which was like music to Rukia's ears.

"Then, if I asked for...lets say, I wanted...hmmm, some Chappy stuff, you'd get it for me?"

"Yes yes, I can get you Chappy. You want Chappy? I can hook you up with some Chappy stuff easily. I can even get you some rare Chappy stuff if that's what you want. Is that what you want?"

Rukia's personality suddenly switched, becoming more and more serious.

"Alright. What are we waiting for? Lets get to it, Fusa. We've got papers, and Chappy is on the line. We don't have a lot of time, so let us do this for Chappy and his amazing powers of being adorable and like the best ever! Chappy for the win!"

She raised her arm up as if she had just declared war, something Fusanosuke could only admire about the young female.

"Yes, Rukia-chan! Lets do it for Chappy!"

He mimicked Rukia, throwing his own hand up, both of them balling it into a fist, declaring war on the paperwork that laid before them both.

"Then lets get to work, Fusa!"

"Yes!"

So, like that, the pair of them got to work, doing the assignment that Momo, and Aizen, had set for him, and he vowed to himself that since Rukia was doing this of her own time, he would do something equally good for her as well, as that's who he was after all.

* * *

At the end of the day, Momo and Aizen found themselves looking at a curious sight.

Within the office of Aizen, was Fusanosuke and Rukia. All of the papers around the room had been sorted, filled out and whatever else that needed to be done. But the most curious sight was the two Shinigami in question.

Fusanosuke and Rukia had fallen asleep together. Fusanosuke was leaning against a wall, Rukia was next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his own arm, and the thing Momo noticed was the fact that in their sleep, they were holding one another's hands.

"Oh my, it seems that Fusanosuke-san has done it all, Momo-san."

Aizen commented, his eyes in a state of total disbelief, while his face remained the usual smiley one, looking through the papers and saw that they had all been sorted the way he wanted, and all of them filled with the necessary information.

"Y-Yes Aizen-taichou...I can't believe it. This should've taken days to accomplish, yet he did it within a single day with Kuchiki-sans help, from the looks of it. But still, even with two people, it should've taken longer than this. This is two weeks worth of stuff, both a week each from us. It is marvelous on how they have done something like this, isn't it?"

Momo replied to her captain, taking in the sights around her.

To say that she was impressed would be an understatement. She was downright amazed. She couldn't be more impressed. Even she would admit herself that she wouldn't be able to do it all with Aizen's helping. Yet Rukia and Fusanosuke both were able to complete two weeks worth of documents that they had to go through.

"Yes, it is quite an achievement. I will have to thank Kuchiki-san later on for her assistance as well. I wonder, how Fusanosuke-san was able to convince her to stay and help like this?"

Momo shrugged her shoulders as a response and walked over to the pair, taking a hand and placed it on both Rukia's and Fusanosuke's shoulders, shaking them awake.

"Kuchiki-san, Fusa-chan. It's time to wake up now. You can't sleep forever, you know? This place isn't for sleeping."

She gently spoke like an Angel, which the pair smiled at, though they remained asleep, somewhat.

"Hmmmmm, Chappy...don't...I'm sleeping..."

"Heee...Momo-chan..."

The pair were pretty out of it, which made Momo giggle slightly.

"Geez, these two really are sleepy, aren't they?"

"Fusanosuke-san did have a big responsibility today, and even thought through and had help from Kuchiki-san. We cannot blame them for what happened with them going to sleep here. They've saved us both time."

Aizen spoke to Momo, who casually nodded.

"Yes...Fusa-chan really does come through when needed. I'll also have to thank Kuchiki-san myself."

Momo spoke with a kind hearted attitude, but also some mild jealousy as well, seeing how cosy the pair looked with one another. To anyone else, it would look innocent, and wouldn't give it much thought, but for someone like Momo, she saw the look on Rukia's face, and how she seemed to be snuggling against him, and even she would admit to being slightly jealous.

Aizen wondered to his closet that he had within the room, and produced a blanket.

"For now, lets allow them to sleep."

He gently soothed, and went to place it over the pair, when suddenly, while sleeping, Fusanosuke's hand gripped Aizen's wrist tightly as if Fusanosuke's body was sensing that it was in danger.

"O-Oh my. Th-That was unexpected..."

Momo didn't know what to say. Either Fusanosuke was just sleeping and reached out, and by chance grabbed Aizen's wrist, or he somehow knew subconsciously that Aizen was reaching for him, she wasn't sure. But she knew that she was quite impressed to say the least.

Aizen, for a split second, changed. His eyes narrowed uncharacteristically, and quickly turned his hand, unknown to Momo to show that there was a small needle within his hand which he quickly made disappear before Momo could see anything was amiss.

" _He's good...even when asleep, he could sense the danger that I posed. Hmph, well, it isn't totally unexpected, after all. Considering who he is, and what kind of person he used to be...still is. This is why, he would be perfect for me. With him, I would surely be able to put my plans into action. Though convincing him would be difficult._ "

Aizen then returned to his usual face, retracting his hand from Fusanosuke and removed the boys hand from his wrist. Fusanosuke then, in his sleep, draped his arm across Rukia's body, as if he was protecting her.

"Here, Aizen-taichou, I will do it."

Momo took the blanket, and wrapped it around the pair. Unlike with Aizen however, Fusanosuke didn't make a move when Momo was the one to do it, knowing that she didn't pose a risk to him at all.

"Seems like he really likes you, Momo-san."

Momo's face instantly turned beet red at the implications her captain was saying, covering her face at the same time from her captain so he didn't see her, when it was painfully obvious that he did see her.

"N-No, you got it wrong, Taichou...I-I was just doing..."

Aizen released a small chuckle.

"Come Momo-san, let us allow them to sleep."

"Y-Yes." She muttered, still having some jealously within her eyes. "W-We should get going..."

"Or, if you prefer, you could stay here, and sleep next to them."

Aizen spoke calmly, flustering the already blushing Momo to higher levels, more and more red coming to her face, which she didn't want to happen...but she agreed anyway.

"M-Maybe that's the best...Fusa-chan would most likely be troubled if he found himself next to Kuchiki-san tomorrow morning and would come to different conclusions. Even Kuchiki-san might become enraged for it."

Even though she said that, Aizen knew that it wasn't because of that. It was pretty easy to figure out what exactly she was saying, what she was talking about, and it caused him to mentally scoff at the idea.

"I see, then good night Momo-san."

"Y-Yes, good night Aizen-taichou."

With that, Aizen walked out of the room, leaving the three alone.

Momo went towards the other side of Fusanosuke's unconscious body and got under the covers. She forgot to take off her clothes, because she simply didn't care about such things at the moment.

She got in beside Fusanosuke, resting her head on his shoulder. Without even awakening, Fusanosuke put one arm around her, keeping the other around Rukia, embracing the pair.

Momo smiled, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, something he smiled at for a few seconds, making Momo's smile widen in return, happy to see such a face on her friend.

"Thank you for today, Fusa-chan. I will definitely repay you in the future."

She then cuddled next to him, soon falling asleep.

Sometime during the night, Fusanosuke woke up, and saw that both Rukia and Momo were cuddling next to him. He smiled a single time at the pair of them, lightly stroking their hair, before going back to sleep, content with his life at the moment.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some little slice of life stuff, and also some more hints to various things within the story, and also Aizen was brought into the story with a certain...interest within Fusanosuke. What could that entail? And it even shows, despite being lazy, he can be pushed to do things if he tries...though had help from Rukia.**

 **I've also been thinking about having Karin and Yuzu (of course being older meaning Ichigo and the others are slightly older, though that wont really effect the plot or anything) in the harem, but I would like some help with their powers so they aren't just there to be in the harem, and contribute to the plot. I know they have Quincy powers, and Shinigami as well, possibly Fullbring (not sure about that one with what I know and have read but still a possibility) but I was wondering if any of you guys had suggestions for their powers, besides the obvious ones hehe, and if so, I would love to hear/read them as I have some ideas, but suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Eeh, not much else to add, so until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; That would be interesting!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, that would be pretty cool, actually. Though I don't think a hollowfied quincy could exist, due to hollows being their poison or something like that. I remember reading something along those lines. Yeah, you're right about that, it would look cool on him, and despite being lazy, he is quite intelligent. Hiyori, huh, that would be interesting to see their dynamic.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, yup~ Triple the stalker, triple the love~ You never know, it could be something like that, Aizen could be like that, though obviously Fusanosuke doesn't feel the same. And yeah, lucky bastard huh, having two cuties like Momo and Rukia by his side.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Heh, Momo isn't as naive as she seems sometimes, she knows how to pull a fast one on him. Yeah, he can do it, if he wants to, and does it quite well, but in his words, it would be too taxing, and downright abuse, in his eyes at least. It's not just the Zanpakuto that Aizen has an interest in, ya'know? Pretty much, it wants to be used, but Fusanosuke doesn't want to use it. Yeah, that would be cool. I'd most likely see Karin as a Shinigami, and Yuzu as the Quincy. Though Fullbringers would be interesting as well.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you did! Hehe, he was stuck with the paper work, and pretty much is being forced to do it, though he'll fight till the bitter end! Ooh yeah, she likes him, but she's got something that blocks her from admitting it, which will be displayed more in the future. Hehe more Kenpachi chases in the future, and his Shikai will be somewhat shown in this chapter actually, though not the full extent to what it can do. Well, that's Aizen for you, he'll use everything around him to his advantage. Those suggestions are awesome! And the Yachiru thing will be shown in this chapter.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Eeh, since Rukia leaves for the human world this chapter, not many left now until canon starts. There are just a few things that need to be set up before the series begins, so it doesn't just appear out of the blue. I see, no worries, I've had some great suggestions already for their powers. And thank you, I will try! And awesome suggestions!**

 **Skull Flame; Well, that part of the story was in the past, and since Rukia and Momo are in the squads that they are in, it couldn't be that arc of the story. Though, that doesn't mean I wont be covering that arc in the future, as I have some ideas about that and it also involves some of Fusanosuke's past as well. Heh, he can do it, if pushed. But yeah, those Shinigami women surely do drive him up the wall. Hmmm, what's going to happen with that I wonder...Aizen, what's he up too? Giselle huh, you never know, it could be~ Don't worry though, you don't have to wait for long. Eeh, no, no one has suggested anything like that, though it could be interesting, couldn't it? That is a wild idea, but also interesting to see as well. And yeah, it could be a good chance to delve into the women Arrancar and build bonds with them. Yup, he surely can see them, and you never know, he could see Nozarashi. No, it isn't an Ice Type Zanpakuto. It is revealed in this chapter what it can do, though not all what it can do. Yandere, possibly~ Hmmm, it has been awhile since I watched them, but I did quite like them from what I remember. I was thinking around there as well, since after that, there wouldn't be a place to put it in. Those suggestions aren't what I thought, but they are quite unique. Oh, I see, it was still funny anyway. Yeah, to each their own, huh.**

 **Ninja hero; Hehe, things are heating up, aren't they? Yeah, those choices are cool, and not what I would expect, honestly, though still are cool nonetheless.**

 **Ragna; Hehe, now that you say it, I can imagine the same thing, honestly.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that will be brought up again during the Rescue Rukia arc, which will also be something that focus' on Fusanosuke's struggles as well, due to what's going to happen soon. But yeah, in some aspects, Aizen did speak the truth, about understanding. Eeh, Unohana and Fusanosuke have a...weird relationship with one another, though at the same time, close.**

 **Guest 2; I haven't decided that yet, though they would make up the Arrancar girls, wouldn't they?**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, I am glad that you did! Hehe, if you liked that, then you'll like this chapter~ I thought that it would be a cute scene to add in as well, so I did~ And that means quite a lot to me, thank you for saying something like that. It made my day when I read it.**

 **Shadowrider89; It's more of a case of wanting attention, and the Zapakuto wanting to be used, so it basically gave Fusanosuke a reminder about what was going on and how it felt, and saying basically that "Use me as well!" because Fusanosuke rarely uses it. But in away, he is weakening himself, by not using it, though there are times when he would use it, like this chapter for instance.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, the person who was watching Fusanosuke will be revealed in time, though it wasn't Mayuri. It surely is going to get more complicated for him in the future, huh. Aizen's got quite an interest in him, not just his Zanpakuto.**

 **Guest 3; Oh, is that the case? I must've missed that hehe~**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks, I am glad that you liked the chapter. His Zanpakuto is going to be something unique alright, some of it being shown in this chapter. Eeh, Hollowfication, I am unsure of at this point in the story, and as for Kido, he's going to be utilizing it more than some Shinigami do, mixing it with his Zanpakuto which will be shown as the series goes on. Eeh, he's going to be manipulating some kind of force alright which has different applications to it. Heh, that would be funny to see, huh. Those ideas are pretty cool, and the suggestions are cool as well!**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, at the end of it all, he does know how to do things that Captains and Lieutenants do. Well, not everyone knows, only a few people like Momo and Aizen. She did feel guilty about doing it, which I thought was quite in character for Momo to feel such things, plus she knew that underneath it all, he could handle it. Aizen surely has some plans for him, what they are, cannot be said at this moment in time. Those powers sound pretty cool, I will take them into consideration.**

 **AlphaOmega; That's right, he does train himself some of the time, when he feels the need to do such things. The pain will be explored more at a later date, and it will be somewhat shown this chapter why he doesn't like using it. Better watch for that pesky Aizen, you never know what he's going to be doing. You're right about that, only in dire situations will he do something like that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The curse**

"Hmmmmmmmmm..."

Fusanosuke hummed to himself, laying on his back as he examined a letter before him. He read the letter to himself, and kept humming to himself, as if he was deep in thought about something.

Beside him, on a rooftop, was Nanao, looking at him with raised eyebrows, as the sky of night slowly happened upon the pair of them, turning it into a beautiful colour, though neither seemed to notice such things.

"What is it, Fusanosuke-san?"

She had a mild interest to the letter that he was reading, which he seemed to be reading over and over again, looking at it fondly, as if he really liked to receive such a letter.

"Ooh, nothing really." He dismissed her, and placed the letter away. "It's just a letter from Yushiro-san who sent this just today...and the other ones I've been getting recently as well."

He sweatdropped at the end, remembering all of the letters that were inside of his small room, that took up a bit of space, but didn't have the heart to throw it away for various reasons.

"Oh? The 23rd Head of the Shihoin family?"

Nanao asked in amazement, earning a nod from the male.

"Yeah, I sometimes get letters from Yushiro-san, wanting to know what I'm doing, and when we're going to meet up among other things like that. Also, Yushiro-san sent me some hand made chocolates. Isn't that nice? Would you like one?"

He offered, producing a box from the side of him that was in the shape of a heart. Nanao curiously looked at it as he opened it, to reveal heart shaped chocolates as well, different types of chocolates at that.

"W-Wow, that's...really? In the shape of hearts?"

Nanao's astonishment couldn't be hidden, looking at the chocolates with raised eyebrows and took one at the same time, eating it without a worry in the world, since she was offered it by Fusanosuke.

"Apparently, that's how Yushiro-san made them. I don't know why, that's how it is, after all. Seems like Yushiro-san made them to either be funny, or for some other reason I can't figure out."

Nanao was taken back by it, and didn't know how to respond to it.

"I-I see, seems like Yushiro-sama really likes you, huh."

"You have no idea. But these chocolates, the letters, and some knitted clothing as well as other things. Talk about being clingy, am I right?"

Nanao stifled a small laugh, something that seemed to frequently happen between the two of them.

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right about that, Fusanosuke-san. But Yushiro-sama really does-"

"I know." He cut her off, holding his head down. "I know how Yushiro-san is, and what's going on, but I don't really have time to go and visit right now, even if I want too for various reasons. I've got...well, I'm sure you know."

"Those secret missions, correct?"

Nanao said it as if she knew what he was talking about, something that most didn't know about, yet Nanao knew about somehow.

Fusanosuke nodded seriously at Nanao, releasing a small chuckle.

"Can't get anything past you, Ise-fuku-taichou. Yeah, it's kind of a downer, but it is also necessary. Though, lately, I've been doing things like...killing, something that I rarely like to do, even if the person has done something terrible."

"Yes, I know..." Nanao spoke in a solemn tone, then turned serious. "You know, Fusanosuke-san..."

"Yeah...I know. Don't worry so much about me."

He dismissed her worried look, but Nanao wasn't having any of it.

"But, I do worry about you." She spoke with serious eyes, and a tone to match. "You know, Taichou also worries about you as well. Even though he's usually someone who doesn't seem so serious, when it concerns you then..."

Nanao trailed off, unable to speak much more. But Fusanosuke understood what she was saying, and continued after her, giving her a small smile of reassurance which made Nanao's face lift ever so slightly.

"You don't have to say it, Ise-fuku-taichou. I understand perfectly, what you're trying to say. But this is my life now, after all. At least, my ability to kill has given me some kind of career."

He gave a hollow laugh, lamenting his abilities, which he believed to be suited to killing, and causing pain, which Nanao didnt know what to think about, and how she would broach the situation.

"I suppose. Though...it isn't like you don't have other options. There are the Kido Corps. You could join them, if you really wanted. It isn't like you don't have the ability to join them. Or possibly, you could join Squad Eight. I'm sure that Taichou wouldn't mind it. And of course, I wouldn't mind having you in Squad Eight either."

Fusanosuke gave a hearty chuckle as a response to what she offered.

"Hehehehe, maybe in the future that's a viable option as well. And joining Squad Eight would be nice as well. Though I don't think that I'm going to leave Squad Five for the time being, Ise-fuku-taichou."

"I thought that you'd say something like that. Though, cannot blame a girl for trying, right?"

"I could never blame you for anything, Ise-fuku-taichou. Oh, I also have to thank you for lying that time, when you went along with the lie that I said when we were with the other girls on the day that I fought Kenpachi-taichou."

Nanao hugged her knees, and replied while sighing.

"You had your reasons and I respect that. Though, your Zanpakuto isn't something to be feared."

"I don't fear my Zanpakuto." He confided as he mimicked Nanao's actions. "I fear what it could do to other people. Silly, I know. I'm a Shinigami, and I'm worried about what my power can do..."

"No, I know the story, and I understand what you're saying and thinking, Fusanosuke-san. What happened to you, and what happened was...something terrible. So, I can understand why you didn't and don't like using it. Though...one day, I'm sure that it will change, for you."

"Maybe, for now though, I will only use it when I have too or when I'm driven to by anger."

"I see, that is the best way, after all." Nanao finished off that line of conversation, and casually went to the next one. "Now, the reason I'm here is..."

Before she could finish, he threw up his hands in mild fear.

"I-I'm not doing that photo shoot!"

"But, it has already been arranged."

Nanao's eyes cast upon Fusanosuke, and she...removed her glasses.

To many, this was enough to ignite the fear of Hell itself into anyone her eyes fell upon when she had her glasses removed. Unfortunately for her though, Fusanosuke had become immune to it's effects.

"Heeeee...that's not gonna work with me, ya'know?"

Nanao gave a cute pout, and folded her arms.

"Fusanosuke-san, this is going to help the Shinigami Women's Association. Do you not wish to help us, the females that you admire, at least their laps? Do you wish for the Shinigami Women's laps to disappear?"

Fusanosuke looked down towards Nanao's lap...and drooled.

If anyone knew him, then it was painfully obvious that he loved the lap, to the point most thought that he had a thigh fetish, which he hasn't ever confirmed or denied and he wouldn't want to confirm or deny it either.

"W-Well...women's laps are...but I'm not gonna start posing nude for you...that's something that I cannot do...I would literally be killed if something like the beauty of women's thighs disappeared...s-stop tempting me temptress!"

Usually, Nanao wouldn't be teasing, but in this situation, she couldn't help but be a tempting person. She casually ran a finger up and down her right thigh, and then her left one, giving off a sedutive look in her eyes.

"For me...you'll do it, right? You're an attractive male, and that's what women would like to see. I'm not asking to bare it all, but to see some leg, chest, arms, torso, butt. Things like that would be fine. I'm not asking you to show your...manhood, though if you want to, then I am sure that it would help the Shinigami Women's Associations funds immensely."

She blushed at the end, and her eyes quickly, very quickly, looked towards the crotch area of his outfit, then she adjusted the glasses she placed back on her face, looking out towards the Seireitei, so it wasn't obvious that she was looking at his...special area.

"E-Even if you say something like that, I cannot do something like that."

Nanao's eyes turned sharp, and she was about to comment further, when she saw that Soi Fon had arrived, looking on between the two with no emotions in her eyes, which displayed many feelings at the same time.

"Oi, you."

Soi Fon's greeting was met with a sad expression from Fusanosuke.

"Yes...? And I have a name, you know?"

"I am well aware of what your name is. Now, come with me. We have..." She briefly looked towards Nanao who merely looked towards her with a bland expression, displaying no emotion. She then turned her head back to Fusanosuke. "...a talk to attend to. Follow after me to Soutaichou."

With that, Soi Fon disappeared, not bothering to wait for him.

The boy slapped himself in the head, and stood up, unhappy with what was happening at this moment in time.

"Seems like my life is full of incidents, huh."

"I suppose you're right about that, Fusanosuke-san." Nanao mumbled, and also stood as well. "I should be getting back to Squad Eight. Who knows what Taichou is doing right now. Most likely, neglecting his work."

"Heeeee, that's your Taichou for you, isn't it?"

Nanao couldn't help but allow a smile to appear on her face, inclining her head in agreement.

"Then, I will be on my leave."

"Me as well. Bye, Ise-fuku-taichou."

With the exchange of words, Fusanosuke gathered the chocolates that someone called Yushiro gave him, putting the note away, and disappeared with the Flash Step, Nanao following suit after her eyes lingered on the spot that he was there.

* * *

"Soi Fon-taichou, Fusanosuke."

Yamamoto greeted the pair as they entered the meeting room usually reserved for the captains, only this time like the last, only the three seemed to occupy the room, and make it known that the situation is serious as the face Yamamoto had on wasn't something that should be shown casually.

"Soutaichou, a good evening to you sir."

"Good evening, Soutaichou."

Soi Fon and Fusanosuke greeted the elderly man, who waved a hand at them.

"The reports have come back in, from the single surviving member."

The words that Yamamoto used weren't minced in the slightest, displaying how dire the situation really was, and how it really was something that he shouldn't even be saying so casually.

"Did you say, single surviving member sir?"

Soi Fon's worry was raised to a point where it shouldn't be at, even frightening the likes of Fusanosuke, never having heard Soi Fon sound so distraught in his lifetime, besides a certain time.

"It has been a few weeks though..."

Fusanosuke commented towards Soi Fon who found it strange as well.

Yamamoto gave a single inclination of his neck.

"Yes, that's right, it seems that the worst has happened. Defection, to the Hollows. This is a serious crime, and they cannot be allowed to continue. Orders from Central 46 has been approved, and the task of taking out these rouge Shinigami falls down to you both, Soi Fon-taichou, and Fusanosuke. The reason it has taken this long is because the information was unclear, the location of these fiends were unclear as well, so it has taken a few weeks to track them down."

"I see, so even ordered by Central 46..."

The old man inclined his head to what Fusanosuke spoke somberly about.

"Exactly. These weren't ordinary Shinigami. It has been known that these people are quite the strong and unique individuals. And since they are apart of your former personal task force, Soi Fon-taichou, they have information that cannot be allowed to get out. On top of that, aiding the Hollows, and murdering members of the Soul Society is a crime like no other. These people have been charged and have been ordered for execution as a last resort, but detainment so we can find out why they did what they did and if they are planning anything else. This is the final verdict by Central 46."

Soi Fon and Fusanosuke looked towards one another, having serious expressions. Such expressions usually existed on Soi Fon's face, but when it appears on Fusanosuke's face, then something serious was about to go down.

After exchanging glances with the female, Fusanosuke looked towards Yamamoto again.

"How is the mans condition?"

Fusanosuke's question towards Yamamoto was met with stern and unforgivable eyes.

"That man got away with his life intact, it is true. However, they destroyed both his Saketsu and Hakusui. He wont ever be a Shinigami again. Plus there are many physical wounds on his body. He'll recover those, but as I had said, the Saketsu and Hakusui were destroyed."

Yamamoto's words were met with an angry faced Fusanosuke.

It was rare, to see his face be anything but happy go lucky. But right now, the face he displayed was more than enough to make most feel like they were going to run away. Even Soi Fon was sweating at the serious face that he had.

" _So, he does take things seriously...though, I shouldn't be surprised. He's always one for things like this. But that's a face I haven't seen in awhile. At least, this means he will be going serious from the get go._ "

Soi Fon commented to herself, folding her arms with a furrowed expression on her face, as she saw that he had tightened his hand so tight that it wasn't even funny.

"I see...so, they killed the intelligence gathering squad, and destroyed the Saketsu and Hakusui of the last remaining member. I bet that they are so cocky that they think that they cannot be touched by the Seireitei."

"Foolish, isn't it?"

Soi Fon commented, Fusanosuke's eyebrows narrowing by a margin.

"To do something like that, to make someone lose their powers, who they are, and also to kill everyone around him, it makes me feel sick. Soi Fon-taichou, I know this isn't usually me, but I think we should seriously give these people pain that lasts a lifetime."

Hearing that, even Yamamoto was shocked.

It took a lot to startle someone like Yamamoto, but the intensity that rolled off Fusanosuke was more than enough to make the old mans eyes crack open more and more with each passing second.

"Well, at least you're speaking like a true assassin this time."

Soi Fon's words resonated with him, making his hand tingle slightly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is how I should talk sometimes. But to think that our own comrades, our friends, would turn their backs on Soul Society, and then to attack fellow members of the same Squad, it makes me feel sick, it really does. Just like what happened with those people before..."

"That's how they work, after all. They chose this for themselves, we can't be held accountable for this, for their deaths. That's how it is, after all. We'll just have to finish them off."

Hearing the back and forth between Fusanosuke and Soi Fon, his old eyes fell onto the pair.

"I presume that you both take this task upon yourselves to punish these law breakers?"

"Yes."

"Because they've done something unforgivable, we have no choice but to do it, sir."

The pair of them answered with straight, unforgiving eyes that displayed how serious they were.

Usually, they didn't agree on many things, but if it is the law of the Soul Society, and the protection of said place, then they both could put their childish banter aside, and become a force to be reckoned with.

Hearing that, Yamamoto nodded his head.

"Good. Tomorrow, you'll leave on the mission. I will send the full details of the mission to both of you in due course."

""Yes sir.""

The pair answered with a determined face, ready to punish the people that needed to be punished.

"Then dismissed." The pair nodded, bowing their bodies and were about to leave, when Yamamoto looked at the pair. "Also, Fusanosuke, Soi Fon-taichou. The pair of you will work together, no one has authority over the other."

"I see..."

Soi Fon mumbled, unsure of why he said that, but Yamamoto carried on regardless.

"This mission requires two people to be in complete harmony with the other. Since you both trained together since you were young, you two can readily say that you know one another inside and out. Your battle prowess together is something most cannot stand against. That is why, the argument of who is in charge, will not apply. You both will converse with one another, speak and discuss options together, and come to a good conclusion together during the fight. Arguing about who is in charge is irrelevant, is this understood?"

The man looked between Fusanosuke and Soi Fon, gauging their reactions.

"Yup! It surely is!"

Fusanosuke exclaimed with a cheerful demeanour, while Soi Fon merely nodded her head.

"Then, dismissed. Prepare for your mission tomorrow, and expect danger of the highest caliber. Since these are former members of your Squad, Soi Fon-taichou, they'll be capable of fighting to a high degree, even Fuku-taichou level abilities. Be on guard at all times."

""Yes sir!""

With that, the pair of them left the room, leaving Yamamoto alone within the room, his old eyes focused onto the door that the pair left through, wondering what was going to happen.

Outside of the room, Fusanosuke and Soi Fon looked at one another with a serious expression on their faces.

"Since we're going on a mission, we might as well prepare."

"Sorry." He rejected the offer. "I've got other things to do tonight."

Soi Fon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion towards Fusanosuke.

"Whats more important than preparing?"

Soi Fon didn't quite understand it, though Fusanosuke then said it with straight eyes.

"Seeing off a friend." He nonchalantly replied, waving a hand towards her. "Sorry if it seems weird of me, but Rukia-chan is leaving tomorrow morning towards the human world, and since she doesn't really have many friends, she asked me and Momo-chan to spend some time with her. I thought that we would've gone on the mission before this, and I would have time to spend with her, but since the mission was delayed, it seems that I have to go and spend time with Momo-chan and Rukia-chan now, which should be fun."

Normally, Soi Fon would show annoyance to this and object to it immediately, seeing it as slacking off, but since she could see the seriousness in his eyes, something that he didn't usually show, she would let it go for now and would allow such things.

"I see, then we'll discuss more tomorrow morning."

Fusanosuke nodded, and quickly went forward.

"Then, tomorrow, Soi Fon-chan."

"Yeah..." She began absentmindedly, then heard what he called her. "Don't add chan to my name baka!"

As she let that out, he had already Flash Stepped away from the area, leaving Soi Fon alone, who folded her arms in annoyance, not liking what she had seen at all, preferring to show an annoyed face, before she walked away herself, to prepare herself for the mission ahead.

* * *

"Wow, so you're really going to the World of the Living tomorrow, are you Rukia-chan?"

Fusanosuke asked in amazement as he, Momo, and Rukia all sat together in a quiet room...well, Fusanosuke wasn't sitting up. More like, he was laying down, and had his lap on Momo's lap, staring at the girl in front of them with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's come quick, hasn't it? It feels like yesterday when I told you, though it has been a few weeks now, huh."

"It has been, Rukia-chan. And, the time that Kenpachi-taichou has left me alone, even pass the ban. Though I've heard that he's had to do something. I think that's a blessing in disguise."

"You're not kidding. I bet you wish it was you being sent to Karakura town, right?"

Momo nodded to what Rukia had said, and followed up with a small question.

"That's probably true, Kuchiki-san. But, thinking about it now, this Karakura town must be something fun though, right? I've heard of good things from the current era in Japan. I haven't been there in years, but I remember when going last, that there was this thing called manga. I thought it looked interesting anyway."

Momo had a positive attitude, and an equally positive face on her features.

"Manga huh." Fusanosuke parroted, giving Momo a small smile. "Yes, that's right. I've also heard of this, and I actually write some from time to time, if I'm honest with the pair of you."

He admitted it while hiding his face, showing some of his more bashful side to the pair.

"Really?" Rukia asked, amazed. "I didn't know this. Since when did you do this?"

Even Momo was quite shocked, and didn't know what to say, as even she didn't know that Fusanosuke did something like that. However, Fusanosuke blushed with some embarrassment, the girls showing concerned faces, as rarely did he blush like he did.

"W-Well...it isn't good or anything, but I thought that it looked interesting, and thought that I should do it...I sometimes post them in the Seireitei..."

Before he could finish saying where he posted them, Rukia's eyes lit up, lunging forward.

"W-Wait! A-Are you saying that you're the mysterious author that posts those comics that is about Izumi-chan?! The girl who has such amazing powers, yet a lovely heart of gold that would protect her friends and family!? The girl that has the ability to summon a familiar that looks like Chappy!?"

Momo blinked a few times, then something clicked within her mind, facing towards Fusanosuke on her lap.

"S-So, you're the mysterious artist then? That franchise is my favourite in the world! S-So, all of the times that you say you're busy...could it be that you're making these amazing comics...eeh, manga's?"

Fusanosuke nodded while facing away.

"Don't tell anyone, I'm really embarrassed. B-But yeah...I do post some manga sometimes...I chose to leave my name out, incase it isn't that good...but it is a good thing, though?"

""Yeah! It is amazing! Izumi-chan is the best! I love her as a main character! She's the best!""

Both Rukia and Momo agreed, screaming out like fangirls and curled their bodies.

Fusanosuke blinked a few times, confusion setting within his eyes.

"S-So, you really like it then?"

He was quite disillusioned with it all. He didn't know what to think about it. He always hoped that he had at least some skills in drawing, and writing. But to hear it from the people that were most likely the closest to him bar a few people, it was quite relieving really.

"But of course!" Rukia was the first one to let out a squeal. "I love Izumi-chan! She's amazing, after all! And her summon, is amazing. The abilities that the rabbit has is amazing as well. To read that comic...eeh, I guess manga, makes my week. Weekly is amazing...I wish it was daily..."

Rukia placed a hand on her cheek, blushing brightly with a far off gaze in her eyes.

Momo looked squeamishly towards Fusanosuke, who picked up on it, raising his eyebrows.

"Something wrong Momo-chan?"

She jumped slightly at the voice, but shook her head with an embarrassed face.

"N-No, that's not it at all...I-I...I just can't believe that it was you all along...I had no idea Fusa-chan, I didn't know at all...and you never said anything...you've got a really good talent for drawing great characters...I can identify with a few of the main characters within the story...though, the yandere girl is..."

"Hehe, well you have to have a yandere girl in there somewhere. Makes it more interesting. Speaking of yandere girls. I was in Japan once and read some scary manga's that had some yandere girls inside. Some of them are scary stuff. I recently read something called Future Diary...and I have to say, pink haired women wielding hatches is frightening. Yuno-chan surely was a scary bird. She's quite insane, yet that's apart of her charm. She's crazy amazing super powered woman with a heart of pure psychosis."

Rukia and Momo examined the fearful look on Fusanosuke's face for a few seconds, before Rukia carried on the conversation, choosing to ignore the fear that Fusanosuke was displaying about this Yuno.

"Ignoring that, I hope for a new chapter with Izumi-chan soon, that lovable girl with a passion for saving people from Demons with her cute sidekick, hopefully there's a love interest as well. That makes things interesting, you know? But back to Karakura town. I thought that while I was there, in the human world, I would see if there is anything interesting. Maybe I could get that Gigai thing, and go around the shops. Of course, when I'm not hunting Hollows or sending off wandering spirits to the Soul Society."

Rukia finished while smiling away happily, still in awe about a certain manga that Fusanosuke does.

"That sounds pretty interesting. Muuu, Kuchiki-san is so lucky. Going to do something like this, while I have to stay here, and do some boring work. Aah, I suppose that's what I get, right Fusa-chan?"

The boy nodded from her lap, tossing his head so that he was facing upwards, his eyes were focused on Momo's own eyes, staring into each others orbs which neither seemed to mind that much.

"You see, Momo-chan. That's what happens when you lie." She hung her head down, as both Rukia and Fusanosuke smirked. "We know that you had a day off, and didn't have some important stuff to deal with."

"Yes...that was my fault, after all."

Momo didn't deny what he had said, agreeing that what she did was 'wrong' in the sense that she had lied about it. That's what she regretted the most. She wished that she had told the truth now, but since she didn't, this is how it ended up.

"Yes, it certainly was, you know? That's how it is, after all. You lied, and now we're giving you the cold shoulder, right Rukia-chan?"

Rukia giggled slightly, agreeing with an inclination of her neck.

"Yes, that's right. We're not forgiving you because you lied...though to me personally, it doesn't matter that much because...well, it doesn't. But for people like Fusa there, it seems to have deeply effective him more than he thought that it would, right Fusa?"

The boys head moved in agreement with what Rukia had said, tossing his head back to her location, snuggling against the girls lap affectionately, loving the feeling that her lap granted him.

"Momo-chan was a bad girl, for doing what she did. But that's okay, because Momo-chan is going to make it up with lap time after all. That's how it is going to be, isn't it Momo-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I remember, and don't worry, I will make it up to you for lying. It was wrong of me, I'm sorry for lying about having something important to do when I really didn't. That was something I shouldn't have done, and if I offended you in anyway, then I am sorry for doing such things. Please forgive me Fusa-chan. Kuchiki-san."

The bun haired girl bowed her head apologetically, feeling more and more sorrow filling her mind, and some wetness at the base of her eyes. Things like this were more than enough to make Fusanosuke feel bad for the girl, which he didn't want to do.

"Ooh Momo-chan, it isn't that big of a deal. You're cute, so it is okay. We forgive you for deceiving us in such a manner. But the fact remains, you still lied to us, and we have to find out an appropriate punishment for you." The colour from Momo's face fell slightly, as Fusanosuke waved his hand. "Naaah, don't worry about it so much Momo-chan. You're cute, I wont do much to you...but of course, lap time is a given, after all."

"Heeee...I should've guessed, really."

Momo sighed out, running a hand through his blonde locks.

His cooed at the touch he received from Momo, turning his eyes towards Rukia's form.

"So, my dear Rukia-chan. You're going off on your own to the human world."

"Yes...it has been awhile since I last travelled to the human world, so I'm a little nervous."

She admitted to the pair, as said pair smiled towards her.

"It isn't so bad. Don't worry so much about it. If it's you, you'll be fine. Hollows of low level are easy for you, and Sode no Shirayuki."

Fusanosuke soothed, with Momo nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, Rangiku-san went to the human world not long ago, and said that it is a pretty beautiful place to live. It isn't so bad, so I wouldn't worry so much about it Kuchiki-san. It isn't like you're going to lose your powers while there, become stranded, and then have to be sentenced to death for losing your powers, possibly giving them to a human as well. I mean, what are the chances of that?"

Even though she was joking, the tone of the atmosphere suddenly became heavy, something that all of the people around grimaced at. It was quite unsettling, to even think about such things, much less anything else. But for some reason, Rukia got a chill down her spine, as if something Momo had said struck a cord within her, a cord that didn't want to stop sending chills down her spine.

"Mehehehe, that's silly Momo-chan. Rukia-chan knows that she can't give her abilities to a human or she would be in serious trouble. It is a crime after all, and sinners need to be punished."

Rukia's dark feeling didn't want to go away, and she suddenly felt like something bad had happened to her personally. As if some future event had been told. However, Rukia's more calm side allowed things to settle after a minute of shivering.

"A-Anyway...I'm sorry for suddenly calling you both here. But since everyone else was busy, and I wont be here for a month or so...I thought that we could get together...I mean, we're friends...aren't we? That's what friends do...right?"

"Hehe, course we are Rukia-chan. And yeah, friends do things like that."

Momo nodded at what Fusa had said, and continued on.

"That's basically it, Kuchiki-san. We're your friends, and since this is your last night here for a month, why don't we do something fun together? Like...eeeh, I dunno. What do friends do together?"

Momo wondered, and didn't know what else to think about it.

She wasn't sure what friends did together. When she was with Rangiku, they usually drank, more so Rangiku than her, and with Fusanosuke, they usually just talked about trivial things, or he attempted to tickle her, or he used her lap as a pillow.

But in the company of Rukia, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. It was confusing, for Momo to even think about. Since she wasn't that close to Rukia, she had a difficult time in connecting with the girl.

"We could play games to bond as even closer friends than we are now."

Fusa added into the conversation, sitting up for a brief second to take a sip of the sake he had, then returned to Momo's lap, snuggling against her thighs which seemed to be the right thickness for him. Not to big, and not to small either, just the right size for his head.

"Play a game, huh?" Rukia muttered. "What kind of games do friends play exactly? I think that childish games like...I don't know. Eeh...Hinamori-fuku-taichou, do you have any suggestions?"

The pair consisting of Rukia and Fusanosuke looked towards Momo with expectation within their eyes, hoping that Momo would be able to come up with something that they could do together.

The girl regarded them with weak smiles, and got into the thinking position.

While waiting for her to think of something, Rukia and Fusanosuke both share glances with the other one, wondering what the girl was going to say.

Eventually, Momo clapped her hands together, and announced joyfully.

"Why don't we play poker?"

""Denied.""

Fusanosuke and Rukia objected to this immediately, Momo giving a small whimper.

"W-Why was it rejected?"

""When you play poker, you always get angry and start threatening people when you start losing. It gets worse if you've had a drink, which you've already had!""

The pair answered Momo word for word, Momo looking at the two of them with worry, and shock as well, confused about how they were able to do something like that, and how they seemed to do it without even looking at one another.

"D-Do you have to be in synch with one another?"

An agitated Momo questioned, puffing out her cheeks adorably.

""We aren't trying to do that though."" The pair gasped, looking at one another. ""Rukia-chan/Fusa, how in the heck are you doing this? Wait, seriously. How are you doing this? Stop it already! I said stop it! Grrrr! Shamalama dindang! Kukukachoo! Sorria! Ooh my God, it's like we're really connected or something. This is cool, this really is amazing after all! But this is scary! Stop it already! I said stop it already! Stop it!""

Rukia and Fusanosuke didn't understand what was happening.

They were sure that they weren't connected, but some force kept making them repeat...rather, say the same thing at the exact same time, igniting worry, fear to come to the girl who watched on.

"Whoa, how are you two doing this exactly?"

Momo looked from left to right, looking at the pair, attempting to figure out how they were able to do what they were doing. To her, it was amazing, how they seemed to copy one another so easily, yet at the same time, so fluidly, and without a pause between them either. That alone was amazing to Momo.

The pair of them closed their mouths, and didn't speak, too ashamed of doing anything because of the fact that they might start repeating one another, which they didn't want to do at all.

* * *

However, they didn't have to wait long until the door burst open.

"Hey hey! Is there a party going on in here!?"

The one to enter the room was Rangiku, holding many different alcohol drinks in her hand. And she wasn't alone either.

"Hello, everyone."

"Blondie Bear! I'm here as well!"

Beside her was Nanao, holding some in her hand as well. Yachiru appeared from Nanao's shoulder, having a bright smile on her face.

"Hey. Don't forget us as well."

"Yup, we're here as well."

With them, were two men as well.

One was a man that had blonde hair that covered part of his face, covering a full eye as well. And the other was a man who had the number '69' written on his cheek, both of the men holding some alcohol as well.

These two men were called Izuru Kira, and Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenants of Squads Squad Three, and Squad Nine respectably.

With the shock of them all coming, Fusanosuke, Momo and Rukia looked on towards the newly arrived lieutenants, seeing that all but a few of them were there in their location now.

"Izuru-kun, Hisagi-san. Even Rangiku-san and Yachiru-san are here with Ise-san. What a surprise. Why are you all here? How did you even know that we were here anyway?"

Momo was the first to recover, and asked this as Rangiku jumped towards the centre of the table, and placed down the alcohol that was being held by her, ordering the men to do the same.

"Well, we heard that there was a little get together, so we've decided to come and celebrate as well!"

"A celebration of Rukia-chan's departure huh?" Fusa smirked, sitting up. "You just wanted to get drunk, right?"

Rangiku bonked herself on the head, giving a Cheshire cat smile.

"Aah, you know me all too well! A party is a party after all! We've even got some barrels outside for more and more fun!"

Answering with a cheery tone, Rukia looked around for a certain someone with red hair, but couldn't see him.

"Did you not invite Renji?"

She couldn't help but ask this, wondering what had happened with Renji, when she was sure that he wouldn't miss something like this.

"He said that he was busy, and couldn't come. Sorry."

Hisagi answered flatly, Rukia holding her head down, which Fusanosuke noted, and adopted a small smile for the raven haired girl, gently giving her some comforting words.

"Hey, maybe he was busy, Rukia-chan? He has been doing...many things recently and maybe he couldn't attend for those reasons as well. I wouldn't worry so much about it."

"Yeah...I suppose that he was busy and couldn't make it."

Rukia replied, looking at the others around, and was glad that they came. Even if it wasn't for her specifically, they came and that was enough for her, that they wanted to attend a leaving party for someone who isn't even a Seated Officer.

"Blondie Bear! Catch me!"

Yachiru became excited, jumping for Fusanosuke, who caught her without looking and placed her next to his body, giving her head a small pat.

"Hey, Yachiru-chan. It's been awhile. How's your Taichou?"

He asked politely, giving her a small smile, and hoped that Kenpachi wasn't around right now, as he didn't want to be attacked this day because he was quite enjoying the quiet life, besides the sometimes mishaps that happen with Mayuri when he's coming for him which was something that he didn't like to even think about, if he was honest with himself.

"Ken-chan is upset, because as soon as the ban had been lifted to fight you, he had to go on a mission...of his own choice, of course~ Poor Ken-chan, he's been really depressed lately~"

Fusanosuke chuckled, and then saw something unexpected, which was Yachiru jumping onto his lap, snuggling against his chest, which drew the jealous eyes of Momo instantly, the curious eyes of everyone else, including that of Rukia, who couldn't believe what was going on.

"H-Hey, what are you doing Yachiru-chan?"

Fusanosuke's question was met with a bright smile on her face.

"Sitting on Blondie Bear!" She replied, rocking from side to side. "I've decided, that from now on, when Ken-chan isn't around, I will sit on Blondie Bears unique lap! Blondie Bear always lays on other's laps, so I'm gonna sit on Blondie Bears lap!"

Hearing that, Nanao couldn't help look towards Momo, a shockingly teasing face appearing.

"My, is this okay for you, Hinamori-san?"

Nanao's teasing even surprised the likes of Rangiku and Rukia, the women looking on in surprise, shocked that Nanao could do something like that.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaat!? D-Don't suddenly say things like that!"

Nanao cocked her head to the side, as she answered Momo with a confused face.

"Hmmm? Did I say something wrong?"

The hint of the smirk on her face didn't go amiss by Momo, who's face fell into a deep frown.

"Y-Yes! D-Don't say things like...that. O-Of course it is fine with me...she's only...eeh...she's just close with Fusa-chan, is all...why would it matter to me if they are or not...? I-It's just that they are close, that's all...wh-why would anyone think that it would bother me...?"

Momo's face turned to resemble lava, and she buried her head into Fusanosuke's shoulder. Seeing that, Rangiku couldn't help but tease Momo even more, while Fusanosuke remained clueless.

"Ooh, Hinamori. You're looking so cosy like that, aren't you?"

"Even if she is, it doesn't matter because Blondie Bear belongs to me from now on! I wont let Blondie Bear go anymore! He's mine now!"

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The shocked faces around the room where too funny for Yachiru, who has now declared that Fusanosuke belongs to her now. Then, while on his lap, she wriggled her way up his body, and gently kissed him on the cheek, earning a scowl from Momo, even Rukia to an extent didn't look happy, while the males were smirking at Fusa, the same with Rangiku.

[Lolicon.]

The combined efforts of Rangiku, Izuru and Hisagi weren't well received by Fusanosuke who glared at all of them.

"I'm not a Lolicon!"

He snapped at them, who all laughed right back at him, seeing Yachiru cling to him like a jealous girlfriend would, not letting go of him for an instant, even giving his cheek repeated kisses, something that wasn't well received by Momo and Rukia, Nanao only looking on with a curious brow raised.

"Ooh, don't say such things, Fuku-taichou of Squad Eleven will become upset~"

Fusanosuke's furrowed brows were shot towards the smirking Rangiku, all the while Yachiru just kept close to his body.

"E-Even if she is, I'm not a Lolicon."

[Liar, you're a Lolicon.]

The men and Rangiku replied in unison, shaking their heads from side to side.

As that was going on, Izuru looked towards Momo, while briefly looking towards Fusanosuke as well.

"I'm surprised Hinamori-san, that you were here honestly. I thought that you were having a quiet night in with Fusanosuke-san there."

Momo promptly blushed, and saw that all eyes were on her, even Rukia's.

"Oh, I didn't know that, Hinamori-fuku-taichou. Was tonight the night that you were going to con-"

"No!" She cut off Rukia, before she could say what she was going to say. "I-I wasn't going to do anything like that! W-We were just doing things together, like just talking and stuff for the squad, that's all! I swear!"

"Geez, Hinamori, I am surprised you're getting worked up with such a sentence."

Hisagi noted, Nanao nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, that's right. I didn't expect you to do something like that, Hinamori-san. How devious of you."

"I'm not being devious! I-I thought that this was about Kuchiki-san! P-Please stop commenting on my and Fusa-chan's none existent relationship!"

The people chuckled within the room, even Yachiru was giving a cute little giggle, continuing to rub her head against Fusanosuke's chest, which he didn't seem to mind, only giving her head the occasional pat.

"Aah, that's right! Kuchiki-san is leaving tomorrow! So, lets have a drink!"

[Yeah!]

The others replied, even Fusa showed some enthusiasm, the same as Nanao which surprised most of the people around. Rukia looked at all of the people around, having a beautiful smile on her face.

"E-Everyone...you all came to just see me off...thank you!"

Rukia bowed her head while having happy tears in her eyes. Seeing that, everyone smiled towards her. It was the kind of smile that one would show a friend, which they all were. Despite not able to get together much, all of the females and males were friends.

"Hehe, geez. You make it sound as if you're dying or something."

Hisagi noted, earning a small chuckle from Izuru.

"Yeah, Kuchiki-san. Don't sound like that. This is a party, after all."

Rukia held a hand to her mouth, releasing a small giggle as a response.

"You're probably right. I did sound a little depressing. This is a party after all. I shouldn't act depressed at such an event."

"And when it is a party, you party until you can't stay awake anymore, right?"

Nanao added into the conversation, Rangiku appearing next to her with a drink in her hands, passing one to Nanao as she gave a nod in agreement.

"When it's a party like this! You party until you can't stand anymore! Never mind staying awake!"

Momo giggled at that, looking towards Fusanosuke, who was currently getting his hand played with by Yachiru, using her fingers to lace her fingers with his own, something that was something that made her feel a pang of jealousy. But she held it back for the moment, and grabbed some of the alcohol, pouring herself, and Fusanosuke some.

"Here, Fusa-chan. Have some."

His eyes turned towards Momo, taking the drink in one hand, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, Momo-chan."

He thanked her, giving her a small smile in return to the one that she was giving him.

"Now, it's time to party!"

[Yes!]

With the announcement of Rangiku, all of the participants all partied into the night, having fun with one another, giving Rukia a good farewell on her mission to the human world.

* * *

After hours of partying, most of the people had crashed out.

Shuhei and Izuru had passed out with luminescent blush on their faces, twitching ever so often.

Momo had also passed out while leaning against Fusanosuke, Yachiru being in the same situation as the others, sleeping soundly on Fusanosuke's lap, which he didn't seem to mind.

Rangiku was still going, drinking while singing to herself, being drunk off her face, having three barrels that are empty beside her, which were filled with sake beforehand, with Rangiku appearing proud of her achievements.

As for Nanao, she was still awake, and on her third glass of sake, and while feeling slightly tipsy, was still going strong. Fusanosuke was still awake as well, having drunk the same as Rangiku, but wasn't as drunk as she was, only calmly petting the heads of Yachiru and Momo.

Rukia on the other hand was still awake, having had a few glasses of the sake, and couldn't help but smile at the people that are around her. She couldn't help but do it because she didn't expect that all of these people would come just for her.

" _These people...even though I'm not a Seated Officer, they all came to see me off. It might seem trivial to most, but to me...who finds it hard to make friends...seems silly even thinking it, but these people really are my friends, after all. Each and everyone of them all talk to me, and be happy around me, without worrying about the fact that I'm a Kuchiki or not a Seated Officer, and don't judge me on such things. These people really are the best, after all. Thank you, everyone._ "

Rukia's fond smile was noticed by Fusanosuke, who smiled towards her.

"See, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia heard her name being called, and looked to the source, seeing Fusanosuke looking towards her.

"See what, exactly?"

"Hehe, nothing really. Just people that you can rely on for friendship as well. We're all your friends, after all."

Rukia's face turned upwards at that.

"Yes, I'm slowly realizing this fact, and...I'm happy. Also, Fusa, thank you."

"Hmmmm? For what exactly?"

He questioned with mild interest, which was met with a shake of her head.

"Just, thank you for being my friend. You've always been my friend, so thank you for that. Ever since...back then, you've always been around for me, so thank you for that."

Fusanosuke chuckled deeply, shaking his head a few times.

"Don't worry about such trivial things. Being friends is one of the easiest friends when it is with someone nice. And about Renji-kun...well, whatever happens, I know in the future, you'll make up, somehow."

The raven haired girl couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, loving the feeling of being looked at like she was, then did something unexpected. She stood up, and walked to the other side, where Fusanosuke was, and got on the other side of him. Slowly, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry...but right now, I want to be this close...it's fine, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course it is, Rukia-chan."

That was enough for Rukia, who closed her eyes and fell asleep soon afterwards as the only two people who were awake looked on with kindness and happiness as well, glad that Rukia had a friend like Fusanosuke and vise versa.

* * *

"Come on, we need to leave, right away."

This is what Soi Fon had said, getting her gear ready for the day.

Since the meeting with Yamamoto, he and Soi Fon had managed to find out some information about something's and what they found out, wasn't exactly thrilling for either of the two, not liking what was going to happen in the slightest.

They also came up with some battle plans together, and went over something's for the mission at hand. Since they were dealing with some serious former members of the

And that's where they are now. Rukia had already gone on her mission to the human world for a month, which Fusanosuke saw off the girl with some others. Soi Fon managed to get to him afterwards, and practically forced him into leaving.

The pair of them were now wearing different outfits to the usual Shihakusho. Now, they were wearing backless shirts that barely covered their shoulders, and wore the usual pants as well. Though Fusanosuke also wore a tight fitting jacket with his as well, unlike Soi Fon who didn't bother with such things.

"So, the mission is that we have to go and exterminate these Hollows then, and the Shinigami as well? Wait, I mean, capture some of the Shinigami as well, though death is okay as well?"

"Yes...unfortunately, it seems that they've made a deal with some...I don't know what you'd call them. But they are Hollows with some intelligence. I don't know if it is idiotic or amazing that they've done something like this. But whatever it is, I cannot think of anything that is...good about this situation."

"That's something that we have to deal with, after all." Fusanosuke said with straight eyes. "Besides, if it is the two of us, then we've got this in the bag, right Soi Fon-taichou?"

Giving him a mirth smirk, Soi Fon agreed, nodding her head a single time.

"That's right, we're going to do this. Though killing is something I prefer to not do sometimes, since they've done this, making agreements with Hollows, that is the ultimate sin. We cannot ever condone such acts. We've got to take them out now."

Though to most, Soi Fon's words would sound harsh, in reality, she was being truthful. She didn't dance around the truth, stating the facts that she needed to state. She also knew that today, she would be killing some people, which didn't always sit well with her, yet at the same time, she knew that it was something she would have to do.

"I see. That sounds like something you'd say, after all. Though, it doesn't matter that much, does it? We should be going soon, yes?" The girl gave a single nod. "Right, then what are we waiting for? We should be going now."

Seeing and hearing that, Soi Fon agreed almost instantly.

"Right, we should be going now, shouldn't we?"

With a nod from Fusanosuke, the pair of them set out to go and do what they do best...take out what they needed to be taken out.

* * *

Sometime later, Soi Fon and Fusanosuke found themselves to be in a desolate area of Zaraki, the area that is furthest away from Seireitei. The area itself was something of a slums, if the slums were painted red in blood, gore and with dead bodies all over the area.

It was horrifying, to say the least.

For the less weak willed beings, they would throw up at seeing such a sight.

But what was the most shocking was the fact that the Hollows seemed to be sitting around the Shinigami that had defected, almost behaving like pets. From what Soi Fon and Fusanosuke could see before them, it was clear that the Hollows and the Shinigami were working together, or at least had an understanding.

Inside of the circle of Hollows and Shinigami, there were corpses. All being burned by the Shinigami, using Kido to do it as well.

The Hollows looked different to each other. Some looked to be tiger like Hollows, some appeared to be semi large snakes, and some looked like wolves as well as other types of animals, even some not appearing to be animals at all.

Soi Fon and Fusanosuke looked on with eyes of death. Their expressions were stern, unforgivable. It was clearly upsetting for the pair, but they didn't show it on their faces, keeping it hidden by their hard faces.

"From the appearances of the Hollows, I wouldn't say that they are Gillian level, would you agree?"

Questioning his comrade, Soi Fon merely inclined her head.

"Yes, but there are...I've counted at least 17 of them, and they do possess some strong power. But as you said, they aren't Gillian level Hollows, so that's going to work in our favour."

Soi Fon's words were met with a single nod, as the pair continued to look on.

As they waited, Soi Fon became slightly confused.

"Seems like they're waiting for something."

Soi Fon mumbled to her comrade, Fusanosuke noting the same thing.

"Yes, but what is it? It can't be us, can it?"

Soi Fon shook her head, moving close to him.

"Even they aren't stupid enough to do something like that. No, they must be waiting for something else. But what that is...I'm unsure of. Charging in right now wouldn't be our friend..."

Soi Fon trailed off, wondering what she should do next with Fusanosuke.

"Right. While waiting for this thing...should we take them by surprise?"

"Now, you're going to listen to me?"

Soi Fon, in a surprising turn, gave a joke of a question, something Fusanosuke smirked at.

"Well, I was only asking your opinion on the matter, is all. I'm only asking because we're partners in this, and there seems to be a good level of opponents. It seems that there are also some Hollows lurking by as well, ones that we haven't seen yet."

Fusanosuke noted, looking at the area at large, he could also sense some of their Reiatsu around, giving it a foul taste in his mouth and his senses as well. He didn't like it, plain and simple. It was something that he disliked immensely.

Soi Fon also felt the presences as well, furrowing her eyebrows in an aggressive way.

"Well, it seems that we'll have to go with the usual combo for taking out large groups of Hollows."

"The combining of Kido?"

Soi Fon inclined her head in acknowledgement to what he said.

"Exactly. With our unique combos, we should be able to do something like that." She finished, but then saw that the Shinigami were making noises. "Fusanosuke, look. It seems something is happening."

Fusanosuke turned his face back to the area of the Shinigami and the Hollows.

What he saw made him instantly mad.

Being dragged by their hair, was a girl.

This girl was a beautiful young girl that appeared to be around the physical age of Fusanosuke. She has long silky looking black hair that extends to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae, and with beautiful blue eyes, the girl appeared to be the perfect example of cuteness.

The outfit she wore was quite odd, being all white that extended to her knees. But that wasn't what Fusanosuke cared about right now, being quite angry with what these Shinigami were doing to this girl.

"Hey hey, look what I found lurking around here~"

A Shinigami said, throwing the girl down to the ground, with all of the male Shinigami looking at her with lewd eyes. The girl herself however had a relatively calm face on, though her eyes were watery.

"Damn, and I thought that we had gotten them all."

"Seems we missed one, and she's pretty cute as well."

"Yeah, she surely does look pretty good. Though where did she come from? I don't remember her living around here."

"Whatever, does it even matter? She's too cute to even care about such things."

The male Shinigami stood up, and surrounded the girl, eyeing her up for disgusting actions. Some of the more controlled Shinigami didn't bother with doing it, only peering from afar.

To Fusanosuke, he wasn't happy...no, that word was thrown out of the window to what he was feeling right now.

Pure rage wouldn't even sum up what he was feeling right now. It was something that he couldn't even begin to think about. He didn't like seeing women in danger, that was a defining characteristic to him. Despite being lazy and seemingly uncaring attitude, if a girl was in danger, then his whole personality would flip, and he would become quite angry.

Soi Fon could see his rage building, and the fact that he had grasped his hands tightly also told her that most rational thought was leaving his mind right now, which she didn't like, as it could effect the mission.

"Oi, calm down that hate already. It will give away our location."

Soi Fon practically ordered him to stop, but he didn't listen to her, continuing to clench his teeth together, his hands doing the same thing. Any tighter, and blood would be drawn from his hands, which was getting close to the point.

"Now, who's going to take the first turn?"

One of the male Shinigami quizzed, rubbing the girls soft face with his hand, which she pulled away from, disgust written on her face, Fusanosuke's patience wearing very thin at this point.

"Oh, I want her first. She looks to be a virgin, I wanna make her cry out."

"But that's what I want to do! Come on, don't hog that to yourself!"

"Yeah, don't hog her to yourself, I want to make sure that she screams my name as I plow her."

As Fusanosuke listened to it and saw how they gave the girl hits that would hurt most people, he couldn't keep his anger in check.

The one thing you don't do around him is abuse women. That's a button pusher for him, and right now, these people were pushing the button very harshly, abusing this girl was more than enough to send him into a blinding rage.

But what was said next drove him over the edge.

"Why don't we all just rape her together?"

That was more than enough to send him into absolute rage, and when he saw that they ripped off her shirt to expose the upper part of her body. She attempted to cover up her upper part of her body, but the men forced her to expose her breasts.

He withdrew his Zanpakuto, and ran his fingers over it, a dangerous smile appearing on his face.

"Break my enemies souls: Norowareta Kioku."

As soon as he said that, the sword took a different shape.

The silver colour of the blade disappeared, and was replaced by a pure black with a reddish tint to the right hand side of the blade, the tip and three inches below being covered in complete purple. The pummel resembled a skull, and the handle being the same black colour. The feeling of death rolled off the blade, that even made Soi Fon shiver slightly.

" _Each time I see that blade, it makes me feel cold inside. It shouldn't, but the blade gives me such a feeling. It's ability is scary, even I, who usually doesn't feel like that towards someone, wouldn't want to face such a blade. For him to use it, it must mean that he's serious this time. His eyes are showing how angry he is. But...for Fusanosuke to have such eyes, it must mean that his patience has reached its limits._ "

Fusanosuke raised his blade to his lips, casually kissing the black steel with a dirty grin on his face.

"Come on Hime, lets get to work. Soi Fon-taichou, stay behind me so you don't get caught within the mist." Mumbling that out, he ran his fingers over the blade again, and this time, some mist came from the blade, which he directed towards the enemies as Soi Fon went behind him, knowing what he was going to do. "Send them into despair with your curse."

The mist crept across the ground, slowly working its way towards the enemies. As it crept across the ground, the enemies were unaware. Since it was almost deadly silent, none of the Shinigami, or Hollows knew that it was coming.

" _Despair...the feeling of despair is within the mist...no. The sword itself is a curse, the ultimate curse. Someone who doesn't know its abilities would be trapped within the world of curses. And it isn't just despair that he can use with his cursed sword. For assassination, it is amazing. It can make you feel things that you wouldn't, and then it will slow you down, where Fusanosuke can come and take your life. There are few ways to avoid this kind of attack, if you don't know about it and depending on how much Reiatsu you have, it can take you quickly, or slowly. The higher levels you have, the more time you have to be in the mist, but he can also fire it off in blasts...but those are avoidable, if you're fast enough. But the mist itself is dangerous to its wielder as well. If he goes into the mist, he'll also be effected by the curse. It's a double edged sword...though, he has other curses, besides feeling the despair that they'll feel soon. However...if you have a high enough will, you can fight it off, to a degree. But the more mist that they are in and soak up, the more despair they'll feel, and eventually, you'll want to take your own life._ "

Soi Fon watched on as the mist enveloped the feet of the Shinigami and the Hollows, and the girl as well. At first, nothing happened, everyone was as they usually where. However, within ten seconds, a Shinigami began tearing up.

Soon, tears flowed from their eyes, as broken sobs came from their lips.

"*Sob* *Sob* I don't know why...but I feel like...life isn't worth living..."

"Y-Yeah...I feel so...empty inside...like there's no hope left in the world..."

More and more Shinigami began shedding some tears as well as the girl. For the Hollows, while it wasn't apparent on their faces, the mist was effecting them as well, creeping into their souls.

"I-I don't think I can take this...I'm so...this situation is..."

"W-Why is this feeling suddenly happening to everyone...?"

"This is wrong...this can't be happening...I-I feel...dead inside...there's no hope left in this world..."

Hearing the enemies, Soi Fon looked at Fusanosuke who had emotionless eyes, becoming quite shocked at seeing such a sight, as she rarely saw such a sight, and when she did, she wasn't sure what to do.

" _Since these people have at best, Fuku-taichou levels of Reiatsu, the despair they are feeling will reach them quickly...however, they'll also figure it out soon, and if they leave the mist, their despair will halt...but will stay with them for a time. As for the time limit, I'm unsure, he's never told me before._ " As Soi Fon looked on, she noticed that while the girl was indeed shedding some tears, it wasn't as bad as the other Shinigami around her, something that confused her. " _Wait, she should be wanting to kill herself by now, wouldn't she? If she's an ordinary soul, she'd be worse than the Shinigami. Unless...she's got a high level of Reiatsu. If she did, it would take longer to make her feel such things...but why can't I sense..._ "

Soi Fon thought about it, and didn't know what to say anymore, but she then saw that Fusanosuke had stood up, and waved his sword, it glowing for a second as the mist slowly disappeared.

"Time to bring the pain, my Hime."

As soon as he said that, he disappeared in a burst of speed.

He then reappeared behind one of the men, and mercilessly cleaved off the mans head before he could even react, it rolling onto the ground which shocked the others around.

"Y-You are..."

One man went to move, but the despair that he felt might it quite difficult. Even though the mist had stopped, the feeling still lingered within him, and he was caught by surprise, when Fusanosuke shoved his blade through the mans torso.

As soon as he did that, the man opened his mouth and unleashed a howl of pain.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The mans screams made the sword pulse, making itself known that it was happy, something Fusanosuke didn't mind right now, his anger being reached in such away that no one would want to face off against him right now.

"My Pain Curse will send you into a hell like no other. It has the ability to increase the pain, or in this case stab, by a factor of ten. So, since I stabbed you, it will feel as if you've been stabbed ten times. Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain coursing through your body right now?"

The mans eyes glazed over with pain as Fusanosuke dislodged the blade from the mans stomach, sending him to the ground without a worry, and faced two of the people that were around the girl.

"D-Don't come near me, Curse!"

A shaking hand went to raise his shaky hand to unleash a Kido, but before he could do anything, Soi Fon appeared and plunged her blade into the back of the man, killing him without mercy.

The last man near the girl gasped at the man being dispatched, and raised his sword.

"D-Damn it!"

With a battle cry, he lunged for Soi Fon, which impressed Fusanosuke that he was able to still move, but tossed it up to him being someone who has a higher Reiatsu than some of the others.

"My, you seem to be able to move. Do you not wish to fall into despair?"

Fusanosuke's amazed question was met with a cry.

"E-Even if I feel like I'm going to die, I have to take you out!"

The man made it to Fusanosuke, changing directions from Soi Fon and swung his blade down with the skills of a professional, though not on the same level that Fusanosuke and Soi Fon were on.

Because of the despair he felt however, even if putting on a brave front, made his movements sloppy, easy to read for people like Soi Fon and Fusanosuke.

Fusanosuke was able to dodge the slice, and slash at the mans left kneecap, and due to the fact that the Pain Curse was still in effect, the man felt like his knee had been shredded ten times.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I told you, don't mess with someone like me. If you do, you're going to get cursed!"

He said with a coldness in his tone, and delivered a kick in his torso, sending him to Soi Fon, who used her blade to run it through the mans heart, ending his life without a worry in the world and then used Flash Step to disappear.

"Fusanosuke, raise a barrier!"

Soi Fon ordered as she appeared beside the girl who appeared to be confused.

Fusanosuke nodded, and appeared next to the girl as well.

"Bakudo 73: Tozansho!"

Around them, a pyramid shape appeared, a barrier that appeared to be blue in colour, protecting them from the outside. Some of the Hollows thought that they would try their luck and ram the barrier, but it kept around all of them, protecting them from the Hollows.

As soon as it was raised, Fusanosuke turned around towards the girl, and bent down to her level.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, did you feel despair? That's my fault, I'm terribly sorry, I never want people to feel something like that." He quickly removed the jacket he had on his body, and draped it over her shoulders. "Here, use this. I'm sorry those men tried to do something to you."

The girl hugged the jacket around her, covering her modesty, as she looked upon Fusanosuke with kind and appreciative eyes.

"Hehe...the handsome man saved me from the monsters."

Her sweet and gentle voice reached Fusanosuke's ears as the boy adopted a small blush at being called handsome from a beautiful girl like the one who was in front of him, while Soi Fon looked on with annoyed eyes.

"A-Ah...eh...handsome huh..." He was lost for words, scratching his cheek with a small flush on his cheeks, then looked towards Soi Fon. "Hear that? I'm handsome." Soi Fon didn't respond, continuing to glare at the pair as she saw that the girl had budged closer to him. He cocked his head back to the girl. "Stay here, okay? Don't worry now, we'll protect you."

"Well...if it is you, my handsome protector, then I believe you."

Her cheerful smile became infectious and was shared by Fusanosuke, who ignored the obvious glare that was coming from Soi Fon, and the other enemies that were outside, preferring to stare at this beautiful girl that was before him.

"...Bitch, I instantly dislike her..."

Soi Fon muttered, giving eyes of annoyance, and anger at the same time towards the woman who was close to Fusanosuke, not liking it one bit, wishing that the girl wasn't as close as she was to him.

"R-Right, then please stay here, and I will get rid of these guys, okay?"

"Hehe, of course, Shinigami-kun."

The girl answered, showing an adorable smile which drew a smile in return from Fusa.

"My names, Fusanosuke, Fusa for short."

"Then, Fusa-kun. The names Giselle, but you can call me Gigi."

The newly named Giselle showed a goofy looking face, which Fusanosuke bit his lip at, thinking " _Cute~_ " but then stopped when he felt Soi Fon's rage hitting a new time high, and didn't want to feel her pain anymore.

"G-Gigi-san then..."

"Yup, Fusa-kun!"

Soi Fon, behind them, tightened her fist, mumbling "Don't hit, don't hit." over and over again, enraged by many things that were before her eyes right now, trying to calm down the rage that was within her.

Soi Fon then walked forward, coming to his side, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"L-Lets do this quickly...b-but we need to keep some alive...and bring them back for questioning..."

She could barely get that out, seeing how Giselle was giving Fusa interested eyes, eyeing him up and down, focusing on his back and butt the most, the Shinigami female breathing hard at the sight.

"Right, but the Hollows are fair game, right?"

Soi Fon nodded.

"Yes, they are fair game, after all. Lets start off with a combined Hado attack."

"You got it, Soi Fon-taichou." He spoke in a calm manner, then felt that someone was touching his arm, and he saw that it was Giselle, so he gave her a comforting pat on the head. "Don't worry Gigi-san, we'll be done with these things soon enough, then we'll get you back home."

"Awww, okay Fusa-kun! Please be safe! The big and meanie men are strong."

"Hmmm, suppose so...but I used to be their leader, at least one of their leaders, so leave this to us. And please stay inside of the barrier, it will protect you from the enemies."

"Yes sir!"

She saluted Fusanosuke who smiled towards the female, and then stepped forward with Soi Fon.

"Lets do it, Fusanosuke."

"Ooh, so you're in 'that' kind of relationship, then?"

Giselle teased from behind, Soi Fon's eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"N-No, we aren't in a relationship at all. Don't assume such things."

Soi Fon answered with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Ooh, so he is fair game then?"

"N-No...I mean yes...no...ugh! I don't know! Shut up!"

Giselle giggled a little mischievous and wriggled her fingers at Soi Fon with a shit eating grin on her face. Fusanosuke looked curiously at both of the females within the barrier, but then shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure on why Soi Fon seemed to be more agitated than usual.

"Soi Fon-chan?"

"W-What?"

She growled out, forgetting the fact that he added 'chan' to her name, more concerned by the fact that Giselle seemed to be looking at Fusanosuke with eyes that shouldn't be used upon him, in Soi Fon's mind at least.

"We should, get them before they break the barrier."

He noted, seeing some cracks appearing in the pyramid barrier, something Soi Fon sighed about.

"Okay...lets do it...fight...not what she thinks...fighting, not sex...fighting...never sex...just fighting...fighting."

While sighing, Soi Fon prepared herself, the same with Fusanosuke.

"Hyaaa!"

"Take this!"

While moving forward, the barrier was dropped for a few seconds, which Soi Fon and Fusanosuke used to smack away Hollows that kept ramming the barrier, hitting them towards the Shinigami.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The Shinigami cried out as the Hollows hit into them, the rest of the Hollows charging forward towards the pair of Shinigami, Fusanosuke placing the barrier around Giselle again so she could be protected.

Soi Fon was the first to react, placing her hand forward and gathered her energy.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

With those words, a blue coloured wave of flames sprung from her hand, and headed towards the enemy, the sunlight being reflected by the pure brilliant flames.

At the same time she said that, Fusanosuke placed his blade in front of him, yellow energy dancing around the blade as he spoke the Kido he was going to use, Giselle behind him giving him a small smile and a thumbs up as well.

"Hado 32, Okasen!"

With the chanting finished, a wide arc of yellow energy was released, heading towards the incoming Hollows.

However, as the travelled through the air, the blue flames and the yellow energy suddenly began mixing together, in a perfect synchronization, creating a new attack, doubling the power of the attacks.

The Hollows charging were caught by surprise and because of that, the yellow and blue energy and fire attack washed over the Hollows, extinguishing them from existence.

Seeing that, the Shinigami that defected from the Soul Society, all grimaced.

"To th-think that they combined Kido..."

"I'm seriously despairing now..."

"I'm worried..."

"These two cannot be confronted...they are the Death Duo...no one survives their attacks...their assault...you're going to die..."

The Shinigami began fearing the combination of Soi Fon and Fusanosuke, with the pair looking at one another.

"Shall we clean up, Soi Fon-chan?"

"Might as well...and don't add chan to my name."

She spoke seriously, and slightly annoyed at the end, but then she faced the Shinigami and Hollows, who's collective thoughts where "Aah shit." as the pair consisting of Fusanosuke and Soi Fon moved forward.

* * *

After the battle had concluded, all of the Hollows were defeated. They were killed and purified with their Zanpakuto, or with their Kido, destroyed from this place. Some of the Shinigami were dead, and some wished that they were dead, due to the fact that Fusanosuke's Shikai was used, but the sword had been sealed again.

"Seems like it is done with, Soi Fon-chan."

Soi Fon growled at the suffix, but inclined her head regardless.

"Seems like it to me. We can at least take some back and find out why they did what they did."

After tying up the ones that were left alive, but badly broken, Fusanosuke went towards the barrier, and dropped it. As soon as he did, Giselle lunged out towards him, landing in his arms.

"Ooh, I was so frightened that something bad would happen to you."

"O-Oh, don't worry so much Gigi-san...I'm fine..."

Hearing that, Giselle placed a small kiss on his cheek, igniting a blush on his cheek, while Soi Fon tightened her hand, stomping her foot into the ground, fracturing the ground around her foot.

"There, that's what a hero gets when he saves the damsel in distress, right?"

"..."

Soi Fon couldn't say anything, but it was obvious that she wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Giselle to leave him alone instantly, but she couldn't, because she'd look jealous, so she did the only thing that she could, and that was hold her tongue.

"Ooh, that's generous, Gigi-san...so, erm...what district are you from?"

"District?" Giselle mumbled out a query, then light shined within her eyes. "Ooh, don't worry about it Fusa-kun, I'm from a District that's not too far from here. You see, I was on my way home, when I was kidnapped by these Shinigami. I was so frightened, I thought that they were going to r-rape me and k-kill me..."

Giselle adopted teary eyes, a trembling body which made Soi Fon glare harshly, thinking that it was a ploy, but to her surprise, it worked, Fusa gently wrapping Giselle in an embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay now. They can't touch you anymore, you're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you now, I promise."

Giselle whined, and looked towards Soi Fon. For a split second, a darker intention made its way to her eyes, but then she returned to her goofy face, continuing to embrace Fusanosuke.

"This feels good, Fusa-kun. Your hugs are the best."

Soi Fon inhaled deeply, ground her teeth, then exhaled with a growl escaping her lips, her fists tightened so tight that her knuckles turned white, thinking " _I'm going to hit her in a minute. This is an act._ ", as she attempted to move closer, but saw the sly look Giselle wore on her face, which turned her thoughts to suspicion.

"Aah, thanks Gigi-san. Now, allow me to take you back home, okay?"

Fusanosuke offered the young girl, but said girl gave a nervous giggle, shaking her head a single time.

"O-Oh, you don't have to do that. I can get back on my own. But thanks for the offer, it's really...sweet of you." Giselle leaned up again, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, catching the corner of his mouth, then went forward. "I hope to see you again, someday, Fusa-kun."

"You sure?"

"Yup, I'm a tough girl! Next time, I will definitely do something amazing for you!"

With that, Giselle ran away with a goofy smile on her face, shaking her hips in a slightly provocative way, drawing the attention of Fusanosuke's eyes, something Soi Fon didn't like in the slightest, gritting her teeth in a harsh manner.

"Why are you letting her go? She was caught up in this, don't you think she needs to be questioned about this?"

"Because she's been through enough, don't you think?"

Fusanosuke answered as he saw Giselle disappear from his vision, sighing slightly at the sight of not seeing Giselle, as he felt...something. He felt something towards the girl, an attraction, which wont be explored, as he most likely wont see her again.

"Tch...fine, whatever. She's been through enough, I suppose. But though, I wonder where she's from."

"I suppose it doesn't matter. She's just another soul, after all...though..."

"Though...what?"

Fusanosuke shook his head, folding his arms.

"It's nothing really, it's just that she resisted my mist quite good. It takes someone who has a high Reiatsu to resist it the way that she did. That's something that I'm impressed with."

"Yeah...I wonder, what's this girls story...?"

As Soi Fon contemplated, Fusanosuke looked longingly towards the area that she disappeared in.

* * *

In another part of the world, Giselle was running. She kept up the pace for quite along time, going faster than what normal souls should be able to go. All the while, she had a small smile on her face, which grew as time went on, growing bigger and bigger, and better.

Eventually, she stopped when she came across someone else.

The person she came across was another girl. This girl however was quite small, compared to Giselle. With golden hair like the sun that came down to her chin, and purple eyes that cast upon Giselle, the girl had a stoic face on.

"So, what happened?"

The petit girl questioned, folding her arms at the long haired girl, said girl tilting her head to the side.

"Hmmm? Did you ask something Liltotto-chan? I didn't quite catch what you were saying, you know?"

Giselle feigned a childlike demeanour, which didn't impress the newly named Liltotto.

"You know what I'm talking about, Gigi. Don't play stupid. Did you or did you not make contact with the Shinigami known as Fusanosuke? The situation was a good excuse, you better have taken the opportunity to gain an interest."

"Yes yes, I certainly did. That device that His Majesty gave me to make me feel like an ordinary soul was also useful, they didn't suspect a thing. And wow, I did a pretty good job at doing the whole 'damsel in distress' thing. Plus, he's super cute up close~ That face alone was more than enough to make me feel so...oooh, I feel so good and a little naughty in my neither regions~"

Giselle gained a beet red face, placing her hands on her cheeks, and licked her lips rather sensual, something that Liltotto furrowed her eyes at, finding it quite strange that she'd show such a face.

"Disgusting, you truly are." Spat out Liltotto, shaking her head. "Thinking a Shinigami is super cute. You must be insane, to think something like that."

"Huuuuuuh?" Giselle's entire demeanour changed, gaining a sadistic smile with demonic like eyes and then quickly grabbed Liltotto by the back of the head, pulling her face closer to hers, while sneering at the young girl, her eyes wide like a serial killers. "Did you say something little tits? Are you saying that he isn't super cute? If you don't stop being a little bitch, I might just have to make you into my Zombie-chan~"

Liltotto grimaced at the threat Giselle gave, while Giselle herself showed a face that could be classed as pleasing, or pleasant.

"Don't call me little tits, and no, I wont be turning into your Zombie. I like being who I am, you know?" Liltotto brushed Giselle's hand away from her head, taking a step back. "Don't forget, this isn't about you making sweet time with a Shinigami. This is about what His Majesty wishes."

Giselle rolled her eyes, and walked past her, expressing her cheerful demeanour, which hid her sadistic undertones for the Loli girl.

"Don't say things I already know. But can't I have some fun while doing it?"

"Whatever you want, Gigi. Though I think that it is quite sick, the Shinigami are the opposite of our race. They are our destined rivals in the future. Don't get too attached to that Shinigami, he's going to be sacrificed one day as well. His Majesty has already degreed such a thing. He's going to become useful in the future, for our side, according to His Majesty."

"Yeah yeah, I already know. But as I said, I'm gonna have my fun while he's still around."

The long haired girl countered, giving a sneer to the Loli girl.

The petit girl rolled her eyes, and began to walk away.

"Whatever you say, Gigi. I still think that it is quite strange, honestly."

"You would, because no one would look at someone with little tits, much less love them~"

Giselle giggled and ran away with the same goofy smile that she had on her face before, Liltotto's eye twitching slightly and was tempted to snipe the girl in the back, but chose to hang off on that for now, catching up to Giselle.

"We should be getting back, before the Shinigami suspect something."

"Yes yes, I know that Liltotto-chan~" Liltotto soon walked away, with Giselle looking back to the area that Fusanosuke should be, holding a hand to her lips. " _Don't worry, Fusa-kun. I will make sure that you stay alive, even if it is against His Majesty's orders. Even if I have to make you my Zombie-kun, I will make sure that you survive forever and ever by my side~ We'll be cute star crossed lovers~_ "

With those thoughts in her mind, she disappeared into the shadows of the area, leaving nothing behind of her existence, thumbing the jacket that Fusanosuke gave her, smiling softly to herself.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto has been revealed! But not what it can do, all of it I mean. His ability is to put curses on people who are within the mist, friend or foe including himself if he had too, it can't decide which it effects, only who is within the mist, or be sliced by the sword directly, kinda like how Shunsui's sword has different abilities based on children's games. Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto has different types of curses, or in terms of games like RPG's which comes to mind, different negative status ailments, though he can't simply curse someone to die and they'll fall over dead, as that would be way too OP for a Shikai, and maybe even a Bankai as well without some kind of drawback. But yeah, that's Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto in a nutshell, which you can see why he calls his Zanpakuto quite sadistic. More aspects of the curses will be shown throughout the story.**

 **And anyone who is interested in the name of it, and what it means, I looked it up through various website's, and it basically means Cursed Memory as far as I can tell by research as well which I thought fitted his blade, plus I thought the Japanese name sounded cool as well.**

 **But another bombshell, Giselle has appeared! Why has she appeared? And what is she planning to do? Even Liltotto has appeared as well, with some plans. And the reason Giselle was introduced now will become more apparent during the Rescue Rukia arc, which she'll have a prominent role.**

 **There also seems to be something between Nanao and Fusanosuke, hinting at something within this chapter. But what's that?**

 **Erm, not much to add here besides a thank you to all who suggested powers for Karin and Yuzu. Though I haven't fully figured everything out yet with them, I do have some pretty good ideas from you all, so thank you! Once I come up with good scenarios for them, they'll definitely be in the harem. Until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **War Sage; Thank you! Hehe, all the busty women~ Love it~**

 **Battle Blitzer; Yeah, it's pretty strong, but can be turned around on him. I'm surprised that game characters are pretty popular.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you did! Yeah, it has some interesting abilities, but he can also be caught in said abilities, and people with higher Reiatsu will be able to fight it off, and for people like Aizen when he's got the Hogyoku inside of him, his Shikai abilities will be worth nothing to him. His Bankai is going to be quite interesting, though it wont be shown for awhile yet. Hehe, Gigi came into the picture, and has some of that yandere stalker thing going for her. And yeah, Liltotto certainly knows not to mess with Giselle when she's talking about her 'super cute Shinigami-kun~' or she's gonna get the threat of becoming a zombie. Yeah, his plan for Fusa is going to be something that changes later arcs. Heh, that would be pretty interesting to do, wouldn't it?**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, maybe she is~ Nanao surely is getting a little steamy, huh. You have to have a drinking party when you can~ Hehe, it is quite interesting, huh. It's got some unique uses.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Yeah, he pretty much is someone for the rules, which has something to do with his past as well. Eeh, that's gonna be a surprise for when that part of the story comes along. Cool, I was playing with the idea, but people seem to like it so why not. That's something strange to me as well. Maybe because they don't see them as much as main characters, and want to see what could've happened with them in the main story, or how they could be spotlighted abit more, and how they could have more to work with. Something like those I suppose. Those are cool suggestions! And even filler hehe~ His Bankai, I can't say anything about it yet, due to it would spoil things, so everyone will have to be patient hehe. Yeah, he does know them, and he does know Soi Fon's real name, but chooses not to say it. And yes, I knew the real name of Soi Fon. Well, thank you for the praise, and actually, that's one of the shorter ones within the series, it's even shorter than Soi Fon's one, and Toshiro's as well as Shunsui and Ukitake's. Eh, actually, there is a reason why it's that as his release command, I wont say the full reason, but for Fusanosuke in the past, he didn't/couldn't differentiate enemies and friends, perceiving everyone as an enemy, even himself. The reason for that will be revealed in the future.**

 **Harem Master123; I'm glad that you do! Rukia had her sendoff, and Yachiru's gotta a little something for Fusanosuke huh. I was thinking of her calling him 'Onii-chan' or something to add a little more fun to the relationship of the pair. Yeah, he's got a quite good/bad Shikai, depending on how he uses it. Giselle's always been kinda weird, but that's why I love her character. She's just mental, and that's pretty waifu material for me personally.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, that would be quite awesome huh. I could totally see Giselle doing that. Actually, she kinda does it this chapter as well. Following him to Karakura would be hilarious. That seems to be pretty popular, actually. I didn't expect it, but it's all good~!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, pretty much anyone that is caught within the mist can be effected, but as it was stated, depending on the levels of Reiatsu, it can be fought off. The higher it is, the longer and harder it is to place people in curses. Yeah, despite fighting and bickering, they are known to be very dangerous to select people who know of them, and if you don't know of them, then you're in for a huge surprise. Hehe, it shows Rukia does have a group of friends, which will give more depth for the Rescue Rukia arc. You never know, they could've had a relationship like that in the past, though more closer than Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Well, Giselle is kind of twisted anyway, but that's apart of her cute charms~ Ah, that will be revealed in the future. Yeah, they are going to be more important to the story than they were in the original story, I thought that they deserved to be more centred than they were.**

 **Guest 1; Eeh, if I can think of a good scenario for Matsuri, then possibly~**

 **LL; She's pretty much the yandere girl, yeah. Nemu, I see more as a kuudere than a yandere. Hehe, you never know, it could be something like that. His Bankai is going to be interesting though, but I can't say anymore than that. Ah, that's kind of a secret, if he can or not.**

 **Guest 2; I'll take Rangiku into consideration~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that sounds quite interesting huh.**

 **Guest 4; Well, I will leave it to your imagination if he can or not. The same for that question. He could be just nuts and says that he can, or he really can see Zanpakuto spirits. I haven't really decided anything about that, yet. Eeh, if he can or not, it will be explained in the future.**

 **Guest 5; Eeh, he's around Soi Fon's age, maybe a little younger. So, it isn't extremely old for a Shinigami. For a human yeah, they would be dead and gone if they were his age, but for a Shinigami, he's relatively young and yeah, he was around during the Hollowfication of the Arrancar's but that will be explained more in the future. Well, I wont spoil it, but he does know Hiyori and the other Visored's. Hehe, maybe she could be, though physical wise, he appears to be around their age anyway, around 15-17 years old.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, that's something you should avoid. Make him angry and you're gonna get cursed. Yeah, they are familiar with one another, and it seems to be the popular thing, so I don't see why not. Hehe, Giselle certainly has appeared, and with a bang as well. Pissing off Soi Fon is a one way ticket to a destination that you don't want. Well, she only said that as a joke, maybe. Those are some awesome suggestions!**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he knows Yushiro quite well, actually. Hehe, maybe it is somewhat like that, though in a different way. Yes, Nanao and Fusanosuke do have a good relationship with one another. Yeah, for the most part, he's alright with the lieutenants. Hehe, Yachiru has certainly claimed that lap. Yeah, they are pretty known as good team worker's around the Soul Society. Giselle is a twisted kind of girl, so she's gonna have a twisted love, though still genuine.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, it has been shown somewhat what it can do. Yeah, with imagination, it could be, but there are different factors that make it effects lessen which were explained and will be more elaborated on in the future. Hehe, Giselle is certainly here, and she's not going anywhere anytime soon. She's quite smitten yeah. Yeah, I quite liked them, and yup, they were unique. You know, I forgot about the first two girls, and had to look on the wikia to remember who they were. Ururu would be quite interesting, and I could always just age her up like with Yuzu and Karin. Lirin the mod soul huh. Possibly. She could be like what Kon is to Fusanosuke or something. Heee, he's a mangaka of the Soul Society. Yuno will bring something back to him, wont it?**

 **Guest 6; Eeh, he possibly can, or he might just be insane. You'll find out in the future.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, that sounds like a great plan. And indeed, someone remembered that little bit of information huh. You never know, it could have been Karin who he came across during that time.**

 **BlackAceStriker; Hehe, well I'm glad that you do~ And yeah, those aspects usually show themselves up in my stories, though that's what I personally think brings an element of flare to the story. Espada 4 huh as a girl, I didn't give it much thought, though it could be interesting for later story development. I think at least one of them would be in the harem, I haven't decided what yet though. Hehe, his full power is going to be quite scary alright, he hasn't been truly pushed yet, but when he does, it is going to be interesting to say the least.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, his Zanpakuto has been revealed. Yeah, even the wielder can become cursed if he's caught in it, which will be shown later on how exactly that would work. Hehe, she's got a jealous side. Hehe, they surely are known quite well as a great team, and very scary as well to combat against.**

 **Guest 8; Hehe yeah, I think that I would do the same as you. Those are some interesting choices.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that sounds like an awesome plot point to do.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Nemu's observations**

At dusk, Fusanosuke found himself stood outside in a certain area.

In his hands, he held a bouquet of flowers, all aranged to be perfect.

Around him, was nothing. There were some trees, and some buildings far off in the background. But the area he stood was desolate, deserted save for himself, which is the way that he wanted it.

In the distance, he could hear children laughing together, and heard the bustling Rukongai going about their business.

Before him, was a grave.

A headstone that had a name on it Fusanosuke knew very well, though he silently wished that there wasn't a headstone their in the first place.

"I am sorry, it has been awhile since I last visited...I've been a little busy, but I'm here now. I havent forgotten you." He bent down his body, and ran a finger across the name on the headstone. "I haven't found that man yet, the one that did this to you, to leave you like this...but I will find him, and kill him...I should've finished him off when I had the chance..."

Fusanosuke's somber eyes continued to read the name again and again on the headstone, wishing that it wasn't there.

When he noticed that there was some dirt on the headstone, he wiped it off.

"There, you always told me that being clean was one of the things I should hope to be, right? I try my best to be clean...though sometimes it is difficult. I've also done some good things lately, that girl, Soi Fon-chan as she is known by now is usually following me around and comes down on me a lot, but she's still a good friend from time to time. There are others that also..."

He couldn't speak anymore, it being too difficult for him.

In his eyes, tears began to sting. The wetness of the tears clouded his vision for a few moments, before he brushed them away.

"I'm sorry, each time I come here, I end up crying huh...though you don't mind, right? You don't mind if I shed some tears now and again right? But once I find that monster...that man who left you, I will end his life with my own hands...that bastard..."

He spoke with bitter, and regretful, feelings in his voice.

His eyes displayed an emotion that he usually didn't display, and that was anger.

Pure, anger was held within his usually calm and collected eyes.

If anyone was around, they would be crushed with the amount of killing intent that he leaked. Even people like Kenpachi would be surprised about the mass intent to kill that came from his being as of right now.

For a few minutes, he couldn't control his anger, and the ground around him shook with the Reiatsu that was leaking from him. Pure black in colour, the colour of darkness surrounded his being.

However, that was soon stopped when a hand placed itself onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Fusanosuke. Wanna calm down the intent to kill? You're frightening Nanao-chan."

Fusanosuke turned around, the killing intent ceasing as the voice had said it.

At first, he saw Nanao standing there with a sweat rolling down her face, having been brought down to her knees. He offered an "I'm sorry." to her, which she accepted, albiet with a pant.

He then looked at the person who placed his hand on his shoulder.

This guy is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, gray eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash appeared to be cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins look very expensive. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

This man was known as Shunsui Kyouraku, the Captain of Squad Eight, and someone personally close to Fusanosuke.

Upon seeing the man, Fusanosuke's demeanour changed completely, changing from solemn and depressed to happy and cheerful almost giddy at the sight of the man before him.

"Tou-chan!"

TACKLE!

Fusanosuke tackled the larger man he called 'father' to the ground, and giddily laughed to himself, embracing the man as Nanao rolled her eyes, Shunsui himself only smiling joyfully.

"I'm not your Tou-chan."

Shunsui playfully patted the boys head gently, as Fusanosuke continued to rub his head against the elder mans chest.

"Well, you're as good as anyway and I wouldn't replace you for the world!" Fusa exclaimed joyfully, then sat up keeping the same joyful expression on his face. "So, what are you doing here Tou-chan?"

"Geez, don't say such things. It makes me sound old."

Replied the man while rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment, but Fusanosuke shook his head.

"Sorry, but you're Tou-chan to me, so I wont stop saying it for anyone, even you." Shunsui sighed with an upset face, though both Nanao and Fusanosuke could tell that he didn't seem to mind being referred to as such a title. "So, what are you doing here anyway Tou-chan? Want to drink or something?"

"I thought you would be here so I came to see you...but wait, did you say a drink? Hahaha, if it is you saying it then I could go for..."

"No."

Nanao stopped Shunsui from accepting it with a harsh glare, a tilting of her glasses to show how serious she really was. Seeing that, Shunsui chuckled nervously, unable to do anything else but that from the young girls intense gaze upon them.

"Grrrr, always cutting into the fun, aren't you Nanao-chan? Can't you loosen up for a little bit?"

"I'm merely saving the Soul Society from another drunken mishap of you and Fusanosuke-san. Last time you both got drunk, it took a month to find the pair of you. Fusanosuke-san and you disappeared from the face of the Soul Society. It was a widespread search, resources wasted because you two, for a lack of a better word, got hammered."

"Ooh, don't you mean Fu-chan?"

Nanao's face turned a cute tinge of pink at the sweetly sickening voice of her Captain.

"I-I've not called him that in years."

"Yet, you often say it in your sleep~ I hear it. It goes like "Ooh Fu-chan, please read to me more and more~" as some naughty things come from your room. How dirty of you, Nanao-chan."

Nanao put a hand to her mouth, looking ready to cry at any second, but she held it back for the moment.

"I-I do not say those things in my sleep..." She growled out, then shot a look towards the smiling Fusanosuke. "I-I really don't do anything like that Fu...Fusanosuke-san..."

"Don't you mean Fu-chan~?"

Shunsui sang out to the frustrations of Nanao, while Fusanosuke looked on between the pair of them, shaking his head at the sight before him as if he was watching a comedy duo.

"N-No, I mean Fusanosuke-san!"

Nanao snapped at the Captain, while shaking her head to the side, denying any kind of accusation that her Captain was giving her, as Fusa chuckled to himself.

"Ooh my, it sounds like you're getting a bit rowdy all of a sudden, and flustered. Could it be that Nanao-chan is in lo-"

BANG!

"Don't be ridiculous." Nanao denied, retracting her fist from the crying Shunsui's head while having a small pink on her cheeks. "You're so far from the truth, that the truth you're seeking isn't even in any reality near you."

Fusanosuke bent down, and pet the man he calls father with a kind smile on his face.

"It seems that Ise-fuku-taichou surely has a good right hook huh."

"Don't get me started on what she can do. She's really violent wth her words, and her actions aren't that less violent than her words, maybe even more violent."

Nanao's eyebrows twitched as she removed her glasses.

As soon as she did, Shunsui took in a deep breath, his eyes glazing over with fear while Fusa merely smiled at the sight, unaffected by the act of Nanao removing her glasses.

"I'm sorry Kyouraku-taichou, could you perhaps repeat what your sentence was then?"

Shunsui sweated bullets, crying as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Nanao-chan! I didn't mean to imply anything like you and Fusanosuke are into one another. Isn't that what the kids call it nowadays? See how hip I am?"

"Trying to be hip isn't hip anymore, Tou-chan." Fusanosuke reminded as the man fell down into a slump. "Also, I'm sure that using the word 'hip' isn't 'hip' anymore. Actually, even I don't know what it means to be hip anymore. I'm not down with the kids~"

His joke brought a small smile to Nanao's face, but then it returned to the usual stern looking one.

"Now, Fusanosuke-san, Kyouraku-taichou wishes to converse with you."

Nanao brought it to a new topic, which made him listen intently, while all three of them began walking.

"Oh? Tou-chan? You wanna talk about something important?"

Fusanosuke turned to his pseudo father figure and saw the serious look on his face.

"Yes." Shunsui replied seriously, placing hands on the boys shoulders. "Now, I think of you as a son, even if you aren't my real son. And you're the only person I can ask this task upon."

"Eeh...okay, what is it?"

Shunsui looked into both of the young boys eyes with his own, his determination laced within them.

"Okay now...Fusanosuke, I want you to take Nanao-chan's hand in marriage and have a child with her as soon as possible because of course, her biological clock is ticking."

Both Nanao and Fusanosuke did spit takes, shaking their heads to the side, briefly looking at one another with guiant blushes, then shaking their heads again as Nanao replied with anger.

"D-Don't say such things! That wasn't what you wanted to discuss in the first place! And I'm not even that old! My biological clock is fine!"

"But I have the marriage contract all drawn up!"

Shunsui defended, pulling out a contract of marriage with both Nanao's and Fusa's names written on it, which was quickly burned away by Nanao's Kido, an unforgiving look within them.

"Don't say such things again, Kyouraku-taichou. Say the real reason, if you would."

Shunsui cried at the contract being burnt away...until he withdrew another one, adopting a cheeky wide grin on his face.

"I thought that you might do something like this, so I've decided that I would make quite a few."

As he said this, Nanao mercilessly burned away the contract again, sharpening her expression.

"I will find them, and burn them away to nothing. I wont allow your silly childishness to shine again, Kyouraku-taichou."

Shunsui gave a pout which Fusa found to be funny. But then that pout turned to a serious look in his eyes, and he turned towards Fusanosuke.

"I heard of your application to search for a certain someone again."

"Yeah? What of it Tou-chan?"

Surprisingly, Fusanosuke replied harshly, and cold towards the man, who winced at the voice that he used.

"You understand, it wont be accepted. Just like the last applications that you've put forward."

Fusa sighed deeply, clicking his tongue in mild annoyance.

"I'm doing it by the book for now. But eventually, I will go and find that bastard and kill him. I don't care if it takes me my whole lifetime, I am going to find that man and bring him to justice. Isn't that man also a criminal as well?"

Fusanosuke tried to persuade him, but Shunsui had a defiant face on.

"Even if he is, you cannot go after him. You don't even know where he is, and when you find him, what do you hope to achieve with his death? Will that somehow bring back your-"

"It will never bring that person back." He paused for a few seconds, then folded his arms. "But, it doesn't matter if it does or not. That man...thing, has to pay for what he has done. Even if you try to deter me from trying, I will still do it. It is my resolve after all. And I am still a member of that unit, even if only in name, so it is my duty to punish criminals of the Soul Society, and that is what that man is. I thought that you would understand that."

Shunsui bit his lower lip, and wasn't sure on how to proceed.

He knew in away, that Fusa was right, that the person in question was a criminal, and did need to be brought to justice. However, on the other hand, Shunsui knew that if Fusanosuke did what he wanted, something personally devastating would happen to him, and he didn't want that.

"It isn't a question of if I understand or not. It's more...I do not want you to make a regret that others before you have. If you achieve this goal of yours, what happiness will you find in it? Will you really be fulfilling the deceased final wishes? Would that special person want you to enact this revenge?"

"I would ask, but the dead don't talk back so I cannot be sure of that persons wishes. I'm just acting in what I believe to be true. It could be wrong, it could be right. I do not know which it is. However, I do know that the person in question is a criminal and criminals need to be punished without exception. If they break the laws of the Soul Society, then they should do the time for it."

The blonde replied coldly and unintentionally raised his killing intent, but stopped it when he saw how it effected Nanao, and he didn't want to harm Nanao in anyway, as she was his friend.

Shunsui exhaled out of his mouth, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well, if you listen to me or not is your choice. In the end though, I know that you'll make the right choice."

The amount of trust that Shunsui displayed in the young man was baffling to Fusa, while Nanao could say that she displayed the same level of trust in Fusanosuke, and his choices.

"Hehe...only a Tou-chan would say such things."

"I'm not your Tou-chan! I'm not that old!"

Shunsui snapped, crying at the same time as Fusa stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Liar, you're dead old you are."

"Haha, I bet Nanao-chan is thinking about having that tongue in her mouth right about now."

Shunsui teased the pair, Fusa instantly pulling his tongue back into his mouth, shaking his head to the left and right, while Nanao simply lowered her head, adopting a dark red face.

"D-Don't say such things, she'll become embarrassed."

"Your concern for Nanao-chan is touching. Wanna make it official and marry one another?"

BANG!

""Don't be an idiot.""

Nanao and Fusa gave unforgiving eyes, agreeing on the same subject as they smirked towards the downed man, but for a second or so, Nanao looked towards Fusanosuke with a small red face, but then she rapidly turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact with the boy.

"Owwwwww...don't be mean...you hurt me so much the pair of you..." Shunsui smirked and then got behind Nanao "Here's a helping hand!".

PUSH!

"Iyaaaammmm!"

Nanao fell onto Fusanosuke and as she cried out, something happened.

Her licks were blocked by something...someone else's.

Fusanosuke's lips overlapped Nanao's in a brief kiss.

In that time, Nanao's whole face turned bright red, while Fusanosuke had a healthy glow to his cheeks. As their lips meshed together in the forced kiss by Shunsui, the man himself was behind them with victory in his eyes, holding up a sign that said 'Fusa X Nanao forever' in colourful letters, the pair wondering where he was keeping that hidden.

Since Nanao didn't seem to be functioning well, Fusa broke the kiss from her, a trail of saliva trailing between the two of them. Nanao looked at the saliva that connected their lips together, blushing even more from the sight, the kiss lingering in her mind.

The boy licked his lips to get the trial off his mouth, while Nanao blankly stared at him.

"Eeh...are you okay?"

"..."

Nanao didnt answer, and merely stood up, her eyes unfocused. The eyes looked as if she was dead, but also alive. It was heard to judge what she was really feeling at this moment in time.

She walked a few steps forward, her knees buckling, trembling body, before her legs gave out and she fell towards the floor.

"Nanao-chan!"

"Ise-fuku-taichou!"

Shunsui and Fusa caught the girl before she could hit the floor, and checked on her condition.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and stood back up, fixing her glasses which had steamed up immensely, her face resembling a tomato. "W-We need to be getting back to...we need to get back...it is turning dark...getting back would be...getting back to the Seireitei...clouds look nice..."

She muttered incoherent things and quickly speeded away, leaving behind the pair of males in a state of confusion.

"Wow, you must be an amazing kisser if you can do that to Nanao-chan."

"Hehe...I wouldn't know, I've never kissed me before."

Fusa's sly grin was met with one right back at the boy.

"Since she's gone away, lets get a drink."

"Hmph, I'm so glad you said that."

With that, the pair of males both left in a run, to get drunk.

Unknown to all of them, Giselle was following close behind them, hiding within the shadows so she wasn't seen, and kept her Reiatsu hidden from even experts like Shunsui from noticing.

" _So...that girl kissed Fusa-kun huh...if His Majesty didn't forbid me from taking any of their lives for now, then I would've done something by now...hmmmmm, this requires some thinking..._ "

Giselle's thoughts turned slightly dark as she moved forward, following after Fusanosuke and Shunsui.

* * *

" _So, she's really gone, hasn't she? I can't believe it...weird, I feel like something is going to happen to Rukia-chan...what's this sense of foreboding that is washing over me right now? Ooh damn...I shouldn't have drunk so much last night, headaches are a bitch after all..._ "

The first thing that Fusanosuke thought in the evening was this.

It was the next day, after Fusanosuke had drunk with Shunsui, and for a change, he had a hangover. Usually, he didn't get such things, but when drinking with Shunsui, he simply had to drink and drink to keep up with the man, and ended up with a nasty hangover, though he didn't let it effect his work...or lack of work.

While walking around the Seireitei, looking for somewhere to sleep, since he was ditching the usual work that he had to do, he couldn't think about much more.

While walking, he thought to himself, looking at the area around him, thinking of Rukia. It was rare that he would think of Rukia like he did. But he couldn't help but think of something bad had happened to her.

He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even begin to explain why he could think something like that. Of course, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Rukia, but his mind wouldn't stop playing the notion that something had happened with the black haired Shinigami girl.

The last time Fusanosuke saw Rukia, she looked to be happy. However, right now he felt as if something happened to her, and since he didn't have away to contact her, he couldn't do anything about it.

He paused however, as he felt that someone was following him.

"Hello, is someone there?"

Even though he was usually good at seeing and hearing what was around him, he for this instance didn't know what was going on. He felt like someone was behind him, but unlike when Soi Fon followed him (which he was surprised about that she wasn't) he didn't know who it was that was following him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and continued walking.

What he didn't know was that Nemu was following him, and had a notepad in her hand. The purple haired girl opened her eyes slightly, then turned back to the book she held within her hand, recording something on the book.

[Tuesday the 13th, 5.57 pm. Fusanosuke-sama almost noticed my appearance while walking through the Seireitei and attempting to avoid the female known as Momo Hinamori-san to avoid the task known as paper work and find a place to rest, possibly to recharge his batteries. Continue observations and record as needed.]

Once Nemu finished recording the 'data' down, she continued following him from the shadows, keeping her distance from the young Shinigami.

However, what both Nemu and Fusanosuke didn't realize that there was another person following after them, and this person was Giselle. Within the shadows, Giselle followed after Fusanosuke, while avoiding being detected by the purple haired Shinigami.

" _Hmmmmm, so that bitch is trying to gather information about my Fusa-kun huh...I wonder why she wants something like that...? She doesn't seem to want to have sex with him or anything...but maybe she does...hmmmmm, if I was told not to start a fight within the Seireitei and not be seen by His Majesty, then I would have to go and teach that purple haired woman a lesson, and possibly make her into my Zombie-chan..._ "

While thinking about it, Giselle continued following them, staying within the shadows, having a face close to that of happiness.

Fusanosuke was wary about what was going on, and kept wondering why he felt like he was being followed. But that soon stopped when he came across a friend of his.

"Aah, Renji-kun!"

Yes, it was the red haired pineapple shaped man himself.

Noticing the voice, Renji stopped in his tracks, and turned to the voice.

"Hey, it's you!"

Renji walked over and greeted, Fusanosuke smiling upon noticing the lieutenants badge on his arm.

"So, it finally happened for you then?"

Renji was confused by what he meant by that, until Fusanosuke pointed at his badge. It clicked for Renji, who wore a bright smile.

"Yeah yeah, it happened just the other day! I'm so proud, I'm finally a Fuku-taichou now!"

"Yes, that's quite the achievement, I am told. I'm happy for you, Renji-kun. Congratulations on becoming Fuku-taichou, I'm sure that you'll make an excellent one."

Renji's face turned the colour of his hair at the praise that Fusanosuke gave him.

"Aah, thanks~ I tried my best, after all."

"Yes, and efforts pay off as well. Also, how is the Bankai training going?"

Asking as if it was something of everyday conversation, Renji put a hand to the back of his head, scratching it softly.

"Well, I'm close to it. I can manifest the spirit at least. I'm getting very close to it, Fusanosuke. It's difficult, but I'm getting there. Zabimaru is a hard person to contend with, but eventually, I will do it."

Renji admitted to Fusanosuke casually, knowing that he knew that Renji was attempting to gain Bankai. Renji didn't have a problem with telling him about it, and actually thought that it was cool that he knew about it...though Renji was kind of peeved that he didn't know anything about Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto.

"That's awesome, I can't wait to see it. Zabimaru-san also said something similar to me as well, Zabimaru-san is really happy for you as well. When you get it Renji-kun, definitely show it me okay?"

Renji didnt understand the part where Fusa spoke about Zabimaru, but the rest of it he did, and rubbed under his nose as he answered the boy back.

"Hehe, I promise I will definitely use it against you!"

Renji replied, giving him a wide smile, which was returned by Fusanosuke.

"I can't wait for that day. I'm sure your Bankai will be cool, as the Shikai is a whip, and whips are cool...just ask Soi Fon-chan kukuku~ She certainly likes whips and torture~ I wouldn't be surprised if she would like it on her as well~ She seems to be the type, ya know~?"

He chuckled darkly, remembering Soi Fon and something about her past, though decided to not divulge any information about that.

"Eeh...right, you and Soi Fon-taichou are..."

"We're a unique case. She's quite different, and is kinda weird, and insane sometimes...though if she heard it, I know that she would have me dead, as that's what she likes to do to people like me. She's going to end up killing me."

He shuddered slightly, shaking his head from side to side as he imagined an angry looking Soi Fon standing over him with her Bankai out, which he knew the name of and what it looked like, due to the fact that she allowed him to see it.

"Haha, right. Then gotta go and do something for Taichou."

"Yes, give your Taichou my best."

"And your's mine."

With that, the pair parted with smiles on their faces.

Nemu from a fair distance, wrote in her book again.

[Tuesday the 13th, 6.01 pm. Fusanosuke-sama and Abarai-san conversed for approximately two minutes. In that time, they discussed Abarai-sans promotion to Fuku-taichou, and the idea that Abarai-san attaining Bankai. Fusanosuke-sama seemed to be glad for Abarai-san and also seemed to allude to Soi Fon-taichou engaging in play with whips. Possibly, Soi Fon-taichou could be what is called masochist. Confirmation needs to be found. Continue observation and record as needed.]

Once she had written it down, Nemu went after Fusanosuke again, clutching her book tightly within her hand.

Behind her was Giselle, walking with a small blush on her face.

" _Ara ara, it seems that the red head was getting close to Fusa-kun. Muuu, good thing that he isnt a girl, or Fusa-kun is gay because he would be an annoyance in the future. But a Bankai huh, that red head is close to getting such a thing? I suppose it doesn't matter._ "

Giselle continued chasing after Fusanosuke while having those thoughts within her mind.

* * *

Fusanosuke carried on for a few more minutes, until he came into contact with someone else.

His body hit against a larger one, because he was focused on finding somewhere else to sleep, he didn't pay attention to where he was going...but right now, he wished that his senses didn't fail him, and wished that it was someone else...but the reality wasn't something that was kind to him.

No, reality was that Fusanosuke was caught by someone he didn't want to be caught by, and that person was...Kenpachi Zaraki, and his faithful partner, Yachiru who was on his shoulder.

"O-Oh shit..."

"Well, hello Fusanosuke. It has been awhile."

Fusanosuke's eyes became wet with fresh tears, seeing the man in front of him, his life flashing before his eyes.

"Y-Yes...it has been...y-you look...alive..."

"And I feel alive, rejuvenated even. My time away has given me some clarity in how to lure you into a fight."

"Ooh...that's wonderful, Kenpachi-taichou..."

Fusanosuke wished that he could die right there and then. He wanted to die because it was easier than being with the other man right now. Dying was a welcome release for him right now.

"Yes, it is a wonderful thing. And, I've also decided that when we fight for real, it is going to be official, witnessed by the Taichou's. I've already sent a damn application to that Aizen."

"Eeh...that sounds quite unlike you though..."

"Usually, it seems that me sending applications wouldn't be something that I do. But, I've had to think...which you are the reason for that, so when I fight you, I'm going to hit you hard for making me think."

Fusanosuke wanted to give up there and then. His eyes were wet with many tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't control them, as Kenpachi seemed to be really angry right now.

"I-I'm sorry for making you think..."

His voice was weak, like a helpless kitten. And something about that voice was very pleasing to Kenpachi.

"I like the attitude you're showing right now. It makes you more compliable with my fighting demands. And unfortunately, Aizen hasn't allowed me to make it official yet, so the fight we have will have to be unofficial."

"Th-Then why did you bring it up in the first place...?"

Kenpachi's eyes got shadowed out by his hair, giving him a more demonic than normal appearance.

"Huh? Did you say something."

Fusanosuke threw up his hands in defence, shaking his head again and again, not wanting to be brought into some kind of danger.

"Nope! I'm not saying nothing, and I'm not doing nothing. I'm nothing, I don't do things anymore because I get into trouble a lot with people who hate and want me to die...I'm just a Third Seat...why does everyone want to kill me so badly...?"

"I cannot answer why that bastard Mayuri wishes to experiment on you, nor do I care what that crazy bastard is about. However, I don't wish to kill you, I wish to have a battle to the death."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Fusanosuke thought that it was the case anyway, however the mans eye didn't show that it was the case, showing a dark intention that made Fusanosuke want to burst into tears.

"No, it isn't the same thing. Killing you and battle to the death are different. Dying a meaningless death and getting killed in a fight are different things. Killing you without putting up a fight would be meaningless, and fighting you to the death means it shows a lot of heart."

"Ooh...Kenpachi-taichou..."

"Fusa-chan!"

Suddenly, a new voice came into the fray.

Appearing a few seconds later, was Momo. Momo didn't look happy in the slightest, her eyes showing that she was quite frustrated with him, and even she didn't care that Kenpachi was there right now.

"M-Momo-chan...wh-what are you doing here...?"

"I've been looking for you." She answered with straight eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You need to go and do your work, Fusa-chan. Geez, it was almost done as well."

Momo grunted out, showing her unsatisfied face, matching eyes, which Fusa found to be quite cute and scary if he was honest with himself. Kenpachi grunted as well at the interruption that Momo gave, Yachiru being the same.

"W-Well, I was looking for somewhere to sleep...you know my condition..."

"Y-Your condition is..."

"Oi, you." Kenpachi interfered, directing his eye towards the now frightened Momo. "This guy is mine for the time being. You can bitch and moan later on, but for now. I'm taking this guy with me. And I don't want to hear any complaints to come from you either."

Momo held a hand to her mouth, controlling the urge to cry, due to the intense Reiatsu that she was feeling coming from Kenpachi at this moment, as Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi, landing on Fusanosuke's shoulder.

"Hey hey Momo-chan! Lookie here, Ken-chan is so happy again! So please don't upset Ken-chan!"

"I wouldn't want to do that..."

The girl muttered, feeling more and more afraid of the man and even the little girl.

Fusanosuke just looked at Kenpachi and Momo, wondering which one he should be more afraid of.

Of course, Kenpachi was frightening because of his power, and wanting to fight him to the death but there was also the fact that Momo held something that he always desired...and that was her lap. If she became angry enough, it could be taken away, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. He always wanted to have the lap, but he was slowly realizing that it was becoming something of a dream, a far away dream, that might never come true.

While thinking it, he didn't realize that Kenpachi had slung him over his shoulder, Yachiru now resting on his back and Kenpachi was walking away with him in arm, so to speak.

When he finally came to his senses, his eyes shot open.

"K-Kenpachi-taichou! Please don't hurt me! Please let me go now Kenpachi-taichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

He struggled against the larger man, but one hard press on his back, made Fusanosuke cry and give up. The pressure he put onto his back was enough to disable him.

Momo couldn't help but watch on with wide eyes, and shook her head with a small cry.

Nemu on the other hand recorded in her book.

[Tuesday the 13th, 6.12 pm. Fusanosuke-sama had a confrontation with Zaraki-taichou, and the girl known as Hinamori-san while Yachiru-san watched on with the eyes known as hearts for Fusanosuke-sama. Zaraki-taichou after a small conversation has now decided to make Fusanosuke-sama fight against him to a possible death battle, and Hinamori-san also seemed to be crying when seeing Fusanosuke-sama leave. Hinamori-san also displayed what I believe to be her sexual attraction to Fusanosuke-sama as she blushed and didn't seem to be as angry as it appeared. Hinamori-sans chances of forming a romantic relationship with Fusanosuke-sama, moderate to high. Yachiru-sans interactions with Fusanosuke-sama hint to a romantic attraction on her part. As for Fusanosuke-sama, chances of being what is known as a Lolicon is minimal, however it cannot be ruled out yet, more information gathering required. Continue observation and record as needed.]

Nemu resolutely inclined her head to herself, and followed after Fusanosuke.

Giselle herself looked towards Momo's form, furrowing her eyes in mild annoyance.

" _Hmph, seems like the chick there wants to become apart of Fusa-kun's love life. I might have to do bitches be crazy. Hmmmm, if I made her my Zombie-chan, maybe it could be okay then I would be controlling her..._ "

Giselle giggled cutely, and put her fingers into a gun like motion, 'firing' it at Momo who remained unaware that Giselle was watching her, and was having fun imagining her being a Zombie.

* * *

It was the next day, and Fusanosuke was in his bed.

He was recovering after everything that happened the previous day. He tossed and turned in his futon, occasionally making noises to indicate that he was still alive, breathing, which he wanted to stay.

What happened with Kenpachi...was unthinkable. He couldn't relive it again, it was something he couldn't do. He couldn't even bear to think about it, it was too hard to think about.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and it revealed to be someone who he didn't expect to see. The person who appeared at the door was Nemu Kurotsuchi, along with a new man.

This mans appearance has a skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden colour and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white.

This man was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12, Nemu's Squad Captain at that.

Fusanosuke opened his eyes, and looked towards the pair who entered his room, seeing Nemu first.

"Morning Nemu-san! You look well today!"

Fusanosuke greeted, ignoring the man in the captains haori, as Nemu bowed her head.

"Good day, Fusanosuke-sama. Mayuri-sama has come to converse with you."

The man sweatdropped at that, returning his disinterested gaze towards the makeup wearing man, as Mayuri began.

"Ah, young man. Looks like I've found my specimen sleeping. What do you think you're doing here? You should be within my laboratory already. After all, little boys shouldn't wander off during the middle of their experimentation."

The man spoke with a scary voice, matching his demonic appearance.

Fusanosuke froze inside, fearing for his life at this point, wishing that this dream was a mere nightmare, but he knew better, for as soon as his eyes met the mans eyes, fear slowly began overtaking him.

"I-It's you, is it Kurotsuchi-taichou...seems like you've tracked me down huh...and please don't say 'little boys' as it makes you sound like some kind of predator that goes after...yeah...you don't wanna come off as that, do you...?"

For reasons he didn't want to even think about, this man scared him more than Kenpachi, and that was saying something.

Mayuri, was someone he could understand on an intellectual level, but that's what made it all the more frightening. Kenpachi on the other hand was someone he knew was quite simple to understand, and knew what he was going to do. But with Mayuri, he never knew what was going to happen with him. And when Nemu was involved, it became more and more frightening, as unlike Mayuri, he didn't want to hurt Nemu.

"Alas, it seems that you remember my name. Thinking you could suddenly get away with avoiding me? For shame, boy. It's really regrettable if you do such things. Now Nemu grab him."

Nemu blankly stared at Fusanosuke, and didn't make a move.

Of course, she always listened to what Mayuri said to her, and what she was made to do, help Mayuri in anyway possible. But on the other hand, she knew what would happen if Mayuri managed to get him, and she didn't want something bad to happen to him.

When Mayuri didn't hear an answer from Nemu or saw her move in the slightest, he became upset...which was a term that Mayuri rarely used when describing his feelings, but right now, he was quite upset with it all.

"Nemu! Are you really going against my order!?"

Mayuri was livid with his assistance, seeing how she didn't move instantly was something of a betrayal in his eyes.

"No...Mayuri-sama. But Fusanosuke-sama is..."

"He's what?"

Mayuri's angry growling question was met with a lowered head.

"Fusanosuke-sama is kind to me..."

"I don't care if he's the saint of the Soul Society. He's my personal experiment, and I need to discover why he possesses what he possesses, and what's going on with that mind of his. And since when did you speak back to me?"

Mayuri explained to the purple haired girl as Fusanosuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to be associated with him in the slightest, as Mayuri was someone who gave him more of a headache than Kenpachi.

"Even then, that's..."

Nemu couldn't finish the sentence before Mayuri went to swipe at her with his hand, his killing intent being at a high level.

However, just before it could touch her, Fusanosuke shot out of his bed, and caught the hand, holding it tightly, twisting it so it was away from his body, knowing that Mayuri does all sorts of enhancements to his body, so anything could come out and stab him, most likely dealing with poison.

"Don't you dare hit her."

The order was cold and unforgiving.

He had seen it in the past with Mayuri hitting her and saying horrible comments to her, but because Nemu is who she is, she never stood up for herself, not that she could anyway, but Fusanosuke could stand up against her.

Nemu's eyes opened with mild shock at the grabbing, and went to make Fusanosuke stop holding onto Mayuri, but the look within his eye stopped her from doing it.

Of course, she was very loyal to Mayuri, but something about the defending look within his eye that offered protection to her made her feel warm inside of her chest, making her feel good.

"U-Unhand me at once boy!"

Mayuri struggled against the tight grip of Fusanosuke's hand. Fusa's hand though didn't let go of the mans hand, squeezing it tightly. Yelping out, Mayuri went to draw his Zanpakuto, but before he could place a hand on the blade, Fusanosuke grabbed it himself, and threw it to the side, causing Mayuri to grimace at the speed that Fusanosuke displayed.

Then, as he was reeling from that, he saw a shadow cover his face. Looking in the direction, he saw Fusanosuke's hand solely pointed at the mans face, seeing some kind of energy being built there within his palm.

"Look, I don't care if you come after me. But when you're hitting Nemu-san, you're taking it way too far. She's your freaking daughter for all intents and purposes, isn't she? You created her, gave her life, and made her what she is. If she is your child, then a parent should treat their child like precious, not abuse them, or hurt them in anyway whatsoever. So apologize to Nemu-san right now."

"No way!"

Mayuri denied the very notion that he, would have to apologize to someone like Nemu. It didn't make sense to him, as Mayuri saw himself as someone that was above Nemu.

"I said, apologize."

Fusanosuke sternly ordered the captain, who didn't want to comply, even with the added fear that Fusanosuke had his hand pointed at his face, knowing that Fusanosuke could blow off his head if he so desired.

"N-No! I wont bow down to you!"

Fusanosuke's eyes rolled around in his head at the answer the captain gave, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I didn't say anything about bowing down to me. I just want you to apologize to Nemu-san, or I will become upset. And you wouldn't like me when I become upset, you understand me?"

As he said this, Nemu was conflicted on what to do.

She wanted to stop Fusanosuke, but she also didn't at the same time. It was a toss up between two different things. She wanted to do both at the same time, but whichever she did choose, she would upset one of them either way, and which person she didn't want to upset, she wasn't sure.

"Tch, you kill me and you'll be on the run from the Soul Society. I'm a Taichou as well, you know? This could be classed as an act of aggression. Unlike that dimwit Zaraki, you're playing with the big leagues now, boy."

Mayuri finished with a dirty grin on his face, something Fusanosuke didn't like in the slightest. Unlike Kenpachi, who he could tolerate due to his honest pure intent to fight, he found Mayuri to be quite disgusting, even if he was highly intelligent.

"Maybe that's the case, after all. But, Mayuri-taichou, may I call you that?" Mayuri didn't say anything as a response, so Fusanosuke took that as a yes. "I see, then Mayuri-taichou, you might be highly intelligent, but you're someone I wouldn't kill anyway. I'm not going to prison or condemned to die for this. All I want is an apology for Nemu-san, that's it. Then we can go back to being the usual relationship that we have."

Mayuri didn't say anything as a response again, but this time, he looked towards Nemu. For a split second, Fusanosuke saw that something was within his eyes, and that something let go of the mans hand.

"So, you let go of me then? Thought about your decisions?"

Mayuri knew that he won the instant he said that.

He knew many things, and he knew that the law was something the boy took seriously. Bending it could be fine for him, but Fusanosuke by nature was someone who was a stickler for the law, and always obeyed them, even if it was begrudgingly.

"Regrettably, I cannot force you to do it without repercussions happening to me, and as I said, I'm not doing jail time or death for you, and for this. However, I still think that the way you treat Nemu-san is quite disgusting."

Mayuri walked over to collect his Zanpakuto, and placed it back where it belonged on his body, then showed a dirty smile towards Fusanosuke, a smile that sent a shiver down the boys spine.

"I see that you do have a brain inside of that head of yours, which isn't like most of the Gotei 13 have. So, for now, I can forgive this insolence that you've committed. However, it doesn't mean I am going to give up. You caught me off guard. Next time, I wont be such a being where I am caught off guard by someone like you."

Mayuri boasted about his status, giving Fusanosuke a 'reprieve' on the matter while Fusanosuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the male captain.

"I suppose you're right. You're a Taichou after all, and you have Bankai, how am I supposed to fight against something like that? I'd like totally die if something like that happened to me~ I don't wanna be poisoned by you Mayuri-taichou~ It would be super scary~"

Fusanosuke curled his body in a fake scared manner, Mayuri rolling his eyes at the sight.

"Later, I will be meeting with you, and you will be coming with me to my lab, so I can cut up that body of yours and see what makes you tick. What makes your heart go bump bump bump. I would like to explore your body with my tools~"

"Eeh...dude, why does it sound sexual when you say things like that? You're not hitting on me are you?"

Fusanosuke sweatdropped as Mayuri coughed violently, spewing some nonsense to Fusanosuke but he didn't catch what he was saying in the slightest, save for the ending of the sentence.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* What did you just say boy!?"

Mayuri couldn't believe his ears, shooting his eyes open very wide as his body trembled in high anger, displaying it from his eyes.

"Heh, it's just the way you said it sounded like it was something that belonged in some naughty book. I don't think that you swing that way...actually, I don't think you're interested in any human contact, are you?"

Mayuri turned away from Fusanosuke, showing a annoyed face.

"I'm not answering that. Anyway, I've got to prepare the disemboweler for when you arrive."

"You've got to prepare the what!?"

"The disemboweler for when you arrive, boy. Clean out your ears and listen properly when I am speaking." Mayuri added a sigh to the tone he used, walking towards the door. "Come along Nemu, you've got some business to attend too, mainly setting up the disemboweler."

Mayuri's words made Fusanosuke grimace, not wanting to be disembowelled by the mad captain. But then, something came to his mind, and Fusanosuke snickered, licking his lips as he spoke to the insane captain.

"You really like saying disemboweler, don't you?" Mayuri gritted his teeth as Nemu was about to step forward. But before she could, Fusanosuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, I wanna borrow Nemu-san for the day, if you're not that bothered by it."

Mayuri looked towards Nemu, then Fusanosuke, then back to Nemu, sighing.

"Whatever, I will have someone else prepare the dissector."

"Now it's the dissector? What happened to the disemboweler?"

"I'm letting you borrow Nemu! Don't push your luck any further boy!"

Mayuri yelled out as he stomped out of the bedroom belonging to Fusanosuke.

* * *

Once left alone with Fusanosuke, Nemu cast her melancholic eyes towards the boy, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Fusanosuke-sama, I do not understand something."

"Whats that, Nemu-san?"

He questioned, running a hand through his hair as he yawned deeply.

"You, protect me, yet I am nothing more than Mayuri-sama's assistant. He is my, Otou-sama, yet you protect me from getting hit, and seem to be...I believe the word is angry. Why is that?"

Nemu was genuinely confused.

No one else seemed to do anything like that for her. Yet, when it concerns Fusanosuke, he seemed to get angry about her being abused by Mayuri, though Nemu didn't see it as abuse, but the normal as it always happened to her, so she was quite confused by it all.

"Because, parents shouldn't hit their kids, that's why." He answered with a plain face, displaying no emotions. "Nemu-san, he shouldn't lay a hand on you. I don't care if he is your Otou-sama or whatever, when he lays hands on you, that's when alarm bells should start ringing in your head. You're worth a lot more than he gives you credit for."

"I am?"

The bland answer she gave made Fusanosuke sigh deeply and he began shaking his head, placing hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, you're worth a lot. Any life, no matter if you're big or small, is worth so much. Yet he treats you as nothing but an inconvenience, or someone he can toy around with. I'm surprised you don't get angry with him for what he does to you."

"But Mayuri-sama is the one who created me. He is the person that I am supposed to follow, protect, and act on his orders."

How she answered was a answer that Fusanosuke expected from her really, and wasn't shocked by such things.

"So, if he ordered you to jump off a cliff and kill yourself, you would do that?"

Fusanosuke chuckled out a question, expecting a different answer to the one she actually gave.

"If that is Mayuri-sama's wishes, then I do not have a reason to complain."

Fusanosuke threw his head back, signing deeply, shaking his head at the same time at the answers she was giving him.

"Ooh Nemu-san, that's not the right answer. You don't allow that mad bastard to control you like that. Even if you were made to be his personal servant, and an ego boost for him which he does not need, as his ego is already huge enough. You're sentient, you do not have to always listen to what he says, and when he tries to attack you, you have a right to defend yourself. That's the basic principles of being alive. You're a human...eeh, soul, or whatever you are. But whatever it is you are, you're still unique. You're the only Nemu-san, you're unique. So, whenever that idiot Mayuri-taichou begins saying things like "You're worthless!" and "You're my shield Nemu, nothing more!" then that's when you have a right to say "No, I am someone besides just being your shield, and I am worth something." Do you understand what I'm saying? You should act on your own heart, your own feelings, not someone else's. You're your own person, please understand that he cannot control you like he does. And if he tries to do anything, and if you wont hit him, then I will. I don't care if I do or not, because I cannot stand a parent hitting their child, no matter how they were created."

Nemu stared at Fusanosuke for along time.

She didn't speak for close to three minutes, processing everything that he had said to her, and how his words stabbed into her heart like a sword, filling her with new and different emotions, something she didn't know that she had.

Eventually, she answered Fusanosuke.

"Fusanosuke-sama, I appreciate your kindness, but at the end of the day, Mayuri-sama is my Otou-sama, I cannot disobey him."

Fusanosuke face faulted, slapping himself in the head.

He then took the girl by the shoulders softly, staring into her eyes with his own bright ones.

"Ugh...but you can though...you're your own person Nemu-san, not his slave. You're a unique, and kinda crazy, but lovely girl. You're the total opposite of that crazy bastard. You're a lovely woman that has many different qualities that makes you amazing, please see that Nemu-san."

As he said this, he unknowingly placed his arms around her frame, bringing her very close to his body. Nemu's facial features didn't change, but her face did turn a cute pink colour.

"Fusanosuke-sama...you are very kind to me, even though I haven't done much to deserve such kindness. I, thank you for being kind to me, Fusanosuke-sama. Even if I do not understand it, my chest heats up when you are kind to me, my heart beats irregularly when you hold me in your arms, my neither regions also increase in wetness when I see your naked body. Research tells me that I might be having a heart attack and possibly problems with my vagina, which is what would be classed as a laymen term."

Fusanosuke's face heated up a little bit when she started talking about her womanhood without a care in the world.

"N-No, you aren't having a heart attack...it's eeh...I dunno why your heart beats like that. In anyone else, I would accuse you of liking me, but since it's you, I haven't a clue on why your heart beat races when you're in my arms...wait, when have you been in my arms? And can we please not talk about your vagina? It might be lovely, I've never seen it personally to comment besides those photos you gave me, and it could even be the perfect one since you were built to be a perfect woman I suppose, but if you want to ask a female about that, then it would be more appropriate than talking to me about it."

Fusanosuke blushed at the end, thinking of a naked Nemu for a few seconds, before mentally scolding himself, shaking his head from side to side in an attempt to get rid of naked thoughts of Nemu.

Fusanosuke didn't realize it, but he had embraced Nemu for a good half a minute now something Nemu did notice. Nemu also noticed something else about Fusanosuke's body, and that was the fact that he didn't have any clothes on, even underwear.

She wasn't sure if she should say anything, but then she saw that his penis became erect, and an idea came to her mind.

" _It seems the mentioning of my vagina make Fusanosuke-sama's penis stand upwards. I wonder, if touching it would make it secret the fluid known as semen? It would give me the perfect opportunity to understand more about Fusanosuke-sama and why Mayuri-sama wishes to experiment on him. Yes, allowing Fusanosuke-sama to 'release' would allow me to gather some more data for my research. Now, I will show my body towards Fusanosuke-sama, and also allow him to 'play' with me. If my research is correct, then I should gain the appropriate responses._ "

Nemu's thoughts brought her to a conclusion that was something most would find odd, yet for Nemu, this is what she was able to do.

Nodding resolutely to herself, Nemu raised her hand.

"Excuse me Fusanosuke-sama, may I request your hand?"

"Eeh, why?"

He was curious at best, and downright cautious at worst. He didn't know what she was going to do with his hand, as she seemed to have a habit of doing things that she shouldn't be doing with him.

And he was right as well, as Nemu didn't answer him, grabbing his hand in hers.

Fusanosuke became more confused on what she was doing exactly, that was until he saw that Nemu was moving his hand under her skirt, lifting it with her other hand, exposing her pure white panties.

"N-Nemu-san! W-What are you doing!?"

He freaked out, attempting to retract his hand, but she held it tightly, using her superhuman strength to stop him from moving his hand away, pulling it closer and closer to her womanhood.

"Fusanosuke-sama, please tell me the sensations of what you feel as you feel my vagina, if you would?" Nemu took the plunge without a care in the world as Fusanosuke cried, when his hand touched the outline of her panties, seeing this as highly inappropriate. "...Mmmm...Fusanosuke-sama, the feeling of your fingers send a wave of what I believe to be pleasure throughout my body. I haven't experienced such a feeling before, but your touch on my vagina makes me wish to moan in the opposite reason that I usually moan for Mayuri-sama. It feels, good."

Nemu's face turned more red than it was before, as Fusanosuke blushed bright red at the noise's she made, his erection becoming bigger and bigger, touching the inner thigh of Nemu since they were so close, Nemu looking down and having a face that resembled proud, but since it was Nemu, it didn't look quite like proud, but close enough to be known as that for her.

"N-Nemu-san! Please let go! This looks so wrong! I could get into trouble for this!"

He attempted to break free, but her strength was more than he imagined, and she managed to hold his hand right to where her panties were, his fingers inadvertently rubbing against the slit while trying to slide his hand out of her strong grasp, earning groans of pleasure from Nemu.

"Mmmmmm...I do not understand why that would be. I have given my consent, I wish for your hand to feel my vagina, and I in turn wish to feel the thickness of your penis to see if the secretion known as semen erupts from the head as Matsumoto-san has told me before."

"I don't care what she's told you, get off me!"

He roared, attempting another futile escape attempt, but because he didn't want to hurt her, she stopped him with her strength, keeping his hand in place, using her other hand to undo her sash.

"But, you told me to act on my personal feelings, and right at this moment, I wish to explore the relationship between a man and a woman. You should feel honoured, there is no other man I would like to do this with."

With those words, she fully undid the sash, and her clothes fell to the floor, revealing her in nothing but panties, forgoing from wearing a bra, revealing her very large assets for Fusanosuke to see, his eyes popping out of his head from seeing the areola erect.

"N-Nemu-san! W-What the fuck are you doing!? D-Don't show them to me!"

Nemu ignored his raging, and pushed him down onto the futon he slept on just before, crawling on top of him, now placing his hand from her womanhood to her large left flesh mound, his face turning bright red at the touch of the females large breast.

"Fusanosuke-sama, I do not understand much myself, but I conversed with Matsumoto-san, and she told me that to engage in sexual intercourse, the participants need to be naked."

Nemu explained as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, to Fusanosuke who believed that it was the opposite to what she believed in her words, finding this situation abnormal.

"D-Do you intend for us to have sex or something!?"

Even though he was freaking out, he couldn't help but wonder what the girl really thought about it, even if it was a moment of weakness on his part as he got to see her large assets, any man being stunned by such a sight.

"I am unsure. However, Fusanosuke-sama. If you wish for us to procreate, then I am willing to become the participant in the matter. From reading the books I have acquired from erotic book stores, I have discovered that men like to have sexual intercourse with females with large breasts. I believe mine are the right size. Not to small, and not large enough to be overbearing."

Fusanosuke gauged the size of her breasts, even if it was wrong. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to go to her large assets, which one was enveloping his hand due to Nemu's influence.

"Y-Yes, your breasts are lovely, and any man would want to play with them, suckle on them, whatever. B-But, this is wrong! I-I can't do anything to you! You aren't even sure what you're getting into!"

Fusanosuke tried to persuade her, really trying to protect her from something she might not be ready for, but Nemu simply shook her head.

"Fusanosuke-sama, if it is the mechanics behind sexual intercourse, then I am fully aware of what to do. First, it is known as foreplay, where the man and the woman 'play' with one another's sexual organs, your penis, and my vagina, respectfully. Personally, I would like to feel your tongue inside that part of my body. In my book, it says that it is the best part to feel. The clitoris also needs to be stimulated. Then, after the foreplay, the participants could skip to placing the penis into the vagina, or they could do other things before having intercourse like-"

"Yes, I am well aware on how sex works Nemu-san! But th-this is something you and I shouldn't do!"

Nemu tipped her head to the side adorably, as she pressed her panty covered womanhood against Fusanosuke's erection, earning moans from the pair of them, Fusanosuke able to feel the wetness of her special area with his manhood.

"I believe that we should. We are two consenting adults."

"B-But...do you even love me?"

That question brought confusion to Nemu's mind.

Did she love him? She wasn't sure. She didn't even know what love really was. Sure, she had read in books about the subject, but she herself didn't quite understand what love actually was.

"I, do not understand the concept of love."

"Th-Then, you couldn't really want to go through with this, could you?"

Nemu nodded her head to the perplexed Fusanosuke.

"I believe that learning through doing is what will help me to understand the concept of love. Fusanosuke-sama, please help me understand what love is. I want to experience the feeling as well. Don't you love me, Fusanosuke-sama? You understand the concept of love better than I do."

Nemu's words sounded begging to Fusanosuke.

It sounded as if she wanted to be loved, but she didn't know how else to say it. She didn't know where to start with asking to be loved. To Nemu, this was a cry for help, if she had such emotions to want such a feeling returned to her.

Fusanosuke saw her inner struggle, even if she didn't realize it herself, and gently pushed her off him, sitting up, only to wrap his arms around her slender frame, pushing her assets against his chest as she essentially sat on his lap, only missing penetration by mere inches. Fusanosuke, upon noticing that, noticing now that he was naked from head to toe, quickly moved Nemu to his thigh to sit on as he raised a hand to her face, stroking it softly, blushing at the same time due to his naked body being on display for Nemu, and also Mayuri before and wondered why neither said anything about it.

"Nemu-san, I do love you. You're one of my friends, so of course I love you. But the love you're thinking of, I don't know if I love anyone like that. But Nemu-san, doing things like this without love is pointless, meaningless."

"It is, meaningless?"

Fusanosuke nodded, and lightly kissed her on the cheek to show his sign of friendship, the girls face turning scarlet red.

"Yes, without love, in my opinion, it doesn't really mean as much as if love was involved. If you're looking for help in understanding emotions, I can certainly try and help you. You've got a cute personality, you're really adorable, and I do love you very much."

Hearing that, it brought the smallest, yet cutest of smiles to the woman's face, even though she didn't realize it herself.

"Fusanosuke-sama..."

"Nemu-san, I'm not the best, but I will help you with it, okay?"

Nemu nodded with a thankful look in her eyes, then did the unthinkable, to at least him, and that was place a kiss by his mouth. It wasn't directly on his mouth, but it was close enough so he could feel the moistness of her lips with his own.

Fusanosuke blushed a little bit, feeling the lips of a woman that he was attracted too, he wouldn't lie about that as it was quite hard to not be attracted to someone like Nemu.

"Nemu-san...wh-why did you..."

"It was I believe is called a thank you, Fusanosuke-sama." Nemu's mouth turned upwards into a cute smile that even she didn't realize she was doing, and then she placed her head against his shoulder. "Fusanosuke-sama, I do not understand the emotion known as 'love' but I believe that I feel something warm when I am close to you like this."

It was as heartwarming as she could get. Nemu displayed her honest thoughts to Fusanosuke, who received them with a kind hearted smile on his face, raising a hand to her face, and gently brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Geez, if you say such things Nemu-san, then I might seriously start falling-"

* * *

OPEN!

It was in that time the door was opened to reveal...

"F-Fusa-chan and...Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou...?"

"O-Oh my, I never expected this kind of development..."

"Ara ara, it seems that they are getting it on~ By the way Fusa-kun, your penis is a good length~ I like it~"

"W-Wow, so that's a male naked up close then..."

"That's my Blondie Bear Nemu-chan!"

"Fusanosuke...you little perverted bastard..."

The people who appeared there was a watery eyed Momo, a harsh looking Nanao, a perverted looking Rangiku, a stunned Isane, a childish angry looking Yachiru and a real dead looking Soi Fon.

Fusanosuke cast his fearful eyes towards the door, gauging the reactions of the females, and only the single " _Ooh fuck. Why are they even here? To cause me more pain._ " thought came to his mind, tears stinging his eyes, finally seeing that he was naked and Nemu as practically naked as well, being in such a compromising position.

Nemu on the other hand didn't see what was wrong with everyone, only continuing to stay close to Fusanosuke's body, inadvertently angering the females even more as her very bountiful assets pressed against Fusanosuke's chest, making him blush bright red.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like..."

Fusa went to explain, but Nemu spoke over him.

"Fusanosuke-sama and I were just conversing the art of 'sex' and what we should do to prepare ourselves. Fusanosuke-sama said that we should be in love before we have relations of a sexual nature. However, I am okay with aiding Fusanosuke-sama's penis to become soft again, as it is sticking up and currently poking my thigh. Plus, he expressed an attraction towards my body, and said that I have a 'cute' personality and he loves me."

The girls faces changed at that, all of them bar Yachiru glared at Fusanosuke, the pink haired girl herself glaring towards Nemu.

"N-Nemu-san! D-Do shut up please! You're making it worse!"

He didn't intend to snap at Nemu, but with the angry females all coming into the room, he couldn't help but feeling angry and frightened at the same time, knowing that he was about to be knocked out or killed, possibly both.

Nemu looked at Fusanosuke in the most innocent way that she could, and the worst part was that she didn't even realize that she was doing it, as she always looked innocent in Fusanosuke's eyes, his own self control of the cuteness level he could stand began breaking apart, and eventually, broke down all together.

"Nemu-san...d-don't show me such eyes...I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled at you...b-but please don't say anything else because you don't...know how to word these things..."

"I understand Fusanosuke-sama, I shall leave it to you."

What Nemu did next was give him a small kiss on the cheek, not realizing that it was pissing off the females even more, bar Rangiku who thought that it was funny, and Isane who was confused on what she should be doing.

Momo stepped forward, a dark aura around her body.

"F-Fusa-chan...to think that you'd d-do things with Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou...is s-she better than I am...?"

"N-No! Th-This isn't what it looks like! I-I got jumped, and almost raped! S-So this isn't my fault at all! Plus that crazy Mayuri-taichou tried it on with me as well! I-I haven't done-"

"Baka Fusa-chan didn't consider my feelings!"

SLAP!

Momo slapped him with enough force to make him feel dizzy, then she ran away with tears stinging her eyes.

"Fusanosuke-san, I cannot forgive this act."

SLAP!

Nanao slapped him across the face as well, then walked out of the room calmly, to the shock and pain of Fusanosuke, feeling his cheek stinging from the two slaps he had felt from the fierce female fury.

"What a naughty boy you are!"

SLAP!

Fusanosuke was playfully slapped by Rangiku, also in the face, then she danced out of the room.

"Eeh...I'm not going to slap either of you...so bye..."

A dejected looking Isane walked out of the room holding her down to the relief of Fusanosuke, as he didn't want to get slapped again.

"Meanie! You tried taking Blondie Bear away from me!"

SLAP!

In a surprise turn of events, Yachiru slapped Nemu rather than Fusanosuke, then ran out crying her eyes out. Nemu didn't appear to be effected by the slap like Fusanosuke was by the other slaps he received.

Lately, Soi Fon darkly walked towards Fusanosuke and unlike the others...she punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, knocking Nemu off his thigh and she fell to the ground as well.

"W-What the fuck Soi Fon-chan!? Everyone else has a slap! That punch freaking hurt a lot more than their slaps!"

"You're a freaking idiot! Doing things like that without even considering others feelings, you truly are a bastard! And don't add chan to my name ever again!"

"You know, Suzumebachi-chan, or Suzu-chan as she likes it, is a lot kinder than you are! As least she likes me and is honest with herself more than you! She compliments me often, and doesn't hit or yell at me!"

That stopped Soi Fon in her tracks, and a dark gleam made its way into her eyes, Fusa flinching at the sight.

"Huuuuh? Are you saying that my Zanpakuto is kinder than I am? Are you saying I'm lying to myself?"

Fusanosuke paused when he saw the evil look in her eyes. Throwing his hands up in defence, Fusanosuke attempted to talk his way out of the situation that he had with Soi Fon, not wanting to piss her off anymore.

"O-Oh...n-no...k-kidding! Suzu-chan isn't greater than you or anything...she's mean and cruel..."

"Idiot."

With that, Soi Fon Flashed Stepped out of the room, leaving behind the baffled Nemu, and the crying Fusanosuke, hurt by the slaps and punches that he received, suspecting that they used Reiatsu to enhance their power somehow.

Nemu casually stood up from her position on the floor, and recovered her clothes.

"Fusanosuke-sama, let us meet again later. Please teach me the art of love."

With those words, she dressed and walked out, leaving Fusanosuke alone, who fell unconscious with all of the drama he had suffered during the beat down he received from the beautiful women, muttering "Fuck it, it's too much for me." as his eyes became replaced with swirls, and the occasional thought of Nemu's breasts entered his mind.

* * *

Once Fusanosuke was knocked out, and the others had left, the closet of his room opens to reveal Giselle, wearing nothing but her nightgown, showing off a good portion of her body, and a small vial within the other hand.

Inside of the closet, was personal items of Giselle's, indicating that she had been there for awhile, even a makeshift bed seemed to be inside of the closet as well. A strange looking device seemed to be by the door, which was emitting a light before Giselle switched it off, and smiled brightly.

"Eh...what's with the yelling...? Aah well...I suppose that it doesn't matter...good thing that His Majesty gave me that device to make it so Fusa-kun doesn't know that I'm living in his closet..."

She mumbled as she stepped out of the closet.

Since she felt no one in the room beside Fusanosuke, somehow possessing the ability to feel if he was awake or asleep, which she knew that he was infact asleep, and she went to his sink, grabbing his toothbrush, putting some toothpaste on it, and stuck it in her mouth.

" _Hehe, this is kind of like an indirect kiss, isn't it? Fusa-kun and I are kissing right now from using the same toothbrush. Ooh, the taste of the toothbrush still has his powerful taste on it. It is very intoxicating._ "

Giselle happily announced inside of her mind, brushing her teeth with the very same toothbrush that Fusanosuke uses frequently. As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but notice that the room looked a little more messy than it usually did, but chucked that up to Fusanosuke being too tired to clean it.

Once she finished brushing her teeth, she stretched her limbs with a small yawn, before looking down at Fusanosuke's passed out form.

"Muuuu, it's so hard not to jump you when you look like a helpless puppy...speaking of hard..." She quickly took a glance at his manhood, liking what she saw as she licked her lips in satisfaction. "Ooh, seems like the Virgin Breaker is awake, huh~?" Giselle quickly stripped off her outfit, revealing her naked form, and placed some kind of item near the door, which made a barrier. Smirking to herself, she jumped besides the passed out Fusanosuke and rested her head on his chest, while rubbing her fingers dangerously close to his manhood. "Don't worry Fusa-kun~ I know that I will be playing with that soon enough~"

While licking her lips, she leaned up, and pecked Fusanosuke on the cheek, then took his arm, and wrapped it around her form, using the vial she had, taking it out, and dripping a drop onto his chest and spread throughout his body.

She then placed down the vial on the ground.

With a smile, she kissed his toned chest, snuggling against it.

" _Hehe, that bitch Liltotto-chan better not try and come here while I'm snuggling with Fusa-kun. She always ruins my fun, along with that bombing Bambi-chan. She also better not get any ideas about splitting Fusa-kun in half either, that psychopath. If she tries, then she's going to become my Zombie-chan, no exceptions._ "

Giselle's mind cast back towards the people she called 'friends' though it was difficult to determine if they were true friends or not. However, in Giselle's eyes, they seemed to be at least kind of close with one another.

She felt Fusanosuke then move slightly, twitching his body, so she turned towards the boy, seeing the drop making its effects known, keeping him asleep so he doesn't wake up anytime soon.

"Just thirty minutes is fine, isn't that right Fusa-kun? That drop will keep you out for that long...unfortunately, I can only use it one every few days...well, this is the time of the week Fusa-kun~ Lets enjoy it together~ Lets enjoy one another's companies~"

Giselle giggled to herself quite happily, stroking his chest softly with her nimble fingers. Her ice like fingers ran themselves across all of his chest, and down his stomach as well, Fusa none the wiser due to what she had done.

However, she then had a thought about something, something that she seemed to be as 'off' for her, which didn't sit well with her, so she decided to fix it.

"Hmmmm, it seems that I am sleeping on the side of him, when I could sleep on top of him...duuuuuh~ I can just straddle him, duh~" Giselle lifted her body, and mounted him, straddling his hips, careful to not place his member inside of her and then she stared down at the naked form of Fusanosuke, smiling to herself. "Ooh Fusa-kun, why is it that you're so cute when you're sleeping? Each time I see you like this, I seriously start falling deeper and deeper in love."

With those words, Giselle expressed her happy face as she leaned down and laid her head against his chest, stroking another part of his chest with her nimble female fingers, repeatedly pressing her lips against another part of his chest, and finally, she grabbed one of his hand, lacing her fingers with the free hand that she had, though she told herself that she wouldn't do anything too sexual without him at least knowing about it.

Giselle was content for now with just cuddling.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a few new characters introduced this chapter, which focused mostly on Nemu so goodie for the Nemu fans out there. And a little interaction with Shunsui and Fusanosuke, who he affectionately calls 'Tou-chan' for reasons which will be revealed in the future, though he isn't his real father and Shunsui also attempts to convince him to not kill someone...but who is that person? But also a forced (by Shunsui) kiss scene between Fusa and Nanao! What's going to happen with them from now on?**

 **Then the mistake with Nemu trying to essentially rape him after the whole business with Mayuri, though she didn't understand that it was wrong to do such things, but Fusa put her straight, somewhat, before being slapped down (in Soi Fon's case, punched down) and knocked out, to reveal Giselle sleeping in his closet then ended up laying on top of him.**

 **I'm sure people are wondering that if she lives in his closet, wouldn't he know about it? The short answer is no. The long answer will be shown when Giselle has a chapter dedicated to her.**

 **Hmm, nothing else to add so, until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, yeah, he wouldn't let a woman get hit, least of all someone he cared about. Yeah, get one thing, and get another right? But the kisses were something good for him, at least. Giselle the closet gremlin, huh. Yeah, I can see that. You never know, he could've frightened Mayuri.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, he does have a personal vendetta alright, and that person is...will be revealed in time. Well, Kyouraku doesn't show it, but he quite likes it. Hehe, I thought it would be nice to show such things. Katen Kyokotsu huh, eeh, I always pictured her with Shunsui, as they seemed to have that kind of dynamic. Nanao is quite in denial, and you're right about Mayuri, he is quite the douche. Yeah, in her own way, Nemu was looking for such a love. Eeh, I would go with the second option more than the first one. Hehe, Giselle is certainly living with him now, even if he is unknowing. No, Bambi wont be turning into a zombie. Giselle wont be doing that in this fic. Hehe, I actually have an interesting situation to do with Hiyori and Fusanosuke in the future. Yeah, that's what I meant. Must've put the wrong person. Eeh yeah, fixed. Those are some suggestions, and you're most likely right about Yoruichi. And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Yeah, he got one of them alright, he paid the price from Nemu's little play on words, and her curious outlook on that situation. Yeah, Nemu is beginning to understand such things. Who he wants to kill, will be revealed in time. Hmmmm, he'll be interacting with Rukia before she returns to the Soul Society, as I have some ideas for that arc to do with Fusanosuke as well, and he needs to be in Karakura before the Soul Society come for her. Those are some cool suggestions, and I am aware of the game, as I actually have it for DS, and do play it sometimes.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, that's what I thought she would do as well, she seems to be the type for such things. Well, that's Giselle for you, she'll live anywhere to stay close to Fusanosuke, even in his closet. Yeah, all of the girls will get chapters dedicated to them.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. Eeh, yeah I suppose that she is, though if considering how and who, she was raised by, she isn't going to exactly know much about human relationships. Yeah, I suppose that it would. But I wouldn't want him to survive for nothing, ya know? I'd want him to have a purpose in the story later on. And those are cool suggestions.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, yeah he became the punching bag for a few females that day. That's the saving mercy of Fusanosuke getting bitch slapped by a few angry females alright, Nemu's starting to realize such things. Yeah, the relationship between Shunsui and Fusa will be brought up in more depth in the future, and actually, Nanao didn't allow anything to happen, that was Shunsui's fault. Though that's not to say that she didn't enjoy it per say. Nah, even Giselle isn't that crazy as to do something like that. Hehe, I have some good ideas when it concerns Hiyori and a little of her past with him as well.**

 **Guest 1; Yes, eventually, the person who died will be revealed. Hehe, yeah, he's pretty cool when he's angry. He's usually a chilled out dude, but if pushed far enough, he can become quite ruthless.**

 **Guest 2; I could see that happening in the future. It would be quite an interesting feature to have, wouldn't it? And yeah, that sounds like a pretty sound thing.**

 **LL; If Mayuri ever really tried to assault Nemu with the intent of causing serious harm, or even potentially killing her, then that would make Fusanosuke snap and kill Mayuri. He wouldn't hold back if Mayuri tried to do something like that. Yeah, you're most likely right about that, Mayuri pretty much isn't a nice guy in any means of the word, it is a wonder why he is still a Captain. Guess that they don't have many other options hehe. I see. Well, even if he could see it, he wouldn't become immune to its abilities. However, it doesn't mean it would be totally useless if he could see it either.**

 **Guest 3; Eeh, I quite like Orihime as well as a character, but I wouldn't know how to get around the whole her having a huge crush on Ichigo, though I suppose this is fanfiction and I could just say that she never did develop feelings for him in the first place.**

 **Guest 4; Well, Ichigo isn't really much taller than Fusa is, but the age joke I could see being funny.**

 **Yanderelover; Yeah, I could see Fusa doing something like that with Byakuya.**

 **Insert my name; Hehe, that would be funny, I will give it some consideration.**

 **Guest 5; Well, I wont spoil much, but there will be a confrontation between the two, obviously Fusanosuke wont go full out against her as he'd kill if he did something like that. Yeah, like with the Momo part, I wont spoil much, but Soi Fon will want to hunt Fusanosuke down and something will happen.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, I'm glad that you did! Yeah, there are different sides to him, as there are to everyone. Yeah, the relationship between Shunsui and Fusanosuke will be explored more in the future. Hehe, that's the price he paid, I suppose. Well, it will be shown in the future how Giselle does what she does. Yeah, Fusa was around when Hiyori was around so there is going to be something interesting between them. I wont say much more as to not spoil it.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Hehe, yeah I thought that it should be something that Nemu would do. Yeah, Giselle lives in his closet in the Seireitei, and she might be doing it when he goes to the human world as well. Thank you! Interesting theory, but Hiyori isn't dead.**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, maybe you're right, maybe not. Though Fusanosuke is blonde, and she likes cuddling him like a teddy bear, so that's also a reason. Unohana will be appearing in the series soon enough. A Bankai for Momo huh. That would be interesting. I'll have to have a brainstorm to see if I can find anything good for her Bankai.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, that's going to be a mystery, isn't it? Though it will be explained in the future. Hehe, their relationship will be more focused on in later chapters, and what I have planned in the future as well. Yeah, in his own way, he is able to help Nemu see such things, though as you said, there was a price to pay, and Fusa really did pay it, huh. Giselle surely doesn't know how to take it slow, does she?**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, you wouldn't know it by his usual attitude, but he does have quite a bit of anger inside of him. If it was anyone else, and they knew what they were doing, say Momo for example, he would've considered it quite a lot more than Nemu, though because Nemu doesn't really understand the depths of emotions such decisions and he wouldn't want to take advantage of such people. Hehe, he got the beating alright, and he paid the price of seeing Nemu naked. Hehe, maybe so~**

 **Lover of history; Eeh, that's a good question. If Fusanosuke tried, and I mean really tried, he could come on equal terms to Aizen with intelligence. Since Fusa isn't naturally someone who schemes like Aizen, he doesn't really use such parts of his brain, but when he really gets going, he could outwit Aizen, who would most likely not take Fusanosuke dead seriously. It will be shown in the future how he uses his mind during the arcs I have planned out.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The unexpected news**

"I had heard from Momo-san that you and her are having difficult times."

This was the first thing that Aizen had said to Fusa as the pair of them sat down in front of one another, in Aizen's room with the pair of them having a drink between the two of them.

Since it was late at night, not many people where around. In fact, the air outside of the room was eerie quiet, not a single breeze catching Fusanosuke's attention from the open window.

"Yea...there was a misunderstanding and now it seems that the girls are angry with me, besides Yachiru-chan that is. She seems to be angry at Nemu-san rather than myself, which I thought was kinda strange considering everything else the other girls did, but if it works for her then I don't see why not."

"I see, it must be difficult."

Aizen's mumbled response made Fusanosuke released a breath through his nose.

"Aye, it certainly is quite troublesome. *Sigh*...I wish that I could have a peaceful life sometimes. All of this is quite difficult for someone like me...I just wanna get this stuff sorted so I don't have to worry about it anymore. The female heart is still a mystery to me. I'll never understand it."

Aizen cracked a small smile at the laid back attitude that Fusanosuke displayed.

"Hehe, it is always in your nature to act so relaxed, even when it is situations like this."

"Yeah, no point getting worked up until you have to do, right? Whatever happens, happens."

Fusanosuke muttered as he thought about Momo and the others, seeing how angry they looked the last time that he saw them, and knew for a fact that some where avoiding him because of the incident with Nemu. Though it isn't like he could make it up with them, as they were still ignoring him, and thought that he would have to get them together somehow, eventually.

"That's exactly it. Now, you must be curious as to why I asked you here?"

"Well, I didn't think that it was to discuss my personal life and casually have a drink with one another."

Aizen couldn't help but crack a smile at that, finding it quite funny in his own little way.

"If only it was that simple. No, the real reason is, concern."

That caught Fusanosuke's interest, and at first, he thought Aizen was referring to him. But when he saw the look in his eyes, and how they didn't seem to express concern for him, but for someone else, though he wasn't sure on who that person was.

"Concern? For who?"

He didn't have a choice but to ask, as he wanted to know who in the heck Aizen was talking about, hoping that it wasn't Momo or someone else that he was close with. However, what Aizen said next gave him quite the shock.

"For Kuchiki-san, of course. She has been gone for awhile now, and while it usually wouldn't be a concern, she hasn't been in contact with the Soul Society."

At that, Fusa held his head down and became worried for Rukia.

"So, the rumours are true after all. I thought that it was hearsay, honestly. But it has been quite awhile since she left...though it hasn't been her time limit just yet, has it? I don't think it has... She should've reported some kind of mission status updates, checked in, something, right?"

Aizen confirmed it with a single nod of his head.

"Yes. But at the same time, Hollows in the town known as Karakura are still being exterminated, from what the Soul Society can gather. Kuchiki-san is still dealing with the threats, but no one can seem to see where she is and wondered why she hasn't reported in lately."

Fusanosuke narrowed his eyes as if thinking about it deeply, trying to make sense on why Rukia hadn't at least checked in. He thought it was strange that she hadn't even sent a single message back to the Soul Society during that time.

"So...let me get this straight. Hollows are still being dealt with, yet Rukia-chan herself is not expressing any dialogue between herself and the Soul Society? And it is hard to find her as well?"

He put down the aspects of what Aizen had said, simplifying it so he could continue thinking about it, and what Rukia was doing.

Aizen nodded a serious kind of nod.

"That's the gist of it, yes. Kuchiki-san seems to have disappeared, but the intel are telling us that the Hollows are being exterminated. Perhaps, she has lost her means to communicate with the Soul Society, or something else has happened entirely, and she is...I do not know. However..."

"However...what?"

Fusanosuke by now was becoming more and more worried for the young Rukia, and wondered what she was doing, and why she hadn't contacted the Soul Society, when it should be obvious that she should do things like that.

"If Kuchiki-san doesn't contact the Soul Society soon, then someone will be sent to see what is going on...and if maybe Kuchiki-san has defected away from the Soul Society..."

"No." Fusa spoke with straight eyes. "Rukia-chan wouldn't do something like that. She respects the laws almost as much as myself. There must be some kind of plausible explanation onto why she's not contacted the Soul Society. Even if I don't know the reason, I know that she wouldn't do something intentionally, she wouldn't have a choice."

"In any case, if there is a good reason or not, if Kuchiki-san doesn't contact us soon and allow us to know what is going on, then I am afraid that someone will be sent to see what is going on, and in worst case scenario that something has happened then...you know."

Aizen's words hit Fusanosuke like a truck, and he didn't know how to respond.

He just heard that his friend could be in danger, or worse (in his eyes) and that would be breaking a law of the Soul Society. If that happened, he wasn't sure on what he was going to do, or what he could do in such a situation.

"Sir...erm, not that I'm not grateful, but why are you telling me this?"

Fusanosuke couldn't work it out for himself and found it quite strange in all honesty. He was glad that he was being told this by Aizen, but something about it seemed...off. Something about the sudden explanation of him being told about Rukia and her situation.

Aizen ran a hand through his hair as he explains.

"You see, before gossip spreads, I thought that I should at least allow her friend to know what is going on. And I trust you with the knowledge of what is currently happening within the Soul Society, and its staff. Since Kuchiki-san is your friend, I thought that you having the knowledge of what is currently happening with her should be passed onto you."

Taking in everything Aizen had said, Fusanosuke attempted to make it so the worst case wouldn't happen. He knew that if someone else would check on Rukia, it could end badly if something happened. But if he went then...

"I see, then if it is a question of finding out what's going on, then I recommend that I go and get the silly Rukia-chan. She's most likely just got herself into a bit of bother, and she doesn't know how to tell the Soul Society. Maybe she's just hurt herself and doesn't want to tell the Soul Society as she would be embarrassed or something akin to that. While foolish I know, Rukia-chan is a prideful person and wouldn't accept it if she made a mistake when she's trying to prove herself."

Fusanosuke offered himself, as he really didn't see any alternative. Sending someone else could end in disaster, however if he went on his own, then he could see what was happening, and if there was anything wrong, then he could attempt to fix it. Though, it all depended on how bad it was.

Aizen held a mouth to his face, chuckling slightly.

"I thought that it would be a case like that. You've always cared for Kuchiki-san since the first time I saw you and her together. I will then personally recommend that you go and find out what is happening with Kuchiki-san tomorrow morning."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke became happy, bowing his head a single time.

"Ah, thank you Aizen-taichou. I couldn't just sit here while something was going on with that bleeding idiot Rukia-chan. Knowing her, she would be doing something that she shouldn't be doing. Either way, if I'm granted the chance, I will go and do it for her, find her, and bring her butt back to the Soul Society if I have too. It just has to be a misunderstanding. Yeah, that's all it is."

It was as if he was attempting to convince himself. He believed in the law, and always held it in high regards, but now that he had a feeling that Rukia could've broken a law, as that's one of the reasons she wouldn't contact the Soul Society for as long as she has done, it was a reality that he didn't wish to happen, as he honestly wouldn't know what to do if Rukia had broken a law of the Soul Society.

"Maybe that's all it is. There could be nothing sinister behind it all. Your theories might be correct. Whichever it is, I am sure that you will be able to find out and get Kuchiki-san to come back to the Soul Society if need be, though since the month isn't officially over yet, she still needs to continue doing her duty in the World of the Living."

"I see...then, I hope that I am allowed to do it, if only to go and check on Rukia-chan."

"As am I. I am sure that if you get her, nothing bad will happen."

Fusanosuke smiled at Aizen and stood up.

"Well, thank you for telling me Aizen-taichou. If it isn't a problem, I'm gonna head off to bed now."

"Of course, goodnight Fusanosuke-san."

"Y-Yes, goodnight."

With parting words, Fusanosuke left the room, leaving Aizen alone in the room.

Once Fusanosuke had gone, Aizen's usual cheerful face fell into a sadistic smirk.

" _All apart of the plan. I knew he would want to go and get Kuchiki-san...well, feelings are quite easy to manipulate if they are strong enough...and then when he hasn't a choice, he'll have no choice but to join me..._ "

With those disgusting thoughts in his mind, Aizen continued to take sips of his drink, content with the results of his little plan, whatever that maybe.

* * *

As Fusanosuke left the room, he thought about what Aizen had said, and how serious he looked, wondering if there was something that Aizen wasnt telling him. But for the time being, he didn't have anything else to go on, besides a feeling that he had.

However that didn't last long when he saw someone else looking at Aizen's room with interest.

This man appeared to be around Fusanosuke's age, maybe a little older with silver hair that comes down to just below his ears, his eyes narrowed to the point that they were slits. His outfit was the standard for Captains, having the white haori and the black outfit underneath.

His face was also upwards, as if he was smiling, though not quite a smile.

It was a face that would strike fear into most by how casual, yet menacing it was.

This person is called Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of Squad Three.

As soon as Fusanosuke saw his appearance, he also narrowed his eyes, and wondered what he was doing, looking at Aizen's room, almost as if he was spying on the man.

Not being able to take it, Fusa Flash Stepped to his side, catching the usually on the ball man by surprise with the amount of speed Fusanosuke had, stepping back ever so slightly.

"My, do you make it a habit to suddenly appear out of the blue like that? You almost gave me a heart attack. I could've died."

Gin's question and joke was met with a blank stare from Fusanosuke.

"Ara, what are you doing here Gin-taichou? Got something you would like to discuss with Aizen-taichou? Though if it is, don't you think that it is a little late for a visit?"

Gin's smile widened slightly, his slit eyes focusing on Fusanosuke.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Perpetual Third Seat. I didn't expect to see you staying up late with Aizen-taichou. Could it be that something happened between the two of you? Aizen-taichou surely does like talking about you. Then again, I'm still his favourite after all~ You can't take that place from me."

Fusanosuke folded his arms, and gave scrutinizing eyes towards the man.

"Hmmm, that's not how he tells it. In fact, the way Aizen-taichou describes your relationship is that of...well, I wouldn't say fear, but I would say that of caution. He's very cautious of you, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't share the same worries that he holds about you."

Gin raised a teasing finger to his lips, continuing to show the same distorted smile as he replied.

"Oh, that's perplexing. Just the other day, eeh, on the Monday I believe, we were enjoying tea together at around noon. It was something that we could do, because we're both Taichou's and all that."

"I hardly see that as the truth. In fact, Aizen-taichou was with Ukitake-taichou on Monday at 12 o'clock, I remember because I was the one who escorted him there. So you made up a little lie there, didn't you? That's not good, lying like you are. That could make suspicious people look at you with more suspicion than usual, and it just so happens that I'm quite the suspicious person."

Gin's eyes slightly opened a little bit more, to reveal sky blue ones for a split second, before they closed.

"Well, that's the truth, take it or leave it. But like, you're suddenly concerned about Aizen-taichou's safety, aren't you? Since when did the 'Monster' care about another persons life?"

"'Monster', am I?"

"Yes, that's right~"

Gin's cheery expression was something Fusa didn't like about the man. He never liked it about Gin, and found him to be quite untrustworthy. Even standing in his presence was slightly overbearing.

"Tch, yet the rumours of your past aren't exactly going to qualify you for the reward for the most sane Taichou in the Soul Society, and that's saying something since there are crazy bastards that are Taichou's as well."

Gin, upon hearing that, chuckled deeply, almost sadistically.

"Hehehe, perhaps you're right about that. Maybe I am a little crazy, who knows. But look at the others as well, your precious Aizen-taichou might also be keeping secrets from you as well, which is more devious than other things that I might be up to."

Fusanosuke's expression didn't change when Gin said this, not showing if Aizen was up to anything or not, but he did show a sinister smile when he thought of something about Aizen and Gin.

"Aizen-taichou is...someone Momo-chan looks up too. And I'm only going to say it once." Fusa crossed the distance between the two of them, getting very close and personal to Gin, a menacing aura around his body. "You do anything to make him disappear, upset Momo-chan in the process and I will make you disappear. Are we understanding one another right now?"

Gin recoiled from him in a fake scared manner, and curled his body in an attempt tpo play the fool though it didn't work from Fusanosuke's perspective.

"My oh my, you're showing such dangerous eyes right now. Could it be that you're really threatening me right now? Could it be that you feel like you have the right to threaten someone like me?"

"Take it anyway you wish." Fusa retorted, shaking his head. "All I do know is that if you hurt Momo-chan or my Taichou in anyway, then I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

"Such a threat, I could feel the killing intent behind the words. Could it be that you wish to kill me? Then again, I've often wondered what a fight between you and I would be like. Since like Hitsugaya-taichou, we're both child genius' and around the same age, don't you think it would be interesting for us to fight and see which one is superior. I'm sure it would be fun. Besides, at one point in our lives, we were Third Seats of Squad Five, with you currently holding that rank."

Gin was practically challenging Fusanosuke to a fight at this point. It was clearly written on his face, and with the fact that Fusa picked up that he had his hand on his Zanpakuto (even if he attempted to conceal it under the haori), Fusanosuke knew that Gin wanted him to attack.

And for a few seconds, he did consider it. He would be lying if he said he didn't, but he stopped himself, knowing that if he did do anything without just cause, he could be the one who is thrown into jail or even killed for causing an offense such as this one.

So, rather than rise to the challenge, Fusanosuke simply turned away from him with an uncaring look on his face.

"Sorry Taichou, but I've got a date with a pillow. Maybe next time, if you wish to attack me, as that would be self defence."

With those words, Fusanosuke left the scene, leaving Gin alone.

Once Fusanosuke left, out of the shadows, appeared Aizen, who looked displeased.

"Gin, what do you think you're doing?"

Aizen's annoyance could be heard and felt through his few words. To most, this would knock them back by how un-Aizen like this appeared to be, but for people like Gin, it didn't affect him in anyway.

"Huh? What is it, Aizen-taichou?"

Gin appeared to be confused, but Aizen knew better, and folded his arms in dissatisfaction.

"Gin, I know you like to 'play' with people, but I forbid you from messing around with him. I'm close to winning his trust to our side, and I do not need you messing that plan up with your petty problems."

Gin huffed, and turned his face away from Aizen.

"Don't worry Aizen-taichou, it was merely a little back and forth. I will apologize the next time I see him."

"No, you will not do that." Aizen began, shaking his head. "If you suddenly did something like that, it would only raise more suspicions. For now, keep your distance away from him."

Gin gave a small salute in a playful manner.

"Yes sir, as you say. Though I don't see why you want him to be on our side so much. I mean, what possible power could he add to your plan?"

Aizen's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as he turned his head to the side.

"Lets just say that his abilities are useful, and I'm not just talking about his Zanpakuto. Lets say, he and I are very much alike."

Those words confused Gin, but to Aizen, they made very much sense.

* * *

Inside of Fusanosuke's room, the boy himself had just entered and didn't have a happy face on. No, his face was that of a frown, something that he barely liked to show.

The reason?

It was of course Rukia.

Deep inside of him, he didn't want to believe that something had happened with her. But a nagging part of him knew that Rukia was in danger, in trouble. He didn't know which, but the negative feelings he was receiving didn't make his day happy.

" _Tch, Rukia-chan...you're let out of the Soul Society for a month, and you've got people worried about you and I am willing to bet that some people are wondering if you have committed some kind of felony...geez, what would Shiba-fuku-taichou say about this if he was still here huh...? Didn't you look up to the guy? Wasn't he some kind of role model for you? Then again, he might think that this is okay..._ "

As he thought this, he collapsed onto his futon, an unsatisfied face still on his features.

It was as clear as day that he wasn't happy in the slightest. It was hard to not be unhappy right now. He wasn't angry per say, since he didn't know the full story. But he certainly didn't like the situation, and the very idea of Rukia being someone who broke the rules...that was something he couldn't think about.

He also thought about Gin, and what his true intentions where.

He couldn't figure the man out. One second, he appeared to be calm and collected, the next he appeared to be ruthless and violent. His aura kept switching between the two of them.

He continued to think about it, until he couldn't anymore, and he fell asleep.

A few minutes later, once knowing that he was asleep, Giselle came out of his closet wearing one of Fusanosuke's long shirts that he sometimes wears for bed, stretching her limbs.

Her eyes naturally cast towards Fusa, and saw the pained expression on his face.

" _Ooh Fusa-kun, what's wrong? Is it one of the girls? Want me to make them into Zombie-chan's? They'll be more agreeable if I do things like that._ " She made a joke (what she considered to be a joke anyway) and took in the sight of the clothed Fusanosuke, shaking her head. " _No, that's not right. He shouldn't go to bed in his clothes. Well, I will just have to fix that._ "

Casually, the zombie girl strolled over to him, and bent her body down to his level. Slowly, she undid the sash and stripped him of his clothes. Because he was so tired, he didn't realize that Giselle was doing anything to him, and since he didn't sense danger in his sleep, he subconsciously allowed her to do whatever she did.

Eventually, she got him out of his clothes (boxers included so he was naked) and smiled to herself.

" _There, that's better isn't it Fusa-kun? You look all handsome and sexy now...darn, why is it that I can't do anything to you like this...? If only the circumstances allowed, I would so rock your world daily...and nightly...whenever it is that you wanted it honestly. Screw the other girls, I will be able to make you feel more pleasure than the others. Ah well, eventually I will find away so we can be together~_ "

Giselle happily spoke to herself, taking in the sight of his naked body, which she liked to see a lot, which she did see a lot. The girl licked her lips in an excited manner, her eyes almost popping out of her head when lewd thoughts of Fusanosuke and her having sex came to her mind.

As Giselle thought about it, and how good it would be if she did indeed end up having sex with him, she heard noises coming from the door.

[Fusa-chan, are you awake? I'm sorry about what happened with Kurotsuchi-taichou and why I haven't been talking with you lately. Can I come inside?]

The voice belonged to that of Momo, and Giselle panicked, seeing the door was slowly opening, Momo not waiting for an answer.

" _Shit! She would have to come along when I was about to have fun times with Fusa-kun! Damn wench! She really needs to learn to leave Fusa-kun alone during the night! That's my time, not hers! She can have the day, the night belongs to Giselle!_ "

Thinking quickly while screaming inside of her mind, Giselle ran for the closet, but not before picking up a plate from the small kitchen counter, and chucking it towards the door.

SMASH!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Momo jumped back, screaming as Giselle got to the closet and closed it, the plate smashing just near Momo's head, barely missing her. "W-Whats going on all of a sudden!? W-Why are there plates coming for me!? I'm scared and confused!"

The noise of the plate smashing and the scream that followed it was enough to wake up Fusanosuke, who rubbed his eyes and casually shot a look towards the door, seeing Momo looking distressed.

"Momo-chan...what's going on?"

His sleepy question was met with teary eyes from the female.

"Y-You...Y-You threw a plate at me Fusa-chan! I-I know that I've been giving you the cold shoulder, but you didn't have to assault me with plates...that could've hit me and it could've hurt! I was coming in here to apologize for being mean, but now you've attacked me with your violent plates!"

"Huh...? What are you talking about? I didn't throw a plate at you..."

He yawned out an answer, an answer which was true. Since he didn't throw it, he had nothing to feel guilty about though the face that Momo had on made him feel guilty, even if he didn't have a reason to feel guilty.

Momo didn't accept that though and adopted teary eyes.

"I-If it wasn't you, then who was it? The ghost? Some kind of person that can turn invisible? It came from inside of the room, so who else is inside of there then? If it wasn't you that is, then who was it Fusa-chan?"

"I don't know who did it, do I? I'm not someone who knows these things. Why would I throw a plate at you?"

Momo couldn't think of a viable reason as to why he would throw a plate at her, yet at the same time, she couldn't deny that the plate was thrown at the door, or at worst, at her person, and she didn't like that in the slightest.

"W-Well...I'm leaving! Waaah!"

With a huff, Momo left the room, as Fusanosuke merely cocked his head to the side.

"I have no idea what that was about...screw it, I'm going to sleep. I'll deal with it in the morning. It's too much for me..."

He couldn't be bothered to work it out, and he ended up placing his head on the pillow.

As he did that, Giselle peered out of the closet, and wiped the sweat from her brow, thankful that she wasn't caught and was glad that Fusanosuke didn't seem to realize that he was naked, neither did Momo which she found to be odd, but wasn't going to question it if she got away with it.

* * *

"It seems that we were in the wrong, after all...I'm so sorry Fusa-chan, I didn't mean to ignore you or hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, my bad, Fusa-kun...though I kinda liked the show you displayed, and what a show it was it! I think that was worth the misunderstanding!"

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. It was...something I shouldn't have done. Please accept my apology."

The ones who spoke with regret where Momo, Rangiku and Nanao, with Rangiku having a bit of a perverted face.

The other girls had already been told before, Fusa making sure that Nemu explained to Soi Fon as he didn't want to get attacked by her, which he thought would happen.

It had been just over a week since the 'incident' with Nemu, and during that time, Fusanosuke had to deal with the girls hateful glares, denial of laps and basically abuse from the females, something that he didn't like for a second. He didn't like it so much that he contemplated crying on multiple occasions.

He couldn't understand it himself, but he found it to be like an addictive drug, always wanting more of the thighs of women and since he didn't have it, it was as if he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

Once hearing the apologies, he turned his head away in a fake angry manner.

"No, I don't accept it from any of you."

The girls face faulted at the announcement that he gave, gaining evil glints to their eyes.

[What do you mean you don't accept it!?]

The girls couldn't help but yell at him, seeing this as a personal attack against the three of them.

At the loud voices the girls gave, his eyes lit up ever so slightly.

"Well, you are all like abusing me or something. I think that it is a personal attack against my being, not your own. I got slapped, punched, yelled at, tears flowing from eyes, and not just you girls, my eyes. I got abused by you all mentally, as you all denied lap time. That's something serious to someone like me. I cannot take it if I'm denied such things. It makes me want to cry such hard tears. Soi Fon-chan attacked me quite a number of times in the past few days, and all of you are...still attempting to hate me and hurt me with your words, and violence. I could've gotten killed because Nemu-san tried to rape me. I mean, maybe it wasn't as bad as it seems, but she did try to do the nasty with me, and I cannot help what's going on inside of her mind. It was torture for someone like me. I cannot stand it anymore, I can't do this anymore, girls."

What he said was exaggerating it a little bit, but also the truth as well. They did do a toned down version of what he dramatically announced and now they do feel bad about it, they couldn't deny that, wishing that they got all of the information before doing what they doing.

"Ooh Fusa-chan, we're sorry for being horrible to you...but it did look like you were having...sex...with Kurotsuchi-san...it looked like you were going to do it...so I jumped to the most logical conclusion."

"Yet, you did hit me though...that slap really hurt me..."

Fusanosuke trailed off with a small pout on his lips. Momo budged closer, whining cutely as she held onto him in a loving embrace.

"I'll do anything to help Fusa-chan to become happy again."

"A-Anything?"

His breath caught in his throat, at the word 'anything' and allowed his imagination to run wild as Momo nodded up and down, a slightly lewd smile appearing on his face for the females to see...

* * *

" _Ooh, Fusa-chan, I'm sorry for being such a meanie bo beanie~ I'll do anything, and I mean...anything to make you feel good again...anything for my Fusa-chan because he is the one that I love after all...there's no one else but Fusa-chan for me..."_

 _Momo surprisingly began to speak seductively, alluringly as her hand went under her kimono top. Momo's face turned lewd, red, as her other hand went towards her sash that was holding up the kimono top._

" _M-Momo-chan, what are you doing...?"_

 _Fusansouke's question was met with Momo undoing her sash, and allowed the kimono to naturally fall off her body, revealing her body to Fusanosuke, covering her slightly less than average size breasts with her arms, as she had forgone wearing a bra, her panties being a pure white colour with a small patch of wetness there._

" _I'm sorry Fusa-chan, but I can't hold back anymore. My body yerns for your own body, pressing against me...inside of me...I want to feel Fusa-chan's thickness enter me and release your...essence inside of me...Fusa-chan, make me feel good with your...intoxicating and pleasurable penis..."_

 _Fusanosuke's eyes opened wider than usual, the teasing Momo uncovered her breasts, showing the small yet perky breasts, the nipple area sticking out with a small blush decorating her face._

" _Momo-chan that's...you can't suddenly do something..."_

 _He couldn't even speak, his hands losing control and slowly reaching out towards the small boobs, intending to play with them. Momo saw the actions, adopting a bigger blush than usual on her face and she reached out her comforting hand._

" _It's okay Fusa-chan." Momo soothed, moving closer to his body, taking his hand in her own. "You can play with me, Fusa-chan. I do love you after all, because of all of the kindness Fusa-chan has given me. The least I can do is allow my body to become possessed by Fusa-chan and his kindness."_

 _As she said this, the nervous Momo placed his hand on her left breast, moaning at the cold touch Fusanosuke provided, his eyes opening even more at the sight of Momo doing this willingly._

" _Momo-chan, this is my..."_

 _Fusanosuke was silenced with a passionate kiss from Momo. Her lips meshed together with Fusanosuke's own on, igniting a flush to appear on his chest. Momo moaned into the kiss as his hand gently rotated the small flesh mound clockwise, Momo's own healthy flush turning redder and redder._

 _Momo broke the kiss a few seconds later, leaving a satisfied face on Fusa, Momo having an equally lewd looking face._

" _Yes, baby~ Don't worry about such things~" She muttered in a singsong voice, the words dripping from her supple lips that felt like an Angels whisper to the boy, gently pressing against his own lips for a few seconds, then pulled away from him, Fusa making a regretful moan. "You're so handsome, Fusa-chan. And since you're so handsome, and cute, allow me to make you feel as good as you always make me feel."_

" _But...what about the others?"_

 _Fusanosuke unsure heart made itself known to the female Shinigami, a small giggle being released as a result as she gestured to the side of her._

" _Look for yourself, Fusa-chan. These women wanna make you feel good as well."_

 _Momo's hand pointed towards a now unclothed Rangiku and Nanao, save for their panties. Rangiku wore a risque thong that was black and showed her curvy body at the same time, while Nanao had on a normal, yet still attractive pair of red panties, a cute feature being the small heart on the crotch area._

" _Don't worry about us, Fusa-kun. We want to join in as well."_

 _Rangiku's seductive voice surrounded the boys ears as she crawled on the ground towards him, her large breasts bouncing with every 'step' that she took, showing a lewd face as she did it._

" _Yes, Fu-chan. We want to join together with you."_

 _Even though her voice sounded the same, the luminescent blush on her face made him feel more attracted to her than usual. As she crawled over as well, Nanao held one of her breasts in her hand, feeling 'embarrassed' about the situation, yet that also was a turn on for Fusa._

 _Once making it to him, Rangiku grabbed him by the hair, and was about to give him a kiss on the lips, but she was stopped by the timed Nanao, who replaced herself with Rangiku, pressing her soft lips to his wet ones, the moistness of the lips being something Nanao was comfortable with feeling, enticing her to feel more of Fusa's lips with her own._

" _H-Hey, don't hog Fusa-chan like that..."_

 _Momo whined out a complaint, laced with a small moan and attempted to rip Nanao away, but one soft squeeze from Fusa, made her back down, and enjoy the pleasure from his hand on her body._

 _Nanao finished kissing him, a trial of salvia separating them, a healthy glow to her face. As Fusanosuke reveled in the kiss that Nanao gave him, he saw something come at him from the corner of his eye._

" _Sting all enemies to death: Suzumebachi!"_

 _Soi Fon appeared, and activated her Shikai, turning it into a stinger like weapon that decorated her middle finger, the colour scheme being yellow and black, her eyes focused solely on the man, and his three ladies._

" _S-Soi Fon-chan!? Please calm down! Don't kill me! Don't come any closer please! Don't hurt them!"_

 _Fusanosuke panicked as she Flash Stepped in front of him, her eyes looking like that of a killers._

" _Iyaaa! Fusa-chan!"_

" _Fu-chan, looks like this is the end for us..."_

" _Holy shit this is messed up!"_

 _She first dispatched Momo, then Nanao and Rangiku before Fusa could do anything, then turned her attention towards him._

" _Time to die!" Soi Fon stabbed him a single time in the chest, causing a butterfly like tattoo to appear there. "Do you see that? It is a one hit on your being. The next one is going to send you straight to Hell!"_

 _She then reeled her hand back again, going for the second stab._

" _Soi Fon-chan please don't do this to me! I thought that we were super best friends!"_

" _Die with my stinger bastard! We're not super best friends! You're my super stupid enemy! Now die!"_

 _Soi Fon stabbed him in the chest again, in the exact same place, causing it to glow an ominous red colour. As it spread through his entire body, massive amounts of tears leaked from his eyes._

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Fusanosuke fell back with a scream, breathing quite heavily as if he had just died inside. Sweat rolled down his face, his heart beating in his chest that smashed against his chest, his eyes laced with the aura of fear and death, and his body couldn't stop shaking.

"Ooh my God, is he okay!? That screams unnatural!"

Rangiku was concerned about what she was seeing and didn't know if she should do something to help him since he did look to be in quite abit of pain, but both Nanao and Momo merely waved her off without worry on their faces.

"Most likely, he had a fantasy and Soi Fon-taichou murdered him again."

Nanao commented as if it wasn't a big deal at all to the shock of Rangiku.

"And you think that's a normal thing to say Nanao-chan? Did you even hear what you had just said? It doesn't make sense to me at all. How can you be so passive about it? You just said that he dies by the hands of Squad Two's Taichou in his fantasies. Shouldn't that be a place where you don't die?"

"It's because Fusa-chan usually has fantasies end with Soi Fon-taichou killing him. Maybe it is due to the fact that she usually does threaten to kill him in real life...so maybe that's what it is, maybe." Momo was the one to answer as she walked towards him. "Fusa-chan, did Soi Fon-taichou kill you again?"

He nodded with a small whimper, clinging to Momo for dear life.

"S-She got me with Suzumebachi this time...she killed me with the two hit stings. Everytime I try and have some good fantasies, Soi Fon-chan comes in and kills me as it gets to the good part...and she always does it with mean names directed at me. She called me a bastard, and didn't allow me to enjoy..." He paused as he regarded the girls with an uneven chuckle. "...W-Well, I guess it doesn't matter that much. All that does matter though is the fact that she killed me again when I didn't do anything to her at all. She was the one who murdered me again...she seems to like ruining my fun with...things."

"What did you fantasize about before you died in the fantasy?"

Nanao was the one to question, as Fusanosuke looked between the girls, blushing slightly and then shook his head.

"N-None of your business, it wasn't anything else that you are involved in. It wasn't like I imagined all of you naked and wanting to do things with me like having breast play or sex or anything like that...eheheheh! D-Did I really say that!? N-No, I wouldn't want that...all of you aren't my type...eeh, eheheheh! I-I'm sorry for being aloof! I'm a male, don't judge me if I think about three beautiful women on very rare occasions! Even I have my off days! I have more self control than most perverts I know! Stop with these accusations already! You're killing me with the accusations you're giving me! Leave me alone already meanies!"

Nanao, Momo and Rangiku merely stared at him, unsure of what he was actually talking about.

"Eeh...right. Whatever it is you're talking about, I'm sure that it is kind of strange anyway..." Rangiku sweatdropped, then stretched her arms. "Anyway, I've got to go before Taichou finds me!"

Rangiku smiled with a small sigh escaping her lips, thinking about her Captain and how that person might find her and make her do things that she didn't want to do.

"Hehe, Shiro-chan still looking for you then Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku sighed openly at the words of Momo.

"Yes, that's right. Taichou wants me to do something dangerous today, and make me sort out all of the files that need sorting out, all of them within Squad Ten for the past year! You'd think that Taichou would have someone else do something like that. But no, it is always down to me anyway. It isn't fair, waaaaaah...I'm only a single person...a years worth until now...I know it is around the middle of the year, but still that's something difficult for someone like me..."

"I know how you feel, Rangiku-san. I'm frequently abused in such manners as well."

Fusa wore an understanding face, casually glancing at Momo, but turned away before she could see his eyes on her form.

"Aah, at least someone understands me!" Rangiku dramatically raised her hands above her head, then winked. "Gotta go now~! See ya soon everyone~!"

With that, Rangiku took off at a fairy fast pace.

Once she had left, Nanao also stood up, brushing off her robes, getting the dirt off her.

"I also have to return to work now. I am sure that Kyouraku-taichou is slacking off somewhere, and that cannot happen, after all. Excuse me."

With a bow of her head, Nanao also left Fusanosuke and Momo, leaving the pair alone together.

As soon as Nanao left, Fusa and Momo fell into a silence. The silence was...not that comfort. Neither knew what it was, but the air suddenly became thick and tense, and neither didn't know what to say about it.

"Eeh...Fusa-chan, about what happened with Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou..."

Momo brought it up, but then wished she didn't.

She didn't want to come across as jealous, but even she couldn't deny that right now, she sounded quite jealous and even making her seem more jealous than she actually was...though it wasn't far off on how jealous she actually was.

"Nothing happened." Fusa replied, releasing a breath. "It was just a misunderstanding after all. Nemu-san was...eeh, I guess you could call it being curious about the relationships between males and females. But, you aren't jealous about it or anything, are you?"

He showed a hint of a smirk towards the young girl, said girl flushing at the sight and then shook her head a single time, trying to hide the tinge of pink that was slowly making its way onto her face.

"N-No, don't be silly Fusa-chan. I didn't think of anything like that. I was just curious...if we didn't come in, what would've happened between you and her...? I mean, she would've done it..."

Momo trailed off, as she began to think about Nemu and her 'advances' on Fusanosuke, and she didn't like she but she couldn't admit that she didn't like it, or it would've seemed as if there was something about her that she didn't want to happen.

"Before you came in, I already told Nemu-san that I wouldn't have sex with her. She was...eeh, how to put it there. Hmmmm,. Nemu-san was just being curious and all of that. I stopped her before she could do anything too...dangerous. It was kind of touch and go for a while, but she understood that she cannot do that, I think. I mean, she did try something like that the other day as well, but I stopped that...oh, I also found her in my bed last night as well...b-but I made sure that she left before anything else could happen...eeh, I'm not helping the situation, am I?"

He noted at the end, seeing her face fall deeper and deeper into a frown.

"No, you really aren't, Fusa-chan. But I suppose that it isn't your fault that she did what she did. It isn't like you asked for it or anything."

"Exactly, I didn't ask for anything. I was tricked into it all, because of that damn Mayuri-taichou. He was the one who did this to me because he is a mad bastard. If he just left Nemu-san alone and didn't attempt to hit her, then I wouldn't of asked Nemu-san to stay behind, so I could try and tell her that she doesn't need to be an essential punching bag for that crazy bastard. I was only trying to explain to her that she is worth more than that bastard thinks she is...I'm not sure if she believed me or not. But I at least hope that she sees that I am on her side and will stop Mayuri-taichou from doing his crazy stuff against her."

"W-Well, that's very noble of you Fusa-chan. But don't forget that he's a Taichou, even if crazy as you put it. He could get you arrested for standing up to him."

Momo's concerns were valid, but Fusanosuke merely waved them off.

"If he turned me in, then I would tell Soutaichou everything that he has done to me in the past which is way worse than what I would do to him. I mean, the attempted experimentation that could result in my death, or even worse than that. He's a freaking mad son of a bitch. He wasn't in Maggots Nest for nothing, and he was chained up as well, meaning he was crazy for even that crazy place. Crazy bastard."

Fusanosuke's argument sounded quite grounded and good from Momo's perspective, and couldn't see any flaws in it, really. Everything he had said was correct, and Mayuri did do many illegal things if it was concerning him, so Mayuri would be the one who is in the wrong, not him.

"I-I see that you've thought this through then. That's quite...something."

Momo was quite speechless, and only managed to get that out as her eyes flickered open and close.

"Yeah, I think quite a few moves ahead, after all. I have to think that far ahead, because if I don't, then something bad could happen to me personally. I have to keep myself safe. I've been doing it my whole life, so I'm not gonna stop now."

"Hmmm? What do you mean Fusa-chan?"

Momo was genuinely confused by what he said, but the boy waved her off.

"No, it isn't important, don't worry so much about it. I-It's just something to do...nah, it doesn't matter."

"I see...say Fusa-chan, you always seem to dislike using your Shikai. I know you don't want to really talk about it, but I was wondering, if you don't like using it, how did you establish a connection with it and obtain Shikai? I mean, if you don't like using it, how did you even learn the name?"

"Well, in the past, it was...I didn't...it's kinda hard to answer something like that. It isn't like myself and my Zanpakuto are at odds or anything. It's just that we used to have a similar outlook on life, and now we don't. In the past, we were more than willing to work together. Now, it is a little different. It isn't like I dislike using my Zanpakuto or anything, it's just a little complicated."

Momo was kind of confused by that, but didn't see the reason to question it further, seeing the longing expression on his face.

He then adopted a smile and changed the subject.

"A-Anyway, don't you have some work to do Momo-chan?"

"Don't you mean 'we' have some work to do?"

Momo corrected him, the boy giving himself a bonk on the head while sticking out his tongue in a cute manner, Momo resisting the urge to squeal at the sight of the 'cute' Fusanosuke.

"But of course, that's what I meant this entire time. I didn't think it was just you, I knew that I would have to work as well, that's how it is...but to think that Momo-chan would be like..."

Fusa didn't have the time to finish as he was suddenly pulled by the ear by Momo, who quickly jumped to her feet.

"You're not escaping me this time, Fusa-chan. I'm personally going to make sure that you stay with me until the work is done. Afterwards, you can do what you want, but for now, you have to follow after me and do some of your work as well...wait, not some, all of your work."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts~!"

At that, Fusanosuke shed some soft tears, while Momo giggled in victory, knowing that she had gotten away with it while she dragged him away by the ear.

* * *

It was the next day when he saw something strange before him as he stood in the middle of the Seireitei, stairs that led to Unohana's Squad, since he had to drop something off for Aizen, which he had already done, and now was going to return to Squad Fives Barracks, but that seemed to be impossible.

Two Captain's, who he was unfortunately very familiar with.

"Ah, Fusanosuke. You've come for our challenge, good man."

"Ooh my, if you wait, the experiments always come back to your side~ I'm so glad you've come back, my little project."

Yes, these Captains were Kenpachi, and the other was Mayuri. Both of them had distorted grins on their face. One was full of bloodlust, and the other was full of death and exploration, and neither seemed to want to stop being scary for him.

However, they weren't alone. Ooh how we wished that they were alone...though the people they came with weren't as bad as they were.

"Heya Blondie Bear! Ken-chan wants to play with you!"

"Good day Fusanosuke-sama, I am pleased you're well."

Together, they had Yachiru and Nemu as well. Nemu appeared to have her usual expression on her face, while Yachiru had a bright smile on her face, her being on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Fusanosuke was worried upon seeing all of them. Nemu and Yachiru, weren't so bad (though Yachiru was still an unknown at this point) but seeing the two Captains together was something that he didn't want to see.

"Ooh shit...no, this is worse than either alone...you're going to kill me together...please don't hurt me...I haven't done anything today...I'm scared of all of you...please don't hurt me..."

He pleaded with his life as Mayuri casually waved his hand at the boy, a dark smile making its way onto the white painted face of the man.

"You should be honoured, I've decided to allow you to live during the experimentations that I'm going-"

"Shut up you fucking ghost look alike." Kenpachi rudely cut off Mayuri who's eyes twitched rapidly as Kenpachi's bloodlust was focused on Fusanosuke, though for an entirely different reason to the one he showed Mayuri. "Now, Fusanosuke. Ignore this bastard here as no one likes him or cares about him in anyway whatsoever, and come and fight me."

Mayuri shot a death glare towards the taller of the pair, sneering dangerously.

"Oh, so the oaf, wants to steal my experiment right in front of me? How uneducated of you...actually, is there any resemblance of intelligence within your large skull? Alas, I suppose that there is nothing inside of that mind of yours, no one can truly understand anything that goes on inside of meatheads minds, if they have thoughts to begin with."

Mayuri's insult didn't sit well with Yachiru, while Nemu didn't comment on it or even show that she liked or disliked it, Fusanosuke knew that soon, something was going to go down, and it wasn't going to be something good.

Kenpachi's single eye went back to Mayuri, seeing his sneer, and shook his head with disappointment, the bells in his hair shaking and making a chiming noise that Fusanosuke thought that sounded nice which he wouldn't usually associate with someone like Kenpachi.

"Huuuuuh? Are you speaking? All I hear from your mouth is the usual shit that you spew."

Kenpachi laughed as did Yachiru, who now has jumped from Kenpachi to Fusanosuke's shoulder, believing that the pair might be having a fight soon enough, while Mayuri tightened his fist so tightly that anymore and blood would be drawn.

"You're not going to goad me into a verbal war with you. I have wasted enough of my time chasing this blonde down, time that I wont be getting back and could be working on other experiments. Now, leave my experiment alone, and you can walk away with your life, idiotic oaf."

The larger man scoffed at the threat Mayuri gave him, tightening his grip he had on his sword. His chipped sword held quite a large power to it, his Reiatsu slowly becoming more and more visible, the golden yellow colour made Fusanosuke, Nemu and Yachiru look on with curiosity while Mayuri sweated slightly, being close to such a strong power, which he regretted to be higher than his own.

"Heh, thinking you could ever take me in a fight. You must be high on those scientist drugs that you use. Now why don't you go and find a hole to live in, or die, no one really gives a shit about what happens to you. If you disappeared, no one would really care."

" _Kenpachi-taichou just insinuated that Mayuri-taichou takes drugs...hehe, it probably is true as well hehehehe~ And yeah, dropping off the Soul Society might actually improve lives around here~_ "

Fusanosuke chuckled softly, Yachiru thinking along the same lines and also giggled softly as well.

Mayuri didn't like what Kenpachi was implying, withdrawing his sword, slowly being goaded into something he had said that he wasn't going to be goaded into, and that was a verbal, and possibly physical fight.

"Hmph, without me, the Soul Society would be stuck in the past. I'm making advancements everyday. What do you bring to the table? More and more and more and more problems."

" _Probably could've done with only two mores then...the other two were just a little bit overkill, don't you think so Mayuri-taichou, you crazy son of a bitch._ "

Fusanosuke sweatdropped, noticing Nemu had come to his side.

"Fusanosuke-sama, I believe that the pair of them are going to be, what I believe is called, bickering soon."

Fusa sweatdropped at that, sighing towards the purple haired girl as he saw sparks going off between Kenpachi's and Mayuri's eyes.

"Yeah...I think we're past the point of bickering, and have to the straight up arguing portion of the fighting, and soon, I can see that they are going to be fighting a tough battle which will end in something bad happening, most likely I will get the blame for this because they are fighting over me...though I wish it was girls fighting over me...whatever I suppose..."

Fusanosuke cried at the end, knowing that this is going to come back on him somehow. He didn't want that to happen, but he knew it was going to come back on him, and he'd end up being in the firing line.

And as he predicted, they wasted in no time in doing just that.

"Oaf! You're going to die!"

"Hmph, you couldn't do anything to me, bastard!"

Clashing swords against one another's. Usually, Mayuri wasn't the type to engage in a full on sword fight, but right now, he believed that he didn't have a choice, something about Fusanosuke was too important to let go of, so he fought against the pair of them.

" _Ooh no, if they do something like this, then that means...though I'm surprised that Mayuri-taichou would 'lower' himself to fight...guess that he is pissed off this time, huh...I'm rooting for Kenpachi-taichou...sorry, but I hope that he wins, I prefer him over Mayuri-taichou._ "

Fusanosuke could see the downside to what was going to happen if someone didn't stop them soon enough. It could lead to something that he didn't want it to lead to, and that was something he couldn't even think about.

"Ooh Blondie Bear, don't worry about it!" Yachiru exclaimed from Fusa's shoulder, hugging his head while giving Nemu a death glare, Nemu blinking at the glare, unsure of what to think about it. "Ken-chan is just having fun right now! Even that bad man needs taking down a peg or two! And when Ken-chan is able to kill him, that means Blondie Bear can come and live with us!"

As Yachiru exclaimed this and Fusa smiled weakly towards the girl while watching the verbal argument between Kenpachi and Mayuri, Nemu cocked her head to the side as she was still getting glared at by Yachiru.

" _Hmmmm, from what my studies have shown me, it appears that Yachiru-san is showing me the eyes of jealousy due to the incident between Fusanosuke-sama and myself where we were about to have sexual intercourse. Perhaps, Yachiru-san wishes to have sexual intercourse with Fusanosuke-sama as well? However, the eyes could mean the 'bedroom eyes' that Fusanosuke-sama told me about. Could Yachiru-san wish to have sexual intercourse with me, and she is in denial? Currently, I do not wish to participate in what I believe is called a lesbian relationship, as only Fusanosuke-sama seems to...I believe the word is arouse me. I should ask Yachiru-san so I can clear up the misunderstanding. Fusanosuke-sama tells me that clearing up misunderstanding's is what I should do so what happened when the females became unhappy doesn't happen again. Yes, I will resolve the issue quickly so I do not cause harm to Fusanosuke-sama._ " Nodding to herself, Nemu faced Yachiru. "Yachiru-san, a minute of your time, may I request?"

Yachiru huffed like an annoyed child, not wanting to converse with Nemu, but did so anyway out of 'respect' for Fusanosuke, when it was really the small crush that she had on him.

"What is it Nemu-chan? You've hurt my feelings for trying to take Blondie Bear away!"

Fusanosuke couldn't help but wonder if he should be glad or terrified that Yachiru seems to at least like him, considering who her Captain is and what he could do to her if he ever made Yachiru unhappy.

"I am, sorry for causing you stress and alarm. I did not mean to steal Fusanosuke-sama away from you. But my question is, do you want to engage in a lesbian relationship with me? Possibly have sexual intercourse with me?"

"Pfft!" Fusa did a spit take while Yachiru didn't know what a lesbian was, titled her head to the side, Fusa's eyes shooting open as he continued. "Nemu-san! Y-You can't suddenly ask those things outright! It will cause problems! N-Nemu-san don't ask things like that...geez, you're seriously giving me a heart attack..."

Nemu's usual eyes cast towards the wide eyed and worried looking Fusa.

"Is something wrong Fusanosuke-sama? Could my question have upset you in someway? Is your heart in trouble? Should I perform CPR on you?"

The boy shook his head, then nodded his head, but then shook his head again, and wasn't sure if he should be upset or not. However, he ultimately decided that he would not be upset about it.

"N-No to all of it...but, you can't ask something like that..."

He didn't know how to word it, if he was honest with himself. He wasn't sure if he should just tell her, or he should just attempt to steer the conversation away from the whole topic of lesbian, hoping that he wasn't offending any lesbians that were around.

"Why?"

That was Nemu's single question, and Fusa didn't have an answer for her, so he stayed quiet and attempted to come up with some kind of answer, though he found it to be quite difficult to think on his feet like this, and he had to worry about the Captains.

Speaking of, it seemed that their fight was still going on. Names occasionally got thrown at one another, and Fusa could tell that Kenpachi and Mayuri were both now putting more and more effort into it, and knew about Mayuri's poisons, and he didn't want Kenpachi to become poisoned by the mad scientist.

Yachiru on the other hand wanted to know more about this 'lesbian' and went to question the purple haired large breasted woman.

"Nemu-chan, what is a lesbian anyway?"

The question mortified Fusanosuke, and he went to answer it.

"Y-Yachiru-chan that's-"

"Yes a lesbian." Nemu cut off Fusa, and went to explain to the horrors of the boy himself. "A lesbian is a homosexual woman. This lesbian is a woman who expresses romantic love or sexual attraction towards another woman and wishes to engage in sexual acts with this woman."

Clarity came to Yachiru's eyes and she put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Hmmmm, so that's what a lesbian is...ewwwww! Nemu-chan, are you asking me to be your girlfriend!?"

Fusa slapped himself in the head as the small pinkette asked this, while Nemu merely shook her head.

"No, that's not it at all. I believed that you were the one who was displaying a sexual attraction towards me so I was going to politely decline your offer. I believed this to be the case because you were giving me what is called 'bedroom eyes' as Fusanosuke-sama told me about. He also told me to defuse situations before they got out of control."

"She wasn't giving you those eyes Nemu-san...yeah, defuse them for the better, not the worse..."

The blonde haired boy muttered, but Nemu ignored what he said, and continued on to the baffled Yachiru.

"So, my conclusion is, I do not wish to participate in a homosexual relationship with you Yachiru-san. I am, sorry, if this does not meet the expectations you had set for our relationship. I...believe the word is, hope. I hope to continue being your friend. It is not you, but it is myself that cannot be with you for I am not good enough for you. I need more 'me' time before we can have 'we' time."

Nemu bowed her head very politely, and then gave a very stoic thumbs up to Fusanosuke.

" _Geez...she just gave Yachiru-chan the 'let down' speech, and some others as well. I don't know if she is a genius or insane...possibly both..._ "

The boy sweatdropped at Nemu as Yachiru raised a finger to her lips.

"Oh...but I don't wanna be Nemu-chan's girlfriend! I'm gonna be Blondie Bears waifu!"

"S-Shit! D-Don't say such things!"

Fusanosuke cried out, as Yachiru petted his head.

"Don't worry Blondie Bear, it is going to be okay. Ken-chan will also be happy and when Ken-chan is done fighting, Ken-chan and I could take Blondie Bear to look for wedding rings!"

Fusanosuke cried even more, but petted the head of the young girl regardless as some kind of nice gesture, which was well received by the girl.

"Eeh, that's lovely...I think. I eh...I know you and Ken-chan...great, now I'm calling him Ken-chan..."

He mumbled at the end of the sentence, feeling like an idiot.

"Hehe, Ken-chan is always peculiar for people who call him Ken-chan! But I'm sure that Ken-chan wouldn't mind you calling him a name like Ken-chan! Maybe you could call him Kenp-chan!"

"Somehow...I don't see me ever adding 'chan' to Kenpachi-taichou's name, unless I was drunk of course...even then, I would have to weigh up my options, if I want to stay alive and all..."

Fusanosuke muttered under his breath, looking towards the two Captains again.

One he looked towards said Captains, he saw how their argument had gotten heated, the fighting still being only the clashing of blades. Kenpachi didn't seem to be really trying his best, while Mayuri did seem to be putting in more effort than Kenpachi, but still didn't seem to be doing his best either.

"At least I'm not some mad scientist that wants to experiments on people."

Kenpachi declared, bringing down his sword towards Mayuri, from the side.

By some miracle, Mayuri was able to dodge it by jumping backwards and lunged forward.

"No, you just want to kill them like the idiot that you are!"

The mad scientist spat back, slashing at Kenpachi's torso. Kenpachi didn't make an effort to dodge it, merely using his blade to parry the strike, and return the favour by making a stab at the white painted face mans chest.

"At least, I don't mess with their bodies after they die. What you and I do are completely different. I give them a good death, you screw with them after they've died."

Kenpachi surprisingly spoke, only managing to nick the scientists haori, but not enough to draw blood.

"No, you just relentlessly kill without ever stopping! At least I'm advancing science, you're advancing your muscles which don't help anyone!"

As Fusanosuke watched what was happening between them, he knew that sooner or later, the pair were going to get serious, and he couldn't allow that to happen, under any circumstances.

" _Ooh, it seems that I'm gonna have to get involved..._ " He mentally sighed, openly shaking his fingers as he placed it onto the sword he had. " _Okay, if I use my Shikai, and use one of the curses that don't necessarily kill if I can take them out quickly enough yet save my more dangerous ones for hidden techniques should I have to ever face these guys in a true fight...but, which one am I going to do...? I can't use the Pain Curse...as I doubt that it would even bother to Kenpachi-taichou as a stab, or ten, isn't going to make a difference...the Despair Curse wouldn't work either, it would take too long to subtly use, and I would prefer to keep that one up my sleeve...some of the others might...wait, that's it, I've got it now. Hehe, that's a good one to use. Not too messy, and it shouldn't kill them. It's a good thing that they are focused on one another right now and not me. Usually, I would run from these two together, but I can't leave them like this or it could become dangerous._ "

Nodding to himself, he withdrew his blade to the confusion of the other two.

"Blondie Bear? What are you doing? Ken-chan wont be happy if you interrupt his fighting."

"Fusanosuke-sama, the current opponents are Taichou's. Even if you take them by surprise, it would be quite difficult to fight against them."

Yachiru and Nemu tried to dissuade them. However, Fusanosuke ran a finger up and down his blade.

"Break my enemies souls: Norowareta Kioku."

Fusanosuke released his Zanpakuto and while Nemu didn't seem to be effect by the usual feeling that it emitted, Yachiru looked at it with slight worry, feeling quite sad when looking at it.

Noticing that she had sad eyes, Fusa went to question.

"Whats wrong, Yachiru-chan? Has something upset you?"

At first, he thought that it was his Zanpakuto, as that had an effect on people. But since he hadn't used any abilities yet, he wasn't sure why she looked as she did, as even most people didn't look sad like she did.

Yachiru reached her hand, and went to touch the blade, but Fusanosuke stopped her.

"It's better if you don't touch that. Even I don't know what would happen if you did. She's a very fickle person, and doesn't like anyone but me touching her. She wont even allow my comrades to touch her, and only allows me because we're...well, connected I suppose."

He warned her, not wanting her to get hurt by the blade, but she shook her head.

"It's okay, she's fine with me touching her."

Yachiru soothed and touched the blade. At first, Fusa thought that that she was going to be in pain, but he saw that she wasn't in any whatsoever.

"Yachiru-chan, you're..."

He went to say something, but she took her fingers off the blade, and smiled sweetly towards Fusanosuke.

"Norowareta Kioku-chan isn't happy Blondie Bear. She's crying right now."

Saying those words suddenly shocked him, as he found that an odd thing for her to say.

"Hmmm? What makes you say that?"

"She looks to be sad, that's all. She feels that she doesn't like being sealed so much. She's a wild stallion that needs to be free to run around and play. Poor Norowareta Kioku-chan, she really loves being played with by Blondie Bear."

Nemu didn't quite understand what was going on with the pair, and continued to observe as Fusa gave a small smile.

"I know, but she's a bad girl and sometimes, she needs to reign herself back in or she could hurt everyone around. But like, how is it that you can understand what she is saying?"

"I just feel it, Blondie Bear. She doesn't speak to me, but my heart feels like I know what she is saying. I'm...it doesn't matter Blondie Bear. But use her more often, okay? She loves coming out to play."

Fusanosuke patted the small girls head.

"I promise to use her more often. She is my Hime after all."

As he said that, a small jolt of power went up his arm from the blade.

However, it didn't hurt him. It was almost...pleasurable. He hadn't felt something like that from his blade in awhile, and simply smiled to himself. The smile was a nice smile that would be reserved for someone special.

"Hehe, she likes it when you call her Hime~"

Yachiru commented to the confusion of Nemu, but she didn't have a question to ask. More like, she didn't know what kind of question to ask, as she wasn't sure what was actually happening.

He then looked towards the girls.

"You best get behind me. I'm gonna make the two Taichou's stop from fighting. If you're caught in it, even I cannot help you...actually, I suppose with this one I could, but it would be kinda embarrassing if you don't like this kind of thing."

Yachiru and Nemu weren't sure on what he was saying, but they did as he asked. As soon as they were behind him, he walked forward, and made a barrier around himself, and the two male Captains that were still clashing swords.

"Fusanosuke-sama, that type of barrier wouldn't be able to restrain Zaraki-taichou and Mayuri-sama."

Nemu reminded, seeing the structure of the oval barrier, and how it didn't seem to be strong enough to hold two Captain level opponents.

"It's not meant to, Nemu-san." He explain, drawing a blank stare from her, so he clarified. "It's meant keep my power inside of it, while it is working, so it doesn't effect the outside. Since they are fighting one another, they haven't noticed what I've done, see?"

He pointed towards Kenpachi and Mayuri, and true to his words, the pair hadn't noticed the barrier. But even then, Nemu was quite confused on what was going on, though Yachiru didn't seem confused in the slightest, something that Fusanosuke wasn't sure about, as he thought that Yachiru didn't know anything about his Zanpakuto...yet, by the way she was speaking and looking, she appeared to have some kind of knowledge on his Zanpakuto, but that should be impossible from Fusanosuke's perspective.

"I see, but what are you going to do, Fusanosuke-sama?"

He winked at Nemu and didn't tell her, only putting his sword towards the ground.

"Now, strangle them."

As soon as he said that, a mist sprung from his blade, and slowly enveloped the areas flooring. It was a thin mist, spreading outwards, and even Fusanosuke was caught in the mist this time.

As the mist reached Mayuri and Kenpachi...it didn't seem to do anything to them. The thin mist merely washed over them without any kind of effect happening, which Nemu found to be strange, and because the pair were fighting, they didn't see the mist, nor even think about it either.

For a minute, nothing happened to the confusion of Nemu, while Yachiru merely smiled towards Fusanosuke, who seemed to be mumbling something to himself from what Nemu could see.

"*Cough* Damn, seems like the air is a bit thin here."

Mayuri noted aloud, avoiding another blade strike from Kenpachi.

"Hmph is something *cough* wrong?"

Even though he said that confidently, he also gave a cough, while so did Mayuri.

They couldn't figure it out, but they both continued fighting regardless.

For about three minutes, the pair continued to cough more and more. At first, it was nothing more than a small cough, but as time went on, their coughing became more and more violent, and their fight slowly began stopping as even Kenpachi was beginning to feel the effects of the coughing and wheezing that he was doing, but was holding up more than Mayuri was.

As Fusa watched on, he continued muttering to himself, but with the mists effects taking more and more effect, his voice was raised until it was clear that he was...singing.

"Nobody knows, who I really am~ I've never felt this empty before~ And if I ever need someone to come along, who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong~? We are all rowing the boat of fate~ The waves keep on coming and we can't escape~ But if we ever get lost on our way~ The waves would guide you through another day~"

As he sung, Nemu curiously raised her eyebrows and took in his voice, which she didn't seem to find that bad.

" _Fusanosuke-sama is currently singing...for what purpose? I don't understand it myself. Singing in this situation...is he trying to put off the opponent? Could he be trying to make some kind of joke? I am, unsure, however, I believe that it must be some kind of distraction technique, or a requirement for his abilities._ "

It was strange to Nemu outside of the barrier, why he was singing inside of the barrier. But that's the answer she came with. She couldn't think of another reason as to what he was doing.

However, Fusa wore a smile on his face as he continued singing and thought at the same time.

" _My Singing Curse should work for this now. Usually, I hate singing, but this type of curse is a good one. And you can't even talk normally during the curses effect, you have to sing or else it will still happen, that's how sadistic she really is to me. While within the mist, if you don't start singing, the mist will constrict your throat, choke you until you pass out, get out of the mist, or I kill you. Since this kind of technique would be seen through with someone of Mayuri-taichou's level of intelligence within a minute or so if given enough time to analyse...though, no one has ever seen this technique for them to know about it and lived to talk about it. I thought a more subtle approach would work like this. If I had too, I could've used it in a stronger dose, but they would've noticed...damn their Reiatsu's are tough to resist such things. Aah well, that's what happens when you're Taichou's. Though Kenpachi-taichou is holding on better than Mayuri-taichou. The weakness to this curse is that...they could get out of it as well. If they begin singing, it will stop the effects of the curse. Fortunately, without prior knowledge, or being quite intelligent to work that out, it is going to be something difficult to get out of it, unless you're Kenpachi-taichou who is like freaking monster man that can fight through most if not all things._ "

He sweatdropped at the end, seeing how Kenpachi seemed to be able to keep his wits about him, better than Mayuri did anyway. Unlike that of Mayuri, Kenpachi didn't seem nearly as effected as Fusanosuke thought that he would be if he was honest with himself.

As he watched, he saw Mayuri fall to the ground, clutching his throat, struggling for breath as Nemu looked on with conflicted eyes, but a kind smile from Fusanosuke was all it took for her to know that he wasn't going to kill Mayuri.

" _D-Damn, what is this...wait, this mist? Why is it here? When did it come here? It is so thin that it is nearly transparent...but where and what is it?_ " Mayuri looked around and eventually found Fusanosuke singing to himself and opened his eyes wide, but Mayuri couldn't hear it from where he was. " _I-It's him! H-He's the one doing this...so, his Zanpakuto is a Poison type is it? B-But, I don't know how to counteract this, I can't even stand now due to the choking being so bad...damn it, I'm gonna pass out soon..._ "

While Mayuri thought this, Fusanosuke reached into his outfit, and pulled out some chains. The chains gave off some faint sparks of Reiatsu, something Mayuri recognized all too well.

While singing, he disappeared in a burst of speed, and appeared in front of Mayuri.

"...!"

Mayuri tried to speak, but since his throat was so tight, he couldn't even let out a small noise as Fusanosuke tied up Mayuri without a struggle. As he tied him up, Kenpachi who was faring better than Mayuri, looked on with widened eye.

" _So, it was him after all. I thought that there was something wrong for me to choke like this. So, this is his Shikai's ability is it? How sadistic of you, Fusanosuke. I can see why you called it sadistic. This is quite sadistic indeed!_ "

Kenpachi yelled within his mind, and stood up, ignoring the strangulation feeling that he felt, to the best of his ability, a wide smile on his face.

Fusanosuke finished tying up Mayuri and faced Kenpachi, seeing him struggling to breathe, yet still on his feet. Seeing how stubborn he was, Fusanosuke allowed the mist to dissipate, so Kenpachi could breathe again properly, now seeing the fight as over, as Mayuri was down for awhile, with the chains around his body.

Once the mist disappeared, and Kenpachi could breathe, he smirked towards the blonde.

"So, this is what your Shikai does is it? I can see why you wouldn't use it on normal people. To be able to strangle your opponents with the mist is quite an impressive display, and quite useful as well. Hehehehe, it makes me want to fight you even more than before!"

Fusanosuke smiled weakly, the barrier dropping.

As soon as it did, Yachiru came towards Kenpachi and jumped onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Nemu went towards Mayuri, and picked up his still body, flinging him over one shoulder, displaying amazing strength levels. He wasn't knocked out, but he was coughing still despite having the effects taken off him, and his body was restrained by the chains.

"Fusanosuke-sama, I am going to make a tactical retreat with Mayuri-sama now."

Fusa glanced towards her, giving her a weak smile.

"Right...okay."

Nemu gave a nod, and disappeared with Mayuri in her arms, the man unable to speak.

Once she had left, Fusanosuke was met with the eyes of Kenpachi and Yachiru, the former having the bloodlust in his eye, and mouth, while Yachiru was giving him a big thumbs up.

"So, Fusanosuke-"

"Nope! Not doing it! Bye! Bakudo 21, Sekienton!"

Before Kenpachi could say anything, Fusanosuke slammed his hands down onto the ground and the area was enveloped in a large red smokescreen, and when it disappeared, Fusa was no longer there, having made his escape.

"Booooo! Blondie Bear disappeared!"

Yachiru complained, but Kenpachi merely waved her off.

"Do not be concerned, it is fine Yachiru. I learned what his Shikai can do."

"And? Is it good Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi's dark smile crept bigger and bigger onto his face, soon taking up his entire face and turning it into a maniacal grin.

"Ooh, it is the best ever! I want to fight against it Yachiru. A Shikai that can strangle the opponent into submission, that's quite sadistic, don't you agree with me, Yachiru?"

Yachiru stopped for a few seconds, looking down at the ground and a surprisingly disheartened expression made its way onto the usually plucky young female.

"Yes...but she wants attention...she's crying out for attention..."

"Hmmm? Who is?"

Yachiru quickly shook her head.

"No one! Should we find Blondie Bear now?"

Kenpachi was about to agree when he coughed a little bit, and grasped his throat.

"Maybe in a little while, need to catch my breath first."

"Hehe, that's so silly Ken-chan. You have to breathe after all~"

Yachiru giggled as Kenpachi left the area with her, satisfied that he found out exactly what Fusanosuke's Shikai did...at least, what one of the abilities did anyway.

* * *

Sometime later, Fusanosuke found himself walking back into the Squad Fives Barracks, and once he stepped inside, his face was instantly met with Aizen's own face.

"Ooh, Taichou. What a surprise. I didn't expect you back."

"Yes, the surprise is all mine, as I thought the same of yourself. But while you're here, Fusanosuke-san, I might as well tell you that your application has been successful."

"My application...you mean for..."

Fusanosuke got his hopes up, and then Aizen sort of crushed them.

"For Kuchiki-sans status that is." A somewhat dejected look appeared on his face, so Aizen questioned it. "Not the answer you were going to get from me? Did you expect to not go?"

"N-No, it isn't anything like that. I just thought that...no, it doesn't matter. So, I am going to Rukia-chan am I? When am I going Taichou?"

Aizen smiled a kind smile as he answered.

"The day after tomorrow, you'll be going to Karakura Town."

As soon as he heard that, Fusanosuke smiled.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter had some, interesting content, huh and some more world and character building as well. And also the start of Fusanosuke going to the human world begins next chapter, so look forward to that. Nothing much else to add, so, until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, it is going to be quite the adventure in the human world, huh. Hehe, the way he reacts to it is going to be pretty...well, I will let you see for yourself. As who he meets first, will be shown in this chapter.**

 **Guest 1; Hmmmm, having Bankai by then huh. Fighting Yammy alone would be a cool thing to show, I don't see why he couldn't do something like that. I could see his spirit doing something like that.**

 **DocSlendy; He's only a spirit after all, even he has the capacity to be a little pervy sometimes. Hehe, the captains are fighting over Fusanosuke! Damn, he's surely popular with the women, isn't he? Yup, he's off to Karakura now, and beware Giselle and the flying plates! Maybe it is a hint, maybe it isn't. I'll leave it to the imagination for now. Eeh, it's gonna be a little before that. Yeah, how will he interact with those people? That's gonna be, something alright. Hehe, I could see either of those two scenarios working out.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah, I thought Gin would do something like that. He'll figure it out eventually, and it will be shown how he does it. I'll certainly try and be as fast as I can and awesome suggestions.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Hehe, yeah, he's quite suspicious of Gin, and rejecting the girls apologies, for a little joke on his half. Hehe, his terror fantasy, that's a good way of saying it, and it didn't even stop in the real world, as even the captains instilled fear into him. Yeah, I've got some good ideas for the Karakura town part of the story. Those are some cool ideas, and I just might add something like that into the story.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he's gonna get it, eventually. It will be fun to see what it is. Well, that's how it is, after all, Fusa imagining Soi Fon killing him like that after he was about to get dream lucky. I mean, yeah, he'll take some away from him, but Kenpachi will still wanna fight him, perhaps even with Ichigo.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks, I am glad that you do. Well, that's great, I might give it a read in the future, if I find the time, and possibly, I could make a fic like that. Tatsuki huh, possibly. Thanks! I will try!**

 **Guest 3; A lightning one would be something that I could see Karin wielding in the future. So, possibly yeah. Hehe, gotta love Pokemon though, that's what makes it interesting.**

 **Guest 4; Those are some cool ideas for Momo's Bankai, summoning a fire creature could be cool, or even one to wear as a body armour huh, that would be something. If I made her a Fullbringer, I would have to think of powers for Tatsuki, and while I have some ideas, I dunno which would be the best suited for her to use.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, she isn't going to be come a Zombie-chan of Giselle's. Yeah, she's got something like that for Fusa. Yeah, that's something unexpected, wasn't it? Maybe it is because Yachiru is pure like a child that she can touch it without a worry. Poor Nemu, she is really trying her best. Eeh, if they went all out, that would be difficult to gauge. Kenpachi has way more power than Mayuri, so in a straight up fight, he would win in my opinion. But Mayuri doesn't fight straight up, so it would be difficult to really tell who would come out on top. Yeah, it likes being referred to as a Princess alright, and Kenpachi knows somewhat of what it can do. It could be something like that, the reason he doesn't use it, or it could be something different to that as well. Who knows at this point. Wait, I do...hehe, but it wont be revealed for awhile. Yes, I've had the game for years now, and have completed it quite a few times with both characters. Hehe, Gigi surely is doing her best, isn't she? But she hasn't killed anyone...yet...maybe...Matsuri, and Shiyo huh. If I thought of good scenarios for them, and have them relevant to the plot, then I would.**

 **Guest 5; Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. Yeah, possibly!**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, that is quite the idea. I could totally see that happening.**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, he certainly does get the terrors in the form of Soi Fon in his dreams/nightmares, whatever you wanna call it. Well, seen from her eyes, everyone gets to spend day time with him, and she can't, so she has to settle for nighttime, and she didn't want that to be disturbed. What Aizen really wants, will be seen in the future, and what's going to happen with that. Fusa is a pretty smart guy, he'll pick up on it eventually...or he already has hehehe~ Well, there is a reason as to why she could touch it, maybe it is the reason you said, or it could be something else entirely.**

 **Neonlight01; Yes, he is a good guy deep down, though if I let him live, I have no idea what he is going to do for the remainder of the series. He could be, possibly. Tosen was yeah, he was just kinda messed up because of what happened to his friend. You never know, he could've already picked them up. Yeah, he secretly has a thing for Soi Fon, and likes her killing him...maybe not the last part. Hehe, having two Captains after you, is a good, and bad thing, isn't it? Either way, I'm sure that Yachiru wont be getting the wrong idea, for the most part. It could be recurring, it could be. Yup, she can touch and somewhat converse with the blade.**

 **Guest 7; That would be a good time for him to get such a promotion. Yeah, if he can help it, Fusa wouldn't allow Aizen to hurt Momo. Yeah, I felt bad for her as well, she really did love and respect Aizen. That was just Aizen being a dick with her.**

 **Freakshock; Well, I wont give much away for now, but he's gonna be something different alright.**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, I could totally see Shunsui doing something like that, dropping a bombshell like that. And those two ideas would be quite interesting to see, and do as well.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, Aizen is quite interested in him, and does have things in store for the blonde. Well, you'll have to wait and see what Aizen meant by that. It is a spoiler. Hehe, that's Fusanosuke's mind alright, he's got quite the active imagination. Haha, she certainly is able to touch it yeah, though there is a reason for that, which will be revealed in the future. Well, you'll see what he does soon enough, and how he reacts. It is going to be...something alright. Well, I have plans for that arc, but I wont spoil it for now.**

 **Guest 9; Hehe, that would give Kenpachi the fight that he finally wants, huh. And yeah, you're most likely right about that.**

 **Yanderelover; Hehe, that would be quite the scene to do, I can only imagine how that would go. Hmmmm, I will have to think about that. I have some ideas on how that would go, but I don't know yet. Yeah, his Bankai is going to be quite the thing huh. It is going to be quite good and strong, but not to the point where he can one shot everyone.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The human world, how hard can it be!?**

Standing on top of a pole, was Fusanosuke.

He had just arrived in Karakura town, looking down at the town with curious eyes.

From where he was, he could see most of the town. He could see a hospital in the distance, he could see hotels, and a school looking building as well. Many people where underneath him from his location, walking and going about their day.

The sun was behind him, just have risen in the sky. The glowed with the beautiful yellow colour that it has, illuminating the town in a glorious colour that Fusanosuke thought was quite beautiful.

His shadow stretched over some of the town, due to where he was standing, but of course, no one could see him, due to him being a Shinigami. It was as if he wasn't there in the first place.

He looked left and right, across the town, seeing the people walking around, going about their day. He could see children, to adults, all going towards what they needed to do for that day.

He could only guess that it was around 7-7.30 in the morning due to the suns position in the sky. He wasn't sure, since he didn't have a watch on him, and he didn't remember what time he left Soul Society, plus there weren't any clocks around that told him the time, not that he cared much anyway.

" _So, this is Karakura, is it? It looks quite beautiful from here. The trees, the buildings, and the air around here is full of spiritual energy. Hmmmm, now to look for Rukia-chan...damn, where the heck could she be...? I can't even sense her Reiatsu...though, she should be able to sense mine, if she's in this town that is, which I know she is. The Soul Society know this at least, she has to be here. Whatever she's doing, hiding like she is, she better not keep hiding forever and ever or I might seriously cry such harsh tears. Come out meanie bo beanie...you're really meanie mister bobo beanie..._ "

He pouted, and wondered why he couldn't sense Rukia.

He thought that he would be able to at least get some whiff of her Reiatsu, but he couldn't feel anything from her, not even a spec, which he found to be quite strange if he was honest with himself.

He attempted to sense Rukia again, for a few minutes...but nothing. He couldn't sense anything from Rukia, which he found even more strange, as he could feel some strong Reiatsu's, for humans anyway.

"Hmmm, if I can't sense her Reiatsu, and without any Hollows around to draw her attention, and if she isn't going to come out for me, I'm just going to have to go over and look around the town, check places out...but where do I start...? If I was Rukia-chan...then I would be a girl~ Hehe, God I'm so funny when no one else is around...baaah, I have to concentrate for Rukia-chan..."

Fusanosuke got into 'thought' about what Rukia would be doing.

In reality, he was thinking of himself being in Rukia's body. Since he thought about it, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, and now he kept imagining himself as a female.

"Damn Rukia-chan. She's done this to me now. All she had to do was go to the human world, and stay there for a month without getting into trouble, but noooooooo, she couldn't even do that. Ugh, she's making me go nuts with thinking of places she'd be, and is making me talk to myself, good thing that no one is around, huh. I have to think where she is...but I can't think of anything while I am thinking about Rukia-chan and me being a girl...shopping always makes me feel happy so maybe... Ooh, maybe I could buy things while I am here so I can think of things about Rukia-chan...I'm always looking for new things to get while in the human world...gotta hit the Manga Shops mwhahahahahahahahahaha! She's got to be there! There's no denying it! She's at the Manga Shops! She's got to be there! I'm coming for you manga...eeh, Rukia-chan! I'm coming manga-sama! I love you manga-sama! I wanna hold you forever and ever!"

With a slightly evil laugh, Fusanosuke jumped off the pole, forgetting his mission for the moment, and went to go and check the shops, forgetting that he couldn't be seen by everyone, as even though he's intelligent, when manga is involve, all logic and reason go out of the window, replacing his thoughts with nothing but manga, manga, and manga.

Unknown to Fusanosuke, behind him, following him closely, was the Zombie Girl who was wearing something that Japanese school girls were for school, a cute short skirt that was gray in colour, and a shirt that was white, and this person was...

Giselle Gewelle.

Giselle, who followed him to the human world, to watch him for 'His Majesty', was following him quite closely behind, and made sure that she stayed a fair distance away from him as well, so he wouldn't know that she was nearby.

" _Ooh, it seems that Fusa-kun wants to go and find that chick Kuchiki, so he can see what's going on. Personally, I don't really care if she's alive or not, as that would mean that she is out of my way~ But for...His Majesty, I will continue following...hell, it isn't for His Majesty, it is for me hehehehehe~ I'm gonna follow him to the ends of the world~ I'm gonna follow him forever and ever, until the day that we finally get married, then afterwards as well where we have children together, one boy and a girl as well~ It is going to be an amazing feat for someone like me, to marry someone like Fusa-kun, with the whole Shinigami Quincy shit going on. Well, love knows no bounds, our love will reach the Heavens and come back again! Yes, that is the perfect way, after all! I wonder if our children will be able to make Zombies? That would be cool._ "

Giselle smiled brightly, as she hopped across the sky, following after Fusanosuke, the boy unaware that she was in fact following him, as he was too engrossed with finding manga.

* * *

In another part of the town, inside of a house that was a makeshift clinic essentially as well, laid Rukia Kuchiki.

She was within a closet, a confined space. She was dressed in a school uniform that consisted of a gray skirt, and a white shirt, and a gray blazer. All in all, she looked like a teenage girl that was ready to go to high school.

Rukia, was deep in thought at this point in time.

She couldn't stop thinking about what she felt, almost as if the person was near her, yet wasn't at the same time. The overwhelming Reiatsu was something she could sense from miles away, and it wasn't making her feel any easier, knowing that impending danger loomed over her form.

Her eyes slowly looked towards the phone that was within her hands, and instantly, she knew what was happening.

" _It was only a matter of time, they would send someone...though, to think that it was Fusanosuke...to send Fusa here...I can't believe it. The pressure of his Reiatsu is something I know all too well. I can tell, he's come...and if I'm right, he's going to end up taking me back to Soul Society...or even worse, my life...if he finds out what happened with Ichigo...I could be surrendering my life this day...no, he wouldn't do it, would he? Even if it was for the Soul Society, we've got some history together, would he really take my life...wait, if it was I and he who had reserved situations, would it be him that would be thinking these thoughts right now and me contemplating killing him? I cannot be sure, but right now, I know that I do not have the luxury of time...I don't have any luxuries at all at this point in time...I haven't gotten anything to play now, it is only a matter of time before I am taken away by Fusanosuke..._ "

Rukia grimaced at the thought of it.

She didn't want to believe it was true, that Fusanosuke would actually do that. But if he was ordered by the Soul Society to do it, then he could be doing it to her this day, her heart didn't want to believe, but her mind believed that it was the case, that Fusanosuke could end up killing her.

She tossed her head to the side, looking towards the exit of her closet, and was torn on what to do.

" _If I run now, it would make me look more guilty and I don't know what would happen. Ichigo would have questions, and I cannot answer them. I cannot allow a human to get involved with this kind of problem. I don't know what to do...perhaps, maybe Fusa isn't here to see me...he isn't here to find me. Maybe he's here on other reasons...that's a foolish thing to think about. Of course he's here to get me. It has been nearly a month now, my time is nearly over and maybe the Soul Society is aware of what happened to me and my powers, I haven't contacted them, maybe that was my error...what am I supposed to do now...? Ichigo wouldn't be able to take Fusa. These Hollows have been cake walk, compared to a true Shinigami, and Fusa is...at least Fuku-taichou level, far above what Ichigo would be able to handle...I couldn't turn to Ichigo anyway, this is my problem, and I have to be the one who deals with it. Yes, involving Ichigo wouldn't be fair, I've already involved him in enough and if I do anymore then I would be pretty useless as a Shinigami. Already, I've shown that...I've lost my powers, giving them to Ichigo so he could save his Imouto's who's names escape me and now, I have to pay the price...I have to allow whatever happens, to happen...after all, it is my sin, and I know what happens to sinners in the future...I have to face my sins, head on...Ichigo, cannot be involved. I will make sure that he doesn't get found out..._ "

Rukia was caught in a dilemma, and didn't know what she should do.

On one hand, she knew that if she left, Fusa could find her more easily, seeing her out in the open. If she hid, he could also find her eventually. If she acted any differently, a person named Ichigo would become suspicious and she didn't want that.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place, and she didn't know how to get out of it. As she currently was, she wouldn't be able to fight Fusa, and she doubted that she would've been able to beat him if she was a Shinigami anyway.

Suddenly, the door to her closet opened, and popped in a head.

"Oi, Rukia. Are you coming to school or what? It's about that time."

A sigh escaped the lips of the new voice.

Rukia looked towards the individual, and saw that it was a boy, around the same physical age as she was. He has orange hair, that looked like a carrots body. His brown eyes looked as if he was bored and disinterested with everything. He is fairly tall, and if Rukia had to guess, he was slightly taller than Fusanosuke, and his face had a permanent scowl, as far as Rukia had ever seen him.

"Who are you..."

She asked with suspicious eyes, and an equally suspicious mind, temporarily forgetting who it was speaking to her, as she had her mind on other things, other things that required her attention.

"What did you just say? You know who I am you idiot."

The young man was puzzled by the words of Rukia, who slapped herself in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant, what did you want? I could've been getting dressed in their, and you could've just seen me naked, pervy guy."

She didn't mean to, but she asked more rudely than she thought that she did, slightly berating herself, seeing Ichigo's eyes raise upwards into a confused scowl on his face, not liking the look she had in her eyes.

"Ugh, school. It starts soon, aren't you coming? And don't call me a pervy! I knew you were dressed because I heard you say it! So don't lay that crap down on me!"

Rukia sighed, tossing her head to the side, remembering the time, sighing again when she thought about Fusanosuke and his appearance in town...though, as far as she could tell, he wasn't near where she was, which was a relief.

"Right...school, that's also important. Yeah...I'm coming now, Ichigo. We should be going to school to learn, things...what are we learning today...? Well, I suppose that it is something good, yes...school is quite important after all..."

Her answer was distant, almost cold, unlike Rukia. Rukia naturally was a person that kept to herself, and didn't speak much, but right now, she seemed to be even more distant than she usually was, and Ichigo didn't quite understand why that was.

Ichigo focused on Rukia as she somberly stepped out of the closet.

"Hey...is something the matter with you? You're not the usual you. It is quite unlike you to be so down."

Ichigo pointed out, her demeanour being different to the usual one that she had.

Rukia waved off his concerns, and put on her shoes.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I was just thinking about something, is all. There's nothing to worry about, I assure you. I'm just...ooh God, what do girls have when they are a bit crappy...ooh right, that's right. I'm on my...period and it's quite bad, heavy flow and all...cramps that hurt me and do I have to mention what's going on down there even more?"

Rukia couldn't think of anything else to say, other than that, so she ended up saying something like that, and it made Ichigo feel...uncomfortable wouldn't begin to describe what he was feeling at this moment in time.

"Whats the hell is the matter with you!?" Ichigo roared, jumping back from her with his hands in a defensive position. "Why did you tell me something like that!? Are you out of your mind or something!? I-I don't want to know if you're on y-your p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-period! No one wants to hear about something like that! Stop mentioning it now!"

Rukia puffed out her cheeks, tossing her head to the side with a displeased look in her eyes.

"Excuse me for sharing. You wanted to know what was wrong, and I told you. It isn't my fault that I'm on my period, is it? I cannot control what's going on down there. If you didn't want to know, why did you even bother asking? Fool. You're really foolish, you know that?"

Ichigo trembled as Rukia merely stared at him with a blank expression, making him more and more freaking out with the small Shinigami girl.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to know anything else! Don't tell me anything else from now on! I hate you and your body! I don't want to hear anything about your body ever again! Just leave me alone! I don't want you to talk to me anymore! Just don't bother talking to me!"

Ichigo bellowed out, shaking his head from side to side.

"Ooh, I see. So now I'm repulsive, am I? Thank you very much, Ichigo. You know how to make a girl feel special, I feel so good right now. No wonder I hear rumours of you frightening girls away, if you treat us like this."

Rukia played slightly, remembering a situation like this once, when Fusa said something similar to what she said, to someone else, though it wasn't about a period, but something else.

"N-No, that's not it at all..."

"Then, lets go, Ichigo! We've got classes and other things to do! Hehehe~ We've got things to do together today~ We've got to go and save the world from the Hollows or something like that~"

Even though she said that with a smile and a chipper voice, replacing the melancholic one that she appeared to have just before, Ichigo wasn't quite convinced. But he didn't want to pry into her personal life, if she had one that is, and decided to drop the topic all together.

"Then, lets get going Rukia. Yuzu and Karin have already gone, something about Karin wanting to check out some manga before she went to school, and Yuzu went along with her."

"Yes...lets get going. Your Imouto's go to the same school as us, right?"

Rukia's question was met with a dumbfounded stare within his eyes.

"Why ask something like that? You know they do. They're a year lower than we are, so they are first years while we're second years."

Ichigo mumbled out a reply, drawing a confused look from Rukia.

"Oh? Is there something wrong with you now? Do you not like me mentioning your Imouto's?"

Ichigo disagreed to her statement with a shake of his head.

"No, it isn't anything like that. But since they entered high school, guys have been looking at them. It gets under my skin, ya'know?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow up and played with the thought that Ichigo had, ultimately shaking her head.

"No, I really don't know. Do guys find your Imouto's attractive or something?"

Rukia genuinely didn't know the answer, as she wasn't sure what males thought about his sisters. Actually, she didn't even really pay much mind to his sisters, as she didn't really have a reason to do such things.

"Well, obviously they are to other guys!"

Rukia put a finger to her lips, and hummed a little bit.

"I see, so you're the protective Onii-sama type then? I wonder what that's like? I don't have anything like that, I suppose. But what if a guy finds them attractive? Why does it matter to you?"

"Because they are my Imouto's! I'm not gonna let some sleazy guy hit on them and do other things as well!"

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side at the shout of Rukia, and then adopted a teasing face.

"Oh Ichigo, you really need to stop being a prude. Because chances are, teenage girls are gonna start dating, hopefully teenage boys, or something equivalent to that. I have read in a book that if something happens with the potential suitors of the Onii-sama's Imouto's, because of said Onii-sama, then the Imouto's are going to resent the Onii-sama because of it, possibly for life as well."

"H-Hey, who are you to start giving me lectures on what and what not to do?"

Ichigo showed an incredulous look on his eyes, as the raven haired girl frowned immensely.

"Fine, don't take my advice, and have your Imouto's hate you because you're the overprotective Onii-sama. I was only trying to help, but you choose to ignore me is your prerogative. Didn't you say that we had school to do? Then, shouldn't we go to school now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo agreed, and together, they left the house (Ichigo out the front door, and Rukia out the window since she couldn't be known by the Kurosaki family) and went towards the school, Rukia having a heavy heart in the matter.

* * *

Within the Soul Society, in the Seireitei's, Squad Five Barracks, laid Momo Hinamori, within Fusanosuke's room, on his futon, wearing one of his casual kimono's that he wore when he wasn't on duty.

"Ooh Fusa-chan...what are you doing right now...?"

She had to wonder...even though he hadn't been gone all that long, she was...quite lonely.

She didn't look happy right now...in fact, she looked a little sad.

In her arms, was something that Fusanosuke quite adored, a bear. It was a bear that he once made for Momo, and now she kept it with her when she was sleeping. The bear itself was ordinary, but the fact that he made it for her was something special, and showed that he knew how to sew, among other things to make such a creature.

She held the bear to her chest, and looked towards the left, seeing a picture of Fusa and Momo together, adopting a small blush on her cheeks. Seeing them close in the picture, brought the flush to her cheeks.

As she embraced the bear, her mind wondered what Fusa was doing right now, and what he was going to do when he got back...and what he thought of her as well.

She often wondered this, what he truly thought of her, but she never had the courage to flatly ask him outright with what it was like, and what he liked about her, if anything at all, and if he just liked her as a friend or something else.

If she ever built up the courage to ask, she wasn't sure on even how to go about it. She didn't want to ask straight out, as it would appear to be creepy. And if she subtly went about it, she wasn't sure if he was going to get what she was talking about, so for the young Momo, it was a different time.

"Ooh Fusa-chan...it's silly, only been a little while, yet I miss you so much...I hate feeling like this...since Fusa-chan is always around, I suppose you tend to take things for granted when they are always around...hurry back with Kuchiki-san so we can spend more time together..."

"Talking to yourself again, Hinamori?"

A suddenly voice made Momo jump out of her skin, releasing an "Aaagh!" in mild surprise, and looked towards the door, to see a smirking Rangiku, seeing Momo dressed in something Fusanosuke wears, made her smirk even wider than usual, almost like a Cheshire cat smile.

"Rangiku-san! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Momo panicked, wishing that Rangiku had come to Fusa's room.

"Hehe, I was looking for you, but it seems that you're occupied...dreaming about Fusa-kun huh."

Momo blinked at the words Rangiku said, before it sank in and she shook her head with a mild blush on her face.

"N-No, you've got it wrong! I-I wasn't dreaming about him at all! I-I don't do things like that at all! I-I jus...don't do it, at all..."

Momo denied it, not wanting Rangiku to know what she really talking and thinking about, knowing the beauty was going to use it against her in the future, and she didn't want that to happen.

Rangiku chuckled, entering the room without a worry.

"How did you get in here anyway, Hinamori? I thought that it was locked?"

Rangiku noted, finding it weird that she was able to get into his room without a worry in the world, and seemingly without picking the lock or anything akin to that.

Momo's face stung with the colour of pink, knowing that as soon as she said the reason, Rangiku was going to think of her and something else as well, but it was better than the alternative, and thinking of her as a stalker that breaks into peoples rooms.

"W-Well, Fusa-chan and I have keys to each other's rooms, and can come and go if we please. We've had a system like that for awhile, since we share one another's rooms with each other...like he has things in my room, and I have things in his room as well...we are just...we are really...erm, we are just really close and all, so of course we have keys to one another's rooms..."

She replied while poking her fingers together shyly, wishing Rangiku hadn't seen her in here, knowing that the big breasted woman was going to tease her about it later on, and might even say something to Fusanosuke, which cannot absolutely happen, or something bad would happen to her personally.

Rangiku, seeing the forming blush on Momo's face, adopted a teasing stare.

"Ooh, I see. So your relationship has moved to a point like that, has it? I didn't expect it, but you've become like that now, have you? I think that it is quite sweet actually. Remind me, why aren't you in a relationship with one another exactly?"

Momo blushed even more at the mention of 'relationship' as thoughts of Fusanosuke and her together in a relationship came to her mind, but she then shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't think about them when in the presence of Rangiku, as she would tease her about it, and she didn't want that.

"B-Because we aren't! W-We don't like one another like that! We aren't together or anything like that!"

Momo's face couldn't be more red than it was right now, and Rangiku knew exactly what that meant when it concerned Fusanosuke, and what Momo was feeling right about now.

"Heh, well I can't speak for him as of right now as he isn't here, but I know that you're totally in love with him and want to jump him, possibly making him scream or squeal your name in amazing pleasure."

"A-Am not! I-I do not want to jump Fusa-chan! And I don't want to make Fusa-chan scream, or squeal!"

Momo quickly got out, making it more obvious to what Rangiku spoke about and put a hand to her head, face palming at what she had said, regretting it instantly.

"Then, why is it that you've got keys to one another's rooms? Why do you share a bed often? Why is it that when I see you most of the time, you're either holding hands, sharing whispers between one another, or downright cuddling? I think it is really sweet, honestly. You're so head over heels in love with him, that everyone can see it. We've even got a poll going between Fuku-taichou's, and even Taichou's to a degree, to see how long it takes you to confess your love. If you do it soon, I win the poll, so please think about doing it soon. I will win lots of money if you do it soon, so please consider doing it soon for me, please. I want to win, Hinamori. I want to win the poll and gain lots of money...a-and, for a less self centred reason as well! I-I want you two to be happy of course!"

Rangiku showed a smirk on her face, wanting to win the poll that Momo had no idea was going on, worrying her even more that Rangiku had also had hopes that Momo was going to 'confess' her love for Fusanosuke.

"R-Rangiku-san! Th-That's-"

Momo went to deny it, Rangiku however had other plans, cutting off the meek and mild Momo, with a teasing smile gracing her lips.

"Why do you fight against it, Hinamori?"

"I-I don't know what you mean..."

Momo tried to get away from the conversation, but Rangiku pushed forward.

"I mean, it is painfully, and I mean, painfully, obvious that you're in love with him. I can probably guess why that is as well, and it isn't like he is ugly or anything so that also factors into it, right?"

"Even if he was ugly, it wouldn't matter..."

Realizing what he said absentmindedly, Momo covered her mouth, gasping at what she said.

"Ooh, is that a confession?"

Rangiku leaned forward, her cat like smile on her face.

"N-No! It isn't at all!"

Momo shook her head rapidly, denying what the girl was saying, causing Rangiku to develop a cute pout on her lips.

"Ooh come on, why don't you just say it already? You and Fusa-kun would make excellent partners. You'd be so cute together. It isn't because he's like a Third Seat or anything, is it?"

"N-No! I wouldn't care about rank at all! I-It doesn't matter what rank he is!"

"Then what is it holding you back?"

Rangiku just kept digging and digging into Momo, which she didn't want at all.

"N-Nothing! I-It's just..."

"Hmmmm? It's just, what exactly?"

Rangiku hummed out an answer, wanting to know more.

Momo shook her head, and looked towards the picture of Fusanosuke and her together, smiling softly.

"It's just...Fusa-chan wouldn't be interested in me...I mean, he doesn't show anything like that towards me...he's kind and everything but he hasn't ever shown me anything like he's interested in me..."

"Geez, you're blind if you think that's true."

Rangiku muttered while shaking her head in some disappointment.

"H-Huuuh?"

Momo stuttered, attempting to make sense of what Rangiku said.

Rangiku giggled, then continued with a smile on her face.

"If you don't believe me, then it's fine. But think about it...why hasn't he left Squad Five in these years? I mean, he has been Third Seat of Squad Five before you even made Fuku-taichou, and you were a lower ranking than he was. And it isn't like he doesn't have the skills to become Fuku-taichou. Even Ukitake-taichou has offered him time and again the position for Squad Thirteen's Fuku-taichou. Have you never thought about why he hasn't left Squad Five or even bothered to accept any requests like that?"

"Even I know the reason Rangiku-san. It is because Fusa-chan doesn't like hard work, that's why. He finds life easy in Squad Five, as its Third Seat."

Momo giggled out the answer, believing that to be the case, knowing of Fusanosuke's lazy nature.

Rangiku however wasn't as convinced as Momo.

"If that's true, why doesn't he change to another Squad and become Third Seat of that Squad then? If it is the peaceful life, why would he choose to stay in Squad Five, when you attempt to make him do work, and not switch to Squad...lets say Eight since Kyouraku-taichou is there, and we all know what kind of relationship that they have. If it is the easy life he's looking for, Squad Eight would be the place to go, yet he chooses to stay in Squad Five, for what reason? Don't you find that slightly suspicious, at all? I mean, do you not find it the slightest bit strange that he hasn't bothered changing squads, when you obviously love dishing out the torture...eeh, the paperwork."

Momo, upon hearing that, wore a troubled expression, and didn't know how to respond to the beautiful vice captain.

"W-Well, that's because...I-I erm..."

She didn't have an answer for Rangiku. She couldn't even answer it, as even Rangiku could see that Momo was having difficult answering the question, and was tempted to bang Fusa's and Momo's heads together.

"Trust me sweetie, Fusa-kun is madly in love with you. If you choose to believe me or not, then that's your choice. But take it from me, I've been watching for years now, and I can see it within his eyes. The eyes he has for you is the eyes of love, and all the evidence points to him being in love with you."

Rangiku told her straight, something that she believed to be the one that was right, and Momo wasn't seeing, what everyone else was pretty much seeing.

"Th-That's just..."

"The truth." Rangiku said it with straight eyes then went towards the door. "Whether you choose to see it or not, is up to you. But trust me, if you don't make your move soon, I know of a few women that are gonna get in there. Like Nemu-chan for one, Yachiru-chan as well. Maybe even Ise-chan also wants some as well. Hmmmm, it would be interesting to see what happens with that, huh. I am sure that something would happen if you don't move soon."

Momo pouted at that, as the beauty left the room, leaving Momo alone within the room, pondering the thoughts that Rangiku left with her, wondering if Rangiku just came there to tell her this information, or she actually wanted something else, deciding that there was no point anymore once she got what she wanted.

Momo then looked towards the picture of her and Fusa again, only this time she was looking at it more fondly, kindly, and sweetly as well.

" _Fusa-chan...I really...even if I can't say it out loud...Fusa-chan, maybe I really do..._ "

Momo held a hand to her chest, and thought fondly, only thoughts she would share, with herself.

* * *

Fusanosuke had just entered the manga shop, and it was bustling for the time of day. From what he could tell, most of the people were students, and some where slightly older, but no so than over 20, as far as Fusa could tell.

But Fusa didn't care about such things, as right now, he was like a kid in a candy store. Seeing all the different manga's around the shop, he was foaming at the mouth, which looked a little creepy, but it was a good thing no one could see him at all.

"Ooh, look at the manga's...ooh, I haven't seen that one lately! And that one as well is cool! Ooh, I want to take that one, and that one, ooh, Momo-chan would like this girly manga, I should get this for her as well. Oh, this manga looks interesting, I am sure that Nemu-san would love this one. Hehehehe, this is the best in the world! I love this place! I wanna live here!"

Fusa couldn't be more happy right now, as he walked around the shop in awe at the different manga's. The mission for Rukia had completely slipped his mind for the time being, and dove into the land of manga and anime, soaking up all of its goodness.

At the same time Fusanosuke was looking around the shop, two new people entered the shop.

"Karin-chan, you really want to have this new manga right now, don't you?"

"It only just came out today, and it could be sold out if I don't get it now, Yuzu. You know how much I have been waiting for this, since the artist went onto hiatus, and has now come back. I've been waiting for this for ages, and I don't want to ever sacrifice such a thing again."

"Geez, you and your manga Karin-chan. I don't know what to do with you."

"Well, you didn't have to come, Yuzu."

The two girls continued talking for a little while about the importance of the girls, manga.

"Geez, Karin-chan really is obsessed with manga."

The first girl was a girl around the age of 15 years old. Her light brown hair reached her shoulders, though it was tied into two pig tails, using two pink bobbles and a red hair clip on the right pigtail. She is wearing an outfit similar to Rukia herself, though unlike Rukia, she wasn't wearing the gray blazer, and only wore the white shirt. Her body was more developed than Rukia's, though only slightly surpassing her in the chest department. Her soft brown eyes were looking towards the other girl in a curious manner.

This girl, is Yuzu Kurosaki, First Year of Karakura High School.

"Well, thats how it is. Manga, video games, soccer, any kind of physical activity is good. Besides, schools hard enough without some kind of release."

The second girl was a girl around the age of 15 years old. Unlike the first girl, this girl was move developed in the chest aura, and wore the same school uniform that the first girl wore, albeit having her shirt being more looser than the first girls. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. Her dark gray eyes were looking around the manga shop, looking for her new manga.

This girl was the fraternal twin of Yuzu, and her name is, Karin Kurosaki.

Together, they are both Ichigo's younger sisters.

"Now, time to look for that manga..."

Karin muttered, going towards the inner's of the shop.

"W-Wait for me Karin-chan! Don't leave me in this shop alone! People here are kinda strange!"

Yuzu chased after her sister, following her around the shop.

Fusa on the other hand, didn't notice the girls, and continued looking for some manga's, and because he was moving quite fast, no one noticed that he was holding some, which would've looked like the manga's were floating in the air since no one could see him.

"Ooh, this looks interesting, lets have a little lookie inside..."

Since no one could see him engaging in the reading of the manga, it looked odd when a manga suddenly was suspended in the air, freaking out the customers.

"G-G-Ghost!"

"There's a ghost in here!"

"Someone call someone! This isn't natural!"

"This place is going to burn with the ghost!"

"It is too much for me! I need to leave noooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Panic and alarm was cast within the shop, seeing the manga lifting in the air like magic, and some ran out of the shop, terrified that it was haunted, which in a sense, was due to Fusa being the one who was doing it.

"Whats going on Karin-chan? Is that a ghost?"

Yuzu questioned her sister, noticing the panic that was happening. She couldn't see Fusa as a whole. She could see his outline, but her powers weren't developed enough to see ghosts fully.

For one Karin Kurosaki, as soon as she looked at Fusa, she paused on the sight. She couldn't move. Her eyes opened wide, her body quivered, and she kept blinking again and again.

When Yuzu didn't get an answer, she nudged her sister.

"Karin-chan, what's going on? There is a ghost there, right?"

Asking again for confirmation, Karin went to nod her head, but stopped then shook her head. But then, she stopped, and nodded her head, pausing to shake her head, unable to make up her mind.

"I...I don't know if it is a ghost or not. He is...eeh...hmmmm, he's...a guy...maybe a bit older than us, looks around Ichi-nii's age, I suppose. He's around that, and he's wearing some black robes...eeh...he's got blonde hair...eeh, he's...hmmmm...I don't know what he is...eeh..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as she watched Fusanosuke go to the front of the shop, to the counter, with the manga's in hand. The clerk behind the desk looked immensely freaked out by watching the manga's 'float' in the air as if they were possessed or something.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What is this!? I-I-I-I!"

The clerk couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on.

"Hello? I'm a paying customer here! I would like to buy these manga's please!" Fusanosuke spoke with a happy tone, but when he was ignored (since it was his own fault due to not wearing a Gigai) he adopted a frown. "Geez, ignoring me like this. You're so cruel, after all. I am trying to buy these manga's and I haven't done anything to you at all...uuuu, I wanna have my manga's as well...meanies!"

Karin watched as Fusanosuke tried to get the clerks attention, but of course, the clerk couldn't see him, which Fusanosuke failed to realize, as he was absentmindedly only thinking about the manga, and forgot that he was a soul right now.

Karin watched for a minute, while Yuzu merely looked on, attempting to see what Karin was seeing, but failed to see what she was seeing, due to her lower power to see spirits.

Eventually, the raven haired girl released a sigh.

"He can't see you, so getting his attention wont work. No one around here, besides myself and my Nii-chan, can see you, Yuzu here being able to see your outline, I think. I don't know what a ghost wants with manga, but you're never going to be able to buy them, so you're wasting your time."

She spoke with mild irritation, wanting to get her own manga, but couldn't due to Fusa being around, scaring everyone since they couldn't see his form.

"Huh? Did someone talk to me?" He murmured, looking towards Karin. "Was it you that spoke to me then?" He questioned, and Karin was about to answer when he looked at himself. "Naaaah, you couldn't...duh, the guy can't see me so I can't buy my manga, and this girl can't see me either. Oopsies, seems like I had a blonde moment huh~"

"A very big blonde moment."

Karin agreed while Yuzu continued to look on, seeing Fusanosuke's outline moving around to look directly at the girls.

"Hmmmm, it was as if you just answered me just then. That's not good, I must be going out of my mind..."

"I can see you, idiot. You, with the blonde hair, I can see you. It's just gone past eight, and ooh yeah, I can see you!"

Karin's eyes displayed her annoyance, and it showed in the expression that she was showing, even her voice expressed her annoyance, though Fusa was completely oblivious to such things, and walked closer to Karin.

"But you shouldn't be able to see me. You know...hmmmm, up this close, you kinda look familiar. Have we met somewhere before...? You look to be familiar, are you someone familiar to me girl?"

Fusanosuke's eyes looked up and down Karin, as if he had seen her before, but he couldn't place where.

Karin gently shook her head.

"I don't think we've met before...though you do kinda look familiar...eeh, I must be going out of my mind...ehehe...eeh...I can see you, so stop being an idiot about it all."

"But you shouldn't be able to see me though... I conclude that you're just guessing what I'm saying to freak me out. Baaaah, it is rude to make people feel uncomfortable, you know? I feel sad about this now. Aah well, I'm gonna have to dance~" Fusanosuke did something shocking to Karin, and turned around, shaking his butt up and down with a wild smile on his face while Karin opened her mouth wide in shock. "Just dance~ Everything's okay~ Hehehehe~ Smack that all on the floor~ Smack that, give me some more~ Smack that, till you get sore~ Smack that, oooh~ Shake your body till you stop~ Ooh yeah, shake that ass~"

Karin's eye twitched as Fusanosuke kept shaking his rear at Karin, believing that she couldn't see him, and wanted to have a little fun in the human world...but she could see him, and her frustrations were growing and growing more and more as the seconds went by.

"Stop it..."

Even though she told him, he didn't stop, continuing to shake his butt up and down and around Karin's hip area, finding it quite funny as small chuckles escaped his lips again and again.

"Karin-chan, what's going on? That ghost is in front of you, isn't it?"

Karin didn't answer Yuzu, merely watching the boy shake his ass around her, making her become more pissed off as time went on, not liking the fact that he was doing this, and wanted to do something about it.

"S-Stop twerking already!"

"Hehehehehe~ Silly human, thinking she can see me. Maybe she's kind of nuts?"

"I'm not nuts!"

BANG!

Karin hit Fusa on the top of the head, stopping his actions and sent him to the ground with a cry.

"Waaaah! Wh-Whats going on!? W-Why is this girl hitting me all of a sudden!? I-It's really mean! B-But wait, you hit me...and you spoke to me...could it be that you really can see me?"

Fusanosuke was no longer joking now, and became interested in Karin.

He could sense that there was something within her, some kind of power. He wasn't sure, but he could sense something, and then he looked towards Yuzu, and also sensed something within her.

" _Hmmmmm, it seems that these two aren't ordinary humans are they? The black haired girl has enough Reiryoku in her to stand this close to me, and not be effected in the slightest, though I haven't really begun to vent my Reiatsu. And the other girl has a great Reiryoku potential inside of her as well, though the Reiatsu isn't coming through as great as the black haired girl. Hmmmm, these two aren't ordinary humans, to say the least. The raven haired girl in particular is letting out a Reiatsu that shouldn't be possible for a human being. Strange indeed._ "

As Fusanosuke was thinking about it, Karin looked towards the blonde, unimpressed.

"Ding ding, we have a winner." She spat out as she folded her arms. "Now, listen to me carefully. The clerk, cannot see you, so you cannot buy any manga whatsoever. You cannot do something like that, I am...I guess sorry, but that's how it is."

Fusanosuke looked towards the manga, and adopted teary eyes.

"B-But...I-I'm only here for a short time, and I wont be coming back to this world for along time most likely, and I wanna be with everyone back in the Seireitei, at least they treat me nicely, besides those crazy Taichou's...Momo-chan, people are hitting me and calling me names all of a sudden like 'idiot' and 'you' and other hateful things that are meant to be horrible!"

Karin jumped back at the cry and Yuzu merely looked curiously at the raven haired girl.

"Karin-chan, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Karin mumbled something to herself at the same time that Yuzu spoke, and shook her head.

"N-No, it's just...never mind. I'm just gonna have to handle this now." She looked towards Fusa with resolute eyes. "Oi, ghost boy!"

Fusa flinched at the yell from Karin, hiccupping at the sight of the raven haired girl.

"Y-Yes Stranger-san who is abusive...?"

He muttered a reply, not liking the scary look within Karin's eyes.

"Leave! And I'm not abusive!"

"No I wont! And yes you are abusive meanie!"

Karin gritted her teeth together, grinding them and pointed towards the door.

"I said leave, there's no manga for you!"

"But I don't wanna leave! Don't be a bully! This is classic bully bullshit!"

"I'm not being a bully! This is not bully bullshit! I just want my damn manga blondie!"

"Well I want my manga as well raven haired woman!"

"You're dead, aren't you!? Why would you want a manga!?"

"Even if I was dead or not, everyone has to have a pass time and I like manga! Don't attempt to take that away from me or I wont forgive you!"

Karin sighed heavily as he stuck out his tongue at her playfully and childishly, and rubbed her temples gently.

While she did that, Yuzu looked towards Karin, and because she was only getting half of the conversation, she was becoming more and more confused why it seemed she was having an argument with a ghost.

"Karin-chan, people are taking pictures and all..."

Yuzu noted, looking at the people that remained in the store, seeing a girl, having an argument with...nothing. With the air, it seemed Karin was yelling at nothing, as no one else could see Fusanosuke.

Karin heard what her twin said, blushed mildly, and shook her head in an attempt to persuade Fusanosuke to leave, so she could get her manga.

"Whats it going to take for you to leave? I wanna buy my manga, and then get to school, and no one is going to come in here if they think a ghost is haunting them, and the clerk isn't going to want to sell me my manga. So, what will it take for you to leave?"

Fusanosuke adopted a childlike persona, pointing towards the manga on the desk.

"I want my manga~ If I get my manga, I will leave~"

Speaking with a childish voice, Karin resisted the urge to face palm.

"Right...if I get you those, you'll leave?"

She hoped that it would be a case like that. She wanted to make sure that she knew what was what, before she moved forward again.

"Yup! I will leave if I get my manga! Ooh, that's right, I have a mission anyway and time is of the essence or something like that! I need to leave immediately or something bad is going to happen! But I need my manga so I cannot leave until I get them~!"

Karin face palmed and walked towards the counter. Even though she felt like she was being cheated somehow, she wanted her manga, and she wasn't going to allow Fusa to make her late for school, or to make sure that she doesn't get her manga this day.

Yuzu couldn't help but wonder what Karin was doing, and it was the same for the clerk. Fusanosuke looked towards Yuzu, and stood next to her. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt his presence beside her, and smiled towards him.

"Hehe, I don't know who you are, or what you look like, but you must be a good person if Karin-chan is helping you. I'm sorry for your troubles...eeh, I guess it has to do with manga huh. I guess dead people aren't able to do things like us living people...b-but, I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything! I-I was just saying that I was erm...I-I was just...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about your death, it must've been bad...Uuu, I wish I could see spirits as well like Karin-chan and Onii-chan so I can see what your face looks like right now...I'm sorry for offending you if I have done, please accept my apology..."

Yuzu showed a regretful face, and equally regretful voice as well.

She didn't like the fact that she couldn't see spirits as well as Karin and Ichigo could. That was something that she didn't like at all. Though it isn't like she would be able to do anything about it.

As Yuzu had a trouble with herself, Fusanosuke noted that Yuzu was squinting, attempting to see his form, but wasn't able to see it at all, though she could see him as a blurry image, and his outline as well, so she could at least tell that he was around the same height, if not slightly smaller than Ichigo as well.

" _So, she can't see me after all...hmmm, strange. With the level of power I sense from her, she shouldn't really have a problem with sensing me, much less seeing me. Unless it was being held back somehow. Maybe it is a case like that. It will grow in time though, if her...I guess sibling is also able to see me..._ "

Fusanosuke thought to himself, and picked up a pen and paper from nearby, writing Yuzu a quick message, seeing as she isn't able to see him.

He handed it to Yuzu, who at first gasped, then looked at it.

[Hehe, don't worry so much about it, sweetie. You haven't offended me, and if given enough time, you'll be able to see spirits. Keep hanging in there girl, I don't know your name. Sorry. My names Fusanosuke though, call me Fusa.]

She read the message to herself, imagining a kind guy in her mind which was pretty accurate to the way Fusa looked like somehow, and giggled slightly.

"F-Fusa-san huh...nice to meet you, somewhat. My names Yuzu Kurosaki, please call me Yuzu!"

Yuzu announced her name out loud, drawing what was left from the customers stares, the same as Karin had before when people were looking at her.

" _Awww, Yuzu-san is so adorable...she's really trying her best to communicate to me, and even apologized for 'offending' me when she really didn't. She's a sweet girl, and not that bad to look at either. She's even bustier than Rukia-chan and Momo-chan. Damn girls, you're being beaten by...I guess 15 to 16 year old girls. Even the other one is quite busty as well, more so than her sibling...though it doesn't matter as they are both cuties~_ "

While Fusanosuke was thinking about it, Karin made it to the clerk, who was looking at her with curious, and slightly worried eyes.

"U-Ummm...c-can I help you...?"

The clerk carefully questioned, looking for the 'ghost', but couldn't see anything.

Karin adopted a fake smile, attempting to appear to be cute.

"Y-Yeah...s-sorry, it was me...eeh, I was practicing my wire work, a-and it looked like I was lifting the manga like a ghost, and I...eeh, talk to myself for some reason...to pretend that I can see ghosts or something...yeah, that's a good reason...I-I am...eeh, sorry. That was...my fault, and all...I-I erm...I don't know what to say...can I have these manga's, and this one as well..." Karin adopted an embarrassed blush while she placed down the manga she had, and gestured to Fusa's ones as well, resisting the urge to hit herself in the head. " _Damn it. That was the best lie I could come up with? I feel like an idiot now...I feel so stupid right now, that I'm gonna end up looking like a complete idiot. Ooh I pretend ghosts are around...that doesn't sound insane at all...no, that's completely normal for someone like me huh..._ "

Karin felt stupid about the lie that she said, but to her everlasting surprise, the clerk seemed to accept it as an actuality.

"O-Oh, so that was you! Ehehehehe, that was amazing! What a great stunt! N-Now, why don't I wrap these things up for you?"

"Separately please. These are for a...guy I somewhat know, though have no idea why he is here..." Karin mumbled out a response, and then thought to herself. " _Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. I guess he was more gullible than I realized. Aah, whatever. I've got my manga now, that's all I need._ "

She was internally happy, only externally showing the smallest of smiles on her face.

The clerk wrapped up the manga's for both Fusa and Karin, Karin paying for them absentmindedly, forgetting that Fusa should've been the one who paid for them, as he wanted them, and she wanted to get rid of him.

Once it had been settled, like a robot, Karin walked out of the shop, dragging Fusa along by the ear and was followed closely by Yuzu herself, only vaguely understanding what was going.

"Here." Karin thrusted the manga at him, which he took instantly, and petted them while drooling. "Dude, that's totally creepy. I love manga and everything, but petting it and calling it-"

"My precious~"

The blonde haired boy continued to lovingly pet the manga's with love and affection, something that worried Karin.

"...Calling it your precious is kind of weird. A-Anyway, Yuzu and I have to go to school now, so...don't cause more problems in the future, and scare people in shops while attempting to buy things. I guess if you really need to buy things, find someone to do it for you, don't go around frightening people?"

Fusa saluted the girl seriously, though his face showed that he wasn't all that serious about it, besides having the manga that is, which he was grateful for, and was glad that he managed to get the manga.

"Yes sir! I will do as you say sir! Eeh, I mean madam! Of course I meant madam!"

The raven haired girl sweatdropped, and grabbed Yuzu, began walking away from Fusanosuke, Yuzu concluding that whatever happened, has now been settled, and she was glad that it did be sort out.

As they walked, Fusa decided something within himself, and got in front of the pair via Flash Step, making his presence known, making it seem as if he appeared like he was teleporting.

"Hold on a second lovely girls. I need to repay you for my manga somehow. I feel bad if I didn't."

Karin, not wanting to be bothered, waved her hand.

"No, it's fine. Just don't cause trouble. Don't feel bad, and go away."

Fusanosuke pouted at the dismissive attitude that Karin was showing right now, not liking it in the slightest.

"But...uuu, you brought manga into my life, and I feel guilty now...hmmmm...ooh, I know!" Fusanosuke quickly got out two business looking cards, and gave it to the girls, Yuzu curiously looking at it while Karin just blinked in confusion. "Call me, day or night while I'm in the human world, if you're confronted by a Hollow...eeh, a big scary looking Demon thing with a white mask, and I will definitely slay it immediately. Since you girls have high levels of power, a Hollow could be attracted to you, so be careful out there, and if you need help, give me a call."

Karin looked towards Yuzu who was in confusion, so she repeated what Fusa had said with a heavy sigh as she did it. Once she did, Yuzu glanced at the card and saw what it said.

It was a basic card that had 'Fusanosuke, Slayer of Hollows' written on the front of it, a design of a cartoonish Fusa slaying a cartoonish Hollow on it, and a phone number as well.

Karin also looked at hers, and curiously raised an eyebrow.

"What is a Hollow exactly? You said some Demon creature?"

Karin, was admittedly slightly interested on what Fusa had to say, as right now, she was speaking to what she believed to be a spirit, and while she didn't really believe in such things, despite being able to see them, she couldn't deny that it was slightly fascinating what was happening.

"Yup! If you've not come across one, then you don't have to worry. But a Hollow is a very real threat to people like you and your sibling there. Just be careful...ooh, I've got one last thing for you both!"

"What is it?"

Karin questioned Fusanosuke, only to be met with him producing charms for the pair that looked like something from a Shinto temple, though they were pink in design, and had a floral pattern on it.

He cast some kind of spell on it, making it glow a bright green colour, then gave one to Yuzu, and Karin as well.

"Ooh, it's pretty! Thank you~!"

Yuzu cooed, attaching the charm to her school bag, while Karin shoved hers in her pocket, unsure of what it was exactly.

"So, what is this thing exactly?"

Karin gave it a suspicious look, while Yuzu thought that it was quite cute regardless of what it was.

"Yes, that is a Kido based protective charm...eeh, it's a magical barrier." He simplified for the girls, seeing that Karin was lost. "If hostile forces attack you, it will make a barrier around you, though it wont slay the Hollow. It will protect you from certain hostile forces. Though if you fight with another human, it isn't going to do anything...mehehehe, either way, keep them on you at all times. You never know, it could be the meaning of life and death one day. It's better to be safe than sorry, right? I keep these on me for emergencies, but since you lovely girls helped me, you can keep them. Even if I am not around, they'll work and protect you."

Karin hummed in thought while she explained it to Yuzu, the girl unable to hear Fusa's explanation, and while Karin didn't quite get it, she could understand that keeping the charm was going to keep her safe from something called a Hollow, and if that was the case, then she was going to take it with both hands.

Once explaining it to Yuzu, said girl wore a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not sure what a Hollow is, and I'm not sure what this Kido stuff is either, but thank you Fusa-san! You're really kind to think of us like that Fusa-san!"

As she said his name, he wore a smile, while Karin noticeably stiffened.

"H-Huh...?" Karin froze in spot at the name, turning her head to her sister. "Yuzu, what name did you just say then? Did I perhaps hear it wrong?"

Yuzu's brown eyes looked towards Karin's gray eyes, tipping her head to the side.

"Huh? The persons name. Fusanosuke-san, but he said call him Fusa-san in the shop before. Why? Is there something wrong with the name?"

Karin's eyes slightly opened wider than usual, before she shook her head.

"N-No, there's nothing wrong with the name at all. I just...no, it doesn't matter."

As she said that, Fusanosuke saluted Karin and Yuzu.

"Well, I'm off lovely ladies. Enjoy your human lives, and if we happen to meet again, that would be awesome, I hope that I can repay you more for the manga. And also treat me to more manga next time ladies! I'll be waiting!" With those departing words, Fusa took off running down the streets. "RUKIA-CHAN! RUKIA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!? I'M COMING RUKIA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He shouted as loud as he could, Karin having to protect her ears with her hands, while Yuzu heard something on the air, like a whisper, indicating that she heard Fusanosuke, even if only slightly.

"W-Well, he's gone now...and left us with these charms..."

"That was nice of Fusa-san, huh. He gave us these lovely charms!"

Yuzu cheered happily, continuing to run her fingers over the charm softly.

"I guess. But I wonder why he said these Hollows would be attracted to us?"

Karin attempted to figure it out, but she couldn't think of anything as to why, as Fusa didn't really explain anything about it.

"I, don't really know, but he thought of our safety, and that's nice, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right, that was something kind I suppose...but why do I get a sinking feeling that we haven't seen the last of him...?"

Yuzu cocked her head to the side, wondering what the girl was talking about, but Karin waved her off, and walked in the direction of the school, attempting to get Fusa out of her mind.

What the girls failed to notice as they were conversing with one another, was Giselle, who was following Fusanosuke closely behind him, and scowled upon seeing the charms that the girls had, wishing that Fusa had given her something.

" _Uuuuuu, why did Fusa-kun give those two girls something like that...? Does it mean that he cares what happens to those girls...naaaah, I'm sure that he's just attempting to be kind to them. That's nice of my Fusa-kun after all~ If I appeared again, he would give me something~_ "

Though she attempted to appear aloof about it, she didn't look aloof at all, and had a frown on her face that kept deepening more and more as time went on.

* * *

A while later, Ichigo and Rukia ended up in class, surrounded by classmates.

Rukia, was looking out of the window, a somber look on her face.

" _With each passing second, my fear becomes higher and higher...Fusa, why did it have to be you...? I don't feel right about this...you're my...friend and I have to tell you that I've broken a law of the Soul Society...what am I supposed to think now...? I know that you obey the laws of the Soul Society above all else...so, what am I supposed to do now...? Fusa...I am sorry...about what happened...hmph, I'm sure that you're most likely going to yell at me, and I don't blame you either...after school, I will just go and confront him...it would be easier to slip away and plan ahead for then...for now, I will just have to think of what to say, get my thoughts in order, and then get my mind in order as well...for when I'm taken back to the Soul Society, or...killed..._ "

Rukia couldn't get it out of her head, as she looked out of the window.

She knew that with each passing second, Fusanosuke could come towards the school, and while she doubted he would involve humans, she couldn't see Ichigo being quiet about it, if he caught wind of it.

As she was thinking about it, a girl approached Ichigo.

She was a girl that was Ichigo's age, around 16 years old. She was average height, and weight as well. Her black hair was quite short, unkempt and spiked out in different directions, and her overall appearance was that of a tomboy. She wore the standard school uniform, that surprisingly showed her slightly bigger than average chest for a girl her age.

This girl was Tatsuki Arisawa, a classmate, and friend of Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo. Whats wrong with Kuchiki-san there?"

Tatsuki asked in mild concern, seeing the look on her face.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know. What do I look like? Her personal keeper?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the sight of the bored tone Ichigo presented to her, and then she clicked her tongue.

"Tch, I was only asking. You're the one that talks to her the most, so I just assumed that you'd know. Well, whatever. She seems to be sad about something, have you even asked her?"

Ichigo remembered the events of the morning, and adopted a small blush on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Tatsuki herself.

"I-I haven't a clue, and I don't want to find out either!"

"My, is something wrong Ichigo? There seems to be a blush on your face. There couldn't of been a lovers spat already, could there? Mehehe, I've heard the rumours of you and Kuchiki-san going home together, and walking around town together."

Tatsuki teased lightly, earning his famous scowl in return.

"D-Don't suddenly say such things...you're really going to get on my nerves..."

OPEN!

As Ichigo was preparing to defend himself, the door was flung open, revealing another girl.

She is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins that looked like flowers. The girl also wears her hair with a full but parted fringe.

This girl was Orihime Inoue, best friends with Tatsuki.

"He-Hey guys! G-Guess what happened at the manga shop, Hey Manga before!? Something big happened, and it even has been put all over social media! It's a big scoop!"

The overactive girl rushed towards Tatsuki, screaming this out, but as she made it to Tatsuki, she banged her leg on a chair, wincing at the pain as she adopted teary eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Tatsuki, who held back a small laugh.

"Whoa there, Orihime. Calm down for a second. You're running and acting way too fast, you know girl?"

Tatsuki soothed, patting the girl on the head, which made her smile.

"Tatsuki-chan, there was something strange at the Hey Manga shop. I heard that there was a ghost there!"

At that, Rukia and Ichigo coughed very audibly, the former opening her eyes wide.

" _No way...nah, it's too easy and convenient. It couldn't of been Fusa, even he wouldn't do something like that...then again, he does love that manga stuff from this country...ooh no, what's he done now..._ "

Rukia resisted the urge to face palm, though that's what she really wanted to do, if she was honest with herself. However, she found the inner strength to not face palm, and remained as stoic as she could be.

"Oh, is that right? A ghost that loves manga, what's the chances of that? It doesn't sound plausible to me. Orihime, are you sure that this isn't some kind of joke that has been played on you?"

Tatsuki was skeptical at best, while Ichigo looked towards Rukia, but the girl merely looked out of the window, trying her best to ignore the obvious stare that was being sent her way.

"W-Well...that's what happened and it is causing people to become interested in the shop...I've heard that this past hour alone, sales have been up for the shop so it could be a stunt to raise more money...though Kurosaki-kun's Imouto's were there as well, from what I heard..."

That caught Ichigo's interests, his eyes going towards her form.

"Inoue, did you say Karin and Yuzu where there?"

Orihime looked towards Ichigo, adopting a nervous looking face as she answered.

"Y-Yes...Kurosaki-kun's Imouto's were tagged in a few photos, and looked like they were talking to something that was there. Karin-chan more so than Yuzu-chan was the one who was talking to the ghost of the Hey Manga shop. And if what rumours believe to be true, then the ghost was looking to buy manga's but couldn't, so Karin-chan offered to buy the manga's, but then Yuzu-chan got a message from the ghost, and said that it was a nice ghost. Crazy, isn't it?"

Ichigo paled as Orihime expressed this to the pair, while Tatsuki remained dubious.

"Haha, I'll say. It sounds completely wacky, there are no ghosts at the manga shop. I mean, there is no possible way for them to be at the manga shop. What kind of ghost wants to buy some manga anyway!?"

Tatsuki was laughing and thought that it was quite funny that a ghost would want to read something like manga...but Ichigo wasn't.

Something about it sounded a little off. But when looking towards Rukia for answers, she was too preoccupied with looking out of the window, and didn't seem to register anything at all.

" _She's hiding something...she couldn't know anything about the ghost, could she...? It couldn't be a Hollow, as Karin and Yuzu would be hurt if it was, and others as well...so, if it isn't a Hollow, just what is it that is making Rukia like this...?_ "

He attempted to figure it out, but he couldn't.

He couldn't think of a real reason as to why she would suddenly change from yesterday. She was normal yesterday, and now she had changed into something different, and he didn't like it one bit. However, he didn't want to get into her personal business, unless she was in trouble, and he didn't know if she was or not.

"Well, ghosts have to keep busy as well, so they have to do read manga as well!"

Orihime defended with a small laugh, causing Tatsuki to chuckle.

"Haha, yeah. I guess you're right...though, a ghost loving manga? That sounds something like a ghost manga story. Next, you'll be telling me that there are guys with huge blades that can make them transform at the drop of a hat with some kind of release command."

"Hehehe, you never know, it could be something like that!"

Tatsuki agreed with Orihime with a nod of her head, the girls going towards their seats.

* * *

At the same time that happened, Fusanosuke happened to be walking past the schools gates, unknown to everyone else, even to Rukia who was too preoccupied with something else, thinking about what was going to happen to her.

His lazy eyes looked around the area he was in, unaware that Giselle was following behind him while having a phone out, taking...pictures of a certain area of his back, lower than the lower back.

" _Hehe, those clothes really don't do his body justice~ I'll have to get some of him while he's asleep. He needs to know of course, that he is sexy when he's asleep...to hell with it, I wanna have naked Fusa-kun on my phone as its wallpaper!_ "

Giselle had made up her mind, and was determined to get some more pictures of Fusanosuke, naked.

"Hmmmmm, I feel like Rukia-chan is really close now..." He mumbled, and then rubbed his eye. "Uuuuu, I'm feeling sleepy now. I've been awake for a full...four hours now, this is too long...I need to get to bed...I need to have a little lap..nap...nap, I meant nap on a lap...aah well, a Hollow will come and Rukia-chan will have to show up to vanquish it...yeah, that's a good thing. I need to go and get some sleep now...I'm tired..."

Fusa yawned and stretched his body outwards, walking away from the school, to the unknowingly thankful Rukia Kuchiki.

A few minutes later, Fusa found himself on a rooftop, basking in the rays of the sun, and slowly, he fell asleep, while reading a manga, allowing the manga to fall onto his face when he finally passed out.

Once he fell asleep, Giselle appeared, and merely smiled towards the Shinigami, and without waking him, she somehow managed to get next to him, lay her head on his chest, and snuggle against him, mumbling "This is the best~" in a singsong voice.

* * *

At lunch time, Ichigo was on the roof, confronting Rukia while she barely registered what he was saying, only looking over the fence of the roof, peering out to the town and hoped that Fusa couldn't see her.

"Rukia, what's going on with you? You're acting strange."

"Why does it matter to you?"

Rukia bit back a reply, shaking her head with a disappointed look in her eyes, peering over towards the town even more than before, attempting to ignore the stare that came from the orange haired boy.

"I-It doesn't, but you're worrying the others around you."

"Worrying others...it isn't like they know me..."

"So, you're their classmate. They worry. Don't you even know that? Friends worry about other friends."

Those words hit home, and she remembered the time just before that she left the Soul Society, and she recalled the words that Fusa had said to her not one month ago.

[Hehe, nothing really. Just people that you can rely on for friendship as well. We're all your friends, after all.]

As she recalled it, she couldn't help but lower her face and sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but sometimes, that's how it is...I didn't mean to make everyone worry. It was...something I didn't intend, I just feel a little...no, it doesn't matter. Don't worry Ichigo."

"I don't get it. Fine, don't tell me what's going on."

Ichigo huffed in annoyance at the ravens secrets, but Rukia wasn't going to share, as she didn't want to involve Ichigo anymore than she had already been involving him in her problems.

Rukia sighed as she noticed that Ichigo was staring at her.

She knew that he wanted answers, but she didn't want to give any to him. She literally was caught between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't move, and whichever way she tried to tackle the situation, she knew that she wouldn't be able escape for long.

While on the roof with Ichigo, Rukia's phone suddenly beeped.

Ichigo noticed it as well, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Another Hollow?"

Rukia took out her phone, sighing upon seeing what she saw, knowing this was the time that Fusa was going to discover her.

"Yes...but I will just go and deal with it, Ichigo...you stay here, for your classes..."

She tried to dissuade him from going, not wanting to involve him in the problems that she had.

However, as expected, Ichigo wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Have you gotten your powers back or something?"

Ichigo curiously questioned, earning a shake of the head from the raven haired girl.

"No...but that doesn't mean that I..."

"Then, what are we standing around for? Make me a Shinigami already!"

He ordered clearly, strongly, causing Rukia to grimace.

" _Damn it...this situation isn't ideal at all...ooh no, if Fusa sees Ichigo, and then sees me as I am, in this Gigai, then I'm going to be the one that...involves Ichigo again, yet Ichigo isn't going to take no for an answer..._ "

While she was having an internal struggle, the impatient Ichigo tapped his foot on the ground.

"Rukia! Snap out of it, and make me a Shinigami already!"

He ordered her again, this time, being more stern than the last time that he spoke to her, causing her to flinch in spot.

"R-Right...yes, I will..."

Rukia, as meek as a lamb which wasn't like her, donned a glove, and practically slapped Ichigo, getting him out of his body, and made him appear as a Shinigami, with a sword that wasn't like any ordinary sealed Zanpakuto.

Ichigo lifted the strange sword, as Rukia got onto his back.

"My body, you suppose it will be fine here?"

"I guess so. I mean, no one else is going to come up here now, since it is nearly the end of lunch and all."

Rukia replied, her eyes swimming in her mind, showcasing the look that she held within herself, the sadness, and worry of the situation. Oh, how she wished she could convince Ichigo not to go, but even if she said something more, Ichigo was the type of person who wouldn't let it go.

"Then, lets go, Rukia!"

"Y...Yes, lets go."

Rukia sighed, and together, the pair of them jumped off the roof, Rukia on his back, and went towards where the Hollow was, Rukia knowing that it was only a matter of time before Fusa found them.

* * *

On a roof, Fusa laid there, snoring, sleeping soundly. With the manga on his face, and Giselle by his side (unknowingly the last one), he was content right now...that all changed however, when he felt the Hollows Reiatsu.

Giselle felt it, and knew that he was going to wake up, so she quickly dashed away, in time for him to sit up and the manga fell onto his lap from his face. He raised a finger to his eye, rubbing it softly.

"Hmmm, a Hollow has appeared huh...well, this will lure Rukia-chan out. Even if she is attempting to hide from me, she isn't going to get away like that. She's gonna get it and then I am going to get her, hehehe~"

With a small grin, he picked up his manga's and then jumped away, Giselle closely behind him.

* * *

Back with Rukia and Ichigo, along the way to where the Hollow was, besides a few sentences from Rukia, to tell him where to go, she didn't say anything else. Always just staring at her phone, was what Rukia was doing.

She couldn't help it, looking at the phone, looking all around to see if Fusa was around...as she knew that he was. Slowly, little by little, she was getting ganged up on, and she was going to be caught, she knew it to be true.

Eventually, the pair made it to the park, where the they saw a Hollow walking slowly across the playground area of the park.

The Hollow itself looked like a size of Ichigo, doubled. It was quite tall, and had darkish black arms and legs. The mask appeared to be like a skull, a white skull at that, with two tusk like protrusions coming from the mask.

"There is it..."

"Yes, that's right. Ichigo, that Hollow is-"

"Did you think that you could hide from me, Rukia-chan? Really, my sweet raven haired cutie."

Rukia froze on the spot, falling off Ichigo's back at the voice.

She shivered at the tone of the voice, sensing danger, and worry within herself. Her eyes froze, her eyes looking around for the voice, but to no avail. She couldn't see anyone that could've given off the voice, besides the Hollow, but Rukia knew that it wasn't the voice.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Rukia, did someone just call your name?"

Ichigo questioned the young girl, but Rukia didn't pay any attention to him, looking around for the voice.

"Fufu, are you looking for me, Rukia-chan? I'm touched, you must really be worried about something."

Again, a voice came through to the two of them, but neither could work out from where, sounding as if it was coming from all sides of the area, but that was quite impossible.

"No..."

"Whats wrong Rukia?"

Ichigo didn't understand why she looked so...shocked, and worried. Even though he didn't want to show it, the scowl on his face, turned to a look of genuine concern, and worry for what was happening.

As Rukia looked around, behind them, Fusanosuke appeared from the shadows, unaware for the two, a hand on his sword, his eyes curiously going towards Ichigo, before settling on Rukia.

"Ara ara, it seems to me that this little game of cat and mouse has ceased now. But it seems you've got a new friend, who is this? I've not seen him in any Squad before. Could this be the reason you stayed behind in the human world? Could he be the reason I feel little Reiatsu from your being?"

Rukia, and Ichigo, noticing the voice coming from behind them, quickly turned but...when they did, he wasn't there. He had disappeared before they could see anything.

"Right, who's there? It isn't funny to try and scare people, so come out now, ya asshole!"

"Ichigo, please don't say anymore than you already have..."

Rukia reprimanded, not wanting to get Ichigo in more trouble, and get himself, for a lack of a better word, murdered. Ichigo shot open his eyes, and heard what tone Rukia used, and it was something he didn't expect from the usual feisty girl.

"Whats wrong with you all of a sudden? Do you know who's doing this?"

Rukia didn't reply, and continued looking around, forgetting the incoming Hollow, for the...bigger threat.

"Fusa...I know it's you. You're out there, aren't you?"

"Fusa...who the hell is that?"

Ichigo's question remained unanswered, as Fusanosuke appeared to the left of them, though they were looking in a different direction, looking for him, Rukia in particular worried about what was going to happen.

"Guilty as charged...or should I be saying that about you, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia flinched at the tone he used, knowing that he was serious.

She rarely saw him serious, but right now, he was quite serious. She didn't know what was going to happen with her, and Ichigo now. She wasn't sure what was going to happen.

She turned towards the voice, this time, Fusa staying perfectly still for the pair to see who it was. Ichigo also turned, and saw the blonde, giving him a curious look, noting that he was dressed as a Shinigami.

"Rukia, who is this guy? A Shinigami like you?"

Fusanosuke's eyes turned cold, as he looked towards Ichigo.

"So, boy. What Squad are you from?"

"Squad..."

"Ichigo, get out of here, right now."

Rukia ordered, but it fell on deaf ears as Fusa chuckled.

"I see, so you aren't a real Shinigami, are you? Hehe, I can tell, from the weird looking Zanpakuto...no, it isn't even a real Zanpakuto, is it Rukia-chan?" She didn't answer him, attempting to think of a way out of this, but Fusa didn't stop with the questions. "This boy...why does it feel like your Reiatsu is coming from the sword, huh?"

"Hey, what are you talking about? Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Ichigo practically demanded from Fusa, pointing with a scowl on his lips.

Fusa cutely pointed towards himself.

"Me? You're talking about little cute me?"

"Don't act like that, and tell me what's going on! Who the hell are you!? Are you a Shinigami!?"

Fusanosuke suddenly turned his eyes cold and shot a dark look towards Ichigo.

"Do not yell at me, boy. If you know what's good for you, I would hold your tongue within the presence of a Taichou. If you know how to keep quiet, I suggest keeping quiet now, or I will slice you in half with my super cool Zanpakuto. For what I can see, it seems something serious has happened, so if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest keeping quiet for the immediate future, or I start swinging my Zanpakuto."

Ichigo flinched at the 'revelation' of Fusanosuke being a 'Captain', and then opened his eyes wide at the Reiatsu he suddenly let out, bringing Ichigo down to his knees, the same for Rukia, though she had a confused face on.

"You're not a Taichou."

Rukia pointed out, as the cool and cold demeanour of Fusa's fell, replaced with a childish pout, pointing at her with faux anger, releasing the Reiatsu, and allowed the pair to stand up.

"He didn't know that Rukia-chan! I was trying to sound cool! Well done, you've once again ruined it for me! I was trying to sound cool, and amazing, yet you come in, point out something that the human, Shinigami guy didn't need to know!"

"Why lie in the first place!? Don't be an idiot Fusa!"

He recoiled from Rukia with a small cry escaping his lips.

"Waaaaah! Meanie Rukia-chan is being nasty to me all of a sudden!"

Ichigo, seeing everything going on, sweatdropped.

"What the hell..."

Ichigo went to question it, but suddenly, a shadow loomed over him...it was the Hollow.

He gasped and turned around, to see a fist going for his face.

"Damn it, not going to make it in time..."

Ichigo went to block with his sword, but was sure that he wasn't going to make it in time for a good block and was going to get a heavy hit...

"Stop!" Fusanosuke's thundering voice surrounded the area, and the Hollow surprisingly stopped, feeling the intense Reiatsu that was directed towards it, which surprised both Rukia and Ichigo, having never seen a Hollow stop on the orders of a Shinigami before. "Sit down now."

His order was powerful. So powerful that the Hollow obeyed, and sat down on the ground while shrinking away from the mass of killing intent that radiated from Fusanosuke, frightening the likes of Rukia and Ichigo, Rukia especially was worried, having never heard Fusa raise his voice like that before.

Fusanosuke then pointed his finger forward.

"Hado 1, Sho."

As soon as he said those words, a burst of energy released from his fingers, hit the mask of the Hollow, and ripped it apart, along with the Hollows body, killing it without a trace.

" _My God...he used the very first Hado to kill a Hollow as if it was nothing. That Hado, is used for getting targets away from you, not killing. Yet, he used it to kill a Hollow with the weakest Hado, and without the incantation. Ichigo doesn't stand a chance against Fusa, if he could do that with the weakest Hado spell, not even made for killing._ "

Naturally, Rukia was quite frightened now. She noticed the change in demeanour in Fusa, his eyes changing from the usual cheerful and carefree, to the eyes of a serious, and hardened warrior, something she had rarely, if ever, truly witnessed before, and from seeing this...she wasn't sure on what she was going to do now, and was worried for Ichigo.

"Holy shit, did you just order a Hollow to stop and it did?"

The bewildered Ichigo had no choice but to ask this. He found it amazing, and scary at the same time. He wouldn't admit it, but the Fusa now from the one he met only moments ago were like two completely different people. One was laid back and didn't really seem to care...the other was someone who was commanding, and powerful, someone Ichigo was even sweating about, and he rarely ever did that.

Fusa turned his eyes towards Rukia, who avoided the gaze that he had.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on? The Reiatsu in you, is pretty nonexistent by this point. It was so low that I couldn't sense anything of you from around town, and am having a difficult time in sensing it now, even being this close to you. So, I think you should tell me what's going on. And by the way, I'm not joking this time, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia's body shook at the tone he used, and how he had forgone the usual honorific that he used with her name, knowing that this is it now, and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Fusa...I erm..."

Rukia went to explain, but he cast his eyes towards Ichigo.

"If I have to guess, it seems that someone has stolen Rukia Kuchiki's powers, and is currently pretending to be a Shinigami. Oi, I presume, Substitute Shinigami boy."

"Y-You mean me?"

Ichigo dumbly pointed to himself, earning a nod in return from Fusanosuke.

"That's right. Did you, or did you not, gain your powers from this female Rukia Kuchiki. Since she is the only Shinigami, bar myself, that should be here, and you cannot tell me where you come from, what Squad you're on, and wielding that fake Zanpakuto, I want to know the truth. Did you, get your powers, from Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo blinked at the question, while Rukia held her head down in shame.

"Well, yeah, she gave me her powers but..."

"So, you stole her powers then, violating her and making her this...now, huh. It isn't unheard of for humans to attack a Shinigami, and steal their powers, either killing them, or forcing them to live out their lives within Gigai's, until the Soul Society comes and picks them up, disgracing them. No wonder Rukia Kuchiki didn't return to the Soul Society, or contact the Soul Society, as she knew what was going to happen...you know, I'm kinda pissed off now. Rukia Kuchiki is one of my dearest friends, and to think of you, a human, violating her, stripping her of her powers, and stealing them for yourself. You make me sick."

Ichigo backed off slightly, holding his hands up in defence.

"I don't know what's going on, or what you're really talking about, but I didn't steal Rukia's powers! She was the one who-"

"Do not speak her name in my presence human. You do not deserve the right to speak the name Rukia Kuchiki, since you stole her powers, violating her being so you could gain new powers. It's people like you that I really hate. You're the exact same as the people who took her away..." Fusa stopped that line of talk, rested a hand on his swords handle, then withdrew it and pointed it towards Ichigo, Rukia's eyes opening wide. "Now, prepare to die for your crimes, human."

Giselle, behind him, hidden, watched with keen and interested eyes.

" _Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it? I wonder what's going to happen with the girl and boy now? Aah, if they fall to Fusa-kun's blade or not is little consequence to me...the big question is if he is going to take off his clothes, and bare all...hehe, I cant wait until night time so I can sleep next to my cute Fusa-kun again._ "

* * *

 **End chapter! And on a cliffhanger as well!**

 **So, Fusa has met Karin and Yuzu, in a weird way, somehow made Karin buy him manga, and now he has met the worried Rukia! What's going to happen now? And what's Giselle going to do to him in the human world, away from the Shinigami's. All shall be revealed, soon!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Eh, that depends on if a situation like that comes up again. It's all apart of his playful personality. Aye, he could be in for something like that. You'll have to read and see.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, this fight is, certainly interesting. Though, I don't know if could be called a 'fight' right now, as Ichigo doesn't have a hope really. In the future, he would but as he is, he wouldn't be able to do anything against Fusanosuke, maybe. Rukia says something like that during this chapter. I'm glad that you liked the Momo part, that will come more into it later on. Haha, I thought that would be a good way to meet one another, with more interactions in the future. How that plays out, will be shown in this chapter. Hiyori, this early in the story...eeh, I don't see why not. She could be in Karakura for something and they happen to bump into one another. Hah, that would be a good part to introduce her to Fusa probably. Though I thought of something funny for when she meets Uryu. Yeah, it is around that kind of place, before Kon has appeared, and there is a reason for that, which will be shown soon.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, glad that you like! Haha, yeah, I thought that was a good scene to do, it certainly showed something's huh. When I wrote it, I didn't mean for it to be like that, but when I did write it and read it, I thought that it would be good to leave it as it is, to add to the fun and seriousness of the situation, so that's what I did. As for what happens, you'll see this chapter. Those are some good ideas alright, and I am considering them!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It wasn't supposed to be the most sanest of chapters, you know? I just thought that Fusa would be the type to do something like that, forget what was happening and then just go for the manga, even if he can't be seen by everyone. I have some good ideas on how they are going to fall for him. There will be something that explains what's going on, in typical Fusa fashion. Eeh, he'll be doing something like that, but in the way that Fusa would do it.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and there will be now. But right now, it is kind of one sided in Fusanosuke's favour, but in the future, they might be having another fight as well when Ichigo has more experience, his Shikai and maybe even his Bankai, who knows. Living with Tatsuki huh, I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea. It was a struggle between Tatsuki, Orihime or the twins closet like Rukia lives in Ichigo's. There's gonna be something that happens later on with Karin, and Yuzu. You're right about that, he is doing something like that. It will be shown in this chapter why anyway~ I will try~ Awesome suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Making her like Wolverine huh. Yeah, possibly. Maybe like Reishi claws or something that can cut through most things.**

 **Lightwave; I'm glad that I brought a smile to your face, and laugh from your throat~ Yeah, but with what he has seen, it isn't really that surprising that he thought something like that. He isn't going to see Giselle right now, but in the future he will be meeting her.**

 **Guest 2; Actually, that's a pretty sound idea. I could see Giselle doing something like that. Thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, it was pretty amazing when I first read it, though I wish that the name was revealed of it.**

 **Guest 3; Cliffhangers are cruel, but also a good way to make the story more, exciting to see what's gonna happen next. Well, here's the next one, I hope that I didn't have to make you wait too long, so here it is now! Tatsuki seems to be the popular choice, huh. I honestly wasn't expecting that.**

 **Reptoholic; First of all, thank you for all of the reviews! To answer all the reviews in order. Yeah, when he's serious, he's quite the fierce opponent alright. It will be shown how fierce when he's truly pushed. Unohana would be an awesome milf, huh. The two Arrancar girls would be interesting. Yeah, the twins are in the story alright, and in the harem! I guess that it hilarious, and maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But there is a reason as to why Aizen is...interested in him. Isane, I haven't really decided, it could look like either, honestly. Yeah, during this part of the story, there's gonna be some good Rukia romance moments, along with Yuzu and Karin, since right now, the other girls aren't around, besides Giselle who will also gain some as well, in a different way than one would expect. If something like that happened, then I could see it happening with Yachiru, they certainly have a unique bond, huh. Yeah, it will be shown somewhat this chapter, but it will be fully shown in future chapters that when he has to become serious, he truly does become serious, and almost switches personalities, though some of his shines through. Yeah, that will be explained deeper into the story. A limited ability of that would be cool, and here's the update!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I'm sorry, but I have to do it, you know? Suspense and all. When he's out for true blood, you'll see him when he is. What he did last chapter, was nothing compared to what happens when he truly is wanting to kill someone. Well, they wont see. I might mention it to them in passing from maybe Fusa, but they wont see Ichigo and Fusa fighting, as they are in school when that is happening. Yushiro and Fusa have a unique past together. You could call Fusa the Soi Fon to Yushiro that she was to Yoruichi, but also different as well.**

 **Guest 4; Here's the update! Sorry if it was long, though I don't think it was that long hehe~ Cliffhangers are meant for the suspense and all. Don't worry, I don't try and make it a habit to do them, but sometimes they have to happen.**

 **Guest 5; You know, you're most likely right about that. Eeh, the girls are post time skip versions, only a little older as they were 13 after the time skip, and they are 15 in this story, so just two years older. Tatsuki, I am considering, but I have to think for a role for her in the story, and powers and all that.**

 **Guest 6; You're right about that. He's pretty much worried for her, which he says this chapter as well. There is a reason as to why he wanted Fusa to go for Rukia, it will be shown why in the future, when I get to that arc. You've got a point there, since the series is ending pretty soon, I doubt it will be explained, unless there is a data book about it or something in the future. That's something I have often wondered. They spend the most time with him, sleeping in the same house and all, so it doesn't really make sense why their powers weren't awakened. Maybe that's the reason. Hehe, Orihime and Fusa will have a certainly interesting relationship with one another.**

 **AlphaOmega; Actually, when he's out for blood, you'll know it. Rukia and Fusa will have a conversation about it, and much more in the future as well. I've got a good idea for when Momo confesses her love for Fusanosuke.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks! Glad that you like!**

 **Son of Yoruichi; Thanks, I am glad that you like it. And yeah, I thought that I would go the Quincy route for Yuzu, and Shinigami for Karin. Yeah, you could be right about that, it could explain it, as Quincy's are humans, after all, just with special powers. And yes, it could be something like that~ You'll have to wait and see what happens~**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, he's in the human world with Giselle! Gigi had to be there, or it wouldn't be as much fun! Hehe, I thought that would be an interesting way for the pair to meet. You never know, he could like the whole Marvel Comics thing. Eh, I think that was only really touched upon in the anime, and besides, Jinta now is too young for the 15 year old Yuzu. Ehehe, it's a little early for such things yet. But it is going to be quite the interesting encounter to say the least.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The misunderstanding!**

Fusanosuke, and Ichigo looked at one another.

One had a pissed expression, and the other had a confused expression.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on, or why Fusa had just withdrawn his sword, but he could feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that the killing intent in the air made him feel as if he was going to be killed within a second.

Because of the powerful killing intent, Ichigo for a moment envisioned his own death, and it made him open his eyes wide. He wasn't sure why, he wasn't even sure on how it was happening, but it was happening.

He saw himself die by Fusanosuke's hands without a care in the world on the blondes face. Though it wasn't real, it shook Ichigo up, and he didn't want to fight this opponent, that's something rarely Ichigo ever admitted, but right now, he wasn't afraid to admit something like this.

Behind them, hidden quite well, was Giselle. She watched the standoff, and was routing for it to end soon, so she could cuddle next to Fusanosuke, knowing he'll want to sleep after this, and that was to her advantage.

" _Ooh, come on. Please end soon, Fusa-kun and I have a date with a bed, and without our clothes on...hmmmm, I wonder if he is going to stay in the Human World tonight or go back to the Soul Society...though I guess it doesn't matter. I will be able to get to him no matter what. Love knows no bounds, after all~ Especially our love, you can't beat the love that we have for one another~ We've got super love on our side~ Or is it stalker love? Well, either way, it is fine, because I know that Fusa-kun understands me, and my ways. I'm just gonna have to have sex with him soon anyway and then we can have cute Quincy Shinigami babies hehehe~_ "

Giselle proclaimed within her mind, and opened her arms wide, crossing her eyes cutely and then winked towards the unaware Fusanosuke, who was regarding Ichigo with a vile look on his face, displeased by his very presence.

"So, Ginger, what's it going to be? Are you going to surrender your life without a fuss, or are you going to put up a fight...hehe, a fight. That would be funny, using Rukia Kuchiki's powers against me, and then I would just kill you...uuuu, this isn't sit right with me...I hate this day...bastard..."

Fusanosuke wore a complicated expression on his face, and wondered how to proceed.

"F-Fusa! P-Please hold on! Ichigo can't fight you, he'll lose! He'll die instantly, you know!? It isn't even a fight, it is a one sided slaughter! He doesn't have a hope in Hell in defeating you! It wouldn't even be a fight!"

"Hey! Thanks for having faith in me! You're a real friend!"

Rukia argued, Ichigo grumbled and Fusa agreed with Rukia, ignoring Ichigo for the moment.

"Probably yes, but that's how it is. Since he stole your powers, I cannot let him live. Don't you see Rukia Kuchiki? If he doesn't get punished, then Rukia will get punished...and I would be sad if Rukia Kuchiki disappeared. I don't want Rukia to disappear...I like having Rukia around, she's one of my friends, after all. So, this is the only way it has to be now. I'm sorry if it sounds evil, but that's how it is, and that's the laws, and you can't disobey the laws. That's how it is now."

Fusa lowered his eyes and naturally, his hair followed afterwards.

Rukia stepped back a little bit, and didn't know how to reply. She was conflicted by the statement, and something didn't quite...add up with what he said. To her at least, it seemed something wasn't quite right, but she wasn't sure on what that something was.

Ichigo on the other hand, put his hand in front of his face.

"E-Eeeeeeeh...you, blondie..."

Fusanosuke's cold eyes turned towards Ichigo, and he glared.

"What? A last wish perhaps? I usually grant them to my enemies, though for people that have done vile acts to my friends, my super best friends, it just doesn't sit that well with me. So, speak before I don't give you the chance to anymore, vile human."

Ichigo flinched at the tone, and so did Rukia.

"Just hang on a second. You're getting really angry, just stop for a second."

Fusanosuke flicked his sword to the side, and it released some pressure from the speed he did it, and the pressure ended up cutting into the ground, creating a small gash in the surface of the pavement, causing Ichigo to have some worries.

"You're...trying to stop me from killing you? Does death scare you?"

"W-Well! Yeah, of course death does! But I am not going to run away from you! I don't care who you are, I wont let you take Rukia!"

Fusanosuke was...impressed with the young mans resolve, and how, despite Fusanosuke using his Reiatsu (not to its best, but enough to put down most low ranking to mid ranking Shinigami), Ichigo was able to remain on his feet, and even show a resolve, yet also noticed that he was sweating a little bit, and his breathing was becoming a little shallow from the intensity of Fusanosuke's Reiatsu.

"I see...so, you aren't going to allow me to take her, then? That's quite the big grand command coming from you. But do you have the power to back up your words human boy?"

Fusa sent a daring smirk towards Ichigo as he cocked his blade towards Rukia. He wasn't seriously going to hurt her or anything, but he didn't mind provoking Ichigo, as truthfully, he wanted to see what the young man could do with the powers that he 'stole'.

"Hell no! I don't know what you want with her, but I'm not gonna let you take her like that!"

Hearing Ichigo's shout, Fusa began chuckling deeply.

"Kuku...I see, that's quite the resilient young man, wouldn't you agree, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia remained silent for a few seconds as she searched for an answer, eventually finding one.

"Fusa, please...please don't do this. Not to Ichigo. He isn't apart of our world, he doesn't know what's going on. He's just a guy that happened to end up like this. It isn't like I intentionally wanted this to happen, but there was-"

"There's no point defending him, Rukia." Fusa cut off Rukia while waving his hand at her. "Anything you say, is only going to make me more pissed at the human who thought it was okay to steal your powers in the first place."

"I didn't steal her goddamn powers!"

Ichigo interjected, only for Fusa to mumble "Hado 4, Byakurai." and fire lightning towards his feet, and broke apart the area around his feet, the lightning giving him a shock as well, but Fusa held back immensely, not wanting to draw attention to the other humans that could be around.

Ichigo jumped away, sparks going around his feet, and travelled up his body, making him feel a little numb if he was honest with himself, but he shakily took a mediocre stance, from what Fusa could tell.

"Human, I was in the middle of a conversation. It is rude to butt into other's conversations. I am not meddling in your conversations, am I? No, because I have manners."

Fusa scolded as if he was telling off a young child, which infuriated Ichigo to no end.

"Hey! Don't start shit like that! Don't act as if we're just talking! You're threatening to kill me! Don't act as if you can speak like we're having a normal conversation! This isn't normal!"

Ichigo ranted and raged towards Fusa, the boy wearing a slightly carefree smile.

"Hehe, threatening is such an ugly word. I don't like the word 'threaten' because I frequently get bullied like that. It is classic bully bullshit if you threaten someone. Why don't we just go with, I am saying that I am going to kill you? Yes, that sounds like a good idea to me."

Even though he showed a smile on his face, and a cheesy thumbs up, it made Ichigo and Rukia gulp.

Ichigo then grimaced as Fusanosuke smiled like a child and stuck out his tongue, hiding the deep rage that was under his face, Rukia only able to tell by the eyes that he had on, knowing that Fusanosuke was having...something that she hadn't seen before, and that was pure and utter rage.

"R-Right, if you really want a fight, then I will give you one you fucking asshole!"

Rukia face palmed at the confidence that Ichigo had, and went to take a step forward to stop this before it could start, but Fusanosuke had...other ideas.

"Hmmmm, asshole am I? That's not a very nice word to say. If you say asshole, why don't you see buns-hole instead? And fuck is the worst word you could see. Why don't we use the word m'kay? It's easy m'kay!"

Ichigo stared in disbelief at his opponent. He couldn't tell if he was being serious, being playful, being playful to hide the seriousness of his actions and to make him lower his guard, or another reason. Whatever it was, Ichigo wasn't quite sure.

"E-Eh...what?"

Ichigo was thoroughly confused by this point, and wasn't sure on what to say about it.

Fusanosuke slapped himself in the face, and looked to Rukia.

"Really? This guy? Out of all of them, you couldn't find one that gets the reference I was using?"

Rukia bowed her head in sorrow as Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess he doesn't get the reference."

"Well, it should've been obvious!"

Fusanosuke comically slammed his foot on the ground, unintentionally rupturing it with his strength and causing it to break under him, causing him to jump away, placing himself between Ichigo and Rukia, something Ichigo mentally growled at.

"I know...but I guess he doesn't get it...weird, we're from Soul Society and I get it, yet a human, doesn't get it? Ugh...I'm kind of worried now...b-but Fusa, please, in all seriousness, please don't kill Ichigo. If you have to kill me, then so be it but just leave Ichigo out of it."

"Rukia! Wh-What are you saying!?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, and questioned the young girl, only for her to sharpen her eyes.

"Ichigo, this guy here, is one of the more experienced Shinigami I have witnessed in the Soul Society. He can fight two, or possibly even three Fuku-taichou level Shinigami and not really break a sweat. He's even come up against Taichou's, the strongest Shinigami in the entire Seireitei, and is able to outrun them, fight them and survive, when they want to kill him. Ichigo, I hate saying it, but you simply couldn't win a fight against him, it is impossible. You don't have the experience to face this kind of opponent, and you certainly don't have the power right now. It is something that you can't do. I'm sorry, but that's how it is, Ichigo."

Ichigo listened to everything that Rukia said, and he was impressed. He had to figure that if Fusa could stand up to a Captain, and from what Rukia is implying, it makes him sound like a tough opponent.

"Damn." Fusa interjected, glancing at Rukia. "You make me sound super badass. I should totally have you for a manager if I ever become super popular."

"Well, it wasn't like I was lying or anything. I'm only singing your praises in what you've done, and how you've survived, and Ichigo needs to know this. So...please just let him go. He's a human, he doesn't understand what's going on."

Rukia implored from Fusanosuke, to spare Ichigo. She knew that at anytime, Fusa could literally move at high speeds with Flash Step, and kill Ichigo before he could even know what's going on, so she wanted to avoid that, for Ichigo's sake, hoping that the friendship that they shared would be enough for Fusa to reconsider killing Ichigo.

Fusanosuke though lowered his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan...but, if I let him go, then something is going to happen to you, and I don't want you to disappear. So, it is either him or you, and this might sound heartless, but I don't know him. I don't care about him really. I care about you. I don't want you to go through something because of this human here. Don't you see? I'm only trying to protect you from...everything. From the Soul Society, from everything that could hurt you. It isn't like I get some sick pleasure out of killing this human, but it's the rules of the Soul Society, so someone has to pay for the crime, and I can't turn my blade on you, so unfortunately, it has to be this human here. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. This human, has to die for the crimes that have been committed here. If you want to hate me later, then fine. But I'm not going to let you get hurt, or even die for something like this. If I kill this human, your powers, I can give you them back, and then we can forget this ever happened. The Soul Society wouldn't need to know about this. I can cover this up, I know how to do these things and get away with it. Just leave this to me now, Rukia-chan and then we'll be okay. Just allow me to kill this human, give you your powers back, and then we can forget this. I can make this disappear...trust me, I know how to cover these things up and make sure nothing comes back on you. After all, I was in...'that' group before, and that's what we do best."

As he spoke, Rukia could hear the torn heart that he held. She could understand what kind of decision he had right now. What he saw, and what information he had, if she was in his role, she wouldn't know what to do either, and would do what most people would do...protect a friend, by killing someone else, even if that person is innocent. Rukia, in his situation, couldn't deny that she would most likely do the same thing, if she had the information that he had about Ichigo, which was very little, and based on assumption.

As Ichigo listened, he wasn't sure if the pair were at one another's throats, best friends, or something else. One second, they were arguing, the next Fusa was giving serious eyes and Rukia cowered away, and then the next, they were talking as if they had been friends for years and then they talked as if they were...very close, to the point it almost sounded as if they loved one another, from Ichigo's perspective anyway.

It was all confusing for Ichigo, he couldn't work out what kind of relationship they had with one another, not that it was his main concern right now. What was though, was what Fusa was going to do now, to him.

Rukia looked towards Ichigo, a somber expression on her face.

"Ichigo, just leave now. If you value your life, just leave right now. I can promise that Fusa wont follow after you and wont come after you again. Forget me, and go back to your normal life."

Rukia told him, her intentions known on her face, and while he didn't like it, Fusa merely rolled his eyes, not indicating if he was actually going to follow what she said or not, but he didn't show any hostility to Ichigo anymore.

She was willing to go now, knowing that Fusanosuke was indeed having a hard time about it, and wanted to make the decision easier on everyone, and if it meant Ichigo could live, she was going to take the chance, and leave without complaint.

"Rukia, I'm not going to listen to you and I-"

Ichigo went to argue, but Rukia shook her head defiantly, pointing towards the direction of the school.

"Just leave, Ichigo. If you leave, I can persuade him to leave you alone. You never wanted to be a Shinigami anyway, so you can go back to your normal life now. I accept this, it is my duty to accept this. Fusa came for me, and you just happened to be here. You became caught up in a world that you don't belong too. I will pay for the crimes that I have committed. I've been waiting for this, and even though I didn't expect it to be Fusa...I will go with him."

Fusanosuke listened to her heartfelt words, and felt as if she was really concerned for Ichigo. She had rarely ever shown such a side to her before, and if she was showing it now, it means that something serious was going on.

"But, I don't give one about that! If I have to, then I will, idiot! I'm not going to let him take you so shut up!"

Rukia's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she folded her arms.

"What did you say!? Weren't you listening to me!?"

"I listened, and it is stupid! Why does he even want to take you!?"

"That's because-"

Rukia went to explain, however a hand was suddenly raised.

Turning towards the hand, the pair saw that it was Fusanosuke holding up his hand, stopping their conversation.

"Excuse me, but don't I have a say in this?"

"I guess..."

Rukia agreed with him with a mild strained face, so he brought out his sword again, pointing it towards Ichigo.

"Say, boy. Those powers you have, belong to my friend."

"Yeah? So what?"

Ichigo asked in mild irritation, unsure of what he was going to do while Rukia slapped herself in the face, hoping for the best outcome.

Fusanosuke then bent down, using his expertise in Kido to make a small fire appear on his finger, and he drew a circle around his body on the ground, giving him five cm's within the circle itself, him standing in the middle, confusing the pair who watched curiously.

"Rukia-chan, hold my manga."

He suddenly said, throwing the bag towards her.

She caught it, and peered inside, seeing something that looked like Chappy on the cover and squealed.

"Chappy!"

"Aah, that's for you. I got it...well, actually, a kind girl got it for me. She was nice, and her friend...Imouto or Onee-sama, whoever, was nicer to me, even if she couldn't see me. I thought she was a sweetie pie, and the other was quite feisty as well. I liked them both for different reasons."

He mumbled out a reply, and Rukia merely smiled at the manga, forgetting for a second or so that something was happening. But then she remembered, and looked at the ring, but before she could comment, Ichigo was the one to speak.

"Hey! We were in the middle of something here! Tell me what's going on now! Dont talk about fucking-" Fusa glared at the word Ichigo used, causing Ichigo to back down. "...I-I mean, m'kay manga..." Fusa nodded in approval, Ichigo sighing in relief. "S-So, tell what's happeing now!"

Ichigo demanded so Fusa turned back to him and grinned wildly.

"Well, it irks me that you have the powers in the first place, and if you didn't steal them, as you claim, cross swords with me. Use that Zanpakuto...if you can call it that, and turn it on me. If I leave this circle within the time limit by some means, whatever they maybe, most likely you trying to knock me out and succeeding, then I will give you a reprieve and allow you to leave without a worry, and I wont take Rukia-chan with me and will listen to her about what's happening. However, if you lose, and I don't leave this circle within the time limit, you submit your life to me, allow me to kill you and then Rukia-chan can gain her powers back again before the Soul Society finds out, and we can all forget this ever happened. Of course, you'd be dead and all, which isn't really good, but you'll end up in the Soul Society...or as a Hollow, depends really...so, what do you say human boy? I think a five minute time limit would be good. Yes, that would be fine. Five minutes, and if you succeed, you wont have to deal with me again, but if you can't, then forfeit your life to me right here and now to pay for the crimes committed here, is that acceptable carrot boy? I'm not really a sadist myself, but I think playing a death game like this is kinda fun, don't you agree?"

Giselle, from behind them, was nodding very strongly, agreeing with what Fusa had said wholeheartedly, as she also believed that she wasn't a sadist...and she wasn't, per-say, though she did have her moments.

* * *

Having heard the proposal, Rukia went to reject it, knowing that Ichigo couldn't land a hit on Fusa, much less push him out of a circle, even if it was quite small, due to their experiences, and strengths being in different dimensions, but Ichigo held out his sword, nodding a single time.

"Fine with me. I will just have to kick your ass, and then send you packing to the Soul Society."

Ichigo wore a strong face, matching the strong eyes that he also had on. The eyes of a fighter made themselves known right now, something Fusa was quite shocked about, but a funny shocked.

"Hehe, my...very confident, aren't you?" Ichigo didn't deny or accept what he said to be true, only to continue smirking. "I see, so boy. Why don't you show me what you can do with that overgrown toothpick huh? Don't worry, I will allow you the first strike, since I am an honourable person. I will stand perfectly still until you come for me. Well, I can't move out of this circle now, can I? So, do what you like. Come at me from the front, from behind. Wherever you wish to come at me, and I will accept it without a worry in the world."

True to his word, he didn't move whatsoever.

He had his hands by his side, his blade pointing downwards at the ground. He didn't move, not even an inch. He wasn't cocky or anything, and did view Ichigo as a threat, a low level one though for various reasons, but a threat nonetheless, and still kept his guard up, even if it didn't show on his face.

"Come on Ichigo, don't be a fool. You wont win. Even if the circle is small, you cannot go against an opponent of this caliber. I'm not saying it to put you down or anything, it is just a solid fact. I don't want you to die from this."

Rukia warned him, but Ichigo merely shrugged off Ichigo and sighed.

Ichigo studied Fusanosuke and saw that he wasn't moving even in the slightest, so he decided to take advantage of that, raising his sword into the air and jumped into the air, and brought down his sword towards Fusanosuke's head.

"Nope."

With that single word, and without looking, keeping his eyes downwards, Fusanosuke crossed his blade with Ichigo, causing a growl to escape his throat, and he returned to the ground, having a struggle between blades, though compared to the panicked Ichigo, Fusa had a calm expression, showing no hints that he had just been attacked.

As the swords it, Fusanosuke sighed deeply, as if he had just found something out, and he didn't like it in the slightest.

"How in the heck did you do that?"

Ichigo wondered, noting that his eyes are still on the floor, not looking at the orange haired teen for even a second, something that surprised him immensely.

Fusanosuke pushed Ichigo back with a single flick of his wrist, sending Ichigo to the ground.

"Damn it, I really hate you."

He pouted like a child, not liking something about Ichigo.

"W-What?! Why now?! What have I done to you this time?!"

Ichigo had to know, he was pissed and curious at the same time, but Fusanosuke didn't divulge the reason and merely looked up, regarding him with a strained smile on his face.

"Your fighting style is too direct. Any Shinigami worth his or her rank could see through such a style easily and since you're not yet tough enough to overpower me, it wont work. If you really want to fight a higher level opponent, you have to come up with ingenious ways of fighting. Swinging your sword around might work on Hollows, but with someone like me, you're out of luck kid."

"K-Kid!?"

Ichigo felt offended, and returned to his feet, scowling at the blonde who wore a childlike smile.

"Yes, kid."

Fusa added with a kind smile on his face, irking Ichigo.

"How can you call me a kid?! You look the same age as me!"

"Well, maybe I do, but like Rukia-chan there, I am over a 100 years old. Actually, I'm older than Rukia-chan, and I've been a Shinigami for quite along time now...damn, it's been too long since I have had a vacation, I think I need to take one soon."

He noted to himself, Rukia finding it odd that he would suddenly mention something like that now, when it didn't have any relevance within the fight whatsoever. But she ignored that for the moment when she saw Ichigo running towards Fusanosuke again.

"Ichigo!"

She reprimanded, but he didn't listen, and swung from the right at his chest area. Fusa raised the blade, blocking the strike, not being moved a single inch from the circle.

"I said that you should have a battle plan, boy. Swinging your sword around isn't going to do anything to me. If you really want to get me out of this circle, take me by surprise. Come at me from different angles, make it seem like a feint, use tricks against me. Do anything you can to win in a fight, though don't attack my private area because I need that for various things, or I will slice yours off."

Ichigo cried at the thought of his privates being sliced off by Fusanosuke, briefly looking down, but then shot his head up, shaking it again and again in rejection to what he had said.

"W...Why does it sound like you're giving me advice all of a sudden?"

Ichigo couldn't quite understand it, but Fusanosuke played dumb and stuck out his tongue in a similar manner to Giselle would, which the hiding Giselle nodded in approval at that.

"Me? Giving you advice? Perish the thought human boy. I'm merely speaking my thoughts. Whether you listen to me or not is your choice. But that's how it is now, boy."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, and retracted his blade, only to give Fusa another strike from up above, but it was blocked by Fusanosuke and he was pushed back while waving his sword wielding hand at the orange haired boy, sending him back a considerable distance.

Ichigo recovered on the ground, and charged again, bringing up his oversized Zanpakuto towards his right in a swinging position.

"This trick again? It is gonna get old, fast."

Fusa sighed, and went to block the strike...but at the last second, Ichigo pulled his weapon away and lunged forward, his free hand cocked back, going for a direct punch towards Fusa's face.

"Take this!"

Ichigo's fist sailed through the air, and was about to make contact, when Fusa cocked his head to the side, allowing the fist to go past him, only to give him a direct knee to the stomach, causing Ichigo to cough up some bile.

"Not yet my orange haired companion. Though it seems that you're taking my advice to heart. Good feint my carrot top friend, but it isn't enough to knock me away, m'kay?"

But before he could even recover from that, Fusanosuke flicked him in the forehead, using enough force through his fingers to send Ichigo skidding across the ground, crashing into a tree, causing it to shake.

"Ichigo! Please just stop this now!"

Rukia became worried and went to check on his condition, but Ichigo coughed a little bit, and waved off Rukia, mumbling "I'm fine." and then stood up, facing Fusanosuke with a grin on his face, something the blonde noticed.

"My? What's with the face? Have you resigned yourself to defeat? If so, I would be happy, I am kind of tired now, and want to get some sleep, so if you want to give up, please say now so I can catch that train to sleep city."

Ichigo looked at him strangely, then shook his head.

"Heh, nothing really. I haven't done anything like that. But what Rukia said was true, I can't even sneak attack you. You're quite tough, aren't you?"

Fusa rubbed under his nose, and then yawned a little bit.

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I am pretty good. Not the strongest, but not the weakest. I'm pretty good. I know how to defend myself anyway. If you have crazy Taichou's after you, then you've got to be able to defend yourself, and all that."

"Heh, well...you might be tough in the Soul Society, but this is my town!"

Ichigo declared, running at top speeds for him and came from the right again. But Fusa defended the strike of the blade, noticing that he pushed the blade faster and harder than before, managing to move him an inch.

Ichigo smiled at the achievement that he saw, and pushed harder...but it didn't do anything. At the moment he went to push, Fusa merely put more strength into his arm, and remained stationary.

"It seems that you're the type that learns through fighting, than theory, am I right boy?"

Ichigo sharpened his eyes, and went to kick Fusanosuke's side.

Fusa brought up his knee, and blocked the kick with ease, then pushed stretched his leg, pushing his away from Fusanosuke, then gave a smile towards Ichigo, a smile that Ichigo didn't like.

"Whats with the smile?"

Ichigo dared to question...at the next second however, he wished he didn't when Fusa showed a wild smirk on his face, a smirk Rukia recognized as something akin to what Kenpachi shows when he is fighting, worried that he actually managed to copy such a smile and it made her feel cold inside of her body.

"Nothing really. But, you know, my dominate side seems to be my right side, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah...? So what?"

Ichigo wasn't sure on what he was talking about, however Fusanosuke pushed Ichigo's blade away from him, and quicker than Ichigo could thing, Fusa nailed his fist into his abdomen, causing bile to be released from his mouth, and was blown back onto the ground a fair distance away from Fusanosuke.

"Geez, don't you see it? If you're dominant on one side, you're...what on the other side? Come on Ginger, I know that you can do it."

Ichigo grumbled a little bit as he returned to his feet, holding his stomach in some pain.

"If you're dominate on one side...then you're weaker on the other side!"

Ichigo understood it, and this time, charged forward, and swung from the left, the supposed weaker side that Fusanosuke had. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Fusa switched his sword to the left hand, and blocked the strike easily.

"Ding ding, we have a winner and I could go for a chicken dinner. However, if your opponent is ambidextrous like I am, it doesn't matter which side really that you come from. The result is going to be the same. However, I will let you know that my left hand is slightly weaker than my right hand, so I guess that is something you could exploit, I suppose."

Fusanosuke informed to the stunned Ichigo and he had a troubled expression, not sure why Fusanosuke was divulging these things to Ichigo, not making sense to his mind.

"W...Why do you tell me something like that? Wouldn't it make it harder for you?"

Ichigo, and even Rukia to an extent, couldn't figure it out whatsoever. But Fusanosuke had a lazy expression on his face.

"Hmmm? I'm merely stating facts, that's all. Why do you think I am telling you anything? I'm just saying what comes to my head. If you choose to listen to my ramblings is of little consequence to me. I'm just naturally someone who loves to share things. Don't think so much of it my orange haired teenage boy."

Ichigo didn't get it, but he was going to take what he could to help Rukia, so he swung his blade heartily from the left again, the supposed weaker side of Fusanosuke's body, and clashed swords with Fusanosuke again.

The sparks from the blades filled the area in an eerie noise, and golden sparks. Fusanosuke ran his blade down Ichigo's, forcing it to the side, and went to deliver a punch to his chest.

"Hah!"

Ichigo, by some miracle, managed to dodge the punch, impressing the likes of Rukia and Fusanosuke, the latter even more impressed when he saw that Ichigo used the distraction he had, and swung his blade for Fusanosuke's feet.

"Oooh, that's not good~"

Fusa giggled and jumped in spot, landing on the blade, turning towards Ichigo's body.

"G-Get off it bastard!"

Ichigo went to retract his blade, but before he could, Fusanosuke jumped in the air, delivering a swift kick to the orange haired teens face, sending him back into a tree, and landed within the circle, giving him a smile.

"You're listening to me. Rukia-chan, isn't this a nostalgic feeling, like when we used to do things like this? It brings me back to the time where you weren't that great, and now you...I guess I shouldn't be reminiscing in a time like this huh."

Rukia couldn't disagree, and merely kept her eyes on both Ichigo and Fusanosuke, noting the strangeness of Fusa and his movements, even his advice to Ichigo, knowing that he wouldn't just tell things about himself that could hinder his battle against someone.

" _Why isn't he...even trying? I know that he could blitz Ichigo yet isn't choosing to do so. It's as if he's playing with Ichigo, and the punch he gave Ichigo, that wasn't something Ichigo should've been able to dodge. If there's one thing I know, that is that Fusa is known for speed. He's able to keep up with Soi Fon-taichou, and right now, he isn't even going half of the speed that he usually does...but why? Why isn't he taking this seriously? Why doesn't he want to beat Ichigo now? Or is it that he wants to make it harder for him, only to crush his spirits at the end? N-No, Fusa wouldn't do something like that...yet, what is he doing?_ "

Rukia couldn't understand it, and she didn't get it, even when Ichigo stood up and faced Fusanosuke, regarding him with a pant, a small trickle of blood running out of his mouth.

"Tch, you're really starting to piss me off."

Ichigo spat out, wiping his chin of the blood.

"Then, come and do something about it, my orange haired teen. I don't know your name, but I like Ginger, so can I call you that?"

Rukia's face broke out into a smile, but she felt the laugh she wanted to desperately giggle, inside of herself, while Giselle didn't hold it, and giggled to herself quietly, so the others didn't hear her.

Ichigo sharpened his expression and gave a refusal shake of his head.

"No! You can't call me Ginger!"

"Ooh, that's mean. I wanna call you Ginger!"

Fusa pouted like a child, but Ichigo growled deeply.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass now!"

With renewed strength, Ichigo went for Fusa, who remained standing still.

* * *

For nearly five minutes, Ichigo tried his best. He tried doing what he thought would be good, and he did listen to the advice that Fusa gave him. But even though he did, he couldn't make him move an inch more than he did the first time.

The only time he could make him move, was when he put his all into the attack, and even then, it wasn't enough. He couldn't make Fusa move out of the circle, showing that Fusa was the superior Shinigami, as Rukia had said at the beginning of the fight.

By the near end of the five minutes, Ichigo was on the ground, panting with sweat dropping off his body like heavy rain, hitting the ground and staining it in his sweat. There was some blood as well, from where Fusanosuke had hit him.

Correspondingly, Fusanosuke didn't seem to have even broken a sweat. He seemed to be as fresh as a daisy, standing in the same exact position that he was in beforehand.

"You're very good, for someone that hasn't been a Shinigami for even a month. I have to say, I was becoming a little nervous towards the end of the fight. You keep improving with each strike, and you listened to my naughty ramblings, disclosing my secrets to the world. I would like to say that you've done well, Ginger."

Fusanosuke commended Ichigo in his attempts, smiling happily.

But even though Fusa praised him, Ichigo wore a frown on his face.

"Damn it...even if you say that...I've still lost and now you're going to kill me and take Rukia..."

Ichigo had some regret in his heart. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want Rukia to be taken away. He wasn't even sure what was going on right now, and he didn't know what was going to happen since Fusanosuke was about to win, he couldn't fight anymore.

Fusanosuke chuckled deeply, inclining his head.

"Yes, that's certainly true. I have won the fight, haven't I?" He agreed to the sadness of Ichigo. But then Fusanosuke stepped out of the circle, just before five minutes were officially over. "Oh, it seems that I've come out of the circle. And what's this? The time, has been four minutes and fifty five seconds? Not even a full five minutes? Baaah, I've always been lousy with time keeping. Well, the rules clearly stated that if I left the circle within the time limit, then I would lose. Ooh well, what can you do?"

Both Rukia and Ichigo were speechless by the way he walked out of the circle, and even admitted that the time had been less than what they agreed, not even showing a care in the world on his face.

"W-What are you saying...?"

Ichigo stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend what happened.

Fusanosuke walked over to him, bent down to his level, and merely smirked.

"You're quite the brave young man, aren't you? Fighting against someone, knowing that I was stronger than you are, fighting for a girl you hardly know. That's a good way to live. Though, don't needlessly throw your life away on a single bet like this. If it was anyone else, then you'd be dead right now. The Shinigami aren't really as kind as I am...well, some are, some aren't. We're just like you humans, all different and have different priorities and all. But what I'm trying to say is, you've won Ginger. For such courage and the willingness to never give up, I'll give you a reward, and allow you to live this day, and I will listen to what Rukia-chan is going to say."

Hearing that, Ichigo was quite stunned and didn't know how to respond. He was so shocked and stunned, his eyes kept opening and closing again and again in an attempt to work it out...but he couldn't. It didn't make sense to him.

"B...But why? You were adamant about killing me before...what changed? Why don't you just kill me now, and take Rukia's powers back and give them to her? Isn't that what you said before? I don't get it at all."

Ichigo couldn't work it out for himself, but fortunately, Fusanosuke adopted a smile, and tapped the top of his head.

"It pains me to say this, but you aren't evil. You aren't evil, I could tell from the instant that your blade hit my own. That's why I said I hated you. Do you know what they say? If you cross blades with another warrior, you can almost read each other's minds, and emotions, and see what side they are aligned with. And lucky for you, you're a good person. Which means, since you're a good person...Rukia-chan really did something after all. And that means...damn it...tough situations."

Fusanosuke sighed, and patted the top of Ichigo's head once more before turning to face Rukia.

Rukia herself was mystified by what was going on, but she snapped out of it when she saw that Fusa was walking closer to her. Once he was within her personal space, he bent down to her level, and adopted a grin.

"You and me are going to have a chat, understand me?"

Even though the words sounded cold, he spoke them with a warm smile on his face, causing Rukia to smile as well.

"Thank you, Fusa."

"Hmmm? What for?"

She shook her head, glancing at Ichigo and saw that despite his injuries, none where life threatening, therefore, he wouldn't die from them, knowing Fusanosuke could've dealt the killing blow anytime yet chose not too.

"Just thank you for giving up. I know, you could've killed him within seconds if you went serious. I will explain everything about what is happening."

"Well, that's good. Because, right now, I'm in a tough situation. I can't kill you, I don't feel like taking you back to the Soul Society, as you'll be punished. And I can see how much this human means to you, and he doesn't have evil within his heart...well, not that much anyway. Everyone has some evil in his heart, but he's a good guy, and he couldn't have taken your powers by force or possibly raped you. I hate saying it, but that's how it is, Rukia-chan."

Rukia smiled, but then frowned at something he said.

"You thought he raped me!?"

Fusa shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, possibly. I don't know what's going on do it, and I was trying to protect you. It just gives me another reason to kill him...eeh, I mean, gave me another reason on what's going on. Now, why don't we go and talk about what's going on...ooh, can we have ice cream!? Your treat!?"

He showed a childlike smile on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the downed Ichigo, wondering how he was able to do something like that without a worry in the world.

Rukia slapped herself in the head, and agreed instantly.

"Fine, ice cream, my treat. It's the least I can do, I suppose." Fusa showed a childlike smile as Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you going to be okay going back to school on your own? I've got to go and talk with Fusa here."

"But Rukia, what about what he said? Aren't you afraid that he's just lying and is gonna take you back?"

Ichigo had his suspicions, as he didn't know Fusanosuke and didn't know what he was like. For all Ichigo knew, this could be an act, and he's just going to take Rukia away anyway.

Rukia glanced at her blonde companion and saw that he did the peace sign at the pair of them. She then turned back to Ichigo, showing a ghost of a smile on her face.

"It's fine, he wont do anything."

"How can you know that?"

Ichigo was in doubt and didn't want to admit that he was worried for Rukia.

But Rukia just smiled and folded her arms, keeping the bag of manga in her right hand.

"I know my friend, Ichigo. Since he said he isn't gong to do it, I know that he isn't going to do it. Don't worry about me, I am going to go and work this out. Don't worry, I will be back later on. Just go back to class, and say that I was...ill or something, whatever excuse you can think of. And if a Hollow shows up, Fusa will deal with it for now."

"Ooh yeah, Fusa will deal with it. It's not like he's got anything better to do."

Fusanosuke mumbled out childishly, earning a scowl from Rukia, which hushed him up and he adopted a smile, giving the pair a thumbs up, indicating that he'll do whatever Rukia wanted.

"See? It will be fine. Now, we've got to go." Ichigo couldn't say anything as a reply as Rukia turned to Fusa. "Now, you're gonna have to wear a Gigai, I am not going to eat ice cream with someone that no one else can see, and if people walk past, it will look strange."

He huffed, and went into his Shihakusho, pulling out a capsule. He pushed down the top of it and threw it to the ground. It made a banging sound, then revealed something completely different...it was a Gigai, of Fusanosuke. It was dressed in blue jeans and a shirt that read 'Blondie Bear' on the front, which Rukia noted, but Fusanosuke shook his head, mumbling "Don't ask." and she didn't, surmising that Yachiru had something to do with it.

Ichigo on the other hand was bewildered with what happened, the appearance of the Gigai, in the small capsule at that. It was shocking and he hadn't ever seen Rukia do it before.

"S...So, how did you get that body in that capsule...? It shouldn't be possible, right...?"

Ichigo mumbled out a question, genuinely interested.

"Ooh, it's something I invented years ago. Don't worry so much about the details." Fusa replied which surprised Rukia, as even she didn't know that he invented it, and jumped into the Gigai. A few seconds later, the now wearing Gigai Fusanosuke jumped to his feet with a wide smile on his face. "Well well well, it has been awhile since I was last in this. Takes me back, it really does. I forgot I had this on me until before...aah well, the kind girls got me the manga anyway, and I even got to meet some cuties. Ooh, I wish I could see them again, they could treat me to more manga."

"Great, now lets go."

Rukia ordered with a sly smile.

"Yes ma'am!"

He saluted, and then walked off together. What Ichigo noticed though the most was, without them even realizing, they had grabbed the others hand, holding hands, as they walked off together as if they were a couple on a summers day.

" _So...are they dating or something...? There seems to be something going on between them, some romantic stuff...ugh, damn it, I feel so sore all over my body...for someone that appears goofy, he knows how to fight. I can see why Rukia didn't want me to fight him...but, she even said that he didn't go all out...just how strong are Shinigami...?_ "

As Ichigo was thinking about it, Giselle saw the same thing that Ichigo sore, and unlike him, questioning it, Giselle was pissed about it, the hand holding, and tightened her hand on a tree, cracking the bark with her physical strength alone and followed after them, mumbling "Bitch kisses him and she's gonna get shot." through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sometime later, Fusanosuke and Rukia found themselves in a different park, each having an ice cream in their hands. Sitting next to one another on the bench, their hands were still connected.

Giselle was in the trees, having a small heart shaped bow in her hand, and an arrow that had a skull for an arrowhead, pointing it at Rukia's head, mumbling "Don't shoot, don't shoot. Fusa-kun will hate you if you kill the bitch." again and again, attempting to keep her cool...but she was having a difficult time in the matter. Her hands were shaking with rage, her eyes glazed over with such passion that she wanted to shoot Rukia right in the head, but she stopped herself. Something inside of her stopped her actions, even if only for a little while.

While eating ice cream, Fusa turned to the raven haired female.

"So, Rukia-chan...ooh damn this ice cream is good...eeh, Rukia-chan, what's going on? Why...erm, how did you...eeh, I don't know if I want to know this...erm, I am trying to...say that..."

Rukia nodded earnestly to what he trying to say.

"You want to know what happened with my powers, correct?"

Fusanosuke agreed with a sigh, inclining his head in agreement.

"Yes, you're right. So, what happened? Start from the beginning if you would."

Rukia looked down at the ground, and didn't know what to say. No, the truth is, she didn't know how to say it, and wasn't sure on how he was going to take it. But she hoped that he would understand why she did what she did.

"Fusa...what happened with Ichigo, wasn't his fault at all. It was my own mistake. I was talking with him...I was surprised that a human had enough Reiryoku to see me, and he asked me these questions about everything, and I was attempting to answer them, when unknown to me, a Hollow came and attacked his Imouto's. His Reiryoku messed with my senses, and I didn't sense the Hollow approach until it was too late."

"A Hollow...what? Like a Gillian or something? Maybe something above that?"

That's what he thought anyway. He didn't see Rukia losing to an ordinary Hollow, and it had to be a Gillian level Hollow for her to lose. If it wasn't, then he wasn't sure on what it was that attacked her.

To his surprise, Rukia shook her head.

"No...that's what the worst thing was...it was a normal Hollow. It didn't have a bounty on its head or anything. It was a weak Hollow, but somehow, it just got the better of me. It got the better of me, and I was down. Ichigo tried attacking it, but I had to protect him, which made it so that I can't fight. But then..."

"Then...what?"

Rukia face lowered even more, and she trembled a little bit. Feeling it through their connected hands, he lightly squeezed her hand, giving her some comfort, which worked, and allowed her to continue on.

"There was only a single way everything would work out for the best...for Ichigo's family. And that was, give him my powers. I only intended to give him half of my powers, but somehow, he ended up taking nearly all of them away from me, and managed to slay the Hollow. Ever since...I've been attempting to gain my powers back while couching Ichigo to fight the Hollows on my behalf, but for whatever reason, they aren't returning, and I knew...I knew someone from the Soul Society was going to come for me...but I didn't think it would be you to come and get me...I feel so ashamed..."

Rukia felt terrible about it, and what kind of stress she would be placing on Fusanosuke's shoulders now. She knew that one way or another, something would happen. But she wasn't sure on what was going to happen exactly.

Rukia continued to tremble...until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her form. Looking up with teary eyes, she saw that Fusanosuke was smiling down at her, and gave her head a single pat, then used his finger to wipe away what tears were in her eyes.

"Hey, what's with these silly tears all of a sudden? Why are you trembling? From what I can tell, it wasn't your choice in the matter, and you allowed Ginger to-"

"Actually, his name is Ichigo."

Rukia corrected, though Fusa smiled.

"As I was saying, Ginger-" Rukia frowned as the blonde smirked. "-was allowed to protect his family. That's a wonderful thing, protecting your family. I can see why you did what you did...and I guess, if I was in your position, I would've done something similar as well, though the right way."

"The right way?" Rukia quizzed, narrowing her eyes in perplexity. "What are you talking about?"

Fusanosuke put a hand to his head, and sighed.

"Well...there is away to bring out the latent abilities of humans without giving your powers to the human."

"What? I didn't know of this."

Rukia was genuinely surprised by it, and didn't know what to think of it.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. But there is away to...hmmm, let me put it easily for you. There is away for humans to bring out their latent abilities if a Shinigami does something specific, and conditions have to be met."

"What kind of conditions?"

The raven haired Shinigami became more and more interested. She didn't know of this, and had she of known, then she would've done it. But since she didn't know of it, she could only listen intently to what he was saying.

"Well...you said that Ginger had a high level of Reiryoku, or something like that, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Rukia agreed, then adopted a frown. "Though, his name is Ichigo, not Ginger. That sounds like an insult."

"Not at all." Fusa waved her off, licking his ice cream. "It is a lovely nickname. I wish I had one that wasn't made up by a pink haired little girl."

He muttered, as Giselle smiled.

" _Hehe a nickname huh~? How about Hubby~? That's a cute nickname~ I could be the Wifey to his Hubby~ Yes, that's perfect~ And that Kuchiki chick can get away from my Hubby soon or I will shoot the bitch in the skull~_ "

Giselle giggled a little bit at her thoughts, and quite liked it.

Fusa then turned back to the original conversation that he was having.

"Anyway, as I was saying, there is away to do it. The human in question has to have a naturally high level of Reiryoku, or acquired it somehow on their own, like it was built up over time or something. If they have that, then a Shinigami could pour their own Reiryoku into that person, and bring out their abilities."

"But, isn't that the same as what I did to Ichigo?"

Rukia was confused about it, so Fusanosuke cleared it up.

"Similar, but different. What you did, was transfer your powers to Ginger, but what I'm talking about is using the Shinigami's powers, to rise the level of power within the human, giving birth to their powers, whatever they maybe. It wouldn't work on everyone with high levels of Reiryoku, but there is a chance that it would. Like how you gave your powers to Ginger, there was a good chance it wasn't going to work. It all depends of different factors, and luck I guess. It's safer than doing it the way you did, as you don't shove your sword into them and all, but like the way you did, there are no guarantees, that it would work. It is, something that works on a good day, and fuck's up on a bad day. It all depends on different factors, and the humans might not develop powers, even if the Shinigami use this method, they might not have the power sleeping within them to awaken such abilities."

Rukia blinked at the information that she had received.

"Wow...I didn't know that there was such away to do such things...have you done it before? Is that why you know about it?"

Fusanosuke turned his head, his expression unreadable.

"No...of course not. It is against the law to give any powers to humans, whether that be actually giving them your own powers, or using your powers to bring out their own powers. I don't break laws, unlike certain people...not you, I was referring to someone else then..."

He mumbled out the answer, Rukia giving him a strange look.

"Oh...alright. Heh, I wish I knew that back then...though, maybe Ichigo would've taken nearly all of my powers anyway..."

Rukia showed a ghost of a smile, all the while thinking about what he said, and had to wonder if he had done something like that in the past. But it wasn't as if she was going to be told one way or another.

"Maybe so. But you've done it now, and you can't change the past. But something is still weird...doing half of your powers to transfer would do just that, and they would return to you quickly...say Rukia-chan, it isn't like you secretly wished for your powers to disappear, was it?"

"W-Wha...n-no, why would I?"

Fusanosuke could think of a few reasons, but there was one that came through quite clearly.

"Maybe...because what happened to Shiba-fuku-taichou and how you blame yourself?" Rukia didn't say anything in response to that, only looking at the ground, but that was more than an indication to Fusa, knowing that he was right. "...Rukia-chan, it wasn't your fault that happened, and that young man from before was..."

"I know what you're going to say...but no matter what you say, it is my fault that Shiba-fuku-taichou was..."

Rukia spoke with a almost broken expression on her face, and it was as if she had rejected everything about it. But Fusa knew that deep down, even with everything said and done, she did blame herself for what happened that day, and continues to do so, even after the amount of time that has past.

Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it, Fusa decided to switch topics.

"You know, there are gonna be some complications to this. Your powers should be returning soon though."

"I thought that I would regain it bit by bit, but something...it is as well something is...I don't know, stopping the process or something."

Rukia sighed out the answer, not liking the fact that she is quite powerless right now.

"Yes...there does seem to be something wrong with that. Hmmmmm, it is going to be difficult to think about... Anyway, I heard that Ginger mentioned something about a school, or was that you...? Eeh, you're wearing a school girls outfit, which makes you look freaking adorable I might add. So, I take it that you go to school here?"

Unintentionally, his eyes dragged themselves over her form, causing to develop a blush, and Giselle behind them shaking with more and more anger, wishing she could release the arrow she had...but found the self control to stop herself from shooting Rukia and cried that he complimented Rukia, and not herself.

"Yes, that's right. I am in Ichigo's class, just incase something happens, with Hollows and all. You know, to be quick, and have him take out the Hollows. It isn't the best arrangement, and it isn't like I want Ichigo to do it for me, but right now, I am as much use as a matchstick is against a Hollow. I'm pretty useless. But at least, I think that my knowledge on Hollows is an asset."

"So, you're like a mentor to him then?"

Fusa guessed, earning a smile and a nod from Rukia, turning towards Fusa.

"Just like you were, once upon a time, to me, Fusa-sensei."

"Well, that was long ago, and don't call me Sensei, I don't like being in authority. I was merely doing it because...well, I have my reasons and you should respect that." The blonde licked his ice cream, noting that it was nearly gone now. "Times have changed, and you've gone from that girl who was quite...funny in a fight, to this independent girl now."

Rukia snorted slightly at that.

"I guess so. But look at me now, I am in a Gigai staying in someone's closet that doesn't have good lighting, with a teenager that, lets face it, isn't a usual teenager and is kind of a prude."

Rukia admitted casually, glad that Ichigo wasn't around to reject what she was saying.

"Ewww, you live in his closet?"

"Yeah? So what?"

Rukia asked with mild irritation, Fusa throwing up his hands in defence.

"No, it's nothing at all. But like, where did you get that Gigai anyway? I don't remember you taking one with you."

"Yeah, I didn't. I got this from a guy named Urahara Kisuke-san."

Drop!

As soon as she said the name, something within Fusanosuke changed and he dropped the remains of his ice cream onto the floor, his eyes opening wide as if he had heard something truly world shattering, but he kept a composed face on, if only emotionless.

"Urahara...Kisuke...huh..."

He mumbled on the wind, his eyes sharpening at the ground, allowing his hand to leave Rukia's, tightening them together with a emotionless expression on his face, something that Rukia was quite shocked at.

"Y...Yeah, Urahara-san, he's the guy that...eeh, is something the matter?"

He shook his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously towards the ground, squeezing his hands together so tightly that blood could be drawn if he did it any tighter than they already where.

"N...No, it's nothing. But I have to go now." He raised from the seat, bowed his head and grabbed his manga. "Got to go now Rukia-chan. I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do now. I will see you soon."

With those words, he ran away from Rukia at top speeds, surprising the raven.

"H-Hey! Fusa! Wait, what's going on!?"

Even though she called, he disappeared before she could even stand up.

She couldn't do anything other than watch where he had disappeared, unsure of what was wrong with him exactly.

"What was...that about?"

She asked herself this question out loud but she couldn't gain an answer. She was unsure of what was going on if she was honest with herself. She didn't know what was going on.

Giselle, upon noticing the sudden departure of Fusa, absentmindedly let go of her arrow.

"Aaaaah! Shit!"

Rukia screamed, the arrow going right past her ear, and pierced the ground before her, the arrow coming to a 1 cm closeness to her ear, which could've cut her if it was 1 cm closer.

"Oops~"

Giselle mumbled with a laugh, then chased after Fusa, as Rukia turned, and missed Giselle's form by two seconds.

"W-Who the hell fired that arrow at me...?"

Rukia looked for the source, but Giselle was long gone by the time that she could find out who was shooting at her.

* * *

Quite a fair distance away, Fusa stopped running, and placed his hand on a tree. He panted slightly, but not because he was tired, because...he was excited. He was very excited indeed, and showed a dark smile, a smile that Kenpachi, or Mayuri would show when they were excited about killing or dissecting things.

"After all this time...Urahara...haha...you're dead...you bastard..."

With those words, Fusanosuke showed a truly wicked smile that had never been seen by most before on his face, a smile that...foretold someone's death, Urahara Kisuke's death.

Giselle merely watched on, and wore a smirk on her face as well, a smirk that wasn't like the usual one that she showed, but one that was sadistic and full of dark intentions.

" _My Fusa-kun wants this Urahara dead huh? Then, I will just have to help him kill him. Sorry Urahara, but Fusa-kun wants you dead, so you're going to die...oooh, maybe I could turn Urahara into a Zombie, then Fusa-kun could kill him again and again and again~ Perfect, he'll love me for this~ He'll love to kill this Urahara again and again. Hehehe, I am like the perfect girlfriend for thinking of this, to help my future Hubby. Bye bye Urahara, you're my Zombie now for Fusa-kun to punish~_ "

* * *

Sometime later, in Ichigo's room, Rukia sat contemplating what was happening.

The sun was slowly setting in the sky, going down but she didn't care. Even though her stomach rumbled, showing her that she was hungry, but she didn't care. She couldn't get out of her mind what happened during the day.

What happened between Ichigo and Fusa, and then how she told Fusa what happened, and then finally, the thing that's shocked her the most...was what happened when Fusa showed those eyes, she couldn't get those eyes out of her mind.

Unfortunately, she didn't have long to herself, as Ichigo soon came into the room.

"Yo...Rukia. Where's your friend gone?"

Ichigo greeted, not noticing the sad expression on her face.

"I, don't know where he is, or what he is doing right now."

She replied honestly, gazing out of the window.

"I see...so, did you talk? Is he going to take you back to the Soul Society?"

"Probably not...he's a good guy, Ichigo. Under different circumstances, I believe you could've been friends."

Rukia admitted, seeing how they seemed to talk before, and what she knew personally of the two men, and despite being quite opposite in personalities, she believed they would be good friends.

"Hah, maybe, I guess. He seemed pretty cool, and he did give me tips during the battle. Then he threw the battle, for you, didn't he?" Rukia didn't answer him, but it was obvious to even Ichigo that she was thinking the same. "So...you two seemed close, didn't you?"

Rukia cast her violet eyes towards Ichigo, giving a single inclination with her neck.

"Yes...he's one of my best friends. He's protected me many times in the past and we've done many things together, even before you were alive. Of course we're close."

Ichigo scratched his cheek at her answer.

"Yeah...I meant more than that, Rukia. You were...eeh, holding hands before."

"So?"

Rukia didn't see anything wrong with it, but Ichigo couldn't decided whether to laugh or chuckle nervously.

"Eeh...it just seemed to me that...you're really close...perhaps boyfriend maybe?"

Rukia curiously gazed at him for a few seconds, then rolled her eyes.

"No, he isn't my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't want one either."

She replied calmly, but Ichigo noted the small pink on her cheeks.

"Aah, I see. So you want him to be your boyfriend?"

"Why would I want something like that?"

The query Rukia made only made Ichigo feel conflicted on how to respond.

"I dunno, because you're in love with him maybe?"

At that, Rukia adopted a frown on her face.

"Oh, so you suddenly see the relationship between him and myself after a single interaction, huh? Just because he stopped for me, it doesn't mean anything. He's going to end up with Hinamori-fuku-taichou anyway."

"I don't know who that is, but it doesn't sound like you're happy about that."

Rukia raised her eyebrows at the orange haired teen.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy. Fusa is my friend, and Hinamori-fuku-taichou is a...lovely choice for a girlfriend. She's a lovely girl, and she's really pretty."

"I...ugh, see...uhhh, you're...really..."

"What? I am what?"

Ichigo shook his head with a defeated sigh.

"It's nothing."

"Good, then we're in agreement. It is nothing at all."

Even though she said that, she couldn't help but cast her eyes outside, and think about a certain blonde, and what he was doing right now...

* * *

The next day, Rukia and Ichigo were in class.

Rukia was looking out of the window, like she did the previous day, and Ichigo was concerned for her. He might've teased her slightly the previous day, but he was worried about her, and she was worried about Fusanosuke, but didn't want to admit it.

"Tatsuki-chan, did you hear in the park that there was some problems and some of the ground was broken apart?"

"Yeah, I heard that as well. Maybe some kind of mini earthquake?"

"Kukuku, who cares when Hime is around...ooh Hime, can I feel your boobies~? Just a little grope would be fine~ Come to Chizuru now~ I will make sure that you're taken care of my Hime~"

Other students were there, like Orihime, and Tatsuki, who were talking. Next to them, trying to get a feel of Orihime's large bust, was a girl with red hair that framed her face, coming down to her neck, and wore glasses. This girl was Chizuru Honsho.

"Honsho! Don't touch Orihime!"

Tatsuki whacked Chizuru on the head, the girl recoiling with a cry.

"W-Why!? I wasn't hurting anyone! I just wanted to feel the body of Hime, I want to feel her big assets!"

"I wont let you touch her you moron!"

"But she's got the bountiful breasts! And she's got the perfect butt! All the right curves in all the right places! She's beautiful! This world needs her beauty! Now as a hot woman, I wanna grab that hot piece of beautiful woman and bend her over a table and-"

"Aaaah! Shut up Honsho! I don't want to know what you're going to do with Orihime! In fact, I don't want you to talk to her again you sick pervert!"

Chizuru and Tatsuki then got into a fight, while Orihime tried to calm them down, a typical day for the three females. Tatsuki would keep Chizuru away from Orihime, and Orihime would try and break them up from fighting.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Asano-san, please calm down with the screaming."

A brown haired boy came running through the door, and a black haired boy with soft features followed after him, walking towards Ichigo as the other ran at him at top speeds.

These two being named Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima respectably. Correspondingly, Keigo looked hyper, and Mizuiro didn't seem to care that much as he was on his phone.

"Yo, morning Keigo."

Ichigo retorted, slamming his elbow into Keigo's face, knocking him to the ground. Keigo cried, and stood up, and went to berate Ichigo for his moves, but he stopped himself, and saw that Rukia was looking out the window.

"Geez, what's wrong with her? She seems depressed."

Keigo noted, earning a nod from Mizuiro.

"Yes, she seems like that from yesterday as well. I wonder what's going on?"

Ichigo had a guess on what was going on, but he couldn't tell the pair of them, or he would have to mention the Soul Society, or he might've mentioned it by mistake, and he couldn't take such a chance.

"Anyway, where's Chad?"

"Chad?" Keigo parroted. "Yeah, he said he can't come in today, he's got something to do. Though he didn't say what it was. Anyway, did you hear, that we're getting a new student in class today? A late transfer like Kuchiki-san there."

Ichigo didn't really care about it, so he waved his hand at Keigo, while Mizuiro was on his phone, vaguely following the conversation.

"So what? Why are you telling me?"

"I was just saying, is all! I thought that everyone would be interested! Though...it isn't a girl, which is kinda sad. It's some guy, some guy that keeps saying weird stuff, from what I heard."

Upon hearing the conversation Rukia took mild interest, but then shook her head and decided that it didn't matter to her.

Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru also heard the conversation the males had, and had their own conversation.

"It's bad, that it isn't a hot woman..."

Chizuru sighed dejectedly, only for Tatsuki to roll her eyes.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? This guy isn't going to get harassed by you."

Tatsuki snidely shot back, as Orihime held her hands together.

"Ooh! Wouldn't it be cool if it was a robot from the future that had super powers and could fire lightning from his hands, and had a mission to come back and save us from homework! That would be amazing!"

Orihime imagination was something Tatsuki had to admire, but also felt like she had completely missed the mark.

"Yeah...I don't think that's what it is going to be. That kinda sounds like a messed up Terminator."

"That's the whole point Tatsuki-chan! It is a messed up Terminator! He's come back to save us from homework with his awesome lightning and fire beams that shoot from his hands and his eyes!"

Orihime energetically replied as Chizuru made grabbing motions to the unaware Orihime. But thankfully, Tatsuki was right in their, and stopped the redhead before she could do anything, putting her in a headlock.

"T-Tatsuki! G-Get off me!"

Chizuru rasped out, gasping for air, but Tatsuki didn't stop the choke hold, keeping a tight hold on the girl, so she wouldn't touch Orihime.

"No I wont you pervert! I wont let you defile Orihime!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The redhead cried, attempting to get away from Tatsuki, but one swift punch to the top of the head, and knocked the poor woman out cold, something Orihime berated her for, but Tatsuki didn't care at the moment.

Soon afterwards, the Sensei of the class came in, a woman wearing what appeared to be an outfit for running, a tracksuit, and tapped on the board.

"Okay class, today! We've got a new student joining us from all the way from Tokyo! He's a recent transfer, because his parents have been transferred aboard, and this is his home town, so he is staying here until further notice."

The class became interested, as footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

From the windows, they could see a flash of blonde, but for Rukia and Ichigo, they weren't interested, and didn't bother to look at the window, while a random girl said "He's a hotie!" in a fangirl type of voice, earning nod from some other girls in the class.

Keigo, upon hearing the girls squealing, wore a jealous look on his face, believing that the new kid was going to steal the girls away from him...not that they ever went to him in the first place.

A knock on the door was then heard, causing the Sensei to look at the door.

"Oh, he's here now. Please come inside!"

The door opened, and stepped inside the mysterious figure.

"Ooh my God..."

"W-What in the hell..."

Both Rukia and Ichigo couldn't believe their eyes when they saw who had entered, and both looked at one another, for some kind of confirmation to see if they were seeing the same thing.

"Damn, he's quite hot..."

Tatsuki gave an offhanded comment, during the attention of Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan, you like him?"

"N-No, I was just saying is all...I can look, can't I?"

As she mumbled this, most of the girls keen eyes were on the boy at the front. Besides Chizuru that was, who was looking at Orihime, and to see if this boy was her competition...but Orihime was merely smiling quite happily.

The person made their way to the front, and turned to the class with a childlike smile on his face.

"Now young man, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The Sensei spoke with a carefree smile on her face, earning a nod from the boy.

"Okay Sensei woman! Here I go!" The boy took in a deep breath after giving the Sensei a thumbs up, facing the classroom with the brightest smile that he could muster. "Hello everyone! My name is Fusanosuke! I'm so like overjoyed at coming to this wonderful classroom~! I hope that we can like, totally get along while we're classmates~ I hope that we can be like super duper amazingly awesome best friends~"

Yes, it was Fusanosuke standing there, in a school boys outfit. However, unlike most of the class, he wasn't wearing the blazer, opting to just wear the white dress shirt, and gray pants. On the belt buckle, was a skull shaped belt buckle, two red gems for the eye sockets. He had a school bag on his shoulder, akin to a rucksack, a manga peaking out of the opening.

The colour from Ichigo's face drained once he said that...and pretty much everyone was wondering who this person was, and what he was like...

But a single person started clapping their hands together, very energetically.

That person, being, Orihime Inoue.

"Yay! That was an amazing introduction! I love the energy you use for such an introduction! I hope we can be super duper amazingly awesome best friends!"

Fusanosuke heard Orihime and looked in her direction...as soon as he did, his face turned red at seeing the very developed Orihime, mumbling "Thank you God~" and winked at the girl.

"Awww, aren't you like the cutest thing in the entire world~ I'm so happy right now that I could actually die from over happiness~" Fusa sang out, walking towards Orihime with a wide smile on his face. "So, cutie pie, what's your beautiful name?"

"Hehe, I'm Orihime Inoue!"

Orihime introduced herself with the same smile that Fusa had on his face, though for completely different reasons.

"My, Orihime-chan huh? You're just so darn cute~ Can we have a super best friends hug to make our friendship super official?"

"Yes! I like that Fusanosuke-chan! Lets make it super duper official!"

Orihime agreed instantly, jumping to her feet, and they wrapped their arms around one another, jumping around in a circle, on the same spot, singing "Yay, super best friends hug~" at the same time, drawing sweat drops from pretty much everyone in the class.

" _Ooh God, she's found someone like her...ooh Orihime, you've found someone as mental as you are...ooh God, what are they going to do together...I feel worried for the pair of them now...they are both air head's to a high degree..._ "

Tatsuki face palmed at her own thoughts, and watched the events unfold, seeing that the pair of them are pretty much too happy to notice what was going on around them, especially Fusanosuke who couldn't be more happy right now, Orihime pretty much going with the flow, and couldn't say that it was bad.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, and could only watch with wide eyes. Chizuru growled at the new 'competition' that she could see, and Rukia...she didn't really have any kind of emotion on her face. She just stared at the pair of them jumping around.

" _Ooh my, what's going to happen now...Fusa, what are you going to do now...?_ "

As she thought it, Fusa saw Rukia, and gave her a wink and a thumbs up, drawing a nervous giggle from her.

Giselle, at the window, hiding from sight, looked and saw that 'her' man was hugging Orihime, and a dark growl escaped her the stone building she rested her hands on dented from the amount of pressure she put on the building, her eyes solely on Orihime, mumbling "Bitch is my competition." in a hiss determined to make sure that Fusa was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the Ichigo vs Fusanosuke fight ended with Ichigo technically winning the bet, but losing the fight. In the future though, they'll be having a more even fight with one another because right now, Ichigo's just starting out, and Fusa has been a Shinigami for 100 plus years, kinda like how Byakuya and Ichigo first fought one another. There also seems to be a little...a lot of anger for Urahara, but the reason? That will be revealed in the future. And finally, he's in Ichigo's class, and has made Orihime his super best friend! Allow the madness to ensue!**

 **So, I've had some reviews and PM's lately about Fusa living with Tatsuki, or Orihime, or even in Karin and Yuzu's closet. So, since I value your opinions greatly, I have decided to leave it to the fans! So, please vote for who he lives with, as I have quite good scenarios for all of them! Whoever gets the most votes, that's who he's gonna live with!**

 **For Tatsuki in the harem, I am considering it, but I have to think of some powers for her. I've had a few good ideas, like her being able to form claws to enhance her fighting power and some others as well.**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Yeah, she most likely would be a Fullbringer. While those powers where kind of cool, there are quite a few people in Bleach that use fire, or fire related abilities.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, he technically was. At the beginning, he wasn't going to do something like that, but he figured, why the hell not? Hehe, great minds think alike, right? Yeah, it will be, somewhat revealed soon, though not the whole story of it. Cool, glad that you liked the idea, I think it is a good one for Tatsuki as well. Hehe, he certainly will be able to do something like that. Maybe he could do something like that!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you did! Yeah, there were some Fusa/Rukia bonding moments the last chapter, weren't there? Thanks for the vote! Hehe, maybe so. Those suggestions are great!**

 **Reptoholic; Hehe, yeah, it would be quite funny, wouldn't it? It's going to be something, unique to say the least. Yeah, that is one of the reasons, but it isn't the main reason. It will be shown at a later date why that is. And thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Thanks for the vote! Well, there's a certain kind of connection. I wont give it away for now, but it is going to be quite...well, I will leave it to the imagination for now. Good suggestion!**

 **DocSlendy; I can only imagine how that would go down. It would be really funny! Hehe, well, he is a teenage based Shinigami, so he looks around 15-17, so he wouldn't really change that much if he got to adult form, as technically he kinda is in a somewhat adult form.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Yeah, that's gonna be something alright. You're most likely right about that. He would've been down for the night by the time Aizen attempted to show him his Shikai. Yes, he does know who Isshin is, but he wouldn't know that's Ichigo's dad, as Ichigo has Masaki's last name, not Isshin's last name, and Fusa doesn't know anything about Masaki, yet. Eeh, I haven't decided that yet. I might make them have a small appearance before the end of the arc, but I haven't decided yet. True enough, and thanks for the vote. Though Fusa wouldn't really care about Ichigo being there or not, as it has been shown that he could kill Ichigo easily if he wanted too.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; For the most part, yeah it has been. I have ideas for that time, don't worry. In the future, they'll be doing something like that. You never know, he could do something like that. Well, I don't see how Fusa would be forced to stay anywhere, honestly. Aah, that will be revealed at a later time. For now, all theories are welcome.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, thank you! Glad that you liked that part. Hehe, yeah Tatsuki's reaction to him was a little funny, huh. Thanks for the vote, it would be quite funny to see.**

 **Yanderelover; Yeah, I thought that would be a good thing to see, after everything that went on between them. In his own way, he was trying to aid Ichigo. Yeah, Giselle might be doing that in the future, though it might not be so accidental, you know? Hehe, his meeting with Orihime is something not to be missed, huh. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, that reaction is in this chapter!**

 **Guest 2; I'm glad that you did! Hehe, Giselle is quite the funny girl, isn't she? Hehe, Orihime and Fusa, nothing else needs to be said. They've found something in one another that they like. And thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, by then, he pretty much was somewhat understanding of what happened, though didn't know fully so set that to test and see what Ichigo was really like. Hehe, Giselle surely is quite the funny girl~ Damn, Hime does have quite the imagination, doesn't she? Those are some good reasons, and she's one of my fav characters as well. I suppose, though Fusanosuke wouldn't really care that much, honestly.**

 **Guest 4; That's something I can't say right now, but there is a past between them, and he could be involved with the persons death. I'm not saying he is, but he could be.**

 **Guest 5; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. I guess, though I personally don't think Fusanosuke would mind that much, unless Isshin said "Don't you dare live with my daughters" or something like that. I suppose you're right about that, Orihime would find out about it soon. Tatsuki huh, cool vote! Though that's a good idea as well, going between their residences and randomly sleeping there. Cool suggestions!**

 **LL; Well, he has his reasons. Kisuke is a big one though, and it is one of his reasons, but not his only reason. And you're right, he pretty much is connecting/has connected the dots. Heh, you're right about that, it wouldn't really matter much to Aizen. Actually, it kind of works in his favour, how that is, will be revealed in the future. Yeah, that is a shame really, but I guess we wont really ever know the whole reason. Hehe, I have some antics for the pair in future chapters, it's gonna be good. Yup, he'll like her food, and I can only imagine Chizuru trying to kill him for getting closer to her 'Hime'. I probably will, as from what I've seen in the manga, spoilers if you haven't read it, he seems grossly overpowered, and the way he was taken down was...under-whelming, honestly, since he was hyped to be this all powerful being and practically a God, and was taken down like that, it just didn't sit right with me, though it didn't put me off the series, obviously since I'm writing a fanfic for it hehe.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it was pretty much obvious to the audience that he was going to do something like that, though Fusanosuke had his own reasons for doing such things. You never know, it could be a reason like that, why he said something like that. Foreshadowing maybe? A vote for Orihime, she seems to be quite popular, huh~ And maybe so, and yes, Isshin and Fusanosuke will know one another by sight, as they do know one another. As far as how much, that will be revealed in time. Well, it's not exactly like how what happened with Yoruichi and Soi Fon, as Fusanosuke isn't like that with Urahara. It will be shown why in future chapters.**

 **Rockmaster; Yeah, things will certainly be heating up soon. And thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 6; Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it~ Eeh, it's a little more complicated than the one that Soi Fon had with Yoruichi. Haha, that would be funny, I can even see Fusanosuke making a comment on his manhood, like "Don't you even have balls!?" or something like that. Cool vote, and valid points on the other ones~**

 **Powerman; Thanks! Here's the next chapter! And cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 7; Thanks. Eeh, yeah, he is around Soi Fon's age, maybe a bit younger than she is, but around that kind of age. Older than Rukia, Momo, and some of the other Lieutenants. Cool, thanks for the vote, and Tatsuki is a pretty cool character, shame she wasn't more utilized in the canon story more. I actually have something planned between her and Fusanosuke when the rescue Rukia arc comes upon us.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, being in the same class and all, they'll be seeing one another quite abit from now on. Well, he will be leaving that mostly to Ichigo, while he does, other things that he needs to do, allowing Ichigo to gain the practice, as weak Hollows aren't really something that makes him nervous at all. Eeh, possibly, though once Karin and Yuzu gain their powers, he's gonna be training them more than Ichigo, as he has Rukia to teach him things, though he'll train with him sometimes. Awesome vote! Yeah, I guess so, maybe he could do something like that.**

 **Strike hero; Thanks, I am glad that you do! And cool vote!**

 **Son of yoruichi; Yeah, I could see Fusanosuke landing a hit on Aizen if he really tried. And cool vote!**

 **Guest 8; Thanks, here's the next chapter! Yeah, she is quite under utilized, isn't she? But in this, she'll be getting her shining moments, more so than canon ever gave her anyway.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Hehe, Fusanosuke and Ichigo going at it, there might be a full on battle between them one day. Giselle's cute like that though, she's doing her own thing, nearly killing Rukia in the process. On all accounts, you're really right. All of them have things to gain from living with him. Eeh, the last chapter, as in 684 (685 was something I am down the middle about, not hate or love, but like)...well, I could go into it all day on how I didn't like it, so I will just say that...I didn't like it really, how it ended and how he was defeated in the end. Eeh, the fights...most could've been done, better I guess. The only one I truly didn't have a problem with was Mayuri's fight against Pernida, Sternritter C, as I found that quite entertaining and while Mayuri is probably my least favourite Captain, his fights are always quite interesting, though I didn't like Nemu pretty much getting obliterated besides her brain in the end. The biggest disappointment was the fight with Gerard, Sternritter M, as they could've done so much with that fight with all of those Captains there, but it was a cheap ending to me. I kinda wished that a combo of Nanao's God slaying sword and Shunsui's Bankai took care of Sternritter X, Lillie Barro, as Shunsui's Bankai was cool, but we didn't see much of it which was a disappointment. Finally, against Askin, Sternritter D, eeh, I liked Urahara's Bankai, but like Shunsui's, wished their was more screen time with it, and Grimmjow ripping out his heart in the end was a good way to end him, I suppose for the Grimmjow fans out there. So yeah, that's my thoughts on those fights. Anymore questions about the fights and my thoughts, and I will answer them for you, or anyone that wishes to ask me about it.**

 **Insert my name; Firstly, thank you. I'm glad that you liked it. That's actually something I was thinking of, so we seem to be on the same level. I could Giselle doing it to get close to Fusanosuke, but then becomes quite close with Yuzu, forming a friendship with her. That's a good idea as well, I could see that happening. Fusanosuke, Captain of Squad Five, and Momo as his Lieutenant coming to the aid of the others. Yeah, you're most likely right on that.**

 **Super dude; Well, it all depends on the vote, and your one has been added to the total list as well!**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, I'm glad that it was good~ Yeah, there are some reasons for that, and they'll be explored in the coming chapters, and whatnot. Hehe, that's what we love about her~ At least, that's what I love about her~ And that's what she believes, but we know better~ Yeah, Orihime and Fusanosuke are like friends now, with their like-minded attitudes. Her cooking, why didn't they think of that in the series? Give Aizen some of her messed up food, kill him with that, and Orihime is the saviour of the Soul Society, and the entire universe! Hey, it makes as much sense as how the latest villain got taken down in my opinion anyway. Awesome vote, and yeah, that's what I was thinking on possible situations going on. Yeah, I need some kind of powers for Tatsuki, and those ideas are cool. I didn't really get that far with One Piece, but I remember reading about it, so yeah~ Eeh, I haven't really decided anything at the moment about her. And thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, it will be covered when that time comes around, but there will be some hints here and there to what really happened, but it wont be shown just yet. Well, he wasn't going to throw it right at the beginning, he was trying to feel Ichigo out, and put that there just incase he was a good person, which he turned out to be. a lot, he wont be doing it a lot. He might do it if it is necessary, but he isn't going to be doing it a significant portion of the time, since he even said that it doesn't always work. Cool vote! Well, I have my own plans for that, you know?**

 **Momo fan; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it! Yeah, their powers are gonna be something alright~ Yes, Yuzu is gonna get the Quincy powers, and Karin the Shinigami powers, and since Fusanosuke doesn't know much about how to use Quincy powers, I think Giselle teaching her would be good, for several reasons. Hehe, thanks for the vote, and probably yeah. That would be a pretty cool line to say, wouldn't it? Those two being married would be so cute. I could see them being cute together when married, so yeah I could see it happening.**

 **Guest 9; Hehe yeah, that would be quite cool. If he does become a Captain that is~**

 **Dreamer; Thanks! I am glad that you do! And cool vote, thank you!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The complicated times**

Rukia couldn't believe it when she first saw him in the classroom. She was quite shocked, and didn't know what to say. Seeing Fusa in the classroom now, with Orihime was quite stunning to say the least.

She looked at Ichigo, to see if she was seeing what she believed that he saw the same thing, and with a single inclination of the neck, she was convinced that Fusanosuke was indeed in the classroom, and what she was going to do about it...she wasn't sure at all.

" _I can't believe that he's in class now...but, how did he find out which class I was in? I am sure that I didn't tell him...then again, I found Ichigo's class pretty easily as well, so it isn't beyond the realm of impossibilities. But the last time I had seen him, he wasn't exactly...happy. But now, he was looking to be okay...I don't get it. What's going on with him? What's going to happen now? Fusa...what about the Shinigami? Aren't they going to question why you haven't done anything to me? Are you going to say that you have, and lie about it? Or, is there another reason? Whatever is going to happen, I have to find out the truth._ "

Rukia was quite unsure of what to feel. She wondered why he was in the class. Why he was acting like his usual self. And she also wondered what he had said to that Soul Society. That was the biggest worry that she had right now.

"I can't believe it, that I've found a kindred soul! I'm so happy right now! Orihime-chan is like my kindred soul!"

Fusa exclaimed, jumping up and down for joy. Orihime mimicked his actions, the pair of them enjoying jumping up and down. She couldn't understand why that was, but she was happy about it, and she didn't want to stop. She had found someone like her, someone that is hyper, and kind as well as a little bit insane.

Giselle, from outside of the window, growled upon hearing "Kindred souls." and didn't like it one bit, mulling over if she should turn Orihime into a zombie, so she could control her and do funny things to her, and possibly kill her as well.

"I know! I feel the same! We're like amazing together! What do you feel about robots from the future!?"

Tatsuki face palmed at Orihime's question, hoping that Fusa wasn't like Orihime in that respect, wishing for him to show a least a little bit of decent morals, and sanity, something the class had to agree with...besides Rukia that is. She was quite amused by it actually, thinking " _Typical Fusa._ " with a sly smile on her face.

Ichigo's eyebrows kept rising and falling, unsure of what to feel between the two of them. He didn't understand what was going on...but another Orihime, meant that there would be two people who had powerful imaginations...and one of them could kill him with a flick of his wrist.

Orihime's question was met with starry eyes from the blonde, grabbing her hands excitedly.

"Robots from the future? Like the Terminator?" Orihime's head bobbed up and down excitedly, which Fusa took as an indication to continue. "Well, I've always imagined my own kind of Terminator. I think that one shooting ice beams from the eyes, shooting lightning from one hand, and fire from the other would be cool and could also rupture the ground with a single stomp, giving him, or her, limited earth powers. Also using like their artificial lungs to breathe out a powerful gust of highly condensed wind. And since he, or she, is a robot, a good one with something inside of its body so it can regenerate indefinitely, and is the true unstoppable killing machine...but the trick is, he or she isn't evil at all, and protects people from naughty things, even getting rid of bad tests from naughty school Sensei's, and even destroying homework, to save the children nights of boredom and allow them to spend time with their awesome friends!"

Tatsuki's eyebrows dropped considerably, shaking her head again and again, muttering "God, they are the same." again and again, unable to think of anything other than that, and found that Orihime had found her male counterpart.

Orihime heard that, and shook heavily, her eyes shining with a thousand suns.

"Yes! I understand Fusanosuke-chan! That's the perfect Terminator! The awesome robot that's coming to save us!"

Once again, Fusa and Orihime began jumping around again, irking Giselle from outside who mumbled "Bitch is gonna die if she thinks she can steal Fusa-kun away from me." with a dark expression on her face, unhappy with what was happening.

Soon, the Sensei walked over to Orihime and Fusa, having a bemused look on her face.

"Now now, kindred spirits. You can talk later on. We've got a class to do."

Orihime pouted, but sat down regardless, though she told herself that she would talk with him later, feeling strangely drawn to him.

Fusa on the other hand, looked around and didn't know what to do.

"Eeh, my woman Sensei, where should I sit? I cannot seem to see any seats for me, to sit down on."

The Sensei glanced over the classroom, and noticed that there weren't any seats for him to sit down.

"Oh, I don't know...eeeh...hmmmm, I could've sworn that there were going to be an extra seat brought in today...hmmmmmm...I don't know what to do...maybe we could have someone get a seat for you..."

The Sensei hummed, and thought about to do. However, Fusa pointed towards Rukia, who shot a look back.

"Oi, Rukia-chan. Move."

"No I wont move."

She shot back, and instantly, the rumour mill began, with their little interaction that they had. The students mumbled stuff about their relationship, seeing as Fusa used a affectionate suffix with her name, and she seemed to know him as well.

"Ooh, I wonder of their relationship?"

"Don't tell me Loli Kuchiki-san knows the hot guy?"

"Muuuuu, that's not fair! She has Kurosaki-kun after her, and also Fusa-sama as well! That's not fair!"

"Yah, she's got two of the hottest guys after her! Damn Kuchiki-san! Don't touch Fusa-sama!"

The random girls of the class complained while some of the more normal one (Tatsuki) found it stupid to fight over something stupid like this, seeing their relationship as...well, she didn't know, and she didn't care either, really.

Ichigo was quite shocked that he was called hot, even if indirectly, and allowed a small smirk to shine through the usual scowl that he has on his face, but only for a brief second before he continued to scowl.

At the same time, Fusa walked over to Rukia, and pointed at her.

"Come on Rukia-chan, move it. You should allow the taller people to sit down and then your taller would be happy."

"D-Don't you bring my height into this! And no, I'm not moving! Sit on the floor next to me or something! I'm not moving for you!"

"Sitting on the floor!? Do I look like some common slut to you!? Actually, I kinda am a tease though...I'm a high class w word and it ends in hore at best. You know?"

Rukia slammed herself in the face with her hand, at the same time that she stifled a laugh, remembering a certain time when Momo called Fusa a whore by accident, it was a good day to say the least.

"Tch, don't be an idiot, and sit down." Rukia pointed to the side of her, but Fusa didn't accept it, and moved behind her. Quickly, he lifted Rukia by the back of her shirt, and sat in the seat, dangling her body above his own. "H-Hey! Wh-What do you think you're doing!? That's my seat, baka!"

"I outrank you. You should listen to me more."

He told her with a joking tone, seeing what her reaction was...and it wasn't a happy one at that. Her face fell into a frown, kicking out, but oddly missing the table, while the students and the Sensei watched on with gob smacked mouths, trying to understand what he was doing, though some of the more crazy girls (Giselle being one of them) wanted to be lifted up by Fusanosuke.

"Not in this world!" She stopped, and slapped herself in the head at what she said, but that was suddenly replaced with a blush when Fusa placed Rukia on his right thigh, giving her a smile. "W-What do you think you're doing all of a sudden!? D-Don't you think that this is a little close!?"

Rukia blushed at being placed on his lap, while he remained the same cheery faced boy that he usually was, giving her head a small pat, though he found her blushing face to be quite adorable.

"Oh don't pretend you haven't sat on my lap before. Remember when we went to that amusement park a few years ago? You cuddled on my lap because you were afraid of the ferris wheel going super duper high. You jumped on me and kept crying "Help me Fusa! Don't let me fall from here, I will die!" even though were in a secure car, or whatever it is called. I thought that was a very cute moment from you."

As he was explaining in an over dramatically way, Rukia's eyes shot open with some fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"W-Well, that's a different thing to this..." Rukia blushed even more, her eyes working their way down his body, and saw that she wasn't sat on his crotch, which brought relief to her, as she didn't want a certain 'something' poke her. "B-But, you know! There is something...there is something...I don't know what to say anymore..."

Rukia baffled herself, and didn't know how to respond. She kept looking at her seat, Fusa, and his face. She kept blushing and he merely just wore the same faces.

People shot Rukia death looks, some of the girls that is. Some of the boys that liked Rukia also glared at Fusa, but neither really cared about the dirty looks they were receiving.

But Fusa merely kept patting her on the head.

"Do not worry my raven haired girl, Fusa is here now. I wont let naughty people hurt you now. And I will just sit here with Rukia-chan on my lap. Do not worry precious Rukia-chan, Fusanosuke is here to brighten up your life."

Rukia grumbled something and accepted it. She didn't have a choice really. But with choices of laps, she wasn't going to turn Fusa's away. She'd rather sit on his thigh than someone else's that she didn't know.

The Sensei walked over, and went to question it, but Fusa looked into her eyes for a few seconds, a glow coming from his eyes, and then entered the Sensei, which quelled the questions that she wanted to ask.

"Oh...I'm glad that you found a seat Fusanosuke-kun..."

She spoke with a far off look within her eyes, as if she was hypnotized.

"Yes, thank you Sensei! I can't wait for classes! I'm sure that they are going to be super amazing!"

He energetically replied to the Sensei, who nodded and went to the front of the class. The students all looked with wide eyes, wondering why the Sensei allowed this to happen, the more jealous people hating it, Tatsuki finding it funny, the same as Ichigo and Orihime. Rukia understood what he did, and found it funny as well, forgetting that she was sat on his thigh.

Soon after, the class began, the students more focused on the new 'couple' and had jealousy glares directed towards them. But neither Rukia or Fusa cared really, the latter falling asleep during the class, resting his head on Rukia's back, something she rolled her eyes at.

* * *

Once class had ended, the students that were interested in the pair rushed over.

Ichigo left with Keigo and Mizuiro, seeing that Rukia and Fusa most likely had something to talk about, respecting that, the other two males not really that interested in what Rukia and Fusa's relationship was like.

"So, Kuchiki-san, what's your relationship with Fusa-sama there?"

"You aren't dating him, are you?"

"He's so hot! Is he single Kuchiki-san!?"

"Please say that he is!"

"I want to date him!"

Rukia blinked at the shouts she was getting, smiling weakly at the girls that wanted to know that. She was worried about what was going to happen, as these girls didn't seem, quite sane. Though she could name more insane people, Kenpachi and Mayuri coming to her mind.

Chizuru walked over to Fusa and glared at him, but he was asleep so he didn't even notice the glare that she was looking at him, not that he would've cared even if he was awake.

"Oi, wake up the blonde guy for me, sexy girl. I want to have a word with him, and tell him why he can't touch my Hime!"

Chizuru directed her question to Rukia, who had a troubled expression on her face.

"Eeh...why did you call me sexy?"

She was worried, not wanting a woman to call her that. She didn't really want anyone to call her that.

Chizuru adopted a lewd face, and went to touch Rukia, the girl smiling weakly, and pulled away. Fortunately, Tatsuki came to the rescue, and knocked Chizuru out with a bonk to the head.

"I'm sorry about her, Kuchiki-san. She's...I think she needs professional help."

Tatsuki sweatdropped when Chizuru twitched on the floor, Orihime stepping over her and went to the side of Tatsuki, smiling towards her new super best friend, who was asleep and she admired the ability to be completely relaxed .

"I...I see, Arisawa-san. Eh, I have to erm..."

She struggled for words to say, not wanting to be the centre of attention, silently wishing that Fusanosuke was awake so he could deal with it as well, but since he wasn't, she was on her own.

"So, what's the deal with you and...eeh, Fusanosuke-san there? Are you friends? Lovers? Betrothed?"

Tatsuki usually wasn't the type to do stuff like this, to find out information based on gossip. But she couldn't stop herself. Something about her wanted to know what was going between the two, but she couldn't understand.

Rukia threw her hands up defensively.

"N-Not lovers or anything even close, just f-friends, is all. Wait, did you say betrothed? No, I don't think so. We've been friends for quite a few years...hmmmm, I dunno how long for really. It's been quite a few years now, we're just friends, I swear...but, why did you want to know anyway?"

Tatsuki stepped back, shaking her head.

"O-Oh! Nothing really, I was just curious for...Orihime's sake!"

Orihime cocked her head towards Tatsuki in a perplexed manner.

"For my sake Tatsuki-chan? Why's that?"

Tatsuki lowered her face, and shook her head, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I-I was just...he's your new friend, right? You want to know more about your new friend, don't you?"

At that moment Tatsuki said that, Fusanosuke opened his eyes, rubbed them softly, and his eyes instantly went to Orihime, showing a bright smile on his face.

"Hey super duper amazingly awesome best friend! What's going on?"

"Well, super duper amazingly awesome best friend! We're going to lunch now, want to join us!?"

Orihime invited with a gleeful smile on her face, something that was shared by Fusanosuke upon hearing about food.

"Ooh lunch? I've not eaten since...I dunno, whenever last night was, so lunch sounds good! Lets go super duper amazingly awesome best friend!"

Fusa stood up, placing Rukia on the chair, and the two hyper students linked arms, walking out of the classroom...actually. They were skipping out of the classroom, bringing sweatdrops to both Rukia's and Tatsuki's heads.

* * *

Giselle, seeing that, growled and jumped down from the window she was peering in, landing on the ground without a worry, the area being vacant, thankfully for the others that knew about the supernatural, as they would be worried if she was found out.

" _Damn it, I have to make sure that Orihime Inoue doesn't touch my Fusa-kun. If she does, I am going to make sure that she doesn't do anything to him. Knowing this girl, she's gonna attempt to seduce my Fusa-kun. Not on my watch chica! That's my man you got your hooker hands on, and I wont allow some bitch come between me and my future Hubby! We need Quincy Shinigami babies that need to bring...screw that, I just wanna have sex with him hehe~! Though I hope our babies are able to use the Zombie power, and his Shinigami powers, that would be so cool~_ "

Giselle was determined to stop Orihime...by any means necessary and have her 'destined' children, even if it meant that she would have to 'take care' of the competition.

* * *

Back in the class, the baffled Tatsuki and Rukia looked at the door with wide eyes.

"Eeh...I don't know what to say to that..."

Tatsuki just watched the door, the vacant door, where Fusa and Orihime left together. Rukia looked at the same direction as well, and found it quite cute that Fusa made a friend that was...quite mad like he was.

"Hehehe, I need to go and speak with him actually...any ideas where he and Inoue went?"

Rukia suddenly remembered about the Soul Society and needed to know what was happening. If she needed to leave, if she had a reprieve, or what. Though the first one was quite unlikely due to the fact that Fusa was in the class.

"I guess they've gone to the usual tree that we girls eat at. Come on, before they influence one another...even more so than already."

That was a worry for Tatsuki, and even Rukia couldn't deny that it could be dangerous if they were left alone, thinking of the insanity that would be ensuing. They both then stood up, leaving the classroom together to find Orihime and Fusanosuke, hoping that their nightmares weren't going to be realized.

* * *

In the halls, Karin and Yuzu were walking together.

Since they were having lunch as well, this being their lunch time, they were going to go and find Tatsuki and the other girls in her class, even a year above them, they found it quite nice to sit with them.

"Do you think it would be okay to sit with the Senpai's, Karin-chan?"

Yuzu quizzed with a worried expression on her face, hoping that they weren't causing trouble for the older girls.

Karin waved her hand at Yuzu, dispelling her worries.

"It isn't a worry. The other girls in our class are just...idiots. Besides, I like Inoue-senpai, and Arisawa-senpai. They are cool...though, Honsho-senpai quite scares me, especially when she comes onto me."

Karin shuddered when she remembered Chizuru and her particular...tastes, and that just so happened to be Karin as well, but Karin didn't want that, and was always quite worried when she was in the presence of Chizuru.

"Hehe, the school lesbian~" Yuzu sang out, then realized how the comment might come off, and quickly shook her head. "N-No! I didn't mean to sound bad then...I was just saying that she is the school lesbian...and that's amazing...I'm glad that she is honest with her homosexuality...th-though, I wish that she didn't come onto me some of the time...s-she frightens me sometimes...I wish that she wouldn't do things like that...it is quite scary...honestly..."

Karin listened to the girls ramblings, chuckling softly.

"Geez, you really go on and on about it, don't you?"

Yuzu pouted as she played with the charm on her bag.

"Karin-chan, I can't forget that boy, that spirit. Do you suppose he went to Heaven?"

Karin looked at the charm that Yuzu received from Fusanosuke yesterday, and wondered the same thing.

"I don't know. I suppose so. I mean, he got the manga, and maybe he found that person he was shouting for...eeh, whatever the name was. I can't remember actually. But don't worry, we wont be seeing-"

At that moment, Karin's eyes opened wide when Fusa and Orihime came skipping down the corridor, latched to one another's arms.

""We're super best friends~ We're super best friends~ We're super best friends~ We're besties forever and ever~!""

Orihime and Fusa sang together, as if they had practiced it before, though that was impossible, being in synch with one another. As Fusa and Orihime came close to them, Karin recognized the male and turned pale white.

"Ooh my God..."

Karin was dumbstruck, seeing someone who she thought was a ghost. Many confusing thoughts ran rampart in her mind, and couldn't focus on anything, other than the boy with bright blonde hair, skipping towards them with Orihime on his arm, questioning everything about herself.

"Karin-chan? Is something wrong?"

Her twin, Yuzu quizzed the girl with wide eyebrows, seeing how ghostly white Karin seemed to be.

"Eeh...I erm...Y-Yuzu, can you see that person with Inoue-senpai?"

Karin could only ask this, as she was quite confused by it. She believed that only she, and Ichigo would be able to see spirits, yet right now, Orihime was practically dancing with the spirit boy.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about? The new Senpai? Of course I can see him...eeh, can't you see him? I remember seeing him this morning on my way to class, but I didn't think anything of it...eeh, is there something wrong with the new Senpai...do you know who it is Karin-chan? Are you friends with him?"

That was the most logical sense that came to Yuzu. Since she hadn't see what Fusa looked like, she couldn't tell by sight alone that this was the same spirit that was in the manga shop just the previous day.

At that, Karin lowered her head in mild shock while Yuzu looked on in concern.

" _S-So...she can see that person...but how is that possible? Isn't he supposed to be dead...a ghost? But he's here, and Yuzu can see him and all...but how is that possible? I don't understand...! Urgh, this is confusing! Is he a ghost!? Was everyone having a joke with me yesterday!? Did Yuzu set that up, and make me buy manga's that she wanted, but didn't have the money, so made it somehow that everyone was in on the joke...but why would he mention Hollows, whatever those things are...? I just don't understand what's going on with this crap...ugh, I'm really confused now!_ "

Karin couldn't figure it out, if she was honest with herself. She couldn't see why he suddenly was...real. She didn't understand it, and as he closed the distance between them, more and more questions where filling her heart.

While wondering what her twin was doing, Yuzu looked at Fusanosuke, and cocked her head to the side.

" _Weird...I thought that for a second or so, I had seen him somewhere before...I guess that I was wrong...that's kind of strange, honestly. Hehe, I'm really going out of my mind, aren't I?_ "

Yuzu giggled to herself, finding the 'joke' she told herself to be funny, but others would disagree about it.

""We're the super best friends in the world~!""

Orihime and Fusa sung again and went past the twins.

As they skipped, Karin went to question him, as many questions were in her mind and heart as well. But her voice failed her. She couldn't even open her mouth, the shock of seeing Fusa again, and the more shock that other people could see him, which made it more and more strange.

Once they had gone past, Karin blinked a number of times, trying to wrap her head around the entire situation. She was sure that she wasn't seeing things, and she knew for almost certain that he was a ghost yesterday, yet wasn't today.

"E-Eh..."

Karin went to speak, but Yuzu beat her to the punch.

"Ooh Karin-chan, should we go and see what the new Senpai is like!?"

Karin thought about it for a few seconds, ultimately nodding her head.

"Y-Yes, we should go and see what this...Senpai is really like."

"Then lets go!"

Like that, the pair of them followed after Fusa and Orihime, while Rukia and Tatsuki weren't far behind them, the latter being able to see the former pair walking quite fast down the corridor.

* * *

Outside in the school fields, Fusa and Orihime made it to their destination, a huge tree before them, and smiled at one another, Orihime's smile being the wider of the pairs, though Fusa wasn't that much less than her smile.

"Lets sit here, kay?"

Fusa agreed with Orihime, sitting down next to her.

"So, Orihime-chan, this school is kinda...nice, isn't it?"

"Ooh yes, much better than the middle school I went too."

Orihime murmured out a reply with some kind of regret within her voice.

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?"

Orihime's face fell to a frown for a brief instant, and in that brief instant, Fusa saw that there was some hurt within her eyes. Pain as well. And rather than bring it up anymore, he merely smiled as she answered.

"Hehehehe~ N-Nothing!"

She quickly answered, wanting to change the subject.

"I...see." He mumbled a reply, and looked at Orihime with soft eyes. " _It seems that she's also got some Reiryoku inside of her as well...what the hell is going on in this town? That's...four people I've met with Reiryoku...when that's supposed to be a very rare occurrence...just what is it with this town and Reiryoku...? These humans have way too much for ordinary humans...and Orihime-chan seems to have quite the power inside of her, though it is less than that raven haired girls from yesterday...I'd say it was that other girls...eeh, Yuzu-san I believe...yeah, Yuzu-san and Orihime-chan seems to have the same amounts of Reiryoku...eeeh, this doesn't make sense...unless it is that Ginger haired guys Reiatsu leaking out...it would make sense, I guess...but there isn't really any evidence to talk about such things...but yeah, four people, two people having the same amount, Orihime-chan and Yuzu-san, and then that black haired girl and Ginger as well, they were pretty equal in Reiatsu, maybe the girl had slightly weaker Reiatsu levels, but only slightly. But that begs the question on why Ginger has a high level of Reiryoku in the first place, that doesn't make sense to me either._ "

Fusa couldn't really work out why the people around had high Reiryoku, and could only guess that it was Ichigo's own Reiatsu messing with the people around him, though even then he hadn't seen a case like this before in his life.

As he was thinking about it, he saw that Orihime was getting out her lunch, and for some reason, it didn't look...right. From what he could tell, it appeared as if she was eating fish shaped sweet bean bread and ramen with wasabi and honey.

"My, that's an interesting lunch you have their Orihime-chan."

Fusa commented, Orihime giggling slightly.

"Yup! This is one of my own inventions! Tatsuki-chan and the others think that it is like really bad. But I think it tastes good!"

Orihime's energetic reply brought a smile towards Fusa's lips.

"I see, well I'm glad that you don't let others put you off things that you really want. And if that's what you want, then I commend you for having such a stomach to try it out. Actually, it looks appealing."

"Yup yup! That's what I think anyway! And thank you for the compliment! People always say that my food looks bad, but it tastes great!"

Fusa smiled at the energy Orihime used and watched as she began eating. Unlike her, he didn't have anything to eat, and he didn't really want to impose on Orihime and ask for food, so he quietly watched Orihime eat her food, having small talk with the girl herself.

That was, until Karin and Yuzu came onto the scene. The twins walked over to Fusa and Orihime, Orihime being the one who saw the twins coming, while Fusa merely felt them and made no effort to greet them, keeping his eyes on the energetic Orihime.

"Ooh, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan!" Orihime greeted with a kind smile on her face. "Wanna sit down with us Yuzu-chan, and Karin-chan!?"

"That sounds lovely! Thank you for the invitation!"

Yuzu agreed instantly, and took a seat down next to Orihime. Karin on the other hand looked towards Fusanosuke.

"Eeh...you, male Senpai."

Fusa looked up at Karin, smiled a little bit, then winked.

"So, what can I do for you my raven haired friend? Do you wanna speak to Senpai about homework? I've done stuff like that before, you know? I used to teach people things, I've worked at an Academy before, you know?"

Karin gritted her teeth, and pointed behind her.

"M...May I have a word with you...please?"

Karin didn't want to show her anxious side, and she didn't want to lose her temper either. She merely wanted to understand what was going on, and she couldn't ask some of the questions in front of Orihime and Yuzu, being something of a supernatural nature.

"Ooh my, I'm suddenly popular for the right reasons, not people wanting to kill me, aren't I? What is it that you wanna talk to me about?"

"I...It's something important, please come with me quickly."

Karin bit her bottom lip, hating the looks on Orihime's and Yuzu's faces, wishing that they weren't staring at her right now.

"But I don't know what's going on...are you gonna give me some manga?"

He questioned with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Karin spat out, Fusa recoiling with a slight cry. She then pointed to the side of her. "Come with me now."

"O-Okay, please don't yell at me, I don't like it..."

Fusa stood up, and followed Karin without incident, Yuzu and Orihime wondering what was going on.

They walked a fair distance away from Yuzu and Orihime, passed by Tatsuki and Rukia, the latter wondering what was going on, but didn't have time to ask as they were gone within seconds.

* * *

Once making it to a secure location, Karin faced Fusa, and poked him in the chest.

"Alright you, start explaining."

Fusa adopted a clueless face.

"Eh? Explain what my raven haired Kohai?"

Karin rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Explain what...? Explain the fact that yesterday, you were a ghost, and today you're not! S-So, what the hell are you!? Are you a ghost or something!? Or are you something else!? I don't understand! Tell me what you are!"

Fusa blinked at the snap Karin gave him, and waved a hand at her.

"Right...I see. You're confused about what happened yesterday and today, aren't you?" Karin nodded with a wary look in her eyes. "Okay, well...I am a Soul, technically. Though right now, I am wearing a Gigai."

"A Gigai...what the hell is a Gigai...?"

Karin wasn't aware of what it was, only being able to quiz Fusa on it, the boy bonking himself on the head.

"Hehe, that's a good question. A Gigai is...well, lets say that it is a body that people like me can possess, allowing us to interact with the human world, like I am now. That's what it is, girl..."

"Karin."

The raven haired girl announced her name, Fusa giving a smile as a response.

"Karin-san then. So, yes, that's how it is."

"S-So...you've got some body, that you can...wear? B-But, why didn't you do that yesterday in the damn manga shop!?"

Karin was understandably pissed off at this point, and couldn't work out what to think, or even how to say it. She just wanted to express her anger, pure and simple.

Fusanosuke stuck out his tongue, and bonked himself on the top of the head.

"Hehe, sorry~ I kinda forgot that detail~"

The raven slapped herself in the face at the answer, clearly not happy with the answer that she had received.

"Y-You forgot!? What do you mean, you forgot!? How can you forget something like having a body laying around for you to possess!? I don't understand this! Are you from Heaven or something!?"

Fusa put his hands together, and Karin at that moment, imagined a halo above his head, and angelic wings coming from his back, something that frightened her if she was honest with herself.

"Yes, I am from Heaven. I am God's messengers, and I've come to this human world, so I can meet beautiful women with glorious thighs, and finally escape the Demons of my former life. Kenpachi-taichou, Mayuri-taichou, and others that want to hurt me so much when I am an innocent boy that upholds laws. God sent me to this town, so I could finally get some release and free me from the chains that bind me to evilness."

"Don't talk crap, Senpai."

Karin deadpanned, seeing through Fusa's act...some of it. She did believe the parts where he mentioned the Captains, as that seemed to be genuine, but the rest of it sounded like shit to her.

Fusa pouted, and folded his arms.

"Well, that's your opinion. But I am from where you humans would call 'Heaven' you know? Though it is kind of different to what you might be thinking of when associating Heaven with the one that you would be thinking of."

"Hmmm? How so?"

Karin was genuinely interested, and bought that he was from 'Heaven' as she could believe that. Since he was a ghost yesterday, and a human today, she could believe it to an extent, though something's confused her.

"Eeh...I can't really say. It would ruin the surprise of when you go there, when you die which will probably be...well, not for along time yet. Don't worry, you humans have it good in this world."

Even though she was quite confused, Karin went along with it for now, though promised herself to find out what it was about later on.

"Right...so, what's the real reason you're here?"

"My, you seem to care about my reasons for being here. Is there a reason for that? Wanna help me?"

Karin gave a single shake of her head.

"Nothing like that. If you don't want to tell me, then whatever. I just thought that it was kind of strange, that you're in my school, in Ichi-nii's class at that, and are friends with Inoue-senpai as well."

"Who the hell is Ichi-nii? You have a Nii-chan in this school?"

The black haired girls face fell into a frown. Not because of what he said, but how she didn't explain it properly, as he wouldn't know that she had a brother in the school, as how could he know something like that?

"Eh...Ichigo Kurosaki."

Karin spoke clearly, Fusa drawing a blank.

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't think...aah well, I guess that it doesn't matter. Anyway! Thanks for the manga yesterday! It was an amazing treat for me! I am still reading them! I get so much joy from them, and Rukia-chan is happy as well so it worked out for the best!"

Something suddenly clicked within Karin's mind, and she scowled just like her brother did.

"That's right! You conned me out of manga yesterday! That stuff wasn't cheap and cost me like my whole allowance!"

Even though she yelled, Fusa chuckled a little bit at her reaction, finding it quite funny that she was getting worked up about it, when she didn't seem that bothered on the day.

"Baaah, you were doing a service to me, so what's wrong with that? You did a wonderful thing, and allowed me to continue onwards with my life. If anything, you should be condemned...eeh, commended!"

"Commended!? You bleeding stuck me with the cheque! You practically forced me to buy you that damn manga!"

Karin argued strongly, though Fusa stretched his limbs.

"Well, if that's how you choose to see it. But I believe that I did a nice thing for you, Karin-san. I mean, I got to show you the value of helping out a stranger, which is a friend that you haven't met yet, you know? And I'm telling you, one day, you're going to need that charm I gave you, if any Hollows come after you, which I have a sneaky feeling that it might happen."

Fusa gave a mirth smirk, Karin furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Hmph, whatever you say. Though I don't even know what a Hollow is. You didn't explain it that well, besides saying that they are Demons with white masks. I've never seen anything like that...have I...eeh, what happened during that van crash...wait, is there...no, I can't..."

Karin began doubting something within her memory, something that Fusa took note of and wondered what was going on with Karin.

"Karin-san? Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" She hummed and looked at the blonde. "N-No, it's nothing. I just thought that...well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Anyway, I want to know what these things are, and why you're...I guess concerned for Yuzu's and my safety. Is there a reason for that?"

Fusa put a hand to his chin, stroking it in thought of how to answer Karin.

"Lets just say, I don't like people picking on other people, is all. And I don't like it when Hollows hurt someone because they have something inside of them that they can't control. Besides, you and Yuzu-san are freaking adorable! So, tell me, what are you girls? Onee-sama, Imouto?"

"We're twins, actually."

Karin confirmed it with a nod of her head, surprising Fusa quite abit, guessing that they were fraternal twins, since they didn't really look like one another.

"Ooh, twins huh~? That's something alright~ So, who's the evil twin hehehehe~?"

Karin gave a heavy sigh, muttering "I should've expected that." in a deep, untamed voice.

"Tch, don't be an idiot." She mumbled, then she remembered something that she wanted to ask. "So, you said something yesterday...that you take care of these Hollow things, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

He confirmed with a nod of his head, wondering where she was gong with this.

Karin raised a hand to her face, and gave a small smile.

"So, if you do that, it must mean that you're a killer or something, right?"

Fusa chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, Hollows are...spirits of the human world. They have had their...it's kind of a long story to explain right now. But lets say that Hollows are souls that need to be purified, and that's one of my jobs. I kill these Hollows...purifying them so they can go to...Heaven, or Hell, depending if they have been good or bad in their human lives."

Fusa didn't mind telling her, as he assumed that she wouldn't let it go. He could've erased her memories if he really wanted too, but he didn't see the reason for such things. Since she had a high level of Reiryoku, on the same level or near enough, as Ichigo as far as he could tell, she was going to be in danger eventually, so it would be better for her to know what was going on, rather than be ignorant of it all.

"Right...okay. I think I've got it now. So these Hollows were former humans, and they died, and then...they somehow turned to Hollows. And it is your job, to vanquish these creatures, guiding them to Heaven, or condemning them to Hell if they have made serious crimes in life? Is that right?"

That's what Karin thought about it anyway. That's how she rationalized everything in her head.

"Ding ding, we have a winner. You're quite intelligent, to follow my speech like that and understand quite abit of what was going on. So, well done Karin-san. If there's anything else you want to know, let me know. For some strange reason, I don't mind telling you about it."

Karin's cheeks tinged with a bit of pink at that, scratching her cheek softly.

"W...Well, that's kind of you, I suppose...I don't really have anymore questions...besides one more."

"Hmmm? I'm listening."

Karin looked down at the ground for a few seconds, wondering how she should go about it. But then she found the answer she had been looking for, and deeply and politely questioned.

"You see...those black robes you wore yesterday...and that sword as well that was on your hip...it was...hmmm, have you been to this town before...?"

Karin, for some unknown reason, had a nervous face on. Fusanosuke didn't quite get why she was nervous all of a sudden.

"Have I been here before?" Karin inclined her head. "Why would you want to know anything like that? Does it matter to you if I have been here before or not? Would it change something if I had been or not?"

"Because it does. So...have you been to this town before? Maybe a few years ago?"

Fusa didn't understand why, but Karin looked really determined to find out if he had been there before or not. Even though he didn't know why it mattered to her, he answered her anyway.

"Hmmmmm, I remember coming to Karakura town a number of years ago, but I can't remember when exactly. I was assigned here to protect the town from Hollows, a standard mission and all then I had to slay a rogue member of the Soul Society that was targeting a young girl from what I remember...but, how in the heck did you know something like that?"

"N-No, I just guessed, that's all."

Karin muttered while looking away from Fusa, her expression unreadable.

"Ah...okay. That's some guess, Karin-san. You must have the power of precognition...no, I am going to grant you the A for the Almighty power mwhahahahahaha!"

Fusa made a grand gesture, opened his arms wide, and showed a beaming smile on his face, laughing manically.

Karin huffed at the sight, and turned away.

"We should get back to the others. They'll most likely assume something that isn't true."

"Like how we are in love."

Karin absentmindedly nodded, not really hearing the powerful effects of his words.

"Exactly, like how we're in love..." Her mind then began working again, and she sharpened her expression. "H-Hey! Don't be an idiot! I'm not in love with you!"

"Baaaah~ Don't be so selfish! I wouldn't ever say that I wasn't in love with someone, even if it wasn't true! That's just cruel! Everyone wants to have love, and I am no exception! I want to be loved as well!"

Karin sighed heavily, shaking her head side to side in annoyance.

"You know...whatever. I don't care anymore. Lets just get back to the others."

Without waiting for him, Karin left towards the others, Fusanosuke following after her.

* * *

They met up with the others soon afterwards. Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Yuzu, and Giselle from up above in the trees, all looked at the pair that had just returned.

"So, where did you two go too?"

Tatsuki questioned with a small smile on her lips.

"Ooh, Karin-san and I were just talking about our love lives and how she wishes to become my girlfriend."

Fusa replied nonchalantly, drawing a glare from the raven haired girl after she did a small spit take. But before Karin could protest to this, Tatsuki raised her eyebrows.

"Damn, I didn't know that Karin-chan was already going for the blonde haired Senpai of hers."

"N-No I-"

Karin attempted to put a stop to it, but Orihime placed her hands together.

"Awwww! I think it is really sweet! Fusanosuke-chan and Karin-chan together is a cute couple! Don't worry Karin-chan, I support this!"

Orihime flashed a smile and a thumbs up, Karin face palming at the sight while Fusa chuckled deeply. Rukia on the other hand had a complicated expression on her face, unable to figure out if this was the truth, or a lie.

Yuzu though was quite happy for her sister, and expressed it joyfully.

"Karin-chan! I didn't know that you had the hot's for our new Senpai! S-So, that's why you were asking if I could see him before!? Yes, that's it! You wanted to know if I could 'see' him, as see him as a hottie or something, right!? Because you wanted to make him your boyfriend!? Is this love at first sight!?"

"N-No! Yuzu, this isn't-"

Karin once again tried to reject what was happening...but Fusanosuke wrapped his arms around Karin's neck, resting his head on top of hers, showing a dashing smile, while she blushed at the hug, also showing some irritation as well.

"Aah, no need to hide it my raven haired girlfriend. Of course, since it is Karin-san, I would happily become your boyfriend. You're like super cute and spunky. I like that in females."

"Ooh God, shut up."

Karin hissed dangerously, but Fusa adopted teary eyes.

"How cruel. You were like just confessing your love for me, and now you're telling me to shut up. That's really mixed messages, you know? If you didn't want to date me, why did you ask me out before?"

"I didn't ask you out! I wouldn't date someone like you, idiot!"

Karin shrugged off Fusa, and sat down next to her twin sister, ignoring the stares that she was getting. As for Fusa, he smirked and merely sat behind Rukia, wrapping his arms around her frame, resting his head on her shoulder, Rukia adopting a mild blush at the closeness.

"It's okay Karin-san. Rukia-chan is still here for me. She wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Tch, whatever..."

Muttered Karin with a glare directed at Fusa, the boy giving her the peace sign as a response, while the other girls merely looked on with raised eyebrows.

Soon afterwards, they all ate lunch together, Orihime and Fusa having very weird conversations about aliens from the future that were sent to the past to teach humans about the art of cat loving, Rukia and the others only marveling at the amount of imagination that they had together, Giselle watching on from the trees, keeping her narrowed eyes on Orihime, resolving to take the girl out if she tried it on with him.

* * *

After school, Rukia and Fusa were on the top of the school, on the roof of the school, overlooking the town. The wind blew around their hair, and their clothes as well, Rukia's skirt blowing in the wind, and exposing her panties to Fusa, who chuckled when he saw that they were Chappy based panties.

For a few minutes, neither talked, admiring the view that they had of the town. Fusa found it fascinating, the view of the town, and loved it when the sun was beating down on it, as he didn't really have much luxuries like this in the Soul Society.

Eventually, Fusa decided to be the ice breaker, and gazed at the violet eyed female.

"So, the reason you called me up here is...?"

Fusa gently questioned, guessing the reason but wanted to be sure.

"Yes...there are only certain things I can ask while Ichigo isn't around." Rukia confirmed his suspicions, turning towards him. "Fusa, about the Soul Society, what happened exactly? You must've been in contact with them by now, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

He answered with a straight voice, not showing hints of emotion.

"So...? Whats happening?"

Rukia couldn't stand knowing. She had to know what was going on right now. She couldn't live in suspense, it being too much for her.

"Well, I told them that I had found you."

Rukia figured that would be the case, but the way he said it was very...un Fusa like, and spoke with nearly no emotions in his voice...actually, Rukia couldn't detect any hints of emotions at all.

"Right...an-and my powers?"

"I didn't mention anything about you losing your powers."

His stoic reply left her baffled, unable to understand what he was talking about.

"W-What do you mean? Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Because I didn't see the point, honestly."

His nonchalant reply just left her more confused. She couldn't understand why he was being like this, not showing more urgency than she thought he would. To her, it appeared as if he was relaxed about it.

"Y-You didn't see the point? But I don't get it...what's going to happen when they find out you're lying? Wont you be in trouble as well?"

Fusa turned towards her, and wagged his finger at her.

"Mehehe, silly Rukia-chan. Don't worry about such things. I have given you a months reprieve, you know?"

"W-What are you saying?"

Rukia was in disbelief, and as Fusa placed his hands on her shoulders, she couldn't stop blinking.

"I'm saying, I called in a few...well, a lot of favours, and I've given you another month here, putting it down to you losing communications to the Soul Society, that's the reason you didn't, couldn't contact the Soul Society and some other plausible excuses as well but you don't have to worry about them. And I have happen to have taken my vacation time off, and am going to spend it in the human world. You're lucky I'm like so well connected, and some people owe me some favours, like Ukitake-taichou, even Soutaichou owes me a favour from a few years ago, so I was able to get you another month in the human world, once this month is finished that is...so, I guess it is like a month and...half a week is it? However long you've been here. It hasn't been a month though yet. So, you've got the rest of this month, and next month as well."

"Fusa...just what are you telling me right now...?"

Though she knew, she wanted to be absolutely clear on it. Her expectations, hopes, and other good emotions were literally worn on her sleeve. She was wearing her entire heart in her sleeve, hoping that Fusanosuke wasn't having a joke, and wouldn't shatter it either.

Fusanosuke adopted a small smile on his lips as he replied to her.

"I'm saying, we've got a month to restore your powers, before the Soul Society finds out. It's going to be difficult, but not impossible. If we can restore your powers before the next month is over, you still having to finish this month, and then the next month also being something you'll do, then we'll be able to return to the Soul Society without a worry. And if it is Ginger you're worried about, I can make something that hides his...Shinigami state from the Soul Society, should they come looking. Trust me on this now, I said I know how to cover things up right? I can make sure that Ginger doesn't even appear as a blip on their radars, even without Ginger knowing about it, so there's no worry that he would disable it or something like that."

Rukia's eyes opened wide, and welled up with tears, never believing that anyone would do something like this for her.

"F-Fusa...you really did all that...just for me...? What about the rules...you've always upheld them in very high regards..."

"Yes...but sometimes, rules can be bent. It isn't like I am breaking any laws, really...maybe I'm kidding myself with that one. But sometimes doing the wrong thing for the right reasons is a better alternative than doing the right thing for the wrong reasons, you see? Besides, no one picks on my Rukia-chan and gets away with it. Especially if it is something I can fix, which I can. By the end of next month, I should be able to make you a full fledged Shinigami again."

Rukia couldn't hold it back anymore, and she shed some tears.

Rather than them being something of sadness, they were of happiness. She never believed in her wildest dreams that he would do something like that for her. But she was extremely happy right now. She couldn't be more happy than she was right now.

As she shed tears, she lunged for him, Fusa catching her and spinning her around, holding her up by her hips.

"Geez, you've really become happy all of a sudden, Rukia-chan~"

"Well, of course I'm happy...I've never had anyone really...do these things for me before...you're putting so much on the line, could be getting into trouble, just for someone like me?"

Fusa chuckled, and inched closer to her face.

"Well, I think someone like you is very great. So don't say things like "Just for someone like me." because you really need to have more self respect. You're a great girl, and a damn fine Shinigami. A bad turn of events happened, something out of your control, and the only other option was death. So, why should you be punished for something like that? You've already gone through enough, why should you be punished because you decided to stay alive, than die? To me, it sounds like you made the right decision and no matter what, I am going to make sure that you are protected."

Rukia blushed at the closeness, feeling his hot breath on her face, and only now realized that she was essentially in his arms, though right now, she didn't seem to mind that much. But the words he used, made her feel...wanted. They made her feel like she truly had made such a good friend...maybe even something more.

"Y-Yes...you're right...I should do...and thank you...for believing me, and in me as well...whatever it takes, I will do my best to get my powers back..."

Rukia was determined now. Since Fusanosuke was putting much on the line for her, she was going to do her best to gain her powers back. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for the Soul Society anymore, she was going to do what she needed to do, and that was gain her powers back.

"Don't worry, I have several ideas on how to get your powers back."

"Really? Whats that then?"

Fusanosuke smirked.

"Well, I'll keep that to myself for now."

"Fusa...I don't know if there is anything I could ever do to repay you for all you've done for me...not just this, but everything you've done for me in the past."

"Mmmmmm, there is something that I need you to do for me."

Confused by the sudden statement, Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm? Whats that? Anything."

"Yeah...remember that Urahara guy you got your Gigai from?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows, sensing the shift in his tone had changed from the normal happiness, to a slight bit of rage.

"Yeah...? What about him?"

Rukia was on edge, wondering what he was truly thinking at this moment, as it wasn't written on his face.

"Yeah...will you tell me where he is in this town please?"

"Why...?"

Rukia was worried, as each time he mentioned Urahara, Fusa changed from his usual self, to a self that she didn't think existed in the blonde haired Shinigami.

"I just need to have a few...words with him, and ask him some questions, is all. Like, about your...Gigai, and some other things as well. Don't worry, it isn't like I'm going to cleave off his head as soon as I see him hehehehe~ It isn't like I've been planning his death for about a 100 years or anything like that because of what he's done~"

Somehow, Rukia wasn't sure if she should believe that or not. Something about it sounded off to her, but she couldn't really prove anything, as he wasn't showing any aggressive movements.

"I see...eeh, I'm gonna see him in a few days actually, I have to pick up something's from him. I'll take you with me."

"Perfect! That's fantastic Rukia-chan! I can't wait to see this Urahara guy, I'm sure it is going to be...interesting." He exclaimed joyfully, hiding his sadistic glee from Rukia. " _Perfect indeed, a few days to plan how I'm going to kill him...hehe, Urahara, by the end of this week, you're going to fall to my blade...I'm going to make sure that your life is ended by me soon enough...I will get my revenge on you, you evil bastard. Best prepare my gadgets. Knowing that sneaky bastard, he's gonna have something's up his sleeve, so I will have to as well. Either way, he wont be walking away with his life in tact._ "

Fusanosuke's mind darkened with thoughts of Kisuke Urahara's death. The reason why he wanted Kisuke dead, was anyone's guess. Because right now, Fusanosuke wasn't going to divulge that information to anyone.

Fusanosuke then sighed, dispelling those thoughts for now, not wanting to worry Rukia, especially since it might cause him to make her not take him, and adopted a smile on his face.

"So Rukia-chan, do you wanna have a drink with me?"

"Geez, you and alcohol."

Rukia gave a ghost of a smile, something Fusa giggled at.

"Damn, you make it sound like I'm an alcoholic or something when I enjoy the occasional few barrels. But that doesn't matter now, wanna have a drink with me? Drinking with a friend is better than drinking alone."

Rukia sweatdropped at how casual he said that, but inclined her head in agreement.

"After the few weeks I've had, I could go for a drink."

"Perfect! Then lets go!"

With a sway of their now connected hands, after placing Rukia on the ground, the pair left the roof to get a drink, unaware that Giselle was following closely behind them with her own agenda.

* * *

Sometime later, Ichigo returned back home.

"Welcome home Onii-chan!"

Yuzu greeted, making dinner in the kitchen, Karin being seated and patiently awaiting her food, though unable to get Fusa and what he was talking about out of her mind.

"Thanks. I'm going to my room. Is Otou-san still gone?"

"Yes, that's right! He wont be back for a few days, being at that conference and all! Until then, it is just us! I'll shout you when dinner is ready!"

Yuzu replied, as Ichigo gave her a small smile, then walked up the stairs.

Once making it to his room, he opened the door and...

"Ooh God, that's so funny!"

"Hehe, you know, it isn't a far stretch from the truth, ya'know?"

Inside of his room, was Rukia and Fusanosuke, on his bed, having several barrels of what he suspected to be alcohol due to the smell he could inhale through his nose by the side of the bed, the pair on his laptop, his room in an awful state, many things scattered around the room, takeaway's the pair had eaten, some of their clothes, Fusanosuke's shirt and Rukia's as well, exposing her bra to the world and his chest as well, thankfully still wearing pants.

"W-What the hell is going on!?"

Ichigo roared, clearly not happy, anger on his face.

Fusa and Rukia looked up from the computer, with red faces.

"Ooh, hello Ginger. You're back, huh."

"Hehe, Ginger."

Rukia quipped, drawing a growl from Ichigo.

"W-What the hell are you doing...wait, you're on my laptop! How in the fuc..." He paused when he saw Fusa glaring at him, so took a deep breath. "H-How in the hell did you get onto my laptop...?"

"Ooh yeah, I hacked it."

Fusa spoke as if he hadn't done anything wrong, but in Ichigo's eyes, he had done something very wrong.

"Y-You hacked me!? What do you mean you hacked me!?"

"Hehe, hacked you Ginger."

Rukia added with a hiccup and a laugh as well, Ichigo giving her a worried look.

"Rukia, are you drunk right now?"

"No, I'm not drunk~" Rukia sang out, then quickly got to his side, and whispered in his ear. "I'm lying, I'm really drunk~"

She stated with a giggle, then returned to Fusanosuke's side, the boy returning to the line of conversation from beforehand while Ichigo was trying to numb the information that he received from Rukia.

"Yes, I hacked you, because I wanted to go onto that channel where you can watch videos, and shit like that. Youtube I believe it is called. And since I don't have a computer here, I used yours. Seriously dude, your password was easy to get."

"Whats his password?"

Rukia hiccupped the question.

Fusanosuke chuckled stumblingly and whispered in her ear, Ichigo frowning at the pair, for the various things around his room, and also the fact that there were alcohol around his room, thanking God that his father wasn't home at this point in time.

Once she heard it, she snickered and looked at Ichigo.

"Geez, I could've guessed that password from knowing you. Change the password Ichigo, or others are going to hack you easily."

Ichigo slammed his head against the wall, growling at the pair of them.

"D-Don't you suddenly sit there and say shit like that! Y-You freaking hacked me! How did you hack me!? Isn't it illegal to hack people anyway!?"

Fusanosuke sighed, lightly dragging the mouse over the screen, and pressed something on it, Ichigo curiously looking at the computer, wondering what the hell they were doing.

"When being chased down by a crazy Taichou that is known for advanced technologies and shit like that, you learn to hack his systems so you know what he has planned for you, so a teenagers computer really isn't a challenge for me. And that legal issue doesn't apply to us right now, as we're not of your world."

Ichigo's face turned red with anger. He was quite angry right now. But there was something he needed to know.

"W-What are you doing on my computer? It doesn't sound like you're listening to anything."

His voice was shaky, his rage being close to maximum.

"Ooh, right...yeah, we hacked your Facebook and put something's on it..."

Rukia admitted while looking sheepish, though her red face also showed that she was happy about it as well.

"Y-You did what!?" Ichigo roared, and lunged for the laptop, succeeding in grabbing it, looking at it instantly, and saw that there were some comments that the pair had posted under his name. "Y-You freaking idiots! Wh-Whats this even about!?"

Ichigo looked at the comments in more detail and became horrified at what he read.

[Forcing Rukia and Fusanosuke to do body shots while I watch. #HornyasHell.]

[I thought that cats ruled the flat earth until I made it to 14, and yes, I said made it.]

[Who's the hottest girl in class? Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru or the other girls I don't know the names of? #PeepholeInSchoolShowers.]

[I've always idolized Hugh Hefner, and wish to build my own Play Ginger Mansion and fill it with hot Milf's #BunnyOAP'sAreSexy.]

[Just made out with King Kong, not satisfied.]

[Just made out with Godzilla, still not satisfied.]

[Decided to take them both back to my bed for a night of kinky fun #GKKFTW.]

As Ichigo read the comments, his eyebrows twitched heavily. His breathing became shallow, his eyes glazing over with the colour of pure anger, and hate for the duo on the bed.

"Y-You...idiots! What's going to happen to my reputation now huh!? You've made me out to be an idiot that pervs on people and forces them to do things like body shots! E-Even OAP's!? Whats the matter with you morons!? This shit is getting taken down!"

Ichigo quickly deleted the comments that the pair had put, while they laughed together happily.

"I thought that it was quite funny actually. Thanks for hacking it for me Fusa."

"Yeah, no worries. I thought it was funny as well."

Ichigo heard what the pair had said, and worked out who had said what.

"S-So, it was you who put it, was it, Rukia!?"

Rukia adopted a shy face, poking her fingers together.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what Facebook was like. I got some nice comments from those comments I posted. People liked them, finding them funny. It isn't like people actually believe that you're like that. They'll figure you got drunk or someone hacked you."

"I-It better Rukia...I'm not joking, it better!"

Fusa giggled softly, petting Rukia on the head as she collapsed against his chest, Ichigo switching his computer off and placing it down on the ground.

"Geez, don't yell at her. She's a sensitive girl."

Rukia nodded childishly to what he said, being drunk so it effected her usual behaviour.

"S-Sensitive!? What if a Hollow comes huh!? Being sensitive isn't going to do Jack shit about the Hollows!"

"Screw the Hollows. I will blast them out of existence with my Kido!"

Exclaimed Fusanosuke, making his hand crackle with lightning to show that he could still do it, so he had some of his facilities, unlike the completely wasted Rukia. Ichigo sighed, and then noticed something that he should've noticed before, but because he was angry with what happened, it only just came to his attention at this moment in time.

"Y-You...w-why aren't you wearing shirts!?"

""We got hot and did body shots off one another.""

Their reply caused him to do a face fault and scowled deeply.

"Y-You did not do body shots in my room!"

"But we did." Rukia began, leaning on Fusanosuke shoulder. "It was a good body shot. He did it from between my boobs Ichigo. If you had come in just three minutes earlier, then you would've seen Fusa here with his head between my breasts or my head near his thighs. It was fun. We even put it on your Facebook, didn't we?"

Ichigo was close to breaking point at this time. It was a miracle that he hadn't broke honestly. Seeing everything that they've done, it was a wonder why he hadn't attempted to hit either of them for this.

"Ginger, I think now is a good time to tell you that tonight, Rukia-chan and I are going to be making love in your closet."

At that, Ichigo's mind broke while Rukia's smile turned wide.

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING SEX IN MY CLOSET!"

Ichigo was pushed past the point of breaking, and even further than that. He did not want to hear Rukia getting it on with Fusanosuke, and especially within his own closet. That was something that he did NOT want to witness in his entire life.

"But we are. Rukia-chan and I are gonna come together, and start a family. And before you say we can't because we're dead or whatever, people in the Soul Society can have children as well. Like Ise-fuku-taichou was born from her Okaa-sama in the Soul Society so take that."

Fusa countered, Ichigo growled and lunged for him, shouting "NOT IN MY ROOM DAMN IT!" with a wild look in his eyes.

Fusa merely stood up, brushed past Ichigo, and threw him to the bed, Rukia jumping and landing in Fusanosuke's arms, to the irk of a certain girl who had been watching the events unfold outside.

"Bakudo 4, Hainawa."

From his fingertips, yellow Reishi ropes sprung forth, waving his hand at the orange haired teen, and wrapped around Ichigo's hands and legs, tying him to the bed, binding his movements, but not enough to hurt him, and in a comfortable position, as neither wanted to hurt Ichigo, just have a little fun...or what they classed as fun in their drunken minds.

"W-What have you done to me you bastard!?"

Ichigo roared as Rukia giggled.

"He tied you up so you can't interrupt us while we procreate." Rukia explained, and then went to his table, and wrote 'Do not disturb, not feeling well' on a piece of paper, grabbing some tape as well. "I'm going to go and put this on the door."

"Don't you dare! Stop this right now!"

Rukia went towards the door, hearing the complains of Ichigo, but she didn't care. She quickly opened it, taped the message to the door, and then closed the door again.

At the same time, Fusanosuke used some kind of Kido around the room, gaining a wary look from Ichigo so he explained with a beaming smile on his face.

"I've placed a sound canceling barrier around the room, so your screams can't be heard outside, though you'll be able to hear everything outside. I'm sorry, but that's how it is now, Ginger. Come Rukia-chan, lets go and do something that will shame our families~"

"Yup! Lets go and shame our families...wait, do you have a family?"

"Hehe, not anymore~"

While the pair where intoxicated, they rushed towards the closet it door, Ichigo screaming "STOP!" as loud as he could, but they ignored him...and entered the closet.

For a few seconds, it was dead silent. Ichigo could hear people on the streets outside, talking, walking. He could even hear his sisters outside, but since he was screaming, he figured that Fusa must be right, and they can't hear him, or they would've checked on him by now.

But then...

[Ooh Fusa...your lips on my neck, nibbling the flesh is too much for me...anymore, and I will be forced to...ooh yeah...]

A sudden moan came from the closet, a girly moan. From the sound of it, Ichigo cried that it was a sexual moan, full of lust and wanting.

[That's right Rukia-chan. Now do me a favour and just take it into your mouth slowly. Don't worry, I wont shoot inside of your mouth unless you want me to.]

The male voice spoke to the female voice in a soft mewling voice, Ichigo cringing and hoping that they weren't doing anything.

[I've not done things like this before, it is so big. I don't think it is going to fit in my tiny mouth.]

Rukia informed Fusanosuke as far as Ichigo could tell, the young boy thrashing on the bed to escape...but he couldn't.

"D-Damn you bastards! This isn't funny!"

Even though he bellowed it out to them, he couldn't be sure if they were listening or not.

[Don't worry, just take in the tip...actually, why don't we forget this, and go straight to the ravishing of your body?]

[Ooh, that sounds fantastic~]

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The doors of the closet shook heavily, a heavy banging sound surrounding the entire room in a good rhythm.

"Ooh my God! Stop for the love of God! Don't do this!"

Ichigo pleaded...but they fell on deaf ears.

[Ooh Fusa, the feeling of your thickness entering in and out of me is more than I can take. I might seriously lose it soon~]

Rukia's melodious moans came from the closet, Ichigo crying at the sound.

[I know what you mean. The tightness of your special area is squeezing me so nicely, I feel like I am being...well, you get the idea my lovely Rukia-chan. I'm gonna pick up the pace~]

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ichigo heard the banging sounds go shorter and shorter in time from when they would happen. Also sexual moans escaped the confines of the closet, frightening Ichigo immensely.

Outside of Ichigo's room, Yuzu happened to be coming up the stairs.

"Onii-chan, it is time for dinner now..." Yuzu went to his door, and was about to open it, when she saw that notice on the door. "Ooh, you're not feeling well Onii-chan? Don't worry, I will save your dinner in the microwave for later on then."

Ichigo, having heard his sister outside of the door, looked at it with determination.

"Yuzu! Yuzu! Come inside! It's okay! I'm not sick! Please come inside! Come on in Yuzu! I'm inviting you inside! Please come inside already Yuzu! It is okay to come inside!"

He didn't care if she saw him tied up, he wanted the creepy sex stuff to stop. He didn't want to hear it anymore, even if she had to witness her elder brother tied up to a bed by a Bakudo.

Even though he pleaded...the door didn't open, Yuzu unable to hear him, and she walked away, leaving Ichigo alone with the moans and groans of pleasure coming from the closet.

Seeing that, Ichigo's world shattered apart, and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"OOH FOR GOD SAKE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore, and screamed at the top of his voice...but no one came to his aid. No one came to his rescue, and that made him cry more and more, unable to stop the tears.

Inside of the closet however, Rukia and Fusanosuke were sat down, clothed save their tops, Rukia still in her bra, kicking the door together, and smiled towards one another, enjoying their time together, showing that they weren't having sex, but playing a prank on Ichigo.

For five minutes, Ichigo heard the sexual moans of the closet, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, unable to comprehend many things about life and his own will to survive. A few shakes of his body could be seen every now and again, though nothing too heavy.

The closet door opened to reveal Fusa and Rukia, smirking at the orange haired teen.

"We didn't disturb you, did we Ginger?"

Ichigo's pissed eyes went towards the pair, Rukia grinning from ear to ear, unlike how she usually is due to the alcohol that she had consumed, and Fusa had...well, he looked the same whether drunk or not, and he was merely smiling towards Ichigo.

"You...freaks...I hate both of you...that closet will have to be washed forever..."

Ichigo muttered, glaring at the pair.

Rukia, seeing Ichigo's face, giggled.

"Geez, don't take it seriously. We didn't really have sex. We haven't really kissed before either."

"W-What do you mean 'really kissed before'?"

Rukia adopted a tinge of pink on her face as she recalled something's from her past.

"Well...there has been times where we have...but, we did it because we thought it was funny. Did you not think it was funny?"

"Ooh yeah, I'm holding my chuckles back."

He rhetorically answered with a roll of his eyes, causing Rukia to pout.

"Clearly, you don't understand humour you Vampire. You suck the joy out of everything." She mumbled out a funny, to Fusa, insult, and a weird, to Ichigo, insult as well, and turned to Fusanosuke. "Come on, we're going to bed. That alcohol has made me really sleepy now, I feel like sleeping in your arms tonight. And make the Vampire stop sucking joy."

Upon hearing that, Fusanosuke clicked his fingers, and allowed the binding spell around Ichigo's wrists to drop.

"Aye aye Rukia-chan! Bed time!" He cheered joyfully, then faced Ichigo. "Ya know, the look on your face tells me that you're not happy right now. Could it be because you're secretly frustrated by the fact that Rukia-chan and I are, together in a closet? If you want a girlfriend, I can help you get one. I have set a few people up in the Soul Society before. I'll be your wingman~ And Rukia-chan said that you should stop being a Vampire that sucks the joy out of everything."

Fusanosuke's offer was met with a dark glare from Ichigo, so Fusa began closing the closet, shaking his head.

"You're only staying in their tonight! Tomorrow, you're gonna have to find somewhere else to live! I can't do this again!"

Shouted Ichigo as the door closed, leaving him alone in his bedroom. He huffed, and slammed his head against the pillow, sleep soon taking over his form.

Inside of the closet, Fusa slipped off his pants, and got into the closets bed.

"Did you hear what he said then? I have to find somewhere else to sleep tomorrow."

Rukia tossed her head to the side, and quickly unhooked her bra, showing her breasts briefly, before covering them up with a blanket, but it was more than enough time for Fusanosuke to get a sneak peak, muttering "Not bad." in a satisfied tone.

"Hehe...ahh well, if its you, you'll be able to speak your way into most peoples houses. Like the time we got to that hot spring that was always double booked. You talked our way into their."

"Hehe, that was a good day."

Fusanosuke smiled, Rukia doing the same as she laid next to him, having her head on his chest. Fusa responded by wrapping an arm around her, bringing her body closer to his own, something that she didn't mind.

Most would wonder why they seemed to be okay with doing things like this. Partly, it was because they both where quite intoxicated. But mainly, it was because they pretty much have trust in one another, knowing one wouldn't do anything without the others consent, and they had been close for along time anyway, so cuddling like this didn't seem to matter to either of them right now.

"You know, this closet is quite big. I bet you could get like four people in here and still have moving space. Damn, these humans really have it made, don't they? We don't get anything elaborate like this."

Fusanosuke noted, stretching out his legs and arm.

Rukia noted the same thing, agreeing with a nod of her head. But there was also something else that she needed to talk about.

"Fusa...there's something I want to ask you...no, it is more of a request."

"Heh, what is it?"

He questioned while yawning.

"It's...Ichigo. He might have questions, about the whole ordeal yesterday, and the rules we kept mentioning being broken, and such things."

Fusa leaned down, and silently kissed the top of her head, quelling her fears.

"I know what you must be feeling about that Ginger guy, and how you don't want him to know about what's going on behind the scenes. Though it isn't what I would personally choose, it is your decision what happens with regards to him, and I wont say anything. If he asks, I will make something up, and say that it would be a slap on the wrist or something. Don't worry, I doubt he remembers half of the stuff I was saying yesterday about it. I think he was more overwhelmed than anything really."

Upon hearing that, Rukia's face broke out into a small graceful smile.

"Thank you, Fusa."

Rukia was content with the answer, and soon, she fell into a slumber on his chest, thankful for the warmth that he emitted from his body, keeping her nice and cosy within the closet.

Fusanosuke smiled down at Rukia for awhile, then looked at the roof of the closet.

" _Sorry Rukia-chan...you're soon going to see a side to me that even I don't like...but if it means Urahara's death, then it is going to be worth it. He's going to pay for what he's done...he's going to pay..._ "

With determination in his heart, Fusanosuke soon fell asleep, conviction helping him, striving him to become stronger and stronger, prepared to face Urahara, to the death.

* * *

During the night, when the house was quiet...the door to Ichigo Kurosaki's room was opened.

What stepped through was a girl, that appeared to be teenage, with long black silky hair, two antenna like strands sticking out of the top, the girl twirling them around in her slender fingers, her other hand holding a bottle of chloroform, a cloth in that hand as well. The clothes she wore...were merely a bra that barely contained her breasts, and tight fitting panties that held a small device to the side of her right leg, showing off her womanly curves.

This person was...Giselle Gewelle.

Giselle's annoyed eyes cast towards Ichigo, and then she smirked.

" _Best chloroform him first so he doesn't ruin my private time with Hubby. Yeah, this one can even knock out a Fuku-taichou level opponent...well, that's what Loli tits tells me. If she's wrong, she's gonna be in for it~_ "

She told herself and slowly walked over to Ichigo.

Once making it to him, she dabbed some of the chloroform onto the cloth, and flicked Ichigo in the side of the head.

"Ow...what's..." Before he could even think, Giselle forced the cloth over his mouth, and a hand over his eyes so he couldn't see who was doing it. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Ichigo struggled against Giselle, pushing her face and body in an attempt to get free, but Giselle proved to be too strong for him and within a few seconds, the effects kicked in and Ichigo's body went limb.

Making sure that he was knocked out, Giselle then removed the chloroform from Ichigo's mouth, and put some more on for Rukia. Once doing that, she faced the door of the closet.

" _Though sleeping in someone else's besides my Hubby's closet doesn't appeal to me, since Hubby is in their as well, I will grit my teeth and bare it. Besides, the night belongs to Giselle, not any other bitch. They have the daytime, I have the nighttime to myself._ "

Giselle thought to herself as she slowly approached the closet. As she walked, she looked at Ichigo with a smile on her face, proud that she knocked him out. She wasn't sure why she was proud of herself for such an achievement, but she was, and didn't want to give up this happiness for anyone.

Once making it to the closet, she silently opened it, and peered inside, seeing that Rukia was in Fusanosuke's arms. Seeing that, she growled dangerously, tightening her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.

" _Th-This bitch thinks she can really do this? To my Hubby!? Sleeping in the same...closet, and even cuddling up to him?! What kind of bitch does she think she is!? I am Fusa-kun's closet, bed, and other sleeping places buddy! The night belongs to me!_ "

Giselle made up her mind there and then.

She wanted to kill Rukia, for what she had 'done' but knew that Fusa wouldn't like that, so did the next best thing, and that was knock her out for the entire night, so she could spend it with the intoxicated Fusanosuke.

Claiming into the closet, Giselle put some more chloroform onto her cloth.

" _Better safe than sorry. Give the bitch an extra dose. It wont hurt her...much._ "

With an evil, yet love filled smile, Giselle crept closer and closer to Rukia.

Once above the female in question, she peeled Fusanosuke's arm from Rukia, and pushed Rukia's body to the side, and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, which only infuriated, but also made her smile at the same time.

" _Even though she's like attempting to seduce my Hubby, she's not got big boobs. I've got bigger breasts than she has. Take that you raging bitch. I am not going to lose to someone like you Rukia Kuchiki. You're my enemy._ "

With a resolute heart, Giselle flicked Rukia in the head, to rouse the girl somewhat.

"Ow...what's going-" Giselle thrusted her hand at Rukia's face. "W-What in the fucmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Rukia struggled with Giselle, this time, Giselle didn't cover her eyes, so she could stare right into Rukia's eyes, figuring that Rukia would believe that it was a dream, as she was going to make sure that's all Rukia was going to remember.

Giselle moved closer with her face, getting intimidation close to Rukia's face, and sneered.

"Did you really think I would allow you to come onto my man like this? You get the daytime, the nighttime belongs to me you Shinigami bitch. I'm not gonna kill you, but I am going to say...try and seduce my Fusa-kun before I've slept with him, and something is going to happen to you. What that is...you'll see if you seduce my Fusa-kun before me."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Rukia gave a muffled cry, struggling against Giselle's tight grip on her face. Her body thrashed around, attempting to escape, but Giselle was able to pin her down quite easily with her legs.

"Now, it isn't that hard to stop flirting with Fusa-kun, is it? Though I do want him to be happy from the bad life he's had for all of these years, to think that little miss Kuchiki would go this far and attempt to sleep with my Fusa-kun before me. Afterwards, I don't mind that much, because I know that he's gonna take me as his bride and we're going to have children, so don't struggle and allow us to have our children already."

Giselle explained with a very naughty look on her face, thinking about the 'wedding night' and what they could do together.

Hearing that in her semi conscious mind, Rukia sharpened her eyes and kneed upwards in an attempt to escape...but the place she hit, was Giselle's...special area, something Giselle glared at her for.

"You kneed my vagina you cow. But oh, what's the look-" Suddenly, Rukia summoned unknown strength and pushed Giselle off her. "Iyaa!" She quietly let out a cry, falling backwards. "Bitch, you're going to pay for that."

She threatened, growling as she went at Rukia.

Rukia herself was dizzy from the fumes of the chloroform but knew that she had to reach Fusa so he could help her.

"F-Fusa! Please help me before she-" Before she could get the help she needed, her hand literally inches from Fusa, Giselle tackled her in the closet, and went to cover her mouth again. "Noooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Rukia struggled, but there was no use. Giselle was simply too strong for the current Rukia to defeat, and since she was nearly unconscious from the chloroform, Rukia didn't have a hope to win.

Giselle twisted Rukia body around, so she wasn't near Fusanosuke and was facing the door to the exit of the closet, wrapping her arms and legs around her so she couldn't reach out for Fusanosuke.

"Don't worry little Kuchiki-san, I am going to take care of my Fusa-kun now. Just sleep for the moment my raven haired girl, and allow Giselle to take care of her man now."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..."

Rukia shed some tears as she struggled for a few seconds with muffled cries escaping her throat...before she was defeated by the chloroform and passed out from the fumes, leaving Giselle with a dilemma.

" _Damn it, I was going to just leave her and make her remember it, but I didn't think she would get away from me like that. She's stronger than I give her credit for. Aaah well, I guess I will use that device that His Majesty gave me in the event I am found out, and make her memories, into dreams. Yes, this will make her think that she was attacked in her dreams, and the best thing is, she wont remember that it was me, even if she sees me again. Hehe, this is something alright._ "

Giselle went to her hip, and took out the device she had there.

Holding it over Rukia, she messed with the device, and a small light came from it. Touching Rukia with the light, the raven shuddered slightly, Giselle altering her thoughts so it appears as a dream.

She finished a minute later, and looked towards Fusanosuke with a small pout on her lips.

" _Darn, maybe it is easier to reveal myself, after dealing what that chick Kuchiki tonight. It isn't like you'd care that I'm a Quincy, right? Nah, Hubby isn't like that. He'd be fine with it. I know His Majesty said to keep my presence concealed, but Fusa-kun wouldn't hurt me, he would see that I do love him, and only want him to help us with what His Majesty wants, though there's no way he's going to be used as a Pawn. That's why, I am going to make sure that Fusa-kun is safe and sound with me. After all, you did...save me. But damn...I can't believe that bitch kneed me in the vagina. That spots for Fusa-kun only you cow! Ugh, I'm gonna have to punish her for touching that when Fusa-kun hasn't, to his knowledge, yet!_ "

Nodding to herself, Giselle pushed Rukia away to the farthest side of the closet, and crawled over Fusanosuke's sleeping form.

Getting to the other side, she climbed in next to him and rested her head on his chest, content with the feeling of his heartbeat.

That didn't last however, when suddenly, his eyes opened and looked at Giselle's form.

Giselle felt the change in his body and looked up as well, meeting his gaze, with a sheepish smile, thinking " _Ooh shit, how do I explain this?_ " with some fear in her eyes, not because of Fusanosuke...but because of what her boss could do to her.

"You're...Gigi-san..."

Fusa slurred his words, Giselle knowing that he was still drunk and formulated a plan within her head.

"Yes, that's right. But this is all a dream, my sweetie pie." Giselle spoke with a soft voice, removing her bra and crawled up his body. "And in a dream, you can do whatever you want...so, what do you wanna do with me, cutie pie...?"

"Do...like..."

Giselle leaned forward, and placed a single lingering kiss on his lips for a few seconds, then pulled away, igniting a blush on her cheeks.

"Anything you want. You can do anything you want my Darling. There's nothing wrong or right here. Take me as you want me, Darling."

She soothed, once again giving him a small kiss on his lips, but when she went to pull away, she felt him kiss back. It was only for an instant, but his lips forced hers to stay on them, and that's all she needed.

"But...Soi Fon-chan is..."

"Shhhh, don't worry about the little bitch, I am going to make sure that you're taken care of. Hehe, I am going to make you feel really good. So tell me, what do you want from me, my love?"

To add to the alluring form that is Giselle, she lifted her face cutely, giving him a nice and clear view of her quite impressive cleavage. While they weren't to Rangiku level sizes, they weren't small either. The pinkness of the nipple area caught Fusanosuke's eyes, rising them upwards in his liquored fuelled mind.

"So...a kiss is fine then...?"

The intoxicated Fusanosuke questioned, earning a happy nod from Giselle.

"Yup, that's right. Just relax, and leave everything to Gigi now. I'll take care of your needs and desires my cute Darling Fusa-kun because I am so in love with you, you don't even know how much. More than the other bitches anyway. I'd die for you, for everything you've done for me."

With that, Giselle pressed her lips together with his, and entered into a passionate kiss, using her tongue to enter his mouth, and have their tongues dance together in unison, igniting a moan from Giselle when she felt his strong arms wrap around her body. Responding to that, Giselle got on top of him, their crotches dangerously close to one another's, Giselle not caring and Fusa, thinking it's a dream, didn't care either as he slid his hand down her back, making it tingle, sinking into the kiss...

In the end, she didn't care if it was taking advantage or not. She didn't care if he wasn't really conscious, right now, she felt like he knew somewhere in his heart that she was real, and he was kissing her, and that brought joy to her heart, never wanting to stop, getting what she wanted...part of what she wanted. Next, she was going to work on having...intercourse with him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a couple of things happened this chapter! Some character bonding, Karin finding out more about things, and confronting Fusanosuke about it, not the last time she's going to be doing that. There was some heavy Fusanosuke/Rukia moments this chapter, maybe the shipping name is FuRuki or something. Maybe you guys could think of cool shipping names for the harem girls and Fusanosuke, and I could work it into the chapters hehe~ But yeah, some heavy Rukia and Fusa bonding this chapter, giving Ichigo the fright of his life in their intoxication, and then Giselle, being Giselle, comes in at the end, chloroformed some people, Rukia being quite rebellious and fought back, but then Giselle hinted at something at the end and finally got the makeout session that she wanted, even if she was making out with someone drunk~ Giselle doesn't care~**

 **Now for the results of the place where Fusanosuke will call home! I have countered the results from all of the lovely reviews, and a few PM's, honestly didn't expect the response I got from everyone, so thank you everyone! The results are as followed...**

 **Yuzu and Karin; 12.**

 **Orihime; 10.**

 **Tatsuki; 9.**

 **Damn, I didn't expect it to be so close, with it literally looking like a ladder, but that's how it is. It seems Karin and Yuzu won the poll so he'll be living with them! However, from time to time, since so many voted for the other girls (which I didn't expect honestly) Fusanosuke will be having, sleepovers with them with wacky stuff going on there, so thank you for everyone voting!**

 **Eeh, nothing else to add now, so, until next chapter where things...heat up!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, she's noticed him as a Shinigami, only a matter of time before something happens, right? Eventually, he'll be living in their closet yeah. Hehe, thanks~ I thought that he might be quite hated in the Soul Society, in the human world, he's quite liked. The drunks strike! And yup, with Mayuri after you, you have to be able to hack people~ I can only imagine what would happen if he found such things~ That's quite a funny idea, actually, I can imagine a Halloween special like that. Yeah, he's got the frightening on, hasn't he? Poor Ichigo, got frightened of Fusa and Rukia 'doing it'. Giselle's got her ways, and means, hasn't she? As she said, the night belongs to her, for now~ Don't worry, she's not gonna go full Yuno Gasai on someone, as she'd kill anyone that showed remote attraction to him, Rukia would already be dead if that was the case. It's weird, since no one knows what she looks like yet. And thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; I suppose that it was a little bit long, but it was necessary for such things to be shown. Yay for the drunks! Poor Gigi, she only wants some love as well~ That would be a cute thing, and how did you know that I was going to have Nemu do something like that?**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, they scared Ichigo, and Giselle went a little bitches be crazy, but she got what she wanted in the end. If you love that, then there is gonna be more Karin teasing in the future. She is going to get her powers soon, the same as Yuzu. Hehe, yeah he's gonna do that in the future. Eeeh, I am thinking of doing the Bount arc, as I like that arc as well. And that would be a good time, a good buffer between the Rescue Rukia and the Arrancar arc.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks, I'm glad that you did! Yeah, his dead did disappoint me the most. I think that Kubo wrote himself into a corner there, and didn't know how to get out of it. That's what impression I got anyway. Jugrams death, was as you said. I wish that the fight between him and Uryu was shown more and was...better. Hehe, yandere Giselle is a cute Giselle. Mehehe, drunk Rukia is quite the funny girl, huh. And their fight, will be seen...very soon, and how that plays out.**

 **Harem Master123; Hehe, if you love them, then there's gonna be more soon! Hmmm, that's actually a good question. I haven't decided yet. Both of them really have a good shot of being the first girl he sleeps with. Mehehe, that's apart of Giselle's charm~ She is worried for Fusanosuke, after all~ And of course, she wants to have him to herself as well~ There's, some FuRuki moments in this chapter, though there is going to be more the next chapter. Cool suggestions!**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Yeah, you're right about that! That's gonna be a huge surprise, isn't it!?**

 **Naroku; Thank you! Eeh, it is quite a confusing thing. To me, it does whatever the plot needs it to do. Originally, it was said that it was to break down the walls between Shinigami and Hollow, though Aizen has claimed that it did other things as well, like awakening Orihime's, and Chad's powers, though I dont think it has been proven one way or another. Either way, there's more info on the wikia, which will give you a better insight to it. Thank you! And awesome suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Maybe he has met her in the past, who knows, except me hehe~ Well, you can't blame drunks for being drunk, and it isn't like Karin would see either Rukia or Fusanosuke drunk. Aah, that will be revealed as the story goes on, a hint of it being in this chapter!**

 **LL; Well, that could be a minor reason, as he could do without that headache. But there is another major reason as to why he doesn't like...no, hates Kisuke. Yeah, I think that was the second movie that something like that was mentioned, and not in the canon in the story, though what we know about Zanpakuto now, I believe it is impossible for such things to happen, as a Zanpakuto is essentially yourself, a part of yourself anyway. If it was anyone's fault, I'd guess that it was Central 46's fault, i don't see Aizen really caring enough for such things.**

 **AngelofDeath666; Hehe, welcome back, and I'm ready~ Thank you on all fronts, I'm glad that you like the character~ He's quite, eccentric but he's a good person. Here's the update, and cool suggestion! You're right about that, she did deserve to live, she was a good person in the end.**

 **Momo fan; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, when they meet Giselle, it is going to be...something alright. It will be good anyway. Yeah, I have a few ideas for a Zanpakuto for Karin. Yeah, that would be good, it would allow her to become stronger as well. That actually sounds like a really good idea, I could totally see Giselle doing stuff like that. And I could totally see Giselle doing something like that in the future.**

 **Son of yoruichi; Yeah, Fusanosuke is going to be teaching Karin how to become a Shinigami once she gains her powers, and unlike Rukia, he can show her how to use a Zanpakuto and other things Rukia is restricted in for the time being. Yup, that's how their 'first' meeting would go really, not wanting to reveal anything to Ichigo and the others. Yeah, I could see Isshin doing something like that. That's a great idea, actually. I could see Giselle doing that, and being Misaki's apprentice? That would be cool, as well. I will give it a think over!**

 **Guest 1; Yes, this is before Grand Fisher. I have some ideas for that part of the story, it is going to be good. Yeah, I don't see why he couldn't be afraid of Fusanosuke, it could be a funny thing, as well as serious. You never know, he could've met Grand Fisher during that time.**

 **Guest 2; Eeh, killing off Mayuri huh. That would be, different. Yeah, he's pretty messed up, isn't he? He's my least favourite Captain as well, though I like his battles, I think they are interesting. Well, Nemu couldn't replace him as a Captain, just yet. She'd have to know Bankai to become a Captain, and we don't even know her Shikai, if she has a Zanpakuto that is. Though you're right about her running it, she is quite the calm and sane person.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, he's really gunning for Urahara. Eeh, he'll remember it as a dream, since he was pretty hammered, though he'll question it somewhat later on when he meets Giselle for real.**

 **Guest 4; Every now and again, I could see it happening. It would be funny to see, huh. Hehe, yeah. That was a good chapter huh, Rukia looked cute when she was all blushing and in the Captains haori. I don't know if I could just kill him off for the sake of doing it. If it was a legit reason, like maybe, Uryu's arrow at the end of their fight, actually managed to kill him before he could use that liquidfication technique that he did to escape. Nemu being the Captain could happen later on in the series, but since a Captain needs to know Bankai, and all...**

 **Guest 5; Awww, thank you~ I'm glad that you said something like that~ Hehe, Giselle is quite the unique bird, isn't she? She's kinda crazy, but not to the point where she's Yuno Gasai level crazy. Eeh yes, Nanao does know what group he belonged too, and the reason for that, will be revealed in the future...or in the past hehe~ I don't see why she couldn't. I mean, it would be a cool technique for him to do, I could see it happening anyway.**

 **Neonlight01; It certainly could do~ Though he's a careful guy~ Actually, I've got the perfect scene for that, at least I think it is pretty perfect. It's good anyway, lets put it that way. Well, I would imagine Ichigo would be happy that Fusa protected his siblings.**

 **Guest 6; Thank you! Yeah, the Karin part was quite funny, wasn't it? And Giselle is quite the interesting character~ Eeh, he could know Bankai, he could know it. I know, it would be quite shocking, wouldn't? This unassuming blonde guy suddenly gets out his Bankai, and trashes a Captain. You never know, it could happen~**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's getting along quite well with a few of them~ Well, she's more curious than suspicious. Rukia just came out of nowhere as well, before him, so that would be suspicious to Tatsuki as well, right? Hehe yeah, he literally lifted her out of her seat, though he did kinda repay that by helping her out and stuff like that. Yup, the pair of them are going to know more about him soon enough~ Maybe they could do something like that, to keep the peace possibly? Well, he isn't going to go and tell everyone that Isshin was a former Shinigami once he knows about it.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The disheveled heart!**

It was morning when Rukia next realized something was going on.

Her eyes awakened to the dim light that peaked through the door of the closet. Her head hurt from the previous night of drinking. Though she didn't regret it, as she had immense amounts of fun. Though it was a pain in the head right now, she'd take that over being depressed.

"Owwww, my head..."

She mumbled and looked towards Fusanosuke.

At first, she was confused on why he was there, forgetting the previous night, but then she remembered, and yawned slightly, crawling over to him, and buried her head against his chest after she casually picked up one of Fusanosuke's shirts to wear, to cover her breasts from view of the blonde once he awakes.

For a few minutes, she laid on his chest, attempting to remember what happened the previous evening. She remembered having a drink, a few of them actually, and she remembered teasing Ichigo, and talking briefly with Fusanosuke about Ichigo, then...she remembered something, but it was more like a dream.

It was as if she had a very realistic dream. She could remember the sensation of suffocation, and struggling. But for the life of her, she couldn't really think of it more than that. It was as if she was dreaming but it felt realistic enough that she could remember the sensations of various things.

" _Just what the hell is going on...? It felt like I was attacked...but I don't seem to have any injuries, or anything like that. But why do I feel like I was attacked...strange. I guess that it would be something that I will forget. It was just a dream, after all._ "

That's how Rukia thought of the evening, and what happened. She couldn't recall what Giselle did to her, after she erased her memories, but the lingering feeling of being attacked still remained within her mind.

Not long afterwards, Fusanosuke woke up, but unlike Rukia, he didn't have a hangover, that being something that he didn't experience often, due to the fact that he got frequently drunk with Rangiku, and occasionally Momo and Rukia among others.

His eyes opened, and he looked towards Rukia, and smiled softly.

"Morning Rukia-chan. What's going on?"

Rukia cast her eyes upwards, and met his smile with her own, though it was pained.

"Besides this damn hang over, I feel kind of strange...say, I know this is going to sound weird, but...did you get the feeling that someone else was in this closet last night?"

Fusanosuke turned his eyebrows up in perplexed and hummed in thought.

"Well...ehh, if there was someone in here last night, I would've been able to sense their lingering Reiatsu and unless they were extremely skilled at erasing their presence, I would know...eeh, why did you think someone else was in here last night?"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

"I don't know...for some strange reason, I feel like I was attacked last night...strange. I guess the alcohol really did a number of my mind huh...but like, just to make sure, did you have an attack last night?"

Rukia's question was met with a confused face, more than before.

"Eeh...last night, I remember going to bed with you...after that...eem, I had a lovely dream involving a beautiful woman and we did things together, good things. But besides that, I don't think anything happened. I guess that it was just a weird dream of yours, Rukia-chan. Unless it was Ginger that attacked you."

Fusanosuke chuckled out the answer, earning a scowl in return.

"I guess you're right...weird, I could've sworn that there was something that was going on...say, you don't have a fiancee or anything, right?"

"Hehe, no~ Why would you ask something like that?"

Rukia shook her head, and then sat up in the closet, putting her knees against her chest, and then rested her head on her knees, hugging her knees closer and closer to her body.

"It's nothing...damn, that was one realistic dream. Whatever, I suppose. Another day, another...day, I guess."

The raven haired girl looked towards the door of the closet, and seemed to have a lingering stare.

"Geez, you seem shaken by this dream of yours. You know, it is only a dream. It shouldn't effect your waking life. I have plenty of weird ass dreams, usually having Soi Fon-chan being the route cause of my death in most of them, but I don't allow that to effect me while I am awake. It is just something that you don't have to worry about Rukia-chan."

Fusanosuke commented, a nod coming from Rukia in agreement...but then she shook her head.

"I suppose that it was something strange. Yet at the same time, it was just a dream. It wasn't as if it really happened...either way, what are you going to do today? Are you going to come to class as well?"

"Being late on my second day wouldn't look good, would it?"

Rukia giggled, and gently glided her head from side to side.

"No, it really wouldn't be."

Rukia agreed, Fusanosuke nodding his head a single time.

"Exactly...ooh, Ginger said I can't live in this closet. Guess that I have to find someone else to bunk with...hmmmmm, maybe I should go and check out Karin-san and Yuzu-san, living with twins is good...maybe Orihime-chan could use a living partner. From what she told me yesterday, she lives alone. She might want a house buddy."

Fusa mulled over his options. He could live with either of them if he wanted too. He was sure he could talk his way into Orihime's place, and possibly Yuzu's as well. Karin would be a challenge for him, though he was confident that she'd eventually just give in and allow him to live there.

"Karin and Yuzu...eeh, they are Ichigo's twin Imouto's, you know?"

Hearing the information, Fusanosuke's ears perked.

"Really? So, Ginger has two cute younger siblings does he? Well well well, that's what feeling I got in this house. These siblings have quite unusual levels of Reiryoku, have you noticed that?"

"I have done...but I can't explain it. Maybe they have someone connected to the supernatural in their family somewhere. I suppose that's how I see it anyway. If you have another explanation?"

"No...I don't really have one at this point, unless they were just born lucky enough. Either way, I'm quite hungry now...I am gonna get some breakfast or something..."

Fusanosuke sat up, and was about to open the door, when Rukia shook her head.

"Don't worry, Ichigo will bring us something...well, at least me. If he doesn't bring you anything, you can share with me."

Rukia offered, earning a nod of thanks from Fusanosuke, who collapsed onto the makeshift bed, and grabbed Rukia at the same time, dragging her down onto the bed.

She allowed a small "Kyaaa!" to escape her lips, and then blushed a little bit when she saw that his lips were very close to her own.

"Eeh...what are you doing?"

She deadpanned when she saw the small look on his face, the look of tiredness, and then she sweatdropped when he yawned.

"I'm tired...and there's a freaking Hollow outside, about two miles to the left...it means that it will have to be taken care of...baaah, allow Ginger to do it...he's the Substitute in this town now, isn't he? This is my vacation."

Rukia's eyebrows lifted up curiously.

"What do you mean? There's-" At that moment, her phone buzzed, alerting her to the Hollow attack. "Damn, it seems you're right. I guessed you sensed it huh."

"Well, when you've been a Shinigami for as long as I have, you tend to be able to sense these things, though Quincy's have these abilities better than us Shinigami. They are like able to have better senses than we do."

"Quincy? What's a Quincy?"

Rukia wasn't sure on what a Quincy actually was.

Fusanosuke smiled, and petted her head.

"Don't you worry about Quincy's. As far as I know, they were wiped out years and years ago. Though I personally believe that there are still some out there. I met a Quincy once, what a nice person."

Fusanosuke spoke with a thoughtful smile on his face, remembering someone from the past.

Rukia sighed, dismissing the thought of the Quincy's for the moment and opened the closet, to see Ichigo sat on his bed, giving her a dark look.

"Geez, what's wrong with your face?"

"You two...last night, you're horrible people and I hope that you suffer a horrible demise in the future."

Rukia scoffed, and turned her head away from him.

"Don't speak like that. We had fun. You should try it sometimes Ichigo. You might like having fun, perhaps? I don't know if you will or not, but it is a good thing, to have fun, and not be broody all of the time."

Ichigo sighed deeply, and scowled at the same time.

"Is there an actual reason you've come out of the closet?"

"Yes actually. There's a Hollow around. Come to it, Ichigo, we've got a Hollow to slay." She stated, then looked towards Fusa who was contently cuddling a pillow. "You coming?"

Fusanosuke's eyes went towards the girl, and lazily cocked his left eye fully open.

"Do I have to?"

He yawned out his question, Rukia rolling her eyes.

"Technically no, but I'd like if you came."

He groaned, and sat up on the bed. His shining eyes went towards the female Shinigami, and consented with a nod of his head, slipping on some pants.

"Great, then I will come with you. Though, since it is Gingers town now, he can take care of it. I'll be there for support, should a Hollow come that is too strong for the current him, and I will take care of it."

"Sounds fair I suppose. I did give my powers to Ichigo, so he should use them, I guess. Though as you said, I would feel better if you came as well. These Hollows might end up being too much for Ichigo."

Fusanosuke slipped on a shirt, as Rukia herself quickly dressed, and both appeared out of the closet. Rukia then slapped Ichigo across the face, after donning her glove that removed his soul from his body.

"Now, that's what I call a bitch slap~ Good one Rukia-chan, do it harder next time~"

Fusanosuke sang out, twitching his upper body.

"I'll bitch slap you in a minute!"

Ichigo roared, and glared at the blonde haired boy, who had a passive look on his face.

"I'd like to see you try and bitch slap me. Do you remember what happened the other day Ginger? I wasn't really trying back then. If I did, you'd be like butchered~ You don't want me to butcher you, right~"

Ichigo grimaced, and remembered the fight that they had last time, and how Fusanosuke basically toyed with him, and for a lack of a better word, made him his bitch.

As he was thinking about it, Fusa picked up a bottle of sake that he had, and had a sip of it.

"Hehehehe...r-right. Lets just go before-" As he was about to finish, Fusa accidentally tripped, and some of the sake hit Ichigo in the eyes. "Argh! You got it in my eyes!"

Ichigo complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what Rukia-chan said last night~"

Fusa pointed at Ichigo with a sly smile on his face, Rukia mimicking the smile, causing Ichigo to open his mouth wide, dumbstruck by the...information that he had received.

* * *

Around two miles away, like Fusanosuke had said, a Hollow had appeared. Together with Ichigo, Rukia and Fusanosuke held back, watching the quite tall Hollow that appeared to look like a tiger had appeared.

"Damn, seems like your senses were right."

Rukia noted, carefully looking at the Hollow, and saw that it had noticed all three of them.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Ginger there is more than enough for it. It is a weak Hollow, I could tell before getting here. This one doesn't even have a bounty on its head."

"A bounty?" Ichigo parroted, confusion on his face, looking at Fusa. "Eeh, what do you mean by a bounty?"

Fusanosuke nodded his head, and explained to Ichigo.

"You see, some Hollows, have bounties on their heads. Depending on what they've done, and how dangerous there are, a Hollow could have a bounty on its head, and if a Shinigami like myself, or Rukia-chan here...eeh, I guess you, slays this beast, then they get, rewarded for it, depending on how much their was on that Hollows head. Hehe, that's how I was able to afford that sake actually. Just before I came to this town, I met a Hollow with a hefty bounty on its head, and slayed that thing with ease. You could say that it is like we're bounty hunters as well, if you really want to go down that route."

"I had wondered where you got that money from."

Rukia interjected, a nod from Fusanosuke made her smile.

"Exactly, I got a good wage that day and it allowed us to have immense fun."

Ichigo mysesd for a moment about what Fusanosuke had said, then looked at Rukia.

"S-So, have we come across these Hollows?"

Rukia shook her head a single time.

"No, we've come across weak Hollows, nothing on them. Though if we do, I will let you know."

"I see. Well, whatever! Now Hollow, the time has come to die! I'm gonna split you in half with my giant sword!"

Ichigo raised his blade...but before he could, Rukia clicked her fingers and pointed at Ichigo.

"Yeah, thats what Fusa said last night~"

Ichigo became dumbstruck as Rukia gave an open mouth smile, and raised her hand for a high five.

"I'm not high fiving you!" Ichigo snapped, Rukia rolling her eyes, then turned to Fusanosuke who did high five her, Ichigo growling at the pair. "I hate you two..."

With a tired sigh, Ichigo went forward to deal with the Hollow...

* * *

Sometime later, Ichigo, Rukia and Fusanosuke walked into the class after dealing with the Hollow, something that wasn't really worth their time honestly. It was a weak level Hollow that Ichigo dispatched quite easily.

Once walking into the classroom, Orihime suddenly appeared before Fusanosuke and gave him a beaming smile. As she did that, Ichigo, and Rukia went to sit in their seats, but not before Tatsuki looked at Ichigo.

"I cant believe that you really had a threesome with Godzilla and King Kong. I mean Ichigo, did you bring some lube? And really? Forcing the new kid, and the ex new kid to do body shots off one another? For shame Ichigo. And you made it worse by putting it on Facebook, that's a new low my friend."

Ichigo cast his dark glare at Rukia and Fusanosuke who both did the peace sign.

"I really hate you two..."

Ichigo sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh, Rukia smiling happily at the sight before her, finding it amusing if she was honest with herself.

Orihime ignored the darkness of Ichigo, and looked at Fusanosuke with a chipper smile.

"Good morning Fusanosuke-chan!"

"Ooh, morning Orihime-chan! You seem to be hyper as usual!"

He noted, seeing Tatsuki appeared next to her.

"I am! I got these three new DVD's today, through the post, and Tatsuki-chan and I are gonna watch it later today! It's going to be so fun, it is a horror movie as well! Eeh, what was it called again...ooh, yeah, that's right! Scream one, two, and three as well! They are old films, but good ones as well! I haven't seen them, ever! Tatsuki-chan said it is really good, and I want to see them as well! I couldn't get the fourth one yet...but I will do soon!"

Orihime energetically spoke to him, earning a small smile from him in return.

"Ooh, how lovely for you. I hope that you enjoy it. Scream is a good film, I remember watching that with Nanao-chan once, she got really frightened...which you wouldn't think of, considering we fight scary looking Demon things often...b-but, never mind! Mehehehe, enjoy your film Orihime-chan! It sounds really good!"

He spoke with a kind smile on his face, then he felt Orihime wrap him up in a hug.

"Come with us! Tatsuki-chan and I wanna know our new classmate, so please say you can come!"

Orihime's over excited query was met with a stunned face.

He didn't expect someone to ask him straight out like that on the second day. Of course, he loved horror films, and loved frightening people as well when they are on, so he wasn't really tempted to turn them down.

"Hehe, like she said. We thought that it would be a good chance to get to know you...and since Orihime really likes you, in a friendship way, we thought that we might as well get to know you a bit."

Tatsuki added with a small grin on her face, folding her arms.

"Eeh, sure! I don't see why not. I haven't gotten anything better to do today anyway! Rukia-chan can handle the business!"

They were confused by the business part of it, but they heard him agree with it, so they didn't have any worries in the world. They were quite content with it, and were happy about it.

"Awesome! Then, lets meet up at the school gates after school around 4, okay? Tatsuki-chan has her karate club after school, and I have some business to do as well, so at 4 after school at the gates?"

Orihime offered a time, Fusanosuke nodding in agreement.

"Sounds perfect to me, Orihime-chan. I can't wait to see what's going on. I'll be there, after school!"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Orihime gave him one more hug, and then rushed to her seat, sitting down and jittery kept moving up and down, looking at the clock again and again, as if she wanted time to move forward.

"Mehehehe, I'm sorry about Orihime. She means well, and she's really energetic, so if it sounded as if we weren't leaving you with a choice and practically forcing you to come with us, then...I'm sorry."

Tatsuki apologized with a bow of her head, but Fusanosuke waved her off.

"No worries. I love Orihime-chan's spirit. You don't see that much...I at least don't see much of it. I usually see murderers who want to kill me and experiment on my body...b-but, that's got nothing to do with this, huh. Eeh, you're...Arisawa-san, aren't you? From yesterday?"

"Right, just call me Tatsuki."

Tatsuki announced with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Tatsuki-san then. Call me whatever you want. Fusa, Fusanosuke, or even a rare one, Fu. I haven't been called that in awhile, so I don't mind that one. Any of them is fine, I don't care. Some people just call me 'you' or 'bastard' or even 'my experiment' but that's from a creepy guy, that I don't like and he seems to have a little too much liking towards me."

Tatsuki was quite shocked that he spoke about such a thing without even showing a hint of pain. If it was her, she wouldn't like to be called 'you' or 'bastard' and the 'my experiment' was confusing to her. She didn't get that last one, though the first two weren't something that she didn't want to even thinking about.

"Fusa then. I heard Kuchiki-san call you that."

"Fine with me. And ooh, what's this? No honorific. Mehehehe, doesn't that suggest closeness already? Do you want to be close to me, Tatsuki-san?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. It was just something that sounded comfortable, is all."

Tatsuki affirmed to the smiling Fusanosuke.

"I see. Then enjoy calling me that, Tatsuki-san." He mumbled out a response as she returned to her seat, when he felt something coming from her. " _Ooh for God sake, another girl that has some Reiryoku inside of her...is this town cursed with power or something. These girls have quite the power. Though there are some guys that have power as well, it isn't as high as the girls. Maybe it is because of the fact that girls mature faster than boys or something like that. Whatever the reason is, quite a few girls in this school have some power behind them. I'm almost tempted to see how much power they truly possess...I guess that I can't do anything like that._ "

While mulling it over in his mind, he casually walked over to his seat, the seat Rukia was sat on, casually lifted her up, her protesting "Fusa! Let go of me!" again and again, but he didn't listen, and sat down, placing Rukia on his lap as he mumbled "I'm Third Seat, I rank higher than you~" for a small joke, a scowl in response coming from the raven haired woman.

"Oi, Fusa. What do you think you're doing?"

Rukia irritatingly asked, Fusa giving her a pet on the head.

"Don't worry so much about it. There doesn't seem to be a seat for me at all, so I guess we're sharing again. It isn't a problem, is it? We slept together yesterday, so why would this get your panties in a bunch?"

"D-Don't talk about my panties...a-and I guess it doesn't matter..."

Rukia blushed out, a smile gracing Fusanosuke's lips.

But before he could say anything, Chizuru came over with a red face on, an angry face at that, and pointed at the blonde haired boy.

"Oi, you!"

"Oi, you too!"

Fusa mimicked with a wink and a kind tone, the total opposite of the redheaded woman, Chizuru glaring at the boy.

"I've heard that you're going to Hime's place of residence! The holy land!"

"The...holy land...?"

He shared a look with Rukia, but she was drawing a blank as well. The pair of them then looked at Chizuru, who menacingly drew closer to the blondes face, lifting her glasses dangerously.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up blondie. Hime, belongs to me. She's going to be my wife, and I wont allow some sexy blonde to come in and steal her away from me. So, back the hell away from her, and don't go near her again."

Chizuru threatened Fusanosuke, as Tatsuki heard, and threw a growl at her. She found it horrible that Chizuru was threatening the new kid, especially about something like being friends with Orihime.

However, before Tatsuki could say anything, Rukia and Fusanosuke burst out laughing.

""Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!""

The two couldn't help but laugh, at the same time. They both laughed together, unable to hold it in anymore.

"W-What are you laughing at dumb blonde and sexy Kuchiki!?"

She erupted at the laughing the pair gave, Fusanosuke giggling as he responded.

"Ooh, it isn't like we're laughing at you...but yeah, your threat doesn't scare me. I've been faced with psychopaths, that wish to cut up my body, cut me down, and basically play with my innards until they've had their fun. So a teenage girl isn't going to frighten me in the slightest. Sorry sweetie, but that's how it is. Come back in about two hundred years, then I might have some fear of you then, though it isn't likely, honestly."

Chizuru sharpened her eyes and moved away.

"I don't forget my enemies, blondie. And I will face you for the heart of Orihime-sama. She's my cutie wife, and I wont surrender her to you. Especially since she is so freaking adorable that I can motorboat that chick, and have my fun afterwards."

"Hehehe, that sounds a little dirty and kind of rapey honestly~"

Sang Fusanosuke, not effected by the glare that he was receiving by the redheaded lesbian.

"You're on my shit list!"

Chizuru swore revenge on Fusanosuke, and then lurked away...unknown to her, Giselle had been watching the entire time, and heard the threats that she gave Fusanosuke, and that was something that she didn't like in the slightest.

" _I'm so gonna make her pay for the threats. You can threaten that Orihime chick, but no one threatens my Hubby and gets away with it. I think I should turn this chick into a Zombie and humiliate her...hmmm, two birds with one stone, didn't that Kurosaki guy threaten to bitch slap my Hubby? That's right, that guy needs to be punished as well..._ "

Within her mind, Giselle formed a plan, a plan to make it so that she will make sure that Chizuru and Ichigo...get punished.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Soul Society, in the Squad Five barracks, Momo and Rangiku were walking towards Fusanosuke's room.

"So, what are you getting from Fusa-kun's room again?"

The bombshell asked the smaller Shinigami, Momo adopting a small frown.

"I kind of left my Zanpakuto in there last night..."

Momo confessed with a small blush on her cheeks, something Rangiku rolled her eyes at.

"Geez Hinamori, you've been sleeping in his room again?"

"Erm...y-yes?"

She admitted while blushing hard, almost having a premonition to what Rangiku was going to say next, having a good idea on what Rangiku was thinking and feeling right about now.

"Hinamori, you've got a bedroom as well."

Rangiku reminded, but Momo shook her head.

"E-Even if I do, I sometimes like sleeping in Fusa-chan's room as well..."

Momo grumbled, not wanting to deal with the girl much longer, and had to wonder why Rangiku had decided to accompany her to Fusanosuke's room anyway, when she should have duties of her own to do.

"More like sleeping in his room since he's been gone. Reports say that you haven't even slept in your room for the few days that he has been gone. So, what's the reason for that then?"

The girl showed a hint of a smirk on her lips, Momo not liking it in the slightest.

"B-But it is because..."

"You wanted to have his kimono's on again...but, isn't he like, supposed to be back soon anyway?"

"Erm, I heard that he is taking vacation in the human world, right now. Aizen-taichou said something like that...apparently, he's staying with Kuchiki-san again, in the human world, alone, always alone, without a worry in the world...possibly in the same bed, sharing a bed where they could be holding one another and then kiss one another, and then they could make love, and then get married and have children! Rangiku-san! Kuchiki-san could be pregnant with Fusa-chan's baby right now! What if they are married, and he's taken this time off to do something like be together and plan for the baby! Waaaaaah! Fusa-chan's forgotten about me and is with Kuchiki-san now! They're getting married, and will forget me! I wanted to be Fusa-chan's...Fusa-chan..."

Rangiku giggled, but then stopped when they made it to Fusanosuke's room, and heard rustling around.

"Hey, isn't there some noise in their?"

Rangiku commented, a nod coming from Momo.

"That's right...but Fusa-chan isn't back, is he? Who's inside their?"

Momo couldn't help but wonder this. She couldn't see it being Fusanosuke, and Rangiku was beside her. She doubted that it would be Nanao as she wasn't the type to break into someone's room. But if it wasn't them, then who could it be? Momo didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

"My money's on a stalker of Fusa-kun's. Maybe Soi Fon-taichou maybe? We all know how much she stalks him."

"B-But, why would she be in his room?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went super stalker like you and wanted to live in his room."

Teased the beauty of Squad Ten, Momo scowling as a response.

"I'm not a stalker. Don't insinuate such things please."

Momo's question remained unanswered and the pair, rather than waiting, went into the room, to see who was there...

To their surprise, it was Nemu Kurotsuchi who was within the room, and saw was currently walking around the room, wearing on of Fusanosuke's kimono's, and she seemed to be looking something.

"Nemu-chan?" Rangiku questioned. "Why are you in here...and wearing that exactly?"

Nemu paused in place, and looked at the pair of females.

"Good day, Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san. I am currently wearing this outfit, because I believe that it is the most appropriate."

Momo and Rangiku shared a look, but they couldn't come up with an answer as to what the girl was talking about.

"The most appropriate for what exactly?"

The one to ask was Momo herself, curious as to what Nemu was going to do.

Nemu lifted a hand to her bust, and wore a stoic face as she replied.

"Yes, Fusanosuke-sama and I have decided to have a child together." The new brought shock and anger to the girls, Momo more so than Rangiku, and Nemu continued while using her eyes to look around. "I am currently searching for a dna sample, so I can use Fusanosuke-sama's dna, and my dna to make a child for the pair of us to love and enjoy. I have read in a book that to start a relationship, a child must be born. So, I am taking the initiative and gathering Fusanosuke-sama's dna so I can mix it with my own, and therefore produce a child together. I like the name Nemuri Hachigo, after my own name of course. Sleeping number eight, is what it means. I am sure Fusanosuke-sama would think the name is appropriate."

Nemu explained, and finished off while pushing her breasts together.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Momo cried out, unable to understand what was happening, tears stinging her eyes, her heart shattering at the simple fact that Nemu was prepared to make a child, and she didn't care about the mechanics, the fact remains that she was going to use Fusanosuke's dna to make a child was quite shocking for her.

Rangiku beside her was shocked as well, though there was something that confused her as well.

"W-Wait, you just said it was your and his idea...right?"

Nemu confirmed what Rangiku said with a nod.

"That is exactly right. Fusanosuke-sama expressed a wish to me that he would like to have a child, and I, being the most suitable choice, have decided to get started, and search for his dna. Though it is difficult getting a valuable dna sample within his room."

Nemu explained and continued looking around for some dna.

"B-But, if it was his wish...why didn't he just...have sex with you to do it...? Y-You can do that, can't you...? So, why are you trying to find a dna sample if you can...get it from the body...or penis in this case."

"Not helping Rangiku-san! Please do shut up!"

Momo spat out with a cry, Rangiku though smiled right back at her, as Nemu replied emotionless.

"Fusanosuke-sama currently isn't within the Seireitei. Ideally, gaining the sperm directly from the head of the penis, would be the most effective way to get a good dna sample. However, I can work with a strand of hair all the same. It will be slightly more difficult, but within a few months, I am confident that I can have a baby composed of Fusanosuke-sama's dna, and my own dna as well. Mayuri-sama also thought that it would be a good idea for us to procreate. Despite being...as Fusanosuke-sama would say, abusive, Mayuri-sama fully supports my relationship with Fusanosuke-sama."

" _No doubt he'd want to experiment on the poor bastard once it was born...hatched, whatever she's planning to do with his dna..._ "

Rangiku sweatdropped at her own thoughts, and imagined a child that looked a cross between Nemu and Fusanosuke being experimented on by Mayuri, shuddering at the thought of it.

She then lifted her eyebrows up, and thought of something.

"Nemu-chan, how are you able to see such small pieces of his dna anyway?"

Rangiku thought that it was weird that Nemu would be able to find any kind of dna of his, as it must be difficult for such things. She wasn't a scientist, but she was sure that it wouldn't be easy to see some kind of dna.

"Yes, my eyes are able to zoom into locations and magnify them."

"Hehe, I bet you're the only person who can see Renji's penis then with that kind of vision~"

Rangiku sang out, and didn't expect an answer, but Nemu nodded her head.

"That is correct. From my data, Renji Abari currently has the smallest penis, both soft and erect. As I had learned from you Matsumoto-san, he is using his extra large Shikai to compensate for his micro penis."

""Pft!""

Momo and Rangiku did spit takes, and then began laughing together.

Nemu, while they laughed, merely tipped her head to the side.

"Did I, make a joke? Fusanosuke-sama said that I should try more jokes. If it was, I am glad that it succeeded. This gives me another reason to procure a child for Fusanosuke-sama."

Nemu spoke softly, showing her usual face, though if one looked carefully, it could be seen that the corners of her mouth lifted up.

Momo and Rangiku laughed for another minute, though then Momo's mind began to work, and she didn't like what she was hearing from Nemu.

"B-But, you can't do this Kurotsuchi-san!"

Momo argued, Nemu tilting her head to the side.

"Why is that, Hinamori-san?"

"B-Because Fusa-chan hasn't given his consent in the matter! He hasn't said that he wants a child! Wh-What if he doesn't want a child!? You can't just do this suddenly, he might not even want a child with you, or anyone! Y-You can't do this Kurotsuchi-san!"

Momo argued, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Do not concern yourself, Hinamori-san. Fusanosuke-sama and I will be gaining a child. However, it doesn't mean we will be engaging in intercourse anytime soon, though I hope when Fusanosuke-sama returns, we will be engaging in sexual intercourse."

Nemu confirmed it with a nod of her head, and then thumbed her kimono that she essentially stole from Fusanosuke, though Nemu had checked it for suitable dna, and she couldn't find a good enough sample.

"B-But! Didn't you hear what I just said!? I-I said that you can't! I-It is wrong! I can't have you do something like that! Fusa-chan can't become an Otou-sama yet! H-He might not even want to become an Otou-sama at all! Wh-What he said, if he said it, could be mistaken for something else! Maybe it was "I want to be like Otou-sama." possibly? He does look up to Kyouraku-taichou, so it could be that, right?"

Nemu hummed in thought, and recalled the conversation she held with Fusanosuke not long ago. But ultimately, she shook her head at the smallest Shinigami girl within the room.

"I believe that I had heard correct. Fusanosuke-sama wished that he could be the Otou-sama that he has seen other Otou-sama's not be. One case being Mayuri-sama. He expressively told me that Mayuri-sama was not a good Otou-sama in his eyes, and that he wished that he had the chance to become one, so he could show his child that he would be a better Otou-sama than people such as Mayuri-sama. Of course, I believe that Fusanosuke-sama was concerned for my own safety when he was saying this, but I believe the words hold some water. And the fact that he spoke to me about this, proves to me that Fusanosuke-sama wishes to have a child with myself."

Hearing what she said, they were surprised that Fusanosuke had said something like that, and they were sure that Nemu wouldn't lie about such things.

"Damn, he seems to be really strung up about being a good Otou-sama, doesn't he? I wonder why?"

Rangiku shared her thoughts with the others, but neither had an answer.

"B-But even then, Kurotsuchi-san! Y-You can't make a child without his consent. It is kind of like date rape, where sometimes women drug a man so they can get their...eeh, stuff, and then get pregnant without the man knowing about it until it is too late, then there is some lawsuits stuff going on. I know that's a dark subject, but that's how I see this."

Momo spoke the best that she could, hoping that she was getting through to the girl, even if only a little. She wanted to make sure that she didn't do anything to Fusanosuke, and that she wouldn't attempt to rape him or something if she couldn't find a good enough dna sample.

Nemu went to argue against Momo, but then she saw something that she was looking for.

It was a hairbrush that had been knocked onto the ground, under a table, and she saw that there were strands of blonde hair on them. However, the blonde looked to be different to the blonde that Fusanosuke was, but Nemu from her distance couldn't tell, as she only saw it in passing, making sure that neither girl noticed that she was looking at the hairbrush.

" _Hmmmmm, with that, Fusanosuke-sama's dna should be able to be acquired. I have to hope that there is enough dna on there for Fusanosuke-sama and I to begin our family. After all, being an Okaa-sama and Otou-sama is supposed to bring the family together. Yes, Fusanosuke-sama and I will be able to bond as a family, then be wed._ "

Nemu's thoughts were something of...weird. Though Nemu had deduced such things for herself, the girls just kept looking at her with wide eyes, wondering what the girl was going to do next.

With a resolute heart, Nemu turned back to Momo.

"I, understand the error of my ways. Fusanosuke-sama should also have a say in this, though he has already expressed his desire to mate with me, and I shall wait until he has had his say in our future child."

"W-Well, that's good...girl, Kurotsuchi-san."

Nemu nodded and went towards the table.

"I incidentally dropped my hairbrush the last time I was here. I will be taking it back now."

Before they could complain, Nemu picked up the hairbrush, and put it into the kimono that she was wearing, and then she went to depart. Rangiku however, got a glimpse of the hairbrush and wore a confused expression.

"Well, she suddenly left, didn't she?"

Momo commented as she did the reason why she went to his room in the first place, and that was retrieve her Zanpakuto.

Rangiku merely looked on at the door, and raised her eyebrows.

"I can't be sure, but I am sure that the hairbrush was mine."

She told her friend, earning a glare from Momo.

"A-And, what is your hairbrush doing in here?"

Rangiku couldn't help but hear the shock and worry in the girls tone, and decided to mess with her a little bit.

"Oh, it was because of the time Fusa-kun and I had sex. I brought my hairbrush for the next morning. Ya'know, get the hair straight, so no one knows of what we did the night before. Actually, it was just before he left actually. I certainly gave him a goodbye...present."

"Y-You didn't! Please don't! I can't compete with you! Fusa-chan will go to you, and leave me alone! I want to be with Fusa-chan!"

Momo cried, as Rangiku laughed at the girl.

* * *

Back in Karakura town, in the school, lunchtime had just arrived, and Chizuru had found herself in the schools sports shed. The reason she was here...was because she got a note from a mysterious person, a girl.

The reason she knew it was a girl? Because it was sprayed with perfume. And only a girl would do something like that.

"Hello~ Is there any sexy ladies in here that want to confess to me~? I'm all here my babies~"

Chizuru sang out, hoping that Orihime was going to come out somewhere...but she didn't.

Instead, a girl with long black hair appeared. She was wearing a variation of the schools uniform, albiet with a shorter skirt, and a shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, showing a good portion of her cleavage. The girl played with her large antenna like hair sticking out of the top of her head, giving her an appealing look to her.

This girl was...Giselle Gewelle.

Giselle eyed up Chizuru, Chizuru blushing at the stare that she was getting right now. It was attractive, it was full of lust...is what Chizuru believed, when it was quite the opposite.

"Hello, Chizuru Honsho. I have been expecting you."

Giselle greeted, moving her alluring body forward.

Chizuru looked at Giselle, and drooled.

" _She's not as developed as Hime, but she's got bigger breasts than Tatsuki~ She's got a cute face as well as that lovely long hair! I want to stroke her beautiful hair! Ooh, I can't believe that this girl is going to confess to me!_ "

Chizuru couldn't be more ecstatic right now, seeing the beautiful Giselle.

Giselle inched closer, and smiled bewitchingly.

"Chizuru-chan, did you get my note?"

"Y-Yes!"

Chizuru replied while blushing madly.

Giselle raised her arm, and lightly stroked Chizuru's arm. Chizuru responded by moving forward, her eyes full of lust and desire.

"S-So, you have a crush on me huh...?"

Chizuru mumbled out, Giselle giving her cute smile as she responded.

"No, I just don't like it when people fuck with my Hubby, is all."

That caused Chizuru to pause, and despite the sweet tone Giselle used, the face she had on was quite serious.

"H-Huuuuh? What are you saying, sweet girl?"

Giselle's smile fell into a sadistic sneer, and she giggled darkly.

"I'm saying, my Fusa-kun isn't someone that you can really threaten. Just because the busty chick wants my Fusa-kun, it doesn't mean that he wants her back, and your threats aren't good either. For giving him a threat, I'm gonna have to temporarily make you into my Zombie-chan."

The colour from Chizuru's face dropped into a ghostly white.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!"

Chiruzu tried to escape...

"Don't think so~"

Giselle roughly grabbed Chizuru and pinned the girl to the wall, giving a cute smile as she did so.

"N-No! Please don't do this to me! I don't want to become a Zombie! I don't want to die!"

Chizuru struggled with the girl, but the girl proved to be too strong. Chizuru couldn't move, Giselle was very strong, stronger than her appearance would suggest. She couldn't move in the slightest, and was stuck in her place, her eyes opening wide at the sight of Giselle.

Giselle leaned closer to the girl, and continued to smile.

"Don't worry, you wont be my Zombie forever. Only for a little while, and then once I'm done with you, you'll go back to being normal and you wont remember any of this at all. I'm only going to borrow you for awhile, sweetie~ I will make it so you're a good Zombie-chan. Since you have like nearly no Reiatsu, turning you will be cakes walk, and turning you back as well will be easy. So are you ready to become my Zombie-chan?"

Hearing that, Chizuru's eyes opened wide, and she then...

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

* * *

The scene changes, to the classroom.

Everyone was having a good meal together. Ichigo, and his two male friends were eating together. They were talking about trivial things, mostly Keigo being an idiot, Mizuiro ignoring him, and Ichigo being passive about the whole ordeal.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Fusanosuke and Rukia were all eating together as well. Though, Karin and Yuzu had joined their group as well, Yuzu in particular was asking Fusanosuke some questions, while Karin just kept staring at him.

Ichigo looked across to see the girls and lone guy speaking, and raised his eyebrows when he saw his sister talking to Fusa.

"Does he know Yuzu and Karin or something...?"

He absentmindedly commented, Keigo showing a bemused face.

"Damn, that guy worked his way into the girls group! And I'm stuck with the sausage fest! I hate this group! I want to be with the girls as well! I hate you Ichigo! Why does he get the females around him!?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow towards Keigo, glaring.

"If you don't like us, then get lost already!"

Ichigo snapped at the boy, a scowl forming on his lips.

At the same time, Yuzu talked with her Senpai.

"S-So, Fusa-senpai, how long have you been in town?"

"A few days. It's been a good few days though, I think anyway~"

He replied, taking some of Rukia's lunch, and switching it with his own, and taking a bite of her sandwich. Rukia responded by taking some of his drink, and sipping it from the bottle, unknowingly sharing what the Japanese would call...an indirect kiss, something that the girls noticed, and blushed at.

"Eeh...Kuchiki-san...you just shared an indirect kiss with Fusanosuke-chan...?"

Orihime was the one who brought it up.

Rukia looked at Fusanosuke's water bottle, then looked at Fusanosuke himself, shrugging his shoulders. She then took a breath, and did the same thing Fusa did, shrugging her shoulders.

"Erm, okay. I don't mind."

"W-What do you mean you don't mind!?"

The flustered Karin got out, Tatsuki nodding in agreement.

"I have to agree, you seem to be very close right now! You're even holding hands, aren't you!?"

Rukia looked at Fusanosuke again, and noticed that their hands where connected, just like Tatsuki had said, and didn't see the problem with it.

"Yeah...is there something wrong with that? I don't understand, we usually do that, what's wrong with it?"

The raven haired girl, didn't see what was wrong. She didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing, honestly. She saw that it was just the pair of them doing what the usually do, showing their care and affection for one another.

"Th-That would suggest that you're dating!"

Yuzu interjected, wondering if that was the case.

"Dating...ooh, you mean being a couple. No, we aren't a couple. We're very good friends, and sometimes live together, is all."

Rukia responded as she took a bite of Fusanosuke's cookie, then put it to his lips to finish off, which he did without a worry in the world, the girls giving them a curious look.

"B-But you can't really hold hands like that if there is truly nothing going on, right...?"

Orihime wasn't sure about it, but Rukia curiously raised her eyebrows.

"If I recall, yesterday, you and Fusa here held arms with one another, and jumped through the corridors together while singing. And even during the lunch break, you two were practically touching hips with one another."

Orihime blushed, and remembered what Rukia was talking about. She glanced at Fusanosuke for a brief second, and saw that he was giving her a peace sign with his fingers, then she looked down at the table, and blushed even more.

"I-I got too excited, and didn't realize that Fusanosuke-chan was...a boy...I just forgot, is all."

Karin watched Orihime's reactions, and then rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry so much Inoue-senpai, the male Senpai is an idiot anyway. He probably didn't realize that he was with one of the most attractive girls in school. All that guy cares about is manga, conning people for manga, and...well, other things as well."

Fusanosuke glanced at Karin, and pouted.

"You're truly mean, you know that? You don't even use my name, when we're like dating."

Karin released a growl as Tatsuki and Yuzu giggled, Rukia merely looking between them with raised eyebrows, actually believing what he said, and wasn't sure how she felt about it, Orihime was just glad that the attention was off her.

"D-Don't you dare say such things!"

"Because you don't want to admit that we're together. It is okay Karin-san, I know it must be diffcult to understand, but that's how it is. You and I, here together, in this magical place called school~"

Karin raised her eyebrows curiously, then shook her head, muttering "Idiot." under her breath, though Fusanosuke caught it, and chuckled deeply, glad that he was able to have some fun with Karin.

While that was going on, Chizuru entered the room, Giselle at the window, hidden away and giving her commands.

Chizuru walked into the room, and walked towards Ichigo. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a loving squeeze. Ichigo's eyes went towards Chizuru, questioning what she was doing.

"Oh, Honsho, what's going on? Do you need something?"

SLAP!

Chizuru slapped Ichigo across the face, some would say a bitch slap, leaving a red mark on his face, the other people in the class gasing at the sight.

"Why did she slap Ginger?"

Fusanosuke questioned Tatsuki from across the table, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, she hasn't always been a fan of his, but she's never done anything like that before."

"I guess she's finally lost it or something~"

Yuzu giggled out, Karin agreeing with a nod of her head.

"I think this is the moment where Honsho-senpai has gone 'bitches be crazy'."

Fusanosuke giggled at Karin's theory.

"I was actually thinking that~"

Karin's lips rose ever so slightly, showing a smirk on her face.

Ichigo recoiled from the slap, and glared at the redheaded girl.

"W-What the hell Honsho!? Why are you hitting me!?"

"I...want...Ichi's...give... me...Ichi's..."

Chizuru spoke in broken words, apparently wanting something from Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't know what that was. Chizuru moved closer, and raised her hand, opening her palm, and went to strike Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped from his seat backwards, avoiding the slap and pointed at her.

"Hey! Why are you attacking me!?"

"Ichi's...I want...give me...it...I want Ichi's..."

While speaking in broken words, Chizuru moved forward as if she was devoid of life.

Ichigo looked towards Rukia and Fusanosuke, glaring harshly.

"This is you two, isn't it!?"

Rukia and Fusanosuke looked at one another, before shrugging their shoulders.

"No, this isn't either of us. We've got nothing to do with this, though it is funny."

"Why did you assume that we did anything Ginger? We can't control people. It's simply above our power to do so, and she doesn't even like me, so why would she listen to anything I say?"

Ichigo scowled, avoiding a lunging Chizuru.

"You've been nothing but trouble! And now she's gone mental! Explain that!?"

As Ichigo yelled it out, Chizuru lunged forward again. Ichigo went to dodge it, but Chizuru showed impressive speed, and grabbed his arm, throwing him against the lockers, and pinned him to the lockers, all the while muttering "I...want...Ichi's..." in a hypnotized way.

"I don't know, maybe she's a little thirsty or something for the male gender?"

"Maybe she's not lesbian anymore, and went for an attractive male, who knows?"

Fusanosuke and Rukia's ideas were thrown out of the window by Ichigo, while Tatsuki and Karin snorted along with Keigo, and Yuzu. Orihime giggled a little bit, while Mizuiro watched on with confused eyes, the same as the rest of the class.

"Y-You're lying! She's being controlled by you two!"

Rukia and Fusanosuke looked at one another, while Ichigo struggles with Chizuru, attempting to get away, but that was impossible. He couldn't even push her off, she was quite strong.

Nodding at one another, Rukia and Fusanosuke stood up, and walked slowly towards the two, putting their arms like in front of them like zombies.

""I want Ichi's...give me...I want I want...Ichi's...""

Ichigo gasped, the pair messing with him, not liking it for a second, attempting his best to keep away from Chizuru but that was proving it to be something difficult, Chizuru trying her best to get to him.

"That kind of looks funny..."

"Lets do it too Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki and Orihime saw what they were doing, and found it to be funny, so they joined in as well, walking next to Rukia and Fusanosuke like they were.

""Give me...I want Ichi's...Ichi's...I want...Ichi's...""

"N-No! Not you Tatsuki, and Inoue!"

Ichigo cried, as Chizuru managed to undo a few buttons on his shirt. He cried out, and went to push Chizuru away, but the girl seemed to be summoning unknown strength and stopped him, Giselle at the window, smirking wildly at the sight.

"Karin-chan, lets do it as well!"

"Ugh...I suppose it could be fun."

Agreeing with one another, the twins went to the four walking people, and mimicked their actions.

""I want...Ichi's...Ichi's...give me...I want it...it Ichi...""

"N-No! Don't you two do it as well!"

His twin sisters merely smiled as they walked forward, together with Tatsuki, Rukia, Orihime, and Fusanosuke, Keigo and Mizuiro being in the background, laughing at the sight.

Together, all six of them walked together and said the exact same thing.

[Ichi's...I want...Ichi's...give me...give it me...I want Ichi's...]

"Sperm!"

Chizuru finished off with a crazy look in her eyes, the six girls, and boy, stopping in their tracks, then took a step back, putting their hands up defensively.

[Nope, don't want that.]

Ichigo turned his horrified eyes towards Chizuru, and saw the...lustful look in her eyes, drool coming from her mouth, and dripping onto her clothes.

"G-Get off me!"

Ichigo struggled with the girl, as Chizuru looked up at him with a spaced out look.

"I wanna...give you a...kiss..."

Chizuru puckered her lips, and went to kiss Ichigo on the lips.

"S-Stop it Honsho!"

Ichigo blushed out, when he realized that she was pushing her breasts against him. While he usually wasn't one for such things, even he couldn't deny that Chizuru was quite attractive, even if she was crazy.

"I...I want...milk...your milk..."

Chizuru's eyes went down his body, towards his hip area, grinning wildly.

Fusanosuke clicked his fingers, gaining Ichigo's attention who frowned.

"Yeah I know! That's what Rukia said last night, right!?"

""When we were doing it, ba boom!""

Fusanosuke and Rukia hit their left fists together, then their right fists, sending a smirk towards Ichigo each, the boy scowling at the pair, while the others wondered why Rukia said that...though some of the more perverted minds blushed, and some of the girls that had essentially became fangirls for Fusanosuke glared at Rukia, while the fanboys of Rukia did the same to Fusanosuke.

As they did that, Chizuru upped the strength, and was slowly getting...closer and closer to procreating with Ichigo.

"This is like soft core porn...n-not that I watch that or anything..."

Tatsuki blushed out, seeing how Chizuru was grinding against Ichigo in a lewd manner, and covered Orihime's eyes, so she wasn't stained, Karin doing the same for Yuzu.

"Honsho! get off me!"

Ichigo mustered his strength and pushed Chizuru onto the ground. She hit the ground, landing on her butt, and showing a dark smile on her face, something that frightened Ichigo.

"I...want...Ichi's...babies..."

"N-No! Get away from me!"

Ichigo rushed towards the door. Chizuru used her hand to swipe at his legs, to knock him over. But Ichigo jumped over the hand, and rushed out of the door, Chizuru standing on her legs, and chasing after him.

"Too the door people! Too the door!"

Following Tatsuki, everyone rushed the door, and looked out of the door, and saw that Chizuru was chasing Ichigo down the corridor, shouting "I want your children!" in a desperate voice, Ichigo shouting again and again "No!" as loud as he could.

"My thirsty idea doesn't seem so farfetched now, does it?"

Tatsuki snorted at Fusa's words, nodding in agreement.

"That's exactly it, she's gotten...thirsty for the males. Well, at least she isn't chasing Orihime anymore."

"That's a saving mercy, isn't it?"

Orihime smiled as she spoke, Karin looking down the corridor, and raised her eyebrows.

"So...is this the start of their romance?"

"Ooh, if Honsho-senpai and Onii-chan get together, that would be nice! Onii-chan deserves to be happy, and Honsho-senpai is...she's a nice person...she's a lovely girl! Yes, Honsho-senpai and Ichigo-nii-chan would be happy with one another!"

Yuzu cheered out, Rukia looking down the corridor with a raised eyebrow as well.

"So...is she a lesbian? I don't care if she is or not, but I'm confused."

"Maybe she's bisexual. I mean, she could be just into orange haired people, whatever gender they are."

Fusanosuke commented to Rukia's query, Karin giving a small smirk as a response.

"Ooh what joy, the Strawberry and the Bisexual, what a lovely pairing they'd be."

"I ship them so hard."

Tatsuki couldn't help but laugh at what Karin and Fusanosuke had said in turn, and actually agreed.

"As long as she's not chasing Orihime anymore, she can go for anyone she likes...Ichigo can handle himself, probably...but is it wrong that I ship them as well?"

"No, it isn't. Because, I ship them as well. I think they'd make the best couple in the world."

Rukia giggled out, Fusanosuke and Orihime mimicking her giggling with Yuzu joining in soon after them.

Soon, a round of laughter erupted within the classroom, as Giselle was literally close to falling from the window platform outside, because she was laughing very hard, unable to control it.

" _Ooh God, I'm gonna have to undo this zombification on her soon...hmmm, maybe I will do what I did to Kuchiki, and make it so it is like a dream, that will make Honsho have a good memory, of the time where she came onto a man...mehehehehe~_ "

* * *

Later at the night, Fusanosuke found himself to be in the apartment of Orihime, with Tatsuki there with them. As soon as he entered the room of the apartment, his eyes looked around and he hummed to himself.

" _Hmmm, it seems like a Hollow had come through here not so long ago. Not even a month, since the Hollow has been through here from what I can tell anyway...but why would a Hollow be here...? Weird, I suppose it was because of the girls Reiryoku or something..._ "

While Fusanosuke was thinking about it, Orihime tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Fusanosuke-chan! Something wrong?"

"Ooh no, I was just thinking that you've got a lovely apartment." He lied, covering up what he was thinking about. "But wow, you live here alone huh? It must be nice, living alone!"

"Sometimes it is. But I miss company as well."

She admitted, Tatsuki gaining an understanding face, and then commented.

"That's why, I come round as often as I can. If I didn't, this girl would surely become depressed or something. We can't have that now, can we?"

"Nope! We certainly can't! Don't worry Orihime-chan, as long as we're around, you wont have enough time to feel down!"

Fusanosuke said with a bright smile on his face.

Orihime smiled, and all three of them sat down at the desk, thankfully Tatsuki had enough brains to remember to pick up some takeaway, so Orihime didn't subject them to torture...eeh, her food, though Tatsuki had a sneaky suspicion that Fusanosuke would probably be able to handle it.

Tatsuki dished out the food, and put on one of the movies while Orihime and Fusanosuke began eating the food.

"So, Tatsuki-san, you're into karate, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I have been doing it since I was a child. Why did you ask?"

"Ooh I was just wondering, is all."

He waved off her question, but Tatsuki thought of something else.

"So, do you know how to fight or something? Kuchiki-san mentioned something about you being able to fight before."

"Ooh, I learned hand to hand from a special woman. Actually, she's a Master of hand to hand and taught me many things when I was younger than I am now. I haven't seen her in awhile though...hmmm, I wonder where she is right now...? But yeah, I know how to fight."

"So, what are you? Black belt level?"

Fusanosuke chuckled, seeing Tatsuki's eager face.

"Eeeh, I'm not sure what you'd call it. I'm not bad, and can fight without a weapon, if that's what you mean."

"Hmmm, I'd like to see you fight sometime."

"Really? Then in that case, I will have to show you huh."

Orihime jumped up, and squealed at the same time.

"Ooh! You should do it next week Fusanosuke-chan!"

"Why next week, Orihime-chan? And you can call me Fusa, you know?"

Orihime nodded a single time, and pointed at Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan is very strong, so Fusa-chan will have to train to match her. Even if you're good, Tatsuki-chan is the strongest girl ever and can beat any boy, isn't that right Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki developed a small blush on her face from embarrassment.

"W-Well, I guess so. I haven't lost to a man in years, after all."

"I see, I should watch my back then, right Tatsuki-san?"

Tatsuki smirked, putting some food into her mouth.

"Exactly. Women can be strong as well, you know?"

"Ooh I definitely know that. Some of the strongest people I know are women. There's this one woman that can make grown men cry with a single look from her. She's amazing."

He smiled as he remembered a certain female Captain that wasn't Soi Fon.

"I see. Then hearing that, makes me want to spar with you even more. Saying things like that about women is a good thing in my book. So next week, like Orihime said, why don't we have a friendly spar?"

"Sounds interesting, Tatsuki-san. Alright, I will do as you say, Tatsuki-san. But if I win...eeh, can we make a bet?"

Tatsuki's, and Orihime's ears perked at the word 'bet' and found it fascinating.

"A bet huh? What were you thinking?"

Fusanosuke cleared his throat, and then pointed at Orihime.

"If I win, I wanna go out with Orihime-chan and then maybe we can become boyfriend girlfriend~"

As soon as he said that, Tatsuki adopted a frown, and got protective, while Orihime put her hands to her face, and blushed a little bit, her cheeks stained with a pink colour.

"W-Well...I-I don't know...if it is Fusa-chan then...b-but that's...I don't know what to say...Fusa-chan and I going out together...but we only met not long ago... but maybe it wouldn't be so bad..."

"I should've known it would be something like that. No, I wont agree with that!"

Tatsuki growled out, Fusanosuke holding his hands up in defence.

"Geez, I was kidding. I wouldn't do something like that. Say, why don't you buy me some manga if I win?"

Fusanosuke's smile widened when he thought about getting manga from Tatsuki. He was sure that with the experience he had, he could most likely beat Tatsuki at hand to hand, no matter how long she had been training as he had one hundred plus years under his belt.

"Manga, huh? I guess that's fair, though if I win, you have to buy me dinner."

Tatsuki spoke with a sly smile on her face, drooling from the mouth at the thought of a good meal.

"Tatsuki-chan wants Fusa-chan to buy her dinner~"

Orihime surprisingly teased Tatsuki, who's face formed a blush.

"I-I didn't mean it like that...I just was thinking about a good meal at a good restaurant..."

"Hehe, just a meal huh? That's fine, I can do that."

"Then it's a-"

Before Tatsuki could make it official, Orihime screamed.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! She's hung from a treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Orihime jumped behind Fusanosuke and peeked out from behind him in worry, wondering what was going on with the movie. Fusanosuke and Tatsuki shared a laugh at the woman's antics, Fusa giving the girls head a comforting pat.

"Don't worry Orihime-chan, it can't get you."

Fusa soothed, and continued to pet her head.

"Waaaaah! What if it comes and gets me in my nightmares!?"

"That's Freddy Krueger, more than the Scream guys, Orihime-chan."

"Geez, don't tell her that, she'll dream about Freddy Krueger..." Tatsuki trailed off when she saw that she was hugging Fusanosuke around the waist, and unintentionally pressed her boobs against his back, and she saw that he was blushing a little bit. "God sake, Orihime...even when you are frightened, it seems like you're...eeh, never mind."

Tatsuki sweatdopped when Orihime cried out again, and that was how the night continued on, Tatsuki and Fusanosuke laughed together at the movie and the antics of their friend, Orihime hugging Fusanosuke and Tatsuki interchangeably, crying her eyes out and wished that the killer didn't come for her, and even when they offered to switch the movie off, she didn't allow them to do it.

* * *

A few days later, Rukia and Fusanosuke walked towards Urahara's shop.

While Rukia was in her Gigai...Fusanosuke wasn't.

He was as his Shinigami self, his sword on his hip, his hand resting on the handle.

His heart beat in his chest, rapidly, his boy couldn't stop shaking with anticipation. His eyes showed how much he truly was ready for Urahara. His eyes determined to see Urahara, and end his life.

"So, why did you come in your Shinigami state, Fusa?"

Rukia questioned the quiet boy.

He turned his eyes towards her, and wore a fake smile.

"Erm, just because I like being in my Shinigami state. Besides, if this guy gave you your Gigai, I'd love to compare my own one to his, and I can't very well study my own Gigai while I'm in it now, can I?"

Rukia inclined her head in agreement to what he said, not seeing a reason to doubt what he said. Though there was something that was on her mind, and that was written on the boys face.

"I suppose you're right...though, are you okay? You look...I don't know, excited?"

"I'm excited to see what this Urahara guy is like, is all. Don't read so much into it."

He replied, his voice failing to portray his calmness.

This was alarm bells for Rukia. If she knew Fusanosuke, then it was that he was always calm, and happy. But right now, he was neither. His face was showing bloodlust, his eyes glazed over with the colour of anger.

She was sure that it wasn't her he was directing that at, but she couldn't see why it would be Urahara, as she couldn't be sure, but Fusanosuke couldn't of met Urahara, in her eyes.

"Fusa, are you okay?"

She was worried for her friend. He wasn't usually like this, and she was beginning to think that going to Urahara might be a bad idea. Something inside of her was screaming that it was a bad idea, but since she promised Fusanosuke that she'd take him, and he had done so much for her, she ignored her better judgment and continued walking.

"I'm fine, why?"

He questioned back, but she shook her head.

"No, reason I guess. I just feel like...there's something wrong with you, all of a sudden?"

"Not at all, Rukia-chan. I'm perfectly fine."

Even though he said that, it was clear that he wasn't fine.

His body shook, convulsing on the spot. His eyes kept opening and closing at a fast rate. It was as if his excitement had reached Kenpachi levels when he had found an opponent.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

Rukia noted, but Fusanosuke reached out a hand and petted her head.

"I'm sorry, I seem to not be acting like myself, right? I've been acting kind of off, since this morning, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you've been acting weird since this morning. I'm quite worried about you. You're not usually this...wound up I guess the word is. Is something wrong? Has something happened all of a sudden?"

Fusanosuke focused on the word 'wrong' and mused about it to himself.

He thought about how wrong things were, but right now, he was about to right a wrong he wished he could've done years ago.

"Wrong...it wont be soon. I'm about to correct a mistake. There's nothing wrong, a lovely day has come. A day I've been waiting for, for so long. Thank you, Rukia-chan, you've really been a great help."

He muttered to her, but that only brought more confusion of Rukia.

"Correct a mistake...you've made a mistake?"

Fusanosuke nodded his head.

"I did over a hundred years ago. Now, is the time that I correct that error. Do not worry Rukia-chan, whatever happens next. It is only because that this error needs to be corrected."

"These errors...it wouldn't have anything to do with Urahara-san, right?"

"How could it? I've never met him before."

He lied, concealing the truth from Rukia.

He thought that it would be better if he did that, as he didn't want to really drag her into the fight anymore than he already was. As without her, he had no way to find her, unless he looked around the town, and even then, his odds of finding Urahara were slim. But now...they were different.

They were different because he could finally get his revenge on Urahara.

Rukia accepted that answer, as she didn't have a reason to believe that he did know Urahara and they continued together, onwards towards Urahara's shop.

They continued walking for a few more minutes, until they came across a small shop that was hidden away. It wasn't apart of a main street, and most wouldn't know it was there if they didn't know about its location, or didn't stumble across it.

Outside, a single large man with a mustache and glasses was there, sweeping around the area.

" _Tessai Tsukabishi. Former Taichou of the Kido Corps, with his former Fuku-taichou being caught in that incident as well. I recognize his Reiatsu. It hasn't changed since then. He's one of the people that played a role that night. But right now, Urahara is my main target. I will come back for Tessai later on. Urahara is the main concern, Tessai is not the problem right now. Urahara is the one that I have to take out now._ "

Fusanosuke noted to himself sharpening his eyes, and making a mental note to take care of Tessai later on.

"This is it, Fusa. Come, we should go inside before school starts."

Rukia informed, Fusanosuke nodding and moved forward, Rukia following.

Once getting to the front of the shop, Tessai looked up, and his eyes briefly looked at Fusanosuke. As soon as he saw Fusanosuke, his mind had a sense of deja vu, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" _Do I know that guy...? He looks vaguely familiar...no, it must be my imagination._ " Tessai mused to himself, then greeted Rukia. "Aah, Kuchiki-san, you've brought a guest with you? I'm sorry the usual children aren't around, they are busy doing something for me."

"Children..."

Fusa mumbled out a question but it was so quiet that no one heard it.

"Ooh yes, this is my friend-"

"There's no need to tell him my name Rukia-chan. Lets keep that a little mystery, kay?"

Rukia found it weird he said that, but shrugged it off as one of his quirks.

"Anyway, is the boss in there?"

"Ooh yes, Urahara-san has just woken up. Please step right inside."

"Thank you. Come on."

Rukia bowed her head, and went inside.

Fusanosuke looked at Tessai for a few moments before smirking and getting close to his ear.

"I'm coming for you next once I've done with that bastard Urahara, Tessai. Watch your back."

Tessai's eyes opened wide but before he could say anything, Fusanosuke walked into the building, and used a Kido barrier to block the mans path, while discreetly changing it so no sound could be heard from outside, effectively sealing the candy shop from the outside world, leaving a device on the ground which seemed to be the reason for the barrier, a device that was emitting Fusanosuke's Reiatsu, indicating that he was the one that infused his power into the device, to make quick shift barriers, closing the door behind him so Rukia couldn't see outside.

" _Damn, that kids Kido skills are impressive. To throw up a barrier like this in a matter of seconds...just who is this kid, and what does he want here? A Shinigami...he couldn't possibly know about...but he said my name...this kid is...going to be dangerous to Urahara-san, I've got to get to him soon._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, Tessai did his best to break the barrier that Fusanosuke had set up.

Inside of the shop, Rukia was currently unaware of the barrier outside, and was unaware of Fusanosuke's threat to Tessai as well, and could only feel Fusanosuke next to her.

"Urahara-san, are you in here?"

Rukia called, and looked around the small shop.

As far as Fusa could tell, it was quite the shop, in terms that it had things that shouldn't be sold in ordinary shops, those being things that only Shinigami's, and other supernatural beings would use.

For a few seconds, there was no noise in the shop, until from the side, a man emerged.

This man is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light blonde, almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He is wearing a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori, white with black diamonds. He is also wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

This man was...Kisuke Urahara, the man that Fusanosuke had been searching for.

"My oh my, Kuchiki-san. You've come quite early, and what's this, a guest? I wasn't expecting another guest today. How sweet."

As soon as Fusanosuke saw this individual, his eyes turned into true bloodlust, not even Kenpachi being able to compare to such a bloodlust.

" _Found you...Urahara...after all of these years, I've found you, you bastard. I hope you've had a good life, because I'm about to end yours. You're going to die by my blade, as I run it through your heart and made you bleed from every part of your body._ "

Fusanosuke's thoughts turned dark, but the unaware Rukia continued the conversation.

"Yes, this is my friend, he is..."

"I'm just a Shinigami, don't worry about me."

Fusanosuke butted into the conversation, earning a nod from Rukia.

"Yes, as he said, he's a Shinigami friend of mine. Anyway, there's something that I need to ask you about this Gigai. It's not been acting right lately, and doesn't usually do what I want it to do."

"Aah, don't worry about that Kuchiki-san. It takes time to get used to Gigai's, you know?"

"I think that's a bit of a lie, Urahara."

Fusa interjected, eyeing up the fellow blonde haired man.

Urahara turned his eyes towards Fusanosuke, and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? Do you know something about Gigai technology that I'm unaware of?"

"Well, I'm not an expert or anything, but I think you're lying to Rukia-chan here."

"I see, and your conclusion of this is?"

Urahara wondered, hoping that Fusanosuke wasn't guessing the truth, but Fusanosuke moved forward, and adopted a 'kind' smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just such a big fan of you! As a fellow scientist and all, I'm so happy to meet the great Urahara-sama that I couldn't help but give questions~ I hope that you forgive me for my sudden rudeness~ I just want to get to know everything about you~ I want to make sure that you're the real Urahara-sama that I admire to murd...to be!"

There was a sudden change in his demeanour, and Rukia was shocked. She was sure that he was angry a few seconds ago, but now, he wasn't showing anything like that and even called himself a fan, which made her more confused as he said that he didn't know Urahara.

Urahara though smiled at the prospect of having a fan in his presence, momentarily forgetting the fact that there were obvious warning signs.

"Ooh my, a fan huh? Usually, I like the female fans, but a male fan might be nice~ So, wanna talk about some more stuff, fan...eeh, what's your name?"

Upon hearing that, Fusanosuke's face darkened to the point that it would make even Mayuri jealous on how angry it appeared to be. He inched closer to Urahara, resting a hand on his blade.

"You don't know the name of the life you ruined?"

"Ruined...?"

Urahara wasn't sure what Fusanosuke was talking about.

But he didn't have time to think about it for long, as Fusanosuke moved closer and closer, Rukia's eyes turned to questioning once she heard that Urahara had ruined his life, and now she was more worried than before.

"Urahara, may I ask you something? Would you do something for me?"

"Whats that then...?"

Urahara became suspicious, and as Fusanosuke's mouth neared his ear, he was getting a little worried.

"Will you die for me?"

As soon as he said those words, Fusanosuke withdrew his blade, and swung it faster than Rukia could see for Urahara's neck, lunging forward as he did so, to do the most damage that he could.

"S-Shit!"

Urahara jumped back in surprise, and received a wound to his chest, coating some of Fusanosuke's sword in his blood.

Urahara put a hand to his wound. While it wasn't life threatening, it was stinging a little bit, and there was some blood coming from it, and then he saw the blood drip off Fusanosuke's blade, Rukia in shock at what she just saw.

"F-Fusa! W-What the hell are you doing!? Why are you attacking Urahara-san!?"

Fusanosuke ignored Rukia's plea for an answer, and just faced Urahara with a dead look in his eyes.

"I missed your neck...oops, seems like this restriction seal that's naturally placed on Shinigami like me made my movements slower. Ooh well, it seems that I will just have to try harder and harder to take your miserable life, you Demon."

As he said that, Fusanosuke swung his blade to the left, Urahara's blood hitting the side of the shops wall, paining it in vermillion. Urahara winced at the pain of the wound on his chest, and then faced the young man.

"W-Why are you attacking me all of a sudden? What did I do to you?"

Fusanosuke's eyes changed darker at the announcement Urahara made.

"What you did to me...are you telling me, that I'm not worth remembering? Ruining my life, allowing me to suffer all of those years, isn't something you care to even remember? How truly evil you are. How many vile acts did it take for you to forget what you allowed to happen to me? Are you saying my life has no meaning to you!? Did you not spare a fucking second thought about me after you destroyed my life!? When you allowed that to happen to me!? Answer me now damn it! I want a fucking answer from you right now! That's the least I deserve from you, bastard!"

Urahara jumped back, even Rukia was surprised. She never heard him raise his voice like this before, and could feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't a clue on what you're talking about, I don't even know who you are. What is your name?"

As soon as Urahara said that, something snapped within Fusanosuke and he adopted a smile that was eerie, very much like Kenpachi's own smile, magnified ten times.

"Evil...you truly are the most vile creature I've ever witnessed in my life. Ruining lives, breaking peoples souls must be something funny to you, huh? Is that how you get your jollies? Off the pain and heartbreak of others? You make me sick, you fucking asshole. But it's alright, you don't have to remember me, because you wont be alive long enough to even remember my name."

At the threat, Urahara opened his eyes wide, and quickly, retrieved a cane in his hand, drawing it to reveal a blade.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm not sure what you mean, but I don't make it a habit to ruin lives. And if I've hurt you in someway, then I am sorry. But sorry, I am not going to let you kill me over something I don't even remember."

At that, a dark chuckle escaped Fusanosuke's lips.

"I've been training for over a 100 years, to murder you. Every lead I've got, turned up nothing. The Soul Society tried to deter me from getting to you, wasting my life they said...I don't think it is a waste, killing a murderer like you. Do you think, you could really beat me with...Benihime?"

Urahara's eyes widened even more, as he gazed at the sword of his, then he looked back at Fusanosuke.

"How do you know that name?"

Urahara suspiciously spoke, Fusanosuke smirking.

"I know everything about you, Urahara. I should be an expert on you, because I am going to be your executioner. Be prepared because I'm going to destroy your soul so you can't even be reincarnated again. I'm going to send your soul straight to Hell, where evil like you belongs!" Fusanosuke then raised his finger. "Hado 4, Byakurai!"

* * *

 **End chapter! And on a cliffhanger as well!**

 **So, something's happened this chapter, some bonding, as well as Giselle using her Zombie power on Chizuru, which in this story she can reverse without adverse effects, which will come into play later on as well for what I have planned. Even Nemu has some plans as well! And finally, the confrontation between Urahara, and Fusanosuke has arrived, and he's even hinted at why he hates Urahara, but what's the full story? What's going to happen now? All shall be revealed...in the future! Until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I mean you are right about that. She is created from him, so it wouldn't be a stretch to say that she could inherit his Zanpakuto huh.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, the fight is quite revealing, to say the least. You never know, she could do something like that. Eeh, that's a reason, but it isn't the main reason, it just makes him dislike Urahara even more. The zombie Chizuru seems to be well received huh~ Yeah, I don't see why she couldn't turn Bounts into zombies. And yeah, you're right about that, she did deserve such things. Hehe, you're right about that, even if it isn't canon, this is fanfiction, so screw what canon says, and lets go with it! But wow, people know that for it to happen, Mayuri is gonna die. I imagine Tatsuki as a speedy fighter as well.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, you're not wrong~ You're not wrong~ Nemuri-chan is certainly gonna be a reality in the future~ Eeh, that was more for fun than anything. As for the pairing for Ichigo, please see the bottom. Yeah, his anger is quite warranted alright, but for his father huh? Well, that's a little mystery for now~ Yeah, it is gonna be a somewhat awkward reunion, but it is gonna be a good one as well.**

 **War Sage; Thanks! Yeah, the fight is gonna be something alright.**

 **Naroku; Hehehe, that they are, that they are~ Hehe, it surely is gonna be quite epic, and will show quite abit of ability from Fusanosuke's side of the fight. Eeh, actually, it was about one hundred years ago that the Vizard incident happened, I looked it up on the wikia, and the chapters as well. The only incident I can think of that happened 50 years prior was to do with Kaien. Yeah, I don't see why Hiyori couldn't do something like that, as the other Vizards come back to the Soul Society, eventually. Awesome suggestions! Hmmm, that could be an idea, yeah. I have some ideas, but nothing is set into stone right now.**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, there really was a good amount of that last chapter, huh. And even some more in this chapter as well, towards the end of it at least if only a little bit. The zombie Chizuru is quite epic, and will be making some more appearances throughout the story. Actually, for the Ichigo pairing, please check the bottom. I see, either way, you'll know the answer soon enough~ Actually, that's kind of explained this chapter, but not fully, yet. But it will be in the future. Eeh, to make a manga, I would have to be able to draw, which I am decent at. Not the best, but I can draw a little bit. That's actually kind of a dream of mine, one day to do a manga. But thank you, that makes me feel really happy that you'd say something like that. Those are some great suggestions!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Yeah, it surely is getting good, isn't it? Yeah, this chapter does display some of the abilities that it can do, and elaborates more on what it actually can do. His Bankai is going to be quite something alright. I wont say anything about it just yet, but it is quite the something alright. Well, he's invented quite a few things, which will be shown throughout the chapters as they go on. Well, he's quite good at Zanjutsu, and Hakuda, the latter being a reason that's revealed in this chapter. He's quite good with Kido as well. Though he isn't a Master at all of them, and characters in the story are better at certain aspects. Hmmm, he might have something like that, you'll have to wait and see~ Eeh, the name has different meaning's in Japanese. His last name huh, is something that I wont be sharing just yet. Yeah, at least Benihime is a female Zanpakuto, I have no idea if Aizen's is or not.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, yeah it was quite funny, wasn't it? Yeah, he's making friends alright. Eventually, they'll be on a friendly term with one another. As you said, for the most part, she is. And yeah, Yuzu already is. You never know, it could make her more nicer to people, the male gender at least. Well yeah, if he did go all out, Tatsuki would be slaughtered, due to various factors. Eeh, Benihime is the name of Kisuke's Zanpakuto, but the reason is partly explained this chapter.**

 **Momo fan; Well, Kenpachi killed the previous Captain, I don't see Nemu doing something like that. Hehe, that sounds kinda like Komamura's Zanpakuto that, but still a cool idea~ Hehe, Zombie Chizuru is a cool one, huh~ That's Giselle for ya, she's really...different in normal thinking. Yeah, you're right about that, she wouldn't really know that, if I go that route, until she saw the picture of Masaki and all. A blonde Nemu, that sounds cute though~ Eeh, it's partly because of that, but also something else as well. Related to Shinji huh, you never know, he could be.**

 **LL; Yeah, I heard that he wanted to develop powers for both her and Keigo, but someone said that he should get to the Shinigami stuff already, though I can't vouch for the accuracy of that, it sounds plausible really. Hehe, yeah, good thing she isn't that insane. Yeah, I could actually see a scenario like that going down. Heh, that's actually pretty funny to see in my head, seeing his interactions with the Espada. Eeh, yeah I guess it could be around there. Well the limiter thing is sort of taken care of this chapter, somewhat, and you never know, he could do something like that, though Kisuke is a pretty intelligent guy.**

 **Guest 2; I could see Giselle doing something like that, if it was to save him from certain death. Yeah, she probably is going to be introduced before canon introductions. True, she could become that ya know? A Quincy squad huh, that is quite the good idea, giving ties between the Shinigami and the Quincy, building bridges, and those two would be awesome Captain Lieutenant team. That's a pretty good idea for a Zanpakuto for Nemu.**

 **Yanderelover; That's a pretty good idea for the Zanpakuto rebellion arc. And yeah, that way, the two of them get the limelight, huh. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, he'll have something like that, and yeah, Tatsuki being promoted to main character status is going to be something alright.**

 **Skull Flame; Well, if you look at Mayuri, somewhat Soi Fon but not really, and others, it can be seen, right? Nemu and her craziness truly does shine through sometimes, doesn't it? Hehe, thanks, I'm glad you like scenes like that. Eeh, eventually, she'll notice. I might put it into the next chapter somewhere. Yeah, Yuno kills people that gets close to her love interest. Giselle isn't like that, in this story, though she'll be using her Zombie powers to mess with some people. Zombie Chizuru really does want Ichigo, huh~? Yeah, Rukia doesn't remember, being drunk and what Giselle did to her and all. As for how long until he notices Giselle...it wont be long now. Yeah, it's a good idea, if I can work it in, I will gladly do something like that. Yeah, his vendetta against Urahara has started, and wont be stopped just yet. Tessai is more like an accomplice, if Fusa gets him or not, he wouldn't really care, though since he is still an outlaw of the Soul Society. Well, I wont give it away just yet, but it isn't as it seems. Yup, as you said, that makes it quite the mysterious thing, right? And thank you!**

 **Guest 4; Funny you should mention that, there is going to be something of a confrontation between Uryu and Giselle. How that goes down, is anyone's guess right now. Yeah, you're most likely right about that~ Yeah, Karin has that type of personality, doesn't she? Quite electrifying~ Well, you're right in a sense, though it doesn't stop him from trying~**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that sounds like a double agent or something. It could be good from a story telling perspective at least. I am kinda on the fence about it for now though, and weighing up the options.**

 **Guest 6; Thanks! Yeah, Giselle can turn people into zombies alright~ Hehe, Nemu's path is going to be a long one, isn't it? Going Bankai against Kenpachi huh. I could see him doing something like that, showing his full determination against him or something. And yeah, he would say something like that.**

 **Guest 7; That sounds like a pretty good idea actually. I will give it a good think over. And yup, Giselle turning people into zombies is the highlight of my day as well hehehe~**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I thought that would be a funny thing to add into the story. Yup, he's making friends alright~ Yeah, poor Momo, it isn't going to get better from here though, with what I have planned, but after that it will~ Hehe, Nemu has something's wrong with that, though she's trying her best. Rangiku could be right though~ Well, he was friends with them, but it isn't the whole problem. Yeah, possibly. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, a duo of Chad and Tatsuki would ve fun to see. The physical strong guy, and the fast strong girl, would be an interesting thing to see. Yeah, if he really tries his hardest, he could become a Captain. Quite a few people think that's a good place, and so do I.**

 **Guest 9; If he did join Aizen, it would to bring him down from the inside. And yeah, that would be a good idea.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Yeah, time for the showdown! Giselle being cute as she is, turned people into zombie's, and is messing with people~ Those are some cool suggestions, and quite unique as well. And thank you!**

 **Lightwave; Hehe, she might remember fragments of it, you never know~ Well, it isn't so hard to combine dna if you're Nemu, she'll find away to do something like that. Well, he isn't evil, so he wouldn't join Aizen for anything like that, and if he did, he would do it for the fact that he wants to get close to Aizen to take him out. Actually, I have a plan for that, it is going to be quite, unique alright.**

 **Zombie-Chan; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Yeah, she'll be turning people into zombies in the future alright. Well, Urahara can't die, but it doesn't mean Fusanosuke can't win, as winning and dying is two things, ya know? Either way, it is shown how it plays out. I could see those two teaming up to take care of Yammy, that would be a good fight. Yeah, that's a plan that I was having in my head, to show that Yhwach. Nanao vs Tatsuki would be a good fight to see alright~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, he's apart of the main cast, so of course he's gonna show up. Eeh, it is explained in this chapter, somewhat why he feels the way that he does.**

 **AlphaOmega; No worries, just seems that I get them out fast, huh~? Well, I am glad that you liked both of them~ Hehe, Zombie Chizuru is cool, and you never know, you'll have to wait and see~ Well, if there's a will, Nemu will find away~ Well, I don't think that they would be happy. Eeh, it will be shown this chapter on some details on why he does. Yeah, I've got some plans for that in the future~**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, that seems to be quite the popular opinion. It seems she's gonna be making quite a few appearances in the future. I thought that would be a funny thing to say, and yeah, I could see Rukia doing that when she becomes a lieutenant, but if Fusa is Captain by then, he could just say "I am still higher than you are." or something like that. Yeah, he'd want to murder Aizen for doing something like that to Momo. I actually have a plan for something like that to happen in the future~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter! P.S, important info at the bottom, so please check that out after reading the chapter, thank you!**

* * *

 **Kisuke vs Fusanosuke!**

"Hado 4, Byakurai!"

From Fusanosuke's fingers, a bolt of lightning sprung forth and travelled towards Urahara, at lightning speeds, shocking parts of the shop, destroying good merchandise from Urahara's perspective.

"Fusa! Hold on, stop this!"

Rukia tried to stop him, but he shrugged her off, and continued through with the attack, putting more effort into the lightning Kido, the Kido spell being charged with the same amount of power as if he recited the incantation, which Urahara took note of and was surprised that he could do that, considering that he had the restriction seal on.

Urahara jumped to the left, and avoided the bolt of lightning, but it pierced the shops back wall, and demolished it instantly, and most of the shop as well broke apart with the powerful lightning attack.

Urahara grimaced, looking at his shop, and cried at the same time.

"Was it really necessary to destroy my shop!?"

"Was it really necessary to destroy my life!?"

Fusa countered, Urahara backing down slightly from the raised killing intent that the boy used.

Fusanosuke lifted his blade, pointing it at Urahara with a menacing glare shooting for the man, the man himself lifting his hands up defensively.

"W-Whoa, hold on a second sport. Why don't we put down the blade, and we can talk like civilized people. Y-Yeah, that's a good idea, don't you think so? We could talk about anything that I've supposedly done to upset you. I kinda tend to piss people off sometimes, so why don't we have a nice, none lethal, chat about whatever it is that is bothering you, and we can go from there. Y-Yeah, that sounds good to me, don't you agree?"

Kisuke offered, holding his hands up in defence.

Fusanosuke sharpened his glare on the man, and inched closer, Urahara taking a step back in worry.

"Sorry, but you're one hundred years too late. I've had enough of you, and I can't stand to be in your presence anymore. You've caused enough trouble now, Urahara. And don't ever call me sport, or anything that signifies closeness, because we aren't close. But my blade does want to become close with you. I think that I will grant this wish and allow my blade to become close to you."

Hearing that, even Kisuke was slightly worried, as he didn't know anything about this opponent, and that was quite worrying for him.

"F-Fusa! Please wait a second!"

Rukia sprung up from behind him, and got between Fusa and Urahara. She outstretched her arms defensively.

Fusanosuke looked down towards Rukia's eyes, catching her gaze with his own eyes.

"Rukia-chan, what are you doing? Defending him?"

Rukia gently denied his question with a shake of her head.

"N-No, but I don't even know what's going on! You know Urahara-san, right? Why did you lie to me and say that you didn't?"

"If I told you that I came to kill him, you wouldn't of taken me here, right?"

Rukia went to refute that, but then she thought about it, and ultimately agreed with what he said.

"Y-Yes...you're right, I wouldn't. I wouldn't want you to make a mistake by taking an innocent mans life. Whatever he's done, can't be something so terrible, right? He's helped me out with this Gigai, you know? He's also got me other things...for money of course, but still..."

Rukia defended and assured Fusa at the same time, hoping that would make him see some sense.

Fusanosuke sighed, and rubbed his temples softly.

"Rukia-chan, I don't mean to be rude right now, but you know nothing of what that man truly is capable of. That Gigai you're wearing, is draining your Reiatsu. I've noticed it for these past few days and used various devices to confirm it myself, the data I have is in Gingers closet, you can look at it for yourself later on. If only slightly, it drains you day by day. That Gigai, is doing the opposite of what you really want. I don't know why he's give you that, but with him, there's always a reason. That's why you're experiencing problems with moving the Gigai, you're slowly losing the little power you have left, and from my assumptions, you're either melding with the Gigai to the point where you're rendered a powerless human, or he's siphoning off your powers and taking them for himself, though the second seems less likely as Urahara is already a Taichou level opponent and wouldn't need your power, unless I am missing something. I don't see what reason and advantage he'd get from taking your powers, so I am going to go with my first theory. He's making you a human, Rukia-chan. I don't know why, but that's what he is doing."

Fusanosuke gave his findings to Rukia, who made a bitter face in thought.

Urahara's eyes shot open at what Fusanosuke said.

" _Shit...he's figured it out so quickly. After a few days did he say? Even Kuchiki-san there hasn't, and it has been weeks since she's had it...damn it, who is this kid, and how does he know this? And more importantly...why does he want to kill me? He's quite intelligent, even if quite unstable when it comes to me...damn this kid, just what is his gain in killing me? I'll have to find out who he is. But...hmmm, even if he loses this fight, I'm sure he could convince Kuchiki-san to leave that Gigai and go into another one. Well...as long as it stays hidden within her soul, the Gigai can be left...shit, this is problematic. But it isn't an impossible thing to accomplish. It could still stay hidden within her soul, even if the Gigai is destroyed..._ "

As Urahara was mulling it over within his mind, Rukia looked towards Urahara for answers.

"Is what he said true? Is this Gigai draining my Reiatsu? Are you trying to turn me into a human? And if so, why would you do something like this? I thought you were trying to help me? But you've done this, potentially, why?"

Urahara's face dropped, but somehow he was able to keep his composure, if only a little bit, and smiled weakly.

"N-No! Of course it isn't! It isn't my Gigai that's doing something like that! It must be another reason! I would never do something like that to paying customers, you know that Kuchiki-san! Haven't I been giving you assistance while within this world?"

Rukia wasn't sure if she believed what he said or not, as it sounded desperate to her. But what he said about aiding her was also true.

"W-Well, that's right...but how can you explain what Fusa said, huh? What he's saying, makes sense. That's why I feel like I am gradually getting weaker and weaker with my Reiatsu. And this Gigai, is feeling less and less of a Gigai, and more of...something else. Why would you do something like this to me?"

Rukia was hurt, her voice trembled. But then she felt Fusanosuke's hand squeeze her shoulder gently. Feeling that, she smiled, and took his hand within her own, giving her the confidence she needed to talk with Urahara.

"Look, it isn't like what you think. I've not done this to hurt you, I've done it to help you."

"Help me...how is losing my powers helping me?"

Kisuke's eyes lowered at the floor.

"Because even you realize that the Soul Society will punish you if you're found. I thought I was helping you and making you...something that can't be found, I was protecting you. Clearly I wasn't-"

"Always passing the blame, aren't you?" Fusa began sneering at Urahara. "You're always passing the blame to someone else, and think that's okay. You've been doing it for years and years now. Heh, at least you've admitted to what you've done this time, you vile bastard. Doing that without Rukia-chan's knowledge? What kind of person does this without their knowledge? And why do you truly want to do something like this? I don't understand."

Urahara looked towards Fusanosuke, and tilted his head to the side.

"Alright then, who are you? If you know so much about me, I deserve to know who is trying to kill me."

Fusa scoffed at what Urahara said, finding it quite funny. But then his eyes became serious.

"Tch, you deserve nothing. You deserve to be dead for what you've done."

"What have I done then? Come on, I have a right to know what I've done, if you're going to kill me. I'm just a simple candy shop owner, you know?"

Kisuke questioned while rising his eyebrows.

Fusanosuke's expression darkened.

"It's disgusting, how you can forget. There's many things you've done. My life...my friends suffered because of you. I watched them die before me, all because you got greedy and wanted power for the Soul Society, and even children weren't something that you were above hurting."

Kisuke's eyebrows furrowed at that, and he wasn't sure what the boy was referring too.

"Wanted power...even if that was the case, I wouldn't put others in danger for power. That's something that...Mayuri Kurotsuchi would do. I, wouldn't put others lives in danger for such a thing, so I don't know what you've been told, or what happened to you and your friends, but whatever it is, wasn't something I would do."

Kisuke explained the best he could.

But Fusanosuke shook his head objectively.

"Aah, but that's the thing. You would, or at least, people would use your research to do such things to children like myself. But I'm not going to tell you anymore. You're intelligent, figure it out for yourself what you did."

Urahara furrowed his eyebrows and got into thought.

At the same time, Fusanosuke reached out his hand, and petted Rukia's head softly.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan, I'm still me. I'm just gonna kill this bastard then get you out of that Gigai, into a proper one that I've designed for you and been making for the past few days, and then bobs your uncle, your powers will be returned to you in only a matter of time, and not drained like Urahara is trying to do and then we can return to the Soul Society without a worry in the world."

Rukia looked at Fusanosuke, and briefly, she saw that he was the same. Even though he was angry at Urahara, he wasn't showing anything aggressive towards Rukia, and she was thankful for that...however, there was something that played within her mind.

"Fusa I...don't understand...what did he do to you that made you feel such hate for him? I get the Gigai...if that's what's happening, but why do you feel so much distaste, and hate for this person...just what did he do to you?"

Rukia didn't quite understand what was going on with Fusanosuke and wanted to understand, possibly help him as well. But she couldn't do that without knowing what was going on with him.

"He took away...my precious people, because he couldn't stop his research. He never thinks about how his research could hurt other people, but it isn't just me that has suffered because of this man. Others have as well. My...best friend, died because of him and his damn research. She died while crying in my arms for life, to live, and always be beside me. She died, protecting me from those evil people and I couldn't do a damn thing to save her, and it was his research that began it all. And the best part? He knew where those people were, and he didn't lift a finger to stop it for so many years. He just allowed it to happen, and never thought about what we children went through. What pain we were experiencing, didn't cross his tiny mind. He allowed us to die for the sake of his research. He left us there to die like fleas, because he wanted to research power. All of us helpless children couldn't do anything but wait to die because death, would be a release from the torture we called an existence."

While he spoke those words, Rukia saw something she had never seen before...tears.

Tears came from Fusanosuke's eyes as he recalled the events of his past, and his friends at the place he spoke about.

As he listened to that, Urahara was shocked and distraught.

He could tell that what Fusanosuke was saying, was the truth, at least to his knowledge. Within his words, there were no lies. There was no deception. There was only pain and sorrow, something Urahara wasn't accustomed too.

Rukia tried to give Fusanosuke a hug, because she was crying as well and felt so sorry for him for going through something terrible from what she heard, seeing how passionate he was about this, but he pulled away from her.

"He's evil, Rukia-chan. I have to get revenge on him for all of those children that suffered, all of the people that cried and screamed until their voices gave out. I have to do this for...her. My best friend...the girl I loved with all of my soul. That girl deserves to at least be at peace, wherever her soul is now. And I'm sorry that I have to do this now."

"Do..."

Before Rukia could ask, Fusanosuke pulled his hand away from Rukia, and smiled sadly.

"Bakudo 9, Geki."

As soon as he said that, Rukia's body was engulfed by a red light, and she fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"W-What are you doing to me!?"

Rukia struggled, but the binding spell was powerful, to the weakened Rukia. She couldn't move, she was stuck from the red light that bound her.

Fusanosuke picked her up, and went to the safe end of the shop, the place where Urahara wasn't, and he cast a protective barrier around her, so she wouldn't be hurt for what he was about to do.

"Sorry, but I know that you'd follow me and only end up getting hurt. This time, I have to leave you behind. This time, I am going to curse this bastard until there's nothing left at all. So please stay put, and allow me to kill this guy, then we'll go back to normal."

Fusanosuke walked away from Rukia, and looked towards Urahara.

"F-Fusa, please wait! E-Even if that guy did do something to you, if you do something like this, then you're no better! And you are better than this! You're better than this to get revenge!"

Rukia went to complain, but it fell on deaf ears.

"No, I'm really not better. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

Fusanosuke took out what appeared to be a tablet, and he swallowed it instantly, something Urahara found to be quite suspicious.

"What did you just take then?"

Urahara showed suspicious eyes, Fusanosuke flipped Urahara off with his middle finger.

"Fuck off, Urahara. Don't ask me questions." Fusanosuke completely dismissed him, and casually glanced at the tattoo that the limiter was placed. " _That tablet will allow that seal to be stopped temporarily and the Soul Society wont be any the wiser. Good thing that I developed this, huh. It will kick in, in a few minutes, so until then, I will have to deal with Urahara just enough to cause his guard to drop. And then when my full powers return, Urahara, you're fucked. Though...I hope I don't suffer side effects this time...I don't want to be sick again..._ "

While thinking that, Fusanosuke looked at the limiter with a lingering gaze, gauging how long it would be until it was stopped. Though he guessed that it would be a few minutes.

The blonde haired boy then looked up.

"So, where do you want to die? Here, or somewhere else? I don't mind killing you anywhere you wish. Unlike you, I actually have a heart and care about other people. So tell me, where's your deathbed going to be?"

Urahara withdrew his blade, and pointed it at Fusanosuke.

"Look boy. You've had your fun and games. But I think that it is time to go back to wherever it is you came from. I do not wish to hurt you. It sounds like you've already had a rough life, I don't want to end it for you."

"Heh, you think you can kill me?"

Fusanosuke sent a daring smirk at Urahara, who returned it.

"Yeah, I think I can, junior."

Urahara commented back, Fusa scowling at the man.

"What arrogance you have. It's time to wipe that arrogance off your face and replace with pain and misery!"

With that, Fusanosuke lunged for Urahara without a second to spare, and swung at Urahara's left. Kisuke raised his blade and blocked the sword strike with ease, creating sparks from the blades.

"Hmm, it seems that I-"

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

Fusanosuke quickly raised his hand, and fired a red ball of spirit energy at Urahara's face.

Urahara caught sight of this and jumped back quickly, raising his blade, gathering his energy in his blade, and running it through his entire body.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!"

From his blade, a shield of condensed Reiatsu appeared, and blocked the blast of Fusanosuke. But the blast made smoke douse the area in a heavy wave, blocking the view of Urahara.

Using that chance, Fusanosuke raised his hand upwards, and concentrated.

"Hado 32, Okasen!"

Springing from his hand, a wide arc of yellow energy went towards the target. Because of its length, the left hand side of the shop was completely obliterated, destroying it without a trace.

Urahara realized that an attack was coming straight for him, and he had no choice but to jump to the side, avoiding the attack narrowly. However, in doing so, he didn't realize until it was too late that Fusanosuke had used that as a distraction and had grabbed his head with his hand.

"Ooh shit!"

Kisuke complained and used his sword to strike. Fusanosuke raised his blade, and parried the mans sword, keeping his free hand on the mans head, building up strength within that arm.

"Dumbass!"

With that, Fusanosuke proceeded to slam his head against the floor...however, suddenly, the floor opened up underneath them and both of them fell down into a different area.

Rukia watched on as they fell out of sight, all she could do was pray that neither got hurt...not until she found out the truth about what was happening. Though right now, she was more on Fusanosuke's side than Kisuke's, due to the fact that Fusanosuke was most likely right about the Gigai.

Unknown to Rukia and the others, Giselle had entered the shop just before the barrier was thrown up, saw everything and entered the hole as well, to observe what Kisuke and Fusanosuke were going to do...with a few people with her as well.

* * *

Outside the shop, a worried Tessai frantically tried to get into the barrier, and help Urahara. But the barrier was proving to be quite powerful.

" _I don't know what that kid did, but this barrier and that piece of technology is more advanced than I have ever seen before. Even Urahara-san might have difficulty dealing with this. Damn it, just who is that boy...Fusa did Kuchiki-san say? Why does that sound familiar? I can't remember exactly...but the name sounds quite familiar._ "

Tessai attempted to work it out but his mind was so focused on defusing the barrier, that his mind didn't allow it to track the thoughts down on the boy with blonde hair.

As he tried to break down the barrier, a black cat strolled along the ground, walking towards the shop.

"Aah, Tessai, what are you doing? Is there something wrong with the shop?"

The black cat with the deep male voice spoke to Tessai.

Tessai turned his head towards the cat, and had a worried expression on his face.

"Yoruichi-san, I'm afraid something terrible has happened. Urahara-san is currently engaging in a fight with a blonde haired boy that goes by the name of Fusa. I don't know if that is his full name or a nickname. But the boy is attempting to assassinate Urahara-sans life, and from what I saw and heard, he was pretty skilled. He could use at least level 30 Kido's without incantation and not sacrifice any of the power and I am sure that he has a limiter on his body. Even this barrier was erected by him as well using a strange piece of technology that even I haven't seen before. He's quite the tough customer, no pun intended."

Tessai explained to the black cat known as Yoruichi.

The black cat narrowed its eyes at Tessai, and got into thought.

" _A blonde haired boy...goes by the name of Fusa...Fusa...that name sounds very familiar to me...Fusa, skilled in Kido...Fusa, able to use advanced technology in conjunction with Kido...Fusa...! I remember that name now...yes, that's the name from back then that was friends with Soi Fon and also guarded my sibling back then..._ " The cats eyes opened wide and it looked towards Tessai. "Get that barrier down immediately!"

Yoruichi ordered the man with a glare.

"I-I'm trying, but what's wrong all of a sudden?"

The cat named Yoruichi looked Tessai dead in the eye and wore a serious expression.

"That boy, Fusa isn't an ordinary opponent. If I am right, then this person wont stop until Kisuke is dead."

That made Tessai open his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yoruichi-san, who is this person?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed considerably, to a point where it would say slits would be wide eyed with the look Yoruichi was giving right now.

"Tessai, even you should recognize the name, Fusanosuke. He was, one of my best students, along with Soi Fon. And he's come here, for his revenge on Kisuke, for what happened many years ago. Yes...if we don't stop this, Kisuke is going to die, or that boy is going to die while trying to kill Kisuke. Knowing that idiot, he doesn't even remember what he did to that boy...damn, I didn't expect him to find Kisuke...though it isn't like I can blame him. I think I would too, if what happened to that child happened to me also."

At that, Tessai was stunned completely and continued to try and break down the barrier, while Yoruichi pondered what was going to happen to Kisuke, as she knew that Kisuke's death, could happen this day, if she was right with the person who has shown up.

* * *

Back with Fusa and Urahara. They were falling down what appeared to be a shaft. The walls were enclosed around them, that was, until there was suddenly a surprise, and a huge area was shown at the bottom of the shaft.

This different area appeared to be either a desert or an area that was rocky. Mountains and mountains of rocks could be seen as far as the eye could see. Fusanosuke was confused by this, as he didn't even suspect that there was a different area down the shop.

"Well, I didn't expect that, did you boy?"

Urahara smirked at the confused of Fusa, and used that by kicking him in the side as they fell, escaping his grasp, and pushed himself downwards to gain some distance from the blonde haired boy.

"I don't think so you bastard!"

Fusanosuke gave chance towards the man, using a skill where it gathered Reishi at the soles of his feet like a platform, and pushed off from there, and when making it to Urahara, he swung his blade at the man.

"Wow, you're really persistent. Usually I like it when girls chase me, but it if is a boy like you, I can let it slide for now."

Urahara noted, blocking the blade with his own blade. Fusa growled in discontent, and swung at Urahara again. Urahara blocked it, but noted that it was a stronger slash than the previous ones he had done.

Fusa broke away from Kisuke's sword, and bent his body in the air, building up speed, and ultimately slammed his foot against Kisuke's chest, hitting the area that he slashed before causing extra pain, sending him downwards to the ground, Kisuke coughing up blood from the pure strength that the boy had.

"Bakudo 4, Hainawa!"

Fusanosuke shot off yellow ropes of energy towards Kisuke's descending body.

Kisuke looked up, and saw the ropes coming for him, and went to slash them. However, as his sword was about to cut the ropes, Fusa flexed his fingers, and they bent to a shape where Kisuke's blade completely missed them, and wrapped around his limbs.

"S-Shit!"

Kisuke cursed, and tried to move his limbs, but the ropes of yellow energy stopped him, and all he could do was fall, while trying to move.

Fusanosuke smirked, and used his free hand to lightly touch the ropes.

"Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden."

Kisuke's eyes widened as he realized what Fusanosuke was doing, and saw that electrical discharge was occurring and was going towards the ropes that bound his limbs.

"By using the ropes from Hainawa as a catalyst, you're using that Hado to run electricity through it, and give me a shock, aren't you? Well, that's a good way to use Kido, gotta admit, that's pretty damn smart of you."

Kisuke praised, as he saw the lightning travelling up the ropes towards him.

"My, receiving praised from you makes me feel sick. So be shocked you bastard!"

Kisuke struggled against the ropes, but realized that he wouldn't be able to get free of them, so he turned his hand just enough so it would be pointed above him, towards the ropes.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Springing from his hand, a blast of pale blue flame erupted and destroyed the ropes of lightning just before they touched Kisuke, sending relief into his body...but that didn't last long.

"Hado 54, Haien!"

From above him, Fusanosuke shot forth a powerful ball of purple flames towards the falling blonde man.

"Ooh come on! Give me a second!"

Kisuke complained, and raised his Zanpakuto to slash it apart.

But at the last second, Fusanosuke announced "Bakudo 4, Hainawa!" and from the boy, ropes of lightning appeared, but rather than go for Kisuke, the ropes effortlessly wrapped around the fireball, and changed its trajectory, the blade of Kisuke's swatting the air, missing the ball of flames.

Kisuke was shocked by this, and as the ball of flames came from the right, Kisuke had no other choice.

"Hado 54, Haien!"

Using his sword, Kisuke released the same Kido that Fusanosuke used, and it clashed together, creating an explosion. The effected area was doused in smoke, and Kisuke finally returned to the ground, Fusanosuke doing the same and pointing his blade at Kisuke.

Upon seeing that, Kisuke wore a solemn expression.

"Well, I can see that you're a Kido Master of your own right. At least, you're performing well with the restriction seal you Shinigami get when coming to the human world. I've got to commend you, using Hainawa to swing around a Kido spell like Haien, I hadn't ever thought of something like that. You must be quite the genius. And you are skilled to make sure that you can control Hainawa with your fingers alone."

Kisuke, despite being attacked, was quite shocked that Fusanosuke was able to combine Kido together the way he did, and in ingenious ways as well. He hadn't thought of some of the things that Fusanosuke was doing.

"Don't stand there and praise me. I trained myself daily, to stand on the same battlefield as you. I know how skilled you really are. You're quite intelligent, you've got gadgets that could aide you. Your Zanpakuto Benihime is a Kido based Zanpakuto that can use different abilities, like shooting out crimson energy, and using it to create a wall of red energy as well...what do you call it? A blood mist shield or something like that?"

Kisuke's eyes furrowed at that.

"You seem to know quite a lot about me, and even my Zanpakuto. Wow, you must really despise me, huh? So tell me, what did I do to you? Did I hurt someone you knew?"

"I said it before, didn't I? You allowed those people do those things to us children! For what!? Why did we have to be the ones that suffered during those disgusting experiments, huh!? We were only children, and I...I lost someone, someone who I loved...because you wanted to find the hidden power within certain houses of the Soul Society..."

Kisuke winced at the tone Fusa used, and could tell that hurt and anger was within the young mans heart. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he did to warrant such hate and disgust.

"Experiments...you're speaking as if I have knowledge on what you're talking about. But I honestly don't. I don't know what you're saying. You're saying these things, but I don't understand it at all."

"You liar!" Fusa shouted, and held up his hand. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

From his hand, a ball of red energy was made, and shot forth towards Urahara at blinding speeds.

"Heh, level 30's Kido isn't going too..." Kisuke paused when he saw that Fusanosuke had taken out a small vial. "...what does that do?"

Fusanosuke smirked, and threw the vial towards Urahara's feet, faster than the red energy sphere was moving. It hit the ground, and within seconds of it touching Kisuke's feet, his sandals became stuck to the ground.

"That my bastard is a solution that hardens like cement once it touches something. It is a little something something I invented to trap my opponents should they ever be too fast for me. I could also use it on your hands and make it so that you can't use them, trapping them in cement as well~"

Kisuke furrowed his eyebrows, and went to retract his feet...but he was stopped with the cement like solution on the ground, and with the Kido spell coming for him, he didn't have a choice but to raise a barrier.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!"

With that, a shield was raised, and blocked the Hado spell effectively, making smoke appear around Kisuke.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

But Kisuke didn't have a reprieve, as from the smoke, Fusanosuke shot forward, and swung for Urahara's neck. Kisuke tried to retract his body, but then remembered that his feet was stuck to the ground, and growled in discontent, raising his blade to block the strike.

As the blade of Fusanosuke was about to touch the blade of Kisuke, Kisuke suddenly saw that Fusanosuke bent his body in mid air, and rather than attack with his sword, he retracted it, and kicked Kisuke in the chest.

"Gaaah!"

Kisuke spat out bile, and discarded his sandals, slipping his feet out of them, and jumped back a considerable distance, putting distance between himself and Fusanosuke, the boy jumping to an area where the solution wasn't on the ground.

Fusanosuke placed his hands forward, and gathered energy in his hands.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

With those words, a blue flame sprung forward, not giving Urahara any chance to recover. Kisuke, seeing the attack, dodged to the side using Flash Step, and saw the attack destroy a large boulder without much effort.

"W-Wait a second please young man! I would like to know something first!"

Kisuke tried to bide for time...but it didn't work. Fusanosuke didn't stop his assault and lunged forward for Kisuke, going at a speed that Kisuke could see without too much effort.

Making it to Kisuke, Fusa swung his sword a number of times at Kisuke, but each of them were parried. Kisuke saw the movements of Fusanosuke, and decided that he would be able to keep up with this level of speed. Though he was impressed, he couldn't say that he wasn't.

"Now, are you going to talk?"

Kisuke smirked, seeing that he was able to keep up, and even overpower Fusanosuke.

"Hehe, keep smiling bastard. You think this is the best I've got? Don't forget, around 80 percent of my true power is being sealed right now. But once it becomes undone, you're going to be done with, forever."

Kisuke growled at the information, and knew he was right. He wasn't sure on how much tougher Fusanosuke was going to become, but if he was this good at the level he is now, once he releases his full powers, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep up with him, the speed being displayed already was something comparable to a Lieutenants.

"Possibly, you could be right. But give me something to work with. Tell me something that could lead me to the answer of why you're wanting to kill me. Don't I deserve that...nah, you hate me anyway. It isn't like you're going to tell me anything."

"You're right. I do hate you very much. I want you dead, I want your corpse on the end of my blade. I hate you, I physically hate you so much, and this was before what you did to Hiyori Sarugaki-san and the others. That only pissed me off even more. Hiyori-san was my friend, as was Lisa-san and the others as well! Turning them part Hollow, how low can you really get!?"

Kisuke's eyes narrowed at that, as he parried Fusa's blade. What Kisuke didn't see was that the tattoo on Fusanosuke's chest, the limiter was being stained the colour white from the usual black, for reasons Fusanosuke only knew.

"So...you know of Hiyori-san, Lisa-san and the others do you? That means, you must've been a Shinigami for at least one hundred years. And if that's the case, you must've been...quite young when you joined the Gotei Thirteen, am I right in assuming this?"

Kisuke's question was met with a kick to the ribs...or it would've been if Kisuke didn't block it with his left arm, pushing the boy away, and sent a sword strike towards Fusanosuke's chest to subdue him.

Fusa replied as he parried the attack without much effort and followed through with a strike, that forced Kisuke away from his body.

"That's right. Actually, we used to serve in the same squad, Mister Former Third Seat of Squad Two under Yoruichi-san, and former Taichou of Squad Twelve Kisuke Urahara who had Hiyori-san as his Fuku-taichou and even had Mayuri that crazy bastard in your squad as well with that damn Research and Development program you started. You should be proud of him, he's almost as evil as you are. He abuses his own...well, I guess you could call Nemu-san his daughter, though he and she are completely different. Ones good, and the other is heartless evil like you. But don't worry, the student hasn't surpassed the Master yet."

Upon hearing that, it brought more and more questions to Kisuke's mind, questions that he didn't know the answers too as he lunged for Fusanosuke with his blade stretched outwards.

"We used to be in the same squad, did we? That's surprising, and I never usually forget a cute face~ If I was into guys, I would probably be into you as well~ Isn't that sweet?"

Fusanosuke growled at that, and pushed Kisuke away with his hand, delivering a fast jab to the mans stomach. But by some miracle, Kisuke was able to retreat enough for the kick to miss inches from his body.

The blonde boy landed on the ground, and sighed...but then, he felt something come from his chest, so he looked down, and saw that the tattoo was completely white now, something that he smirked at.

"My oh my, it seems that something awesome has happened."

"Oh?"

Kisuke questioned, only to be in awe when Fusanosuke disappeared, and reappeared behind him, shocking him immensely.

"Seems like I've been fully released now. Hehehe, seems like you're fucked."

Kisuke's eyes shot open, and he barely had time to dodge the sword stab that Fusanosuke gave him, which nicked his left hand side, and withdrew blood from the fellow blonde, knocking off Urahara's hat, which he cut in two.

Kisuke created a distance, and held a hand to his side. Like the slash to his chest, it stung, but it wasn't life threatening. Though, he was worried.

" _For a second...I lost all track of him. His Reiatsu completely disappeared. That speed, was close to Yoruichi-sans level of speed. Shit, if this kid really is as fast as that, then I have to worry. And this kid is boasting a Taichou level Reiatsu, yet he isn't wearing a Taichou's typical outfit...what is this kid? Even the Soul Society would be able to tell...perhaps they don't have any places open...but even then, I don't understand what's going on here...I hate to admit this, but right now, he's got the advantage. I'm not prepared for this, I haven't gotten any gadgets with me, and he seems to know my movements. He even knows about my Zanpakuto, while I don't know anything about him. It seems that I've been caught in a trap now._ " Kisuke's eyes went towards Fusanosuke, and saw that he was admiring his blade. "So, I take it that the pill you swallowed before was something that stopped the limiter from limiting your powers, am I correct in assuming this?"

Fusanosuke mocked clapped Kisuke who glared for the mockery he was receiving right now.

"Well, ding ding. We have a winner. You're exactly right. My intellect allowed me to study the limiter, and create away to temporarily block the limiter, yet not alert Soul Society. And how I know this? Simple. It is because I've done it before, to test to see if I can block the signal, and make it appear as if it is still active. Isn't that super clever of me? I did it just for you so I could totally kill you without the Soul Society even knowing about it~"

Kisuke nodded his head in agreement with a childlike smile on his face.

"Heh, it is pretty clever alright. I can't admit that it isn't. And you did all of this for me? I'm touched, I really am touched."

"Ooh yes, it was all for you, Urahara. You should be honoured, really. I've never tried this hard to kill someone before. But that's what monsters like me do, isn't that right, Urahara?"

Something about the word 'monsters' struck a cord with Kisuke, and he felt like had had said something like that before.

"Boy...what is your name?"

Kisuke felt something within himself, and felt like he had no choice but to ask this question.

"My name, doesn't matter to you, does it? It didn't matter back then, and it certainly doesn't matter now, does it? To you, I am no one, nothing. Just another face under your experiments, right?" At that, Kisuke felt troubled, and didn't know how to respond, but Fusanosuke held out his sword. "Break my enemies souls, Norowareta Kioku."

With that, Fusanosuke's Shikai was released. His blade turned a dark colour of black, which sent shivers up and down Kisuke's spine. A eerie mist gathered around Fusanosuke, encasing his form, something that Kisuke found to be strange.

* * *

Once Fusa released his Shikai, he pointed the blade at Urahara.

"Do you like my sword?"

"Heh, I've seen lighter swords before."

Kisuke joked, but it fell on angry ears.

"Why don't you release your Shikai? I'm sure Benihime wants to come out and play."

"Hmmm, perhaps I will? Yes, I will. Since we're showing one another a good resolve right now, and you've done me the honour of showing your Shikai, allow me to accommodate you as well." Urahara then held out his sword for Fusanosuke to see. "Awaken, Benihime!"

Urahara cast his release command for his sword, and went into the Shikai state, changing the blade from its usual cane like sword, to another, thicker blade that he pointed at Fusanosuke.

Upon seeing the blade, Fusa smirked.

"Well, it's been awhile since I saw that blade. And that's the last thing you're going to see as well, you know?"

"Aah well, I best put on a good show for my Benihime then, huh."

"As I will with my Hime."

Fusanosuke said, and struck an epic pose, putting his blade above his head, and with a swinging down motion, a large volume of mist was launched towards Urahara, who watched with interested eyes, but not before sticking out his sword.

"Blood Mist Shield!"

A red, crimson, shield appeared before him, to protect him from the mist, while he analysed its properties.

However, the mist merely bent around the shield and encased his entire form with the mist, and soon, within seconds, Urahara's throat began to constrict.

"W-What *cough* is *cough* *cough* this!?"

Urahara struggled for breath, as Fusanosuke leapt forward, over the shield and up above.

"I probably shouldn't say this~ But sometimes I get so scared~ Of the previously, relationships we've shared~"

As he sung, he came down on Urahara hard, using his sword to stab for the mans chest.

"S-Sing *cough* *cough* Benihime!"

Urahara could barely get that out, he was choking for air, and with a swing of his blade, a burst of crimson energy was released from his blade.

Fusanosuke saw the attack coming, and spun around mid air, stretched his hand out with the sword, building up speed.

Once he had enough speed, and as the crimson attacks neared, Fusanosuke swung heartily towards the attacks, and cut them in half, surprising the coughing Kisuke, who saw that Fusanosuke was coming for him once again.

Fusa made it to Urahara, and stabbed downwards, while singing.

Urahara barely managed to dodge it by moving his body to the left, the sword piercing the ground...but Fusanosuke brought down his knee against the mans chest, the place he had cut him before, and caused him to cough up blood.

"Gwah!"

Though in pain, and barely able to breathe, Urahara had enough strength to swing his blade for Fusanosuke's neck, wishing to get the boy away from him. Fusanosuke ducked the blade, and went to punch Urahara in the chest again to cause more damage, while dislodging his sword from the ground.

Kisuke quickly reached up, and grabbed Fusanosuke's throat...or so he thought. At the last second, Fusa pulled away, and jumped into the air, and wordlessly used Reishi at his feet, and propelled himself downwards.

Thinking quickly, Kisuke pushed on the ground, and forced his body away, just in time to narrowly dodge the sword stab from Fusanosuke, a stab that impaled the ground, all the while he continued singing to himself, so he wouldn't have to feel the effects of his ability.

Urahara returned to his feet, and barely managed to not pass out. His throat was so tight, that there was literally no air going into his lungs now. It was as if he was having the life choked out of him.

" _Th-This is inconceivable...this kind of ability...is choking me...but by all accounts, he should be getting choked as well. It is this mist, it is messing with my throat, clogging it up or tightening it somehow so I can't breathe anymore, but he's able to walk around in this...my only theory is that he's immune to it somehow. It has to be something like that, doesn't it? He's immune to his own power, somehow?"_

Urahara tried to figure it out, but he didn't have much time to think, as Fusanosuke once again came for him, singing along as he took a swipe at him. Because of the choking, Urahara couldn't react as he usually would, and received a smash to the face with Fusanosuke's fist, after somehow blocking the sword he used.

From the strength of the fist, Urahara was flung across the land, and smashed his body into stone, causing it to break apart. Fusanosuke shot his mist that way as well, so Urahara didn't have a chance to breathe normally.

" _Th-This is terrible...I'm gonna pass out if this continues, I can't breathe..."_ As Urahara was about to give up, he noticed that Fusanosuke was...singing to himself. Seeing that, his mind began to work. _"...Wait, he's...singing? Could it be that...singing something negates the effects of this power? It has to be...unless he's naturally immune to his own power, this has to be the way. There is no other reason he would be singing._ "

Urahara studied Fusanosuke as he fast approached, being something that he could barely see, as to before where he could read his movements. Now, Fusanosuke was simply very fast, a level he'd compare to Yoruichi.

As Fusanosuke neared him, even though he didn't get it and could only grasp the basic concept of it, Urahara swallowed what pride he had, and started to sing.

"E-Every night...in m-my sleep...I-I see you...I-I hear you..." He began shakily, but soon, his throat cleared up, and he sung while blocking Fusanosuke's strike. "It seems that when we sing, we have the ability to stop this ability~ That's pretty good, such a cool ability~ I really like it, my fellow blonde~"

Fusa narrowed his eyes, and stopped the mist around them, causing it to cease working.

Urahara's eyes turned to confusion.

"Why did you stop it?"

"You've figured it out, there's no point in continuing it. It would only waste my energies to keep it active."

Fusa replied with a small sigh, Urahara commended the boy for being at least knowledgeable to understand that concept.

"Very true. I can't be sure for certain, but I believe that your ability allows you to use that mist to infect the throat of a target, and close it up, unless your vocal cords are stimulated with singing, making them more active than they would be while talking and sending that through the throat, causing the mist to disperse. I suspect that even shouting wouldn't produce the same effect as singing. Possibly, it is due to the vibrations that the singing does to your vocal cords, and that allows you to be okay to move around, while your enemy chokes on the mist. But ya know, if it had been a few seconds later, I would've passed out. That ability is quite scary. It isn't a direct attack type, but with your level of speed, and skill, if I wasn't who I am, I believe that I would be dead right now."

Kisuke deduced Fusanosuke's ability, and was proud that he figured it out.

Fusa merely cocked his head to the side.

"My, you're highly intelligent. Not many have ever understood something like that with this ability. Though I shouldn't be surprised, since you're Kisuke Urahara. Even I have to understand that you're quite the tactician, and the intelligent man as well. But like you, I also plan moves ahead, and I deduced that you'd figure this out long before it even crossed your mind. That's why, my sword is perfect to kill you. Because like yours, my sword has different abilities as well. My sword, is the ultimate type to deal with intelligent people like you. Because people like you can't resist the chance to analyse peoples abilities. Because my Shikai, messes with your mind, and your body! I will destroy your mind, and body with my sword!"

Kisuke's eyes shot open as Fusa raised his blade, swinging it down and shooting out a ball of mist. Kisuke went to dodge it, but because of the point blank range, the mist hit Kisuke's wounded chest, causing immense pain.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He cried out in pain, the pain being something that he could barely contain. He fell to his knees, and clutched his chest, as he cried out through the pain. Fusanosuke though raised his blade, and was ready to swing down.

"Hehe, that's my Pain Curse. That ability magnifies the pain of something I've cut, or wounds that have already been afflicted onto my opponent by a factor of ten! It hits the pain receptors in your body, and stimulates the area the mist hit, the area where the wound is, and causes it to surface and cause direct pain to you! Usually, I have to use it with the sword, since if the mist hit you while you didn't have any injuries, it wouldn't do anything. But with the wound on your chest, you've got a glaring weakness right there!"

"D-Damn you boy...you're really got annoying abilities!"

Kisuke gritted his teeth, and bared the pain for a few more seconds, before it wore off.

"Maybe so. But these abilities are all for you, my bastard!"

As he shouted that with a glare, Fusa released a swing of mist, that headed for the wound on Kisuke.

Rather than take it, Kisuke knew that he had to get serious, so he jumped into the sky, and swung his blade downwards towards Fusanosuke, shooting off the same attack that he did before, the crimson energy.

"It seems that I have to get serious now boy! You've forced my hand against you!"

Responding to that, Fusanosuke brought up his blade.

"I see, then lets see your seriousness Urahara Kisuke!" Showing a wild smirk, Fusanosuke sharpened his eyes. "Hado 78, Zangerin!"

Fusanosuke swung his Zanpakuto towards Urahara Kisuke, generating a large amount of energy from his Zanpakuto and released it in a circle shape akin to a disc towards the blonde haired man.

The disc shaped attack cut through Kisuke's Shikai attack, and headed for the man. With no way to counter such an attack so quickly, Kisuke raised his crimson energy shield which dealt with the attack, but crumbled the shield away, canceling one another out.

"This isn't over by a long shot!"

But Fusanosuke didn't stop his assault, and jumped into the sky. Kisuke stood in the sky with the aid of Reishi, and carefully watched as Fusanosuke swung down his blade, releasing mist.

Kisuke wasn't sure on what attack he was going to use with this mist, as the mist all looked alike, so didn't take any chances, and avoided it, to the best that he could. Fusanosuke however saw that coming, and thrusted his blade upwards, producing a burst of mist to attack Kisuke with.

The mist neared Kisuke, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to defend in time, so he protected the wound on his chest, so he didn't feel pain from there, guessing that Fusanosuke was doing an attack like that...however, he was wrong.

As the mist washed over Kisuke, he suddenly felt a sharp pain within him. However, this wasn't a physical pain...no, this pain was a mental pain that made him cry uncontrollably.

" _Why...Why does it feel like I don't want to live anymore...this is...my heart hurts...my mind feels so distraught...what kind of powers does he possess...abilities that can affect the mind and the body of a being...is this a Poison Type Zanpakuto where he can...affect a persons entire being, whether that be a mental trauma or a physical trauma...yes, it has to be something akin to that...yes, that's it..._ "

Kisuke cried that out in his soul. The mental pain he felt right now, was making him shed tears of uncertainty and straining his mind, as he was slowly having thoughts of just ending it all.

"Die!"

Fusa appeared above the crying Kisuke and nailed his foot right into Kisuke's head, sending him plummeting to the ground. Smashing against the ground, the candy shop owner made a large crater there.

Fusanosuke returned to the ground and panted a little bit, but still showed the willingness to go on.

"D-Did you like that Urahara? My Despair Curse allows me to induce despair into my victims. Even though you have a high level of Reiatsu, I focused my power into the attack, and made you feel a wave of absolute despair. For a few seconds, you questioned your existence, didn't you? You questioned if you should be alive, didn't you?"

Urahara, from within the ground, looked at Fusanosuke and sighed as blood came from his head.

"Y-You're really ruthless, aren't you? Your ability to even affect my mind...yeah, for a few seconds, I thought of just ending it all, and it slowed down my reaction time. Tell me...your ability, you said Curses, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Fusanosuke dismissed him, but Urahara merely smirked as he began explaining.

"Well...you're right. It is a cursed blade, isn't it? However, I believe that it isn't mystical nature at all, like you're leading people to believe. Your ability truly is the release of different toxins and poisons, aren't I right? The mist that dealt with pain receptors, the one that clogged my throat or tightened it, and the mist that made my mind feel despair, which I deduce being something that stimulates the negative aspects of the brain, bringing the emotions of despair and anguish to the surface, aren't I right?"

Fusanosuke started giggling darkly at the deductions of Urahara, and was impressed if he was honest with himself.

"Wow, no one has ever deduced my blade like that...you're right. I call them Curses, because it really is a curse. But if you want to be technical, you are right. My sword is a sword of different toxins that affect the body and mind in different ways. If this was a game, then you could call them negative status ailments. Yeah, if you think about it like that, then it will make sense to you. You could call it the Ultimate Poison Type Zanpakuto."

"The Ultimate Poison Type huh? That's a grandiose claim you have there."

Kisuke noted, seeing that Fusanosuke's smirk was turning more and more sinister.

"It is, isn't it? But if you think about it, unlike Mayuri's Zanpakuto, mine has an array of abilities, and I didn't have to mess with my Zanpakuto...however..."

"With each ability, there is away for a person to counteract them, aren't I right? That's the weakness of your Zanpakuto. If you know the 'antidote' to your 'curses' you're able to fight them off to a degree...though, that Pain Curse, as you've called it, would be the hardest one to deal with...actually, the one where you make your enemies feel despair is a cruel one. That one is one that must be difficult to overcome, as you'd have to be heartless to not even feel slight despair. But there is also another weakness."

"Oh?"

Fusanosuke tilted his head to the side.

Kisuke chuckled, and crossed his blade over his chest.

"Your abilities aren't direct attack types. I mean, besides the pain inducing toxin curse thingy, you can't directly damage me with these kind of attacks. As long as I know this, and stay away from the mist, or know of its properties, I can defend myself. Though I suspsect that you have even more abilities or 'curses' that you haven't shown yet."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke was...overjoyed.

He was overjoyed in the sense that he knew now that Urahara was becoming nervous. If he was explaining his faults to the enemy, he was trying to unnerve them, and Fusa knew that if Urahara was doing that, he was becoming nervous on the enemy itself.

"I see, you've deduced most of it by yourself."

"Most of it...what are you saying?"

Kisuke was suspicious, but Fusanosuke smirked devilishly.

"You see, you're right about that. Mostly, my sword isn't a direct attack type. You could say that it is a negative status effect type where it hinders the enemy with different poisons and toxins, or curses as I like to dub them to create different effects within my enemy, even being able to make weaker enemies commit suicide with that Despair Curse of mine. But...you didn't think that my sword could only be used for affecting the mind and body in ways like that, right?"

Urahara didn't like the sound of that at all, and openly glared at the boy.

"What are you saying...what are you talking about boy?"

"I'm talking about this."

Fusanosuke then did something that shocked Urahara, and that was slash at his own arm, producing blood that dripped onto the blade. Slowly, the redness of the blood mixed into the blackness of the blade, and produced a scary looking type of mist.

"Wh-What did you just do?"

"Oh, my sword now...you see. If I mix my own blood with my sword, it allows my sword to gain acidic properties, so rather than infect your body with toxins, I'm gonna use this toxin to burn your skin off, and leave nothing left! I wont even leave bone left once I've burned you away! In Shikai, this is my most dangerous ability!"

Urahara's eyes opened wide at that, and before he knew it, Fusanosuke waved his sword down, swinging it, and released a deadly mist. Kisuke reacted quickly, and threw up his shield with his Shikai ability...but the mist touched it, and started to corrode it away.

"O-Oh God!"

Kisuke jumped away from the mist, to see that it corroded his shield away, and burnt the earth with its corrosive powers. Kisuke's eyes shot open wide upon seeing the damage to the ground.

Fusanosuke though smirked when he saw the look on Kisuke's face.

"Now that's the face I've wanted to see for all of these years. The face of fear and self doubt. Are you worried now? Are you worried that I could actually kill you? Well you should be, because it isn't a worry, it is an actuality! I've planned my revenge on you all these years! All of the pain and despair I felt, is now going to return to you!"

Fusanosuke strengthened his resolve, and showed unwavering eyes, something Kisuke cried about.

"Ooh come please stop this now! I'm scared, and bleeding, and in pain! I don't know what's going on anymore! Please stop this! You've scared me enough now! I'm sorry okay!? I am really fucking sorry for hurting you! Please don't burn my skin off my body! That is too much for the current me!"

Even though he begged, Fusa showed a cold smile.

"Well, that's how I felt when I was tortured for 20 plus years! Everyday I was afraid and wanted to cry! But I didn't get that luxury! Because of you and your stupid curiosity that destroyed our lives! Now, this is where you end!"

Fusanosuke disappeared in a burst of speed, only to reappear next to Kisuke, and slashed at him. Kisuke went to parry the blade, but saw that there was the acidic mist springing forth, so he resorted to using the Blood Mist Shield to defend against the attack.

However, the mist hit the shield, and began melting it like the ground did before. Kisuke sharpened his eyes, and looked at Fusanosuke.

"You're really forcing my hand, you know? I've become serious now, and if it means I have to hurt you to stop you, then so be it. I don't want to cause you pain, but I don't want to die for something I don't even remember doing. So, I am going to have to stop you now."

"Then do it Urahara, come at me with the intent to kill! That's what I want, I want to see that killer inside of you! I want to see the same man I saw back then, and not the man you're pretending to be!"

Kisuke lowered his eyes, and used his speed to disappear, only to reappear behind Fusanosuke, giving him a mild shock.

"As you say, I will show you my intent to kill. But once I've stopped you, I want to know why you truly hate me. Is that fine?"

"Fuck you!"

Growled Fusa as he swung his sword behind him. Kisuke ducked the blade and jumped away before the mist could touch him, and saw that the mist had scorched the very ground.

"That's very dangerous, boy! I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Kisuke yelled, and shot out a crimson wave of energy towards Fusanosuke, running it across the ground.

Responding to that, Fusanosuke raised his blade, swinging it down and released a wave of dissolving mist, and it hit the wave of energy, and due to the power they held, they cancelled one another out perfectly.

"Hado 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

Kisuke raised his blade, and a truly huge amount of spiritual power sprung forth, and headed for Fusanosuke, breaking apart the very earth around Kisuke due to the sheer force that he used.

Fusanosuke giggled darkly, and raised his hand.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!"

Before Fusanosuke, a rectangular barrier was formed, and blocked the attack from Kisuke, creating a massive expression that doused all the area in a thick smoke, smoke that Fusanosuke couldn't see through, Kisuke being impressed that he could use a level 80's Kido without incantation.

Fusa waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did...Kisuke wasn't there.

"D-Damn it! Where are you, bastard!?"

Fusa raged and looked around, using a sensing technique to search for Urahara...but he couldn't find him. It was as if the man had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Bind, Benihime."

From behind Fusanosuke, Kisuke appeared, and shot out a net of red crimson energy from his Benihime.

Fusa was stunned, unable to sense Urahara coming, and fell prey to the net that wrapped around him, stopping him from moving and stabbed the net into the ground with his blade, stopping Fusanosuke from moving at all.

"Y-You bastard!"

Kisuke looked towards Fusanosuke, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. You've done quite well until now, I must say that you're quite the challenging fight. Even I became afraid when you shot off that acidic mist. If that touched me, I would truly be burned alive, huh. But I'm sorry, I have to capture you, so you can't damage me anymore...ooh my, these wounds truly are becoming something annoying. I don't even know if I can continue on much longer."

Fusanosuke struggled against the net made of crimson energy, but Urahara made sure that the boy couldn't move in the slightest. So, with that acknowledged, Fusanosuke started laughing.

"My, you've really captured me, haven't you?"

He noted, Urahara agreeing, not noticing the mist was slowly burning away the net that bound him.

"Yeah, sorry about that kid. Clearly, I've upset you somehow, so why don't you tell me what's going on, and allow me to explain myself? Doesn't that sound fair?"

Fusanosuke continued to laugh, and shook his head.

"While that does sound appealing, to you. It isn't my style to allow evil to walk free." Saying with gritted teeth, Fusanosuke's body was suddenly free from the net, shocking Urahara, a mist orb around his body. "Die you bastard!"

Fusanosuke shot the mist for Urahara which he jumped back, but Fusanosuke appeared beside him using his speed, the surprised man widening his eyes as Fusanosuke's blade swung for his neck.

He barely had any time to block the blade, and was pushed back, a fist sent at his upper body, and he landed a direct attack, thankfully not with the acidic mist.

Being sent backwards, Kisuke watched as Fusanosuke raised his blade, and shot forth the disintegrating mist towards him, not allowing him any chance to at least return to the ground.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!"

Using the same Kido spell that Fusanosuke used, Kisuke made a wall between him and the mist. The mist hit the wall and cancelled one another out, the mist melted away the barrier, but also the mist disappeared as well.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!"

Rather than being deterred, Fusa created a rod formed of energy in his hands and threw it towards Kisuke. It then split apart into many, all heading for Kisuke's body.

"Damn it!"

Kisuke cursed and went to dodge it, which he was successful in doing, he used his sword, and swung it downwards towards Fusanosuke, and released the crimson blasts with the command "Sing Benihime!" and all headed for Fusanosuke.

Fusa raised his blade, and released the corrosive mist, and burnt away the attacks. He went to attack Kisuke, but before he could, Kisuke appeared in front of him, with his hand towards Fusanosuke's chest.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho."

Gathering the red energy there, Kisuke released a point blank range Kido spell, and propelled Fusanosuke backwards, the boys body hitting the ground a few times, skidding, before coming to a halt.

Though injured, Fusanosuke didn't allow it to bother him and he stood up, perfectly fine.

"Geez, I just used a point blank Kido spell on you, and you're not down yet!? Whats wrong with you?"

Kisuke couldn't figure this kid out. He was sure that he put quite abit of power into the attack, and it did indeed wound Fusa, having blood coming from his chest, but he didn't seem to care at all.

"You see, when you're endlessly tortured for years on end, wounds like this don't bother you." Fusanosuke replied, and stuck out his hands. "Hado 58, Tenran."

From his hands, sprung forth a tornado of a good size. The tornado headed for Urahara, who was about to counter it, when he noticed that Fusanosuke had mixed in the mist with the attack, so it would give more damage.

"Cleaver boy! Using that Hado and your mist ability in tandem! You truly are a good opponent! I'm being quite pushed now!"

Knowing that his shields wouldn't work, Kisuke jumped away from the attack, and went to look at Fusa...but he wasn't there at all. Fusanosuke had disappeared from Kisuke's sight, and he wasn't sure where he was.

"Boo."

Fusanosuke suddenly appeared behind Kisuke, using the Hado as a trick, and stabbed forward with his Zanpakuto, sending mist at Kisuke.

Caught by surprise, Kisuke used Reishi at his feet to propel himself away. But not before he received a wound from the mist, that burned some of his arm, and melted away the clothes that were there.

He winced at the pain, but held it together and noted that the skin wasn't completely burned away, which he was thankful for. Though it did leave a burn wound as if he was burned with acid on his skin, and it was painful.

* * *

"Ooh my, it seems that I've injured you. That's bad of me, isn't it?"

Kisuke winced at the words, and looked at his wound again.

"Y-You've really injured me now, haven't you? What a crafty boy you are. Haha, you know, I'm sure that you've noticed, but I held back during the beginning portions of the fight."

"Ooh I know you did. I know you're more powerful than I am."

Fusa casually admitted it, causing shock to Kisuke.

"Wow, you're quite the strange one, aren't you? Not many would say such things, especially with anger fuelling your power right now. So, you admit that I am the superior opponent then?"

Fusanosuke nodded, as he didn't see a reason why he wouldn't admit it.

"I know you are. You've got experience that I do not possess, and I caught you by surprise. On a level playing field, I would suspect that it would go differently than it has been right now."

"Maybe it would, but you've got Taichou level abilities. I was surprised, when you really got into it. You're quite powerful yourself. While you might not be my level, you aren't far off."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke chuckled.

"You know, I said before that I wouldn't tell you why I hate you...but, maybe I should."

"Oh? What's the reason then?"

Kisuke thought that it would be a trivial reason...how wrong he truly was.

"Project Hope, do you remember that?"

As soon as the words left Fusanosuke's lips, Kisuke opened his eyes wide in horror.

"Y...You are apart of that, project? You...survived that? You can't be...can you?"

"The last single survivor, yes."

Fusa said with cold eyes, and an equally cold disposition, Kisuke's body shaking slightly at the reveal, his mind being thrown into distraught territory.

"I see...so, you really were apart of that...I can't believe it...then that must make you..."

Kisuke trailed off, and guilt etched itself within his heart, pain soon following afterwards.

"So, you remember me now, do you?"

Kisuke lowered his eyes, and gave a single nod of his head.

"Yes...I remember who you are...I understand now. I did destroy your life...I did. Even if I say that it was for the survival of the Soul Society, it isn't going to make it better, is it?"

"That's right...we were only children, and we were scared."

The blonde sobbed out, tears flowing from his eyes, which broke apart Kisuke's soul.

"I know...I know. You've come for my life...maybe after what I allowed to happen to you children, I deserve it...no, not maybe. I do deserve whatever you want to do to me. If you want to kill me, I wont hold it against you."

"So, you finally admit what you did to us children?"

Kisuke's eyes stung with some tears, showing that he truly did feel terrible about what Fusanosuke was talking about.

"Yes...I admit what I did to you children. I used children to fight an adults fight, and then started the path that destroyed so many children's lives. I'm not proud of what I did back then, even if it was for the survival of the Soul Society, it was wrong to use you children, and I can't ever obtain forgiveness from you and your friends. Even though it doesn't mean anything to you, I am sorry for what I started. I shouldn't of researched you children, I should've left you alone...but I couldn't because of damn curiosity and the safety of the Soul Society, and it lead to so many deaths...it was my fault that people continued my research. If I didn't acknowledge you children's existence, and allowed you to live a life of peace, you...your friends wouldn't have suffered the way you did. It might not look like it to you, but I do think about it every single day of my life, and how much pain I caused, that I was the reason all of those children suffered. It tears me apart to think that I did something like that to you. And your friends of course."

The sudden confession from Kisuke shocked Fusanosuke more than he thought it would. He was stunned to say the least. His eyes flickered open and close a number of times, trying to process the information.

"You finally said it...I've waited so long to hear that. Now...I'm going to take your life for what happened. You understand my hate for you now? Do you understand why I want your life for those lives?"

Kisuke nodded a single time, and stood before Fusanosuke, his blade on the ground, and resigned himself to Fusanosuke's will, not showing any hint that he was going to defend himself.

"I understand. If killing me brings you any closure, then so be it."

"I never expected you to surrender your life like this."

Fusanosuke noted, Kisuke merely looking him in the eyes.

"Well, sometimes people have to face what they've done. I've run away from that error for so long. I ran, and never stopped. I need to make it up to you, your friends that died, and the people that suffered from Project Hope. So...do as you like to me. Whatever you do, I wont run away. I wont move, until my dying breath. But before I die, I want to say one thing, if you'll allow me? Maybe it is something I shouldn't ask, but once I'm dead, I wont be able to explain it to you."

"Say it quickly." Kisuke's eyes began to produce tears at the cold tone from Fusanosuke, that flowed from his face. Seeing that, brought confusion to Fusanosuke's heart. "Why are you crying? I faced my would be killers in the eye without shedding tears, you should do the same if you are really sorry."

Kisuke took a step back, and dried his eyes.

"Right, you're right...I, am truly sorry...I know I have already said it, but I am sorry for what I did to you. I...did what I did, for the Soul Society. Once I found out that it lead to deaths, I stopped it immediately. I am not Mayuri, I don't get off on experimenting on other people. And what my research began, which was supposed to be the saving grace for the Soul Society at the time, lead to a painful and tortured existence to you children. No words can ever express how much I really am sorry for hurting you. No, I didn't hurt you, I allowed people to violate your very soul. I am, so sorry. You don't know how sorry I truly am."

Fusanosuke listened to Urahara's words intently, and wondered what he should do.

From the words he used, he sounded truly sorry, and from his perspective, he could tell that he wasn't faking it. If he knew anything about Kisuke, then when he spoke this passionately, he wasn't faking it.

"You know...I never expected you to apologize for your actions. I came here to face a monster, and all I found was a repenting man that was once a monster."

"I guess...I guess I am full of surprises, right?"

Urahara's words were whispered like a ghost would speak, on the wind. It was also hollow, in the fact that Kisuke almost looked broken, something that did surprise Fusanosuke immensely.

"Very surprising." Fusanosuke agreed, turning his eyebrows upwards. "But...you know, even though you say things like that, it doesn't suddenly dissolve what pain and hurt I've held in for so long. It doesn't make up for the deaths of those people I called my friends, my...family."

The word 'family' struck something within Kisuke, and it made his heart feel pain.

"Family huh...yeah, I understand that. No matter what I do...I can't make it up to you, what I did, Fusanosuke."

The boys eyes flickered when Kisuke said his name.

"You remember my name...how touching. You spoke before as if you didn't know me at all. It was as if you forgot about me, and my pain, and lived a life without even caring about what you did. You live in this town, in your shop, and from what Rukia-chan tells me, you live a simple life as a candy shop owner that helps her out from time to time, like a convenience store. But...while you've been living this life, my mind constantly thought about you, and what you did, and what happened, and I can't simply forget. Your life is a good life here, right? What about my friends...what lives would they have had if they didn't die?"

Even though he asked Kisuke sternly and passionately, Kisuke just remained disheartened.

"I don't know what they would've become...maybe they could've been Shinigami as well, bright eyed, and full of life...and I took that away from them. Even if my hands didn't take their lives, it was my fault you children were discovered, and it was my fault that I researched on you."

The blonde haired boys eyes flickered a little bit with some frustration.

"Yeah...you know, I've kinda had enough now. Anything else you say will make my hate of you grow. So, I'm just going to take your life now, alright? I don't want to hate you anymore, I just want this pain to stop."

Kisuke merely inclined his head in agreement.

"Yeah...alright, Fusanosuke. Take my life to stop the pain inside of you. But...Kuchiki-san, I have to apologize to her as well...or maybe, you could pass on my apologises for me? Maybe it is a lot to ask, but I have done something to Kuchiki-san as well. But even if you think bad of me, I did it for reasons...reasons so others wouldn't get hurt. I thought that I was...helping her."

Fusanosuke listened to Urahara's request, and rubbed his temples softly.

"Okay...at least, I will honour that request. Now goodbye Kisuke Urahara, I will make it as painless as possible."

"Thank you."

Fusanosuke raised his blade above his head, and Kisuke lowered his head. Fusanosuke looked down at Kisuke and wondered where he should deliver the finishing blow, but while having a heavy heart as well. Something about this didn't feel right, and he wasn't sure what he should do...but then he found himself slowly lowering the blade.

As he was about to swing down...

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fusaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suddenly, Rukia's voice interrupted the pair, and they cast their eyes up to see Rukia falling down towards the ground while crying.

* * *

A few minutes before...outside of the shop, Tessai was attempting to break the barrier. Beside him, was a now dark skinned young woman that was slender and well endowed. Her golden eyes shone brightly, and her purple hair flowed down her back. However, while people usually wear clothes...this woman wasn't wearing any clothes at all, standing there in the buff.

"Is it going to be long?"

The young woman questioned, tapping her foot on the ground.

"N-Not long now Yoruichi-san...though do you have to stand there like that?"

Tessai replied to the newly identified Yoruichi.

"Yes, I do have to do something like this. I don't have time to get dressed. Time is of the essence man!"

Tessai rolled his eyes and continued working on the barrier.

A minute more went by and nothing happened, until the barrier was suddenly broken.

"About time."

Yoruichi muttered as she dashed into the shop, leaving a baffled Tessai behind, who muttered "You're welcome." in a displeased tone, and went after her into the shop.

Inside, Yoruichi saw that the shop was disheveled and many things were destroyed. She looked at all of the destroyed appliances and she wasn't shocked, if she was honest with herself.

But she noted that neither Kisuke or Fusanosuke were at the top of the shop, so she concluded that they were in the secret training ground Kisuke had. She released a breath, and went towards the hole so she could stop Fusa from killing Kisuke...but she was stopped when the bound Rukia piped up.

"Eeh...excuse me, naked woman...could you please get me out of this? I need to see if my friend is okay..."

Yoruichi looked towards Rukia, and cocked her head to the side.

"Don't tell me, Fusa trapped you in there."

"Y-Yes...but how do you know him?"

Yoruichi wore a shit eating smile and strolled towards Rukia leisurely.

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart. He and I are old sleeping partners~ Here, allow me to help you."

Yoruichi went towards Rukia, broke the barrier and then undid the binding spell that Fusanosuke placed on her. Once free, Rukia bowed her head.

"Thank you, mysterious woman. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go and save Fusa from Urahara-san, or stop Fusa from killing Urahara-san."

"Hehe, I see. Then, allow me to help you."

Yoruichi, faster than Rukia could think, picked Rukia up by the back of the shirt, and reappeared in front of the hole.

Rukia looked down at the hole, and opened her eyes wide when seeing the length of the hole, and how far it went down. She then gazed back up towards Yoruichi, smiling weakly.

"Hehe...you aren't going to-"

"Yup."

Yoruichi, without waiting a reply, dropped Rukia into the hole.

Rukia's eyes leaked tears as she released a howl.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fusaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Rukia couldn't help but scream, plummeting towards the bottom of the giant training area that had seen better days.

Fusanosuke and Kisuke looked up, the latter cocking an eyebrow up, the former sighing.

"Rukia-chan...seriously?" Fusanosuke jumped upwards, using Reishi to propel himself upwards with a platform, and caught Rukia, who instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rukia-chan how did you get out of my binding spell?"

Rukia breathed in and out a few times, attempting to catch her breath, looking at Fusanosuke with wet and afraid eyes.

"Ooh, some crazy naked chick got me out, then dropped me out down here! God, what's happening? Is Urahara-san still alive? Am I still alive? Is that crazy woman coming for me again? Fusa, I'm frightened!"

Rukia freaked out in Fusanosuke's arms, the boy giving a weak smile.

"Don't worry, you're fine now. Urahara isn't dead yet. You're still alive. That crazy woman is..."

As he was about to say about it, he suddenly felt a hand grope him from behind, and another one at his front as well, groping his butt and his manhood at the same time, through his clothes.

"My, it seems that cute Fusa-chan has grown~ And it more ways than one~"

The alluring words of Yoruichi were heard by both Rukia and Fusanosuke, the former frowning, and the latter frowning also, but had a blush when he felt Yoruichi's hands on his body.

GROPE! GROPE!

Yoruichi used her hands to grope both of his manhood and butt at the same time, dragging her tongue up his neck, sending a moan from his mouth, and a gasp at the same time.

"P-Pervert!"

The boy spat out and swung his blade for Yoruichi, flustered, blushing brightly.

However, the dark skinned beauty avoided the blade, and appeared a few feet in front of him, Fusanosuke turning towards her with a glare.

"My, you seem as fast as always, Yoruichi-san. And you're naked, as always. You really haven't changed at all, have you?"

Yoruichi showed a cat like smile as she licked her lips.

"Damn, what a hundred years difference makes. You've turned from that boy, to quite the handsome man, huh. And what a body as well. No wonder Kisuke didn't know who you were, even my eyes are deceiving me right now. I can't believe that you're the same boy from back then. Damn you've turned out hot."

"Why thank you. Things change within a hundred years."

Yoruichi was about to agree, when she looked down at Kisuke, and saw that he was bleeding, but wasn't dead, which she was thankful for.

"Good, so you didn't kill him."

"I was about too, actually. He surrendered his life to me, so if you could leave?"

Yoruichi shook her head in rejection.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. I understand your feelings, but killing Kisuke isn't going to make any difference. Is it going to bring your friends back? Is it really going to make your life better?"

"It's a damn fine start."

Fusa spoke with a pissed tone.

Yoruichi sighed, and all of them returned to the ground, Rukia stood beside Fusanosuke now, and looked at Urahara, seeing that he was in pain, but not dead which made her thankful.

"No, you're wrong. Even if it feels good now, what about tomorrow? Will you say that you wont wake up with regrets in your heart? Wouldn't you rather listen to Kisuke's explanation on the matter?"

"I've heard what I need too. He confessed to what he did. What else do I need to hear?"

Yoruichi held in a small groan of annoyance at the situation, and also for Kisuke as well as Fusanosuke.

"Maybe, there is something more to it. And if you kill him now, you'll never know, right? And if that's not a good enough reason, do it for me, your old Master...eeh, not old, because I'm totally sexy~ But you get it, right? A favour to me, that I will return in spades~ And I promise that Kisuke wont get away with it."

That peaked Fusanosuke's interest, as Yoruichi smiled.

"Really? How wont he get away with it?"

Yoruichi smirked, and Flash Stepped next to the boy, whispering in his ear.

As he did, his face turned from a frown, to a sadistic glee. Kisuke and Rukia both looked on in awe, and worry about what the Goddess of Flash was saying to the boy...Kisuke in particular was having a very worrying look on his face.

"So...if I let him live now, I can..."

"Yup."

"And you'll..."

"Damn right."

"You'll even..."

"Hehe, yes, that's right."

Upon hearing that, Fusanosuke giggled darkly, looking towards Urahara.

"Well, it seems like Yoruichi-san has convinced me to allow you to live for now. However, it doesn't mean that you're off the hook. I will be giving you lots of different and unusual punishments, and you're not to approach me or even bother contacting me, or Yoruichi-san said that I can take your life. Out of respect for my former Master, I wont kill you this day. But I want answers about various things, do you hear me?"

Fusanosuke asked the last part while looking at Rukia secretly, Kisuke seeing that and knew what he was talking about, Yoruichi being in the same boat as Kisuke and knew what was going on.

Kisuke somberly nodded his head in recognition.

"Yes...I understand...for sparing my life, I will do everything within my power to...fix what I destroyed...even if I can't ever do something like that. Fusanosuke...I am..."

"Don't apologize again, it is meaningless. I listened to Yoruichi-san this time, next time you might not be so lucky. I might even use the power beyond Shikai, do you understand me? I will use my...on you."

"Right...I understand."

Kisuke muttered, and right as Fusanosuke was about to leave, Yoruichi looked between the pair.

"You know...I can't help but notice that neither of you are looking at my breasts, butt, or vagina."

Kisuke and Fusanosuke looked towards Yoruichi and cocked their heads to the side.

""Why would I look at you when I am used to it?""

Yoruichi stepped back at the replies of both of the males, adopting teary eyes.

"D-Don't reply in tandem!" Yoruichi growled, then looked towards the younger blonde. "Come on, say something already! You're in your prime, aren't you!? Cant you even see that a sexy woman is in front of you!?"

Fusa looked at Yoruichi for a few seconds, before casting his eyes towards Rukia, and then wrapped his arms around her neck, causing the girl to blush.

"Hehe can't you tell already? Big breasts are yesterday's news, today is it about the Loli girl with the Loli body, and the cute flustering when she gets even a single amount of sexual contact~"

He joked with the dark skinned beauty, knowing that it would annoy her to hear such things.

"I am here you know? I can hear what you're saying."

Rukia stomped her foot in displeasure as she said this, Fusanosuke lightly patting the top of her head.

"I am well aware that you can hear me Rukia-chan."

Rukia frowned and was about to say something when Yoruichi Flash Stepped in front of them, and grabbed Fusanosuke by the hair, getting in his face. Rukia was worried that Yoruichi was going to hurt Fusa, but once she saw that he didn't seem to be in pain, she took a relieving breath.

"So, you've gone to the small side of the force, have you?"

Yoruichi looked towards Rukia with a smirk, Rukia scowling at the fact that she was called small.

"Heh, yeah~ I've gone to the Loli side of the force~"

"Hmph, and all of those times I allowed you to sleep in my bed."

Fusanosuke sharpened his eyes at the smirking Yoruichi.

"You kidnapped me every night and whispered "Don't worry baby, we're going to magic land now~" in a seductive voice! You forced me to have baths with you, and Soi Fon-chan always yelled at me saying "D-Don't you dare think you can get so close to Yoruichi-sama and get away with it!" while trying to kill me...hehe, nothing has changed within those years."

"Hah, that sounds like Soi Fon~"

Yoruichi agreed, laughing together with Fusanosuke, Rukia being clueless.

"Say Fusa...who is this person anyway?"

Fusanosuke turned his eyes towards Rukia, and smiled.

"This woman is...she's a very special person to me. She was...nice to me when no one else was...excluding Tou-chan of course! He's amazing!"

As he said that, Kisuke's eyes rose ever so slightly, then lowered when he saw that Fusanosuke was looking at Yoruichi the opposite way he was talking to Kisuke before.

"Ooh...I see...so, she was a Shinigami then?"

"Yeah, but she left the Soul Society before..." Suddenly, Fusanosuke held his stomach, and the white mark turned back to black, signifying that his powers where sealed again. "...Ooh no..."

"W-What is it?"

Rukia wore a worried expression.

Fusanosuke couldn't answer her, only getting out "I'm gonna be sick!" and with that, Fusanosuke looked up, and disappeared through the hole, leaving Rukia behind. A few seconds later, the sound of someone throwing up could be heard.

"Shit...I'm gonna have to climb all the way back up there..."

Rukia murmured to herself, sighing heavily.

Yoruichi looked at Rukia with a small chuckle escaping her lips who frowned when realizing that Yoruichi was chuckling at her, then her eyes went towards Urahara.

"Kisuke, you know who that boy is, right?"

"Yes...I remember who that boy is."

Kisuke responded to her, to which she inclined her head.

"I see. Then next time, I might not be able to convince him to stop."

"I know, and I wouldn't blame him for taking my life either."

Hearing that, Yoruichi wore a serious expression on her face.

"I see...then, I have something's to do, are you going to be okay? You're bleeding and have some wounds as well."

"I'm going to be fine. Thanks, Yoruichi-san. I'll be fine now."

Yoruichi nodded, and left the area, leaving Rukia and Urahara alone...save for Giselle who was still watching undetected nearby.

Rukia gazed upon Urahara, and folded her arms.

"You know, I don't understand what's going on. I don't understand what you truly did to Fusa to make him that angry. But I don't like it. I've never seen Fusa cry like that before, and I don't like it. So, whatever you did, I hope that you can make it up to him. I don't even care about me, about this Gigai, because I know Fusa is going to fix it for me. Because, that's who he is, you know? He's the kindest person you'd meet, and someone that is a loyal friend, and something that I...cherish deeply. I really do cherish him...he's always looked out for me, even though I'm just some street urchin that happened to be adopted into the Kuchiki family. He's done many things just for me, and even now, he could be punished as well, yet...he stayed beside me, and lied to the entire Soul Society, just for me. Because of that, I understand what kind of man he is, and what you made him...I didn't like that. That wasn't the Fusa that I have grown to lo...eeh, to like very much. And I don't care to see it again, because he's not like that."

Upon hearing that, Kisuke raised his eyes to meet hers.

"You're right...I will do whatever it is in my power to make it right, to both you, and Fusanosuke. Whatever it takes, I will make it up to you."

"I see...then, I will continue shopping in your store for things that Fusa and I might need, is that fine? I don't expect Fusa to come back here again, unless it is to take your life."

"Yes, that's fine. Being a customer of mine is fantastic, I can't wait for our next interaction."

Hearing that, Rukia nodded, and went towards the ladders, and began going up them, leaving Kisuke to ponder what he had done, and what he needed to do to make it up to Fusanosuke, and Rukia.

* * *

Once Rukia had disappeared, and Kisuke was alone, contemplating many things, Giselle stepped out from the shadows, and stood behind Kisuke.

Upon feeling her presence, Kisuke turned slowly to see Giselle there with a fat smile on her face.

"O-Oh hello...you are...?"

"Hello, I'm Giselle."

Giselle introduced herself with a refreshing smile, Kisuke smiling back at her weakly.

"Ooh...nice to meet you Giselle-san...why are you here?"

Kisuke asked while panting, being quite exhausted from the fight, both physically and mentally as well.

"Ooh, I'm just here to give you a punishment for hurting my Hubby, making him cry, you know how it is."

"Oh..."

Kisuke mumbled out with a fearful sigh.

"Yeah...I'm sorry but that's how it is."

"Ooh, but I have my sword..."

Kisuke went to reach for his Zanpakuto, but Giselle lunged for it, and grabbed it before Kisuke could, and put a hand out towards him to stop his advances and shook her head.

"No, you don't have your sword. Now Zombie Tatsuki, please come out and get rid of this sword for me dear."

From the shadows, a distant looking Tatsuki came out, and grabbed the sword, threw it away on Giselle's command.

Kisuke looked worried at what Zombie Tatsuki did, and what Giselle was going to do to him.

"W-What are you going to do to me...?"

"Don't worry about it Urahara-san, I'm just going to make sure that you get punished for making Hubby cry. But when Hubby was hurting you...I got so...moist."

Giselle put her hands to her face, blushing brightly with drool coming out of her mouth as she thought about Fusanosuke torturing Urahara, among other people.

Urahara's eyes opened wide in shock, and went to pull away, but Giselle held up a finger.

"Now Zombie Chizuru. Zombie Orihime. Zombie Keigo. Zombie Mizuiro. And Zombie Tatsuki. Please come out and restrain Urahara-san for me."

Responding to her voice, Chizuru, Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro stepped out of the shadows, and together with Tatsuki, restrained Kisuke with some effort on their part, Kisuke looking at Giselle with fear.

"Please don't hurt me...how can these people even restrain me...I'm scared..."

Once he was captured, Kisuke begged for his life, but it fell on deaf ears with Giselle.

"Sorry, but I can't..."

As she was about to speak, Chizuru licked her lips.

"Give...me a kiss..."

Chizuru opened her mouth wide, and slowly went up Kisuke's body, showing a aroused look on her face.

"Ooh God, don't kiss me!"

Kisuke turned his head from the incoming Chizuru, just in time for her to lick his face, from his chin to his right eye, something that Kisuke cringed at, and Giselle laughed at as well.

"Hehe, you know, it is quite funny, actually. I didn't even tell her to do that...I guess making her a Zombie makes her extra horny or something like that. But, if you're avoiding a kiss from her...does that mean you're gay? I know she's kinda nuts, but she's still female, why wouldn't you want to kiss her?"

Kisuke shed some tears at that.

"I'm not gay...she's weird, and scaring me...could you call her off me...?"

Giselle looked towards Zombie Chizuru, and saw that she was foaming at the mouth, muttering "...Sex..." again and again, sticking out her tongue wildly, her eyes rolling around in her head, scaring Kisuke even more than he thought possible.

"I'm sorry, but Chizuru, my Zombie-chan wants sex. And you're the only male that isn't a Zombie as well, so you're going to have to have sex with her."

"I don't want to have sex with her! I'm frightened okay!?"

Giselle giggled at that, and walked closer to Kisuke, grabbing him by the back of the head, and sneered.

"You know, it pisses me off when people hurt my Hubby, and what you did is very unforgivable you little shit. So, I think that a little punishment is overdue. But don't worry, the killing blow is going to be decided by my Hubby. However, a little punishment never hurt anyone, besides the person getting punished that is~ I'm sorry, but I'm really going to have to punish you~ You made Hubby cry, and that's not nice~ And what you did to him as a child, is very evil, so I am going have to drill it into your head that it is not okay to mess with my Hubby's life, you get me~?"

Hearing that made Kisuke cry, and struggle against the people restraining him, but due to the mental and physical exhaustion he felt, he couldn't move at all.

"Ooh God please don't! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I'm a shit really! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for being a shit!"

Kisuke pleaded again and apologized while crying wildly, but Giselle wagged a finger at him.

"Nahaha, you can't speak like that~ I have to punish you for hurting my Hubby~ And I know that he'd be totally fine with you getting punished~ So, if you're ready? My Zombie-chan's and Zombie-kun's, lets show this bastard why he can't hurt Fusa-kun anymore! If you're a good girl Zombie Chizuru, I might allow you to have sex with him~ And Zombie Orihime, if you're a good girl, I will allow you to feed Urahara-san here your weird ass foods that frighten even God~"

The zombies all grumbled as Giselle joked at the end, Chizuru and Orihime looking more happy than the other expressionless zombies, and dragged Kisuke away, the man shedding tears as Giselle laughed maniacally at him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter revealed quite abit, huh. Fusanosuke was apart of Project Hope, and what that is, will be revealed in the future! As for the fight, while it is obvious that Kisuke is as of right now, stronger than Fusanosuke if they went all out, Fusanosuke had the surprise advantage, and even the surprise Zanpakuto, so that's why it seemed as if he was dominating Kisuke, until the end of it where it got more even. Yoruichi showed up, and revealed something's as well! Even revealing that she taught Fusanosuke how to fight, at least with regards to Hakuda. And Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto was more defined in this chapter thanks to Kisuke's intelligence and such, basically classifying it as a poison type Zanpakuto, but its powers are the same, being dubbed as curses by Fusanosuke.**

 **Oh, about Rukia's Gigai and all. Before anyone says that since Rukia is gonna get rid of that Gigai now, it is going to effect the Hogyoku...it isn't. Since it is buried in Rukia's soul, the Gigai was merely draining what power she had left, and turning her into a human, nothing to do with the Hogyoku. So that part of the plot isn't gonna change as it was even stated that Aizen got rid of the Gigai before he even extracted the Hogyoku. Just thought I would say it before anyone comments on it.**

 **Now onto two serious questions. One that will kinda effect the story but not really a big impact save for some scenes later on, and one that definitely will effect the story. So, okay for these two questions**

 **1) Who should Ichigo be paired with?**

 **2) Should Mayuri be killed and Nemu take his place?**

 **For the first question, I was going to pair him with Orihime originally, but then I thought maybe Tatsuki because of the childhood friend thing and all, or even Senna from the first movie as they always had quite the dynamic which I thought worked with them. Even Nel, Adult Nel obviously hehe. Since it was shown that she does most likely love him as well and their dynamic is quite funny as well. So out of those four, who should Ichigo be paired with?**

 **Now for the second one, lately there has been some assumptions among my fans about Nemu replacing Mayuri as Captain of Squad Twelve due to various reasons, so I thought that I should ask everyone, and gain their opinions as I could work with either way. The person to kill him, would probably be Uryu, justice and all. As for what Mayuri does in the actual story, that could easily be taken by Nemu and or Fusanosuke, depending on the situation. I thought about a second option where he joins Aizen and then maybe him and Fusanosuke have a fight and Fusanosuke ends up killing him after a long fight, it doesn't seem that much of a stretch to me that Mayuri would do something like that. But I dunno if that would work, so that's why I want all of your important opinions!**

 **Of course, as with every poll, the most votes is the one that wins, so please vote and lets see who comes out on top!**

 **Eeh, nothing else to say here and that was quite longwinded AN, so more bonding and plot development next time! So until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Hehe, then I'm keeping ya on your toes~ Cool, thanks for the vote! Well, his skills can be replaced by both Nemu and Fusanosuke but thanks for that vote none the less!**

 **DocSlendy; Eeh, I suppose it was, and yup! Those girls will be happy alright~ Cool vote! Yeah, I think that he should as well, for his grandpa and all. It would probably be Nemu in the future.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Hehe, if only I could do something like that~ Yeah, Rukia will be starting to get her powers back now. Cool vote, Senna and Ichigo were cute together. Yeah, I think that Fusa would be happy to have one less person that wants to kill him. Hehe yeah, it is pretty hard alright. Well, everyone can dream, can't they? As always, something suggestions!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, thank you~ Yeah, that's Yoruichi for you, she'll come and tease, even in tense situations. That's Giselle for you, she's surely into the zombifying of people~ I suppose in away, it is kinda like that, though with different goals in mind. Cool vote, thanks! Yeah, that seems to be quite the popular vote alright~ And yeah, I have a few ideas in mind, but nothing concrete just yet.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I guess they are~ I suppose you did call it. Well, depending on how he dies, and when it is, most of the conflict would be still in the story.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Cool vote! I see, then that's also okay! Awesome suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it was pretty cool, huh~? Well, as Fusanosuke said, he is quite intelligent and such. And yeah, Kisuke is stronger than Fusanosuke is right now, even he admitted to such things. Hehe, that would be quite funny, wouldn't it? Pretty much, it is a confirmation that he did learn from Yoruichi. Hehe for now at least, it seems Kisuke is safe. Eeh, I suppose she is, really, though in her own way, she's trying to protect Fusanosuke. I see, thanks for the votes!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Yeah well, it was kind of hinted at back in chapter five I believe, and was shown as well, what he could do. His Bankai is going to be quite cool as well so look forward to that. Though he can do other things in his Shikai, that he hasn't shown yet, though the last technique he used was his strongest for killing. Well, as seen in this chapter, he is quite the inventor. Well obviously as the story goes on, he's going to become stronger and will show that as time goes on. Heh, that would be funny, Loli Shikai and buxom Bankai. I see, thanks for the vote! Well, making the plot different is apart of fanfiction, isn't it? If it wasn't, then it would be a rehash of canon which I don't really see the point. Karin and Yuzu will have some powers, that will be revealed in the future. They will be something unique alright. His own team huh? Well, the only people I can think of are Fusa himself, and Giselle, possibly Yuzu and Karin as well. Aah, I see, I didn't know that. Yes, I got the message from that story.**

 **LemurTurtle; No problem, I do try my best to get them out as fast as I can. Hehe, yeah, Rukia is quite cute, isn't she? And thanks, glad you liked the battle. Yeah, his life before the series is quite interesting, and ties into some other's lives as well, not just Kisuke's. Cool vote, I'm surprised Senna is getting as much as she is. And yeah, I thought it would be interesting. Not a problem! And cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Eeh, it will be relatively soon.**

 **Guest 2; Thank you! Yeah, Kisuke is quite the cleaver guy, isn't he? Well, he isn't who he is for nothing. Yoruichi really is a naughty girl, isn't she? Aah Giselle is...amazing. That's the only way I can put it. Awesome vote, thanks! Yeah, you're right about that, both Nemu and Fusa can pick up with things like that. That's a good idea! I will give it a think over!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe yeah, they really are good together!**

 **Son of Yoruichi; Yeah for now, that seems to be the case. They've finished the fight alright~ I suppose it is like that, to a degree, but different as well. Maybe it is Aizen behind it, maybe it is someone else. I see, cool! Thanks for the vote! That seems to be popular as well, joining Aizen that is.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! I'm happy that you liked it! Well, it was even said that Kisuke wasn't going all out, even Fusa acknowledged that as well. Yeah, she was once upon a time and they did...things together. Hehe, well they've seen it so many times, they aren't effected it by it. You never know, it could've been Mayuri, who knows. Yeah, that's what I was thinking, honestly. Cool thanks for the vote!**

 **Steve the minion; Eeh, I haven't decided about that yet. You never know, he could have something like that, though it hasn't been said within the story yet, so it is something that could or could not happen. If he does have one, then yes it would be a possibility.**

 **Guest 4; Thanks! Thanks for the votes, and possibly, depending when he is killed.**

 **Momo fan; Thank you! Glad that you liked it! Hehe, that was a good part of the chapter to write, I liked doing it anyway. I could imagine that actually, it would be quite funny. Yeah, if Senna comes out on top, I will be doing her movie, probably after the Bounts, or just before, I haven't fully decided yet. And cool yeah, I was thinking something like that. Awww, that would be cute, Fusa and Nemu would be Papa and Mama to baby Nemuri.**

 **Linkonpark100; Probably yes, but currently, I am trying to figure out how to work it, the relationships I mean.**

 **Rock and roller; Wow indeed~ Cool votes~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, lets begin this. Lol~ Yeah, he's the only survivor alright, that story will be shown in the future. Yeah, he's quite adamant about it, and does want to kill Urahara alright. Eeh, no, Hiyori isn't the dead friend he was talking about, it was someone else, though he isn't exactly happy about the incident with Hiyori and the others, though he doesn't know it all. It kinda does, but it's different, ya know? Hehehe, don't cross Giselle, or she'll get a lesbian that might be bisexual after you, and someone who could murder with their food. Yeah, it seems the manga is ending, has ended I guess. Yeah, Anna is scary and funny at the same time, though mostly scary. I see, awesome vote then! Yeah, I suppose though I have some ideas for that, ya know? Eeh, I probably will be in the middle of the Soul Society arc during that time, most likely. And thank you!**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, she's managed to do it alright~ Hmmm, that will be revealed in the future, what that really was, and what really happened. Well, Kisuke is a smart dude, so he was bond to figure it out eventually. But I'm glad you liked the fight~ Cool votes! Yeah, that would be quite cute, plus Fusa would be a Daddy with Nemu as the Mommy. Those two are cool suggestions!**

 **Ryonas Master; Yeah, it's pretty much is confirmed. It was kinda hinted at in previous chapters, but now it has been confirmed. Hehe, that would be a funny nickname for her. You never know, Aizen seems to be quite the knowledgeable dude, he could've been involved with it. Maybe it is something like that, only time will tell~ Hehe, she's pretty cute with Ichigo, isn't she? Yeah, that's what I thought as well, he does seem to be the type. Damn, lots of people want a Nemuri Hichigo.**

 **Neptunia; Thanks! Yeah, here's the update. Cool votes!**

 **AlphaOmega; Hehe, yeah~ It was quite the fight, wasn't it? It showed quite abit of what Fusanosuke can do, and imagination can go along way. You're right, that's so Yoruichi, she wants to be noticed naked! It will be revealed in the future how he was involved with it, and what was going on with it all. Well, I can understand Kaname yeah, Mayuri I am not so sure about. He always seemed more evil to me than Kaname did. I see, then thanks for the vote!**

 **Superduded; Thank you! I am happy that you love it! Cool votes! Thanks for voting!**

 **Red eyed killer; I'm ecstatic that you love it! Hehe, it does seem like they'd make quite a good pairing, huh~? Yeah, if Senna is the one who is chosen, I have quite the idea for them to be together. And cool vote! Yeah, I was thinking about Nemu being the new Captain, though I didnt expect everyone to think about Fusa and Nemu having a child via Nemu creating her with his and her dna, that surprised me.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, around the Soul Socety arc, I will be having a chapter, at least half a chapter to show how they met, why he stays in Squad Five and other things like that. Hehe, no more need to be said, it seems. Yeah, the first time I watched it, I thought that they were going that way, but they didn't so...yup. And damn, another vote for that huh~? That's surprising~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, the Project Hope will be quite the mystery for awhile, but it will be revealed eventually. Hehe, Giselle and her army. Now all she needs are people with powers, and she'll be set. Thanks for the vote, they are quite cute together, aren't they? Yeah, either of the scenarios, sound good, don't they?**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, yeah I could put that into a chapter somewhere. And that would be funny, Yumichika would lose it~ Cool votes! And I agree with your last statement.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks! Cool votes!**

 **Lord Bamus; As am I, as am I~ But in all seriousness, I am grateful to the people that review, follow, and favourite my stories.**

 **Guest 8; Thanks! Glad that you do! Yeah, that's probably gonna happen, honestly, so thank you for the vote! And that seems to be the popular opinion as well, guess people see Mayuri like that.**

 **LL; Hehe, yeah that probably is more scary, as how could he choose and come out alive afterwards? Yeah, from Chad's character, it doesn't really make much sense for him to become that, and you're right, it really isn't fair for the other humans that fight him. He could murder them with a single punch if he wanted too. Eeh, how Fusa becomes involved in that arc is gonna be something, different. For who he fights, it could be Unohana, no one else fights her in that arc, and she is the badass that we all know and love, so it could be her. Yeah, their relationship is kind of interesting, as will be shown when they come face to face. And yes, he is aware of her real personality, the blood thirsty killer aspect of it and knows she was the first Kenpachi. Hah, that would be hilarious, Chizuru killing Hollows because Fusa entered Orihime's house, and slept there. That might be funny to see~**

 **Silent sword; Well, here's the chapter so, please read and see what happens next hehe~ Cool votes!**

 **Gundam brawler; Thanks! Love the little smiley face~ And thanks for voting!**

 **Objection; Hehe, when they find out about Giselle's powers, I can imagine something like that happening, honesty. Maybe he does have Bankai, but what that can do, is something I cant reveal yet~ But yeah, I can only imagine what peoples expressions would be if he did do something like that. Cool! Thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 9; Thank you, and not a problem, I try my best after all~ Hehe, it certainly does seem like that, doesn't it? Thanks for the votes, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, here's the update! Thanks, I am glad that Giselle is well received for her...awesomeness, is the best way to put it. Cool yeah! Senna is gonna be an interesting person to add into canon. And he probably would do something like that.**

 **Guest 11; Thank you! Not a problem, I just do what I can after all~ Hehe, joining Aizen would open quite a few doors for Mayuri, and the plot as well. Also, yay for Senna and Ichigo! Not a worry, I hope that I can continue to do it, and thanks! I am happy that you love it!**

 **TooLazyToLoginP; Thank you for saying it! I put in quite abit of effort into that, as I do with all of my chapters, so it is nice to hear/read such things. Yeah, in the movie, it did seem like they could've been together if it was allowed, and Senna was canon and all. And yup, cant argue with you there, it is going to be quite interesting. Thank you, maybe it will get more in the future, but I am grateful to the people that have already recognized it, and thank those people as well.**

 **Slash man; Yeah, the chapters are gonna be something alright! Cool votes! Those two are cool for the harem as well!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter! The results of who Ichigo is with is at the bottom as well so enjoy!**

* * *

 **The clearing of Orihime Inoue part 1**

Inside of Orihime's apartment, was Orihime herself.

She was getting ready for the day, as she usually did. She put on her clothes, and grabbed her weird lunch for the day. Though she would argue that it wasn't as weird as most assumed that it was.

"Ooh wow...what a dream...weird, I wonder who that blonde haired man was."

She wondered to herself, pondering what happened the previous day.

She remembered making breakfast, but after that...nothing.

Even though it was a school day, she doesn't remember going to school. She doesn't remember doing anything beyond eating breakfast. That was confusing to her, and she didn't know what to feel, if she was honest with herself.

Because of what Giselle did, she felt a little weirded out, but thankfully it wasn't enough to stop her from feeling out of sorts, and she was going to be okay...for the most part.

She felt weird about it. She couldn't remember what happened fully, but it was as if she had a lingering dream about when Giselle turned her into a Zombie, but thankfully, that was all it was, a dream.

BEEP! BEEP!

As she was getting ready, her phone suddenly went off, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmmm? Who's messaging me this early? Tatsuki-chan?"

She guessed that it was Tatsuki that was the person who was messaging her...but she was wrong.

The person she had received a message from was in fact Fusanosuke himself.

"Ooh, Fusa-chan! Yay, I'm happy! I am so glad that we shopped for that phone together!"

She announced and read the message to herself.

[Hey, Orihime-chan! Got something to show you when you get to school it is going to blow your mind! I found it last night while looking in shops, and it is absolutely amazingly adorable! See ya in class!]

As she was reading it, she didn't realize that outside, there was a ghost man watching her carefully, fondly staring at her, while some sad thoughts came to this ghosts mind.

Once she finished, she replied "Awesome, can't wait!" and then put the phone in her pocket, smiling fondly to herself.

She grabbed her stuff, and with a spring in her step, she left towards the class, but then a sense of foreboding washed over her and she paused, looking out of the window of her apartment.

She looked directly at the spirit. Though for a few seconds, Orihime thought she saw something, and so did the spirit, she shrugged it off with a "Never mind~" escaping her lips, and she continued leaving the house, ready for the day ahead, the spirits head lowing in dejection.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but there are no other ways I can do this."

"N-Now hold on Fusa, why don't we calm down, and we can talk about this clearly. Y-Yes, that's the best thing that we can do right now, don't you agree with me Fusa?"

"No, we can't do that option anymore. One way or another, I'm getting you out of that body, and into my new one. So stay still, don't struggle, and we'll get this over with soon, Rukia-chan."

"B-But..."

"No Rukia-chan, now get out of that Gigai, or I will have to do it for you."

Inside of Ichigo's room, was a curious sight.

Rukia, and Fusanosuke were conversing with one another. Rukia had her hands up defensively, and Fusanosuke had the soul removing glove on his hand, the one that Rukia uses to get Ichigo out of his body, and was looking at Rukia with a fake maniacal grin on his face.

On the bed, was another Gigai for Rukia to have on, one that Fusanosuke had developed for her. But right now, Rukia was looking at Fusanosuke with slight fear, wondering how he was going to get her out of the Gigai she was currently in.

Since it had only been a day since what happened with Urahara Kisuke, Rukia thought that Fusanosuke might be...quite distraught. But surprisingly, he seemed to be quite calm and collected, like he usually is, which she was happy about.

She didn't like the fact that Urahara made him show such emotions, and while she wanted to know what was going on, she thought that it would be too soon to ask anything about it, not wanting to stir up emotions.

"Eh...why does it sound like we had a slasher type movie moment then...?"

Rukia wondered aloud, Fusa shrugging his shoulders and inched closer.

"I dunno. I just want you out of that Gigai now, and into the new one I made for you. Trust me, this one is pretty kick ass, and it is all for you. It's way better than the one Urahara gave you, trust me."

"I do trust you...but the way that you're looking right now, is as if you want to kill me or something...?"

Fusa chuckled softly at that, and tightened his hand together, the one with the glove on.

"I suppose that it sounds like that, but do not worry your head about it, Rukia-chan. I am only going to get you out of the Gigai, and put you into the new one, where your powers can begin the healing process, you know how it is, my Rukia-chan."

Rukia giggled unevenly, looking at the Gigai that Fusanosuke brought with him this day.

"R-Right, I suppose...okay, get me out of this Gigai then, and get me into the new Gigai...there's nothing wrong with the new Gigai, right? I mean, it is fully functional, isn't it?"

Fusanosuke nodded, and tapped the Gigai with a smile on his face.

"Ooh yes, this is one of my masterpieces. This Gigai is something that I have been working on just for you since the other day. The studying has been going on for a few months now, for different reasons for the Gigai. But this Gigai is going to be good for you. Not only will it restore your powers, it also has some other functions as well."

"Erm...other functions? What other functions?"

"Aah, you'll have to wait and see my dear Rukia-chan. Lets just get you into it. Now...I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

With that, Fusanosuke lunged forward, wearing a scary smile on his face, which caused Rukia to release a "Kyaaa!" and caused her to jump back ever so slightly. However, Fusanosuke caught her with ease, and practically slammed his hand against her body, causing her soul to be released.

"Fusaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia's soul had a white kimono on, signifying that she didn't have any powers, or very little powers. She let out a cute cry, but Fusanosuke didn't pay her attention, and forced her soul into the new Gigai, merging with it.

For a few seconds, nothing happened.

Rukia's Gigai didn't move...her body didn't move at all. She was perfectly still, and didn't move at all...

That was until her head slowly rose up, and she looked at Fusa with mild irritation.

"Did you really have to do it like that?"

Fusanosuke rubbed under his nose, and removed the glove, giving it back to Rukia.

"I really did! Sorry Rukia-chan, but that's how it is. You're out of that damn Gigai now...speaking of, can I keep that old Gigai of yours? Purely so I can study it, and see what kind of mechanics Urahara gave you and study it to see what it was that was draining your Reiatsu."

Rukia nodded as she moved her wrist, finding it easier to move than the previous Gigai that she was in.

"Sure, I don't need it anymore. Keep it if you want, though don't do anything weird with it like...I dunno, put it on and scare people with two of us...two of me, I suppose. That would be freaky."

Fusanosuke smiled, grabbed Rukia's old Gigai, and threw it towards the closet, keeping it in there for the moment.

He then looked towards Rukia, who was flexing her fingers, her hands, her arms, legs, and other parts of her body.

"So? What do you think?"

Rukia continued to flex her hands, and arms, then she took to her feet, walking around and found it to be as if she was in her soul form, which she liked, as that's when she felt the most comfortable.

"My, I have to say, that this is quite the something alright. This is totally better than the last one. I can move easily in this, and it feels good as well. Thank you, Fusa. I like this Gigai."

Fusanosuke smiled, and patted her head.

"No worries, I look after my Rukia-chan after all."

Hearing that, Rukia couldn't help but smile, liking the idea of Fusanosuke doing something like that, looking out for her.

"Hehe...thank you. Yes, this Gigai will do, I like this Gigai."

"Well, I'm glad that I can help out my super duper cute friend."

Fusa smiled again, then he walked over to the bed, and took out a bag that was under the bed, and presented it to Rukia, who was confused by seeing it, and decided to question it.

"Hmmm? Whats this?"

"Yes, this is your emergency kit, Rukia-chan. Incase myself, or Ginger aren't around, I have prepared some gadgets for you, so you can better defend yourself from Hollows, until myself, or Ginger shows up, or depending on the level of the Hollow, it could take it out."

"You've made me...gadgets, to defend myself?"

He nodded, and took out some items, showing them to her as he explained.

"Okay, this is a Kido gun, just for you."

"It looks like a toy gun."

Rukia noted, seeing the gun appear as a toy, and looked as if it was from the future or something like that, in her eyes.

"Well, of course it does. If you whipped out a real gun, and a cop happens to be walking past, it wouldn't look good, would it? Even if you pointed it at the air, where the Hollow is, but they can't see, it would be seen as a criminal offense, wouldn't it? And ya know, it would be funny if you wave around a toy gun at your age~"

Rukia couldn't refute him, and took the toy gun, though didn't care for the joke that she could be seen playing with a toy if someone saw her use it.

"So, this gun, you said Kido gun?"

Fusanosuke bobbed his head in agreement with what she said, and explained.

"That's right. It has...three shots in it, and its power...hmmm, I would compare it to a fully incantation Shakkaho from me, so it is pretty effective. I could only make it do three shots on the short time I've had, but it is better than nothing. If it runs out, I can charge it back up."

"Cool. Thanks. This will come in handy."

Rukia said with a warm smile on her face, holding the gun in her hands tightly. Fusa then held up some orbs that were in a tube.

"These little orbs here, are something that can capture upon contact with a Hollow and wrap them up in a Kido net that is pretty sturdy. But don't worry, if it hits a human or something like a Shinigami, it wont do anything. I rigged it so they would react to a Hollows Reiatsu signature. Isn't that clever of me?"

Rukia looked at the orbs, and saw them resemble marbles, though they had Chappy's face on them, which made her smile like a child, and accepted them, staring at them with happiness.

"These are pretty cool, and even Chappy's face as well~ I'm in Heaven right now~ I couldn't ask for anything more than this~ Chappy forever and ever and for always~"

Rukia sang out, showing a bright smile on her face.

"Hehe, I thought that you'd like something like that. I added the face because, it is admittedly cute. Now there are some other things here..."

Fusanosuke pulled out some more thing's, and handed them to Rukia, Rukia looking bewildered by all of the items she was receiving. She was quite stunned, if she was honest with herself, and didn't know what to say.

But she was glad. She was happy that Fusa thought about her like this. All of the items he made, were just for her. She could tell, as he wouldn't make Chappy items for himself, and there weren't any other people he knew that were insane about Chappy like Rukia was.

Once he had finished, Rukia couldn't help but blink quite a few times.

"Wow...so, these things you made for me, huh?"

Rukia mumbled, sitting close to Fusanosuke.

"Yeah...I don't want you to be hurt, after all."

Fusa replied, looking at Rukia with a small smile on his face.

"I see...thank you, Fusa...you know, I don't want to talk about what happened yesterday...because I don't want to bring up old feelings...but, Urahara-san...you really did dislike him...no, you really hated him, didn't you?"

Fusa turned his eyes towards the window, and unconsciously look towards where Urahara's shop is, and giving a small sigh in slight annoyance.

"Yes...I did hate him, and I still do. I hate what he did, and I hate what he is. He's a very crafty person, Rukia-chan. But I don't want to talk about him anymore, because I can't...I physically can't stand that man. Everytime I think about that person, it all comes back. What they did to me, what they did to my friends, and how they violated our very souls."

Rukia adopted an understanding face, and overlapped a hand with his own, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"I see, you don't have to tell me anymore. I didn't know that you went through a hard past...I never expected it. You always smile, so I didn't suspect a thing?"

"Well, wearing a fake smile is easier than showing your true emotions, you know?"

Rukia could understand what he was talking about, and she peered into his eyes, he did the same, and both smiled at the other.

"I can understand that. But Fusa...you know, lately, we've been kinda...close, don't you think?"

Rukia suddenly brought up, Fusanosuke cocking an eyebrow up at the words.

"Oh? I didn't notice."

He lied.

Truthfully, he could see that he was getting closer to Rukia. He didn't expect it, honestly. But lately, he saw that Rukia was...different to how she usually was. He couldn't explain it, it defied all logic, but something about her was...different, and he wasn't sure what that was.

"Heh...I thought you'd say something like that...but I've noticed it...you know, it is...say, Fusa, what do you think of me?"

Rukia suddenly asked, her face turning into a cute crimson colour.

She was blushing. She didn't expect to sudden ask this, but it slipped out of her mouth, her eyes were fluttering, her palms sweated, her breath hitching in her throat as she awaited the reply...which she definitely got, though it wasn't as she was expecting.

"I think you're a bitch, and I hate you. I hope that you jump into a bottomless pit and I never have to talk to you again, much less see you ever again."

With that...Rukia's face turned even more red, but rather than blushing, she was showing pure anger. Her eyes turned red as well, tightening her hands, her eyes showing that she was angry, her body quivered with the sensation of rage building up in her body.

She faced towards him, and was ready to give him a mouthful and maybe even turn the Kido gun on him, but...she saw that he had a goofy face on, so she knew that he was only joking with her.

"Jerk, don't say such things. I really thought that you were being serious then."

"Hehe, sorry. I couldn't resist. I love making you all flustered, it is when you're at your cutest."

He murmured softly in her ear, startling her that he crossed the distance quickly.

She went to pull away, but his fingers suddenly entwined with her own fingers, raising her hand so it touched his chest.

For a few seconds, she was unsure of what he was doing, until she felt that his heart was going slightly faster than it usually should do. Once feeling that, Fusa used his other hand to gingerly brush her lips with his index finger, Rukia's eyes turning hazy at the touch of his finger on her lips, and for a second, she wished that it was his lips, but suddenly shook her head of those thoughts.

"Do you feel that? My heart is racing right now. It is beating faster than it usually is, and it is because of you."

"M-Mine is as well. B-Because of you...my heart is going faster."

Rukia admitted, scratching her face with a mild embarrassed look on her adorable features.

The blonde gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and leaned closer. The feeling of lust filled the air when Fusa closed the distance between Rukia, and himself, his lips hovering above her own.

"You know, I've thought about it before."

He mumbled against her lips, the breath hitting her mouth, causing a parting to happen with her rosy red lips. Rukia inhaled the hotness of the breath he used, filling her with excitement and wonder.

"Thought about it..."

Rukia's dazzled mind could only allow those words out of her lips, the intensity in his eyes becoming something that she couldn't take her eyes off. It was as if she was in a trance right now, peering into the orbs before her.

He peered back at her, and smoothly, brought Rukia onto his lap, bringing their warming bodies closer and closer. Rukia didn't mind the new position of her body, as she adjusted her posture on his lap so it was more comfortable.

"Yeah, I have thought about kissing you, holding you close to me before. Like the other night, when we were drunk, I liked the feeling of having you beside me. I like the feeling of Rukia-chan being next to me."

Rukia blushed at the words, never having heard Fusa sound so...seductive before. The words laced with want and desire caused her body to heat up even more, and she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his own, testing the waters to see how serious he was.

When she noticed that he didn't pull away, that was more than enough to tell that he wasn't having a joke with her, as by now, she would've been able to figure it out, him pulling away and laughing at her embarrassment, but right now, he wasn't showing signs of the prankster that he usually was.

"Fusa...I thought that...you loved Hinamori-fuku-taichou..."

Rukia found that to be a worry. She thought that she might be a replacement for Momo right now, as it was obvious where his heart truly was. However, to her shock, his head turned sideways in rejection to what she said.

"Well...I do...but that doesn't mean my feelings for you are any...different. I mean...Rukia-chan and Momo-chan are different people...I do for Momo-chan, but Rukia-chan is Rukia-chan and she is someone that I...like as well. I'm...confused, I've been confused for quite awhile now...it's really confusing."

His words, caused her mind to think of nothing but good thoughts, but a lingering thought that was in her mind couldn't be ignored.

"You know...I don't want to be just a replacement for Hinamori-fuku-taichou..."

Fusa chuckled, seeing the dejected look on her face, placing a single kiss by the corner of her mouth.

Rukia's breath hitched at the touch of her lips.

Though it wasn't fully on her lips, the feeling of his lips by the corner of her mouth begged her lips to move so they were touching Fusanosuke's lips fully.

"You're not a replacement for Momo-chan. You and her are different people. Don't worry about such silly things. I wouldn't do something like that to either you or Momo-chan, it is too sleazy for such things. I wouldn't use you to replace Momo-chan, at all."

Hearing that brought relief to Rukia's mind, easing her feelings on the matter at hand.

"I'm glad, you said something like that. To be truthful...you know, I am worried, because you're a Third Seat, and I'm not even a Seated Officer, it will look..."

As Rukia was going to share her fears, they were quelled when she felt touch hers for but a moment, pulling away, leaving her wanting more.

"If you think that matters to me, then you really don't know about it. As if freaking rank matters to me. Aren't you a Kuchiki? In social standing's, you're higher than me, aren't you?"

Rukia scoffed at that, but knew that he was right, somewhat.

"Heh...well, that's the thing, isn't it? Who knows...but...you know, it is difficult for me to express things like emotions, and how I feel..."

Rukia wore an unsure face, Fusa moved his head to her ear, breathing shallowly against her ear.

"Then don't express emotions with your words, express them a different way."

He murmured in her ear, moving back to her lips, hovering before them.

"I see...then I will express it a different way. But Fusa I don't want things to change, if something doesn't happen...you know what I mean..."

Fusa nodded in understanding, placing a hand on her face, gingerly teasing the flesh with his fingers.

"Call it an experiment between friends, testing the waters to see if there is anything or just false feelings. Even if we turn out not to like it, it wont make things awkward, I know that it wont. I promise you even."

Hearing that, Rukia took a sigh of relief.

"Right...you know, I've kind of had this...I dont know what to call it for along time now...but with Hinamori-fuku-taichou, I denied any feelings that I had...but lately, I've had no choice but to face my feelings head on...I'm really confused Fusa...I felt...pain when I saw you cry, I didn't like it at all..."

The blonde Shinigami could understand where she's coming from, and could understand how she is feeling as well.

"Rukia-chan, whatever you're feeling, is what you're feeling. I cant say if it is an attraction to me or what. But I do know that I am sexually attracted to you."

Rukia's cute face burned with crimson at the sudden soft confession he gave, the huskiness of his voice echoing in her mind again and again.

"I-Idiot...d-don't suddenly say such things..."

Fusanosuke chuckled, and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. But I don't mince my words when it comes to serious things like this. To me, you're very attractive, even if you're a Loli."

Rukia frowned at the last part at being called a Loli.

"Was it really necessary to add that last part?"

Fusanosuke giggled a little bit.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You know how it is. But it doesn't mean my words were any less true. So, I will leave it to you, if we do anything or not. I know that I want to at least."

Rukia smiled for a single moment as she listened to his words, and took the plunge, pursing her lips.

Her lips went for his, but she shyly pulled away, unsure of what to do. Fusa, seeing her struggle, took control of the situation, and pressed his lips on her own, igniting warm feelings inside of her.

Their lips meshed together in a passionate kiss. Though it didn't last long, it was a feeling that brought warmth to her chest. Ecstasy filled her mind at the feeling of his lips.

Rukia's eyes begged for more, when he pulled away, so he obliged and stood up, Rukia wrapping her legs around his waist so she didn't fall. With a timed peck on her lips, Fusa laid Rukia gently down on the bed, and continued to kiss her, getting on top of her to deepen the kiss between the two.

Rukia raised her hands, and ran them through his blonde locks, taking in the texture of his hair. Responding to that, Fusa grabbed one of Rukia's hand and pinned it to the bed, to the pillow, and tightened the grip, lacing their fingers together.

The smaller Shinigami moaned into the kiss, giving into her lust. Using her legs, she forced Fusanosuke's hips downwards until they hovered above her special area, thankfully both covered by their clothes.

Fusanosuke smirked into the kiss upon feeling that, and happily obliged to her unspoken command, pushing his hips closer and closer to her own hips, bringing their bodies together.

"Arrgh! Not on my bed!"

Suddenly, the pair stopped kissing to look towards the noise.

Standing there, was a flabbergasted Ichigo, witnessing the essential first kiss between Rukia and Fusanosuke, and the only thing he could think about was the fact that they were on his bed.

Rukia and Fusa broke apart, and both sighed.

"You ruin everything, you know that Ginger?"

"D-Don't say such things! I thought you weren't together!"

""We aren't together though.""

Replied the pair after a few seconds of not speaking, bringing confusion to Ichigo.

"B-But you were kissing, making out with one another!"

"Well, you kissed your lesbian...bisexual woman the other day. We aren't calling you out on that."

Rukia nodded her head in agreement with what Fusanosuke said.

"B-But...I-I...she forced me!"

"Maybe Rukia-chan forced me! Did ya think about that!?"

Rukia scowled at what he said, but then he brought her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, and brought her back to his chest, and she forgave what he said about the forcing, but not forgetting it.

"I-I'm not going to argue with you! If you're together, if you're not, I don't care! Just don't do it on my bed! I-I don't want to see that shit! It freaking scares me!"

With that, Ichigo stormed out of the room, leaving Rukia and Fusanosuke alone in the room. The former looked like she was quite shocked by Ichigo's sudden outburst, while Fusanosuke merely didn't seem to care.

"He's such a prude. I don't get why it scares him that we were doing that."

Rukia commented, Fusanosuke following up with a comment as well.

"We seriously need to get that guy laid, big time."

"I couldn't agree more." Rukia nodded, then tilted her head to the side with an adorable look on her face. "S-So...what did you think...did you...erm...was kissing me...good...?"

Rukia showed an innocent look on her face that even surprised Fusanosuke for a few moments, quite shocked that Rukia could make such a face.

Fusanosuke took a few moments to reply, articulating his thoughts for the raven haired girl, so he didn't offend her, knowing this time to be serious.

"Yes, I cant say that it wasn't. It was, a very good experience for me."

Rukia's face broke out into a warm hearted smile at the information she received, and adopted a shy looking face.

"So, what should we do now?"

Rukia's quiet voice was cut short when Fusa brushed her lips with his own, spinning her around so she was essentially straddling his lips, facing one another, staring into the others eyes.

"Hehe, whatever you want, Rukia-chan. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Hearing that, Rukia smiled elegantly, and inched closer to his lips...unaware that Giselle was outside, trying her very hardest not to fire at Rukia with a thousand arrows for the...pain that she was causing Giselle right now. So she settled for taking a water balloon and throwing it through the open window, straight for Rukia, mumbling "No one seduces my Hubby before me you bitch." with a pissed off voice.

SPLASH!

"Argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!" Rukia cried and shivered, being drenched in water from her head, running down her chest, exposing her bra since the shirt was see through thanks to the water. "W-What the hell was that!? The water is cold! Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Was this you!?"

As she panicked, Fusanosuke had no idea who did it, but he found it funny and began chuckling at her, something that Rukia frowned on, and shot a glare for him as well, but he didn't care, as like Giselle who was rolling on the floor with laughter, he couldn't contain it and burst out laughing in her face, causing her to cry.

* * *

At school, Fusanosuke and Rukia (now dry) found themselves sat in a single seat within the classroom...rather, Rukia was placed on his lap as per usual, and Fusa was the person sat on the seat.

Correspondingly, while Rukia was blushing, thinking about what they did before, Fusanosuke was as cool as a cucumber. She didn't understand why he was like that, after what they did, but he was, and didn't know what to do.

Ichigo and his friends Keigo and Mizuiro were talking with one another, as was a large man that appeared to be of Mexican descent, also with some Japanese in him. He was beyond six foot, as far as Fusanosuke could tell anyway. And he was very well built as well as having brown hair that was messy, covering one of his eyes.

This man was called Sado Yasutora, or Chad to his friends.

"Damn, look at his huge muscles and his huge height as well. His muscles have muscles. His neck muscles are muscular and his eyes are...hidden by his hair. But I'm sure that his eyes are made of muscle as well. I have to question if he is even a teenager, or even human with that amount of muscles."

Fusa commented to Rukia, who looked at Chad, and agreed.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been introduced fully, but he does seem to be very well built, doesn't he?"

"You aren't wrong. Though it is weak, I also sense some Reiatsu coming from him as well. You know, I believe that it is that Gingers fault. These people seem to be the closest people to him."

Fusa sighed as he recalled Tatsuki, Orihime, Karin, Yuzu, Keigo and Mizuiro as well. Chizuru had some as well, but it was lower than the others, especially the likes of Karin who's is on par with Ichigo's himself.

"Tch, that's another person in this town. I'm with you on that this is Ichigo doing this. I'm sure that he's having an effect on these people, but I can't work out why that is, it doesn't make sense to me."

Rukia murmured quietly, glancing at Chad.

But before she could say anything else, Orihime and Tatsuki came into the classroom, looking a little distant for some reason.

Orihime and Tatsuki walked together into the classroom and walked to their seats, but not before greeting Rukia and Fusanosuke.

"Good morning..."

"Morning..."

The usual peppy Orihime seemed to be quite distant. As for Tatsuki, she just seemed to be out of it as well. They both seemed to be unsure of something, which warranted a look between Rukia and Fusanosuke.

"Yo, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-san is something wrong?"

Tatsuki sighed heavily, and felt like she had just woken up from being drunk, and now had a hangover, though that wasn't possible. Orihime was pretty much in the same boat as Tatsuki, but unlike Tatsuki, she was able to move and think as well.

"Erm...Fusa-chan, something weird happened last night."

Orihime suddenly confessed to the pair of them, more Fusa than Rukia herself.

"Oh? What's that then?"

He asked with mild concern, worried by the tone that she used.

"Erm...it's weird...last night, I feel like...I had this weird dream where Tatsuki-chan, myself and some others attacked this person...erm, some man with green clothes, and had blonde hair..."

"Y-Yeah, I had the same dream. We were...strapping him down and...erm, torturing him with...I know this sounds weird, but we were...making him watch...yaoi..."

"Whats yaoi?"

Fusanosuke genuinely didn't know as while being into manga, he didn't really bother with learning the names for some of the topics regarding manga, and neither did Rukia...at least, she showed a face that was confused. However, inside, she knew what it was, and...sometimes had some fantasies about such things. With who involved, was something Rukia wouldn't tell, anyone.

"Ooh, that's when two or more men have sex with one another by using their dicks!"

[Pft!]

Orihime joyfully cheered and innocently, a round of spit takes to occur in the classroom.

Fusa snickered at how she said it with such a passive look on her face, finding that quite funny and ended up laughing quite loudly as well.

Tatsuki laughed outright at the words she used, and how she seemed to be so...easy going about it. She seemed to be okay with saying such things, and she wasn't sure why Orihime seemed to be okay with saying such things.

Rukia was visibly stunned that Orihime used such a word, not expecting it, and Ichigo along with his friends were shocked that someone like Orihime could actually say such words without blushing, and say them so loud as well.

"Ooh, I see...that's nice for them." Fusa whispered unevenly as he didn't know what to say about it, Orihime joyfully smiling as Fusa showed the same smile. "You know, I seriously love you. All cards on the table, I'd make you my wife purely because you truly entertain me. You're so awesome~ I've never met anyone as awesome as you!"

"Yup! Me neither! That's really sweet to say! It is good for them as love comes in all shapes and forms! So two men should express their love with their dicmmmmmm!"

Orihime replied while showing a smile on her face, but was stopped of saying a certain word by Tatsuki covering her mouth so she wouldn't get in trouble for saying such things.

Fusanosuke chuckled upon seeing the pair, and was glad that they had such a good friendship with one another.

"Exactly, that's a good way to think about it, Orihime-chan!" He matched her cheerfulness, and saw that the class were looking at him strangely, though he didn't care in the slightest. "But ya know, since this is a school day and all, why don't we use the word, love muscle? Yeah, that sounds better."

Tatsuki couldn't agree more with Fusanosuke, uncovering Orihime's mouth.

"S-So, love muscle?"

Fusanosuke nodded, Orihime smiling and doing the same, nodding her head with a carefree smile.

Fusanosuke then continued the conversation from before.

"So, what did you do with this man after torturing with watching that yaoi stuff?"

"Erm...I'm not sure. I woke up dressed in my pyjamas just before you sent me a message actually. It was weird, I don't understand what happened. Ooh, speaking of! What was the thing you needed to show me!?"

Orihime forgot about her weird feeling when she remembered that Fusanosuke had got something that she might like.

However, Fusanosuke was quite suspicious on what she was talking about.

" _Hmmmmm, she doesn't remember...and she tortured some guy? And it seems that Tatsuki-san had the same experience as well...but, what does that mean with...I don't understand...and why do I get the feeling that she was describing Urahara? But it couldn't be Urahara, could it? Nah, even he couldn't lose to a bunch of powerless, in the supernatural sense, teenagers and force him to watch that yaoi stuff...weird._ "

While he was thinking about it, he got out something that Orihime would like, at least that's how he thought about it anyway.

What he produced was a plushy version of what looked like Orihime. Upon seeing it, Orihime squealed and grabbed it, hugging it tightly.

"Oooooh! It looks just like me! The long hair, it even has similar hair clips as well! It looks so cute!"

"Ya can have it, if you want?"

Fusa offered with a smile on his face, Orihime blinking in surprise.

"B-But, you got it and..."

Orihime was unsure, but Fusanosuke showed her a refreshing smile.

"Hehe, I got it because it reminded me of you. I thought that you'd like it. Please keep it, a token of our friendship."

"Ooh, if you're sure, then thank you Fusa-chan!"

Orihime bent down, and wrapped her arms around Fusanosuke's head, pushing her generous cleavage into his face, Tatsuki face palming at the sight, while Rukia felt like she was being pushed away from Fusanosuke.

"Ooh you're welcome dear, don't worry about it."

Fusanosuke soothed gently, patting her back softly.

Just then, Chizuru came in...and she was still a Zombie, unlike Tatsuki and Orihime and the others.

Chizuru's eyes shifted from left to right, as she thought about what was going on, which was very difficult due to the fact that she was a Zombie.

She looked towards Ichigo, and smiled demonically. Casually, she strolled towards Ichigo, and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes went towards Chizuru and he froze inside.

"O-Oh, Honsho..." Ichigo murmured out a sigh as he was afraid, but was replaced with a roar when Chizuru kissed him on the cheek, dragging her tongue across said cheek, Giselle at the window was laughing. "H-Honsho! Don't do things like that! It is weird!"

Chizuru breathed out a dark startling breath, and sat on his lap. Ichigo showed an embarrassed face, a small flush forming on his cheeks from the single act of sitting on his lap, as even he could see that Chizuru was attractive, in her own right, even if she wanted to have his children now.

"Ichi's...I want...Ichi's...sperm..."

She spoke with a shaky voice, Rukia shaking her head and muttering "And he has the nerve to tell us what to do, when he's talking about sex in the middle of the classroom." with a disappointed look in her eyes, Ichigo catching it and glaring at the girl.

"N-No!" Ichigo rejected, pushing Chizuru off him. "I-I don't want to date you or anything! I thought you were a lesbiaaaaaa...eeh...into Inoue...why are you coming after me...please don't again. I'm frightened of you...there, I admit it, I am fearful of what you are going to do to me! Please don't do anything!"

Chizuru snarled at Ichigo, and looked at his hips, mumbling "Sperm...there." in a distant voice, and went to grab his crotch, but Ichigo jumped away, and hid behind surprisingly Fusa and Rukia, Orihime now having broken the hug, and watched Chizuru curiously, Tatsuki doing the same.

Fusa turned around and went to say something, but Ichigo beat him to the punch.

"H-Hey...eeh, you can do those...binding spell things, can't you?"

He whispered so the others couldn't hear him.

"Yeah...so?"

Fusa answered back, using the same tone that Ichigo was using, and the same level of sound as well.

"Eh...please bind her or something for me...just this once. I can't handle it again, she almost raped me last time...she's freakishly strong...if ya do it, I will...eeh...I will do...eeh..."

Ichigo was trying to think of something to offer Fusanosuke, but he couldn't think of anything.

Fusanosuke snickered slightly, and answered Ichigo.

"I like manga, especially manga that has cool fighting characters in it, and sometimes women related manga's, as in women having a good central spot in the manga, not women's manga, ya get me?"

Fusanosuke muttered with a childlike smile on his face.

"F-Fine, manga it is. Just please do something...no one else will see it though, right...?"

That was a worry for Ichigo, as he didn't want to make the others see such things. But Fusanosuke denied his worries, waving his hand at the orange haired Substitute Shinigami.

"As long as they can't see spirit energy, then no, they wont be able to see it." He answered back, and looked at the incoming Chizuru. "Bakudo 1, Sai."

Fusa mumbled out, and that caused Chizuru to have her hands forced behind her back, and she fell to the ground, but before she hit the ground, Fusanosuke used some wind from a weak Kido spell to cushion her fall, so she didn't get hurt.

Rukia saw the spell, and surmised that Ichigo asked Fusa to do it. Orihime thought that she saw something, the same as Tatsuki, but shrugged it off with Chizuru being a little clumsy. Chad looked at it, and thought that he saw something as well...but like the girls, shrugged it off.

Finally, there was a single person who was wearing glasses that saw the whole thing, and curiously raised their eyebrows.

" _Hmmm, it seems that Shinigami is doing something again...and he's with that other Shinigami, the girl, Kuchiki-san I believe her name is...there's no way that I can take the male Shinigami now, I've heard the rumours about the being named Fusanosuke. Under that idiotic tendencies that he's showing, he's supposed to be quite a dangerous fighter, best leave him alone for now...but Kurosaki...hmmmm..._ "

The person pushed their glasses up their face, and got deep into thought, keeping the eyes they had on Fusanosuke, Rukia, and Ichigo as well, singling them out, and wondering what they should do.

While that person was, Giselle looked into the room, and noticed the person with glasses, and smirked to herself.

" _So, that person is the Quincy that lives around here, is it? His Majesty did say leave that Quincy alone...but the eyes right now show me that the Quincy is looking at my Hubby in a dangerous way...that damn Quincy tries anything, and it will have holes in its head. Ya can never be too careful with Quincy like that thing there._ "

Giselle took a mental note to watch the supposed Quincy in the classroom, observing that person for awhile, before she made any decisions on the matter.

* * *

Later on, Fusanosuke found himself at Kisuke Urahara's small shop, which had gotten even smaller due to the fact that he practically destroyed quite a large portion of it.

Usually, he wouldn't come to Urahara's shop, because he hates Urahara. But right now, Urahara was something that had something's that he needed, and unfortunately for him, he had to visit Urahara for it.

"Ugh, time to swallow my pride, and my rage, to ask Urahara for..."

"Oi! Blonde baka!"

Suddenly, as Fusanosuke was going to enter the shop and calming himself down, he was stopped when he heard a certain voice calling him.

He paused in his steps, and looked towards the voice.

Standing there, was a red haired young boy, around the age of 12 to 13 years of age. He was wearing blue three quarters pants, and a white shirt that read 'Urahara's shop' on it.

This boy was named Jinta.

Next to him, was a meek looking girl who appeared to have sad eyes. She looked to be around his physical age, around 15 to 16 years old, older than her companion at least. She has round purple eyes, and long black hair with a purple tint to it. On her cheeks, seems to be blush marks on her cheeks that seemed to be perpetual. She wore the same shirt as the boy with the same logo, though on her bottom, she wore a long polka dotted skirt that was pink in colour, coming down to her knee.

This girl was Ururu.

"Oh, redhead, and cute girl. What do you two want?"

He said with a dismissive attitude, something that Jinta didn't like, and stormed over while the girl blushed at being called cute.

"You don't ask the questions around here! I want to know who you are right now! I'm the boss around here, so tell me who you are now!"

The boy demanded from Fusanosuke who didn't even visibly show that he was listening to what Jinta was saying.

"Tch, what a stylish attitude you have, something I would expect from someone who works for Urahara."

Fusanosuke replied to the bratty voice Jinta used.

The girl, Ururu looked between the two, and bowed her head at the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry for Jinta...h-he's really kind..."

"Ururu! Shut up! Don't talk to him!"

The boy gave Ururu what appeared to be a double nuggie, which she cried "Stop!" at with some pain, and teary eyes as well.

Fusanosuke sighed, and picked the boy up by the back of the shirt, and held him high in the sky, stopping him from hurting Ururu anymore.

"Look boy, don't do that to girls. She was defending you, don't tell her to shut up and dig your knuckles into the side of her head like that. It's not very nice, especially since she's a cutie pie. That's something a bully does, you aren't a bully are you young man?"

Fusa scolded as if he was scolding a child, which essentially he was, though Jinta didn't want to listen to it, and thrashed out to get away from Fusanosuke, but Fusa merely held the boy out, so he couldn't touch him.

"H-Hey! Let go of me bastard!"

Jinta roared, cursing at Fusanosuke chuckled darkly at.

"Heh, you really are a brat aren't you? You need to learn some manners when speaking with ladies. Have a time out for being a disobedient brat." Fusa held a hand to the boys face, as purple cherry blossoms appeared around them, Jinta's eyes looking at the cherry blossoms with curious feelings. "Hakufuku."

With those words, Jinta's eyes rolled in his head, and then fell unconscious, the purple cherry blossoms soon disappearing as well.

Ururu looked stunned at what Fusanosuke did, but then he laid down the boy, and faced Ururu with a kind smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, he isn't dead or anything. He's just knocked out for the moment, and will remain like that for a while. And when he wakes up, he wont remember anything anyway."

Ururu took a relaxed breath at that, as she was worried that Jinta had just been murdered in front of her. But with the reassurance from Fusanosuke, she could breath easier.

"I-I see...erm...wh-what are you here for mister...u-unless you don't want to te-tell me then I would understand..."

Fusanosuke chuckled, and shook his head.

"I'm just here to see your...boss, Otou-sama, whatever Urahara is to you. I've got something's that I need from him, unfortunately."

"O-Oh, the boss has just woken up...h-he had a bad night..."

Ururu replied with a slight nervous face, Fusanosuke tilting his head to the side as he sighed about Urahara just waking up.

"Is there something wrong sweetie? You look nervous right now. If it is because of me, don't worry~ I wouldn't hurt someone as cute as you~ And I'm not here to murder Urahara, this time~ So don't worry, show me a smile~ I bet your smile is really adorable~"

Ururu did as she was semi asked, and showed a timid smile.

Fusanosuke giggled nervously at the smile she showed, and petted her head softly, something that caused the blush marks on her cheeks to magnify.

"Well, that's a damn fine cute smile eeeeh..."

He trailed off, wondering who this girl was.

"Ururu...Ururu Tsumugiya...c-call me...Ururu..."

The shy girl muttered, Fusa retracting his hand from her head, and shoved it in his pockets.

"Ururu-san huh. That's a cute name, and kind of a tongue twister as well~ The names Fusanosuke, call me what you wish to, Ururu-san."

"F-Fusanosuke-san..."

The girl mumbled, some confidence growing within her.

"Hehe, that's right. Now sweet girl, I'm gonna have to go and see this bas...I mean, see Urahara. Take care of yourself, and if you need anyone to knock out that bratty kid, give me a call. I don't care about knocking him out."

Ururu giggled with a little more sureness than she had showed before, something that made Fusanosuke smile.

"Th-Thank you Fusanosuke-san."

Fusa smiled, and went into the shop, leaving Ururu and the unconscious Jinta alone.

* * *

Once entering the shop, Fusanosuke saw the damage he had done, and rolled his eyes. He looked for Urahara among the rubble, and saw him sat in the corner...but he didn't look the usual that he was.

Urahara right now was a shaking mess. His eyes were stained with the colour of fear and apprehension. Every so often he'd bite his bottom lip, and mumble "No more men." in a fearful and tearful voice, producing tears by his eyes as he said it.

"Oi Urahara, I knocked out some kid outside for being a brat to the girl, Ururu-san. I'm sorry...wait, why the hell am I sorry? I'm sorry, that was a little of a blonde moment wasn't it~?"

Urahara forced his eyes upwards and a sense of dread was within them. He then lowered them after acknowledging what happened with Jinta, he guessed, and right now, he didn't care.

Seeing that, Fusanosuke was...confused.

"Geez, what's wrong with you? Not that I care. I didn't scare you that much, did I?"

Though he said it with a dismissive voice, he was actually shocked, and slightly proud if he had scared Urahara, that Urahara was in a state like that. Though he suspected that it wasn't because of Fusanosuke that Urahara was like this, but he wasn't sure on why he was like that.

Urahara cast his fearful eyes that betrayed his overwhelming emotions towards Fusanosuke, shaking more and more, his heart in his throat, tears within his eyes, the appearance of a nearly broken man.

"O-Oh...Fusanosuke...erm...eeh...I...erm...y-you are here...n-nice to see you...yo-you've not c-come to kill me...r-right...?"

Urahara's frightened filled words caught Fusanosuke by even more surprise.

"Right, I haven't come to kill you...Urahara, I need something's from you."

That perked Urahara's ears, and he smiled weakly towards Fusa.

"O-Of course...an-anything you need, and I will g-get it for you. Of course there is a charge..." Fusa glared at Urahara, who receded. "I-I meant, I-I wont be ch-charging you anything...I-I have to make it up to you after all..."

"Yeah I thought so. Now, get me these items."

Fusanosuke handed Urahara a list that he produced from his pocket, which the man took with a shaky hand. Kisuke read over the list, and his interests were piqued at the items on the list.

"B-Besides the last item...I have the others...the last one will have to be special ordered..."

"I see, then as soon as possible, get me that, if you would. It is important."

Urahara nodded and stood up.

"It will take me a f-few minutes to find the items because the shop is like this..." Fusanosuke raised his eyebrows, causing Urahara to chuckle nervously. "B-Because of my errors...it b-became like this...this is totally my fault...after all...y-yeah, I caused this...please give me a few minutes..."

Fusa nodded and sat down on a chair, while Urahara rummaged through the rubble.

As Urahara looked, Fusanosuke couldn't help but notice that there was a strange look within Urahara's eyes.

"Say, Urahara. What's going on with you? You look frightened? I don't really care that much, but it is quite funny to see you as if you're sad."

Urahara turned towards Fusanosuke with fearing eyes.

"I erm...you see, Fusanosuke...are you...married?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I'm not married. Do I look married to you? Why did you ask something like that?"

That brought shock to Urahara, and when he would've questioned it, he decided not too as he noticed that Giselle was stood at the door, Fusanosuke unaware of her presence, and stopped himself from talking.

"N-No reason at all! S-Sorry for asking!"

Giselle nodded with a satisfied look and disappeared, Urahara taking a relieved breath. Fusanosuke looked around the shop, and noticed that Tessai wasn't around, deciding to question it.

"I see...say, where is your boyfriend Tessai?"

"Please don't say boyfriend! Not that! Anything but Tessai! I want a female! Not a Tessai! I'm straight and love women, not men like Tessai! Not Tessai! Please not Tessai!"

Suddenly, Kisuke began freaking out, and shaking profoundly for reasons unknown for Fusanosuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing, I just need to search for your things! Please don't mention anything about boyfriends again! I can't handle it, I become scared! Don't give me Tessai!"

Fusa gave Urahara a strange look as he said that, but rolled his eyes and let it go.

While he was, Kisuke couldn't help but note that Fusanosuke wasn't showing much aggressive intent towards him as last time, and decided to question it.

"Y-You know...you're not...trying to...hurt me this time, I was curious, as to why?"

Fusanosuke looked at the beaten down Urahara, mentally at least, and sighed.

"Because, after thinking about it, I have questions about the past. Questions, only you could answer. And about Rukia-chan's Gigai as well, which she is out of by the way and into a new one which I made for her which will restore her powers, I want to know why you did what you did and attempted to make her human."

As he heard it, Urahara wasn't surprised about what Fusa said, and Rukia vacating the Gigai, but wondered what he did with it.

"Aah...that's a long story...if you have time, I would tell you about it? And questions of the past...I will try my best to answer them for you. After all, everyone deserves to know their past, don't they?"

Fusanosuke reluctantly agreed with what Urahara said, not because his words were devastating, but because Urahara was saying them.

"I can't stay today, and I can't stand to be in your presence anymore than five minutes, so telling me about the past is going to have to wait. But Rukia-chan's Gigai, I want to know about it."

"R-Right...but, the Gigai, what did you do with it?"

"Why? Afraid people are going to discover what you're truly like?"

Fusanosuke sent a hint of a smirk towards Urahara, who shook his head a single time.

"Just curious is all. I presume you've kept it."

Fusanosuke confirmed what Urahara said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, it is quite the piece of technology, and I can't help but wonder why you asked Rukia-chan to wear it. If I was a suspicious man, I would swear that you're attempting to hide Rukia-chan for some reason, and don't tell me the bull that it was for her own sake, because we both know that it isn't for her sake at all. I don't know what you're planning, but you best tell me, and if it is putting Rukia-chan in danger, then I will kill you. Anyone that puts her in danger, is going to die. No one touches a single hair on her head without answering to me."

Fusanosuke threatened Urahara with dark intentions that would make even Giselle slightly fearful.

Not because of the negative feelings he held for Kisuke, but because he didn't want Rukia to be in danger. If Rukia was in danger because of Kisuke, it would override the hate he had for Urahara, because Rukia...was more important than his hate, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Hearing Fusanosuke's threat, Kisuke believed it instantly.

"Ehehe...I don't doubt it either. B-But when I tell you the real reason, I want to ask you to promise not to tell Kuchiki-san. The less she knows about it, the better."

Urahara asked this of Fusanosuke who sighed and thought about it.

"Depending on what it is, if it hurts her to know about it, then I will keep it between us, depending if you're alive in this scenario that is."

"I see. Then I best make sure I stay alive, huh."

Kisuke joked, but Fusanosuke remained stoic, and silently waited for Urahara to gather the goods.

Once he was done, he gave Fusanosuke a few bags of items, and shed tears that the money he would've gained from them, was now being thrown down the drain. However, since even he himself has admitted that he needs to make it up to Fusanosuke, he was going to keep his mouth shut about it for now.

"S-So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you making...? Those items aren't everyday things..."

"I do mind you asking, so don't bother."

Fusa shot down Urahara's attempts to understand, so Urahara backed down and bowed his head.

"T-Thank you for the...eeh, I guess the...taking of my items...e-enjoy them, and think of me again when you need another item...th-that other item will be delivered to your address within two days...if you'd like to give me your address?"

"I don't have an address right now. Ginger kicked me out of his closet, so God knows where I am sleeping tonight. Probably someone's rooftop, who freaking knows at this point."

Fusa replied with a sigh, as he genuinely didn't know where he was going to be sleeping. He thought about asking some of his new friends, though he didn't feel like imposing on them, and he wasn't sure if he had enough money for a hotel. He had some human money, but probably not enough to get a hotel room.

"Ooh, is that the case? Then if you need anywhere to sleep, my humble abode is always welcome to you."

Fusa scoffed and waved him off.

"You must be stoned if you think I'd ever take that offer. I'd rather hang myself than stay in your company any longer than I have too. But, I suppose it was kind of you to give me these for free. It must mean you really do see the errors of your way."

"Of course I do...by the way...Fusanosuke, may I ask you something?"

Fusanosuke rubbed his temples softly, clearly annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Your life now, is it a happy one? Do you...at least have a good life now?"

Fusanosuke paused in his movements, and glanced at Urahara with raised eyebrows.

"What are you saying? Why are you asking me that?"

Fusanosuke couldn't quite work out why Urahara was asking this question, baffling his mind quite profoundly if he was honest with himself. Fusanosuke couldn't even begin to work out why Kisuke would be concerned if Fusanosuke had a good life or not.

"I just wondered. Since yesterday, and the time before...I often wondered if you had a good life, if you were enjoying your current life, without my influence on you. And you mentioned a Tou-chan huh? Who is that, if I may ask?"

Upon hearing that, Fusa didn't like it. He didn't want Kisuke talking about such a personal matter as to him, Shunsui was someone he loved and wanted to fight beside forever, Urahara wasn't.

"Why would you need to know who I consider my Tou-chan? What does that have to do with you?"

"I guess you're right...I was just curious. You don't have to tell me anything, I guess I don't have a right to know."

Kisuke muttered out rejected.

Fusanosuke cast his eyes on Urahara, and saw that despite sounding as if he had given up, Urahara's eyes showed that he wished to know what's going on with Fusanosuke's life now, and at least, he could honour that request.

"Ugh, my Tou-chan is Shunsui-taichou. He actually took care of me, when no one else bothered. When everyone else cast me off as trash, as a monster rivaling Kenpachi-taichou, with nothing for a future but death, he looked at me, and saw me for what, and who I truly am, and that is why I respect Shunsui-taichou the most...because to me, even if he didn't give me life, he is still the Tou-chan that I respect and love. He...gave me something that no other adult ever did at that time. No, not just adult, anyone gave me at that time."

"I see...he gave you, love, right?"

Kisuke was sure he was right, and when he saw that Fusanosuke was smiling fondly, thinking about Shunsui, he knew that he was right, and that was...slightly disheartening.

"Aren't we the smart one? Yes, he gave me love like his own son. He gets embarrassed when I call it him, and probably thinks that I am a burden to him, but to me, he is the best kind of person in the entire Soul Society and other dimensions as well, for he didn't see me as a monster, but as a frightened child that knew of nothing but killing. So that's why, I will do anything he asked me to do, even if he asked me to fight a losing battle, I know that he would only ask me as a last resort. He's the man that I respect the most and I would die protecting him because he, is the person that I love like my own Tou-chan."

Upon saying that, Fusanosuke headed for the door again, leaving Kisuke with those thoughts.

As he watched Fusanosuke walk, Kisuke had a single last question...rather, a question that Fusanosuke didn't answer.

"Fusanosuke, my earlier question...about having a good life now, do you?"

Fusanosuke paused, muttered "I'll get back to you on that." with a lowering of his eyes and then left, leaving Urahara alone in the shop, to contemplate what he had just heard, and to prepare himself for when he revealed the truth to Fusanosuke, unsure of how he was going to take it.

Once Fusanosuke left, Giselle entered the shop, Kisuke crying upon seeing her.

"Ooh Giselle-sama...eeh, san. I mean san. Giselle-san, wh-what are you doing here...?"

Giselle smiled elegantly, and moved forward, looking cutely as she walked.

"Ooh I was just seeing what you were doing Urahara-san. You aren't making Hubby upset, are you?"

Urahara tensed, shaking his head again and again.

"N-No! No no! No no! Definitely not! Never! B-But he said you aren't married..."

"Yes, Hubby doesn't know about it yet. But in the future, we're gonna be married, so don't you worry about it."

Kisuke cried a little more, nodding his head rapidly.

"R-Right! I understand Giselle-san! C-Can I get you anything!? T-Tea, alcohol, wine, water, milk...medication..."

"What was that last one?"

Giselle showed a ghost of a smile, a smile that sent shivers down Urahara's spine.

"M-Milk?"

Kisuke replied with immense amounts of fear, Giselle nodding a single time.

"Okay, I understand. No, I don't need any drinks right now. But be a good boy for me now Urahara-san, and don't cause anymore problems or I will have to become upset, you understand me, don't you? You wouldn't like me when I'm upset, would you?"

Kisuke resisted the urge to cry his eyes out, merely nodding his head while shaking his body.

Giselle smirked, and left the shop, glad that she was able to make Urahara feel as he did.

* * *

Around a mile away, sometime later, Orihime was walking through the town centre of Karakura town, holding some bags that had some shopping inside of them. Though the ingredients in the bag...weren't something that most would use when cooking...at least, not together.

" _Hmmmmm...I wonder what I should make for myself tonight...? Hmmmmm...I wonder what I should make...I wonder what Tatsuki-chan is doing...ooh, I think she's going to the movies tonight...hmmmmm, I wonder what Kuchiki-san is doing...maybe she's with Fusa-chan...hmmmmm...I wonder if they are dating..._ "

Orihime pondered this for a while, forgetting her surrounding's completely.

Strolling through the city, she happened upon Fusanosuke, walking across a road from her, and saw that he had some items in a bag, though from her location, she couldn't discern what was in the bags exactly, but she was always happy to see a friend.

"Ooh, Fusa-chan! Fusa-chan!"

Orihime called out, and ran forward to meet him to see if he wanted to do anything together.

As she ran, she didn't realize that she was running into a road, with a car coming head on for her, the driver being an idiot, was on the phone, and not really paying attention to the road.

"Fusa-chan! Hey Fusa-chan! It's me, Orihime!"

Orihime called, and this time, Fusanosuke heard her, turning towards her, and saw that she was heading for a road.

"O-Orihime-chan! Stop right there!"

Even though he called to her, she didn't hear him due to her excitement, and continued for the road, making it within seconds, and the car neared her, Fusanosuke mentally sighing before running forward.

As he ran, he could see that Orihime was slowing down as he was nearing her, forgetting that she was in the middle of the road.

"Orihime-chan! Watch out!"

Fusanosuke discarded his bags, and leapt for her.

Pushing her out of the way, the girl landing on the ground with a THUD sound, though Fusa used some Kido to cushion her fall so she didn't get hurt by him pushing her down on the pavement.

"Owww, what's going on Fusa-chan...you didn't have to push me, I was only trying to greet you..."

She looked up from her position on the pavement in a daze from the push she had received and wondered what Fusa was doing to her, and then she saw it.

There, in the road Fusanosuke was bending his body upwards and she saw the car, becoming worried as it was dangerously close to his body, and she knew about car accidents from her past.

"F-Fusa-chan! W-Watch out!"

She warned him and was about to help when the car was right next to him.

She was sure that he was going to be knocked down by the car...but that wasn't the case.

Right as the car was about to hit him, he jumped unnaturally high and did a flip in the sky, avoiding the car all together, going under him, and returned to the ground, smiling towards Orihime with kindness.

"F-Fusa-chan!"

Orihime welled up with tears, and jumped for him, landing in his arms.

"Whoa there Orihime-chan, there's no need to cry. I'm okay."

He soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"B-But you did something amazing...something not human! How did you do something like that!?"

She yelled out with excitement, curious as to how he did that.

Fusanosuke dragged Orihime out of the road, picked up his bags, and her own, smiling at her.

"I'll tell you a secret...I'm really from the future, come back to save you because you're the most important girl in the world~"

He joked with her, causing her to give a soft giggle as a response.

"Hehe, Fusa-chan is so funny~ But seriously, I'm sorry. I got a little lost on where I was when I saw you...I feel like an idiot now, Fusa-chan. I'm sorry for almost getting you hit by a car."

Fusanosuke raised his hand, and petted her head gently.

"Don't worry about me. I'm as tough as steel. I train almost daily, so jumping over a car is quite easy. I suspect that your friend Tatsuki-san would be able to do the same as well~"

Fusanosuke proudly banged on his chest, Orihime giggling slightly.

"Yup! Fusa-chan is tough as steel! And yeah! Tatsuki-chan is amazing as well! She'll do it easily as well!"

Orihime agreed, both showing killer smiles to the other.

"Yup! So Orihime-chan, what were you doing exactly?"

He wondered, and also thought about how ditzy it was to run into the street without looking, but at the same time found it adorable that she did something like that, and was going to make sure that she didn't do something like that again for as long as he was around.

"Ooh, I was just walking back home when I came across you. I'm sorry, I thought that we could do something together maybe...u-unless you're busy, then I understand...unless you have to go and meet Kuchiki-san now..."

Orihime mumbled the last part out, Fusanosuke turning his eyebrows upwards in thought, ultimately shaking his head.

"Eeh, I've not got to meet Rukia-chan today, she's somewhere else, I think she's hanging out with Ginger or something. So, yeah, why don't we hang out together? That would be fun! Actually, I've got an idea! There's some shops I've seen today that are handing out free samples of stuff, so why don't we go and get some!? After the days I've had, I could use some fun...b-but, we'd be going as friends of course! Nothing else, I promise!"

"Ooh! That sounds good! Lets go! Wait, lets drop our bags off at my apartment, then we can go!"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!"

So like that, Orihime, and Fusanosuke took off to have a day out together.

* * *

"Hahahaha, that was really good, Orihime-chan! What a day that was!"

After the end of the day, Fusanosuke and Orihime were walking back to Orihime's apartment.

Orihime and Fusanosuke had played together all day. They had done many things together. Orihime was carrying a large bear in her arms, and had a balloon hat on in the shape of a dog. Fusanosuke had a cat balloon animal hat on his head, and was holding many different things that they had won.

Originally, they went for the free samples, but in the end, they somehow ended up winning different games and won different prizes which Fusanosuke and Orihime were happy about.

Now, they were heading back to the apartment of Orihime, arm in arm.

"Yup! That was the best ever!"

Orihime agreed, continuing to walk together.

"Yeah...this day was an amazing loud day. I wouldn't replace it for the world."

Orihime couldn't help but smile as he spoke, and she was the same.

Since the day hadn't started out the best for Orihime, she found that going out with Fusanosuke was the best, as she was able to act like herself without people yelling at her or anything along those lines.

Once they made it to Orihime's apartment, Orihime opened the door, and allowed Fusanosuke inside.

Going inside, Fusa grabbed his bags that he got from Urahara, and placed down the bags that had the toys and stuff for Orihime, as he didn't need anything like that, giving them to his friend.

"Phew, I'm really exhausted."

Orihime panted, sitting down on her futon with a happy sigh escaping her lips.

Fusanosuke casually glanced towards Orihime and smiled softly.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Orihime-chan. Seems like we've been out for quite awhile now."

Orihime glanced towards Fusanosuke, and shook her head a single time.

"No, do not worry, I had the best day ever Fusa-chan!"

Fusanosuke couldn't help but smile at her, as he found her to be quite the girl.

"Well I'm glad. Now, I best go."

"Oh? Do you want some sugar and vinegar tea?"

Orihime offered, but Fusanosuke gently shook his head.

"While that sounds delicious, I don't want to keep you anymore than I already have done."

"Ooh, it's no bother, but if you have to get home to your parents...or guardians, maybe?"

"I don't have anything like that. I haven't had anything like that for along time."

Fusanosuke admitted with a small sad frown on his face, Orihime looking at the ground sadly.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Fusa-chan, I didn't know...so you live alone, then?"

"Actually, I don't live anywhere. I live wherever the wind takes me...geez, that makes me sound like a hippy or something."

Hearing that, Orihime couldn't help but chortle.

"I see, so you don't have anywhere to live then?"

"Yeah, that's right. But don't worry, I'm pretty good at finding a place to sleep."

Orihime frowned at that, as she didn't like what she heard.

Since Fusanosuke was her friend, she was quite shocked that she had found someone like her, that lived alone and didn't have any parents, while she was partly right.

"Nope! That wont do Fusa-chan! I wont let you leave!"

Orihime suddenly went towards the door, and blocked the way, Fusanosuke raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, so you're going to stop me then Orihime-chan?"

Orihime giggled, nodding a single time.

"Yes, that's right! I wont let Fusa-chan leave tonight. It isn't right that you don't have any place to go, and I live alone here...I don't mind sharing a room with Fusa-chan. I know Fusa-chan wouldn't do anything weird, because I trust Fusa-chan."

Fusanosuke couldn't believe that Orihime had said something like that.

He was quite shocked by her declaration. He didn't expect that Orihime would offer something like that.

"While I don't appreciate it or anything, but why are you so willing to allow me to stay in your apartment? Granted, we're friends and all, but we haven't known one another that long. I could be a murderer or something, which I am not, but you never know. So I was curious as to why you would allow me to stay in your beautiful apartment."

Orihime put a hand over her heart, and smiled fondly, walking towards a certain area of her apartment, and showed a picture of a man that appeared to be around his twenties.

"You see this man?" Fusa nodded, peering at the man and wondered who he was, and he didn't wait long as Orihime explained. "This man was...my Onii-sama. He wouldn't allow me to let a friend leave and neither would I."

"He was...then that means..."

As Fusanosuke was about to say it, having figured it out, Orihime confirmed it with a nod of her head.

"Yes this man is called Sora Inoue-nii-sama and...three years ago, my Onii-sama was killed in a car crash. He was...quite young...and on the day, we got into this stupid argument about my hairpins. I thought they were childish, and I didn't want to wear them. Onii-sama didn't talk to me that day, and then later on, he died. He...raised me alone...after taking me away from my parents. They weren't very nice people...and Onii-sama saved me from that abusive life...but then, I did something stupid and said that he gave me something childish, but once he died, I wore the hairpins every single day, because they remind me of my kind Onii-sama. I regret...never seeing my Onii-sama again and telling him "Have a good day!" like I always did. Just to do that again, I would...love too."

Upon hearing that, and saw that Orihime had wet eyes, Fusanosuke moved closer and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She wrapped him up in her arms as well, leaning her head against his chest, basking in the embrace of her new friend.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry Orihime-chan. I didn't know about it. Since you told me something so...personal, I will tell you something about me, so we're even, okay?" She looked at Fusanosuke with the wet eyes she had, so Fusa brushed them away from her eyes, and continued. "Like you, I lost someone when I was young. She died when I was young, murdered even. She was...a very lovely person who loved life, and wanted to help people...but she was...killed when she was young...it was, terrible. I did things I'm not proud of, I became very destructive to everything around me, but then, I met someone and I turned out the way I am today, so it is all good. So don't worry, your Onii-sama, wherever he is, still loves you. Even if there was an argument, family is forever."

"Ooh Fusa-chan, I am so sorry."

Fusanosuke shook his head, and smiled.

"Don't worry Orihime-chan, it's all good now. And your Onii-sama, would be proud of you, you know? You're a very lovely girl, with a warm heart. So don't worry, wherever your Onii-sama is, I am sure that he is smiling and is glad that you're happy. You are, aren't you?"

Orihime beamed out the brightest smile she had, and jumped up in the air excitedly.

"Ooh yes! I have Tatsuki-chan as my best friend! I have Fusa-chan as my new friend! I have other people as friends as well! I am content with my life as it is right now! So now that we know some thing's about one another, Fusa-chan has to stay tonight!"

Fusanosuke couldn't help but chuckle at her energy, and was quite impressed as well.

"Well, if you're saying that, I simply can't refuse. And if I am staying here, then why don't we eat something that we'll regret tomorrow!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

With that, Orihime and Fusanosuke had fun together at night, eating things that...no human should consume.

* * *

Outside of Orihime's apartment sometime later when everything had somewhat settled down, was Giselle, watching Fusanosuke and Orihime together, dancing together and eating strange foods, wearing a frown on her face.

" _Tch, I can't believe that Orihime of all people is the one that is going to end up living with Hubby...ugh, this isn't fair at all. I can't believe it at all...! If this is really the beginning of their romance, then I will have to do something...hmmm, I can't kill Orihime, Fusa-kun would be angry if I did something like that. But if that's the case, then I don't know what to do anymore...this is so damn confusing, I can't even think about what's going to happen with this new development._ "

While Giselle was watching Fusanosuke, another figure appeared behind her.

This figure turned out to be Liltotto Lamperd and this girl was...eating a lollipop.

"Ya know, it isn't good when you spy on him all day and night."

Liltotto's voice suddenly startled even Giselle, spinning around and meeting the gaze of the smaller girl.

"Oh, it's little tits~ Whats going on little tits? How come you're here little tits? Have you come to annoy me all of a sudden?"

Giselle pondered, playing with her hair antenna's.

Liltotto showed a displeased face, and folded her arms.

"You know, you bitch. You've been really doing such a crap job until now, haven't you?"

"Eh? Crap job? What are you implying little tits?"

Liltotto's eyebrows twitched at the words Giselle used, but sighed and continued regardless.

"You know what I mean, Gigi. Turning people into zombies? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Giselle stuck out her tongue, and winked.

"Because it amused me, and people where hurting, coming onto, or just plain pissing off, my Hubby. So I had to take measures. I'm sure that you have something to say about that little tits."

"Actually I have. Because you're such a mess up, His Majesty is becoming concerned that you aren't going to fulfil the task that you were sent here to do. You know, the whole reason you're allowed to stalk Fusanosuke, is because His Majesty wants to use his power for the coming war in the future."

Giselle rolled her eyes, and smirked.

"I already know Liltotto-chan. Don't worry about it."

"Well, then you should be happy to know that phase two is about to begin."

That caused Giselle to stop, and adopt a bright smile on her face.

"Really? You aren't just saying this little tits?"

Liltotto's eyebrows twitched again rapidly at being called little tits, but let it go for the moment.

"Yes, phase two has begun. However, because you're an idiot, I'm going to be staying, observing you as well."

"Fuck off! No! Get lost!"

Giselle yelled almost instantly, pointing in a different direction, wanting Liltotto to leave.

"Tch, as if I want to be here and watch you try and screw a Shinigami. Please, I have better things to do than that. But...alas, I have to stay and make sure that you don't blow the cover too soon."

"I wont blow the cover! I have brains, ya know!? I am supposed to be super smart!"

Giselle defended, Liltotto shook her head.

"Yes Gigi, you would. So I have to stay here for a little while."

"Tch, fine. But if you try and seduce my Hubby, I will kill you. Though with your body, I don't think it will be a problem."

Liltotto wasn't afraid of Giselle's threat, though she was irked when Giselle had said the last part.

"So, you saying I can't seduce anyone?"

"No, you're a freaking Loli-sama of the Loli's! You're the Queen of the Loli's! Your name even alludes to you being a Loli!"

Liltotto didn't like what she heard, so she sneered at Giselle.

"Hmph, just for saying shit like that, I am going to seduce that Shinigami away from you, and I will be the one that does as His Majesty wants. There wont be any need for you."

"Don't even do it you little bitch!"

Giselle's eyes grew furious at that, and she swiped at Liltotto, but Liltotto jumped away.

"Hmmmm, it seems that you're worried about a little competition, huh. Ooh, I'm sorry Gigi, maybe he's attracted to girls like me...you know, sane girls."

Giselle was tempted to fire an arrow at Liltotto right there and then, but she restrained herself if she did something like that. For now, she knew that she couldn't do anything to Liltotto, or the person they call 'His Majesty' would do something to her, and she didn't want that.

"Heh, why don't we just take the cyanide pills now. The day you beat me in seducing Hubby is the day that we all die. I mean, I know everything about him, you know nothing about him, bitch."

Liltotto giggled a little bit at the frustrated face that Giselle was wearing.

"I was only kidding, you know. His Majesty has already said that you're the only one that can do it. The other girls aren't suited to a job like this, besides myself of course, though unlike you, I don't love a Shinigami. Besides, it has to be you, freaking Zombie psycho."

"Freaking Glutton Loli."

Giselle murmured back with a strained smile on her face, Liltotto matching the face that Giselle was using.

"Well, I've said what I've come to say. You should be happy Gigi, you can become closer to your precious Shinigami boy. While I don't get it, you seem want to have sex with that person."

"When you find a man, which wont ever happen because no one will love you, who truly is kind and would do anything for you, then you come and see me. Until then, don't touch my man. I don't like it. So leave him alone already. Touch him and you're going to turn into a freaking zombie."

Liltotto held back a small giggle, and turned away, leaving Giselle alone by jumping away.

Once she was gone, Giselle looked towards the dancing Fusanosuke with Orihime, wishing that it was her.

" _Don't worry Hubby, I wont let some skank like Liltotto touch you. And I definitely wont let His Majesty do anything to you. I wont let you die from His Majesty. It isn't even fair that he wants to use you...I wont let him. I don't like saying this, but His Majesty truly is going too far for this._ "

Giselle had a bitter face as if she had just eaten a bug, and she didn't like it. She didn't like what her leader wanted her to do, so she was going to stop it, somehow.

* * *

Later that night, Orihime had fallen asleep on Fusanosuke's chest, Orihime wearing pyjamas, Fusa merely just wearing his shirt and underwear.

While watching a movie, Orihime couldn't stay awake anymore, and she fell asleep. Fusanosuke on the other hand couldn't help but admire the kindness that Orihime displayed, and decided that he would protect her from now on, as he himself rarely had ever received such kindness in his life.

Unknown to him though, outside was a spirit...the spirit of Sora Inoue, Orihime's brother. He had been watching everything that had transpired within the room, and Orihime's sudden excitement with this boy, and how it looked as if she had forgotten him.

These thoughts plagued this mans heart, feeling betrayed. He felt like Orihime had forgotten him, and had moved on with her new friends, with this boy that seemed to enter her life so easily.

He didn't like it. He didn't like the feelings that entered his heart, and slowly, resentment was following him. He couldn't help these feelings bubble to the surface. It was tearing him apart at the seams.

However, as he observed the pair and felt this rage taking over, Sora Inoue was suddenly ambushed.

"W-What!? Let go of me!"

Sora Inoue was shocked, when creatures in white masks grabbed his body, and dragged him into a dark hole in the sky, the last thing he saw was Fusanosuke and Orihime, together, and that thought enraged him.

As that happened, Fusanosuke's senses suddenly picked up the Hollows signature, and he peered out of the bedroom window, but saw nothing there. He looked towards where Sora Inoue had been, but nothing was there at all, and he sighed softly.

" _Hmmmm, I could've sworn that there was something...hmmmm, there was a Hollow there, but it seems to have disappeared now...strange. Maybe it sensed me and disappeared because it became afraid of me or something~_ "

Though he joked about it, Fusanosuke couldn't help but feel something was...off about the situation.

However, he didn't have much time to think about it when Orihime opened her sleepy eyes and peered at Fusa's eyes.

"Mmmm...Fusa-chan...I..."

Fusa looked down at Orihime, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a side hug.

"Don't worry Orihime-chan, you just sleep now. Goodnight and see you tomorrow. Have a good sleep."

Orihime groaned and snuggled against Fusanosuke's chest, mumbling "Goodnight." and soon fell asleep again.

Fusanosuke cast his eyes outside one last time, then a sudden feeling forced him to look at the image of Orihime's brother, Sora Inoue, and cast his eyebrows upwards.

" _I wonder, if you went to Soul Society...I wonder, where you ended up, Sora-san. Don't worry about Orihime-chan, she's really a great girl, and a great friend as well._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, sleep soon came over him, and he rested his head on top of Orihime's head, the pair sleeping peacefully.

Unknown to Fusanosuke however, he was soon to learn that Sora wasn't in the Soul Society, and was coming for both him, and Orihime, as the new Acidwire.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **As you can tell by the chapter title, this is a part of the Orihime arc with differences in these chapters, due to Fusanosuke's appearance and such! So these chapters will focus primarily on Orihime with other things on the side as well! Fusanosuke and Rukia got quite abit closer to one another! Though they aren't together yet, it was more like trying to find their feelings for one another. Urahara and Fusanosuke had a another less explosive meeting, but informative as well as he met Jinta and Ururu as well, more interactions with them to come! Now Orihime and Fusanosuke are temporary housemates, which will change in the future when he goes to the twins closet, but he'll live there every now and again! But what's Fusanosuke building this time? And what kind of gadgets did he give Rukia, besides the ones spoken of this chapter? All shall be revealed in time!**

 **For characters like Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin, they will be getting mini one-two chapter arcs focused on them, and of course Chad will be as well, which he was introduced this chapter so yay for Chad!**

 **Now, onto the poll results! First, the poll with who Ichigo should be with!**

 **Orihime; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15.**

 **Tatsuki; 1, 2, 3, 4.**

 **Nel; 1, 2, 3, 4.**

 **Senna; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17.**

 **And those are the results! As you can see, it was literally neck in neck for Orihime and Senna, but Senna ended up taking it by not that many points, so it was very close. Sorry for the people who voted for Ichihime, and the other pairings as well, but thanks for voting regardless.**

 **In the future, quite abit in the future, I will be doing a story where it is Ichigo and Orihime as a couple, for now however, the people that love that pairing, rejoice as it is canon in the story as shown by the last chapter of the series, which pretty much everyone expected, I guess! I certainly expected it anyway hehe~**

 **Now onto the other poll I had with Mayuri's fate.**

 **Alive; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9.**

 **Dead; 1, 2, 3, 4.**

 **Joins Aizen; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16.**

 **And those are the results as well! Wow, I didn't expect that kind of result, honestly. But if that's what the people want, then that's how it is! I've got some good ideas with Mayuri joining Aizen, and some good character development as well, so look forward to that.**

 **For the person to replace Mayuri's roles in the story, well it will be shared by Fusa and Nemu, as together, they'd be more intelligent than Mayuri, and will come up with many things together, even a child if Nemu has her way~**

 **Eeh, not much else to add now, so until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, Uryu appeared this chapter, even if only briefly, and don't mess with Giselle~ Apparently, she has a scary way of making people more...agreeable with her. Hehe, poor Urahara, Giselle really put him through something fierce, didn't she? And yeah, Ururu has appeared. I didn't know she was a fav of yours. Yeah, he's gonna share it with Nemu, I figured that Nemu and Fusanosuke would be able to do just as good, if not better than Mayuri alone could. Ya know, that's actually a good idea, they will need a replacement, and I could see Fusanosuke doing something like that. Heh, that's pretty funny, and kinda scary as well, I remembered it when I got your review, and watched it immediately for a small laugh. That's actually a pretty good idea. Sora is in the Soul Society, or he will be near the end of this chapter, so seeing him again would be good, and I could totally see that happening as well.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, poor Sora~ Hehe, Chappy made her more, agreeable it seems. He kind of is a prude, so ya know how that goes~ Be afraid, Orihime is learning the bad words~ Eeh, the only things that really surprised me was Rukia and Renji and Chad being a boxer. The first one because I always thought that they had more of a brother sister type relationship, clearly not. Though I guess that it could be taken that way. As for Chad, it just struck me as odd that he chose that as a profession.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hehe, I'm glad that it was cool~ Well, here's some more~ Yes, I am thinking about it alright~ Well, I can't wait to read these ideas. Eeh, I am currently thinking about those, actually.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I will try! And cool suggests!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you, that brings a smile to my face~ Hehe yeah, Rukia and Fusa certainly are getting, closer. And there is major Orihime development this chapter as well. Yeah, they will have a unique way of dealing with it. For now, it is impossible for Fusanosuke to let go of his rage for Urahara, until he learns something that will change his views on it.**

 **LL; Yeah, it kind of was, really. I get why Kubo decided to do it like that, wish we could've seen what her Bankai was capable of fully, but I can understand how people think it is stupid as well. Eeh, I think that's what the shield aspect of her power is closet to being, as it rejects attacks from hitting her and her allies as well. Hehe, the perverted Kon huh, that's going to be an interesting time to write. If he groped Unohana, I think that he would be murdered by the end of it. God, Yachiru would do a lot worse than Yuzu ever could.**

 **Guest 1; Well, if he dons a Hollow Mask, then there is your answer~ But in all seriousness, he could be one, and hasn't said anything about it.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe yeah, poor Urahara is suffering quite bad, isn't he? Hehe, maybe it will, maybe it wont~ Who knows, since Fusa pretty much messes with the teachers mind and all. Yay! Those two are in the harem alright! Yeah, I can see where you're coming from, he could become the new Captain of Squad 12 with all of the stuff he can do with his mind. And yeah, I could see that being quite the development for character for him.**

 **Momo fan; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Hehe, yeah, but that's Giselle for you~ She pushes many boundaries alright~ Yeah, Uryu's first line has come! Yeah, in this he is, and in canon he's with Orihime, so happy days all around~ Yeah, I could see that being something Fusanosuke does, and having Nemu as his Lieutenant would be funny as fun!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, there was a good FuRuki moment this chapter, and quite abit of, I guess FuHime love this chapter as well, at least the start of it. Hehe, I thought Giselle would do something like that. And those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, yeah, he's been shocked alright. Very shocked indeed. Giselle is a very...special person, and she certainly knows how to make people feel...afraid. No it isn't, though he was involved with that as well, how deep that goes, will be shown in the future~ I thought that a scene like that with Jinta would be funny. Yup, Rukia and Fusanosuke have deepened their relationship with one another...I wonder who's going to be the one who brings up the whole idea of a harem. Chizuru's assaults have effected Ichigo, on a deep level. Yeah, he's quite the smart guy, and knows how to build things. You never know, Liltotto could be serious about it, or she might not be. Yeah, the Acidwire thing is dealt with this chapter, so it is all good. Yeah, Ichigo is paired with Senna, always thought that they were cute together. Eventually he probably will yeah, and if I had a good idea on how Fusa would attain such a thing, then I would think about it. Yup, Nemu is the type to do such things, purely for...science. Yes, Bleach has officially finished now, hope the anime comes back someday, but I don't know how likely that is. Eeh, the previous Nemu's all died because for one reason or another, they couldn't survive for long periods of time, unlike Nemu who has something that can rapidly regenerate her cells or something like that, which allows her to sustain life. For Yachiru, I think she just went back into Kenpachi's sword, as it was very heavily implied that she was his swords spirit, though that begs the question on how everyone could see her, and her whole Zanpakuto spirits as well when she goes into Shikai against Gremmy. But I guess we wont get that info, unless Kubo tells us. Yeah possibly~ I could do something like that and yeah, people have suggested her, and I am thinking on how a relationship between them would work~ And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I'm glad~ Damn, if Momo found out...God help Rukia. Hmm, that's a little of a mystery for now, it will be shown in the future what he was building. Because Giselle is Giselle, hurt her Hubby, and she surpasses Aizen's God forms and kicks some ass. And poor Ichigo has a crazy lesbian/bisexual woman after him. Yeah, I think the scene was done quite well this chapter, I think it is a good conclusion anyway. I could actually see Mayuri doing something like that in the future.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks! Yeah, I was thinking after the Bount Arc, as well. You're right, it will take her sometime to recover the powers that she has lost. That seems to be quite the popular thing, so I most likely will, and as people have pointed out, it is character progression, and I agree.**

 **Zombie-Chan; Hehe, then please enjoy what happens next! That sounds like something Tatsuki would have, honestly. It would be a good power for her to use. Basically, that's my idea, and yup, he would probably be quite good at being Captain of Squad 12. Hehe, imagine Nemu being Fusanosuke's Lieutenant brings a smile to my face.**

 **Lightwave; Yup! Well, he said in the previous chapter that he'd make a Gigai for her, and he did. Hmmmm, something interesting is going to happen, to say the least. Yup, Rukia and Fusa are on their way alright. Hmmm, I dunno how he would feel, it will be shown in the future by the man himself. Hmmm, those two would be...wait and see~ Hehe, it surely is the for the best, isn't it? You never know, you could've hit the nail on the head, I wouldn't rule it out anyway.**

 **AlphaOmega; You never know, it could do~ Well, it has been hinted at a few times exactly why he does, but it is deeper than what has been shown so far. Yeah, there will be more Rukia and Fusanosuke moments in the future. You're right, Jinta couldn't trick Fusa like that. Well, something is going to happen, so please read and find out~ Hmm, those are good theories. For now, I can't say anything, but it could be something like that.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, those three had good development last chapter, and Orihime and Fusa have a good development this chapter as well. Hehe yeah, I thought that she always got bullied by Jinta, Fusanosuke wouldn't stand for it, and give her some confidence. Yeah, I don't know when I'm going to do that yet, though it wont be all that long. Eeh...my thoughts on the last chapter huh. It was as good as a rushed ending could be. It covered some major topics, and though it left a few things unanswered (more than a few) it wasn't so bad as some people make it. I somewhat liked it, but not as much as I thought I would. Though the Chad thing is something I didn't like, as he was supposed to not like fighting unless I missed something about that. As for the live action movie...well, I will watch it, to see what it is like, but I don't hold out much expectation for it. The anime coming back could've filled in plot holes that exist, and Kubo could oversee that and give the manga the ending it deserved through the anime, but I suppose griping about it isn't going to chance much, huh. Hehe, that would indeed be entertaining alright~**

 **LemurTurtle; Yeah~ Seems like I do, huh~? Yeah, I thought from the fighting, it sound wind down a little bit to a more calm and relaxing chapter with some character interactions and such. Yeah, that will be explained in the future, with hints dropped every now and again, so look out for those hints~ Hehe, yeah between Nanao and Rukia, Momo is falling behind, but not for long~ Those two wacky girls, and guys, really are quite funny together, huh~? Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin have some mini arcs coming up for them quite soon actually, and will delve more into their characters, and their relationships with Fusanosuke among others, and of course, Rukia will be apart of it as well so she'll get some loving as well. Actually...they've met more than once, but that will be revealed in Giselle's arc, which I am unsure of when to do, maybe just before the Bounts, or just after, or maybe during. Either way, Giselle and Fusa have a connection with one another, and that is why she is a stalker, essentially. With this chapter, is the end of the Orihime mini arc, which I hope turns out good, I was satisfied with the end result anyway. Hmmm, what they want, is a mystery for now but will be revealed, as most things will, in the future~ And thank you! I am glad that you're happy! Those two are some cool suggestions as well, I will take them into consideration!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The clearing of Orihime Inoue part 2**

"Hehehe, I'm so sorry Fusa-chan for this morning."

Orihime apologized as she, and Fusanosuke, walked together to school arm in arm as they usually did together. It had become something of a common practice for them now. They did it, pretty much all the time. They had bonded instantly, being of a similar mind, and now were the best of friends. They practically spent most of their free time together now, and after what happened last night, they spent even more time together.

"Heh, no worries Orihime-chan, it was an honest mistake."

Fusanosuke replied, as they turned a corner.

Orihime rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, as they continued together.

"Eehehe...I feel embarrassed about it...I feel like I...did something stupid...I-I didn't mean to enter while you were...erm, I didn't mean to do that Fusa-chan! It is really embarrassing!"

Orihime confessed as if it was a huge deal, Fusanosuke being quite coy about it, and didn't see much of a problem, if they had a problem at all.

"Hehe, you're really cute Orihime-chan, it was a simple misunderstanding, is all. I wouldn't worry so much about it, if I were you. I was...just you know, and it happened when you entered...it could've been an easy mistake to make...so, please don't worry about it. I am not like offended or anything by it, so I don't see why you have to worry about such things."

He attempted to comfort her, not worry her in the slightest.

Though she knew that he was, she couldn't help but still feel embarrassed about it all, and couldn't help but blush more and more.

"S-Say, Fusa-chan...erm, you and Kuchiki-san know one another, right?"

"Yes, that's right. We know one another quite well. We've known one another for years now. Is there something wrong?"

Orihime shook her head with a chipper smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, that's right! I was...erm, I was just wondering! You seem really close with one another! So, I was just wondering what you and Kuchiki-san thought of one another, is all!"

Though she said it with a bright smile, Orihime was surprisingly serious about it. Even Fusa could tell that she was suddenly serious about it, and he wasn't quite sure why she was like that.

"Well...what I think about Rukia-chan huh. She's quite...weird, honestly. She's a little sheepish and cute, she places too many burdens upon herself, and has a hard time of relaxing. I've been friends with her for quite awhile now. What do you think about Rukia-chan?"

"O-Oh! I think Kuchiki-san is quite a nice girl! She's very...erm, very nice!"

Orihime replied while looking from left to right, as she was now being more cautious than she was the day before, when Fusanosuke saved her from getting hit by a car. Fusa also noted this, and was glad that she was taking safety more to mind, as he didn't want her to get hurt by a car, if she could save herself the trouble.

"So, you're looking the way you go, then?"

Fusa noted to Orihime, who nodded as they crossed the road.

"Yup! I don't want to be ditzy about it! I don't want to get it by a car again! Though, if I did...I'm sure that Fusa-chan would come and save me...hehe."

"Yeah, don't worry. I wont let you get hit by a car, even if you do go a little ditzy. That's apart of your charm, Orihime-chan. You're very cute at being ditzy, but being ditzy isn't a bad thing, I think that it can be a good thing."

Orihime's face turned upwards into a smile, and she pushed a hand behind her ear, looking at Fusanosuke with a kind gleam to her eyes, while Fusa merely smiled right back at her.

As they walked, up in the sky, there was a Hollow. It was a large Hollow, and it had a snake like body, large hands, and large eyes that followed Fusanosuke's, and Orihime's forms carefully, with rage laced within the orbs.

"Th...This feeling..."

Fusa, having felt the spike of the Hollows Reiatsu, spun around and scanned the sky with his eyes...but nothing was there.

By the time Fusa turned around, the Hollow had disappeared, but Fusa was quite suspicious, and knew that there was a Hollow in the sky only moments ago, and if he was right, he was sure that he knew the signature as well, at least it had a similar feeling to him.

Orihime cocked her head to the side as she wondered what Fusanosuke was looking at.

"Fusa-chan, what are you looking at? Is there something in the sky?"

Fusanosuke turned his eyes towards Orihime, and briefly, he thought that the Hollow signature was coming from her...but it didn't.

" _That's strange...why would I feel like she had...but, she isn't one. Yet, the Hollows signature, its Reiatsu was remarkably similar to Orihime-chan's...why would that be?_ "

He attempted to work it out, and he had several theories on the matter, but he wasn't quite sure which theory was right. He knew Orihime wasn't a Hollow, yet right now, he felt like something, or some Hollow was watching his orange haired friend, and wondered which Hollow it was, and why this Hollow was following his friend in the first place.

* * *

"He did what!?"

Tatsuki asked for confirmation, looking at Orihime with wide eyes as she, and a bunch of others ate their lunches together.

"He stayed at my apartment last night Tatsuki-chan."

Orihime confirmed it to her friend, and the other girls around her. Most were shocked...but one certain redhead in glasses was the most shocked of all, and that was truly...shocking to the redhead.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not my Hime! Hime can't be dating that guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! I will definitely dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Himeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Please say that it isn't soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Hearing it was too much for Chizuru, who fainted onto the grass outside as they ate lunch together, the other girls not really caring that Chizuru just had a fit, and fainted, continuing their lunches.

"Well, that was...something alright."

Rukia looked at Orihime with a raised eyebrow fter mumbling those words about Chizuru, but didn't think much more of it than that.

"Yeah...to think that you and the new Senpai are already that close..."

"Oooooh! Senpai and Orihime-senpai are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend! That's so cute! I can't wait to see what the children look like!"

Karin was visibly stunned, and Yuzu now was thinking that Orihime and Fusanosuke were a couple due to spending the night together, and wondered if they were going to kiss the next time that they saw each other.

"Y-Yuzu-chan! W-What are you saying all of a sudden!? D-Don't be so outlandish like that!"

Orihime showed a blushing face, and fluttering eyes as she thumbed the skirt that she was wearing.

"I can't believe it! How did that happen Orihime!? I don't get it! I know that you're weird friends and all, but how did it go from casual school friends, to suddenly sharing a room with someone!? That's...are you lovers or something? Are you...dating one another or something...and if so, when did you start? I don't understand Orihime, what's going on...he isn't taking advantage of you, is he?"

Tatsuki's ears thought that they were deceiving her, but in light of what was going on, she knew that Orihime was telling the truth. And now knowing that she was indeed telling the truth, Tatsuki was visibly and emotionally stunned, and slightly angry, hoping that Fusanosuke didn't take advantage of Orihime's kind and loving nature.

Orihime rubbed the back of her head as she explained.

"Meheheheh, it isn't anything like that. I was saved...erm, he saved me from a road accident, which was my fault. I saw Fusa-chan walking on the other side of the road, so I went to greet him. However, I forgot that there was a car coming, and therefore, Fusa-chan sprung into action like a super hero or something, and pushed me out of the way, and flipped over a car! It was awesome!"

Rukia sweatdropped, and could only imagine what he did during that time, while Karin just slapped herself in the head, thinking that he used some weird power in front of Orihime to show off or something akin to that. Yuzu thought that it was pretty cool, and romantic as well.

"Great, that's wonderful, but that doesn't explain how you and he ended up sharing the same room, and you even slept on his chest? S-So, are you like dating him or something? I asked before but...I just want to know for, confirmation and all, so yeah...that's what I think on the matter...are you dating one another Orihime?"

"Better not be..."

Rukia murmured so quietly that no one heard it, but it didn't allow her to forget the negative feelings that she felt at this moment in time.

Orihime continued while smiling.

"Erm, you see...Fusa-chan and I went out together, as friends, and got many things, and even wore silly hats. After that, he was a gentleman, walked me home, and was going to leave, when I found out that he didn't have anywhere to live right now, so I was the one that asked, and didn't give him any option. Hehehe, I think I kinda forced myself on him~ I wonder what he thinks of me now~? Maybe he thinks I'm insane or something~"

Orihime giggled nervously at the end, thinking about the previous night.

Tatsuki didn't buy it for a minute, and rejected with a shake of her head.

"No, that can't be right. He must've done it to get into your room."

Tatsuki suspiciously said, worried for her friend. Karin was pretty much in the same boat as Tatsuki, and believed that there was an ulterior motive.

Rukia though piped up and stuck up for Fusa, since no one else besides Orihime, and possibly Yuzu, seemed to believe that he wasn't someone that would take advantage of Orihime's kindness, and set the record straight.

"Actually, that parts true." She began, taking a bite of her sandwich. "He doesn't have anywhere to live, and does sleep anywhere that he can. I suppose you could call him someone that moves around a lot...ooh, what's the word...eeh, I guess that it doesn't matter. I think that it is hermit but I'm not sure, honestly. But either way, that's how it is. So, he wasn't lying when he said that to Inoue."

Tatsuki listened to what Rukia said, and thought about it deeply.

"S-So, he doesn't have anywhere to live then...darn, and I thought that he was just doing it to get into Orihime's bedroom to sleep with her or something...eeh, I guess that I was wrong."

Tatsuki felt slightly embarrassed about it, and felt the need to apologize, even if Fusa didn't hear it. She was just protective of Orihime, and didn't want any man to take advantage of her.

"Yup! Fusa-chan was a perfect gentleman! He even made me breakfast this morning, and tidied up the apartment from the previous night as well! He was very nice, and even made sure that I was okay, and even ironed my school uniform and everything! Though he didn't touch my panties or bra, which I thought was a good thing as well! So, don't be mean Tatsuki-chan, Fusa-chan is a really nice boy!"

Tatsuki, and Karin, were visibly stunned by what Orihime said, while Rukia was pouting slightly, in disbelief that he actually did something like that for Orihime, and couldn't recall the last time that he made her anything that wasn't to do with the Gigai, and though she didn't show it, she was slightly jealous.

"I-I see...that's, something alright...I don't know what else to say...eeh, he sounds too good to be true..."

"Ooh no, he's not too good to be true! He's just a nice person Tatsuki-chan! Don't be too negative about such things, and allow it all to flow naturally~ He's a good person, so don't worry Tatsuki-chan~ Though..."

Orihime suddenly developed a tiny pinkness that spread across her face, ear to ear.

"Though...what?"

Karin wondered to her Senpai, curious as to what the girl was going to say, and became slightly suspicious when she saw that Orihime was blushing a little bit.

"Erm...this morning...I-I erm...Fusa-chan was...erm...taking a shower...a-and I erm...b-by mistake, I walked in...a-and I saw...e-e-everything!"

Orihime suddenly confessed to the shocks of everyone, even Rukia opened her eyes slightly at the confession.

""Y-You saw everything!? How is that even possible!?""

Both Karin and Tatsuki were on the same boat, while Yuzu inadvertently imagined a naked Fusanosuke, blushed brightly, and passed out as well with a giant nose bleed, something Rukia snorted at.

"Y-Yes...I-I saw it...erm...th-the male...p-part of his b-body and I...erm...it was erm...I-I was...erm...I-I thought that it was...I-I saw it Tatsuki-chan! I-I don't know what to say! It was...Tatsuki-chan! I saw it and I l-li...no! I can't Tatsuki-chan! I've ashamed myself! Fusa-chan will think I'm some pervert that walks into his showering and gawks!"

That's all Orihime could muster, before she took rapid breaths through her mouth, blushing immensely.

Tatsuki blinked a number of times at the information that she had received. She thought about what Orihime said, and how she said it, and even how she thought about Fusanosuke naked as well, blushing at the thought.

Karin merely had a stone face on. She wasn't showing any emotions at all, though she was curious as to what Orihime thought about it, mentally berating herself when she thought about Fusanosuke naked as well.

Tatsuki took a number of relaxing breaths, and then stated it clearly to Orihime.

"Orihime, tell me what you did afterwards. You didn't...erm, just stare at him did you?"

Orihime blushed a little more, and shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore! I-I can't say anything anymore!"

With that, Orihime buried her nose into her food, and refused to talk about it anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the school, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Fusanosuke sat together. Keigo kept giving the evils towards Fusa while Ichigo and Chad ate their lunches together, Mizuiro just on his phone, messaging someone.

As Keigo looked towards Fusanosuke with disdain, the blonde merely looked at each of the males present, sighing.

"So...no one talks at all then while eating here, together?"

"Pretty much. That's how it is."

Ichigo replied with a frown on his face, the perpetual tone that was always on his face.

Hearing that, Fusanosuke sighed even more, and looked towards Chad, someone who he had been acquainted with just before, though he soon found out that Chad isn't exactly the talking type of person.

"So, you're a muscular Japanese Mexican person, aren't you? Damn, your muscles have muscles, I bet you're super strong that you could rip concrete apart with your fingers alone, am I right Sado-san?" Chad didn't respond, keeping his eyes downwards. "Eeh, hello, muscle bound man? Are you there? Hello Sado-san! Ya know, when someone is talking to you, you usually talk back!"

Chad looked towards Fusanosuke, his giant eyes gazing upon the smaller Fusanosuke's body.

"...Is there something you need?"

Fusa blinked a few times, and shook his head, looking away with a freaked out smile on his face.

"Hehe, I guess that it is nothing. Though, you're so talkative, aren't you?"

He rhetorically sighed heavily, unknowingly drawing a smirk from Ichigo.

Chad peered at Fusanosuke for a few moments, studying his form, before turning back to his food, and continued eating, practically ignoring Fusanosuke who pouted at the sight of not being heard.

Fusa threw his head back, and looked at the sky with a tired look on his face.

" _Geez, I'm stuck with people that don't talk...Momo-chan, I miss you. Nemu-san, Rangiku-san, Nanao-chan, Yachiru-chan, even you Soi Fon-chan. At least you talk to me, even if it is insulting from some of you...I'm so worried about what's going on now...waaah, I just want to go home now. Even Kenpachi-taichou would be a welcome mercy at this point. He might try and murder me, but he's at least entertaining to me, and does keep my life interesting. Even I, who loves sleeping, finds this extremely boring. God, these guys are...boring. I wish that something interesting would happen...though I don't know what's gonna happen, honestly._ "

The blonde thought while gazing up at the blue sky.

He stayed there for a little while, and it was deadly silent. The boys around him didn't speak, which he found suspicious. He was sure that Fusanosuke hadn't done anything about it, and assumed that these guys were always like this.

He then cast his eyes towards the males after sometime had gone past, and saw that they hadn't changed. Sighing, Fusanosuke stood up.

"I'm just gonna...eeh, go and sit with the girls..."

"No way!"

Keigo spat out, pointing an accusing finger at Fusa. The blonde cast his eyes towards the brown haired one, and sighed softly.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Fusanosuke looked disinterested, and by doing that, Fusa had annoyed Keigo.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You aren't gonna sit with the girls! It isn't fair! I've been trying to sit with them for years now, yet you come and just sit with them within the space of a day! H-How in the hell is that fair!?"

Fusa tipped his head to the right while he watched Keigo rant and rave about Fusa being popular with the girls.

"I dunno, I am nice to them I guess. Hey, I'm as surprised as you. In this place, I actually have people that don't want to kill me, or people that can't kill me with anything that you do. So, now I'm gonna go and make sure that the girls know that I am upset, and get some comfort."

With that, Fusa turned away and headed towards the door, Keigo shaking his head in refusal.

"N-No! I wont let you!"

Keigo, with a war cry, charged for Fusa, intending to stop him from going to the girls.

BANG!

Fusa slammed his foot into Keigo's face, and he ended up in a pile on the floor, twitching his body as Fusanosuke disappeared through the door, towards the girls on the ground, leaving Ichigo and the others on the roof, Ichigo snickering slightly upon seeing Keigo the way that he was.

* * *

Down on the ground, a few minutes later, most of the girls were casually eating lunch. Orihime was still blushing, and remembering what happened during the morning and couldn't get it out of her head.

Fusa then casually strolled towards the girls, and instantly went to Rukia, giving her a hug, surprising her immensely.

"Geez, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Those boys...eh, they aren't normal...they don't talk to one another...I thought that the point of sitting together was to talk, but none of them did. I tried talking with them, but they didn't listen to me, and just ignored me all together. It was mean, they didn't even want to listen to me. Sado-san ignored me, Ginger was being Ginger, and just scowled. The pretty one, I forget his name, was just on his phone, and that brown haired kid kept making threats towards me, and wouldn't let me come down here with you girls. He hates me and I don't know why. Even in this damn world...eeh, this damn town, he still hates me. No matter where I go, people tend to hate me."

Rukia rolled her eyes as the others watched on curiously, and patted the back of his head.

"There there, you're with us now. They can't hurt you anymore. The girls will protect you now."

She soothingly said with the voice of an Angel, the face to match. The girls, Karin in particular, had to wonder what the hell was going on with Fusanosuke, as he seemed to flip from being normal and insane with a drop of a hat.

Fusa smiled childlike, and lifted her up, taking her seat, placing her on his lap, the girl frowning with slight annoyance.

"Was it really necessary to do something like this? There are plenty of areas to sit down on."

"I know that, but I want Rukia-chan on my lap. Is it too much to say that I want such a thing to happen? Rukia-chan is cute, I want Rukia-chan on my lap. Why does it matter to you?"

He whispered in her ear so the others didn't hear her, Rukia wearing a frown but accepting it all the same and shook her head, to show that she accepted what he had said, even if she was slightly annoyed that he lifted her up like an animal.

Fusanosuke then turned his eyes towards the girls, who were looking at the pair with curious eyebrows.

"Eeh? What's going on ladies? Has something happened all of a sudden?"

The girls blinked for a few moments, but it was Karin who finally had the courage to speak up.

"So, what happened to you two then? Are you like dating or something?"

Both Rukia and Fusanosuke were suddenly shocked by the question that they received, and looked at one another, wondering what they should say.

They weren't dating, in the typical sense. Sure, they had kissed one another, but they didn't class themselves as dating, yet they weren't exactly friends either. It was something more than friends, and less than lovers. Whatever that was, they were content to stay there for now, and allow their feelings to develop, whether that be truly romantic, or otherwise, neither were sure. However, Rukia was sure that she liked Fusanosuke, and Fusa felt the same, and both wished to explore what they had with one another. But to explain that to the females would be difficult, so they let out sighs, Fusanosuke doing the explaining.

"Dating? No, Rukia-chan and I aren't currently dating." Fusanosuke confessed to the raven haired girl, wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist, and pulled her towards his chest. "We're just really good friends. If you're asking if we've experimented, before then I would say..." As he was about to say it, Rukia pinched his thigh, and gave him a no nonsense stare, which made him relent. "Eeh, no, we haven't experimented. I am as single as a pringle and ready to mingle."

Rukia nodded, and gave the smallest of smiles.

Karin accepted that, without any other reason to not accept it, and continued eating her lunch, with the newly revived Yuzu. As for Chizuru...she was giving harsh glares towards Fusanosuke, but unknown to her, Giselle was around and wasn't happy with Chizuru right now.

"You male slut!"

Chizuru shouted at Fusanosuke who was caught off guard.

"Chizuru! Don't say such things!"

Tatsuki berated, pointing at her with disappointment.

Chizuru ignored Tatsuki, and declared it towards Fusanosuke.

"Male slut! You've slept in Hime's apartment, more than I have ever done before! I cannot stand for this! You are going to be punished for this severally! I can't allow the pure Hime be tainted by the male slut!"

Fusanosuke blinked in surprise at being called a male slut, and looked at Rukia.

"Did she just call me a male slut?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty much, but you kind of are, really. You do dress provocatively in the Soul...eeh, I mean when we were in our last town together!"

Rukia covered up before she revealed a secret, something that Fusanosuke rolled his eyes at.

"Well, maybe I do dress provocatively because it helps me get what I want in life. Now if you're looking for a male slut, I would guess it would be Yumichika-san, don't you think?"

"Hehe, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Madarame-san were together~"

Rukia added with a pleased smile on her face, Fusanosuke agreeing with her by laughing joyfully.

"No doubt, it does seem the route their relationship is going is down that side of the force. Good for them, I always thought that they'd end up together. They make a lovely couple."

Rukia agreed wholeheartedly, nodding her head, while the girls remained confused on who they were talking about.

Chizuru, was confused by what they were saying, and didn't like it in the slightest, growling.

"Now! Stop speaking about people I don't know, and admit that you're a slut!"

She pointed at Fusanosuke who sighed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm a slut."

Karin and Tatsuki cracked up, snickering to themselves while Orihime giggled with Yuzu, Rukia merely having a wide smirk on her face.

"Gak!" Chizuru face faulted at his casual attitude, and glared. "Y-You can't admit something like that slut! Y-You seduce Hime into allowing you into her holy land, and sleeping next to her!"

"Eeh...I have no idea what you're talking about...should I say I'm a slut again?"

"No! Stop being a slut already and admit that you tried to seduce Hime into having sex with her!"

Fusa cocked his head to the side to the ire of Chizuru.

"Hmmmm, I don't think I ever did that. I thought that the ice cream dance was supposed to be funny...Orihime-chan, did you find that arousing?"

"Ehehehe~ I dunno~"

Orihime giggled out a response, irking Chizuru immensely.

"Stop making fun of me! You've corrupted my Hime into loving someone like you! You're cruel, and unusual! I don't like this a single bit! I hate this! I don't want to be around you anymore, so leave!"

Fusanosuke peered into Chizuru's eyes for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"No I wont leave, unless everyone asks me too. I'm not causing a problem, I merely want to talk with people. If you want, I could ask Ginger to come down here for you? I mean, you've been trying to have sex with him for the past few...days, and wanted his...sperm."

Chizuru frowned upon hearing that, and didn't care to listen to it anymore, if she was honest with herself.

Tatsuki giggled a little bit at that, and raised a question with Chizuru.

"So, Chizuru Honsho, are you a lesbian or bisexual, or straight, because I am confused! Like, you're speaking about Orihime right now, but just the other day, yesterday in fact, you were trying to get into Ichigo's pants for...male seed, and I have seen the odd, kiss between you two, where it seems that you were forcing yourself onto him. So...I am quite confused now, are you bisexual? Because that's the only conclusion that I can come up with."

Chizuru grimaced, and cried as she explained to Tatsuki, and by extension the others as well.

"N-No! Tatsuki! I don't know why I wanted his sperm, I just...I don't understand, it was as if I wanted to make love to him, but it made me feel ashamed of myself! I am confused! It was as if I was two people, and the people I wanted...the person I wanted to be was the one that loved Hime, but for some weird reason, I had to be the one that wanted to rock that Kurosaki's world! I was frightened, and scared as well! I didn't know what was happening in the slightest!"

Chizuru panicked as she recalled what she did to Ichigo, and was disgusted with herself. Giselle from a little ways away, couldn't help but laugh.

"So...are you a lesbian?"

Rukia asked for confirmation which made Chizuru cry and run off, Giselle smirking and chasing after her.

"Wow, you made her cry very hard Rukia-chan."

Fusa commented, Rukia holding her head down.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I was doing something...good by getting the correct information, I guess that I wasn't."

Rukia felt down and depressed about it, but Fusanosuke merely petted the girls head softly, igniting a smile on her face.

Fusanosuke then continued the conversation.

"So, what were you ladies talking about before?"

Fusanosuke asked, but then grimaced when he felt that Rukia was shifting uncomfortably on his lap, and he knew that there was something wrong since she was doing something like that.

"Ooh when you stayed with Inoue last night." Rukia spoke with mild annoyed, and glanced upwards. "You didn't say anything about staying with Inoue last night. Why didn't you say anything?"

He peered down at Rukia, and smirked devilishly, finding her actions to be cute.

"My, if you speak like that, then you're really gonna sound like a jealous girlfriend."

Rukia turned away from Fusanosuke, an adorable pout on her face.

"Not at all, I wasn't even thinking anything along the lines of jealousy."

Rukia responded with a clear flustered look in her eyes, her body shaking from side to side in refusal.

Seeing that Fusanosuke couldn't help but think that Rukia was adorable, and wanted to give her a small kiss right there and then, but held back off the reason that he was being watched by the females around.

So, he smiled brightly and ate his lunch, speaking with people for a change, instead of the males that he was with beforehand, something that he didn't care to repeat the process again.

* * *

A little while later, the end of school happened, and the kids were broken up for the day, allowed to go home.

Most of the people left, save for Rukia and Fusanosuke, Orihime and Tatsuki as well. Fusanosuke was because he had something on his mind as he peered out of the window, and Rukia was because she looked at Fusanosuke with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

Tatsuki and Orihime were getting ready to leave, when Orihime turned towards the remaining male of the class.

"Fusa-chan, are you coming home? I-I mean, are you coming home with me?"

Fusa remained silent for a few moments, and then looked towards Orihime with a smile.

"Yeah, I will be soon, if that's fine with you? I don't want to put you out or anything like that."

Fusanosuke felt kind of bad about it, since Orihime was being so nice, and he wasn't doing anything in return. If there was something that he disliked, then that was having something given to him for nothing. He didn't feel like he deserved it otherwise.

"No no, it isn't a worry."

"Are you sure, Orihime-chan? It is a lot to offer your home up to someone. Especially two days in a row."

"But Fusa-chan is my friend, if roles were reversed, I am confident that you'd do the same."

Orihime was confident in that. Even Rukia couldn't deny that he would offer his home up to Orihime. Tatsuki was still pondering if she should let them be alone or not. While she was sure that Fusanosuke wasn't going to hurt her, she didn't want anything, dangerous to happen between the two so soon, she was merely worried about how her friendship with Orihime was going to be effected, and how Orihime was going to handle such a guy like Fusanosuke.

"Of course I would. You've been very nice to me, so I would do anything for you. Name it, and I will do it for you. I don't even care if it is something huge, you just tell me what it is, and I will do it for you."

Hearing that, Tatsuki took back what she was thinking about Fusanosuke before, and could sense the genuinely in his voice, and also the kindness that his words displayed as well.

"Ooh Fusa-chan, you're such a sweetheart. I don't need anything from you, besides your friendship."

Hearing that, was one of the most beautiful things Fusanosuke had heard in his life. Even Rukia was immensely impressed with the level of maturity that Orihime showed at that moment in time.

"Ooh, if that's the case, then I'm gonna do my damndest in keeping you safe and sound! After all, as your friend, that's what we do, Tatsuki-san can back me up on this, right Tatsuki-san?"

Tatsuki held back a chortle, and rubbed Orihime's head gently.

"That's right, Orihime is under my and Fusa's care. We wont let anything to happen to you ever, I promise."

"I promise as well!"

Fusa added, while Rukia felt slightly left out at the new bond that he had with Orihime, though she had a good bond with Ichigo as well, and wouldn't let it go for anything, though they were only friends, so he was okay with it.

Orihime clapped her hands together joyfully at the words of her friends.

"Then I am content! See you at home Fusa-chan! Ooh, Tatsuki-chan will join us for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Say, I will fetch us a takeaway tonight, my treat."

Tatsuki's eyebrows turned upwards, and wore a delighted face.

"Well, if Fusa is offering such a thing then I can't refuse you."

"Ooh! Get some amazing foods!"

Orihime added while sparkles went off around her eyes.

"Hehe, don't worry Orihime-chan. I will get foods that both you and Tatsuki-san there will love, count on it."

With that, the pair of girls nodded, and vacated the room, leaving Rukia and Fusanosuke alone together.

Once Tatsuki and Orihime left together, Fusa peered out of the window again, and had a calm face on.

Rukia could tell that through all of that, Fusa had something else on his mind, so she knew that she had to bring it up.

"Say Fusa, is something wrong with you?"

Rukia got his attention, his eyes shifting towards her, and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Hmmm? What's that then?"

Rukia was intrigued by what he was thinking about, but he waved her off.

"Ooh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking of the past, is all. I sometimes think about it when I am...I dunno, drawn to it I guess."

That was the only way he could even speak about it. He couldn't even think of anything other than that to say as a response to these thoughts that were within her mind right now.

"Say, if you don't mind me asking...you know, in this...past of yours, and your friend...was she...I don't mean to sound rude...but was she...this girl that you talked about...your friend...was she...someone that you were...erm, you said that you loved her..."

For some reason, Rukia was worried about it. Usually, she wasn't the type of girl to think such things, and worry about anything. However, as she thought about it, she couldn't help but wonder if Fusanosuke was in a romantic relationship with the friend that he had talked about so passionately beforehand.

Fusanosuke chuckled deeply to what Rukia was trying to get out, finding her blushing face cute.

"If you're asking if I was romantically involved with her, then no, I wasn't. She was...something more than that, yet less than that as well. If you're asking if I wanted to be with her, and kiss her and such, then I didn't. Our love was...it was as if we were family. We were, people that held one another at night, at day, whenever we were allowed to sleep, which was far and in between. I don't know if she loved me romantically, but I don't think that was the case. It was...the best family bond I ever had while in that place. But now...well, she's gone, she's dead, and I wont see her ever again...it is something that...I will have to live with, and it is something that I cannot change. Though, even if I say that, there is away for me to make her death meaningful, and that is killing Urahara. Once that has happened...I dunno, I might take a vacation."

Rukia winced at the words, and felt the killing intent for Urahara grow more and more.

However, Fusanosuke then allowed that to be let go, and looked towards Rukia.

"Well, putting that aside for now, what should we do now? Ginger is gone and we're alone together...so, what should we do now...what should we do, Rukia-chan?"

"Erm, I dunno...whatever I guess. I don't really mind."

She mumbled out a response, and looked out of the window as well. Seeing that, Fusanosuke chuckled, and took her by the hand.

"Then, lets go and do something together, Rukia-chan."

Rukia agreed, so the pair of them left the classroom together, hand in hand, signifying their closeness.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Rukia and Fusanosuke were walking together, walking towards Orihime's apartment, which was on the way to the Kurosaki clinic which was something that both of them could be happy about. In his hand, there was the meal that he promised Tatsuki and Orihime, as he intended to keep such a thing, finding it not a big deal in the slightest.

"What a day, right?"

Fusa mumbled, and glanced at the smaller Shinigami.

Rukia inclined her head and continued.

"Yeah...these past two days have been...quite a whirlwind, you know?"

Rukia spoke with a polite tone in her voice, which masked the small blush that was on her face.

"A whirlwind of different emotions maybe." Fusa agreed, and then stopped when he felt the faintest of pressure coming from behind him. Casually, he turned his eyes backwards, and he saw that there was a black cat following him. " _Oh, it seems that a little kitty cat is following after me, how naughty. I wonder what Yoruichi-san wants with me at this time? Probably, I think that it is to do with Urahara...if it is, then I don't really want to talk about him, little bastard._ "

He wondered to himself, pondering what Yoruichi could want. But since the cat wasn't showing herself to make Rukia leave, he figured that Yoruichi's matter wasn't important enough to break apart the conversation that Fusanosuke was having at this moment in time.

While Fusa was thinking about it, Rukia brought something up.

"You know...I've been having some bad feeling lately, as if something is wrong."

"Hmmm?"

Fusa hummed out his question, Rukia sighing before continuing.

"It's nothing to worry about. It doesn't matter. I guess that it doesn't matter."

"Hey." Fusa began, taking her by the shoulders. "If it matters to you, then it matters to me. So tell me, what's worrying you? If it is something that I can fix, then allow me to fix it. You don't have to keep things from me, I will do my best to protect you. You don't have to face anything alone."

She allowed a small smile to grace her face, and she continued while looking at his eyes.

"I'm glad you said something like that. Fusa, at times, you're really charming."

"Well, I know how to charm the ladies~"

He chuckled out, Rukia giggling as well, and found it corny, but that's what she liked about it, as she found it quite funny.

"Tch, I should've known you're a player~"

"Me, player~? Perish the thought now dear, don't be weird~ I'm not a player, I'm just too lazy to be something like that~"

The raven haired Shinigami couldn't help it, a chortle came from her lips. She found it quite cute, if she was honest with herself.

But then her face turned quite serious as well, and that was something that she didn't want to have, but knew that she had to have it as well.

"I was thinking today and yesterday, and I have a sense that there is something going on with you...not as in you the person, but I mean, I feel like there is something that is coming after you. I can't explain it well, but I feel like something is going to happen with you."

Fusanosuke took in a deep breath, then exhaled it dramatically.

"Truthfully, I have been feeling the same way since yesterday. I don't know what it is, but I feel like there is something going after Orihime-chan and myself, more so Orihime-chan though. I know it sounds weird, but I have a feeling that Orihime-chan is being stalked, by a Hollow."

"Being stalked by a Hollow? Why would one do something like that? Does she have a high level of Reiryoku or something?"

Fusa put a finger to his lips, and shrugged his shoulders.

"High for a human yes, but not high enough to attract much Hollow attention. It is about Yuzu-sans level of power. If a Hollow was going to stalk a human here, then my money would've been on Karin-san, as she's got a good level of power. I would also say Ginger, but I am not sure..."

"Hmmm, if that's the case, then maybe you should get too Inoue."

Fusanosuke nodded his head as he thought the same, not wanting Orihime to be in danger.

"Yeah, I think I should. Though, maybe it is a good idea if you go to Ginger right now. I can't be sure, but if a Hollow is going after Orihime-chan, it could also be going towards Ginger. At least, if something happens, you can make him a Shinigami and deal with another threat."

Rukia nodded strongly, and smiled towards him.

"Look at us, talking like this. Whoever thought that the lazy Third Seat that would rather nap than do actual work could sound this serious. You truly are a man of many hidden talents and mysteries, aren't you?"

"Heh, I could say the same about you. Most people would go nuts about having their powers stripped, and could be faced with the possibility that you could be faced with a serious punishment, yet you're calm and collected. I admire you for that."

Rukia blushed a little bit, and faced the way of the Kurosaki clinic.

"Then I will go. See you later."

With that, the pair parted from one another.

* * *

As she left, Fusanosuke turned his head to the black cat that was waiting patiently behind him. Turning towards it with his entire body, Fusanosuke opened his arms wide.

"Come here pretty kitty~ Fusa wants to stroke you~"

The cat meowed cutely, and strolled over, wagging its tail.

Making it to Fusanosuke, the cat jumped and landed on Fusa's shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Awww, Yoruichi-san, you're the cutest kitty ever~"

"My, what a compliment from you. I wasn't expecting it."

The cat replied, and licked his face.

Fusa chortled, and went towards a nearby bench, sitting down. The cat instantly jumped from his shoulder to his lap, and snuggled against his crotch, something Fusa rolled his eyes about, and muttered "Typical Yoruichi-san." in a slightly displeased tone.

"So Yoruichi-san, I wonder what you could want with me? Could it be to do with that bastard Urahara?"

"My, suspicious aren't you? No, my appearance has nothing to do with Kisuke in the slightest. I was, concerned. The last time I saw you, you looked quite broken inside, and I was concerned. That's okay, isn't it?"

Fusanosuke used his finger to drag it down Yoruichi's spine, earning a purr from her.

"I suppose that it is, but it is quite suspicious that you'd do something like that. I was half expecting that you wouldn't bother with me honestly. I know that you've always been close to Urahara, and would take his side on the matter."

"Even if I do share a longer relationship with Kisuke, right is right and wrong is wrong in my eyes. And I know that Kisuke has done wrong by you. So, even if I have affection for Kisuke, I can understand when he is in the wrong. My personal feelings do not play a part in my judgment making."

Yoruichi spoke honestly, and strongly as well.

She could tell the difference between right and wrong, and she knew what she was doing.

Fusa could also see this as well, as hear it in her voice.

"Okay, I believe you, Yoruichi-san. But if you've come to dissuade me from taking his life, then I can't say that I will ever stop. There's too much blood on that mans hands, and he can't get away with it."

Yoruichi looked down at Fusanosuke's lap for a few moments, and surprisingly nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, Fusanosuke. I know. But...you know, Kisuke isn't a bad guy, really. He is a fucking idiot that needs to stop being a pervert sometimes, but most of the time, he is a decent guy, and he does try to do his best. What happened with Project Hope was...yes, it was something that shouldn't of happened. But Kisuke isn't the full blame of that."

Fusanosuke sighed, and looked down the street to see if anyone was coming, but they weren't, so he was able to talk freely with Yoruichi.

"I never questioned the truthfulness of that statement. I believe that Kisuke Urahara is the main component to that project. I didn't ever think all blame lies with him, but even you cannot deny that he did start it, and he was the one that allowed it to continue. Even if words like 'Benefit the Soul Society' are thrown around, what benefit is it to murder children and have them fight in battle where even Shinigami weren't much of a match? What kind of benefit did our deaths cause the Soul Society? And then...the cruel, and painful torture we received for no reason other than to awaken power. I'd welcome Kenpachi-taichou's death sword any day before you force me to go back to that Hell. At least with Kenpachi-taichou, I can understand why he does what he does. But...those people that did that to us, are pure monsters. They did it for their own selfish desire for power, and didn't care about hurting us in the process."

Yoruichi listened to what he had to say, and felt sympathy for him, and what he had to go through. She knew the story quite well, as it wasn't something that wouldn't go unknown by from someone like her, but she couldn't condone what happened either, as she found it disgusting.

"Yes...it was Hell for you children, and Kisuke knows this as well. He doesn't show it to me, but even I can tell that the pain he holds for all of the lives that were lost is something that can't ever be brought back again. He can't forget it either. He blocks it off so he doesn't have to feel the pain."

"Well, he has that luxury, I don't. I see them each time I close my eyes, I hear their screams and cries in my nightmares. I witness their deaths again and again, Yoruichi-san. I...I see them crying for help, and I was powerless to do anything. Even her...that special girl of mine, the girl that was my...Hell, she was family to me. She died, saving my life...she had much more to live for than I did. She had things she wanted to do, and all I want to do is kill Urahara Kisuke. It makes my existence pale in comparison to what she wanted. I bet, if she was here, she'd call me an idiot for trying to kill Urahara."

"Then if you acknowledge that, why do you do it?"

Yoruichi was genuinely confused about the matter, as even he admitted that his friend didn't want it.

Fusanosuke tightened his fist, and looked down at the cat on his lap.

"Because...it doesn't matter who ran the damn project in the end. He started it. No one else would've known about us, if it wasn't for him. She was kinder than I am, she wouldn't want me to do this...but it has to be done. So they didn't die in vain, and make their deaths matter, and not written off as a failure or a success. We were just written off as if we didn't exist."

"Yes...you were just written off, weren't you?"

"Yes...we were just written off as if we don't exist. And that's what pains me as well...but I can't...just allow it to be...forgotten like that. It is my duty as the last survivor to carry on their hopes and dreams. But Yoruichi-san, when I go and face Urahara for these answers, I want you to be there, if you would?"

"That's surprising. I thought that you'd want to face Kisuke alone, and not have my involvement."

Fusanosuke dragged his finger across the back of the cat Yoruichi and answered her while sighing.

"That's because, as he speaks, I might become agitated and want to take his head. I need to know things from him, and I might not be able to control my anger. Rukia-chan couldn't restrain me, even if she tried. But you, you can restrain me from killing Urahara. I just need to know things from him, things that he has the answers too, and not just about Project Hope. But about the incident with Hiyori-san and the others...I can't believe that she didn't even take me with her..."

"You and Hiyori did have a good bond together, didn't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Yoruichi knew the answer already, but she thought that she would ask anyway, so she could get the full picture of what is happening inside of Fusanosuke's head.

"We did, but that's in the past-"

At that moment, Fusanosuke's eyes shot open, and he read a few Hollow signatures with his senses, and surely enough, a number of seconds later, Yoruichi felt the same thing as well.

Both looked at one another, and frowned.

"These Hollows have come now, huh."

Fusanosuke muttered, casually looking towards where they were.

"Yes, it does seem like that."

Yoruichi agreed, and jumped onto Fusanosuke's shoulder.

He was about to move when he suddenly felt a spike of power coming from the direction of Orihime's apartment, and grimaced.

"Shit, it seems that there are two attacks at the same time...and the one that is going for Orihime-chan is...damn it, I can't leave Orihime-chan alone, but I can't...ugh, it seems that Ginger and Rukia-chan are going to have to deal with that ones over there, I've got to go and save Orihime-chan. Yoruichi-san, please go towards the other Hollow signatures, and see if Ginger needs help with Rukia-chan as well. Protect her for me, would ya?"

Fusa asked kindly, worried that Rukia might be in trouble, though he was sure that the threat level the Hollows were displaying right now weren't all that bad, honestly but he wanted to be on the safe side.

"My, it seems that you care about this girl?"

"Yeah, she's someone I care about, so if you would?"

Yoruichi jumped off Fusanosuke's shoulder, and wagged her butt at Fusa.

"Now now boy, don't start checking me out as I walk away~"

"Ooh yeah, because I really want to screw a cat. Geez, I might be into girls, but I'm not into pussies like that."

Yoruichi pouted, and faced away.

"Hmph, what a tease you are. Don't you worry Fusanosuke, I will be making you squirm soon enough. I could do it a hundred years ago, I wont be losing to my past self! Past self sucks, and I reign supreme!"

"Heeeeeeh...but by saying that, the you that said that is now in the past, so does that mean that you suck now as well?"

Yoruichi adopted teary eyes, but she refused to shed tears.

"Don't attack me with logic...I'm gonna go...you've made me sad now..."

With a heavy heart, Yoruichi left Fusanosuke who rolled his eyes and ran towards Orihime, hoping to make it in time before something happens.

But as he was running, he came across some lower Hollows, and openly sighed.

"Great, seems like I'm gonna have to take out the trash."

With a small sigh coming from him, Fusanosuke went to dispatch the Hollows...

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Rukia had arrived back at the Kurosaki clinic, and went straight to Ichigo's room. She had to climb up the side of the house, as she couldn't alert the family to what was going on inside of the closet she lived in. But as she was climbing, people gave her weird looks that passed by, making her blush and feel ridiculous for doing such things.

Upon entering, she saw that Ichigo looked as if he had something to say.

"Hmmm, is there something wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo noticed that she entered, and shook his head, then nodded his head.

"No...I was just thinking of something about your friend."

"Don't you mean, our friend?"

She corrected, guessing that he was referring to Fusa.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ichigo cracked the ever so slightest of smiles, then faced Rukia and sat down on the bed. "You know, something about the way he's been looking the past few days has bugged me. Is something going on?"

Rukia was bewildered that Ichigo had asked her something like that. She was sure that he didn't really like Fusanosuke, but from the sounds of it, it appeared to her that Ichigo held something of a soft spot for him.

"Eeh...I don't know how to tell you, and I am not sure if I can. However, Ichigo; it is nice that you're concerned. But don't worry, Fusa is a strong guy, rarely have I seen anything slow him down before. But, how come you're worried about him all of a sudden?"

At Rukia's query, Ichigo became slightly flustered, and shook his head rapidly.

"I-I just am, is all! I mean, I have to at least respect the dude, he's a strong guy so seeing a frown on that idiotic face is something I don't like. I don't know why, but it seems...depressing when he looks sad."

Rukia nodded, and hugged her knees as she leaned back on the bed.

"Yeah...I can relate. Until recently, I wasn't sure that he could even be sad. Of course I would see moments here and there, but just the other day, I saw that he actually cried, and I've never seen something like that before. I was worried for him..."

"Damn, you really love him, don't you?"

Ichigo teased, causing Rukia to growl.

"N-No! Don't be an idiot all of a sudden! I don't..." She paused herself, then she smiled to herself. "Maybe I do. I don't know what my feelings are yet. But if you've been together for as long as we have, then it is something that you can't avoid really."

At that moment, Rukia's phone beeped, alerting her to Hollows.

She whipped it out, and saw that the signatures. One was coming from nearby the inner city, and the other was coming from Orihime's apartment building, and she sighed at the sight.

"Two Hollow attacks..."

"Two?"

Ichigo questioned, and was then forced out of his body when Rukia grabbed him by the chin, using her soul removing glove which she equipped, turning him into a Shinigami.

"Yes, two Hollow attacks. Ones going on where your friend, Inoue lives, and the other is going on where the city is...or just before the city, I am unsure from looking at this map."

"W-Wait! Near Inoue's place!? Then that means..."

Ichigo worried for Orihime, but Rukia denied his worries with a wave of her hand.

"Do not worry. Just before I split off from Fusa, he was heading towards Inoue's place. And if I am getting the message right now, then he would've sensed it before me, so no doubt, he will go to Inoue and protect her. We should go to the city and protect people there."

"If you're sure, then lets go!"

Nodding at Ichigo, both Rukia and the orange haired Shinigami departed to the city.

* * *

Sometime before these events occurred, in Orihime's apartment building, Orihime and Tatsuki sat together, drinking tea, or at least attempting too. Tatsuki just looked at the strange liquid and felt quite sick if she was honest with herself.

"Tatsuki-chan, are you enjoying your tea?"

Orihime asked with a graceful smile on her face.

Tatsuki smiled weakly.

"Eeh...it is unique, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! I just invented it!"

Hearing that, Tatsuki wasn't pleased, and looked at the tea with wide eyes, fear laced within them as well.

"W-Whats in this cup Orihime?"

"My new special blend!"

Replied the energetic girl, twisting her hair around with her index finger.

That didn't relieve any of Tatsuki's worries in the slightest.

"Oh...but that doesn't tell me what's in the tea. Eeh, could you tell me what's inside of the cup?"

Muttered Tatsuki while wanting to throw the cup away, but knew that she couldn't or she would end up hurting Orihime's feelings, and she didn't want to do something like that.

"That's a surprise Tatsuki-chan! Please wait until you drink it, then I will tell you!"

With that, Tatsuki lost all hope that she was going to come out of this alive. She was sure that she was going to die now. The tea didn't taste good, it had a strange flavour to it, a flavour that Tatsuki couldn't put her finger on, but didn't like in the slightest.

"Ooh...you're out to kill me, aren't you?"

Though it was supposed to be a joke, Orihime developed teary eyes.

"N-No! I don't want Tatsuki-chan to die!"

Orihime began to panic, and thought that she had killed her best friend, but then she felt a hand touch her head, and knew that there was no way that Tatsuki was going to die, by the smile on her face.

"Relax relax, I was joking." Tatsuki sighed, and then lightly brushed her hair as she asked the next question. "Say, Orihime. That new guy, you've really bonded with him, haven't you?"

"Erm, yes...Fusa-chan is a really nice person, and..."

Orihime trailed off, which wasn't too good for Tatsuki, as she wanted to know more.

"And...what?"

Tatsuki was practically pleading for more information on the matter, Orihime giving a small sheepish smile.

"Last night...I told Fusa-chan about my Onii-sama."

She admitted with a calm and collected face.

"O-Oh...you really told him about your Onii-sama? Why?"

Tatsuki was quite shocked to hear what she did, and didn't expect Orihime to tell Fusa about her elder brother, and could only ask the simple question, why, she would do something like that.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Orihime answered anyway with a slightly upturned face.

"I don't know. I just felt like...I felt like Fusa-chan would understand about it. And when he told me about his own pain, I could understand why Fusa-chan and I get along. It is because we have both lost someone who is very precious to both of us."

Hearing that, Tatsuki's mind raced with questions on who the person that Fusa lost, and why it seemed really important to Orihime, and how they would bond together because of such a thing.

"I see...I would ask who, but that's a personal invasion of his privacy and that's not something that I should be messing with, is it?"

"Unless Fusa-chan says so, then no, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki was taken back by the sudden mature side that Orihime was showing.

She didn't think her friend was a total air head or anything. But the way she spoke then was that of a truly mature person. And that was...something she was glad by. She was glad her friend was showing such a mature side to her.

"Yeah...you're right Orihime. But you know, and that's enough for me. As long as you trust him, I don't have a reason to doubt him either."

Tatsuki spoke with a smile on her lips as she thought about Orihime with her new friend...no, not just with Orihime's new friend, Tatsuki's new friend as well.

"Exactly! Ooh, I hope that Fusa-chan comes back soon, I'm really hungry!"

Tatsuki chortled, and agreed.

"Yeah, this takeaway better be worth it. I'm starving-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a noise behind them alerted them to something.

Turning around, Tatsuki saw that the stuffed bear of Orihime's had fallen to the floor, and had a gash on its face.

"How did..."

Orihime became suspicious and went over to the stuffed bear, and picked it up, Tatsuki following behind her.

But as she did, she suddenly felt something moist.

Something was strange about this moistness so she looked at her hands, and saw a strange red liquid was there. The liquid felt slightly sticky as well as damp, and Orihime came to a conclusion.

"Blood? But why is there..."

At that moment, Tatsuki and Orihime heard a roar, a roar that sent shivers down their spines, and seconds later, Orihime fell to the ground, lifeless. However, another Orihime came from the body of herself, and had a chain connected to her body, this one being her soul.

* * *

In the city, Ichigo, and Rukia had arrived to see some lesser Hollows running around to which Rukia noted to be weird, as they weren't attacking any humans in the slightest.

"Damn...what are they doing?"

Ichigo wondered, seeing their behaviour was strange. For Ichigo to see it, Rukia knew that there was something wrong with this picture, and deduced something within her mind.

"If I had to guess, the Hollow that is after Inoue, is the one that is stronger. Maybe some other Hollow is controlling these ones, as a distraction maybe. Possibly, this Hollow doesn't know that there are...three people in this town that can defeat Hollows effectively."

"Three? Who's three?"

Ichigo questioned, getting a deadpan stare in return.

"You, Fusa, and me."

"You can't fight Hollows, you aren't even in Shinigami form."

Ichigo reminded her, but Rukia held up her Kido gun with a smirk on her face.

"See this? I'm gonna defeat them with this."

Ichigo to say the least...wasn't impressed. He found it quite...childish that Rukia was holding a toy gun and had delusions that she was going to be able to face off against a Hollow with something like that...either that, or he guessed that she was messing with him for some reason, as he didn't know about what Fusa gave her to protect herself.

"Great, go and play with your toy while I defeat the Hollow."

Rukia growled, and pointed the gun at one of the Hollows.

Ichigo curiously watched as she took aim.

"Take this!"

She pulled the trigger, and from the gun, erupted a particularly strong blast of spirit power, and it hit one of the Hollows dead on, killing it from existence, and then it hit another Hollow, killing it as well, before it sizzled out before it could touch a human, Ichigo was in awe at the sight, and also flabbergasted as well.

"Ooh crap! W-What the hell was that!? What the hell is that thing!?"

Rukia twirled the gun around on her finger, and smirked towards Ichigo.

"You see, Fusa made this for me, among other things as well. So I could defend myself, or even you if you get into a sticky situation. Even this Gigai has hidden talents as well. Of course, it isn't the same as being a Shinigami, but this is as close as I am going to get while my powers restore, which I feel like is getting there day by day. Purely because he does care about you Ichigo, he doesn't want you to die or anything, anymore after that little incident that almost cost you your life...maybe I should just stop talking..."

Rukia sighed out at the end, and saw that the Hollows were looking in their direction.

Ichigo slapped himself in the face, and had a fearful look on said face.

"Great, on top of being as hyper as Inoue, he's a genius that can make weapons of mass destruction...th-that's a scary combo...what if he makes a nuke and nukes us all, Rukia!?"

Rukia waved off his concerns as silly dreams, and smiled.

"Nah, I don't see Fusa doing that. Kurotsuchi-taichou, yeah I can see him doing that. But Fusa is harmless, he wouldn't kill anyone like that...unless your name is Urahara Kisuke-san, then you might have to worry and probably will get stabbed, stabbed, and more stabbed with a possible decapitation in store for you."

That didn't make Ichigo feel any less worried about what Fusanosuke could do, which he already had a taster when they met, and now discovering that he was a genius that could make strong weapons, he was worried for the future of Karakura, and himself.

Rukia pushed those thoughts to the side for the moment, and faced the enemy with a glare.

"Come on Ichigo, lets get rid of these things, I will watch your back."

"Right!"

With that, Ichigo leapt into the fray, Rukia staying behind.

One Hollow came from the left of Ichigo, so Ichigo turned to face it, and swiped for the face.

It jumped back, and then went for a stab with its sharp fingers, extending the fingers somehow as if they were something that could be extended.

Ichigo used the large sword to block the strike, and pushed the Hollow away, and spun around, building up speed, and then stopped, slashing at the Hollow, and split its head in two, killing it.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Rukia warned, but noticed that he wasn't going to make it in time, so she took out a Chappy Ball, as she called it. "Go Chappy Ball! Capture that Hollow with the power of Chappy!"

Throwing it forward, the orb neared the Hollow, and then turned into a net, subduing the Hollow, showing the face of Chappy on the nets surface, something Rukia squealed at, thinking that it was adorable, even if the Hollow was inside.

Ichigo looked at the net, and the Hollow, and glanced back at Rukia.

"Seriously!? Your crap rabbit even made it into your new arsenal!? What the hell was that guy thinking when designing these things for you!?"

Rukia gained a tick mark, and scowled at the boy.

"Don't you dare diss Chappy, or I turn my gun on you."

Ichigo winced at the threat, seeing Rukia holding up the gun, and dispatched the Hollow easily, not wanting to incur the wrath of Rukia, when Chappy is involved.

"Okay! Okay! Why don't we j-just take out th-these Hollows, and th-then help your friend, okay!? Lets just put the gun down, and not shoot it at me..."

Rukia hummed a little bit, and ultimately agreed, so that is what they did.

Unknown to them, Yoruichi was watching, and she was content with what she could see. Even Rukia seemed to be doing it as well, thanks to the upgrades Fusanosuke gave her.

" _My, that boy is a worrier, he's always worrying about people, even if he says he isn't. And even making those things for little Kuchiki-san there. It seems that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, am I right, Fusanosuke?_ "

With those thoughts in her mind, Yoruichi watched as Rukia and Ichigo quite easily dispatched the Hollows, and wondered what Fusanosuke was doing at this moment in time...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Orihime's apartment, things weren't going as smoothly as they were with Ichigo, and Rukia.

Orihime had forcibly been ejected from her body in soul form, though she didn't realize it at first.

Tatsuki panicked at the sight of Orihime being on the ground, and tried to rouse the girl.

"O-Orihime! Whats going-" At that moment, a shimmering figure swatted Tatsuki away and she hit the back wall, causing some blood to pour from her shoulder, some pain accompanying it. "Ack! M-My shoulder!"

Tatsuki grasped her shoulder, and wondered what was going on.

At that moment, the shimmer knocked down Tatsuki who violently smacked the ground, and loomed over her, using its massive hand to place its giant hand on the ground next to her, freaking her out.

"W-Whats there!? W-Whats holding me down!?" Tatsuki reached out her hand and felt something there. "W-Whats here!? W-Whats this thing I'm feeling!? G-Get off me! D-Don't touch me!"

As Tatsuki shivered and shook her body, and attempted to wriggle away, but couldn't, Orihime's soul looked at Tatsuki, and saw the giant creature known as Acidwire and became frightened.

"W-What is that creature...what is it doing to Tatsuki-chan?" The panicked Orihime murmured in a panic, but then her eyes caught another sight...her own body. "W-Whats that thing there...why...who is that person?" At first she didn't recognize the body, but when taking a closer look, she gasped at a realization. "W-Wait a minute, that's me...wh-why am I there...when I'm here? How is that...I don't understand what's going on! A-And this chain..." She noted the chain on her chest, and pulled at it. "W-Why isn't it coming off...I don't understand what's going on..."

Orihime lamented the fate of herself right now, and what it meant what she was now. She wasn't sure why this chain was on her chest, nor why it was connected to her body. It was confusing for the young girl.

SLAM!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tatsuki cried out in pain as Acidwire slammed his large hand against her throat, and she couldn't breathe, strangling her. She desperately tried to fight off this being she couldn't see, but she couldn't.

Orihime gasped at the sight of Tatsuki being in pain, and knew she couldn't just sit there anymore, so she stood up, and valiantly rushed the hand, and slammed her entire body against it, knocking the hand away from Tatsuki's throat, allowing her to catch her breath.

Orihime ended up hitting the floor pretty hard. But she returned to her feet immediately, and went towards Tatsuki to check on her condition.

"Tatsuki-chan, are you okay!?"

Tatsuki grimaced when she felt something touch her arm. Since Orihime was in soul form, Tatsuki couldn't see what was touching her, and understandably became quite freaked, and jumped away, screaming "STAY AWAY!" and swatted her hand in front of her face, attempting to shoo the monster that was trying to hurt her.

Orihime, not understanding what was going on, rushed to her side, and attempted to calm her down.

"Tatsuki-chan, it's okay! It is just me, Orihime!"

She tried to assure her friend, but Orihime couldn't get through in the slightest.

"It's no use, Orihime. That girl can't see us anymore!"

Orihime became unnerved at the shout, looking beside her to see the large Hollow creature to her right. And at that moment, Orihime noticed that Tatsuki fell to the ground in pain, and passed out, unable to stay awake anymore.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

She called her friend, but to no avail.

"It's no use Orihime, she can't see us."

The Hollow stated again more clearly this time, Orihime becoming confused.

"You...who are you? What do you want? I don't...why are you here? I don't understand what's going on..."

Orihime was in a state of perplexity, something that the Hollow didn't like in the slightest.

"How could you forget me Orihime? How could you forget the sound of my voice?" The Hollow cried out from his soul, and budged closer to the frightened Orihime, who shuffled back on the spot. "Why...Why do you run away from me Orihime? Is it that boy, that Shinigami boy that you see now? Your friend there, does my pain and suffering not mean anything to you!?"

Orihime was confused, as she didn't know who he was referring too when he said Shinigami, and didn't get why Tatsuki was being brought into it, and the pain and suffering were complete mysteries to her as well.

"I don't..."

Orihime went to say, but was cut off by the Hollow ramming his fist towards Orihime's body. She responded with closing her eyes, as she was too afraid to move, and was sure that he was going to hit her...but nothing happened.

For a number of seconds, Orihime was confused as to why nothing was happening to her. She was sure that something was going to happen to her, but nothing did.

So she eventually opened her eyes...and stood before her, was Fusanosuke, still in his Gigai, using one hand to block the punch from the Hollow.

Naturally, she was confused, and happy as well. But confused was the more apparent emotion that was on her face right now.

"You know, Hollow-chan, it isn't nice to pick on girls. If you do, I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

With his strength, Fusanosuke grabbed the hand of the Hollow with both hands, and used immense strength to lift it up over his head, and threw it out of the window, breaking the wall, which he cringed at and then thought that maybe he shouldn't of done that, but it was too late to do anything else.

He then remembered Orihime, and turned towards her.

"Orihime-chan, are you..." At that moment, he saw that there was a chain on her chest, and became shocked. " _Shit_ , _if there's a chain...wait, is it connected to her body still..."_ He cast his eyes towards the body of Orihime, and saw that it was still indeed connected to the chest of the body, breathing a sigh of relief. " _Phew, that was a close one. As long as she is still attached to her body, her life is still savable. Damn, stupid Hollows, I regret not coming back with her now...but she's safe now, I will protect her._ "

As he thought this, Orihime was utterly confused by this point, and didn't know what was going on.

"Fusa-chan...saved me from the monster...what's going on Fusa-chan?"

Fusa cocked his head towards her, and then saw that Tatsuki was on the ground, and was bleeding. But with one quick look over her body, he saw that she was still alive, and not in any mortal danger so for now, his main concern was Orihime.

"Orihime-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't come quicker, I was held up, and then I dropped the food, and stupid Hollows attacked me which delayed my movements, not in that order though...but, the real question is, are you alright Orihime-chan? You've not been seriously hurt...besides the fact that you're out of your body...that is?"

As he said these words, the Hollow suddenly appeared back and used some ability that shoots off acid towards Fusanosuke.

"Die bastard! You're one of the reasons Orihime has forgotten meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He sighed, and jumped, avoiding the acid, and sailed through the air elegantly, something Orihime found surprising as it appeared as if he was flying, only for Fusanosuke to kick straight upwards, and hit the Hollows face, causing the mask to crack, and break apart on the upper left hand side, revealing part of the face, and was then flung outside again, smashing against the ground.

However, in the second that Fusa saw the face, he became shocked to see who it really was that was doing this.

" _So...the familiar Reiatsu wasn't a coincidence. This was her Onii-sama all along...I guess the Soul Society missed his spirit before he turned into a Hollow, that's an error on our part. Sorry, Sora-san. I'll make it right now, so you can pass on peacefully._ "

With that, Fusanosuke rummaged around his pockets for something that would get him out of his Gigai. Doing it alone was annoying, and Rukia wasn't around with the soul removing glove, though he was sure that he had something like that as well, but couldn't find where it was.

However, he didn't get a chance to look that long, when a hand came from the hole in the wall, and went for Fusanosuke.

"You took Orihime away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The Hollow Acidwire made a grab for Fusanosuke, but Fusa jumped over the fist, and stuck out his fingers.

"Hado 1, Sho!"

With a single thrust of his fingers, a burst of energy was shot forth, and hit the Hollow in the chest, sending it backwards.

Fusa returned to the ground, and then immediately, without missing a beat, jumped for the Hollow again, this time extending his leg.

"Hah!"

With a swiping motion, Fusa kicked the Hollow down to the street below, and went to go and face it, talk some sense into it, to see if there was anything of Sora left in there, for Orihime's sake.

Making it to the ground below, the Hollow Acidwire glared at Fusanosuke as it returned to its standing position.

"You...stole Orihime from me...you stole her. You just came into her life, and she forgot me! That girl up there, you stole her away! She didn't pray for me because of you and her friends! You have to pay for that!"

Acidwire declared, and got ready to attack Fusanosuke who held up a hand.

"Look, Sora-san. I know that it is you. You're Orihime-chan's Onii-sama, aren't you? And you know, that you cannot defeat me in battle. I am a seasoned Shinigami, I know how to fight even in this Gigai, and from what I can tell, you've only recently become a Hollow. It is, our fault that we didn't come for your soul sooner, so I apologize for that."

"Don't talk shit to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The screeching Hollow shot forth, and used its tail to swipe at Fusanosuke's chest area. Fusa held out his hand, and announced "Bakudo 8, Seki!" and a little sphere of blue pure energy appeared.

The Hollows tail hit the sphere, and was repelled away from him while briefly paralyzing him, and Fusanosuke used this chance to jump into the air, avoiding the claw of the Hollow, and landed a devastating kick to the chest of the Hollow, sending him to the ground with a heavy crash.

"Sora-san, I implore you to stop. I know there's some memory of your Imouto that exists within your mind. If you stop and think, you can take control of your body again. That anger inside of you, can be let go of, it can be stopped. Trust me, I've seen situations like this before...I know that you're still there."

Even though Fusa tried to connect with him, the Hollow didn't want to listen. It didn't even bother to listen, and shot out acid towards Fusanosuke's body, which he dodged easily, thanks to his years of training, as even in a Gigai, he was more dangerous than many humans could be.

"Don't you dare speak to meeeeeeeee!"

The Hollow yelled, and spat acid at Fusanosuke.

Naturally, Fusa dodged that, only to see that was a ploy for Acidwire changed his attention, and went straight for Orihime.

"Orihimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Bakudo 4, Hainawa!"

Fusanosuke flexed his fingers, and shot out the yellow ropes.

"S-Shit! Stay away from me!"

Acidwire saw the attack coming, and swiped with his claws, hoping to slash the yellow ropes apart. But Fusanosuke expertly used his fingers and manipulated them so Acidwire couldn't slash them apart, and made them head for his neck.

They wrapped around Acidwires neck, and he yanked it downwards, pulling Acidwire away from Orihime, and down to the ground, keeping her safe.

He then glanced at Acidwire, and sighed softly.

"Sora-san, please stop this now. Thinking of doing something to Orihime-chan, isn't someone who you are. You're a good person, and you don't want to do this. Besides, you wont get through me. I could kill you at any time if I want, but out of respect for Orihime-chan, I am allowing you to live, so you can talk with her again. Don't you want to talk with her again?"

Even though he said that with a calm expression, Acidwire was anything but calm, if he was honest with himself.

"Shut up you bastard! You did this! And she did this! She forgot about me, day by day, she forgot about me, and she turned me into this! If she even has a shred of love left for me, then she should commit suicide and join me! I hate her, and I hate you for taking her love away from me! You both should just dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Fusa frowned at that, and dodged the series of attacks that the Hollow sent at him, each being either his claws, or acid strikes, and replied while sighing, using his advanced Hakuda skills to keep the Hollow at bay.

"That's not you talking, that is the Hollow. Orihime-chan told me that you and her were very close. She and you were Onii-sama and Imouto. That is a very close bond with one another. She loves you, Sora-san. She told me that she loves you. And even if she didn't tell me, I would've been able to see by the way that she speaks about you, the way she looks at the photo when she thinks no one is looking, and the way that she admires the hairpins that you got her. If you had any love for her, if you love her now, then you wouldn't allow some Hollow to control you, and make you say that you hate her, and want her to commit suicide to be with you or whatever bull reason that Hollow inside of you is thinking. If you love her, you will protect your Imouto's heart and love her unconditionally, like that man, Ichigo Kurosaki does, and the way, I wish I could've as well. He, took a huge risk to protect his family, even getting run through with a sword, when it could've lead to his death but he didn't care and still did it, knowing that his family needed him. He, is a good man, even if he needs to learn to smile more. And you, the way your Imouto talks about you, you are the same as he is, so stop this now, and have your goodbyes with your Imouto, unlike the last time that you met."

That shocked Sora. The part that was remaining inside of him, felt a shock through his system. He then recalled Orihime's voice within his mind, when she looked to be in middle school, saying " _I love you Onii-chan!_ " with a bright smile on her face, embracing her elder brother.

His eyes opened wide, and looked towards Fusanosuke, shaking his body immensely.

"I-I can't fight it! I-It's too strong! Please help me! I can't do it alone! I want Orihime! I want Orihime to be mine!"

Acidwire thrashed around, smashing against the walls on the street breaking them apart, and fought with himself. He couldn't get through to himself, the Hollow being very strong, and it was overpowering him. He wanted to get free, but he couldn't in the slightest.

Fusa saw the struggle, and held out his hands.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

Fusa summoned six thin, but wide, beams of light and slammed into the Hollow Acidwire, restraining him from all positions, from the midsection, holding him in place so he couldn't cause anymore destruction.

After he bound Acidwire, he glanced up at Orihime, and smiled softly.

" _She's never going to get a chance like this again, until she dies properly, and that could be years away and even then, there isn't a guarantee that she would meet him on the other side. I think that there is a time for a little resolution here. The resolution, I wish I could've had. At least, Orihime-chan can have the same thing now._ " He nodded to himself, and walked over to Orihime after jumping up to the apartment. "Orihime-chan, I think that we should go and confront that Hollow together."

"B-But..."

Orihime was apprehensive about the idea, and didn't know why Fusa had said that, but he adopted a gentle smile, and took her by the hand.

"You see, Orihime-chan. That Hollow creature, is now a monster it is true. But...before becoming one, that Hollow was nothing more than your deceased Onii-sama, Sora Inoue-san."

Orihime became stunned at the revelation, and shook her head.

"Th-That can't be true though...Fusa-chan. That creature did bad things, Onii-sama wouldn't ever do bad things like that. He hurt Tatsuki-chan, he tried to hurt you and me as well...so why say it is Onii-sama...?"

Fusa could understand what the girl was saying, and could see how it could be lies from her point of view, but he pressed on regardless.

"I know it sounds like I am sprouting lies right now, but I am telling you the truth. That Hollow is the soul of your Onii-sama that died those years ago, and while this sounds messed up, when a Hollow becomes one, they usually go for the person they were closest too in real life for their first victim. It isn't his fault that he came for you, but because he loved you so much, his soul was drawn towards your own, and wanted you to suffer because of the twisted mind that the Hollow has induced on him. So, why don't we find out together what is going to happen? I promise, he wont hurt you. I wont let him. And you told me that you never got to say "Have a nice day!" to him...so why don't you say it now?"

At first, Orihime was apprehensive about it, and didn't know what to do...but then she felt conviction within herself and knew that Fusanosuke was giving her a chance now and she was going to take it, so she could see her Onii-sama one last time.

"Okay Fusa-chan...I trust you, Fusa-chan."

Nodding, Fusanosuke brought Orihime down to the ground by holding her Princess style, and then placed her down on the ground.

At first, Orihime turned away from the Hollow, but Fusanosuke pointed at his eyes.

"Look at his eyes, Orihime-chan. If you don't believe me then, you can look away from it and I will get rid of it."

Orihime nodded and looked at the Hollows eyes.

At first, all she saw was empty sockets and didn't see what Fusanosuke saw. However, within a few seconds, she saw some light out of the Hollows eyes, and that luight alerted her to the Hollow that was Sora Inoue.

"Onii-chan...that's you, Onii-chan...you're Onii-chan..."

She was in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her elder brother was right in front of her, and held hands to her mouth to express her shock even more at seeing her brother, and what he became.

"Orihime...I became lonely...after you stopped praying...you made friends, and forgot about me...you forgot all about me, and moved on with your life...and I turned into this...because you didn't pray to me anymore..."

The Hollow rasped out, attempting to move, but due to Fusanosuke's binding spell, he couldn't move at all.

"Onii-chan...this is my fault...I made you turn out like this...I-I refused to allow you to go to Heaven...I asked you to stay with me, and you did...I always felt you, watching over me. I was selfish, and couldn't let you go...I wanted to see Onii-chan again one last time..."

Fusanosuke looked between the pair, and then pushed a bang behind Orihime's ear, to reveal her hair clip to Sora.

"You see...she wore these for you, Sora-san. She told me, that she wore them because she fought with you over them in a childish attempt to appear older than she actually was, and they were the last thing you ever gave her, so she cherishes them more than anything in the world. She regrets ever saying that to you now."

Orihime felt slightly dizzy at this point due to various things, but Fusa held her up, and gave her the courage to continue on, looking at her elder brother while shedding happy tears.

"I...I didn't want to make Onii-chan suffer anymore...so, I stopped praying, showing you that I was okay now. I wanted you to go to Heaven...so you didn't have to worry about me anymore...I wanted Onii-chan to be happy without having to worry about me. Tatsuki-chan, Fusa-chan and everyone else are kind people. They help me all of the time, we're friends. I wanted to show that to you...I stopped, so Onii-chan can finally rest in peace."

Upon hearing that, the mask around the Hollows face turned to Sora's face, revealing his shock and finally able to free himself of the control.

At the same time, Fusanosuke found a soul candy, and swallowed it, which allowed him to eject from his Gigai, and look upon Sora with a kind smile, while Orihime freaked out by the fact that there was two Fusanosuke's now and wondered which was the real one.

"The Soul Society, is where you belong now, Sora-san. Your time here, has regrettably come to an end."

"Yes...I know."

Sora agreed fully, knowing what was going to happen.

"Then, I think it is time to leave and join the Soul Society. Do not worry, Orihime-chan has great friends, she will be looked after by those people now, she wont be lonely, and neither will you. The Soul Society is a lovely place...I'm told...you'll be okay there."

As he said that, Fusanosuke allowed the beams of light to disappear, and the Hollow, Sora, fell to the ground gently, steadying himself, and looked upon Orihime, who looked straight back at him.

"Orihime..."

"Sora-nii-chan..."

They both whispered the others name, which brought comfort to them. Their hearts were resonating with one another's at this moment in time.

Fusanosuke walked over to Sora and held out his Zanpakuto.

"Fusa-chan wait...please don't hurt Onii-chan..."

Orihime went to stop him as she didn't want to see Fusa kill her brother, but Fusanosuke held out a hand and stopped her from progressing any further.

"It's alright, Orihime-chan. You see, my sword is called a Zanpakuto, and it allows Hollows like your Onii-sama to be cleansed of sin, and go towards the Soul Society with a fresh clean slate. The acts of sin committed by a Hollow, wont go with them when they go to the Soul Society. It is one of my jobs, to guide souls to the Soul Society, and I will make sure that I do not hurt your Onii-sama when I do it. He'll feel nothing but good thoughts and feelings, and will truly pass on, going towards the place you would call, Heaven."

Orihime nodded as if she accepted it, and looked upon her elder brother, and smiled softly.

"Onii-chan, on the day that you left the house...we had a stupid fight about my hair pins. I thought they were childish, and refused to wear them. That day, I never got to say what I wanted to say all along..." Orihime smiled, as she moved closer, and held a hand out. Sora held out his hand, and touched his palm with hers. "...Have a good day, Onii-chan, and I love you."

Sora's eyes welled up with tears as did Orihime's, Fusanosuke wasn't doing much better as he was touched by the scene that was going on, and mumbled "God, this is really heartbreaking." while anime tears rolled down his face.

"Orihime...I will leave you in the care of your friends now...this boy...boy, protect my Imouto for me."

He asked this of Fusanosuke, who smiled and lightly petted the head of Orihime.

"Don't worry, till the day that she dies, I will protect her with my life, that is a promise, Sora-san. And I always keep my promises. Leave her safety to me now."

That was all Sora needed to hear, and within a few seconds, Fusanosuke stabbed Sora as gently and as quickly as he could, so the purifying effects of the sword could work on Sora, and allow him to cross over.

As he did, Sora turned to light blue particles, and slowly began vanishing from sight. Orihime and Sora smiled at one another as brother and sister, finally able to say their last goodbyes.

Once he disappeared, Orihime looked at the Shinigami Fusanosuke, and started shedding small tears.

"Hey now, don't cry, he's going to be okay Orihime-chan, I promise you this. He's going to Heaven now, he's alright there. He'll be at peace now."

"Fusa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She burst into tears, and collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest as he comfortingly stroked the back of her head while rubbing her back gently, allowing what happened to sink into her mind, and doing his best to give her the comfort that she needed at this moment in time, and though he noted that Rukia and Ichigo were on their way, he didn't care at this moment in time, because right now, Orihime was his first priority...no, she was his only priority, along with Tatsuki as well.

* * *

The next day, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Yuzu, Karin and some other girls, were on the rooftop of the school, and Orihime was recounting her...tale on what happened during the previous night, and explaining her apartment.

"And then the Yakuza came in and started having a turf war with their rivals! It was really scary! If Fusa-chan hadn't of been there, then I would've died! They would've shot me dead!"

As she spoke about the previous night...most, if not, all of the girls looked at her as if she had two heads, and didn't believe what she was saying for even a minute, finding it to be more insane than usual.

"Wow, what an imagination you have. The Yakuza huh, that's...something alright."

Karin deadpanned, not believing it for a second, and shot her eyes towards a certain blonde that was watching, meeting each other's gazes, and while the blonde smirked, Karin gained eyes of questioning, and turned back to Orihime, wanting to know more, as she knew that it was a lie, or rather, it was far from the truth, and she knew that the blonde had the answers she was searching for.

"That sounds super scary Orihime-senpai! I hope you're okay!"

"It was dead scary! It was a scary trial!"

Orihime responded to Yuzu while smiling childlike.

"Ooh Hime, you've got a sexy imagination. Do you ever think about me and you having cute adorable sex?"

Tatsuki lightly scowled at Chizuru for being the pervert that she was, and knew that Chizuru was going to do something...strange with Orihime if she figured out something's.

A little distance away on the rooftop, Fusanosuke, Ichigo, and Rukia all stood together, observing what was happening, and while Rukia and Ichigo had a WTF face on, Fusanosuke was holding back a smile.

"I can't believe that it was her own Onii-sama that turned into a Hollow, and tried to kill her."

Ichigo commented as he heard the story just before, Fusanosuke shaking his head.

"Well, it wasn't him in a sense. He was driven to do such things. He was being controlled, but he was able to fight it off, especially since I believe he was forced to become a Hollow by other Hollows. In that action alone, he was able to say goodbye to his Imouto. I guess it was the power of love that saved him in the end, huh."

Hearing what Fusanosuke said, he was glad for Sora, and was happy for Orihime as well, even if he didn't show it.

"I see...so, even Hollows can do that then?"

"If they have a strong enough will, then yes. Even Hollows were humans once. They were spirits that were turned into Hollows, however way they were. What they do, isn't their fault really, if they don't have intelligence that is, and they are driven on primal instincts and such, so it can't really be called them being evil or anything."

Ichigo nodded at that, and then saw that Orihime was 'firing' as if she was apart of a gang, to showcase how much her life was in danger the previous night.

"S-So, what did you do to her?"

"I replaced her memory so she doesn't remember anything that happened the previous night. Whatever she thinks happened, happened for her, fuelled by her imagination which is...you know how she is. And apparently...it is the Yakuza that came for her, or something like that. Guess that I will have to go along with that, huh."

Fusa spoke with a grin on his face, answering Ichigo.

As he did, Chizuru looked at Ichigo, and for a second, the inner zombie took over, and she lustfully licked her lips at Ichigo and wriggled her tongue around, then grimaced and cried, Ichigo looking slightly afraid.

Rukia looked between Fusa and Ichigo, and then sighed.

"Yes, that's standard procedure, but...did you really do it?"

Fusa rolled his eyes at the smallest Shinigami present, and nodded his head a single time.

"Yes Kaa-san, I did as you asked, your beautifulness."

Rukia stuck out her tongue and turned away with a small pout on her lips.

"Don't ever call me that again. The Kaa-san part, the beautifulness is alright."

Fusa smiled, and petted her head.

"Hehe, sorry...say, Ginger, I heard that you did good last night."

Fusanosuke brought up, Rukia nodding as well.

"Yes, he did quite well last night. The Hollows he defeated were done in record time. He's really coming along way. In time, I am sure that he could become quite strong. I've never seen someone progress so fast before. And the way he moves around improves each time. At first, he was wet behind the ears, but now, I would say that he is at least...I dunno, Seated Officer status possibly?"

Fusanosuke's ears perked at this, and couldn't help but agree.

"Well, that's fantastic. Here, Ginger. You get a Mars bar for being a good Substitute Shinigami."

From the bag in his hand, Fusanosuke produced a Mars bar, and gave it to Ichigo, Rukia giving a cute pout.

"I wanted the Mars bar...why does he get the Mars bar... "

"Oh for God sake, here, have it you baby."

Ichigo with his usual frown on his face, gave away the chocolate to Rukia, who smiled childlike.

Seeing that, Fusanosuke produced another chocolate bar from the bag.

"Here, like Snickers?"

"Eeh...sure, why not." Ichigo accepted it and Fusa saw the ever so slight smile on his face and that made him smile, but then Ichigo looked at Fusanosuke curiously. "Say, why are you giving us chocolate anyway?"

"Geez, don't say it so suspiciously. We three are a team, aren't we? Me, the Shinigami, Rukia-chan the Loli, and you, the Substitute Shinigami. We're a pretty good team, no? We proved last night to be a good team. And as a team, we should all do what we can to make each other happy."

Ichigo couldn't refute what he said, and Rukia smiled at the fact that he was kind of right. In their own way, they were a team. A strange team possibly, but a team nonetheless.

"Ugh, I'm kind of hungry now. We should eat, right Ichigo, Fusa?"

"Yeah, we should."

Ichigo agreed and sat down, Rukia next to him. Fusa on the other hand didn't sit down, which drew a surprised look from Rukia.

"Sitting down with us, Fusa?"

Fusanosuke hummed, and shook his head.

"Hmmmm, actually, I need to take care of something. I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

Rukia pondered, only regretting it with a wide grin appeared on his face.

"The bathroom, care to join me dear?"

Rukia shook her head with a shiver down her spine, and he headed for the stairs.

As he walked past the group of girls, Orihime noticed Fusanosuke leaving, and stood up as well.

"E-Excuse me, bathroom break!"

"Ooh, if Hime is going then I..."

BANG!

"Don't even think about it sicko!"

Tatsuki denied Chizuru's attempts, and left a bump on her head, the red haired girl nursing it back to health while shedding anime tears.

Orihime giggled nervously, and chased after Fusanosuke, who already descended the stairs by the time that little conversation happened.

Making it into the hallway, Fusanosuke casually strolled down it, and Orihime chased after him, finally making it to him after a few seconds of running, grabbing onto his arm so he would stop.

"F-Fusa-chan, I caught you!"

Fusanosuke turned towards Orihime, and smiled.

"Is there something wrong, Orihime-chan?"

He casually asked, as Orihime blushed slightly.

"E-Eh...n-no, I was just coming to thank you...for not taking my memory away when Kuchiki-san tried too when you told me to pretend to be asleep. And for healing Tatsuki-chan as well."

"Well, I thought that you deserved the memory of your Onii-sama and Tatsuki-san is a friend, so of course I am going to heal her. In the end, he was a great guy. Oh, and please don't tell Ginger or Rukia-chan that I allowed you to keep your memory, they'll just go on and on about it, especially Rukia-chan, and I can't deal with the hassle. She'll moan about it, then I'll moan about it, then we'll get into a childish fight, then probably end up making out...eeh, I meant hugging!"

Orihime didn't know it, but she frowned when she heard about Fusa making out with Rukia, but pushed those thoughts to the side for now.

"Hehe, I promise Fusa-chan! But...thank you, you protected me, and helped me talk with Onii-sama one last time...I am so grateful to you, Fusa-chan. I...I really am. If there is anything I can do..."

Fusanosuke shook his head, and patted her gently on the top of the head.

"Don't worry, I promised your Onii-sama that I would protect you for life, and I intend to keep that promise the best that I can. Don't worry Orihime-chan, no more Hollows, and such will come for you, and if they do, I will come and protect you."

Hearing that, Orihime blushed even brighter, and acted shy.

"F-Fusa-chan is really a super hero then..."

"Hehe, I'm more like anti hero with some hero traits, but not fully like a certain orange haired man, Orihime-chan. Ginger is more of a hero than I am."

Fusanosuke chuckled out a response, and Orihime mumbled "Maybe I like anti hero's." quietly, so Fusanosuke couldn't hear her, and then moved closer with a tinge of pink on her face.

"Fusa-chan, tell me more about you in the future, okay? I want to know more about you being a...erm...Shinigami..."

"Yes, that's right, I am a Shinigami, sorry for lying about it to you. Honestly, you shouldn't even know about me right now, but I figured that you went through enough, why conceal it from you anymore. It will only make you ignorant, and why do that? It will leave you vulnerable, and I don't want that."

Orihime smiled brightly, and then hugged Fusanosuke, pushing her large assets against his chest, causing both of them to blush, and she looked up at his face, continuing to smile.

"Fusa-chan, lets go out together today, okay?"

"Eeh, sure. Lets go out together, just you and me?"

"Yup! Just you and...you and me. Just you and me...alone, together. Without Kuchiki-san...and everyone else, just you and me."

Orihime started off fast like usual, but she ended up saying it slowly, almost as if she was saying it in a different context, of her, and Fusanosuke being alone, together, privately.

Though she didn't realize it fully and couldn't really comprehend such things at this moment in time...Orihime was slowly but surely, gaining feelings for Fusanosuke of a more romantic level than a friendship level, for what he did for her, and her elder brother.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So that's the end of Orihime's mini arc, with Orihime now beginning to gain feelings for Fusanosuke! People are gonna be curious if Tatsuki remembers what happens...well, I will leave it to the imagination. The next mini arc is probably going to be the Chad one with the parakeet, where Karin is slightly involved with that, so Fusa will be involved with that part of the story, Ichigo being involved with Chad as that's his friend and all. Hmmm, nothing else to add now, so until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, I always thought that she could've kept her memories of the incident. Yeah, I could see Fusanosuke doing that, maybe he'll do that this chapter~ Karin is gonna be getting her powers quite soon, then Fusa is gonna train her in the use of the abilities. Yeah, I could see Hiyori coming if she hears such things. Hmmm, yeah that could be away Tatsuki awaken's her powers. It sounds as good as anything I have thought up.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, I suppose someone should've~ I would've probably have done that as well. Yeah, I am the same, sitting with someone and not talking is, quite strange to me so that's why I added it hehe~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Hehe, a little jealous Rukia is a cute Rukia though~ Well, I am glad that you like them that much, it means a lot to me when that happens. Eeh, Orihime for now, until Karin awaken's her powers, then with Karin and Yuzu. Those are, some cool suggestions.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I will try! And cool suggestions.**

 **Reptoholic; Hehe, I'm glad that you do! Well, he's gonna be strong throughout the story yeah. He isn't gonna be like gonna be able to take on Yamamoto in a fight, though he can hold his own if he really needs too. Hmmm, he might know Bankai~ Yeah, he's gonna be with Senna, I found that is a cute coupling and it won the votes so, that's how it is~ Eeh yeah, I am thinking about it, but I haven't decided who yet. Hehe, he's certainly gonna replace him as a Captain. Yachiru huh, possibly~ Well, of course he's gonna get stronger. He isn't at the top power he can be right now, he's strong but he isn't the strongest and will progress as the story continues. Hehe, his fights are gonna be a mixture on where he has to use his head, and where he goes Kenpachi style fighting. In the future, that's going to happen, where it comes into play. He's a pretty happy guy, and doesn't rarely get angry...besides a few people. Yeah, I can see him doing that as well, that would be a good clash of the minds. Heh, that would be quite funny actually~ I could see Fusanosuke doing that to piss off Mayuri. Eeh yeah, the plot is going to change as Fusanosuke is in it, so keeping it the same wouldn't make sense, right? Though I will be following the canon, I will be making changes as I deem that they need to be made. That would be a cool idea actually, as it isn't used again so it is possible that Fusanosuke could do something like that. I will consider adding her, and thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, I got it out quite quickly, didn't I? Hehe, Rukia jealous is quite cute though~ Yeah, Orihime was slightly at the end, huh~ I think not even Heaven will be able to help him in this instance. I always thought that they should've in the series, so that's what I did~ Possibly, I am thinking about it. That's gonna be, something alright.**

 **Momo fan; Eeh, yeah possibly. I don't see it effecting the plot all that much, since she is dead and all. Hmm, he's gonna have his own little adventures alright. Heh, that would be quite funny.**

 **Zombie-Chan; Hehe, I could see Nemu doing that, saying something like "I want Fusanosuke-sama to be happy." or something like that. Nanao would be hilarious to be the one to bring it up, as it would be something no one would expect. Yeah, Orihime remembering is gonna be a good thing, as it adds to her character as well. And yeah, that's a good idea!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, thank you~ I'm glad that I make it into someone's top 5 , that's a good thing for me~ Yeah, I felt the same. Orihime wouldn't of said anything if Ichigo asked her too in canon. Eeh, I have thought about it, and that's a pretty good idea actually. I will give it a think over.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, pretty much. If it is from Giselle...yeah, it is gonna be scary. Lets hope Tessai doesn't it, it might kill Urahara's mind. Exactly, they are alluring in a dark way, yet that's very enticing. I could see Nemu saying something like that. Hehe, maybe you're right, but Nanao saying it would be funny. Oh, I see. I loved that part of the manga, thought it was quite good. I know, it is quite strange indeed. She has that, yet she's Kenpachi's Zanpakuto so I don't know how that works, and I doubt that we'll find out. I have theories about it, but I don't think they are right. Erm, she fought him briefly, before he turned her bones to cookies with his imagination power. Maybe it is because the anime was still around for the Arrancar's and so people heard their names being said, which made them stick in their minds or something like that while the Sternritters haven't been shown in the anime, therefore it doesn't stick in the mind, or something like that. But yeah, it is kind of strange. If they didn't show the spirits during her fight, Yachiru being Kenpachi's Zanpakuto would make some more sense, though I wish Kubo would explain it somehow. Well, only Tousen falls into that, doesn't he? Nanao's is a family Zanpakuto, so in a sense, it is hers. And true enough. Chizuru is...very disturbed alright. Heheh, they certainly are gonna think that~ God, don't mention that thing, it gives me nightmares lol. She could be serious, and it could be funny to see Giselle being jealous of Liltotto or something like that. Eeh, probably because of the height, the way they look, and their basic demeanours or something like that, I would guess. Hmm, that's a good question~ You'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, Karin is gonna get her turn real soon. And thank you!**

 **LL; Exactly, I doubt we'll ever really know what they did, unless Kubo explains it in a data book or something like that. I like to think Unohana's Bankai is like acid that burns you until nothing is left as her Shikai uses that large creature with stomach acids that has healing abilities, and Aizen's...that could be anything, maybe it is an extension of the Shikai, where it can make the illusions real. Kinda OP, but Aizen is an OP kinda guy. God, I can't even imagine what would happen if something like that happened. Kon would be murdered. Damn, groping Momo or Yoruichi in front of Fusa or Soi Fon would be a death sentence. Yeah, they are closer now, and that's what I was thinking, Orihime developed in that part of the story as she grew up a little more and got to see her brother again.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, Orihime has been indeed saved, and now is in the Soul Society, somewhere. Hehe, they kept their memories alright~ Eeh, as long as they need too really, they don't have a real reason to mention it to them if Fusa asks that they not too. Hehe, if you push too far, then Rukia is gonna show some jealousy. I could see Nanao being one of the more mature members of the harem and not being drawn into petty fights, besides rare occasions possibly. Well yeah, he doesn't know about it yet, though will do in the future.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I thought they were cute kids. If nothing else, that was a good thing Kubo did. I thought the same, it was kinda like that. Damn, Tatsuki is gonna tear up the entire Hueco Mundo to get back Orihime and in this story, she actually has the power to do something. Yeah, I can totally see that happening with Senna and Ichigo's kid. A blonde Ichika, yeah that's quite possible. Damn, one of his kids as the next Kenpachi huh, I could probably imagine Giselle's, or Bambi's kid with Fusa as the next Kenpachi, or maybe even Hiyori's kid with him. Yeah, if Nemu does that, I could see her being the next Captain of a Squad.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, they managed to save her brother, which I thought was a good send off for them. I think that would be good, and allow for some funny scenes between her brother and sister, and such things. Heh, I can imagine that being the case, actually. I always thought that Orihime should've kept her memory, as it made her character more mature, but then was erased so, it was kind of thrown away. Eeeeeh, Soi Fon would probably attempt to murder him if that happened. Hmmm, that's a good question. She'll be on the fence about it as all the other guys, Orihime wasn't interested in, and while she'd want to protect Orihime, she wouldn't want to hurt her either. Hehe, jealous Rukia is adorable~ She might very well be nervous, though since it is Hiyori, I doubt that it would last long.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I agree. Orihime could've kept it secret, if she was asked too. Chizuru is quite semi normal alright. Hmmm, that's a good question, she might remember, or she might not. Either way, she'll soon be getting in on the supernatural action. Yeah, those two together would be nice, it would give those two a good happiness.**

 **LemurTurtle; Thanks! Yeah, the arc came to a good end for me personally, and I am glad others thought the same as well. Hehe, no worries, I'm glad that it just keeps growing and growing, as a story should! Yeah, Fusa allowed her to keep her memories of the ordeal, and even if he did get found out, none of them would be really able to do anything. Fusahime actually sounds like a good pairing name for them, and Fukia is also a cute name for them as well~ Hehe, they are adorable for different reasons~ Damn, Soi Fon is gonna be punishing a lot, isn't she? Yeah, their mini arcs are gonna be good, for what I have planned for them. Yup, they've met before, besides the time when in the Soul Society. Hmm, that's a good thought, only time will tell if she has her memories or not. Hehe, thank you! I'm glad that I am a fav of yours! And cool suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, she got to keep her memory alright! Yeah, neither did I, I thought that they should've allowed Orihime to keep her memories. Hehe, yup, Orihime is beginning to fall for him, and Rukia is getting slightly jealous~ Ahh, that's a good question, it will be revealed soon enough if she remembers or not. Yeah, it is Chad's mini arc alright, so he's gonna be somewhat spot lighted, and Karin is gonna be spotlighted even more from this story arc onwards, the same with Yuzu. Soon, they are gonna be developing their abilities, and Fusanosuke is going to be helping them as well.**

 **Guest 4; I agree, I could see Fusanosuke saying something like that, and Tatsuki did look nice with longer hair as well, though the short look is also cute.**

 **Son of Yoruichi; Yes, Orihime is gonna be involved with that part of the arc, how she is, will be revealed soon~ I could see Orihime doing that, it would be good. Hehe, that would be quite funny, I could see Fusanosuke pulling rank, by saying something like "I am the highest rank now!" or something like that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chad, and the parakeet part one**

"Haaaah! I wont lose to you!"

"Hehe, it is like we're dancing Tatsuki-san~ This is quite fun~"

"Grrr! It isn't like that at all! This is a serious fight! I wont lose to you!"

Inside of a karate dojo, stood Tatsuki and Fusanosuke after Fusanosuke parried Tatsuki's fist away from his face.

What they were wearing was karate robes, white in colour. Tatsuki wore her black belt to show what rank she really was. On the other side of the room, Fusanosuke was just wearing the same thing Tatsuki was, besides the black belt that was.

"Yahoo! Go Tatsuki-chan! Go Fusa-chan!"

On the sidelines, was Orihime, cheering for both of her friends to win. Since she cared about her friends, and wanted them both to win, so she cheered for both of them to win, though she secretly wanted Fusa to win.

"Come on Tatsuki! Beat this guy!"

"Kick this guys ass!"

"Yeah, don't lose Tatsuki! You're the best!"

There were also some people from the dojo there as well, and all were cheering for Tatsuki to win, as they didn't expect some new kid to be able to beat Tatsuki, who is the strongest in the group, even including the men as well.

The reason Tatsuki and Fusanosuke were doing this...was because they had planned it. When Tatsuki, Fusa, and Orihime watched a movie together, they brought this up, and now was the time that they would fight against one another. Fusanosuke and Tatsuki were both busy until now, with Tatsuki dealing with Orihime and such, Fusanosuke being hung up with Kisuke Urahara, but now, before the beginning of school, they both now came to realize that this is the perfect time for them to fight, to show their skills to one another.

At first, Orihime was worried, because by all accounts, Fusanosuke is over a hundred years old, and has that much experience. But he assured her that he wouldn't be fighting much above a human level would be capable of.

Fusanosuke noted the support that Tatsuki got, and smiled towards the girl.

"Damn, people really do want you to win, huh? Maybe I should just give up?"

Fusanosuke was so-so about the fight. Either way, he didn't mind. He didn't mind if he won or lost, as either would be fine with him, and either would bring him closer to Tatsuki. If he lost, he would be taking her out to dinner, and if he won, he would be getting manga so either was fine with him.

"No, don't!" Tatsuki pleaded, and tightened her fists together. "Don't do something like that, I want to see what's going on with your fighting capabilities...because Orihime says that you're a good fighter. I want to see the efforts of these fighting capabilities of yours."

Fusanosuke took in a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay, then I will do it. Lets continue. I don't mind, either way is fine."

Tatsuki nodded, and with that, she came from the left.

Making it to Fusa, she brought her leg high, and swung for his face.

Fusa raised his arm in a defensive position, and blocked the kick, twisting his arm enough to force the leg away from his body.

"I'm not done yet!"

Tatsuki recovered from that, and did a back handed punch for his face. Fusa forced his head back in time, and allowed the fist to pass by his face, and gave a punch to her face in return.

As he expected, Tatsuki blocked the punch with both arms guarding her face, and by using that, Fusanosuke got within her guard, and smiled, before reeling his fist back, and aimed for her abdomen.

"Hah!"

With an open palmed strike, Fusanosuke thrusted that hand against Tatsuki's stomach, forcing the girl off her feet, and down onto the ground without hurting her all that much.

Tatsuki looked up from the ground, and sighed.

"Damn, you got me on the ground again."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess I did~"

Fusa replied while making light of it, but Tatsuki wasn't as light as he was.

"Even if you knocked me the first time and some other times, I wont lose this time!"

She returned to her feet instantly, rushing him and then did a jump in the air, giving a kick to his face, which he blocked instantly, and used his hand to grab her foot while she was airborne, shocking Tatsuki.

"You see Tatsuki-san, you're quite good at fighting, but you leave yourself open to counterattacks. I think you're trying for brute strength over other tactics, but that's not how you are."

He explained as he tossed her onto the ground, Orihime wincing upon seeing that and hoped that Tatsuki was going to be okay.

She groaned as she hit the mat on the ground, Fusanosuke walking over with a smile on his face.

"You're fast, Tatsuki-san, and you're strong as well. But the way you fight, you're sacrificing speed for strength, and that isn't going to work with your body type. As you are, you're naturally built for speed over strength. I'm not saying that you can't be strong, as you're stronger than most humans already, I can feel that with my arms as you kicked. But, you're losing an aspect of your personal body that is making you fight less effectively. If you go for less effective strikes against a being, but do longer lasting damage, then you'd have the advantage, you're a girl that can pull off such things."

"W...What do you mean? I don't get what you're saying."

She questioned, returning to her feet, as she wasn't going to give up.

Fusanosuke put a finger to his lips in thought and wondered what would be the best way to answer the question, and eventually, he came to a good answer for her.

"I mean, if you punch me in the stomach for an example straight on, an enemy is going to see it, and if they are like me, they will either dodge, or block, leaving the least amount of damage. However, if you attack my side, either left or right, it doesn't matter, you can gain a rib shot, and cause more damage that way. Plus, if you mix in feints, you can become more of an effective fighter. You should come at an enemy from different angles that they wouldn't expect, throwing off an opponent is a key point to a battle. While I doubt that you're going to be in a huge battle in your life, but with your speed, and intelligence in fighting, I am sure that you could overcome an opponent that is stronger than you. Some people might say it is cowardly to do such things, but it is very smart to use misdirection on a battlefield, keep your opponent second guessing, as if they are doing that, they aren't as focused, and that is a big downfall for that person. That's why you can see it sometimes. A small dude taking out a large muscle man and coming out on top. It is because of brains, and brains, can defeat brawn...unless the brawn is like super powerful, then you might want to run away. Picking and choosing your fights is also another good lesson to learn."

Tatsuki listened to what Fusanosuke said, and it made sense to her. Even though she wasn't sure if she should admit it or not, but the words Fusanosuke was using, made sense to her ears.

"I see...so, that's how it is."

"Yup! That's how it is! People like you and I are strong, but going head to head with a raging beast would be tough. That's why I use my speed and strength combined, to overwhelm my opponents, and you could do the same as well, you know?"

Tatsuki nodded, and raised her hands up in a fighting position.

"Then, lets go, Fusa!"

"Hehe, lets go!"

With that, the pair continued to fight, only this time Tatsuki took his words to heart, and did what he said, which surprised Fusanosuke on how quick she was able to change.

From before, it was a different Tatsuki. She was able to get within his guard a few times, she was able to land hits on him which he didn't expect. Though, he wasn't going serious. If he did, the human Tatsuki wouldn't of been able to win. And even with the advice that Fusa gave Tatsuki, she didn't win in the end.

She put up a good fight, better than most humans would, but ultimately, fighting someone who was trained by Yoruichi wasn't going to fly with him, and he couldn't lose in the end.

At the end of it, Tatsuki was on the ground panting, while Fusanosuke stood over her with a towel. The people that attended the dojo were all shell shocked by the fact that the strongest among them lost to this new kid, and he didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. While Orihime was just pleased that they had a good time, as she could tell with her friends, that they were having a good time.

"Here, Tatsuki-san."

She took the towel, and wiped her face with it.

"Damn, you're very tough. You're the strongest opponent I've ever sparred with."

She spoke with a small smile on her face, and stood up with a hand from Fusanosuke.

"Well, I've had plenty of practice, but you're also a pretty tough cookie Tatsuki-san. I bet that if I trained you, you would be able to go toe to toe with Seated...eeh, I mean, you'd be able to be able to do some awesome stuff."

"Hehe, become your student huh? Maybe, I might consider it, after everything that happened previously..."

She trailed off as she recalled something. However, she didn't have that much time to even think about it, as Orihime came over, and hugged Fusanosuke from behind, while showing an adorable face.

"You both did well! Fusa-chan and Tatsuki-chan are amazing!"

Tatsuki smiled, and Fusanosuke did the same thing.

"Either way, I didn't expect that you'd be able to pull off such things. Fusa, you're a tough guy alright."

"Yeah, I suppose I am. But as I said, you're very tough yourself. I can tell that you've put in quite a lot of effort into training all your life."

"Hmmmm? How could you tell?"

As she wondered it, Fusanosuke smiled, and wrapped Orihime in a side hug, which she did the same thing, Tatsuki noticing that while he seemed to be normal about it, Orihime was blushing about it, and her thoughts played with her.

"It's the way you move. You're a seasoned fighter. I can tell in your movements, your strikes, they carry the past of your training. You're very good, and within a few years, I would even be worried about you. You're pretty strong as well, I'd say that you're as strong as Ginger as a Shinigami without his blade...I mean, as he is as a normal human as that's how he is."

Tatsuki's face turned a slightly tinge of pink, and she turned away bashfully.

"D-Don't be an idiot. Ichigo and I are...eeh, I guess equal, maybe? He doesn't train anymore, but he does get attacked by bullies, yet lays the beat down on them, like I would if someone went for Orihime."

Orihime smiled at that, but at the same time, she didn't want to be the one that was always taken for granted, and be protected. After what happened with her brother, she didn't want to be weak anymore, and slowly but surely, Fusanosuke could tell that Orihime's power was raising. He could tell, as Orihime pointed out a ghost to him just the other day.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, we should be getting ready for school. But cool fight Tatsuki-san, I've not had a good fight in awhile like that. Well, at least when the stakes weren't life and death, if ya know what I mean?"

Both Orihime and Tatsuki knew what he was talking about, nodding their heads along with what he was saying, as neither could forget, and they wouldn't want to forget either, no matter what.

He then looked at Tatsuki, and adopted a smile.

"Say Tatsuki-san, I won you know?"

"Haha, yes I know. I will buy you manga later on."

Fusanosuke chuckled deeply, and shook his head.

"Nah, you don't have too. It isn't a worry. But there is something that I want to tell you."

"Hmmm? What's that then?"

Tatsuki listened to what he had to say, and he got within inches of her face, Tatsuki recoiling with a blush and an uneven look in her eyes.

"It's just, I'm glad that I could face off against someone like you. I haven't enjoyed a fight like that in quite sometime. Usually, it is a fight for life and death. But I had forgotten where there could be just sparring against one another and not involve death. That was a good thing, Tatsuki-san. I hope we can do it again in the future."

Tatsuki rubbed her face, and gave a cheery thumbs up.

"Count on it. Next time, I will definitely beat you."

"Then, I can't wait to face off against you, Tatsuki-san. I am sure that it is going to be an amazing fight."

Fusa and Tatsuki stared into one another's eyes, and on that day, a silent promise was made between the two.

* * *

Sometime later, the three made it to the classroom, and they were greeted with a fake smiling Rukia.

"Good morning Fusa, Arisawa...Inoue."

The fake smile was for Orihime, who was right now, holding hands with Fusanosuke.

Upon seeing Rukia, Orihime also developed a fake smile, and greeted Rukia while using a fake nice voice, hiding the animosity that was between the two of them, and they both knew why this fact was.

"G-Good morning Kuchiki-san! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine, Inoue. Thank you for...asking."

She mumbled while staring at the hand holding of Fusa and Orihime, not liking it a single bit.

"Th-That's great...eeh, did you know that Fusa-chan and I went out together last night?"

Rukia's eyebrows twitched at Orihime's disastrous words, but she kept on that fake smile.

"O-Oh, that's quite lovely for you. Fusa and I go out all of the time, holding hands, and other things as well."

"O-Oh, that's lovely...I'm happy for...you."

Rukia looked at Orihime, and their eyes locked in a deadlock. Without even knowing the reason, Fusa could tell that there was some animosity between the two for reasons he didn't know, and looked at Tatsuki.

"Say...what's going on?"

"Eeh dude, this kind of fight isn't a fight where we can get involved."

Tatsuki mumbled out a response, as even she could feel the heavy atmosphere beating down on her.

"It isn't?"

Tatsuki shook her head, and dragged him away as Orihime and Rukia moved closer. Because of her height, Rukia ended up staring at Orihime's chest, with envy in her eyes.

"No...we can't get involved. If I am right, then these are maiden's that have a certain objective in mind."

Tatsuki cleared while looking at Fusanosuke, but the surprisingly clueless Fusanosuke didn't understand what was going on. Especially with Orihime, he didn't get why she was acting...quite scary right now.

Ichigo walked over to Tatsuki and Fusa, leaning against a table that was behind them, looking at Orihime and Rukia essentially squaring off against one another.

"Whats going on?"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, and smiled weakly.

"I think we're about to see a chick fight. Personally, I put my money on Orihime, she's quite feisty."

Ichigo grimaced as most of the class, including that of Keigo, Chizuru (who were both crying for basically the same reason, and it had to do with the hot beautiful girls seemingly having a fight over Fusanosuke) and Mizuiro were watching the display.

While that happened, a sly smile was made known on Rukia's lips.

"So, Inoue...did you have fun on your...adventure outside?"

"Y-Yes Kuchiki-san, Fusa-chan and I...did many things together, and we held hands all of the time."

"I-I see...well, we just do that anyway. Regardless of if we're going anywhere or not, we just naturally hold one another's hands, and have a good time, all of the time."

Rukia said back while smiling, but her words were laced with the intent to argue with the larger breasted woman. Orihime put her arms under her bust, smiling enchantingly scary.

"Ooh...I see...erm, Fusa-chan and I...sometimes share a bed...last night, Fusa-chan and I were sleeping together, and he slept on my boobs, snuggling in even and looked...adorable..."

It was very hard for Orihime to admit something like that. But she wasn't going to back down from Rukia. She knew that Rukia was the main competition. While she was still figuring out her feelings, she didn't want to be left behind by Rukia, so had no choice but to stand against Rukia.

At that, the males gasped, most of them glaring towards Fusanosuke, who shrugged it off. Tatsuki usually would've been angry at this, but she wasn't, as she was too invested in the fight, Chizuru swearing her vengeance later on with Keigo for the very 'sin' that Fusanosuke had slept on Orihime's chest cushions, even if it was unintentional on both parties, Orihime didn't mind really.

"I see...well, so have I and Fusa. We did it way before he actually met you. Yeah, I often ended up sharing a bed with Fusa, usually having nothing on but panties, and a bra of course."

Chizuru inhaled a large amount of air sharply at Rukia's words, and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that it was a joke, or a mistake. But she couldn't contain the anger that she felt, and ended up punching a table, breaking it in half, frightening the others around them.

Rukia's words stung Orihime slightly, but she wasn't any less determined.

"Erm...Fusa-chan slept on my lap last night."

"No he didn't!" Rukia rejected it, only to see the cheerful smile on Orihime's face, and her face instantly fell. "N-No, Inoue! That's going way too far now! You can't have lap time, that's like fourth base or something to Fusa...that means he's actually slept on your lap, and that means that Fusa hasn't slept on mine which means he might like your thighs above mine which means that he might want to date you, and not myself, which means that..."

Rukia trailed off and mumbled about many things about what was happening, and how she felt like she was losing Fusanosuke. Surprisingly, Orihime looked on with a victorious look in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, Fusa-chan slept on my lap...a-and he told me the significance, and I was okay with it..."

Rukia gritted her teeth, looking at Orihime with mirth.

"I...understand. So, you've gone to that extreme and even given lap time...well, I do something...I sit on his lap! Y-Yeah, we do that, Fusa and I do that, I mean."

"O-Oh...yes, you do...don't you?" Rukia nodded while smiling, Ichigo and Tatsuki rolling their eyes at the fight, while everyone else (Fusa included) were really engrossed in the fight. "Th-Then I will also!"

Orihime declared boldly, strongly, and shockingly, Orihime's admirers fainting on the spot with what she said, Fusanosuke blushing at the thought of Orihime on his lap, Ichigo taking a step back as he didn't want to get involved, seeing the coldness of Rukia's stare.

"No, that cannot be. You cannot do something like that. I wont allow it, that lap belongs to me."

Orihime pouted, but then looked towards Fusanosuke. Rukia saw the girl, and shook her head, but Orihime moved towards him, while the whole class moved away, leaving Fusanosuke in the firing line.

Orihime looked at Fusanosuke adorably, putting out her bottom lip, and putting her hands behind her back innocently as she puffed out her large chest for Fusanosuke to see, albiet unintentionally doing that, Fusanosuke looking shocked and mumbled "Too powerfully cute." in a soft murmuring voice.

"Fusa-chan...erm, can I...sit on your...lap as well...? Kuchiki-san is saying that...I can't sit on your lap because she...owns it...that's...not right, is it? We're super best friends, aren't we, Fusa-chan? B-Best friends do things like this...she doesn't...own your lap...right...? Fusa-chan and I...lap..."

Fusanosuke was taken back by the cuteness of Orihime. He blushed at seeing her demeanour, her words being powerful and effective. But when she did what she did next, he lost it. She moved closer, and hugged him, putting her head against his shoulder, snuggling in happily, Rukia growling at the sight, the others becoming afraid at what Rukia was going to do.

"O-Orihime-chan that's..."

Fusanosuke couldn't even say anything, as Rukia moved closer, and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Fusa, don't fall for such things. She's only trying to deter you from me sitting on your lap. Even if she's got a big bosom, that doesn't mean anything because I know you like me on your lap because you always get an erection when I sit on your lap. I always feel it so don't deny it."

Fusanosuke slapped himself in the head, as Chizuru cried her eyes out, as she was not only losing Orihime, but Rukia as well, Keigo doing the same thing, and both swore even more revenge than before.

Ichigo, and Mizuiro both looked stunned at the revelation, while Tatsuki thought that it was funny, laughing at the misfortune of Fusanosuke, as that's what this was now. It wasn't anything else but dangerous.

"Rukia-chan, I am..."

Fusanosuke tried to explain, but Rukia wasn't hearing any of it, and inched closer as well, grabbing his hand.

"We need to sit down now, as class is going to start. Of course, since there aren't any available seats left, I will just sit on your lap."

Rukia pulled Fusanosuke along, but Orihime hugged even tighter, rejecting Rukia's advances, and pulling Fusanosuke towards her.

"N-No Fusa-chan, you can sit on my seat...I will sit on Fusa-chan's lap...I don't mind if it is Fusa-chan..."

"But the Sensei wouldn't allow that."

Rukia smirked, and bit back, scaring Tatsuki. She was becoming frightened on what was going to happen now, as even Ichigo was getting a nervous sweat rolling down his face.

Orihime pouted, and shook her head.

"B-But she lets you and Fusa-chan, why wouldn't she let me and Fusa-chan?"

"Because Fusa and I have history."

"W-Well, Fusa-chan and I have chemistry...l-later on."

She added at the end though really meant that they...had chemistry, to the eternal ire of Rukia, and the pair had a glare off. While glaring, Fusanosuke thought about running away, but with the hands on his body, it was impossible.

However, Orihime suddenly thought of something.

"Kuchiki-san...Fusa-chan has two legs..."

"Yeah...he does."

Rukia looked at Fusa's thighs, which Fusa thought she was looking at his manhood, and mumbled "Perv." in a slightly teasing tone.

But that was soon stopped when Fusanosuke was dragged to Rukia's seat, and was forced to sit down, Rukia on his left leg, and Orihime on his right leg, him giggling nervously at the feeling of their butts on his legs, and was having a difficult time in controlling a certain 'thing' from coming to attention.

Orihime looked towards Fusanosuke, and blushed brightly.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm heavy..."

"N-No, not at all. You're very light Orihime-chan, don't worry."

She smiled at that, and all of them faced the front, though Rukia and Orihime had one eye on the other, in a sort of glare. While they glared, Fusanosuke didn't know whether to enjoy this, or cry his eyes out...but in the end, he chose to enjoy the fact that two beautiful women wanted to sit on him...hell, he wasn't going to complain about such a thing.

As Giselle saw it, she was having a very difficult time with this. So much so that she had out an arrow and her bow, pointing towards Rukia, and Orihime, shifting between the two in interchangeable courses.

" _Don't shoot, can't kill...Hubby would be angry...these bitches surely know how to push my buttons, and if they attempt to sleep with Hubby, then my Zombie-chan's are gonna be getting involved..._ " She then cast her eyes towards Chizuru, and smirked. " _My most powerful Zombie-chan surely is getting comfortable right now. Maybe she'll have to come back to my side...damn, that lesbian is OP when she is a Zombie. She took down Urahara-san last time...I hope she can do the same later on if he tries is luck with me._ "

Though she was thinking about that, Giselle's hand kept shaking with the arrow, trying her best to not pull the arrow and murder either Rukia or Orihime...though right now, she was attempting to understand why she wasn't doing this.

* * *

At lunchtime, Fusanosuke found himself sitting on the rooftop with Rukia, and Orihime, sitting on either side of him, looking at one another with no emotions, casually eating. He didn't know if it was a stand off or something else, but it was getting scary for him.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Erm..."

Orihime and Rukia continued to stare at one another, frightening the others around them.

Also on the roof, was Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and a bird as well.

Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin were busy, so they couldn't attend, and no one knew where Chizuru had gone...save for the girl herself, and Giselle of course, who had 'borrowed' the happy lesbian.

Upon seeing the bird, Fusanosuke immediately knew that there was something wrong with it, but since Rukia was in the middle of glaring, he didn't have the chance to say anything to her, and Ichigo wasn't as adept as he was to sensing, so he probably didn't notice yet.

" _Seems like either myself or Ginger will have to perform a Konso on that spirit there...darn, I can't be bothered. I have to build something before the Soul Society catch on to what's going on...I need to make sure that we have a little more time and if it happens, then I have to be ready for them...I have to be ready._ "

While he was thinking about it with a serious expression, Keigo couldn't get the thought of Fusanosuke and having these two women fighting over him, and decided to question it.

"Kuchiki-san! Orihime-chan! Why are you fighting over the blonde!? I'm here!"

Orihime and Rukia ignored him, and continued eating, watching one another carefully, making Keigo cry.

"Kuchiki-san..."

"Inoue..."

While they are glaring at one another, Ichigo saw that Chad had some wounds, and questioned it.

"Geez Chad, what happened to you?"

Ichigo noted the wounds on Sado, so Sado began explaining while giving his account on the details.

"This is...my head, yesterday...a steel beam fell on me."

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo were all stunned by what Chad said, as if he had said it without a care in the world, and that was quite devastating for him, to even contemplate what was going on right now with Chad.

"A-A steel beam!? How are you not dead yet!?"

Ichigo let out a sigh as he heard Keigo freaking out, Fusanosuke's eyes narrowed at the bird.

"And...on my way to buy bread, I collided with a motorcycle, I busted up my hand slightly. And the guy on the bike was seriously injured so I took him to the hospital."

"S-So that's why you weren't here this morning."

Ichigo commented with a raised eyebrow, Chad nodding a single time. He then showed the bird to everyone who hadn't seen it. However, before he could talk, the bird introduced itself.

"Hello~ My names Shibata Yuuichi. What are your names?"

As soon as it said that, Ichigo's eyes opened wide, Rukia and Orihime looked towards the bird as well, the former furrowing her eyebrows, and Orihime blinking in surprise, but like Ichigo, she got a funny feeling from it as well.

Keigo though didn't notice anything weird, bent down in front of the bird cage, and poked his finger through the hole.

"Oh, wow! He speaks so well! I think this is cool! Hey~ My names Keigo Asano~ Say Keigo pretty bird~"

While Keigo was doing that, Ichigo looked towards Fusanosuke, and Rukia, who both were looking at the bird. Fusa, feeling eyes on him, looked towards Ichigo, nodding his head seriously, and seeing that, Ichigo felt like his suspicions where being confirmed.

"S-So Chad, where did you...get it?"

"Yesterday..." Chad began, everyone leaning in expectation. "...I got it."

[Gak!]

Orihime, Fusa, Rukia, and Ichigo all face faulted. Keigo was continuing to play with the bird, and Mizuiro continue to be on his phone.

Fusanosuke then looked towards Orihime, and smiled, whispering in her ear.

"You can feel something from that bird, can't you?"

Orihime looked towards Fusa in surprise, and nodded, whispering.

"Y-Yes, but how did you..."

"It's because I can sense the same thing, and if you can sense it, it means your power is growing. Maybe, it is because of the deal with your Onii-sama, or maybe it is because you're close to me, or Ginger there. But do not worry, it isn't an evil spirit, and it isn't a case where a Hollow is involved...however, I do sense the lingering Reiatsu of a Hollow around that bird, I wonder why?"

Orihime continued to look at the bird then looked back to Fusanosuke.

"Fusa-chan, are you going to send the bird to Heaven...erm, the Soul Society like you did Onii-chan?"

Fusanosuke put a finger to his lips, briefly looking over the bird, before nodding.

"Well, either me or Ginger are going to do it yeah."

Orihime nodded at that, and inched closer to Fusanosuke, looking at the bird.

"Can you tell, what kind of...erm, soul is inside?"

Fusanosuke inclined his head, and told Orihime.

"It's the soul of a little boy, I would guess around the age of five to seven years old."

"Ooh wow, you can tell that? You Shinigami people are amazing."

Orihime whispered with a glee in her tone, Fusanosuke smiling and shook his head.

"It isn't anything like that. It's just...I've always had the ability to see what others cannot see. I got it from my family. They were...unique people, and had unique...abilities. For example, I can see Sode no Shirayuki-chan right now, she's always upset, especially recently."

"Sode no Shirayuki-san? Who's that?"

Orihime wondered, briefly drawing Rukia's attention as she thought she heard her Zanpakuto's name being said, but she stopped and continued to watch the bird after shrugging off the thought.

"It's the name of Rukia-chan's Zanpakuto. Just because she's lost most of her powers, the spirit is still beside her, and is quite sad. I often have to console her, so she doesn't cry. Say, wanna see her? Though don't tell Rukia-chan or anyone I can do this, as the Zanpakuto spirits like staying, a secret and rarely like conversing with anyone else, besides me. They like talking to me, and I like talking to them."

Orihime became excited, and budged very closely, so close in fact that her elbows rested on Fusanosuke's legs, looking up at his face with a grin on her face, a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes! I'll keep that promise! S-So, what do I do?"

Fusanosuke took her hand, and whizzed her around, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap, the girls cheeks turning even more red than before. He then moved to her ear, being so close that she could feel his hot breath tingling her ear.

"Close your eyes for me, Orihime-chan."

Complying, she closed her eyes, and waited for Fusanosuke's next order.

While she waited, she could feel something go throughout her entire being, that made her feel warm, and tingly inside of her body, squirming on his lap from the sheer joy she was feeling at this moment in time.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

Orihime opened her closed eyes, and she got a shock.

"Ooh my!"

She exclaimed, drawing the attention of Rukia and Ichigo.

"Is something wrong?"

Rukia questioned, but felt Fusanosuke shaking his head, as he placed his head on her shoulder, so she shook her head ever so slightly.

"N-Nope, everything is fine!"

She quickly covered, Rukia and Ichigo nodded, and continued to watch the bird and conversed with Chad while Orihime's eyes went towards the woman that was beside Rukia. A woman that was pure white with long lavender hair that looked like snow itself, very soft, and very beautiful.

"That's, Sode no Shirayuki-chan. Isn't she pretty?"

Orihime nodded a single time, still in awe.

"S-So, that's Kuchiki-sans Zan...eeh, her sword spirit?"

"Yup, that's-"

"Fusa-kun, how could you allow someone else to see me? I thought that we told you that you cannot do that. We spirits agreed that it was a secret between you, and us."

Sode no Shirayuki cut him off and scolded at the same time, so Fusanosuke adopted soft eyes.

"Sorry Sode no Shirayuki-chan, I know you don't like it. I'm only gonna do it for a few moments."

He murmured so he didn't draw the attention of Rukia and the others, Sode no Shirayuki sighing in acceptance.

"I can't stay mad at Fusa-kun after all. He's kind to us spirits."

"Hehe, damn right, Sode-chan." He replied, as Sode no Shirayuki walked over, and gently kissed him on the cheek, earning a pout from Orihime. "Geez, what was that for Sode no Shirayuki-chan?"

"You know why, Fusa-kun. You and my Master are...and if my Master is then that means that I am..."

The spirit replied to the ire of Orihime.

Orihime watched on with annoyed eyes as she could blatantly see that Sode no Shirayuki was flirting with Fusanosuke, and looked around, until she saw Ichigo and saw that there was a shadowy figure that was near him, which made her feel slightly cold inside.

"Kurosaki-kun's got...something around him...I feel...cold..."

"Yeah, that's a mystery to me as well." Fusa confessed, and furrowed his eyebrows. "You see, I think that it is his Zanpakuto spirit, but I am unsure because everytime I tried talking with it, it has ignored me. Either way, I think that because Ginger doesn't have his true Zanpakuto yet, the spirit cannot fully emerge, awaken, whatever you want to call it. It's strange, and interesting to me at the same time. Strange."

Orihime nodded, and then looked around again, to see if she could see Fusanosuke's Zanpakuto spirit, wondering what he or she was like. But when she couldn't see anything else, she looked at Fusa.

"Fusa-chan, where's yours? I don't see your one...you do have one, don't you Fusa-chan? Or, are you the exception?"

Fusanosuke raised a finger, and pointed towards the stairs.

"She's hiding right now, because she only likes me looking at her. She's a very, difficult person to talk to."

"Difficult is a difficult word to say, Fusa-kun."

Sode no Shirayuki commented, leaning her head on his shoulder, Orihime not liking that in the slightest.

"Hehe, maybe so, but you gotta love her. She's certainly, a unique girl."

"Unique, is a very difficult word to say."

Again, Sode no Shirayuki commented, snuggling against Fusanosuke even more.

"S-So, Sode no Shirayuki-san...what is your...erm, relationship between you and Fusa-chan?"

Sode no Shirayuki cast her cold eyes towards Orihime, smiling softly.

"Fusa-kun is someone we spirits can talk to. We become lonely, so we go to Fusa-kun for conversation, and sometimes even more stuff than that~ Actually, we spirits have a good relationship with Fusa-kun because he does things for us all of the time and doesn't complain."

"Well, you can't interact with the world, and sometimes getting through to your Masters are difficult, so I just lend a hand, that's all."

As Orihime listened, she smiled brightly, and hugged Fusanosuke.

"Fusa-chan is so kind. I always knew it. Doing something so amazing for all of those spirits, that's really kind of you, Fusa-chan."

"Of course he is. He's a very kind person, even if a lazy bastard most of the time."

Sode no Shirayuki snidely spoke while Fusanosuke pouted.

"Sode no Shirayuki-chan. Watch the language please. There are impressionable people around."

Fusanosuke scolded, but Sode no Shirayuki gave him a kiss on the cheek again, an icy kiss that left some coldness on his cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, but you are. Though you are so gosh darn cute, especially when naked that it doesn't matter if you're lazy or not~" Sode no Shirayuki noted to the shock of Orihime, then looked at Fusanosuke. "Fusa-kun, can you make it so she doesn't see me anymore? I wanna be seen only by your eyes~"

"Okay okay, Sode no Shirayuki-chan. I'll do it now."

Fusanosuke then stopped doing what he was doing to Orihime, out of respect for Sode no Shirayuki and the other spirits around. As she disappeared from Orihime's sight, Sode no Shirayuki's tongue was going towards Fusanosuke's face...but she didn't see what Sode no Shirayuki was doing.

"Fusa-chan...you see these spirits all of the time?"

"Yeah, I do. People think that I am mad when I start talking to myself...at least, that's how it looks to them. Truthfully, I am conversing with one of them. Maybe you've seen me twitch and squirm sometimes? That's because they are either touching me, or something else to that effect."

Fusanosuke explained, but Orihime was hung up on the fact that the spirits...touch him. In what way, she needed to find out.

"I-In what way do they touch you?"

Orihime became slightly worried as now, there was at least one female spirit that was around, doing God knows what as she couldn't see anymore.

"Well, the male ones merely give me high fives, hand shakes, and things like that."

Orihime wasn't really interested in the males, and Fusa knew that, yet chose to play with her for his own fun. He wanted to tease the girl, and make her feel more and more embarrassed and the likes.

"A-And the females?"

Fusa winked at Orihime with a sly grin on her face.

"Aah, that's a secret~"

He teased Orihime who adopted a small pout on her face, wanting to know what was going on.

"So...do they follow you around, Fusa-chan?"

"Usually not. They have to stay by their Masters side, and all so I converse with them when I see their Masters and see if they need anything. But in rare occasions, they can leave their Masters side and do come to my side. But usually, it isn't for very long where they can do this as they are bonded to their Master and all. But yeah, that's a secret between you and I. Not many people truly know this. I've said it a few times, but people think I'm lying. Now you know I'm not, as you've seen it with your eyes."

Orihime could understand what he was saying. It was something that was easy to understand. Seeing, was believing at this point in time, and right now, she certainly believed what she saw.

While Orihime and Fusanosuke continued to converse, Rukia went towards Ichigo and explained the same thing about the bird, besides some points that Fusanosuke noted that Rukia couldn't.

"It isn't an evil spirit, though leaving it alone wouldn't be a good idea. It's better if you perform a Konso tonight on the bird, rather, its spirit. It would be wise to send it to the Soul Society tonight."

Ichigo sighed, and wore a tired face.

"Great, bang goes my studying and sleeping time. You Shinigami might be able to function on nothing, but we mere mortals have to sleep, Rukia. Besides, why can't Fusa do it?"

"Hey, since when did you start calling Fusa, Fusa and not, that guy, or that blonde?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I just did. Anyway, why can't he do it?"

"I'll ask him if you want me too? But I thought that you might want to do it, it being the bird of your friend and all."

Ichigo sighed, glancing at Chad feeding his parakeet.

"I dunno..."

Ichigo was conflicted on what to do. Since it was his friend, he wanted to make sure that the parakeet could go to Heaven. However, he had homework to do, and he was already behind on it, so he was conflicted.

Rukia walked over towards Fusanosuke, tapped him on the shoulder, while giving a harsh glare towards Orihime as she was still on his lap, mumbling "Follow me." in a gravelly voice, Fusanosuke doing nothing but accepting it, guessing that she was talking about the parakeet and Orihime got off his lap, and sat down, but not before giving Fusanosuke a good shot of her butt, which he found to be quite...nice.

Walking towards the back of the roof, Rukia and Fusanosuke leaned against the gate.

"The parakeet has a soul in it, and it needs to be sent to the Soul Society."

Rukia began while sighing softly, Fusanosuke folding his arms as he agreed.

"You're right, the spirit does. I would do it, but I've got some errands to run this time."

"Oh, what's that then?"

Fusanosuke turned towards Rukia, and gave her head a pat.

"It's something I am working on for us. It is, something that we both might need in the future. It is really important."

"You sound quite serious right now. Anything I can help with?"

Fusanosuke shook his head, and cast his eyes towards Ichigo.

"This time, Ginger will have to do it. I just, have something's to do that cannot be put off. Besides, Urahara said that he's finished finally getting what I ordered from him."

Upon hearing that he was going to Urahara, Rukia became slightly concerned.

"Fusa, are you sure it is the best idea that you go and see Urahara-san? Last time, you almost killed him, and it turned out very bad. What if you...erm, go mental and try to kill him again?"

Fusanosuke waved off her concerns, and took her hand.

"Come with me for a second."

She obeyed, and together, they walked towards the stairs access, going on the other side of the stairs access.

Once behind the small piece of building, Fusanosuke looked down at Rukia, and bent his body.

"You're worried about me, huh. It is very touching."

"Of course I'm worried, I'm always worried when you and Urahara-san are mentioned in the same sentence. I don't want you to do something that you will regret later on...and I don't want Urahara-san to hurt you either. Is it too weird that I'm worrying about you?"

Fusanosuke chuckled while smiling.

"Of course not. I find it very cute, and a little sexy."

He admitted casually, drawing a blush on the females cheeks.

"F-Fusa, don't just suddenly come out with such things."

"Sorry sorry, I just say what I think sometimes, and that's what I wanted to say. But your concern is touching, but do not worry. I am not going to kill Urahara Kisuke just yet. I need something's from him. In the future, once I found out what I need, yeah I'm gonna fucking kill him, unless by some miracle, he actually explains how he had no choice but to commit genocide. But until then, I'm good!"

Hearing that was enough for Rukia right now. She didn't have a reason to not believe him. So, she accepted it, as she knew that he wasn't going to lie about it this time, as they didn't have many secrets between one another now.

"Then, I'm glad. Don't worry, Ichigo and I will handle this one, you get the next one."

"Hehe, it's like we're taking it in turns~ I did the Orihime-chan one, you do this one, and I do the next one, right?"

Rukia inclined her head.

"That's exactly it, Fusa. But...I presume you're going to be staying with Inoue then?"

Fusanosuke blinked at the slightly upset tone in her voice, the shaking of her small body wasn't inescapable to his eyes.

"Geez Rukia-chan, what's wrong all of a sudden? You aren't jealous of my current relationship with Orihime-chan, are you? I didn't peg you for the jealous type, honestly~"

"W-What are you saying? Why would I be? I'm not jealous at all. I've known you for many years now."

Rukia tried to wave off his concerns, but they weren't being woven off by Fusanosuke so easily.

"I dunno~ Just before, it sounded like you're jealous that Orihime-chan gave me lap time and the fact that we shared a bed last night~ You went out of your way to truly show her what kind of relationship we had with one another, didn't you~?"

"W-Well..."

Rukia attempted to defend herself, but her lips were blocked with Fusanosuke's own, catching her by surprise, a good surprise. She reveled in the kiss, and was tempted to deepen the kiss, but before she could act on her instincts, he pulled away from her lips, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips.

"The only person I kiss is Rukia-chan, do not worry."

"R-Right..."

Rukia felt like an idiot now, and scratched her cheek softly.

Fusanosuke gave her lips one more kiss, before taking her hand, and smiling at her.

"Come on Rukia-chan. Lets go enjoy lunch...but darn, all of these days, and I've not had a good chance to sleep, I'm seriously deprived here. Usually, I get a good 18 to 20 hours of sleep a day, and I've had to live off...8 at most, that's seriously debilitating to me, I could die if I don't get lap time soon. Don't forget my medical condition."

Rukia chuckled, and squeezed his hand.

"Come on then, I haven't done it in awhile. I will sacrifice my lap for you to have a nap so you don't die of your sleeping disease or whatever it is."

"Hey~! That was a good thing you said~ I've missed Rukia-chan's lap~ She's got amazing thighs~ So soft, and lovely to sleep on~"

The raven haired Shinigami's lips turned upwards, and the pair of them headed back to the ground.

Upon getting there, Rukia sat down, and almost instantly, Fusanosuke's head was on her lap, and he was asleep, stunning everyone that was around, including that of Orihime who pouted, and wished that it was her that he rested his head on.

"Grrrr! Kuchiki-san! Why do you let him sleep on your lap!?"

Keigo ranted and raged, Rukia tipping her head to the side.

"Erm...because Fusa and I know one another very well. He does things for me, so I don't mind giving him my lap as a pillow. Besides, I find him cute when he's asleep, like a sleeping child."

Keigo huffed and turned away, while Ichigo looked at Fusanosuke on Rukia's lap, in mild surprise that he was able to fall asleep instantly.

"Geez, so carefree that he can fall asleep instantly in a place like this."

Ichigo commented, as Rukia ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose so. That's a good thing though, being able to relax at a moments notice. I wish I could."

Ichigo couldn't disagree with her, and like her, he wished the same, wishing he could be as carefree and relaxed like he was.

At that, Rukia and the others enjoyed their food, and Fusanosuke enjoyed his nap.

* * *

Sometime later, it was the end of school, and Fusanosuke found himself outside of Urahara's shop again, a place he'd rather not frequent. But in this instance, he thought that he might as well come and get what he needed, even if he didn't want to see Urahara Kisuke.

As he walked, he noticed that Tessai, Ururu or Jinta was around, which he was pleased about the first and last one. He didn't mind Ururu, and found her to be quite cute.

Though he knew Urahara was inside, so he sighed, and entered the shop without a worry.

"Urahara, I've come for what I ordered."

That was how Fusanosuke greeted, and he looked around the shop...seeing that it had been fixed now.

It was the same as before, though there were some new products on the shelves, products that actually looked to be something that he might be interested in, which did surprise him.

He looked around the shop, and his eyes met Urahara's own eyes.

"Oh, there you are, Urahara. Seems like you've fixed the shop up."

"Nice to see you as well. And yes, this shop is new and improved, I was meaning to remodel."

The candy shop owner greeted and explained.

Fusanosuke shook his head, and walked closer.

"Do you actually get any customers besides myself and Rukia-chan?"

"Sometimes, though only humans really."

Kisuke replied as a small sigh escaped his lips, Fusanosuke chuckling as he knew that Urahara must not get much money, and somehow that brought a smile to his lips, finding it funny.

"So, is my order ready yet?"

"Ooh yes, it came just this morning. Good timing, Fusanosuke." Urahara produced a bag and gave it to Fusanosuke. "This is what you ordered, and some goodies that I am sure that might interest you."

Fusanosuke checked the bag to make sure that what he ordered was in fact inside of the bag, and what he saw surprised him, but in a good way.

"Well, this is mighty generous, Urahara."

Even though he didn't like Urahara, even Fusanosuke knew when to be kind to Kisuke, and when to give him some kind of praise and a slightly different cold tone that he used when it was Kisuke Urahara.

"Aah, it isn't a worry, really. Since you and I are quite similar-"

"We are not similar in anyway, Urahara. Don't ever make such a reference again."

Kisuke smiled weakly to the harshness of the words Fusanosuke used.

"R-Right, you're right of course. B-But yeah, I thought that you might the added little extras."

"Well, I suppose I do, and I guess it was, nice to think of something for me. Also, Urahara. I know this might sound strange, but have you got any soul removing gloves? Like the one ya gave Rukia-chan, I suppose."

"O-Oh, if it is soul removing gloves, then I have a wide range!"

Urahara rushed to the back of the shop, only to come to the front again with a box that had different soul removing gloves.

"Wow, what a collection. I can't believe it."

"Y-Yes, I thought that you might ask for something like this, so I made sure that there was a wide array of different gloves for your choosing pleasure. I didn't know which one you'd like, so here they are!"

Kisuke presented the box to Fusanosuke, who took it and rummaged through the box.

"I see...wait, why did you suspect that I might want something like this? Do you stalk me or something?"

Fusanosuke gave accusing eyes towards Urahara, who held up his hands defensively.

"N-No, I'm not Giseeeeeeee...I'm not stalking you. I just presumed that with being in the human world now, and using a Gigai, you might want to get away out of your body, in case Kuchiki-san isn't there."

Fusanosuke curiously eyed up Urahara for a few seconds, but then let it go, and looked through the box.

"Hmmmmm, I am sure that Orihime-chan would like this pink one...and this black one looks pretty cool...hmmm, the red one is also pretty cool...and the ocean blue looks pretty good as well...but which one to get..."

"Then, if you can't decide, why don't you take the ones that you like?"

"You don't mind?"

Kisuke shook his head slowly.

"Not at all, please do."

Fusanosuke raised his eyebrow, but ultimately did what Kisuke said, and took some of the gloves and placed them in his bag.

"Right, that was nice of you, I guess. But now I'm gonna go, got things to do, bye."

Fusanosuke turned to walk away, however Kisuke put his hand out to stop him.

"Wait! I need to...erm, I want to ask you something's."

"Ugh, God. What now?"

Fusanosuke muttered while wearing a displeased face.

"Geez, don't sound so cynical Fusanosuke, I am not going to ask you anything major because that's not a right that I have, to ask you anything like that. But I was curious, as to why you chose to become a scientist? At least someone who has the know how to do things of this nature. I mean, I never thought that you would, considering the incidents around the way you were raised, would turn to this kind of field."

Kisuke noted, as he knew what happened to Fusanosuke, and what was involved, so he found it weird that Fusanosuke would choose the path of inventor, when he was experimented on in his life.

"Is it so odd for me to like inventing things with the intention of helping people? If you want a reason, then it is to help people. I don't want people to suffer like I did, so inventing things, unlike the likes of Mayuri and yourself, to aide people is what my passion in life is. Of course, I have other things as well, but I don't really want to talk about such things."

Kisuke could understand where he was coming from, as he felt the same to a degree.

"I see, then that's a good goal in life, helping people, and making things that benefit peoples lives. That's a good mentality, and with your high intelligence, I am sure that you'll be able to come close to me."

"What makes you think that you're not below me in intelligence already?"

Fusanosuke smirked, but Urahara held up his fan across his face.

"You're good, Fusanosuke. You're very good, maybe even Mayuri level of intelligence which is no easy feat right there. But right now, you're not quite my level yet. But in the future, yes I could see you surpassing me in intelligence and being able to invent things that would be beyond me. Besides you're still young, you've got time to grow and become stronger and smarter."

"I see, then when I do, I can't wait. Now bye."

With those words, Fusanosuke was about to leave when Urahara questioned something.

"Say, Fusanosuke...what Squad do you belong too?"

"The Fifth Squad."

He replied while sighing, Kisuke becoming slightly worried.

"A...And, I presume that Aizen is the Taichou?"

"Yup, he's Taichou, Momo-chan is his Fuku-taichou, and I am the Third Seat."

Fusanosuke replied nonchalantly, but that was very fearing for Kisuke, and while he didn't show it on his face, he was concerned for Fusa, knowing exactly what kind of guy Aizen is, and he didn't want Fusanosuke to be hurt.

"I see...then, this might sound strange, but around Aizen...be careful."

"Oh? That's suddenly sounding like you care about me."

"I do care about you."

Kisuke's sudden heartfelt words made Fusanosuke stop in his tracks, and turn towards Urahara with a sneer.

"Touching, that you'd say it now. Where was this when you fucking experimented on me huh? Where was the caring tone then? Oh, I suppose experiments like me don't deserve such things, do we?"

"O-Of course you do..."

Even though he said it weakly, Fusanosuke wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"It would be more convincing, if you didn't treat me like scum for so many years while leaving me in a fucking cage that is not much bigger than a small box, and even deny what you did to us."

"Yeah...Fusanosuke, just listen to me alright? You can ignore everything else that I say and you can hate me as much as you want, but just listen to me right here and now. Aizen, is dangerous, he is someone that you should stay away from."

"Don't you worry about that, I wont let someone like Aizen make me a fool. Even if I am friendly to him, he and I are always at arms lengths, and I know he's hiding a secret. I don't know what it is, but he cannot fool me with his too happy to be real personality and his faux smile."

That caught Kisuke's attention, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What do you know about Aizen?"

"What I know is, there is more than meets the eye. I know that he is not as he seems. There's something about him that I do not trust, even more so than Ichimaru-taichou and Mayuri-taichou of course. But besides that, there's also..."

"There's also...what?"

The blonde haired boy looked at the ground for a few moments, before he shook his head.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"I see. Then, whatever you do, be very careful around Aizen, he's even less trustworthy than you believe that I am. He's...a very manipulating person, and will do whatever is necessary to make his goals met."

"Just like you, right?"

Kisuke moved his head from side to side in rejection to what Fusa said.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't use people too make my goals met."

"Besides the time that you made children fight for you, and allowed us all to die that is after many years of experimentation. Also, the time with Hiyori-san and the others as well. Yeah, I don't see a reason as to why I shouldn't believe you."

The way he spoke, Urahara couldn't really say anything. If he was Fusa, he would speak the same way.

"No, Hiyori-san, Shinji-san and the others weren't my fault. It might look like it was, but I wouldn't have done that to those people. They deserved more than to be used like that."

"If you say so."

Fusanosuke dismissed him, and went towards the door.

"Fusanosuke...just be careful when Aizen is involved. He's capable of anything. I would be...sad if you disappeared."

"How nice of you, Urahara. It almost sounded as if you cared about me."

"As I said before, I do care about you. I truly do want to make it up to you. I want to prove to you that I'm not the monster that I am in your head. I am just, me."

"And I am just me, whatever that is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to take care of."

With those words, Fusanosuke headed out of the shop, Urahara looking at the departing boy with a small sad frown on his face.

"Anything that I can-"

"Nope."

Rejecting the offer before he could give it, Fusanosuke left the shop, leaving Urahara alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Once Fusanosuke had left, Giselle stepped out of the shadows, and gave Kisuke a fright like no other.

Kisuke turned his eyes towards Giselle, and smiled weakly, as Giselle greeted him.

"Hello, Urahara-san. Is my device ready yet?"

Kisuke's breath hitched in his throat, giving the girl a slight nod of his head.

"Y-Yes, of course it is. Here. I've made it to the specifications that you wanted, and made it in record time as well. It is a fine piece of technology that I made, and I am quite pleased."

Giselle took the device, and placed it in the bag she was carrying.

"It works, right?"

"Yes, it works, Giselle-sama...san. It is fully functional, and will do what you need it to do...by the way, what are you going to do with it?"

Giselle thumbed her hair, and shook her head.

"I've got no obligation to tell you anything. Besides, you don't have the right to speak, after what you did to Hubby, much less ask anything. Because, you know, I know what you truly are, Urahara-san, and how you allowed what happened to Hubby to happen, especially considering who he is and you knew what he is as well."

Kisuke held his head down and a sense of shame and dread filled his being.

"So...you know the secret then, don't you?"

"After much research and asking various contacts of mine for information, piecing it together and such, I found out the truth, and I can see why Hubby truly despises you. If you did what you did to me, and if I was Hubby, then I wouldn't just attempt to kill you once. I would be on your fucking case day in and day out, attack at every opportunity and make sure that you bleed to death. What you did, how dare you even think you can be forgiven? You might think I'm nuts and whatever else your opinion is of me, but you're the true monster to do that to him and those poor children. And since it is someone like me saying it, then you know it is messed up, right?"

Kisuke couldn't refute what she said, somberly nodding his head.

"Yes...you're right. I...can't ever be forgiven, you're right Giselle-san."

Giselle was shocked that Kisuke didn't even try and defend himself. She was even more shocked that he actually agreed with it, it being a mind blowing experience to say the least.

"W-Well...at least we have that cleared up. You're a monster bastard. Now, can you tell me something?"

"W-What is it? About P-Project Hope?"

Giselle shook her head a single time.

"Nothing like that. That's Hubby you should be telling that to. That's his private information, so even I cannot have a right to know about it, unless he asks me too or tells me the information himself. No, I want to know about a certain Quincy around here."

That caught Kisuke's attention, and he furrowed his eyes, wondering why Giselle wanted to know about a Quincy, and which Quincy she meant.

"A Quincy huh? Quincy...which Quincy?"

"Masaki Kurosaki-chan."

The name shocked Kisuke. Questions raced in his mind. But right now, he took a deep breath in and collected himself.

" _How does she know Kurosaki Masaki-san...shit, what's going on here? Who is this girl?_ " While he was lamenting it over in his mind, he answered Giselle. "Kurosaki Masaki-san, huh? Y-You want to see her?"

Giselle nodded, and sat down on a chair, while fingering her hair.

"You see, I've been looking for her, but I can't find her anywhere. I know there's a Kurosaki family in Karakura, but I think that they aren't related and her Reiatsu wasn't there. It's that Substitute kids family, but I don't sense Masaki-chan there, so I suppose she isn't there, and plus the kids aren't what I thought they'd be, considering if they were Masaki-chan's kids, but they aren't so I don't have to worry about that. I don't know if she has moved town or what, maybe she ran off with some lover, cheeky cow. The only Quincy I know are in this town are some old dude, and its kid that looks wrongly at my Hubby again, and is going to have its eyes plucked out of its head."

Kisuke even flinched at the casual way that she said that, and how she didn't even seem to care to do such things.

"O-Oh...I see...and your relation to this Kurosaki-san?"

Kisuke prodded for information. But was met with a cold stare back.

"That's none of your business. Since when was it okay for you to know my business?"

Kisuke laughed nervously, not wanting to piss off Giselle more than he already has, but he had to wonder, why she would know Masaki Kurosaki, and what happened to her.

"Ehehehe, you're right. I was just curious."

"Hmmmm, I'm not gonna tell you, because that's my private business. But, if you don't accept that, I could always call Zombie Chizuru?"

At that, a shadowy figure appeared behind Kisuke while snarling like a dark beast that is on the hunt for its prey and muttered "...Sex..." in a demonic voice, the man tensing, and crying at the same time.

"N-No! Please not Zombie Chizuru! She's the scariest one! She tries to rape me constantly! She's fucking frightening! Please don't allow her to hurt me Giselle-san! I'm a good boy really! She's too strong! Even me, the ex Taichou of Squad 12 is dwarfed by her amazing power! She's too OP! She's OP of OP when a Zombie! She's too amazing! Please don't let her hurt me anymore!"

Kisuke begged for his life. He didn't like doing it, and rarely thought that he would need too. But right now, he had no choice but to do it, as he couldn't do anything else, he was too afraid of Zombie Chizuru.

Giselle nodded with a bright smile on her lips.

"Okay, Zombie Chizuru, please move away. He's not being a bastard for now."

The shadowy figure growled like a dog, and then disappeared into the shadows, Kisuke taking a relaxing breath.

"O-Oh thank you merciful Giselle-san. You're very beautiful."

Giselle stood up, and gain cold eyes, instilling fear into Kisuke.

"Are you calling me beautiful? Only Hubby can look at me with naughty eyes. If you attempt to, I'm taking your eyes out of your head, and gonna play ping pong with them with Loli tits probably."

Kisuke's eyes leaked tears, lunging himself backwards so Giselle couldn't get him immediately.

"S-Shit! I wouldn't objectify you in anyway whatsoever! I only have the utmost respect for you!"

Giselle was satisfied with that, and she held up her pinky.

"That's a good boy Urahara-san~ Of course, this item you gave me is free, isn't it?" Kisuke nodded rapidly, not wanting to be attacked again. "That's a good Urahara-san~ I am happy that you're doing this for me~ I am sure that my Hubby would be pleased if you looked after his cute future Wifey~"

Kisuke smiled weakly at Giselle, and could only nod his head at it. But then a question came to his mind, and he had no choice but to ask it, as it was a matter that was the most important.

"Eeh...Giselle-san...your Zombie...why is she horny...if I may ask?"

Giselle hummed a little bit as she thought of an answer for Kisuke.

"Ya know...I don't know. Usually, when I turn people into Zombie's, if they are still alive, they don't become that horny and just do whatever I say. But Zombie Chizuru is an odd case. She becomes super horny, but for males, as opposed to females when she's normal, if you can call her normal that is. Maybe my making her a Zombie brings out the horny or something? And she seems to gain super human abilities as well, that isn't my doing. Maybe it is something sleeping in her or something. Of course she listens to me, but she's obsessed with sex as well~ Even I can't predict how she's going to move when she's after a penis~ Though bitch comes for Hubby's penis, and she's gonna get a beating~ But I will give her something, she's a great bodyguard~ She's really adorable as a bodyguard~"

"I-I don't doubt it, Giselle-san. It seems that you'd...do something like that."

Giselle wore a goofy smile on her face, and turned towards the door.

"I'm gonna go now and see what Hubby's up too, maybe get a good shot of his penis or butt~ If you find out anything about Masaki-chan, let me know the next time we see one another~ And also, of course, lets keep the meeting's we have between us~ If you tell Hubby, then I will come for you with Zombie Chizuru and other Zombie's~ I might even make Tessai my Zombie-chan~ This Aizen you're worried about will be a fucking dream compared to me if you really wanna go that far with me~"

Kisuke couldn't do anything but incline his head, and with that, Giselle left the shop. Once she had left, he lamented what Giselle was talking about, and how she knew of Masaki.

However, that didn't last long as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Z-Zombie Chizuru?"

Even without looking, he knew that it was Chizuru as a Zombie, and it was confirmed when she stepped out of the shadows dressed in nothing but a lacy black bra, matching panties that showed off much of her body, snarling.

"Sex...you...me...now..."

The distant look in her eyes made Kisuke cry. It was more frightening because Chizuru was an ordinary human, and he was a seasoned Shinigami, yet this girl seemed to be able to overpower him. He wasn't sure if it was because she was a zombie, or if it was for another reason. Whatever the reason, she was very frightening, and he was afraid.

"Z-Zombie Chizuru don't...GISELLE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He screamed for Giselle but she didn't come as she had already gone straight back to following Fusanosuke, and he was thrown onto the ground by Chizuru, where she mounted him and ripped open his clothes, baring his chest for all to see.

He gasped as he saw that, seeing Zombie Chizuru drooling.

"Zombie Chizuru! Stop this you weirdo! Why don't you go and fight Aizen!? You're on the same level! You're both psychotic insanely powerful being's! Why don't you do us all a favour and go and kill him for us!?"

Kisuke struggled with Zombie Chizuru, but as Urahara had indicated, Zombie Chizuru was able to fight him off. When he went to reach for his sword, Zombie Chizuru grabbed the sword, and threw it at the wall, impaling it as Kisuke saw the hope leave his being.

Kisuke then looked towards Zombie Chizuru, and she leaned down, licked his face which made him cringe and cry at the same time, her licking her lips in a scary sadistic way.

"C-Chizuru...Zombie Chizuru, please don't..."

Zombie Chizuru snarled again, licking her lips seductively and leaned down with a mischievous grin on her face, and then spoke with a raunchy tone in her voice.

"...Zombie Chizuru...doggy style..."

Kisuke's eyes shed some tears as she leaned closer towards his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

Across Karakura town, Fusanosuke was walking through the streets, and was heading towards Orihime's home, which he had for now taken up residence. Since he is basically a freeloader, he wanted to do something nice for Orihime, though he wasn't sure what that thing was right now if he was honest with himself.

While walking, he noted that he was coming across the Kurosaki clinic.

" _Hmmm, I suppose that Rukia-chan is there now. Maybe I should go and have fun some with Rukia-chan. I am sure that we could find...something to do together._ "

With a happy look in her eyes, Fusanosuke continued walking.

For a few minutes, he didn't see the clinic, until it came into full view.

That's when he saw that outside of the clinic, there was Karin, and Yuzu as well, both dressed up as nurses, in small tight nurse outfits that showcased their bodies, with Karin being the more developed, therefore being the one that was shown to be more, revealing that Yuzu, yet Yuzu's was also eye opening, Fusanosuke blinking at the sight.

" _Damn, I never thought I would see Yuzu-san and Karin-san in nurse outfits. Cosplaying? I doubt it. Karin-san doesn't seem to be the type...Yuzu-san, I could see her doing that for fun, and it certainly is quite...fun looking._ "

Fusanosuke noted, and walked forward towards the clinic, to see what was going on.

However, as he made it, he saw Karin and Yuzu attempting to carry...Sado. From the looks of it, he was injured. Not life threatening or anything akin to that, but he still seemed to be injured.

"Karin-san, Yuzu-san. What's going on?"

Both Karin and Yuzu turned towards Fusanosuke, the latter smiling, while the former was struggling to carry Sado.

"Fusa-senpai! There was an accident, and Sado-senpai, and some other's were caught in it, so they need treating immediately."

Yuzu explained while Karin reluctantly bowed her head.

"Erm, if you're not busy, could you help us carry Sado-senpai into the clinic? Sorry to ask, but this guy is really heavy for teenage girls like us, and while this sounds a little sexist, guys are usually stronger than girls, so if you could help?"

Fusanosuke thought about it for a few moments, before ultimately agreeing.

"Eeh, sure. But, shouldn't you get him to a hospital? I know this is a clinic and all, but he might need a true hospital."

Fusanosuke noted, looking at Sado's condition. Even he could see that Sado needed a doctor and then there was his bird that was behind him as well. He wasn't going to die if he didn't see one, but he was going to be in a bad way if he didn't get treated.

"Our Tou-chan is inside! He came back just the other night! He can fix him!"

Yuzu said proudly, Karin not being as hyper about it, and didn't know if their father was as competent as Yuzu seemed to be making him out to be, especially with the words that she was using.

"Ooh, your Otou-sama huh? I've always wanted to see who made two cuties like you, and Ginger as well." Fusanosuke walked over to Chad, and held out his bag. "Yuzu-san, could you carry this for me while I carry Sado-san?"

"Erm, yes! It isn't a worry!"

Yuzu took the bag away from him, and Fusanosuke picked up Chad, placing him in his arms, carrying him Princess style to the gob smacked faces of the twins, as Chad looked towards Fusanosuke with embarrassment. Karin grabbed the bird, knowing that it belonged to Chad.

"...This is shameful."

"Oh don't say such things Sado-san, you should allow this to happen when you're injured like this."

Fusanosuke commented to the tall muscular man, who couldn't even look at Fusanosuke right now, being right in the middle of an embarrassing situation as of this moment in time.

Karin, unable to hold back anymore, let it out.

"H-How in the hell are you lifting him like that!? He's got to be heavier than you are by many times with just his height alone!"

Karin was baffled by it, as in all accounts, Fusanosuke shouldn't be able to physically lift Sado, it is impossible. He is too big, and too heavy. And from the looks of it, he didn't even seem to be putting in much, if any, effort at all.

"Erm, I work out a lot. So, where should I bring this person?"

Karin didn't like that answer, but Yuzu was satisfied, and pointed into the clinic.

"Please follow me, Fusa-senpai! And thank you!"

"Hehe, it isn't a problem Yuzu-san."

Nodding, Yuzu and Karin led Fusanosuke into the clinic, where he saw Ichigo, who had a dumbfounded look on his face, until he saw Chad, and rushed over.

"Chad, are you alright!?"

Chad, who had been silent this whole time, looked towards Fusanosuke's smiling face, then towards Ichigo's face.

"...I feel embarrassed, being carried."

Chad admitted while Ichigo cracked a small smile.

"Hah, yeah. I can understand that..."

"No time Ichi-nii! We need to help Sado-senpai here! Stay out here, you'll get in the way! Go in the corner or something!"

Karin pushed passed Ichigo, Yuzu following after her, Fusanosuke doing the same thing as Yuzu.

Once making it to a certain room, Fusanosuke looked around, and saw a dark haired middle aged man was stood there, dressed in a lab coat, but his back was turned so Fusa couldn't see the mans face. Ichigo stayed outside...rather, Karin forced Ichigo to stay outside.

"Tou-chan, we've got another patient!"

Yuzu announced, as Fusanosuke laid the man down on the bed, Sado showing a somewhat grateful face, but as Fusanosuke could understand, being carried by another guy would be embarrassing.

"Aah! Who is the patient then!?"

The man whizzed around quite quickly, and faced Sado on the bed, but then stopped when he saw another guy standing there.

Looking up at the boy, his eyes locked with Fusanosuke's, both opening wide.

"Ooh my God, it is you..."

The man trailed off as he recognized Fusanosuke, Fusa doing the same.

"My oh my, now this makes a whole lot of sense!" Fusa announced, and quietly continued to eye up the man. " _Isshin Shiba, huh. Former Taichou of Squad Ten, what a surprise. This makes a lot of freaking sense now...I can understand why Karin-san, Yuzu-san, and Ginger have above levels of Reiryoku. But...why is he in Karakura, and being a...doctor? I knew that he left the Soul Society...but I didn't know that he started a family with some human woman...maybe that explains why Ginger has...yet, Karin-san also has...and Yuzu-sans as well...huh, this is a strange turn of events huh...seems like people flock to Karakura for some reason, that I do not understand._ "

The newly identified Isshin curiously furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Fusanosuke was doing here, the same with Fusa, wondering what Isshin was doing here in the human world.

"Erm, maybe obvious question, but what makes sense?"

Karin was the one to ask this, as she was baffled, Yuzu being in the same boat.

Fusanosuke turned towards Karin, and smiled bewitchingly.

"Ooh nothing dear, don't worry. He just looked familiar, and now I can see why. Your Onii-sama and your Otou-sama look very similar, besides the facial hair and such, you know?"

Karin furrowed her eyebrows, and felt as if he was lying, which he was.

Fusanosuke then went towards Isshin, and grabbed his hand, shaking it furiously.

"Nice too meet you! My name is Fusanosuke, and I am currently dating your daughter, and hopefully, we'll get married one day and have a child together named HD or something!"

"S-Shut up! We aren't dating! And marrying you!? I would rather stick pins in my eyes! And who names their children HD!?"

Karin snapped, Fusanosuke turning and holding up his little finger.

"Eeh, when did I say your name then? He has two daughters, why did you assume that I meant you, Karin-san?"

Karin blushed in embarrassment, while Yuzu whizzed her head towards her twin.

"Y-Yes Karin-chan, why did you assume that it was you!? A-Are you saying I am not as pretty as you are Karin-chan!?"

"Ugh, Yuzu...don't give me a headache..."

Karin mumbled back, and wanted to leave, but knew that Chad wasn't in a condition where she could just leave easily, and Yuzu wasn't exactly happy with Karin right now, but held it back for the moment.

Isshin looked between Fusanosuke and his daughters for a few seconds, then played along.

"Ooh that's lovely! Marrying Karin or Yuzu, makes an Otou-sama like me so proud! I can tell, you'll make a great husband! Why don't you marry both!?"

"Gak!"

Karin face faulted while Yuzu blushed slightly, holding hands to her face, as she was the more girly between the two of them and mentioning 'husband' in the same sentence as her name was gonna be a killer to her.

"Ooh thank you! Taking Karin-san and Yuzu-san as my wives would be the best! Can I call you Papa from now on since we're family!?"

"Yes yes sonny boy! Call me Papa!"

"Yay! Papa!"

With that, Fusanosuke and Isshin wrapped one another up in a manly hug, the colour from Karin's face draining as a certain realization came to her, and she stood up, walking towards the door, which her sister noted.

"Karin-chan? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and kill myself, excuse me."

With those words, Karin walked out of the room looking ill.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some new mysteries brought up in this chapter, huh! But first there was a little Tatsuki and Fusa fight, Fusa giving Tatsuki some advice which will play a role later on. Then some Orihime vs Rukia jealousy battles! Then Fusanosuke's reveal to Orihime that he can in fact see what others cannot, I wonder what else he can see? And what is he making exactly? But then Giselle laid on some surprises, huh! She seems to know about some secret that Kisuke is keeping, what is that? And why does she want to see Masaki? And I'm sure people would ask wouldn't Giselle know if Masaki is alive or not due to her being with the Quincy army? The answer is, not necessarily, Yhwach doesn't have to tell them everything. But how is she going to feel when she finds out? And what connection does she have with Masaki exactly? And finally Isshin and Fusanosuke have met! What's gonna happen there? Until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that you did! Yeah, I purposely left that a little mystery for now, but in the future, she will be showing up. Yeah, it definitely is going to effect that arc, but in what way, will be shown in the future~ Heh, it would be a good reason for the pair of them to have a good and real rematch. Yay, he's finally met Isshin, those two are gonna have, wacky times together in the future then! Poor Karin, she's really getting it, and even in this chapter, she gets it some more. Hmmm, that's a little mystery, huh. Why is Giselle connected to Masaki, and what does it mean? The walking Chizuru...damn, that would be a scary thing.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, bonding through spars is the best alright for their type of characters~ Heat certainly will turn to love, and love will turn to love making, eventually~ Damn, it could be felt like that huh~ Best step back when they go full force~ Yeah~ All hail sword lady seeing powers! Eventually, he will do, but right now is a little soon. Papa hug!**

 **Reptoholic; Thanks! Yeah, it's a little power he has, and is gonna be something he uses later on as well. How, that will be revealed is up in the air right now~ Maybe he does have a connection to Muramasa, maybe he does. Huh, that would be interesting, I haven't seen that before. Eeh, in a sense, he will have a sort of relationship with them, as they are extensions of their Shinigami counterpart, aren't they? Hehe, there will be more of that in the future, when Orihime realizes her feelings, and other things as well. Yeah, he will be deepening his relationships with the girls as time goes on. Well, he kisses Rukia, and maybe another girl soon~ Hehe, I'm glad that you like it~ Yeah, Fusanosuke isn't going to be the strongest, but it isn't like he's going to be the weakest either. Like, on his own power, he wont be able to match Yamamoto's Bankai, but with some gadgets and his own intelligence, he'll be able to face stronger opponents, and use misdirection, and such things like that. And yeah, he is the hero, alongside Ichigo, though they are different types of hero's as they've got completely different back stories, and have different views on such things. Hehe, very soon, Fusa and Giselle are gonna meet, and it is going to be, quite amazing. Hehe, I'm glad that you read it like that, it makes me happy!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, Orihime vs Rukia, in a real fight, Rukia, in a love fight, it's all fair in love and war. But yeah, Giselle ain't gonna let anyone get the better of her. Hehe, what they ordered will be revealed in the future. Yeah, he's not messing, though people just think that he is mental. Yeah, seems like Sode no Shirayuki is a little naughty, huh. Hehe, how they act is, pretty civil and friendly, though this chapter shows seriousness, in the future they'll shown more, wackiness. Hehe, you did now~**

 **Naroku; Hehe, yeah~ Those two together are quite, something alright. In the condition Karin comes into this chapter, she can't really think about such things. And awesome suggestions!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Hehe, sorry to keep you waiting, I am glad that you love it that much though. The jealousy battle has commenced! Damn, imagine Soi Fon mixed up in a battle like that, she'd just say she's gonna call her squad or something to aid her. Eeh, Giselle and Fusanosuke will be meeting relatively soon. Hah, he surely doesn't, poor Urahara. Awesome suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it would be quite interesting, building a relationship that way. Hehe, I suppose that it is, but besides being two Loli's, it was one Loli, and one busty chick. That's gonna be something alright, it will be interesting to see. Yup, he's revealed it to Orihime, so only she knows about such an ability. Maybe it could be something like that. Yup, he doesn't believe in Aizen, and does have his suspicions, but doesn't know why, yet. And thank you!**

 **Guest 1; Eeh, I think they need a Quincy cross, but that's about it. Giselle could give her one of those. Heh, that would be quite funny, it would drive Karin quite insane. From what she's said, it does show that she does care about Masaki, what's gonna happen when she finds out that she's dead?**

 **Momo fan; Eeh, I haven't fully thought about if they'll live in the Soul Society, or not yet. Maybe somehow turning them into souls, not by killing them or anything, but making it so that they have the natural lifespan of a Shinigami or something. But it's only the beginning of the series, so I've got plenty of time for that stuff.**

 **Guest 2; Eeh, I probably am going to do the hell verse movie. And I could see Giselle being a major player in that arc. I see, well Orihime is a cool character and people have their preferences, ya know?**

 **Zombie-Chan; Yeah, I can see the same. He wouldn't want to hurt either of them, and would want a peaceful solution between the spirits, and the Shinigami. Those two fighting against Fusa would be a cool thing to see.**

 **Son of Yoruichi; Hehe, she might be trying to eavedrop, but this occasion, she isn't going to hear anything. But she will learn about Masaki eventually, and when she does...well, it is going to be something alright. Heh, I could see that happening actually, Unohana would become interested in such a fight if she found out that Kenpachi had gone down by Fusanosuke. Yup, I think Tatsuki is more of a speed fighter, rather than Chad who is a power type fighter. Tatsuki vs Soi Fon would be quite the interesting fight to write about, though Soi Fon would probably win that, it could be quite an interesting thing to see. Plus Shunko huh, I don't think Tatsuki could learn that, unless maybe...I dunno, I will have to think about it and see if it could be adapted to Tatsuki, though I do like the idea of her having a Shunko. Plus this is fanfiction, rules of canon can be bent, can't they?**

 **Guest 3; Hehe! I'm glad that you do! And yeah, their interactions are quite interesting, more so in the future at least. Hmm, that connection will be revealed in time. I see, yeah, that sounds about right~**

 **Neonlight01; Exactly, many people can learn like that~ For now, it seems they've come to a compromise...for now. Damn, that is gonna be quite messy, isn't it? Especially if Soi Fon is involved, she'd tear stuff apart, wont she? Yeah, he might play nice with Aizen, but in this chapter it was pretty much confirmed that he doesn't trust him, being hinted at in the past. Well, Fusa has a strong reason to be after him, Giselle is just doing it in part because she finds it funny, and she doesn't like the fact that he did things to her 'Hubby'. Well, she has a last name that's different, so she couldn't be her sister, though cousin, she could be~**

 **Guest 4; Yup, they really do! It will even be shown in the future how much they do like him. I can actually see that as well, so it could possibly end up with something like that. Hehe, Nemu being Fusa's Robin...now that would be funny for an Omake or something.**

 **Lightwave; It seems to be quite the way to go forward, doesn't it? Tatsuki can learn, and become closer at the same time. Hehe, if Tatsuki and the twins become involved, then it might become scary, I wouldn't want to get involved with such a fight. You're right, it literally isn't very easy for him, it is very difficult asking Urahara for help. Eeh, he'll be involved somehow. I wont spoil it just yet, but there is something going on there. Those two would be nice additions, I will have to think about it.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yah! They surely did have a good match, huh? Hehe, a battle between Orihime and Rukia, now that would be fun to see, wouldn't it? When those become involved, I don't even want to think about it~ It would be tough for Tatsuki though, I know that. What Fusa is building will be revealed in the future~ But the connection with Masaki...that's gonna be a surprise~ Between him and the Vizards, it is friendship, mostly. Besides him and Hiyori that is, they have a more, complex relationship. Yeah! He doesn't trust Aizen at all, even if it seems that way. He just played along, to see what Aizen was up too, and has yet to figure it out.**

 **Guest 5; That would be a pretty cool power for Yuzu, I could see Yuzu having something like that, it would be cool.**

 **Jack; Thanks! More of that to come in the future!**

 **LemurTurtle; Hehe, I am glad that it was! Yeah, Tatsuki and Fusa are surely getting close, with more of that to come in the future. That was a fun part to write, I will probably do something like that again in the future, with more of the girls involved. Damn, all hell would break loose when they get together. Yeah, we've found out a little bit about him, more of that to come in the future! He'll probably remain neutral in that part of the story, as he wouldn't want to hurt either Shinigami or Zanpakuto spirit. He pretty much does, doesn't he? His luck will change, eventually. Hmmmm, so many questions. The Giselle thing will be revealed, in time, the same for what Fusanosuke is building. He's a pretty smart dude, and can tell that Aizen isn't as exactly as he seems. He'll be meeting Giselle pretty soon, as for Hiyori, she'll be making an appearance before canon, but when, I will keep to myself for now~ Hah, I can imagine Fusa doing that when he moves into their closet. And you're right, they are too cute when being teased~ And thank you!**

 **Guest 6; Eeh, he might have some of them, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Guest 7; Erm, I see their relationship being akin to friendship/sibling like, as I could see them teasing Ichigo endlessly, playing pranks ect. And thank you!**

 **Guest 8; Thank you! That connection is going to be quite interesting, huh. Karin just wants out of that, she would probably be in shock when she does find out about him. Those fights would be awesome, I could see Giselle taking on Soi Fon, that would be hilarious, not to mention a true fight between Fusanosuke and Unohana, those two would be an awesome fight to do. That could be a reason as to why he'd want Giselle to keep Fusa alive, for whatever he has planned. Hmmm, that's a good theory, it could be that reason, or something else all together.**

 **Guest 9; Eeh, I haven't really decided if he would or not, though I can see what you mean. Yeah, he does know that she does at least like him, even if she shows it with insults and yells and such. That's just how Soi Fon is after all, isn't she? I could see Hiyori becoming that, if it meant being with Fusa.**

 **TheBloodyYatsuzaki; Hehe, they surely do have a connection between one another. Hmm, that's a good theory, he could turn out like that, or maybe not~ And thank you! I will try my best!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chad and the parakeet part 2**

Karin was in the house late at night.

Since the days events with the crash, the pileup of cars and other vehicles, and Chad being brought to her fathers clinic, and seeing Fusanosuke defying logic again, she would be of course quite understandably confused.

Walking through the corridor, she happened to be walking past Chad's room, and she saw it...

The bird.

As soon as she did, she felt sick, things coming to her mind that she didn't want to come. Memories. At first, they were quite sickening if she was honest with herself, but she couldn't make them out. She couldn't even see them properly, but they were making her feel as if she was about to be sick.

She couldn't understand it. Her legs were shaking, her mind ached with pain, following the joints in her body. It was as if the bird was hypnotizing her, and she couldn't break free, no matter what she did. She was becoming more and more worried about how this bird was going to effect her.

However...the bird then looked at her.

Just seeing that, was enough to make her mind go close to breakdown. She couldn't explain it, it was as if she was being possessed by the bird, and making her see things...that she didn't want to see, things that made her want to throw up and run away...

"Karin-san, are you alright?"

Karin jumped at the voice, and whizzed around to see Fusanosuke standing there. She took some breaths, and composed herself, relaxing her mind.

"O-Oh...it's you...I thought you left already."

Karin casually admitted to the boy while still trying to put up a strong disposition, though was failing.

He shook his head at what she said.

"Leaving soon, actually. I was just helping your Otou-san with some other patients and stuff. You know, with the crash and all, I was making sure that he was okay with the overwhelming stuff."

Karin showed a surprised face at the sudden confession from Fusanosuke.

"Oh, I didn't know that you could do something like that...since when do spirits know how to do medical stuff? Actually, the better question is, why do you even know how to do medical stuff if you're already dead? It isn't like you can die again, right?"

Karin was amazed, bewildered that Fusanosuke knew something like that.

"Heh, this spirit is surprising. I studied healing Kido in my schooling, and learned from someone who is regarded as one of the best healers and picked up something's from them. Even humans are able to be healed by me. It isn't that difficult honestly, once you know how to do it. Originally, I learned it so I could fight for longer, and heal my allies just incase they needed it, but helping out people for the sake of it is also a good thing. And for the other question you had, yes we spirits, as you call us, can die like humans can. But that's a pretty big explanation that would take sometime to talk about. Why don't we just leave that for now?"

Karin obliged with what he said, though was still curious about how spirits were able to die, as in her eyes, spirits weren't something that should die, as they are dead, but if they could die, what happens to their souls? She didn't know the answers, though she wished that she did know.

"I see...you're just full of surprises."

Karin mumbled on a whisper, Fusanosuke showing a dashing smile.

"I really am, aren't I?"

Karin was about to reply, when she felt her stomach twist in knots. She wasn't sure why...no, she was lying to herself. She knew exactly why that it was. It was because of the bird that was brought in after Chad was admitted into the clinic.

"You know...that bird is..."

"That bird, I suppose you can sense something from it, can't you?"

Karin nodded, and felt dizzy on her feet, her legs beginning to buckle, her mind being something of a hazy deal.

"Senpai...spirit guy...whatever you are...why are you here? I mean, why do you choose to stay in this town? If you're a spirit, can't you choose to go anywhere? Or does it work differently than that?"

Fusanosuke had to admit that Karin was coming out with good questions that most people should ask, and was surprised that Orihime didnt first ask these questions, before he filled her in to what she needed to know.

"That's...they are pretty good questions...the true reason is because there is a girl that I like, and don't want her to get hurt, so I am here to protect her. If there's a reason, then it is that."

"I see...that's a good reason. Protecting someone...I can relate to that."

Karin nodded in acceptance, her eyes beginning to hazy over from being near the spirit of the bird, and was about to fall over when Fusanosuke caught her, holding her close to his body.

"Karin-san, lets get away from the bird. It is negatively effecting you right now. It's better if you come with me."

Karin didn't complain, and together, they walked away from the bird. As she did, Karin felt like she was slowly getting better and better. Though at the same time, she was also feeling slightly uncomfortable right now.

Going into the living room, Karin sat next to Fusanosuke, and took in some breaths in an attempt to make herself feel...better, more calm and relaxed as well. She wanted to be safe and sound at this moment in time, and she didn't want this bird to make her feel like this anymore.

"Damn...I'm sorry. I don't know why it is effecting me like that...but the spirit of that little boy inside of the bird. I don't even know how I know it is a little boy, but I can feel it. I can feel it, I can feel and see his memories in my mind...I don't understand what it is, but there is something about that boy...Senpai, I am so confused."

Fusanosuke could see that she was having inner turmoil right now. She couldn't even think straight, she was all over the place. It was as if she had been hit by a huge wave in her mind.

"Most likely, it is because you're the closest in age to the child, and you've got immense power inside of you...well, great power at least. It must have formed a bond with that bird, and is unwillingly showing his memories to you. It isn't the birds choice, but because you're who you are, you're receiving the memories of the bird, and it is making it as if you're going to be in trouble for a little while until it disappears."

Karin accepted that explanation, as it was as plausable as anything else in the world. She didn't see any reason to not accept something like that.

"I see...I wish that they would stop...I don't...I can't watch it. It hurts my head, when I see it, when I see what's going on. Even though it is blurry right now, it feels as if his memories are invading my very soul...is it strange that I think that?"

Fusanosuke gently shook his head, and brushed her face with his cool fingers, cooling down the flame that was burning her face. She felt hot, dizzy, disorientated as well. But with a single touch from her Senpai, she felt slightly relieved.

"You know Karin-san, you're a very special girl. Even though you think that seeing spirits isn't special, it is, because you get to see the life after death. You shouldn't shy away from your gift, you should embrace it. Harness that hidden power inside of you. I'm not saying go out of your way to find spirits and help them, but if they come to you, guide them to another place and allow them to pass on."

"What if you see things you don't want to see? Those Hollow things, you told me about. Those are spirits as well, aren't they? What if I don't want to see something like that? A demonic creature that could kill me, I don't want to see something like that."

Fusanosuke could understand where she is coming from, so he patted her head softly.

"I understand Karin-san. But with anything, there is good and bad. Focus on the good, and don't allow the bad to infect you. Because as soon as you do, it will take you over. But I have a sneaky suspicion that Karin-san is quite capable of handling this."

"It's easy for you to say that. But you're used to it, you're dead."

Karin reminded, but Fusanosuke smirked.

"Well, actually. I was born as a spirit. I've never died in my life."

Karin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, turning towards her blonde haired Senpai.

"B-But, how is that possible? Are you really saying that you were born as a spirit, born dead?"

Karin couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. By all accounts, Fusanosuke should've died. To her, that made the most sense. But right now, she's hearing this, and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Fusa put his head backwards, and thought of the best way to tell Karin, and eventually came to the idea.

"In a sense, yes. But you see, life and death are a funny thing. Being alive, like you, being a spirit like me, is something that isn't that far from one another. It is a circle of life and death. But yes, I was born as a spirit, in the place you'd call Heaven. It might seem weird, but I was born in the place you call Heaven, and I went to a school like you do, though I went to school to learn how to fight off Hollows, not about whatever else human schools teach, though of course basic lessons where taught. You see, spirits like me, and humans like you aren't anything different, at least not much. Like you, if I get stabbed, I could die. If I bleed, I hurt. And we spirits can also become sick like you humans do. In a sense, we aren't different at all, besides the powers we have, and it isn't all spirits either. If you have Reiryoku, then you can become hungry and perform feats like myself. If you don't, then you live in another part of...Heaven where you don't become hungry and such things like that."

As Fusanosuke was explaining it, Karin's mind went into a frenzy. What she thought was true, wasn't entirely true. She was even trying to wrap her head around the didea that spirits were born in the Soul Society, as she thought that people in Heaven weren't able to be born, only where spirits were.

"Wow, I didn't expect that...heh, I thought you were just a spirit that played super hero and somehow possessed a body to come and annoy people in school. But...you come from Heaven huh. Maybe calling you an Angel would be a little far though."

"Yeah, I'm not an Angel. But I'm not a Devil either. You can call me a Slayer of Hollows, Karin-san."

Karin smiled a single time, but then felt some pain in her stomach.

Seeing that, Fusanosuke leaned forward.

"Come on Karin-san, let me get you to bed."

"N-No, don't be an idiot...don't worry, I can get myself to bed."

Karin stood up, and though she was feeling dizzy, she refused to show weakness. Karin, was not a weak person by any means of the word. She wasn't going to show any kind of weakness, she knew this to be true.

"Karin-san...don't push yourself too hard. If you're feeling ill tomorrow, don't come into school. Spirit power, can effect humans that aren't used to it, and the memories you're seeing, will also effect you. Please consider your health in the matter as well."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me..."

She dismissed him, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, Fusanosuke sighing slightly as she disappeared up the stairs.

" _Geez, she's the type that doesn't stop until she proves that she isn't weak...but it isn't a weakness to show your weak side...Karin-san. Don't always limit yourself, and make yourself feel as if you need to have the barriers up._ " As he thought it, Isshin walked into the living room. "Oh, it's you again. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, come with me. There's something's we need to discuss."

Isshin said with a voice full of authority, so Fusanosuke merely obeyed and left with him out of the room.

* * *

"So, I never expected to see you in the human world."

Isshin began, as he and Fusanosuke stood outside of the Kurosaki clinic, making sure that neither Rukia, Ichigo, or the twins heard their conversation. In fact, Fusanosuke and Isshin made sure that no one was around, Fusanosuke using a barrier to keep their conversation quiet.

While Isshin seemed to be calm, Fusanosuke was quite shocked about seeing the former captain. He never expected to see something like this, right now. He didn't think that he would see someone like Isshin in the human world...but it made sense now.

" _Ichigo, Karin-san, and Yuzu-san. It all makes sense now, seeing him here. I wonder, what happened for him to come to the human world, and I suppose breed is the word that I would use in this situation. But to think that he was with a random human seems a little far fetched. I doubt that he would leave the Soul Society for such a thing. So, I wonder what was with this human that made Isshin-taichou...Isshin-san leave the Seireitei._ "

Fusanosuke folded his arms and thought about it.

Seeing Isshin was shocking, and what was more shocking was the fact that he could barely feel anything from Isshin, as if he didn't have any powers in the first place. That was confusing, as the last time he saw Isshin, he was alright, and had his powers. But now he didn't, and he was confused.

"So, I presume you're wondering why I am in the human world, aren't you?"

Isshin brought up, seeing it along the young mans face, the confusion upon seeing Isshin.

"The thought crossed my mind."

Fusanosuke agreed, nodding his head a single time.

Isshin took in a few breaths, and finally explained to Fusanosuke.

"Well...ya see, something's happened, and I ended up losing my powers, and I married a human woman, and had a few kids, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, as you've met."

"Wow, that was quite the shortened down version. Though, I shouldn't expect anything less if it is coming from former Squad Ten Taichou."

Isshin cracked a smile at being called Squad Ten Taichou, as he hadn't been called that in years.

"It's easier than saying the whole story as we'll be here for awhile, but that's the gist of it. Truthfully, it was a pretty hectic time quite a few years before Ichigo's birth. You see, the woman that I married, was the woman that's life was in danger."

Isshin explained, but it only brought up more questions for Fusanosuke.

"She was in danger? How is that again?"

He was in confusion. Being in danger, of what? What would she be in danger of? These questions and more ran through his mind, and he wasn't sure where Isshin was going through with this.

"Yes...you see, there was this Hollow that...for a lack of a better term, infected her with its Reiatsu, and it was threatening her to commit soul suicide. Of course, being the guy that I am, couldn't allow that to happen, and since she saved me, I allowed...eeh, Urahara-san to make sure that Masaki didn't die. But in the end, it seems that even though I did that, she died anyway. Though she gave me years of happiness."

At hearing Isshin's confession, he guessed that Urahara was involved, though not in the way that he thought, so he allowed that to rest this time, not wanting to bring Kisuke into this conversation.

"I see...wait, if a Hollow infected her with its Reiatsu or whatever, why would it..."

As he was going to ask a question, Isshin cut him off.

"You must be wondering about how she saved me as well, aren't you?"

"Heh, I can't say that I am not wondering. Your children are gifted with quite the amount of Reiatsu. When I saw you, I thought that it made sense...but, now I am not so sure. You lost your powers, didn't you? How did you do that...you said something about soul suicide, which I know what that is but to think that there was a Hollow that you weren't able to defeat. What was it? A Vasto Lorde?"

"It was...a strange Hollow. Someone slashed my back, and I was rendered unable to use my Bankai, and this Hollow got the better of me. However, this chick came in, and basically one shotted it. She was pretty cool back then, but while fighting it, she got infected, and I told you what happened. In the end, we became tied together, as I used my Shinigami powers to hold the Hollow within Masaki at bay, so she didn't die. And you see...Masaki, wasn't an ordinary human. She was a-"

"Quincy."

Fusanosuke finished off with a bland expression on his face, earning a look of annoyance from Isshin.

"I was getting to that! And how did you figure it out anyway!? I never even said anything about Quincy abilities!"

Fusanosuke stuck out his tongue, and bonked himself on the head in a cute manner, drawing a smirk from Isshin, glad that Fusanosuke hadn't changed in the years that they hadn't seen one another.

"You see, the hints you gave, this Hollow fighting against a human, would mean the human has powers. However, the only humans that should have powers, are Quincy's, and when you mentioned soul suicide, I jumped to the conclusion naturally, as Hollows are poisonous to Quincy's, so it would make sense why this Hollows Reiatsu made this Quincy's soul attempt to commit suicide. I was thinking of Fullbringer's, but then I thought that since they have Hollow Reiatsu inside of them, it would be next to impossible. I would say impossible, but nothing surprises me anymore."

"Damn, always the smart one, aren't you? Though it was the same back then as well. Though, what's a Fullbringer exactly? I've never come across that before."

Isshin hadn't ever come across the term before, so Fusanosuke gave a basic explanation.

"Fullbringer's are humans that have Hollow Reiatsu inside of them, because their Okaa-san was attacked before they were born, and left lingering Reiatsu inside of them. Though it could be the Otou-san as well, that part isn't a confirmation though. Fullbringer's typically use objects they have an affinity with for them to activate their abilities, whatever they maybe. It is basically manipulating the souls within objects, even things such a chairs, and other things like that as everything has a soul, even how little it maybe. That's the basic definition, I could go into it more, if you like?"

Isshin was bewildered by the explanation that Fusanosuke gave, as he wasn't expecting Fusanosuke to go into it like that.

"No no, it's fine. But how do you know about these humans?"

"I've researched them before. I met one a few years ago, and became interested in their abilities, is all. So, I researched, and found out about these Fullbringer's."

"I see, that's quite something alright. But getting back to the topic before. Yes, my wife was a Quincy. She was very powerful as well."

Isshin spoke with a longing expression on his face, looking sad, which Fusanosuke noted, and concluded that Isshin must've loved Masaki very much.

"I see...so, that would make your children half Shinigami, and half Quincy. That would make sense as to why their Reiryoku is very high, and possibly, they might have Fullbringer abilities since their Okaa-san was attacked by a Hollow, and even you stated that she has been attacked by a Hollow, and had its Reiatsu inside of her. Though, Ichigo, your son is...you know, he's become a Substitute Shinigami."

Fusanosuke wasn't sure if he should tell Isshin this. But ultimately, he decided that he had a right to know, since it was his own son, and if he was Isshin, he wouldn't want to be kept in the dark.

"I had an idea about it." Isshin confirmed Fusanosuke's suspicious, and then continued. "So, I presume you didn't give your powers to Ichigo. It must've been another Shinigami, correct?"

Fusanosuke inclined his head in agreement.

"You're right. It is Rukia Kuchiki-chan. She's the one that gave her powers to him, as there was no other way other than death of your children, from what I have heard and gathered. Currently, she's in a Gigai, getting her powers restored. Sorry, it seems that we Shinigami have interfered with your human life here."

"Coincidences happen, I suppose. Or maybe, it is that funny thing called fate, who knows at this point. What I do know is that if Ichigo became a Shinigami, then it was meant to be."

Fusanosuke was surprised that Isshin was so understanding of the events. He thought that Isshin might be more angry about the fact that Ichigo was brought into a world where he could get killed.

However, there was something that was nagging Fusanosuke, so he gave his thoughts to Isshin.

"Yes...but your daughters, your daughter Karin-san in particular is growing day by day in power. It is miniscule amounts, but it doesn't make it any less real. She's growing in her powers, she has the potential to gain either your Shinigami powers, or your wife's Quincy powers, or possibly a product of Fullbring, it is difficult to determine which one she would get, maybe even all three or two of them. I would even say the same for Yuzu-san as well. Being your children, and the daughter of a Quincy, it was bound to happen, you realize this as well?"

Isshin couldn't refute what Fusanosuke was saying, and accepted it as a fact.

"I could venture a guess. But I never wanted either Karin or Yuzu involved with such things. Hell, even Ichigo didn't have to become involved with it. But he is, and we can't change what's happening. For now, the Hollow's will be dealt with by him...say, why are you here then?"

Isshin found it odd, as what Fusanosuke explained and why he was here, didn't make much sense to him.

Fusanosuke smiled lightly, and explained.

"Originally, I was here to retrieve Rukia-chan and bring her back to the Soul Society as she overstayed her welcome, so to speak. But then I found out that she gave her powers to a human, and I thought that your son stole those powers, so I was gonna kill your son. But then I was given an explanation, and now I am awaiting for her powers to return. If it goes well, the Soul Society wont find out about this incident, and don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you and your family are protected, so when we do leave, the Soul Society wont be able to find your locations should they come looking."

Isshin wore a mildly surprised face, and also a happy face as well.

"That's mighty generous of you, Fusanosuke. I thought that because I left the Soul Society, you might've come down hard on me. Actually, I was half expecting that you'd yell at me, and call me a fool for falling in love with a human."

Fusanosuke chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nah, recently, I've learned that the rules sometimes have to be bended, and even broken if they aren't for this new age, and circumstances aren't exactly what they should be. But, I'm glad, Isshin-taichou, that you fond someone that you love. This Masaki-san sounded like she was a good person."

"Yes...they were really good times. Even my powers were worth giving up, because Masaki was...a great woman. She was really...something. It didn't matter that she was a Quincy and I was a Shinigami, she was Masaki to me, and that's it."

At that, Fusa could see that while Isshin was hiding it, his eyes stung with hurt, and regret.

"Your wife...she was killed, by...something? Not a Shinigami, right?"

"No, a Hollow called Grand Fisher."

Fusa gasped, then retracted his body slightly.

"Grand Fisher...huh."

"Yeah, you know it?"

Fusanosuke paused for a moment, but shook his head.

"Nope, not at all. Heard rumours of it, but never met it. But for what it is worth, I am sorry that your wife, this Masaki-san died by a Hollow called Grand Fisher. It must be...very hard for you. I can't imagine losing the one that I love, again."

"I'm managing, and thank you. It means a lot. But...Fusanosuke, my daughters."

"What about them? They're great, you know? For the time I've been here, they've been nice to me. Even Karin-san has had her moments of niceness towards me, and Yuzu-san is naturally a lovely girl as well. She's such a sweetheart."

Isshin smirked, and leaned closer.

"You're not trying to seduce my daughters, are you~?"

Isshin teased, Fusanosuke remaining bland faced.

"Not at all. I like them, they're cool girls. Karin-san sure is feisty, and doesn't take any crap. As for Yuzu-san, she's sweet as sugar, she's a good girl."

"Yuzu's very much like Masaki, and Karin...eeeh, I don't know where she gets her attitude from~"

Isshin casually waved his hands back and forth, as he attempted to think of something that would make it sound less obvious that he wasn't the one that had the attitude.

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets that from~?" Fusa smirked as Isshin frowned, then followed up. "You know, even you must know that eventually, they are gonna be attacked by Hollows, Isshin-san."

"It's undeniable, and true. You're right about that, they are going to be attacked by...Hollows. Even if I wanted too stop it, I don't have any powers. I cannot protect them as I am. But...Fusanosuke. You, can protect them."

"Me, protecting your daughters, huh? What about your son?"

Fusanosuke thought that would be the most obvious conclusion, but Isshin shook his head.

"Ichigo doesn't have your experience. You're a strong Shinigami, even with the limiter that's on you right now, I presume. Ichigo will grow in strength, but right now, he's wet behind the ears. And I know that you can fight a Taichou, so I know that you're strong. At least, while you're here, make sure my daughters are safe for me, please. It isn't me asking as a former Taichou, but as a concerned Otou-san for his children."

It was Isshin's simple request. He didn't want his daughters to be hurt, much less anything else. And he knew that Fusanosuke would be able to protect his daughters when he wouldn't be able to do it.

Fusanosuke was taken back by what Isshin said, finding it to be quite shocking that Isshin would be basically pleading with Fusa to protect his children.

"I see...if you're asking me to protect them, then I will. But do not be too shocked if they develop powers. Ichigo is leaking his Reiatsu everywhere, and it could be effecting your daughters as well. I know that at the school he attends, which I do as well for some strange reason, the students that go there are being slightly effected by the Reiatsu from your ginger haired son. But the main point is, I will attempt my best to protect them. I can't promise you, as promises of this magnitude cannot be kept, as there are unknown variables. But I can promise that I will try my best to protect your daughters, and I will aid your son the best that I can."

"I should've expected such a response from you. But it sounds like you're going to do it for me, so thank you, Fusanosuke."

The pair of men looked at one another, and had smiles on their faces, being in the presence of a friend that they hadn't seen in years.

"You know...Shiro-chan was the person to replace you as Taichou, you know? Rangiku-san is still the Fuku-taichou, so nothing changed there."

"Aah, I see! Hehe, I should've guessed that kid would do it! Poor Rangiku, she must be depressed that she can't get drunk with her new Taichou!"

Isshin said joyfully, Fusanosuke unable to agree anymore than he already did.

"You got that right. But she sneaks away when she can and gets drunk with me...speaking of, want to have a drink? We've not got drunk in over...damn, that's quite along time."

"Heh, getting drunk with someone that looks my sons age...no, maybe even slightly younger than my son. Aah well, that doesn't matter, lets go and get drunk!"

"Yay! Drinking partner!"

Like that, the pair of them went out, to get a drink with one another...or that was the case, but then Fusanosuke remembered something.

Seeing that his friend had stopped, Isshin adopted a confused face as Fusanosuke looked at him.

"Hold on a second, Isshin-san, I need to go and have a chat with Sado-san for a few moments."

"Hmmmm? What about?"

Fusanosuke produced some glasses out of his pocket, and winked.

"I have a feeling that Sado-san might need a little help, just incase a naughty Hollow might come while neither myself, your son, or Rukia-chan are around. These things, will give him some aid. Originally, I made them for a different purpose years ago, but these little glasses of mine, will allow Sado-san to at least, see what's coming after him, and he's a tough guy, so he might be able to even fight off the Hollow as well. I don't know if it will happen, but I will try my best to make sure that Sado-san has some kind of level playing field."

Isshin adopted a confused face, but since he knew of Fusanosuke's intelligence, he was going to go along with it.

Giselle, who had been attempting to listen the whole time pouted, and sighed, mumbling "I didn't hear a thing, sexy Hubby and his barrier sound cancellation." while she thumbed her hair, not hearing anything about Masaki, yet.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo, and Yuzu were in the kitchen together. Yuzu was smiling as she usually did, and Ichigo had the frown on his face. But rather than it being a usual frown, he was worried for his friend, Sado, and the fact that he hadn't had the chance to do a Konso on the bird yet.

"Onii-chan? Is something the matter?"

The young Yuzu questioned with a concerned look on her face. Ichigo tried his best to smile, and deny her worries.

"N-No, I'm okay. I'm just worried for Chad, is all." He responded while looking at the table, seeing food there...but not Karin. "Say Yuzu, where is Karin exactly? I thought that she'd be here right now?"

"Karin-chan isn't feeling well right now. But she said she'd be fine for school."

Yuzu informed her elder brother, Ichigo nodding as if he was okay with that.

"As long as she feels up to it, I suppose we can't do anything else than that."

"Hehe, you're right Onii-chan, Karin-chan is stubborn, but she's going to be okay from now on. By the way...Onii-chan, your friend...erm, the new Senpai, do you like him?"

Yuzu asked, pushing her fingers together shyly.

"Huh? Oh, Fusa. He's alright I guess, he's a smart air-head, so that's a scary combination. Don't ask me how that works, but it does with whatever the hell Fusa is...say, why did you ask about him anyway?"

Yuzu's face flushed, and she became a little panicked.

"O-Oh! No reason! H-He helped last night, and he's kind s-so I wondered if you were friends with him! That's all!"

Ichigo had on suspicious eyes.

"Hmmmm, are you sure that's all there is too it Yuzu? There's nothing else that you want to talk about?"

"N-No! Not at all! It isn't like I find Senpai cute or anything! I-I think he's a cool guy, and he's kind s-so I am going to be okay now! I-I'm just going to finish this breakfast then go to school!"

What she rasped out, didn't make Ichigo feel any better. He was almost certain that there was something going on with Yuzu, and it had to do with Fusanosuke. But it was impossible, wasnt it? Those thoughts came to Ichigo as he sat down at the table.

However, he didn't have much time to wait, as Isshin came bursting into the room with an announcement on his sweaty face.

"Sado-san has gone! He's not in bed anymore!"

At that, Ichigo's eyes shot wide open, and he didn't know what to say, worrying for his friend.

However, that was soon replaced with extreme worry when he got a message, and it was from Rukia.

[Ichigo, there's a Hollow in this town right now! I'm not at your home, I had to leave this morning, and am trying to track it down. Lets meet up somewhere, maybe try and find Sado as well, as I think that it is after the bird!]

Ichigo inhaled a deep breath, sighing, knowing that he was going to have a bad day, but wondered...where Rukia even was.

* * *

A short time later and across town, Chad was hiding in a building that was akin to a warehouse with the bird, Yuuichi inside of its cage. It was dark inside of the building, and it was vacant.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't know that the bad thing was...going to do this...?"

The bird whimpered like a frigened child, but Chad wore a reassuring face.

"Do not worry, I think that we have outrun it, for the moment."

Chad's soothing voice was surprisingly gentle.

To look at him not many would suspect such a voice to come from him, but it did, and it sounded quite, gentle and kind as well.

However, that was soon replaced when the wall to the front of them broke apart.

"Mister, it is here!"

The bird cried out, Yuuichi panicking. Chad grunted, and sighed at the same time, taking to his feet, and went towards the door.

"...Lets go."

With that, Chad and the bird left, the Hollow slowly following after him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fusanosuke and Orihime walked into the classroom together, and saw that neither Rukia or Ichigo were there, which drew confusion to the pair of them, though Fusanosuke could sense that Rukia wasn't in the school, but Ichigo was.

"Hmmm? Where's Kurosaki-kun? And Kuchiki-san?"

"Ehehe, he's in the school somewhere. But...erm, I don't think that he has done with that spirit inside of that bird yet. As for Rukia-chan, I'm sure she is around somewhere, she always is."

Fusanosuke explained as he sat down at Rukia's seat, Orihime sitting in front of him, and turning her seat around, Tatsuki looking over at them curiously, but shrugged her shoulders, and read her book to herself.

"Is it okay if that happens, Fusa-chan?"

"Yeah, that's something like Ginger would do. Jeez, you can't even take a day off, and they are all about the business as well. Ugh, I only want a day off, but why does it feel like I'm gonna get involved with this somehow?"

"Hehe, if Fusa-chan does, I know that he'll do something amazing!"

Orihime exclaimed with a chipper voice, Fusanosuke smiling at her energy.

"Yeah, I suppose that I will. Though I want Ichigo to take this one."

"Hmmm? Why Fusa-chan?"

Orihime genuinely didn't know why he wanted Ichigo to be the one who does it this time. Fusanosuke smiled and leaned forward so he was near her face.

"It is his friend. It isn't my business to get involved. If he asked me, then I would do it. But since he hasn't, I can't say anything about it. If he gets into trouble, then I will go and step in. But until then, I will stay back, and allow Ginger to do this for his friend. Though I am sure that Rukia-chan is going to get involved."

"Hehe, Kuchiki-san does seem to be the type~"

Orihime sang out, feeling as if she had gained a slight advantage somehow.

Fusanosuke looked out of the window, and softly released a breath.

"The air has changed."

Fusanosuke noted as the window was opened, the wind blowing through his blonde locks. As the air hit him, Orihime thought that it gave him a regal appearance, as if he looked to be important, though that was her overactive imagination.

"The air, Fusa-chan?"

Orihime murmured, Fusanosuke inclining his head as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing the bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah...there's a Hollow within this town right now. It keeps coming and going, but I can sense its Reiatsu in this town right now."

At the mention of a Hollow, Orihime became slightly apprehensive.

"A...Hollow, like Onii-chan? There's a Hollow...in town right now?"

Fusanosuke confirmed her suspicions with a nod of his head.

"Similar yes. But all Hollows are different. This one...if I am not mistaken, is after the spirit of the little boy inside of the bird. Though right now, it seems to not be making a move. Don't worry, it wont come near the school, unless the bird comes near the school. Nah, Sado-san is moving in the opposite direction, though since I don't know the layout of this town well, I don't know where they are going. I suppose Ginger will know where they are going, since I presume he's lived in this town for quite awhile."

Orihime took in a relieving breath, glad that it wasn't coming for her again as she didn't want to come into contact with a Hollow, though she felt that if Fusa was there, she was going to be okay.

"But...if there's one out there, aren't you going to do anything, Fusa-chan?"

"If it becomes too much for Ginger and Rukia-chan, then I will step in. But if I step in all of the time, he wont grow. Ginger is a very special being, and he can grow into a strong warrior, however if I am always coming in and slaying the Hollow, then he wont grow, and wont realize his potential. It might seem bad of me, to hang back where he could be wounded but this in the end is going to benefit him. It is something that I do not like, but it is necessary for the future."

"I see...yup, I understand Fusa-chan! You're trying to help Ginger...eeh, I meant Kurosaki-kun!"

Fusanosuke smirked as he heard Orihime call Ichigo, 'Ginger' as he usually did. It was even more funny that it was Orihime who said it, and he had to wonder if he was rubbing off badly on her.

Before he could contemplate it though, Ichigo came into the classroom, looking sweaty, and looked ready to pass out.

His eyes looked over the class, and growled when he didn't see what he wanted.

"Darn it, where's Chad!?"

Ichigo cursed, his eyes going left and right...but he couldn't find Chad. He wasn't anywhere in his sights, and it annoyed him, that his friend wasn't around, and even worse, Rukia wasn't around either so he couldn't become a Shinigami.

However, there was a Shinigami around, and he pointed Ichigo in the right direction.

"Sado-san isn't here, Ginger. He's out there. Rukia-chan is also out there as well, attempting to find the bird. If you continue going that way, you'll come across her eventually."

Fusanosuke pointed out of the window, in the general direction that Sado was in.

Ichigo turned his eyes in the direction of where Fusanosuke was pointing, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Thanks man! You coming?"

He was about to respond when he felt something hit him, in his soul. The image of Karin entered his heart, and he knew that there was something wrong with her, but since Ichigo was busy at the moment with his friend, and Karin wasn't in danger, he didn't want to worry Ichigo, so adopted a smile.

"Soon, I will try and be there. For now, I've got something to do. Don't worry, I am confident that you and Rukia-chan can handle it. And the Sensei, I will...work my magic."

Ichigo smirked at that, while Orihime giggled slightly, knowing what he was saying though Ichigo didn't see her do that, and remained oblivious to the fact that Orihime knew of his existence, surprisingly keeping it under wraps.

"Right, thanks again!"

With that, Ichigo ran out of the classroom but not before seeing Chizuru blowing him a kiss, frightening him immensely, not wanting to deal with Chizuru again, as she frightened him. Chizuru herself shook her head of the action she did, and peered towards the front of the class, confused, frightened.

As he left, the Sensei walked in and turned her eyes towards the now disappeared form of Ichigo, only seeing him for a brief moment.

"Where is Kurosaki-san..."

Fusanosuke strolled over, and stared into the eyes of the Sensei, a glow within his eyes and with that, the Sensei's eyes glowed as well, a certain Quincy within the class seeing it as well, their eyebrows furrowing darkly.

"Sensei, Ichigo isn't well right now, and I have to leave due to having an emergency, is that okay? Ichigo needs to go home, and it doesn't need to be mentioned again, the same with my absence and Rukia-chan as well, is that alright?"

The Sensei's eyes rolled in her head, and she merely nodded.

"Yes...that's...fine..."

It was as if she was hypnotized, that was what Orihime could see. And indeed, that was the case. She was hypnotized right now, she wasn't all there right now, as Fusanosuke had put her under his spell.

Seeing and hearing that, Fusanosuke smiled, and walked over to Orihime.

"I'll be back later, okay Orihime-chan?"

"Hehe, okay Fusa-chan! See you soon!"

With that, Orihime and Fusanosuke parted away, Fusanosuke rushing out of the classroom. As he left, Tatsuki looked towards the door, and furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where he was going.

Once they left, Chizuru suddenly opened her eyes, and looked towards the open window with emotionless eyes.

"Zombie Chizuru...needs to...join...Giselle-sama's...side now..."

Standing from her sitting position, the now Zombie Chizuru ran for the window, and jumped out of it, everyone gasping at the sight.

"Ooh my God, did she just jump out of the window!?"

Tatsuki exclaimed with a shocked face.

"Chizuru-chan was..."

Orihime and the others looked out of the window, and saw that Chizuru had landed safely, and was rushing out of the schools gates, looking for...Giselle.

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at one another in shock, Orihime wondering what and how Chizuru survived, and her imagination went wild, believing that Chizuru was going to find Ichigo, and confess her love for him, not hearing what Chizuru had said before, while Tatsuki thought that Chizuru was having a mental breakdown but did wonder how she survived jumping from the height that their classroom was on, and didn't even seem to be injured at all.

* * *

Fusanosuke got into the streets, and went towards the area Karin was in.

He felt it deep inside of him, Karin was distressed. He hoped that the birds spirit wouldn't effect her this much. But right now, even without seeing her, he knew that she was being effected.

Even though she should've been in school, Fusa surmised that she was looking for the spirit to help it. As even though Karin comes off as aloof, she was a person that did care, and she cared deeply right now, Fusanosuke could feel it. Fusanosuke did try and persuade Karin to not come into school, but she didn't listen to him.

Upon seeing Karin in the streets, struggling to walk, Fusanosuke rushed over, and appeared beside her, holding her by the waist, as she was about to fall to the ground, sweat pouring off her face.

"Karin-san, what are you doing out of bed? If you're not feeling well, then..."

As he was going to lightly scold her, he saw something that he would never forget.

Tears.

Crying.

From Karin's eyes, tears slipped out, her face being drenched in the wetness of her tears, written on her face was pain.

Seeing that, Fusanosuke vowed that she wasn't going to cry like this anymore. Even he could feel her pain right now. It was an odd thing to say, but he could feel it. The pain she felt, and the sadness along with the feverous look she had, was making Fusanosuke frown.

"Senpai...that bird...I saw all of its memories..."

Karin went to explain, but Fusanosuke released a breath out of his nose.

"Yeah, I know..."

Fusanosuke mumbled against her ear as he sat down on the pavement, bringing her head to his chest so she could catch her breath. She usually wouldn't fought it, but she didn't feel like it right now, the warmness of his aura enveloping her, allowing her to calm herself.

Karin's eyes leaked fresh tears, that she didn't want to shed. But she couldn't stop them. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes right now, and felt as if she was sinking into a bottomless pit...however, Fusanosuke's hand grabbed her own, and gently held her in his arms.

"Senpai..."

"Karin-san, just take your time. There's no rush now. You don't need to rush anything, just keep calm and take small breaths. Don't push yourself, Karin-san. There's no need to worry. It is hard for you, I understand. Just take your time."

Even though he said that softly, Karin shook her body.

"No...Senpai, you don't understand. That poor boy...he watched his Okaa-san...be murdered in front of him...that poor boy had to see something like that...a-and now..."

"I know Karin-san. I saw the same thing as you last night."

Karin sniffled and her hand grabbed Fusanosuke's arm, tightening her grip on it.

"I-If you see it then...wh-why aren't you..."

"If you're wondering why I'm not crying, it is because I am. You just don't see the tears. Inside of my heart, I feel terrible for that boy, and it makes my heart hurt as well. I'm just pretty good at hiding my pain because in the past, hiding the pain was better than allowing it to be known to others. But you Karin-san, you should cry. It is okay to cry, to have emotions are human."

"Y-You're not human y-yet you have...we-weird emotions..."

Karin gave a hollow laugh at the joke she told, as she squirmed. Fusanosuke kept a hold of her, giving her as much comfort as she could while making sure that she didn't pass out.

"Well, maybe I'm not, but I'm a soul so it is the same thing. Now Karin-san, I'm gonna get you home, and see if I can do something about this fever you seem to have. I suspect it is due to the bird, but don't worry, I can sort it out."

"D-Don't kill me with some weird...p-potion..."

Karin mumbled as some fear entered her eyes.

Fusanosuke softly stroked her face and sent a cooling feeling through her head, and her body.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that you're okay, Karin-san. Leave it to me. And the bird, you don't have to worry so much about it. Your Nii-sama is going to deal with it, with Loli Rukia-chan doing the same as well. Leave that to them, and leave your care to me, Karin-san."

Karin wasn't sure, but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice. She had to do it, because right now, she couldn't do much for herself, something that she felt regret about.

* * *

Running through the streets were Rukia, and Ichigo. Ichigo had met up with Rukia during the way there, and were now running...but they didn't know where they were running too.

"Rukia, can't you tell where the spirit is!?"

Rukia took out her phone, shaking her head.

"The spirit is too small for me to sense. And it is mixed with the birds as well, so that makes it even harder. As for the Hollow we discussed previously, I can't sense it, and there's no notification that I am getting from the Soul Society, until it shows up and then it disappears again."

Rukia explained it, and Ichigo punched a wall Rukia grimacing upon seeing that, and wondered if his hand was okay.

"Damn it! What if Chad gets really hurt because of this!?"

"Calm down Ichigo. Going mad about this isn't the way. We have to keep a level head, and come up with some kind of plan."

"What kind of plan can you come up with now!? We need to do something or Chad will..."

Rukia took a deep breath, and looked around.

"I know, Sado right now is in trouble. But panicking about it, isn't going to do anything. He is your friend..."

"Screw that! I need to sense him now!"

At that, Ichigo closed his eyes and began concentrating.

"W-What is it that you're doing exactly, you can't sense it."

Even though Rukia tried to explain this, he didn't care, and continued looking for the man that he called friend, because Ichigo didn't want his friend to be caught up in something that he didn't wish to be caught up in.

Ichigo continued to sense, and ribbons appeared around him. They were naked to the visible eye, but they were there all the same. Ichigo concentrated, and concentrated, until he finally reached forward, grabbing one of the ribbons.

"There, I've found it!"

"That's a lie!"

Rukia rejected the notion that Ichigo had found some kind of spirit inside of the bird. But ignored her, and continued to run forward, Rukia sighing and chasing after him so he doesn't do something stupid.

* * *

Getting Karin home, Fusa laid her gently on the bed, and got out some herbs, beginning to mix them together.

"Senpai...what are you doing...?"

"I'm just making you some medicine, is all. You've got a bit of a fever, and this will ease it for you. The fever was probably brought on by the overwhelming emotions acting to the memories of the of inside of the bird, and your power couldn't contain itself, or something like that."

Karin felt wary about this. But because her father wasn't in the house, she was going to allow it. Though if it looked strange, and was oozing or something, then she wasn't going to drink it.

"A-Are you really qualified for such things...?"

"Didn't I say yesterday I studied healing Kido? It applies for humans as well, I can heal some human diseases, and healing some fever isn't going to be difficult. Unohana-taichou taught me how to do this around...well, it was awhile ago, but it still works."

Even though he said that, she wasn't as convinced as she should be. But right now, she was at the mercy of Fusanosuke, and allowed him to help her the best that he could, even if it wasn't something that she'd usually do.

Once mixing the herbs, he made it into a drink, sitting down at Karin's bedside.

"Here drink this, Karin-san. It will make you feel better."

"I am not so sure about this Senpai, I don't know if I should..."

Karin was apprehensive about the whole thing, and didn't want to get into it. But Fusanosuke assured her the best he could.

"Just trust me now, Karin-san. I'm not trying to poison you or anything, it is going to be okay."

Karin at first didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should take it or not, not knowing what was truly inside of the drink. But the look Fusanosuke had, and the way he seemed to be calm about it, did put her at ease, even if only slightly.

So, Fusanosuke put it to her lips, which she took a sip, then showed a disgusted face.

"It tastes gross."

"Well, it isn't going to be the best tasting stuff in the world. But it will make you feel better. If you grit your teeth, and drink it down to the last drop, you'll feel better soon, I promise."

Hearing that, Karin took the plunge and drunk it all. Even though it tasted disgusting, she drank it all, and felt disgusted from drinking it. But she did it, believing in Fusanosuke.

Upon seeing her drink it, Fusanosuke smiled.

"That's a good girl, Karin-san. Now, I will leave-"

As he was about to stand, Karin grabbed his hand, and looked the other way shyly.

"No, stay, Senpai. Please stay. I want...you to stay."

Fusanosuke couldn't help but smile, and gave his consent.

"Right, until you're asleep, I will stay beside you."

"Thank you, Senpai."

Karin showed a genuinely pleased face, and dragged Fusanosuke to the top of her bed, where her pillow was, and gently, rested her head against his chest. Both Fusanosuke, and even Karin, was shocked by her actions. Karin didn't understand why she did it, but she felt good about it.

"Karin-san..."

"Don't say anything...just stay here, with me...I feel, good when like this...Senpai is a nice...feeling. I...feel good when...Senpai is next to me. Senpai...that little boy...what's going to happen to him now...?"

Fusanosuke saw the pain on her face from the mention of the small bird spirit, and knew that she was going to be feeling bad about it. So, to assure her, he grabbed her hand softly, holding it down onto the bed, comfortingly using his thumb to stroke her hand.

"Don't you worry about that, Karin-san. Leave it to your Onii-sama now. He'll deal with it, he'll make it go away, and protect that boy, and Sado-san as well. You just sleep now, Karin-san."

Even though Fusanosuke was concerned for her, and wanted her to not worry, Karin didn't want to accept it, shaking her head again and again, making sure that she would control her tears...but she couldn't.

In the end, she couldn't stop them, and they flowed down her face naturally.

"I...don't like being...a burden...I can't...cook or...do anything Yuzu can...crying...I can stop crying...it is the only thing I can...do to stop my family from worrying about me..."

Karin confessed while she did the opposite she didn't want to do, and that was cry. She shed tears, feeling useless and as if she had let down her family by shedding tears that she thought weren't necessary.

"Oh, you're so silly, Karin-san. Crying is okay. If you don't cry, you might worry your family even more. Sad situations require tears. If you don't shed them, then they build up inside of your soul, and make you feel even more bad than you would if you let it out. That's what tears are for. They allow you to shed out the negativity, and allow the positivity to come in, so the negative feelings you have don't consume you."

Fusa's hand gently went over her face, brushing the tears out of her eyes. Responding to that, Karin mewled at the cool soothing touch of his fingers dancing on her hot flesh.

"Senpai, I am...I don't...want to be a burden to anyone...I hate it...my Okaa-san died, and I...all I did was...burden everyone around me, that's all I can do...I can only burden everyone else...but crying, I refuse to do that..."

"Then, if you don't want to burden anyone, burden me, okay? You don't have to worry about burdening me, because I am sure that you would love to make me feel weird, or something, right? I'm not the best person in the world, but it is okay with me. I wont laugh, think you're weak or anything like that. I will be here, for you, Karin-san. You don't have to be strong in front of me."

Karin looked up at the Senpai that she had only recently met, yet at the same time, had introduced her to so many different concepts, and all she could do was...weep.

For the first time since her mothers demise, she was finally crying. It felt good, relieving that she could shed these tears, and not burden anyone. That was something Karin felt the most about, being a burden.

Fusanosuke brought Karin to his chest, further and deeper into his chest, stroking the back of her head.

"It's okay now Karin-san. You let it all out, don't allow anything else to worry you. Cry now, and release the sadness that you've held in for so long."

"Senpai...please, teach me...about your world...I want to know more...I want to know about this stuff...I don't want to believe it...but this boy has opened my eyes...I don't want to remain in the dark...even if it a burden, please..."

Fusanosuke looked into her eyes, and saw that she looked serious. Even with the tears flowing, she could be seen as being serious right now, and Fusanosuke knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It might be dangerous."

Karin thought it over for a moment, but then she shook her head.

"I-It doesn't matter, teach me, please Senpai. Please. I just...don't want people to suffer like this anymore..."

"Alright, I will teach you about it. You just rest now, Karin-san, and when you're better, I will teach you about whatever it is that you want to be taught about. I will do whatever it is that you need."

"Th-Thank you Senpai."

Karin blushed, and cried at the same time while Fusanosuke brushed her eyes to the tears didn't sting them so much.

Karin then looked at Fusanosuke, and adopted a slight angry face.

"Also, tell anyone that I cried and I will punch you right in the testicles."

Fusa looked down at his hip area, and felt like crying as well.

"Please don't, I need them for the future if I ever want to have children. I promise I wont tell anyone, I wont even mention it unless it is of dire situation."

Karin nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to say anything, and continued to allow the tears to flow.

Karin continued to cry for along time after that.

She couldn't stop. She felt safe, doing it in front of Fusanosuke. She felt as if he wouldn't judge her for crying, he wouldn't think that she was weak or helpless for crying. But she felt ashamed about it, though Fusanosuke was able to make her feel better by offering her comforting words.

Eventually, Karin fell asleep on his chest. Knowing that she needed her rest, Fusanosuke put Karin down onto the beds pillow, dried her face of the tears that remained, and then left the room as quiet as a mouse, leaving Karin to rest.

* * *

Upon leaving the room, Fusanosuke came across Yuzu, who looked worried.

"Yuzu-san, what a surprise." He spoke with a faux surprise, having already sensed her before. "What are you doing right now Yuzu-san? Shouldn't you be in school at this time?"

Even though he should be as well, he thought a small joke would lighten the mood...however, it didn't do anything to make Yuzu feel any better because she was worried for her twin.

"Karin-chan...is Karin-chan okay? I'm worried Senpai, what if she is in..."

Fusanosuke could feel the worry that Yuzu felt for her sister, her twin, so he smiled at her, and gave her head a pet.

"Right now, the best we can do is leave Karin-san to get some rest. She's had some medicine, she's going to be fine. She just needs a little time, that's all. Even if you go in there now, she'll just be disturbed, and it will be better if she is left to get some rest. I know you're worried for your twin, but we can't do anything more than to allow her to rest."

Even though he spoke with a comforting smile, Yuzu wasn't sure what to do. Of course, she believed her Senpai, and didn't want to doubt him, but at the same time, she was still worried for Karin.

"Fusa-senpai...I...am so worried..."

Fusanosuke inched closer to the girl, and put a hand to the top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"I know you are sweetheart, but please try not to be. Karin-san is going to be okay. I know that she is. Say, while we are waiting, why don't we go and watch this television stuff, maybe some anime~"

Yuzu adopted a smile, and nodded a single time.

"Karin-chan loves anime and manga, and I like it as well. Senpai...you really brought Karin-chan all the way home, didn't you? Even though you don't know her that well, you're making sure that she is okay while Otou-sama, and Onii-chan are busy. If I had found Karin-chan ill, I would've become frightened, but you remained calm from the looks of it."

"Hehe, that's me, Yuzu-san. As cool as a cucumber. But in all seriousness, your twin is going to be fine. But for now, we should go, and leave Karin-san alone to rest. Besdes, we've got an anime to watch, whatever that is!"

Yuzu's face turned upwards into a light hearted smile.

"Okay Senpai~ I will come with you~"

So, with Fusanosuke, Yuzu went down the stairs, to leave Karin alone to get some good rest.

* * *

As Ichigo, and Rukia rushed to Chad's aid, Rukia's phone suddenly went off, and she looked at it, seeing that it was a message from Fusanosuke. Reading the message, Rukia narrowed her eyes. As she read it, Ichigo became curious, and thought that it might've been a Hollow.

"What is it, Rukia? Is there another Hollow...another Hollow maybe?"

Rukia denied what he thought while shaking her head.

"I-It's nothing really. Fusa just sent me a message, and told me that the bird we were after, is a bird that...his Okaa-san, was killed by a serial killer, and according to him, he said that the Hollow could very well be the serial killer that killed the spirit inside of the birds Okaa-san."

"H-How would he know something like that?"

Ichigo was bewildered, and unless he had some power to see the future, he didn't know how it happened.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, as even she didn't have a full explanation on the matter.

"Honestly, I do not know at all. Maybe he figured it out, or possibly he had someone else tell him, or sometimes, I've heard of cases where people can see others memories and such with their Reiatsu, it could be a case like that. However it is, it seems that this Hollow that is following after Sado, is going to be the one that killed the spirits Okaa-san, and if that's the case...hmmm, I wonder how the spirit ended up inside of the bird anyway...maybe, it is possible that the boy had died as well, but until I am to look at this bird for myself, I cannot say anything about it."

Ichigo waved a hand at her, and looked forward towards where he sensed Chad and the spirit of the boy inside of the bird.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. We need to get to-"

At that moment, something came from the sky, and went towards Rukia's body. It was as if raindrops were coming from the sky...but these weren't raindrops at all, no these were something more sinister.

She reacted, jumped back, only to miss some creatures that appeared to be frogs...but different. They seemed to be like a Hollow, without the mask, yet having a Hollow's Reiatsu inside of them.

"What are those things, Rukia? They don't look like Hollows to me."

Ichigo's question wasn't answered by Rukia, as even she didn't truly know what it was, and she gauged them to see what they were doing.

"Kekekekeke, you never will beat me~ I will kill that bird, and eat your souls~!"

A disgusting voice came from the sky, and both of the people looked up. What they saw were creatures, the creatures that fell from the sky. But past it, was a Hollow that had a weird tongue.

"The Hollow, up there Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I see it Rukia!"

Ichigo replied as one of the small creatures headed for Ichigo. Because he wasn't a Shinigami right now, his reflexes were slightly dulled, and he couldn't react in time...fortunately, Rukia was able too.

"Chappy Lightning Ball!"

From her bag, Rukia pulled out a yellow looking ball that had the rabbit Chappy on the front, its face being shown, Ichigo shaking his head, and felt stupid when the ball hit the creature, and shocked it out of existence.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but being saved by your stupid Chappy stuff makes me hate myself right now. I really hate your Chappy and I wish that it would go away forever and ever because it is...awful."

Rukia turned towards him, and donned a glove while she frowned about how Ichigo was hurting her by saying Chappy should disappear.

"Don't be an idiot, and don't ever diss Chappy in my presence again! Now get out of that body, Ichigo!"

Rukia lunged forward, and slammed her hand against his body, forcing his soul out, and turned him into a Shinigami. And with a timed swing, he cut apart the small frog creature that was going for his body.

"Geez, don't just suddenly do that!"

Ichigo complained, but Rukia shook her head a single time.

"Ichigo, go find Sado, leave these things to me. If it is these things, I believe that I am going to be okay. I will suffice for now."

"You sure?"

Ichigo's question was met with a hard stare, seeing the Hollow go after Chad, most likely. She wasn't sure if Chad was that way, but if the Hollow was going that way, then it was possible that the man was that way as well.

"Yes, I will be fine, now go! Leave these things to me, and go to your friend, save him!"

Without wasting time, Ichigo picked up his body, and dragged it along his shoulder, then jumped away, leaving Rukia with some creatures to dispose of.

One made a disgusting sound towards her, and spat out some leeches.

"I wont let you!"

Rather than take it, Rukia donned a Chappy belt with a heart in the centre, though featured the face of Chappy, and pressed the centre where the nose was. As she did, the face of Chappy appeared in front of her, a barrier, protecting her from the leeches, leaving her safe.

Once fully sure that she was safe, Rukia struck an epic pose with her arms, winking at the creatures.

"The power of Chappy has saved me again! Go Chappy! This is my Chappy Barrier, that no evil Hollow or its spawn can get me! I am perfectly safe from creatures like you...and it looks so cute too! Fusa said it lasts for about ten minutes full power, so this should be fine for creatures such as yourself! And here, I have another treat for you as well!"

Rukia exclaimed while fangirling over Chappy and its cuteness, and pulled out what appeared to be a green orb.

The orb, of course, had a picture of Chappy's face on, Rukia squealing in delight about this, and knew that Fusanosuke truly loved her, if he was going this far for her. Truly, he couldn't be any better as he understood her and her ways, and clearly accepted it.

"Okay, now behold the power of Twister Chappy! Cut apart my enemies that stand before me!"

Rukia, with a smile, threw the orb towards the centre of the small group of the frog like creatures, while the barrier was still up as from where Rukia stood, things could pass through it, the other side, nothing short of a true strong Shinigami or a true strong Hollow could get through it.

Hitting the centre of the ground, Rukia put her finger forward.

"Hado 1, Sho!"

From her finger, a pulse of energy was released, and hit the orb in the centre.

The frogs became worried, and went to jump away...however, a Chad sized tornado appeared there, gathering the Hollows creatures inside of the tornado, and ripping them asunder, Rukia smiling as it did.

" _It seems that my powers are slowly returning. Even being able to do that was quite the accomplishment, and it hasn't even been all that long...plus, Fusa you sly guy, you made me something like these items with Chappy, I freaking love you to death. I mean it. I really do love you Fusa, these items are great, and even Chappy theme as well, what a lovely guy you are. I'm going to kiss you so much for these items. And that twister thing was cool as well, with other Hollows, it could blow them away, if I hit it midair, kind of similar to Hado 58, Tenran, though to a less effective degree, for now._ "

Rukia's eyes gained sparkles as she revealed her shoes. The shoes were a cool blue colour, that had...Chappy on them. Decorated all over them, the theme of Chappy was present, and Rukia couldn't get enough of it. She nearly died when she saw the shoes for the first time, and could barely contain herself.

From the left, two of the frog creatures came at her, shooting out the leeches towards her. Rukia turned to that direction, and rushed forward. However, as she was running, two more creatures came from behind her, and shot out the leeches as well.

"Okay, Fusa said if this happens, then I should turn the Chappy heart face clockwise...then the barrier should go all around me and give me protection from behind as well..."

She tweaked the belt she wore by doing what Fusanosuke said, and the barrier turned from one that just blocks in front of her, to one that went around her body, encasing her completely, protecting her from all sides.

The leeches that were spat at Rukia from all directions were stopped by the barrier, and fell to the ground uneventfully, as she continued forward, extending her leg out in front of her.

"Take this!"

Rukia kicked out, and nailed the two frogs in the stomach, tearing them apart from the single kick that she gave while the barrier remained, as the barrier allowed Rukia to throw, and hit things outwards from the inside, but not allowing the creatures to attack Rukia from the outside.

Turning around, she noted the other two creatures coming around, and did the same thing to the other creatures, kicking them, and before even moving, they were ripped apart by the powerful kick.

" _These are good shoes, aren't they? Using them, it enhances my legs, allowing me to run faster, to near Shinigami levels, to be able to enhance my kicking power as well as jumping power. Fusa is even working out away so they will be able to walk in the sky as well like we Shinigami can when in the human world. All and all, these shoes are pretty badass. Of course, against stronger Hollow, it wont rip them apart like this, but it will knock them back a considerable distance, and used with this barrier Chappy item, it makes me be able to get in close to the enemy, and allow me to actually hit it while the barrier remains, so even if I am attacked from behind as I attack, it will still protect me while my attack lands on the enemy. With these and the other items, I am no longer a burden to Ichigo, and the others. Because of Fusa, I am able to fight and defend myself, until my powers come back._ "

Rukia was happy.

She had no idea that Fusanosuke could actually do these things. Making these gadgets for her, it was as if she could truly fight. While she couldn't use her Zanpakuto or anything, the items she had allowed her to fight with basic Hakuda, and even Kido type items as well as barriers. So, all in all, Rukia was very proud to say that the guy that she liked...was very handy, and in more ways than one.

She then turned to the remaining little creatures, and wore a grin on her face as she took out her Kido gun.

"Well well well, it seems like you're left. So, who wants to go first?"

At that, all of the frog creatures grimaced, as even they knew...they were no match for the current Rukia.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chad was with his parakeet, running from the Hollow. Though he couldn't see the Hollow, he knew that there was one coming for him. He could tell, he could feel it, but he couldn't see it.

"Mister, what are we going to do?"

The little bird questioned Chad, who's face fell into a frown.

"I...don't know. But...I will confront...the creature."

Chad explained to the bird, but the bird shook its head.

"You can't even see spirits, Mister. You wont be able to find it, much less fight it."

At that, Sado hung his head down.

" _Yuuichi is right, I wont be able to see it. But I can't allow it to get Yuuichi either. Hmmm, I don't know what to do...if I should fight, or flight. But if I can't see it then I, but I can hear something coming this way, its cries are...wait._ "

Chad suddenly remembered something, and rummaged through his pockets for something.

As he did, the bird, Yuuichi looked on with a wondering gaze, cocking his head to the side. Soon though, Chad found what he was looking for, and it was a pair of glasses, the same pair Fusanosuke gave him.

Chad then remembered what Fusanosuke had said to him the previous night.

[Now Sado-san, listen to me carefully. If you're ever attacked by something that is invisible, put these on, and it will allow you to see it, and hear it as well. Call me crazy or whatever, but maybe these glasses will be the difference between life, and death. So, remember my words, and put these on, and if you really don't believe me, then I know that your friend, Ichigo, would say the same thing as me. So put them on, and you'll see what's usually unseen to most humans, and it will allow you to protect yourself, and others. I presume, you'd want to do that, as Ichigo told me that you're a sweet guy, a giant with a heart of gold. So, use those muscles of yours, and protect what's important to you, whatever they maybe, and don't forget to put on the glasses.]

Chad finished reminiscing about it, and he couldn't help but have a small smile grace his lips.

Even though he didn't know why he was smiling, and why he should believe Fusanosuke. Something about his demeanour, and his friendship with Ichigo, which he had seen a few times, gave him the belief that even if Fusanosuke was slightly insane, he must be a good guy, hanging out with Ichigo, and that was enough for him to believe right now, and have the smile on his lips.

"The new kid...the blonde kid said...and if I...then I will...be able to protect...myself, and...Yuuichi as well...I will be able to...defend Yuuichi..."

As Chad mumbled, he put on the glasses and felt slightly embarrassed. Not because they were glasses, but because they had...the Chappy design on, Chad was sure he did that so Fusanosuke would get a laugh out of him wearing something related to Chappy, though Chad didn't know what a Chappy was, only knowing that it was a rabbit.

Chad them imagined Fusanosuke looking at him while smirking, having a camera in one hand, taking pictures of his appearance, and doing the peace sign with the other hand while having his tongue sticking out of his smirking lips like a mischievous child, finding it entertaining.

"The new kid...he'd do that."

He muttered to himself, pushing the glasses fully on his face.

As he did place the glasses on his face fully, he looked around on the ground and then in the sky...and from a distance, he could see the creature in the sky flying towards them, and became stunned.

"So...the new kid is right...I thought that he was...like Inoue...but he seems to understand...what was going on. I will...have to...thank him later...for giving me the power to see...the creature."

Chad looked towards Yuuichi, and placed him up on a wall, high so a car wouldn't hit him.

"M-Mister, what are you doing?"

"I'm...going to go and...confront the creature now."

"B-But Mister!"

The boy inside of the bird went to stop him, but Chad was already running, thinking of the protection of Yuuichi, and that was all he could think about right now, as thanks to Fusanosuke, he gave him the power to fight the Hollow.

Once making it a fair distance away from Yuuichi, Chad confronted the Hollow. Knowing that he couldn't get into the sky, he looked around, finding a big stone, and picked it up in his large hands, dwarfing the stone with his hands and took aim.

"Hyaaa!"

With a battle cry, Chad threw the stone with much force, it sailing through the air, and hit its target dead on the centre of the mask, sending the Hollow backwards with a small cry.

"Argh! What the hell!? How can that human see me!?"

The Hollow wondered, and went to the ground.

It stood in front of Chad, Chad pretending to not see it as the Hollow walked closer and closer.

"So...was this human just throwing things into the air, and somehow hit me? Is he that mental or something?"

As the Hollow spoke, Chad balled his hand into a large and powerful fist.

The Hollow inched ever closer, and sneered...however, Chad lifted his fist up in the air, and slammed his hand against the Hollows face without even making a sound, sending it crashing into a wall, breaking the wall apart, debris falling to the ground, around the Hollow, Chad hoping that he wont be told off for doing that, though that was only a slight concern he had for this moment in time.

The Hollow shrieked in pain, as Chad assessed the situation.

"Seems like...that trick will only work once...I put my...all into it...and it seems to have only done...some damage...I will, have to try harder. I don't know what it is...but I sense evil...this creature is evil...and I have to stop it...before it can hurt Yuuichi again."

Chad surmised for himself, seeing the Hollow come out of the wall with some injuries on its body. Though it wasn't bleeding, the Hollow felt pain all the same, from the powerful fist of the large man.

"You big bastard! Do you think you can do something like that to me and get away with it!? I'm gonna get you for that! No human does that to me anymore, I am going to snuff out your very life!"

The Hollow charged forward with its claws, and went to swipe Chad. Seeing it coming, Chad side stepped it with his long legs, avoiding the slash, and reeled his fist back, building up the massive strength that he had within him.

"Haah!"

With a release of his fist, the Hollow was caught by surprise again, and was hit into the pavement, bouncing off the ground and ultimately, smacked into a wall, cracking it apart.

Chad took a step back, and eyed up the Hollow, as it returned to its feet.

"W-What the hell is this human!? A terminator!? How are you able to hit me so hard!? You are even making me feel pain you little bastard! I wont let you do it to me again! I wont let you win against me!"

The creature cried out in frustrations, and went forward, spawning out some of the creatures Rukia fought before.

Chad narrowed his eyes, and grabbed one of them, crushing it in the palm of his hand, erasing it from existence. Tightening his other fist, he took aim, and punched forward, using his large fist, to smack around the Hollow creatures, hitting them and destroying them with his large fist.

The Hollow sighed at the sight, but then smirked and took to the sky.

"You might be superman down there, but up here, you cannot do anything!"

The Hollow laughed at the misfortunate of Chad...however, it didn't last long.

Rather than freak out, Chad looked around, and found a telephone pole. Calmly, Chad walked over towards the pole, and grabbed it tightly.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a single pull, Chad ripped the pole out of the ground, the Hollow gasping in huge shock.

"W-What the hell is he doing!? He's too powerful!"

The Hollow couldn't believe it a single time. He couldn't believe it at all, and when Chad lifted the pole into the sky, he became frightened and worried as well, but that was soon replaced with slight fear, the Hollow seeing as the muscular man brought down the pole on top of its head, hitting it into the ground, crushing it, causing some blood to erupt from the wounds.

Chad regarded the Hollow with tired eyes, holding the pole as if it was a huge bat.

"Don't...attack Yuuichi anymore...your fight is, with me."

Chad told the Hollow what was what, and basically said that he wasn't going to allow the Hollow to attack Yuuichi.

The Hollow, impaled in the ground, growled at Chad.

"You think that you're going to be able to beat me with such tricks, do you? That's not it at all, don't your dare be stupid! I am stronger than you are! Don't even think that you aren't either! Because...when did you assume that you'd be fighting me alone you bastard?"

Chad opened his eyes wide, and quickly, he realized the truth.

The small frog like creatures that the Hollow could spawn appeared above him, on high walls. Chad raised the pole in his hand, and went to swing, but the Hollows creatures pounced, pinning Chad to the ground.

With a look of victory on his face, the Hollow went to explain.

"You see, little man. You might be big and strong, but I have my allies. These creatures, you wont be able to escape! I will devour your soul, as well as that little birds as well!"

Hearing that, Chad didn't want to listen anymore, and summoned his strength.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

From within himself, he summoned his amazing strength, and did what he did best, and that was flexing his muscles, and with a roar, he pushed the creatures off his body, picked up his pole, and swung again, hitting the ground square in the face, sending him skidding across the ground.

Chad went to follow up with an attack, but the Hollow turned towards him, and smirked.

"I wont let you!"

The Hollow returned to the sky, so Chad cast his eyes upwards. From the back of the Hollow, a small creature was spawned, and it went towards Chad's body. Chad snarled surprisingly out of character, and used his large hand, grabbing it and crushing it with his strength.

Chad cast his eyes upwards, and lifted the pole he had.

"...Get down here."

Like a flyswatter, Chad hit upwards. The Hollow reacted to this, and flew higher.

"Hehehehehehe, that's not gonna fly with-"

At that moment, Chad jumped into the sky, and swung the pole like a bat, surprising the Hollow. Before it could react, the Hollow had its mask hit, and left a crack in the right hand corner, bringing it down to the ground.

Chad returned to the ground, and knew that this Hollow wasn't going to stop, so he brought up the large pole again, and went to swing down on the opponent Hollow, thanking Fusanosuke for giving him this chance to fight back.

The Hollow hissed, and turned its eyes towards Chad, seeing the attack coming, and quickly returned to its feet. Using its wings, the Hollow flew to the left, the pole however caught the arm of the Hollow, and slammed it down into the ground, breaking it.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

The Hollow howled out in pain, its eyes flickering from the usual yellow to red. His anger was growing and growing, and the pain was as well. Chad, had wounded the enemy with the pole he had, and the Hollow wasn't happy in the slightest.

Chad though wore his usual stoic face.

"I...said I wont let you hurt Yuuichi. I...don't like hurting people...but my Ojii-sama...told me to fight for...others...Ichigo, I fight for Ichigo as well...and that blonde kid, he gave me...the power to see you...so, I wont waste it."

Chad declared boldly, showing determination in his eyes, readying the Hollow killing pole again. This time, he was going to be protecting Yuuichi, and that was what was the most important thing to him.

"Y-You think you mere human can beat me in a fight!? You got lucky, and barely managed to injure me! You're nothing human! You broke my arm, so fucking what!? I don't need an arm to beat you! I have a huge army at my disposal!"

Chad wore a suspicious looking look in his eyes.

"You...what do you mean..."

As Chad was thinking about it, the Hollow hissed out, the pain becoming annoying to him.

"Take this!"

The Hollow spawned a creature and went towards Chad.

Chad went to attack it, but it did something unexpected, and spat out some leeches, that attached to Chad's skin, all over his arms from his wrists to his shoulders, all of them latching on and not seemingly going to be released anytime soon.

"W-What are these things?"

Chad placed the pole down and went to remove the leeches from his body. He pulled at the leeches, but they were deeply embedded into his skin, sucking on it, and not being released from his skin at all.

"Now it is time for the exploding~"

But, the Hollow stuck out its tongue.

As it did that, it vibrated as a strange frequency, and the next moment, it exploded, shocking Chad while he grunted at the pain, and drawing some blood.

His arms had some injuries on them. Not as much as the Hollow would've wanted, but some all the same.

"Did you like that? My creatures carry around bombs inside of them, the leeches themselves. They carry explosives that explode when they react to certain frequencies of my tongue. So now, what are you going to do!? I'm going to be the one that destroys you! You might've hurt me, but I will murder you now! And then I will devour your soul, and savour it! I am going to enjoy eating your soul you little bastard!"

Chad looked at his arm, taking a small breath. Even though he was injured, he didn't seem to even be that effected by it. It was as if nothing was happening to him at all.

"Even if you wound me, I wont let you hurt-"

"-the bird?"

The Hollow finished off, and then revealed something by his side. What he saw was the birdcage, and Yuuichi inside of it. The bird looked down somberly, not wanting to accept it at all.

"Yuuichi, when did you..."

"While you were distracted by me and my spawns. I had some of my spawns come this way as well and pick up this bird for some insurance. So, it seems that you're not going to be able to do anything, if you truly care about this bird, then you wont attack me."

Chad sighed at this.

He knew that the Hollow was right. If he tried to attack, he'd do something to Yuuichi, and he didn't want that. But at the same time, if he did nothing, he'd be the one that would be in the firing line, and that could result in his death.

While Chad mulled it over, the Hollow spawned some of the creatures, that went towards Chad's form.

Chad went to react, but the Hollow stuck out his tongue.

"Do anything, and I will blow your bird up. So, either you go, or the bird goes. Which one do you care about more? Your own life, or this birds life? Do you want the bird to die, or you to die?"

At the question, Chad felt sick.

He didn't want to have such a dilemma, he couldn't even think of any alternatives. He wasn't fast enough to truly capture the Hollow if he went full force, yet he was strong enough to fight off the Hollow. Though, he also had to think about Yuuichi, and how the Hollow would do something to Yuuichi if he really became serious.

But ultimately, he didn't have a choice but to nod his head.

He accepted it, because he didn't want Yuuichi to be hurt. That was the last thing he wanted. He had built a friendship with the bird, a friendship that could even be classed as a familiar one. Possibly, Chad thought of the bird as a younger brother, even though he couldn't see Yuuichi's form.

The Hollow smirked, and watched as his creatures neared Chad's form. They jumped up, and spat out some leeches that went to hit Chad's body...

"Ahaa, I don't think so~"

Suddenly, from the right, arrows made of Reishi came along, and penetrated all of the leeches that went for Chad, and the creatures themselves, erasing them from existence.

"H-How did...who did this!?"

The Hollow, and even Chad was shocked by the arrows, and looked towards the person who did it.

Standing there, was Giselle Gewelle, in a cute school uniform akin to the ones worn at Chad's school and a bow in the shape of a heart at the front, plus a skull shaped arrow in her hand made of Reishi.

Giselle looked towards the Hollow, and cast a dark smile towards the Hollow which even made the Hollow shiver in fear.

"You're so boned. I was looking for Hubby, but I found a bastard Hollow. Well well well, what can Gigi do with you I wonder~? Should I make you a Zombie-chan, or should I just destroy your soul so nothing is left~ But ooh, aren't you that Hollow that is also the serial killer~? That's naughty of you~ I heard from following my Hubby that you were a naughty person, so I'm gonna have to judge you with my holy arrows~ Wait, did I say holy? I meant, unholy arrows~"

At that, Chad and the Hollow stared at the girl with some worry in their eyes. The Hollow was more afraid than Chad right now, for the menacing glare was facing his way.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, something's happened this chapter! This chapter focused on Karin, and Chad, mostly, showing how Karin was becoming effected by the bird, and how Fusanosuke helped her, even Karin saying she wants to know more about it, which will lead into some events where she gains her powers, so look forward to that! Even Giselle has appeared unexpectedly, and even saved Chad from getting attacked, what's she going to do now?**

 **Next chapter is the conclusion of the mini Chad arc with Chad holding his own this chapter against the Hollow, with a little help from Fusanosuke's intelligence that is, though pure muscle power as well hehe~ So until then, thanks for reading!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, those two are coming along quite well, aren't they? Hmmm, it could be foreshadowing, it could be, we'll have to wait and see~ I could see Karin being able to do that, with Fusa helping her, since Ichigo hasn't even gotten his true Zanpakuto yet, and Karin will have her true one when she awakens that power. Pretty much yeah, he's quite the handy dude, isn't he? I can only imagine Rukia asking for something like that. Ooh God, Senna being a Chappy fan would be amazingly funny, and imagine her with Rukia, Ichigo would be dead inside. Ooh Giselle, she's a very unique person, and she might just get introduced to everyone...in a sense.**

 **Reptoholic; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! That's how he's gonna fight really. He isn't gonna be weak by any means of the word, he just isn't going to be a God level being, though with his mind, he'll be able to at least handle tiers above himself.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, that Hollow is gonna be terrified of the Zombie chick, that isn't Chizuru. Eeh, I've never really considered anyone for Chad, because I don't know who'd he be a good match with. Eeh, I will hold my feelings for it until I've seen the movie itself, so until then, my feelings are neutral at best.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad that you did! FuKa, that's a pretty good name for them. Giselle is...gonna be doing something alright. What that is, will be revealed in the chapter. And cool suggestions!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Hehe, thanks! Yeah, those two are pretty cool with one another, and before the Rukia incident, he would've come down semi hard on Isshin, but with Rukia's problem now known, he doesn't see everything as black and white, which will be more elaborated on in the future. Exactly, I was going for that, where he can get through her shell, and get to Karin, even if only this close for now. Gigi has appeared! Though, she doesn't need a Gigai, since she is a Quincy, which are human just with powers. But she's so cute in her school uniform, torturing people. You're right about that, he does survive Kenpachi attacks, and even Mayuri, so he isn't bad at hiding, fighting and other things as well. Heh, like what you did there! Here's the next Giselle...eeh, chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Hehe, he's able to break down those barriers alright! Well, she's still a tough girl, and even if she does cry, it doesn't mean she wants anyone else to know that she did. When they manifest, Fusanosuke will be teaching Karin how to use them. Yeah, if anything, he knows how important those things are, and wouldn't want to hurt Isshin or his family. Heheh, Fusa just loves trolling people and of course pleasing Rukia, which he can do with the same items~ Giselle has come to fight, to save the day, and get in some torture along the way!**

 **Momo fan; Yeah, I was thinking something like that. I mean, realistically, some of the girls will be dead and it wouldn't even really be much to his lifespan, so he'll create something for them. That would be a touching thing to do from Giselle, and I could see her doing that for Yuzu later on. Well, Isshin's already been established to be a badass so I could see Giselle doing it, it would make sense in the context of this story.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks! I'm glad that you do! Eeh, you'd have to ask Fusa that~ He's got some free time on his hands, especially since in the human world, he can't really sleep all that well. A Chappy amusement park, would be hilarious, Rukia would faint from happiness from seeing it. Taking over from Unohana huh, becoming a healing type? Hmm, that's quite the interesting route to take.**

 **LL; Karin has changed, slightly. In this, she's more willing to accept it, though still doesn't like accepting it, but knows that being ignorant isn't going to do her any favours in the long run. Hmmm, Grand Fisher dying there and then huh, it would be a change, and you're right, Fusanosuke doesn't need to get involved. I guess he killed like very weak Shinigami, at least that were low ranked seated officers, nothing like Lieutenant level. He probably doesn't want to see it, as opposed to be an idiot about it, but then again, in canon, he didn't even realize that Orihime had the hots for him, when it was painfully obvious for everyone to see. Heh, that would be hysterical. I could actually see Fusa doing that to Harribel.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, sorry about the wait, it is explained at the bottom of the chapter why this was late getting out, so please read that. How she becomes acquainted with everyone...will be in typical Giselle fashion. Hehe, I can see Giselle doing that.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Yeah, those two are quite cute together, aren't they? Gigi made an appearance to the others, and she'll have more of that in the future! Those are some good ideas, and the Ninja girl part of his Zanpakuto, I can't remember if it was Katen or the other name that escapes me right now, but I do know who you're talking about.**

 **Guest 3; Heheh, Giselle came in to, have some fun. Partly it was to save Chad, but she explains this chapter why she did what she did. Eeh, yeah, he'll probably learn about them before he did in canon, though it isn't much of a difference really. That Hollow is afraid, very afraid. Eeh, hmmmm, I hadn't thought about it before. I would probably say Vali's voice actor over Natsu's for his voice, though I can think of other voice actors, though I can't remember their names of the top of my head, so I will have to look through wikia pages to jog my memory about them. But for now, yeah Vali's voice actor would be what I think his voice would sound like.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, she's certainly on the path alright, she's becoming her own person. Eeh, she'll still be angry, just not as angry as she is before this incident occurred. Hehe, that would be pretty funny of Karin to do something like that. I guess that's why Fusa gave him Chappy glasses, to have some fun with Chad, though to also help him as well.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's breaking through the shell. It will be sometime before he manages to actually do it, and yeah, he's helping her with that, showing dependence on someone else sometimes isn't a weakness. He's got Zombie Chizuru, and has Senna later on, so he'll be happy. Hehe, I'm glad I made you laugh.**

 **AlphaOmega; You're right about that, he's helping her change, only enough to make her see that it is okay to allow others to see your weak side, to allow people close to you. Rukia's getting back into the swing of things! She isn't at Shinigami level, but she's good enough to hold her own. Yup, Chad's gonna get stronger as time goes on, this is only the beginning! She's always up to something, so lets find out hehe!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, he knows Isshin, since Fusa's has been around for quite awhile now. Double headache alright, poor Karin~ Zombie Chizuru is...eeh, a very special person. God, that would be scary, Zombie Chizuru can take down Urahara, who's one of the top tier people in Bleach, an army of Chizuru's, would spell the end of the world. Yes, there will be some more scenes like that in the future. The enraged yandere is a truly fearful opponent, though right now, it isn't for her Hubby, so when it is, Aizen be very scared. She is quite the question mark, and unless the author says anything about it, we'll have no answer and only speculation. I see, that's quite a surprising one, I will consider it! And thank you! Don't worry, I had a similar issue to you as well!**

 **Guest 4; Thanks! Yeah, I will have Senna attain Bankai at some point. I don't know when exactly, but she'll obtain it eventually. And what it could do, I have some ideas for it.**

 **Guest 5; Hehehe, I'm sorry for the long wait, it explains at the bottom of this chapter why that wait was. Gigi isn't only gonna be torturing Hollows~**

 **Guest 6; He kind of already does call him 'Ichigo' just usually not to his face, though in this chapter he does. It isn't like he disrespects Ichigo or anything, he finds it more fun to give him a nickname, though in serious situations, he isn't going to call Ichigo Ginger or anything like that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chad and the parakeet part three**

"So, if you take this, and then multiple this together, and then divide this by this, you'll come to the right answer!"

"Ooh, I see! So, that's what I was doing wrong, thank you Senpai!"

Sat in the Kurosaki living room is Fusanosuke, and Yuzu.

Still waiting for Ichigo, and the others to come back, plus Karin to feel well again, Fusanosuke saw that Yuzu was doing her homework, and decided to help her, so he did.

Since it was stuff for high schooler's, and he was above that, it came easy to him. He was able to do it quite easily, and it allowed him to speak with Yuzu as well, who he found to be quite fascinating.

"Ooh Senpai, I don't know how you understand this without looking for a calculator or something...I don't get most of this stuff."

"Hehe, it is because I did it ages ago, that's all. It is because of that. But don't worry Yuzu-san, I know that you'll be able to get the hang of it. That's what school is for, after all."

Yuzu agreed and smiled brightly.

"Senpai, thank you for staying here with me while everyone is out. I should be at school right now, but I don't want to leave, just incase that Karin-chan needs my help for something."

"You must, love your twin, huh."

Fusa noted, seeing the look within Yuzu's eyes. The worry, and concern for her twin, Fusanosuke wished that he saw it more often, with certain siblings as well, though he couldn't change that at this moment in time.

"Ooh yes! I love Karin-chan! She's my twin, after all!"

Fusanosuke couldn't help but break out into a smile upon looking at the face of Yuzu. He loved her energy, and the way that she loves her family as well. By far, he could tell that this girl was a very good girl, and seemed to be someone who would take lots of responsibilities as well, from what he knew of anyway.

"Hehe, that she is, Yuzu-san. That she is."

"Also, Fusa-senpai...erm, you know...I have a strange feeling sometimes, when I look at you...erm, I know that it must be impossible, but how...erm, you are, the same...spirit from the manga shop that time, aren't you?"

Yuzu, only having now to actually say something, brought this up with Fusanosuke.

She wanted to know so much about it. She was confused for one. But unlike Karin, she couldn't see Fusanosuke when he was a Shinigami. So, when she met him the first time, she didn't know what he looked like.

Fusanosuke sat back on the couch, facing Yuzu.

"Yeah, that's right. It was me that time, you're a kind girl, Yuzu-san. I remember how you tried to speak with me, when you couldn't see me. Most people would just wave it off like a large dream, but you tried to speak with me, so thank you. It was, a nice experience for me."

Yuzu gained a small blush at the thanks she received, and bashfully hid her face away, Fusanosuke smiling at the girl sweetly.

"F-Fusa-senpai, d-don't suddenly c-come out with things like that...it's really something and suddenly it is...but I don't think that I am...b-but, if you're a spirit, how are you...here?"

Yuzu had many questions. But unlike Karin who outright asked them. She was a little more reserved about it, and attempted to make sense of it all. She couldn't however. It was quite, confusing for her to make sense of it. Right now, she was talking to a spirit that she shouldn't be able to see. But she was, and she didn't understand. It was confusing for the girl, and Fusanosuke knew this as well.

"Short version is that I am possessing a body so I can interact with the human world, your world, I am from a place that you'd call Heaven, though I am not an Angel, more like someone who...you could call us the Balancers, as we balance what happens with human souls and such so it doesn't get so screwy. We help souls go to Heaven, if for some reason they cannot do that themselves."

Yuzu nodded at this, seeing it as a fact. She could tell that Fusanosuke wasn't lying to her, and she liked that. She liked that he was honest with her, as from between her elder brother who hid things from her, and Karin wasn't someone who talked much, and her own father was a different topic all together.

"Fusa-senpai, even if it is confusing, I understand the part where you helped souls and you are from Heaven, so that's enough for me."

Yuzu stated with a smile, earning a smile in return from Fusanosuke.

"I see, then I am glad Yuzu-san. You're really nice, aren't you? Much more so than grumpy Onii-chan that you have, and even Karin-san as well. It's strange, you aren't really grumpy at all, it is a refreshing quality that you have."

Yuzu's face turned a tinge of pink, looking away shyly.

"Fusa-senpai...d-don't be so...embarrassing."

"Hehe, sorry Yuzu-san, I couldn't help it. You're so cute that I want to give you more and more praise."

At that Yuzu's face turned bright pink and she hid away her face shyly. Fusanosuke chuckled lightly, and then checked on what was going on with the others, to sense their Reiatsu.

From what he could sense, Ichigo was getting close to the Hollows Reiatsu, and now he could sense Rukia's Reiatsu and knew that she was fine as well. For some reason, he could also feel someone else's Reiatsu as well, though didn't sense it as menacing, so left it alone for now.

He then turned to Yuzu, who was still looking away shyly.

"So Yuzu-san, when you're at home, what do you do?"

"E-Erm, I usually cook, clean, and other things as well. I...I am the only one that knows how to do such things."

"Oh? So you're like the person who looks after everyone then? That's surprising, at your young age. What about your...Otou-san? Does he not cook or clean or...wait, why am I saying that? Of course he doesn't."

He sweatdropped at the end, remembering how lazy Isshin was. And then there was the fact that he had to wonder how Isshin even ran a clinic anyway, as there wasn't really a way for him to understand such things.

"Ooh? Do you know Tou-chan?"

Yuzu questioned with a raised eyebrow, Fusanosuke sweating slightly, as he was sure that Isshin

"Hehe, I don't really. I just get the feeling that your Otou-san doesn't really work that hard. He seems to be the type, you know?"

The girl showed a cute face, nodding her head a single time.

"Hehe, Tou-chan's like that. So Senpai, can I ask...erm, you and Kuchiki-senpai, are you and Senpai dating?"

Yuzu's question was met with a curious looking face from Fusanosuke.

"Eeeh, not really. But why does everyone keep wondering about that...?"

Though the end part wasn't really for Yuzu, Yuzu blushed up a storm, and looked down at the ground shyly.

"I-I don't really...erm, I was...just curious Senpai, if yo-you say you aren't then...e-erm, is it, Karin-chan you're interested in...?"

"Karin-san is pretty cool, though I doubt that she'd want to date someone like me. But, the question is, why are you asking me these type of questions? Are you a girl that really obsesses over relationships and such?"

Hearing that, Yuzu shook her head again and again in an attempt to get the focus away from her.

"N-No! Not at all Senpai! Please don't misunderstand the situation! I-I only wanted to know what was going on...Fusa-senpai, it isn't like I wanted to know what was going on...n-not because I wanted to know anything else! I swear, Senpai!"

"Hehe, it seems like you're trying to convince yourself more than me, you know?"

The cute Yuzu suddenly became embarrassed and wouldn't look at her Senpai anymore, Fusanosuke was content with that though, as he found Yuzu very fun to tease, and easy to tease as well.

* * *

With Chad, Giselle and the Hollow.

Giselle merely had her bow and arrows at the ready, incase the Hollow did anything. But she had a goofy expression on her face, sticking out her tongue, and eagerly awaited the Hollow to attack.

Upon seeing her, Chad became confused, as he didn't know who this girl was, and what she was doing. He didn't even recognize her in the slightest, but was worried for her, as all he knew, that she was a weak girl that could be hurt from this Hollow.

The Hollow itself was shocked and confused as well, and it didn't know which one to settle on. It was highly confusing for the Hollow, seeing Giselle had come and had actually managed to break apart the Hollow's creatures, giving it more home that she was able to become a strong force of good, or evil, depending on who was watching it all.

"Girl, you should leave..."

Chad went to warn, but Giselle showed a scary smile that even frightened Chad.

"Don't you worry about it my Mexican Japanese friend, that is friends with Ichigo Kurosaki-san and my Hubby. I can take care of myself. As you know, I am Giselle, and I do not have to worry about such Hollow-chan's. They wont hurt me, I will be perfectly a-okay, my friend-chan~"

Though she said that, Chad was still confused about what was going on, and could only look on between the Hollow and Giselle, wondering what she was going to do, and felt slightly ashamed because of the fact that a girl had to come and save him like she did.

"You know...Ichigo?"

Giselle waved her hand in the so-so manner.

"Eeh, somewhat. Though I don't pay much attention to that person. It is more like I pay attention to my Fusa-kun~ Sorry, but that's how it is. It isn't like Ichigo-san is a bad guy or anything, he just isn't my type."

Chad accepted that explanation, for now. Even though confusion was on his face, and etched within his heart, he didn't have a choice but to believe in Giselle, and make sure that she would be safe as well, no matter if she could fire arrows at a moments notice.

Giselle then looked at the Hollow, who looked impatient.

"Sorry, naughty Hollow, but I'm gonna have to make sure that you don't target this man, alright? Hubby would be sad if Ichigo Kurosaki-san would be sad, because that Kuchiki would be sad. So, by protecting him, I am keeping Hubby happy, and then we'll get married and have cute children."

Giselle explained to the baffled Hollow, and Chad as well.

"Wh-Who are you!?"

The Hollow screamed at Giselle who smiled, as she saw Zombie Chizuru slowly coming from behind the Hollow, going for the birdcage, going to rescue the bird that Chad wanted back.

"Hello, my name is Giselle, future wife of Fusa-kun. And I am going to mess you up if you attack that man there." She threatened, then looked towards Chad. "Also, when you come across Fusa-kun, could you tell him that I, Giselle, saved your life? It would help me in my quest to make Hubby love me, okay? His name is Fusanosuke-kun, you know him. Blonde hair like the sun, irresistibly sexy body, cute butt, lovely facial features, and a lovely soul as well and a joking type of personality~ All in all, he's such a dreamboat~"

Giselle put her hands to her face, flushing as she thought about Fusanosuke, whisking her away.

Chad was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

This situation was so very confusing. He didn't even know what was going on. And he only got that this girl was in love with Fusanosuke, and what love that was...he could tell that it was...high.

Seeing that, Giselle smiled.

"Thank you, my Hubby is gonna love me for this~ Saving this boy, in turn helps my love for Hubby, and then we can get married, and have adorable children together~ Ooh my God, I am going to be so up there when we come together~ Hehe, take that Kuchiki and Inoue~ I have saved one of that ginger kids friends, who is like somewhat friends with my Hubby, so being this now is something good. I can save people sometimes and then Hubby is gonna love me, and love me good. Ooh, I hope that we can have sex soon, that would be the best ever. I want to feel Hubby wriggling around inside~"

Giselle curled her body, blushing brightly, and imagined...Fusanosuke and her having...sexual relations.

The Hollow was confused by what was going on, and wondered how Giselle could be so passive while being on a battlefield with the stakes as high as they were.

But that was soon replaced with anger when he finally noticed Chizuru making a grab for the bird.

Her hands grasped the cage, but before it could react, an arrow sailed past the Hollow's face, stopping it from attacking Zombie Chizuru. The arrow that sailed past the Hollow, ended up hitting a wall, breaking it apart.

"Now now, don't be a bastard~ Zombie Chizuru is doing a good thing, so don't be naughty and attack her. She's my most powerful Zombie-chan, and if you attack her again, your head will end up full of holes. My last arrow missed on purpose, my next one wont~"

As Giselle gave a threat to the Hollow, Zombie Chizuru returned to Chad's side, and held out the birdcage for him.

"...Zombie...Chizuru...give bird...back..."

Chad was even more confused than before, and took the birdcage.

"...Honsho, what's going on with you?"

Chad has suspicious eyes, looking at Chizuru's gaze, Giselle slapping herself in the head at the sight.

"Zombie Chizuru...seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex..."

Chizuru gained lustful eyes, and a cute desperate disposition, running a finger up and down Chad's arm. Chad responded by moving away, but Chizuru crossed the distance, and licked his face, dragging her moist tongue up to Chad's nose, giving it a little kiss, igniting a small blush on Chad's face, as even he couldn't deny that gaining such a thing from Chizuru was a good thing, even if scary.

"H-Honsho..."

Chad was doing his best to not yell at Chizuru right now, as that's not who he was. If he was going to yell, there was going to be a good reason, but right now, he couldn't scream.

"Sado...Zombie Chizuru...children...sex...sex with...Mexican Japanese...man...his muscles...sex...I want...sex..."

Sado blinked in surprise, blushing slightly at the implications of what Chizuru was saying.

Zombie Chizuru went to move forward, but Giselle appeared and pushed Chizuru away from Sado, saving him from getting molested.

"No Zombie Chizuru, don't be a pervert right now, save that for Urahara-san. Don't make me punish you Zombie-chan~ I don't want you beat you Zombie-chan but I will if you don't control your urges~"

"Zombie...Chizuru...wants sex...Sado-san seeeeeeeeeeeex..."

Zombie Chizuru hissed out, licking her lips, drooling profusely.

Giselle outstretched her finger, giving Chizuru an ultimatum.

"If Zombie Chizuru doesn't fuck off right now, she's gonna be denied sexy time with Ichigo-san and Urahara-san, is this understood? If you don't leave, Ichigo-san and Urahara-san wont be able to be touched by you, understand me Zombie Chizuru?"

"But...Zombie Chizuru ...needs sex...life force...Zombie Chizuru needs it...sex..."

Giselle sighs heavily, shaking her head.

"Go and find Urahara-san. He'll be more than happy to accommodate you. He'll give it you good and hard, so go now Zombie Chizuru, and bang that candy shop owner!"

Chizuru growled, and walked away on the order of Giselle's, Chad's eyes curiously going towards Giselle again, who fired some arrows, that pierced the creatures the Hollow manifested again who thought that it could catch Giselle off guard, killing them out of existence.

"W-What are you exactly girl!? Why are you able to do things like this!?"

The Hollow had never come across a Quincy before. He didn't even know what Giselle was. Though Giselle just showed a dark smile on her face, that even made Chad shiver inside.

"That's none of your business. But the reason I can do it, is because I have unique powers. But for now...you, Hollow man. I have found out something's about you, and it is quite disgusting."

"Hmmm, what are you thinking about, girl?"

The Hollow spat out, and glared at Giselle. Giselle was about to answer, when she looked to the side, and smirked.

"You know, it is funny, to see such a Hollow trying to attack me. I could end you with one of my arrows. But I am sure that I have better things to do than take care of a Hollow like you. You're not even worth my time."

Giselle berated her opponent Hollow, the Hollow didn't take kindly to that, and hissed.

However, just as it was about to move, Giselle pulled back an arrow, and fired it at the broken arm Chad caused, and cut it off all together, ripping through the flesh, and spitting out blood like a geyser.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! You fucking bitch! What are you fucking doing you whore!? I wont lose to someone like you! I am not going to be beaten by a fucking bitch like you!"

At that moment, Giselle showed a dirty smile, and slowly walked forward.

"You see, Hollow-chan. If you said those things in front of my Hubby, I wouldn't like it in the slightest. But now, you've pissed me off. I wont be losing to a Hollow scum like you. You can try what you want, but I wont be beaten by a killer like you~"

The Hollow took a step back, but Giselle used the Quincy version of Flash Step to appear in front of the Hollow, and gave it a hard slap, making it go onto the ground, crashing and breaking the ground apart.

Chad looked on with quite abit of shock.

" _So...who is this girl...an acquaintance of Ichigo, and that blonde new student? But what are these strange powers? How is she able to do things like this? It doesn't make sense to me. What kind of person is she?_ "

Sado attempted to figure out what was going on.

The Hollow he had trouble with, was child's play to Giselle. She was playing with the Hollow, she was making it as if it was nothing but something that can be played with. Even when the Hollow attempted to stand up, Giselle appeared, and kicked its stump, where the arm had been previously, sending immense pain through the Hollows body.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? IT HURTS, IT HURTS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH!"

The Hollow screamed out, and swiped with its remaining claw. Chad watched as Giselle jumped over it cutely, landing on the ground, and stood on the Hollows foot, grinding it into the ground, crushing its bones.

"Hmmm, but I wonder if your victims had said that? It isn't nice you know, what you did? You're nothing really good. You're just a bastard, nothing that has to be concerned about. I am quite shocked that a Hollow like you has survived this long. Say, have you ever killed a Shinigami?"

At the word Shinigami, Chad became perplexed, wondering what she was talking about. At first, he thought that it was she, calling herself a Shinigami. But then he saw the look on her face, the look that said she was displeased right now.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!? You're asking me something like that!? Then that means you know of Shinigami! What the hell are you!?"

The Hollow didn't know what she was, so Giselle gave him a kick to the face, enough to make the Hollow cry out in pain, but not to break the mask or anything like that, because Giselle had an idea.

The Hollow flew to the wall, and hit it with enough force to crack it. The Hollow peered up at Giselle, who had used her speed to appear before it, smiling down at it wickedly.

"Please don't hurt me! What are you!? Please tell me what you are! I am not sure what is going on!?"

"Clearly, I am something that is better than you are. So, what did you do then? Did you kill any Shinigami's?"

Giselle replied while smiling enchantingly, brushing her hair gently. The Hollow gasped at the carefree, and scary looking Giselle. He didn't want to even hear it anymore, and he didn't want to do this anymore. Even though he was what he was, Giselle seemed to be more scary.

"Why does it matter to you!?"

"Because if you have, then that means there is a bounty on your head, and if that is the case, then if either my Hubby comes and dispatches you, which he would be able to do easily, or Ichigo-san could, and then that Kuchiki chick could do something with the money, use it on my Hubby, even if I have to force her too, with my Zombie powers~"

Sado didn't know what she was talking about. Zombie powers, he wasn't sure what she was talking about. Being a Zombie, how was the possible? He didn't understand it in the slightest. It was a Zombie...did Zombie's even exist? He wasn't sure. If he was going to see a Zombie or not...he wasn't sure.

"S-So...you are..."

The Hollow went to speak, Giselle however showed cold eyes.

"I said tell me what you are. What bounty do you have?"

"I've killed two Shinigami, I swear that I have!"

The Hollow screamed out his answer, fearing what Giselle was going to do to him now.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, lucky for you, I love my Hubby, and wish for him to have money. So, I'll leave your fate to the hands of the Shinigami. But do not be mistaken, try anything like attacking my Hubby, and I will turn you into my Zombie-chan~"

She bluffed what she said to the Hollow, but he didn't know that, furiously nodding his head again and again.

"O-Okay! I wont touch your Hubby! I wont do anything to your Hubby that's behind you!"

Giselle became excited, and thought for a second that Fusanosuke was behind her...but her hopes were dashed when she saw that it was just Chad, and adopted a frown on her face.

"You idiot, that guy isn't my Hubby. My Hubby is adorable, and no offense, you're the more handsome muscle man. Hubby is the cute adorable type with handsome thrown in there as well."

Giselle explained, fingering her hair softly. Chad, knowing that she had some kind of strange powers, didn't want to piss her off so he nodded at her, which seemed to keep the girl mellow.

The Hollow hitched his breath in his throat, and felt scared.

"R-Right...s-so your Hubby is..."

"Not your business. Though he isn't a ginger haired guy, so feel free to do whatever you want. Though even he can kick your ass at this point, it isn't even a contest really. All you've got is those bloody bombs of yours~"

The Hollow's eyes felt like they were going to leak tears. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. Even he had limits, and those limits where, Giselle Gewelle. Giselle was someone who was frightening and he didn't want to do anything anymore in her presence.

However, Giselle stopped in her tracks, turning to the side.

"Seems like my time has come to an end. Though, I will leave you with something, Sado-san. Your bird, why is the reason it is inside of the bird in the first place? The spirit of the little boy I mean."

With those words, Giselle began walking away.

"Don't you mock me girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl!"

The Hollow went to charge at Giselle. But even without looking, Giselle fired an arrow that pierced the ground just below the Hollow's feet, the Hollow grimacing and crying at the same time.

"Yeah, don't attempt to attack me or I will shoot you, and unlike Shinigami's, your soul will be destroyed. Though, maybe that's a saving mercy for people like you, considering what you truly are, murderer."

At that, Giselle disappeared from sight.

Chad had questions in his mind, and somehow, he knew that Fusanosuke was involved. Because Giselle said it, he knew that he was involved. And from the information he had received, Giselle was either engaged to Fusanosuke, or already married, he wasn't sure. But that begs the question on why he hadn't mentioned her.

* * *

However, before he could even think about it, Ichigo appeared in his Shinigami form, and kicked the Hollow away from his friend, sending him across the pavement. With his body over his arm, and the sword in the other hand, he glared towards the Hollow.

"You, stay away from my friend you bastard!" Ichigo exclaimed, and then sighed. "I'm sorry for being late Chad, this damn bastard left some surprises for me back there, which slowed me down a little bit. But don't worry, I am here now, and I will take care of this creature."

Chad was surprised to see two Ichigo's, and questioned it.

"...Ichigo, what's going on? Why...are there two of you?"

Ichigo looked towards Chad and became surprised...but that was replaced when he saw the glasses he was wearing with a wide smirk on his face.

"W-What the hell is on your face Chad!?"

Chad frowned, looking away.

"...That blonde guy...Fusanosuke...gave me these things...last night...it allowed me to see...that creature there."

Ichigo's surprise didn't leave, and grew, though he couldn't help but release a chortle, and upset Chad somewhat. It was upsetting to Chad, for this to happen. He didn't like it at all, and wished that Ichigo would be more sensitive about it

"S-So...Fusa gave you those...why?"

Ichigo couldn't work it out. What purpose would it serve Chad to receive these things, what would it do for him? These questions and more surrounded the mind of Ichigo, Chad giving him an answer that only led to more questions.

"...He just said that it would...allow me to protect...myself, and it did...it allowed me to protect...Yuuichi here. He...said that I would...be able to protect...and I could...I have to thank him for it..."

As he spoke, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

He was coming to a conclusion, which made him rethink his opinion of Fusanosuke and it made him smile at the moment.

"I see...so, Fusa must've seen that this could've happened, and did what he could to make sure that my friend was safe...heh, that's good for him, I am glad that he was able to do something like that for my friend."

Ichigo, at this moment in time, was glad for a friend like Fusanosuke.

He was intelligent, and knew that Chad could become a target for Hollows, and gave Chad something that could allow him to see what was going on, and it could've saved his life, so he was appreciative of the blonde right now.

The Substitute Shinigami looked upon Sado, seeing his injuries, and frowned.

"Chad, those injuries, they came from that creature over there? Did that...blood come from you fighting that Hollow...what did it do to you, Chad?"

Ichigo hissed out the questions he had for his friend, not liking to see his friend in such a condition.

"Yes...it has...strange powers...it can make creatures...and shoot out leeches...they explode...because of its tongue...be careful Ichigo, it is a...formidable opponent...my hits did..."

As he was going to say what damage Chad gave the Hollow released a hissing pain.

"Y-You damn Shinigami brat, are you working for that girl!? You are, aren't you!? You're her Zombie as well! Don't be her fucking Zombie! Just leave already if you're her Zombie!"

The Hollow became slightly frightened, and remembered Giselle again, and he didn't want to remember Giselle. By all accounts, Giselle was a person that was too scary, and being too scary was a very hard feat for a murderer like he was.

He held the wound on his arm...rather, the place where his arm was before. Because of the fact that it was bleeding heavily, the Hollow knew that it had to retreat, but now that the Shinigami was around, he knew that retreating wasn't an option anymore.

"What girl? And what do you mean by Zombie?" The Shinigami then turned to the Hollow, and saw how damaged it was, and had two questions. "Chad, did you do that much damage to the Hollow? And what girl is he talking about? Do you know?"

Ichigo's question was a straight question, a question where he wanted to know what was going on.

Sado, to his surprise, shook his head.

"I...saw a girl here...she was, able to use these...strange powers, and she...then disappeared after...doing that to the Hollow...I was, able to fight it off...but not damage it to that...extent. The girl was...called...Giselle-san. And...I think she said...she was married to...your blonde friend."

Sado explained the best he could, and even he wasn't sure if he was right. All he knew was what he got on off handed information, and what Giselle told him to say, which wasn't very much. And because of the confusion of the day, he forgot about Chizuru's appearance on the battlefield.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in perplexity.

"A girl named Giselle-san? And she was married to, Fusanosuke? He's never mentioned having a wife before. Damn, I bet Rukia is going to blow when she finds out that he's married, I can see why he didn't mention it...maybe he is getting divorced or something. He must be old enough to be married, considering Shinigami's ages and all...actually, how old is he?"

Chad didn't have any more answer's for Ichigo, and merely looked at the bleeding Hollow.

Ichigo did the same, and then walked over to Chad.

"Chad, keep my body safe for me. I will take care of that Hollow."

Ichigo assured Chad, passing his empty body to the man to take.

"But Ichigo, what if that Hollow creature as you called it..."

Sado was worried for Ichigo's safety. But he did take Ichigo's body, using his shoulder to carry him, and carried the birdcage in the other hand, keeping Yuuichi as safe as he possibly could.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it now. Since it attacked you, I wont allow it to walk away with its life now."

With those harsh words, Ichigo took a few steps forward, holding out his blade.

The Hollow grumbled a little bit, staring at the Hollow with an annoyed expression on its face.

"Don't presume because I am injured, I will be able to lose to you. You're nothing to me, you're going to die because of me. I will murder you, you fucking Shinigami brat! Your soul is the tastiest looking anyway! And after you, I'm gonna feast on your friend and the kid as well, that is if I don't make it run away again! So you're going to have to submit to me, aren't you!? You aren't Zombie Girl-sama's slave, so I can beat you!"

The Hollow bellowed out, making its disgusting intension's known to Ichigo, and by extension, Chad as well as Yuuichi.

While Yuuichi seemed to be afraid and wanted to fly away as fast as he possibly could do, Chad didn't show a willingness to back down.

As for Ichigo...he didn't look pleased in the slightest. No, he looked downright angry at the Hollow right now, and wanted to make it pay for what it did.

"Submit to you?" Ichigo laughed hollowly, and raised his blade. "I don't think you get to say something like that. I wont submit to you, because I wont allow you to beat me you ugly creature!"

With that, Ichigo leapt forward, and slashed with his Zanpakuto.

Using what sense the Hollow had, it jumped away a considerably distance and avoided the blade, and produced one of the spawn of it that came from its back, its yellow eyes glaring at Ichigo.

"Heh, you're not that girl, I can handle you! She was very powerful, you're nothing! I wont lose to a Shinigami like you!"

The Hollow declared strongly, as the creature left his shoulder, and went towards Ichigo's body.

"Careful Ichigo, those things have leeches that come from its head, and explode!"

Chad warned from the side, holding the bird close to him. The bird looked up at Chad, who peered down at it with a caring look in his eyes. Usually, Chad wouldn't bother showing such a look, but right now, he was okay with showing such a look on his face.

Ichigo allowed the smallest of smiles to appear on his face.

"I see, then all I have to do is avoid the leeches, then. That's fine, I can do that."

Ichigo thought of his plan of attack and went forward.

He swung his Zanpakuto and cut the creature in half, which was sent to the ground, Ichigo missing the leeches that were still wriggling around inside of its head. Ichigo looked upon the Hollow, and showed a small smirk on his face.

"It seems like, knowing your powers, are ineffective. I wont allow you to move even another step closer to my friend!"

Ichigo declared this, making his intentions know to the Hollow before him. But rather than ignite fear into its being, the Hollow didn't do anything other than show a dark smile on its face.

"I see, then come for me Shinigami boy!"

The Hollow baited Ichigo to attack, which Ichigo fell for.

He continued forward with his Zanpakuto, using his impressive speed to cross the distance, and swung from the right. The Hollow, because of its missing arm, was able to avoid it with the creature

The Hollow retreated, and made some more of the creatures that he had been spanning for awhile now, ordering them with his mind to attack Ichigo, the creatures nodding in agreement, and jumped for Ichigo.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip, and brought up his Zanpakuto.

"Hah!"

With a single swipe of his blade, Ichigo cut the creatures in half, and they fell to the ground uneventfully.

But upon them doing that, the Hollow stuck out its tongue.

"Kekekekekek! Stupid Shinigami! Can't you see that even after they are cut down, they are still active? The bombs are still bombs, no matter if you cut them or not! They are going to kill you!"

Ichigo gasped, and quickly turned around his head.

As he did, the Hollow's tongue vibrated at a strange frequency, and made them explode in a pattern, all of them heading for Ichigo.

Knowing that he couldn't take them, Ichigo leapt away from the explosions, just intime to save his legs from getting blasted out of existence, immensely impressing, and pissing off, the Hollow.

"How!? How did you escape!?"

The Hollow screeched, showing an angry face.

"Heh, Chad told me before that your little creatures spat out leeches that had bombs. While I didn't notice them much, I had a suspicion that they would be able to explode even after being cut, so I was wary of them."

The Hollow hissed at the words Ichigo used, and didn't like it in the slightest.

"That's stupid! Why don't you just die already!"

The Hollow charged forward, and readied its claws on its single arm.

Ichigo reacted, and blocked the strike, pushing the Hollow away, and delivered a very devastating kick to the torso, sending the Hollow back into the ground, kissing the pavement.

"Tell me, Hollow, that boy over there...did you kill his Okaa-san?"

Ichigo brought up, as Yuuichi looked down.

The Hollow recovered from the attack, and sneered.

"That's right. About four or five years ago, I was a famous murderer. I had many victims in my time, and that child's Okaa-san was no exception. She was trying to protect her son, pleading with me to spare him, and used her own body to defend him."

"S-So, you actually killed her then!? In front of that boy!?"

The Hollow continued to sneer, and produced a bomb creature again.

"That's right. I killed her in cold blood like I did my other victims. She was my last kill, before I died. You see, after I had killed her, that little shit pulled on my shoelaces, and I fell over the side of a balcony. That wretched woman had given me quite a chase, and ended up getting up high in a building, and I so happened to end up near the edge. When that little shit pulled those laces, I fell to my death."

Ichigo and Chad felt disgusted by this. Chad especially felt sorrowful for Yuuichi, who had to experience all of this, and didn't even get a chance to live a life, suspecting on what was happening next.

The Hollow then smirked as the creature was released. Ichigo leapt forward, and kicked the creature away, before it could do anything like spawn some leeches that would explode, kicking it right back at the Hollow, who batted it away as if it was nothing, and made two more creatures, awaiting its time to attack.

"After that, I was turned into a Hollow, and gained these fantastic powers of mine. The boy however, was still alive, and I couldn't allow that. So, I ripped out his soul, and stuck it inside of that bird you see with that superman type guy."

"A-And he said that...if I could get...away from him for three months...he would bring my Mama back..."

The parakeet explained to Ichigo and Chad, the pair of them feeling very angry emotions right now. Chad regarded the boy with a soft smile, and carried him on his shoulder, in the birdcage.

"You can't actually do that, can you!?"

Ichigo roared, already expecting the answer to be negative, but wanted to be absolutely sure.

The Hollow shook his head definitively.

"That's right. It was a lie from the very beginning. I wanted to have some fun with the boy, and that's what I had. It was funny, him trying to get away from me. He tried his very best, and Shinigami tried to help him, but I killed the two of them."

The creatures shot for Ichigo, spitting out the leeches. Ichigo took to the sky in a good jump, the leeches going under him, but exploded as the tongue of the Hollow vibrated at the strange frequency.

Ichigo used his Zanpakuto to block most of the explosion, his sandals getting slightly singed by the blast. Ichigo sighed at that, and returned to the ground, where the Hollows creature was waiting.

"Heh, not again, you bastard!"

Ichigo, realizing that cutting them in half wouldn't do anything, threw the creatures at the Hollow, who patted it away, only to see Ichigo crossing the distance and with his blade at the ready.

"Fuck off!"

The Hollow responded to this by using its one arm to fly. Though it was unbalanced, it somehow retained the ability to fly and was able to avoid the strike of Ichigo, his blade cutting into the ground.

"Damn you!"

Using the wall that was nearby as a stepping stone, Ichigo pushed off it, and spun in the air, building up speed and power, releasing it when he swung downwards, appearing above the Hollow.

"Heheheheheh! That's foolish boy! I wont be beaten by you!"

The Hollow responded to the slash, moving away to avoid it on a shaky wing.

"I don't think so!"

However, the Hollow didn't account for Ichigo swinging at not the head, but at the arm instead, the only remaining arm of the Hollow, and because of that, he was amputated that arm by Ichigo.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Hollow cried out, as blood spitted out of the wound, hitting the ground in large doses and the Hollow fell to the ground, unable to fly any longer, screaming in massive amounts of pain.

Ichigo fell to the ground as well, and hauled his blade over his shoulder.

"Don't you think that you're going to get away from me like that."

Ichigo explained and went forward.

The Hollow spawned some creatures again, and stuck out its tongue.

"As long as I have these, you will never be able to-"

"Give me ya tongue you asshole!"

Ichigo, in a surprising turn of events, grabbed the tongue before the Hollow could use it, and yanked it, pulling it out of the Hollows mouth, throwing it to the ground, and kicking the Hollow away from him, but the creatures leapt at him anyway.

Ichigo retreated, and since he knew now that they couldn't do anything like explode, Ichigo prepared his blade, and cut through each of them, killing them off instantly, the Hollow becoming more and more frightened as time went on, not wanting to be involved in this anymore, wishing that this was a dream.

"You're disgusting. Not only have you done something like that to a child, you also made him suffer like he did!? I wont let you get away with that! Prepare to die by my blade!"

Ichigo usually was quite a calm guy. But he couldn't hold it in any longer. Seeing his friend attacked and hurt, and hearing of how the Hollow was going to promise the boy something that couldn't be promised, it made him feel disgusted, and he remembered his own mother, and how that made him feel as well.

Ichigo then went towards the Hollow and swung down towards the creature.

The Hollow went to react from the Shinigami, but suddenly, his road was blocked.

"Haah! You wont escape!"

Chad, who was sitting on the side, used the pole he had before, and put it down behind the Hollow, making sure that he couldn't run away. Ichigo, seeing this smirked, and went to the Hollow, swinging down for the Hollows mask.

"No no no! Dont do this! Don't do this! Stop! For the love of everything, stop this!"

Even though the Hollow pleaded, Ichigo didn't listen, and mercilessly followed through with his attack, having no sympathy for the Hollow anymore.

Using his blade, Ichigo cut the mask in half, and smirked in victory.

"Hah, take that you bastard. That was for all of your victims."

Ichigo spoke with a happy tone in his voice, glad the people he killed could be put to rest now.

* * *

Once Ichigo cut the Hollow down, he had expected that it would disappear...it didn't.

Instead, the Hollow stayed there as if it was stuck in time, and something came up from behind him. Ichigo, and Chad looked on with wide eyes, and didn't know what it was.

Doors, appeared within the middle of the street, but not ordinary doors. On the doors, where two wrapped up upper half skeletons in cloth around their skull heads and appeared to be bleeding, having one arm towards the centre of the door, on both sides, the colour of the door being purple.

Ichigo and Chad looked at one another, but they were drawing blank faces. Neither knew what it was, though Ichigo could tell that it was a cold feeling he was looking at right now, and Chad was on the same boat. Yuuichi was also wearing a fearful face, attempting to understand what was going on.

"What is this...?"

Ichigo expressed his concern, wondering what he was looking at.

"It's the gates of Hell."

A new voice made itself known.

Ichigo and Chad looked, to see Rukia standing there.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Getting here, and it had more creatures than anticipated, so I was delayed."

Rukia explained, and looked at the gates. Ichigo, remembering what she said, regarded the gates with a raised eyebrow.

"Gates of Hell? Why are they here?"

Ichigo's question was answered by Rukia, who folded her arms.

"You see, Ichigo. When having committed a sin in life, the gates of Hell appear to take that soul to Hell. A Zanpakuto can only cleanse the sins a Hollow have committed after they have turned into Hollows, the sins that have been committed before however, cannot be cleansed, and now that Hollow is going to Hell to pay for its crimes it committed as a human."

Rukia explained as the gates began to open.

Slowly, the gates opened, but stopped short of opening fully. From the opening, a large sword came out slowly, almost as if it wasn't moving at all. But it was, and the Hollow could see it as well, beginning to worry.

Accompanying the large sword, was an equally large hand. Ichigo and Chad gulped at the sight, Rukia merely continuing to smile at the sight and knew that the Hollow was going to be punished for what it did to the child, having heard from Fusanosuke beforehand.

STAB!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Hollow let out an unholy scream as the sword pierced the Hollows torso, dragging the Hollow back into Hell. Rukia and the others looked on towards the Hollow and the hand with the sword, and hear demonic laughing as well, which sent shivers down all of their spines.

"D-Damn, does it have to do that?"

Ichigo wondered, showing a scowl on his face.

Rukia unfolded her arms, and released a small breath.

"Erm, I dunno. I don't make it my business to know what's going on with Hell and all. I don't even want to think about what's going on with Hell. It is a place where I hope to never have to go into."

Ichigo couldn't agree with Rukia more, and didn't want to go and join Hell either.

After dragging the Hollow into the Hell, the gates closed, and sunk into the floor, disappearing from sight all together, leaving nothing behind whatsoever, which made Rukia sigh in relief.

"Now...ooh my God, are those Chappy glasses!? Where the heck did you get them!? They are too adorbs!"

Rukia, upon noticing Chad's glasses, became super excited, rushing to his side, and fangirled.

Chad wore an uncomfortable face.

"I...erm...I eh...got them from...your blonde friend."

Rukia quivered a little bit, and showed her cutest smile.

"Damn, they are so cute, Fusa...you're gonna have to make one for me as well! Chappy glasses are cute!"

Ichigo sweatdropped at the excited Rukia, mentally sighing to himself, berating the fact that he should've known Rukia would become obsessed as soon as seeing Chappy, the rabbit that he hated, and wished that Fusa would stop making her Chappy stuff.

"Now that it is gone...Rukia, that kid. Can't he go back to his body now? Can you release him?"

Ichigo asked the raven haired Shinigami, who went over to the bird, and examined it. Running her hand over the birds cage, and its chest, Rukia shook her head.

"It's no good. There's no chain anymore, this boy cannot return to his body, I'm sorry. You're dead, Yuuichi-san. I know I sound horrible by saying that, but there's no point mincing words now. I am truly sorry for what happened to you, that man shouldn't of been able to do something like that to you."

At that, the bird began to tear up, while Chad looked away sadly for the boy.

"B-But, I have to find my Mama..."

Yuuichi said weakly, wanting to go and find his mother, hoping that he'd find her somehow.

"Your Mama, will be waiting for you, in the Soul Society." Rukia explained softly, giving the boy a small smile. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here anymore. It's better if you go to the Soul Society."

"And the Hollow lied, your Okaa-san is gone now, and she can't be brought back to life. But that doesn't mean the end. Like Rukia said, she'll be on the other side, you can meet her again over there."

Ichigo added, wanting to relieve the boy from the pain of his mother, knowing all too well about losing mothers, and how painful it must be for Yuuichi.

"R-Really? I can meet her there?"

Ichigo nodded, and was about to explain when Rukia bent down.

"Yes, that's right. The Soul Society is a wonderful place that's nine times out of ten better than the human world. Your Mama will be there, waiting for your arrival and will wait until you come. Ichigo there, will have to perform a Konso on you, to send you off to the Soul Society. But don't worry, it wont hurt a single bit. You will be able to find some peace now."

Ichigo was less than convinced by what she was making the Soul Society out to be, but he appreciated the kindness she displayed to the small boy all the same, and was glad that she could at least sound like that right now.

The boy in the bird weighed up his options, and only had one really. But before he could do anything else, he looked towards Chad, who looked off to the side.

"Mister, you protected me when I was being attacked. You carried me in your strong arms for such along time, and held me while I was feeling sad, and made you feel pain. You got hurt because of me, I'm so sorry."

The small bird bowed his head as far down as it could go, showing how truly sorry the boy was.

"Don't worry...go and find your...Mama. She'll be...waiting for you."

Chad blandly stated, hiding the fact that he was happy with what was happening, and now Yuuichi could go onto the other side now.

"Y-Yes, I hope I get to see her again!"

The boy announced joyfully, hoping that he could see his mother again.

Chad then cast his eyes towards Yuuichi as Ichigo was moving forward.

"Yuuichi...when I die one day...however long that will be...can I, carry you on my shoulder again? If we meet...on the other side...I want to...carry you again...is that, alright?"

The boy smiled, and his spirit appeared next to the bird, for all of them to see this time, instead of just Fusanosuke, and he smiled like a child would when they have just received a wonderful gift.

"Yes! I would love that Mister! I can't wait!"

The little boy Yuuichi showed a bright smile, as Ichigo walked forward, and performed Konso on the lad.

As he did, Chad turned away, and allowed the smallest of smiles on his face, showing no one that he was truly glad for Yuuichi and now he could pass on, to find his mother again.

* * *

While that happened, Karin, who was in her bed, smiled as Yuuichi departed to the Soul Society.

"Thank you...Ichi-nii...and...Senpai...thank you...for allowing me to cry..."

Karin shifted on her bed and felt at ease again, finally able to relax, thanks to her brother, and the boy that...she was friends with.

* * *

Sometime later, Ichigo returned home after a hard day, signing heavily and felt slightly tired from what he had done today. Not only because of the Hollow, but because of what he learned about the Hollow, and that boy as well.

Rukia was going through the window as well, climbing into the room of Ichigo's, giving a small sigh. But that sigh soon turned into a happy one when she saw that Fusanosuke was laying on Ichigo's bed, having a sake cup in his hand, wearing what appeared to be a kimono.

"So, that's where you've been."

Rukia somewhat greeted, and bent down onto the bed, giving him a hug, which he returned in a sideways hug, sitting up on the bed.

"Hello to you as well, Rukia-chan."

Rukia smiled, and rested her head against his chest, snuggling in.

Ichigo looked at Fusanosuke, and gave a WTF face.

"W-Wait! Why are you on my bed, chilling out with damn sake!? Have you been here this whole time doing this!? And why have you dressed like that!?"

"No, I haven't been just doing that. Whats wrong with the way I dress? It's comfortable. And I've been looking after your Imouto's, if you must know."

That caught Ichigo's interest, and he became worried for them.

"What do you mean by that? What's happened when I've been gone?"

Despite being pissed, he decided to keep it together the best that he could, though even that was a difficult task for the orange haired teenage boy.

Fusanosuke took a sip of his sake, and offered some to Rukia wordlessly, which she took with a chipper look on her face, Ichigo looking on and was gonna make sure that the pair don't get drunk again on his bed.

"You see, the bird was giving its memories to Karin-san. She developed a fever because of it, and she went looking for it so she could help him move over to the other side. But I found her, brought her here, gave her some medicine to calm down her mind and keep the fever in check, and allowed her to sleep in her room. And I also helped Yuzu-san out with her homework, and hanged out with her, to make sure that she didn't worry. But don't worry about Karin-san, since you took care of the Hollow, and sent the bird to the Soul Society, Karin-san is okay now. She'll be back on her feet by tomorrow, as healthy as a horse. And Yuzu-san right now is, cooking your dinner downstairs. She even invited me over, isn't she such a nice girl?"

Ichigo listened to what Fusanosuke said, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Damn, you took care of my family when I wasn't around. Thanks man, it means a lot to me."

"Nah, no worries, I'm sure that you'd do the same to me if I had a sibling, or if it was Rukia-chan. So please don't worry about it, they are okay, and that's all that matters now."

Ichigo cracked his usual stern look, and replaced that with a small smile, Rukia and Fusanosuke both shocked that he was actually showing a smile on his lips, which was even more shocking that at the fact that it was directed at Fusanosuke.

"You...also gave Chad those glasses, didn't you?"

"That's right."

Fusanosuke shot back with a smile on his face, Ichigo sitting on the bed, and showing a gratitude filled face.

"Again...thanks for that. Chad is a friend of mine, and you helped him...but, I have to ask, did you know that a Hollow was going to come for him?"

Fusanosuke shook his head to what Ichigo said.

"I had an idea about it, but I didn't know for certain. I was just making sure that your friend had something to see his attackers just incase that it came for him. It was, because you care about this man, so by extension, I care about him as well. Besides, I look at things from all angles I can see, and that's how I am able to calmly see what might happen the best that I can."

"Well...thanks. Chad is fine, and his friend has gone to the Soul Society."

"And the gates of Hell appeared."

Rukia added as she peered upwards into Fusanosuke's eyes. He looked down, and smiled.

"I had a feeling, since he was evil in life."

"That's very true." Rukia agreed, then adopted a shy face. "Say Fusa...could you make me some Chappy glasses as well...?"

While asking, she poked her fingers together, quite unlike Rukia...Ichigo couldn't even look at her right now, hating Chappy more and more, wishing it was dead.

"Eeh, sure. What do you want them to do exactly?"

"You mean I can choose!?"

Rukia became giddy at the mention of it, Fusanosuke giving a nod of his head.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. If it is in my capabilities to do it, then I make them for you no problem."

"Where do you even find the time for this? From what I've seen, you sleep many hours in the day."

Ichigo pointed out, finding it odd that he could get so much done in a day, when Ichigo barely has time to revise for homework and classes and such, yet Fusanosuke is able to make Rukia all of these items in seemingly days, if not a day.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. Since being in the human world, I find myself having less time to sleep, so I can use that to build things. It doesn't take that long to build it anyway."

Ichigo accepted that answer, Rukia continuing to think of some ideas for her new glasses.

As she did, a thought came to Fusanosuke.

"So, what did you do with Sado-sans memories then? Did you erase them?"

At that, Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another, and had a difference of opinion.

"I think Chad should keep his memory, but Rukia thinks that it would be better if he got rid of them, as she thinks that it would be difficult in Chad knowing about such things."

"Well, he is an ordinary human, so it would be better if he didn't have them anymore. He'll only be in danger if he keeps them."

"He was in danger, even without knowing about them. So what would removing them achieve?"

Ichigo argued back, but Rukia shook her head.

"That was a one off thing. Because of the bird. I doubt something like that will happen again. That's why, it is better if he has his memories wiped clean, so he doesn't have to remember such events."

"Actually Rukia-chan, I got to agree with Ichigo on this."

Fusanosuke cut in, shocking both parties.

""Huh? Really?""

Both Ichigo and Rukia said the same thing, but for different reasons.

Ichigo because he couldn't believe that Fusanosuke picked him over Rukia, and Rukia because she thought that because of the rules, he'd agree with her. But right now, neither knew what was going on.

"Yes, really. I believe that Ichigo is right on this one. Ichigo, your friend, would he be able to keep a secret about this?"

"Yeah, if I asked him too he wouldn't mention it."

Ichigo replied with a straight voice, Fusanosuke showing a hint of a smile.

"And, you believe he'll benefit for having these memories?"

"Yeah, I do."

Again, Ichigo replied to Fusanosuke, who broke out into a smile.

"Then, I go with Ichigo on this. Sado-san should keep his memories. Even if it looks insane of me, if you think about it, even if it was a one off, having those memories is better than not. And besides, what if it isn't a one off? If it isn't, Sado-san will know that we can deal with them, and will be able to react to them properly. Besides, Sado-san is Ichigo's friend, and he should have the right to choose what happens, and if Ichigo thinks that him having his memories is the best, then I am inclined to agree, and even if he wasn't, I'd still think he would. Being beside Ichigo, is going to attract Hollows, because of your Reiatsu. But, if they had knowledge of what was going on, then they can react to it. I'm not saying go and tell everyone that Hollows exist. But I am saying that if they are attacked, and wish to keep their memories of it, then you should let them. Yeah, we should ask the people that are involved, besides people that really are better off not knowing, people we don't know, or that are just attacked randomly. If it is people we know, then they should have a choice."

Rukia sighed in defeat, knowing that she was beaten now.

"Alright, I know when I am beaten. Sado can keep his memories of the events. It's two on one anyway, so I might as well make it a unanimous vote, right?"

"Right, I'm glad you agree, Rukia-chan."

Fusanosuke mumbled against her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Ichigo looked at Fusanosuke, and brought something up.

"Say, Fusa? Erm...you know, Chad was telling me that there was this girl, that had strange powers, and she saved him."

Rukia and Fusanosuke turned towards Ichigo, the latter being the one who questioned it.

"A girl that used strange powers? Who was it?"

"Eeh, I dunno. But Chad said that she knew us, or at least you, as she said that you were her...Hubby, and she told Chad to tell you that she saved him from being killed by the Hollow, which she did do. She protected Chad until I got there, so...did you send her?"

"Calls me Hubby, I know her, and that she protected Sado-san until you arrived? I'm sorry, but I didn't send anyone to go and protect Sado-san. I was too preoccupied with helping Yuzu-san and Karin-san among other things. I don't know who you're talking about."

He replied honestly, no one coming to his mind right now.

Ichigo looked on with wondering eyes, as Rukia also wondered who it was.

"Maybe...oh, the name. It was Giselle-san, that's what she told Chad."

At the name, Fusanosuke's eyes shoot open slightly stunned by what he had just heard.

"B-But that's impossible."

Fusa muttered, remembering who Giselle was and thought that it would be possible, thinking that she was a spirit.

"So, you know someone called Giselle?"

Rukia asked with mild irritation, not liking the idea that there was a strange girl in town that was calling Fusanosuke Hubby, and could have a crush on him, and she also noticed that there was a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I do. But she's supposed to be in the Soul Society. I met her just before I came to the human world, but it is impossible...she should be a spirit, right? She didn't feel like anything else...but that's quite strange..."

"Hmmm, maybe we should investigate this, Fusa?"

Rukia brought up, Fusanosuke nodding in agreement.

"You're right, we should probably do that. But it can wait until tomorrow. At least, this Giselle-san is a good person. She saved Sado-san, and protected him until Ichigo got there, so we can assume that she isn't a threat."

"Either way, another person with powers in this town, it is better if we know what we're dealing with."

Fusanosuke nodded at what Ichigo said, agreeing with him.

"You're right. Having an unknown in town could be problematic. Though I get the feeling that she isn't bad, if she saved Sado-san. I mean, if she was, she would've just let Sado-san die or something, wouldn't she?"

At that, Ichigo couldn't argue with what he said, agreeing with him.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

Suddenly, from outside, at a far distance, Ichigo, Rukia and Fusa heard an unholy scream, so they rushed to the window, looking for the source.

"What the hell was that!? A Hollow!?"

Rukia looked towards where she thought the scream came from, and at her phone, seeing no Hollow alerts.

"That didn't sound like a Hollow, and there's no reports of one either. No, that sound came from...Urahara-sans shop? It sounded like Urahara-san to me, and...maybe he saw something truly frightening. And, I guess that since Urahara-san is...no one besides us will hear him..."

"Heh, maybe someone has finally given him what he deserves."

Fusanosuke muttered coldly, Ichigo looking on in mild surprise, never expecting Fusanosuke to even be able to use such a tone like that.

Rukia shivered and looked at the closet.

"Come, lets go to my closet. But don't worry Ichigo, he wont stay and we wont do anything, promise."

She added at the end, seeing Ichigo looking less than thrilled about the idea, knowing what it could lead to. But since he had confirmation that they weren't going to do anything, he was fine with it.

Rukia got off the bed, and so did Fusanosuke, going into the closet.

Shutting the door, Rukia turned to Fusanosuke, and showed a small smile on her lips.

"Today, your items really came in handy. And my powers, are returning as well. Fusa, I don't know how to thank you, honestly. After everything you do for me, I don't know what to do for you to make it right. I feel like you've done so much for me, and I've done nothing in return."

"Hehe, don't be silly Rukia-chan. You do a lot for me, by just being you. It doesn't matter to me if you don't do anything for me, because I really do lo..."

At that he stopped, and stayed silent. Rukia inched closer, and closed the distance, giving him a small kiss on his lips, then retracted her head, holding her embarrassment on her face, and also her loving intentions as well.

"Fusa, I...really do...like it when we...share kisses...I wouldn't mind...sharing more than that..."

"Heh...maybe in the future we could..."

Before he could finish, Rukia got within his personal space, and softly kissed his lips. Responding to that, Fusa took Rukia's body, and brought her closer to him, getting her on his lap.

"Fusa...erm, you know, whatever happens next...whatever happens with the Soul Society..."

"Hey, don't you worry about the Soul Society. It wont have to be a worry in the future. All that matters is that we're together, here and now, only you and I, together. The Soul Society will just have to wait for us, wont they?"

Rukia showed a ghost of a smile, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, know that I am...thankful for what you've done for me. All of what you've done for me, I am...so happy Fusa."

Upon hearing that, Fusanosuke gently brushed her face, and used his fingers to gingerly brush them against her lips. Rukia seductively stuck out her tongue, and licked one of his fingers, drawing a surprised look from the blonde.

"Who would've thought that by coming to the human world, we'd realize feelings such as these."

"A blessing in disguise."

Rukia noted, Fusanosuke agreeing with the inclination of his neck.

"I guess it is, I certainly like the blessing. Hehe, is it really okay for a Kuchiki like you to be with a commoner like me?"

"There's nothing common about you. You're very, unique."

Rukia added with a lustful tone, as Fusanosuke gently laid her down on the bed in the closet, getting on top of her, his hair falling down so it covered some of his face, Rukia finding it quite attractive.

"Rukia-chan, lets...whatever happens, lets stay together, okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, staying together."

With those words, Fusanosuke leaned down, and resumed the kiss...

* * *

Sometime later, Fusanosuke returned to Orihime's apartment, and he walked in without a worry in the world since Orihime said that it was okay for him to come and go as he pleases.

"Hey, Orihime-chan, I'm home..."

He trailed off, once seeing Orihime.

Orihime, for some reason, was sat there, in a revealing pink negligee. Fusanosuke's eyes shot open, adopting a large blush, seeing her curves, her cute pout, and the way that she had her hair down, water being present, indicating that she had just come out of the bath. The negligee itself was something that showed off her stomach, was the colour pink which Fusanosuke thought matched what look she was going for, and it barely contained her breasts, Fusanosuke seeing that he could see the top part of her chest, and the sides as well, the part barely containing her nipples.

" _Ooh my God...she looks so sexy right now...sorry Rukia-chan, but Orihime-chan right now is looking really sexy...forgive me for looking. Momo-chan, please don't hate me for thinking Orihime-chan is really adorable, and beautiful...damn she's hot._ "

He couldn't fight it, the hormones inside of his body. Even being as old (or young depending on what race looked at him) as he was, he was still driven to look at females, and Orihime right now was the envy of most females, barring Rangiku, and Nemu of course who had similar sized busts.

Orihime also blushed, looking at Fusanosuke with a quivering lip.

"Erm...Fusa-chan...you're back...I've been...waiting..."

She mumbled out, running a hand through her locks. As she did, a single droplet of water came from her hair, and fell on top of her right breast. As if he was hypnotized, Fusanosuke watched as the single drop fell between her more than average sized breasts, disappearing into her bosom, him for a second wishing that it was he who was the droplet, then berated himself for being a pervert.

"W-What...What are you wearing...why are you wearing that...?"

Orihime blushed even more as she walked closer to him, getting off the floor which gave Fusanosuke a shot of her cleavage fully, him able to see her nipples, which made his nose bleed a little bit.

"Fusa-chan...I am...Fusa-chan, it's just me...you know? I...I thought that...wearing this would be...good...it is a hot night..."

Orihime's words lustfully left his lips, making to him. He backed away, unsure of her intentions. Orihime giggled a little bit however, and closed the distance, his back hitting the wall, her body being pressed against his.

The softness of her large breasts didn't escape his mind. He could feel the sensation of tingling on his skin, despite his chest, and her breasts being separated by clothes. Orihime then parted her lips, allowing a cute pout to be formed.

"Fusa-chan...Kuchiki-san...is going to...take you away...I don't want to lose...Fusa-chan to Kuchiki-san...I was...lonely...but then Fusa-chan came here and..."

Orihime pursed her lips, inching closer towards Fusanosuke's. Because of the sudden action, Fusa was naturally confused, happy...but confused was the main point right now.

"O-Orihime-chan...what's going on? What's gotten into you? Have you been snorting the cocaine dear?"

Orihime's red face became apparent when she made it to Fusanosuke's lips. As she was about to take the plunge, he thought of Rukia and what she would do, so turned his face to the left, and avoided the kiss, receiving it on his cheek instead.

Orihime retracted her head, giving Fusanosuke a sad look.

"Why...Fusa-chan...? Am I...not good...like Kuchiki-san...? Am I...not like Kuchiki-san...?"

Orihime's eyes became moist, showing that she was genuinely feeling upset right here and now. Fusanosuke was stunned, unable to comprehend why Orihime was suddenly like this.

"E-Eh...y-you and Orihime-chan are...I-I mean, you and Rukia-chan are...d-different people...a-and erm...y-you are very beautiful and all...b-but what's come over you all of a sudden...?"

Orihime moved slowly away, and took his hand. He watched curiously as she brought his hand up, however Orihime did something unexpected, and placed his hand on her soft large flesh mound.

As soon as his hand touched her breast, he went to retract it while crying "Orihime-chan!" but Orihime didn't allow it, keeping his hand there, sinking his hand into her covered breast, and though it was covered, Fusa could feel her nipple getting erected, biting his lip when he realized that he was getting the same.

"Orihime-chan...wh-why are you...s-stop...we c-can't do this..."

He got out weakly, though Orihime ignored him, moaning when she truly felt his hand on her breast, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her.

"I-I'm sorry Fusa-chan...I don't want...Kuchiki-san to take you away...she's a Shinigami...and she knows more...about you than I do...can you...just...please be with me instead...?"

Fusanosuke blushed at the implications, and went to reject her, as right now, he knew something was wrong.

But Orihime didn't allow it, and showed her moist eyes towards him.

"Fusa-chan...is it because...Kuchiki-san is...a Shinigami...and I'm human...?"

"N-No, I don't care about things like that..."

He mumbled out, Orihime smiling and dragged him to her bed. She pushed Fusanosuke down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He went to fight her, but her alluring stare was powerful, her beautiful eyes meeting his, her hair falling onto his face, the smell being intoxicating. Her shampoo smelt extremely pleasant, and Orihime was no exception. The strap on her negligee was dangerously close to falling off, the blonde being able to see some of the nipple from his location, but chose to just look at her face, not wanting to intensify the situation.

Fusanosuke could tell, she was very beautiful. Anyone with eyes could see how beautiful she was. Her body, her cute personality, and her heart as well, all of these things were attractive to Fusanosuke.

But that wasn't the issue.

The issue was the fact that she wasn't in her right mind, suspecting that she was drunk. If she was, he wasn't about to take advantage of her. He wasn't that type of person.

So he went to push her off him...but then realized that his hand was still buried in her chest cushion. He gasped slightly, and mumbled "Sorry." and went to take his hand away from her chest...but she stopped him.

With an innocent look on her face, she stopped his hand from moving, smiling down at Fusanosuke with a very cute expression, an equally adorable look in her eyes, making Fusanosuke melt at the sight.

"Orihime-chan..."

He went to ask her a question, but Orihime didn't allow it, allowing her head to dip closer to his own. Though he was on the bottom, he could easily overpower her, but right now, the situation was shocking, and he barely could think, much less move.

"Fusa-chan...I...I don't mind if it is Fusa-chan that..."

She blushed even more, as the strap fell off her shoulder, exposing her left breast. Fusanosuke's eyes widened, then closed.

"O-Orihime-chan! Your chest!"

"Hehe...it's okay Fusa-chan...I've seen Fusa-chan naked...so, seeing my boobs isn't so bad...if it is Fusa-chan, I don't mind..."

She muttered out a response, as she dragged her finger up and down his chest...that's when he felt it.

He opened his eyes, and saw that Orihime was unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his own chest to her.

"Fusa-chan's chest is good...I like Fusa-chan's chest. It's so toned, and manly. Not like everyone else's around...Fusa-chan, do you like my...boobs?"

The shyest voice Orihime had made Fusanosuke's brain melt. It was too irresistible, and if he could, he would be doing things with her right there and then, because to him, Orihime was probably one of the most attractive girls ever.

"Yes...they are very lovely, but you're drunk or stoned or something because this is not you at all! Whatever is going on, can you stop it now? I really don't want to do things with you when you're drunk."

"B-But Fusa-chan...I really like Fusa-chan though..."

She confessed it while blushing brightly.

Fusanosuke was also taken back, wondering how much of it was Orihime and how much of it was whatever was influencing her right now. If it was a large portion of Orihime, then he was quite shocked. But if it was just the drink or drugs, then he could let it slide because of that.

"A-And I like Orihime-chan, but doing things with you would make me feel bad. Because you're like this, it would make me feel as if I'm taking advantage, and I don't want to do that. I wouldn't do that...damn, this is like the situation with Nemu-san..."

He muttered at the end, recalling a very familiar situation to this one, and he didn't want to repeat that performance again.

Orihime didn't hear the last part, but she heard enough to make her adopt teary eyes.

"B-Because...you and Kuchiki-san...are the same...that's why...you...I-I understand..."

"Hey, ask me this again, when you're sober. Because right now, I would be an ass if I did anything with you. But if you truly do like me, then ask me again in the future, not to have sex, until we get to know one another, but for a kiss or something. I'm sure...Rukia-chan wouldn't mind that...maybe...I dunno..."

Listening to what Fusa said, Orihime collapsed onto his bare chest, looking at him with a small smile.

"If I was a Shinigami as well..."

"Trust me, it wouldn't effect the way that I feel about you. Human, Shinigami, it doesn't matter to me at all. Now come here you silly, cuddle with me now. Orihime-chan is my cuddle partner after all~"

Orihime in her state of mind took that differently, but she snuggled against him, grinding her breasts against his chest. Fusanosuke sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Outside of the apartment, was Liltotto, who was holding up a few bottles of alcohol and some tablet packets as well, smirking as she saw Orihime and Fusanosuke on the bed.

"This will teach Giselle-chan to not try and take me on. If he isn't able to be seduced by me, then a drunk Orihime that was given some drugs to make her extra horny will just have to do-"

"LOLI TITS!"

A scream came from the side of Liltotto, scaring her, jumping up, almost out of her skin.

Liltotto turned to the side, and saw that it was Giselle, with Zombie Chizuru by her side. Giselle's eyes glazed with her fury for Liltotto, Zombie Chizuru looking ready to murder someone.

"S-Shit, Gigi-chan...what's going on?"

The fearing Liltotto muttered, seeing the pure anger on Giselle's face.

"You cheeky meddling little whore. Do you honestly think you can pull a fast one on me? Trying to get that bitch to try and seduce my Hubby? Really!? You think that it is acceptable for this to happen you cheeky slut!?"

Liltotto became scared, and went to run, but Zombie Chizuru rushed, and pinned her to the ground.

"W-What is this thing!?" Liltotto cried, attempting to get free, but Chizuru seemed to be too strong. "G-Gigi please calm down! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't call me a whore and a slut either! I-I was just showing that I could do something that..."

She trailed off as Giselle leaned closer, over Chizuru's shoulder, and showed a dark sneer.

"You know, I can handle people flirting with my Hubby or even attempting lame seduction, because lets face it, I'm number one with him and we're gonna be married within like a year at most. But when hookers like you get involved, and do it to hurt me, to spite me, that's when I become pissed off."

Liltotto cried, tears streaming down her face, wanting to escape, but Chizuru held her own and wouldn't allow Liltotto to move.

"Gigi-chan, please just calm yourself down. Please don't do anything so rash. Just take deep breaths, and don't attack me or anything..."

Giselle hissed at Liltotto's plea, Liltotto herself becoming afraid that she was about to die.

"For being such an insolent little bitch, I'm going to have to punish you. I can't kill you yet as His Majesty would be displeased...but, I think punishing you would be good...Zombie Chizuru, would you want to have sex with Liltotto?"

Liltotto cried and shook her head, as Zombie Chizuru drooled on Liltotto's face, and then licked her face, the blonde Loli shivering and crying at the touch.

"N-No, don't do it Gigi...please don't...I'm sorry for being insolent...I was...only doing it...because you hurt me first...I was scared...and lonely...I wanted to make sure that your boyfriend...husband was...loved and adored...of course, you're number one...he loves you the most...please don't hurt me..."

Liltotto cried again, wanting to be released. Tears slipped down her face, staining her cheeks in her sorrow. Chizuru grumbled something and licked her cheeks, getting rid of the tears, something that made Liltotto cry even more.

Giselle leaned closer to Liltotto's face, and smiled enchantingly...which was dark to Liltotto, a fearing look on her face.

"You're going to have to make it up to me, big time."

The Loli girls head bobbed up and down again and again, fear slowly taking over her being.

"I-I understand...I'll do anything Gigi...please don't let that lesbian rape me or something..."

Gigi snickered with evil intension's and shook her head.

"Ooh no, I am not into rape scenes or anything, that's truly disgusting. But you know, I'm getting annoyed with your insolence and how you're trying to take my Hubby away from me, so I am gonna have to teach you a lesson, using Chizuru, the Zombie. Now prepare yourself Liltotto, I am going to show you why it is not a good idea to cross me."

At that, Liltotto gave up all hope as the lesbian/bisexual zombie moved closer...

* * *

The next day, Fusanosuke, Orihime, and Tatsuki were in class together. Ichigo and Rukia were also there, having a conversation. Orihime looked to have a headache from last night.

"Say Orihime, are you okay? Got a headache or something?"

Tatsuki's question was met with a small groan.

"It's the strangest thing. Last night, I was drinking my usual vinegar and lemonade then...I don't remember what happened after that. It's weird, huh. I don't even remember what happened...I don't even remember Fusa-chan coming in last night. But we were in bed together this morning, so he must've come in...maybe I was asleep when Fusa-chan came in?"

Fusanosuke rolled his eyes at what she said, finding it slightly funny.

" _I guess that she doesn't remember coming onto me and trying to molest me for half of the night...damn, she was really wasted last night...I wonder where she got the alcohol from...? I doubt she took it on her own accord. I guess she could've been given it by someone...if it was Ginger, I could see that happening._ "

He sweatdropped, but blushed at the same time when he imagined what happened last night, unintentionally thinking of Orihime's naked body, making his face turn even more red than before.

Tatsuki smiled weakly, and then turned to Fusanosuke.

"Say, whatever happened to you and Ichigo yesterday? Even Kuchiki-san didn't come in for some reason."

"Eeh, it wasn't anything really. We were just helping out Sado-san with something's, and that's it. Though he did get a little hurt, and wouldn't be coming in today, due to what happened and all. Though I suspect he'll be back tomorrow."

Tatsuki nodded at this as Orihime smiled softly.

"Is that right? Well, I am sure that it was a good thing. Anyway, did you hear..."

Tatsuki then went to explain things to Fusanosuke and Orihime, laughing together and enjoying one another's company. As they did, Rukia looked on with narrowed eyes, showing slight jealousy.

She wasn't jealous of the fact that they hung out, it was for Orihime because Orihime was more developed than Rukia, and it was painfully obvious that she was going to be the one that could seduce Fusanosuke, as he was male, and what she knew about males, was that males liked women with big breasts, and Orihime had that in spades.

However, before she could comment on it, class started, and everyone went to their seats, Rukia on his lap.

The Sensei walked into the classroom and showed a bright smile on her face.

"Okay everyone! Today, we've got a new student in class!"

Mumbles of a new student circulated the class, including that of Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, though Fusa, Rukia and Ichigo weren't interested, and neither was a certain Quincy. As for Chizuru, she looked distant, her eyes glazed over with nothingness.

The Sensei smiled brightly as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. The people looked out of the window, to see a girl walking with long hair, though neither Rukia or the two males with her bothered to look, even Fusa didn't bother to look, as he was thinking about the Soul Society.

"Aah, she's here now. Please come in, Giselle-san."

The name Giselle got Rukia, Ichigo, and Fusa's attention, and all turned their eyes towards the door.

The door opened, and a girl dressed in a school girl outfit walked in. With long hair that came down her back, two strands of hair sticking out to appear as if they were antenna, the girls eyes cast across the class.

"Ooh wow, she's cute!"

"She's beautiful!"

"About time we got some beauty in this class!"

Most of the males in the class went nuts over the beautiful Giselle.

As she walked in, Fusa murmured "It is Gigi-san, but how..." in a mystified voice, unable to understand what was going on. Rukia looked at the girl with suspicious eyes, and so did Ichigo.

As Giselle walked past a certain Quincy, she locked eyes with the person, and smirked. As soon as she did, the Quincy lifted their glasses up their face, narrowing the eyes considerably.

Making it to the front of the class, Giselle showed an adorable smile on her face, bowing her head while playing with her hair antenna.

"Hey, the names Giselle Gewelle, I've transferred here because...hehe, my adorable Hubby is in this school and I can't wait to give him a proper greeting again~ We've been away from, one another too long, so I have to give him a big hug, kiss, sex if he wants~ I don't mind if it is sex~ It will be good~"

Murmurs went around the class on who she was referring too. Keigo hoped that it was him, while Mizuiro wished it was him also, as even though he usually went for older females, he couldn't deny the cuteness of Giselle, especially when she crosses her eyes in the cute way that she does.

Rukia cast her cold eyes towards Fusa who held up his hands in defence. Ichigo's bemused eyes went between the two, wondering what was going to happen next, finding it quite funny that Rukia was jealousy.

Giselle then looked over the class, until her eyes fell onto Fusanosuke. She became giddy upon seeing the blonde, jumping up and down.

"HUBBY!"

She couldn't contain it, dashing to the bewildered Fusanosuke's side. As she made it, she pushed Rukia off, grumbling "Move it bitch!" while she did it, pushing the girl to the ground and mounting Fusanosuke, wrapping her legs around his torso, and pulled her closer to his body, the girls looking on in shock.

"G-Gigi-san..."

"Ooh Hubby, don't be so adorable like that, and give me a kiss~ Lets explore one another's mouths you sexy beast~ I couldn't wait any longer~ I had to come to Hubby side now~ That little Loli made a mess of my plans, and I can't let anyone take you away from me now, so here I am Hubby! Let me kiss you to get the taste of Kuchiki out of your mouth!"

"A-A kismmmmm!"

Before he could even speak, Giselle blocked his lips with her own, beginning their kiss. Giselle wasted no time in small kisses, slipping her tongue into his mouth straight away, entwining their tongues, giving him a deep kiss.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

Most of the class screamed, even Ichigo yelled out for this one. The Sensei was in shock as well, seeing her students making out with one another.

"F-Fusa-chan..."

Orihime pouted, showing a teary eyed expression. Seeing that, Tatsuki became upset, and pointed at him.

"Hey! Don't do that in front of Orihime! You're making her feel bad! You know that she likes you, idiot!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Fusa cried, raising his hands up, showing that he has no control over the kiss whatsoever. Seeing Fusanosuke's predicament, it made Orihime feel better, knowing that he wasn't doing it by choice and Tatsuki felt the same, though wished that he stopped Giselle from doing it, knowing that it would be hurting Orihime.

Rukia recovered from getting pushed on the floor, and glared at Giselle.

"Oi! Don't you think that you can suddenly come in here, and start making out with Fusa! Get off him at once!" Giselle spared Rukia a second glance, and middle fingered her, Rukia becoming offended. "D-Don't swear at me for no reason! Now get off him right now! That's an order!"

Rukia reached out to pull Giselle away, however, Giselle batted the hand away, with enough force to send Rukia back a little distance, staggering. She returned to Giselle's side, and wore an icy gaze.

Giselle broke the kiss with Fusa briefly, giving Rukia a cold stare.

"Can you fuck off please? I am trying to make out with Hubby here, and you're disturbing that. Thank you for understanding, and if you didn't, I don't give a shit, now get lost Kuchiki-san."

And with that, before Rukia could reply, Giselle returned to kissing Fusanosuke, who was so confused, that he allowed Giselle to do it. The classes reaction was naturally shocking, though the Sensei seemed to be suddenly hypnotized...as if she was under a certain someone's spell.

"H-Hey! Stop that right now! Y-You can't just do that! I said stop it!"

Giselle shot a tired look at her, never breaking the kiss with Fusa, then clicked her fingers.

The click of her fingers made Chizuru rise from her seat, move towards Rukia, and restrain her.

"H-Honsho!? What are you doing!?"

Rukia's complaint was ignored by Chizuru, who continued to restrain her.

"Noooooo...you cannot...don't touch...Giselle-sama...Fusanosuke...perfect couple...you, not worthy...you...not worthy of...Fusanosuke...he's...Giselle-sama's...love muffin...you are his...bitch..."

Rukia cried a little bit as Chizuru forced her hands behind her back, and began marching her out of the room.

"Fusa! Help me please! She's going to do things to me! She's hurting me mentally and physically!"

Responding to that, Fusanosuke went to help Rukia...or he tried.

As he went to move, Giselle ground her panties covered womanhood against his pants covered manhood, igniting a moan that went into her mouth, making her tingle all over.

Seeing that Giselle was stopping Fusa from moving, she turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Please save me! Honsho is scaring me!"

Ichigo looked at Chizuru who wriggled her tongue at him, so he shook his head, and stayed in his seat.

"Sorry, Rukia, I can't do anything...she's scary."

Rukia lost all hope, trying to break free of Chizuru.

"Please don't hurt me Honsho..."

Rukia's plea fell on deaf ears as Chizuru licked the back of Rukia's neck, shivers going down the small Shinigami's spine.

Ultimately, she couldn't do a thing as Chizuru dragged her out of the classroom, it being anyone's guess on if she was going to be seen from again.

"So...I guess we aren't going to do anything about that...?"

Tatsuki's question was met with blank faces, everyone unsure on how to respond, Orihime's eyes being on Giselle, wishing she had that boldness that Giselle had, replacing Giselle with herself in her mind.

Giselle smirked, and broke the kiss a few seconds later. A trial of saliva was between their parted lips. Giselle licked her lips, breaking the saliva connection, and smiled bewitchingly.

"Even though I broke our salvia connection, our hearts are connected so do not worry Hubby! I wont let anyone take our love away my adorable Hubby!"

"G-Gigi-san..."

He rasped out, trying to collect his thoughts.

The raven haired woman placed a small kiss on his quivering lips, and stroked his face softly with her cool fingers.

"You're so cute when you're confused. Don't worry Hubby, I will explain everything because, husbands and wives don't keep anything from one another. Especially considering that we're the ones that are gonna get married. Ooh, I love you so much! It deserves another kiss because you're so gosh darn adorable that I can't keep my hands off you Hubby! Lets get married soon and then start our family! I hope for a single boy and a single girl, and I hope they have cute powers like we do! Love you Hubby!"

Everyone looked on in astonishment as Giselle once again kissed him, and this time, it was a deep kiss, deeper than before. She forced his tongue to tangle with her own, pushing against one another, and feeling ecstasy from the single feeling of his lips on her own.

As he was being kissed, and basically molested on a small degree by Giselle, the thought of what was going to happen next couldn't leave his mind. As right now...he was at the mercy of Giselle, and she wasn't going to give up now...as she finally got what she wanted all along, her Hubby.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Originally, I intended it to be posted on Tuesday, but my computer decided to be evil to me, and delete some of my important files, which included this chapter, and it took me awhile to get it back, to this word count, which is around 18 thousand, so it did take some time, but here it is now, and I hope that it was satisfying for you all!**

 **Anyway! Onto happier things! The Chad arc has been concluded. Hope you all liked that. There was some Orihime and Fusanosuke bonding this chapter, almost bonding on a very physical level. But at the end, Giselle has appeared! She's finally appeared in front of Fusanosuke, and now has laid her claim on him and other things as well, what is she going to do next!? So, until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; True enough, you'd think that it would, but it doesn't. You can just imagine Yoruichi laughing about it, while Kisuke is chased by a teenage girl. She just targets anyone that is within her sights, besides Giselle and Fusanosuke, for obvious reasons.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, Gigi surely did show such a cute sadistic side, didn't she? She's pretty cool~ I am glad that it did come off well, and a drunk Orihime is the best! I think I would wish to be him if Orihime came onto me as well. It would be pretty awesome to say the least, ya know? Hehe, that was quite a fun scene to do, I loved writing it. Ah, I didn't know. When I post my stories, it usually is around 3-5 in the afternoon. Heh, Giselle is gonna be doing some wacky stuff like that in the future~**

 **DocSlendy; Yay for Yuzu bonding time! Zombie Chizuru wants anyone. She surely is the most aggressive, and it is hinted at why in this chapter.**

 **Reptoholic; Yeah, she's officially with the team now, even if only for her Hubby's sake. It is going to be interesting going from here. Well, every chapter is progression, you know? And thank you!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks, I am glad that you do! Eh, it is more toned down than that. Giselle isn't going to start killing off harem members and torturing them, unless they piss her off personally. She even said that she doesn't care if people flirt with her Hubby, she just hates it when they do it to spite her. Well, aren't most harem girls wanting to be number one? Like Rias in DXD, she wont settle for anything other than number one. There's a few more animes were the girls want to be number one. For the questions, yes Rukia will. He'll still live in the closets, Giselle will be right beside him. Eh, Giselle kinda already knows how Fusa would approach love, so she doesn't need telling. I haven't decided who the first lemon would be, I think I might ask my loyal readers about who they want, I don't really know at this point. And those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Naroku; Yup, she's in the class now! Prepare for some fun times! You'd think they would, wouldn't you? And cool suggestions!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Giselle has come into the classroom! Hectic days ahead! Well, you'd be surprised how people act when drunk, speaking from personal experience. Yeah, I feel your pain, and even now, my old computer broke, so all of my files were lost, including this chapter which I had to do from scratch again.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; I am glad that you did! Yuzu and Fusa surely got closer during last chapter! Hehe, no, Giselle didn't have anything to do with that. Don't stand in Gigi's way, or she'll get you, hehe~ A huge fight between human, Shinigami, Quincy and possibly Hollow as well, that would be like war.**

 **Guest 2; It really is getting real, isn't it?**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, there's gonna be a confrontation between the two characters, and shows both view points.**

 **Skull Flame; He certainly has gone straight to hell! Hehe, Giselle's made her move, and she's not going to stop anytime soon, just wait until she comes into contact with another girl. Hehe, Liltotto is gonna need all the luck in the world with Zombie Chizuru is on her case. Heh, that would be quite funny, wouldn't it? And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; Well, a little more complicated, but that's for good story telling as well, isn't it? Well, if Soi Fon found out, then she'd probably be quite angry about it. Quincy talks are gonna be happening soon, quite soon indeed.**

 **Momo fan; Giselle is going full force, isn't she? There might be a scene like that down the line, and yup, I am thinking of Bankai ideas for Senna, I have a few but I don't know what I am going to do for it right now. And she will do, she will be meeting Yuzu quite soon!**

 **Lightwave; Really? You thought she wouldn't go that far? Hehe, well she did! Yup, hope that doesn't come out~ And true enough~  
**

 **AlphaOmega; Eh, I guess that she could be classed as that, though Giselle just finds it funny when Chizuru wants to have some, ehem, fun. Well, Urahara is her fav right now, for various reasons~ There will be more scenes like that in the future, especially during the lemon that the pair have.  
**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, she surely has appeared now! Giselle got a little happy, and wanted to have a little (big) kiss with her Hubby. Well, if you're looking forward to her then don't worry, as she does appear this chapter! She will do soon, she'll find out about them eventually.**

 **mslmob12; Hallibel in the harem huh, it would be cool to have her. I have to think of a scenario on where she does come into it. And sorry for the lateness, but here is the next chapter!**

 **Guest 5; Eh, possibly yeah, if I can work it in somehow.**

 **Guest 6; Hah, that would be quite funny, I could see that being a funny situation to write about.**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, a Giselle lover huh. She's pretty cool, and I love writing stuff for her. I haven't honestly decided who the first lemon would be yet.**

 **ZrH221; Aww, thank you! I am glad that my story was entertaining to read for you! I love doing that, I don't like revealing everything in one go, as if I did, it wouldn't be fun, and there would be no mystery to the character, you know? And here's some more!**

 **Senna my waifu; Yes, the ending to the movie is gonna be different to what happened. Heh, I can imagine Rukia asking for something like that.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, I could see Giselle doing something like that. I could even seeing her saying she is going to gut someone if they threaten either Fusanosuke or Yuzu.**

 **Guest 9; I will most likely be doing Fade to Black, where in the story, I haven't quite decided just yet when that is going to happen. Having them kidnap Fusa as well does seem like an interesting idea, I will have to watch the movie again, haven't watched it in a while, so ya know. And you're right about Giselle, she would remember something like that.**

 **Guest 10; That sounds like a good idea, I will have to have a think about it.**

 **Momo fan; Hmmm, that does sound like something Head Captain would do, as for Momo, I can't comment if she is going to get severally injured or not, it would give some of the plot away that I have for that arc.**

 **Queen Harribel; I am glad that you like them! I don't see why he couldn't, maybe a chance encounter or something, it could be interesting to say the least. And you're right, I can't remember anywhere were it was specified how long she had been one, so I will have to think about it.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Zombie love, and hidden secrets**

Standing within the Shinigami Females Association, was Nanao Ise. She looked over the others in the room, and she saw that there was Momo, Rangiku, Nemu, Yachiru, Soi Fon, Isane, and Kiyone, members of the Association, besides Unohana that is, as she was busy.

However, there was another person who was in the room, and all of the eyes went towards this person, all of them being eyes that do not liked to be shown.

"Now, we can start the meeting. But first, Abari-san, why are you here?"

Renji, who was sitting in the room, looking bored, put his hand to his chest, and explained himself to Nanao and the others.

"Fusa is out, in the human world. So I thought that I would replace-"

"Please leave."

Nanao said it with cold eyes and a banging of the table with her opened palm, earning a cold sweat to break out all over Renji's body.

"Ehehe...a-aah, you see, I thought that you needed-"

"Please leave."

Nanao said it again, getting slightly more agitated, a tick mark appearing at the right side of her head.

Renji breathed in nervously, seeing Nanao and the other girls getting more and more angry.

"B-But I thought that you needed..."

At that moment, Nanao took off her glasses, and made Renji cry out, from seeing her face, which was obscured from everyone else, but even Soi Fon was feeling the effects of the coldness that radiated from Nanao right now.

"You are not blonde, nor are you someone that we need currently. So please leave immediately."

Renji felt tears falling from his eyes, and slowly, he began raising from his seat.

"B-But...erm..."

"GET LOST REDHEAD! YOU'RE NOT BLONDIE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!"

Yachiru exclaimed as loud as she could, and lunged at Renji with her two feet in the kicking position.

BANG!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

CRASH!

Renji's body was flung out of the room, and likewise away from the girls.

Yachiru hung her head down, and adopted sad eyes.

"He wasn't Blondie Bear, I miss Blondie Bear. It is more fun with Blondie Bear, and Ken-chan is bored as well. Ken-chan and I want Blondie Bear to come back already so Ken-chan can fight Blondie Bear, and I can eat cookies and candy while playing horse and rider with Blondie Bear."

Yachiru sighed out, thinking of better times when Fusanosuke would get on all fours, and would allow Yachiru to ride on his back, like a horse, and would run around with her, which no one else would do, even Kenpachi wouldn't do it, and she missed it immensely.

But the others in the group took it...a slightly different way.

"I'm sorry, but what do you play with Fusa-kun exactly?"

Rangiku couldn't help it. The question couldn't be held back anymore.

"Eeeeh? What do you mean? Blondie Bear and I have fun playing horse where I ride Blondie Bear and call him a wild stallion. Hehehehe, Blondie Bear can really move very very fast~ It blows my mind~"

Isane and Kiyone put their hands over their mouths, and adopted bright red faces, thinking that it was something sexual, rather than what it actually was, unable to look at anyone else at this moment in time.

" _Ooh my, does that mean that Fusanosuke-san is in a romantic relationship with Yachiru-san...? I didn't think that it would be like that, honestly...but then again, maybe it does make sense..._ "

" _Hehehehehe...I guess that the same Third Seat as myself is a Lolicon...it would make sense as to why Yachiru-fuku-taichou is...so happy about it, and being with Fusanosuke-kun..._ "

Isane and Kiyone tried to wrap their heads around it, and tried to think about something difficult. But as expected, they couldn't even think about what Yachiru and Fusanosuke 'do' together, as it would be quite...weird.

"Ooh my God, so you and Fusa-kun actually had semmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Rangiku was about to drop the ball, but Momo thankfully got in there, and silenced her with her hands, jumping over the tables at the same time, keeping Rangiku from making the situation worse than it already was.

"S-So, Yachiru-san...you're talking about, playing a game, right?"

Nanao was the one to ask this, being the only brave one to ask it.

Yachiru thumbed up Nanao.

"Yup Nana! That's exactly it! Blondie Bear carries me on his back and rushes around the area, and then takes me to get ice cream...Blondie Bear! I want Blondie Bear to come and have fun with me now! Why isn't Blondie Bear back yet!? I want ice cream with Blondie Bear!"

Yachiru complained more and more, stomping her feet on the ground.

Yachiru missed Fusanosuke. She wished that Fusanosuke would come back as well, and she wasn't alone either. Momo was the one that missed Fusanosuke the most, she thought. Nanao, while not admitting it, did miss Fusanosuke.

Yachiru recovered quickly, walked over to the door that she broke with Renji's body just beforehand, and pointed at the broken part, then looked towards Nemu.

"Nemu-chan! We need this fixing!"

Nemu looked casually and stoically towards the door, nodding her head a single time.

"Yes, I understand. I shall, get on it straight away after I have completed my project."

"Project?" This caught Rangiku's interest, looking towards the girl with a stoic expression. "What are you working on, Nemu-chan?"

Nemu saw that everyone was looking towards her, but Nemu didn't want to say anything about it, as she wanted to keep it a secret, so she could do something like that, and just bowed her head.

"I am sorry, I cannot currently speak about my activities. Even Mayuri-sama isn't any the wiser about my activities. It, isn't a illegal matter, but it is a surprise for Fusanosuke-sama. Please do not speak about it again. Fusanosuke-sama will be surprised for when he returns from the human world."

The girls ears perked even more than before, Soi Fon becoming slightly annoyed.

"Alright, what are you talking about? What surprise would you have for the uncaring idiot?"

The way Soi Fon spoke then irked some of the girls. Momo in particular wasn't pleased that she spoke about Fusanosuke in such a manner, when Fusa rarely ever did anything to her, and usually it was because she was the one that said something first.

Nemu, seeing that the question wasn't going to be let go, placed her hands on the table before her, and explained again.

"I am, sorry Soi Fon-taichou, my activities and my surprise cannot be disclaimed to you. I have too, keep it private between myself, and myself. Though going behind Mayuri-sama's back is something that I should not do, for Fusanosuke-sama, I shall do so, to make Fusanosuke-sama happy."

"How are you going to make him happy, exactly?"

Kiyone nodded to what her sister Isane questioned, unsure of where Nemu was going with this.

"Fusanosuke-sama wishes for something, and I am going to grant him this wish. Fusanosuke-sama told me how he wanted this thing, and I have decided to make sure that Fusanosuke-sama is happy, and healthy as well as our..."

At that, Nemu stopped, and didn't say anymore about it. The others couldn't let it go though, being very curious as to what she was actually doing for Fusanosuke, hoping that it wouldn't be something terrible.

"What is it that you're talking about? Are you saying that the uncaring idiot has something that you-"

"Could you please not call Fusa-chan an uncaring idiot? He is quite smart, you know? And he's very kind as well, so he isn't uncaring. You don't have to insult him when he isn't here to defend himself...actually, you shouldn't insult Fusa-chan at all, he's a lovely person."

Momo defended Fusanosuke as Soi Fon was going on about him, while feeling down.

As the days go on, she came to find herself missing Fusanosuke more and more. She wished that he'd come back already, though she wasn't sure when Fusanosuke was coming back. Hearing something would be great for Momo.

"Huh? Did you say something Hinamori?"

Soi Fon gave an offhanded comment.

" _She totally heard me, she's just being mean...why does she say such things about Fusa-chan? It isn't like he does much to her, and make her feel like crying or anything like that...so why does he have to get called such things by Soi Fon-taichou?_ "

Momo pouted, as she knew Soi Fon heard her, but was pretending that she didn't hear a thing and she was upset that Soi Fon seemed to be doing it deliberately, even when she knew that Fusanosuke cares about Soi Fon, having told her that much, but it didn't seem to be reciprocated.

Nanao, listening to what Soi Fon was saying, couldn't bite her tongue back anymore.

"Actually, I would have to agree with Hinamori-san, Soi Fon-taichou. Fusanosuke-san isn't an idiot. He is highly intelligent, though he just chooses to not use it. In previous missions we've had together, he has used his intelligence to make sure that neither myself, or himself, or the squad we could've been assigned with, would be hurt when otherwise it would be classed as a hopeless case. You may speak your mind about him, but calling him an idiot, and uncaring cannot be associated with him, as Fusanosuke-san does care about people very much, and I would appreciate if you did not speak so negatively about Fusanosuke-san in my presence. I find it quite, appalling the way you speak about Fusanosuke-san, when I know that he has saved your life as well on many occasions in the past when you were still learning how to fight."

Everyone, became stunned by Nanao.

No one knew that Nanao would say such things about Fusanosuke. People had some ideas about Fusanosuke and Nanao having a closer than seeming relationship, but for Nanao to act like this, was very surprising to say the least.

"I-I erm...I eeh..."

Soi Fon was caught. She didn't know what to say. She was literally stunned, and didn't know how to respond to Nanao.

"Damn, you've got it hard for him, haven't you, Nanao-chan?"

Suddenly, Shunsui's voice came from behind Nanao, the girl whizzing around and glaring at her Captain.

"Taichou, do not suddenly come in here, and speak as if you know what is going on. Just because I defend Fusanosuke-san, it doesn't mean that I have anything for Fusanosuke-san. We merely are friends."

Shunsui cooed at Nanao, who frowned in frustration.

"Ooh don't worry about such things Nanao-chan~ I just came to give you a message~"

That peaked Nanao's curiosity, and she turned her head to the side.

"What kind of message?"

"This!"

Shunsui did a silly gesture, and showed a picture of a younger Fusanosuke and a younger Nanao sleeping in the same bed.

"N-No! Give it me back immediately!"

Nanao gasping immediately, losing her tough and strong facade and went to take it, but Shunsui Flash Stepped backwards, and wore a smile on his face.

Momo, Soi Fon, Isane, Kiyone, Rangiku and Nemu looked at the photo, and each had different reactions.

Momo's eyes looking depressed, Soi Fon's eyes stinging with jealous and Isane merely looked shocked by it, the same as Kiyone. Rangiku smirked, and thought of something funny while Nemu...well, she didn't look any differently at the photo, but if one did look closely enough, it could be seen that there was something...hidden within her eyes, but what that was, was a mystery.

"K-Kyouraku-taichou, where did you even find that?"

She asked it as calmly as she could. But she was shaking with rage. Pure and simple rage. She couldn't stop it. She was angry as hell. Because that photo was...something that was personal to her, and she didn't want others to see it, and couldn't understand why Shunsui was doing this to her.

"Oh? I was just looking through your things and found them."

"A-And you were looking through my things, why?"

Shunsui smirked as Nanao walked closer, attempting to grab the photo, but Shunsui didn't allow it.

"Because Nanao-chan was hiding something from me and I wanted to see what it was, and now I know. Awww, it is so cute what you have in your room~ I didn't think that you'd have such things, but it is adorable~"

Nanao's eyebrows twitched nervously around, her fingernails scratching the desk before her, making a disorientating sound.

"What does she have in her room?"

Momo was mildly irritated, seeing Nanao could have something to do with Fusanosuke, since they seemed to know one another as younger children, though she couldn't tell how much younger she and he were in the photo.

"N-Nothing!"

Nanao got slightly more agitated than she usually is, and released a heavy sigh from her mouth. But Shunsui, liking that Nanao was getting flustered, smirked and faced all of the Shinigami females.

"Actually, she has-"

"Hado 4, Byakurai."

Nanao coldly shot out a bolt of lightning from her unforgiving fingers, Shunsui using his speed to avoid it, and appear at the door, as the Byakurai crashed into the door, Nemu making a mental note to fix it as she saw Yachiru pointing at the door.

Even though she knew attacking a Captain could be seen as an offense, she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but use such things when Shunsui was making such a fool of her, and exposing secrets that she didn't want to necessarily divulge.

While wearing a smirk, Shunsui gazed at the calm Nanao, noticing that she was slowly but surely becoming something of a nervous wreck, which was the norm for when it came to Fusanosuke.

"Damn, harsh as always Nanao-chan. You really are quite cruel, aren't you? I wasn't saying anything too bad, was I?"

Nanao calmly pushed her glasses up, trying to hide the inner rage she felt for Shunsui right now.

"Kyouraku-taichou, I advise that you do not continue-"

"She and Fusanosuke once shared a bath together, naked! And it was all her idea! She practically forced him because she held a secret over his head that he didn't want Hinamori to find out yet she did anyway and he got in trouble! Though bathing with Nanao-chan must've been amazing! She washed his back, and exposed nearly everything to him, a thin towel covering her boobs and downstairs area! It might as well have not been there from what I heard!"

Nanao gasped, adopting a huge blush on her face and her body shook nervously and uncontrollably from the anger she felt for her Captain, while the cold eyes of Soi Fon and Momo went towards the girl, the same as Yachiru, who was pouting adorably like a child.

"Ooh my, I didn't know of this, Ise-san. How could you be so bold all of a sudden? I didn't know that you'd do something like that, Ise-san..."

Momo mumbled out, unsure of how to take this information.

Soi Fon didn't say anything, but her eyebrows twitched with the enraging feelings that she was feeling right now.

"I-I erm...Fusanosuke-san and I had something serious to discuss, and it was a mixed bath house, so we decided...together, I didn't force anyone to do anything like Kyouraku-taichou is suggesting, and...I-I erm...I don't have to justify my actions when Hinamori-san has done the same thing as myself."

Nanao attempted to shift the attention over to Momo...and it worked, which was relieving for the young Shinigami girl.

"Damn, Hinamori. You've grown some...eeh, metaphorical balls there. I didn't think you'd do that until you were wed~"

Rangiku noted, taking a sip of sake...most wondering where she had even gotten that in the first place.

"I-I could do things before the marriage...that is if I even want to marry Fusa-chan! Which I might not! You don't know if I am or not! I could marry Fusa-chan if I want too...waaaah, don't make me feel confused please!"

Responding to that, Momo blushed and looked away as she ranted about Fusanosuke and the prospect of marrying him, while Rangiku smirked.

"Actually, what's wrong with doing such things? I mean, I've shared a bath with him before. Hehe, we ended up getting wasted and then probably did things that I cannot discuss with you. I can't remember actually~"

"You better have not done anything."

Soi Fon muttered so quietly that no one heard her, but Nanao, Yachiru and Momo were certainly thinking the same thing, Nemu didn't even seem to register what Rangiku was saying, not being bothered in the slightest.

"Awww! What's wrong with sharing a bath!? Blondie Bear and I share a bath often! I even sit on Blondie Bears lap while doing it as well! It is the best time in the world! I love sitting on Blondie Bears lap...ooh, now I wish Blondie Bear would return already, I miss him..."

Yachiru announced, rushing all over the room with a bright childlike grin on her face, though at the end, she showed that she had a displeased face on, missing Fusanosuke quite abit.

Nemu then raised her hand and spoke with her usual tone.

"Fusanosuke-sama and I have shared a bath before, many times. Sometimes, I use my breasts to wash his back. Sometimes, Fusanosuke-sama's penis becomes erect, and shows itself to me. Naturally, I attempt to engage in sexual relations with Fusanosuke-sama, but he stops me at every turn. Fusanosuke-sama explains that doing such activities in a bathhouse when others could come inside is considered immoral, possibly."

"Ooh come on Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou, that's not right at all! You can't do something like that! It is wrong!"

Momo exclaimed as loud as she could, Nemu cocking her head to the side in mild confusion.

"But, Fusanosuke-sama doesn't mind it. Fusanosuke-sama even allows me to enter, without me conveying that I wish to enter the bath with him."

"Probably because he's scared that you'd do it anyway, and wanted to save himself the time of being jumped by you."

Rangiku finalized, Nanao nodding in agreement, while Soi Fon nodded as well, coming to the same conclusion.

Hearing what Rangiku said, Nemu's curiosity began to grow.

"I do not understand, but I presume you are talking about Fusanosuke-sama and I bathing, and my information gathering abilities. It is necessary, for me to gather this information, as I have read that to understand your objection, you need to follow them, and see what they are like, and see what they like, among other things. During my course of following Fusanosuke-sama, I have found out many things about Fusanosuke-sama, and I wish to become his bride."

The girls consisting of Momo, Nanao, Yachiru and Soi Fon all gasped while Rangiku looked as if she had heard something hilarious. Isane and Kiyone couldn't help but look at one another in shock and awe.

"W-What did you say!?"

Momo thought that her ears had deceived her, but when Nemu announced what she said again, it became too shocking.

"I wish to become Fusanosuke-sama's bride. I have read up on what this entails, and I personally believe that myself, and Fusanosuke-sama are matched perfectly."

"In your opinion."

Nanao added into the conversation, pushing her glasses up her face sternly.

Nemu's eyes naturally looked between Momo and Nanao, seeing that they weren't happy. But even so, Nemu didn't care.

"According to my research, Fusanosuke-sama and I have a 97.92 percentage of being the perfect couple, higher than the other females here, with Soi Fon-taichou being the lowest at 50.22."

Soi Fon didn't like that in the slightest. Her hands tightened considerably, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, her body broke out into a hot sweat, a hot sweat of pure rage.

While she didn't want to say it, she thought that she'd be up higher than Nemu was allowing at this moment in time. In fact, Nemu was even suggesting that she, Soi Fon, was lower than even Isane and Kiyone, if Nemu was counting them, and even if she wasn't, she was still below the likes of Nanao and Momo, which didn't fly for her.

However, before she could comment, Nemu continued.

"For I know Fusanosuke-sama, and I can safely say that my relationship with Fusanosuke-sama can be determined to be the best. He does not like it when people shout at him. I, do not shout at him unlike the females in this room have done. Fusanosuke-sama likes taking long naps, and I myself find myself wishing to do the same when in his company. There are also-"

"S-So, you're basing this on because you can...adapt to his kind of lifestyle?"

That's what Soi Fon got out of what Nemu was saying anyway. From what she could tell, Nemu was more like adapting to Fusanosuke rather than actually doing it herself.

Nemu herself explained what her thoughts were.

"Not so much adaptation, but integration. You see, I have integrated my lifestyle into Fusanosuke-sama's lifestyle, and therefore, we've got similar lifestyles now. And I have also studied many aspects of Fusanosuke-sama's life and also about becoming the perfect bride."

The girls didn't like this one bit. Momo was seething quietly. Nanao looked as if she wanted to express her own opinions on the matter. Soi Fon was downright pissed off, the same as Yachiru. Rangiku...well, she thought the whole Nemu situation was funny, and was actually routing for Nemu to become partners with Fusanosuke, only if it was for the hilarity that would ensue with the pair being a couple. Isane and Kiyone however wanted to stay out of it, and didn't want to get involved at all.

Shunsui heard what Nemu and the others said, and smirked.

"Damn, this blonde guy isn't even here, and he has women fighting over him. Must take after me."

Shunsui spoke with pride, hitting his own chest happily.

[In your dreams.]

Nanao, Momo, Rangiku, Yachiru and even surprisingly Nemu spoke with a monotone voice, while Isane and Kiyone quietly slipped out, knowing that it could get a little dark soon and Soi Fon just looked on with annoyance for all of this, but made no effort to move in the slightest.

Nanao, Momo, Rangiku, Yachiru and even Nemu plus Soi Fon then glared at one another, having a conversation with their eyes, only something the females could understand, Shunsui was confused however and slightly fearful with the killing intent in the room.

* * *

"Giselle-san, may I see you outside?"

Fusanosuke began, pushing Giselle towards the door to give her no option.

Since the end of class had come and the end of the day, Fusa had many, many questions for Giselle, questions that couldn't be answered and asked during the day because people were around Giselle, but Fusanosuke couldn't take it anymore, and left with Giselle.

He was bewildered by the sight of Giselle, being in the human world, and doing such things with him like kissing him...Rukia didn't like that. And neither did Orihime either. They didn't like Giselle doing that, but there was something about Giselle that was very frightening, and they didn't want to be attacked by her, feeling as if she would do something like that.

Giselle merely smiled bewitchingly, nodding her head while having a blush on her cheeks, loving the feeling of Fusanosuke's fingers on her body, even if it was just on her back.

"Of course Hubby, I'll go anywhere with you~ To a hotel room to procreate, to make love, or whatever you want my adorable Fusa-kun~ I don't mind going anywhere with you, it will be a pleasure to go anywhere with you, Hubby~"

Fusanosuke opened his eyes slightly at the mention of the word Hubby, not expecting Giselle to say something like that, though he shouldn't be shocked, since he had seen her again, she didn't stop calling him that at all.

Fusa pushed Giselle all the way out of the classroom, Rukia and Ichigo following, as they both wanted to know what Giselle was, and how she had the powers she displayed towards Chad, and he told them about.

Giselle was pushed all the way towards the rooftop, to give them some privacy.

Rukia, Fusa, and Ichigo all looked at Giselle, who had a mischievous look on her face, somehow Ichigo feeling as if this girl was...something that she shouldn't be, and that was something frightening to him.

"So, Giselle-san, Chizuru...that Honsho woman was someone who was...why did she take me out and say that you and Fusa are meant to be together? And why did she kiss my cheek repeatedly while calling me Sexy Bunny Bitch? I nearly died...on the inside when she attempted things with me...I thought that I was going to get molested or something, I was scared for my life. She is really powerful, stronger than a human should be...and she kept saying she was going to make me her Ice Princess while calling me Sexy Bunny Bitch, and I swear that she rubbed my butt a few times. It was blurry, but also scary so I dont remember much. But I remember her hand on my butt."

Fusanosuke and Ichigo snorted at that and laughed with one another, but a harsh glare from Rukia made them recede from Rukia.

"Clearly she can see when matches made in Heaven are made, duh. Just because she wants to be lesbian with you, that's got nothing to do with me. She just sees that me and Hubby are a match, and you aren't."

Rukia sharpened her eyes at the long black haired girl, who smiled in a goofy manner right back.

"Don't say such things. You don't know."

"Eeh, I don't know, but she knew, didn't she? She knew what Hubby and I were to one another. You were just, whatever it is that you are. I'm sorry Kuchiki-san, but between you and I, I'm the prize and you're the pauper."

Rukia's eyes welled up with some tears, and her hands trembled. Seeing it getting to Rukia, Fusa placed his hand on top of her head, calming the girl immensely. Giselle shot a jealous look at Rukia, and then wrapped her arms around Fusanosuke's. Responding to that, Fusa tried to shake Giselle off, but Giselle wasn't getting off, content with just being on Fusanosuke's arm.

But then a glaring match between Rukia and Giselle happened. While Rukia looked pissed, Giselle didn't even seem to be that bothered, and had her usual goofy look on her face.

Tension was in the air, and neither Ichigo nor Fusa knew what to do. Giselle was emitting a scary aura, and so was Rukia. But Giselle was the winner in the end when it came to scary auras.

"So...you saved my friend Chad, yesterday, didn't you?"

Ichigo began after a few minutes of no one speaking. Giselle looked towards Ichigo, and wore a goofy smile on her face, forgetting Rukia even existed for the moment, while Rukia herself didn't like it in the slightest.

"Yes~ I did do that, didn't I? Hubby, did you know that I did that~? I saved that Sado-san guy, and his little bird too~"

Giselle pondered with expectation, hoping that Fusa's opinion of her would be better than it was beforehand, though she wasn't sure what he truly thought about her, but she was sure that he was attracted to her, at least a little bit.

"Eeh, yeah, I did. That was really lovely of you, so thanks for that. But Giselle-san, why are you calling me Hubby exactly?"

"Yes, I would like to know this as well."

Rukia added with a mirth smirk on her face, clearly not happy with what was currently happening in front of her.

Giselle showed her scary eyes towards Rukia, and for a moment, Rukia felt her heart sank, as if she was staring at someone who would kill her, someone who would take her life within a flash and wouldn't stop for anything, or anyone.

"Ooh, because you know how it is when you love someone~ Your imagination goes wild, and you want to believe that you're Hubby and Wifey, which we could be if you said the word~ I'd marry you in a heartbeat, and have sex with you in the next~"

Fusanosuke chuckled slightly at the suggestive tone that Giselle used with him, while Rukia narrowed her eyes considerably, not liking how Giselle was flirting with Fusanosuke right in front of her, but Ichigo didn't care about that, and continued the line of questioning.

"So, Giselle-san?"

"Hmmm? Something I can do for ya Ginger~?"

Ichigo scowled, knowing that Fusa called him that as well, and now Giselle was calling him it as well. He could handle Fusanosuke doing it, but if Giselle did it as well, a girl calling him it, he wasn't happy about it at all.

"Erh...what are you exactly?"

"I'm a girl, what are you?"

Giselle bit back, not liking the question in the slightest, Ichigo cringing at the tone she used.

"Heheh...sorry, I meant...are you a Shinigami as well? Chad mentioned that you had strange powers."

Giselle giggled slightly at being called a Shinigami, feeling slightly annoyed that Ichigo was asking these questions, as she didn't want to speak with Ichigo. She wanted to speak with Fusanosuke, and wanted to have fun with him, however that maybe.

"I'm not a Shinigami at all. I mean, look at me? Do I look like a Shinigami and all~? Nah, I'm something else besides that~ I'm something called a Quincy, Shinigami Substitute boy~ I am a Quincy, a pure blooded Quincy girl that's gonna marry Fusa-kun, the Shinigami boy~"

At that, Ichigo and Rukia became confused, while Fusanosuke looked at Giselle with mild shock.

"So, you're a Quincy, are you?"

Fusanosuke questioned while folding his arms. Giselle looked towards the boy she admired greatly, showing an adorable face.

"Yes sir! I am a Quincy! I am a girl with Quincy powers! Is something wrong with that Hubby? You aren't like, all prejudice about Quincy girls, right?"

Fusanosuke gently shook his head to deny the worries she had, as he knew the tension between a Shinigami and a Quincy, and where it could lead if something bad happened between the two races.

"No...not really. But why did you...feel like a spirit? When we first met, you never mentioned anything about being a Quincy. Why didn't you say anything? Was it because Soi Fon-chan was there? And why are you in the human world? No...maybe the question is, why were you in the Soul Society? How did you even get there? A Quincy wouldn't be able to make it into the Soul Society without us knowing about it, so how is it...possible? And what about those people that attacked you? Was it a ploy?"

The amass of questions that came from Fusanosuke were shared by Rukia, though she didn't understand some of them about the ploy. But what she could tell, Giselle had been in the Soul Society before, and if she was a Quincy...which she didn't know about, though guessed that they were something other than souls, so that was something that Rukia was interested in.

Giselle was taken back by what Fusanosuke was asking. All of the questions were coming too fast, and she didn't know which one to focus on, all of them being things that were quite confusing to her.

"Whoa there Hubby, don't go all super questions on me, I'm becoming confused. Okay...erm, to answer your first question, I felt like a spirit, because I had something that made me feel like that. I didn't know what Hubby would think if I was a Quincy, but I recently found out that you didn't mind it, so I don't see a reason as to why I should hide it."

Rukia wasn't sure if she should accept that answer. Something about Giselle was confusing to her. Something about Giselle didn't feel right. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

As for Ichigo. He wasn't following the conversation. He wasn't sure what a Quincy was, he didn't know what Giselle was talking about really, and he couldn't understand what Fusanosuke was talking about either.

"I see...but, erm...okay. How did you, get into Soul Society? I presume you aren't dead, right?"

Giselle saluted Fusa, while Rukia just shook her head at the childishness...not realizing that she was fingering her Chappy accessory that was on her shirt, Giselle finding that childish.

"That's right! I am alive! Sorry to deceive you, Hubby. I am, alive, and I entered the Soul Society to meet you again. To meet my Hubby again face to face, that was exciting for someone like me that is like devoted to you."

"Again?" Fusa parroted, perplexed. "What do you mean? The first time I met you was when we were in the Soul Society, right?"

Giselle looked down slightly, showing a disheartened face.

But that was soon replaced by her usual chipper look.

"Yup, we've met before when I was younger! You did something's for me, and I naturally ended up falling in love with Hubby of course! So, naturally, I do all I can to make sure that Hubby is happy and safe! Even if I have to protect people that Hubby knows like that Sado-san even if he is more of Gingers friend rather than yours! You see, by extension, if I protect him, then it keeps Ichigo-san there happy, and then that would make you happy because Kuchiki-san is happy, though no one cares about her happiness, and Hubby will look at me with kind eyes, take me in his strong arms, and sweep me off my feet, and ravage my body."

Giselle finished while curling her body, her lower body shaking around seductively as she blushed more and more, thinking about Fusanosuke and her being intimate.

Fusanosuke reeled from what he found out. He didn't know that he had met Giselle before he had met her in the Soul Society, searching his memories for memories of Giselle, but he was finding it difficult to think of it.

"So you didn't save him to be kind, then?"

Ichigo hissed out a question as he found it quite wrong of Giselle, but Giselle turned towards him, and wagged a finger.

"I didn't say that. I didn't want that person to die by a Hollow, though to me, this Sado-san doesn't really mean anything. I mean, it is like you and me. If you saw me in danger, you'd probably try and save me, but you wouldn't really care what happens afterwards to me, right? It isn't like you'd come and check on me afterwards, would you? Be honest."

Ichigo was going to refute what she said, but then he thought about it, and although he wouldn't put it as bluntly as what she said.

"...I guess that you are right, in a sense. Though I don't like the way you put it...I suppose in a sense, you are right, and I am...I am like that, Giselle-san."

Hearing that, Giselle played with her hair antenna, showing her usual goofy smile on her face.

"Then you can't say anything like I'm being unkind! I'm merely doing it for the sake of doing it. I did it to save that guy, and while I did have ulterior motives about it, it doesn't mean that if I did come across that and didn't have ulterior motives, then I would've just left. I would've helped, probably."

The ending of that sentence was something Ichigo wasn't sure of. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Especially since she used the word 'probably' as it didn't sit well with him.

However, before he could question it, Giselle looked towards Fusanosuke and beamed.

"So, Hubby, what is it that you wanted to know? You don't think badly of me for gaining access to the Soul Society, do you? I only wanted to be near the person that allowed me to live again, and that gave me a reason to truly live again. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now...because I would've given up."

Giselle poured her heart to Fusanosuke as she wore a sad expression on her face, quite unlike Giselle to do. She continued talking and how sad she was becoming, even Fusa couldn't say that he didn't believe her. She was being truthful with him right now, he felt that to be true.

"Oh...I see...give me a little time to recall the memories, okay? I don't remember it well, but maybe we did meet in the past before."

Giselle's whole demeanour changed instantly, and she showed a devastatingly cute smile that cut through Fusanosuke's mental barriers, and he was captivated by the beautiful Giselle, while Rukia felt as if this new girl was going to be trouble.

"Hehe, no worries Hubby~ Being as cute and adorable as you are, I don't have to worry about you not remembering me~ Eventually, you'll remember me, I know that much to be true~"

Fusanosuke smiled lightly, and went to say something, when Rukia moved forward with suspicious eyes.

"So, tell me something, Giselle-san, if that is your real name. How long have you been in this town?"

Giselle turned her eyes towards Rukia, the girl stepping back slightly.

"I've been here not that long. After Hubby came. I came to find my adorable Hubby, after all. And now I have. Is there something wrong with that? Jealous that I might actually be better suited to Hubby, than you actually are, right?"

"N-No, not at all! Why would I be jealous of someone like you?"

Rukia rejected the very notion of being jealous. Giselle smirked upon seeing this, got in front of Fusanosuke and bent over, putting her butt near his hip area as she looked at Rukia, Fusanosuke blushing slightly as he felt Giselle's butt pushing against his hips.

"I think that a little Kuchiki-san is jealous that a pretty girl has come, someone that is superior to you in beauty."

"You're not prettier than I am!"

Giselle gained a wide grin, stood tall, and turned to Fusanosuke, giving him a cute looking face.

"Ooh Hubby, what are you going to do with me? I have to stay beside you, right?"

While she said that, her eyes slowly went to Rukia, and it was full of mirth. Rukia didn't like it in the slightest, and went to reject. However, Fusanosuke nodded his head a single time.

"Just to make sure you're dangerous...I mean, not dangerous! Yeah, that's what I meant. It is better if you stay with me for the time being. Ichigo isn't at a place where he can not be surprised by an enemies attacks. Rukia-chan still isn't at full power, and I can do something if something happens. So for the time being, you're staying beside me, alright Giselle-san?"

"That's fine with me Hubby. I'll show you that I'm a good girl..." She smirked, and got very close to him, putting her arms around his body, and parted her lips, sticking out her tongue seductively. "...but I can be a bad girl if you really want me to be. If you want to give me some punishment, I wouldn't mind it~"

Fusanosuke's breath hitched in his throat, seeing the eyes of Rukia, and wanted to retreat.

But before he could, he felt a Hollow come to the town, Giselle sensing the same but not caring and surely enough, a few seconds later, Rukia's phone went off, alerting the others to the Hollow.

"Gosh darn Kuchiki-san! Seems like a Hollow has come, why don't you and your Ginger friend there go and deal with that while I go and deal with Hubby's sexual desires, that someone like you wouldn't be able to even conceive~"

Rukia gritted her teeth, but she accepted it and looked towards Ichigo.

"Come on, lets go..." Rukia paused, and spared a glance for Giselle, and saw her rubbing her head against Fusanosuke's chest, and saw that he liked it, which made her frown. "...We need to go and get that Hollow, call me later, Fusa to discuss that girl there."

"R-Right."

He could sense the tone in Rukia's voice. She was thoroughly pissed off right now. Even Giselle could see it, and she found it quite amusing if she was honest with herself. She found it funny that Rukia was doing things like this and acting all jealous.

"Lets go Ichigo!"

"Huh? O-Oh, right, lets go!"

With that, Rukia and Ichigo left the roof, leaving Fusanosuke and Giselle alone on the roof. Now that Ichigo and Rukia were gone, Fusanosuke knew that he could ask some questions that he wouldn't be able to ask if they were around.

"Giselle-san, why are you here, really?"

"Eeh? What do you mean Hubby? I've come to be with you of course. Why else would I be here? It isn't like this town is really special to me or anything. At least, if a certain girl isn't here that is. It seems like she isn't, so besides being beside you, I haven't found anything that would tie me to this place. I just wanted to be with you, that's all my adorable Hubby."

Fusanosuke had a wary look on his face, and he didn't know if she was telling the truth or not.

"I don't know...but it is strange, why were you in the Soul Society? You said that it was for me, to see me, but...why did you get captured by those people? And why did you lie to me?"

Giselle adopted a shy face, and quite unlike Giselle, she seemed to be a little bit upset.

"I'm sorry Hubby, I didn't mean to lie. I really was there to see you, but when I actually saw you, I became nervous, and what I said came out. Plus that chick Soi Fon was there, and you know how she is, I didn't want her to mess anything up between us. I really didn't mean to deceive you, that's the last thing I would do to you, Hubby. Because, I love you."

Giselle said it with a pure heart, and pure eyes as well. Giselle didn't usually look like this. But right now, she couldn't do anything but show such eyes, and such a face as well.

"B-Baka, you can't just suddenly come out with stuff like that."

Fusanosuke made an embarrassed face, and scratched his cheek. But with the heart of a maiden, Giselle declared it again.

"I am in love with you though, Hubby. After all, the handsome man saved me from the monsters."

She spoke with an innocent look on her face. The innocent look on Giselle's face caught Fusanosuke by surprise, and the words she used as well, made him feel even more shocked than he thought he'd be.

"Giselle-san..."

Fusanosuke felt like he had heard those words before, but couldn't quite place them. Giselle though didn't seem to mind, and smiled towards him.

"Whether you believe me or not is not what I am concerned about, right now. Hopefully, in the future, you can look at me and say that you do trust me with your life, because all I want in life really is to become your bride, and have children. You might think that's insane of me, but I...I have always wanted to have children with Fusanosuke-kun, the boy that saved me so long ago, and gave me the will to live on. If it it wasn't for Fusanosuke-kun, the kind and brave Shinigami that protected me from all of the bad things and even risked his own life to protect my insignificant one, then I wouldn't be here today. So, I owe my life to Fusa-kun, and will do anything to make him happy, unlike that damn Urahara Kisuke-san."

Fusanosuke was taken back by Giselle's words. Even he could tell right now that she wasn't lying, and that she was being truthful. No one would be able to pour out her heart like this, unless they were totally devoid of emotion and was a very, very good actress.

"I see...erm, I don't really know what to say to that...ehehe, bride huh...well, that's surprising, I didn't think anyone would ask such a thing..."

Fusanosuke admitted honestly to Giselle, who put her best foot forward, and showed her enchantingly scary beautiful eyes.

"Well don't worry about those other bitches, leave your sex life to me. Though I'm a virgin, I've watched lots of material, and am pretty confident that I could show you a good time. More so than Kuchiki-san anyway. I'm more bendy than she is, and plus my breasts are bigger. Not as big as that chick Orihime, but who's are? Besides that Rangiku chick as well, who I think are a little bigger. B-But my body is for Hubby's uses! Take me Hubby, and do whatever you want! Take me now Hubby and have fun with my body! Make me yours Hubby!"

Giselle lunged forward for Fusanosuke to...have sex with her.

But he skillfully dodged her, and gave her a peace sign.

"Whoa there girlfriend, why don't we just-"

"*Gasp* Girlfriend!? Ooh Hubby, you've made me so happy! I'm so happy and crying from...not my eyes~! From another area~! You've made it cry so happily for you my sweet Hubby-kun~!"

Giselle lunged forward again, but this time, she caught Fusanosuke's lips, and sank into the kiss.

The kiss lasted seconds, but it was enough for Giselle to feel tingly throughout her body. She loved it, and now that he was aware of her actually doing it, it made her feel all hot over her body.

"Hubby, you've already accepted me as a girlfriend. Of course I accept it, I can't wait for the wedding~ If possible, can we have a corpse theme for our wedding and possibly have the corpse of bastards and bitches that we both hate hanging behind us as we say our vows~?" Fusanosuke blankly stared at her in horror, Giselle giggling cutely. "Hehe, no corpse theme? That's okay, whatever you want is fine with me~ I don't mind if it is something like under the sea theme~ I like water~"

Fusanosuke just stood there, unsure of what he should do.

He was confused, and in awe. He didn't even know what Giselle was saying, as his brain mostly tuned it out, to comprehend the information he was receiving at this moment in time.

Giselle, noticing that he wasn't speaking, tipped her head to the side.

"Tell me Hubby, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Giselle cutely demanded, showing one of her cute goofy smiles, something that Fusanosuke thought was cute as well.

"Eeh...nothing really...erm, you and...erm, you really...eeh..."

He didn't know what to say. He was so confused right now. Giselle kept saying that she was going to marry him, corpse weddings and other things that made him confused and slightly frightened as well.

Giselle closed the distance, and put her head on his chest, snuggling in sweetly.

"This feeling is good, isn't it Hubby? I've waited for this for so long. For you to embrace me, to hold me tightly and tell me that you truly do accept me. Your acceptance of me is something I truly want. I'd defy anything for Hubby. I would even kill for Hubby if he asked me too. Because Hubby is like me. We've been through many things in our lives. That's why I can understand Hubby more than the other girls. I understand how Hubby feels and how he thinks, and how he acts, because Hubby was done wrong by in the past. That's why, as your future Wifey, I will do everything I can to make your life better. So tell me, what do you want? A blowjob? I don't mind giving you that Hubby. I've practiced my sucking skills by using various objects, and I think that I can do a good job!"

"G-Geez! You go from 0 to 60 in a second, don't you!?"

Fusa spluttered out, attempting to wrap his head around Giselle's way of thinking.

Giselle showed her cute smile, and licked her lips.

"That's right sweet Hubby. Whatever it is that you want, leave it to me."

Giselle confidently stated, swaying from side to side as she grabbed Fusanosuke's hands, so he'd go side to side as well, thinking that this was romantic on their part, even if it was Giselle the one who was doing it.

"R-Right...but I can't wrap my head around this. You really would do anything I asked?"

"Ooh yes, anything is fine. Even if it was dangerous, leave it to me. I might not be the strongest, but I can definitely do something for you Hubby. I can do anything that you wished for me to do. It didn't matter what it was, as long as it was for you, and for myself and that was all that would matter, you know Hubby?"

The black haired Giselle said it while she had a cute face on, but also seriousness laced within her eyes, and that was the thing that Fusanosuke found the most surprising, not expecting her to be so...like she was.

"But...why? Why can you say it as if it isn't a big deal?"

Fusanosuke was still confused, and his mind couldn't even wrap around the very idea that Giselle was saying. It was confusing, mesmerizing. He never had anyone say these things before, so it was highly confusing.

"No, you're wrong Hubby. It is a big deal to me, a very big deal. Because it is you. You're my hero Hubby. Even if you rejected me, it wouldn't matter, because I would love you forever and ever. So tell me, what can I do to make you happy Hubby?"

The black haired girls question was met with a blank stare. It was so blank that Giselle was worried that she had said something wrong about it.

"Ehehe...no one's ever really said anything like that before to me, so I don't know how to respond."

"Well, don't you worry about that, I will tell you and do anything you wish for me to do. I only want to be useful to you Hubby. Even if it is was just as a human shield or something."

"No, I wouldn't ever use you as a human shield. Why would I do that? I'm not Mayuri-taichou, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Hehe, thanks Hubby! So, what are we gonna do now?"

At the question, Fusanosuke sighed and went through his mind.

"Eeh, I need to go and see Urahara for something...Karin-san said that she's busy with some soccer club today so I wont be teaching her anything, and Yuzu-sans busy with doing something at home, plus Orihime-chan is going out with Tatsuki-san so...Urahara is the place I'm heading."

At the name, Giselle smirked, and leaned ever closer to Fusanosuke.

"I see, so you wish to take revenge on him? Shall we kill him Hubby?"

"Kill him huh...why would you want to kill him? Don't tell me, he's done something to you as well."

Fusanosuke thought the percentage was low. But since Giselle seemed to know Kisuke, it wasn't out of the realm of impossibilities, something he found himself saying the same thing as well.

Giselle to his surprise gently shook her head.

"Not at all, my sweet Hubby. But in another sense, he has. Because he's done stuff to you, that means he's done stuff to me as well. Because he hurt you, Hubby, it hurts me. I don't want you to be upset."

Giselle spoke with a kind face on, her eyes displaying her genuine kindness and love towards the person she calls Hubby.

"W-Well, that's kind of you...but for now, Urahara has to live, unfortunately. In the future, I will probably kill him, if he doesn't tell me something that changes my mind. I doubt that anything he could say makes it change. He's just a...ugh, he's what he is, and I can't change it in the slightest."

"Hehe! Then lets go Hubby!"

Without beginning to question how Giselle even knows about Urahara, Giselle took Fusanosuke by the hand and ran away with him, going towards Urahara's place of work and residence as well.

* * *

Arriving at Urahara's shop, he walked in with Giselle without a worry, long forgetting to even be not rude about his entrance, as even if he was bothered, since it was Kisuke, he wasn't going to be doing nice things for him.

Going inside, Giselle and Fusanosuke were met with Kisuke, who was casually sitting on the ground, drinking some sake.

"Oi, Urahara."

Kisuke responded to the voice, and gave a smile.

"Aah, Fusanosuke, I'm glad that..." He paused when he saw Giselle holding onto Fusa's arm, and smiled weakly, holding the immense fear back, secretly looking for Zombie Chizuru to see if she was around, but she wasn't, thankfully. "O-Oh, my, do you have a girlfriend? She's...lovely, I am not...I am...erm, she's really..."

Kisuke didn't know what to say, as he didn't want to anger Giselle. He wasn't even sure why Giselle made her move now, though he wasn't even sure on her motives at all.

"Hello, I'm Giselle Gewelle, future wife of Fusa-kun here. We're so happy together right now, you know? We can do many things together, if you say things of a good nature, like that, you know?"

Fusa slapped himself in the face, as Kisuke tried his best to not cry his eyes out, seeing Giselle and Fusanosuke were together. He wasn't so worried about Fusanosuke, but with Giselle by his side...it was a scary combination, especially if Zombie Chizuru was around.

"R-Right, you're...I-I hope you're happy with one another...you look...to be the...perfect couple...above that...Kuchiki-san...yeah, above...any female...that is in this world...or any other world..."

Kisuke spoke as he saw Giselle lighten up, and from seeing that, he knew that Giselle was happy. Kisuke didn't want to anger the girl, but even with making her feel approved, he was still worried about how she could snap at him.

"We will be! Thanks Urahara-san! You're being really kind right now! I'm happy that you're being good right now!"

Kisuke held back the tears, afraid of what Giselle was going to do with him if he spoke out of turn...at least, how she believed speaking out of term was at least, speaking with a shaky voice.

"S-So, Fusanosuke...wh-what are you...doing here...did you need...something you...lovely boy..."

"Don't call me a lovely boy. It sounds creepy." Kisuke cringed when seeing the dangerous face of Giselle, even if Fusanosuke was the one who spoke. "Now, Rukia-chan said that she ordered something from you? She asked me to pick it up for her and some other things as well. Maybe it was some soul candy or something like that?"

Light came to Kisuke's eyes as Fusanosuke gave him what Rukia had wrote for him on his phone via message, and he nodded his head, making sure that he wasn't upsetting Giselle, as he didn't want to upset Giselle, he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"I see, yes. I remember that. She asked for some soul candy. It came just the other day, allow me...actually. Ururu, come in here for me."

He called for Ururu, towards the left where a door was.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the door opened to reveal Ururu coming through the door. Upon seeing Fusanosuke, Ururu cast her eyes downwards, a small pink dusting her cheeks.

"Ururu, the package that came for Kuchiki-san, could you get it for me please?"

"A-Ah...okay."

Ururu, unable to look up for some reason, and went into the back. While she did, Fusa looked at Urahara.

"Say, what is Ururu-san anyway? Is she an ordinary human?"

Fusanosuke found Ururu odd. He wasn't sure what she was. She felt human...but there was something about her that was, different to what he thought. He wasn't sure if he was honest with himself, and found himself questioning what Ururu, and possibly Jinta, really was.

"Aah, that's quite along story actually."

Kisuke admitted, not wanting to discuss it in front of Giselle Gewelle, who was giving him the evil eyes right now. He knew that one mistaken word, and she was going to get Zombie Chizuru after him.

"Is she, your daughter? And is Jinta-san your son?"

At the question Giselle could tell that there was some tension in the air. She knew exactly why there was tension in the air, Kisuke knowing the same reason, so he knew that Fusanosuke wasn't quite...saying something.

"No, Ururu and Jinta aren't my children. They are people I took in, and work here, is all."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke nodded slowly.

"Right, so that's how it is."

"Yes, that's exactly how it is. Now, is there something else I can help you with?"

Fusanosuke paused, thinking about what he asked, but ultimately, shook his head.

"Not really. I'm a little busy with something's, and since Rukia-chan asked me to get it just before...I didn't have a choice but to come like this. I was going to ask something from you, but...it seems fruitless now."

That piqued Kisuke's interest, and he got very close to Fusanosuke. When he was about to say something, he saw that Giselle was glaring at him, so he smiled weakly, and moved away.

"S-So, you wanted to ask me something? Or want something from me? What's that then? You don't have to worry, I wont say anything weird."

Hearing that, Fusanosuke was shocked that Urahara could show such a serious face.

"Urahara...truthfully, tell me one thing. If anything else isn't truthful from your mouth, then fine. But this thing...I need to know something from you. It is very important, so don't bull around and tell me straight out."

Hearing the serious tone in his voice, Kisuke knew that it was something serious, and because it was serious, he decided to allow the usual cheerfulness to fall, and keep his eyes on Fusanosuke's eyes.

"So, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Yes...nah, it doesn't matter. It isn't like anything will change if I ask you. So there's no point."

Fusanosuke in the end thought that it would be pointless asking Kisuke about it. Even though he hated Kisuke as a person, for his intelligence, he was willing to look past the hate, for the most part, and allow it to go away for but a moment. However, in this instance, he suspected that even if he heard Kisuke's answer, it wouldn't change anything in the world.

"No, come on. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

Fusanosuke put a hand to his forehead, feeling Giselle rubbing her body against Fusanosuke's arm, making him blush slightly, though chose to not say anything about it for now.

"It's just, it's the Soul Society. I am not sure how long we truly have. Yes, Rukia-chan is recovering her powers quite well, and I am sure that within a month, she'll be ready to go back and keeping Ginger a secret from them should be fine as long as he doesn't go insane with slaying Hollows...but something in the back of my mind is telling me that something is going to happen. And I know you're still hiding something from me. Unlike Rukia-chan, I cannot forget why you were trying to turn her into a human. It's something about it, that doesn't make sense. You said you did it for her, but it still doesn't make sense to me."

Kisuke understood where Fusanosuke was coming from. If anything, Kisuke understood what he was thinking right now, and tried to make his worries less than they were.

"Right...I understand. It must be worrying, knowing that the Soul Society could come at any second, and like myself, you're naturally a cautious person, and look at it from all angles instead of rose coloured glasses. I could understand why you'd be feeling apprehensive about it. So, tell me...are you working on something to combat the Soul Society?"

Kisuke had to question it. It was something that he couldn't question. It was too much for a single person to worry about. Kisuke, knew what Fusanosuke was feeling right now, and even if he hid it from him, Kisuke could see past the facade that Fusanosuke put up.

"Heh, going against the Soul Society is suicide. Even you, would see something like that. It is why you left, isn't it? You knew that you wouldn't be able to go against the Soul Society. They are powerful, I am a single man. If I went against them, then one of two things would happen. I would either be killed, or I would be captured. If it was a one on one fight between some of the Taichou's, then I could do something, maybe. But if it is against people of a high tier, I would be outclassed..."

Fusanosuke naturally thought about. Since he was in a situation where a number of things went wrong. He knew that he might have to face them one day. He wasn't an idiot, he was pretty intelligent and knew that he couldn't be naive about this. Death was something that could happen, uncertain sure, but could happen nonetheless.

While he was thinking about it, Kisuke's eyes looked over Fusanosuke's form, and could tell that more than he was showing, Fusanosuke was worried and when Fusa was worried, Kisuke was as well.

"In a sense, you are dead on the money with your analyses. You are a single man, and there wouldn't be away for you to fight against such a powerful organization, if you need to...however, I do know one thing about you."

"Whats that then? That I have an adorable face?"

Fusanosuke asked with mild irritation and a slight joke at the end, while Giselle gave a hard glare towards Urahara, so he didn't make Fusanosuke feel upset or any sense of the word, as she didn't want that, and she was damned if Kisuke made him feel crap.

"I know that you're very resourceful, and can survive against the odds, if you have too."

"Well, of course I do, I've been doing it my whole life, haven't I? Anyway...there is something else I've been thinking of doing...but I'm not sure if it would be...wrong for me to do it or not."

"Whats that then?"

Kisuke was interested, seeing the face that Fusanosuke had on right now. And while he was interested, he gather items that Rukia wanted, free of course, as Giselle's watchful gaze was on them.

"The erasure of Ichigo Kurosaki's memories of being a Shinigami." Fusa said with a bland face, an equally unhappy face, showing his dislike for the idea. "I hate the idea of doing it, but...it would protect him from future involvement with such people as us. I know that it was by accident that he became like this, but with me here, he doesn't have to do it...I just feel like we've messed up that family enough already, Rukia-chan and I, I mean. Even though I act indifferently towards him, after finding out about his Otou-san...heh, it makes me care about him, even if only slightly."

"I see, so you found out about Kurosaki-sans Otou-san then, Isshin-san?"

It was more of a statement, than a question, and it was a statement that Giselle was interested in, but she kept her mouth closed for the moment, and listened intently to what the pair of males had to say.

"Yes...he told me not long ago, and I feel bad for him, and what happened with his wife and all. It pains me, because Isshin-san was a cool Taichou, I liked him anyway, he was a pretty solid guy to be around. And now, I heard about his wife, how awful that must've been. To give up your powers to save her life, only for a Hollow to kill her in the end anyway."

Kisuke could understand where Fusanosuke was coming from, and felt sympathy as well.

"Yes, you're right about that. It was...quite tragic for them. So...your question, do you want me to answer it, or do you already have the answer?"

The blonde haired boys eyes went everywhere in the shop, but at Kisuke. They even landed on Giselle a few times, but the times that they did, she merely smiled and licked her lips, which didn't make him feel any better than he already did.

Eventually, he willed himself to look at Kisuke again, and as soon as he did, he felt the hatred bubble up from him, the evil intentions of the dark place he always went to when it concerned Kisuke crept into his heart, threatening to take him over completely.

"I don't know the answer, I would've already spoke it if I did, wouldn't I?"

"I suppose so...but if you want my honest opinion, then I don't believe erasing his memories would be the right course of actions...though, I am sure that you already came to the conclusion naturally."

Fusanosuke didn't want to admit it, but Kisuke was right. Even admitting that Kisuke was right was hard, and felt wrong. But somehow, he was able to do it, and was able to admit that Kisuke was...right about it.

"Yes...I suppose that I did. In the end, I'd feel bad about doing it, especially since Ichigo has a strong power, and I feel like...he's going to be...I dunno, needed in the future. It sounds weird, and I can't really comprehend it much, but that's how I feel."

"No, I know exactly how you feel. Kurosaki-san is quite the interesting existence, wouldn't you agree?"

"Reluctantly, I would have to agree with you."

Fusanosuke mumbled out with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. It was at that time Ururu came out with what Rukia ordered, and shyly walked over to Fusanosuke's form.

"H-Here, Fusanosuke-san...wh-what Kuchiki-san ordered..."

Fusanosuke smiled, and took the what appeared to be a pez dispenser in the shape of a cat.

"I see, I bet Rukia-chan ordered the Chappy one, didn't she?"

"Haha, as you said. But that's the second most popular brand, so Kuchiki-san shouldn't have many complaints about it."

Kisuke spoke up, as Giselle shot him a cold glare. Seeing that, Kisuke whimpered and looked away from Giselle, feeling more and more fear enter his heart.

At the same time, Fusa looked towards Ururu, and smiled softly.

"So, Ururu-san, is that nasty Jinta boy giving you trouble?"

"H-He sometimes says bad things..."

She admitted with her slender arms crossing over her body. Fusanosuke shook his head at the nervousness she was displaying, and thought that she was just like that.

"I see, then if he tries anything, tell him that if he does anything, he'll have to answer to me, and it wouldn't be just a Bakudo that he has to deal with this time, you know? He'll be begging for me to stop by the time that I'm done with him."

A hint of a beautiful smile appeared on the shy girls lips, her bashful nature taking over and forcing her to look everywhere other than at Fusanosuke, feeling embarrassment enter her heart.

"Th-Thank you, Fusanosuke-san."

Ururu murmured quietly, but was heard by the blonde himself, who took to smiling brightly.

Giselle herself saw it as a problem, a problem that she didn't want to even think about. But she had to, knowing that Ururu could be a potential rival, though for now, she knew her biggest rivals, and she was damned if she was going to be beaten by them.

Kisuke himself looked between Ururu and Fusanosuke, and thought that they looked cute together. However, before he come comment on it, Giselle and Fusanosuke slowly walked towards the door.

"Wait...eeeh, Fusanosuke. Here, what else Kuchiki-san ordered."

Fusa whizzed around and saw the bag in his hand. Fusa took the bag off Urahara, mumbling "Thanks." in a semi pleased tone, semi annoyed tone, and walked out of the door with Giselle...but not before Giselle shot him a very dark look, a look that could, essentially, kill him if he wasn't careful, and in the end, he ended up crying to himself.

Even he wouldn't be afraid that he cried because of the glare Giselle gave him. And while he was crying, he didn't realize that Ururu had given Fusanosuke something defective, not the real product that Rukia wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia had just finished off a certain Hollow that was terrorizing a spirit and was now back at home, in his bedroom. As they sat, Rukia merely looked on, unable to stop thinking about Giselle at all. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Giselle.

"So, that's it, then Rukia?"

Rukia stayed quiet, thinking about what was going on with Giselle.

It irked Ichigo, seeing that Rukia didn't answer him, and continued on with a question.

"Hey, Rukia. What do you think about that girl...eeh, that Quincy girl? And what is even a Quincy anyway?"

Rukia was brought out of her mind by Ichigo himself. She looked towards Ichigo, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what a Quincy is. I've never come across that term in my life. Though from what I can gather, they are humans with powers."

"Humans with powers? Is that even possible?"

Ichigo couldn't work it out.

He knew that he himself was someone considered with powers. But he got them thanks to Rukia. He also wondered if Giselle got her powers from someone else...or if she was born with them naturally.

The word Quincy, he wasn't familiar with it, and Rukia didn't even seem to be either, so it was quite strange. Even though he was sure that Giselle wasn't a threat, since even Fusanosuke seemed to indicated that Giselle wasn't really a threat. But he couldn't deny the fact that there was this new girl now, and when she was around, he wasn't sure why, but he felt something from her...something that he couldn't explain.

"I've heard rare occasions where this has in fact happened. But I've never witnessed it myself. It is quite strange, this Quincy girl...not because I'm jealous or anything, but what are her true motives? Why does she really want to be here?"

Like Ichigo, Rukia was confused as well about the appearance of Giselle. However, unlike Ichigo, she was even more suspicious, as she hadn't come across the word Quincy before, and she wasn't sure what a Quincy was.

"So, we have to be wary of her then?"

Ichigo questioned, putting his sword away on his back.

Rukia nodded, folding her arms.

"For now, it is better to be safe than sorry. I don't know why that is, but we do have to be worried about it...I mean, about Giselle-san. I get the feeling that she's quite powerful. I couldn't sense much from her...but something tells me that we've not even scratched the surface with this girl."

"That isn't just your jealousy, is it?"

Rukia scowled at Ichigo's playful attitude, not liking it in the slightest.

"I see, so you're really saying such things to me? Why does everyone assume that I am jealous right now? I'm not jealous at all, I've got nothing to be jealous about."

Even though she said it while shaking her head, Ichigo wasn't quite convinced and knew that she was jealous about something...or someone. In fact, he was sure that Rukia was jealous of Giselle, and while he didn't usually care about such things, he found it quite entertaining for Rukia to be like that.

Rukia then noticed something on his table, a note.

"Ichigo, someone left you a note."

Ichigo cocked his eyebrows up, turning his head towards where the note was, and saw that there was indeed a note, and went over to it.

[I want to have your children, and hardcore anal. From Z.C.]

Ichigo, upon reading the note, became a little frightened, turning to Rukia.

"What have you done this time!?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia didn't get it, and looked at the note, read it, then became confused. "Who's Z.C? Are you dating someone...do you really love hardcore anal?"

"Pft!" Ichigo did a spit take, shaking his head. "N-No! I keep getting these messages, and I am sure it is you or Fusa."

"Well, it isn't me, and I don't think Fusa would do this."

Rukia rejected the idea, and Ichigo became increasingly worried, wondering who Z.C was, unaware that Zombie Chizuru was looking on from a rooftop, snarling dangerously, hungry for Ichigo.

* * *

Within a certain area of the human world, in a building that was akin to a garage, sat a blonde haired girl, reading a certain thing, a manga.

Around here, were some others that were dressed...in different style of clothing than the usual would suggest. The girl however was wearing what appeared to be a tracksuit, a red tracksuit at that.

She was bored...no, she was annoyed.

She was quite annoyed right now, which was pretty much the norm for the girl. She kept twirling her hair around in her fingers, and glared at the manga she was reading...or trying to read at least.

She couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept going towards a certain blonde haired youth. She would stand up, then sit down. Put her feet up, then down. Tighten her fist, then release it. She would do many things with her body, but she couldn't decide what she should do next.

She was torn.

She wanted to go, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she should go at all. The way she parted with him last time...actually made her feel nervous. She felt nervous, and worry enter her being, which was quite unusual for the girl.

She wasn't the type to do things like this. She was more in your face, and would do pretty much anything, and liked yelling at people. But for this instance, her nervousness was being something that she couldn't even comprehend.

" _Why...Why does my stupid heart do something like this? It's only been a 100 years or something like that. I wonder what's changed since then...heh, he better have grown, the shrimp. Though he always made me laugh, little bastard. He also better have risen in rank as well. If not, he's getting a punch to the face, little punk. Even if I hated bastard Shinigami, and stupid humans...he's alright, I suppose. Certainly better than another blonde dickhead that I know._ "

The girl, for a change, showed a small smile on her face.

Another girl, who wore a school girls uniform looked at the smiling blonde haired girl, and found it strange, the same with others around, not used to seeing the blonde haired girl actually smiling.

"Damn, I didn't even know she knew how to smile."

A man with an afro muttered to his fellow friends, but that drew a glare from the blonde haired girl. Seeing that, the afro man looked away with a fearful look on his face.

A green haired girl showed a childlike smile on her face, and went to say something, but another man that had silver hair shook his head, not wanting to anger the blonde haired girl.

As she attempted to read her manga, she saw that most eyes were on her, and she didn't want to even talk with these people. She was getting agitated with the looks that she was getting.

Eventually, she couldn't handle it anymore and lost control.

"Grrrrrrrrr! I can't even take this anymore!"

The girl exclaimed, throwing down the manga she held in her hand, now onto the ground.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing, a blonde haired man that wore an orange shirt and gray pants looked at the girl with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, Hiyori-san, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? Are you thinking about what Urahara-san told us the other day?"

The newly named Hiyori cast her eyes towards the man, and took off the sandal she wore, rushing the blonde haired man.

"Shut up Shinji baldy! I've had enough of you being a dodgy bastard!"

SMACK!

"Gawwwwh! You didn't have to hit me!"

The newly named Shinji cried back, nursing the lump that had formed on his head. Hiyori looked the other way, and continued to wear the frown on her face that wouldn't disappear.

"Don't talk to me, idiot! I truly hate you and wish that you would disappear forever and ever! Go and take your own life!"

"Then why did you even speak up then if you don't want to talk with people? And geez, don't speak like that, it's a little dark, even for you."

Shinji brought up, the others around nodding silently in agreement. Hiyori didn't really care that she was getting looked at right now, as she was on a mission, and that mission involved a certain blonde.

"Don't speak to me as if we're friends baldy! I'm going out!"

"Hiyori-san, where are you going?"

A jolly very large man that had a pink mustache asked gently, Hiyori waving him off.

"Don't you worry where I am going Hachi, I'm gonna be out for a day or so, leave me alone."

Hiyori said it with a dismissive tone in her voice, going towards the door to their hideout.

"Damn, Hiyori. Are you going to see-"

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK!"

Hiyori wasn't going to listen to Shinji, yelling at him, and threw a nearby box at him, knocking him down onto the ground.

The others cringed at the sight of the man going down, the woman in the school girl outfit looked between Hiyori, and Shinji, then muttered "She's going to see that blonde kid again." to which made Hiyori stop.

"Huuuuuuuuh!? What are you saying, Lisa!?"

The newly named Lisa pushed her glasses up her face, and showed a small smile on her face.

"I know how it is, Hiyori. You're going to see that blonde haired boy...I guess, man now. It has been about 100 years, hasn't it? Many things changed since then, what if he doesn't want to see someone like you? I mean, you are someone who is quite...different. And you...are a criminal from the Soul Society. At least, that's how he is going to see it. What do you think he is going to do, huh? Do you believe it is going to be all sunshine and rainbows?"

Lisa, wasn't trying to be mean, or rude. She was being truthful, she was being real. She only wanted to tell Hiyori how it could be, if she did go and see a certain blonde that she knew.

Hiyori frowned and showed that she didn't care about it whatsoever, but secretly...she knew that was a worry.

She knew what Fusanosuke must be thinking right now, if he was the same as back then. And what she knew about the incident a 100 years ago, and had an idea of what Fusanosuke thought about it.

"So what? Even if he doesn't, I'm gonna kick the crap out of him!"

"I see...so, that's the case, is it? I thought that you might've just gone to say "Hello." but you're going to lay down a beat down, are you? That's...not totally unexpected from someone like you."

Hiyori felt her anger come back to her, and this time, it was in spades. She felt it bubbling up inside of her, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't like the feelings that she had right now, and wished that she could do something to get rid of them, besides kick the crap out of Lisa, and Shinji, even if he wasn't saying anything.

"J-Just because I said that I am, I wasn't being serious in the slightest! I was just saying it, is all! I am not going to go and kick the crap out of him, unless he deserves it! I'm going! I can't be arsed to deal with bastards like you are, especially you Shinji ya baldy!"

Shinji was taken back, cried anime tears and mumbled "I didn't even say anything." as the others shook their heads, seeing Hiyori leaving the hideout, and wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

Within the streets of Karakura, walked Tatsuki and Orihime.

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them, though was slowly dropping, showing that night was coming. Wind swept through both of their hair, blowing it around, giving Orihime the title of Princess, to which she was named after, Tatsuki looking quite stunning as well with the hair blowing.

People walked past them, going about their day, talking amongst themselves, having a good time.

Together, they had bags in their hands, and while Tatsuki seemed to be fine, Orihime seemed to be quite down, and Tatsuki didn't like that in the slightest, finding it horrible that Orihime was in such a state.

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

Orihime gasped lightly, lifting her eyebrows upwards, and gazing towards Tatsuki, wearing a faux smile on her face.

"A-Ah, nothing is wrong Tatsuki-chan, I was just thinking about something, is all."

"Are you thinking about that new girl, Giselle-san and Fusa?" Guessing that was what Orihime was thinking, the girl herself nodded slowly. "I see...well, don't worry Orihime, that girl was coming onto him, he didn't come onto her. So, clearly she's just...very forceful. And if that's the case, then this is where you have to come back stronger than ever!"

Tatsuki exclaimed, as she showed the eyes of determination, Orihime tipping her head to the side.

"Huh? What do you mean, Tatsuki-chan?"

"I mean, you can't allow this Giselle-san to win Orihime. You have a crush on Fusa, don't you?" Orihime blushed, and looked troubled on how to respond. However, Tatsuki had a knowing face. "I understand, Orihime. Don't worry, you have me on your side now. And I wont allow Kuchiki-san and the others get close, depending on how many there are. Besides, he lives with you, doesn't he? So, you have home field advantage."

Orihime thought about it, and it brought a smile to her lips.

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan...it's difficult, since Kuchiki-san and Fusa-chan have known one another for years...I don't even know how to start. I don't know what to do."

Tatsuki gave a small smile to her lips, and thumbed up the girl.

"Don't you worry about it then, I'm by your side now. I wont let you lose to Kuchiki-san or anyone else. If you're serious about this guy, then I will do all in my power to make it happen, somehow."

Orihime's smile grew wider, glad that her friend was there for her.

As they talked and walked, unknown to them...a figure at a distance was spying on them, studying their movements, and wondered " _Why does he stay with these humans?_ " before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a couple of things happened this chapter! A trip to the Soul Society, to see what's going on their briefly, Giselle now becoming fully attached to Fusanosuke, giving Fusa some clues about their past, which will be revealed in time! Then, a little bit of back and forth between Fusa, Giselle and Kisuke, with a little Ururu mixed in their, the same with Ichigo and Rukia, finally there being some between Orihime and Tatsuki...but someone is spying on them? For what purpose? Who could it be? Only time will tell! Until next time!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, he's kind of a member. Considering the fact that Nemu and Yachiru are who they are, they kind of force him to attend it. Yeah, Giselle's past is quite, interesting, and fun to do since she doesn't have a known one in canon, so I can do a good one for her. Hehe, Hiyori has arrived, and is gonna make an impact this chapter. Orihime is going to war! It will be shown in future chapters how she exactly is going to do this. Well, you are half right about that.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I know you weren't. Don't worry, everyone has things they like and don't. Yeah, that part of the story is going to be fun to write, I have some plans for it. And cool suggestions!**

 **DocSlendy; Heh, you're right about that. How dare he, red haired Shinigami. True, that is like bathing with a sister when it is Yachiru. Hiyori is certainly on her way!**

 **Mslmob12; Thanks! Giselle is quite in the mix, huh! Eh, for the main one, Fusa. But there will probably be OC's for villains, and people for Fusanosuke to fight in the future, as well as others in the story, like Tatsuki and such.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, got inspired from that, I thought that was funny and had to include it somewhere. Yeah, she's quite innocent, she wants big bro back for her, and Kenpachi as well. Nemu is on the move, and wants to make Fusa her Hubby, what is Giselle gonna be saying about that? Eh, sort of. He's gonna be coming into the story anyway. Ururu is quite adorable, isn't she? As a future addition, I'm playing with the idea anyway. Zombie Chizuru wants a lot of things, even shown in this chapter as well. Yeah, in her own way, she does. Yup, they have a past together, and will come into play later on. Rukia will be feeling, slightly, but not totally, Giselle can be reasonable, if she wants to be. Hmmm, those are good theories, who is it? And thank you!**

 **Naroku; Yup, she is the Tsundere of the group! If Fusa went all out, he could surpass Ichigo in speed with the reasons you've stated. Ichigo might be fast for Bankai, but Fusa has had many years practice, so he isn't weak. And cool suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Glad that you like! I thought I should show them since they hadn't been shown for a little while until that part. Plus it gives a little comedy and some updates on them as well. Hehe, Giselle has appeared and is ready to do what she needs to do! In Hiyori fashion, she gets over that this chapter, and just does what Hiyori does best, and that is confronting someone. Tatsuki will begin falling for him soon, little portions of this chapter alludes to such things.**

 **Guest 1; I could see that happening actually, because he is, technically. He's the most experienced, and is quite intelligent. And yeah, they'll know it for definite.**

 **Guest 2; Hmm, those placements seem to be quite good, it would be quite a good fit for them. Yeah, that's the thing, isn't it? They do start during that portion of the main story, and it is difficult if not impossible to put things in there.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks! Glad that you did! Hehe, that's what I was going for. I always found it funny, and loved adding it. Nemu surely will be doing things like revising her list in the future. She needs to add Orihime and the others to the list. Their relationship will be hinted at this chapter with how he addresses her, and how she acts. Yeah, Giselle has met him before the story, and it is the reason why she is obsessed with him. When she comes out, with her back story, her behaviour will be explained.**

 **Guest 4; He does so in this chapter in fact. He's not going to go into full detail, but he's going to tell them the essentials of what they need to know. Hehe, that's where I got the inspiration, I just love that scene in the anime, it's one of my fav's. Eeh, he's kind of forced to go to the Shinigami's Women's Association. Hehe, let's celebrate Hiyori's anger!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he surely isn't going unnoticed. For a lazy guy, he's quite popular. He's the exception. He's like Yachiru's elder brother, and Nemu feels how she feels, plus most of them have some kind of feelings for him so, yeah. Pretty much all female Lieutenants have had some kind of bath with him, besides Isane that is. Soi Fon really does need to be honest with herself, and she will be, eventually. In this chapter, he comes to the conclusion with a little help from Ichigo, even if it is indirectly. Yeah, she was, how she was will be explained in the future.**

 **Yanderelover; Yeah, this chapter is quite, fun and weird at the same time, but also expands certain things. Hehe, don't mess with Yachiru when she misses Fusanosuke. Yeah, she probably would. Yeah, he's met Giselle, and I'm glad that you like that aspect of my stories, I always love a little mystery to a story and it's characters. She has some more random acts of violence this chapter as well. She'll meet Ichigo eventually, before she does in canon anyway. Well, funny that you mention that…you'll see as you read the chapter.**

 **Lightwave; She doesn't want anyone to replace her Blondie Bear, especially someone like Renji, so she wasn't going to be dealing with that. Yeah, she does know how to fight, and actually does later on in the manga. He pretty much is the exception from it, since most of the girls have something for him. Yeah, there's been some negative effects, which will be resolved, eventually. Shunsui dropped a ball there, didn't he? That backstory will be revealed in the coming future, it is quite interesting. He isn't stupid, and does worry for Ichigo and the others, even if he doesn't show it really. Yeah, it is surprising what happens when they meet again.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Hehe, I just had to add that. It wouldn't leave my head, so I had to put it down. God yeah, it is going to be very surprising. What it is, I won't say now, but you could be right. It could be that. Giselle, under all of her weird behaviour, can show that she does genuinely love him and would do anything for him. She just takes it a little further than most people. Yeah, that's gonna be a good thing to write about! I can't wait to do it! And thanks!**

 **AlphaOmega; In their own way, they do. Whether that be romantic, familiar or what have you, they do. Renji certainly did feel that, didn't he? Yeah, he knows what's what. He knows that he can't run away forever, he knows that the Soul Society will be coming and he can't change that. He'll make his decision with some indirect help from Ichigo. When they did, will be revealed in the future! Hmm, that's a good question, and it is revealed somewhat this chapter.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, that's gonna be a good thing to see in the future. True, Renji shouldn't do things like that lol. Christmas will come early for them indeed. Pretty much, they won't be for or against it honestly. That would be a cool fight to see, it would be awesome to do anyway, so I am thinking about doing it.**

 **Guest 6; Hmm, a Bankai for Nanao huh. That would be interesting, I would have to think of a good one for it. Since it is a Zanpakuto, it would have a Bankai form, so I will have to think about it and see what it would be able to do. But that does sound like a cool idea.**

 **Guest 7; Actually, I could see them being amazing friends!**

 **LL; Yeah, poor Renji, though he shouldn't get into another man's territory lol. Heh, I can only imagine how much Fusa would suffer then, it would probably kill him. Even I can see Nemu doing something like that, it just seems to be something that she'd do. I've got some good plans for that arc, and you never know with Aizen, he could do something like that. Well, I won't spoil it, but he could be fighting against Unohana, he very well could be fighting her. As for how he knows about it, it will be revealed in time.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Hiyori arrives, a fight for love!**

"Giselle-sama…Zombie Chizuru…has called you out here. Zombie Chizuru needs…talk…she needs to…seeeeeeeeeeeeeex….talk, she needs….talk about…seeeeeeeex…fun sex…Zombie Chizuru needs it…she needs to talk…"

Standing on a rooftop at night, was Chizuru, as a Zombie, and Giselle, who looked confused.

Naturally, this was the case because Zombie Chizuru had called her out, and she wasn't even sure why that was. Giselle didn't need to tell her anything, and it wasn't as if she needed Zombie Chizuru to take care of anyone, so she found it slightly strange.

Unable to understand what was going on, Giselle tried to connect with her.

"Zombie Chizuru? Has something happened? Tell me Zombie Chizuru, who has upset you? Is it that naughty Sado-san? I know that he rejected you, but there's plenty of other fish in the sea, besides my Hubby because I will slap you if you come onto him, but everyone else is fair game. So tell me what's troubling you my Zombie-chan, and let Giselle-sama aid you in becoming better."

Giselle looked as if she really did care about Chizuru right now. The concern on her face couldn't be mistaken. It couldn't be stopped, she wanted to make sure that Chizuru was safe and sound, happy, not wanting to worry the girl ever.

Zombie Chizuru snarls at Giselle as the girl herself gives her a confused look.

"Zombie Chizuru…is torn right now…"

She mumbled out, drooling from her mouth, it hitting the floor like a heavy rain pour.

Giselle adopted a concerned face, worried for her Zombie, inching closer and closer.

"Zombie Chizuru, what are you torn about right now? Please allow me to help you. I want to help you Zombie-chan."

The concern in her voice was touching. It was surprising for the people around that Giselle was so caring for Zombie Chizuru, and she hated to admit it, but Zombie Chizuru had grown on her, she would go as far as to say that Zombie Chizuru was someone she liked.

"Kisuke…Ichigo…Zombie Chizuru wishes for both…seeeeeeeex…hardcore sex…Zombie Chizuru wishes for threesome."

Giselle snickers as she briefly imagined a threesome with them involved, cringing at the sight of it in her mind's eye. She found it slightly scary with them both doing stuff, finding it adorable when she imagined herself, and two Fusanosuke's doing things together.

"Damn that would be frightening, and would probably hurt as well, then again they probably are small in that department, who knows. But you want a threesome with them, huh?"

Giselle carefully questioned, wondering where she was going with this. Of course, Giselle didn't mind at all. She didn't mind if they did things.

"Zombie Chizuru wishes for this Giselle-sama." Zombie Chizuru told her straight, then lowered her head. "Zombie Chizuru wishes to date Kisuke, but Ichigo…I want Ichigo and Kisuke…but Kisuke is my boyfriend…Zombie Chizuru wishes to propose a question to Giselle-sama."

Giselle cocked her head to the side in a wondering gaze, a goofy grin on her face.

"Yes Zombie Chizuru? What is it that you want?"

The redheaded glasses girl stretches her arms, making grabbing motions. Giselle backed away, wondering what Chizuru was doing. When her hands went to touch Giselle's breasts, Giselle slapped her across the face, sprouting "No Zombie Chizuru!" as she pointed at the girl sternly.

Zombie Chizuru backed down, adopting a distorted frown on her face.

"Zombie Chizuru wishes to progress in her relationship with Kisuke, and make him her boyfriend. Zombie Chizuru wishes to know if she has Giselle-sama's consent."

Giselle teared up, waving a hand over her eyes rapidly, dramatically nodding her head.

"Shit, Zombie Chizuru, I didn't know that you wanted to date Urahara-san! But of course, that's fine with me! You can date him if you want! I am so pleased for you right now Zombie Chizuru! You and Urahara-san are perfect together, you're both fucking insane! Okay Zombie Chizuru, please go and have fun with Urahara-san! Just please make sure he loves you back my sweet Zombie-chan!"

Giselle gave her consent, giving a small cry of happiness for Zombie Chizuru.

Zombie Chizuru herself remained as she usually was, out of it, but she snarled ever so slightly, a different, more erotic snarl than the usual one. Her eyes displayed her lust and want, her desire for Kisuke being high right now. She wanted to ride Kisuke right now, her whole body demeanour could be shown to everyone and it was obvious that she wanted to have fun with him right now.

"Zombie Chizuru is appreciative of Giselle-sama."

Giselle sniffled sweetly, her head bobbing up and down, trying to control her happiness.

"Okay Zombie Chizuru! Go and get your man! Have fun with him, make him feel so good and take him to paradise! You're the best Zombie Chizuru! Go and get your man! He's awaiting your arrival! He needs you Zombie Chizuru! He loves you! Go and make him very happy with your insane body that just won't quit! He's gonna make sweet love to you over and over again! You've grown so much since being in my care! Now spread your insane wings and fly straight for Kisuke's member!"

Giselle squealed out as she shivered happily. She couldn't be any happier for Chizuru right now, she wanted her Zombie to become something more than she was, and now she was able to become something very much more than she was right now.

"Zombie Chizuru is happy right now. Zombie Chizuru is going to sleep with Kisuke now."

With that, Zombie Chizuru jumps off the high building, and lands on the ground, frightening a bunch of passer-by's that happened to be walking past. She then ran in the direction of Kisuke Urahara's shop, wanting to get her man.

Giselle looked on from the roof, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I'm so proud of her. She's a good girl, she's amazing. Thank you Zombie Chizuru for making my life interesting. Have fun with Urahara-san."

Giselle giggled sweetly as she left the rooftop as well, sure that Chizuru was going to have a good life with Kisuke now, knowing that Kisuke was going to take care of her, no matter what happens in the future.

* * *

"Excuse me? You want me to what?"

The baffled Fusa questioned as he, Rukia and Ichigo sat around in a circle on the grass. Giselle wasn't anywhere to be seen but Fusa could tell where she was, based on the fact that he has secretly placed a tracker on her so he could keep tabs on her wherever she went.

It was early morning, before school started, and Fusa was called out by Ichigo and Rukia. He wasn't sure why, but here they were now, calling him and he wasn't sure why that was. He guessed there was something going on, but until he heard what they asked, he was stunned to respond.

"Quincy's, what are they?"

Ichigo flatly asked, in no mood for games, tired from trying to figure out who Z.C is.

Fusa waved a hand through his blonde hair, stroking it smoothly.

"Quincy's huh. Why do you want to know?"

"More so Rukia than myself." Ichigo admitted, Rukia giving a cold stare. "I just wanted to know if there's another enemy we might have to deal with."

"Okay, that sounds fair." He casually came out with, agreeing to tell them. "So gather round my precious Shinigami and Rukia-chan. We're about to talk the tale of the Quincy's, and how they effected the world around us."

The atmosphere suddenly became intense.

Rukia blinked at the sudden shift of carefree to intensity in a the few seconds that the words left Fusanosuke's lips. Even his face looked as if it had changed, yet at the same time she didn't know what it was about, hoping that it wasn't something terrible.

"Ugh…okay. Does it have to be this dramatic?"

Ichigo pondered aloud, noticing the atmosphere. Fusa huffed, turning away.

"Fine, I'll tell you because being I'm super nice today. Quincy's are humans, with special powers. They have the ability to gather in Reishi, and use it to create weapons. Preferred weapons are usually bows and arrows, but a skilled Quincy could create swords, axes, you get the idea. They are humans that fight Hollows, like us Shinigami. But there's a major difference between us."

"Difference?"

Fusa nodded at Rukia, and continued.

"We Shinigami have our swords, our Zanpakuto's that can cleanse a Hollow of their sins of being Hollows and what they did as them, and send them to the Soul Society. But Quincy's are opposite to us in that respect."

"How are they opposite?"

Ichigo tried to understand though was having a hard time, so Fusanosuke explained the best he could.

"Quincy's don't cleanse Hollows with their powers. They destroy them, their souls, and they can never become spirits to go to the Soul Society. You see, if the balance of souls becomes offset, it will throw our worlds into chaos. A few, okay, it would be fine. But if more and more don't get cleansed and get destroyed, the worlds would crumble as we know it."

"So…I don't get it. If this happened, why is the world still…fine?"

Ichigo agreed with Rukia's query, Fusanosuke turning his head downwards.

"There's a dark part of the history of the Quincy's that we Shinigami have to hold our hands up and say "We're dicks!" because, we were. Even though this is before my time, somewhat at least. Quincy's were becoming problems, we couldn't have them go on, and this is where the Shinigami very reluctantly made a choice."

Ichigo gulped at the serious tone that Fusanosuke was using, knowing that there was something going on now. Rukia could feel it as well, wondering what could've happened to make Fusanosuke like this, and how he seemed too serious for him.

"What kind of choice was made?"

Rukia prodded, wanting to know more. Though when she saw the dark look on Fusanosuke's face, she knew that it was deadly serious.

"We had no choice but to exterminate the Quincy's." Ichigo and Rukia looked shocked, Fusanosuke continuing off their looks. "It was by no means an easy decision, but we Shinigami…in the past, we were also called the Balancers, and this was very much offsetting the balance of the worlds. If too many souls are on one side of the world, and not on the other, it would make the Soul Society flow into the human world and cause total destruction."

The news hit Rukia like a truck. She knew that decisions had to be made, and that she was a Shinigami and she lived by them. But the fact that this happened in her own history, it was deeply shocking, an extermination of a race was a heavy hearted one.

"Oh my…so, that means…we really did."

Rukia was at a loss for words, but Fusanosuke nodded and answered anyway, temporarily forgetting the pained look on Rukia's face, knowing that he couldn't say anything to make it better.

"Yes, we Shinigami killed the Quincy's, about two hundred years ago now. There were survivors, and they continued to kill Hollows. But it wasn't as bad as before, so we left them largely alone. Though in certain cases, there have been Shinigami watching over Quincy's, making it so that there was not much Quincy activity. Inherently, Quincy's aren't evil, they aren't bad. Their method of slaying Hollows is what they have been born with, and it isn't like I'm saying they can't defend themselves if they are attacked. In fact, I encourage people to defend themselves when attacked. For the worlds to continue on, a choice was made, and we did what we had to do. The Soul Society has dark moments in their past, it isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes, things happen, and we have to take action. Is a good idea? Is it a bad idea? The Soul Society has to weigh up the options and go from there. Personally, if I was around during that time, I would've pressed that the Quincy don't be wiped out, and would've been able to come up with some sort of system that didn't involve termination of a species. It builds resentment and that breeds hate."

Fusanosuke's explanation left Rukia spinning internally. She was learning about a part of her past that she didn't want to even know. Of course she could see the Shinigami side of the coin. But she had to wonder what the Quincy's felt and feared and wondered if Fusa was right, that this was breeding hate and resentment.

"Wait, what about Giselle-san?"

Ichigo mumbled a question, trying to gather his thoughts.

Fusanosuke glanced at Ichigo, tipping his head to the side.

"What about her?"

Ichigo cleared his throat, and continued on.

"Well, if the Quincy's were exterminated, why is she around?"

Fusa had to commend Ichigo on his question, as it should be an obvious one, yet Rukia didn't say anything about it, though he surmised that she heard him say that some survived. But he decided to elaborate anyway.

"That's a good question. And the answer is, we didn't take them all out. Maybe I touched upon it before, but here is the full answer. We did exterminate most Quincy's, but some survived and went to have children…" He briefly looked at Ichigo, the orange teen unaware of the look, then he returned his eyes to Rukia and continued. "…and their offspring had offspring and such. You see, I won't go into too much detail but there are things known as Pure Quincy's, and Mixed blood ones. Giselle-san, from what I can gather, is a Pure blooded Quincy, meaning that both of her parents would've been Quincy's. A Mix blooded Quincy is a Quincy with a Quincy parent, and something else as another parent. A human, Shinigami, whatever you want to think of."

"A mix of a Shinigami and Quincy? Has that happened before?"

Ichigo inquired to learn more. He couldn't get off the topic for the moment. He felt bad for the Quincy's, and could understand why Giselle was being slightly hostile towards Rukia just yesterday now, though he didn't know why she didn't do the same to Fusanosuke.

Fusanosuke briefly looked over Ichigo, the male unaware that Fusanosuke was thinking of him.

"It has happened before."

"Have you met one?"

Rukia furthered the conversation as she was intrigued as well, Fusanosuke quickly shooting the unknowingly naïve Ichigo a small look, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"Yes I have. He's, not so bad. Kinda dim-witted sometimes and very argumentative plus his whole attitude to women and me is astounding, but he's a cool dude." Fusanosuke chuckled out, stretching his arms. "So, that's the Quincy's in a nutshell. Any questions, comments? Wanna know anything else?"

"Have you met any? Besides Giselle-san I mean."

Ichigo's question was met with a nod from the blonde haired Shinigami.

"Yes, I have met some before. They weren't so bad to me. We got along quite well. But they are long dead now. But Ichigo, why don't you ask me the question that you really want to ask me."

"Real question…"

Rukia's offhanded comment was largely ignored as Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, you saw thought that then?"

Ichigo couldn't help but show the sheepishness on his face. Fusa found it quite funny that he looked like that.

"I certainly did. So, what is it that you want to speak with me about?"

"Quincy's, besides Giselle-san, is there another in the school or around the town?"

Fusanosuke weighed up something in his mind for a few seconds, before nodding his head.

"In our class, besides Giselle-san, there is a Quincy."

He admitted it so casually Rukia and Ichigo were too stunned to actually comment on it at first. They just looked at one another, surprise and other emotions etched onto their faces.

Eventually though, they let out loud noises, that made Fusanosuke cock his head to the side about.

""What!?""

That was the collective thoughts of Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was hurt that Fusa hadn't said anything about it, while Ichigo was unsure if he should be wary or not.

"What?" He murmured, yawning. "What's wrong with you two all of a sudden? There's no need to yell, I am just a Shinigami boy, that doesn't need to be abused like this. I'm a person with feelings, not someone you can yell at, at your leisure."

He couldn't help but notice the eyes on him right now. He wasn't sure if he was seeing glares or stares of the pair of them. Though to make it more dramatic, he adopted teary eyes, Ichigo rolling his eyes at the sight.

Though from Rukia, it looked as if she wanted to say a lot more than she was actually saying.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rukia quickly got out, feeling as if Fusanosuke was hiding things from her, and she was right in away, but he was doing it to help her, to protect her so she didn't have to worry about anything at all. All he wanted was to keep her safe, and sometimes he had to keep things secret.

Fusa tipped his head to the side, explaining his reasons.

"Because it isn't relevant. There's been no active movement from this person, they haven't shown any hostility so I didn't see the need to say anything. If you knew, you'd probably look at this person with worrying eyes, and that could be misinterpreted, so I thought that we'd be able to save time if I didn't say anything. Until said person becomes a danger, we haven't gotten anything to say about it. If you really want to know then I will tell you. But that was nothing really to do with anything. The Quincy is weaker than me, so even if they caused trouble, I would deal with that person. Besides, I couldn't let adorable Ichigo-kun get hurt now, can I~?"

Ichigo frowned at the voice that Fusanosuke used, not finding it amusing at all.

"Don't joke like that!"

Fusanosuke chuckled deeply as a response to Ichigo's sudden outburst.

"Mehehehe, I'm sorry~" Fusa's happy demeanour wasn't well received by Ichigo, so he became serious. "But in all seriousness, I will keep you safe. I will make sure you don't get hurt Ichigo, especially from Quincy's or any other people that wanna mess with you. And also, Rukia-chan. I got your little soul candy stuff, I presume it is for the ginger haired cowboy here?"

"Don't call me the ginger haired cowboy!"

Ichigo snapped, but Fusa ignored him and carried on with Rukia, handing her the soul candy.

"That's right, this is for Ichigo. I'm gonna have to go over it with him later." Rukia explained, and then stood up. "But I have something to take care of. Excuse me."

Rukia excused herself and headed into the school.

Once she left, Fusanosuke looked towards Ichigo with a curious gaze.

"Ichigo-kun, can I ask you something?"

Fusanosuke suddenly became serious again, something even Ichigo could tell, wondering what was going on with the male. However, he couldn't figure out from just looking on alone, so he carefully peered at the boys eyes.

"Eh, sure. What is it?"

Fusa cleared his throat, and asked the question that has been on his mind for a while now.

"Hmm, Ichigo-kun. What do you think about us, Shinigami I mean? Are we, a burden to you? Would you want to forget us?"

The question baffled Ichigo, he wasn't expecting him to come out with something like that.

"That's sudden. Why are you asking about it?"

"I was just curious. I mean, we've just come into your life. You don't need us breathing down your neck constantly, putting you into dangerous situations, and not being able to get out of it…but what if I could get you out of it, what would you say?"

Ichigo scratched his cheek, pondering the very idea of what Fusanosuke was subtly suggesting to him.

"From the sounds of it, it sounds like you're offering me a way out. Is that right?"

Fusa shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to reveal his true motives, hiding his intentions by acting casual about the subject, Ichigo not realizing that this conversation could affect Fusanosuke's decision on if he took Ichigo's memory or not.

"It is merely a hypothetical scenario. I was just curious as to what you think about us Shinigami? I know at the time you had to accept the power from Rukia-chan and save your family. But I'm here now, and you don't have to put yourself into danger. So, what do you think about it, if you could just give it up, and not be a Shinigami anymore. How would you feel about it?"

Ichigo opened his eyes at the direct question, and got deeply into thought about it.

He thought about what Fusanosuke said, and how his life was changed by meeting the Shinigami. He thought of his experiences with Rukia, with Fusanosuke, and…then a smile spread across his face, a smile that Fusa hadn't seen on the orange haired teens face before.

"Hmph, what a thing to ask. As if I would."

"Huh?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, and explained.

"I'm saying, I wouldn't give it up. There's no point in asking me a dumb question like that. It might be a pain in the ass, but it has…given me power to protect my friends. Would I wish it would go away? Sometimes yeah. But it isn't, so it doesn't matter. I got to protect my family, and friends. What's more to say about it?"

Fusanosuke couldn't help but hold a hand to his mouth, chuckling, and respected Ichigo's decision.

"I should've expected an answer like that from you." Fusanosuke stood up, his belief in Ichigo renewed and felt closer to the orange haired teen. "What a curious young man you are, you surely are going to go far kid. Trust me, you are quite a unique existence and I can't wait to see where you get off at, what kind of power you can attain in the future."

Ichigo scowled at being called a kid again, snapping at Fusanosuke.

"I'm not a kid!"

Fusanosuke found it funny when Ichigo got all mad about being called a kid, trying his best to hold back a chuckle.

"To me Ichigo-kun, you are. I'm older than Rukia-chan, you know? Did I ever tell you that?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, his eyes widening slightly.

"Really? You look the same age."

Fusanosuke's face turned upwards into a full blown heartfelt smile.

"I do don't I? I look around teenage year level huh. Let me tell you though, I've always looked younger than the people the same age as me, though I'm quite young considering how Shinigami's age. But yeah, I'm older than Rukia-chan, I was a Shinigami before Rukia-chan even entered the Academy, from my understanding at least. I've been one for over a hundred years now…damn it has been along time."

His mind briefly cast back to a hundred years ago, a few images of previous Captains filling his mind, but then he imagined Urahara, and his eyes narrowed, his hate evident in his eyes, though Ichigo didn't notice.

"Damn, I had no idea."

Ichigo muttered, having a slightly different look on Fusanosuke now. Before he found him to be wacky, goofy. But now he could see that he was a little insightful, and even more experienced that Rukia is.

Fusanosuke cleared his throat, then winked at Ichigo.

"Gotta go, kay!? See ya later!" Before Ichigo could get out a word, Fusa took off, smiling to himself. " _I guess that Ichigo-kun really is a unique existence. He's quite mentally mature for someone like him and having the Otou-sama that he has, even if he is a prude. He's alright, I guess. Sorry though, Ichigo-kun. Someday, you might get caught up in our problems, for that I can only apologize. But don't worry, I will make sure that…you won't be hurt, the best I can anyway. Damn feelings, I really hate them._ "

With that, Fusanosuke disappeared, leaving behind a baffled Ichigo, a sense of hope being inside of him now, for Ichigo at least, seeing life from a very different perspective than he used to see life from.

* * *

At Urahara's shop, sat a frustrated Hiyori drinking sake and a frightened Kisuke sobbing into a cup of tea.

Hiyori was annoyed because…it was Hiyori. She usually was annoyed. But she was more annoyed with Kisuke than anything else right now. Seeing his fearful eyes, pissed her off. She didn't like it, and was tempted to hit him.

Kisuke however was truly scared, after everything that happened the previous night.

He couldn't get out of his head what happened, especially with Zombie Chizuru. He knew she was in the shop, and it would only be a matter of time before she tries something again. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. The slightest noise made him jump, and he didn't like it, wanting to run away.

"Ooh for fuck sake Kisuke, what's wrong now?"

Kisuke looked at Hiyori, shivering in spot, flinching when he heard a noise outside. But he realized when he realized it was only a cat, not Yoruichi, just a regular stray cat.

"N-Nothing, so what came…why did you come…to see me today…?"

He looked around, for a certain redheaded girl, but he couldn't see her yet, which he was thankful for, wishing that he wouldn't have to see her.

"Ya damn prick. You know why."

Kisuke winced at the harshness of the tone.

"O-Oh yes, of course. To see Fusanosuke."

Hiyori's eyebrows lifted in confusion at the name spoken.

"Who…oh, right, him. You mean Yuuki don't you?"

The name Yuuki brought Kisuke into a nostalgic phase, which soon passed.

Kisuke nodded with a sigh, wishing he could sue that name, but Fusanosuke would yell at him if he did use it. Hiyori, he wasn't sure on, but if Kisuke used the name, he was sure that he would be abused for it.

"He doesn't go by that anymore, only Fusanosuke now, but yes that's who I mean. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Tell me something, Urahara." Hiyori began, surprisingly civil for the moment. "What did the little turd do?"

Not one for mincing her words, Hiyori comes straight out with it. She didn't even care that she just insulted him, and Urahara wasn't going to call her out on it either, knowing how violent she can truly be.

"Hmph, it sounds quite unbelievable for the stickler for the rules Fusanosuke, but he bent the rules, for a girl. For the short version, she gave her powers to a human, he came and went to kill the human, but then stopped, and is now trying to get her powers back. However, like you know, there will always be Aizen to do something that he shouldn't be doing. Even Fusanosuke realizes this as well."

"Tch, Aizen, that cocky bastard. If I had my chance, I swear…" She mumbled as she imagined Aizen and what she could do to him, then smirked at Urahara as she thought of something that brought her immense joy. "So, did little Yuuki-chan try and kill you?"

Kisuke lowered his head shamefully, telling Hiyori all she needed to know.

"I would've let him do it as well, if it wasn't for Yoruichi-san telling him that it would be a bad idea. I saw it though, in his eyes. The willingness to take my life."

Hiyori's eyes couldn't help but roll themselves.

"No shit Sherlock. For what you did, you should be hung drawn and quartered, knob head. I'm surprised little Yuuki-chan didn't take your life…damn it, I mean Fusanosuke…ugh, it is going to be difficult changing names. Anyway, as I was saying, if I was him, I'd kill ya as well. I guess he's learned how to control his killing urges huh."

"You'd kill me anyway."

Hiyori nodded with a wide smile on her face, not even a hint of hesitation in her eyes.

"You're right about that, I would do. So now where does little Fusanosuke…Fusa?"

She wasn't sure what to call Fusanosuke now. She had only ever called him 'Yuuki' and usually, she would just call him that. But with the revelation that he doesn't go by that anymore, and the fact that even Hiyori wanted to respect that, having a vague guess on why he doesn't, she respected that and chose to call him by his new name, though she wasn't sure what way she would call him when she doesn't call him a dirty name.

Kisuke hummed in thought, then spoke to Hiyori with a strained smile.

"People call him Fusa for short."

Kisuke explained, or more like advised, knowing that Fusanosuke wouldn't take kindly to having his other name spoken by anyone, even if it was Hiyori.

"Then I will as well." Hiyori smiled wickedly. "So, where does the little turd reside anyway?"

"Well…he goes to school, with another Shinigami, and that Kurosaki-kun kid I was telling you about. He's there. At this time of day, he should be going to that school…"

At that moment, Zombie Chizuru comes out of the back room, Kisuke's bedroom, dressed in Kisuke's clothes, Hiyori curiously looking at this new girl, wondering who the fuck she was as she had never seen this woman before, and wondered the relationship she had to Kisuke, Kisuke himself stiffening as she entered the room.

Zombie Chizuru stretches her arms, her cloudy eyes focusing in on her new special friend, Kisuke.

"Zombie Chizuru greets good morning to Kisuke and friend after night of passionate love."

Hiyori's eyes turned mischievous.

"Passionate love? Ooh God Urahara, she's…you dirty pervert."

Kisuke held his head down as Zombie Chizuru, as quick as lightning, grabbed Kisuke's face, and planted a kiss on his lips, Kisuke cringing and crying at the same time.

"Ugh Zombie Chizuru!" He cried, rubbing his lips with his sleeve, Zombie Chizuru giving him bedroom eyes, looking as if she was going to take him there and then, Hiyori thought so anyway. "Not on the lips Zombie Chizuru! Never on the lips! Don't ever do that again!"

Zombie Chizuru didn't care about what Kisuke wanted, and kissed him again on the lips, even quickly slipping in her tongue and playing tonsil tennis with him for a brief moment, making Kisuke feel afraid, Hiyori chuckling at the sight.

"Zombie Chizuru will not have any of your disobedience today. Zombie Chizuru will give her love muffin a kiss if she wants to give you a kiss."

The Zombie girl told Kisuke what was what.

"Yeah love muffin. Don't disobey this chick here. Clearly she loves you, and not me."

Kisuke glared at Hiyori as she began to laugh slightly.

Zombie Chizuru gave Kisuke another kiss, Kisuke crying at the kiss he gained, Chizuru then stood up and went towards the kitchen.

Kisuke and Hiyori watched as she began cooking breakfast, Hiyori unable to watch anymore after a few seconds and she needed to know what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on? Who is that woman? Are you screwing her? Has she raped you?"

Kisuke teared up, his eyes displaying true fear, a fear that he didn't want to display but couldn't help but display it.

"Someone's screwing someone and it isn't me that's doing it. She hasn't raped me, but she does kiss me a lot, and she hugs me and insists that we take naked baths together. I always find a way out of it, but she's very scary. S-She won't leave…she's very OP, and she can take me out easily. Think of Aizen, times twenty. She's that powerful. And she's in love with me."

"Why?"

Kisuke frowned at the tone Hiyori used, disbelief that Chizuru would be attracted to Kisuke.

"What do you mean by why?"

"Why does she love you Urahara? I mean, it must be difficult to love someone as mentally challenged and insane like you are. Well actually, she looks like she's nuts as well, so I could see why you and her would be able to love one another, isn't that right? Mental meets mental. God, your children would be insane psychopaths that murder and from the looks of things, force themselves on people."

Kisuke showed a small pout on his face, his face turning downwards in sadness.

"I-I just need to say it…she's mental. She hurts me daily. She won't leave me alone, and when she does, she sends me messages at what she's to do to me. She says that she's going to slap me if I disobey her."

Hiyori found it funny, instantly gaining a Cheshire cat smile on her face, Kisuke looked as if his world was crumbling down before him. Though at the same time, she loved seeing him like this, and decided to do a small tease, to add salt to the wound that was Zombie Chizuru. A thorn in his side.

"Why don't you just tell her to fuck off? She's only fucking human, tell the bitch to fuck off and leave you alone?"

Hiyori thought that would be the most logical explanation, and how it would do something like this.

"Because she's OP!" He cried, shivering heavily. "She's insanely powerful. She's a freaking Zombie that will kill me. Please Hiyori-san, don't do anything to piss her off. She's very insanely powerful. I don't want to anger her."

Hiyori snickered, as she found it funny that he was afraid of a teenage girl.

"Right, this is too amazing. You're afraid of a little girl huh. Good for you, bastard. You really need to get a life. But there's a question I have…why does she refer to herself as Zombie Chizuru? I'm sure her parents weren't high enough to call her Zombie Chizuru. So why does she call herself that?"

Hiyori was only nit-picking now, but she couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't get it out of her head that she was doing this, and called herself such things. She had to wonder what was going on with that, Kisuke being apprehensive about speaking with Hiyori, knowing that she'd be able to make more laughs for herself.

"Because someone made her into a Zombie! She's a literal Zombie! I don't get how she does it, but she did it and this chick has gone from nutty lesbian to psychotic Zombie chick that can do some scary amazing things. I'm scared Hiyori-san, I'm really frightened. I don't know what to do now. I'm frightened she might turn and-"

At that moment, Zombie Chizuru stopped making breakfast, and looked in the sink, a dark growl escaping her throat.

"Kisuke…nooooo…you didn't…wash up last night…Zombie Chizuru is not pleased with this. Zombie Chizuru is pissed off now."

At that, Kisuke's heart sank into his stomach, his eyes brimming with fresh tears. He could see the anger building up in Zombie Chizuru, and he didn't want to fight against her. He didn't want to go against her. She's too powerful for the current Kisuke.

"Z-Zombie Chizuru…I didn't mean to do anything…I-I mean I…was going to do them afterwards, please don't be angry."

Zombie Chizuru walked over, plate in hand, tightening her grip on it. Kisuke's eyes become afraid and he went to move, but Chizuru got in the way, not allowing him to run away, giving him harsh eyes, his own eyes watering.

He looked to Hiyori…who wasn't there.

She disappeared, leaving a small note "Have fun!" with a picture of a crude Zombie Chizuru and Kisuke in a loving embrace, the words 'Zombie Chizuru x Kisuke forever' being written on the top of the drawing.

Kisuke balled his eyes out, realizing that he was alone with Zombie Chizuru, unsure of what was going to happen to him now….

* * *

Outside of the school, a little while later, stood Rukia and Ichigo. They were in a secluded area of the school, so no one could see either of them. They were near the bike shed of the school. And at this time of day, it was empty.

Rukia had what Fusanosuke gave her, and threw it at Ichigo, a stern expression on her face.

"Here."

He caught it, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is this?"

"A bong."

Rukia answered with an unyielding face on, showing that she 'wasn't joking'.

Ichigo does a spit take as Rukia dropped her sternness and showed a small dirty smile on her face.

"A bong!? Don't give me your drugs!"

Rukia put a hand to her forehead, trying to not laugh, but she was failing miserably.

"I've been hanging out with Fusa too long. It isn't really a bong." She began, though she giggled to herself, Ichigo frowning at the girl. "It is a Gikongon, an artificial soul that you can use to get out of that body of yours. If there's a time where I'm not around, and you need to get out of that Gigai, then you can use that to transform into a Shinigami."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, and looked over the item he received. It looked like a pez dispenser to him, one that has a bird on it. He read the side of it, his eyes turning to questioning.

"It says soul candy on the side of it."

Rukia sighed slightly, running fingers through her hair.

"It's because the Shingaimi's Women's Association complained, and wanted a cuter name. So it is called soul candy."

"Okay, so why is it a duck?"

Rukia's eyes turned downwards, sadly.

"Stupid Urahara-san couldn't get my fav Chappy."

"Good, Chappy sucks. I hope it is taken off the market for good and dies forever and ever."

Saying that to Rukia wasn't a good thing. No, it was very hard for Rukia to hear, and she had to try her best to hold herself back.

"You suck you little ginger haired…" Rukia was about to swear, when she stopped herself at the surprised face of Ichigo, and collected herself. "Just swallow one, and it will become clear. It isn't my fault that you suck Ichigo, so just take it into your mouth and swallow it. Let it run down your throat, and then it will release you from the chains that bind."

"Everything you say is either suggestive or disgusting."

Ichigo pointed out, Rukia pointing her fingers forward, unable to keep her anger back anymore.

"Hado one, Sho!"

Using a small Kido, Ichigo opened his eyes and dodged left, barely avoiding it all together.

"What are you firing your magic Kido's shit at me for!?"

Rukia's eyes turned upwards, a satisfied look on her face.

"Just testing my powers, is all. Seems like I have it all under control."

Ichigo didn't like the answer that Rukia gave him showing that with his eyes, he was disapproving of it all together.

"Tch, and you call me hotheaded."

"I've never said that about you. Though it is right, you are sometimes."

Ichigo sighed deeply, shaking his head from side to side.

"So, what do I have to do now?"

"Just push the top of the head, and swallow the seed…pill that comes out of the mouth."

Ichigo hated how Rukia messed up then, wishing that she didn't, accepting it though and pushed the top of the head, moving it to his mouth.

As he did, a small green pill came flying out, and it entered his mouth, Ichigo swallowing it straight away.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then suddenly, Ichigo was ejected from his body, now a Shinigami. His body fell to the side, lifeless, Ichigo curiously looking at himself in amazement, surprised that it actually worked.

"Damn, I'm a Shinigami."

"Yes, that's what you are. Inside that shell of a body, resides a substitute soul, and no one will realize that you are truly gone! Isn't that amazing!?"

Rukia turned, pointed at the lifeless body of Ichigo.

For a few seconds, nothing happened at all. but then, it suddenly stood up, and it impressed Ichigo, and freaked him out at the same time. The body of Ichigo put a hand to its forehead, and did a salute.

"Hello and salutations. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Early to bed, early to rise, is my motto."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched.

"E-Early to what…? That's not even my motto at all…" Ichigo muttered, turning towards Rukia. "What the hell is that thing over there!? What is it!? I'm me, yet that thing is me as well!? What is going on!?"

Rukia sighed, having already explained it to Ichigo, and went to do it again, but stopped when her phone went off. She looked at it, seeing it was a Hollow.

"Perfect timing. We'll leave him here while we go and deal with it, the Hollow I mean."

With that, Ichigo was dragged away by Rukia, shouting "Attend my next chass!" to the spirit inside of his body. The spirit merely saluted the boy, and when Ichigo left, a dirty look spread across Ichigo's bodies face, a smirk that no one would be able to trust.

"Don't worry about me Master, I will make sure that everything is done."

Saying that, the body of Ichigo took off, running wildly.

* * *

In the school, just as everyone was coming in, Orihime was sat with Tatsuki, and they saw that Fusanosuke had entered alone. Tatsuki turned towards Orihime, giving her a confident smile on her face.

"Alright girl, here's your chance. You wanna be alone with him, you got to make the opportunity."

Tatsuki asserted herself, showing a sunny disposition.

Orihime showed a sheepish face, unsure of herself.

"I-I don't know how to Tatsuki-chan. What should I do now though…how should I ask…? It will look weird if it I ask straight out. I don't want to make things weird between us Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki put a hand to her forehead, sighing audibly.

"Orihime, if you always back down, you won't get anywhere. It won't work. You need to be more forward. I'm not asking you to make out with him like Giselle-san did, but you have to move forward, not just standing still. It would be all well and good if you and you alone had the hots for him, but you don't have that luxury."

Orihime pouted, as she watched Fusanosuke sit down, surprisingly alone. Neither Rukia or Giselle were with him, and she wasn't sure why that was. But she knew that there was something going on, and she didn't know how to approach the subject.

"B-But…"

"Now, now, don't worry. We've been over this. You need to just get his interest. What is he interested in?"

Orihime wore a bright smile, thinking she knew the answer…but then she stopped and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Besides manga, I don't know. Fusa-chan doesn't speak much about himself. The stuff he usually talks about is that Soul Society place and Hollows and Shinigami's as well, but he doesn't talk much about himself."

As she said that, Fusanosuke looked out of the window, mumbling "Hollow." and knew that Rukia and Ichigo were going there, so he stayed sat in his seat, taking in the sights around him, in the school classroom, and outside as well.

He saw that there was an Ichigo running around, and concluded that it wasn't the usual Ichigo, noticing that it would be a soul candy spirit, so he merely looked around, thinking about many things in his head.

Tatsuki, having heard what Orihime said, bows her head.

"Right, I see. Well, that's what a date is for. You learn about the other. So, you're just gonna have to go over and ask him Orihime. I can't see him saying no to you. He thinks you're adorable, I asked him the other day. He finds you very interesting Orihime, so you're gonna have to use that adorableness of yours and ask him on a date…though, aren't you like bothered that he's like a spirit, not from this world?"

Orihime cocked her head to the side, ultimately shaking her head.

"Not at all. Fusa-chan is Fusa-chan, spirit or human, it doesn't matter to me. Fusa-chan is just Fusa-chan, whatever race he is, doesn't matter…I mean, species I guess. I guess that Fusa-chan is whatever he is, but it doesn't matter. Fusa-chan is the person I…he's Fusa-chan and that's all I need to know. It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Tatsuki was slightly taken by surprise by the admission from Orihime. She didn't expect Orihime to sound so mature to not see Fusanosuke being a Shinigami and her being a human a problem. Tatsuki wasn't sure on how it would work, but if that is what Orihime wanted, then that's how she was going to accept it, because Orihime accepted it.

"Alright then, if that's how you feel. Time to get you and Fusa together! Trust me now Orihime, this is what you have to do! Leave it to me to keep the others away! Kuchiki-san and the others won't be able to come any closer because I will keep you happy on your date!"

Orihime blushed, looking towards the left of her, which was where Fusanosuke sat, seeing that he was looking out of the window, the usual smile on his face.

"Okay Tatsuki-chan, I'm going to do it!"

Orihime then stood up. She stood up with confidence, and strolled over to Fusanosuke.

Once making it, she fiddled with her skirt in front of her, fingering it, lacing it together with her small fingers. She looked nervously at Fusanosuke, who turned to her with a warm hearted smile on his face, a smile that made Orihime feel warm inside as well.

"Morning Orihime-chan, something wrong?"

"Eeh, Fusa-chan…erm, what are you doing?"

"Sitting here." His bland response made her face fault. "Is there something wrong with that…eeh, are you okay Orihime-chan?"

Orihime recovered, showing a small smile on her lips as Giselle walked in.

Giselle looked at Orihime and Fusa conversing. For a few seconds, she contemplated on saying something, but she realized that if she tried anything rash, Fusanosuke wasn't going to like her, and she wanted him to like her, so she accepted the fact that they were talking with one another, sitting down behind them.

Zombie Chizuru also walked in, snarling. Giselle regarded the Zombie with a smile, while said girl snarled even more, showing Giselle the ever so slightest of smiles. Seeing that, she knew that there was something going on with her, and was glad that she could be happy with Kisuke. She imagined that Kisuke was crying right now and that brought a smile to her lips.

"I-I'm okay. But what's Fusa-chan doing, this afternoon?"

"Probably more classes." Orihime once again face faulted, only to see Fusanosuke cocking his head to the side. "If you mean what am I doing after school, then I am going to be teaching Karin-san and probably Yuzu-san about the Shinigami and stuff. I promised that I would tell them about some stuff, you and Tatsuki-san are free to sit in if you want."

Orihime blinked a few times, not exactly excited about the fact that he was doing that, but accepted it.

"Okay…it sounds good…"

The defeated tone came to Orihime, Fusanosuke hummed a little bit in thought.

"Not exactly the response you were expecting?" Orihime giggled, trying to cover up the fact that she was disappointed, but Fusanosuke could see through it, and gently assured her. "Afterwards I'm free, we could get some ice cream or something?"

Orihime brightened up at that, nodding very big.

"Yes! That sounds good!"

Fusa chuckled, taking her hand softly. Orihime's face tinged pink, her eyes going towards Fusanosuke who smiled softly at her.

"Awesome, I can't wait, for whatever awaits us."

As he said that, Orihime giggled nervously, and sat down.

Tatsuki was right in there, wondering what happened.

"Orihime, tell me, what happened."

Orihime turned her eyes towards Tatsuki, showing a small smile.

"We're going out, after Fusa-chan teaches Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan about the supernatural. O-Oh, he also said that we could sit on it as well, if you want Tatsuki-chan?"

"Well, I am curious as to what is going on with it, so I don't see why not. It does mean that we will find out more about this stuff."

Orihime nodded. While she did want to know more, she wasn't focused on that right now. What she was focused on was the fact that she essentially had a date with Fusanosuke. Even if it was just ice cream, she didn't care. It sounded cool, that he wanted to do something like that with her.

As they waited for the day to begin, the body of Ichigo suddenly appeared at the window, having jumped up to meet them.

Most of the class was startled, jumping out of their seats. Fusa and Giselle didn't even seem to be that bothered, staying sat down.

Orihime rushed behind Fusanosuke and Tatsuki stood nearby, both of them noticing that there was something wrong.

Fusa took out his phone, and messaged Karin.

* * *

Karin, down below, received a message on her phone.

Curiously, she took out the phone, and saw that it was a message from Fusanosuke. She hummed a little bit, wondering how he got her number and why his number was in her phone, but she ignored that and read the message.

[Supernatural stuff happening in my class. If ya wanna check it out, come and see what's happening. Bring Yuzu-san as well if she wants to come. Promise it will be cool~ I might even be fighting against something, you can see me as a Shinigami possibly~ It will be interesting~]

And that was the end of the message.

She looked at it for a few moments, contemplating if she should or not, but ultimately, she couldn't just sit around and miss out on it, so she stood up, and walked towards Yuzu. Since it was still early, the class hadn't begun yet.

"Fusa-senpai is doing some supernatural stuff, I'm gonna go, you coming? It's happening right now. So we have to move quickly."

Yuzu blinked a few times, then took to her feet.

"Okay! I've got my glasses!"

She went into her back, and donned some glasses. They looked like the ones that Chad had beforehand. But unlike the Chappy ones that he had, Yuzu had ones that were sparkly heart ones, something that she requested.

Having talked with Fusanosuke a day earlier, she had discussed with him that she lacked the true ability to see spirits, so Fusanosuke fixed that and gave her some glasses to help her. He knew that she felt saddened that both Ichigo and Karin could see them when she wanted too as well, so he fixed that problem for her, and now she could see spirits with the aid of her glasses, unaware that her actual power was growing day by day and she wouldn't need them soon.

"Great, then let's go."

Nodding at one another, they rushed out of the classroom, murmurs of where they were going filled the minds and mouths of the other first year students.

* * *

Back in Fusa's class, most of the students looked at Ichigo's body, freaking out.

"W-What in the hell…?"

"How did he just do that?"

"He just jumped from the ground!"

"But he must've crawled across from another classroom?"

"No! I saw him, he jumped from the ground!"

"But how could they do that!?"

The students wondered what the heck was going on. They were baffled by what they saw, they couldn't understand what was going on.

Ichigo's body himself looked around, pervertedly. He sniffed in, his eyes scanning the classroom for a certain something…a girl.

The perverted spirit inside of Ichigo wanted to do something with a girl. All of them looked appealing, even Zombie Chizuru did. But when he set his sights on Orihime, he became smitten, his eyes gaining heart shapes. His eyes went towards Orihime's breasts, becoming even more smitten and rushed her.

Orihime looked frightened, hiding behind Fusanosuke for protection. Tatsuki growled and was going to do something…but it wasn't needed.

Just because he could get to her to touch her chest, Fusa slammed his fist into Ichigo's face, sending him crashing against a wall.

"Don't touch my Orihime-chan, pervert."

Most gasped at the brutal attack of Fusanosuke, though Orihime was grateful, as she could tell that Fusa wouldn't do that to the real Ichigo, so concluded that Ichigo she saw right now wasn't the real one, even Tatsuki coming to that conclusion. Orihime even blushed when she realized the fact that Fusa just called Orihime 'his'.

Giselle found it entertaining, finding it hilarious that he did that. She was even laughing about it, she found it that enjoyable. She wanted to see what was going to happen, and she found it funny when Fusa hit away Ichigo's body like that.

"Well, that was surprising, I was suddenly hit away?" The soul spoke, irritated. His eyes then went towards Fusanosuke, glaring. "No one keeps me away from my dream of boobs!"

The spirit said, Fusanosuke giving a small beaming smile that was hiding the darker frown that threatened to get onto his face, being held back for the moment.

"Well, I do. Sorry but Orihime-chan is off limits, as is Tatsuki-san and probably Giselle-san because I can't see her letting you do anything. So, little one, either get lost, or start getting a beating. Either one is fine with me, though it isn't like you're going to be able to beat me. I'm sorry, but that's how it is, after all."

"Then I will beat you!"

With that, the body of Ichigo leapt forward and swung his leg at Fusanosuke, before he could stand up. Just before it came in contact with him, Fusa raised his arm, and blocked the kick quite easily, shocking most around, apart from the three girls consisting of Orihime, Tatsuki and Giselle. Zombie Chizuru was in her own world.

"Is this how you are going to beat me?" Fusa sent a daring smirk, and pushed the foot away, grabbing it at lightning speeds. "Tatsuki-san hits harder than this, and you call yourself a Mod-soul? You're supposed to be built to fight man, come on."

Having figured it out with a single kick, the boy narrowed his eyes at Fusanosuke as Fusa flicked his wrist and chucked the man against a wall. A heavy bang rang out, as Tatsuki was glad that she was stronger than this Mod-soul, though she didn't know what that was.

Fusa then stood up, stretching his limbs.

"Waah, I have to fight now, don't I? And I haven't even had a good morning sake yet."

He complained, though showed a willingness to fight, showing dangerous eyes.

"Grrrr! You damn bastard! Keeping me out of the pursuit of the happiness that is boobs! Don't do it!"

Fusa rolled his eyes and shot forth.

Like a bullet, he appeared in front of Ichigo's body, grasping the collar of the boy, and lifting him up, all of the humans blinking in absolute shock. Tatsuki was surprised, but Orihime and Giselle seemed to be alright about it, having expected something like that.

"W-What!? How are you so fast!?"

"Because I am, Fusanosuke. Third Seat of Squad Five, and I am, as what Orihime-chan would say, adorbs."

Replying cooling with a thumbing up and winking of approval Orihime coming from the side, the spirit went to strike Fusanosuke with his foot. Fusa dropped Ichigo's body, jumping over the leg. The spirit then did a multitude of kicks towards Fusanosuke, but he dodged all of them with nearly no effort.

Left, right, up, down, high and low as well. All angles the body of Ichigo's tried to kick him, but like an elegant dance, Fusa dodged them, having his hands in his pocket. Every once in a while, he'd bring up his foot, and land a precise kick against the boy, just enough to knock him away from his body,

The humans watched on, very impressed with their classmate. Tatsuki on the other hand was admiring how he fought.

" _No wasted movement, the elegance of his movements are something I can only hope to achieve. There's nothing wasted at all. Energy isn't important right now. This is what he meant when he told me that avoiding is key to a battle. If you can't avoid, you can't strike your opponent. Truly, this guy is skilled at fighting_. _Yes, I thought this from seeing him face me last time, but seeing it from a third persons perspective, I can see that he truly doesn't waste his movements, and his strikes are precise as well. Truly, a seasoned warrior."_

She couldn't help but be in awe. It was surprising that Tatsuki was like this, but at the same time, it made sense. She was a girl that fought as a hobby, but almost as if it was a living. So naturally, watching this display was telling for her, it told her what kind of warrior Fusanosuke was, and she admired that about him, wishing to even learn from him.

"W-Why can you dodged me like this!?"

"That's a good question. And the answer is-"

* * *

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALDY!"

At that moment, a person came through the window with their feet heading straight for Fusanosuke's body.

"Here we go!"

Fusa kicked Ichigo's body away and sent him into the wall, doing a backflip.

As he did it, Fusanosuke avoided a kick that sailed past his face, missing it by mere inches. Orihime, Tatsuki and Giselle's eyes widened in mild shock, wondering who this new person was.

Fusa used a single hand to use as a place to balance himself, twisting his body so he could kick the person who came from the window. Just as his foot was about to nail the person in the side of the head, said person blocked the kick with their sword, and was pushed back, knocking some chairs backwards, people being surprised as they couldn't see who it was, though Tatsuki and the other two could see it, Giselle sharpening her eyes dangerously.

Fusa looked up to see who it was, then smirked as Karin and Yuzu came into the classroom, looking towards the person who Fusa had just knocked away, then their brother who seemed to be out of it from the last kick.

"Ah, so it is snaggletooth is it? Welcome to Karakura High snaggletooth, is there a reason why you're here?"

At best, everyone was confused who he was talking with. Orihime and Tatsuki were convinced that he knew the person that had suddenly come. Giselle, despite knowing much about Fusanosuke, wasn't sure who this new person was. She guessed Shinigami from the sword that was in their hands.

The person who Fusa called snaggletooth was shown to be Hiyori, her eyes sharpening dangerously.

"Don't call me snaggletooth you punk! Don't speak to your superiors like that!"

"Superior? All I see is Hiyori-nee being mental as always."

Hiyori didn't like the tone he used, though found it funny that after a hundred years, he called her 'Hiyori-nee' and wondered what had really changed about him.

"Tch, you cheeky brat. At least you've improved to the point you can actually block a hit."

"Heh, a lot of things happen in a hundred year's snaggletooth."

Hiyori frowned as Giselle walked forward, glaring at Hiyori.

"Hello, I'm Giselle. Could you please tell me how you believe attacking my Hubby like that is good? I don't think that you should be doing that. It isn't a good thing to be doing, you know? I'm not happy with your actions right now."

Giselle said it as nicely as she could, holding back an inner rage.

Hiyori regards Giselle with a frown on her face and middle fingered her, Fusa wincing at the directness of Hiyori.

"Oi. Get lost bitch. I'm in the middle of something here. So, if you could leave, then I would be extremely fucking happy."

Giselle's eyes turned dark at being called a bitch.

"You're a cheeky little bitch." Giselle growled to the surprise of Hiyori and the others. "I asked you a question, and you didn't answer it. And you even swore at me, how crude must you be? Do you have any manners at all?"

Giselle's straight question made Hiyori growl as well.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

Fusa, at that moment, became frightened of what was going to happen. He could see the anger building up in Hiyori, knowing her short temper, and he wondered how much shorter it had gotten during the one hundred years that they hadn't seen one another.

"I'm Giselle, Fusa-kun's wifey, who the hell are you?"

Fusa and the girls slapped themselves in the head at the answer, Giselle however was smiling widely. Hiyori didn't look too pleased by this, and was actually tempted to hit Giselle right here and now, but then a thought came to her, dancing in her mind, and she couldn't pass up an opportunity to piss people off, forgetting the fact that there were humans around, and the fact that there was also the spirit inside of Ichigo's body, which was taking a back seat to this chaos.

"I'm Hiyori, and I've been married to Fusa-chan for about, a hundred years now~"

Hiyori couldn't resist the tempting offer that had presented itself to her. She couldn't help it, she wanted to tease more and more. She found it hilarious that Giselle proclaimed that she was Fusanosuke's wife, and had to make fun of it.

But of course, she didn't know Giselle, and she didn't know that an angry Giselle was a very frightening one.

Killing intent rose in the atmosphere, Giselle's eyes sharpening, her glare forever on Hiyori.

"What…did you just say?"

The tone was cold, unforgivable. Giselle was getting pissed off, and the others besides Hiyori could feel it, they could feel the killing intent that was in the room right now, and most were frightened. Yuzu went behind Fusanosuke, hiding from the darkness that is Giselle's glare, even Karin was getting frightened and had to make her way to Fusa, hiding behind him. Tatsuki was surprisingly doing quite well right now, she was holding her own under the killing intent, but Ichigo's body was brought to his knees, frightened, and even Orihime was as well, Fusa would've gone over to check but he was worried about what Giselle and Hiyori were going to do.

Hiyori ignored the warning signs, showing a very dark smile on her face.

"I said, I am married to him, you little cow. Been like that for a hundred years now."

Orihime adopted sad eyes as she heard this, looking to Fusa for answers, but he shook his head, mouthing 'I'm not married to anyone' which relieved the pain in her heart, Tatsuki also relieved that she didn't have to do anything to protect her friend.

That did it for Giselle, her dream being shattered, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"That's not very good, little Hiyori-san. You've abandoned your man for over a hundred years? That's very wrong. As his true wife, I won't even leave his side for over two days. But you? A Loli that thinks she can do things like this? You really hold yourself highly don't you, for a freaking Loli-sama?"

Hiyori's eyebrows twitched rapidly, showing a very evil smile as well, matching Giselle's.

"Loli-sama am I? Just who do you think you are?"

Giselle walked closer, showing a sly smile on her face.

"I told you, I'm Giselle, Fusa-kun's future wife. And I'm not going to accept the fact that you tried to attack my Hubby. I don't give a shit if you think that you have any rights to do that. Usually, I wouldn't attack someone, okay maybe that's a lie, but I would do it for good reasons. This time, I have immensely good reasons, and that's because of you, cheeky little bitch. I am going to make sure that you-"

SLAP!

At that moment, Hiyori gave Giselle a slap across the face, not hard enough to truly hurt her, but enough to make her back down…but she didn't.

Instead, Giselle grinned evilly.

"Hiyori-nee! You can't do that!"

Fusa reprimanded, but Hiyori stuck out her tongue.

"You keep out of this damn boy. This is a private talk between women, you don't have a right to interfere."

"Uh, I think I do. You can't slap people like that. Especially someone like…"

He couldn't finish as Giselle slapped Hiyori across the face, sending her to the ground. The ones who could see Hiyori winced, even Karin winced at the force Giselle used, Giselle's eyes displaying her happiness.

"This is technically a defensive movement. You attacked me first you cheeky Loli. So you don't get to say that I attacked you."

Giselle spoke in a knowing voice, full of confidence and assurance that she was the one that wasn't going to lose her Hubby to anyone.

"Giselle-san…"

Fusa went to comment, but Giselle turned to him, and winked.

"Don't worry your sexy body about anything Hubby. I'm not gonna lose to some bitch like this. But I'm in the right, right? She attacked me first, so it isn't like you hate me or anything, correct?"

Fusa went to refute Giselle, but he could see why she would think what she thought. Tatsuki was lost on how Giselle could sound so chipper all of a sudden, Orihime couldn't get over the fact that she witnessed something like this. Yuzu and Karin continued to hide behind Fusanosuke, sensing that Hiyori wasn't going to take this laying down.

And they were right, as Hiyori took to her feet, glaring harshly at Giselle.

"What a good slap you have, for a human. If you have the stones to face me, then come for me."

Hiyori baited, her eyes blazing.

"Wait I don't think that-"

"Of course." Giselle cut off Fusanosuke, turning towards Hiyori. "I don't mind fighting the little bitch that thinks it is okay to attack Hubby. I don't care who you think you are, but I am not going to be losing to someone like you, ever, do you understand me cheeky girl?"

Hiyori placed a hand on her blade, a daring smile on her face.

"Hiyori-nee! Don't you dare!"

"Shut up baldly!" Hiyori snapped at Fusa, the man squirming away. "This is a certain fight between women! I don't care if you want it to stop, this chick thinks that she can take up the mantle as your fricken wife! Who does she think she is!?"

"Why does that even matter to you at all!?"

Fusa countered, Hiyori adopting a shy look for a split second, then returned to her usual aggressive nature, showing her Tsundere side.

"I don't give a shit about you! I care about the fact that she can't just command such things from me! So stay out of this!"

"B-But!"

Before he could complain, Hiyori jumped Giselle without taking her blade out, getting onto her back and grabbed her hair, pulling at it. Giselle cried at the hair pull, feeling as if it was being pulled out of her head, though none were falling from her head.

"Aaaah! Get off me bitch!"

Giselle attempted to get the girl off her back, by falling backwards onto the ground, harshly.

"Aaah you slut!"

Hiyori cried out when her back hit the floor, but she refused to let go of Giselle, wrapping her legs around her torso.

"Don't call me a slut, whore!"

The girls winced as Giselle stood up, throwing herself against a wall, backwards, so Hiyori would slam her back into said wall. Hiyori howled at the impact, and wasn't going to stand for it anymore, taking her hands and readying herself.

"Crazy! Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!"

Hiyori dug her knuckles into the side of Giselle's head, as the girl ran around like a headless chicken. To the other humans, it looked as if Giselle was having a mental episode, though to the others, it looked excruciatingly painful to watch.

"Aaargh! Get off me you fat Loli hooker!"

Unable to stand it anymore, Giselle reached behind her, grasping Hiyori's neck, and bent forward, throwing Hiyori to the ground, a loud banging sound happening, Fusa quickly noticing the Sensei coming in so he knocked her out and erased her memories, keeping her unconscious so she didn't see anything.

Giselle patted her elbow with a menacing look, then slammed it down onto Hiyori.

"Missed me whale!"

Hiyori rolled out of the way, Giselle hitting the floor with her elbow, cracking the ground around her elbow. Hiyori got to her knees, Giselle doing the same and they lunged, wrestling with one another, shouting profanities at the other.

"Fusa-chan shouldn't we stop this?"

"Hehehe, yeah we should…" He sweatdropped towards Orihime, then blushed slightly as he saw the girls tearing each other's clothes. " _Is it odd that I find this quite arousing?_ "

As he pounded it, as Giselle pushed Hiyori away, showing a intent face to fight.

"You really wanna start with me, don't ya?"

Giselle hissed, as she slapped Hiyori across the face.

Hiyori recoiled from it, slapping Giselle across the face as well, leaving a hand print there, Fusa wincing as well as the girls, the humans with no powers lost on what the hell was happening, the spirit inside of Ichigo founding it arousing and terrifying at the same time.

"Cheeky bitch slap! That's it, you're getting it!"

Giselle noticed that Hiyori was moving forward and went to grab her hair.

However, just before she could reach her, Giselle grabbed her arm, and bit her hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Hiyori cried very harshly as she felt Giselle's teeth sink into her skin, the girls and Fusa wincing at the sight, covering their hands from Giselle. She pulled her hand away from Giselle, getting it from her teeth, nursing her aching hand. "Y-YOU NUTCAS£! YOU BIT ME! YOU FUCKING RABIES INFESTED COW!"

Giselle wiped her face. She licked her lips dangerously.

"I don't have rabies like you." She looks towards Fusa, putting a hand to her stomach, smiling sweetly. "But I do want babies with you~"

Orihime, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, and Hiyori glared at Giselle as she winks at Fusa. The boy merely smiles back, unsure of what he should be doing now.

Giselle then turned back to Hiyori, her eyes blazing.

"Attack my Hubby, and I'm going full on with you. No one attacks Hubby and declares herself as his wife before I marry him! Fine, he can have girlfriends, but I'm marrying him first! He promised me that he would so get lost skank!"

Fusa adopted a confusing look on his face, the girls unaware of what Giselle said, as they were too engrossed in the cat fight.

" _I'd never promised that I would marry her…_ "

That thought popped into his head as he watched Hiyori stand up, Giselle doing the same.

"That's it! No more bitch fight, time for real fight!"

Hiyori throwing the kid gloves off, lunged for Giselle with her sword out.

"Come and get me then!"

Giselle showed a willingness to fight as well, comments on what was happening going between the humans in the class.

Fusa went to move forward, but Giselle disappeared before their eyes (the humans including Orihime and the others) Hiyori and Fusa being able to see where she went, but she avoided Hiyori's slash, however Giselle appeared to the side of her, having a bow and arrow out, her Reishi arrow ready to be pulled back and fired.

"I found you little girl!"

Hiyori snapped her neck that way and went to intercept Giselle, but Giselle fired the arrow at point blank range.

Hiyori used Flash Step to get a distance between them, the arrow barely missing her cheek, Giselle not going for the killing shot, knowing Fusanosuke wouldn't want that, so she went to only disable.

Giselle sighed slightly, and saw Zombie Chizuru was about to intervene, but Giselle didn't want that, stopping her with a glare, intending to take on Hiyori herself, which she did when she fired a few arrows at Hiyori.

" _Tch, what is this chick? I've not come across…wait, maybe she is…_ "

As Hiyori dodged the arrows, Fusanosuke was responsible enough to make sure that neither the arrows or Hiyori hit the confused students, protecting them with Kido spells and other things, deciding that he was going to have to stop this somehow.

He turned towards Orihime, and despite the situation, spoke calmly.

"Orihime-chan, could you be a dear and please use the special glove I gave you on me?"

Knowing that there were humans around (who he was going to probably erase the minds of later) he spoke kindly, and didn't use any terms that could implicate him as a Shinigami.

Orihime simply nodded, walking over slowly. She wasn't sure if she was going to be attacked as Hiyori and Giselle seemed to be still fighting one another, but a smile from Fusa reassured her, and she was able to make it to him, placing a hand on his body and pushed forward, once donning the glove.

Fusa was removed from his body, but before his Gigai could fall to the ground, Karin caught it and held it in her arms, Yuzu doing the same.

Showing his Shinigami form, this was the first for Tatsuki and Yuzu, surprised to see him like that. They knew he was something other than human, but they hadn't seen him like that before. Fusa looked at Tatsuki, and was pleasantly surprised that she could actually see him.

" _Well, well, well, seems like Tatsuki-san can see me. Is this due to her connection with Orihime-chan? With Ichigo-kun? With me? Whatever it is, her power is rapidly growing day by day. She couldn't even see the Hollow at Orihime-chan's place from what I recall Orihime-chan telling me, and she now can see me. She's gaining power quite fast, I wonder if there's going to be anything to this?_ "

He couldn't help but see it. Tatsuki was gaining power day by day, too fast even. She was able to be on the same level as Orihime, when Orihime was above her in such a short amount of time, admitting to himself that she had potential. What that entailed, he wasn't sure. But he was sure that there was something more than meets the eye with this girl.

"I'm gonna make sure you understand who's the true wife between us!"

Giselle yelled, firing a few arrows at Hiyori.

"I don't think so bitch!"

Hiyori slashed her sword left, sending the arrows out of her path, but towards Fusa and the others.

"Fusa-chan!"

Orihime panicked, hiding behind him, along with Karin and Yuzu, though Karin found it cool that this was happening. She hadn't seen a battle between two girls like this before, this was more than an ordinary cat fight, and she couldn't deny that she found it exciting to see what was going to happen.

Fusanosuke withdrew his sword and slashed the arrows apart, cutting them into nothingness, offering reassuring smiles to the girls.

"Don't worry girls, I won't let them hurt you."

His reassurance was a welcomed one with Orihime and Yuzu. Karin had confidence that he'd do it anyway. She strangely felt like she wouldn't be harmed while in Fusanosuke's presence, she felt safe. It was the same for Orihime and Yuzu, though Orihime knew exactly why she felt like she did, blushing when she thought of it.

He then looked towards Tatsuki who wasn't near him, worrying for her safety.

"Tatsuki-san, could you please come over to me? Don't worry, I won't let them touch you."

He reassured, as Hiyori made it to Giselle, ready to strike down the girl. Giselle herself propelled herself backwards, firing a single arrow for Hiyori's leg. Hiyori waved her sword towards her own leg, protecting herself from the strike of the arrow.

"Eeh, sure."

Tatsuki did as she was asked, and made her way to Fusa as fast as she could. Making it to him, she stood behind him as Fusanosuke looked towards the girls and boys remaining in the class, noting that Ichigo's friends weren't here, guessing they were either ditching or something else, but they weren't here, and he found himself not really caring where they were, the same with the Quincy that wasn't Giselle.

"Okay." He clapped his hands together, and waved them across the other students, gaining their undivided attention. He then focused his eyes on them. "Hakufuku."

Using a Kido spell, he placed them all under his spell. Purple cherry blossoms fell from the sky, surrounding the students. Their eyes rolled around, being hypnotized. It was surprising to see for the others, at least for Tatsuki who couldn't do anything other than reveal her confusion for the others to see.

"What's he doing?"

Tatsuki wondered, as did Yuzu. They hadn't seen this before, and could only question it more and more.

Orihime however knew of what this was, and explained.

"Fusa-chan told me about this one. He says that he can use this magic Kido spell thingy to knock people unconscious that have low…eeh, spiritual power. And he says that it erases the memories of who fall unconscious of them ever being placed under it. I guess that Fusa-chan saw that everyone was watching and made sure that they wouldn't remember it."

Karin nodded at the explanation, and carried on the conversation.

"Even if Senpai is kind of a goofball, he's quite smart, and knows that these guys knowing about it would be dangerous." She briefly looked towards her elder brother's body, seeing that he was petrified, and instantly knew that it wasn't Ichigo, by the facial expressions alone. Her attention then went back to Fusanosuke, seeing him walking over to the now unconscious students. "I guess he's going to erase their memories of what they've seen now."

"Seems like the best option. I'm glad he didn't take my memory of what happened at Orihime's apartment."

Tatsuki added, recalling everything that happened until she was knocked out.

Fusanosuke then went over the students, erasing their memories, erecting a barrier around the girls so they didn't get hurt, and the other students as well. He was even generous enough to fix the classroom to a state where it was as it was before.

His eyes went over Hiyori and Giselle, sighing as he Flash Stepped very fast, despite being slowed down by the restriction seal on him, appearing before Giselle, grabbing her hand, and using his other hand to block the sword slash from Hiyori on the other side, appearing between them so fast Tatsuki's head spun.

"D-Damn, he's very fast."

Tatsuki noted, as Karin's eyes lit up a little bit.

"That was pretty cool. Gotta give props there."

Karin commented with a surprisingly blushing face, finding serious Fusanosuke quite nice to look at. Orihime was smiling happily, knowing Fusanosuke was going to stop it, while Yuzu was pretty much in the same boat as Tatsuki.

"Alright, this is enough now, do you both hear me?"

The commanding authoritative tone was quite unlike Fusa, and Tatsuki couldn't help but be mildly impressed, glad to know that he could be strong when he needed to be, especially if Fusa was going to be with Orihime, she wanted someone that could protect the girl, and what she witnessed, she could safely say that he could do just that.

"B-But Hubby, she attacked first…"

Giselle defended weakly, but a stern look from Fusa silenced her and she put away her bow and arrow.

He then looked towards Hiyori who huffed.

"Got something to say?"

"I ain't got nothing to say. I fight because I do, you ain't gonna stop that."

Fusa sighed, pushing the blade of Hiyori's away, standing to face her.

"Hmph, it does when you do it in front of humans. Now apologize for attacking in front of the humans."

"Bite me blondie."

Hiyori growled, regretting her words when she saw Giselle show her teeth. Fusa missed that, and folded his arms.

"Apologize, or I'm gonna go for it."

"Go for what?"

Hiyori was suspicious, so Fusa cleared his throat.

"I'll start singing Let It Go from Frozen."

At that, Hiyori's eyes shot open, fear entering her.

"D-Don't you dare, it's horrible."

"I'm doing it Hiyori-nee, I will do it."

"I-I wont back down."

Hiyori felt fear, but she shows that she isn't going to back down, so Fusa opened his mouth, Orihime and Yuzu becoming excited as they both love it.

"The snow glows white on the mountain today, not a footprint to be seen~ Soul Society equals isolation, and guess what, Rukia-chan's the Ice Queen~"

"S-Stop it."

Hiyori cried with teary eyes, but Fusa kept going.

"The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside~ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried~ Don't let them in~ Don't let them see~ Be the good girl, I know you can be Hiyori-nee~" Hiyori frowned as tears slipped out of her eyes. "Conceal, don't feel~ Don't let them know~ Well know they know~"

Fusa went to Orihime, grasped hands with her and started spinning around as they both giggled and sang.

""Let it go~ Let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~ Let it go~ Let it go~ Turn away and slam that door~ I don't care, what they're going to say~ Let the storm rage on~ The cold never bothered me anyway~""

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiyori couldn't keep it in, screaming loudly. "STOP IT PLEASE! I HATE IT! I'LL PROMISE TO BE GOOD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, JUST PLEASE STOP THIS SHIT NOW! I HATE IT! FUSANOSUKE, STOP IT NOW! YOU KNOW IT HURTS ME!"

Fusanosuke chuckled as did the others, Tatsuki in particular finding it funny, stopping the song, as Orihime tipped her head to the side.

"How did you know that would work Fusa-chan?"

"I know Hiyori-nee, it might've been a hundred years, but she still gets worked up over things like this. Good thing you made me watch that though, huh."

Orihime beamed brightly, as Fusa grimaced, remembering how he had to watch it three times in a row, crying at the fact.

Fusanosuke then turned serious, looking towards Hiyori with sternness.

"You know I could arrest you? Showing up like this, could make my arrest of you warranted very much, you're taking a huge risk coming out in the open like this."

"I think we're on the same boat now sweetheart, you couldn't do anything to me, even if you wanted too, which I highly doubt you would anyway. It's been a hundred years, and I still know you, so don't say such things like that." Fusa scowled, knowing she was right, he didn't like admitting it though. "Oh, don't show such a face, it is too adorable when you pout like a child. Even after a hundred years, you still act so adorable when trying to act all brave."

Hiyori teased, Fusanosuke folding his arms.

"You came for a fight, right?"

"I wanted to test you. That's right."

Fusanosuke nodded, expecting her to do something like that.

"Fine, come at me then. You wanna challenge me, come at me then. I don't mind having a little fight with Hiyori-nee. But not here."

Hearing the provocative words, Hiyori smirked wildly.

"Hmph, little Yuu…eeh, Fusa-chan thinking he can suddenly move to the big leagues, huh?"

"It's been a hundred years, things change, and I have as well."

Hiyori blinked in surprise, then inched closer. Giselle and the others watched, and were surprised by the fact that there wasn't any animosity between the two. Despite the words, it just looked like old friends were talking, about dangerous things, but things nonetheless.

"I don't doubt it either. Alright, let this girl test her former cute little boy to see if he truly is a Shinigami of his worth."

"You'll be amazed." He provoked, then looked at the girls. "Wanna see how a Shinigami fights?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna see this."

At that, Karin became interested, and smirked, wanting to see it, agreeing instantly.

"Sure, hope it's a cool match."

Tatsuki was the same. She wanted to see this, and she knew that Fusa wouldn't take them to a place where they would get hurt, and she also had to wonder where the hell the Sensei was as school should've started ages ago. She just figured that she could've been 'taken care of' by Fusa or someone else, unaware that was what actually happened.

"A-As long as Karin-chan is going, I am as well!"

While less reserved, Yuzu was also wanting to see it as well.

"Fusa-chan, nothing bad will happen, right?"

Orihime was worried about what could happen, but she also believed that Fusanosuke would be able to win, and wanted to see what could happen.

Fusa turned to her, giving an inclination of his head.

"Don't worry, this is merely a 'friendly' match between old friends. I promise, no one is going to happen to get hurt. Trust me, I won't get hurt, and I will make sure that Hiyori-nee…eeh, Hiyori-san here won't hurt me either."

That was enough to make Orihime agree, while Giselle was going to go anyway, determined to make sure that Hiyori didn't do anything. Hiyori huffed, and pushed past him.

"You seem to be getting humans involved. So unlike you."

"These humans are very special, trust me." He answered her doubt that he heard in her voice, and walked towards the door, picking up his Gigai and putting it away in a capsule. "Alrighty girls! Shall we go and I fight a fight and you all watch it!?"

[Yeah!]

With that cheer, the girls each walked out of the classroom. Giselle and Hiyori walked out together, both of them glaring at the other.

Fusa looked towards the terrified looking Ichigo's body, so he went over, and quickly erased his memory, not wanting to have to tell Rukia about this little incident, the same with Ichigo, knocking out the body of Ichigo to do just that.

Once walking out of the classroom, everyone was none the wiser of what was going on, they all woke up and went about their business, and that was also true for Ichigo's body, unaware that Ichigo and Rukia were on the way. Zombie Chizuru sat in the classroom, looked down at her table, and saw that there was a picture of her and a frightened Kisuke, the girl smiling ever so slightly to herself, finding it the best image in the world.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Some revelations happened this chapter! Fusanosuke's true name has been revealed by Hiyori. As for the reason he goes by Fusanosuke, will be revealed in the future. He'll be referred to Yuuki once in a while, but Fusanosuke will be his main name so don't worry about memorizing his real name or anything, it's a little of a plot device. Zombie Chizuru has made her move on Kisuke, poor man is getting…attacked, though Hiyori doesn't seem to be complaining, about him. But Giselle…well, they had a fight, a very weird fight at that. And Kon has been introduced, sort of anyway!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that it did! If ya liked that shout, I think this chapters shout might top that, possibly. Yeah, don't anger either of these ladies or they'll come for you. Actually, I am thinking of them teaming up together for a fight, haven't decided what yet, but just imagine these two fighting side by side, it could be even funnier than when she teamed up to fight Tier. You'll see if they do or not~ Yeah, he's gonna be called Fusa by pretty much everyone, though there will be times when his name is brought up, kinda like Koneko from DXD how she is called Shirone only sometimes by certain people, it will be something like that. You're right, they were caught up in the fight to actually listen to what they were saying, only wanting to see how they were fighting and such. Yeah, it pretty much is, but it still will be going on as it did in the anime/manga and will be talked about and such.**

 **DocSlendy; Zombie Chizuru wants a lot of things, more than she should lol. Hehe, that would be quite funny.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! The slapping fest was quite funny in my opinion and others as well, hehe. Yeah, I guess it was kinda inspired from that. Yeah, it is going to be quite the telling fight, but since he isn't going all out, he won't showcase them right now. But he does show a new trick this chapter. And thanks!**

 **Naroku; Eh, not really honestly. Without it being crazy, it would be dull I guess. And that's what Shinigami can do to humans to make them forget things.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She always has given him a hard time, ya know? Zombie Chizuru will be doing loads of wacky and fun things in the future, she's got plans and such. Yeah, Orihime and Fusa will be going on a date in the near future. That truly is supposed to be every mans dream, until someone gets seriously hurt. And awesome!**

 **Momo fan; Hehe, thank you~ Hiyori and her baldy, more of that to come~ Yeah, she knows about it. She doesn't know fully about it, but she knows enough to know about Shinigami's and such. Eeh, in a fight, if Hiyori donned her Hollow mask, it would give her the edge, but since Giselle is more about controlling than actually fighting, if she didn't have any Zombie's, then it could be difficult for her. But if she got her blood on Hiyori, she could transform her into a Zombie. So if Hiyori didn't know that, then she'd be in trouble. There will be a team up of them in the future, and it will be…quite fun.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it. The cat of all cat fights! Eeh, sort of, he'll be having some help from a certain someone. It could've been sorted earlier, though I guess it would've been, less fun or something for the mangaka to draw, and such. Yeah, I could see him doing it in the future. Right now he can't, because he has things to worry about, but after the Soul Society arc, I could see it happening anyway.**

 **Neonlight01; Nah, he really can't lol. Well, that's a little of Hiyori disliking Kisuke for her own reasons as well. But yeah his name is Yuuki, but will be called Fusa by the majority of people. No, she calls everyone baldy, it's her insult to everyone, people with or without hair. Well yeah, he's a pretty well level headed guy when Kisuke isn't involved, or later others as well. He knows what's what, and how things should've gone. That would be quite funny to see, those two fighting side by side. Exactly, he couldn't do anything to them, though he wouldn't really anyway, which is hinted at this chapter as to why.**

 **Lightwave; Kisuke is the object of everyone' anger it seems, doesn't it? Yeah, she knows what he was like, and how he was, so bending the rules was something that caught her by surprise. I suppose it is kinda funny, but the reason he goes by Fusanosuke will be revealed in the future. He's a pretty knowledgably guy, he knows quite a few things that Rukia doesn't know and isn't aware of. But he doesn't know everything. I'm glad I made you laugh like that~ Made your day I guess~**

 **AlphaOmega; Last chapter was quite funny, and I think this one is as well. Fusanosuke is his name now, it was Yuuki but he changed it for, reasons that will be explained in the future. Eeh, if Giselle was able to get her blood on Hiyori, it would be her win, and since Hiyori does charge into fights head first, she wouldn't really think of a plan and go straight ahead, which would in turn get Giselle's blood on her. Well, she's speaking the truth, he can't do anything to them without getting into trouble himself, ya know~?**

 **Skull Flame; Zombie Chizuru is gonna be deciding a lot of things in the near future. She's got some thinking to do. Well, I am glad that I could make you laugh, it makes me smile when I hear that I've made someone laugh, for the good reasons. Yeah, we've learned Fusa's real name! why did he change it, one has to wonder, right? Hehe, Giselle and Hiyori will be…quite liking to fight one another in the future, and fight with each other against someone else. He'll get at least a little prominence, ya know? And thank you!**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, it must be~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that's pretty much what I was thinking, it would be something between them only~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Hiyori vs Fusanosuke!**

In the schools classroom, the mod soul that was inside Ichigo had woken up, and couldn't remember what was going on. He looked around from left to right, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall the reason that he was on the floor.

"How in the hell…?"

He couldn't understand why he was on the floor, so he stood up, and looked around.

He saw the students of the class looking confused as well, Zombie Chizuru looking at the body of Ichigo with a lustful gaze. Her eyes were drawn to one another's and neither could get their eyes to look anywhere else.

Zombie Chizuru smacked her lips together, blowing him a sloppy kiss. The mod soul was more than willing to receive it, being drawn to the insanely powerful student. He couldn't explain why, but he wanted her right there and then, wanting to explore her.

Being the pervert that he is, the mod soul strolled over to the classmate of Ichigo's, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey there red haired cutie. Did I ever tell you that my dream is to be with a beautiful babe that wears glasses?"

The bad flirting didn't seem to bother Zombie Chizuru.

Instead, she looked at Ichigo's body, and growled darkly, but with a hint of lust and desire, a desire to have Ichigo right there and then, but the mod soul didn't seem to notice the darker intentions that laid within the crazy eyes of the student.

"Seeeex…Zombie Chizuru…wants it…you…and her husband Kisuke…."

In contrast to how forceful she usually is, Zombie Chizuru spoke calmly, elegantly, and with the crazy words as well, but the mod soul heard sex and immediately became excited, puffing out his chest, and showing a manly smile.

"Well, I didn't know that you and this body were so close? So we're like dating or something?"

Zombie Chizuru stood up, and pushed the mod soul backwards. He didn't mind, seeing her lustful eyes on his. She pushed him all the way back to the back of the classroom, and used a hand to open his shirt with a single swiping finger, revealing his chest to her, Zombie Chizuru growling in sexual hunger.

"Zombie Chizuru is about to consummate her relationship with Ichigo. We are boyfriend and girlfriend Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Zombie Chizuru Kurosaki Urahara, after my loves. Hime-chan is my waifu but right now, I cannot have controlled sex with her when she is currently chasing after Giselle-sama's husband. Giselle-sama would be displeased if Zombie Chizuru touched someone that belonged to Giselle-sama's husband. So Ichigo, let us have sex."

Her voice was surprisingly clear. This time she didn't snarl, besides in sexual lust. She didn't stutter, she told the mod soul what she wanted clearly, honestly, and in a weird fashion, she expressed her feelings for the strange mod soul.

The mod soul blinked…

He did so for a second time….

And then for a third time…he blinked and tried to wrap his head around what was going on.

…Then it clicked for him.

"YOU WANT TO HAVE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!?"

The mod soul wasn't sure if he was getting lucky or about to be abused, but he simply didn't care.

It drew the classes attention towards them, their eyes widening in absolute horror.

"H-Honsho and Ichigo are going to have sex?"

"Riight here in the classroom!?"

"That's insane!"

"Sensei! Stop them!"

The class was naturally freaking out.

They didn't want to see Ichigo and Chizuru having sex, and they certainly didn't want to see it right now, after everything they knew about the pair of them. It was very terrifying and the pair of them wished that it would be over already. They wanted it to be over, they wanted it to stop but it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

The Sensei came to her senses, and walked over to Chizuru and the mod soul, Chizuru giving her a dropping mouthed expression.

"H-Honsho-san, are you and Kurosaki-kun going too…"

Zombie Chizuru hissed at the Sensei, the Sensei taking a very wise step back.

"Nothing will…get in the way of Zombie Chizuru and sex…" The crazed girl produces a device from her pocket that has Urahara's logo on the side, pointing it at the students. She clicks the device and a light washes over them. "Zombie Chizuru orders other students and Sensei to look away while Zombie Chizuru and Ichigo begin mating."

Because of the device that she acquired (stole) they had no choice but to obey and turned away. Even though they knew something was happening, they didn't know what as the girl was making sure that they weren't being seen by these people.

Zombie Chizuru then turned towards the mod soul, who was understandable confused, and removed her shirt, exposing her bra to him, his eyes bulging at the sight of the shirtless Chizuru.

"Let us commence with the sex now."

"Y-Yeah! Let's do it!"

The mod soul was more than ready for it, accepting it with open arms.

Zombie Chizuru pushes down the mod soul onto the ground and mounted him her eyes in pleasure as she bends down and captures his lips with her own, the mod soul more than happy to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chizuru.

He didn't get what was happening, but he didn't care right now. Chizuru was attractive and he was willing to be with her, so that was good enough for him. He wasn't really picky when it came to things like this and since she is the one forcing it, he didn't mind at all.

He didn't have long in the kiss though as Ichigo came through the window, and Rukia came through the classroom door, showing her serious eyes, but when they saw what they did…both had very different reactions.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? STOP IT RIGHT NOW! DON'T SLEEP WITH HER IN MY BODY! I DON'T WANNA LOSE IT TO HER! SHE'S INSANELY MENTAL! STOP IT NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Ooh God, Ichigo. I didn't know that you and Honsho were, in love with one another? That's fun, I like this development. You do need a girlfriend and she's quite insane, so that's a good combination, I suppose."

In contrast to the freaking out Ichigo, Rukia was enjoying the sight, and whipped out her phone, videoing the dance of tongues that she was witnessing, and how Ichigo's body was also naked, his upper half, and the same with Chizuru, though she still had a bra on.

Ichigo's hard eyes turned to Rukia for an explanation, but saw her recording instead, hissing at her.

"STOP RECORDING IT!"

He demanded, as she rolled her eyes and obeyed…at least it seemed like that. She still recorded it, but he couldn't see her phone, deciding to show this to Fusa later on so they can have a good laugh about it.

Ichigo turned his murderous eyes to his body and Chizuru.

"I SAID STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

Chizuru broke the kiss with the mod soul, and looked at Ichigo in the Shinigami form, furrowing her eyebrows as she wriggled her upper body, shaking her boobs around, the mod soul nodding his head in much approval.

"Zombie Chizuru is confused. There are two Ichigo's….? Noooo…double…penetration?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia did a spit take as the mod soul kept staring at the girls bra covered breasts, unable to do anything else right now. They didn't even care that she could see Ichigo as a Shinigami, they were just confused and a very frightened on the carrot topped haired boy.

"NO!"

"Ooh God this is weird yet kind of interesting."

Ichigo glared at Rukia, who snickered and turned away.

"NOW, GET OUT OF MY BODY! HONSHO, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"

It was a simple command, but Chizuru and the mod soul didn't want to obey it.

"Nooooooooooo…Zombie Chizuru…and her boyfriend…are going to have sex…I won't let, imposter stop it."

She crossed her arms over the mod souls body, bringing him closer to her, intending to not let him go.

"This is truly amazing, Ichigo."

Rukia couldn't help the snicker, earning a scowl in return from the agitated teen.

"Just leave me alone already! I want to be with this girl!"

The mod soul growled out, and cried as well, Ichigo drawing his sword.

"GET OUT OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO HER!"

The mod soul stood up, Chizuru being in his arms, Rukia taking some pictures to commend the day for its amazing day before they put their shirts on.

Ichigo was less than thrilled, and was short of getting pissed off. But before he could do anything, Chizuru turned towards the mod soul.

"Zombie Chizuru will secure your escape."

Chizuru said it lovingly, frighteningly as well. but to the mod soul, it sounded like music to his ears.

"R-Really?"

Zombie Chizuru nods.

"We'll meet later for sex. I will find you."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

The mod soul wasn't going to lose this opportunity and went towards the window.

"N-No way! Don't go anywhere!"

Ichigo went to intercept the mod soul, but Zombie Chizuru jumped into the fray, and did a double kick to Ichigo, sending him crashing into the wall, Rukia being shocked at the display, the mod soul showing appreciative eyes.

The class look on, confused and bewildered. They couldn't understand what was going on, and even Rukia didn't know what was going on either. She was confused, bemused as well, and she couldn't stop taking pictures of what was happening before her right now.

"Thanks sweetie!"

Zombie Chizuru nods, and the mod soul jumps out of the window, lands on the ground splendidly, and rushed away, jumping away high into the sky.

The girl stands in front of the window, and puts out her hand.

"Zombie Chizuru will not let you pass."

She stood firmly on the ground and showed a willingness to not let them pass at all.

Ichigo and Rukia looked between one another, and didn't know what to say, both where very confused about it.

After thinking about it, Ichigo stood forward, and pointed his blade at her.

"Look Honsho, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't allow us to get the mod soul from inside-"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Chizuru swung her left arm and created a large gust of wind. It was too powerful, and it blew Ichigo away, as well as the Sensei's desk, and even the Sensei was knocked off her feet. Rukia had the sense to move out of the way, and allowed Ichigo to go by her, out of the classroom door she left open and hit the wall.

Rukia was stunned by the level of power the girl had, and rather than antagonize her, she felt the room, and closed the door, not wanting to deal with the Zombie girl.

"R-Rukia, what is she!?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, unsure.

"I've heard the name OP being thrown around lately. I would deduce that she is the embodiment of that. She has very strong Reiatsu, I found it quite difficult even standing close to her, and she seems to want to have intercourse with you Ichigo, you should be honoured."

Ichigo felt disgusted at the very thought of being honoured of dating Chizuru, standing up while shaking his head from side to side.

"Don't say such things like that!"

Rukia chuckled and put her phone away.

"Come on, we need to go and get this mod soul before it does anything, and hope that she doesn't show, the girl named Honsho I mean."

Ichigo shuddered and could only think of what she would do if she got her hands on the mod soul, not wanting to lose his virginity to the crazed girl, even if he wasn't in her body, he didn't want that at all, he was too frightened to have something like that done to him, unware that Chizuru had already left the classroom, going towards Kisuke.

* * *

"So…" Karin began as she and the others walk closer to Urahara's shop, looking at Fusanosuke. "You are a Shinigami, and the chick there, is also one, right? I mean, she has one of those swords that you have, I think anyway."

"Tch, don't associate me with Shinigami girl, you'll regret it if you do something like that."

Hiyori demanded practically, showing that she wasn't happy with the idea of being associated with Shinigami, though she didn't seem to mind being associated with Fusa. However, she wouldn't admit it but he was the exception.

"Seems like you are angry at them, why's that?"

Tatsuki contemplated and she couldn't contemplate why Hiyori was so angry. She seemed to flip between angry and angrier. She hadn't seen her do anything other than frown or smirk dangerously. She didn't expect her to smile like Orihime, but a normal smile shouldn't be out of the question, she thought that this was the case at least.

Hiyori shot her a dark glare, making Tatsuki flinch.

"I've got nothing for Shinigami, and I don't have much for humans either. So, I would watch what you're saying girl? This isn't something that you should even be involved with, but the idiot blonde is just doing it as usual. Being annoying and causing problems when problems don't even need to be caused."

Fusa scowled at being called an idiot, Orihime doing the same thing.

"Erm, could you please…" Orihime went to defend Fusa, but the girl named Hiyori growled, and made her back down. "…n-never mind. I-I am just happy that you and Fusa-chan are going to be having a friendly match with one another."

"Friendly match? I'm going to destroy him."

That sent alarm bells in Orihime's mind, and made her worry for Fusanosuke. But the boy didn't show that he even looked worried, Orihime felt the same, knowing that if Fusanosuke looked calm, there was nothing to worry about. But she couldn't escape the little nagging feeling that she felt right now. She felt like Hiyori might take it too far.

"Really? Hiyori-san, that's quite rude. I mean, isn't he supposed to be your friend or something? It seems like you know one another, and if my ears didn't deceive me, I could've sworn that he called you Hiyori-nee beforehand."

Karin brought up as Fusa sweated bullets, but Hiyori just shot her a look that said she wasn't going to be messed with.

"It's fine with me. I'm quite the rude chick, and he's just a good target for my aggression. So please just keep your flipping mouth closed and watch as I destroy the person that you call Senpai because that's what's going to happen to him. I won't allow him to beat me."

Hiyori said in such a way that it made her look a little deranged.

"Geez, calm down on the crazy a little bit please."

Tatsuki muttered, but wish that she didn't when she saw the glare that Hiyori gave her. She backed down without Hiyori having to say anything, Tatsuki was afraid on what this girl was going to do to her, it was very frightening to say the least.

Yuzu looked towards Giselle, seeing that she had a carefree smile on her face, even if her eyes were on Hiyori in a dark way, a way that made it seem as if she was plotting against her.

"So, that arrow thingy before that you were firing around like they were out of fashion, what where they?"

Giselle stopped her carefree smile, turning her clueless eyes towards the brown-haired girl that was walking very close to her, and instantly, her mind was brought to memories of a teenage girl that didn't look much older than Yuzu did now, and looked quite like Yuzu as well, even wearing similar clothing.

When Giselle didn't answer, Yuzu became concerned.

"Are you okay?"

The innocent smile that she was displaying made even Giselle jump, and slyly smile.

"I'm fine! I was thinking about my marriage to my adorable Hubby, is all." Giselle dreamingly cast her eyes towards Fusa who smiled weakly, then looked at Hiyori who kept scowling at her deeply, showing her teeth. "Hooker says what?"

"What!?"

Hiyori answered angrily towards Giselle who stuck out her tongue, shaking her head from left to right.

"Nothing, nothing at all~" Giselle giggled, twisting her head to the side. "Nothing at all hooker."

She mumbled to herself, Hiyori's eyes turning dangerously narrow at the very thought that Giselle could be saying something to her and she didn't know what it was, grinding her teeth together in frustration.

"S-So, this match is friendly, yes?"

Orihime wanted some confirmation, who gained it from Fusanosuke.

"Of course it is. Hiyori-san and I are friends."

"We're not friends."

Hiyori hissed out, Fusa shaking his head.

"Great, that's lovely. I thought you couldn't get any meaner, meanie bo beanie."

Hiyori repressed a laugh that threatened to escape her mouth at the childish tone that he used.

"Even when a hundred years go by, you don't change at all. it is a wonder why I am actually wanting to find myself fighting you. Of course, you haven't changed in a hundred years, you aren't going to be getting any stronger than you already were in the past."

"Aah, that's where you're wrong Hiyori-san." Fusa rejected what she was saying, wagging a finger at her. "You seem to think that you can suddenly say such things, but I am going to say it now…in a hundred years, things change, and so have I. I've grown in power, skill and even intelligence. I am sure to give you a challenge. I might be lazy, but I am no slouch when I have to fight seriously, I will have to use my awesome powers to come back stronger than ever and do what I have to do to make sure that I win. I mean, I'm dodging Kenpachi-taichou often, so I am able to do things like this. Don't worry about me Hiyori-san, I am sure to put up a good match against you."

"Even if you say that, what rank are you again?"

Fusa rolled his eyes and answered with a frown on his face.

"I'm Third Seat of Squad Five."

At the announcement, Hiyori rolled her eyes as Karin looked on with quite a shocked face.

"Huh?" Karin mumbled, looking at her Senpai. "You're really third seat of a squad? Meaning third in command?"

Fusa puffs out his chest with pride, his eyes brimming with lights.

"That's right! Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"I'll say." Karin agreed, coughing into her hand. "I didn't think that you'd actually be someone like that, a third seat commander huh. It's surprising to say the least. I thought that you'd be at the bottom or something, but being that kind of rank, is quite surprising."

"Well, I'm full of surprises. I've not been sitting on my butt for hundred plus years, I have things to do ya know?"

Fusa wore a bright smile, as Hiyori scoffed, earning everyone's attention.

"Why are ya so proud of that? You should've been a damn Taichou by now if you weren't so damn bleeding lazy."

Fusa turned his head to the side, his expression unreadable.

"Don't you even dare pick on my Hubby bitch or you'll deal with me."

Giselle growled, Hiyori sneering at her.

"Hah, don't you call me that you whale."

"Slut bomb."

Giselle raised her anger, Hiyori doing the same thing and sparks went between their eyes.

Karin was even more impressed, looking at Hiyori for answers.

"He's that skilled?"

Hiyori stopped glaring at Giselle, answering Karin while sighing heavily.

"He should be if he kept up his training. Back in the past, he was already damned third seat material. He should've been a Taichou by now. He's just freaking lazy. He doesn't even seem to care that he is still stuck in the same role that he overcame years ago. I call that laziness."

Orihime listened to the conversation, facing Fusa with confusion.

"If you could be promoted, why didn't you take it Fusa-chan? Don't you want to be in command?"

Orihime thought that would be the most natural thing in the world. Wanting to be promoted if he could, yet Fusanosuke just seemed to stay at the same position as he was now, and didn't even seem to care.

Fusa however…didn't think along the lines of Orihime.

"Well…there are many reasons as to why I don't bother with promotions. One would be because I want to stay in Squad Five. Another is, just because I can't be bothered with the hassle. It is all difficult running a squad, and depending on the squad, it would even be more difficult. Everyone moans, groans and wants things from you all of the time and rarely do you ever get a thank you. My position is a good one. But that doesn't mean if the need arose and they truly did need me to become a Taichou, then I would do my best. But as I am, I can have freedoms of other Seated Officers, yet I am higher than the others in the squad so only like two people can boss me around, from my squad that is, and one of them is very lovely who…okay, she kinda does tell me off for being lazy, but Momo-chan is awesome, I miss Momo-chan, I wonder what she's doing right now…?"

At the mention of Momo and how sad he seemed to be, Orihime had to wonder what his relationship with Momo was. She even wondered who Momo was. Fusa didn't talk much about people from the Soul Society and it was the same for Rukia. They had to wonder what was going on with that, and if there was something that needed to be hidden, though it seemed unlikely.

Tatsuki saw how Orihime's face fell, standing up for her friends love life.

"So, this Momo-san, relation? Sibling?"

Tatsuki hoped that was the case, though her hopes were dashed when Fusa shook his head.

"Momo-chan is the Fuku-taichou of Squad Five, my commanding officer, and oh so adorbs. She isn't my Imouto or anything, but she's someone I respect and cherish. She's special to me, and I haven't seen her in a while, so I am concerned for her. But she's in the Soul Society, so I don't have to worry about that. I've got other things to worry about, but that's neither here nor there."

Orihime didn't know whether to feel good or bad about that. It was vague how he described the relationship. To her ears, she couldn't tell if he was in love with her like a friend or something more. It was very difficult to understand it.

"Ooh right, seems like you care for her."

Tatsuki pressed on for Orihime, the girl herself smiling sheepishly.

Fusa furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

"Of course I do. I care for her very much, the same for Rukia-chan and all you girls here. Even if it hasn't been all that long, I like all of you so don't worry~ We're friends for life now~ We're never gonna be apart~"

Even though he said that, he felt worried in the back of his mind, but he didn't let it show on his face. He couldn't let his worries be known on his face, but both Hiyori and Giselle knew that he was lying, at least about the last part. They could see it, and even knew it personally from what they know and who they were.

* * *

Once making it to Urahara's shop, everyone who didn't know what it was stared on in awe, wondering what this place was. Tatsuki and Karin merely looked on with rolling eyes, Orihime and Yuzu however were entranced with the place, seeing it as magical…when it really wasn't.

"Welcome to someone evil's home. Don't worry, he's a nuisance now, but still totally evil and will be someone I will take care of eventually, you can ignore him for now though. He isn't someone you need to concern yourself with."

Hiyori and Giselle snickered while the rest of them remained clueless.

Fusa opened the door, and let himself in, and the others.

"E-Excuse us for entering."

The mild mannered Yuzu muttered as they all entered.

Once entering, they saw that Urahara was stood there, looking intrigued by what he was seeing right now in front of him. Kisuke looked towards Karin and Yuzu, furrowing his eyebrows, noticing the fact that Giselle and Hiyori were together in the same general area, scared for his life.

" _Well…it seems that Fusa has gathered the Kurosaki twins, has he? And Hiyori-san and Giselle-sama…san, why has he gathered them here now? What's going on? And for Giselle-san and Hiyori-san to be together…God, I pray that nothing comes of this, please don't let them do anything to me, I'm frightened._ " Since he couldn't come up with an answer, he had no choice but to play it cool and directly question the boy. "Well, well, well. It seems that Fusanosuke has-"

"Don't talk to them or me, Urahara." The boy rudely interrupted, but didn't care and pushed past him. "Don't worry girls, you don't have to worry about it, he's very evil and vile. He's actually very insane, cruel, sadistic, mentally challenged when it comes to right and wrong, and could possibly be into people like him, or Zombies if the rumours are believed. So, he could be into necrophilia."

"Heh."

Hiyori agreed with a scoff, Giselle nodding her head in agreement also.

Orihime and the others looked towards Kisuke who shook his head strongly, tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm not evil at all! And the Zombie chick is still someone who is alive but is a Zombie for some weird ass reason which I don't understand at all! I'm not into necrophilia!"

[Don't lie! You're evil and are into Zombie's!]

Fusa, Hiyori and Giselle barked at him while pointing angrily at him, making Kisuke recoil with a cry.

Karin looked uncaringly towards the crying Kisuke, furrowed her eyebrows, then looked towards Fusa, and hummed to herself.

"Is something wrong with Karin-chan?"

Yuzu wondered to her twin, who shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something."

She didn't want to reveal what she was thinking, but couldn't help the eyes that her Senpai was giving the man before them right now. Complete and utter hatred, something that she hadn't seen him wear before in his eyes.

Fusa turned his eyes towards the girls.

"Now, we're here because, unfortunately there's only here that there could be something that could allow Hiyori-san and I to fight."

The girls looked around, and couldn't see anywhere where they could fight.

"But there's nothing here at all, besides some crying guy." Tatsuki sweatdropped when seeing Urahara shedding tears. "So, where are you going to fight? Unless you're going to ruin this guys shop? I mean that would be kind of funny, but I don't know what…"

Fusa smiles towards Tatsuki, and points downwards.

"We are going underground. It is something that Urahara uses when he needs to, whatever he does down there. Probably something with his dead girlfriend." Urahara cried more tears at the dig Fusa gave him, then said boy looked at Hiyori. "We'll use it for this practice match, isn't that fine with you Hiyori-san?"

"I don't give a shit, I just wanna fight you."

Hiyori was all for it, even showing it with her eyes that she didn't mind at all.

Fusa took that as she was okay with it, so nodded his head.

"Alright then, we'll be going downwards." Fusa gathered a Shakkaho in his hand and fired it to the left, revealing a secret ladder under some mats. "We'll be going down there. Everyone, if you want to go down there?"

The girls nodded, and one by one, they all began descending the ladders, Fusa jumping downwards and waited for the others to arrive. Hiyori did the same, and jumped downwards.

Giselle was about to do the same, when Kisuke came up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, worry in his eyes. Giselle looked directly at the guy that was right in front of her and glared harshly at the hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Touching me, is only something Hubby can do. If you persist to have your hooker hands on me, then you're going to regret it."

She asked rudely, showing that she didn't care at all, and even gave him a threat, her eyes brimming with darkness for the elder male that was in her sights right now.

Kisuke looked on with pleading eyes, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you…"

"Yeah, damn straight you bastard. Now what is it that you want? I am not going to be wasting my time for you, so speak quickly before I get annoyed and start getting quite angry. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but my Hubby is going to be facing some bitch that I don't even like and it is upsetting me that she can think she can get away with something like trying to harm my Hubby. Bitch tries anything and she's going to be on the end of my arrow."

Kisuke sobbed at the darkness that was emitting from Giselle right now. He believed every word that she was saying.

"Please…please make sure that Chizuru doesn't come back here. Zombie Chizuru is a very scary woman or thing or whatever she is but I don't like her and what she does to me. She's scaring me Giselle-sama, and I am frightened that she's going to do something to me."

Giselle giggled, patting Kisuke on the shoulder.

"Be a good man and be with her. She loves you Urahara-san, please don't take that from her. She's just in love with you for some fucked up reason. Please don't be horrible and end that particular relationship because she scares you. She loves you, accept it."

Giselle was concerned for Zombie Chizuru, and wanted her to be okay. She didn't want to be in pain, she didn't want Zombie Chizuru to be upset, and what she heard was making Zombie Chizuru depressed, and in her books, that wasn't going to happen at all.

Kisuke's eyes watered with such wetness that made him feel true and immense fear as well, not wanting to be assaulted by either Giselle or Zombie Chizuru, aware of the distinct fact that he would be able to do something like that but even then he had to make sure that she didn't do anything to him.

"B-But she's touching me, i-in places that shouldn't be touched at all! She's frightening me Giselle-sama and I am afraid that she's going to do something to me that I don't like! She's already groping my ass on a regular basis and she kisses me on the lips and calls me her boyfriend and even husband sometimes! I mean, come on! It is fucking scary! Can't you control her!? Turn her back into the regular crazy lesbian! Not Zombie Chizuru! She's too OP! She's too insanely powerful! She can't continue on!"

Kisuke pleads his case to Giselle…but she showed an uncaring face. Actually, she looked quite angry with the man that was in front of her, and looked like she was going to do something to him, hurt him or even worse.

"How dare you deny Zombie Chizuru her happiness? What gives you the right? She's trying her best to be a girlfriend to you, and you're assaulting her like this? She doesn't need you telling her that she's doing bad. She's trying her best to be a wife to you, you ungrateful bastard. That's all you are, Urahara-san. Ungrateful that she is trying to love you. You can't even accept her love, truly horrible. That's all you are."

Kisuke's bottom lip quivered, shaking from side to side.

"B-But…I am trying my best for you…I mean, she's very OP and scary and a lesbian and possibly bisexual so it is difficult in loving-"

SLAP!

"I don't wanna hear that crap from you!" Giselle slapped him, tears in her eyes as she yelled at him. "She's trying her best, and you're abusing her! She's only trying to love you, and you do this to her!?"

"Please turn her back into a normal human! I'll love her then just please turn her back!"

Kisuke couldn't help it, he was breaking. He was past the point in breaking in fact. He couldn't deny that he didn't have much more left now, his soul was dying from the 'love' that Zombie Chizuru was giving him. He wanted it to be over, but the reality before him became more and more clear by the second, and he hated this fact.

Giselle showed a frown on her face, shaking her head, Kisuke looking on with hopeful eyes as he couldn't do anything but await her chance to speak and hoped that he would have the result that he wanted, but he didn't say anything.

"I can't turn her back."

She admitted, Kisuke's soul breaking at those five little words.

"W-What do you mean that you can't? isn't she your Zombie-chan!? I know that you can do it! I've seen it before! Please turn her back now! Please! I can't deal with this shit anymore! She's too OP and she's hurting me every day with her words, her body is scaring me and her eyes are always lifeless when I wake up in the morning, I feel like I'm sleeping with a dead person, and I'm not even having sex with her. You have to do something Giselle-sama, please do something. I will do anything for you. I'll even make sure that you're the only person Fusa will ever love, just please do this for me because I really do wanna be safe from that mental Zombie-chan."

He asked from the bottom of his heart. The total despair was shown on his face, his eyes were leaking many different kinds of tears that even he didn't know which one was the one that was going to break through the dams that could be called his eyes.

Giselle snickers at the despair on his face.

"I can't turn her back. She's too OP, she's like, super powerful now. Probably one of the most insanely powerful people in the universe. And it is difficult turning her back. The best I could probably do is turn her into a half Zombie or something, making her have more of her original personality, but most of her insanely God like strength that she seemed to develop…damn that bitch is OP. Zombie Chizuru is beautiful though, don't you think?"

It couldn't be known if Giselle was telling the truth or lying. But Kisuke thought she was telling the truth and cried his heart out to her.

"Why don't you date the crazy bitch then if you think she's so freaking beautiful!?"

Kisuke yelled out involuntarily, shaking his body from side to side. His eyes displayed fear, it was showing that he was ready to give up here and now. He couldn't understand anything about it anymore. He just wanted to run away and escape this place.

At his shout, Giselle's eyes darkened, evil setting within them.

She turned that towards Kisuke, who immediately regretted shouting what he did, frightened of what she was going to do with him next.

"Calling her a crazy bitch isn't nice. She's just a girl and she doesn't need this abuse. You know, I am going to send you two to couples counselling. It seems like you need it Urahara-san, if you're calling your own wifey for lifey a crazy bitch."

"I don't need counselling! I need her away from me! I'm not married to her! I don't want to be! I want to be free of her! Fusa, come and kill me! I'm ready to die!"

Kisuke yelled and cried at the same time.

Giselle raised her hand, Kisuke's eyes widening in fear at the fact that she could hit him again and he didn't want that, but was unwarranted when she put it to her lips.

"I'm sorry Urahara-san, but you're really beginning to hurt me now. I am trying my best here, I don't want to think about this anymore. Hubby is facing some bitch that wants to hurt him, and you're here, trying to truly piss me off, there's no need for it. Zombie Chizuru isn't doing any harm, to me or Hubby, so I don't see a reason as to why you'd want to do something like this. She's just a girl, a beautiful insane girl that needs your love and support. Don't take that away from her. She's adjusting to all of this new power and for some fucked up reason, she's fallen in love with you, so man up and take that crazy bitch and make out with her, hard. Kiss her until there's nothing left of her, annihilate her, in the bedroom of course you punk. And you should feel honoured, she's OP and she loves you. Have you thought that you could have her protect you? Then again, you're not smart enough to utilize her beautiful powers for your own. Sorry punk, gotta go and cheer on my Hubby now. Enjoy having sex with Zombie Chizuru."

Giselle sneered and then went towards the hole, jumping inside of it, and leaving a blubbering Kisuke behind.

As she did, the door opened violently to reveal Zombie Chizuru. Kisuke immediately pulled away from her, as she stepped through the door, snarling as scary as she could, unintentionally of course, but it drew immense fear to him.

"W-What do you want now? Shouldn't you be in school?"

He sobbed out, attempting to control his sadness, but was failing miserably.

"Kisuke…we have…a problem…"

"W-We do…?"

He continued to sob as she moved forward, caressing his cheek once making it to him.

"There are…two Ichigo's…and Giselle-sama cannot be…located. Zombie Chizuru was…going to sleep with Ichigo…but then another Ichigo came…and disrupted my plans. Zombie Chizuru protected…him and…he ran…Zombie Chizuru wants Kisuke to…protect him as well…"

Kisuke's mind got to work, and thought of what Chizuru was telling him, and it sounded, quite unique if he did say so himself.

"So…there were two Ichigo's…Zombie Chizuru, do you think…I mean, did you hear the words 'mod soul' being used?"

Chizuru snarled at Kisuke who withdrew from her, but she nodded.

"Yes…it was mod soul…"

"I see…then leave it with me, Zombie Chizuru, and I will help him, okay? You go back to class…" Chizuru stared at him darkly, Kisuke gulped. "W-What I meant to say was, I didn't mean anything like I was ordering you or anything so please accept my apology."

Kisuke pleaded, and felt Chizuru kiss him, feeling immense fear from him.

"Zombie Chizuru will comply and go back to school love muffin."

"Thank you Zombie Chizuru."

The girl nodded and left the shop, to the relief of Kisuke.

He then sighed, and stood up, knowing he'd have to get the mod soul back now, though wondered what was going to happen if Zombie Chizuru found out that he was going to dispose of the mod soul, though hoped that she might forget about it.

* * *

Inside of the hole, the human girls are all looking around in awe at the vast space that was below the shop, all wondering how the hell something like this could exist under the shop in the first place when it shouldn't be possible.

"Wow, this is amazing…"

"Damn, training in here would be awesome…"

"To think that this exists here, you wouldn't think like that…"

"Hmmm, that's very difficult to understand, maybe this is magic or something…"

Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu kept looking around as Fusanosuke and Hiyori stood before them.

When Giselle dropped down, and landed behind the human girls, Fusanosuke made a barrier and wrapped it around the girls, then he made a oval shaped barrier around the girls to give them double protection, unsure of how the fight was going to go, with Hiyori involved.

"Okay, now with all of you here, it is time to start the match!" The girls clapped, besides Karin that is who feigned interest, she just wanted to see the fight. Fusa turned towards Hiyori, smiling. "So, anything goes right? I mean like, Kido and such, things like that?"

Hiyori shot a darkened glare towards him, but inclined her head at the same time.

"Tch, it's fine with me. I'm not that good at Kido, I know some but I ain't an expert or anything. But I remember you being good at it, I wanna see how long you've gone from the child that I knew to the guy that I see before me now."

Fusanosuke nodded, looking towards the human girls.

"Don't worry about anything, and enjoy. Since this is going to be a Shinigami vs Hiyori-san match, I am sure that it is going to be interesting. You might see some cool Kido spells as well that I've personally developed so it should be fun!"

"Good luck Fusa-chan!"

Orihime immediately cheered for, earning a smile in return.

"Thanks." He said it with a bright smile on his face, turning towards Hiyori. "I've undone the seal that's naturally placed on my body. Or I should say it is being undone as we speak, so I won't be at full just yet, when I am, you'll know about it."

Hiyori adopted a smirk on her face, withdrawing her sword.

"That's fine with me. Whenever you get ready, if you can survive that long that is!"

Showing a bloodlust smile, Fusa showed an uncaring one and withdrew his sword as well, holding it diagonally across his body, in a position that showed that he wasn't going to be taken by surprise by Hiyori.

"I'm ready any time you are Hiyori-san, don't worry, go nuts."

"*Cough* Which you're good at *Cough*"

Giselle coughed into her own hand, Hiyori glaring at her.

"What did you say bitch!?"

"I said you're good at being mental, bitch."

In contrast to how Hiyori seemed to be raving, Giselle said it calmly, though that only aggravated the young looking Hiyori, her eyes blazing with intense anger.

"You're a bitch! A cheeky little-"

"Bakudo 4, Hainawa!"

Fusa stuck out his fingers, and a yellow rope sprung forward, and wrapped around Hiyori's torso, surprising the young girl.

"W-What the hell!?"

She cried and turned to Fusa who had a daring smirk on his face.

"Don't turn your back on me little Hiyori-san! I'm your opponent now, and that means that I am going to use every trick that I have against you, even if it is tricks like this, I will take everything that I have in my ball court to beat you!'"

Like swinging a bat, Fusanosuke flexed his fingers and fired off Hiyori into a Cliffside, taking no prisoners, his arm resembling a whip.

"Wow, awesome! Bakudo 4, Hainawa!"

Yuzu cheered out as she stuck out her fingers like Fusa did. For a split second, Karin noted that her fingers lit up ever so slightly, but it didn't last, and disappeared instantly, as soon as it came and she thought her eyes were played tricks with her.

"I hate you bastard!"

Hiyori growled and cut the ropes that bound her body, only to realize that Fusa had announced "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" and fired off a red ball of spirit energy, the girls looking on in surprise that Fusa could actually fight like this.

"Wow, what a cool dude. This is awesome after all."

Tatsuki noted as Hiyori stood on top of the cliff that Fusa intended to smash her into, standing with her sword out in front of her, looking at her head on and you'd see two sides of her face split right down the middle with her sword, a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Don't piss me off boy!"

Hiyori gripped her swords handle tightly, and swung heartily at the ball of red spirit energy, cleaving it in half, but caused it to explode in her face and dust to erupt around the area it exploded.

"Damn, that was some ball of energy."

Karin couldn't help but be impressed. So far, she hadn't seen what Fusa could actually do, but seeing what she saw, she couldn't deny that Kido existed at least, and couldn't help but be awed as she watched the fight.

Hiyori jumped back with some dirt marks on her clothes, but besides that, she sustained no injuries. Her eyes immediately went towards where Fusa was…but he wasn't there, surprising the young blonde haired girl.

"W-What in the…"

She didn't have a chance to worry as Fusa came from up high, and pushed towards her, using the Reishi at his feet like a stepping stone and forced himself towards the track suit wearing girl, his sword above his head.

"Here!"

Swinging downwards, Hiyori didn't have much time to relax, but she somehow was able to block the strike of the blade, using her hand to rest on the blade itself to give her some extra strength. Sparks sprang from the area that the swords connected, Fusa pushing down while Hiyori held her ground as much as she could.

"Well, at least you've improved your mind. Nice distraction, not gonna help ya though!"

Hiyori retaliated, pushing Fusa away and went to slam her hand in his stomach. Fusa bent his body with his expertise, avoiding the fist and sent his own towards her face. Hiyori snarled and swiped with her sword, forcing Fusa to block it, as he returned to the ground.

Blades met and clashed, creating sparks between the two of them, lighting up the already brightened area. Hiyori pulled away from Fusa, and swung for his neck, which he parried and forced away from him, giving him a chance to strike with his leg.

Hiyori jumped, landing perfectly on the outstretched leg, and brought her sword very close to his body.

Having no time to block with his sword, he bent his body backwards, and forced Hiyori upwards, his body downwards, narrowly avoiding the swords strike, only to force his other leg into her side, kicking as hard as he could.

"Hiyori-san has sex with old men!"

Giselle shouted and Hiyori turned to her, annoyed, forgetting that she was in a fight to deal with Giselle.

"You shut up ya slag!" She yelled, only to receive the kick from Fusa, being distracted by Giselle. "Argh! You bastard! And you whore Giselle! I'm gonna get you cow!"

Hiyori didn't expect the kick, and was made to jump away, least she receive some more attacks. Fusa went to follow her, but Hiyori surprised him when she took off her own sandal and hit him in the head, sending him back onto the rocky formation, landing perfectly on the ground.

She jumped away a considerable distance, landing on another rocky formation, holding out her hand with her blade, showing a dirty smirk as she swung her sword to the side, holding out a finger.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!"

Released from her finger, was a bolt of lightning, a highly condensed bolt at that.

"D-Did she just summon lightning from her hand!?"

The amazed Yuzu screamed out, in disbelief right now.

Karin nodded as she watched Fusa dodge the strike, sticking out his own fingers, returning the favour by sending out the same Kido that she did.

"These people aren't human Yuzu, you've got to remember that. They have like magic powers or something, they can do things like this. I wouldn't be surprised if they are able to do more amazing things as well. It's got to be questioning of it they could do anything else, like use fire and ice and such things like that."

As Karin muttered this out, Hiyori growled and was forced to dodge the fast acting lightning. But unlike hers, Fusa bent his fingers, and controlled the lightning, forcing the Kido to stop and twist, bend and then make it go towards the airborne Hiyori.

"Shit! To control a Kido like this…!"

Hiyori was amazed, wondering what she could do. She dodged left and right, but the lightning followed her.

"I'm gonna take that because of her expression, normal people can't use their lightning magic powers like that?"

Tatsuki took a guess as she could see that Hiyori was in awe at his control, as Giselle nodded.

"Hubby is a master Kido user and knows quite high level spells, even inventing his own as well. Even if he is a lazy boy, he's probably one of the best professionals at Kido, in terms of using unique ways at using what he has. He might not be the strongest Kido user in terms of raw power, but Hubby more than makes up with his intelligence for that. He doesn't need to be the strongest, he has his intelligence which allows him to match people that are stronger than he is. I mean, that bastard Urahara-san up there is probably one of the strongest people around, yet my Hubby was able to catch him by surprise several times. Granted he did it while knowing everything about Urahara-san, but that doesn't matter because Hubby is actually…"

"He's, actually what?"

Karin pondered further, as Giselle winked adorably.

"He's a great awesome Hubby!"

Everyone sweatdropped, but also had to wonder how much they knew of Fusa. From the way Giselle was describing him, she made him out to be quite intelligent where people such as Karin and Tatsuki to an extent didn't believe it. Orihime did, having witnessed it first hand, and Yuzu was optimistic that she knew of what it was about.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! This is enough now you bastard!"

Hiyori had no choice, and was made to assault Fusa directly, swinging her sword around rapidly.

Fusa stopped the Kido spell, brought up his sword and parried each strike that she gave him, sword strike for sword strike, his own movements being elegant while Hiyori's were rash and devastating, but both being enough to block each sword strike.

"What nice movements Hiyori-san! You've definitely improved since before!"

Fusa praised, pushing his blade against Hiyori's, disturbing her attack, making her attack from somewhere else.

"Tch, I don't need your praise bastard!"

Hiyori growled, swinging more heartily.

Due to him being weakened right now, he wasn't able to parry the extra hard strike she gave, pressured him into breaking his stance and retreating, but not before launching a "Hado 1, Sho!" right in Hiyori's face.

Because she wasn't expecting the Kido spell, she got nailed right in the face, hitting her back. Using this chance, Fusa changed directions and lunged right for Hiyori, his blade tightly in his hand, Orihime cheering loudly from the side.

"Go Fusa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I know you can do it!"

Fusa smiled at the praise and swung for Hiyori. Said girl did a spin in the air, and used the spin to defend against his sword, sparks shattering in the sky of the training area, Hiyori using the invisible platform that Shinigami's can use to land on it, and steady herself, Fusa doing the same, staring right at her.

"Well, at least it seems like you've improved enough to actually land a hit on me, and you say that you haven't done anything like released the limiter yet? That's interesting. Even though I'm holding back, you have been held back by the limiter and are able to hit me. Interesting, very interesting brat! But don't get your hopes up boy! I'm not even going full power! If I did, you'd be annihilated within a second!"

Hiyori raised her killing intent, her fighting spirit as Fusa did the same.

"It's been a hundred years, but I can still tell your strikes with this body of mine, my body remembers your strikes and your powerful hits as well. I remember your fighting style, reckless and unpredictable, making you a truly hard character to figure out. Unlike people who are calm and collected fighters, you're the type that will do anything to win a fight, to get the upper hand, and I couldn't be more excited right now!"

As Fusa said that, Hiyori turned her blade upwards then brought it down on Fusa, using Flash Step to get in front of him.

He reacted by using his own Flash Step to reverse himself backwards, Hiyori following right after him. Using her aggressive movements, she swung again and again for him, piling on the pressure as much as she could.

But he stayed cool, he stayed calm and collected, avoiding each strike that she was giving him, all the while moving backwards, parrying the strikes that he wasn't able to dodge, Hiyori becoming more and more impressed from what she could see.

"Wow, he's doing amazing. This is awesome. I can't even see what's going on really, but this is amazing!"

Tatsuki couldn't be more impressed with what she saw. Some of the time it looked as if they were teleporting away, but she could see the gist of it, and she was pleasantly surprised by what she could see right now, glad she could witness it.

Giselle on the other hand was smirking.

"Don't be silly, Hubby isn't even at full power yet."

The comment from Giselle made the others look at her strangely.

"What do you mean Giselle-senpai?"

The one to ask was Yuzu herself, Giselle looking at everyone before she answered the query.

"Hubby isn't even going full power. He's being held back by something called a limiter. I don't know if that Hiyori bitch has one, but I know for a fact that Hubby is faster than this. When it comes off, you will not be able to see him. He's like one of the fastest people ever."

"Truly Giselle-san? He's really one of the fastest?"

Orihime's eyes brimmed with hype, wanting more and more knowledge on Fusanosuke.

"Yes, that's right. He's actually faster than a few Taichou's, he's pretty awesome like that. But my Hubby likes taking it easy, so he doesn't like to show off. He'd prefer a nap any day to fighting, fighting isn't exactly something Hubby likes to do…anymore anyway."

The girls were confused by that, turning their attention back to the enemy (at least to the girls that like Fusa romantically) on hand.

Up on the air, a dance of the swords happened, each of them attacking one another, though it was clear that Hiyori was on the offensive, and Fusa was on the defensive. Since Hiyori didn't have her powers limited, she was able to pull off stronger strikes, move faster and better. But to his credit, Fusa was doing remarkably well, under the circumstances, and held his own admirably.

"Not bad, Fusa! You're doing well!"

Praise from Hiyori was almost unheard of, so Fusa took it quite well, and thanked with a smile.

"My, that's very lovely to hear, you know? I'm happy Hiyori-san, I am glad to hear it from your lips. But you know, you haven't even used your Shikai yet, I am quite surprised actually. I didn't think that you'd do something like not using it."

Fusa couldn't help but notice this little detail.

Hiyori hadn't gone into Shikai, and he knew that there was another power that she wasn't using right now, wondering if she was going to do it or not.

Hiyori furrowed her eyebrows, gazing at his Zanpakuto as well.

"You aren't exactly going into Shikai in a hurry either. What's wrong? Lost your bottle maybe?"

"My Shikai isn't something that should be released where others can be witnessed to it."

His response made her mad and she pushed more and more, swinging more harshly, forcing Fusa to try and fight her off, though with the difficulty in not having his full powers yet, he was having a difficult time in maintaining the level of speed that she was using right now.

"Damn you idiot! How can you even say that!? It is your bloody sword! It doesn't command you, you command it! People witnessing bullshit isn't something that I wanna hear from you! Either release your damn Shikai, or I will force you to do it!"

Hiyori wasn't taking any nonsense and swung more and more at Fusa, pushing him back in the air.

"Shikai…what are they talking about?"

Tatsuki hadn't ever heard of this before. She was confused by the concept of Shikai, and turned to the knowing Giselle, seeing that she had more information than anyone else around here bar Fusa and Hiyori, but since they were fighting, she had to reluctantly ask Giselle.

"Shikai is a release of a Zanpakuto. It manifests into different types of blades and such. It allows a Shinigami to use their…hmmm, let's just say that they use their special sword powers from releasing their Shikai. There's also a second release, but not many people have that from what I know at least. But Hubby up there and the bitch certainly have Shikai, and they each of different abilities. I don't know about the bitch's sword, but Hubby's sword is spectacular devastating."

"Devastating? Even adding spectacular? Fusa has something that is devastating?"

Karin couldn't really imagine Fusa and devastating being in the same sentence. She didn't even think it was possible to have something like that.

Giselle however smiles wickedly.

"Hubby is quite awesome, and has many sides. His sword is just a side that he doesn't like admitting that he has. You could call it a dark part of the heart. But that's just unique to my Hubby and it isn't like he's evil or anything, it's because of people being truly evil to him. Its powers are the best at causing others suffering and pain."

Orihime was sure that Giselle wasn't telling the truth, or she wasn't saying everything that needed to be said. She guessed it was a personal opinion from Giselle, but not the actual thing. From what she heard, she wanted to believe that his sword was a sword that protected good, and got rid of evil, even if it caused pain and suffering. She thought that it would be like that. She thought it would be best to think of it like that.

"Damn, you don't really associate him and pain and suffering together, do you?"

Karin mumbled, Giselle continued to smile.

"That's how it is, after all. If you want to believe me or not is up to you, but Hubby is awesome and can bring others suffering and pain. Bad people would fear this blade, good people would praise the blade for giving the evil doers of the world the punishment that it needs. It is called cursed memory after all, meaning that it will curse you, and even will remain in your memory…or that's how I take it to mean anyway."

Giselle spoke honestly, and watched up in the air as the fight continued, Fusa parrying the blonde haired girl while a smile appeared on the girls face.

"So, you want my Shikai, do you?"

He asked calmly, despite the fact that he had to fight her off like he did.

Hiyori smirked, nodding her head.

"That's right! I want to face your Shikai! You didn't have it truly down a hundred years ago, so I wish to know what it is like now!"

Hiyori spun around like a buzz-saw and went straight for Fusanosuke, cutting the air around her.

Fusa stuck out his hand as he didn't see another way out, and announced.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Released from his hand, a blue blast of flames erupts and heads right for the spinning girl.

Because she wasn't expecting it, she got nailed by the blast of energy, as the limiter on Fusanosuke's body disappeared, showing that he was now at full strength, her body smashing against the ground, creating a crater with her body being in the centre.

He swung his blade to the side, and released some air pressure that cleaved a miniature sized mountain in half, the girls looking on in awe and Karin in particular was very, very impressed and wished that she could do the same thing.

"Now Hiyori-san, seems like my power is here."

Hiyori looked up at the boy, and smirked dangerously.

"It's about time little punk. Now, gonna go Shikai?"

"I don't think that I need to do that. But it isn't like you're doing it either."

Responding to that, Hiyori stuck out her blade, and showed it to Fusa who curiously wondered what she was doing…but it became obvious with the next line that she said, shocking him immensely.

"Chop Cleanly! Kubikiri Orochi!"

Hiyori's sword glows, and then it goes through a transformation. The straight sword now has become like a cleaver, with a serrated saw like blade.

Giselle admired the blade for about a second, before rolling her eyes.

"Beheading serpent, it suits her because she's a dark cloud that hurts everyone in the area because she is evil and possibly gay."

Giselle commented as Tatsuki and Karin snicker slightly, Hiyori cocking her eyebrows towards her, sneering and growling at the girls that snickered, causing them to stop instantly, making them cry at the same time.

"You best shut up before I get physical bitch! And I'm not gay!"

Hiyori shouted with evil intentions in her soul, Giselle sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever you say butch."

Hiyori's eyebrows twitch wildly, showing that she was truly and completely pissed off now, wanting to take Giselle's head.

"You're cruising for a bruising bitch! Don't piss me off anymore or the beast will be released!"

"Come and get me then beast!"

Giselle made the 'come and get me' hand gesture with her hands, showing a bright smile on her face, knowing that she would be able to bait the girl into a fight so she didn't have to fight Fusanosuke, Giselle wanting to face this girl herself.

Hiyori growls and went to go forward, but Fusa fired off a Shakkaho at her. Hiyori was quick to react, using her Shikai to cleave the blast in half, and lunged forward, getting away from the smoke so she could keep her eye on Fusa, knowing he'll be on a different level of speed now.

"Don't fire fucking Kido spells at me like that idiot!"

Hiyori roared, Fusa sticking out his tongue.

"I see, so that's how it is. You asked me to fight, and you're gonna be distracted by Giselle-san?"

Hiyori's eyebrows twitched wildly, uncontrollably.

"Don't you dear speak to me like that! I got distracted for a moment, that's all! She's out to get me so don't lay shit on me like this! Now, it is time for you to be defeated!"

Fusa flexed his hands, and tightened the grip on his blade, but made no effort to move at all.

Hiyori brings up the blade, and shows it to Fusa, as the girls look on in awe, Giselle just waving her hand in front of her face, not impressed.

"This is my Shikai boy. Now bring yours out, I demand it."

It was a soft word 'demand' since it came from Hiyori. Usually that would be a strong word, but to Hiyori, she was putting it lightly, and showed that she wasn't messing around at all, her eyes focused in on the boy.

Fusa weighed up his options and looked down at the girls, wondering if he could bring it out here and not have them caught up in it.

"Even though it could be detrimental towards certain people…"

"Don't be an idiot and just do it!"

Hiyori shouted and charged for him.

Fusa looked down at her, then smiled, and disappeared, shocking the human girls.

"W-Where did he go!?"

Karin surprisingly yelled, looking from left to right, but couldn't see him.

"He's completely disappeared…"

Tatsuki mumbled out, her eyes going everywhere.

Orihime and Yuzu were on the same boat, gasps coming from them at the fact that they couldn't see where Fusa had gone.

Giselle though knew where he went, being able to sense him.

"For normal humans like you, it will be impossible to find him. But right now, he's right behind us, or more specifically, behind Orihime-chan."

The girls (including that of Hiyori) turned around to see that Fusa was in fact behind her, silently waving at them all.

"Hey girls. Surprised that I can move like that?"

He winked, Karin's eyes brightening up.

"That's so totally cool, I wish that I could do something like that."

She let it slip, Fusa turning his bemused eyes towards her.

"Well, it is a possibility after all. Actually all of you could develop powers, thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki, and his reckless release of his Reiatsu. The twins there are more susceptible to the development of powers, though I can sense it from Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-san as well."

The girls barely heard what he said, as he faded out of existence to their eyes. Even Hiyori had to blink and wonder where he went, vaguely able to follow his Reiatsu with her sensing skills.

She twisted her head to the left of her, seeing that he appeared there. She, as quick as she could, intercepted his blade, and barely made it, pushing him away from her, growling as he used Flash Step to appear a fair distance away from her.

Giselle looked on with pleased eyes, Karin looked at her.

"You seem to be able to track him quite well."

Giselle inclined her head.

"That's true. That's because I'm a Quincy, we have better Reiatsu sensing abilities than either Shinigami or Hollows. You could say that we're the best sensors, but it can be debilitating as well with certain abilities."

As Giselle said this, Hiyori's eyes opened wide, amazed and terrified at the same time.

" _His speed is that of a…damn, it is like that chick Yoruichi. Though he must be slower, she's the Goddess of Flash. But he isn't a slouch either, I can see why Urahara said that he was quite fast. But speed doesn't mean strength. He could be the fastest guy in the world, but if he hasn't the strength to face an opponent, the speed is going to be nothing. I've got to keep my wits about me, I've got to make sure I can sense this bastard. That bitch Giselle sensed him, but I lost track of him. I underestimated him, not again._ "

Hiyori straightened her stance, and looked at the boy with a bright smile on her face.

Fusa blinked at the smile as she brought down her weapon.

"It is about time that you've shown your power. I wanna feel it even more. Go Shikai for me Fusa, do it."

She was practically pleading at this point, and Fusa sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it go, sticks his sword out in front of him.

"Break my enemies souls. Norowareta Kioku."

Fusa released his Shikai and his blade turned completely black. Upon seeing it, Yuzu and Orihime along with Tatsuki shivered, understanding with their bodies what Giselle was talking about. At the same time though, Karin didn't even seem bothered about it at all.

Hiyori smirked.

"It's about time. Now we can truly begin."

"Yes, that's right. Time to begin, my Princess."

With that, Fusa swung his blade outwards, and caused a wave of mist to spring from his blade, covering the girl, who began coughing.

"W-What *cough* i-is *cough* *cough* t-this *cough*!?"

Fusa charged forward and got himself caught in the mist, sung to himself to the confusion of Hiyori. Once the wave was off her, she began breathing again normally, but that wasn't something she could do as Fusa appeared in front of her, and swung his blade towards her, went to cut her.

However, at the last second, before he could, he stopped his blade, so it couldn't touch her, Hiyori becoming pissed.

"Why ya pulling your punches baldy? This is a fight, you don't hold punches and slashes like that!"

The surprising thing about her anger, made Orihime confused.

"So…she's mad that Fusa-chan didn't hurt her?"

Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders softly.

"I guess that it is because she wants a true fight, and if holding back is something that he can't do, then she feels like he is pulling his punches and not taking her seriously, is my guess on it anyway. She probably wants to see how much stronger he is, from what I can gather."

Karin couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"That's…probably true actually. She seems to be the type that likes things like this."

While that conversation happened, Fusa looked at Hiyori and smiled.

"This is a friendly fight, I'm not gonna try and kill you."

"When ya fight an opponent, you have to go for killing strikes! If you don't, you don't learn!"

Fusa smiled even more at the answer she gave.

"That's an answer I would expect from you actually. It makes me feel better that you do something like that. So, if I have to fight you, then I will fight you with everything I have. Take my power with your own body."

Fusa retreated and made a stance with his blade, Hiyori doing the same.

However, just as she was about to move, Fusa smirked, clicking his fingers together and waving his hands around his body. When he did, cubes of a decent size appeared, being green in colour, floating all around him as if they were controlled by his own thoughts.

Fusa swung his sword gently around himself, released some fog from his sword, which coated the cubes, and went inside of them, bonding together with the cubes.

Clicking his finger, one of the cubes went forward at Hiyori like a bullet.

Hiyori opened her eyes wide, and brought up her blade.

"Take this!"

Her sword above her head, she swung down when the cube reached her. However, just as she about made contact with it, the cube exploded, and caused the mist inside of it to erupt and run up Hiyori's blade like a slithering serpent.

Hiyori gasped and went to pull away, but it slithered up her arm and went into her eyes, and…

"W-What the fuck!? I can't see anything!"

Hiyori's eyes were clouded with the mist and she couldn't see anything but the mist. It was blinding her, she desperately rubbed her eyes but no matter what she did, the mist didn't disappear, it kept to her eyes, Fusa smirking.

"These are my Kido cubes, name to be decided. Something I invented to work on conjunction with my blade since it can also hurt me, I've used this so it doesn't bother me. It only works once really. As once it has been witnessed, it is possible to dodge. Though, it can be filled with any of my types of poison, not just the Blinding Curse that you gained. To be honest, it only works for half a minute in a dose like this, and this is the only way for me to not be effected, however since this is the fact that it only works for half a minute, taste my bombardment of my Pain Curse!"

With a gesture of his blade, Fusa fired off the remaining cubes, all filled with the Pain Curse that will amplify the amount of pain the target feels as it comes into contact with this, feeling as if they've been hit by real punches only magnified.

"Aahahahahahahahahaha!"

Hiyori yelled and swung her sword in front of her. Even though she couldn't see, she hoped that she would be able to hit some of the cubes, and she did.

She hit some of them, breaking them before it touches her, however…some also hit her as well.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! You cheap bastard!"

She cried out in pain, feeling like tens of punches were being sent her way, and she couldn't defend. She was blind, and she was being assaulted, and strangely, she quite liked it. She wanted this, and she could see that he had improved a lot, and she was very proud, even if she didn't say anything to him.

"You wanted my sword and here it is!" Fusa used Flash Step to appear in front of Hiyori who had been finished being bombarded, and twisted his body so his head was pointing towards and his leg was high in the sky. "You wanted this, so here it is!"

Using the force of gravity as an aide, Hiyori received Fusanosuke's foot into her head, the girls wincing in pain as she was sent hurdling downwards as the mist disappears from her eyes.

"Damn! That's amazing!"

Tatsuki cheered as she watched the girl come crashing down.

As she was about to hit the ground, Fusa appeared below her, shocking the humans, and grabbed Hiyori around the waist, holding her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, giving her a smile as she snarls at him.

"You gonna come at me then Hiyori-san?"

"Damn baldy!"

Hiyori spun her body so she was on her stomach on his shoulder…but that was a mistake.

As she turned, Fusa's hand slide down her back, and then unintentionally groped her butt…

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Hiyori immediately freaked out, losing her battle demeanour, and grabbed his head, pulling his hair roughly, pulling some hair out of his head, Fusa releasing a cry of pain.

"Aaaaaaaah! You fucking bitch! What do you think you're doing!?"

He roared at her and threw her to the ground harshly. She landed on her feet, snarling like a dog at him, but a luminescent blush spread across her cheeks.

"YOU FUCKING BALDY, YOU GROPED MY ASS!"

"YOU TURNED BAKA! YOU DID IT, DON'T FUCKING BLAME ME AND DON'T FUCKING SWEAR!"

Hiyori's eyes dangerously narrowed, gripping her hands tightly together and lunged at him, grabbing his head, and slammed her face on his, headbutting him.

"DON'T CALL ME A BAKA BALDY! AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL SWEAR LIKE A FUCKING SAILOR IF I HAVE TOO! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHOS AROUND!"

Fusa retaliated, doing the same action, headbutting her, knocking her on her butt.

"DON'T CALL ME BALDY BAKA! AND YOU WILL GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Fusa growled out, Orihime surprisingly feeling hot between her breasts at seeing such an aggressive side, Tatsuki not admitting it but felt the same. Karin's face lit up with a small blush, Yuzu giggling nervously with a red face.

As for Giselle….

"I'm so fucking moist right now…ooh Hubby, what you do to me, is the best ever…I wanna screw you so hard right now…let's go and make a Quincy Shinigami baby my love…ooh yeah~ Hehehehehe~"

She was…turned on, and held her legs together, while her face was the picture of red, no white skin anyway. She was read all over, and she couldn't deny that she wanted to mount Fusa right here and now, the girls that weren't fighting Fusa looked at her strangely.

Hiyori hissed, her eyes in fury.

"YOU FUCKING GROPED ME! I WANT SOME COMPENSATION!"

"GET LOST! I AIN'T PAYING YOU SHIT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SHORT CREATURE!"

Hiyori took in a deep breath, and swept under his legs, knocking him to the ground, mounting him and went to strangle him, Fusa grabbing her hands just before she could, and wrestled with her.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A SHORT CREATURE BALDY!"

"STOP CALLING ME BALD! I'VE GOT FUCKING HAIR! GO AND TELL THAT IDIOT IKKAKU THAT HE'S BALD, BECAUSE HE IS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS AND I DON'T CARE! MY BALDY INSULT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH HAIR BUT IT IS LOST ON YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A MEGA BALDY! NOW GIVE ME MONEY FOR GROPING ME!"

"NO, I'M NOT PAYING YOU JACK SHIT! YOU SHOULD PAY ME FOR THE HEADACHE YOU CAUSE ME! I NEED ASPRIN NOW!"

SLAM!

"NOW YOU'LL HAVE A HEADACHE FROM MY HEAD…OOH SHIT, THAT HURT!"

Hiyori grabbed her forehead that had a red mark on it, wincing and crying at the same time.

Fusa released a cry as well, his head having a red mark, the girls wincing at the look of their foreheads, and of course the headbutt itself must've been quite damaging as well.

"Y-YOU IDIOT! THAT HURT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I WAS THINKING OF KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, THEN YOU GROPED ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"WHAT I WANT FROM YOU, LEFT A BLEEDING HUNDRED YEARS AGO! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN YOU KNOW I WOULD'VE GONE ANYWHERE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT EVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME BUT URAHARA MESSED THAT UP AND TOOK YOU AWAY LIKE HE TOOK MY FRIENDS AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING EVIL BASTARD WHO I HOPE DIES FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

At the sudden confession, Fusa stopped raging and looked away from the blonde-haired girl, disbelieving himself that he could actually allow something like that to slip, Hiyori and the others blinking in surprise, Hiyori being the one that was most, shocked.

"W-What are you talking about…?"

Hiyori calmed herself, and questioned with very curious eyes.

Fusa cast his eyes away from her, not wanting to delve into it right now.

"…It doesn't matter. Aren't we supposed to be fighting now?"

Hiyori sighed, and rolled off him, returning to her feet.

"Hmph, I don't want to fight now. I've had enough of it for today."

She said dismissively, and went towards the opening in the sky, using Reishi by her feet to use as steps.

"What do you mean by that? I thought that you wanted to test me or whatever, so what are you doing now by leaving all of a sudden? Don't you want to fight me anymore? Have you really just given up?"

Hiyori turned towards him, smirking, though it resembled more of a smile than a smirk this time.

"I got what I wanted, I can see you've improved quite a lot, and I'm proud kid. I'll be in touch, gotta go."

With that, Hiyori took off, leaving through the opening in the hole.

Once she was gone, Fusa dropped his Shikai state, sealing his sword, sheathing it and turned to the others.

"W-Well, what a fight huh."

He mumbled out, as Karin rushed to his side, eyes brimming with excitement.

"That was so totally cool! I've never seen such things before Fusa-senpai! You're gonna have to show me some more things, okay Senpai?"

He chuckled and nodded his head as Tatsuki strolled over as well.

"That was awesome, I've got to say. I didn't see you much, but I could tell that the battle was intense. You move so fast and so elegantly when swinging a sword, you've got to tell me your secret fighting skills, I gotta know about it."

Again, he released a chuckle with the inclination of his head, Giselle, Orihime and Yuzu walking over.

"Well of course Hubby could do it. It would be ludicrous to think that he couldn't do it. Hubby is just that awesome, is all."

"That was amazing Fusa-chan! It was all boom pow, zap and blasting everywhere! The swords turning into something else was cool, and then there was the lightning and the fire blue blasts and then there were even more cool things! Everything was amazing Fusa-chan!"

"Hehe, pretty much everything Orihime-senpai said, is what I think Senpai. It was so cool."

Giving him some praise, he scratched the back of his head, glad that he wouldn't have to answer anything about what he said, not ready to open that can of worms. Giselle strolled over towards Fusa, and showed a pleasing smile.

"I'm going out for a bit, is that fine?"

"I don't control what you do Giselle-san. As long as you come back eventually."

Giselle adopts a blush, thinking that Fusa wanted her to come to him, when he was only trying to figure out who or what she really was.

Giselle then winks and disappears through the hole.

Once she was gone, Fusa looks at the other human females that were left.

"So, since there's no point going to school, what do you want to do?"

The girls all looked at one another, then nodded their heads at the same time.

[Show us some cool Shinigami moves!]

He couldn't help but smile at the girls, and stood tall before them.

"Sure, I don't mind doing it, it would be fun." He paused briefly, looking towards Orihime. "That means we might not be able to go out today. Is that okay with you?"

Orihime thought about it for a few moments, before nodding her head.

"I don't mind! I want to see some cool things!"

"Alright then. Tomorrow, we'll definitely go out, alright?"

Orihime nodded, and with that, the girls spent the day watching and learning more and more about Fusa and his Shinigami powers and role, unaware that Fusa could see that the power inside of Karin and Yuzu were growing more and more, Fusa was sure that they were going to be coming into powers soon, but he wasn't sure if he should allow it or not, worried for their safety.

* * *

Somewhere else in town, Hiyori was strolling along, contemplating what she heard from the blonde haired boy, and couldn't help but feel slight guilt. She did what she did because she had too, but seeing his face and his eyes today, and heard what she did, she felt quite shit about it, and didn't know how to explain it.

She did this until Giselle appeared before her, showing her a half smile, Hiyori giving a dark frown in return.

"Ugh, what do you want, you bitch?"

Giselle folded her arms, and gave a small smile.

"It's nothing really, but I heard what I heard in there, and it seems that you and Hubby really have a weird chemistry going on, don't you?"

Hiyori could see the anger in her eyes at having to admit that, and played with the idea that she would be fun to annoy, though her heart was still aching from the confession she heard before, and didn't feel like pissing someone off, but only maybe a little bit she'd like to do.

"Chemistry my ass, he's just someone I used to know. By the way, what are you even doing here anyway? Why the hell are you so into Yuuki…eeh, Fusa anyway?"

"Because my Hubby saved my life, that's why. He gave me a reason to live, and I don't need anything else other than that comforting fact. Since I have that, nothing else truly matters anymore, I've gotten what I've gotten and I am damned sure to make Hubby my true husband soon enough, even if I have to share him with other girls, as long as he loves me it doesn't matter who else he loves."

Giselle spoke with a bright smile on her face, confusing Hiyori.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me? Why did you follow me?"

Hiyori wasn't quite sure why this was, she didn't understand it really, and it didn't truly matter to her. But she was a little curious as to what Giselle was going to say, but it didn't matter to her much in the end.

"Because I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

Hiyori feigned interest, wanting to know, slightly, more about it.

Giselle coughed into her hand, then walked forward, standing before the smaller girl.

"Even if he didn't show it, Hubby was quite upset, and in turn, it made me feel upset for him. So, whatever your deal is, whatever you did to him, make sure that you apologize. I don't care if it was a minor or major thing, but he doesn't need your bleeding heartache over the heartache Urahara-san has already caused with his damn experiments."

Hiyori's eyes widened, furrowing at Giselle.

"What do you know of them?"

"A lot of things, now be a good girl and apologize to Hubby for leaving him behind."

Hiyori snickered, folding her arms across her chest.

"You've got stones demanding things from me…I like that."

Giselle gave a goofy face and winked, but Hiyori could see the hidden intentions of protection in her eyes.

"Well that's fine and dandy, but don't turn into sour candy now~ You gonna apologize for being a bitch to Hubby?"

"Tch, don't speak like that."

Hiyori ordered, but Giselle just stuck out her tongue, far, getting in Hiyori's face in a flash, surprising even Hiyori.

"Bleeeeeeh~"

Doing a childish noise, Hiyori took a step back, mystified by the sudden thing from Giselle.

"What's the matter with you crazy woman!?"

Giselle reeled her tongue in, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hehehehe, its because I'm missing Hubby time to converse with you. I'm kinda annoyed, but I guess it is fine if I can make you and he friends again. If ya wanna be his lover, then you're gonna have to fight me for top waifu spot~"

Hiyori adopts a smirk and steps forward, confidently looking at the girl before her with a smile spread across her face, a dark smile.

"Oh? I'm gonna have to fight you am I?"

Giselle nodded, and rested a hand on her stomach.

"That's right~ Hubby and I are gonna have a baby together one day~ It was even told to me by someone I know so it must be true~"

"Baby? You're bleeding nuts you are."

Giselle giggled slightly, not even attempting to deny the accusation thrown at her right now, finding it funny.

"Hehehe, thank you very much Hiyori-chan, or should I say Rival-chan?"

"Rival implies you have a chance to beat me sweetheart, and sorry, I don't think you can."

Sparks went off between the others eyes, showing hostility and anger at the same time, but that was soon replaced when Giselle showed a dirty smile on her face.

"That's right, keep telling yourself that sweetie~ But we'll see who ends up with Hubby first~"

"As they say, first the worst, second the best."

Hiyori snickered, Giselle scowling ever so slightly.

"They do say that don't they…? That's a naughty girl, Hiyori-chan~ Well, be seeing ya bitch~"

"Tart."

Hiyori hissed as Giselle ran away, a goofy smile on her face, her eyes crossed adorably, Hiyori giving her signature frown.

* * *

At the end of the day, Fusa and Orihime ended up back at her apartment.

Orihime had a small blush on her face, as Fusa was topless right now, and pantsless as well, due to having just come out of the shower...though she wasn't going to be complaining.

She could see his chiseled chest, clearly spent from years of working out and training. His abs looked good to her eyes, and her face couldn't get enough of seeing them on display like this, the water remaining on his body only enhancing the look that she could see right now, and right now, she was very much enjoying the near naked Fusa just walking around with a bottle of milk.

She watched him for the longest of times. She was sure he was teasing her right now, even though he had no such intentions. He merely didn't see the need to get dressed straight away. But for the hormone filled Orihime, it looked as if he was sexually tormenting her, and she hated it, yet loved it at the same time.

Orihime's eyes looked at a bead of water running down from his hair, entranced by the water on his face. She couldn't help but follow it with a curiosity that made her feel good inside of her chest. Her heart beat went faster when it traced his jaw, and fell off his chin, hitting the ground. She wished, for a brief second, that she was the droplet of water, but woke up to reality when seeing Fusa sitting down near her.

"S-So, Fusa-chan..."

Orihime could barely speak, seeing Fusanosuke's body.

He looked towards her, giving her a confused look.

"Something wrong?"

The girls bottom lip quivered at seeing Fusa's attention on her, a blush dancing on her cheeks.

"A-Ah...erm...y-you know...w-when y-you go b-back to the S-Soul S-Society...d-does that me-mean we won't s-see each other, a-again?"

It was always a worry that Orihime had with her now.

She knew that it probably wouldn't last, him being in Karakura. The only way she saw him staying was if he gave up being a Shinigami and stayed in his Gigai, which he was in right now. She didn't want to part from him, and only see him again after she had passed on, and she didn't even know if she would see Fusanosuke in the Shinigami world.

Fusa smiled softly, and patted the top of her head, running fingers through her hair.

"It's funny, I came to this world while wanting to retrieve Rukia-chan, and I never expected that I would begin to like staying here."

"O-Oh?"

Orihime hoped that he liked it so much that he would stay, but she felt like she was kidding herself, wishing that the dream could last forever.

"Yeah...it's strange really. I've been here for a couple weeks now, or something like that, and barring Urahara, I've felt very at home here. I do miss the Soul Society, because I have some truly good friends there, like Momo-chan, Nanao-chan and even Nemu-chan. There's more people that I miss as well...but being here, seems good. I've met some wonderful people here...and I kinda wish it could last forever."

"Y-You do?"

Getting an insight to what he thought was a big deal to Orihime. She wanted to know more and more about him, no matter even if it was a small thing.

"Yeah...being a Shinigami is fantastic, some of the rules suck though, as I've learned recently, but it is good knowing you're protecting two worlds. I get to be a hero sometimes. It sounds cliche of me, I know. But sometimes, when I was a little kid, I dreamed about being a hero, about being a Shinigami that people would admire...but I kinda gave that dream up a long time ago."

He confessed, Orihime moving closer and overlapped a hand over his, seeing his eyes looking depressed.

"Why...did you give it up...? Don't you, want to be a hero?"

Fusanosuke smiled bitterly, his head shaking in rejection to what she said.

"Hero's have to be good, I've not been good for a long time now. The person you see before you, isn't what I used to be like. At one point in my life, I was very different to the person you see before you now. Hmmm, it's difficult to tell you how without actually seeing it for yourself, but once upon a time, I had to be very strong, very tough, having to do things that I don't even like thinking about, I couldn't relax, I had to take care of my Otouto's and Imouto's as well as other things that I had to do back then."

"O-Otouto's and Imouto's? I didn't realize you had siblings."

Orihime was blindsided by the information, Fusa turned his face downwards.

"I did, along time ago. They weren't blood siblings or anything, but we grew up together, we lived in...a facility where cruel things happened to us. Because I was one of the older ones, they tended to call me 'Onii-sama' a lot. It was...nice hearing that from those boys and girls. I tried my best, to keep them safe, and in the end...well, I failed to protect them, because of that damn Urahara. It happened because of him. People think I am being irrational when I say that I hate Urahara. It might've looked strange to you all before, when I said he was evil and I hate him. To you all, he looks like a good person...but what he did to us, what he did to me...well, he makes evil look good. He's very good to others, now, and he still doesn't understand the extent of what he did to us..."

"Fusa-chan...how horrible...s-so, what happened t-to your siblings?"

Fusa lowered his eyes, and tears stung his eyes.

"They were killed in front of me while they laughed loudly about it. I remember their laughs, how they thought it was funny to dispose of us like we weren't anything but pieces of crap on the sidewalk, that was until I..." He looked towards the saddened expression of Orihime, so he tried to cheer her up. "Wow, didn't mean to unload on ya there. Don't worry about me Orihime-chan, that was a long time ago now. I mean, in your human world, it would've been more than a lifetime ago now. A-Anyway, you asked if we would see one another again, right?"

Orihime nodded, unable to say anything.

Fusa inched closer, and kissed her on the cheek, Orihime's face turning a crimson colour that made Renji's hair jealous, rubbing the place where he kissed her softly.

"Don't worry about that, we'll be seeing one another again, if my plan goes off without a hitch...b-but even then, I won't be returning to the Soul Society for quite sometime yet, so we've got many amazing things to do together!" He cheered, but then he adopted a small smile. "Also, Orihime-chan...ya know, I am not human, so me and you are..."

He didn't know how to say it, how to say that Orihime and he wouldn't be able to truly be together, being from different worlds, and the fact that he could be hunted down at any second. He only thought of her, and her future. Even he wasn't an idiot when it came to emotions, and if he was reading the signs right, then what Orihime was feeling, was being reciprocated by Fusa, yet at the same time, he was better at hiding his feelings.

He felt stupid about admitting it, but he did have a little crush on Orihime. She was quite ideal to him. Funny, cute, well endowed in the chest area (something many men can agree with) a free spirit, yet even with the clumsiness that she displayed and her weird tendencies, it only made him like her more...but he was a very rationalized person and he knew that it truly couldn't last. He wished it could last, or he met Orihime under different circumstances...but it was difficult to admit that he wanted to be with Orihime, at least see if they were compatible for a date and such, and see what would happen beyond that...but he knew that it wouldn't be able to last.

Orihime tilted her head to the side, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Hmmm? Whats wrong Fusa-chan?"

"Aah, it doesn't matter I guess. I was just thinking that maybe, with me being a spirit and you being a human..."

Orihime understood what he was talking about now, so she took his hand and held it tightly.

"Fusa-chan, if you're worried about me not liking you because you're a spirit, then it doesn't matter to me. It is like star crossed lovers...d-did I say lovers?! I-I meant friends! Lovers-friends! EEeh, I mean lovers Fusa-chan! Lovers! We're lovers Fusa-chan! W-We are...f-friends...b-but lovers...f-friendly lovers..."

Fusa chuckled at her energetic attack of nerves, and gently embraced her, hugging her into his chest as her face turned insanely red at the closeness he and she were getting right now.

"Silly Orihime-chan, you're quite energetic now, aren't you?"

"F-Fusa-chan..."

The girl could barely get it out, so Fusa snickered at her plight.

"It's bedtime soon. Shall we share a bed~"

Orihime nodded without a warn, her shyness being displayed fully to the only other occupant of the room.

"O-Okay...l-let's share a bed~"

She giggled at the end, and embraced him even tighter. Though he was still wet from the shower he took before, she didn't care. She felt like she had become closer to Fusanosuke, and she wasn't going to give that up.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that happened! Chizuru and Kon have, fallen in love? Obsession? Mutual attraction? Whatever you want to call it, it is that. But there is a reason why Chizuru is like she is, it is actually a little side story I am planning for the future, with wacky and serious adventures ahead for her. Hiyori and Fusa had a fight, a pretty telling fight, especially towards the end, and now little hints of the powers of the twins being awakened came into fruition as well! And Giselle and Hiyori have started a rivalry for Fusa's affections, how's that going to go down!? Finally, a little more Orihime and Fusa bonding, showing that he does indeed have a little crush on her, not as big as Orihime's, just yet, but with how Orihime showed she didn't care about him being a spirit, it will be growing~**

 **The deal with Kon won't be shown as it is the same as the manga/anime, but it will be spoken of next chapter just so you are all aware.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be starting either the Karin and Yuzu arc, or the Tatsuki arc. I haven't decided which yet, but I've been planning their arcs for a while now, and in their arcs, they'll be receiving their powers! So, since I can't decide, I thought that I will make it a little poll for all of you to vote by! Their two arcs are going to be before the Grand Fisher stuff, but I don't know which to do first, so it is whoever you guys wanna see first gain their powers and have their stories told as well! So, please vote for who's story you want to see first, and thanks for reading!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, you're right there~ Much insanity ensuing~ Well, he doesn't have to protect Karin, it can be anyone really. It could be Keigo or someone else.**

 **Hellspam; Aah, I am sorry you had a headache, hope it didn't last long. Hehe, I am glad that you liked it~ Yeah, Hiyori went mad when that happened, huh~? Yeah, she's pretty much the only one that's gonna call him that, besides the occasional from someone else like Urahara. Thanks for the vote!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, it took me sometime, had things going on so I didn't have much of a chance to work on it, but here it is now. It seems like it, she at least wants it, and when you're that OP, then there's not much that can stop you. He surely is, isn't he? Here's the next one, and it is indeed the twins! Awesome suggestions!**

 **Naroku; Yeah, perhaps you're right there. And cool suggestions!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, it had been a while, hopefully it won't be like that in the future! Here's another chapter though hehe! Those two and their weird love, let's see where it goes, shall we? I'm glad that you liked the fight, and yeah, only Hiyori can make Fusa go like that so easily. Certainly, a better look indeed. Really, that was the best scene huh? Then, I am glad that you liked it~ Star crossed lovers indeed~**

 **Guest 1; That seems to be a popular thing, so I guess I can do it~ And yeah, Fusa would probably be able to do something like that.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks, I am happy that you did like it! And yeah, that probably is a thing now. It seems that Karin and Yuzu's arc won out, so here it is~ Yeah, Hiyori will show back up sooner or later, we'll have to see~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, he does seem to fit quite well. He is quite intelligent, and does have the skills to do it. He might be lazy, but if needed, he can take charge and do what he needs to do to make sure that everything is okay. He's got the leadership skills, he just hasn't shown them fully yet. True enough, Nemu would be an awesome Fuku-taichou for Fusanosuke.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! He's pretty smart, so has ways to overcome his own weaknesses and turn them into strengths, and his skills in Kido are going to be a good thing for the future. Yeah, he's got some unresolved issues alright, and more will be shown as the story goes, which is shown in this chapter. Those girls interacting were fun to write, especially Giselle and Hiyori, they are always fun to write. It was a good thing that I added it in then, since it does show how close they are becoming. Cool! Thanks for the vote! And yeah, you're right about them being the most interest. She does seem to have a talent for it, something I planned from the moment I added her into the harem. And their powers are gonna be pretty interesting as well~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, I've been quite busy lately~ Something which couldn't be helped, but with Christmas rolling around, it frees some of my time up to write. Zombie Chizuru has decided many things for the future~ She's got a whole world opened up to her. You're right about that. She might be rude, but that's Hiyori for you! Thanks, I try my best to make them interesting. Giselle is kinda out there, but she's a lovable weirdo. He's very desperate, but you're right there, she is as you said, a nympho on a mission with God like powers. She might just end up with him. Yeah, more and more of his past is gonna be revealed as time goes. He does feel abandoned, and that will be explained as more happens. Well, here's the Karin and Yuzu arc, I hope you enjoy it. And I guess so, I didn't have time to write it, maybe next year. And thanks!**

 **Pedro52; Thanks!**

 **LL; I'm glad that you liked it. I didn't think it was that bad. Maybe so, Kisuke is a smart dude after all. Well, she kinda already knows about it, and when the turn back arc happens, it will be shown of their hundred year plus friendship and romantic connections as well. Yeah, he was friends with Lisa as well, he at least knows her enough to be friends with her. You never know, she might even try something like that anyway~ Yeah, those two are quite cute, aren't they? They're good together, and yup, Yuzu is surely up to something alright~ Aizen's secret daughter huh, I'd guess that would be Giselle if she wasn't a Quincy with the things she can do.**

 **Neonlight01; Hehe, I'm glad that you found it funny~ Hehe, you never know, they might just do. Chizuru is, gonna have to make decisions in the future. True enough, but she can't deny proof, can she? Seeing him fight, she can't say that he's at least skilled in fighting. Yeah, that's right, Fusa probably is going to be the Captain of Squad 12 eventually. I don't see why she wouldn't. She might like working under Fusa (she'd probably be calling the shot's most of the time considering it is Hiyori) so yeah, she could work together with Nemu, as Squad Nine has two Lieutenants, why can't Squad 12? She knew some of what it could do, but that was one hundred years ago, and as Fusa said, things change during that. You're right about that, everyday they get closer and closer~**

 **Lightwave; Well, I don't see it like that, honestly. He already does have respect for Ichigo, he just doesn't show it openly. He calls him Ichigo to other people, just not to the man himself. Though in the future probably will do. We surely did got to see what he can do, and his past is being revealed bit by bit. Well, it will be shown in due time what truly happened.**

 **AlphaOmega; They are together, in love, and actually want one another, unlike Kisuke who's being forced to do things with Chizuru. Yeah, he's showing more of what he can do, and with his Kido abilities as well, which he is something of a good user in. Well, she isn't going to be a full Shinigami, but she's gonna be able to use Kido. Karin is gonna be the full Shinigami. They are quite good together, aren't they? Orihime and Fusanosuke, are cute together anyway. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, she surely did mention that. And it could be the first time she saw spirits and awoke her Quincy powers. A female version of the two of them, that's what they are, huh. You're right about that, she will have her powers from the get go, but she won't be able to use them straight away, of course, I mean at least at full power. Fusa will guide her, and Yuzu, in how to use their developing powers. Giselle is gonna teach her how to use her Quincy abilities, she'd do it for Fusanosuke anyway.**

 **Guest 5; That would actually be a pretty fun teaser to do in the future, it certainly would be fun to do.**

 **Guest 6; That sounds like a pretty cool idea, and yeah Sword Art Online is something that I am into, so I don't see why not. Having her in Sword Art Online? Why not, I mean it would be pretty cool if that happened.**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, that's actually a pretty cool set up with the teams and all. And even the little ideas you put next to the teams, I quite liked them! Thanks for suggesting!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Karin, the Shinigami, and Yuzu, the Quincy part one**

" _Please…come back…"_

 _In a deserted area, sat a young girl that couldn't be older than ten years old. No, she was even younger than that. She had raven coloured hair, and despite the fact that it was raining, her tears could be seen running down her face._

 _She was depressed…no._

 _That would be a very weak word to use right now._

 _She was shedding tears like the rain fell down from the heavens. It was even heavier than the rain that was above them, it was too frightened for any parent to see a girl this age crying as much as she was._

 _She tried to stop…_

 _She tried desperately to stop and be strong…_

 _But she couldn't._

 _This girl went through something very traumatic and she wasn't sure if she was going to ever be able to get through it again. She wasn't sure if she was going to ever be okay again. All she knew was that she lost her support._

 _She lost someone that took care of her and her family._

 _She lost someone so important to her that she wasn't sure on how she was able to recover…_

 _She wasn't going to be able to recover._

 _She felt like she wasn't going to be able to recover her strength, her heart breaking piece by piece. She felt like she was going to crumble down and no one was around to witness her pain, there was no one around…except…_

" _Well, what a thing. Such strong power at a young age? Who is this?"_

 _The girl suddenly heard a voice in the rain, her wet eyes casting up to meet someone who held a long sword in their hands. Their bodies had a Shihakusho on their body, and a worn cloak as well, having many rips in them._

 _Once seeing the eyes of this person, she flinched…she could tell, this person was bad._

 _Even with a single glance, she could tell this person was bad._

 _Though the rain made it hard to see him, she could tell that this person wasn't a good one. It was a bad one and she needed to get away from this person. No, she needed to run away from this person and get away so fast._

 _But when she tried to move, a pale flame erupted from his hands, and stopped her from moving. It smashed through the left hand sides stones, that were used when burying people. Headstones._

 _Since she was in a graveyard, she naturally assumed people would leave her alone but now…she was seeing things that she shouldn't be._

 _People firing blue flames out of their hands, how is that possible? She questioned herself this, and more things, watching carefully as the man walked closer, and she then saw his disgusting features. Scars across his face, and other marks on his face._

" _W-What do you want?"_

 _The girl wasn't going to have any funny business happen to her, she wasn't going to allow it._

 _But the man had a manic grin spread across his scarred face, a face that made the girl feel fear._

" _Well, what a shock. As I was running away, I happen to come across this little lamb with such strong Reiatsu? What a thing. You're quite cute as well, I can certainly have some uses for you, absorb your power and then do other things as well. Wouldn't that be okay?"_

 _The girl didn't want it and tried to move the other way, fearing for her life._

 _But the man didn't allow it. He shot off a red sphere blast, blasting before her and knocked her back with a cry. She fell backwards, her head colliding with the floor, but since the floor was dirt, mud almost at this point, she didn't get hurt._

 _Though she still felt afraid right now._

 _So much so that she started shivering profusely._

 _She could feel it through her bones._

 _She felt the water enter her system, her eyes stained with fear. And when the man withdrew his blade, it made her feel even more afraid. She couldn't move left, she couldn't move right either. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place._

 _No, she was stuck between a sword and fire._

 _She'd either get burned or stabbed._

 _The rain wasn't washing away the fire, and it didn't relieve her of any pain either…she felt like she was going to die._

 _It was the most obvious conclusion that she was coming too right now._

 _She could see that she was going to die right now. She felt like she was going to have her end come to her now, and there was nothing she could do._

 _She cursed her own powerlessness._

 _She cursed how she wasn't able to do anything. She wasn't able to even see straight now. She felt an overwhelming power that forced her to the floor, causing pain to erupt from her body. She had never felt this crushing feeling before._

 _She had never felt like this before, and she didn't know if she was going to survive…she was sure she was going to die._

 _The man raised his sword against her, raising it above his head, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it. He felt like he was going to be broken down bit by bit right now, and there was no way he was going to be able to recover._

" _Don't worry, I won't allow you to feel much pain when I take your life. Stay calm, and I will drain you of your Reiatsu."_

 _The girl cried and closed her eyes, not wanting what was going to happen to come._

 _She was sure she was about to die…_

" _Bakudo 39: Enkosen!"_

 _Suddenly, as the sword user was about to swing down their bladed weapon, a shield of condensed Reiatsu appeared in front of the girl, a orange coloured barrier that was in the form of a circle, and blocked the sword, stopping the swords advances._

" _W-What!?"_

 _He panicked, looking towards where the voice came from._

 _The girl opened her eyes as well, and noticed someone there…_

 _She couldn't see the persons face, but she could see the kind eyes that the person displayed. She wasn't sure why, but she felt safe now. She couldn't even contemplate why this was, but she felt like she was able to be safe now._

" _You, who is trying to harm that girl, come with me right now, or face the consequences of death. Soutaichou has said that your death is allowed, though taking you into custardy is better, and this time, I won't be holding back. All of those crimes you have committed, you don't even deserve to be imprisoned in my opinion but you've been ordered to do as much from Soutaichou, and now trying to harm a young girl, you're not allowed to do that."_

 _The voice made itself known, stepping forward more and more._

 _The man retracted his feet, making fear on his face known._

" _S-Stay away from me!" The man cried, and put his hands out, gathering blue flames there. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"_

 _From his hand, a blast of pure blue flames erupted forth, heading for the other person who appeared. It was a hard dense flames that erupted, and it looked like it could even melt the flesh from the intensity of them, the girl feeling hotter from seeing them and being near them._

 _The other person didn't even pat an eyelid, placing out a single hand._

" _Hado 31: Shakkaho!"_

 _Responding to the enemy's attack, the other person stuck out their hand and a red ball of energy appeared. Though being a lower levelled spell, the person fired it regardless, and it surprised the girl what happened next._

 _It cleaved through the blue flames, cutting them in half, surprising the man. He leaned back and tried to move, but suddenly, with a "Bakudo 1: Sai!" coming from his opponent, the mans hands were forced behind his back, being restrained with the lowest level Kido._

" _Ooh shit!"_

 _He tried to move, but the ball of red energy was too much and landed squarely in the mans chest, blowing him upwards. From the impact, the mans Zanpakuto fell out of his hands, his body going up into the air, rain dancing on his wound._

 _Without a care in the world, the other person stuck out their fingers, yellow light appearing. The person opened their palm, a yellow light gathering their now, and then closed the hand, receiting a spell._

" _Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku."_

 _From his enclosed hand, very thick ropes of yellow light came forth. They headed for the enemy, and before he could do anything, they wrapped around his upper body, binding his arms to his torso so he couldn't move, the man falling to the ground, capturing the target easily._

 _Once he was bound, the capturer walked forward, the girls eyes looking towards the person, and couldn't see their face. But she could see the eyes that where protective and comforting. Some reason she didn't know, it was something that she liked._

 _Moving past her, the person went towards the man who tried to move, but couldn't. He struggled against the ropes, but the man couldn't break free, wasn't able to move at all. He screamed and such, but there was nothing that he could do._

" _Inemuri."_

 _Placing the hand in front of the man, the other person induced slumber._

 _The mans pupils dilated several times and the man fell unconscious, a released breath alerted the girl that something was happening._

" _Hmmm, seems like I've captured my target, now time to deliver this person back to the Soul Society…"_

 _As the person trailed off, the girl with raven coloured hair took to her wobbly feet, but fell down onto the ground._

 _Hearing the thudding despite the rain, the retriever turned their face and saw the girl on the ground, smiling softly._

" _Seems like you've been caught up in something like this, haven't you sweetheart?"_

 _The young girl curled back, unsure._

" _W-Who are you?"_

 _The girls question left the person stunned._

" _So you can see me, can you? What a thing. Hehe, don't worry about it." They began, moving towards the girl, and got close, the darkness of the day hiding their face from the girl. "Don't worry about it now." They assured, placing a hand on her forehead, rubbing softly. "It's over now, you're in no danger."_

" _B-But…w-who are you…?"_

 _The person chuckled, continuing to ruffle the girls hair as they bent down._

 _As they bent, the girl could make out the Shihakusho that they wore, stained with rain. A single lock of blonde flashed into her eyes, being quite long to her eyes. She saw a strong chin of a man and that accompanied a small smile. The smile made her heart beat a little faster than usual, heart palpations happening._

" _Ooh, my name is…"_

* * *

"Nyaaaa…" Karin rolled around in her bed, her dreaming coming to an end. Her eyes cracked open, rolling her eyes as she slowly lifted her body off the bed, sitting up. "Ooh, that dream again…why do I…"

Karin couldn't make heads or tails of what she was feeling right now.

She had the same dream again…

She's had that dream for a while now, ever since she had first came into contact with a certain Shinigami.

She shook her head of the thoughts, and slowly looked towards Yuzu's bed…and became shocked when she saw Fusanosuke laying right there, Yuzu not being in her bed, the boy flashing her a cheeky wink.

It was hard for her to suss out what was happening for a few seconds, and then adopted a darkened glare towards him.

"Why are you in that bed?"

It was a clear darkened expression that accompanied by the dark voice.

Fusa backed away with a whine, winking at the girl.

"Because I came in here to wake you up, you know? Yuzu-san asked me to wake you up, but it looked like you were having a good dream, so I allowed you to sleep. By the way, what were you dreaming of anyway?"

Karin's face turned upwards for a slight second, remembering the dream, but then it fell down and she sighed.

"I don't really remember. Just a run of the mill average dream I suppose. So, why are you here spirit guy?"

She shifted topic, not really wanting to discuss her dream with Fusanosuke, as it was private, and he could see that, respecting her wishes silent and turned his attention to the question she presented him with.

"My name is Fusanosuke, you know? Not spirit guy."

Fusa spoke clearly, but Karin didn't care, her eyes laced with exhaustion.

"Whatever you say." She spoke with a rude voice, but then her face turned upwards when seeing his lower. "By the way, can I ask you something, and no tricks?"

She added at the end, seeing his face turning mischievous, but returned to the usual face that he had on, nodding his head.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

He questioned, lifting his body upwards, and sat facing her. Unlike her, who was still dressed in her pyjama's, he was dressed in the usual school uniform, and he wasn't under the covers either, sitting with his legs folded perfectly.

Karin cleared her throat, and went to ask the question…but she pulled back, and wasn't sure if she should ask. She didn't want it to be weird, the way that she asked it. She wanted it to be a normal thing, and not something that was embarrassing, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it off normally.

"You know…Senpai, I have to ask…hmmm, yesterday with that fight and all…"

"Cool or what?"

His voice was self-flattered, something Fusa did to play up the antics with Karin, knowing how embarrassed she gets regularly.

Karin had to admit that he was cool, but she wasn't going to reveal that to him, wanting to appear aloof with Fusanosuke.

"I suppose. I was just thinking about what you said…you said that we were developing, special abilities, and those things are…erm, I'm trying to say, was you really being truthful. Am I, developing powers?"

That was a question that was on her mind…but it wasn't the main question she wanted to ask.

She wanted to question the dream she had, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

Fusa put a finger to his chin, and stroked ingenuity.

"Well, if you want me to be truthful, then yes you are." He revealed, giving her a shock, but a good one. "However Karin-san. I have to say, your potential is like that of your Onii-sama." Another revelation came to Karin, the girl didn't know what to say about it. "Yes, you heard me right. Karin-san, you've got a very high spiritual power, you're quite talented. It is literally radiating from you, very much like Ginger's does. Yours might not be as potentially large like his, but it is very dense, more dense than a humans should be. Truthfully, you have the power to become like me."

"A-A Shinigami, right?"

He nodded, showing a handsome guys smile.

"That's right. Like your Onii-sama…I've told you before, right?" She nodded, recalling the time Fusa told her that her brother was now a Shinigami, at least a substitute one. "Yes, like your Onii-sama, you have the potential to become one, I believe. From what I can tell, you've got the power to become one naturally."

"But how's that possible? I mean, can all humans have that kind of potential?"

It was a good question from Karin, which Fusa had to praise her for, and coolly he replied, giving the girl the thumbs up.

"It's because you've got a strong power. not everyone in the world can do it, nor would you necessarily be able to achieve it either. You've got the potential, but on your own, it is difficult to say if you'll ever reach that kind of state."

"On my own…" Karin contemplated, then she caught the meaning behind his words. "Fusa-senpai, on my own, I wouldn't be able to do it…but knowing you, you've probably already thought of this, and have the answer I'm looking for, so do I even have to ask the question."

Fusa liked the way Karin held herself, and gave her a thumbs up, which she found to be cheesy, yet she found everything he did quite cheesy.

"What a bright girl you are. No, you're not wrong when saying that. there is a way for me to do it, to push your powers to the point where they would awaken. Actually, it seems like your powers are manifesting right now. I can feel them growing, that's partly because of your Onii-sama, so thanks Ginger, you've done it again."

"A-Are you saying, because of Ichi-nii, I am developing powers to become…a Shinigami like you?"

Fusa nodded seriously, and pointed at her.

"Karin-san, you've got the potential to become a very strong Shinigami…however, there's a choice you'll have to make." Never having heard him sound so serious, she inclined her head for him to continue. "Becoming a Shinigami isn't something you just do and then forget later on. It isn't like the latest craze. Once you open that door, you can never change it, you will always be one from that point forward, and others will know it as well, if they come across you, and not all Shinigami are as kind as I am. I'm saying it to be kind, Karin-san. Of course, it is your choice in the end, if you ever want me to do it. But if you really don't want to do it, I can suppress your growing powers so you never develop powers, that isn't an issue. It's up to you."

Karin could only nod that she understood what he said.

From his words, it sounded like her life could change.

Did she want it to change? Did she want it to stay the same?

She honestly didn't know.

She knew that her brother was fighting the Hollows. She knew that Fusa fought the Hollows as well. She knew that her life could be in danger if she said no, but she could have added responsibilities if she said yes.

What did she want? She truly didn't know what she wanted now.

She wanted power to protect, but she didn't want to give her life for this cause. She didn't have such a bad life, yet she couldn't ignore the feelings of protecting that came to her body, that wanted to take her over and have her be the one that protected her family for a change, and not be useless.

That was a big thing for Karin. She didn't want to be useless, she didn't want to be the one that sat behind while the others did what they did and protected people from Hollows, something she didn't want to learn about, but at the same time glad that she did know so she wasn't caught by surprise.

As she was thinking, Fusa crossed the distance and sat down on the bed, patting her head, alerting her to his presence.

"Whoa! Too close!"

Karin growled, throwing her hands up defensively.

Fusa released a titter, and calmly patted her head.

"Calm down, I just want to tell you something." Karin inhaled a breath, nodding for him to continue. "Whether you choose to be one or not is your choice. But if you're worried about being consumed by this, then it isn't like that. Your Onii-chan is one, and his life is relatively the same, all he has to do is be more careful, and like most Shounen Protagonists, he's one of those bleeding hearts where he has to say "I will protect my friends no matter what!" and I have a sneak suspicion that you're of a similar breed."

Fusa ended while giving a kind smile towards her, Karin's eyes widening then looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"This isn't a manga." Fusa's light snickering caused Karin to sweatdrop, and follow up with a query. "Say, Senpai…if I may ask, did you want to become a Shinigami? I presume you have a choice if you do or not…I guess it is like a job or something…"

Fusa nodded his head, giving her a dazzling smile.

"It is like a job, you're right." He revealed, smiling softly. "You see Karin-san, in the Soul Society, there are only so many things you can do. People like me, who have spiritual power, wish to use that to become a Shinigami. Not everyone can become a Shinigami there, it depends if you have strong power or not. But to me, my being a Shinigami was more of a…I guess you could say necessity than anything else."

He explained to her, Karin unsure if she heard right, questioning it.

"…A necessity?"

"Yup. I became one to…well, to make sure someone really bad gets what they deserved."

His town became a little lowered than usual, Karin noting that it was the same when he talked to Urahara.

"Senpai…yesterday, that crying guy, that hat and clogs guy, what was he to you?"

It had been on Karin's mind since the previous day, but she didn't know if it would be appropriate to ask. But right now, she threw that out of the window and tried to see what was going on with the man and see why he didn't like him so much.

"Hmmm, he is someone from my past, that should've died a long time ago." He revealed, giving a kind smile. "He's…someone from my past that should've…he was very horrible to me, and people that I care about. He…hmmm, this is a little dark, but he tortured me and people very close to me for many years. His death, would give me some kind of closure, but not really…I mean, he's still out there and all, so I guess even if I tried my best to make him suffer and all, all that will happen is I will end up being the one who suffers in the end. Even though my head knows this, my heart owes it to my friends that I make him disappear from this world. He, hurt children, that were very young and innocent so, I owe it to them to make the people responsible to suffer. Then again, people have told me to listen and see why he did what he did to me. Well, I guess that sometimes, you can't go swinging a sword and hope for the best."

Listening to part of the tale, Karin couldn't help the new light she saw her Senpai in.

She could hear in his voice that he had suffered. She didn't know what she would do if she was him. But from what she heard, he didn't lie to her. He didn't reveal the full truth, yet she could tell what he said wasn't a lie either.

"Hey Senpai, if you were me, would you become a Shinigami?"

Asking that straight out, Fusa smiled at the girl, patting her head.

"If it was me…I would see if it was worth it. I'm not you, so I can't tell you which direction in life to go in, but I can say that whatever you do choose, I will support you. I do care about you after all, Karin-san."

Her cheeks reddened at the simple words.

Even if they were simple, they were very effective. He couldn't be more sweet to her right now. She knew this was the limit he would be able to do right now.

"I see…well, I will have to think about it. I just, don't know what to choose."

Fusanosuke smiled gently, showing a happy face towards her to relief her of her worries.

"Well, I will leave you with your thoughts. I know it must be difficult for you Karin-san, being thrusted into a world where you didn't even ask for it. But you've been born with a very special power, and that kind of power is very…dangerous, to bad people. But no worries Karin-san, I am going to be by your side now. But don't worry, I know you can do anything you put your mind too, because I believe in you."

"Believing in me…that's quite the far stretch…I mean, I'm just not the type to do something like that…"

Karin wasn't sure, but Fusanosuke crossed the distance and petted her head.

"Karin-san, you and your twin are very talented, smart, and beautiful people. I don't usually give people good talking's because, I'm just not that good at it. But Karin-san, remember this. Nothing is impossible if you try. If you try with your soul, and do your best, miracles can occur. If it is you, and Yuzu-san, then I have no worries. I believe in both you and Yuzu-san. Believe in yourselves."

With a kind smile, Fusanosuke left Karin alone in her to contemplate everything that she needed.

* * *

She was unaware that outside, someone was watching, their eyes narrowing at the departed Fusanosuke, and the girl named Karin as well.

The man outside was a man that had a scarred face, and looked very pissed, his eyes solely on the boy named Fusanosuke, and his expression darkened, enraged by the boys appearance, his eyes narrowed with hate and anger.

" _To think that you can live a normal life now…you broke my life…you locked me away…and if it wasn't for Aizen-sama now…then I would still be there…but I've gained the power to do it now, to take your life._ "

The man slowly scowled as he recalled a time where the man was told about Fusa coming to the human world by Aizen…

* * *

" _Hello again, my test subject."_

 _Aizen greeted as he walked inside of a certain area._

 _It was a barren world, nothing really being around, besides a cage set up to detain people. It was made from the strongest of powers of Kido, all made by Aizen at that, and right now, the man seemed to be very happy._

 _The person inside of the cage…could barely be called a person._

 _They have a Hollow's mask on their face, and an equally disturbing look in their eyes. Their cold yellow eyes were darkly set upon Aizen, the man himself seemingly having a normal day right now, compared to the locked up individual._

" _Aizen…"_

 _He muttered at Aizen, the man himself smiling softly._

" _It seems the experiences have worked. You've been able to keep your mask on for twenty minutes now. That's good, my subject."_

 _The mans mask broke apart as he said that, to reveal a scarred face, many scars being there. His cloudy eyes hovered across the room, and scanned Aizen's form, not really sure why the man was there right now._

" _Aizen…Fusanosuke…where…"_

" _He's going to the human world soon." Aizen revealed, a manic grin on his usual calm face. "If everything goes to plan, then Fusanosuke is going to go to the world of the living, and that's where you'll be able to kill him, take his life."_

 _Aizen goaded the man, who fell for the trap easily, wanting to take Fusanosuke out._

" _I'll…be able to kill him…"_

 _The man mumbled with an intense hate and disgust, Aizen merely looking on with sharpened eyes._

" _That's right, you'll be able to kill him. You came to me for power, and I granted you power. though it isn't like that of the previous subjects I used it on, you've still gained Hollow abilities, and it should be more than enough to deal with Fusanosuke. That's what you want, isn't it? You tried to kill Soutaichou, and he repelled you, and then Fusanosuke detained you, sent you to a very low level of prison where you were subjected to pain and torture. That's when I released you, isn't it? You wanted me, and I came for you, gave you power. Now, I want you to use that power, and kill Fusanosuke."_

 _Aizen's eyes clouded, the mans eyes brightening up, and once again, a Hollow mask was donned. Red eyes appeared where the mans eyes should be, indicating that he was being controlled by the Hollow inside, but he didn't care, all he cared about was killing Fusanosuke for taking away his prospects of killing Yamamoto._

" _Yes…kill him…and then Yamamoto…kill them all…"_

 _Aizen allowed a small smile to grace his face and turned away, then a distorted grin allowed itself onto his face, Aizen's plans coming to fruition._

* * *

Once he finished recalling the memory, a wild grin spread across his face, and his fist tightened, his golden eyes burning with hate and desire for the boys death, knowing that he was going to kill Fusanosuke one way or another, for imprisoning him.

With a glare, the man disappeared with Flash Step, but reappeared where he could spy on Fusanosuke, somewhere he could make sure that he could enact his revenge on the boy that took away his freedom, for very good reasons.

* * *

Inside of the house, down the stairs, Fusa went all the way to Isshin's room, bypassing Yuzu with a wave of his hand, something Yuzu smiled at, and caught sight of the man sitting there, and had a calm smile on his face, a stark contrast to how he usually is.

Without words, Fusanosuke entered the room, closed it and focused his eyes on Isshin's body.

"Sup, Isshin-san. You seem to be very alert this morning."

Fusa greeted, Isshin giving the boy a hard smile.

"Been flirting with my daughter have you?"

He wore a shit eating grin, Fusanosuke rolling his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. I'm merely looking out for her, is all." He spoke with a smile, then his eyes lowered. "Also, you know…I just had a discussion with Karin-san, and told her, that her powers were manifesting."

He came clean, knowing that Isshin would wonder what they were doing together, already guessing that Isshin was aware of how he interacted with Karin and Yuzu, being the former Taichou of Squad Ten, he was sure Isshin was aware of what was happening more than he was before.

"Yes…it seems like that's the case."

Isshin agreed, Fusa sitting down in front of him, folding his arms with a heavy heart.

"When I came here, I wasn't thinking I would be put into this kind of dilemma. You know, she has massive amounts of potential, exactly like your son, Ichigo." Isshin didn't say anything, contemplating what he said. "Because you're a full bred Shinigami, they all have that kind of power inside of them. And honestly, I have to say, it would be a waste if they didn't realize that power."

"Hah, it's something that you'd say, as well as certain people I know. But I'm a Tou-chan first now, and I don't really want to put them into that kind of situation."

Fusanosuke could understand on some level. While he was a Father himself, he knew of difficult choices for his loved ones, having had to make the same choice a long time ago, and something he sometimes regrets as well.

"I gave her a choice."

Fusanosuke revealed, Isshin's ears perking.

"A choice…"

He murmured, his eyes wondering everywhere other than Fusa's body, something Fusa expected.

"Yes, I thought that would be the best. She's a bright girl Isshin-san, she's very head strong, and she's got high potential. But she's got a choice with what happens to her life now. I said that I would support her regardless, and it is true. If she doesn't want to become a Shinigami, then I will suppress her power."

"I'm sure you've already made sure that it wouldn't have any adverse effects on her being, right?"

Fusanosuke nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You're right about that. Isshin-san, you know of what happened in my past, and how I was never able to choose what happened to my life. I don't want Karin-san to be in the same boat as me. Ichigo didn't really have a choice, he had no choice but to accept the power and become one to protect his family. Karin-san on the other hand does have a choice, and I want her to make up her mind. I've done everything I can to show her the good and bad sides of her choices, and whatever she chooses, I hope that it will be okay with you."

Wanting the opinion of the Father of Karin, the man furrowed his brow and collected his thoughts, expressing them with a sigh.

"It seems that even if you didn't come, she would've had a life where her powers manifested. It is hard, being in a life where you have to have life and death battles. But you know of that all too well, don't you?"

Asking that straight out, Fusa raised a hand to his head, releasing a deep sigh.

"I can't say you're wrong. But I won't allow her to die, don't you worry about that. I've grown to…care about Karin-san, and Yuzu-san, who is also developing powers, but I think she's going the route of the Quincy's, with her powers. Though yesterday, I did witness that her fingers glowed when she chanted a Kido I used, so maybe she has a talent for Kido. But for sure, I know that Karin-sans powers are going the Shinigami route. I can just, feel it."

"Takes after her Kaa-sama in more than just looks, it seems. And yeah, I think you're right about Karin, it just makes more sense."

Isshin hollowly laughed, finding it amusing in a dramatic sense.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Fusa agreed, Isshin nodding. Fusa cleared his throat, and squarely faced the elder man with a sharp smile. "I don't know if this is going to bring you any comfort, but I would like to say that Karin-san and Yuzu-san are stronger than you think they are. I know they are your youngest, but they are, very strong. Karin-san is mentally strong, and Yuzu-san is well…you can see for yourself. She's very mature for her age, and I can see it, happening you know? The twins of the Kurosaki family, doing things together, fighting Hollows, something you'd probably not want to hear from someone like me, huh."

Isshin's face lowered into a small frown, but not with what Fusanosuke said, with what was happening.

"My little girls…fighting Hollows…"

"Once upon a time, you did the same." Fusa interjected, attempting to be kind. "Maybe, your children can take up the torch now, as it where. And, I will do my best to protect them. As I've always said, I never truly promise things, because you don't know if you can keep them. But, I always say that I will try my best for anything I say I am going to do. So, with me, your daughters can learn to become strong, and the next generation, so to speak. Ichigo is already receiving training from Rukia-chan, but I help out every now and again, I think I've given him some useful pieces of information in the past, even if he doesn't like me that much hehehehehe~"

He laughed awkwardly at the end, not sure what he should be saying, only saying what he thought to be true.

Isshin couldn't deny what Fusanosuke was saying, putting a hand on a sake cup and handing it over to the blonde.

"Well, I can trust you. If Karin chooses to become a Shinigami, I can't think of anyone better to train her, besides myself of course, in the ways of that world, the same as Yuzu. Though of course, I would prefer they didn't, their powers are growing and they were meant to have them…sometimes, destiny sucks."

Isshin sighed, recalling the passing of his wife, it still affecting him from time to time.

Fusanosuke took the cup and drank from it, feeling good as the alcohol entered his system.

"It might only be like 8 in the morning, but damn have I missed drinking in the morning."

"You're almost as bad as Rangiku when she's on her sake binge."

Isshin muttered with a dazzling smile, Fusa returning it.

"I'm not that bad, really~ You know, when in Squad Five, Momo-chan would totally be on my butt about drinking at this time in the morning…and then Rangiku-san would encourage it. Aaah, you know how it is after all~"

The pair of them shared a laugh together, like true friends would. However, Fusanosuke then noted something outside with his Reiatsu sensing, Isshin picking up on his shift in demeanour.

"Something the matter?"

Fusa tossed his eyes to the window, and didn't see anything, but he felt the lingering Reiatsu in the air, releasing an exhausted sigh.

"There's a naughty person just come into town, and is spying on either me, your son, or one or both of your daughters."

He revealed to the amazement of Isshin, the man frowning at the thought someone being after one of his children.

"I see, with the Gotei 13?"

To his puzzlement, Fusanosuke's head twisted in rejection.

"I don't believe so. If they were, they wouldn't be stalking like this. I've felt it for a number of days now, and wasn't sure, until now. It seems that they were slipping too much and revealed their presense to me. Either a stupid, or very smart idea." Fusa released a sigh, then saw the worried look on Isshin's face, and attempted to break that face and replace it with a normal face that he has. "Don't worry, I won't let either your daughters or your son to be hurt, I assure you."

Hearing that made Isshin feel relieved, knowing he can leave it to Fusanosuke.

* * *

As that was happening, Karin entered the kitchen to see Yuzu smiling to herself, a creepy type of smile at that, making Karin look on in wonder.

"Alright, what's with the face."

Karin couldn't take the weird face her twin was making, and had to question it.

Yuzu lightly smiled, and winked at her twin.

"Wasn't Senpai so awesome yesterday?"

Yuzu's face turned a little red, Karin resisting the urge to face palm.

"Ugh, I guess he was."

She responded with a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape this right now.

Yuzu's eyes lit up ever so slightly, and showed that she was very happy right now, scaring Karin a little bit.

"So, what's wrong Yuzu…you seem to be really…I don't know the word, I guess it could be…scary or something."

Karin sweatdropped when she saw that Yuzu was too happy right now, it was a very scary type of happy as well, and she wasn't sure what to make of it honestly. She was even frightened that there was something happening to her twin right now.

"Hey Karin-chan, would it be okay if I asked Senpai out?"

"Pft!" Karin did a spit take straight away, her head moving left and right in rejection. "W-What do you mean by that!? Asking him out!? He's a freaking spirit guy! A-And why would I care if you do something like that anyway!?"

Karin wasn't showing it, but she was annoyed that Yuzu wanted to go out with Fusanosuke.

Yuzu tilted her head to the side.

"I mean, I thought that since Karin-chan liked Fusa-senpai, you might want to go out with him instead?"

"N-No I don't!"

Karin yelled, her eyes turning away with annoyance on the girls face, Yuzu missing that however.

"Then, is it okay if I ask him out Karin-chan?"

"I-I don't care what you do…but why him anyway?"

Karin showed a slight jealous face, Yuzu missed it though and placed her hands together.

"He's really nice Karin-chan."

"There's plenty of nice guys out there, who aren't insane like he is."

She added at the end, unknowingly trying to deter Yuzu from going after Fusanosuke.

Yuzu smiled even more, her hands placed together sweetly.

"It isn't just like that Karin-chan. I mean, Senpai's so new, different. He reminds me of Onii-chan, so safe and secure. He's really handsome, and blonde as well."

"What does being blonde have to do with anything?"

Karin asked a very weird question in Yuzu's eyes.

"Because it matters! Blondes in my eyes are cute! And have you seen him naked!?"

"No!" Karin yelled, shaking her head with pink dusting her cheeks. "Have you!?"

Her twin yelled right at her, but Yuzu's face turned a cute pink colour, nodding her head shyly, Karin's eyes bulging.

"I-It was late l-last week! A-At the s-schools showers…I-I went into th-the boys locker r-room by mistake a-and t-then I-I saw everything!"

Revealing that to her twin, Karin's eyes widened in shock, appal, and also wonder as well.

"Y-You happened to went into the same room that he was showering and you happened to see everything!?"

Karin was amazed, and horrified at the same time, seeing that Yuzu didn't even have a sense of shame.

"Y-Yes, that's right…I-I didn't mean too, a-and it was an h-honest mistake. B-But he was v-very understanding…h-he didn't say anything w-weird, and he was big…w-wait! I didn't mean big as in…ugh, I meant that he was…eeh, Karin-chan stop asking!"

"You brought it up!" Karin argued, a flush on her face. "Y-You didn't have to do anything like tell me! You could've lied about it!"

"W-Well, I didn't mean too…I-I am…erm, I don't know why…b-but Fusa-senpai is…I-I am going to ask him out!"

She declared, Karin's mind wasn't sure on how to take it.

She was bothered…yet she wasn't sure why that was. Why was she bothered? She didn't know it at all. She was conflicted, and wasn't sure why she felt like it. It shouldn't bother her, that Yuzu was going to ask out Fusanosuke, yet she was anyway…and why was she bothered, she wasn't sure at all…

"Oh? Who are you asking out?"

Fusanosuke came into the kitchen, a grin on his face, sake in his hand.

Immediately, Yuzu blushed, and Karin just sent him a little glare.

"Geez Karin-san, what's with the eyes?"

Fusanosuke noted, Karin continuing to glare, recalling that Yuzu had seen Fusanosuke naked, and because she couldn't be angry at her sister, she decided to turn her anger on Fusanosuke but he wasn't any the wiser why that was.

"You know what you did, idiot!"

Karin huffed and stormed off, Fusanosuke's body twitching with unsureness.

"God, what have I done now? It seems I piss people off by walking into a room. It's the same in the Soul Society, I can't make anyone happy."

The boy sighed, Yuzu blushing even more while thinking " _You can make me happy._ " while her eyes displayed affection.

Yuzu walked closer, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hehe, seems like Karin-chan has gone a little mental this morning." She said sweetly, and crossed the distance, standing in front of her Senpai with embarrassment on her face, never having done this before. "S-So Senpai…e-erm, Senpai…c-can I ask you something?"

With a shy expression on her face, Yuzu questioned her Senpai.

Fusa tilted his head to the side, nodding.

"Sure, what can I help you with Yuzu-san? Want to know something about with the Soul Society or something?"

The girl blandly shook her head, and moved even closer. Her smaller body was practically pressing against his own. Though innocent in action, Fusa briefly caught the sight of her breasts between her slightly unbuttoned shirt, and though smaller in bust to Karin, she was bigger than Rukia, and natural male instincts took over and he looked down for a few seconds, cursing himself as his eyes went towards her face, a small pink on his cheeks.

Yuzu saw the pink on his cheeks, and matched his face, her expression going even shyer.

"S-Senpai…erm, a-a-are you d-doing a-anything F-Friday?"

Asking it with a shy face, Fusa was blown back and remembered a certain girl that he used to know, briefly believing that Yuzu was that girl, but then shook his head, Yuzu's face taking that as a rejection to her idea, and began to walk away.

"W-Where are you going Yuzu-san?"

His question reached her ears, her eyes beginning to bubble up with tears.

"Y-You don't want to go out with me…"

"What…? I didn't say anything…" He mused aloud, then recalled his head shaking, so denied her worries. "O-Oh! You thought that because…aah, I see! N-No, Yuzu-san, sweetie. Wait a second." Using his speed, he appeared in front of her, giving her a fright. "I wasn't saying no. I was just thinking of something, but that's neither here nor there. A-Ah you asked me out huh…y-yeah, of course! W-Why don't we go…to the…I dunno, amusement park on Friday! Yeah, we could go there sweetie!"

"Yay! Thanks Senpai! You're awesome!"

Yuzu immediately brightened up, latching onto her Senpai tightly, her head rubbing against his chest affectionately. Her smallish breasts pushed onto his stomach, and Fusa swore he could feel them erecting themselves, peaking out from her bra, and even her school shirt as well.

He smiled awkwardly with a blush spreading across his face, rubbing the back of her head, just as Ichigo entered the kitchen, seeing the display and his face fell downwards into rage.

"W-What is going on!? Yuzu! W-Why are you hugging him like that!?"

Yuzu's head lifted from Fusanosuke's chest, and winked at her elder brother cheekily.

"None of your business~ That's between me and your friend, my Senpai~"

It wasn't exactly something Ichigo wanted to hear, it was something Ichigo scowled at more than he usually did.

"Yuzu you can't…"

Yuzu giggled, held Fusanosuke even tighter, the boy just shrugging his shoulders, petting the back of Yuzu's head. From seeing that, Ichigo seethed with rage, concerned for his younger sister, having a pretty good idea on what was going on right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Urahara's shop, the man himself was laying down in his futon in his room, and his 'girlfriend' Zombie Chizuru was laying next to him, and had on the same lifeless eyes that she usually wore in her gaze.

She snarled when Urahara moved around in the futon, the girl giving Kisuke a pat to the face.

Her cold fingers racked themselves across his face, almost clawing at him. Her fingernails dragged across his cheek, slightly cutting the skin. Seeing a small trickle of blood, Zombie Chizuru moved her head forward and licked the blood, licking her lips at the same time, smearing her lips with his blood.

That made Kisuke stir and his eyes opened with a groan.

When he met the gaze of Zombie Chizuru, he moved backwards, his eyes bulging at the clouded gaze the Zombie that stared back at him, freaked by the eyes that the Zombie girl had, and it made him feel weird inside of his chest.

"Ugh…everyday I wake up to your lifeless eyes and it haunts my nightmares…" He growled at her, discontent in his voice for the Zombie who hissed at him, crying at the hiss. "W-Why do you have such eyes when waking up…why don't you stop being a Zombie!?"

He yelled at her, but that was replaced with a cry as she kissed him on the lips, a cry coming from him. Feeling her lips was the equivalent of feeling death, he didn't want it to happen. But she was too powerful, he couldn't stop her at all.

"Zombie Chizuru isn't pleased…right now…Kisuke…"

"Shit…" He panicked, fear setting into his heart. "…please don't hurt me anymore, ZC, I am seriously past the point that I can stay with everyone in the world. I mean, could you…have you tried not being a Zombie?" Chizuru's lifeless eyes fell on him, the man backing away with fear. "I-I mean, you are terrifying me right now."

Zombie Chizuru growled again, and he knew that she wasn't pleased, and he didn't want to piss off the Zombie girl. That was the last thing that he wanted to do right now. He didn't want to be hurt by the Zombie chick.

"Zombie Chizuru wants…to have a family…"

"No please! I don't want a family with you! Please don't make me have a family with you! I don't want it! You can have one with Ichigo or whoever you want but not me! I'm too old for you ZC! Find someone else please! I'm begging you ZC, please don't hurt me anymore!"

Kisuke didn't want to have a family with the girl, knowing that she'd force it somehow. he wasn't sure how that would be, however, it was a very frightening thing to even think about, it being something too frightening to think about.

However, Chizuru didn't finish, and did so while snarling.

"She wants…a family outing." Kisuke's eyes narrowed in perplexity, the Zombie clarifying. "Zombie Chizuru wishes for a…good night with…her boyfriend Kisuke…she wants to have some fun with Kisuke…and she wants to…have a good time with…Kisuke, her boyfriend."

Kisuke shuddered, wishing that she didn't say that, and wanted to escape but couldn't…she was OP.

He couldn't fight against her.

She was a very frightening force to him, and that was something that he didn't even want to think about because it was too much for him to even think about.

"Z-ZC…"

"Zombie Chizuru wishes to have her parents over, and have fun with Kisuke…a family meal."

Kisuke's face dropped…he didn't want to meet the people that conceived this Zombie. He knew she wasn't a Zombie before, but her amazing power had to come from somewhere, and he didn't care to meet that, especially if they were as mental as she was.

"Ooh shit…" He cried, the Zombie girl snarling dangerously at him. "I-I mean, w-we can't…I-I am much older t-than you, a-and less powerful…d-do your p-parents even k-know of y-your Zombie status?"

"Nooooooooo…Kisuke…"

That answer frightened Kisuke, not sure how they would take Chizuru 'dating' him, it being a very frightening thing.

"O-Okay ZC…S-So, w-we can't h-have your parents o-over…right?"

He hoped that was the case, not wanting to piss off this woman who was very frightening to him.

"Yes…boyfriend is right…"

She murmured with a snarl, Kisuke's eyes staining with fear.

"Uugh…we aren't dating Zombie Chizuru…"

Her cold eyes turned frozen, and she looked ready to murder someone, anyone that was going to oppose her, even if it was Kisuke.

"Zombie Chizuru doesn't accept this, and isn't happy right now."

Kisuke cried and looked down at the ground, knowing that pissing her off would only cause him more pain. Tears rolled down his face, fear entering his heart. Right now, he felt like he was going to pass out with the look he was receiving from the Zombie girl, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the death glare that she could muster easily.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahaha! Wow, you miss a little, you miss a lot in this school!"

"I know, right? She just mounted him and tried to do things with him. She kissed him, defended him, knocked Ichigo on his ass as well as jumping out of a two-story window, along with the fact that she was able to leave me powerless when I met her before. She is a very scary woman if you want me to be honest."

"I can't believe it…well, actually. Yes, I can actually believe it. She's very OP, isn't she?"

"You aren't wrong, she's very scary. Is she even human?"

"I don't know what she is Rukia-chan. I have no idea at all. she's a very scary person and that type of person is the type that you don't even want to think about. She's very OP and that isn't a good thing for us. What I can feel, I wouldn't be shocked if she was as strong as a Taichou level opponent."

Rukia wore a disbelieving face as she shifted on the table she sat on, showing Fusa the video she recorded of Chizuru yesterday.

"That can't be right…but then again, she did seem to be the very definition of OP…OP means overpowered, right?"

Asking for confirmation, Fusa replied with a smile, adjusting his seat so he'd be closer to Rukia.

"You're right, it does. And she is the very definition of that. Actually, it is kind of funny, seeing such a thing in this world. And she wants the mod soul huh…say, what happened to that anyway?"

He wasn't sure on the details.

He knew that they didn't get rid of it, which he was glad for, mostly, he didn't like the perverted way it came onto Orihime and all. But, he didn't know what they did to it, Rukia not having explained it for him, which she did now.

"Well, it was a little hectic. From my understanding, the mod soul was crying with Ichigo, tried to fight him, these bullies, I guess, were saying that killing things off is easy, as in a game. The mod soul, named Kon, by Ichigo, 'sacrificed' himself to kick a Hollow. Ichigo slayed the Hollow, and then Urahara showed up…" She paused, watching his reactions at the name, but when seeing he didn't have any, she continued. "…Ichigo and Urahara had a discussion about the mod soul, and I said that I would be the one to take it, since I paid for it and all. Ichigo seemed to accept that and so did Urahara. Is that surprising?"

Rukia cautiousness wasn't needed with Fusanosuke merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it surprising that Urahara kept to his word, I guess so. Though he's never had a problem with wrecking peoples lives. He's certainly had a hand in destroying mine."

He muttered to himself, Rukia's eyes furrowing in questioning.

"You really dislike Urahara, and you've never really told me what he did…"

She was very curious about it. All she knew was the fact that Kisuke had done things to him before, and she wasn't even sure what those things were really. All she could recall were facts that she wasn't even sure she knew about correctly.

"Trust me, you'd not want to know what he did to me." Fusa got out quickly, his eyes showing his discontent with the whole Urahara incident. "Yeah, you'd probably not want to know about it. I mean, why bring up the past now? It isn't going to change."

Rukia wasn't really pleased with the answer, seeing that he still had unresolved feelings.

"You're going to kill Urahara, aren't you?"

The gravity of the situation weighed on Rukia's mind, Fusa saw it and tried to ease her.

"What I do with Urahara, is nothing you have to worry about. If you want me to be truthful, then yes. One day, I am going to end his life, yeah. I mean, I don't want you to feel like I am doing it because I am obsessed. Because…well, I kind of am. Truthfully, I have been obsessed with his death before I even met you."

He revealed, Rukia furrowing her brows.

"Because of…what he did to you?"

Rukia didn't know how else to word it. She didn't even want to bring up hard feelings, but she was determined to know, even if he said that it was something that she didn't want to know about, knowing that he won't tell her, because even with the stuff she knew about him, he was still a private guy in all senses of the word.

A sombre nod made itself known to Rukia from Fusanosuke.

"I don't expect you to understand my reasoning's. Urahara is someone you see as a mysterious guy. You've never seen the real Urahara before, he's not as he seems. He's very cruel, he can be very cunning and was someone that you don't need to really worry about. Allow me to worry about him now."

He said with a caring face, showing that he didn't want Rukia to have to worry about him right now, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep Rukia from being worried though, he tried his best however, only wanting to keep her safe.

Rukia was sure that she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted from him.

At that moment, Ichigo came into the classroom, and walked all the way over to Fusanosuke, and Rukia, staring at the male, and showed him a picture of Chizuru, to his everlasting confusion when dealing with Ichigo.

"Erm…why are you showing me a picture of her?"

Confusion laced the eyes of both Rukia and Fusanosuke, the latter being the one to actually ask Ichigo the question on both of their minds.

Ichigo's eyes sharpened, a scowl on his lips, Fusa wondering what he did this time to upset the young man, knowing he didn't do anything too strange, he thought so anyway.

"What is she?"

It was Ichigo's one and only question after everything had happened.

At the question, Fusanosuke's eyes lit up with bafflement.

"You're asking me, a Shinigami, what she is, when you've known her longer than I have? And where did you get the picture?"

He found it suspicious that he just happened to have a picture with him, his over excited mind believing that he saw a flash of jealousy enter Ichigo's eyes, but the truth was, that fear was going across his eyes right now.

"I-It was beside my bed this morning." Exclaimed Ichigo with worry in his orbs, the blonde smiling, seeing Ichigo getting worked up. "I-I don't know how it got their b-but…please, Fusa. Tell me, why is she so…I don't know, highly sexual with males now? She was supposed to be a lesbian, right?"

Ichigo hoped that Fusa would be able to fix it.

He was the person Ichigo could say knew many things. He was more seasoned than Rukia, and despite his playful attitude, Fusanosuke was very trustworthy, and had answers that Ichigo needed most of the time.

Fusanosuke raised a finger to his lips, and hummed deeply.

"Well, I can't really answer that, but I can say that, and we all can agree that, she's very OP. We can agree that, can't we?" Both Rukia and Ichigo couldn't rebuke what he said, agreeing with their heads. "I mean, she's very peculiar, and seems to have an infatuation with you. From what I heard from Rukia-chan, it seemed your body and her were going at it just yesterday. It seemed to me that they were having a good time."

Ichigo tightened his hand, Fusa seeing the anger building in his eyes.

"That damn Kon, he did this to me. He made out with her, and keeps talking about her. Just last night, he wouldn't shut up about his red haired beauty…w-well, at least they seem to be hitting it off, I wish it wasn't in my body though."

Ichigo admitted, not revealing that he was slightly happy for the mod soul, but still was pissed by the fact that it was in his body that he kissed Chizuru, and he swore to himself that he could still taste the taste of death on his lips from the Zombie girl.

"Well, that's always a good thing." Fusa beamed, winking. "He's just a very big perverted creature, isn't he? I mean, the girl with red hair is a very…well, as you said, sexuality active I suppose, and he's very…perverted. Perhaps they are good for one another, who knows by now."

"You're not kidding." Ichigo retorted, shivering at the thought of Chizuru entering the classroom. "Well, either way, seems like everything has been quiet today, no Hollows and all."

Both Rukia and Fusanosuke couldn't refute the words of Ichigo, the boy of the pair leaning forward.

"That's right, Ginger. We've got to get those Hollows as they come after all." He smiled, and saw that Ichigo looked a little frazzled about something. "Say, Ginger, is there something wrong? For the past few days, I've noticed that you aren't the usual you."

"Yeah, I've noticed the same thing. Is there something wrong Ichigo?"

Rukia asked with concern, but Ichigo wasn't really in the mood to talk about it, waving his hand at them.

"No, there's nothing to worry about."

Fusa and Rukia shared a look, knowing that he was lying, but couldn't figure out why.

"Are you sure…is there something you'd want to discuss with either me or Rukia-chan. We might not seem it, but we are wise people besides Rukia-chan that is."

"Yeah…" Rukia agreed, then processed what he said and slapped his arm. "Hey! Don't say something like that!" She hissed, but he didn't care, preferring to smile, something that bugged her. "D-Don't suddenly smile like that!"

"Mehehehe, I'm sorry Rukia-chan~ You're highly intelligent~"

Rukia shot her glare at him, but he didn't say anything.

Scowling, she looked towards Ichigo, who flinched.

"So, something bothering you?"

"N-No, not at all."

He hummed out his response, wanting Rukia to drop it.

Since Fusa could see there was something going on, Fusanosuke patted Rukia on the forehead, her turning towards him, and saw that he was shaking his head, looking towards Ichigo's glum face, and seeing that, she decided to drop it as well.

Giselle soon entered the classroom with Orihime and Tatsuki. Orihime and Tatsuki were talking together, Giselle merely giving a small smile towards Fusanosuke, moving swiftly towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Hubby!" Giselle greeted with a wide smile, smiling too sweetly at Rukia. "So my sweet Hubby, what are you doing this morning?"

Fusa smiled weakly, trying to pry the girl off, but Giselle kept a tight hold on his body, not letting go.

"Eeh, I'm just doing school work, is all. Where did you disappear too this morning?"

His suspicious eye didn't matter to Giselle who thought it was romantic, giving him a hug.

"Awww, Hubby was concerned about me~ That's very sweet~ I was only dealing with a naughty Hollow that came into this town~"

She sang out, Fusa buying her story instantly.

"So, that was you, who I felt, was it?"

Giselle nodded her head very widely, something Ichigo found to be weird, because of the fact that she had a weird face on and a goofy face that he found to be surprisingly intimidating.

"Yup, that was me~ I thought that you'd like it."

"Well yeah it is a good thing, Giselle-san."

Giselle became happy, and didn't know what else to think about it.

She only wanted to impress him, since she was deeply in love with him, even if others thought that it was an insane type of love, Giselle was happy enough with being in an insane type of love with Fusanosuke.

At that time, Chizuru entered the classroom, and she wasn't alone…

On her arm, was Kon's stuffed body…

Kisuke was also with her, crying his eyes out as he was dragged into the classroom, not wanting to be near the Zombie girl.

Ichigo's and the others attention was set upon the gaze of Chizuru.

Fusanosuke's eyes sharpened when seeing Urahara, Rukia noticing and wondering what was going to happen.

Orihime noticed them coming in and went to Fusanosuke's side, and hugged onto his arm, the boy unlinking the arm to the shock of Orihime. He then wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer, and with that single gesture, she blushed and snuggled against his chest, Rukia glaring at the sight.

Tatsuki watched the actions between Orihime and Fusanosuke, and was glad that the pair of them were getting closer. She liked the fact that Orihime was able to be happy with Fusanosuke and was glad that he returned the affections as well, at least in her eyes it seemed to be the case.

Ichigo noticed Kon under her arm, and his mouth widened.

"S-She stole that fr-from my room!"

He roared, Rukia's eyes focusing in on him.

"She must've been in your room, and stole it."

She snickered, Ichigo's eyes turning to fear.

"N-No, I can't even think about it…s-she can't do something like this…s-she left the picture in my room…"

Ichigo looked afraid, but not as much as Kisuke.

He was forced to sit down on her seat, and his eyes went towards Fusanosuke, Chizuru mounting him and rested her head on his chest, Kon being between her breasts. Fusanosuke saw that the lion looked to be in ecstasy, rubbing his head against her breasts which she seemed to be okay with.

Slowly raising from his seat, he walked towards Urahara.

"Fusa, wait…"

Rukia called, but he ignored her, having bemused in his eyes for Urahara's situation.

"Hey, Urahara. Got yourself a little girlfriend, have you?"

Urahara's eyes looked at Fusanosuke, and he looked like he was going to die at any moment now. He looked devoid of life, living being too difficult for him and he looked ready to call it quits, not wanting to be afraid anymore.

"Fusa…help me…"

His voice was beaten. It was afraid. He looked like he was about to die or something.

He snickered, shaking his head.

"Nope, not gonna happen. I am not helping you out of this. Enjoy your girlfriend…you know, this feels like justice right now."

"Oh…it does, does it?"

Urahara cried out, knowing that Fusanosuke was loving the situation he was in right now.

"Yes, that's right. You and your woman, who is very…scary."

"Y-Yes…Fusa, please save me from this nightmare. I can't handle it anymore…s-she's very OP and she's scaring me…s-she keeps telling me weird things…a-and she w-wants to m-marry me or something…i-if you care about me at all then you'd help me…"

Fusa snorted, and slapped Urahara upside the head. Rukia and Orihime cringed as Tatsuki, Giselle and Ichigo laughed, seeing the pained face of Kisuke right now, the man looking like he was about to die.

"But I don't care about you."

He said with a wide smile on his face, showing that he truly didn't care at all about him.

It unnerved Urahara to see that Fusa truly didn't care about him, and wished he did, if only to save him from Zombie Chizuru. He was frightened of the red haired girl, and was troubled if he was going to die by the hands of the Zombie girl.

* * *

Later on that day, more specifically at the end of the day, Fusanosuke was heading out of school alone. Since Orihime was busy with some club, he thought the handicrafts club, and Tatsuki was busy with her karate club, along with Giselle disappearing somewhere, he suspected that she was spying on him from afar.

Karin, he believed that she was at some soccer club with Yuzu tagging along there and as for Ichigo…he was with Rukia, going after a Hollow. Since he wasn't needed, he was going to go and work on something that he might need for the future.

However, he didn't have much time to get far, as he came face to face with Kisuke Urahara, who was waiting outside of the school gates for him.

Seeing Urahara filled him with rage, a rage like no other.

With a heavy sigh, Fusanosuke moved forward, sharpening his eyes as the candy shop owner coughed into his hand, showing a small smile towards Fusanosuke who didn't want to be associated with him.

"Alright, what do you want now?"

Fusa glared out his question, Kisuke grimacing at the tone.

"Can we talk?"

It was a single question Kisuke had wanted to do for a while now, but he didn't know how to do it. So, he came out with it. He found that was the best thing to do for this type of movement, wanting to get to know Fusanosuke…and he wasn't exactly receptive to the idea.

"I've got nothing to say to you."

Fusa dismissed him and pushed past Urahara.

Urahara furrowed his eyebrows, and moved in front of Fusanosuke, intercepting his movements, something the blonde didn't like.

"Get out of my way Urahara. I've been nice to you until now, but seeing your face brings many memories back for me, so either leave me alone or I will just have to force you to leave me alone, won't I?"

Kisuke didn't back down from the threat Fusa gave him, making his lips curl upwards in bemusement.

"Please, I wish to converse with you."

"Tch, funny. You never gave me a chance to speak before, why should I give you one now?"

Scowling, Fusanosuke once again attempted to move past Urahara, but once again, Urahara moved his body so he was positioned in front of Fusa, wanting to speak with the boy, wanting to tell him something.

"I know…please, I want to talk with you…about something important."

Fusa threw his head back with a groan, displeased with Urahara.

"Five minutes. After that, I'm walking."

He warned, Urahara agreeing instantly.

"Then allow me to buy you a drink."

Fusanosuke had no choice but to accept it (secretly wanting to have a drink, even if it was by Urahara's expense), and left with Urahara.

* * *

They found themselves sat in a local sake shop. Since Fusa looked teenage, he merely used Kido to make them more agreeable about serving a 'minor' alcohol, Kisuke sat in front of him and having a sake cup in his hand as well.

"It's nice here, don't you think?"

Urahara tried to connect, but it was met with a darkened glare.

"That's four minutes and fifty five seconds left. Speak fast."

His dry reply made Kisuke cringe, the man watching the younger take a sip of sake, the green liquid sliding down his throat, and made him feel warm inside, Kisuke noticing that Fusanosuke looked to be happy right now, and was glad about that, even if he held discontent for the man.

"Always to the point huh…well, okay. I guess it can't be helped, after all." Kisuke cleared his mind and collected his thoughts. "Fusanosuke…eeh, Fusa I suppose. You know…the thought of you hating me, tears me apart inside."

"Good, I hope it does."

The darkened response allowed Kisuke to see the anger inside of the young Shinigami's heart. It was immense, and Kisuke couldn't blame him. He couldn't blame the anger that the boy held for Kisuke, looking on with a frown on his face.

"Yeah…I thought you'd say something like that. In all honesty, I never thought I would see you again. But, I am glad that I did."

"Sure you are." Fusa scoffed, coughing into his hand. "If you've got something to say, then say it quickly, I've got people I would rather be with other than you."

"Haha, I see. Yes, that would probably be something you'd rather do. Aah, I also have to tell you something's, like with the Kurosaki twins…"

"Yes, I already know, they are gaining powers. I'm sure you noticed it today as well."

Fusanosuke cut to the chase, not wanting to discuss anything with Kisuke.

"I have, and I suppose you've already discussed it with Isshin-san?" Fusa inclined his head, not wanting to reveal much more with him. "I see. Well, I am sure that you will do amazing things with them. They have great potential-"

"I won't let you near them." Fusa growled, his eyes focusing in on the man before him. "I know how you see potential and what you do with it. Just like what you did with me."

"Fusanosuke…" Kisuke sombrely spoke, his eyes clouded with guilt. "I…I can't ever apologize enough to you…what I did, my actions are unforgivable, and I can't ever be told otherwise with that. My actions, were very appalling. I can't say how sorry-"

"You know, I know what you're doing, and you better stop it right now before I get truly pissed off."

Fusanosuke cut him off, giving him a no nonsense glare which burrowed into Kisuke's soul, the hardened glare that was set before him.

"W-What do you mean?"

Kisuke's eyes looked everywhere other than at Fusanosuke. It was as if he was trying to search for something…but both of them knew what the true truth really was, and it was difficult in even mentioning it, from Kisuke's side, from Fusanosuke's however…he wasn't going to let it go.

He couldn't look at him, Fusanosuke seeing the guilt in his eyes.

"You, think if you can get me to be okay with you, you don't have to feel the guilt of what you did. But sorry sunshine, you don't get to get out of your guilt so easily." Fusa inched closer, and saw a knife on the table, his hand moving towards it. "Your guilt, will be you forever and ever. What you did, to children. How you look at yourself, makes me wonder, it truly does. I can't even think about it, what you truly think about it all. You, and the rest of them are guilty, Urahara Kisuke. Think of me what you want, but you're always going to be a, murderer, and a coward."

Those words hit Kisuke like a truck. It was a surprise that he wasn't blown off his seat, with the powerful emotions that he felt. Kisuke couldn't refute what Fusanosuke said either, his eyes lowering.

"You're right…I am a coward. And you could call me a murderer, if you want."

Kisuke tried to speak with a calm voice, but it failed instantly. It fell down to the lower depths, he couldn't keep his voice steady. He felt like he was going to die under the eyes of the boy who's life he did ruin.

"It's not a question of if I can or can't, it is my right to call you that, because that's what you are, isn't it?" Fusa questioned, his hand grabbing the knife and with a swift motion, he held it to Kisuke's throat, Kisuke's breath hitching. "Do you know how long I've dreamed about it, slitting your throat? Killing you for what you did. For those precious boys and girls that looked towards me for help? Everyday, every night, I see their faces. My nightmares are haunted by the disaster that you caused, and the end of that Project Hope…do you remember what happened that day?"

Kisuke didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything.

When seeing he didn't say anything, Fusa held the knife closer to the mans throat, pressing the blade against his skin. It didn't cut, but Kisuke could feel the cold steel against his throat, and he was sure that Fusanosuke could end his life there and then.

"Don't you remember, how you terminated all of us like nothing? You put us all down like dogs, and left us there to die? Remember the children screaming, crying for salvation? Do you remember their bodies shaking, breaking down and even vomiting blood from their stomachs because they couldn't contain it any longer?"

"S-Stop…"

Kisuke pleaded, his eyes producing tears.

He couldn't hear it. It was breaking his heart hearing the sorrowful words of the boy before him.

Fusa sharpened his eyes dangerously and leaned closer to Urahara.

"Don't worry, I know how it must feel, being this close to death. I was at my limit most days. Remember when I begged you to stop, my body hurting so much that I couldn't take it anymore, and I felt like I was going to die? Then, what did you do? You whispered "Shhh, it will be over soon." in that damn disgusting voice that you have, almost sounding like a Devil. But it never was over, was it? You never stopped, you sacrificed us, sent us out to a war that wasn't even anything to do with us. You made us die one by one, while all of us cried, and what did you do? Nothing, because you liked it. You loved it, seeing us children fight your battles, and then ending our lives like we were nothing."

Kisuke tried to turn his face away from Fusanosuke, but he didn't allow him too, keeping the knife pressed against his throat. Kisuke felt Fusanosuke's hand tremble with the knife trembling on his skin.

"Fusa…"

"Tch, and you know what? The biggest thing I hate you for is…well, take a guess. Because you've kept me captive for over 20 years and more than that actually, you've killed people like family to me…and you even murdered my own Kaa-chan in front of me, and threw her deceased body onto the ground, then you took me away and did unspeakable things to me. You're a monster of the highest degree Urahara, and you should suffer every day for what you did to us, what you did to my Kaa-chan, and me as well. I honestly don't know how you live with yourself."

Fusa dropped the knife from Kisuke's neck, allowing the man to take a reprieve.

Kisuke became confused, he didn't know what was happening. He was sure that Fusanosuke was going to take his life, even if it was in front of humans. He was sure, and after everything that had happened

"Fusanosuke…"

"Killing you now would be stupid of me. I want to beat you in a fight, I want to show you that I can overcome the monster that detained me for so many years. Don't worry Urahara, I won't be giving you an easy death. We'll be fighting until the end. You're on borrowed time however. Enjoy it. Because I will end your life, you know? And now…" He briefly paused and felt something in the air, taking in a breath. "It seems like Karin-san and Yuzu-san are being targeted by Hollows, I better get over to them quickly."

With those hard words, Fusanosuke took from his seat, and left Kisuke alone, the man lowering his eyes sadly.

"Fusanosuke…Yuuki, for my actions…I can never apologize to you."

Truly regretting his actions, Kisuke couldn't lift his head up, shame etched into his eyes right now.

* * *

At the same time that the event between Kisuke and Fusanosuke occurred, Karin and Yuzu were playing soccer…or more like, Karin was doing it. Yuzu was watching on, her eyes where on her twin sister.

"Go Karin-chan!"

She cheered, wishing her sister the best.

Karin smiled, and tossed her foot to the side, kicking the ball rapidly.

But as she did it, she couldn't get out of her mind what happened this morning, and her dream.

She couldn't forget it all day, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She could see it in her head, and how it was to her. Then, the offer from Fusanosuke. To have powers. To be like Ichigo, and use the powers she has to defeat Hollows…

But could she do it?

Did she want to have the responsibility of slaying Hollows from now on?

She truly wasn't sure.

She didn't know if having cool powers were worth it. She knew that Fusanosuke would agree with whatever she wanted and if she chose to just ignore it and leave it as it was, she was content to know that he'd do the Hollow stuff with her own elder brother…but could she just forget about it, and live her life as usual? Was it as simple as to give up life like nothing was happening at all?

"Karin! Kick it here!"

In the midst of her using her mind to contemplate what she was going to do, she missed the fact that she was playing soccer, and missed her teammates running towards her.

Fixing her stance, she kicked the ball towards her male teammate, and bowed her head, attempting to think about anything else. Anything other than what Fusanosuke had said, what she had been shown before, and what she would be able to do now. She truly, wished that she'd be able to forget about it but…she couldn't.

It was at that time when she felt something…

A pulse.

She felt a pulse deep within her head, and the feeling of being crushed.

At first, she wasn't sure what the feeling was.

She didn't understand why she was feeling like this…

Until it became clear when she saw it…

She saw the Hollow.

She saw a large Hollow walking towards them. It must've been the size of a house from what she could tell. She could see the red eyes of the Hollow and the damaging gaze that it gave. The large arms of the Hollow looked buff to the max.

Large hands accompanied the large arms, and its feet tore the ground apart…

But no one else could see it.

No one else could see the Hollow. Even Yuzu didn't seem to notice much difference from where Karin stood.

"No…if it comes here then…" She growled out, and went to her pocket, producing her phone. She searched for Fusanosuke's number and found it within ten seconds, pressing the dial button to phone him up. "Come on, answer…answer…"

She murmured again and again…but he didn't answer.

She looked to see the problem, and saw that her phone didn't have a signal.

"Damn it, with no signal that means…even if…no, what am I supposed to do…" She tightened her fist, and regarded the creature with strong eyes. "There's no one else now. There's no one else that can do anything…I will have to do it, I will face the creature."

Making a resolve in her heart, Karin ran across the field as fast as she could, catching the attention of Yuzu.

"Karin-chan! W-Where are you going!?"

She yelled after her twin, not seeing the Hollow…

"Hollow!"

Was all Karin replied, before she jumped up high and stuck out her leg into a kick.

Yuzu gasped, and placed on the glasses that Fusa made her, and she looked towards Karin, to see that she was trying to kick a Hollow. Because she didn't want her sister to be hurt, she naturally took to her feet and rushed forward.

"Haaaaah!"

She growled out to the confusion of the other people playing soccer. They didn't see what she was doing, and were perplexed about the very idea that Karin was suddenly jumping up and trying to hit something.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Hollow roared out, and swung its arm at her, the air bending around the outstretched arm, and headed straight for the airborne Karin.

"Ack!"

She cried out as the arm hit her, sending her skidding across the ground. She felt pain erupt through her body as her body skidded across the ground. The ground turned up slightly with the amount of times she hit it, blood coming from the cut she received to her head, but she didn't feel it right now, only concerned about stopping.

She came to a halt a few paces away from the Hollow, the Hollow standing intimidatingly above her, Yuzu panicking and grabbed the charm that Fusanosuke had given her when they first met, always keeping it with her.

"Karin-chan!"

Cried Yuzu, as she made it to Karin, and held out the charm.

The Hollow roared, and tried to punch her…but it was stopped.

A forcefield erected around the pair of them, strong enough to protect them from the Hollow that came out, stopping the large fists advancements. The Hollows hand hitting the barrier caused Karin to wince, and curse her own powerlessness at the fact that she was saved by Yuzu, when she always credited herself with the protection of her twin.

"Karin-chan, are you alright!?" Yuzu checked on her sibling, seeing if she was okay. "Karin-chan, it is alright, I am here now."

She soothed, Karin's eyes heading towards Yuzu.

Yuzu looked at her twin, and saw the eyes of sadness there, the Hollow raising its fist and sending it towards the barrier. It held, keeping the creature at bay…but the humans were getting curious and began walking closer.

"Yuzu, have you tried…Senpai…try Fusanosuke-senpai…"

Yuzu looked towards her phone, grabbing it from her pocket and like Karin, she saw that she didn't have any signal.

"I-I don't have a signal."

She complained, Karin's eyes sharpening at the creature.

"We've got to do something about that Hollow."

"B-But we can't fight…w-we don't have any powers…w-we aren't like Onii-chan, Fusa-senpai or even Giselle-senpai. W-We can't do anything amazing like they can…w-we aren't strong like they are Karin-chan…w-what are we going to do?"

Even Karin wasn't sure what they were going to do…

They needed help.

She didn't have the power to do anything, and she wasn't sure what she can do now.

There wasn't anything that she can do now.

She wanted to do something…anything…but she couldn't.

She cursed herself again and again, Yuzu doing the same thing.

Yuzu felt useless right now, and she wanted to help…but what could she do?

She was in the same boat as Karin.

Neither of them had powers, and couldn't do anything.

They couldn't do anything at all, they were stuck and could only watch helplessly as the Hollow kept smashing his hands against the barrier. But for once, Karin was glad that Fusanosuke wasn't human, as the barrier was holding around them.

It was protecting them…but others were getting closer.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu-san. What are you doing?"

One of the people who played soccer with Karin wondered, getting closer.

"Karin! We're supposed to be doing something here!"

"Are you playing or not?"

"Yeah, we've got a game going here. Come on. Let's do it."

More and more of their shared friends moved closer towards both Karin and Yuzu, not moving backwards, something neither twin wanted to happen, knowing that there could be bad consequences for the people that couldn't see the massive Hollow.

Karin's eyes widened, turning towards them.

"G-Get away from here now! Get away!"

She pleaded, seeing the Hollows eyes turning towards the humans, but nothing was happening.

They kept moving towards them.

They didn't heed her words…and the Hollow turned its hands towards them, moving closer towards them.

"Shit…Yuzu, we've got to do something…" Karin scowled out, not sure what they were supposed to do here. But then she recalled something, when looking at her twin. "Yuzu…you did…you did that…spell, the other day, didn't you…?"

"Hmmm?" Yuzu hummed, not sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Since Yuzu didn't see it for herself, she wasn't sure what she was talking about.

Karin sighed, and explained quickly, watching nervously while the Hollow howled into the air, the deafening cries of the Hollow breaking down the strengths that Karin and Yuzu held within their hearts right now.

"Remember when Senpai was doing that spell…that Kido stuff…what was it again…Bakudo or something like that?"

"Aah, yes! I remember!" Yuzu cheered. "Bakudo 4: Hainawa! That's it, right Karin-chan?"

As she said that, Karin couldn't help but notice the fingers of Yuzu's lighting up.

"Yuzu, you can do it…you can use that spell stuff." Yuzu wasn't convinced so Karin placed her fingers out towards the Hollow. "B-Bakudo 4: Hainawa!"

Karin tried her best to make it work…

But nothing happened.

A small light appeared, but beside that, nothing happened.

No rope came out, nothing happened, and she felt deep regret.

She tightened her fists tightly, trying to come to terms with the failure she just received.

Yuzu was astonished by the development.

"I tried myself, but I can't seem to make it work, but you can do it…m-maybe we can…I don't know, but it's the best that we have right now…try Yuzu?"

"I-I can do it?" Karin nodded, uncertainly in her eyes. "I-If you think I can. Then, here it is. Bakudo 4: Hainawa!"

Yuzu wasn't sure, but did the spell anyway.

She was too afraid to look, so Karin pointed at her finger which had a lingering light.

Yuzu worked up the courage to have a look and saw the light, and was astonished. The light continued for a few seconds, but then disappeared, Yuzu unsure of how she was able to do it.

"See? You can do it. You can use that spell, make those yellow rope things and bind that creature."

"B-But, I can't do it alone…I mean, I can make that light appear, and that's only because I wished to emulate Senpai. I-I don't know if I can do something like that."

Yuzu wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of doing it herself. It seemed like a big thing, and she didn't know what she would be able to do. She didn't want to even think about going up against that creature.

Karin placed hands on her twins shoulders, and smiled.

"We can do it together." Karin began, and smiled when she thought of Fusanosuke. "Senpai told me that nothing is impossible if you try. As long as you do your best, miracles can occur. Senpai believes in us, let us believe in ourselves."

"Karin-chan…I-I've never heard you sound so passionate…c-could Senpai really have affected you so much?"

Karin adopted a red face, and scratched her cheek.

"I just…he just kinda has this way of making things…good. I guess he's a cool guy…and he's done things for us…maybe he just makes me believe anything is possible."

Hearing the words of her twin, Yuzu had no choice but to nod her head, and stand tall.

Karin followed suit and grabbed her twins hand, and walked forward together with Yuzu.

"We've got to do our best, Yuzu."

"Y-Yes! Let's think of Senpai and how he did it! That's how I did it."

"Me too."

Karin confessed and walked towards the Hollow with Yuzu.

Having faith in themselves, Karin and Yuzu concentrated. They believed in themselves, they envisioned themselves doing what Fusanosuke had done beforehand. They wished and dreamed for it to happen as well. They wanted it, they needed to summon the power that was held within their powers. They wished for it to come forward, to spring forward, and release itself upon the enemy Hollow that was dangerously close towards the other humans, who had no idea that the Hollow was there, coming for them.

Just then, as they were concentrating, Fusanosuke arrived in his Shinigami form.

He was about to take out the Hollow, but saw the power building around Karin and Yuzu, a smile on his face.

" _These girls are naturals. I didn't expect it, but their summoning their inner powers, and don't even know it. Yuzu-san, Karin-san…you girls, and Ichigo are very interesting. Believing in your hearts, you're able to swell your powers around you. I've seen Ichigo do it before, I didn't expect Karin-san and Yuzu-san to do it either…well, this is surprising. Let's just see what happens, and if they can't do it, I will step in…but something tells me they are going to pull it off._ "

With those thoughts in his mind, Fusanosuke watched with keen eyes, watching yellow energy wrapping around their joint hands.

As it did, Giselle appeared next to Fusanosuke, and saw the same thing that he did, giving him a smile.

"Seems like things are getting interesting, aren't they Hubby? Do you feel, the hidden power in them? Shinigami in Karin-chan, and Quincy in Yuzu-chan?"

Fusanosuke turned to her, surprised she knew that.

"How did you know…?"

He was baffled by her, but she just winked towards him, smacking her lips together in a sexual lust for him.

"Pretty much the same way as you~" Giselle sang, stealing a kiss from him, the boy scowling at her as she winked. "Ooh Hubby, don't show such a face, you're cute, don't scowl with that cuteness that you have."

Giselle smiled out with that goofy grin that she had, Fusanosuke retracting away from her slightly, though her grabbing his hand with a swiftness he had to wonder how she got so fast all of a sudden, questioned how he was going to get away from her.

"D-Don't kiss me like that without permission."

Fusa stuttered, Giselle finding it adorable and clung to him.

"Awwwww, you're so cute when trying to pretend you didn't enjoy it~ Don't worry my sexy Hubby, we'll do many things together later on~"

She snickered, and swiftly kissed him again before he could even blink. She caressed his lips with her own for only but a moment. But that moment was more than enough for her, she loved the feeling of his lips, and wouldn't ever stop kissing him.

Fortunately for Fusa, he had the mind to move away from her head, looking with interest at the twins, Giselle doing the same, though she kept staring at Fusanosuke's body, undressing him with her eyes.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Hollow screamed and raised its hands, startling Yuzu and Karin. They saw that it was ready, and the humans weren't any the wiser. In fact, they were calling for the twins, their eyes laced with concern when seeing Karin's cut.

"K-Karin-chan!"

Yuzu called, Karin responding by sticking out her hand.

"Yes! Let's do it!"

Nodding at Karin, Yuzu did the same thing and both concentrated.

The Hollows hand went to swing down on the humans, to crush them.

""Bakudo 4: Hainawa!""

Doing all they could, they threw their joint hands forward, and from there…a miracle occurred.

From their connected hands, a light came forth. It shone bright, a yellow colour. It was beautiful to Karin and Yuzu, who watched as their efforts paid off. They witnessed the yellow rope coming out together, twisting and turning in the sky.

The sun shined down on the yellow rope, creating a mesmerizing display. The yellow rope went all the way to the Hollows neck, and twisted and bended around it, wrapping around its neck, and caught it, straggling it.

"W-We did it!"

Yuzu yelled, very happy with her accomplishment.

Karin smiled as well, happy that she was able to do something, and now believed Fusa that she did have some kind of power. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure. But she couldn't deny this now, that she had a power in her hand and in her body.

"Come on Yuzu! Pull!"

Karin ordered, the twin nodding.

"Y-Yes!"

Following Karin's order, Yuzu pulled as hard as she could the same for Karin.

Because of their pull, the Hollows body was moved slightly. Because they were still human, they weren't able to pull the giant Hollow far, but it was enough to catch the attention of the Hollow, and turn it to their direction.

Ideally, they didn't want to face the Hollow as they were, but they didn't have a choice right now. They did what they needed to do, and that was get the Hollow away from their friends, not wanting them to get hurt.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

It howled into the blue sky, its red eyes on the girls.

"W-Well, we got its attention."

Yuzu giggled nervously, Karin sharing that same nervousness.

"W-We certainly did…n-now what do we…do?"

Karin finished, and didn't know what to do, as the Kido was dispelled by itself.

Both Yuzu and Karin felt their energies draining, but not enough to knock them down off their feet, which was expected from Karin, but surprising from Yuzu, at least in Fusanosuke's eyes, his eyes displaying joy for the pair.

"Well, seems like they need some help."

"Ooh! Me too Hubby!"

Giselle interjected, summoning her bow.

Together, they went forward.

"Haaah!"

Giselle took two arrows that had skulls on the end, and shot them forward, piercing the enemies limbs, at the weakest part. Because the Hollow was weak, it cut right through, cutting the arms right off the Hollow, them falling to the ground and disappearing.

"Dispatched."

Fusa calmly came above the Hollow, and swung his Zanpakuto downwards, cleaving the Hollow in half as Karin and Yuzu watch on with curious eyes.

Fusanosuke's sword went through the entire Hollow, and made it disappear, cleansing it with his sword. Fusa raised his blade, the light reflecting off the blade, Giselle returning to his side, and smiled at the girls.

"Well done Karin-san, Yuzu-san. You two did great."

He greeted with a kind smile, placing his sword away.

"Senpai!"

Yuzu cried and went forward. She hugged onto his body, not letting him go.

Karin moved forward, appreciation in her eyes.

"Thanks, Senpai. You saved our bacon."

He chuckled, and shook his head.

"You saved yourselves, I just did the cleanup work." He beamed out, then saw Karin's head, frowning. "You got hurt, huh." He mused, and placed a hand to her forehead, using healing Kido to heal the cut. "I don't know much of this stuff, but I know enough to heal this type of cut."

As the cooling aura washed over her forehead, Karin's face turned red.

She watched him hug Yuzu with one arm, and use the other hand on her forehead, and she made up her mind…

" _Senpai has power…Onii-chan has power…and I have power. I couldn't do anything on my own, I had to have help from Yuzu…but no. I don't want to be a burden and rely on others anymore…I want to fight on my own…I want to have the power to protect, and not be protected anymore. I want, to become a Shinigami._ "

With a resolute heart, Karin was set in her path, and wanted the power, unaware that a certain someone was staring right at her, wanting to have her power for themselves, the same person that came after her years ago.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, after some awesome reviews and such, it seems that the Karin and Yuzu arc is the one that was chosen, and that means their powers are going to becoming very, very soon, possibly even in the next chapter! So look forward to that! A little more backstory for Fusa was also revealed as well!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, they're getting quite the development, aren't they? They'll be coming sooner or later. Well, that's because of the other arcs focusing on them and all, there's not much time for it and such. Cool suggestions!**

 **Skull Flame; I guess so~ He is gonna have a bad time, and maybe you're right, maybe he should just give into that crazy love. She's gotta have that kind of dream for what I've got planned for the future. Yeah, something like that, though it will be expanded upon in the future. Thanks!**

 **DocSlendy; I'm glad that you did! Yeah, that's always good, more backstory is a good thing! You never know what Aizen has been doing, and you never know what kind of experiments that guys got up his sleeve. Yuzu saw it all!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! What's going to happen indeed. Karin is gonna have something like that, maybe be like Thor or something, who knows right now. I've got some ideas for it anyway. Hehe, those will be coming quite soon~**

 **Mslmob12; He does indeed have a Bankai, he just hasn't used it yet. He will be using it in the future.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! And cool!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he's been creating such things. You never know what Aizen is really trying to do. Yeah, they have begun awakening, and in this chapter, are going to awaken their powers. She's going to have something cool. I can't say what yet, but it is going to be pretty good. As his past is revealed, it will become more clear why he does what he does. Exactly, and she's going to need it.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks! I am glad that you liked it! Hehe, yeah she knows what's going on, and the same with Fusa. Hmmm, she'll know about it eventually, when that is, I haven't decided just yet though, it won't be forever. And that sounds pretty cool for an OC story based off Sword Art Online. I like it.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I could see Karin doing something like that. Of course she's gonna be behind Ichigo, but strength isn't always about who is stronger. Karin is going to grow in an interesting way with Fusa teaching her how to be a Shinigami, how to use her sword, stuff like that.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, looks like it~ Well, Karin already decided last chapter to do it, seeing how she wasn't able to do anything like defend herself. Yuzu's just more adept at using her spirit energy, because Karin right now has more of it, harder to control and such. They might have some trouble, but as seen in this chapter, a teamup can be pretty unique. Well, it is hard to let go of something you've held onto, and Urahara has already said that he has acknowledged what he has done, so on some level, he has done something. To what level, can't be revealed just yet.**

 **Momo fan; So close indeed. They'll be bonding sooner or later. Hmmm, maybe that's a possibility, it could happen~**

 **Lightwave; Indeed, they are very close. For the moment, it would be Giselle more than the others, especially considering how distant they are with one another. That shall be revealed in the future, as more of that person is revealed.**

 **AlphaOmega; I'm glad that you found some enjoyment from this. She certainly did seem to have met him in the past. Being trained by Fusanosuke personally, she's going to be quite, strong I'd say. While Ichigo is probably always going to be stronger, I've always viewed Karin as a little smarter so she'd be able to do tactics Ichigo might not think of. There are Quincy's that use other weapons, like guns, swords and such, but bow and arrows tend to be the ones that they use. Well, Urahara has admitted that at least some fault lies with him, so it can be assumed that there was something going on, whatever is going on, at least he assumes some part in the blame. He doesn't really need it right now, Fusa is a pretty smart dude, and knows how to fight, and he isn't alone right now. He's got Giselle by his side.**

 **LL; Uh, okay. Yeah, she's really making a move, huh. She's a little jealous, but she wasn't going to show anyone. Yeah, he does seem to want to do something for Fusa, but Fusanosuke doesn't really want it right now, especially after it is revealed, what is going to be revealed. It seemed like he did, but I think he was forced to rush past the first part. I heard he wanted to do things with Tatsuki, and Keigo, but he was forced to go to the Soul Society by his editors or something like that. Though that's just a rumour I have heard before.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Karin, the Shinigami, and Yuzu, the Quincy part two**

The next day, Karin laid in her bed, and thought about what had happened the day before. How she used Kido for the first time, how it actually worked, and what she wanted to become now…

She knew that she needed to become it.

It wasn't really a choice now.

She had people to protect. She couldn't be left behind, and allow others to do things for her that she wouldn't be able to do on her own. She wasn't going to rely on others to save her, when she had the sleeping power inside of her body…she knew that she needed to do this now.

There wasn't an alternative.

She couldn't rely on anyone else to save her, but herself. She thought that this would be the best way, that's why she had decided to tell Fusanosuke himself when she next saw him that she wanted the power…she wanted to become a Shinigami, a strong one at that.

"Karin-chan, wasn't yesterday something else or what?"

Yuzu caught her attention swiftly, breaking her thought patterns for the moment.

Karin swiftly moved her head to the direction of her sisters bed, bobbing her head up and downwards in agreement.

"You're right. It was a strange feeling to say the least…but we did what we did and it all worked out in the end, even if it was a little strange…I guess that even sometimes, people like Fusa-baka, can come in handy."

Though she insulted him, she secretly was happy that he came for both Yuzu and Karin. That, was something she needed at that moment in time. She needed something like that. and now, she was very sure that she needed to do something. She needed to become what Fusa was, what Ichigo was…she needed to become a Shinigami…but she didn't know what she was going to be doing.

"Do you think we should tell Onii-chan that we know about it?"

At that question, Karin halted her thoughts, and tried to understand the implications of Ichigo knowing that they knew…

She couldn't tell them.

Neither could.

Ichigo was very protective, and if he knew that they knew, and were considering fighting them as…Karin thought it would be a profession now, then he'd be severally negative about it, and probably would blame Fusanosuke for it, when he didn't do anything other than actually save them for what happened.

"No, we can't tell him. He'd do something strange…no, he'd become angry about our involvement, when it isn't really a choice. I mean, we've got things to do that Ichi-nii isn't going to like. You know how he is after all. He'd only be against it, like Senpai said. Even Fusa-senpai understands Ichi-nii sometimes. He's the type to be against us becoming…whatever we're becoming. B-By the way Yuzu, did Senpai say anything to you about what was going on with these…powers and all?"

Yuzu raised a finger to her lips, then nodded elegantly.

"Yes, he told me about it just the other day. He said that I could become something called a…Quincy, whatever that is. He explained it, but I didn't understand most of it. I mean, do you know what a Quincy is Karin-chan?"

Karin shrugged her shoulders with perplexity on her face.

"I honestly don't know what that is. I presume it is something weird, but I haven't a clue at all."

"He also told me that you could become like him…darn, Karin-chan. You're so lucky, you get to have awesome powers like Senpai."

Karin bemusedly looked upon her sister, a sense of playfulness in her eyes.

"You don't know that Quincy's aren't superior to Shinigami's. They might have abilities that Shinigami's cannot possess, you don't know. You'll have to ask Senpai more about it…actually, I will have to ask Senpai more about this after all. This Shinigami stuff, I wonder what type of powers I will get?"

Karin wondered aloud to herself, as Yuzu wondered the same thing…

They both had to wonder what was going on right now, with these powers. They didn't know what kind of powers they were going to get. Though Karin hoped for something destructive, something powerful, and something that could be useful to slaying Hollows, or just genuinely showing off to Ichigo once he found out about it.

"Maybe you'll get some cool sword, a Zanpakuto like Senpai has. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah…something fire based would be hot…or even like, I dunno, water based…or even maybe something that can shoot off ice or something…Senpai did say that there are elemental types out there, he just has a poison type. Cool for him, but knowing me, I wouldn't be able to use something like that to its best of its abilities. I'd probably suck with it."

"Probably." Yuzu giggled, only stopping in shame when Karin's death eyes fell on her. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"How could that be taken in a good way?"

The question proposed to Yuzu wasn't answered.

Instead, Yuzu rose from her bed, and stretched for the morning day.

"Well, I've got to go and make breakfast. Bye Karin-chan!"

Karin's eyebrows twitched rapidly, as Yuzu disappeared out of the door.

"She didn't even answer my question." A sigh came from the raven as she looked out of her window, seeing that it was raining. " _It was exactly like this on that day. Why can't I remember what happened during that day…? The rain…everything happened like this…the rain poured down, and I was saved…why can't I remember who that person was…I never even got to thank that person for what they did for me…did they do something for me…? Was that just a dream…? But everything that has been happening lately, it could've been real…I don't know anymore._ "

Karin mused to herself as she watched the rain pour down. It was heavy, thick rain falling. It stained her window, so she could barely see out of it. The heavy downpour only made her reminisce about the time that she felt like happened…but did it happen? She wasn't sure. But her dreams felt all the more real each time that she thought about them.

* * *

"Wow, this downpour is really bad, isn't it?"

Orihime began as she, and Fusanosuke walked towards the school. He held an umbrella for the pair of them to walk under, protecting them from the rain. The grey skies were obviously present, the clouds thundered ridiculously, sometimes causing noises of the rain to be blocked out by the tremoring thunder.

"Yes, it is very bad. It reminds me of a day in the Soul Society."

"It rains in the Soul Society Fusa-chan?"

Orihime's cheerfulness wasn't dampened by the rain in any aspect of the world. Actually, she seemed to be compensating for the rain falling by trying to be as cheerful as she could.

"It does sometimes. It's the same as this world after all. Actually, you'd be surprised on how this place and the Soul Society are quite similar in many aspects. Even some of the things taught in the schools are similar. Obviously, I presume that humans here aren't taught how to fight giant creatures with white masks."

"Hehe. No~ We're not taught that~"

The beauty sang, as they rounded the corner.

"That's good…wow, this rain is pretty bad for this time of year."

"Fusa-chan, can't you do like some magic Kido stuff to affect the rain?"

Fusanosuke chuckled at Orihime's words.

"That would be pretty fantastic, but even I can't do things like that. It would be pretty fun if I could do something like that, don't you think?"

"It would be."

Orihime agreed, as they continued going to the school.

"You know, the last time I was in the human world…or rather, I was in this town, it rained like this. So heavy, so thick that you could barely see your next step, but something about it was very beautiful, the rain dancing down from the heavens, something my Kaa-chan once told me about."

Orihime's face turned surprised.

"Fusa-chan once came to this town?"

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She didn't think that Fusa had been to the town before, besides when he first came to the town when he came to capture Rukia (Orihime only knowing vague stuff about that whole capture stuff, just enough for her to know some of it, but not the whole details) but for him to have come before, she hadn't expected it, honestly.

"Yes. A few years ago now. It was a routine thing. We Shinigami take turns in patrolling towns and such. Like what Rukia-chan is doing here. I once had this town as my own protection baby, or whatever. I came here for about a month, after I had to stop the person who tried to assassinate Soutaichou."

"Oooh, Fusa-chan stopped someone assassinating Soutaichou…whoever that is."

"Hehe, his name is like so freaking long, so I just tend to call him Soutaichou, or Yama-jiji sometimes. Though that's only when Soi Fon-chan isn't around, because she gets all huffy about things like that and usually tries to two hit kill me with her Suzumebachi, who totally likes me better than her." Orihime's face naturally turned to worry, so Fusa relieved her of that. "Don't worry, she hasn't been able to stab me twice yet. She did get me a few times once, but she could never touch me in the same place twice…kinda sounds a little weird, but whatever I guess. But Orihime-chan, we've got to get out of this rain before it becomes even worse, huh."

"Yes! We should!"

Quickly deciding that, the pair rushed through the rain.

* * *

Soon they came across the school building, and just before they could enter, Fusanosuke stopped, and turned to his right…where he didn't see anything.

" _That same presence again…it was there, and it felt familiar…I've got to deal with it somehow. there's just something…I've got to do something…I wonder though, if there's something that I can do about that…but the power is…I know it can't be a Taichou…I know each of their Reiatsu's off by heart…but this Reiatsu isn't what I would usually say it is._ "

Fusanosuke's thoughts wrapped him up in a spiral of wonders, not realizing that the rain was still present, his hand slowly slipping on the umbrella.

Orihime's eyes went towards where he was looking, but all she could see was trees.

"Fusa-chan? Is there something wrong? A Hollow maybe?"

He snapped back to reality with Orihime's words.

"Oh…it's nothing, don't worry about it. I thought that I saw something, I guess that I didn't see anything after all…w-well, I suppose that we should go inside."

While having an uneasy heart, he walked into the school together with Orihime, heading for their classroom after changing their shoes at the locker which held their own personal school shoes and such, a typical thing for Japanese culture typed schools to do.

* * *

Walking to the classroom, Fusa caught the sight of Tatsuki, who Orihime went over immediately too, and had a girly chat, he wasn't sure what about exactly, but it was something deep for them anyway. He was happy they would be able to talk peacefully like this.

Calmly, he went down to the chair that he always sat on, and peered out of the window. Still, the rain beat down onto the ground, puddles being formed. He watched as students came into the school, including that of Ichigo and Rukia, who seemed pretty chummy with one another, though Fusanosuke noted the aloneness in Ichigo's brown eyes, a feeling he could know all too well.

He knew the feeling well enough to be able to guess what Ichigo felt, and he guessed it was to do with his Mother. He didn't really know much of the circumstances (beyond what Isshin had told him before) but he was sure that Ichigo missed his Mother dearly, the same with Karin and Yuzu.

" _It must've been hard, for Ichigo to lose such an important family member at such an age…by a Hollow as well…at least that has the excuse of being evil…Urahara on the other hand, didn't have that excuse…bastard._ "

Intensity built up within his chest, his body breaking down bit by bit. Each time his thoughts pertained to Urahara, he wouldn't be able to come accustomed to seeing that man around. He felt like using his powers on him, killing him slowly with painful words and tears. But right now, he didn't have the luxury to do anything like that.

Ichigo and Rukia soon entered the classroom. Wordlessly, Ichigo went over to his desk, and sat down without a worry. Rukia strolled over to Fusanosuke's desk, sitting down on the desk itself, and showed a compassionate face.

"I heard things got pretty intense last night with Urahara-san."

"Let me guess, he told you?"

Informing her was what he believed Kisuke did best, and certainly, he knew this to be the case when he saw her face drop slightly.

"He told me the gist. He thinks that I can influence you on him, but that's not the case, is it?"

Rukia wished she was enough…but she knew that she wasn't, and she wasn't offended. She just knew he was a complicated type of person, and that was alright for the moment. She was okay with being able to just ease whatever Kisuke had done to Fusanosuke in the past.

"No offence to you, but no one can influence me on that person. He's the person that I revile the most, and one day, I will take his life. But I'm just repeating myself now. Let's forget about Urahara for the moment and talk about something else that I've heard of interest as of late."

That piqued Rukia's interest.

"Is there something going on?"

Fusanosuke's face lit up, unable to resist teasing Ichigo.

"I heard that Ichigo has a crush on Chizuru-san, that Zombie chick."

Ichigo's face turned downwards with Rukia's turning the opposite way.

"That thing still scares me. When I met it first time, it was very frightening because it was a lesbian, and yes, I am using 'it' over 'she' because I don't know what that thing is anymore. It is a very powerful creature. It is very scary to say the least. I am very terrified for that person to be released upon the world. Speaking of terrifying, where is Giselle-san lately? I haven't seen her today."

She couldn't help but notice this that the girl was mysteriously absent, but Fusa calmed her worries.

"Don't worry, I know where she is. She allowed me to track her with some Kido. She really doesn't seem to be doing much harm besides some slightly scary yandere moments, though she said that she didn't want to kill someone either. She seems to be the weirdest girl that I have ever met before…well, Nemu-san might also be a little weirdo…eeh, I dunno anymore. Many people are weird who I know. Especially you Rukia-chan."

Rukia scowled, and lightly smacked his arm.

"Don't say such things."

He chuckled lightly, and merely continued to give a light hearted smile.

Rukia didn't really know what to think right now, but seeing him smile was better than seeing the frown that usually worked his way onto the face he had when it came to people like Kisuke Urahara, and she was glad to see the back of Hiyori.

* * *

Later on, Fusanosuke, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime and Tatsuki were inside of the classroom, eating some food together, due to the fact that it was raining outside still, so they weren't able to go outside of the classroom, and decided to eat it together. Rukia and Ichigo weren't sat far away, just merely eating their food. Ichigo was avoiding the Zombie girl that had become attached to him, and Rukia merely kept looking on with jealousy at Orihime and

Orihime's head was snuggling against Fusanosuke's shoulder, as she picked up a piece of food, presenting it to the boy that she had a crush on, acting as if she was his girlfriend, something that didn't go unmissed by the others.

"Open wide Fusa-chan~"

"Awww~"

He did as she commanded, and she placed the food inside. Her fingers were about to leave his mouth, when he decided to tease her, sucking on her fingers.

"Aaaaah~" She moaned, enjoying his tongue wrapping around her fingers, a huge blush forming on her cheeks. "F-Fusa-chan, you're so bad~"

She sang out while moaning happily. She wriggled her fingers around in his mouth, and then he released them. Just as they left his mouth, he placed a small kiss on her middle finger, only to tease Orihime more, the girl fighting down a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry Orihime-chan, it is just so fun to tease someone like you. You're a very fun girl to tease, after all. I find myself liking to tease you even more everyday that we spend time together. Is it my fault that you're so adorable?"

Orihime's face tinged even more red than it was before. It was clear to everyone around that these two happened to be so close that even the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' might be weakened words to use.

Tatsuki was taken back by the way they acted together, glad for Orihime to have such a thing with her crush. If they were dating, Tatsuki wouldn't be surprised, and would be secretly happy for them.

On the other hand, the twins weren't so happy about it. Seeing the fact that it was suddenly happening, seeing that Fusanosuke and Orihime were so close all of a sudden, they weren't sure on how to respond to it.

Rukia was the most pissed about it. Even Ichigo wasn't going to mess with that right now. He couldn't mess with Rukia right now. She was too scary right now, very scary and felt like he was going to die.

"Geez, aren't you two dating already?"

Tatsuki couldn't take it, raising the question.

"T-Tatsuki-chan! T-To say such things!"

Orihime gushed, trying to keep her mind steady, but was failing miserably.

"Silly Tatsuki-san, saying such things. We're merely friends."

Tatsuki's unconvinced eyes fell upon Fusanosuke, the boy having an innocent face.

"And you're saying that, even with the fact that you're like, seriously close to being one of those sickening couples that openly display affection like this, and then become even more sickening when you give each other pet names."

"Ooh, like my Hime-chan~"

"Usagi-chan~"

Orihime sang back, embracing the blonde boy, as Tatsuki sweatdropped, pointing it out.

"Like that for an example. It is like you're doing this on purpose."

The blonde snickered, and cleared up.

"It's fun, to tease, and what's wrong with a little flirting nowadays. It isn't like a hundred years ago…"

"And you'd remember that."

Karin's eyes fell upon Fusanosuke as did her words.

"You're right, I do remember a hundred years ago. A simpler time to now. Baaah, it is easier when you're younger. Nowadays, people always yell, can't they just speak normally and not become insanely insane like to name a few."

Fusanosuke's eyes briefly went over Ichigo, and Karin. Ichigo didn't hear what they said so he didn't say anything, and Karin knew what he was trying to imply…no, what he was basically saying, and felt like giving him a hit on the back of his head for it.

As they were talking, Fusa suddenly felt a spike of Reiatsu in the area, and turned his head there.

As soon as he did, he saw someone, in the distance, spying on them. They made no aggressive movements, as of yet. But something about the Reiatsu was angry, it felt like it wanted to inflict pain and torture onto someone.

" _Hmmm, seems like they've come out to play…well, if they want a fight, then they're going to get one. But why are they here…are they spying on Ichigo, myself, Rukia-chan, or someone else? I know that it is someone else but I don't know who…_ "

At that moment, Giselle entered the classroom, and noticed that Fusanosuke was looking at something. She also felt something, and walked closer towards him, seeing the same thing that he did, the girl curling her lips upwards.

"Hey sweetie Hubby-kun~" Giselle greeted, giving a passing look to Orihime and Tatsuki, the pair talking amongst themselves. "Say Hubby, can I have a word with you right now? It is super important, and it can't be discussed around the others. Especially people like these people."

Fusa narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but then saw that she gestured outside with her eyes.

Seeing that, he took a deep breath, knowing she felt the same thing, so gave his consent.

"Alright, let's go outside."

Nodding in consent, Giselle and Fusanosuke left the classroom, leaving the others to wonder what the pair were doing together, though right now Tatsuki could say that he didn't care that much, Orihime on the other hand was suspicious. Karin looked annoyed, and Yuzu did as well, though more cuter than the way Karin looked right now. Rukia thought that there was something going on with them, but didn't know what that thing was exactly.

Once making it out of the classroom, checking that there was no one around, Fusa leaned against the window as Giselle merely put her hands behind her and smiled enchantingly, showing that she was listening.

"So, you noticed it as well, then?"

Giselle inclined her head, giving a peace sign towards him which he found to be cute, even if it was a reluctant feeling to feel.

"That's right, I saw the same thing that you did Hubby. What a thing, huh. I'd say that it is close to being a Taichou class opponent, and Hubby is like held back by the naughty limiter. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Fusa raised an eyebrow, and wasn't sure on how to answer that.

"Honestly, I haven't decided yet. I mean, there's something about it that I don't trust…hmmm, this is a confusing thing to do."

"It is confusing, but don't worry Hubby, I know you'll be able to win, because you're my Hubby after all."

He smiled weakly at her, not sure how to take the information.

"That's great and all, but to think about fighting this kind of opponent, I will have to do something so it wouldn't draw the attention of the Soul Society. I'm not ready for them to know our exact location yet, and what's going on with Rukia-chan's powers…"

"Don't worry Hubby, you're super smart, you'll figure it out!"

Giselle stated it as if it was a fact, nothing more, and nothing less. She had that much confidence in her lover (from her perspective at least, not so much in Fusanosuke's one) that she believed he'd be able to do it.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."

He smiled out, Giselle becoming happy and hugging onto him. He sighed, but didn't do anything to move her away, knowing she'd do it regardless anyway, not seeing any reason as to why he would have to remove her from his body.

"No worries my Hubby~ Don't worry, I will stand beside you~"

"A-And we're back to that again…as to why you'd do something like that. Okay, we might've met before and I might've saved you or whatever, but you're like…I dunno, you seem to be very hyped up on it. Was it amazing what I did?"

He still couldn't remember if he did something good or not. All he could remember was the fact that he seemed to have saved someone. He recalled saving plenty of people in the past, but for some reason he couldn't remember saving Giselle in the past before.

Giselle curled her hair between her fingers and placed a kiss on his cheek. She could've gotten his lips, but he was smart enough to outmanoeuvre her lips, so they touched his cheek, and not his lips, not doing that until he remembered who this girl really was.

"Silly Hubby, moving away like that~ Don't you wanna share a little love between us~?"

"Ugh…you're alright there, let's keep it professional."

Giselle pouted, but continued to embrace him regardless, wanting to be close to Fusanosuke.

"Ooh Hubby. Don't worry, we'll be having one with one another very soon~ Very soon indeed~ When you wanna have intercourse, tell me, alright~? We could go to a love hotel or whatever you want~"

Fusanosuke resisted the urge to face palm, casting his eyes downwards.

"You're an oddball, aren't you?"

"Yup!" She didn't deny it, showing her cheeky smile towards him. "But that's fine, isn't it? We can be like that with one another in a cute way~"

Fusa shook his head, and contemplated on what to do next.

* * *

As they were talking with one another, Orihime and the others were having their own conversations.

"So, what's Giselle-san doing right now with Fusa-chan?"

Orihime quizzed the others, but they didn't know.

"Why does it matter, Senpai?"

The ever so scowling Karin questioned, huffing in spot.

Orihime didn't know why Karin seemed to be so angry all of a sudden. She seemed to be pissed off for the wrong reasons, and those reasons weren't things that she should be mad about, honestly.

"Well, Fusa-chan and Giselle-san are…Giselle-san was the person who came onto Fusa-chan at the start…"

"She's just the type to do such things. But don't worry, I am sure that Fusa wouldn't do anything now with her. Last time was a caught off guard moment, but now, it doesn't matter in the slightest. We've got things to do after all. Remember Orihime, we've got to make it where you and Fusa are a couple!"

* * *

As they were discussing things, the man that had been spying on them for a few days, and watched the girls with keen interest. His eyes glanced over Orihime, Tatsuki, Yuzu, and finally…it was Karin who his eyes fell upon.

Seeing Karin, brought back certain memories to him, and his eyes sharpened at the girl.

" _I remember her…she's aged since then, and her Reiatsu has grown exponentially as well. If I drain her of her power now, not even Fusanosuke would be able to do anything to me. Hahahahaha, I would be supremely powerful, I wouldn't even lose to Aizen! Once I've drained her of her power, then Fusanosuke's of his, it is going to be amazing._ "

The man chortled to himself, having thought of a good plan, at least that's how he felt right now. He thought that seeing this would be the best. Seeing the girl, seeing Karin and her power, this man was thirsty for her power, he craved her power, and wanted it for himself.

He couldn't hold himself back, and moved forward to the unsuspecting Karin, charging a red energy beam from his mouth, a Hollows mask being drawn down his face…

* * *

Outside of the classroom, Fusanosuke suddenly felt the presence of the man outside, and rushed back into the classroom along with Giselle, who felt the same thing.

"Bakudo 73: Tozansho!"

From his hand, a blue small pyramid was formed, and then he threw it out of the room. By shouting "Expand!" the pyramid turned around, becoming inversed, and surrounded the school, as a red beam of energy descended near the classroom, but the blue barrier protected the classroom, but school it from the collision of the barrier. It blasted, and shook, but didn't break the barrier down, something the man outside hissed at, and charged another blast, something Fusanosuke sharpened his eyes at and got ready to prepare for.

"…!"

"What's going on!?"

"What is that shaking!?"

"Earthquake!"

The humans who couldn't see the what was happening, ran around the classroom, as Orihime panicked.

"T-Tatsuki-chan, what was that beam?"

"I-I don't know either. It seems like that magic crap Fusa can do but…"

Karin's eyes went towards Fusanosuke, seeing his serious face and immediately rushed over to him, Yuzu hiding under a desk for dear life.

"Senpai, this is-"

"Karin-chan, get behind me."

She flinched at the serious tone, but did what he asked regardless.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, bafflement on his face.

"T-That barrier thing, that's Fusanosuke doing that, right?"

"Yes, but that person outside is…"

Rukia didn't know who that person attacking was, turning to Fusanosuke for some answers, but he had clapped his hands together, raised them to the sky, as purple blossoms began to surround the school. Upon seeing that, she could tell what he was doing.

"Hakufuku!"

Using the spell, the entire student body fell asleep. Even people not in the classroom with him, fell asleep. The only ones that didn't fall asleep immediately were people that had Reiatsu for themselves, which included Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Giselle, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Fusa would've included another Quincy there, but the Quincy wasn't around at all, something Fusanosuke found odd, but didn't have time to think about right now.

Fusanosuke felt like it would be easier than anything else. Rukia could tell that this was serious, whatever was happening.

"Fusa! Hey!"

Rukia called, but then she saw his hand crackling with lightning.

"Everyone, get down!" The people that were awake did as asked, and hit the deck, Fusanosuke beginning the chant as the mans red beam was ready, being fired right for the classroom again. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63: Raikohou!"

Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand, Fusanosuke fires the built-up energy at his target as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike towards the red beam that was coming for the classroom.

Bypassing the barrier, unfortunately breaking the window, and the space around it, leaving a gaping hole in the classroom, the others watched on as the red beam and yellow bolt of lightning clashed against the other, and created a miniature explosion, but the classroom was protected by Fusanosuke's barrier.

Immediately, Giselle pushed Fusanosuke out of his Gigai, and he went into his Shinigami form, standing towards the room, the hole in the classroom as he took some metal objects out of his clothing. Slowly, he lifted his hands, and threw them out of the window area.

As they sailed through the sky, heading downwards, the metal turned into small birds, and sprouted wings, like birds. Each of them whizzed around and flew to all four corners of the school, and raised a barrier around the area, so the outer area wouldn't be effected.

With that acknowledged, Fusanosuke's hand laid on the sword at his hip, ready to combat at any second.

Ichigo moved closer towards him, wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey, why is that guy firing at us!?"

Fusanosuke's dead eyes briefly went towards Ichigo, the boy flinching.

"Listen, you, don't try and do anything reckless now, and it goes for the rest here." Grazing his eyes over Rukia, Karin and the others, they all looked seriously on at the blonde. "This type of person, isn't someone that any of you can hope to fight. And yes, Ichigo, that means you as well. In the future, yeah you probably will be able to, but right now, you won't be able to do anything like fight this person."

"B-But, who is he!?"

Ichigo's demands were quite reasonable, everyone wanted to know who he was.

Fusanosuke eyes gazed over the man as his Hollow mask dropped, revealing his scarred face.

"I think I know who it is. Someone dangerous, someone who I have fought, and beaten, before. Though he didn't have Hollow abilities back then either…how in the heck did he…regardless, listen to me Ichigo. This isn't where I am saying "Please don't do it!" because right now, there's no time for pleases. The simple fact is, you cannot hope to fight this person and come out alive, he's a dangerous criminal. I've never gone full out on you, because if I did, you'd be dead instantly. This person, wouldn't hold back on you. He can probably move fast, faster than I remember if he's really gone Visored territory…then his abilities have increased, perhaps I would have to use 'that' power…" He paused his musing's as the man hopped towards the classroom, stopping just outside of the classroom. "Hello, I presume you have a good reason for attacking a schools environment like this?"

The voice he used, it was like he was a different person.

He wasn't goofy right now. He wasn't childish. It was someone Ichigo expected a Shinigami to be like. Powerful, cool, and in control of the situation.

The man adopted a dark grin.

"Hello, it has been sometime since our last meeting, where you ruined my life!"

At the news he had ruined this mans life, everyone didn't believe it. It was clear that the man was evil. No matter how much you thought about it, he wasn't a good person. The way he felt didn't feel like a good person at all. It was the opposite in fact, an evil presence.

"Really? Because, I can't recall you. I've ruined quite a few evil peoples lives before, so if you could be a little more specific, then I'd be appreciative."

His voice was sickeningly sweet, as if he was trying to be kind and nasty at the same time.

"I'm the person that tried to assassinate Soutaichou, that bastard Yamamoto!"

The shout of the man startled most of the humans, but didn't unnerve either Karin or Ichigo, both looking ready for a fight. Giselle on the other hand looked ready to kill someone that was attacking Fusanosuke. She wasn't going to have it, no matter what the person was going to say at this moment in time.

"Oh, okay. So, I probably…ooh, funny coincidence, I was just talking about you this morning! Didn't we meet here during this town where you tried to hurt a young girl or something? I remember, you're a bad man."

Karin's eyes widened with the realization of what was presented before her.

"That's right, we fought, and then you condemned me to that wrenched prison!"

"Because you tried to murder Soutaichou you bleeding idiot! Did you expect fucking puppies and rainbows for a reward!? Are you that thick that you thought that you'd get things in life handed to you for absolutely nothing!? I mean, my God man! Buck up your ideas a little bit and use that thing inside of that thick skull of yours, no matter how small it is! Have some common sense! Bad guys go to jail! Salvation is for the people that can actually use it, you don't deserve it after everything you've done, idiot!"

Snorts from Ichigo, Karin, and Tatsuki miffed the man immensely.

"Speak to me like that! But you've got a chummy life here, haven't you!? Thinking you can be normal when you're insane!"

"I USED to be insane, thank you!"

That correction…seemed to weird some people out. Tatsuki and Karin both face palmed, Orihime giggled nervously as did Yuzu. Rukia didn't know what to say, and Giselle merely smiled as she usually did, not being bothered about anything that was happening…if he attacked Fusanosuke, then she'd go and murder him horribly.

"So…you're angry at the fact that he said you're insane when you…used to be?"

Ichigo tried to understand, but a hardened glare from Fusanosuke caused him to relent.

"You really used to be insane?"

Tatsuki wondered, Fusa showing an uncaring face.

"Used to be, when I was younger. At least, that's what people told me. I thought it was a just thing though, however. They never really understood what it was like, so they shouldn't really comment on my mental health. I thought that I was quite normal, but people marked me down as insane. However, there are plenty of other people inside of that place who are more mad than I am. Mayuri-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou, and so on and so forth."

His response wasn't exactly thrilling to Tatsuki.

Fusanosuke cleared his throat, and regarded the man with a small smirk.

"Anyway, I might be insane in the past, I'm quite normal right now. But that's got nothing to do with this. I want to know, how did you get out of prison? The Soul Society is looking for you, are they? Wanna see what it's like to fight someone like me again who beat you last time quite easily?"

Questions upon questions fired at the scarred man, but he didn't even show a remorseful face.

"I've been thinking about it, for these years. And how I am going to take your life. How I wanted to take your life, and bury you under the hell you've put me through! You made me suffer, you forced me into that prison! I endured torture and misery because of you! I was able to endure it because I thought about your death again and again! I thought about how I would murder you!"

To say he was pissed would be an understatement. This man looked ready to kill right now. Clear as day on his face, he looked ready to disembowel Fusanosuke. But the blonde himself remained passive about it.

"Yeah, that generally happens when you are a criminal…prison usually happens. Hey, I never told you to try and assassinate Soutaichou, did I? I never told you to try and murder that little girl by draining her of her power. And I never told you to do the other stuff you did. You're trying to push your problems onto me, when it's your own fault your life turned out like this. I can't say anything about your life and how it turned out. That's your own problem, it isn't mine. But if you'd like to fight, then I'd happily accommodate you."

Fusa set the challenge, he was going to fight this man for the protection of the people around him.

"Then let's do it!"

The man charged for Fusanosuke, having a sword in hand. He broke the barrier that Fusanosuke placed around the school with some effort, withdrawing the sword, and swung down for him.

Fusa reacted with his sword, blocked the strike, creating heavy sparks to douse the area. The sparks lit up the dark grey skies, the rain falling heavily down from behind the man, thundering happening in the sky.

Seeing Fusanosuke struggling with the man in a sword fight, Rukia couldn't stand back and ran forward.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!"

Rukia sprang into action, and tried a Kido…and it worked.

Her fingers sparked, and she released a beam of electric at the enemy.

"Stupid bitch!"

The man saw it coming, jumped away from Fusanosuke to avoid the lightning, only to put his hand towards the girl, and released a Bala shot towards her.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!"

An arc shield of condensed Reiatsu appeared in front of Rukia, blocking the strike of power going towards her, saving her life, something that she was very appreciative for.

The barrier disappeared as the man tried to attack Rukia, but Fusanosuke appeared in front of her within a dazzling speed of light due to his speed being quite high, even with his powers being restrained like it is right now, blocking a strike to the girls body with his sword.

Fusanosuke struggled with the sword, briefly pushing him back to swing his blade, but the scarred man blocked the strike again, heavy pressure surrounding the area, Fusanosuke quickly placing barriers around the students so they weren't caught up in it.

Sneakily, Rukia slid through Fusanosuke's clothing, due to her nimble state and the fact that they knew one another quite well, sticking her fingers under Fusanosuke's arm, under his clothes so they couldn't be seen, yet wouldn't hit Fusanosuke, at point blank range at the mans chest.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!"

From her fingers, lightning tore through Fusanosuke's clothing, and wrapped around the mans body. She wasn't strong enough to pierce the mans body yet, but she was able to shock him further away from Fusanosuke, who swung his sword, managing to land a cut on the mans leg, forcing him to jump backwards.

"Hahahahahaha! You think this is enough for me!?" The man hissed, Fusa flicking his sword to the side that held blood. The man showed his cut, which was healing, shocking everyone. "You see, I've been improved beyond normal means! I am not going to die from your sword!"

He declared as his wound fully healed without leaving even a mark there.

"B-But…how is he healing so fast?"

Rukia pondered to Fusanosuke who muttered "Tell you later." already having a good guess on what was really happening right now, with the persons healing powers.

Ichigo watched the fight happen, and he knew he couldn't just stand back, thinking of his sisters and how they need protecting, and he wasn't the type to stand back either. He needed to fight right here and now.

"Aaha, Rukia, make me a Shinigami!"

Ichigo ordered, knowing this wasn't an ordinary opponent, but before she could, the man aimed hand at Ichigo, the defenceless Ichigo at that, and went to strike him, but Fusanosuke elbowed the man in the face, pushing him back.

"Aaah!"

Fusanosuke pushed the man away, and did a very complex movement with his body, ending up with his foot embedding into the mans stomach, sending him skidding away at the same time he swiped with his sword, nicking his face ever so slightly.

Using Reishi under him, he made a platform and stood several metres away from Fusanosuke, a red ball of energy appearing in his hand, or more like, circulating his hand in a dazzling blissful embrace of energy.

Seeing that, Fusa was now convinced on what he knew before him to be true, remembering a similar ability he had seen beforehand.

"Hmmm, could that be a Bala? I didn't know that Visored could use something like that…Cero yes, but to think that Bala would be coming into play as well…it might not be as destructive as a Cero, but it is faster…"

Fusa noted, remembering it was a technique he had heard of before, before the man shot it at him.

"Don't think so~"

Giselle appeared in time, shooting off a very fast arrow, impeding the Bala attack just before it could land, exploding it inside of the classroom, Fusa using his immense speed to get everyone out of the way before it was too late for them, even the knocked out people.

Giselle pointed her bow and arrows at the enemy again, firing off a volley of arrows.

"Well, a Quincy could be interesting."

Yuzu picked up the word 'Quincy' and hastily looked at Giselle, seeing that she was what a Quincy was, and that's what Fusanosuke was talking about…Giselle was a Quincy, and she was the person who knew how to use their abilities.

The scarred man used Flash Step to dodge each of the arrows. When they would get close, he'd move fast enough out of the way where he wouldn't be hit. The ones that nearly did hit him he used his sword to divert them away from his body.

"Shakkaho!"

Quickly, Fusa made a red sphere of Reiatsu, and fired it off, not bothering to use the name or number, and while sacrificing some power, it didn't seem all that much as it cut off the mans teleporting like speed.

"Nice trick, but here!"

Using the same technique from beforehand, he gathered red energy in his hand and fired it very fast, colliding with the attack from Fusanosuke, creating a red dance of embers in the sky just outside of the school.

"Iyaaaa!"

Orihime cried out from the smoke, but Tatsuki pulled her away and allowed Fusa to continue fighting, which he did.

"Try this you bastard!"

In the middle of the explosion, Giselle fired some arrows, catching the man off guard, who had no choice but to retreat backwards. The arrows travelled quite fast. Even Fusanosuke was impressed at the speed that they could go.

"Sh-Shit!"

The man panicked at the arrows nearing him. He forced his body to the right…but it didn't work.

"Silly rabbit, I can change the direction of the arrows~"

True to her words, the arrows stopped in mid-air, and then bent towards the location that the scarred man was, heading towards him in breakneck speeds. Fusanosuke was mildly impressed with her control over her arrows, despite the fact that she didn't seem like a direct combat type of fighter like he was.

He couldn't evade in time, so he swung his Zanpakuto and cut them in half.

His sword went through the arrows, dispelling them from the area in flashy particles, only to realize too late.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!"

Fusanosuke's fingers glowed yellow with a light rope soon wrapping around said hand.

Using the energy rope, Fusanosuke's finger lit up yellow as said rope escaped his finger. It flew through the air, and sharply wrapped around the mans leg before he could do anything with the speed of Fusanosuke's Kido being quite on par with some Captains.

"You twat!"

He was stuck, he was shocked that he had been caught by such a low level Kido spell.

"Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!"

Running electricity through his sword, he placed it on the rope, and it ran down through the rope. The man panicked and went to cut the rope…but at the last second, Fusanosuke placed a barrier there so the sword couldn't cut through it.

"Yeah! Go Senpai!"

Yuzu cheered, finding it very exciting to see Fusanosuke using such powers.

"Fusa-chan…I know you can do…it."

Orihime's near silent words cursed the situation, yet also conveyed her belief that Fusanosuke was going to be okay.

The man didn't look pleased though…no, he looked ready to kill at any second.

"Y-You fucking bastard! Don't piss me off man!"

He swung for a second time, the lightning being imminent, but the barrier held. He couldn't break the barrier, and the lightning wrapped around the man, shocking him with the intensity of Fusanosuke's power.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!"

Twisting his fingers, Fusanosuke made six rods of light appear around the man and embed him in the stomach each. He was caught by the lightning, and couldn't resist being captured by the rods of light thanks to Fusanosuke's Kido.

"D-Damn you…"

The man cursed, Fusanosuke showing an uncaring face as he used the rope around his leg, and swung his hand down, causing the mans body to go downwards as well, crashing into the earth that was below him, creating a crater in the earth where the school field is.

* * *

"Y-You did it Fusa-chan!"

Orihime cheered, Ichigo and Rukia wondering for a brief second how she's even able to see him, but at this moment, it didn't matter.

"No…I haven't done it yet. His power is rising, he's going to break out of that Kido within a minute, which is why I have to go and finish him off now. Before he can get out, I have to end the mans life, you probably won't want to see me doing that."

He warned Orihime, and the others, not liking to show the grizzly part of his job which only Rukia and Giselle truly understood, as they have had to do similar things in the past, and no doubt will have to do the same thing in the future.

"Fusa, I will fight with you!"

Ichigo declared boldly, but Fusanosuke stopped him with a glare, a surprising thing from Fusanosuke.

He wasn't the type to show such eyes, but when he did, everyone knew that it was a serious thing. No one wanted to mess with Fusanosuke when this was happening. They didn't want to get on the bad side of the blonde when he was like this.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to do anything. This isn't a fight where you can become involved. Normal Hollows yes, but this type of enemy, you're not ready for this. Heck, even I am not ready yet, until my full powers are released, and that will take a little time."

He advised, looking for one of the pills that would release his powers…but he couldn't find anything.

He looked and looked, but couldn't find anything. He cursed this part of the day, but was able to stay calm and collected. He just had to be very creative with how he used his power, if he was only going to be able to fight with 20 percent of his usual power…he'd just have to hope he'd be able to win with just that.

Ichigo didn't like that answer, and tried to reason with him.

"Don't say things like that! I might not be able to fight like you, but I have my family to-"

At that moment, Fusanosuke released an overwhelming presence, dropping Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin to the floor, but Giselle didn't seem effected.

She stood tall along with Fusanosuke, showing that right now, only she would be able to offer him assistance.

Glancing over the others, Fusanosuke walked closer to Ichigo, and bent his body.

"This is why you wouldn't be able to fight this type of person. In the future, you'll no doubt become very powerful, but right now, this type of opponent isn't going to be kind to you. He'll kill you, and you won't be able to help your friends or family anymore. Please remain here for the moment and allow me to deal with this. I know you think you need to fight to protect your family, and you're right most of the time. But this time, I will protect your family, and these people in this town. That's one of the things you need to learn. Help, accept it. Because whether you like it or not, this isn't an opponent where you can stand and fight, if you can't stand from me just releasing some of my pressure. Just think if he suddenly comes behind you and rams his sword inside of you, how would you be able to protect your Imouto's then? How would you be able to defend this town from Hollows? Sometimes, the smartest thing to do, is to rely on others that can fight for you."

Fusanosuke tried to be as kind as possible. He wasn't mocking Ichigo. In fact, he was trying to protect Ichigo, and the others. He didn't want them to be in danger, he wanted to keep them safe, no matter what happened. And that included Ichigo as well, he didn't want him to be hurt.

"N-No way…e-even if you say that…y-you can't do it…"

Ichigo tried to stand up, despite the heavy pressure that Fusanosuke laid on with his power.

The blonde was mildly impressed, keeping his senses on the other guy just in case he tried to attack him from behind.

"Are you trying to fight against me, Ichigo? Even though I told you that you will probably die, you won't listen to me, will you?"

"Y-You got that right…e-even if it is hopeless…"

Understanding the young mans plight, Fusanosuke put him out of his misery with a single tap to the head.

It had profound effects.

Though to most, it didn't seem like anything happened, Giselle knew the truth and knew what he did, Ichigo falling unconscious. His head gently laid against the floor, shocking most around.

"Sorry Ichigo, but this time, this isn't an opponent where you can fight it." He released the pressure he had, allowing the others to regain their composure. "Alright. Everyone stay here, I'm gonna deal with this."

"Hubby!" Giselle announced, putting her hand to the bow that appeared from the heart shaped buckle on her belt. "I'll come with you! Please leave your support to me! And let's show this bastard what husband and wife can do!"

Fusa felt the urge to slam his head on a table nearby, but having help sounded good, so agreed.

"Alright, let's do it together…not as husband and wife."

He added, wanting to make her know that he didn't want to marry her. Giselle chose to hear what she wanted, merely continuing to smile as widely as she could, knowing that he'd come around sooner or later.

"Fusa, wait, I will-"

"Stay here."

He finished off, Rukia looking on with denial in her eyes, a will to rebel against his words being evident on her face.

"W-What?" Disbelief was on her face, she couldn't think straight. "You can't be serious here? Leave this to you? Allow you to fight alone? How can I do something like that?"

Fusa took a calming breath, and while understood where she was coming from, knew that right now she wouldn't be able to help.

"Rukia-chan, you don't have your powers. You cannot fight like me and Giselle-san can. Right now, it is better if you stay here and protect the humans. Trust me, I've beaten this guy once, I can do it again. And I've got help this time, it seems alright if I do it together with Giselle-san…not in the way you're thinking Giselle-san."

Giselle stuck out her tongue, but agreed regardless.

Rukia seemed troubled, but knew he was right. He was right, right now. And she couldn't do anything like they could. So, she had to take a step back, and allow him to do what she wished she could do as well but knew was impossible.

"Alright, I will let you do it for now, and leave these people here with me."

"Good, I'm counting on you."

She nodded as he and Giselle took steps forward, both prepared.

He was about to go out of the window, when he stopped and looked at the others.

"Stay here. All of you, stay inside of the school."

They were reluctant, but didn't have a choice and agreed.

"Fusa-chan..."

Orihime called, her voice laced with concern.

Fusa turned towards her, and gave a signature wink.

"Don't worry, I'm a Shinigami-kun with this Quincy-chan, and we're gonna be beating this Visored-san up. Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

Though Orihime was hesitant, she nodded, believing in Fusanosuke.

Fusanosuke and Giselle nodded at the other, then jumped out of the classroom to face the enemy down below.

The others could only watch on…besides Karin, who slipped out of the classroom at the same time, not being able to just witness it…she needed to do something…she knew who this person was, and she couldn't stand back.

* * *

Outside of the school, Fusa and Giselle landed on the ground, the sword at his right, and Giselle's bow in front of her hip area. The man before them struggled with the Kido spell, and Fusanosuke looked ready to kill, the same for Giselle.

Rain poured down onto their bodies as Fusanosuke stuck out his hand and with the running his fingers across the blade, he activated "Break my enemies souls: Norowareta Kioku." which allowed his blade to turn black, activating Shikai.

"Hubby, are you not going to enter your-"

"There's no point, right now." Fusa replied earnestly, moving closer to the enemy. "Giselle-san, please provide me with some rear support. Let's show this bastard what a Shinigami and a Quincy can do together."

"Yes sir~"

She wore her usual cheery grin as he rushed forward, his sword wrapped around with an eerie mist. This type of mist looked dangerous, and looked ready to kill someone, Fusanosuke wasn't going to mess around right now.

"AAAaaaaaaaaah! I won't be losing!"

The man screamed and released the binds of his opponents Kido spell, and forced him to open his hand and fire off a Bala at close range. Fusanosuke retracted from the ability as the man activated his Hollow mask, and his mouth opened.

Fusanosuke cut the Bala in half, keeping him safe with Giselle firing two arrows at the man from behind Fusanosuke. She fired them at a blinding speed, so fast that they whizzed past Fusanosuke's head and went to stab the man in the centre of the ring that was also the battlefield.

"You think that I will be losing to you!? I have waited for years to kill you! I won't be losing to you, bastard!"

From the mans mouth, a red sphere gathered. The power surpassed that of a normal Cero from what Fusanosuke could understand. It was even stronger than a Menos Grande type of Cero, and right now, he couldn't afford to deal with something like that.

"Are you crazy!? Firing such a technique right here!? You could kill anyone here! You could even kill…you need to stop right now! Fighting me is fine, but you cannot endanger these people that are around! I won't allow it to happen!"

Fusa tried to persuade him, but couldn't attack. If he did, the Cero could be fired anywhere, and that could be disastrous, that was something he couldn't do.

"Sorry, but I have been deciding your death for years now! So what a few people die as well? It doesn't matter, if they die. It would be funny, don't you think? I could end these people, and then we'll be able to fight. No doubt, you'd probably survive it, but can you say that to the people behind you in that school?"

Fusanosuke briefly looked back to see the faint looks of the figures of Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Yuzu looking on. He couldn't see Karin, but guessed she was up there, having no time to sense that she was coming down towards him.

Fusa looked back at the man, and tightened his expression.

"You can't do anything, I won't allow it. These people haven't done anything, so just stop it and come at me. That's what you want, right? My death? That's fine, I've been thinking about my death for years. But these people haven't done anything to you, so fire at me and I will gladly accept it. But if you try and fire at the school, I will kill you."

The man laughed a little bit, finding it quite funny.

Fusanosuke didn't find it funny and inched closer, but stopped when the man wagged his finger.

"Nahahahaha~ You can't do something like that~ If you do, I might end up firing it against the town~"

"That would be fine…"

Giselle muttered, only to stop when Fusanosuke gave her a shooting stare.

"Alright, here we go~"

"Don-"

Before he could finish, the man fired the Cero.

The large beam of red light sprang forth from the orb of his mouth, and expanded several diameters into the sky, and the ground. It tore through the ground, and smothered the rains water, heading straight for…the school.

"Fool!"

Fusa swung his sword around heartily, and gathered some mist. It enclosed around the blast, and expanded a few diameters outwards, surrounding the blade in all of its glory. The mist itself felt colder than the normal one. Even people like Giselle seemed to be feeling a little colder from the mist.

"What does that do?"

The question wasn't answered.

With a flick of his wrist, Fusanosuke's mist was released.

The mist was thick, heavy. It was denser than the usual mist that he used. It could be described more as a cloud than any mist really. It was so thick that put between two things, and you wouldn't be able to see the other side.

The mist hit the Cero the man charged, wrapping around it, and caused it to fizzle out within the matter of ten seconds, just before it could touch Fusanosuke and the school behind him at a cost of some stamina, more than he'd like to use right now due to the limitations that have been placed on him, surprising the man.

"Hmph, something special from my type of poison. It can poison even enemies abilities, or I should say their spiritual energies, and make them useless, depending how strong they are. This type of an attack is too weak to be able to defeat me. It might be costly on my Reiatsu to poison others abilities, but I won't succumb to you! You'll have to come over this to beat me!"

The boy declared as he swung his sword again, but the man had the air to move this time, avoiding the mist to his thankfulness. He placed his hand on his sword, and ran his fingers over it.

He slowly muttered something, and immediately, he went into Shikai, Fusanosuke's eyes narrowing at the sight of his new blade, it resembling a scimitar.

"Giselle-san, be careful, that sword can use wind type abilities if I remember correctly."

He warned Giselle who smiled happily, firing off some arrows at the man as Fusanosuke swung his blade and released some poisonous mist towards the man. The man laughed loudly and swung his weapon towards Fusanosuke's mist, blowing it away from him.

"I've got wind abilities, moron! You think that you'll be able to do anything to me!?"

The man continued to laugh as loud as he could when using his sword to cut up the arrows Giselle fired, using the winds of his Zanpakuto to cut them finely, without him even being able to touch the blade.

"Seems like I've got to be a little creative here."

He glared up at the scarred man, and continued swinging his weapon at the man above him, Fusanosuke's sword releasing another dose of some poison which the other man didn't know what it was, but he didn't care.

Fusanosuke spun around in spot, and released a blast of condensed mist towards the enemy. The man merely laughed and used his Shikai to send more air blasts towards Fusanosuke's mist, but this time, he twisted the blade, and it made a stream of mist, condensing it into a single beam of mist, cutting through the winds.

"Y-You're doing what!?"

The man screeched, trying to increase the power of the winds. But even then, Fusanosuke's power seemed to be streaming faster than the man was capable of blowing. He wasn't able to blow away at all. He couldn't be sure why that was.

"Sorry, but you aren't blowing this away!"

The man gritted his teeth and moved left…

"Nope~"

Giselle came up with some arrows, firing them in quick succession. The mans eyes turned red at the sight, and put out his hand, using the Bala technique to try and blast away the arrows. The first arrow was annihilated by the arrow, but the second one and the third one was able to nail it and blow it up, cancelling it out.

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Fusanosuke activated a Kido spell, and a yellow chain descended from the sky. The Kido shone in the darkened sky, and wrapped around the enemy, but he was able to keep one of his hands from being bound by the Kido spell.

"Shit! Get it off me!"

Fusanosuke watched as the man tried blasting the attack off, but it wouldn't come off.

He couldn't make it come off, no matter what he did. He tried blasting it off, but Fusanosuke made sure that the chain wouldn't break. It couldn't break, no matter what the man tried to do, he wouldn't allow it to break down.

"Sorry, but you're going to stop now, I won't allow you to take anyone here."

His reply to the mans shout only made his anger grow.

He saw the mist coming in fast. It was coming in hard and fast, yet he couldn't do anything about it at all. He couldn't move, he couldn't even speak properly. He was finding it hard to breathe thanks to the chain that bound him.

"You son of a bitch! I am going to kill you! I am going to end your life for thisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

He couldn't do anything more, than explode.

He put his only free hand to his face, and activated his Hollow Mask.

As soon as he did, the winds of his Shikai increased for the moment and his power rose higher and higher, as Fusanosuke began counting in his head, seeing how many seconds the man can use his mask.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The man screeched as loud as he could, and his power soared into the sky. The power added by the mans Hollow mask allowed him to break free of the chains, and he swung his Hollow powered sword at the incoming poison attack, cutting it apart with the winds, Fusanosuke sharpening his eyes at this sight.

"Ooh, that's really bad of you~ That can't happen~"

Giselle sang out, playing with her hair in a twisting manner.

The man looked towards her, and gave a shit eating grin.

"You die bitch!"

The man, using Reishi at his feet, pushed off from the sky like a rocket, and went to slash at Giselle, the girl just stood there uneventfully, as if she wasn't going to move at all, Fusa's eyes widening at her lack of worry and moved as fast as he could when under the restriction.

"Take this! Byakurai!"

At the same time as he went forward, he shot off a bolt of lightning, and used the power of the his sword to increase the pain by a factor of ten, it being one of the poisons available to his cause, and it allowed him to shock the man, flinging him away from Giselle, and gave him a good pain as well, his body smashing against the ground.

Fusa appeared next to the girl, checking on her.

"Geez, Giselle-san! Did you not think of moving!?"

"Eh? I was trying to get cut though, so I could activate my Zombie ability once my blood splashes onto him."

She said it with a clear face, and a nice attitude despite everything that happened.

Fusa was in the dark about what she was talking about.

"So…your blood, can turn people into Zombie's under your control?"

That's what Fusanosuke brought from the conversation, never really having a sit down and to see what she would be able to do.

"Yup! I thought that it would be best if we ended this quickly, if Hubby isn't going to use the second release stage. I thought I'd take control, find out what's what, and then release him from his life by having him slit his own throat!"

The gory details wasn't something Fusanosuke really wanted to hear, but he didn't really have a choice on who was going to be his partner for fighting right now. He hated to admit it, but he kind of needed Giselle right now.

"Using it at twenty percent power would probably be more of a hindrance than a help right now. Besides, I've been noticing that when he's using his Hollow mask, he can't control his power that well. It has been risen yes, but it isn't on a level where it can be controlled. He's sacrificed control for power, and that's never good. Plus, he's burning through power quickly, too quickly. With each passing second, he's growing weaker and weaker, he won't be able to maintain a high level of power for long."

Giselle tapped him on the chest, impressed looks on her features.

"Damn Hubby is smart. He's only been going like all Hollow for a few moments or something, and you can see right through that? Are you some kinda genius? Wait, what am I saying? Of course Hubby is a genius! He's the best in the entire world!"

The confidence she had in him was…something that he didn't know if he could share.

"You bastards!"

Their talk was interrupted when the man came in again with his sword of wind, sending a deep cut off from the wind, a wind blade that cut through the earth like butter, heading for the duo. Rather than take it, both broke away from the other.

"Try this!"

Fusanosuke thought that the blinding curse would be good here, so he swung his sword downwards, and sent a blast of poison towards the mans eyes. His still Hollowfied eyes fell upon the mist coming for him, and gritted his teeth, increasing the winds around him.

Thanks to that, the winds grew and blew the wind away, but Fusa noted that the man received a cut on his arm thanks to the mans own winds. He cut himself, signifying a loss of control, showing that Fusanosuke was right…but the cut healed up instantly anyway.

Soon, the man raised his spirits, allowing his power to flow through him, but the mask of his was broken off his face.

Fusanosuke counted the time in his head, slightly nodding to himself.

"Okay, seems like…"

At that moment, to his astonishment, the man swiped his hand down, and revealed the mask again.

"Hubby, how did he do something like that?"

Giselle was lost in the dark, but Fusanosuke couldn't answer her…even he didn't know.

"By all accounts, after he removed his mask, he shouldn't be able to use again for at least a certain amount of time. More than a few measly seconds. It should be minutes, even hours or something like that. I know of instances of when Visored's remove their masks to save time of their powers, to put them on again…but his shattered, indicating that his time was up. Yet at the same time, he was able to put it on straight away, from the looks of things. Anyway, we've got to do something about that bastard…"

Fusanosuke's eyes sharpened and he fired off two Shakkaho's from his right hand in concessive timing, using the pain curse to increase its pain inflicting abilities should they be able to make contact with the man.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

With a smile on his lips, he swung his Zanpakuto and cut apart the Shakkaho's without a worry in the world.

Each blast made a small puff of smoke which Fusanosuke used as cover to fire a condensed blast of mist towards him, to make him choke…but.

"Hahahaha!" The man dispelled the mist with his Zanpakuto, stopping him from making the mist go near the scarred man. "It won't be like last time! I won't be losing to you, ever again! You're nothing to me! I am going to beat the living shit out of you!"

"Damn you!"

Fusa cursed and unleashed blast after blast of mist while trying to think of a way to get out of the situation.

The man whizzed around the battlefield and used his blade to send condensed blasts of air at the mists Fusa was releasing. Due to the fact that it was mist, the winds weren't exactly good opponents for the mist abilities that Fusanosuke had, and especially due to the fact that it was powered up with the Hollow masks power.

"Try this on for size!"

Giselle jumped in the air, and beautifully fired off three arrows. Each travelled at a good speed, heading for the man. He sneered and swung his blade, sending a gust of wind to blow them away, but Giselle manipulated the arrows herself and moved them out of the way.

"Shit!"

He cursed, using the winds to aid his speed and rush forward, using the wind to blow as fast as he could, using the winds to traverse the skies to give him the ability that could be called flying straight and narrowly.

The arrows trailed behind him as he went towards Fusanosuke. Just as he was able to swing his sword down, he suddenly took up and shot into the sky, the arrows heading for Fusanosuke.

"Why don't you try those?"

The man smirked, but regretted it when the arrows were turned upwards, Fusanosuke adding the pain curse to them by brushing his sword against them ever so slightly, something of a combination between the two of them.

"Why don't you try that?"

Fusa smirked, watching as the arrows travelled at a fast pace.

"You think that you'd stop me with those?"

The man smirked wildely but Fusanosuke nodded, and clicked his fingers.

As soon as he did, suddenly, his hands were restrained behind his back, surprising him.

"A delayed Kido spell! B-But when!?"

"When I first laid my kick on you. I planted a Kido spell on you then. Don't mess with me, you idiot."

As he said that, the arrows embedded themselves in vital places.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The pain he received was immeasurable. He couldn't contain the feeling that he felt right now, and his Hollow mask broke apart. Blood came from his mouth and the wounds where the arrows touched his skin.

He couldn't feel anything but pain and he fell to the floor, crying out in massive amounts of pain.

"Well done Giselle-san! It is like you knew what I was planning~"

Fusa childishly swayed from side to side, Giselle wearing a bright smile.

"That's right, I was able to feel the power of goodness from Hubby~ And the fact that I was also told by Hubby briefly anyway was a good thing~ Even with the eyes, I can tell what Hubby wants me to do, it just means I know you so well~"

As they sang out, the man writhed on the ground in so much pain. He couldn't even think straight, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see…Karin standing there.

As the rain beat down on them, he could see her standing there, and he smirked dangerously.

"Smiling, isn't going to do it, you know? You lost, to both of us. Your power is high, but very out of control. You cannot control it. If you could, you'd probably be on the level of a Taichou. But right now, you're not even on a Fuku-taichou level. That power you wield, isn't good if you cannot control it. Therefore, you're going to have to surrender your-"

"IF I CAN'T WIN, THEN THAT BITCH THERE IS GONNA DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As if sanity had left him, the man raised his hand and shot his Zanpakuto that way. He used what strength he had left, and launched it with a wild fury, determined to kill Karin, as a last act of trying to get Fusanosuke to yield to his will, his hate increasing more and more.

Fusa turned and saw Karin, his eyes widening.

"Karin-san, move!"

He ordered…but she couldn't.

She couldn't even blink, she was…frightened.

She desperately wanted to move, but she couldn't. She wanted to run, to hide and she cursed that she came to see what was happening, now with the reality of being stabbed being something that she wouldn't be able to handle.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!"

Trying one tactic he knew could work, he raised a barrier between Karin and the sword…but the sword stabbed right through it and continued going for Karin.

He cursed mentally, and used what speed he had left to speed off towards the incoming sword for Karin.

"Hah!"

Fusa made it in time, and batted the sword away from Karin, saving her from getting stabbed, Karin's eyes turning wider at the sight.

But then, something happened.

The wind that was around the blade continued, Fusanosuke unable to deflect that, and it cut into him.

"Gwah! Bastard!"

He cursed as the wind cut his chest, the winds spinning around like a drill into his chest. Fusanosuke was able to defect most of the winds away from him by using a time released Kido on himself, a makeshift barrier, but it wasn't enough to save him from a small hole entering his body, blood gushing out of it.

"Senpai, you…saved me…"

She couldn't believe it, that he did something like save her like he did. Even tears came from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. She couldn't do anything but allow them to flow from her eyes. She didn't want them to stop…he told her that crying was a good thing, not a bad thing.

"Of course I did, you're safe now, Karin-san~ You don't need to cry anymore."

As he said it, he gave her head a pat like he had done quite a few times before…but this time, it was…different.

She noticed something…different.

The setting, the rain and the way his blonde hair clung to his face, remained etched into her memory.

She then recalled the rest of the memory that she hadn't been able to since she began having those dreams…

* * *

" _W-Who are you?"_

 _The girls question left the person stunned, the rain around them dancing on the skins of the two._

" _So you can see me, can you? What a thing. Hehe, don't worry about it." They began, moving towards the girl, and got close, the darkness of the day hiding their face from the girl. "Don't worry about it now." They assured, placing a hand on her forehead, rubbing softly. "It's over now, you're in no danger."_

" _B-But…w-who are you…?"_

 _The person chuckled, continuing to ruffle the girls hair as they bent down._

 _As they bent, the girl could make out the Shihakusho that they wore, stained with rain. A single lock of blonde flashed into her eyes, being quite long to her eyes. She saw a strong chin of a man and that accompanied a small smile. The smile made her heart beat a little faster than usual, heart palpations happening._

" _Ooh, my name is…Fusanosuke."_

 _At the name, Karin blinked a number of times._

" _Fusanosuke…a-are you an Angel…or something?"_

 _The young blonde came into view of Karin, showing his face to her._

" _Hehe, I'm no Angel, but I'm not a Demon either. But a young girl out here alone isn't good. Why are you here sweetie? You should be home with your Mama and Papa. Bad people like that man back there might try and hurt you. Please run along home now."_

 _Karin's eyes looked downwards, recalling what happened to her Mother, and felt tears leaking from her eyes._

" _I-I don't have a Kaa-san anymore…s-she died…n-not long ago…"_

 _Fusanosuke's face fell downwards, and his hand touched the top of her head._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know…but you know, hanging out in Graveyards isn't a good thing. You're a young girl, and people might come and hurt you. Heck, they've tried too. It's better not to hang out in Graveyards like this. It's kinda spooky, huh."_

 _He tried to lighten the girl up, but it didn't really work, she fell lower into herself._

" _It doesn't matter anymore…it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not like my Nii-chan…my…she's better than…and Otou-san is…I-I don't…I'm not strong like them…I can't be strong…I'm always weak…they don't give up like this…I couldn't even stop crying…"_

" _Crying, is something people need to do. Everyone cries sweetie. You're no exception. And it isn't weak to cry, especially when losing your Okaa-san. I remember losing my own, and I cried as well. It was very bad, when she left me. I bet you're feeling hurt, maybe even betrayed that she left you, am I right?"_

 _Karin didn't want to feel like it…but he was right._

" _H-How could she leave…? S-She was the glue…that held us together…and without her we're…Onii-chan is going too…I can't even do anything…Tou-san always makes a joke of everything…she made it better…"_

 _Fusanosuke smiled even more, holding his hand to her forehead, rubbing it lightly. Something about that action caused Karin's face to heat up._

" _Yeah, Okaa-sans usually are like that. But you have a family, right? You said you had an Onii-sama, and a Tou-san, right?" Karin hiccupped, nodding. "Don't you think they'll be worried if you don't come back to them?"_

" _Why would it matter…Tou-san doesn't even…he doesn't even seem sad…"_

" _He's probably holding it together, because you've just lost your Kaa-san. He's just lost his wife, probably, the Okaa-san to his children. Take it from me, it's usually easier to wear a stoic face, than show what you're really feeling. It's easier to crack a joke, than to cry your eyes out when you want too. When he's alone, he probably cries as well."_

" _That can't be true…"_

 _Karin wanted to reject it, but Fusanosuke continued to rub her head gently._

" _You don't know what a person truly feels without asking them and being honest. He might laugh, joke, or whatever, but if he lost his wife, and if he truly loved her, then he cries. He can't show his children that sadness, it would worry the children even more. But sometimes, it is okay to share a loss with your children and cry with them."_

" _Y-You think Tou-san cries sometimes?"_

 _Fusa giggled, nodding his head._

" _Everyone cries, young girl. No matter if you're the manliest man, or the most cowardly person, you cry at some point in your life. And that's okay. Heck, I cry often as well. I do it when alone, to not worry people. Men tend to do that, or at least men that I know."_

" _E-Even you cry?"_

 _Fusanosuke's face lifted into a tranquil smile._

" _Even I cry. Sadness is apart of life, and so is death. Besides, your Kaa-san wouldn't want you to be separate from your family. She wouldn't want you hanging out in Graveyards, would she?"_

" _N-No…"_

 _Karin sniffled, Fusanosuke patting the girl on the head once more._

" _Good girl. Now, it's time to go home, don't you think?" Karin's eyes teared up. "Are you going to cry? Have you told anyone about your sadness over your Kaa-san? No one can help if you don't let them in, you know?"_

" _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _As the rain beat down, Karin burst out crying._

 _He couldn't understand why. This stranger was speaking weird words to her. She barely understood what was going on. But no one had bothered asking her things like he did. No one had bothered trying to find out her life and how she felt about everything…no one had even asked if she had cried before over the death._

" _Ooh dear. It's okay."_

 _He continued to rub her head, and naturally, she collapsed onto his chest, openly sobbing._

 _The sound of rain filled the void of the Graveyard, her heart pouring out to him until she eventually fell unconscious…_

* * *

After recalling the memory, Karin smiled to herself, something Fusanosuke couldn't understand right now, and she wasn't going to reveal it either.

" _After that…I woke up in my bed…at home…and I thought that was a dream…but no, it really happened…it's okay to cry…it is okay to cry…people do worry…Onii-chan worries…and even Tou-san worries despite his stupid joking…maybe even Tou-san did cry after all…I wonder if I asked…would he be truthful…?_ "

Karin tried to collect her thoughts while looking at Fusanosuke with a small smile.

"You hurt my Hubby, bastard!"

Giselle witnessed what happened and went to punch the man for endangering her Hubby, but before she could, a yellow light descended upon him, surrounding him, encasing him in the brilliant light, the sky opening.

"That's the Negacion. Shit…bastard."

Fusa muttered as the mans body began rising to the sky, the wound on his chest bothering him slightly, but not enough to stop him from doing anything, putting a hand to the wound and used his knowledge of healing Kido to heal the hole, Giselle returning to his side.

"The what?"

Karin uttered, trying to understand what was going on.

"It's a beam of yellow light that Hollows use to rescue other Hollows. It's usually Gillians and above that use it. There's no way we'd be able to get him now. It is in another dimension. And I mean, it cuts people off from this dimension. The moment that light came down, there wasn't away for us to win…but if the Hollows are saving this trash, then…just what has this bastard done…has he migrated to the Hollows side now?"

"I don't understand what's going on Senpai but…you saved me from getting stabbed, and even received some kind of wound."

He smiled weakly, showing a caring smile.

"Don't worry about things like that, there's nothing to worry about."

He confirmed kindly, taking out a device and used it to scan over the light, and what appeared in the sky, erasing the signature at the same time so the Soul Society aren't any the wiser on what was going on.

"Senpai…those creatures…no, those Hollows up there, are they dangerous?"

Maybe it wasn't the best way to put it, as she understood that all Hollows were dangerous at one time or another, but she could sense…something more from them, wanting some info, which Fusa always had an abundance of.

"Well, only Fuku-taichou and above are usually only being's capable of taking out those creatures. There's even a special task force to deal with these creatures, which I was a member of, still am, it's kinda vague if I am or not…either way, those things are a level above normal Hollows, but lesser than the tier's above them."

Karin shuddered at the thought that there were more people out there that could

"Hahahahahahahaha! You might've won this time Fusanosuke, but I will strengthen my power, and I will be using it to fight against you! I will harness this power my new Master has given me and I will end your pathetic life for all it is worth! Don't you worry about that, I will be using my powers against you in the future!"

The man laughed manically as his body rose to a hole open in the sky, many faces being shown to be Gillian level Hollows, almost frantically, as if he was spewing his words out, trying to not spew up blood.

"If you say so, knobhead."

"How tactful."

Karin scoffed, Fusanosuke sticking out his tongue…but that was stopped when he detected something on the device he was holding.

He followed the signature, and found out that it was a spiritual pressure. A high one…that was trying to conceal itself. Whatever, or whoever it was, was spying on them, but no matter how he tried with his own senses, he couldn't feel it.

Whoever was spying on them, had to be smart enough, and cunning enough to conceal their power from even him, but did underestimate how smart Fusanosuke was, and how far his technology had advanced.

"Aizen…"

It was the only logical conclusion that held in his heart right now, though he didn't have any proof.

It was a gut feeling. He didn't think it was Kisuke. Even he wasn't stupid enough to do this. Yet, the only other smart person he knew was Aizen. He didn't suspect Mayuri, even he wouldn't do anything against Fusanosuke or he'd suffer the consequences.

"Hey Fusanosuke! I'm off now! Why don't you enjoy these from my new Master!"

Raising his hand, the scarred man then threw his hand down, and some Hollows came from the portal in the sky, landing on the ground near the three of them. From the count of them, twenty or so Hollows had appeared.

Fusanosuke saw that they were only low level humans with one being near Gillian level power, but right now, he was having a time with just healing himself, the wound being deeper than he thought, and the toll on his Reiatsu was also loosening, leaking out, slowly losing the power from all of the flashy Kido he used beforehand…he wished he had access to all of his power right now…but at twenty percent, he was running low on power.

The scarred man continued laughing as he disappeared into the sky, leaving all of the Hollows behind, Fusanosuke sighing as did Giselle.

"Ooh Hubby, even I might have difficulty with these people on my own. Plus there's that large Hollow that will need my full attention for a few moments. I would have to draw on a stronger arrow to take that one down, and the others could attack me while doing it."

Giselle complained, Fusanosuke nodding and put his hands out.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!"

Around Fusanosuke's hands, twin blue flames erupted. He didn't have the power to use it to its full effects. But he had enough power to deal devastating damage, and added his Zanpakuto's ability to amplify pain, he was going to do a final attack on the Hollows, and hope it will be enough to stop them.

Fusanosuke, panting heavily, directed his hand forward, and fired off the blue twin flames at the enemies before him. Aiming for the Hollows, they were helpless as the lights of blue flames descended onto their forms, and created a cacophony of explosions in the centre of the schools field, the blue of the energy going right into the sky, very high into the sky.

When they disappeared, the amount of Hollows had been turned into less than half, but that was still a lot of them.

Fusanosuke was able to decimate the Hollows, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't able to kill all of them, and he felt his power take a hit, and with the hole in his body, he couldn't really fight all that well. if he had access to his full power, that would've been a different story…but right now, he didn't, and he was severally limited to what he was able to do.

"Shit…I don't know if I could do anything…even if Ichigo was here then…"

He stopped and looked at Karin, who was dripping with wet.

Karin caught the eyes, and narrowed her own.

"What's with the eyes?"

The accusing glare caused him to back away slowly.

"O-Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something, is all."

He passed it off with a small laugh, but Karin didn't look too pleased.

"Tell me, right now…" She paused as she saw one of the Hollows coming closer. "Damn it. Do something Senpai…I don't have the power."

"Not yet. You don't have it, just yet. But I can make you a Shinigami right now."

He expressed, seeing Karin's eyes light up slightly.

"A-A Shinigami, right now?"

He nodded, and used a device from his pocket to create a barrier, to stop them from progressing for the moment. Even though it was something he had, it wouldn't of been able to stop the scarred man from before. Right now though, he'll have to use it to block their path.

"That's right. Karin-san, you've got amazing potential, remember what I told you? But it is possible, with the remaining Reiatsu I have, I can push yours to become awakened, and give you the powers you were born with. Karin-san, you're special, and I know that you can do it. Besides, I will provide support, but right now, as I am, I've used high level Kido, and I'm only on twenty percent power, it's a thing that happens when people like me come to this world. If I had my full power, I wouldn't be empty yet, but I am coming close, and I need you. So, what do you say?"

Karin didn't even have to think about it, and she stuck her hand out.

"Give me your damn power Shinigami."

At her confident words, similar words once echoed by Ichigo when he first received his powers from Rukia, Fusa became pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, how clear of an answer. Suddenly changed I see. What made you decide so fast if I may ask?"

Karin turned her eyes, and smiled.

"Because…sometimes, it is okay to cry…Senpai, answer me something…do you, cry when alone?"

The sudden question allowed a chuckle to come from the boy.

"Yes, I do."

At that, Karin accepted it instantly, and they grasped hands.

"Then, make me a Shinigami."

"You got it."

At that, Fusanosuke channelled his power into Karin, pushing it to awaken. It was a process different to what Rukia was doing. Because she gave Ichigo her powers, she lost hers. But Fusanosuke was pushing his power into her, not giving it her, but merely using it as ram to push through the barrier that was holding her power back.

Their souls began resonating, colliding with one another, and it allowed Karin's body to suddenly split into two.

One of them fell to the ground, only to be caught by Fusanosuke, and another Karin stood before him.

Standing in a Shihakusho like Fusanosuke's, was Karin. A Zanpakuto held at her right-hand side. The sword looks like a regular katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely lightning-like pattern on the long sides and a bending line on the short sides. It has a blackish hilt with a hint of yellow.

Karin…was now a Shinigami.

"Wow, it worked."

Fusa muttered, Karin looking at him with a glare.

"You speak as if it couldn't of!"

He wore a passive face, not one that Karin would've liked to see.

"It was a possibility that it might not have, but that's neither here nor there, because you're going to be kicking some ass now! Go ahead Karin-san! You've got your Zanpakuto, a real one that's not like Ichigo's fake one, and now you're going to kick ass!"

Karin's eyes widened as she withdrew the blade…and felt an instant resonance with the blade. She couldn't explain it, but she felt connected with the blade. She didn't know why this was, but she felt something from the blade that made her feel…good.

"R-Right, but I don't know sword play!"

"Just follow my instructions, and I will tell you how to do it! All you need to know is swing, cut, aim for killing shots like you would on a human, splitting the head in half is the most effective way to kill them, and you'll be set!"

Karin wasn't so sure if this was going to work, but she was willing to try anything, and just agreed.

"Ooh God, fine. Here we go!"

Karin without a second to spare, leapt forward as the barrier broke.

Giselle went off to deal with the strongest Hollow, while Fusanosuke backed up Karin.

"Karin-san! Go left first, and then swing from the right!"

He ordered as her first Hollow came to confront her.

"Right!"

She did as he asked, and jumped left, avoiding a fist, then swung her sword right, cutting off the Hollows arm, which disappeared as soon as it landed on the ground. Karin took initiative here, her sword going for a straight stab to the face, which landed successfully, piercing the mask, then she forced her hands upwards, the sword going up, cutting the Hollows mask, killing it.

Another Hollow presented itself, a cougar like Hollow, running across the ground at a breakneck speed. Fusanosuke had dealt with this type before, and advised Karin on how to use her powers next, something that she was appreciative for.

"Duck, and stab upwards when it's above!"

"Got it!"

She answered as her body fell to the floor with her command, just in time for the Hollow to pounce. Spinning her sword, she stabbed upwards, and because it was moving overhead, the sword slid through the entire body of the Hollow, cutting it completely in half starting from the chest, extinguishing the Hollow.

She returned to her feet, only to be confronted by a large creature looking Hollow, a scary looking one at that, which took Karin by surprise.

"Hado 1: Sho!" Sticking out his finger, he shot out a blast of energy towards one Hollow that confronted Karin, nailing it in the chest, knocking it off balance a little bit. "Karin-san! Swing for the head after jumping!"

"R-Right!"

Doing as she was advised, Karin brought her sword up once her body was in the air, and swung heartily. While not professionally, she managed to cleave through the Hollows head, cutting it in half, and purifying the Hollow with her sword.

Returning to the ground, just before she did, she saw another Hollow on the ground and turned her blade downwards, stabbing it, and vanquishing it from the very existence it had come to know of, Fusanosuke wiping a stray tear of pride.

"She's a natural. I'm so freaking proud."

Fusa muttered as a Hollow appeared to her left.

Before he could say anything, she retreated backwards, avoiding its fist. Using what new abilities her new body allowed her, she kicked off the ground with her Zanpakuto up high into the sky. The Hollow looked upwards and raised his arms to give her a punch.

"Sai!"

Using the binding spell, Fusanosuke forced the Hollow's hands behind its back, so she couldn't be hit. With the rain dancing on the ground, Karin landed on said ground as her sword came down, cutting the Hollow down the middle, perfectly in two, splitting it in half.

"Phew, what a thing."

Karin uttered and jumped, avoiding a swipe for her legs, Fusanosuke's mouth agape at her natural reflexes. He watched as she came down onto the ground, and whizzed around, outstretching her leg, kicking it in the chest, sending it to the ground.

She ran over, jumped into its chest, and then brought her blade down, cutting deeply into the Hollow, purifying it. Fusanosuke smiled when she had purified the Hollow, and was even more proud than before.

* * *

Soon, the Hollows were finished off, thanks to Karin with help from Fusanosuke. Giselle also finished her Hollow, and joined the others. By the time that they were finished, Karin fell to the ground, being exhausted.

"Well done, Karin-san."

Fusa congratulated, holding her human body to his chest, her Shinigami self being in a panting mess.

"Y-Yeah, thanks…phew, exhausting work."

"It's your first time. It's bound to be difficult, but you've got some moves girl. Damn, you're good."

Karin gave a tired smile, and looked at her body.

"Senpai…we don't have to tell the others about me being like this, right? Especially Ichi-nii?"

"Sure, he doesn't have to know. And the people up there won't know what's gone on, they won't be able to see what's going on. But, may I ask why you don't want to tell your Nii-chan?"

She held a smile on her face.

"Because, he'd be against it. I'm not ready to tell him yet. It's fine if you tell him that we…our memories of the event are erased as well, right? My, Yuzu's, Orihime-senpai's, and Tatsuki-senpai's as well?"

"Of course. I'm sure the others will agree to it. Besides, Rukia-chan will be like against you remembering as well, so I will say I took care of it. And the school, I will have it rebuilt. I'm sure that damn Urahara will also help, considering he's a criminal and needs to stay inconspicuous and all."

Karin nodded in thanks and fell close to her body.

"How do I return…"

"Just literally hop into it, your body that is. Just bring your body close, and you'll fuse with yourself again."

Karin did as he said, and she returned to her Shinigami form, smiling softly as the rain fell on both of them. Giselle stood to the side, and continued to smile a little bit, trying to make sure that there was nothing else that was around.

"You know, Zombie Chizuru should've been here, and we could've used the OP bitch…where the heck is she?"

At Giselle's question, the others didn't know how to respond…

* * *

"Ooh ZC! Please calm yourself down!"

"Zombie Chizuru feels it Kisuke!"

"Ooh God this feels weird! Please stop!"

"Zombie Chizuru is pleased you love it!"

"I don't! It hurts ZC! Could you calm yourself!?"

"No! Zombie Chizuru needs it for some fun! Deeper Kisuke! It is feeling good Kisuke! Do it Kisuke!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Moans came out of Kisuke's bedroom, very…sensual moans.

And for Yoruichi and Hiyori…they were dumbfounded.

"What in the fuck…I only came for a chocolate cake and now…I'm subjected to listening to that Zombie and that bastard Kisuke fucking one another?"

Hiyori felt like crying, hearing the groans of pleasure.

"Ooh my God, Kisuke is actually screwing that mental Zombie chick."

Yoruichi sobbed, knowing that something wrong was here.

"I'm scared Yoruichi."

Hiyori felt stupid for admitting it…but that's how she felt right now.

"I'm scared too."

Yoruichi also admitted, slowly walking towards the door, Hiyori following after her.

"ZC DON'T DO IT THERE!"

"KISUKE DO IT FASTER NOW!"

Hiyori and Yoruichi cried, screaming ""OOH MY GOD!"" in unison as they ran out of the shop, frightened of what was going on in Kisuke's bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Fusa happened to be in Ichigo's bedroom, along with Rukia and of course the orange haired teen himself, explaining what happened the previous night.

"So, that guy escaped then?"

Ichigo began, Fusa nodding his head.

"He's a criminal from Soul Society. I arrested him years ago, and somehow he escaped. Honestly, I don't know how that happened, but it feels…well, fishy that there's something going on in the Soul Society and I don't know what that thing is."

"Well, he's gone for the moment."

Rukia commented, feeling useless that she wasn't able to help.

"Yeah, and that bastard managed to damage me. I swear, if I could've used all of my power, I would've blitz the guy."

"Really?"

Ichigo didn't believe him, so Fusanosuke stuck out his tongue childishly.

"I might be lazy, but I was once someone who did many different things for the Soul Society."

"What do you mean by 'once'? Don't you anymore?"

Fusanosuke's eyes lowered slightly, glancing at Rukia, who knew what he was talking about, and looked away. The blondes eyes then turned back to the schoolboy.

"Not really. Depends if they need me. But like, it's good the schools fixed and such, and no on is the wiser what happened that day. B-By the way, I haven't seen your friends Sado-san, or the other two since a few days ago?"

"They've all got the flu."

Ichigo's answer explained quite a bit to him.

"That's why they weren't there yesterday."

"Yeah, Chad and the others caught a cold, but the others seem to not remember what happened yesterday. I chatted with Tatsuki, and she didn't know what I was going on about. She thought I was insane or something. People coming through the walls and such. Tatsuki thought I was mad."

Fusanosuke secretly smirked, having asked Orihime, Tatsuki and Yuzu to lie about not remembering, for a variety of different reasons.

"I erased their memories, so they didn't have to remember. I thought it would be for the best."

Ichigo bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yeah...however, did you...have to knock me out!?"

Clear frustration was on the orange haired teens face right now, pissed with Fusa for taking him out of the fight.

Fusanosuke inhaled a breath and explained himself.

"I was protecting you, from getting hurt. You would've most likely died if you had entered that fight, and call me a bleeding heart, I wanted to keep you safe. For some weird reason, I actually care what happens to you, and Karin-san and Yuzu-san would be depressed if you disappeared. Don't always just think about fighting on your own, or fighting a hopeless battle. Sometimes, it is alright to have others fight for you, or retreating. It is a good tactical movement to move away and think of another plan of attack. If you can't win with brute force, fighting with your mind works well. That's how I've survived so long."

Ichigo took the advice, and while he was miffed that he was knocked out, he could appreciate Fusa's attempts at protecting him.

"Yeah…but, I have to ask...next time, don't knock me out. Let me fight, I might surprise you."

At the words, Fusa chuckled to himself.

"Well, when we come across an enemy I am having trouble with, I'll assess and see what's what, and if that doesn't satisfy you, then I don't know what to say."

Ichigo somewhat accepted that answer, but not fully. He still held questions inside of him, and moved onto them for the moment, trying to understand what happened yesterday.

"But that guy, he had a mask like a Hollow, how did that happen?"

"Even I want to know that, Fusa."

Rukia added, not knowing what was happening with that.

Fusanosuke looked between the two of them, and then winked.

"It would take a little while to go over everything that had happened during the past years. But let's just say that there are ways to break down the barriers of Shinigami and Hollows with certain devices, or in some very rare special cases, a natural process. These beings are called Visored. If it was a Shinigami at first though. If it was a Hollow first, then it would be called an Arrancar."

The new words weren't things that Rukia was familiar with. She didn't know what the words really were about, beyond what little Fusa had revealed.

"Arrancar…the Hollow's having Shinigami abilities? Such creatures exist?"

"Yes, they do."

Fusa answered Rukia's doubt.

"Have you, come across one before?"

At the question from Ichigo, Fusa looked away.

"…Yes."

At the paused answer, Rukia felt like there was something wrong. She could hear in his voice that there was something, going on with him. But she didn't know what that was.

"Was it strong?"

Again, Ichigo questioned, missing the small…depression set within his eyes.

"…Very strong. They can…go against Taichou level opponents easily."

"T-Taichou…"

Rukia became astonished, Fusanosuke smiling weakly.

"Indeed, a very powerful being. It was…well, it is a long history and it would take so much time to talk about. However, there are very few people in the Soul Society that know what one is. It was a buzz a hundred or so years ago, an incident that had to do with…well, people that I knew and cared about, but well…I haven't seen them in a long time, barring one person I met just not that long ago. Anyway! We should get something to eat! I'll go and get something to eat!"

"R-Right…" Rukia muttered as he walked towards the door. "A-And, the Soul Society…would they know of what transpired?"

Fusa paused at the door, and ultimately shook his head.

"No, they shouldn't know what happened during that day. It was lucky that it happened at the school. I used some of my devices to hide what happened. Don't need the Soul Society lurking around the corner. When we go back, I'll tell them about it then. Until then, there's no need to talk about it."

Fusanosuke's dismissal of what happened allowed Rukia to breathe again, breathe for the first time since the previous night where she was worried that they might come back again when she wasn't ready for them to come back.

* * *

Outside, Fusanosuke happened to meet Yuzu, surprised that she was there.

Before he could say anything, she closed the distance between them, and smiled cutely.

"Senpai, Karin-chan told me you're going to train her as a Shinigami now."

"That's right."

His response came with a kind smile, Yuzu matching it.

"U-Uuh, you also said I had powers, right?"

"That's right, you do."

He beamed, so she did the same.

"Senpai, can I also have my powers unlocked so I can help Karin-chan? I might not be as strong as her, but Karin-chan might need help, and I want to help her as a…e-erm, a Quincy, like you told me. Can I become one please?"

She begged, Fusanosuke trying to understand why she came to the conclusion that she did.

"It will be difficult indeed."

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"That's okay, I want to help Karin-chan after all. And Giselle-senpai said that she'd help me."

The boys eyes furrowed in perplexity.

"She just offered to help you?"

He found it slightly suspicious. Even with what she did for him yesterday and how she fought with him and such, he still held suspicions on her motives.

"Yup! I asked and she said she would, if you allow to gain my power! S-So, can I have my power Senpai?"

Hearing her tone, he couldn't help but chuckle, and hear the pleading that was in her tone. She really did want to help her sister, and he could respect that well. He could feel the same thing, wanting to help someone.

"Alright, I will do so."

At that, Yuzu became happy and hugged her Senpai tightly.

"Ooh thank you Senpai! You shall not regret it!"

He chuckled deeply, and continued to embrace the girl. He just had to wonder…how he got himself into this kind of situation.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Karin is a Shinigami now! And Yuzu is getting her powers as well! And there was even more on Fusanosuke's backstory, like how he knows about Arrancar specifically, and Visored, though that could be aruged Hiyori told him about their group off screen somewhere. But now that Karin is a Shinigami, and Yuzu is gonna be a Quincy, Fusa is gonna be training those two, Karin might even achieve Shikai before the Soul Society comes for Rukia!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Well, that will be a little of a spolier, so I won't say it just yet. Whatever happens, it is going to be fun~**

 **hellspam; You never know, it could very well be her. Would make for an interesting backstory, wouldn't it? There's gonna be some training in this chapter, more so in the future. She might do that in the future yeah, I could see it happening. Her Zanpakuto is gonna be quite awesome, in both Shikai and Bankai. Yeah, I can see that happening. No, he wasn't named, yet. Will be in the future. Either way, she'll be fighting against him in the future. That would be such a Giselle thing to say, wouldn't it?**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Yup, she has indeed, how that's gonna change things, will be shown in the future. Well, it could be, it could be something else. Whatever it is going to be, it is going to be cool. He's gonna have some new students to teach yeah. Yuzu's gonna have her powers from this chapter onwards. Seems like Shinigami and Quincy can work together quite well, huh. They'll be showing something like that in the future.**

 **Guest 1; Thank you! Glad you liked it! Giselle's gonna give her something for Yuzu, and is gonna start caring about her, especially starting with this chapter.**

 **Raidentensho; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Well, I am considering a few like Tier, Nel, and some others. And that sounds pretty awesome! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Naroku; Yup, Karin's a Shinigami, and Yuzu's a Quincy! That's gonna be quite the sight to see. Some shows in this chapter, but full on teacher mode is gonna be a sight to see. Giselle and Hiyori, the class wouldn't learn anything if they did. Yeah, I do have an idea of both her Shikai, and Bankai. Cool suggestions!**

 **ZeroXheroic; I am thinking about adding them yeah.**

 **AcediaPrototype; It has, but not the main Arrancar's, not just yet. Indeed, it hasn't begun yet, but it will be doing soon! I think that is safe to assume yeah. Exactly, always thought that they didn't get what they deserved in canon, since they had so much potential to do so. Yeah, it is going to be quite something when everything comes about. Yeah, rest in peace~**

 **Neonlight01; It indeed was quite the chapter, huh. Karin is indeed a Shinigami, and is gonna be kicking some ass in the future. Yeah, those two surely did meet, and will be able to interact in the future, huh. Yuzu's a Quincy from this starting chapter. Twins and all, they are going to be able to work together. Well, it is only introducing the idea, they aren't going to fully appear till the end of the Soul Society. Giselle and Fusanosuke do have quite the power to work together.**

 **Skull Flame; I'm glad that you liked it. She indeed has her very own Zanpakuto. I wouldn't know, I haven't watched that before. Yeah, he's quite the teacher, and Karin and Yuzu will know what's going on when he becomes their teacher. That's ZC for you, she really does know how to do funny things. And thanks!**

 **Lightwave; Karin's a Shinigami! Yuzu's got her Quincy powers too! She's gonna get something like that yeah. Well, something is going to happen with them, but I won't say what just yet. Glad that you liked the fight scene. Zombie Chizuru, bringing levity to any situation that she needs to.**

 **Guest 2; Giselle is gonna give her something for that yeah, as shown in this first part of the chapter. Well, she wouldn't give it her straight away, perhaps when she gets to know her in the future, I could see it happening. Yuzu would be cute in one of those outfits. That would be a funny back and forth between the two of them.**

 **AlphaOmega; Karin's gonna be messing some people up once she becomes able to fight, which won't be all that long. Yuzu's gonna be a Quincy alright, in fact she is one starting this chapter. Giselle's gonna teach her, and she'll be using bows and arrows, the typical Quincy thing, ya know? Indeed they will be. In secret, you're right about that. Glad you liked the fight, and yeah, I thought that Fusa would say that to Ichigo since unlike Ichigo, Fusanosuke isn't a teenager and has life experience, so would be able to say things like he did.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks, I am happy that you liked it! Yeah, those are going to be awesome, when they are revealed. She will be training her, and yeah, in a few chapters I could see that happening. Yeah, I was thinking right after Soul Society arc, and having it before the Bount Arc. Indeed, she'd have her powers back by then. He is going to take over that, dunno when though. Nemu will be extremely happy when it happens. And that would be cool for Momo to do something like that. Yeah, I guess they could do, I don't see why they couldn't do. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Erm, I'd say around chapter 30 or so.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, it would be quite the justice thing to do, wouldn't it? And yeah, it would show something like that.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I don't see why not. And yeah, shaking things up like that would be cool.**

 **Guest 6; I am thinking about something like that.**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, she was quite funny in the anime, and yeah, maybe she could be attracted to blondes instead of bald people. Yeah, I will give it a think.**

 **Guest 8; They will be having a teamup during a fight. That's one of the reasons I am going to team them up, it would be funny if they did something like that. Haha, getting powered up like that would be awesome, and yeah, I could see that happening.**

 **Guest 9; I will think about it yeah, she was hilarious in the anime.**

 **Guest 10; I could see Giselle doing something like that. And yeah, that would be something Giselle would actually say.**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, Fusa would say something like that, I could see it happening. That would be an interesting way to see them fight one another. I am gonna be doing that, don't know when though. And Giselle would be when she's grown close enough to her.**

 **Guest 12; That probably would be like his Zanpakuto would do. Hehe, that would be cool, and I personally love her from the Neptunia series.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Grand fisher part one**

"Here you go, Yuzu-chan."

Giselle said proudly as the sun began setting in the back.

Yuzu looked at the heart shaped belt buckle that she received.

"Erm, what's this exactly Giselle-senpai?"

Curiosity was strong within her, Giselle couldn't help but giggle at how curious Yuzu actually was.

"Well, you're a Quincy now girl. And you're going to need a weapon. Of course, you can make bows and such, but I think that having a physical object would be easier for newbies like you, and it is how I was taught by my Sensei too. So, keep that around your waist, and when you need it, just push it in, and a heart shaped type bow will be released. I myself have a bone shaped one because I have the awesome powers of The Zombie."

"The Zombie?" Giselle smirked at the confused face of Yuzu. "A-Are you able to make Zombie's or something?"

Giselle held a prideful look on her face as she smiled widely.

"Yes, I can, and before you ask…no, you can't."

"Mouuu…why?"

Yuzu didn't understand, as it seemed like a cool ability, but to her Giselle thought it wouldn't suit Yuzu at all.

"Because it is exclusive to me, that's why. You might gain a new power in the future, who knows. It might be dormant in you or something like that. But for now, you've got the standard ability to gather in Reishi, and combine it with your Reiatsu, to fire off arrows. It should come easy to you. Try it with the bow."

Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows, and equipped the belt. She pressed the heart, and what popped out was a bow that looked like a heart. It flew into the air where Yuzu grabbed it with her left hand, and held it out in front of her.

Giselle used her Quincy version of Flash Step to set up a can and then appeared next to Yuzu.

"There, try and hit that. I've shown you how to form arrows, and you can do it pretty well for a beginner. At least you can fire arrows. I remember someone else I know that wasn't even able to do that for months. Hahaha, stupid Bambi-chan!"

"Who's Bambi-chan? Is…ooh my! Was Bambi the deer from the movie, was Bambi a Quincy too?"

Giselle looked a little worried for the girl who thought that a deer could be a Quincy.

"Erm…no, a deer isn't a Quincy sweetie. It's more of a nickname for a hot head that I know. She kinda runs a little clique of us female Quincy…ooh, oops. You can forget that I mentioned that, alright sweetie?"

"Erm…sure. S-So, I try now?"

"Yes, try now."

On the command of Giselle, Yuzu put her hand out with the bow, and pulled the string back. She concentrated the hardest that she could, and with a little bit of luck, she was able to make a small arrow, a blue arrow of Reishi.

"I did it! Giselle-senpai! I didn't fail!"

"That's half the battle. Now pull, and fire."

Yuzu nodded her head, and concentrated.

She took in a breath, and set her eyes on the target.

Nodding to herself, she let go of the string, and fired the arrow.

The arrow sailed through the air, but missed the can, stabbing the tree behind it.

"Ooh…seems like I missed it."

Dejection worked its way onto the young girls face, Giselle sighing and patting her head.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, and it takes time. I wasn't as good as I was now when I first started." Giselle spoke with a smile, lifting Yuzu's spirits up. "You'll get the aim down. You're able to make the arrows on your own, and fire them, and actually keep them in a stable ratio. Quite a few Quincy's find that difficult, so you should be proud of yourself."

Yuzu's face immediately lit up.

"Awww! Thank you Senpai! You've been amazing, as has Fusa-senpai! You've both taught me many things!"

"Hubby is awesome, so it is no doubt he'd teach you amazing things. Though he could teach you about some Quincy's stuff he doesn't have as much knowledge as my own expertise on the matter. I'm a fully fledged Quincy after all. More so than anyone else around here, barring that Quincy guy that's like totally old."

"There's more Quincy's in the town besides you and I?"

Yuzu was surprised, but Giselle still wore her wide smile on her face.

"That's right. But don't worry, one is strong, but Hubby would totally mess him up. And the other, isn't as strong as myself. While coming from the noble Ishida family, that person isn't as skilled as I am so don't worry if that person tries anything. I'll definitely defend my…student."

She made a pause and looked at Yuzu.

She couldn't understand why, but she seemed…proud of Yuzu, and she didn't know why that was at all.

" _I don't understand it…I'm only doing this because…why am I doing this again? Is it for Hubby? So he'd love me? But, if it is only for that…why do I care about how well she's doing? It doesn't matter to me, it shouldn't matter to me. I'm just trying to impress Hubby with my teaching skills, yet I am actually caring if she does anything new at all…weird, I guess I actually kinda care…but she does look awfully like Masaki-chan did back then…I wonder where you are right now, Masaki-chan? Don't you wanna see how good I've become? I came to see you…but you disappeared. Where did you go Masaki-chan?_ "

As Giselle was thinking about it, Yuzu tried to fire another arrow with success, but once again, she missed the target, but got closer than she did before, her eyes widening with surprise when she saw the can shake a little bit when the arrow went past it.

"Ooooooh! That's amazing! I'm doing it Giselle-senpai!"

"You are doing very well indeed, Yuzu-chan. I'm proud."

Giselle…actually meant it.

She didn't know why, but she actually meant what she said, and even had to question herself why she cared about what Yuzu was, and how she was feeling, and why she seemed to care about Yuzu at all, only having spent a few days with her.

"Hehe! Thanks Giselle-senpai!" Yuzu cheered loudly, and then looked at the time. "Oops, we've been out here for ages now. Karin-chan and Ichi-nii are going to be worried about their tummy's not filling up yet."

"They aren't home yet."

Giselle said, already sensing that far away.

Yuzu looked surprised.

"Y-You can tell?"

Giselle inclined her head in agreement, pointing in the direction of her house as Yuzu put her bow back in the belt buckle.

"You'll be able to tell soon too. Quincy's have natural ability to sense things like that, and it usually better than other races. That's a good thing about our race, we're good sensors, and some of us are adorable, some of us aren't, like Loli-tits, who is a massive glutton and has a stupid look on her face when she thinks she can try anything with my Hubby, stupid girl."

Giselle thought of Liltotto for a few moments, then rolling her eyes, unconcerned.

"A-Are you calling me Loli-tits?"

Yuzu begged for an answer as she looked down at her bust, seeing how she was smaller than Giselle's.

"Hehehe, not at all. I'm calling it someone else I know, she's really a freaking Loli-sama that likes getting in the way of me and my Hubby. But you don't have to worry about her, I've dealt with her now. She won't be causing anymore problems with me, and my Hubby. No one messes with me and my Hubby, especially someone that looks like a little whore…"

The way she said that was very creepy. Her eyes turned darker with edgier thoughts on the matter.

"I-It seems you really don't like…erm, Loli-tits."

"She's actually a friend, of mine, sort of. But when she tries to do things with my Hubby, then it gets way overboard. That fat mouthed girl thinking she would be able to do things with my Hubby when she doesn't even deserve to do anything with him. But, that doesn't have anything to do with this, so why don't you run along now okay? I believe that Hubby is giving you a lesson tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Aah yes! Hubby…" Giselle's eyes turned red at the slip Yuzu gave, the young girls body shivering with fear. "O-Oh God! I didn't mean to call him that! It's just because you called him that a lot, and said things like that, and I got confused! I'm sorry Giselle-senpai! I meant Senpai!"

"I thought that was the case. No worries Yuzu-chan. You can make that slip. But others…no way. He's my Hubby, he promised me that he'd marry me first and foremost! He is going to marry, and we're going to have children that can resurrect the dead! And that are blonde!"

Yuzu took a few steps back, worried about what Giselle was saying.

"Erm…Giselle-senpai, is it possible for me to go home now?"

"Yes, please go."

Giselle said as she wore a wide goofy looking smile, covering up the crazed eyes she had on when thinking about Fusa, and her own future children, that she was certain she was going to get when she finally does the deed.

"Okay! Thank you for today Giselle-senpai!"

Giselle nodded as Yuzu ran down the grassy area, leaving the area soon enough.

Once she was gone, Giselle walked towards the tree, and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Okay, I'm ready for your talking to Hubby."

Giselle looked upwards, and a few seconds later, an unnatural breeze passed by, and Fusa ended up appearing next to Giselle, sat down with his legs crossed. He was still in his Gigai, so he didn't have his Zanpakuto out or anything, but Giselle could see that he had a curious look sent towards her.

"I presume you know I've watched, right?"

Giselle nodded her head, and swayed from left to right and right to left again, like a child.

"Of course! Since it is Hubby, I had a sneaky suspicion that you were watching! Because Hubby doesn't trust me, right?"

She said it like she really didn't mind that he was distrustful of her. Actually, she expected it, and was fully prepared to defend herself if she needed too, verbally defend herself that was. She knew Fusa wouldn't attack her, physically.

"Yeah, you're…I don't want to say I distrust you, because you're the person that helped me the other day, so I can't say that I am ungrateful, I just don't know why it seems like I can't…no, that's a weird way to put it. I don't distrust you, I'm just cautious of what your intentions are."

"That's because that's what I want, Hubby. I want you, that's all. I don't really want anything else. Though helping Yuzu-chan was quite fun too. Did you know that she is really excellent as a Quincy? The way she draws in Reishi is very good for a newbie like she is."

"Sounds like you're happy."

Fusa commented as Giselle nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right Hubby. I am very excited indeed, I can't say that I am not anymore, it is the best, after all. Thanks Hubby for noticing! Yuzu-chan is like, a funny weirdo, she kinda reminds me of me when I was younger. Though, I was a little more deranged."

"Hahahaha…"

Giselle was caught in surprise when Fusa actually chuckled a sincere chuckle.

"Something funny Hubby?"

"It's nothing major, just something I hadn't noticed until now, and that's how you're able to do something like say you're deranged without a care in the world. That's actually something I kinda admire about you."

Giselle's face turned a little red as she looked upon Fusanosuke from the side, still chuckling heartily.

"I didn't expect Hubby to say something like that. Actually, thinking about it with a clear head, Hubby has been giving me quite a few praises lately, even though Hubby is distrustful of me when I only want to become Hubby's bride."

"…That's because we knew one another, right?"

Hope entered Giselle's eyes and she twisted towards Fusanosuke so fast that he was surprised that she didn't break her neck or something like that.

"Hubby, you really remember me now!?"

Fusanosuke hated doing this to the expectations of her, and shook his head, seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"I remember, little things. I remember a little girl, crying. But that was years ago, and that was hard to remember. That girls face that day was super sad, like she had lost everything in the entire world, and wasn't able to recover."

"That's because I did lose everything that day, and Hubby was the one that helped me be myself again. It was because of what Hubby said that allowed me to become the person I am today, and who that is, is a girl that was able to become better, and stronger, and was able to meet up with the man that I wanted to marry more than anyone else."

Fusanosuke just looked at her, trying to understand what he should say or do.

She clearly believed they had met in the past, but he couldn't remember much of it. As the days go on, he was trying his best to remember, but it was more difficult than he thought that it would be.

"You're a really weird girl…who can make Zombie's…say, did you make Zombie Chizuru-san?"

"I did." Giselle stated, and then smiled going off the horrified look on his face. "Zombie Chizuru wasn't supposed to be this damn OP in the beginning. I only made her with the intention of using her for a few days, to make someone be tortured that you don't like, Urahara. But then she became more powerful, and stronger, and soon enough, I wasn't able to turn her back. And for some reason, she really wants to screw any guy insight, and maybe girls as well, but I'm not that sure. She's tried it on with me, but I slapped her, and made her submit to me."

"Ah…that sounds pretty…weird?"

Fusa muttered like a ghost, as Giselle smiled.

"ZC is amazing though, she's able to fight anyone for me, and does listen to me. But since she doesn't matter to us…Hubby, can't you tell me anything…I mean, I know Hubby is worried by the Soul Society."

"Yeah…I am worried."

He admitted, seeing how Giselle knew about it with the look on her face.

"Because that rather than Rukia-chan, you're the one who is going to make sure nothing happens to her, aren't you?" Fusa didn't say anything, but Giselle knew. "Silly Hubby, why don't you just come with me right now, and we'll run away? Together, I know we'll be able to hide away forever."

"Running away huh…well, that might be something fun."

Fusa actually felt like doing it for a few moments, getting away from everything.

Giselle tittered, and hugged onto his arm.

"Let's go then Hubby! Let's leave the world behind! Combined with Hubby's smarts, and my ability to hide, we'll be able to stay away forever, and ever! Don't you want to do something like that Hubby!?"

Pumped to do what she wanted, and what she thought Fusanosuke wanted, she jumped onto his lap, and hugged around his neck, facing him with a cheery grin. He only wished that he could share the same face right now.

"If only I could. But I'm not Urahara, I don't run away from my responsibilities, and my own faults. I realize that by doing what I've done here, the Soul Society is going to be on my ass, and the me about a month or so ago now would be angry and pissed with the me that's here now…but after everything that has happened, it just doesn't seem to matter all that much to me anymore."

"Ooh Hubby, does it annoy you that you're not the law-abiding citizen anymore?"

Fusanosuke couldn't even answer that, remaining silent.

Giselle saw the uneasiness in his eyes, so tilted her head with a wide smile on her face.

"Don't worry Hubby, I know you'll be able to do it, whatever it is. I believe in Hubby, and what he is capable of. Hubby is that amazing after all. Since Hubby survived what he did, I'm sure that not even the Soul Society would be able to defend against Hubby's amazing face, and body and powers. Don't worry Hubby. You won't be alone, you'll have me by your side. Quincy and Shinigami working together. Isn't that a good ideal to work for?"

"It is, can't say that it isn't."

Fusa admitted once more, as Giselle hugged onto Fusanosuke's body, her head falling against his shoulder, snuggling in sweetly.

Fusanosuke was hesitant at first, as her fingers crawled on his back like spiders. His hands hovered in the air, not touching her, yet not far enough to see that he was uncomfortable. He was alright with the way that she hugged him right now, it was okay.

"Ooh Hubby, don't worry about anything else that's weird. But we're going to be okay, right Hubby?"

"I guess so."

Fusa murmured as Giselle took that as an invitation, something that she really did care, and want to have in her life.

"It must mean you love me or something."

Giselle put her hands to her face, it heating up as many scenarios ran around her mind, thinking about what could happen, and what might happen in the future.

"W-Well, I wouldn't go that far…"

Giselle didn't hear what he said and continued to swoon over him.

"Hubby and Giselle, marrying one another…"

"I'm not ready to get married!"

"But Hubby is like really ready for it, right? I know Hubby is over a 100 years old! So, why wouldn't Hubby be ready for marriage? I know that Hubby and I were the type to get married, and raise little Shinigami Quincy children. We'd be able to do something amazing if that happens."

Fusa was sure that Giselle wasn't listening by now, she actually wasn't listening at all. She was in her own little world, and that was images of her, and Fusa, getting married and having children that looked like a combo between the two of them.

* * *

"It seems like forever since we've been alone like this."

Rukia breathed out, as she and Fusanosuke sat alone in Ichigo's room. She was firmly sat on his lap, and he was merely resting his back on the wall near the window. Her head fell against his chiselled chest, his normal shirt in the way of her head making contact with his skin. His arm was around her body protectively, comfortingly, and they just looked like a normal couple, even if labels hadn't been made just yet.

"It has been quite a while since we've had any time alone like this."

"True…too bad, since we really…"

Rukia couldn't finish that sentence as she thought about what her life was going to be now, considering that she had many things to think about. What her life was going to be now, if she was going to be able to have a normal life now, she wasn't even that sure.

"Well, things have been quite hectic lately, hasn't it?"

Fusa noted, running a hand through Rukia's black hair. She groaned softly, gingerly grabbing his free hand and played with his fingers, in her own. Linking them together, Fusanosuke held her hand softly, wanting to show that he was here for her.

"Since coming to this town life has been hectic. I can't even express how many things have happened since coming to this town. Losing my powers, meeting Ichigo, meeting whatever Urahara-san is, and meeting…other people, and what happened between…" She looked at Fusanosuke, then herself, smiling ever so slightly. "…what happened between the two of certain people that we both know."

Rukia answered his words, Fusanosuke snickering slightly.

"Would those two people be, you and I?"

Rukia answered his words once again, nodding her head, rubbing said head against his chest.

"Yeah…since coming to this town…you and I have…well…"

She didn't know how to end that sentence, she didn't even know what Fusa and she were. Were they lovers? Were they friends with benefits? She didn't know. But she did know that she liked it, whatever they were.

Fusa saw the shyness entering Rukia's face, and almost melted at the sight.

"We've gotten much closer, and it took coming here to reveal those feelings, huh."

"Yeah…and even I don't know how old you are…"

Rukia dropped into the conversation, trying to find out more about Fusa as she possibly. In hall honesty, she knew something's about him, but she didn't know his life, when he knew quite a bit about her. Even though she respected his privacy, she also wanted to know more about the man she had romantic feelings for.

"You know I'm over 200 years old."

Fusanosuke said with a naughty smile on his face, not revealing his true age. Not because he cared, but because it was fun messing with people. No one was ever able to guess his true age, due to the fact that he looks like a teenager, despite being older than Rukia, who should look around that age for her age.

"I guess, but you've never told me how old you are. It doesn't matter the age, I was just curious. Are you, older than Nii-san?"

Fusanosuke almost laughed when Rukia said that, finding it a little funny.

"No, I'm not older than Byakuya-san. We're about the same age, maybe I'm a little younger than he is. But I look like I'm younger than that, huh. Damn me, and my youthful looks. I'm just that adorable~"

"Hehe, you're such an idiot~"

She giggled ever so cutely her eyes moving up his body innocently.

She caught his eyes, and they met one another in a loving embrace of eye locking.

"Though, in a weird way, I've enjoyed my time being here. Everything is different and yet the same as the Soul Society. It is so calming here, there's nothing to really worry about, and the company isn't half bad either. Meeting these humans has actually made me feel happier, what about you?"

Asking the opinion of Rukia, said girl had to furrow her eyebrows, and think about it intently.

"These humans…I mean, our friends, have really done a number on me. Before, I didn't even know how to use a juice box."

"That's just because you're not bright." Rukia tightened her hand on his. "Ow…" He winced, not really feeling much pain, but still winced nonetheless. "You didn't have to squeeze my hand like that, it hurts you know?"

"Then don't call me stupid."

"Sorry…"

He wore an apologetic voice, so she sighed and rubbed her head against his chest.

"I thought we came here to see Ichigo, and see if he wanted to train a little bit. But he doesn't seem to be here…actually, he's been going on weird little walk about's for a few days now, and I don't understand much about it."

"I think that Ginger has other things on his mind."

Fusanosuke noted, thinking about the previous few days.

"He has seemed awfully different these past few days. Ever since the incident with the Arrancar thing. He just seems a little different. Do you think that it has anything to do with that? He did seem quite sullen in not fighting."

"Did it really matter to him that much?"

Fusanosuke was surprised, he didn't think Ichigo was like that.

Rukia cocked her head to the side slowly.

"It seems that he does think that though. Maybe you should have a talk with him about it?"

Rukia suggested, Fusanosuke wasn't sure if she was talking real or not right now.

"And tell him what?" Fusa asked a genuine question, Rukia unable to answer. "I don't know what to tell him. He just wasn't strong enough to fight that time. He would've been killed if he even tried to fight that time."

"I know that. But Ichigo is very prideful. He's a young man that saw his family and friends on the line. He's like those protagonists in your damn manga's that need to be a hero, and do what they need to do to keep their friends safe."

"Hey, first of all, don't mock manga please. It is very offensive to manga lovers around the world, which includes me as well." Rukia smirked as his face turned into an adorable pout. "And yeah, I get what you're trying to say. I suppose it could be frustrating for someone like Ichigo to have to sit back and watch someone else fight when it was someone threatening his family, and friends. I guess that I will talk with him when I get the chance to talk with him."

"Great, that's good. Now, since we're alone like this…" Rukia ran her finger up his chest, and up his neck. Fusa watched as she dragged his face towards her own, a small smile gracing her lips, which was mostly innocent, but not fully innocent. "…we could do something like…I don't know…"

Rukia's face was the pinnacle of shyness right now. She couldn't get shyer, she looked like she was going to faint from shy feelings, and thoughts at the same time.

"My, could this be Rukia-chan trying to tempt me?"

Rukia's face turned into a pout, as she saw the hint of teasing in the blondes eyes.

"…Don't be an idiot…don't make me say it…"

"Maybe I want you to say it."

Rukia's face turned redder by the second as he whispered huskily against her ear. Her body shivered with the feelings bursting inside of her. She wouldn't admit it, but right now, she was feeling desires for certain, something's.

"M-Maybe I don't want to say it…"

Rukia argued back, but that became invalid when Fusa did an unexpected thing and flipped her onto the bed. She bounced as did her petit breasts, though Fusa could see the giggling of the breasts that she did have. Within a flash, Fusa appeared above her, his hands either side of her body, peering down at her lustfully.

"Hmmm, seems like I have you at my mercy."

"I'd never be at your mercy, idiot."

Rukia denied, and put her hands to his chest, her heart throbbing loudly inside of her own. Her face tinged as she undid a few buttons of his shirt, exposing his rippling muscles to her, through his opening shirt. He wasn't overly muscular, just enough to show that he worked out daily.

"Seems to me that you want me to be at your mercy, Rukia-chan. Is that the type of girl you are? I didn't take you for a girl like that. How naughty of you."

Rukia couldn't contain the blush dancing on her cheeks as she slid her hands over his exposed chest, finishing off taking off the buttons. Using her nimble fingers, she brushed off the shirt from his body, Fusa accepting it by giving her a hand, leaning over her, shirtless.

"…It's your fault. You've turned me into this…"

"I'm totally fine with that…"

He huskily whispered, then bent down, and lightly bit her ear.

"Mmm…"

Rukia slipped a moan as she hugged onto his head, pulling him closer towards her body, her fingers meshing together with his hair, playing with the strands of blonde hair, running them through her fingers, taking in every single strand that she could finger with her small fingers.

Responding to that, Fusa placed a hand on her slim waist, pushing up the shirt she had on, which happened to be one of his own. Dragging it up the skin, more and more of Rukia's white flesh was exposed, her slim stomach being something of arousal to him. Desire laced with her eyes as his hand finally reached near her bra.

"So, here we are again?"

"Seems to be the norm for us, when in the Soul Society, we'd never be able to do this."

She muttered, recalling all of the times she thought about it, but couldn't ever act on what she was feeling.

"Yeah, because you're Kuchiki, and I am…well, what I am."

"Being a Kuchiki doesn't have anything to do with it…you just seem to be freer here, is all."

Fusa couldn't argue with her on that point. It actually was quite valid, he did feel freer in a sense, he always was freer when he was in the human world, he didn't have eyes on him all of the time, like he knew there was when in the Soul Society.

"Maybe it's because I don't have to worry about anything else…"

"Maybe…" Rukia replied, hugging his head closer to her own. "Fusa…I'm worried about the Soul Society…each time I think about it, I think about them coming before my powers are ready to come back. I've not tried entering my Shinigami form, yet, but I feel my powers returning each day."

Fusa could understand what she was feeling, as he thought similar things, so he tried to relieve her worries.

"I know it must be worrying, but just leave it to me. Your powers will be ready soon, you'll be able to become a Shinigami again soon, I promise. Your powers are growing day by day, you're going to be able to return to the Soul Society after this."

She didn't care if it was a lie or not, she really didn't care. Just knowing that he was trying his best to reassure her, she was completely relaxed, so much so that her hands fell onto the cushion behind her bed, her chest moving up and down at a slow pace.

"Fusa…thank you, for coming here, to me. I…if it was anyone else, then I'm sure I'd be back in the Soul Society right now. But I'm here, with you…in Ichigo's bed for some reason. What? Too cheap to spring for a hotel?"

"Hey, I live in Orihime-chan's room, rent free. Obviously, I don't have much money, do I? W-Well…I could always just rob a bank or transfer someone else's money to an offshore account and then transfer that to another account and…"

"Could you actually do that?"

Rukia questioned with a surprised face, Fusanosuke bobbing his head.

"It shouldn't be that difficult. If I hack private information from the likes of Mayuri-taichou and others that I need to keep an eye on like that damn Urahara, who is totally oblivious that I've been spying on his activities outside of the shop, not wanting to know what he and Zombie girl do together, I think human security isn't going to be that difficult."

"Wow…I have to admit that if you can do that, it is pretty cool."

"Baaah, silly Rukia-chan. I made a freaking body for you that can do amazing things, you think I wouldn't be able to do things like that? For shame."

He joked with her, Rukia smiling sweetly upwards at him.

"You know…ZC, as I've heard people call her, is very frightening to me. Do you think she and Urahara-san are dating? They seem to be in some sort of sexual relationship, and I heard from that cat that he and she had sex just the other day."

"Shudder the thought."

Fusa genuinely sounded frightened about what Kisuke would be doing with Chizuru.

Rukia tossed her head to the side, and then leaned up, pecking Fusa on the lips. He pulled back, surprised, but then saw the willing look from Rukia. Taking a breath, his lips came into contact with her again, her head resting on the pillow as their kissing turned stronger, and stronger, melting into one another as their passion filled the air, Rukia was glad Kon wasn't in the room, she made sure of it.

As they kissed, Ichigo came into the room, looked at his bed, and sighed heavily.

"For God's sake! Each time you're left alone together! Go and find a hotel or something!"

Fusa and Rukia broke their kiss, a trail of saliva between them. Licking his lips, he broke the trail, as Rukia lightly tabbed his chest.

"I told you we should've gotten a hotel."

Fusa sat up on the bed, and pushed his back against the wall as Rukia sat up as well, fixing herself so Ichigo didn't see anything that he shouldn't.

"Fine, I'll rob a bank, and get the mone-"

"You're not robbing banks!"

Ichigo roared as he shoved his body onto the end of the bed.

The blonde stuck his tongue out.

"You're mean sometimes."

"Because I don't want to break the law, I'm mean!?"

"Exactly."

Ichigo huffed as he made a wide arching frown on his face.

Fusa took a breath, as he looked over Ichigo.

"Say, Ichigo. Is there something wrong with you? Rukia-chan said that you've been acting a little weird. Something you want to talk about? Is there something going on? Is it because I forced you out of the fight?"

That made Ichigo's eyebrows twitch, Fusa guessing that he was right.

"…I know you did it to make sure that I didn't die. It just leaves a lasting impression on me, that I couldn't fight for the sake of my friends."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, then it is my fault that he came in the first place." Ichigo didn't say anything as Fusa continued. "If I wasn't there, he wouldn't of come, and tried to do something. So, there you go! Blame me for it!"

"I'm not stupid enough to blame you. Rukia already causes me enough trouble anyway."

A tick mark appeared next to Rukia's head, pissing her off at the mere thought that she was causing problems.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!"

"I'm well aware."

"Hahaha, seems like Ichigo-kun here has a funny bone in him~"

Swaying side to side, Fusa sang Ichigo's praises while Rukia looked more angry, and turned to her blonde, whatever he was to her.

"For that comment, I won't be kissing you for an entire week."

"How cruel."

Hanging his head in shame, a look of regret came over Fusa while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Why does it sound so important?"

"You'll understand when you hit puberty."

"I'm already in it!"

Fusa placed a hand over his mouth, gasping.

"Awwwwww! Ichigo-kun has hit puberty, has he!? I'm so proud! I feel like an Onii-sama about to tell his Otouto the mechanics of sexual activity! So, there must be confusing things for you, huh. Noticing girls for one. Yeah, I bet noticing girls is something you're surprised about, aren't you? Indeed, there are beautiful girls around, Ichigo-kun. And is hair growing in strange places? It's all natural, because that's a big part of growing up. But don't worry Otouto, I am here to make the transition from boy to man easier on you."

Ichigo looked absolutely mortified as Fusa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"G-Get off!" Brushing his hand off, Ichigo looked at him with a red embarrassed face. "Don't start giving me 'the talk'! I had it years ago! For someone that's over a hundred, I thought you'd know about things like that!"

"Of course I know about things like that. I did teach sex education at the Shinigami Academy. I taught people about sex, what men like, what women like, thanks to the woman who was with me when we taught it, and we talked about sexually transmitted diseases and other things. You've gotta be prepared, after all~"

Ichigo blushed at the thought of him doing that, and how many people he would've scarred for life, while Rukia looked surprised.

"I didn't know that. I knew you taught there for a while, but I didn't know you taught that."

"No one else was willing to do it, so I did it together with Nanao-chan. Suffice to say, many people cried that day. While my teaching was sound, she was going on about how people need condoms, and other crap things like that. I mean, what's so bad about tying up your lover and eating things off their body? And of course the spanking's that accompany with naughty bodies~"

"You taught children about bondage!?"

Ichigo wasn't thrilled, and Rukia thought it was funny if it was true, she desperately hoped it would be true, and she was happier than happy when it was proven that she was correct, the blonde nodding his head without a care in the world.

"Well, don't make it sound so naughty, but they have to be aware of their sexual activity, and what they could explore if they chose to do it as well. I taught about normal sex, you know, what I'm talking about, right Ichi-dog~?"

He put his fist out for a fist bump with a light hearted yet playful smile on his face, but Ichigo shook his head, disappointed.

"Don't ever call me that to sound cool. It isn't cool. It wasn't even cool twenty years ago, it isn't any cooler now."

"Geez, it's like you've got your emotional stick stuck on brood…ooh, could that be because of the puberty. I do remember that teens get moody when they start their journey into adulthood. So, that's it, isn't it Ichigo-kun?"

"Ooh God…" Ichigo rested a hand on his forehead, sighing heavily. "Could we stop with the creepy sex talk now? I don't want to know about your sex lives, or anything."

"I haven't got a sex life, Ichigo." Rukia explained while breathing out. "I'm still a virgin, actually."

"Ooooookay! That's what I didn't want to know!"

Roaring as loud as he could, Ichigo put himself away from the boy and girl combo, Fusanosuke tilting his head to the side at Rukia.

"You're really a virgin?"

"Of course I'm a virgin! Aren't you!?"

A sheepish smile plastered all over his strong face, making his strong face look like a shy child's face.

"Well, I suppose you want me to say yes, but actually…"

"Who is it?"

Rukia asked calmly, but holding back annoyance.

"It was Orihime-chan, we lost it the other day. She might even be pregnant with my baby, who knows by now."

How he said it, and how calm he appeared, even Ichigo could've been convinced that he was telling the truth, when it was obviously a lie.

Rukia's eyes turned dark as Ichigo turned away, unsure of what to do. The scary aura radiating from her was almost making him feel sick, he felt like he was going to die from the looks that Rukia was naturally radiating right now.

"You better not have, I swear if you have…"

"Geez, I haven't had sex with her. It's something called a joke, you idiot. No need to look angry."

Satisfied, Rukia pushed her head against his unclothed chest, something she was surprised Ichigo didn't comment on.

"Good, I'm just saying, is all…w-wait, are you still a virgin? You are, aren't you?"

Asking for confirmation, Fusa smirked, and leaned towards her.

"You'll have to find out the old fashioned way, won't ya?"

"I'm supposed to find that out, how?"

Remaining oblivious, even Ichigo could see what he was hinting at. Rukia didn't though.

"Silly Rukia-chan, you'll find out on the night."

"The night of what?"

Fusa held back a chuckle in his throat, petting her head.

"You really are innocent, aren't you?"

"Don't say I'm innocent! I just don't know what you're talking about!"

Fusa just chuckled to himself as Rukia raged over what he wasn't telling her. Ichigo on the other hand had to question why he was brought into something like this when he didn't have any part in it at all. He sometimes wished that he didn't have the life that he had, though seeing the bickering between Fusa and Rukia, he was glad that they were people he could speak to.

* * *

"Haaaah…Haaah…Haaah…this is really…exhausting…"

Karin panted again and again as she held a baseball bat in her hand. Sweat dripped off her face, and from her chin. Her hair clung to her face, as did her clothes, from the amount she was sweating. Her hands trembled as she attempted to hold the bat as strong as she could, though she was failing on holding it tightly.

"Swing!"

"Waaah…"

She complained as she swung her bat, hitting a ball coming for her in a batting cage. She managed to smack the ball away from her, impressing Fusa who watched quietly nearby. Karin had sweat dripping from her brow, the sun sky high.

Fusa sat on a grass field nearby, holding a book in his hand as he wrote something down on it. Once finishing, he yelled "Swing!" again to which Karin complained about, but did it anyway, and hit a ball at top speeds.

Behind him, he looked to see Yuzu there, having sweat drenching her brow, her fingers feeling a little sore, and her feet ready to cave in at any moment.

"Pull!"

Fusa said, looking towards the worried looking Yuzu.

"O-Okay Senpai! I'm doing it!"

She held a normal bow and arrow in her hand, and she pulled the bow string back, firing an arrow at a target that wasn't so far away. She managed to hit the target at the left hand side of the board, within one of the inner circles, impressing Fusa once again at how accurate she was being.

Fusa furrowed his eyebrows, and wrote something down on a different page, then nodded to himself.

"Okay, you both may stop now. It's been a few hours, you can stop now."

As soon as he said that, Karin and Yuzu fell down to the ground, exhausted.

Looking between the two of them, Fusanosuke nodded to himself, and wrote down something's that he thought would be relevant. He was pretty confident that he was going to be getting everything that he needed to get right, and wrong at the same time.

"Okay girls, come over here."

Karin groaned while Yuzu did it without a complaint.

They both managed to get over to him, and sat down in front of him, both wearing their school uniforms, despite it being a weekend. Fusa thought that it would be a good thing to wear something that was easy to move around in, and they chose that, so he was okay with it.

"Well, it has been a few days since you've had your powers now."

"And, we're not even using them."

Karin muttered, frustrated.

Fusanosuke sensed the annoyance in her, so he chuckled deeply.

"Yes, it does seem like that is the case."

He answered while avoiding it really, but Karin and Yuzu weren't satisfied at all.

"B-But why Senpai? We're trying our best, and you've not even allowed us to use our powers all that much. G-Giselle-senpai has helped me use my Quincy powers, and even gave me this heart shaped bow." She clicked the heart shaped belt buckle on her hips, and it released a small bow in the shape of a heart. "See? I've got this. Giselle-senpai said that this is made of Reishi, and that I would be able to use it to use my arrows. She said it is easier than having a cross to summon my bow with, and it is a solid structure, so why…?"

Fusanosuke hummed to himself a little bit, then patted Yuzu on the head. A cute pout made its way onto her small lips, a pout that Fusanosuke actually found quite adorable, if he did say so himself, he was quite proud of seeing such a cute looking face.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I used to be a Sensei for this stuff, you know? I actually taught some of the Fuku-taichou's that are running the squads back in the Soul Society today. I know what I'm doing when it concerns training. You might think that I am going mad, but there is a point to what I'm doing. There's a method to my madness!"

"Really?" Karin gave accusing eyes. "I thought that you were just a little bit insane and made us do this for your own viewing pleasure. I mean, what are we really learning by doing this? All I've learned is how to swing a bat around, which I already knew how to do before you began 'teaching' me."

"My such a cynical girl, aren't you?"

Karin couldn't disagree, but she thought that she had the right to be like that right now, considering everything that was going on, she wasn't going to stand for it much longer, she couldn't stand for it much longer, she wouldn't, and wanted to know why she was doing something she thought was very pointless, when it didn't amount to anything at all.

"Well, yeah. When I heard you'd be training us, I didn't imagine that I would be doing what I did as a kid, and swung a bat around and attempted to hit balls. I thought that you'd take me to new and wonderful places were I would be able to see new and different types of powers. All you've taught me is how to swing a bat, and I've known that since, I don't know, forever!"

Karin's answer made Fusanosuke give a little smile.

"So silly Karin-san, you've not even seen that by 'swinging that bat around' that you've actually learned how to keep a steady stance, how to grip an object at the place where it is most suitable to you, and have a good concept of incoming objects. You might think that you aren't learning, but you really are. You've actually come a long way. You're able to build the muscles in your arms, and see things coming for you. If you're able to make your eyes see faster moving objects, then your spirit body will retain those memories, and those movements. I mean, even without my spirit body, I can still see fast coming objects."

"That's because you're a damn Shinigami, and you're used to seeing Hollow's move around like that. God knows how old you actually are. You could've been doing it for centuries, and we'd be none the wiser."

Karin spoke dryly, not seeing the connection that Fusa was trying to make.

"Yes, I'll give you that, but Giselle-san is also a human." Karin silenced herself, and listened intently, the same as Yuzu. "She's not a Shinigami, yet she can see fast moving objects, just like me. She was able to see the fast moving me during the fight, and was able to keep up with the fast moving me and the enemy as well, wasn't she? Humans can do what Shinigami can do, to a certain extent because on a fundamental level, we're quite similar, yet have differences. We bleed red if we're cut, we feel fatigue, and we can die from life threatening injuries. Quincy's actually have better senses than Shinigami do, so there's one up on us dead folk right there."

"Really Senpai?"

Fusa nodded at Yuzu's doubt.

"That's right, they do. Shinigami's have things that Quincy's don't, and vice versa. We're different, yet we are the same at the same time. And while it might seem like I'm going off randomly, it has a point, and that point is, you two are sibling's, yet you have different powers." Fusa looked to Karin. "You're a Shinigami now, and you have the ability to go into Shikai, or you will when we begin that." His eyes drifted towards Yuzu. "And you're a Quincy now, you've got the ability to draw in power from the world around you, and use that for yourself." Karin and Yuzu watched as he placed hands on their heads. "You two, are one. If you fight together as one, there's going to be practically no trouble for you against Hollow's. You're both strong women, you both have Fuku-taichou level's of Reiatsu already. I can feel it, you've been blessed with it."

Fusanosuke really did believe himself, and what he was thinking. He wasn't going to try and lie to them, he wasn't. They still had a long way to go, but they were raising their skills by the day, and while they didn't know it, Fusanosuke saw that Karin and Yuzu were the ones that were becoming stronger by the day, even raising levels of Ichigo.

"That's great and all…but I want to use these powers. I want to fight against Hollow's, and make them submit to me as I run my Zanpakuto through their bodies, and purify them with the blade that was made from my soul or something."

Karin said it while gaining a level of frustration at the thought of not using her new found powers.

Even Yuzu was feeling it, but she wasn't as vocal as Karin was.

"I see. You two really are getting annoyed, aren't you? I see…well, don't worry girls, soon you'll be ready. But as I said before, this isn't for nothing. I've already explained your reason's Karin-san, but for Yuzu-san, I haven't yet, and that was an error on my part, so I am sorry about that Yuzu-san."

"N-No, it is okay Senpai."

Fusa allowed a wide smile to appear on his face, and his head shook.

"Let's see…well, the reason you're pulling that string and bow is because for one, it doesn't drain your powers. You need to become accurate when firing. For the moment, you're not able to hit the centre of the target. Think about a moving object. If an object is moving around, it is going to be even harder to fire out arrows. Once you're able to hit an object like that without even thinking, the standing still ones I mean. Once you're able to do that, then we move onto objects that move around, and once you're able to hit them with normal arrows, then we'll move onto Quincy arrows. They are going to be harder to use, since they are using your power, not just your body. It will drain you mentally as well as physically. It's the same for most people when they start with their powers."

"I see…well, that's okay Fusa-senpai! I know Senpai is telling me the truth!"

"Hey, when would I, lie to either of you?"

"Despite the times were you have, I don't know, lied to us!?"

Karin snapped, but Fusa wore an unconcerned gaze.

"Those were necessary, it isn't like I did it on purpose or anything, so don't worry about such things. Anyway, we'll be going over something's on the days to come. Tomorrow, is a school day isn't it, so we'll be going over some revision on that day, and then the next day we'll be going some combat training, and then we'll…"

Suddenly, Karin and Yuzu went a little quiet, to the confusion of Fusanosuke.

"The day after tomorrow, we won't be able to do anything."

Karin muttered, recalling what day it was that day.

"Huh? Why? What's going on?"

"We're just going to be busy, and won't have time to do anything is all."

Karin once again answered as Yuzu smiled weakly.

"It isn't like we are going to ditch Senpai. We learn a lot on these days, but because there's something going on in the near future, on the day after tomorrow, we won't be able to go and train with you. We've got things that need to be done."

"And, these…or this thing, you're doing, is so important that you can't attend the training lessons?"

He wasn't saying it in a cruel way, he only wanted to understand what was happening, since he didn't expect either Karin or Yuzu to suddenly ditch lessons when they have enjoyed it from what he could tell.

"It is. Sorry, I can't speak about it more it is…quite upsetting."

"Upsetting huh…you can talk with me, you know? I might not look it, but I'm a great listener, you have to be in a group like I'm in, especially with people like Soi Fon-chan losing her shit all of the time, and yelling…s-so, anything you wanna tell me about?"

"No."

Karin rejected it straight away, as Yuzu bit her bottom lip.

"We've got a…erm…like a family picnic we're going to be going on during the next day after next. We're going to be too busy. Sorry Senpai. These lessons really do mean a lot to us, and we're very appreciative of you training us, but we honestly can't attend on that day."

Sensing how their voices crackled when speaking of that day, Fusanosuke didn't question it anymore, seeing the pained expressions on their faces, and allowed them to do whatever it was that they would need to do.

"If that's how you both feel, then I won't say anything else, and only can say, enjoy, I guess?"

"Thanks, I think."

Karin wasn't sure if it was something that needed to be enjoyed or not.

"No worries. We'll have tomorrow to deal with the requirements of lessons. I hope you've been studying, because we're going to be having a little quiz in a few days. All of my students need to be ready for any question I'm going to ask."

"Ugh…"

Karin wasn't enthused about it, while Yuzu smiled widely.

"Awesome! I've been studying Senpai, and I am confident that I'm going to get every question right!"

"Well, I'm glad you have been. Because I know at least one of my students in the human world is going to be able to have a good time with it, and then whoever gets the top marks, is going to get a special prize."

"A special prize!?"

Yuzu was pumped, Karin was less so.

"It's probably going to be something cliché, I know it. It's going to be something like…I don't even want to know what he's got up his sleeve."

Fusa stuck out his tongue at Karin, shaking his head left and right.

"You don't know what it is going to be, it is going to be awesome, like I am. So, don't say anything weird like it is going to be bad, because it isn't. It is going to be good, and that's all there is too it, okay Karin-san?"

"Whatever you say, but I think it's going to be something like a chocolate bar or something like that. If it is, I don't want it."

"Then don't have it, and it will go to Yuzu-san, and it isn't a chocolate bar either. It is something important, very much so."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Karin wasn't optimistic that it wasn't something good, but Yuzu thought that it would be a good thing since it was Fusa saying that it was something enjoyable and such. He wasn't going to lie to them…but she had to wonder what it was.

* * *

"Wow Orihime-chan, I didn't expect you to make all of this!"

Fusa exclaimed as he, and Orihime laid down in a futon together at night.

Fusa was pretty much naked, save for a pair of boxers. She was wearing quite the revealing nightdress, something that took Fusa by surprise when she came in like that. He was even more surprised when she suggested that they get into a futon in bed together.

The light of the moon trickled through the window that bathed them in the light. Orihime's light skin was only made more beautiful when the moon was reflecting its light off of her. The way her hair shined in the light only enthralled Fusanosuke even more, something about the way she looked right now truly did make her look beautiful.

He looked at the food around them. It was all sorts of food. Some were large meals, and some were small, they all looked weird, and were radiating a purple miasma from them, but to neither Orihime or Fusa, it didn't look anything weird, it looked delicious and wanting to have the food, together.

"Hehe, since Fusa-chan saved everyone the other day, I thought that Fusa-chan deserved a reward!"

Orihime said proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Well, that's kind of you, but I don't deserve it or anything. I haven't done anything to deserve all of this, Orihime-chan."

Orihime shook her head, and leaned against the blonde. Her head fit against his shoulder, as her large breasts melded around his arm, sinking his arm into her cleavage. Even with the nightdress, Fusa could feel her warm skin on his own skin. The nightdress might as well have not been there since it really wasn't concealing all that much. Fusa had to question if she was drunk, but he couldn't see anything like that.

"But, you protected us all Fusa-chan. Kurosaki-kun, and the others wouldn't be alive if Fusa-chan wasn't there."

"Maybe, but if I hadn't of been there, there wouldn't have been a danger in the first place."

Countering with a smart rebuttal, Orihime felt complicated, and wasn't sure if he blamed himself or not about what happened the other day.

"But, the fact remains, Fusa-chan was there, and he helped me become strong, by never giving up. Even when Fusa-chan became hurt, he still fought and protected us all, and never gave up. That's why, I had to make these foods, because it shows how appreciative of Fusa-chan I really am."

Her sweet, and humble words almost made Fusanosuke melt on the spot. She was just so cute, and innocent.

"I see…well, I'm glad, Orihime-chan! Now, shall we eat!?"

"Yes!"

Fusa and Orihime then began eating with one another.

While eating the food, Orihime kept looking towards Fusanosuke, his attention on the food. Her attention was on him, seeing every little movement he made. Each time he parted his mouth, only made her bite her bottom lip even more.

As he was eating, he came aware that Orihime was looking at him, but he didn't say anything.

He didn't know what her intentions were for the moment, only made aware that she was giving him curious looks, and whatnot. He wasn't sure if she was going to try something, or was going to yell or something. It could've been anything, yet he wasn't sure which to prepare for.

"Fusa-chan…" Her voice sounded like the wind. "Erm…Fusa-chan, you know…I like when we stay in the same futon." She looked down, and saw his quite chiselled chest from years of work, blushing lightly. "A-And, since we're in the same bed…it means we're close, right?"

"Like friends, and such, yes?"

At Fusa's comment, Orihime's eyes dipped downwards.

"So…we're friends…"

"Well, if we aren't, then I've missed something. I can't say that I haven't missed something, but what's going on? Are you unhappy that we're friends? Eeh…you were the one that asked me to get into bed, you know?"

"I-I know! I was just wondering what Fusa-chan thought of me, is all."

…That was the question Fusanosuke hoped she'd never ask.

It was a question that he honestly wasn't prepared for, and he didn't want to answer either. It was too difficult to answer, because it meant exposing his own feelings on the matter, and he didn't have the luxury of doing something like that.

"Well, you're a great friend."

He answered a generic answer. Anymore, and it would go to a territory he wasn't sure he'd be able to recover from. He knew of the limits between what he could do, and couldn't do. She was a girl that he liked, and did have something for her, but he also knew of what reality surrounded him, and what would happen if he tried anything, and also about the Soul Society, he knew it was only a matter of time.

Orihime's face fell into a cute pout, and also a sombre expression on her face.

"Friend's…Fusa-chan is my friend…yes…we're friends…"

He wished he could carry the conversation on, but realistically, he wasn't able to do that, and tried to divert it away from that topic, however hard that really was to do, not wanting to ever hurt the girl next to him.

"Orihime-chan, I heard that there's something going on with Ichigo, is there something going on with him? He's being noticeably more nice than he usually is, and less snarky. It just seems out of character for him to be like that, do you know what's going on with him?"

"Kurosaki-kun? He has been acting nicer than usual…but I don't know. Maybe Tatsuki-chan will know? She knows more about those things than I do. Tatsuki-chan has been friends with Kurosaki-kun since they were really young, I think Tatsuki-chan said they were 4 when they met one another or something like that. They even went to the same dojo as children."

"Really? So, childhood friends huh~? Any, childhood romances?"

Fusanosuke couldn't help the teasing that accompanied the fact that it was Ichigo acting weird, and he found out new information. He wasn't sure if he was told or not before, but he was excited all the same.

"Hehe, I don't think so. Tatsuki-chan thinks Kurosaki-kun is a close friend, is all. But they don't talk much anymore, besides when you see them at school. Kurosaki-kun is busy with his…well, his Shinigami duties, and before that, Kurosaki-kun stuck to himself."

"Sounds kinda like a loner or something."

Noted the blonde as he took a bite of the chicken Orihime made.

"Maybe Kurosaki-kun just doesn't want to do anything with the girls."

"If the next words out of your mouth is 'He could be gay for you!' then I will be frightened. I've already had…well, people of that orientation after me, and I don't care to repeat that process. No offence to gay people, I just don't want to be the target of that again."

"Sounds harsh, Fusa-chan. You've had boys after you?"

For some reason, Orihime sounded really excited about hearing that. He wasn't sure if she was having a fantasy of him right now, with another boy. But if she was, he was very frightened of what a girl with an imagination like Orihime could imagine when it came to him and another guy.

"A single one, and yes, I have. Scary time, and I had to hide for most of the time that they were around me."

"Poor Fusa-chan, isn't into the male romance huh."

"That's right. Only girls with breasts for this blonde." Fusa declared, and then saw Orihime's face turning to his eyes. "Orihime-chan, you know…hmmm, how to say it…I'm…well, I've got quite a weird life."

"Because you're a Shinigami?"

Orihime guessed, but Fusa wasn't talking about that. No, he was talking about something else entirely, that he didn't want to talk about, because he didn't want to make Orihime feel worried, or feel afraid.

"More than that, I do have many issues with my life. I'm, not a typical person. I've done quite weird things in my life, and I just wanted you to know that, in the future, my life is gonna get even more complicated."

"B-Because of the Soul Society?"

She begged for an answer, which he gave while nodding.

"There's things that I can't tell you. There's things that even I don't want to know. But the Soul Society isn't all sunshine and rainbows, it is quite the strict place. And…well, if there's rules broken, then maybe something…could happen."

"Rules…? Like what Fusa-chan?"

He couldn't say.

He had already broken rules, when he didn't really want to break them. He couldn't break them again, he had already betrayed the rules that he was supposed to be law abiding, but he wasn't, and it made him feel, sick to his stomach.

"It doesn't matter. Just some rules is all."

"Have you broken any rules?"

At that question, Fusanosuke felt nervous, and didn't know how to respond. He literally didn't know what to say, he wished that he didn't bring it up.

"In the past, I suppose that I have. Though for someone like me, it is difficult to admit that I actually have broken the rules. I don't usually like doing that, because that's what my life is, something to do with the rules."

Fusa always thought about it, what his life would end up like, when he does finally get caught. He was realistic, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide forever, and when he was caught, he didn't know what he was going to have as a life. He just hoped that the life he did have at the end of it was a good one, and even if it wasn't, he was going to make sure that Rukia was okay, and the others that were involved.

"Fusa-chan…erm…are you in trouble with the Soul Society? I-Is that why you're still here?"

"No…I'm not in trouble with them."

He couldn't even tell if that was a lie or not. He genuinely couldn't answer her properly.

"Oh…then whys…"

"Nah, don't worry so much about it Orihime-chan! Everything is okay! Don't worry about it now! We should eat this food!"

"Yeah!"

Orihime pretended to forget about it, but the truth was, she could see that Fusanosuke was having trouble with something. What that was, she wasn't sure. But she was going to find out whatever it was in the future, she had to find out for her own sake like everyone's, because she wanted herself, and Fusanosuke…to be happy.

* * *

"God, I feel pregnant this morning…"

Fusa muttered as he held a hand to his stomach, exhaling dramatically, within the classroom that buzzed with some conversation that he didn't really care about, only feeling bloated from the food Orihime had made for him last night.

At that moment, Tatsuki walked past, and became confused and also a little worried.

"You feel pregnant? Eeh dude, you cannot get pregnant, how do you know what pregnancy is like?"

Fusa turned his eyes towards the school wearing uniformed Tatsuki, giving her a cheery smile.

"Because I do, that's all there is too it. Orihime-chan and I last night had this large meal, and it was really, filling, so I didn't know what else to even think about it, until this morning where I felt sick. I know how pregnant people feel. I was curious when younger, so I developed this real simulator where it would make me feel actually pregnant, and it made me feel shit. That's why I am so glad that I'm a guy, never having to deal with that."

"Welp, that's my future down the drain. Makes me feel like never having children. Thanks again."

Fusa chuckled as she sat down opposite of him.

"Seems like it. But don't worry, women are tougher than men are, I think. I don't know, I guess it is the person that has to be strong. So, don't be put off having children, you can have children with whoever you want, including that of Ginger if you like?"

"D-Don't say stupid things like that!"

Tatsuki roared as her face turned a little red.

"Why? What's wrong with me doing that?"

"Bec-Because, I don't want you to! Ichigo and I are just that, friends! We're not lovers or anything!"

Fusanosuke smirked and leaned closer, Tatsuki having a wary face.

"Seems to me that there's something going on here. Could it be that the childhood friend is moving to childhood lover?"

"N-No!" Tatsuki denied it, crossing her hands over her breasts. "It isn't like that! Ichigo and I are just friends, is all! There's nothing going on between me and Ichigo, can't you see that!?"

Tatsuki was becoming defensive, even Fusanosuke knew that.

"Awww, don't worry Tatsuki-san, I won't say anything to Ichigo-kun~"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, and didn't want to continue that line of conversation anymore, she didn't feel like it.

"…Say, where's Orihime?"

Noticing that she wasn't sat down, she had to question it.

"Yeah…Orihime-chan is just helping the Sensei with something. She came in just before you came in, and asked for some help. Orihime-chan, being the kind girl that she is, offered to help, and left with her."

"Makes sense, I suppose."

"Yeah. She's always such a good girl."

Tatsuki agreed by smiling lightly.

Tatsuki sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair, her fingers entangling with the locks.

From the look on her face, she seemed out of it. Even Fusa, who admittingly didn't know about Tatsuki all that much, could tell that there was something going on with Tatsuki right now, ever since the day that happened to be the attack that came at them.

Deciding to question it, Fusanosuke leaned closer to Tatsuki, so the others didn't hear.

"Seems like you've got something on your mind, Tatsuki-san. Would you like to share it with me?"

Fusa guessed by the far off look that she held on her face.

"No, it isn't anything really. I was just thinking about something that happened…well, you were there, so I can't say…erm, that thing from the other day, it really was a worrying concept to even think about."

"Are you put off from learning more? Does the supernatural scare you? If it does, there's no shame in it. I can make it so you don't remember if you want me too? It isn't a problem, I don't want you to be distressed."

Asking curiously, Tatsuki shook her head as she tightened her fist.

"It isn't like that, but I was quite…powerless that day." Fusa remained silent as Tatsuki continued. "You, were able to fight against it, that guy, and all I could do was sit there, and watch as you, and the others put their lives on the line. It isn't me, it isn't in me to do something like that. I couldn't even move when that person came, I was paralyzed with fear. Me, paralyzed with fear, when you were able to move around and fight it, protecting Orihime, and the others."

Fusa could understand her plight, and what she was thinking of, right here and now. He could sympathize with what she must be feeling, and wasn't sure how to relieve her of her worries, when he would be the same if he was honest with himself.

"I see…seems like you've had a hard time thinking about it, huh."

"I know that I don't have powers, I accept that. But it just seems so stupid that I wouldn't be able to fight while even you, and Giselle-san was able to fight. But me…I just stood there, and couldn't do anything. I was like useless and had to be protected…that just isn't me."

Tatsuki sighed out her own insecurities, wanting to become stronger, better. She wanted to become the person she thought that she could be, someone that protected. But now…she didn't see herself becoming stronger. She only felt weak right now, with everything that was going on in her life right now, especially with the Hollow's appearing.

"I understand being powerless, Tatsuki-san."

"How could you…?"

Fusa adopted a soft smile.

"Because in one point in my life, I was quite powerless, I wasn't able to fight back, and it made me feel horrible. Everything that I wanted to do, I couldn't do, and cursed my own powerlessness. The person you see right now, is the person that has spent so many years, building, training, and forcing themselves to become the best that they could be. Before all of that, I wasn't able to do much myself. I was quite bound by many things. But, that's neither here nor there. I guess that feeling powerlessness happens to everyone. But it isn't like you are powerlessness. You're very good at martial arts, and can take down anyone."

"Human, you mean."

Tatsuki felt down about that, since she was speaking to someone that actually could fight, and she wouldn't be able to do that. She hadn't come across a situation where she wasn't able to fight her way out of it.

"Well yeah. But I'm here to take care of the Hollow's and other supernatural creatures. You don't have to worry about that. Leave that to me, Ginger, and Rukia-chan. Speaking of, I haven't seen her today. Guess she's busy doing, whatever she's doing."

"I guess…"

It left a bitter feeling inside of Tatsuki to leave it to someone else when she knew about it. She wasn't the type to do that, she wanted to do something, but right now, she couldn't do anything. She didn't have the power to do anything.

At that moment, Orihime came back into the classroom as did a classmate of theirs, a girl named Michiru. She was pretty cute, having brown hair that was chin length, bangs parted with a hairclip as well.

Giselle entered and quietly sat down behind Fusanosuke, swaying her head from side to side when looking at Fusa being in quite the conversation with Tatsuki. Even Chizuru came in, still being a Zombie that she was, sat down while snarling.

Michiru came over to Tatsuki as did Orihime. Orihime hugged Fusanosuke around his neck as her butt landed against his lap. Michiru looked surprised that Orihime was so forward with the blonde haired boy all of a sudden.

"O-Orihime-chan, to think you're so close to Fusa-kun…"

Fusa looked at her and thought " _I never said that she could call me that…though it doesn't matter…who is she again…?_ " and then stretched his arm, giving Orihime a pat on the head in an affectionate manner.

"Fusa-chan and I are very good friends! We're able to do this!"

Michiru smiled a little weakly, and looked to Tatsuki.

"Mehehehehe…o-okay…erm, Tatsuki-san, you were in the art class just the other day, right? Where we had to draw what we'd be in the future?"

"Yeah, I did it."

She answered as Michiru twisted her body left and right, grabbing a picture out of her bag.

"W-Well, can I see it? I don't think mine came out all that well~"

Tatsuki's face lifted up as she searched her desk, and produced an elaborate picture of her in a boxing ring, having knocked someone out, and is holding up the championship belt, a referee holding up her fist arm.

Michiru grabbed the picture, and looked at intently, in awe, her mouth hung wide open in disbelief at how good she was.

"W-Wow, that's pretty good."

Tatsuki's face lifted even more, excitement dancing on her face.

"That's me! It shows how I'm going to be the first female champion! I won't let anything hold me down!"

Michiru's face turned downwards into disappointment, not because of Tatsuki, but how good Tatsuki's drawing really was.

"Uuuu, that's not fair. That's really good. Mine can't even compare with yours. I feel really embarrassed about showing mine now." Michiru turned towards Orihime, the girl having a dazzling smile on her face. "A-And, what about you Orihime-chan? What did you do?"

Orihime put a hand to her breast, and had a very prideful look on her face.

"Well, I'm glad that you asked Michiru-chan. Because secretly, I am very proud of what I accomplished, and I've really wanted to show everyone the efforts of my labour."

Michiru leaned forward with a growing smile.

"Really? Great, I can't wait to see it!"

Orihime smiled angelically and brought out her picture from her bag.

Lifting it up to show everyone…the faces dropped, besides Fusanosuke who thought it looked amazing.

It was a picture of a future robot looking creature with Orihime's face, and long hair. The eyes looked deranged, as did her body. Her face had a wide open mouth, like she wasn't worried about anything. From her robotic breasts, missiles seemed to be firing, the fires of the city encircling her, the real Orihime looking so happy and proud of her work, it almost frightened Michiru and Tatsuki at how happy she could be.

"Yes, this is me. I am going to have a velocity of about 200 miles per hour! I'll be able to heat up everything to a large Celsius and even having destructive beams that fire out of my eyes! From my mouth, a ray of freezing happens and I freeze everything that wants to fight against the new me!"

"And don't forget the titty missiles…"

Fusa muttered jokingly at the picture firing said missiles as Orihime nodded her head.

"Ooh yes, thank you Fusa-chan! Yes, from my breasts, I will be able fire missiles that will destroy the earth!"

"And, we're on the earth, Orihime-chan. Are you threatening to blow everyone up?"

Asking with a calm voice, Fusa tried to hold back the fit of laugher that was throbbing in the back of his throat.

"But, don't worry Fusa-chan. I'll make sure that you survive."

"Well, that makes me immensely happy."

Chuckling, Fusa watched as Michiru looked towards him, a shy look to her face.

"E-Erm, Fusa-kun…y-you drew as well…y-yes?"

"I did yes. Would you like to see it as well? Like Orihime-chan's one, I am very proud of my own accomplishments and what would be able to happen when imagining myself inside of the picture." Fusa got out the picture from his desk, and showed it to the others. "Here, I call it, Fusa at dreamland."

Michiru and the others curiously looked on, and witnessed a sleeping Fusa in a kimono, on a very lovely shaped heart bed, and soft looking sheets. His head wasn't on a pillow, but a pair of thighs, having a dreamlike smile on his face.

"W-Well…this is detailed…"

Michiru didn't know what else to say, only able to look at it with worrying eyes.

Orihime looked happy about it though.

"Uuuuu, Fusa-chan's body looks really relaxed right now. It seems like Fusa-chan can relax even in pictures. Hey! Since Fusa-chan wants a relaxing life, I shall become that robot, wipe out of the world, and then Fusa-chan can have the best bed in the world!"

"Hehe, that does sound pretty awesome to me!"

Fusa cheered as Tatsuki curiously looked at him, with a questioning gaze.

"And you just dream about you sleeping in the future?"

Tatsuki gave accusing eyes as Michiru looked intently at the picture, not noticing Chad, and Keigo along with his best friend Mizuiro came into the room, and went to the back, talking amongst themselves.

"Yes, that's what I dream about. The day where I can lay on a bed with my eyes just relaxing, worrying about nothing at all. And with my head on someone's thighs, the soft flesh that would take me to wonderland, that's what I aim to achieve. It is my goal in life, isn't that what the assignments about? That's what my future is going to be."

Tatsuki looked like he was saying something insane. She couldn't believe that his future dream was to just sleep, when they could do that anytime. It just seemed like it wasn't really a dream that he should be trying to achieve.

"Eeh…that's not really a good thing to dream about. You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're…eeh, old and such."

"That will be a very long time."

Muttering that out, Giselle wore a dirty smile on her face.

"That's right! Hubby's dream is to sleep and have the best thighs! By the way, are the thighs in the image the ones you thought they'd be Hubby. I mean, are they my thighs or something!? It would be fun if they were!"

Fusa curiously looked at Giselle for a few moments, then gave a passive look to his face.

"They are the laps of anyone who it wants to be. I didn't really have anything in mind when I did what I did. I just drew what I wanted. If I had a thought in mind, then the thighs were definitely women's thighs. I've never tried men's thighs, and I don't want to either, but to sleep on a lovely girls thighs…aaah, that's one of the best dreams ever. Though I've had to forgo sleeping on Momo-chan's lap, Nemu-sans lap, and others laps, I've been able to sleep on Orihime-chan's lap, which is the best combo of thickness, and softness, allowing my head to fall naturally onto her lap, and sleep for ages upon ages!"

At his words, Tatsuki and Michiru shared a weirded out look between the two of them. Orihime actually cheered for him, and applauded him, like Giselle did, the pair having jaunty smiles on their beautiful faces.

"While we're sharing ones of what we drew! I will show mine as well!"

Giselle got out her picture, and shoved it in front of their faces.

What appeared was stick figures that held the names of 'Fusa' under one, and 'Giselle' under the other, holding one another's hands. They stood in what appeared to be a priest stick figure, and the words 'Marriage of Fusanosuke and Giselle' were written in large and glittery letters.

"Because of my love for my Hubby, I was able to make sure that we're going to get married, even if it is on paper like this. Though I can't draw that well, I could always just resurrect someone that could actually draw, and just have them draw it for us. Isn't that grand Hubby!? This is our wedding day!"

Orihime's face actually turned into a scowl as she watched Giselle becoming happier and happier about getting married to Fusanosuke, the boy himself smiling weakly at the thought of marrying Giselle. Tatsuki was concerned when she said that she was going to resurrect someone, only knowing Giselle wasn't exactly normal, Michiru not really following the conversation.

"I'm sorry…but did you say you're going to bring the dead back?"

Michiru asked, still having a clueless face.

Giselle puffed her chest out, smiling enchantingly.

"Because of my abilities, I would be able to-"

"She has a good imagination!" Fusa covered, putting his hand over Giselle's mouth, causing the girl to blush. "S-She's just a little weird, is all! Don't worry about anything young brown haired female girl that I don't know the name of! Don't worry about anything at all!"

Fusa's eyes shot Giselle a glare, the girl having a goofy smile on her face as his hand dropped from her mouth.

"I-I see…y-yeah, imagining things is also good."

Michiru just wanted the conversation to end, so she just went along with it for the moment.

"Grrrrr…" Zombie Chizuru hissed as she took to her feet. "Zombie Chizuru wants to also show her efforts as well." The Zombie walked over to the girls and Fusanosuke, holding her drawing. "Zombie Chizuru made an image too."

"ZC?"

Giselle beckoned her closer, taking responsibility for her. Chizuru growled and held up her picture.

Her picture was her…and many naked men and women. She was sat on a throne as men and women, and Tatsuki saw Keigo, and the other guys in class barring Fusanosuke there. She also saw that there were several females, including herself, and Michiru, but surprising not Orihime or Giselle.

"W-Wait, is that some kind of harem or something!?"

Tatsuki blushed and looked away, Zombie Chizuru snarling.

"That's right…seeeeex…with Kisuke was…fun…more seeeeeeeeex…with new boys and girls…Zombie Chizuru wishes for it to happen…don't deny her the chance at sexxxxxx…"

At the revelation, Fusa was left baffled, and scared.

"Did she just say she had sex with Urahara?"

Whispering to Giselle, the girl didn't have an answer for Fusanosuke.

"She seems to be wanting it from him for a while. Maybe they expressed their love, and such."

That's the only answer that Giselle could give back, as the girl twitched her lower body.

"Zombie Chizuru wishes for harem…of men and women…but she can't touch Orihime…or Rukia…or Giselle-sama…or Fusanosuke-sama…they are off limits…but everyone else…" The deranged looking Chizuru turned her hollow eyes towards the crying Tatsuki. "Tatsuki, Zombie Chizuru wishes for a kiss…"

"Get away from me!"

Denying her, Tatsuki rushed behind Fusanosuke, pushing him forward.

Zombie Chizuru couldn't handle it, putting a hand on the table, the wood breaking beneath her hand, frightening Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki…I want it…ZC wishes for….seeeeex…"

"G-God, help me!" Tatsuki jumped from her seat when Chizuru tried it on with her. "S-Stay away from me! I don't know why you're OP but stay away from me! I don't want you to come near me, alright!? It's better if you stay away from me! Go and find a man or something!"

Zombie Chizuru growled, frightening Orihime and Michiru. The former clung to Fusa's chest, the latter hiding behind the sitting down blonde. Even Giselle looked a little freaked as the Zombie's eyes shifted everywhere, unable to focus.

"She's…had men before…now women…Tatsuki…"

"It isn't consent! Go and find a consenting adult or something! I don't want you!"

Chizuru couldn't accept it, pushing the chair out of her path. Tatsuki took a few steps backwards, her eyes staining with fear.

"H-Hey, ZC. I think that you should stop."

Fusa brought up, wanting to make sure that Tatsuki doesn't get molested.

The Zombie girl held her eyes towards Fusa, and snarled, frightening him.

"I can't…I want…it…please…"

As she begged, Ichigo came into the classroom, and for a change, he held a smile on his face. It was weird for the others that saw him smiling like he was. While it wasn't a bad thing, Ichigo just doesn't smile like that.

Zombie Chizuru looked at Ichigo, hissing.

"Ichigo…good morning…"

"Oh, hey Honsho. Everything okay?"

That blew away the likes of Orihime, Giselle, Michiru, and Fusanosuke. Tatsuki held a knowing look on her face. Chizuru looked excited and reached her hand out towards him, but Ichigo brushed past her, and walked over to his friends. Chizuru didn't accept it, and moved onwards, hugging his arm, and surprisingly he didn't brush her off.

"Fusa-chan, you were right. Kurosaki-kun does seem different."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

Orihime nodded as something clicked in Tatsuki's mind.

"What's the date today?"

"The date?" Nodding at Fusa, he furrowed his eyebrows. "The date today is…June 16th, why?"

Tatsuki's head lowered as Orihime, Giselle, and Fusa shared a look as well as Michiru.

"I knew it. The way he is acting…yeah, it makes sense."

"What does?"

Once again, Fusa was brave enough to ask her, Tatsuki sighing loudly.

"Today is the 16th…and tomorrow, that means, Ichigo isn't going to be showing up for class."

"Why…? Does he have something against the 17th or something?"

At the question, Tatsuki went to her seat, and didn't say anything else. She kept to herself, Fusanosuke and the others left confused.

"I think you might be right Hubby, he might have something against the 17th."

Fusa turned towards Ichigo, and saw him laughing with his friends, along with Chizuru trying to get into his pants. Tilting his head, he sighed "I wonder what's going on with you?" and then went back to his own seat, Orihime sitting in front of him, and Giselle behind him.

* * *

"Haaah!"

During the night, Fusanosuke, donning his Shinigami outfit, swung his Zanpakuto through a Hollow's mask, killing it off instantly. The Hollow's body was purified by Fusanosuke's blade, the lights of the Hollow's body going over to the other side.

As he jumped back down to the ground, Orihime was waiting there with his Gigai, holding it in her eyes as raindrops began falling to the ground.

"Hehe, that's great Fusa-chan. That's the fifth one tonight."

"Seems so." He agreed as he walked closer. "You didn't have to come, you know?"

"No, I know Fusa-chan is strong, and I wish to spend more time with Fusa-chan."

Orihime said it with a peppy smile, and a confident one, confident that Fusanosuke wouldn't be able to lose to a Hollow, from what she knew about him anyway, she knew what he was capable of, for the most part.

"Ooh, that's sweet. Yeah, don't worry, I won't allow anything to happen to you."

Fusa said with a wide smile on his face, making it to the girl.

"Yup! I know! But Fusa-chan, there's been like five Hollow's today, and seven yesterday. Is that normal?"

"It isn't exactly normal for that many to appear at once, but it isn't a cause for alarm…it seems like different Hollow's are flocking to this town lately, I wonder why?"

As he mused aloud, he got back into his Gigai, and saw that the rain was slowly getting heavier and heavier. Dripping down from the heaven's themselves, Orihime only noticed when some rain hit her face, running down from near her eye, like a tear.

"Wow…it has begun raining Fusa-chan. We should get inside soon."

"Yeah." He agreed, and got next to her, taking out an umbrella, putting it above their heads. "The rain huh…it is a weird time of the year to rain. It's summer now, yet it looks like it is winter with the rain…"

"The rain is beautiful in its own way."

Orihime and Fusanosuke began walking down the street as rain poured down heavier, like hail.

"It is a very beautiful thing, the rain…"

"Sometimes, I wish I could become the rain, so I could see everyone's hearts, and see the goodness in the world."

Fusa held a smile on his face as he felt Orihime link arms with his free one.

"Don't worry about seeing peoples hearts, for a girl like you, you'll see many peoples hearts in the future, and you'll be able to help anyone that you meet because you're one of the kindest people that I've ever met before."

"You think so?"

Her voice practically begged for an answer, so he gave her one in the form of kind words.

"You've already helped me change from the person I was before. Thanks to you, I was able to find a home in the human world, and for at least a little while, have a truly good time. I've not felt like this in years, honestly."

"Fusa-chan always has a home with me."

He was left stunned by her admission, she didn't regret a single word, not at all.

"Well, that's good. Because I'm gonna have to impose on you just a little longer. I hope you can put up with me."

"Hehehehe~" Giggling sweetly, Orihime rested her head on his shoulder as the rain danced around them. "No worries Fusa-chan, you can stay as long as you want too."

"That's lovely…thanks. Also, Ichigo-kun asked me to watch over the town tomorrow when he goes off somewhere, and knowing Rukia-chan, she's going to go off with him as well. I might need a partner to look after this body of mine while I deal with the Hollow's that come. So, wanna become my official partner?"

"Yes! Don't worry, I will definitely become Fusa-chan's partner!"

The pair showed a large smile on their faces, and walked off home as the rain poured down, unaware of what was to come…

* * *

Inside of a dark area…was someone in a labcoat.

Before them, there was a large tube filled with green liquid. The room had different types of equipment, and different looking monitors held different reading's. It looked like a secluded area, and it wouldn't be revealed what it was.

The person moved around the room, taking notes, and reading's that was on an Ipad looking device that the person held in their hands, looking satisfied.

"It seems that the reading's are all at optimal efficiency. All tests prove that she is ready to come out. After a few weeks of monitoring, and thanks to Mayuri-sama's and Fusanosuke-sama's own research on the subject matter, I was able to bypass the 'birthing' process, and skip to the age of an 8 year old, from my best estimations. Further analyses needed."

The voice said as a slender finger waved across the screen.

What appeared on the screen was a little girl, around the age of maybe 8 years old, with blonde hair.

"She looks just like him, and myself combined. So, this is what it is meant to have such a person. I didn't realize it, but these new…unable to process such things. Fusanosuke-sama would be able to tell me what it is that I am feeling right now. But, I do not understand it myself. When Fusanosuke-sama comes back, I shall ask him about what it is that my beating heart is telling me about. Could this emotion be acceptance? Or, would it be something else entirely? Whatever it is that is bubbling up inside of me, I cannot understand it fully."

The voice mused to themselves as they walked closer to the large tube of green water.

Making it, the person placed a hand on the tube, and looked upwards.

Looking there, the person saw a child's form, by the age of 7-8 years old based on body alone, her eyes being closed. There was a breathing device around the young girls mouth, so she would be able to breathe. Her hair was quite long, going all the way down her back, blonde like a certain Shinigami in the human world.

Suddenly, the young girls eyes snap open and the words "…Papa…Mama…" come out of her small mouth, bubbles floating around her when she said it, due to her being underwater.

"Welcome to the world, Nemuri Hachigo, Papa shall be arriving soon."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So sorry for the wait, but here it is now, and with some new information! Giselle has begun teaching Yuzu about Quincies, and allowing others into her heart. Fusa and Rukia are gaining closer distances too, along with Fusa teaching Yuzu and Karin things that they will need to know for the future. And then, someone has arrived...Nemuri Hachigo. Just what has that girl been doing? All shall be revealed in the future!**

 **Harem; Momo, Soi Fon, Nemu, Giselle, Bambietta, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Nanao, Hiyori, Orihime, Tatsuki.**


End file.
